A Fleur De
by Mushexor
Summary: Ils ne s'aiment pas. Ils ne se détestent pas vraiment. En fait, c'est beaucoup plus profond que ça. E/B, UA, All human.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** A Fleur De

**Paring :** Bella / Edward - entre autres ;) -

**Rating :** M pour la suite T pour les premiers chapitres.**  
**

**Genres :** Humour / Romance. Même s'il y a des sujets un peu moins drôles.

**Résumé :** Ils ne s'aiment pas. Ils ne se détestent pas vraiment. En fait, c'est beaucoup plus profond que ça. E/B All human UA

**Rythme de publication :** Ce sera normalement le Mercredi

**Dédicaces :** Je dédie mon travail à ma deuxième paire de mains, **Effexor**, parce que pour le moment, je suis satisfaite de ce que j'ai fait pour cette histoire et parce qu'elle le vaut largement.

A **Dam's** qui m'a inspiré la possessivité à outrance d'Edward.

Et à **_Toi_** dont les défauts m'inspireront toujours...

* * *

**Note :**

Bonjour, bonjour.

Vous êtes beaucoup à être impatients à lire cette nouvelle fic, et comme le dernier chapitre de _Prête à tout _se fait désirer - il est en cours d'écriture - et que le 17 ème chapitre de cette fic-là a été entamé cette nuit - oui, on a pris beaucoup d'avance ;) - et aussi accessoirement parce que ça fait plus de 15 jours qu'on n'a pas updaté _Prête à tout_ et qu'il faut bien vous faire patienter jusque là, je vous livre notre premier chapitre de **_A Fleur De_**.

Pour la petite histoire, cette fic devait être la suite de _Prête à tout_ quand on en a eu l'idée... On voulait vous faire galérer - ainsi que Bella et Edward - mais après avoir tourné et retourné le problème dans tous les sens, on s'est dit que c'était plus possible parce qu'à force, ça allait être super lourd. Alors on a gardé quelques idées de notre projet initial et on est parties sur une toute autre histoire.

Vous verrez dans cette fic des couples... plus qu'inattendus, et des amitiés bizarres également ;) Alors ne criez pas au scandale, s'il vous plaît, vous savez bien qu'on adore faire des trucs hors du commun...

En espérant, comme toujours, vous faire plaisir, merci de passer par là, très bonne lecture et dîtes-nous ce que vous en pensez, bizouxxx !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : De choc**

**

* * *

**

**EDWARD**

* * ***  
**

Ça vous est déjà arrivé de rencontrer une personne que vous ne connaissez ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler avant un petit peu plus tôt dans la journée, au cours d'une banale conversation avec la sœur de votre meilleur ami, avec qui vous entreteniez plus ou moins - surtout moins - une relation, du style « Alec va te présenter Bella » et de vous dire, dès que vos yeux se posent sur elle, pour une raison très obscure et ça, même si vous n'êtes pas du genre con prétentieux misanthrope ou macho, « ça ne passera pas » ?

Parce que c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé il y a précisément 4 heures et presque une demie heure.

* * *

_6 heures et presque une demie heure plus tôt…_

« Ça y est. Le grand jour est arrivé. » Me dit Jane d'un ton léger en sirotant son milk-shake à la vanille.

Je posai mon milk-shake au chocolat sur la table et détournai mon regard des couples qui se baladaient tranquillement dans Central Park.

Depuis quelques temps, c'était notre petit rituel du Mardi, après mon cours de piano. On venait s'asseoir à la terrasse du Strawberry Café et on observait les aller et venues des gens dans le jardin public le plus huppé de New York. On notait leurs habitudes, leur complicité, leurs gestes parfois trop tendres. Ce que préférait Jane, c'était prédire les séparations, selon elle, inévitables. Elle prétendait qu'on pouvait voir ce genre de choses par les regards, les attouchements, les attitudes.

En fait, on observait ce qu'on ne serait jamais, elle et moi, et on se félicitait pour notre option à la facilité. « La vie est assez difficile comme ça. Inutile de la compliquer encore plus avec les sentiments. » Disait-elle.

Je regardai son profil délicat de petite fille en porcelaine, les lunettes de soleil rouges en forme de cœur posées sur son nez fin, la mèche de cheveux blonds, presque blancs qu'elle remit délicatement derrière son oreille, le bout de langue qu'elle passa rapidement sur ses fines lèvres carmin pour récupérer les dernières gouttes sucrées quand elle se tourna vers moi avec un air mutin.

Elle avait toujours été comme ça.

Elle avait toujours aimé qu'on la regarde. Qu'on attende après elle. Qu'on lui donne toute notre attention.

Devant son silence, je finis par lever un sourcil et un sourire espiègle apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Alec. » Rajouta-t-elle en reportant son verre à sa bouche.

Alec, c'était son frère jumeau. Et mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on était tout petits, même si avec Jane, ils avaient grandi chez leur mère à Seattle, et qu'on ne se voyait que deux à trois fois par an. Nos pères étaient amis depuis la fac, et à part pour le sang, il était comme mon frère. En fait non. Il _était_ mon frère. Aussi, ce fut avec une joie non dissimulée que je sus, trois ans plus tôt, qu'ils revenaient à New York pour leurs études supérieures, après un parlementé de plusieurs mois entre leurs parents.

« Et c'est qui ? » Demandai-je un peu brusquement.

C'était idiot, je le sais. Mais la possessivité avait toujours été l'un de mes défauts, surtout vis-à-vis de mes amis. Et le fait que je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette fille ne me disait absolument rien qui vaille.

Puis, le couperet tomba, me glaçant littéralement.

« L'ange de sa vie depuis 4 ans aujourd'hui, jour pour jour. Il lui a d'ailleurs demandé d'emménager avec lui pour fêter l'évènement. Répondit-elle avec une petite mine de dégoût.

_ _L'ange de sa vie _? Répétai-je lentement.

_ Hmmm…

_ Depuis 4 ans.

_ C'est bien, tu assimiles vite. »

Je lui lançai un regard noir et posai une nouvelle fois mon verre. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Depuis quand Alec voyait-il quelqu'un et depuis quand me cachait-il des choses ?

« C'était pour ça le milk-shake au chocolat ? Pour m'aider à encaisser le choc ? Marmonnai-je.

_ C'était pour parer à toutes éventualités.

_ Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il jamais parlé ?

_ Il voulait attendre le bon moment, j'imagine.

_ Et il ne l'a pas trouvé en 4 ans ? Grognai-je.

_ Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. Pouffa-t-elle, nullement décontenancée.

_ Apparemment tu as été la seule.

_ Tu sais bien qu'il a toujours aimé avoir son jardin secret.

_ C'est pas un jardin, là ! C'est une forêt ! Bon… C'est qui ?

_ Oh, une brunette qui a un goût douteux en matière de fringues, originaire de l'état de Washington, qui a un frère aîné du nom d'Emmett, maladroite comme pas deux, assez effacée, férue de littérature anglaise. Pas tout à fait irrécupérable à tes yeux, donc.

_ … Et tu sais tout ça parce qu'il t'en a parlé ou parce que tu la connais déjà ?

_ On a été au même lycée à Seattle. »

Je soupirai et passai une main nerveuse sur mon visage. Ça commençait à faire légèrement beaucoup pour moi.

Alors on récapitule : mon meilleur ami, que je croyais plus ou moins innocent jusque là, il fallait bien l'avouer, avait une copine depuis 4 ans - rien que ça - et avait décidé de me la présenter parce que c'était sans doute le bon moment pour lui.

« Et t'as intérêt à t'entendre avec elle. » Me dit Jane en regardant son portable. « Parce que hormis le fait que tu vas la voir dans 30 minutes, vous allez vous retrouver dans les mêmes cours à la fac, d'après ce que m'a dit Alec. De plus, comme tu es son meilleur ami, il attend beaucoup de votre future relation. Et il pense qu'elle sera parfaite pour toi. D'un point de vue purement amical, cela va sans dire. Bon… Maintenant que tu sais tout - ou presque - si on y allait ? J'aimerais bien passer chez moi en vitesse pour me changer. »

* * *

_5 heures et presque une demie heure plus tôt…_

« Attends. » Dit-elle en me prenant le poignet lorsque nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur, à l'étage où habitait Alec.

Je soupirai et me tournai vers elle alors qu'elle m'observait d'un œil critique. Elle se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses mains dans ma tignasse qu'elle secoua énergiquement. Puis, elle défit un bouton de ma chemise et m'embrassa rapidement en souriant.

« Parfait. » Chuchota-t-elle en entrelaçant nos doigts.

Je roulai des yeux et me laissai entraîner vers la porte au fond du couloir, sur la gauche.

« T'es vraiment pire que Rose. » Marmonnai-je tandis qu'elle appuyait sur la sonnette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Alec nous ouvrit, tout sourire.

« Hey, petite sœur ! » Dit-il en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue.

Nous pénétrâmes dans l'appartement et je laissai malgré moi mon regard errer dans le salon où Demetri et Jasper étaient déjà affalés. Aucune trace de cette fille.

« Alors ce cours ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je me tournai vers lui tandis que Jane la Traîtresse en profitait pour s'éclipser. Son visage était égal à lui-même. Impassible. Comme il l'avait toujours été.

« Joshua progresse. Répondis-je d'une voix morne, lui faisant comprendre que je savais ce qu'il me cachait.

_ Cool. Un conservatiste de plus à New York, alors. »

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois en haussant les épaules et me replongeai dans la contemplation de l'appartement. Où la cachait-il ?

« Tu… Commençai-je.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici le Sauvage ? » S'écria la voix furibonde de Jane.

D'un même mouvement, nous nous tournâmes vers la cuisine et la vîmes en sortir d'un pas raide, ses yeux ambrés lançant des éclairs, les sourcils froncés. Elle vint vers nous et se posta à mes côtés, en lançant un regard peu amène à son frère qui fit comme si de rien était. Quelques secondes après, un Indien d'au moins 1 m 90, colossale, sortit à son tour de la cuisine en riant, renfrognant encore plus Jane.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Siffla-t-elle à Alec sans quitter l'Indien des yeux.

_ Il emménage. Répliqua-t-il.

_ … Si tu t'es inscrit à une école du rire sans me le dire, je te conseille fortement d'abandonner. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là _?

_ Mais je ne plaisante pas.

_ Jake ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? »

Machinalement, au son de cette voix féminine que je connaissais pas, je me retournai et instantanément, mes sourcils se froncèrent. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Ne me demandez pas non plus pourquoi ma mâchoire se contracta alors que je la regardai traverser, pieds nus, dans une petite robe bleu roi, ses cheveux châtain rapidement relevés, le salon jusqu'à l'Indien, toujours hilare.

« Mais rien ! J'ai juste voulu lui faire la surprise en me cachant dans la cuisine.

_ Il a posé ses sales pattes sur moi ! » Grogna Jane, en se collant un peu plus contre moi comme si elle espérait que je réplique.

À ce moment-là, la fille se tourna vers nous et rougit en croisant mon regard sur elle avant de baisser les yeux.

« Dis que je suis un pervers pendant que t'y es !

_ Exactement. Siffla Jane.

_ Bon, ça suffit ! » Dit Alec en se dirigeant vers la fille.

Elle lui sourit quand il passa son bras autour de sa taille puis fit de même avec lui. Alec se tourna vers moi et l'expression de son visage me figea un peu mais Jane ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop occupée à fusiller l'Indien du regard.

« Edward, laisse-moi te présenter une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi ; Bella Swan. » Déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Ils vinrent vers moi. Je n'avais toujours pas décroché un mot. Je ne l'avais toujours pas lâchée des yeux non plus, d'ailleurs.

Elle me tendit une petite main très blanche, incertaine, que je pris par réflexe et serrai rapidement avant de la relâcher presque aussitôt, comme si elle m'avait brûlé. Elle rougit encore un peu en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens et esquissa un sourire tremblant.

« Alec m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. » Me dit-elle.

Façon classique d'engager la conversation.

J'échappai un rire nerveux en détournant mon regard.

« Je ne peux pas en dire autant, désolé. »

J'entendis quelqu'un soupirer et j'étais incapable de dire si c'était Alec ou Jane. Prétextant vouloir dire bonjour aux autres, je me dérobai et allai vers le canapé.

« Edward ! Ça fait longtemps ! Fit Demetri avec un grand sourire.

_ Trois jours. Répondis-je en souriant à mon tour.

_ C'est bien ce que je disais ! Comment va Rosalie ? »

Je haussai des épaules, peu désireux de répondre à sa question.

Il y avait encore quelques mois, lui et Rose - ma sœur - formaient un couple uni jusqu'à ce qu'elle le quitte pour des raisons connues d'elle seule, le laissant anéanti.

« Alors c'est toi le meilleur ami de New York ? » Me demanda une voix joviale.

Je tournai la tête et vis l'Indien se laisser tomber à côté de moi en m'observant.

« Jacob. Se présenta-t-il en me tendant la main.

_ Edward. Répondis-je en lui prenant.

_ Je suis le meilleur ami de Bella. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, j'ai un bon feeling.

_ Bas les pattes, Peau Rouge, tu vas le salir. Siffla Jane en s'asseyant sur mes genoux.

_ Tu sors avec « ça », Edward ? T'as peur de rien.

_ C'est toi qui n'as peur de rien en m'appelant « ça ». Grogna Jane en enlaçant mon cou.

_ Moi être issu de grand peuple. Moi avoir grands pouvoirs magiques donc moi pas craindre Petite Vipère Blanche. » Répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Jane se renfrogna alors que Alec et sa copine s'assirent sur le canapé deux places qui faisait angle au nôtre. Je croisai un instant le regard de mon meilleur ami et me tournai vers Jacob, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre que je lui en voulais et qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça.

« Depuis quand vous vous connaissez ? Demandai-je à l'Indien suffisamment fort pour que Alec m'entende.

_ Oh, on ne se connaît pas. Répliqua l'Indien en regardant Jane.

_ Plutôt crever. Marmonna celle-ci.

_ Alors à quand remonte votre rencontre ?

_ A plus de trois ans. Quand j'ai emménagé dans l'immeuble de Bells, à Washington. En fait, Bella et moi nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes tout petits et elle m'a convaincu de poursuivre mes études supérieures pour être designer automobile. Et me voilà !

_ On n'a pas besoin de connaître ta vie. Soufflai Jane en prenant un verre de jus de kiwi sur la table basse.

_ Attention ! Il va s'envoler ! » Se moqua-t-il.

Elle se trémoussa sur mes genoux, à cran et je passai distraitement une main dans son dos en souriant à mon tour. Ce mec ne devait pas tenir à la vie.

Je sentis un regard sur moi et relèvai instinctivement la tête pour croiser le regard noisette de la copine d'Alec. Mon sourire fondit comme neige au Soleil et elle se détourna précipitamment, les joues un peu rouges.

« On n'attend plus personne ? Demanda Jane.

_ Le frère de Bella est de garde ce soir et Rose a eu un empêchement de dernière minute. » Répondit son frère.

Empêchement du nom de Demetri…

« Et Lili ?

_ Peut-être qu'elle passera, mais c'est pas sûr. »

Les autres commencèrent alors à parler de la rentrée qui avait lieu dans une semaine et j'en profitai pour envoyer un message à ma sœur pour savoir si c'était bien à cause de son ex qu'elle ne venait pas. Moins d'une minute plus tard, je reçus la réponse.

« _Oui et non. On se fait un ciné avec Lili et Tanya. Désolée petit frère. Bonne soirée. R. PS : Sois gentil…_ »

« Alors il paraît que tu entres en quatrième année de Lettres. »

Jane et Alec allèrent dans la cuisine et je croisai une nouvelle fois le regard noisette. Elle remit une mèche de son chignon derrière son oreille et je haussai des épaules en remettant mon portable dans la poche de mon jean.

« Ouais. » Marmonnai-je.

Elle me fit un sourire incertain et passa nerveusement ses mains sur sa robe, comme si elles étaient moites, la relevant un peu sur ses jambes fines et pâles.

« Moi aussi. » Enchaîna-t-elle.

Je me penchai sur la table et saisis un verre de Coca, histoire d'avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas lui parler plus que nécessaire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cette fille, je ne la sentais pas. Un sixième sens.

« Tu es un grand pianiste, d'après Alec. » Tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Pour toute réponse, je bus une gorgée.

« Ok… » Souffla-t-elle.

Je fis comme si je n'avais pas entendu et m'apprêtai à me lever quand Alec revint avec deux pizzas extra larges dans les mains. Je lui jetai un regard peu amène - le premier depuis que j'étais arrivé - et il fronça légèrement des sourcils en me faisant un signe de la tête vers la cuisine. Il caressa légèrement la joue de sa copine qui baissa les yeux et tourna les talons.

Sans un mot, je me levai et le suivis. Jane sortit de la pièce au moment où j'y entrai.

Alec était appuyé contre le plan de travail, les bras croisés, visiblement pas très ravi. Je poussai la porte et allai me poster contre le mur à son opposé. Un moment passa dans le silence le plus total, tout deux les yeux dans le vide, quand il me demanda :

« T'as un problème ? »

Je levai les yeux, halluciné.

« J'espère que tu plaisantes, là. » Dis-je d'une voix faussement calme.

Il me lança un regard calme et froid.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ton comportement avec Bella ? »

Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux ambrés et un rictus amer déforma ma bouche.

« Tu me la sors comme ça sur un plateau d'argent, tu ne croyais pas que j'allais sauter de joie ?

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de la traiter de cette façon ! S'emporta-t-il soudain.

_ Et toi tu n'avais pas à me cacher ça ! Répliquai-je sur le même ton.

_ Je ne savais pas comment te parler d'elle ! Elle… est spéciale. Pour moi.

_ Ah bon, j'avais pas deviné ! Répondis-je en retour, sarcastique.

_ Si t'avais compris, tu ne peux pas pousser ta perspicacité et te demander pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas présentée ? J'avais justement peur que tu réagisses comme ça avec elle !

_ Ça fait quatre ans, Alec ! Quatre putain d'années que t'es avec cette fille, que tu ne l'as jamais évoqué dans une de nos conversations ! Et tu veux que je l'accueille avec un grand sourire ?! Tu me prends pour un con ?

_ Mais de toutes façons, Edward, c'est toujours comme ça avec toi ! Je te l'aurais présentée au bout de six mois, tu lui aurais trouvé un tas de défauts ! La vérité, c'est que tu ne penses jamais qu'à toi !

_ Ne me parle pas d'égoïsme ! Parce que sur ce coup, t'es vraiment très très mal placé !

_ Peut-être, mais moi, je reconnais mes torts ! J'ai repoussé le moment de te la présenter, et je le regrette maintenant ; mais ça ne justifie pas que tu la traites mal, elle. Que tu m'en veuilles, c'est une chose ; mais _elle_, elle ne t'a rien fait !

_ … Arrête de vivre dans ton monde parfait. Ta sœur a raison ; à force de t'enfermer dans ton jardin secret, tu deviens trop naïf. Quand on était petits, ça ne posait pas de problème, mais maintenant, tu es adulte.

_ Mais qui te parle d'un monde parfait, Edward ? » S'agaça-t-il. « Comment tu veux qu'il le soit, alors que mon supposé meilleur ami n'est pas foutu d'accepter ma copine !

_ Tu veux que je l'accepte ? Parfait ! » M'écriai-je en sortant en trombe de la cuisine.

Je me dirigeai à grands pas vers la brunette, les autres n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué que le ton était monté dans la cuisine, à part sans doute Jane vu le regard qu'elle me lança, et m'assis à côté de Bella qui discutait avec son meilleur ami.

« Alors… Bella, c'est ça ? Il paraît qu'on va partager la plupart de nos cours ? » Lui demandai-je avec un faux sourire qui semblait vrai.

Alec arriva, et Jane me regarda les sourcils froncés, mais je ne lui accordai aucune attention, concentré sur les yeux noisette surpris qui me faisaient face.

« Il paraît » Répondit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Je lui souris.

Je savais le faire, même quand je n'en avais pas envie. Je savais le faire et faire en sorte que ça paraisse vrai. Et naturel. Comme à ce moment-là.

Je m'appuyai contre le dossier du fauteuil, sans la quitter des yeux.

J'essayai de voir pourquoi il l'avait choisie, elle.

Elle était jolie, oui. Mais pas au point de me la cacher pendant 4 ans.

4 ans… Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire.

Elle ne me quittait pas non plus des yeux.

Elle faisait face.

Elle me jaugeait.

Peut-être même évaluait-elle mon honnêteté.

« Et c'est pour faire quoi, une fois tes études finies ? »

Elle ne répondit pas de suite.

Elle regarda Alec qui était debout derrière moi, je le sentais.

Il était sur ses gardes ; il me connaissait bien…

Jane non plus ne me lâchait pas du regard… Mon sourire s'agrandit.

« Dans l'édition, je pense. » Répondit-elle, toujours incertaine.

J'acquiesçai en silence.

J'aurais dû m'en douter ; conversation classique, orientation professionnelle classique.

« Et toi ? Me demanda-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

_ Journalisme. Et donc, tu…

_ Edward ! Je peux te parler, _s'il te plaît_. »

Je me tournai vers Jane qui me lança un regard perçant et qui se leva sans un mot de plus, droite comme un piquet. Ce qui voulait dire que ça allait être ma fête…

Je fis mine d'être surpris et me levai à mon tour.

Quand je passai à côté de lui, Alec m'observa en fronçant les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, et à peine eus-je franchi le seuil de la porte, qu'elle se referma d'un coup sec derrière moi.

« Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite. »

Une nouvelle fois, je jouai la carte de la surprise. Pas assez bien pour elle apparemment.

« Tu n'as jamais su être un parfait hypocrite, alors arrête ça.

_ C'est vrai que je n'ai pas ton talent. Répondis-je avec un sourire amer.

_ On est doué ou on ne l'est pas… Mais là, ce que tu fais, ça ne te ressemble pas.

_ De me cacher des choses, ça ne lui ressemble pas non plus !

_ Si je suis hypocrite, lui, il est égoïste. On est jumeaux, on est donc complémentaires.

_ C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? Parce qu'il faut que je continue à faire connaissance avec ma belle-sœur de cœur… »

Elle plissa des yeux et se rapprocha de moi. Je la regardai faire, totalement indifférent.

« Ne fais pas ça. Tu joues gros sur ce coup.

_ Je joue rien du tout.

_ Si et tu le sais ! »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Demetri.

« Arrêtez vos cochonneries, on passe à table ! »

Sans un regard pour Jane, je sortis de la cuisine, un nouveau sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Si elle, elle était hypocrite et Alec, égoïste, moi, j'étais têtu et je ne comptais pas en rester là…

* * *

**BELLA**

**

* * *

  
**

Quand je sortis de la douche, Alec était déjà couché. Je le rejoignis dans le lit tiède.

Je me couchai à son côté, sans mot dire.

C'est lui qui se tourna vers moi ; et je vis un éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? » me demanda-t-il.

Sa voix triste me serra le cœur, et je glissai une main sur sa joue.

« Oui, excellente. Tes amis sont très gentils. »

Puis je me rendis compte que ça ne servait à rien d'être hypocrite.

« Du moins, la plupart d'entre eux, me repris-je.

- Je n'ai jamais compris la façon d'agir d'Edward.

- Il ne m'apprécie pas, hein. »

Alec soupira, se cala sur le dos.

« Je ne sais pas. Ça m'étonne. J'aurais cru que si. Que vous vous entendriez.

- On ne peut pas s'entendre avec tout le monde.

- Mais tu sais… Vous avez des points communs. Regarde, vous ne vous connaissez même pas et vous allez faire le même master. Et puis… Ton caractère me rappelle le sien. C'est peut-être pour ça que je t'aime tant » rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi avec un petit sourire.

Je me surélevai et l'embrassai.

« Peut-être alors qu'on est trop pareils pour s'entendre. Deux caractères de merde, c'est sportif. Et puis, Alec… Il avait juste l'air déboussolé d'apprendre mon existence au bout de quatre ans. Laisse-lui un peu de temps.

- Il n'avait malgré tout pas à être aussi désagréable avec toi !

- Oh, ce n'était pas bien terrible tu sais. On peut le comprendre, quand même.

- Pourquoi le défends-tu ?

- Alec… Il est perdu, on ne va pas lui en vouloir pour ça ! Demain, j'essaierai d'arranger les choses entre nous. Et ce ne sera sans doute même pas difficile ! Après tout, il a l'air sympa quand il se donne la peine. La nuit l'aura apaisé. »

Alec avait l'air dubitatif.

« Si il t'aime tant que ça, il fera des efforts » le rassurai-je en caressant sa joue.

Il hocha la tête, malgré tout peu convaincu ; et passa les bras autour moi. Je souris, et m'assis à califourchon sur lui, puis me penchai pour l'embrasser.

*** * ***

Après l'amour, je restai sur l'épaule d'Alec, que je sentis s'endormir peu à peu ; ç'avait été parfait, comme d'habitude. Au fond de moi, je sentais qu'Alec… était le bon. Même si en le rencontrant, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience… Juste un petit ami, avec lequel je ne m'étais jamais sentie assez bien pour… coucher avec lui. C'était au début du lycée, lors de ma Sophomore year (1), juste avant que je n'emménage à Seattle. Il s'appelait Brandon, et m'avait trompée en voyant qu'au bout d'un mois, il n'obtenait rien de moi. Quand j'y repensais, ça ne me faisait absolument plus rien ; mais je me souvenais qu'à l'époque, j'en avais pleuré au point que Jake, qui était déjà mon meilleur ami -mon frère de cœur-, avait été lui casser la gueule. Il avait toujours été grand et fort pour son âge ; ça n'avait pas été bien difficile.

Je soupirai, et me rappelai de l'année qui avait suivi. Je me levai en silence, et allai prendre un petit carnet dans mon sac. Mon journal intime de mes années lycée. J'allai à la cuisine et allumai la lumière.

Je l'ouvris au hasard.

_Forks, 12 août 2003_

_Cher journal,_

_Mes parents ont divorcé. Le jugement a été prononcé aujourd'hui ; c'est décidé, ils ne reviendront pas en arrière._

_Ma mère n'a pas oublié sa satanée idée de partir vivre à Seattle, et bien sûr je pars toujours avec elle. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas quitter Forks, Charlie, et surtout pas Jake. Pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas me laisser au moins jusqu'à mon diplôme ? Telle que je la connais, elle va vouloir voyager. _

_Je vais donc changer de lycée ; je lui en veux. _

Je souris en relisant ces quelques lignes. J'avais déjà un caractère bien affirmé, à l'époque. J'étais bien décidée à ne forger aucune amitié dans mon nouveau lycée.

Je continuai à feuilleter mon carnet.

_Seattle, 3 septembre 2003_

_Cher journal,_

_Et voilà, j'entre en Junior year (2) dans ce lycée de Seattle où je vais passer le reste de ma scolarité. Il est toujours hors de question que je m'intègre ; je n'ai pas envie de me faire des amis dans ce bahut que je déteste déjà. C'est grand, et gris. Les autres fument, et passent leur temps sur leur portable ; ok, c'est lourd de n'avoir personne avec qui discuter. Mais ceux qui sont venus me parler, je ne les sens pas. Chewing-gum à la bouche, vêtements hyper moulants ou hyper tendance… C'est pas moi. C'est pas mon style. Ils l'ont compris, je crois._

En fait, pensai-je avec un petit rire, c'était surtout ma fierté -satanée fierté- qui à l'époque m'interdisait de faire un pas vers les autres. Ou d'accepter que eux fassent un pas vers moi ; après tout, j'étais la nouvelle, j'en avais eu des « Viens t'asseoir à notre table à midi » !

_Il y a deux jumeaux à ce lycée. Un peu comme moi, dans leur bulle, à l'intérieur de laquelle, pas dur à comprendre, personne ne peut pénétrer. Ils sont tout le temps ensemble, sauf en cours ! Tout le temps eux deux, et nul autre. Ils sont bizarres. _

Je secouai la tête. Oh oui, ces mystérieux jumeaux, Alec et Jane, m'intriguaient.

Le lycée où j'allais était plutôt petit, aussi n'y avait-il que deux classes de mon niveau. Et les profs séparaient systématiquement les jumeaux ; une manière d'essayer de les intégrer aux autres, je supposais. Cela ne fonctionnait pas.

_Ils se retrouvent toujours au même endroit aux pauses, et ont leur table attitrée au self. Ce qui fait que dans chacune de mes classes, je suis soit avec l'un, soit avec l'autre._

J'essayais en général de m'asseoir à une table seule, en cours, me souvins-je. Comme eux. Ce n'était pas compliqué, les salles étaient plutôt grandes pour l'effectif d'élèves.

_Il n'y a qu'en biologie avancée que je vais devoir faire binôme avec l'un d'eux. Le gars, Alec._

Je tournai quelques pages.

_Seattle, 12 septembre 2003_

_Cher journal,_

_Ça y est, j'ai eu pour la première fois un TP de biologie. J'ai donc dû travailler avec mon binôme, Alec. L'un des deux jumeaux._

_Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé. Il m'a juste lancé un regard bizarre quand je me suis assise à côté de lui. J'étais gênée ; j'ai trébuché. Maudite maladresse… Mais après, il n'a plus rien fait. On s'est pas salués, et on n'a pas parlé de toute l'heure._

En me relisant, je me rendis compte qu'à l'époque à laquelle j'écrivais ce journal, je devais déjà tomber amoureuse d'Alec. Il était le seul que je mentionnais au fil des pages, de mon écriture de lycéenne. Jane, parfois ; quand il y avait quelque chose à dire.

_Donc voilà, ça s'est mieux passé que ce que j'aurais pu croire. C'était pas un silence lourd, et on a l'air tous les deux d'avoir un bon niveau dans cette matière ; on n'a pas besoin de communiquer. Comme si on avait toujours bossé ensemble. C'est bizarre, mais au moins je ne me sens pas gênée avec lui._

_Le plus bizarre, c'est à la fin du cours. Je rangeais mes affaires, et quand j'ai relevé la tête… Il me regardait. Je ne sais pas trop comment décrire ; il avait l'air pensif._

_Je crois que j'ai rougi. Mais il a détourné la tête sans rien dire, et est parti._

C'était le jeudi de la semaine suivant la rentrée, soit dix jours après mon arrivée dans ce lycée.

_Seattle, 13 septembre 2003_

_Cher journal,_

_C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. 17 ans, chouette ! Je n'arrive même pas à m'en réjouir. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?_

_Cette journée a été spéciale, quand même. Et c'est pas à cause de mon anniversaire…_

_Ce midi, quand je suis arrivée au self, les jumeaux avaient changé de table, et s'étaient installés à celle que j'occupe depuis la rentrée. Ça n'a l'air rien, comme ça, et je me sens débile d'écrire ce genre de détail. Mais si un jour quelqu'un me lit… Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'Alec et Jane, c'est choquant de les voir briser leur routine. D'ailleurs j'étais pas la seule étonnée. Suffisait de voir les regards que leur lançaient les autres lycéens._

_Enfin au début, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. Je me suis dirigée vers leur table à eux, vu qu'elle était restée vide. Et c'est là qu'elle m'a parlée._

Je relevai la tête de mon carnet, pensive. Je n'avais décrit que sommairement ce qui avait suivi, ce jour là, dans mon journal ; pourtant, je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier.

**_*** Flash back ***_**

« C'est notre table. Personne ne s'y assoit jamais. » fait une voix que je ne connais pas.

Je me retourne vers la fille. Jane, jumelle d'Alec.

« Vous semblez avoir changé d'habitude, réponds-je d'un ton neutre.

- On t'a laissé la chaise que tu occupes d'ordinaire », réplique-t-elle simplement en me désignant la place vide à côté de son frère. Qui me regarde, aussi neutre qu'elle.

Je hausse les sourcils, étonnée. Mais viens m'y asseoir sans plus d'histoires.

Ils m'attirent, d'une certaine manière. M'intriguent.

Les autres élèves nous jettent des regards ébahis. Mais je me surprends à m'en foutre.

« Isabella Marie Swan. Italienne ? Me demande Jane.

- Non. Lubie de ma mère.

- Ta mère a eu d'autres lubies comme ça ? Des frères et sœurs ? Continue-t-elle.

- Non. Juste un poisson rouge, qu'elle a nommé Saupiquet, quand j'avais six ans. » fais-je, neutre.

Tant qu'à la jouer conversation futile, pourquoi pas ça ?

Jane et Alec sourient.

« Et qu'est-il devenu ?

- Mort, bien entendu.

- Jeté dans les toilettes ?

- Non. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Je l'ai enterré. »

Alec, qui n'a toujours pas décroché un mot, rit.

C'est la première fois que j'entends un son émanant de lui, je me rends compte. Il surprend mon regard curieux.

« Tu me croyais muet ? » me demande-t-il d'une voix…

Magnifique.

Je frissonne, et le détaille pour la première fois.

Il est d'une beauté… étonnante. Grand, assez fin mais musclé. Des cheveux châtain, coiffés d'une manière irréprochable, et aux nuances qui lassaient rêveur. Mais ce qui rend sa beauté surnaturelle, c'est ses yeux. D'une chaude couleur que je n'arrive pas à déterminer. Un noisette très clair ? De l'or en fusion ? Je me décide finalement pour une chaude couleur ambre aux reflets changeants. Et son regard est… hypnotisant.

Je me détourne, gênée.

« J'avais des doutes » fais-je en piquant quelques légumes du bout de ma fourchette, dans mon assiette.

Je jette un regard à la dérobée à sa sœur. Elle a des cheveux un peu plus clairs que lui, mais tout aussi chatoyants. Et les mêmes yeux étonnants. En revanche, elle est plutôt petite, et toute menue. Très belle, aussi. J'ai l'impression de faire tâche, à leur côté.

**_*** Fin du flash back ***_**

Notre conversation resta tout aussi neutre ; et à la suite de ce repas, je ne fus plus jamais seule. Le cours d'après, je le partageais avec Jane, et quand j'avais voulu regagner ma table vide, elle m'avait attrapée par le poignet pour m'entraîner à la sienne.

Je ne sais pas si je peux dire qu'en deux ans au lycée, nous devînmes tous trois de grands amis. Notre groupe n'était pas… banal. Jane et Alec ne s'enfermaient plus dans leur bulle quand j'étais avec eux, mais ne s'ouvraient pas comme le font les ados lambda. Nous ne parlions quasiment jamais de choses personnelles. Ils ne me demandèrent les raisons de mon déménagement que quelques mois après notre rencontre, d'un ton neutre. Comme pour… faire connaissance. Peu à peu. Je leur avais répondu en haussant les épaules. Les histoires classiques de divorce et déménagement.

Je me replongeai dans la lecture de mon journal.

_Seattle, 16 août 2005,_

_Cher journal,_

_Ça y est, on est diplômés. Tous les trois._

_J'ai peur. Cher journal, j'ai peur que… nos chemins ne se séparent définitivement. D'autant que Jane et Alec ont été acceptés à l'université de New York, et moi à Washington. _

Je relevai la tête. C'était ce jour-là que j'avais compris que je m'étais réellement attachée à eux, et à l'amitié particulière qu'ils m'offraient.

_Seattle, 17 juillet 2005,_

_Cher journal,_

_Hier je t'ai dit que j'avais peur pour Alec, Jane et moi._

_Je n'osais pas leur en parler ; mais Alec a remarqué mon air inquiet cet après-midi. Il m'a demandé ce qui ne va pas._

_J'ai bien voulu lui mentir ; mais je suis mauvaise menteuse. J'envie Jane. Ça la fait rire ; elle essaie bien de m'apprendre, mais c'est pas facile._

_Je lui ai dit que j'avais peur de l'inconnu. À Alec._

_Il croyait que je parlais de la fac. Je m'en fous de la fac ! Ça, ça ne me fait pas peur. Je suis même pressée d'y aller. Je vais enfin pouvoir quitter ma mère et son copain, Phil. Ils ne se lâchent plus, c'est gênant à la longue. Mais bref._

_Je lui ai avoué que j'avais peur qu'on ne se voie plus. Lui et moi. Et Jane._

_Il m'a regardée avec surprise, et là, il m'a fait le plus doux sourire que je lui aie jamais vu. Du genre qui réchauffe ses traits._

_« Bella, penses-tu réellement que maintenant que le lycée est fini, nos routes se séparent ? » m'a-t-il dit mot pour mot._

_Je ne sais pas, cher journal ; je crois que j'ai rougi._

_Jane a tourné la tête vers moi, et m'a dit avec son ton froid -mais là, son ton m'a rassurée- :_

_« Nous ne faisons pas entrer beaucoup de monde dans notre vie. Quand ça arrive, il est hors de question qu'ils en sortent. »_

_J'en aurais presque pleuré._

J'échappai un petit rire en y repensant. J'avais été soulagée à un point pas possible quand j'avais compris qu'Alec et Jane… m'appréciaient aussi. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être cruche, ado…

Tout l'été précédant notre arrivée à la fac, on s'était revus souvent. Alec était entré au conservatoire ; musicien, il jouait un peu de guitare et de violon, mais aussi et surtout de la contrebasse. Jane, elle, était partie en psychologie. Ça ne m'avait pas étonnée. Elle aimait pénétrer dans l'esprit des gens, et savoir notamment ce qui les faisait souffrir, leurs peurs, leurs côtés sombres ; en bref, tout ce que les gens avaient tendance à cacher d'ordinaire.

Moi, j'étais partie en Lettres. Jane et Alec m'avaient aidée à emménager dans mon studio d'étudiante, et je leur avais rendu la pareille. Washington et New York étaient distants, c'est vrai ; mais on avait prévu de se rendre régulièrement visite.

On s'invitait souvent les uns les autres. Jane était devenue peu à peu ce qui se rapprochait d'une amie ; elle s'occupait de ma garde robe de temps en temps, nous allions entre filles aux représentations que donnait son frère, il nous était même arrivé de dormir ensemble. Aussi secrètes l'une que l'autre, nous nous entendions bien. Elle était naturelle, et avec elle, je n'avais aucun mal à être moi. C'est comme ça que s'était écoulée ma première année de fac.

Pendant longtemps, l'idée de sortir avec un mec ne m'effleura même pas. D'ailleurs, je ne m'étais fait aucun autre ami qu'Alec et Jane. Je m'étais bien rapprochée de quelques camarades de fac, avec qui il m'arrivait de faire des virées ; mais je ne les laissais pas réellement rentrer dans ma vie. On aurait dit que les jumeaux m'avaient contaminée avec leur habitude de faire une bulle autour d'eux.

Et je devais avouer qu'Alec, depuis que nous nous voyions moins souvent, occupait une bonne partie de mes pensées. Mais, avec tristesse, j'étais certaine que l'intérêt que je lui portais ne serait jamais réciproque. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une fille -jamais s'intéresser à une fille d'ailleurs-, mais il pouvait toutes les avoir. Absolument toutes.

Jacob, à l'issue de ma première année de fac, me rejoignit à Washington pour entamer ses études de designer automobile, à mon plus grand bonheur. Il était resté mon meilleur ami, celui qu'il avait toujours été depuis que nous portions des couches-culottes. Le seul et l'unique Jacob Black. On habitait dans le même immeuble.

Tout devait bien changer pourtant.

L'été suivant ma première année de fac, le 23 août, je passai la soirée avec Alec. Il ne m'avait pas formellement invitée, et nous n'étions pas sortis. C'était une soirée comme les autres, à la base.

J'étais chez lui, et il jouait de la contrebasse. J'écoutais le son grave, vibrant, qui résonnait dans la pièce calme. J'aimais l'écouter jouer. Cela me parlait. Me détendait.

Et comme j'en avais l'habitude, je me mis à regarder ses longs doigts agiles courir sur le bois de son instrument, produire des notes qui faisaient vibrer mon cœur.

_***** Flash-back *****_

Ses doigts courent sur le bois de son instrument. Et j'ai chaud ; extrêmement chaud.

Le monde semble tourner différemment autour de nous.

Je suis mal à l'aise ; j'ai peur qu'il ne s'aperçoive de mon trouble. Du fait que j'aimerais bien être à la place de sa contrebasse.

Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié.

Soudain, il arrête de jouer. J'avale ma salive, les joues en feu et la gorge sèche ; je n'ose pas relever ma tête. Mais je le fais. Lentement.

Il surprend mon regard sans doute surchargé de… désir, car c'est ce que j'éprouve à cet instant pour lui. Un désir sombre, prenant. Mon cœur manque quelques battements.

Et ses yeux reflètent la même passion. Enfin, je crois. Pourtant, il ne bouge pas. Ne fait que repousser son instrument. Il attend, simplement, de voir ce dont j'ai envie.

Il ne m'impose rien.

Je me lève, et viens l'embrasser. Parce que j'en ai envie.

**_*** Fin du flash-back ***_**

Ce geste, ce simple baiser, fut le signal de départ de notre relation.

Le 14 février suivant, alors que nous fêtions le jour des amoureux, il m'avoua que cela faisait depuis le lycée qu'il attendait que je sois prête pour lui.

Et aujourd'hui, cela faisait quatre ans que nous étions ensemble. Quatre ans d'une relation sans nuage.

Cette année, j'allais rentrer en Master de Lettres, et enfin je le rejoignais à New York. J'allais habiter chez lui. Ça me faisait peur, mais je le voulais plus que tout.

En fait, j'avais toujours eu peur de ne pas réussir à m'attacher à un gars, en voyant que je tombais rarement amoureuse et que même quand un gars m'invitait à sortir -avant que je ne sois avec Alec-, je n'avais pas envie. Je supposais que c'était un peu à cause de l'expérience de divorce de mes parents, qui n'avait pas été terrible en soi, mais m'avais convaincue de l'impossibilité de trouver son bonheur dans un couple. J'avais toujours vu ma mère souffrir de sa relation avec mon père. Et c'était réciproque.

Le chemin avait été dur jusqu'à ce que je retrouve un semblant de paix intérieure. Mais désormais, j'étais parfaitement heureuse.

À ceci près que la question du meilleur ami de mon copain m'ennuyait…

Je sentis soudain deux bras s'enrouler autour de moi, et relevai la tête. Alec m'embrassa.

« Tu ne reviens pas te coucher ? »

Je lui souris.

« J'étais dans ma phase nostalgie, fis-je en refermant mon carnet.

- D'accord… »

Un silence s'installa entre nous, et j'en profitai pour me blottir dans ses bras.

Alors, à voix basse, il fit :

« Tu sais… je tiens vraiment à Edward. Même si c'est une tête de con, parfois. Mais c'est un gars bien au fond. »

Je hochai la tête.

Nous retournâmes nous coucher ; et en m'endormant, je me fis la promesse de ne pas décevoir Alec, et d'essayer de devenir amie avec Edward. Après tout, il avait accepté de nous aider à me déménager ; il ne devait pas être si… con qu'il en avait l'air. Il était juste vexé que son ami lui aie caché mon existence.

Rien de bien méchant.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**(1) Deuxième année de lycée en Amérique ; on y rentre à l'âge de 15 - 16 ans.**

**(2) Junior year : année scolaire suivant la **_**Sophomore year **_**et précédent la **_**Senior year**_**, à l'issue de laquelle l'élève américain sort diplômé et peut intégrer l'Université.**


	2. De nos découvertes

**Note :**

Bonjour à tous en ce magnifique samedi pas du tout pluvieux... (Voyez-y de l'ironie, quoique dans mon chez moi il ne pleut pas... encore. Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de notre nouvelle fic ; je regrette de ne pas pouvoir poster un chap de Prête à tout ou encore de Le Bien qui fait Mal, mais... Il risque d'yavoir des perturbations, Mushroom-paradiz n'ayant plus accès à Internet pour un moment indéterminé. Nous pourrons quand même poster régulièrement A fleur de, dans la mesure où nous avons quelques 17 chapitres déjà écrits. En quelques semaines, ouais, cette fic nous a inspirées !

Je tiens à préciser que les couples principaux seront respectés dans cette fic (EdxB, RxEm, AxJ, CxE), mais pour le reste... Bien, vous verrez !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre un : De notre découverte de l'autre

* * *

**

**EDWARD

* * *

**

Ça vous est déjà arrivé d'être tiré de votre sommeil par l'alarme stridente de votre radio réveil à 5 heures et demi du matin parce que vous dormez - voire couchez - avec une fille qui passe un temps infini dans la salle de bains, pour rendre un service à votre meilleur ami que vous n'avez vraiment pas envie de rendre, alors que vous êtes encore en vacances et que vous pourriez faire tranquillement la grasse matinée ? Parce que c'est ce qui m'est arrivé pas plus tard que ce matin-là.

* * *

« Salut ! » Claironna Jane en entrant dans l'appartement de son frère à 7 heures moins le quart.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi, toujours un peu endormi, au moment où Jacob sortait de la salle de bains, vêtu seulement d'une serviette éponge qui tombe dangereusement sur ses hanches, ce qui eut pour effet de figer momentanément ma meilleure amie que je bousculai par inadvertance. Je m'attendis à un regard noir de sa part, mais rien. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

L'Indien en profita pour la regarder de haut en bas avec un sourire en coin et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle tourna vivement les talons pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Je fis un rapide signe de la main à Jacob et la suivis.

« Alec, je ne savais pas qu'on tournait un film d'horreur chez toi. Il y a un exhibitionniste dans ton salon. » L'entendis-je dire à son frère.

Je souris en entrant moi-même dans la pièce et croisai immédiatement le regard de Bella, lovée contre mon meilleur ami.

Jane m'observa du coin de l'œil alors que je m'avançais nonchalamment vers elle, mon sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Arrivé devant elle, je lui tendis la main et mon rictus s'agrandit en la voyant un peu rougir.

_Ne crois pas qu'on soit amis, ma jolie…_

« Tu peux lui faire la bise, tu sais ? Elle ne va pas te mordre. » Me dit Alec avec un léger rire dans la voix.

J'eus mal aux joues tout d'un coup.

Jane avait raison ; je n'avais jamais su être un parfait hypocrite, même en y mettant tout mon cœur.

Je me penchai alors vers elle et effleurai légèrement sa joue de mes lèvres, sentant l'odeur discrètement sucrée de sa peau qui engendra une drôle de sensation dans ma poitrine, comme si elle était toxique.

Je me redressai et détournai mon regard pour ne pas croiser le sien.

Jacob choisit ce moment-là pour entrer à son tour et vint se poster à côté de Jane qui sirotait un jus de kiwi. Elle lui lança un regard peu amène et vint contre moi sans qu'il ne la quitte des yeux.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Alec quitta la pièce pour aller ouvrir.

« T'as beaucoup d'affaires ? Demandai-je alors à Bella en me tournant vers elle, affichant un nouveau sourire tellement faux qu'il paraissait naturel.

_ Non, pas tant. Et tout est déjà emballé. »

Je hochai de la tête en silence et mon sourire s'agrandit. Putain, je ne pensais pas qu'on avait autant de muscles dans les joues.

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Je regardai Edward me sourire, et cela me parut étrange. Mais je me sermonnai mentalement ; je supposais que c'était son revirement de comportement qui me surprenait. Enfin, après tout, peut-être que j'avais eu raison la veille en songeant que la nuit l'aiderait à y voir plus clair et à se calmer, pardonnant à son meilleur ami d'avoir passé mon existence sous silence. Ça devait être ça. On repartait sur de nouvelles bases.

Je me levai, et me rendis à l'entrée pour voir que Jasper et Demetri étaient arrivés ; je leur fis un grand sourire, et allai les saluer.

Je connaissais Jasper depuis un petit moment, déjà. En master d'Histoire, il était un ami d'Alec depuis quelques années. Je l'aimais bien ; toujours d'un calme exemplaire, il était très… respectueux, et sa présence était rassurante. Demetri, c'était un véritable déconneur. Il me rappelait mon frère, Emmett, par certains côtés.

« Salut, fillette. Désolé du retard. Y a déjà des bouchons, c'est fou ça ! Putain de ville… c'était comment à Washington, Bella ? Parce que si tu me dis que c'était moins la merde, j'me casse direct ! »

Je ris, reportant mon attention sur lui.

« Oh, c'était pas mieux, désolée Demetri… »

Il soupira.

« Ok, ben j'vais rester ici alors, comme ça j'pourrais venir squatter chez vous, à l'occase ! sourit-il en abattant un bras sur mes épaules.

- Oh, joie, ris-je.

- Hey ! Tu m'adores déjà, petite, c'est pas possible autrement. »

Après avoir été boire un verre d'eau, je rejoignis tout le monde dans l'entrée, et souris.

« On y va ? »

Alec me prit dans ses bras, et m'embrassa dans le cou. Je ris.

« Arrête, on va jamais pouvoir partir pour Washington sinon.

_ Ce serait dommage, répondit-il. Il me tarde de voir tes affaires débarquer ici. »

Je me mordis les lèvres, et l'embrassai sur la joue. Demetri toussota ; et je rougis, puis me dirigeai vers la porte non sans avoir attrapé un petit sac. Je m'étais habillée de manière très simple, pour déménager. Un short découpé dans un vieux jean délavé, un débardeur blanc, des tennis en toile de la même couleur. J'attachai mes cheveux à la va-vite en descendant dans le parking où étaient garées ma camionnette et la voiture d'Alec.

« Bon, Bella… tu prends donc ta camionnette ? Demanda Alec

- Oui, je pourrai y mettre un max d'affaires.

- Je vais prendre ma voiture, on ne peut pas tous monter dans la tienne. Je pense arriver avant toi… tu me passes les clés de ton appart ? »

Je les décrochai de mon trousseau et les lui tendis alors qu'il me lâchait ; il s'éloigna de moi, marchant vers sa berline noire.

« Qui monte avec qui ? Lança-t-il, Bella, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu partes seule… avec ton antiquité… »

Je le fusillai du regard alors qu'Edward riait sous cape. Un silence se fit. Puis Jane sourit.

« Je propose qu'Edward monte avec Bella. Après tout, ils doivent avoir des tas de choses à se dire. »

Euh… Là, fallait peut-être pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Je n'étais quand même pas super à l'aise avec Edward.

« Edward n'en a pas forcément envie, fis-je en regardant le concerné.

- Au contraire. J'aimerais bien faire plus ample connaissance avec ma… sœur de cœur. » Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Je jetai un regard à Alec, qui fronçait les sourcils ; mais il ne dit rien, et m'envoya un petit sourire.

« C'est ok, fit-il. On vous attend là-bas alors.

- À tout à l'heure » lui répondis-je en montant dans ma camionnette.

Je démarrai alors qu'Edward montait à côté de moi.

Au début, dans la circulation new-yorkaise, je pus suivre la voiture d'Alec ; mais il me distança au quatrième feu, et je le vis s'éloigner avec une certaine inquiétude.

Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé entre son meilleur ami et moi depuis que nous étions partis.

Je toussotai.

« Bon, ainsi, on va faire le même Master, fis-je, dans une malhabile tentative d'amorcer une discussion.

- Oui… Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à faire des études de Lettres ?

- Hum… J'ai toujours aimé lire. Enfin, encore plus écrire… Mais je me voyais bien travailler dans l'édition. Et toi ? Pourquoi le journalisme ? Alec m'a dit que tu étais plutôt bon au piano.

- J'ai plusieurs passions dans la vie. Mais peut-être que toi, ce n'est pas ton cas. » Répondit-il sur un ton un peu… railleur.

Je fronçai les sourcils, mal à l'aise. Puis me dis que je voyais sans doute le mal où il n'était pas ; il ne venait de faire qu'une remarque innocente.

« Si, j'ai d'autres passions. Mais je ne me verrais pas exercer dans ces domaines. »

Le silence retomba entre nous ; je m'efforçai de le rompre à nouveau. Mais je commençais à me dire qu'Edward ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour « faire connaissance ». On se serait rencontrés à la fac, il n'aurait pas connu Alec… il n'aurait jamais été possible qu'on s'entende bien.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu joues du piano ?

_ On a commencé en même temps avec Alec. On a beaucoup de choses en commun… Et vous ? Demanda-t-il avec un rictus.

_ Peut-être pas tant. Mais comme on dit, les opposés s'attirent… Il semble bien que c'est vrai. »

Il échappa un rire nerveux… méprisant ?

« Dans ce cas, on devrait _très bien_ s'entendre toi et moi.

_ Ça n'en a pas l'air, murmurai-je pour moi. Tant mieux. Alec attend beaucoup de nos… relations futures, fis-je plus fort.

_ Parce que tu fais tout pour lui être agréable en me faisant la… conversation ? Ce n'est pas de toi-même ? Jane a déteint sur toi en ces quelques années de lycée, dirait-on.

_ Non. Je fais la conversation, comme tu dis, parce qu'il tient à toi et qu'à ce qu'il paraît, on devrait bien s'entendre. J'ai donc _envie_ de te connaître. Jane a bien essayé de m'apprendre l'hypocrisie, mais j'ai quelques difficultés. »

Je n'aimais pas vraiment le tour que prenait cette discussion. Le ton d'Edward commençait à se faire accusateur, et je sentais mon caractère de merde gronder en moi.

« Ok… » Finit-il par dire après une pause. « Dis-moi comment vous êtes sortis ensemble. Parce que j'avoue que je l'imagine mal faire le premier pas. Il n'est pas du genre à…s'ouvrir facilement à des gens qu'il ne connaît pas plus que ça. Idem pour Jane. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils ont pu te trouver de spécial. »

Je ravalai la réplique cinglante qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de ma gorge.

« Je me le demande aussi, parfois. Peut-être que c'est le fait que je rejetais les autres. Peut-être qu'Alec a toujours apprécié mes silences. On est vite devenus amis, et en effet, il a attendu que je fasse le premier pas.

- Tu es de ce genre de filles, donc… C'est bizarre, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

- Qu'appelles-tu « ce genre de filles » ? Demandai-je, un peu raide.

- L'esprit féminin est très perspicace, dit-on. Je suis sûr que tu vois de quel genre de filles je parle.

- Ce que m'évoque ta réplique n'a rien d'amical.

- Le dicton est donc fondé. » Répliqua-t-il, clairement moqueur.

Je donnai un à-coup, surprise, et me tournai une demie seconde vers Edward.

« Tu n'as pas franchement l'intention de faire des efforts pour qu'on devienne amis, n'est-ce pas ? Réalisai-je.

- Ce n'est pas personnel. Ça serait tombé sur une autre, ça aurait été la même chose. Je n'aime pas qu'on me cache des choses. Et là, le mensonge est trop gros, je le digère très mal - si jamais un jour j'y arrive. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ; je sais très bien faire semblant. Il se méfiera au début, mais avec le temps, il n'y verra que du feu.

- Donc en fait, tu as décidé que tu ne m'aimais pas juste parce que tu lui en veux ? Ou n'est-ce pas plutôt ma gueule qui ne te revient pas, tout simplement ?

- Un peu des deux.

- D'accord. Tu sais quoi ? Je déteste les gens qui ne se fient qu'à leur première impression et n'essaient pas de connaître les autres en profondeur. Pas que je porte un jugement sur toi, mais on dirait bien que tu en fais partie. Comme tu dis, on va faire semblant. Mais il semblerait qu'en effet on ne puisse jamais s'entendre.

- On s'entendra au moins sur ça. Tu verras… Tu ne te forceras pas trop pour éprouver de l'animosité à mon égard. Fit-il avec un air amusé.

- Il y a des chances. Juste un conseil… pas d'ami, s'entend. Juste de l'amie d'un ami. »

Je m'arrêtai à un feu, et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« Apprends l'impartialité, pour devenir journaliste. À moins que tu ne souhaites te spécialiser dans la presse à scandales. Après tout, c'est peut-être une autre de tes _passions_. »

Le feu passa au vert, et je redémarrai.

« Je veux être critique, donc seul mon avis comptera, mais merci du conseil. Cette conversation fut… très intéressante.

- Oh, génial. Critique de mode, alors. Ce sont les seuls que tu pourras juger à leur figure. Et encore, même pas. Tant pis, décidément, ta partialité posera problème. Il reste quelques heures avant Washington, tu penses pouvoir survivre ou je te ramène direct chez toi ? Je te ferai porter pâle auprès des autres.

- Tu mentirais pour moi ?… Trop aimable. Non, merci. On peut continuer à discuter, si tu y tiens, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Que ne ferais-je pas pour mes amis ? Et leurs amis. Bien sûr qu'on peut discuter, mais sois quand même rassuré, Alec n'a pas installé de caméra dans mon antiquité pour vérifier qu'on s'entend comme larrons en foire.

- J'aime beaucoup ton sens de l'humour. Je dois au moins te reconnaître ça.

- Mais c'est génial. J'avoue apprécier ta _franchise_. Bon, discutons. Ça fait longtemps que tu es avec Jane ?

- Je ne suis pas avec Jane. Dit-il en riant.

- Ah ? Il semblerait pourtant qu'elle couche avec toi ; il lui faut au moins ça pour qu'elle se débarrasse de la tension sexuelle que provoque en elle Jake.

- Hmmm, oui. Ça nous arrive d'avoir ce genre de rapports depuis quelques années, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que nous sortons ensemble. Nous sommes proches, oui. Très, très proches même. Mais ça s'arrête là. Et ton ami… devrait se méfier un peu plus au lieu de la provoquer tout le temps.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Il a des ressources.

- J'ai vu ça ce matin… Et elle aussi, je dois dire. Ils ont toujours été comme ça ?

- Toujours. À croire qu'elle n'a pas jamais pu supporter sa tronche. Enfin, c'est ce qu'_elle_, veut faire croire.

- Elle le veut. Sinon, elle ne ferait pas attention à lui. On est assez semblables sur ce point.

- Elle l'aura. Désolée pour toi. Tu devras te trouver une autre copine de baise.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui me manque, tu pourras t'en rendre compte à la fac. J'ai pas mal… d'amies. Mais aucune aussi proche que Jane, je l'avoue. Elle est disons… spéciale. Féline et câline en même temps, y aurait de quoi devenir accro.

- Ravie de l'apprendre.

- Ce n'est pas le cas de son frère, apparemment. Dit-il avec un rictus.

- Penses-tu ? Il n'y a qu'en couchant avec que tu pourras en avoir une idée.

- Oh, mais j'en ai une.

- Je passerai sous silence le fait que ta réponse semble signifier que tu as imaginé mon copain pendant l'acte. J'espère juste que ce n'était pas dans le cadre d'un fantasme. Ça doit te faire sacrément chier de n'avoir pas pu m'éloigner de lui, comme tu as viré les autres poufiasses qui lui tournaient autour avant qu'il ne me rencontre ?

- Ne sois pas jalouse. Alec et moi avons partagé pas mal de choses par le passé… Rien de plus. Pour ce qui est des poufiasses qui lui tournaient autour, je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus. Alec est tellement dans sa bulle qu'il ne se rend pas compte de ce genre de choses, je lui ai juste facilité la tache.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je me remettrai de l'idée qu'il a des amis proches.

- Tu n'imagines peut-être pas à quel point. Avec le temps, tu t'en apercevras. Parce que c'est ce que nous devrons devenir aux yeux des autres. C'est ce qu'il attend de nous, en tout cas. Une certaine… complicité.

- Comme je m'en réjouis, répliquai-je avec sarcasme.

- Oh, mais tu y prendras goût, sois en certaine. Parle-moi de toi. Ta famille, tes amis… Si tu en as. Me demanda-t-il. Il semblait vraiment s'amuser de la situation.

- J'ai de rares amis, mais je sais pouvoir compter sur eux. Jake en est le meilleur exemple. Ma famille… je n'en ai pas » fis-je d'une voix fermée.

Je n'aimais pas parler de moi.

« J'ai cru pourtant comprendre que tu avais un frère. Cela suppose donc que tu aies des parents…

- J'ai un père, et une mère. Mon frère est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi ; il est d'ailleurs à New York, nous allons avoir l'occasion de nous voir plus souvent. Et toi, des frères ? Sœurs ?

- Ça t'intéresse vraiment ? Me demanda-t-il avec un rictus.

- Bien sûr. Puisqu'on sera _amis_ le temps des soirées que nous partagerons. »

Il me regarda un instant et son sourire s'accentua.

« Rosalie. De 11 mois mon aînée. Elle entre en internat pour être pédiatre à la rentrée. Ma mère travaille dans l'immobilier et mon père est médecin. Pour mes amis, j'ai plus d'amis filles, que garçons. Je n'aime pas trop avoir des rivaux dans mon cercle…

- Cool. T'as déjà un rival hors course, et pas des moindres, tu devrais être soulagé.

- Alec ? Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un rival. C'est plutôt moi qui le poussais vers les filles, avant. Il a fallu qu'une fille de Seattle lui mette le grappin dessus pour changer la donne. Qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez lui ? Je suis curieux de le savoir.

- Ses silences qui en disent plus long que n'importe quel mot, son caractère, la façon qu'il a de jouer de ses instruments, la liste est longue en fait. Je pourrais la conclure par ses prestations au pieu, après tout ça aussi, ça fait un couple.

- C'est ton premier ?

- Ça te regarde ?

- Ça veut dire oui. Tu dois être sa première aussi. Ce qui pourrait expliquer le fait qu'il te comble autant. Pas que je doute de ses prestations, comme tu le dis. Mais un jour, soit lui, soit toi en aura marre. Crois-moi…

- Hé bien ce jour-là, tu pourras te réjouir, car je suppose qu'on se séparera. Du moins si ce jour arrive. Ta vie sera bien triste si tu considères que tu ne peux la passer entière avec la même personne.

- Je suis juste réaliste. Désolé, je n'ai jamais cru à la « Princesse Charmante ». Dit-il, sarcastique.

- Eh bien continue à papillonner ; ça te regarde. De toutes façons, je suppose qu'il faut être franchement motivé pour te supporter quelques années d'affilée. Tu n'es peut-être pas assez bon au pieu pour conserver tes conquêtes, finalement.

- Ne parle pas de ce dont tu ignores, tu pourrais tomber de très haut.

- Ce n'était qu'hypothèses. Au final, cela m'importe peu. Bien. Et quel est ton plat préféré ?

- La cuisine japonaise, en règle générale. Pourquoi ? Tu as l'intention de m'empoisonner prochainement ?

- Nullement. Pourquoi tant de méfiance ? Je suis si innocente.

- Aux yeux des autres, peut-être. Pas aux miens.

- Ben voyons. Démasquée. La vérité, c'est que je ne saurais où cacher ton corps. Une couleur préférée ?

- Le blanc. » Dit-il en regardant rapidement mon débardeur.

Je sourcillai, mais le frisson indéfinissable qui venait de me traverser disparut rapidement.

« Intéressant, répondis-je pensivement.

- Je trouve aussi. Ça recoupe toutes les couleurs, si on y réfléchit bien. Comme la lumière. J'aime l'idée. Et toi ? Tu vas me dire le noir ?

- Non. Le noir n'est pas ma couleur favorite. Je préfère les couleurs chaudes.

- Intéressant. Répéta-t-il. Un auteur particulier ?

- Pas vraiment. J'ai quelques préférences pour certains, mais globalement j'aime varier.

- Mieux vaut-il mourir heureux sans avoir aimé ou mourir malheureux en ayant connu le grand amour, si toutefois il existe ?

- Personne ne peut répondre à ce genre de question, car personne ne peut vivre ces deux situations ; du moins dans une même vie, pour ceux qui croient à la réincarnation. Je répondrai simplement qu'il faut vivre sa vie et se laisser aller à ses sentiments sans avoir peur de souffrir un jour ; sinon, on ne vit pas.

- Aurais-tu pu vivre sans Alec ? Me demanda-t-il après une légère pause, comme s'il méditait mes paroles.

- J'ai vécu sans lui avant de le connaître. Si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, sans doute aurais-je vécu aussi. Peut-être avec une sensation de vide, qu'en sais-je ?

- Mais tu n'en es pas sûre. Ça en dit long sur la profondeur de tes sentiments pour lui, dans ce cas. Dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

- Tu considères les choses ainsi parce que tu ne crois pas au grand Amour. Moi, je dis simplement que sans lui, je n'aurais pas été complète. Au final, j'ai l'impression que ça te rend amer de t'imaginer qu'il puisse être heureux en restant des années avec la même personne. Serait-ce parce que c'est un point que vous n'avez pas en commun ?

- Qui te dit que je ne crois pas en l'amour véritable ? Parce que je t'ai révélé ne pas croire en la « Princesse Charmante » ? Je suis réaliste, voilà tout. J'espère bien aimer un jour suffisamment fort pour me dire « C'est avec elle que je mourrai. » Il croit aussi en ces choses-là. La seule différence, c'est que je suis plus terre à terre et beaucoup moins naïf. Il ne voit que ce qu'il y a dans sa bulle et un jour, ça lui portera préjudice. Et dis-toi que s'il ne t'a pas présentée à moi pendant quatre foutues années, c'est parce que tu ne fais pas vraiment partie de cet univers-là.

- Bien, répliquai-je, blessée. Il va sans dire que j'espère que tu te trompes ; mais au moins, si tu as raison, tu auras le plaisir de me voir disparaître de sa vie, et par conséquent de la tienne !

- Un autre point sur lequel je ne peux que t'approuver. Hiver ou été ? Me demanda-t-il après une nouvelle pause.

- Automne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le vent, les couleurs chaudes. Les fruits secs. Les premières pluies qui soignent la terre après la sécheresse de l'été. Et toi ? Le printemps ?

- Touché. » Fit-il avec un léger sourire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en retour, sans quitter la route des yeux.

« Quelle surprise. Ton animal préféré ?

- Le puma.

- Jane est alors un bon choix. »

J'avisai le panneau annonçant l'entrée de Washington D.C., soulagée. Encore à peu près un quart d'heure de route. Peut-être un peu plus, en fait, à cause de l'intense circulation de fin de matinée.

« Elle est sauvage et insaisissable, c'est vrai. Un pays ?

- L'Australie.

- Alors que tu préfères l'automne ? Un peu contradictoire, non ?

- Et c'est bien là tout mon malheur. Que choisir entre le pays que j'aimerais visiter dans ses moindres recoins et ma saison préférée ? Oh, je sais. L'Australie pour les vacances de Printemps et d'été, tout simplement, raillai-je.

- Susceptible…

- J'ai un caractère de merde. Alec ne te l'a pas dit ? Oh, ben non, puisqu'il n'avait pas jugé utile de te parler de moi… Oups !

- Évidemment, vu que tu n'appartiens pas vraiment à sa bulle. » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. « Chez un garçon, les yeux ou les mains ?

- Les mains. Et le regard, plus que les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans le regard ?

- Son intensité. La manière dont il peut être le reflet de l'âme.

- Encore faut-il en avoir une ou laisser voir à l'autre cette chose invisible de soi.

- Tout le monde a une âme. Et ne pas la laisser voir peut-être plus révélateur que la laisser apparaître, parfois.

- Je n'aime pas que les autres voient la mienne. C'est trop personnel. Votre plus beau souvenir ?

- La façon dont on a célébré ma dernière nuit avant mon emménagement chez lui, peut-être. J'ai trop de bons souvenirs avec lui pour pouvoir en choisir un.

- Il a changé de position ?

- Comme si nous n'en avions fait qu'une ! Oh, j'oubliais ma rencontre avec son meilleur ami, raillai-je. Ça pourrait presque être un bon souvenir. Si seulement cet ami n'était qu'un souvenir.

- Souvenir bien réel vu que tu discutes avec lui depuis quelques heures. Mais tu me déçois…

- Ainsi pour te plaire il faudrait que je sois prévisible ? Quelle conception… non, en fait, pas du tout intéressante. Ennuyeuse à mourir.

- Non. Pour me plaire, il faudrait que tu sois imprévisible comme tu l'as été jusqu'à présent.

- Quel dommage ! Moi qui tenais tant à te plaire. Zut alors. Heureusement qu'on pourra toujours faire semblant.

- Ça sera notre petit secret…

- Comme c'est mignon ! Oh, quelle tristesse. Nous voilà _déjà_ arrivés » fis-je en me garant.

Edward me fit un sourire appuyé, et je descendis.

Alec était déjà là, à côté de sa voiture, refermant le coffre où il avait chargé mes valises et un carton.

« Vous voilà enfin, ma chérie, fit-il en venant m'embrasser. Ça s'est bien passé ? »

Je me retournai alors qu'il m'entourait de ses bras.

« Merveilleusement bien, fis-je en lançant un long regard à Edward. Ton ami est charmant, en fait. Et je crois qu'il ne t'en veut plus du tout de ton petit secret. Il a même sa propre explication pour expliquer ton silence. N'est-ce pas… Eddie ? »

Je vis légèrement ses mâchoires se contracter et un éclair fugace passer dans ses yeux, puis il nous sourit et s'avança vers moi pour passer un léger bras autour de ma taille, me faisant me raidir.

« Elle est spéciale en fait, tu avais raison. » Dit-il avant de m'embrasser rapidement sur la joue et de s'éloigner vers Jane.

« Euh… bon, ben… je suis heureux que vous arriviez à vous entendre, fit Alec, hésitant.

- Comment pourrait-on ne pas aimer ma Bella ! » Fit la voix de Jake, qui se précipita vers moi pour m'arracher des bras d'Alec et me serrer dans les siens.

Je me dégageai, un peu rouge en pensant au fait que non, Edward ne m'appréciait pas le moins du monde.

« Et voilà, Mimi-Siku est de retour, siffla Jane.

_ Mais bon sang mais c'est bien sûr ! C'est à Maïtika que tu me faisais penser toi ! Ravi de voir qu'on a les mêmes références. » répliqua mon meilleur ami.

Les yeux de Jane s'enflammèrent ; ç'aurait été moi qu'elle aurait regardé ainsi, j'aurais déguerpi sans demander mon reste. Je repris la main d'Alec.

« Ils s'engueulent depuis combien de temps ?

- Le début du voyage. »

Je ris.

« Bon, déménageons mes dernières affaires et allons manger alors. Il y a un excellent japonais pas très loin d'ici, fis-je en lançant un regard railleur à Edward. Je ne me suis jamais empoisonnée chez lui.

- Allons, Izzie… Ne choisis pas le restau en fonction de mes goûts à moi. C'est une cuisine spéciale que peu de gens apprécient. Répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire, Jane dans ses bras.

- Qui n'aime pas ? Demandai-je à la ronde sans le quitter des yeux.

- Euh, japo, c'est pas ceux qui bouffent des trucs de riz avec du poisson autour ? Demanda Demetri.

- Des makis, répondis-je avec un sourire. Ils ne mangent pas que ça, tu sais.

- Pas grave. J'ai bien envie d'essayer quand même.

- Non, soyons pas méchants avec Jake, fit Jane en lui lançant un regard, les yeux plissés. Ils ne doivent pas vendre de racines et autres trucs primaires, là-dedans.

- Mais ils doivent vendre du chat. Je sais que tu as toujours rêvé d'en manger, alors je me sacrifie pour toi. » répondit mon meilleur ami.

Je fermai les yeux, soupirai et secouai la tête. Puis, sans un mot, récupérai les clés de mon appart dans la poche du jean d'Alec, et me dirigeai vers l'entrée de mon immeuble.

Allez. La journée n'était pas encore finie…

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

Je la regardai s'éloigner vers l'entrée de son immeuble, alors que les autres tranchaient pour savoir où on allait manger.

Après avoir rapidement embrassé Jane dans le cou, je me dirigeai à mon tour vers l'entrée quand Alec m'arrêta :

« Alors c'est vrai ? Ça s'est bien passé ? »

Je me figeai un moment, le temps de me composer un sourire potable et un air tranquille, puis me retournai vers lui.

« Ouais… Izzie est… cool. »

Il m'observa un instant en fronçant des sourcils. Il ne me croyait pas, ça se voyait.

« Elle a horreur qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Et tu as horreur qu'on t'appelle « Eddie ».

_ On se taquine. C'est de bonne guerre. Répliquai-je après une pause.

_ Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

_ De tout. Couleur, saison, auteur, animaux…

_ Hmm… Ok. Tu veux bien aller l'aider ? Qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui surveille ces deux-là. Appartement 16 B au troisième. » Me dit-il en pointant du pouce Jane et Jacob qui étaient en train de s'engueuler sous les sourires de Jasper et Demetri.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et me dirigeai au pas de course vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Je grimpai rapidement les marches de l'escalier et arrivai au moment où elle tentait de fermer la porte à clés, un assez gros carton en équilibre précaire sur son genou.

J'eus un rictus et allai m'appuyer nonchalamment contre le mur juste à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches. Le carton glissa un peu et elle pesta en me jetant un regard en biais.

« Besoin d'aide ? Lui demandai-je sans bouger d'un pouce.

_ Non, merci, » fit-elle en posant le carton au sol pour fermer son appartement à clef.

Sans un regard de plus, elle se baissa pour reprendre son carton, dévoilant un peu sa chute de rein. Je la contemplai un instant et elle se renfrogna en rougissant lorsqu'elle surprit mon regard.

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier, ouvrit la porte avec son pied et s'y engagea.

« T'avises pas de me faire un croche-pied. » Fit-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

Un rictus apparut sur mes lèvres, et nous nous engageâmes en silence dans l'escalier. Arrivés dans le hall, je lui arrachai son carton des mains, et ouvris grand la porte en riant :

« T'es vraiment trop drôle quand tu t'y mets, Izzie ! »

Avant de me diriger vers les autres et de poser le carton dans la remorque de la camionnette.

Jane la regarda un instant, reporta son attention sur moi en plissant des yeux, puis elle s'avança vers moi, alors qu' Alec enlaçait sa copine et l'embrassait sur le front.

« Tu joues encore ? Me souffla Jane en plantant son regard dans le mien.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Vu le regard qu'elle te lance, je doute que vous soyez en osmose, tu vois… »

Je souris, pris son visage en coupe et appuyai longuement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Elle m'intéresse. » Lui dis-je en me détachant d'elle, avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Elle leva un sourcil sceptique et étonné.

« Elle est spéciale. Elle me plaît beaucoup. Je prendrai un réel plaisir à faire d'elle ma bête noire. Rajoutai-je, mon sourire s'accentuant.

_ T'es dingue.

_ Ça, c'est à force de te fréquenter, _mon amour_.

_ Tu perdras. Elle sera loin de se laisser faire, et à mon avis, tu as dû t'en rendre compte.

_ Oh, mais c'est bien pour ça. Ça serait trop facile sinon.

_ Elle va te haïr. Et il finira par en faire de même.

_ Non. Parce qu'elle n'est pas faite pour lui. Et tu le sais…

_ Comment tu peux dire ça…

_ Un seul nom : Tanya Denali. »

Jane se renfrogna.

Nous connaissions Tanya depuis que nous étions tout petits. Ça n'avait jamais été le grand amour entre elles, parce que Tanya était le genre de fille qui sait d'où elle vient et par conséquent, ce qu'elle vaut. Elles avaient toujours été plus ou moins rivales sans pour autant se détester. Du moins pour Tanya. Et ce, à cause d'Alec. Car lui, il l'avait toujours apprécié pour son goût pour la musique, sa voix grave et envoûtante lorsqu'elle chantait, son côté un peu junkie chic.

« Tu t'égares. Marmonna-t-elle en détournant son regard.

_ Il a toujours été fasciné par elle, ne le nie pas. C'est même à cause de ça que tu ne l'apprécies pas. Elle te vole un peu la place que tu as dans le cœur de ton frère.

_ Non. Je ne l'aime pas parce qu'elle dépense l'argent de Papa à tout va, qu'elle se drogue à l'occasion et qu'elle a tendance à se taper tout ce qui passe, fille ou garçon. Elle pourrait avoir un certain talent, mais elle le gâche. Et puis, ça fait longtemps qu'Alec ne l'a pas vue.

_ Elle est amoureuse de lui.

_ Elle est amoureuse de beaucoup de monde. Elle est amoureuse parce qu'il lui a toujours résisté et que ça lui fout les boules.

_ Tu sais très bien que c'est faux…

_ J'ai pas trop envie de parler de ça, Edward ! Et puis tu t'éloignes de notre sujet de conversation… Qu'est-ce que tu prépares à Bella ? Ce n'est pas Jess ! Tu vas la détruire si tu parviens à tes fins…

_ Tiens donc. Je croyais qu'elle était plus forte qu'elle en avait l'air.

_ Dure sera la chute, par conséquent. »

J'eus un sourire étrange. Presque triste et très amer.

« Tu remercieras ton frère. » Lui soufflai-je avant de me retourner vers les autres.

Je m'avançai et croisai le regard noir de Bella. Ouh… Le chaton sortait les griffes… J'aimais ça.

J'avais aimé discuter avec elle sur le trajet. Même si elle me sortait par les yeux, par moments. Elle avait de la répartie et c'était une chose que j'appréciais chez une fille. Indéniablement. C'était une fille comme ça que j'aimerais rencontrer un jour. Même vivacité d'esprit, même lueur dans le regard… Même chute de rein.

« On va chercher les affaires de Jacob. Me dit Alec au bout d'un moment.

_ Ok.

_ Et il va emménager où ? Pas envie de faire un détour au Bronx pour déposer Monsieur et son bordel. Fit Jane, peu amène.

_ Ben, en fait, j'avais pensé qu'il pouvait aller chez Edward, vu qu'il a une chambre de libre, depuis le départ de Rose. » Répondit son frère.

Je haussai les sourcils, assez étonné, puis me tournai vers Jane qui regardait l'Indien des éclairs pleins les yeux, plus livide que d'habitude. Ce qui me fit accepter aussitôt.

« Ok. Pas de problème. » Répondis-je avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Ça allait être la fête à la maison.

Jane et Bella me jetèrent un regard noir.

« C'est vrai ? Me demanda Jacob, visiblement très soulagé.

_ Ouais. J'en avais marre de vivre tout seul, de toutes façons, j'allais passer une annonce pour trouver un coloc'. Je ne vais pas te laisser dormir sur le canapé de notre heureux couple, pas que leurs bruits doivent vraiment te déranger… »

Alec se gratta la gorge, mal à l'aise et les mâchoires de Bella se contractèrent un peu plus.

« Tu parles. Ils ont foutu le bordel, cette nuit, répliqua Jake en regardant sa meilleure amie, la faisant virer à l'écarlate.

_ Une fille simule très bien, paraît-il. Dis-je avec un rictus.

_ Tu mets en doute les compétences de ton meilleur pote ? Rigola l'Indien.

_ Non, je taquine juste Izzie. Elle sait que j'adore ça…

_ Et Dieu sait qu'il doit s'y connaître, en filles qui simulent le plaisir, répondit Bella à Jacob en tenant mon regard.

_ C'est une proposition ? Lui soufflai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

_ Bon, allez chercher le bordel de l'autre abruti, j'ai faim ! Trancha Jane en me poussant en avant.

_ M'oblige pas à t'en coller une devant les autres. » Fit Bella en se rapprochant de moi avant de bifurquer pour s'installer dans sa camionnette.

J'eus un sourire carnassier et la regardai chercher une fréquence radio, quand Jane me repoussa en avant.

« Ils t'attendent. » Me siffla-t-elle en me montrant le bas de l'immeuble où Jasper et Demetri regardaient dans notre direction.

Presque à contre cœur, je m'éloignai vers les autres.

« Alors, pas trop énervé contre Alec ? » Me demanda Jasper en montant les escaliers.

Je me tournai vers lui en haussant un sourcil. Il avait l'air au courant depuis plus longtemps que moi au sujet des amours cachées de mon meilleur ami.

« Tu savais ? Lui demandai-je à mon tour.

_ Je l'ai su par hasard, en fait. Je les ai croisés dans la rue il y a quelques mois. J'étais venu pour acheter ma dernière gratte. »

Je me retournai et me renfrognai.

Génial… J'étais le con de la farce et personne n'avait jugé bon de me tenir au courant.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Grognai-je.

_ Elle est cool.

_ Elle est jolie, en plus. » Renchérit Demetri lorsque nous arrivâmes au troisième étage.

J'eus un rire sans joie et les suivis dans l'appartement 18 A où Alec et Jacob finissaient de scotcher les cartons.

« On va mettre les plus gros dans la remorque de Bella et prendre les deux sacs de sport dans ma voiture, ça devrait passer, je pense. » Nous dit mon meilleur ami en observant les cartons autour de lui.

Nous en prîmes chacun un et redescendirent dans la cour de l'immeuble. Jane et Bella étaient en pleine discussion et me jetèrent un vague regard lorsque je posai le carton que je tenais dans la remorque. Je m'avançai vers elles, curieux de savoir ce qu'elles complotaient quand Demetri m'interpella :

« Hey, Cullen ! Y a encore un voyage à faire ! »

Je soupirai alors que Bella me jetait cette fois un regard noir auquel je lui fis mon plus beau sourire… faux et me redirigeai vers l'immeuble.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jacob referma d'un bruit sec la remorque et s'appuya contre alors que les filles redescendaient de la camionnette.

« Bouffe ! Fit Demetri en s'appuyant à côté de l'Indien, légèrement essoufflé.

_ J'acquiesce. Répondit Alec en prenant Bella dans ses bras.

_ On s'est décidés pour l'Italien. Terrain neutre. En plus, ils ont beaucoup d'herbes… Dit Jane en regardant Jacob du coin de l'œil.

_ Allons-y à pieds. C'est au coin de la rue. Répliqua Bella.

_ Oh non ! Sa Majesté va devoir marcher ! Railla Jacob.

_ Eh bien, Edward se fera un plaisir de la porter. Il a l'air d'avoir l'habitude d'être monté, fit Bella. Quoique l'effort n'a pas l'air d'être son trip. »

Demetri éclata de rire alors que Jasper se retenait à grand peine de faire de même.

« Ça va être passionnel entre ces deux-là. Répondit Demetri, sous le regard noir d'Alec.

_ Hey ! Pas dans ce sens-là, mec. Quoi que, si un jour ça arrive…

_ Merci Dem. » Le coupa Jasper.

Je jetai un regard noir à Bella, lui signifiant que je n'en resterai pas là, et elle m'en rendit un impassible avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle était contente d'elle, la garce.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement au restaurant où un homme d'une quarantaine d'années nous sauta littéralement dessus en souriant à l'heureux couple qui apparemment, venait régulièrement là. Il nous installa à une table de huit, derrière un paravent.

« C'est le restaurant préféré de Bella. Nous dit Alec.

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas. Répliquai-je en regardant l'ambiance méditerranéenne.

_ Ma nature prévisible… fit-elle simplement en ouvrant le menu.

_ Vous nous conseillez quoi ? Demanda Jane en regardant la carte.

_ Oh, zut ! Y a pas de chat ! Fit Jacob en faisant de même.

_ Oh, zut ! Y a pas de ciguë ! » Enchaîna mon amie.

Alec souffla alors que Demetri éclatait de rire.

« Vous pouvez pas vous la fermer durant le repas, non ? Leur demanda mon meilleur ami.

_ Impossible. Ris-je.

_ Ils font des plats à emporter. Vous voulez pas en prendre deux et aller manger dans un parc, ou même ma camionnette si il faut ! Fit Bella en regardant Jacob et Jane tour à tour.

_ Je vote pour la camionnette. Marmonna Alec.

_ Idem. Dit Jasper avec un sourire.

_ Ouais ! Allez danser un peu à l'horizontale, ça vous fera du bien et on pourra bouffer en paix. » Enchaîna Demetri en regardant sa carte.

Jane allait répliquer quand le serveur arriva pour prendre nos commandes.

« Vous avez quoi comme herbes comestibles ? Demanda Jane.

_ Vous avez du sang frais ? » Questionna Jacob au même moment.

Bella se prit la tête dans ses mains alors que Demetri et Jasper éclataient de rire.

« Bella… File-leur tes clefs de voiture. » Soufflai-je, exaspéré.

Elle sortit un trousseau de sa poche, les tendit à Jane. Qui la fusilla du regard sans le saisir.

« Ok. Ben moi, j'ai bien envie d'aller pique-niquer. Tu viens avec moi, Alec ? Fit-elle.

_ On y va tous. _Sauf_, vous deux. Dit Alec en regardant lourdement sa sœur et Jacob.

_ Vous n'allez pas me laisser avec cet abruti ! S'écria Jane en nous voyant nous lever avec Jasper et Demetri.

_ Vous avez des choses à régler, et ça fait trois ans que ça traîne. Répliqua sèchement son frère.

_ Je ne me mêle pas de tes affaires avec Tanya, alors tu te la fermes. » Siffla-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la table alors que nous nous relaissions tomber sur nos chaises.

Alec pâlit à vue d'œil alors que Bella le regardait avec les sourcils froncés. Demetri lança à Jane un regard lourd de reproche tandis que Jasper se grattait nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

« Jane… T'aurais pu te retenir sur ce coup. Soufflai-je à mon amie.

_ Euh… Il y a un problème ? Demanda timidement Bella.

_ Je prendrais bien une quatre fromages avec peperoni. Fit alors Demetri.

_ Calleloni avec supplément de sauce tomate. Dit Jasper en regardant rapidement la carte.

_ Deux Napolitaines, deux quatre saisons et les tagliatelles sauce piquante. » Enchaînai-je en disant les premiers trucs qui me passèrent par la tête.

Le serveur s'éloigna rapidement sans nous demander nos boissons, puis le silence retomba sur notre table. Jane n'en démordait pas et Alec était toujours plongé dans son mutisme.

Bella se recula dans sa chaise.

« Mouais. On verra plus tard. Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes », fit-elle en se levant.

Jane en profita pour faire de même, puis Alec me jeta un regard plein de morgue.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ma sœur m'évoque tout à coup une fille qu'elle ne peut pas voir et que je n'ai pas vue depuis des mois ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ On a parlé de Bella. On a donc mentionné Tanya dans la foulée. Répliquai-je d'un ton le plus neutre possible.

_ Je ne vois pas le rapport. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec Tanya.

_ Non, mais tu as voulu.

_ Edward… Ne t'aventures pas sur ce chemin. Me souffla Jasper.

_ Il faut qu'il se rende compte des choses ! Tu m'as caché ta copine parce que t'avais peur que Tanya finisse par être au courant ?

_ Je ne vois pas le rapport. Répéta-t-il, de plus en plus fermé.

_ T'es fasciné par cette fille depuis des années. Insistai-je, les yeux fixés sur mon meilleur ami.

_ C'est une droguée.

_ Et alors ? Ta copine est une chieuse de première, c'est pas pour autant que tu la dénigres, au contraire. »

Demetri laissa échapper un rire.

« Je croyais que tu l'appréciais. Siffla Alec en me regardant de travers.

_ Ça n'empêche pas que je vois ses défauts.

_ Je ne te permets pas de mentionner Tanya et moi dans mon dos.

_ Excuse-moi. » Raillai-je.

A ce moment-là, Bella et Jane revinrent.

Cette première observa Alec avant de lui prendre doucement la main et de la frictionner.

Je jetai un regard à Jane qui me fit les gros yeux, me signifiant d'en rester là.

« Comment fait-on pour le retour ? » Finis-je par demander sur un ton un peu lourd.

Bella haussa les épaules.

« Mimi - Siku va monter avec Bella. Fit Jane.

_ Ok. » Répondit ce dernier sans relever.

Le silence retomba et le serveur nous apporta les plats et nous mangeâmes en silence.

Où étaient Rose et Lili quand on avait besoin d'elles ?…

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Je ne me sentis soulagée qu'une fois que nous sortîmes du restaurant.

La pique que Jane avait lancée à son frère m'avait mise mal à l'aise ; puis elle était venue me voir alors que je me passais de l'eau sur le visage.

« C'est rien, tu sais. Tanya Denali… C'est qu'une garce dont mon frère s'est plus ou moins entiché à une époque. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui ressortir. Une de ses erreurs de jeunesse. »

Quelque part, ça m'avait rassérénée. Je ne m'étonnais pas trop qu'Alec ne m'en ait pas parlé. Il était assez secret ; il avait bien caché mon existence à son meilleur pote.

C'était le pote en question le problème. La pique de Jane m'avait ébranlée, et dès que nous étions revenues des toilettes, il n'avait cessé de me lancer des regards. J'étais franchement gênée.

Maintenant que nous étions sortis, il n'était plus dans mon champ de vision et je pouvais respirer.

J'enlaçai amicalement la taille de Jake.

« Hey, Jake ? Je n'ai pas encore envie de rentrer. Ça te dirait qu'on aille refaire un tour dans notre parc ? Lui demandai-je.

_ Toujours partant, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais mets de la crème solaire, t'es déjà en train de tourner écrevisse. »

Je soupirai, fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche de mon tube et le lui montrai.

« Je vais m'en mettre. Mais on laisse partir les autres peut-être. »

Je me dirigeai vers Alec, l'embrassai.

« Je te rejoins ce soir. Conduis pas trop rapidement ! »

Il rit, et me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser dans le cou.

« Eh bien toi, ne sois pas trop longue. »

Je lui tirai la langue, et me dégageai de lui alors que les autres se rapprochaient de sa berline.

Je les saluai de loin.

« Merci pour votre aide ! C'était sympa. On se voit bientôt je suppose ?

_ Évidemment, fit Demetri. Tu nous dois un repas pour la sueur dépensée !

_ J'y penserai, ris-je.

_ Ben à bientôt alors ! Lança Jasper.

_ À bientôt ! » fis-je en retour en commençant à me tartiner de crème solaire.

Ils montèrent en voiture, et Alec démarra après un petit signe de la main.

Jake se tourna vers moi.

« L'heure est à la nostalgie ?

_ L'heure est à la nostalgie. Répondis-je dans un soupir.

_ Viens là », fit-il en passant affectueusement un bras autour de mes épaules.

Je me blottis contre lui, même s'il était bouillant et que je souffrais déjà de la canicule. J'avais toujours aimé ces instants avec lui.

Une page de mon histoire se tournait. J'avouais que je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de vivre avec un gars. De passer mon temps avec ; cette expérience allait être inédite.

Mais si je n'y arrivais pas avec Alec, sans doute n'y arriverais-je jamais avec personne…


	3. De nos hostilités

**Bonjour Bonjour !!!**

**Comment allez-vous ? En vacances ? Peut-être (sûrement !) pas tous, mais bon... Bon, désolée pour l'attente, j'ai complètement oublié de poster ce week-end... J'avais d'autres choses en tête. Heureusement que ma deuxième paire de mains m'a tiré la sonnette d'alarme ce matin ^^'. Alors nous voilà avec le troisième chapitre de cette nouvelle fic. Voyez le bon côté des choses : vous aurez moins de temps à attendre avant le chapitre 4 :p !**

**Aujourd'hui, arrivée d'un nouveau personnage... Enfin, vous allez voir ;)**

**Je vous laisse le découvrir, vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie très fort pour vos reviews et toutes vos mises en alerte et favoris ! On vous adore !  
**

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : De nos hostilités

* * *

**

**EDWARD

* * *

**

Vous êtes-vous déjà levés un matin, en vous disant que cette journée et quelques unes qui allaient suivre, ne seraient pas les vôtres, parce que celle de la veille avait été catastrophique en grande partie et que vous pressentiez que ça allait être encore pire ce jour-là et les jours suivants, pour une raison obscure et seulement connue de votre subconscient ?

Parce que c'est ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin-là.

*** * ***

Je me levai dans un grognement, légèrement courbaturé et contemplai un instant le corps alangui, nu et endormi de Jane.

Pour souhaiter la bienvenue à mon nouveau colocataire, elle avait décidé qu'on lui fasse connaître l'acoustique de mon appartement, en particulier de la chambre et de la salle de bains, une bonne partie de la nuit.

C'était ce qu'elle aimait pour se détendre après une journée merdique : une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Car comme moi, elle pressentait que la journée d'aujourd'hui ainsi que les prochaines n'allaient pas être les meilleures de l'année.

Elle ne s'était toujours pas réconciliée avec son frère par rapport à la mention de Tanya, et je voyais bien que ça la faisait chier, mais elle était trop fière pour aller le voir et lui dire le mot fatidique « Pardon », chose que je pouvais aisément comprendre. Alors c'était moi qui en avais fait les frais pratiquement au moment même où nous avions franchis le seuil de mon appart' et que j'eus montré de loin sa chambre à Jacob. Par respect, j'avais mis la chaîne hi-fi du salon en marche, mais Jane avait décidé de donner de la voix.

Je craignais d'ailleurs de me retrouver face à face avec mon colocataire à cause de ça.

Elle bougea légèrement dans son sommeil et se tourna sur le dos, dévoilant sa poitrine laiteuse et blanche.

Elle était belle comme ça. Innocente. Pure.

C'était dans ces moments-là que je me demandais comment je n'avais pas pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle aurait pourtant été parfaite pour moi. Drôle par moment, passionnée, chieuse, philanthrope sous ses airs de misanthrope, un peu snob… Câline. Féline. Mais un cœur de glace qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on approche.

Puis, il y avait une autre grande différence entre nous.

Je croyais aux sentiments forts et profonds, je savais que ça existait - rien qu'à voir mes parents -, même si je ne l'avais pratiquement pas connu.

Je regardai mon radio réveil et vis qu'il était plus de 10 heures, déjà. Je soupirai, me levai en faisant le moins de bruit possible et enfilai rapidement mon bas de pyjama et un t-shirt qui traînaient dans un coin de ma chambre.

Dès que je pénétrai dans le salon, je vis Jacob affalé sur le canapé qui regardait d'un œil morne et fatigué par delà la baie vitrée, son portable abandonné à côté de lui.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers moi, comme s'il était trop crevé pour le faire en temps normal, et me fit un sourire désabusé.

« Elle n'a jamais pensé à fonder un groupe de hard métal ou à faire de l'opéra ? Parce qu'elle a de sacrées cordes vocales. » Me dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Mon estomac se contracta un peu et je me sentis bizarrement mal à l'aise.

« Elle avait besoin de décompresser. Lui répondis-je pitoyablement.

_ Jusqu'à 6 heures ce matin ?

_ Elle est du genre… Commençai-je après une pause.

_ … Insatiable. Je t'envie dans un certain sens. J'ai toujours rêvé de trouver une vraie tigresse…

_ Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te coucher ? Elle est hors service pendant quelques heures, depuis un bon moment déjà.

_ Bella n'est pas en forme non plus. » Me dit-il en me montrant son portable.

Je marmonnai et me dirigeai vers ma cuisine américaine.

Je me préparai un bol de céréales et pris une pomme en allant m'asseoir à côté de lui au moment où son portable vibrait. Il lut rapidement le message et soupira en répondant.

« Alec fait la gueule par rapport à sa sœur. Elle sait pas quoi faire. Me dit-il dans un bâillement.

_ Elle a qu'à lui sauter dessus.

_ Déjà suggéré et déjà fait.

_ Lui faire un massage.

_ Déjà suggéré et déjà fait.

_ Un tour dans Central Park.

_ Ils l'ont fait aussi, ça n'a pas marché. »

Je soupirai à mon tour en avalant une cuillerée de céréales.

« Dis-lui qu'elle l'emmène en début d'après-midi. Si il demande si Jane est là, qu'elle lui dise que je l'ai ramené chez elle hier soir. Marmonnai-je.

_ T'es pas si con qu'elle le dit, finalement. Répliqua-t-il.

_ Qui ?

_ Bells. Elle pense que t'es un enfoiré fini.

_ Oh, mais je peux l'être. »

Il rit et envoya le message. Dix minutes plus tard, elle nous répondit qu'ils seraient là vers 14 heures.

J'allai dans ma chambre, pris mon portable et envoyai un message à Rose pour lui demander de venir avec Lili. Il fallait au moins ça pour réconcilier frère et sœur. Une minute plus tard, elle me confirma leur arrivée pour 14 h 30, le temps qu'elle revienne de chez nos parents et qu'elle prenne sa meilleure amie en passant.

Ma sœur était la seule solution de dernier recours si jamais la situation ne se débloquait pas. Dès qu'il y avait un problème de communication quelque part, c'était toujours à elle que je m'en remettais. Notre mère s'était d'ailleurs souvent lamentée que Rose ne choisisse pas psycho ou qu'elle ne se dirige pas vers la psychanalyse après ses six premières années de médecine. Mais son truc à elle, c'était les enfants et les maladies infectieuses. Elle allait désormais vivre pour en sauver le plus possible d'une mort pour la plupart quasi certaine.

« C'est bon. Ma sœur vient avec sa meilleure amie. Dis-je à Jacob.

_ Hmm… Marmonna-t-il, ses yeux se fermant tout seuls.

_ Je te conseille ton lit pour dormir. Pas que le canapé ne soit pas confortable, mais vu ta taille, il vaudrait mieux. »

Il marmonna une nouvelle fois, et se dirigea vers sa chambre à pas de zombie, son portable à la main.

J'eus un léger sourire et secouai la tête avant d'attraper mon ordinateur portable sur le bar et de me laisser tomber une nouvelle fois sur le canapé. Je laisserais Jane dormir jusqu'à une heure, ça lui laisserait le temps de se… remettre de notre nuit.

Je me connectai à mon moteur de recherche et trouvai un article parlant de l'Australie sur la page d'accueil. Ce qui me fit directement penser à Bella. Je secouai une nouvelle fois la tête et tapai le nom de l'auteur du dernier bouquin que j'avais lu, histoire de me renseigner un peu plus à son sujet.

*** * ***

« Hey… On se lève, petite diablesse. » Chuchotai-je à l'oreille de Jane près de 3 heures plus tard.

Elle marmonna et se retourna en se mettant en boule.

« Jane ! Il est plus de 13 heures et Rose et Lili arrivent dans une heure environ. Lui dis-je.

_ Rose et Lili ? Répéta-t-elle en ouvrant un œil, la voix complètement cassée.

_ Ouais. Alors lève-toi. » Lui dis-je en me relevant.

Elle s'étira comme un chat et se redressa précautionneusement au milieu de mon lit complètement en bataille. Elle se leva, prit un de mes t-shirts et un shorty dans la partie de mon dressing qui lui était réservée.

Elle revint vers moi d'une démarche féline, et se colla contre mon torse en mettant ses bras fins autour de mon cou. Je passai les miens autour de sa taille et lui souris en l'embrassant doucement. Elle commença à se frotter lascivement, en passant une de ses jambes entre les miennes et je reculai en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

« T'en as pas eu assez cette nuit ? Lui demandai-je.

_ Plus j'en ai, plus j'en veux. » Chuchota-t-elle en se recollant contre moi, les pupilles légèrement dilatées.

Je l'embrassai doucement à nouveau, mais ne la laissai pas approfondir le baiser.

« Edward ! » Bouda-t-elle.

J'éclatai franchement de rire et me dirigeai vers la porte de ma chambre.

« On a dérangé Jacob. C'était pas très sympa.

_ Il avait qu'à nous rejoindre. » Marmonna-t-elle en haussant des épaules.

Je la regardai, surpris, avec l'ombre d'un sourire en coin, alors qu'elle réalisait ses paroles.

« Euh, je voulais dire… Commença-t-elle, les joues un peu colorées.

_ Oui, oui…

_ Edward, t'as intérêt à te la boucler ! Siffla-t-elle en allant farfouiller dans sa garde robe.

_ T'inquiètes. De toute façon, il n'y a que lui qui ne sait pas que tu fantasmes dessus.

_ Je ne fantasme pas sur lui. Trancha-t-elle en regardant une robe rouge sang.

_ A d'autres ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre hier.

_ J'avoue qu'il a une… certaine plastique, mais c'est pas du tout mon genre. La rouge ou la verte ? Me demanda-t-elle en me montrant deux robes.

_ Ça dépend le message que tu veux lui faire passer. La rouge dit « Touche moi », la verte, « Prends-moi ». » Répliquai-je le plus sérieusement que je pus.

Elle prit une paire de chaussettes et me la jeta dessus de toutes ses forces.

« Tu vas accueillir ta sœur en pyjama ? Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant d'un air sceptique.

_ Je vais passer rapidement par la salle de bains. Et non, tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. » Lui dis-je en refermant la porte, au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche, les yeux brillant soudainement.

*** * ***

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je sortis de la salle d'eau et laissai entrer une Jane furibonde qui claqua la porte derrière elle en me fusillant du regard.

Je finis de me sécher rapidement les cheveux et jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale : 14 h 16.

J'allai frapper à la porte de la chambre de Jacob, mais il ne me répondit pas. J'essayai une nouvelle fois alors qu'on sonnait à la porte. Je soupirai et m'y dirigeai.

J'ouvris sur Alec qui n'avait pas l'air super enthousiaste et qui jetait de vagues coups d'œil dans mon dos, sans doute pour s'assurer que sa sœur n'était pas dans les parages. Mon regard se porta ensuite sur Bella qui portait une robe noire à fleur blanches, classique, avec des tongs, dont les traits semblaient fatigués, et les cheveux encore mouillés d'une douche.

« Salut. Leur dis-je en m'effaçant de l'entrée.

_ Salut. Marmonna Alec, tout en continuant de scruter le salon.

_ Jacob n'est pas encore levé. J'étais en train de frapper à sa porte lorsque vous avez sonné. Enchaînai-je en me dirigeant une fois de plus vers la chambre de mon colocataire.

_ Laisse, j'y vais,. » Fit Bella en me devançant et en ouvrant la porte, pour la refermer derrière elle.

Je me tournai vers Alec qui s'était assis sur le canapé et qui regardait la porte entrouverte de ma chambre d'un air méfiant.

« T'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi. Lui dis-je avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

_ Bella a voulu me changer les idées. Répondit-il en souriant un peu lui aussi.

_ Elle n'a pas réussi, apparemment.

_ Oh, si… Quelques minutes. »

A ce moment-là, Bella ressortit de la chambre de mon colocataire, sa robe un peu froissée, en souriant, les joues rouges.

« C'est bon, il arrive. Enfin, va falloir qu'il se douche. »

Je notai qu'elle évitait soigneusement mon regard et finis par en faire de même. Elle n'était peut-être pas d'attaque pour une partie de joutes verbales aujourd'hui, et moi non plus. De toute façon, je lui avais dit qu'il fallait qu'on donne le change devant les autres. Enfin, surtout Alec.

Je jetai moi-même un regard un peu anxieux vers la salle de bains, puis l'horloge murale. Rose et Lili seraient là d'ici une dizaine de minutes, il fallait que je retarde l'affrontement de Jane et Alec jusque là.

Jacob finit par sortir de sa chambre, toujours à moitié endormi, des affaires propres à la main, et je me précipitai dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un rapide petit déjeuner, histoire qu'il évite d'aller vers la salle d'eau.

« Tu vas manger, avant. » Lui dis-je en sortant le lait, les céréales et la corbeille de fruits de sous le plan de travail.

Il hésita un instant, puis finit par se traîner jusqu'aux tabourets du bar.

Je soupirai et priai intérieurement pour que ma sœur et Lili arrivent vite.

« Ça a été, hier soir ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers Bella qui contemplait Central Park par la baie vitrée.

_ Oui. On s'est fait une soirée en amoureux. »

A ce moment-là, on sonna à la porte et je soupirai de soulagement.

Je m'y dirigeai et ouvris à Rose et Lili, qui se jeta aussitôt à mon cou.

« Edward ! » Dit-elle en se détachant de moi. « On ne peut plus se passer de nous ? »

Je lui fis un petit sourire contrit et embrassai rapidement ma sœur en les laissant entrer.

Le regard de Rose se stoppa automatiquement sur Bella qui s'était retournée vers nous. Elle la regarda quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire en coin.

« C'est qui la brunette ? Me chuchota-t-elle.

_ Copine d'Alec. » Marmonnai-je.

Son sourire s'accentua sans que je n'en sache la raison, puis elle alla à la rencontre d'Alec, toujours assis sur le canapé.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Alice, mais tu peux m'appeler Lili ou Lice !

_ Lili… Lui fais pas peur, elle te connaît pas encore. Moi, c'est Rose. La grande sœur d'Edward. » Fit ma sœur en s'asseyant à côté de mon meilleur ami.

Bella lui fit un petit sourire timide et alla s'asseoir à son tour sur le canapé.

« Oh ! Un autre nouveau visage ! Chantonna Alice en dansant presque jusqu'à Jacob.

_ Vous avez vu Jasper ? Demandai-je à ma sœur en regardant le lutin.

_ Hier soir. Il sortait du club de jazz. » Soupira Rosalie en l'observant également.

Jacob n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise et regardait Alice du coin de l'œil en continuant à manger ses céréales. La meilleure amie de ma sœur était juste à côté de lui, et l'observait avec curiosité, les bras croisés dans le dos, légèrement penchée en avant, comme s'il s'était agi d'une espèce animale très rare.

« T'as l'air fatigué, Alec. Dit Rose.

_ Ouais…

_ Ça va pas ? »

Alec me jeta un rapide regard, puis haussa des épaules. Il n'était pas con. Il savait très bien que je faisais toujours venir ma sœur toute seule avec Lili que lorsque j'étais plus ou moins désespéré.

« C'est Jane ? » Insista Rose, sans se départir de son innocence.

Il hésita un instant, puis finit par hocher de la tête.

Je vis Bella soupirer de soulagement en le regardant.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda alors Lili.

_ Lili ! Siffla Rose en se tournant vers elle.

_ Jacob. Répondit l'Indien, la bouche pleine.

_ Tu as des origines amérindiennes ? »

Bella laissa échapper un petit rire en les regardant, alors que ma sœur soupirait.

« Ouais. Quileutes.

_ Waw ! C'est fascinant ! Et c'est un peuple de quelle partie du pays ?

_ Si tu pouvais l'emmener dans ton tipi, le temps qu'on discute… Siffla Rosalie en lançant un regard peu amène à sa meilleure amie.

_ Rho ça va ! Je me cultive ! » Râla Lili.

Rose marmonna quelque chose et se retourna vers Alec en lui faisant un sourire. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, pensive, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux, dans un geste maternel. C'était sa boîte secrète pour que les enfants se confient plus facilement à elle, et bizarrement, ça marchait même avec les plus grands.

« On s'est pris la tête… à cause de Tanya. » Finit-il par lâcher en lançant un regard en biais à Bella qui se figea un peu.

Rose suivit son regard et se tourna vers elle en lui souriant :

« Tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plaît ? Toi aussi, Edward. Ou plutôt non ! On va aller dans mon ancienne chambre !

_ C'est celle de Jacob, maintenant. Va plutôt dans la mienne. » Lui dis-je au moment où elle se levait.

Alec marmonna et finit par faire de même au moment où Jane sortait de la salle de bains. Elle se figea à l'instar de son frère, et tout deux me fusillèrent du regard.

« Jane ! Avec nous dans la chambre d'Edward ! » Fit ma sœur sur un ton sans réplique.

Jane se renfrogna légèrement mais n'osa pas répliquer ; elle connaissait trop bien Rosalie pour ne serait-ce tenter oser lui résister ou la contredire.

Alec et Rose se dirigèrent sans un mot vers ma chambre alors que Jane me lançait un dernier regard assassin en refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Eh bien ! C'est tendu, ici. » Fit Alice en regardant toujours Jacob du coin de l'œil.

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

_New York, le 25 septembre 2009,_

_Cher journal,_

_Ça y est, c'est effectif : j'ai passé ma première nuit en tant que concubine d'Alec. Rien de particulier à décrire, mes sentiments pour lui sont les mêmes, si ce n'est que désormais, en plus de ma brosse à dents, chacune de mes affaires colonise son appart._

_J'ai un peu de mal à les sortir de leurs cartons. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser, peut-être. Ça doit être ça ; ça se fera petit à petit._

_Jane et Alec sont en froid. Ça n'est pas très agréable ; je suis même gênée pour eux. C'est parti de la mention de cette Tanya, hier, au restaurant à Washington… Je ne la connais pas. Jane m'a dit qu'elle n'avait été qu'une erreur sentimentale d'Alec. Je l'ai questionné, lui aussi. Il m'a avoué que s'il avait un jour été attiré par elle, son comportement l'avait dégoûté._

_Je ne peux décemment pas lui en vouloir d'avoir été attiré par d'autres. Bon, je suis un peu jalouse. Je dois bien l'avouer, ça me fait un pincement au cœur… est-ce que je la rencontrerai un jour, cette Tanya ? Qu'a-t-elle de moins que moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alec est avec moi, et non avec elle ? Et qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ? Qu'a-t-elle qui pourrait mettre en danger ma relation avec Alec ?_

_Pourquoi a-t-il été gêné quand elle a été mentionnée, si c'est une erreur de jeunesse ?_

_Je ne m'inquiète pas trop du fait qu'il ne m'en aie jamais parlé. Il est comme ça, un peu secret. Edward pourrait le dire, tiens. Ouais, son meilleur ami. Celui auquel il n'a pas jugé utile de me présenter en quatre ans. Pas que je lui en veuille ; maintenant que je l'ai rencontré, je ne saute pas forcément de joie._

_Enfin, pour ce qui est de Tanya, je fais confiance à Alec. Jamais il ne me tromperait ; jamais il ne me cacherait si il tombait amoureux d'une autre. Je le sais. Il est comme ça. Il parle peu, mais quand quelque chose est important, il ne le cache pas._

_Edward, son meilleur ami, en revanche…_

Je relevai la tête de mon journal, me calai dans le lit d'Alec, pensive. Me remémorai ma rencontre avec Edward, et la journée passée avec les autres, la veille.

_Il ne m'aime pas. Pas que ça me rende particulièrement triste, mais c'est regrettable quand même. Ça fait chier de ne pas s'entendre avec le meilleur ami du gars avec qui l'on a l'intention de faire un bon bout de chemin. Mais bon, désolée pour Alec, je ne peux pas non plus apprécier quelqu'un qui ne se fie qu'à une première impression, et ne laisse aucune chance à la personne qu'il a décidé d'avoir dans le nez. C'est vrai, pour qui il se prend au juste ?_

_Alec me disait qu'il pensait qu'on s'entendrait bien. Oh, combien il s'est gouré ! Jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée de nouer des liens avec ce genre d'hypocrites. Car en plus, hypocrite, il l'est. Il s'est mis en tête de jouer le jeu de la grande Amitié entre moi et Alec désormais. Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour que l'on fasse semblant d'avoir de bonnes relations… mais mentir à ce point-là ! Il se fout de la gueule de son meilleur ami, en fait, ni plus ni moins. Et que puis-je y faire ?_

C'est vrai, que pouvais-je y faire, songeai-je avec un soupir en jouant avec mon stylo. Ce n'était tout de même pas ma faute, je ne pouvais rien y changer, et ça blesserait Alec de l'apprendre. Surtout en ce moment, avec ses soucis avec sa sœur. Ok, ça ne faisait que depuis hier que c'était tendu entre eux ; mais était-ce dû à leur gémellité ? Ils avaient toujours eu un monde à eux, et une dispute entre eux était aussi rare que dévastatrice.

_Donc voilà, cher journal. Je ne crois pas qu'Edward puisse compter sur moi pour jouer le rôle de la grande amie devant Alec. Je me contenterai d'un simple « il est cool, je l'aime bien ». C'est déjà beaucoup._

Je soupirai à nouveau, reposant mon stylo. Et des bribes de conversation me revinrent en mémoire.

L'idée qu'Edward semblait se complaire à se faire, à propos des prestations au lit de son meilleur ami.

Ces regards qu'il me lançait quand j'étais dans ses bras. Comme s'il avait voulu m'en arracher.

Cette façon qu'il avait de me dire qu'Alec et lui avaient partagé beaucoup de choses.

Ajoutons à ça le fait qu'il avait avoué avoir toujours pris à cœur de repousser les filles qui tournaient autour d'Alec.

Je tressaillis.

Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Je repris mon stylo, et écrivis trois mots.

_Edward est gay._

Je relevai la tête, et la secouai, ébahie. C'était pourtant clair.

_Ça explique tout_, écrivis-je. _Absolument tout de ses regards, son animosité envers moi et les autres filles gravitant autour de son ami, ça explique tout de ce qu'il m'a dit aussi. « Nous avons partagé beaucoup de choses. », « J'ai une idée de ce qu'il vaut au pieu ». Ça explique aussi pourquoi parfois il couche avec Jane, mais est incapable de réellement s'attacher à elle et sortir avec elle. Pourquoi il papillonne. Il se cherche. Il fait semblant. On dirait que faire semblant chez lui est une seconde nature…_

_Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il se soit rendu compte de son homosexualité._

_Je pense, quand même, vu comment il réagit avec Alec. Il refoule, c'est tout._

_Bon, eh bien maintenant je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Enfin, c'est triste pour Edward. Mais que puis-je pour lui ? Alec n'est pas gay. Ça, je peux le confirmer._

_On a passé une sacrée nuit tous les deux. Comme d'habitude. Comment pourrais-je me lasser ? La façon dont il me fait l'amour me fait sentir unique._

_Mais je suis inquiète pour lui. Ça le rend si triste d'être en froid avec Jane. On a essayé pas mal de choses. On a fait l'amour. Plusieurs fois. On a été marcher dans Central Park. On a refait l'amour. Là, il dort à côté de moi…_

_Jacob m'a dit de l'amener chez Edward tout à l'heure. Pourquoi pas._

_Bon, il se réveille. Il me sourit. Je vais te laisser, cher journal…_

Je refermai mon carnet, me tournai vers Alec qui se redressait. Un silence tomba quelques instants ; puis Alec me demanda :

« Au fait… ça va vraiment avec Edward ? »

Je tressaillis. Merde. Je me demandais si lui était conscient de l'attirance que son ami semblait éprouver pour lui. Je ne pensais pas. Alec était toujours dans sa bulle. Et je pensais qu'ils en auraient parlé, s'il s'en était rendu compte. Peut-être même ne seraient-ils plus amis.

« Oui, ça a été. Il est… ce qu'il est, mais on a bien discuté. »

Ça, au moins, c'était vrai.

« Ça m'étonne, répondit Alec. Il avait vraiment l'air décidé à te jeter. Et… il m'a parut un peu… pas naturel. »

Ça, pas naturel, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas dire ça à Alec.

« Il semble prêt à faire des efforts. De toutes façons, ça ne change rien. On ne se quittera pas pour autant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet » sourit-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour m'entraîner sous la couette.

Je pris un air gourmand. On risquait d'avoir un peu de retard chez Edward…

*******

Voilà comment, quelques heures plus tard, j'étais assise sur le canapé d'Edward, regardant une brune nommée Alice dévisager Jacob, pendant que la sœur de notre… _hôte_ s'était enfermée dans une chambre avec Jane et Alec pour essayer de les réconcilier.

Je ne lâchais pas la dénommée Alice du regard ; cela m'évitait d'avoir à croiser celui d'Edward. Je ne me sentais pas encore capable de le regarder après ce que je venais de comprendre. Pas que le fait qu'il était homo me dérangeait ; juste, j'étais gênée qu'il puisse me… jalouser.

Alice sembla sentir mon regard sur elle, et releva la tête pour me fixer à son tour.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher les cheveux quand ils sont encore humides. Tu vas les abîmer. » fit-elle.

Je tressaillis, et par réflexe portai ma main à ma lourde queue de cheval.

« Euh… c'est quand même plus pratique.

- Et alors ? Tu privilégies le pratique à l'esthétique, peut-être ?

- Ben… ouais. » répliquai-je, un peu gênée.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et Jake éclata de rire en venant me donner une grande claque dans le dos. Je ne grimaçai même pas ; avec Emmett, j'avais l'habitude désormais. C'était à se demander si j'avais encore une colonne vertébrale entre eux deux.

« Mais… mais… mais… tu es folle ! » Bégaya Alice.

Je haussai un sourcil.

« Il ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit de le nier. Mais peut-être pas pour les raisons que toi tu crois.

- Enfin ! Comment peux-tu faire passer le sens pratique avant…

- J'ai été élevée avec Jake, la coupai-je. Et sa clique. Rien que des mecs amoureux de mécanique. Ça s'est presque imprégné dans ma peau.

- Tout s'explique en effet ! T'aurais bien besoin d'un stage intensif de…

- Wow, du calme. Je crois que je m'en passerai.

- Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais te proposer ! Ça pourrait être sympa de faire les boutiques ! Avec Rosalie, tu vas voir, quand elle sera moins occupée ; elle est très gentille. Vous allez vous adorer. De toutes façons, ça fait un moment qu'on a envie de te rencontrer. Même Jasper dit du bien de toi. Alors puisque ton copain te cachait… »

Je devinai le sourire moqueur d'Edward dans mon dos, ne me retournai pas pour vérifier.

« … On va rattraper tout ce temps perdu ! Tu dois sans doute être une fille bien pour qu'il te garde depuis si longtemps, tu… »

Sa voix fut soudain étouffée par la grande main de Jake, sur sa bouche. Elle écarquilla les yeux en essayant de se débattre. Mais Jake ne bougea pas d'un poil, et regarda Edward.

« Elle ne se tait jamais ? Demanda-t-il, sourcils haussés.

_ Non. Mais elle a vu Jasper, hier, alors il faut s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit… très expressive. »

Alice le fusilla du regard, mais ne put rien répliquer ; la main de Jake l'en empêchait toujours.

« C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon, Jasper, plaisanta Jake pour énerver encore un peu plus Alice. Dans le genre grand blond. »

Je rougis, jetai un bref regard à Edward. Est-ce qu'il allait se sentir gêné qu'on évoque le sex-appeal d'un de ses amis ? Visiblement, non. C'était pas si étonnant ; _a priori_, c'était d'Alec dont il était…

Enfin, c'était Alec qui devait l'attirer.

Je toussotai.

« Super sexy, guitariste et voix grave… » Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je fermai les yeux un court instant, me frottai le nez. Hochai presque imperceptiblement la tête.

Presque, parce que Jake le remarqua.

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bells ?

_ Rien, répondis-je précipitamment. Juste… je crois que je comprends certaines choses. » fis-je en jetant un regard en coin à Edward.

Celui-ci me lança un regard sceptique, voire méfiant. Je lui fis un bref sourire crispé… et désolé.

Peut-être qu'il apprendrait à moins me détester, à la force du temps ? Peut-être même qu'il finirait par… rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je me retournai vers Alice, que Jake avait relâchée après avoir obtenu son consentement à parler un peu moins.

« Bon, fit-elle. Vendredi, ça te va ? Pour les boutiques ? »

Je soupirai.

« Ouais, ok. Avant la rentrée, pourquoi pas.

_ J'ai entendu parler de boutiques ? » fit une voix dans notre dos.

Je me retournai. La sœur aînée d'Edward, Rosalie, était apparue dans le salon. Sa beauté m'époustouflait ; elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un magasine de mode. Grande, aux courbes parfaites, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Le fantasme masculin sur pieds.

« Ouais. Bella a accepté de faire les boutiques avec nous, Vendredi. Pour faire connaissance. » fit Alice.

Rosalie éclata d'un doux rire, et me regarda.

« J'espère que tu aimes ça, alors.

_ Euh… Du tout.

_ Dommage pour toi. »

Elle s'assit à côté de moi.

« Alec et Maïtika se sont réconciliés ? Demanda Jacob.

_ Maïtika ? Demanda Rosalie en se tournant vers Jake, sourcils froncés.

_ Ouais. Vous l'appelez couramment Jane, je crois. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Ah, oui. C'est donc toi l'Indien insupportable, fit Rosalie.

_ J'en étais sûre, confirma Alice.

_ Insupportable ? Il n'y a pas plus adorable que moi ! Hein, Bella ?

_ Oui, Jake. Pas plus, soupirai-je. Sauf avec Jane.

_ Tu vas pas t'y mettre ! »

Je fis un geste de la main pour éluder la question ; et un éclat de rire résonna.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Alec et Jane réapparurent, main dans la main, sourire au visage. Ils se séparèrent, et Alec vint me prendre dans ses bras, détendu.

« Ravie de voir que ça va mieux, sourit Alice. Rose a encore fait des merveilles.

_ Alec m'a dit ce que je voulais entendre. Ça me suffit » fit Jane.

Je levai la tête vers mon copain.

« Je lui ai promis qu'il n'y avait rien entre Tanya et moi, soupira-t-il. Comme si ça avait besoin d'être dit. Que du platonique. »

Edward haussa un sourcil sceptique, et cela eut le don de m'énerver. Il allait jouer sur la jalousie pour me séparer d'Alec ? Et si il m'en séparait pour le précipiter dans les bras de cette fameuse Tanya… Il serait peut-être plus heureux, peut-être ?

Bah, peu importait.

Je me blottis plus contre Alec.

« Et si on faisait une soirée, Vendredi ? À l'appart, on fait un repas, et après… je sais pas, on verra ! » Lançai-je.

Alec resserra son étreinte sur ma taille.

« C'est une bonne idée. Avant la reprise des cours de tout le monde. Vous êtes partants ?

_ Toujours, firent Alice et Rosalie d'une même voix.

_ Ouais, fit Jane.

_ Bien sûr, même si il y a la sangsue. » répliqua Jacob.

Je lui adressai un regard noir.

« On montrera à ta copine des trucs qu'on ne sait faire que tous les deux. » Dit Edward en faisant un clin d'œil à Alec.

Alec eut l'air surpris.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Je lui pressai la main. Edward ne semblait pas avoir compris que son ami, non seulement n'éprouverait jamais ce genre de sentiments pour lui, ne comprenait même pas ses allusions.

« Laisse tomber, Edward. » répliquai-je. « Je comprends que tu sois frustré, mais… il y a des choses qui n'évolueront pas.

_ Pardon ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

_ Rien. On y va, Alec ? Je vais aller faire des courses, pour Vendredi. »

Je croisai le regard surpris… et amusé de Rosalie, qui nous dévisageait tour à tour avec Edward. Je fronçai brièvement les sourcils. Elle avait compris que j'avais compris, elle aussi ?

Je me levai, gênée, et Alec en fit autant.

« On te ramène, Jane ?

_ Non, je vais rester encore un peu avec Edward.

_ Bon, ben… au revoir tout le monde. »

Nous nous saluâmes plus ou moins chaleureux ; vraiment moins, en ce qui concernait Edward et moi. Et nous partîmes ; quel soulagement.

Bon. J'avais une fête à préparer…

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

La porte se referma sur Alec et Bella qui m'avait regardé comme si j'étais atteint d'une maladie incurable et que j'allais mourir dans les heures suivantes, puis je me retournai vers Jane et Lili qui étaient en train de discuter sur le canapé, Jane, regardant Jacob du coin de l'œil, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Alors c'est elle, l'ange de sa vie ? » Fit une voix à côté de moi.

Je regardai ma sœur, surpris ; je n'avais même pas fait attention qu'elle était là.

« Ouais. Marmonnai-je.

_ T'as pas l'air ravi. »

Je haussai des épaules et contemplai la baie vitrée. Je n'aimais pas quand elle jouait à la psy avec moi. Elle arrivait toujours à avoir ce qu'elle voulait et je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me dise que je la décevais. Ou pire…

« Elle est jolie. Continua-t-elle en me regardant.

_ Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me le dire.

_ Parce que c'est vrai. »

Je soupirai et me plongeai dans les yeux bleu outremer de Rose. Elle scrutait le moindre trait de mon visage, comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec Alec. Je ne bronchais pas, impassible, espérant qu'elle abandonnerait à force son analyse freudienne.

« Tu es jaloux… Finit-elle par dire après quelques minutes de silence.

_ Il n'avait pas à me la cacher. Marmonnai-je.

_ … Parce qu'elle te plaît. »

J'éclatai franchement de rire alors qu'elle ne se départissait pas de son sérieux. Merde ; elle avait vraiment l'air de penser ce qu'elle disait.

« Tu es absurde.

_ Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi la détestes-tu ? Alec m'a tout raconté, Edward. Je sais qu'entre vous, c'est plus que tendu et pour confirmer ses dires, il suffit de vous regarder. Tu n'es pas du genre à haïr quelqu'un parce que sa tête ne te revient pas, donc c'est plus profond… Me dit-elle.

_ C'est bon, Freud ? T'as fini ton analyse ? Me renfrognai-je.

_ Typique comme réaction. On appelle ça un déni.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous complotez, vous deux, là-bas ? » Demanda alors Lili en nous observant.

J'en profitai pour m'éclipser, quand je sentis des doigts longs et fins se refermer sur mon poignet.

« Oh et une dernière chose… Elle croit que tu es gay. »

Puis elle me lâcha, et se dirigea vers le canapé, un sourire au bord des lèvres, me laissant en état de choc.

Elle croyait que… QUOI ?!

*** * ***

Quelques heures après le départ de Rose et Lili, nous étions assis sur le canapé avec Jane qui s'était endormie contre mon épaule, et Jacob qui sommeillait devant un documentaire sur l'histoire automobile en Europe.

Je contemplais les lumières des réverbères qui scintillaient dans Central Park, la phrase que m'avait dit ma sœur tournant sans cesse dans ma tête :

_Elle croit que tu es gay. Elle croit que tu es gay. Elle croit que tu es gay…_

Cette fille était complètement dérangée. C'était sans doute ce qu'elle avait trouvé de mieux pour m'éloigner de mon meilleur ami. Elle pensait sans doute que j'allais l'éviter parce qu'elle avait cru trouver le scoop du siècle.

Je serrai des poings alors que Jane bougeait dans son sommeil et qu'un léger ronflement m'indiquait que l'automobile européenne du début du XXe siècle avait eu raison de mon colocataire.

Comment cette peste pouvait avoir des doutes sur mon orientation sexuelle ?

Sans doute parce que je lui avais dit que j'avais plus d'amis filles que garçons. Et que j'allais plus ou moins la détester parce qu'elle sortait avec mon meilleur ami. Elle n'avait pas compris que c'était juste une question de fierté mal placée et d'amour propre.

On s'était toujours tout dit avec Alec. Tout. Il m'avait confié des choses beaucoup plus personnelles que ça, comme le bouleversement qui l'avait submergé au divorce de ses parents. Au fait qu'ils avaient longtemps pensé avec Jane qu'ils finiraient par revenir ensemble et qu'ils ne s'attachaient à personne à Seattle à cause de ça. Pour ne pas revivre un déchirement affectif.

Jamais je n'avais ne serait-ce que soupçonné l'existence de Bella.

Et ça faisait un peu plus de quatre ans maintenant, qu'il l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie.

Je soupirai, les poumons soudain lourds et Jane bougea à nouveau.

Je lui jetai un vague coup d'œil et vis qu'elle s'était retournée inconsciemment vers Jacob. J'eus alors un rictus et enlevai très doucement mon bras endolori d'autour de ses épaules, puis me figeai lorsqu'elle marmonna. M'assurant qu'elle était toujours profondément endormie, ainsi que mon colocataire, je me relevai toujours aussi doucement et la poussai pour qu'elle s'allonge contre l'Indien. Je retins un rire lorsque celui-ci abattit lourdement son bras autour de la taille de ma meilleure amie et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle soupira et passa une de ses mains fines sous son t-shirt noir, lui arrachant un son inarticulé.

Je me relevai au ralenti, et me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour chercher une couverture et la déposer délicatement sur eux. Elle allait me tuer le lendemain. J'allai ensuite chercher mon appareil numérique et pris un cliché pour immortaliser le moment et le montrer aux autres.

Une fois fait, je me retirai à pas de loup dans ma chambre, mon rictus toujours aux lèvres.

*** * ***

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin au son du vibreur de mon portable. J'ouvris une paupière et la refermai aussitôt, aveuglé par un rayon de Soleil. Je constatai à tâtons que Jane n'était toujours pas avec moi ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée de la nuit et qu'elle dormait toujours avec Jacob sur le canapé. A moins qu'il ne l'ait emporté dans sa chambre, mais de ça, j'en doutais fort.

Je me tournai vers ma table de chevet et pris mon portable.

« _J'ai réussi à avoir la scène du Club pour le premier week-end de la rentrée. On se retrouve dans une heure pour répéter avec Alec. Jazz. PS : Y aura Tanya, elle veut chanter ; je lui dis ?_ »

Un sourire étira mes lèvres : on avait la scène de notre club de jazz la semaine suivante ; c'était sans doute à cause de ça que Rose et Lili l'avaient croisé à sa sortie. Jasper savait toujours saisir les occasions quand elles se présentaient. Et en plus, il allait y avoir Tanya ; l'autre petite garce allait prendre cher le soir de notre représentation.

Mon sourire s'agrandit alors que j'envoyai ma réponse à Jazz :

« _T'es mon Dieu. Bien sûr que je serai là. Lui dis pas pour Tanya, il viendra pas sinon, ça serait dommage. E._ »

Elle voulait la guerre ? Elle allait l'avoir. Une guerre universelle, même.

Je me levai et allumai ma chaîne hi-fi - chose que je ne faisais que lorsque j'étais de très bonne humeur le matin - pris un boxer, t-shirt gris, un jean noir et allai dans la salle de bains. Je n'avais pas le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner si je voulais éviter le métro pour me rendre au club.

Je jetai un rapide regard vers le canapé où Jane et Jacob étaient toujours endormis ; elle était même carrément allongée sur lui. Je ris doucement et allai prendre ma douche en espérant que Miss Garce n'allait pas me gâcher la journée par je ne sais quelle façon.

En sortant de ma cabine de douche, j'attrapai une service pour me sécher et hésitai un moment pour envoyer un message à Lili ; elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, la veille, j'avais donc des chances pour qu'elle accepte de passer la journée avec la meilleure amie de ma sœur. Je me séchai, m'habillai rapidement et regardai l'heure ; il me restait un peu plus de 40 minutes. Timing serré, mais faisable. Je saisis mon portable et envoyai un rapide message à Lili :

« _Hey, ma Lili ! Si tu faisais visiter NY à ta nouvelle petite protégée ? On va sans doute répéter une bonne partie de la journée avec Alec et Jazz. E._ »

Je fis un nouvel aller retour dans ma chambre pour prendre l'appareil photo numérique, éteignis ma chaîne et repris un cliché de Jane et Jacob qui dormaient toujours aussi profondément, la couverture aux pieds du canapé ; ces deux-là étaient faits pour s'entendre, c'était indéniable. Je pris une pomme en passant à côté du bar américain et sortis au pas de course.

Arrivé au bas de mon immeuble, je reçus la réponse affirmative d'Alice qui se faisait une joie de passer la journée avec Bella et mon sourire s'accentua ; finalement, cette journée allait être écrite pour moi.

*** * ***

« Hey ! Edward, ça va ? »

Je me tournai vers le bar du Club désert, à l'ambiance groove et tamisée où un mec blond aux yeux marron qui devait avoir mon âge, essuyait méticuleusement un grand verre turquoise ; Mike Newton, le fils du propriétaire. Je m'avançai vers lui avec un sourire et lui serrai brièvement la main. En temps normal, ce n'était pas un mec que j'appréciais énormément ; il tournait trop autour des filles de notre bande, mais ce jour-là, rien n'aurait pu atténuer ma bonne humeur.

« Edward ! »

Jasper descendit de la scène où il avait déjà tout installé ; des enceintes aux micros, en passant par le tabouret mis un peu plus en avant qui était destiné à Tanya.

« Ils ne sont pas encore là ? Lui demandai-je en lui serrant la main à son tour.

_ Non. Tanya va avoir un peu de retard, tu la connais. Elle aime bien faire une entrée remarquée. Me répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

_ Oh, mais elle va l'être… Répliquai-je avec un rictus en pensant à la tête qu'allait faire mon meilleur ami.

_ Ça fait combien de temps qu'il l'a pas vue ?

_ Je crois qu'il l'évite depuis qu'il a quitté New York. Il l'a peut-être entraperçue, mais il ne lui a jamais reparlé.

_ Vous voulez boire quelque chose pour vous mettre d'attaque ? Nous demanda Mike.

_ Café. Je vais en avoir besoin. Répondit Jasper.

_ Un jus d'orange pour moi. » Fis-je.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Alec qui s'avança vers nous en souriant, décontract, l'étui de sa contrebasse en main. Il nous fit la bise et demanda un jus de kiwi à Mike.

« Comment t'as fait pour avoir la scène ? » Demanda-t-il alors à Jasper.

Je me tournai moi-même vers le blond, curieux. Le Club était l'une des avant boîtes les plus prisées de New York et il fallait s'y prendre des mois à l'avance pour pouvoir s'y produire, particulièrement le week-end.

« Mon pote qui devait jouer s'est décommandé. Il m'a filé l'occase. » Répondit-il en haussant des épaules.

Alec sourit et se tourna vers la scène.

« On a un autre chanteur ? » Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Jasper me lança une rapide œillade alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois.

« Désolée pour le retard. » Chuchota une voix rauque et légèrement essoufflée derrière nous.

Alec se figea instantanément, les yeux fixes sur un point imaginaire.

Jazz me regarda une nouvelle fois, un peu mal à l'aise, alors que Tanya arrivait dans notre champ de vision, d'une démarche légère, vêtue d'une marinière, d'un vieux jean complètement mort, d'un blazer, d'un feutre et de ballerines noirs. Elle portait un ras du cou avec le surnom de sa sœur Alice, ainsi qu'un sautoir en grosses perles en bois blanches et noires. Maquillée à outrance, elle avait relevé ses cheveux blonds cendrés sous son chapeau, d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches. Une gravure de mode. Junkie par son teint un peu trop blafard et ses yeux un peu rouges, surfaite par trop d'accessoires autour de ses poignets et sur ses doigts.

Ses yeux noirs, un peu ternes, fixaient Alec et ses doigts fins se refermèrent légèrement sur le paquet qu'elle tenait dans sa main lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne la regardait même pas.

« Je vous ai apporté des muffins aux myrtilles pour me faire pardonner. » Ajouta-t-elle en montrant son sachet.

Muffins aux myrtilles ; le pêché mignon de mon meilleur ami. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

Elle le jeta négligemment sur le bar et enleva son blazer en détournant les yeux.

« T'es clean ? » Lui demanda Jasper.

Alec contracta ses mâchoires et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la scène. Elle le suivit des yeux et se tourna nonchalamment vers nous avec un sourire doux-amer.

« Depuis 36 heures, Sexy Baby. » Lui répondit-elle. « Il n'a pas l'air ravi de me revoir…

_ Le choc. Lui dis-je.

_ Oui… Souffla-t-elle en se retournant vers la scène.

_ Tu prendras quoi ? » Lui demanda Mike avec un sourire en coin.

Tanya se tourna vers lui, presque à contre cœur et avisa le verre à moitié vide d'Alec sur le bar.

« Hmm… La même chose que lui. » Chuchota-t-elle en désignant mon meilleur ami d'un signe de tête.

Elle s'installa sur un tabouret, le regard toujours tourné vers la scène et je me surpris à sourire. Si seulement Miss Garce pouvait être là à ce moment précis…

« Ça fait combien de temps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus ? La questionnai-je en finissant mon propre verre.

_ Hmm… Je ne sais pas. Quatre ans, je dirais.

_ Il a changé ?

_ Ses yeux sont plus doux… Il paraît qu'il est amoureux, d'après Lili. Ça change un homme. » Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

J'eus un rire nerveux et posai mon verre vide sur le bar avant de rejoindre Alec. Il inspectait scrupuleusement sa contrebasse, les mâchoires crispées.

« Pourquoi tu l'as faite venir ? Siffla-t-il lorsque je m'approchai de lui.

_ C'est pas moi. C'est Jasper. Elle voulait chanter…

_ Elle n'a qu'à fonder son groupe, au lieu de nous emmerder. »

Je soupirai, las, mais en même temps satisfait. Ça lui faisait quelque chose de la revoir, je le voyais dans le léger tremblement de ses mains. Il était nerveux et ému. Peut-être même se sentait-il coupable vis-à-vis de Miss Garce.

Le rire de Tanya résonna dans la pièce, et je me tournai par réflexe, à l'instar de mon meilleur ami. Mike était apparemment en train de lui sortir le grand jeu et elle le laissait faire. Le laissait espérer. Je l'avais toujours connue plus ou moins comme ça. Elle adorait qu'on la séduise pour laisser ensuite en plan sa victime les trois quarts du temps.

Elle passa un bras autour du cou de Jasper et le rapprocha d'elle, l'air de rien. Il la prit à son tour par la taille en lui souriant et Alec détourna son regard pour le reporter sur son instrument.

Elle le testait - je le voyais par les regards en biais qu'elle lui lançait - il marchait - il sprintait, même - et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

« On pourrait peut-être commencer, maintenant qu'on est tous là. » Dis-je à Jasper et Tanya.

Celle-ci se laissa tomber de son tabouret et Jazz se pencha sur elle pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle passa une main légère sur sa nuque, les rapprochant encore une fois, puis elle rit en le laissant s'échapper. Il lui fit un sourire et se tourna vers nous, mais elle le rattrapa et embrassa rapidement ses lèvres, le figeant un peu. Il lui lança une œillade surprise, et elle eut un rictus en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la scène.

Pauvre Jasper… Heureusement que Lili n'était pas là…

Tanya sauta sur scène et vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret, ajustant le micro à son hauteur.

J'allai m'installer au piano, derrière à sa droite, Alec en fit de même sur une chaise, derrière à sa gauche, regardant le dos de Tanya, une expression triste et torturée sur son visage, alors que Jazz se postait sur une chaise près de moi avec sa guitare.

Tanya releva les manches de sa marinière jusqu'à en faire un t-shirt, dans le cliquetis de tous ses bracelets, je regardai son profil concentré alors qu'elle rajustait une dernière fois le micro et aperçus un A calligraphié noir entouré de trois étoiles rouges à l'intérieur de son bras.

Je jetai un regard à Alec qui tentait, je devinais, de s'enfermer dans sa bulle, mais dont les yeux étaient toujours fixés dans le dos de notre chanteuse.

« J'aimerais bien chanter _My Immortal_ d'Evanescence, pour commencer. » Dit-elle.

Je me tournai vers elle et vis qu'elle m'observait.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alec figer ses doigts sur sa contrebasse, les yeux dans le vide.

Cette chanson était spéciale pour nous. Jane la surnommait « la chanson de la Tristesse » parce que Tanya la chantait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'elle ne savait pas comment l'exprimer.

« Elle commence à dater, je sais. » Fit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Je lui souris à mon tour et commençai les première notes, alors qu'elle se retournait vers son public imaginaire et que sa voix rauque et chaude, s'élevait doucement dans la pièce. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine et je vis du coin de l'œil Jasper et Alec comme hypnotisés par notre chanteuse.

Oh oui… Comme j'aurais aimé que Miss Garce soit là pour voir ça…

*** * ***

« Pause. » Fit Jasper plus de deux heures plus tard.

Tanya se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire en descendant de son tabouret. Elle s'étira, dévoilant un peu son ventre légèrement hâlé et se dirigea vers le bar où elle attrapa un muffin.

Je regardai Alec qui était toujours dans sa bulle la rejoindre à pas lents et raides.

« Il est en train de vivre l'Enfer. Me souffla Jasper.

_ Je sais. » Lui dis-je sur le même ton.

Ça m'emmerdait. Parce qu'il était pour moi l'une des personnes les plus importantes sur cette foutue planète et qu'il se mentait à lui-même en se contentant d'un bonheur trop relatif pour le combler.

Il était dingue de Tanya.

Ça faisait près de six ans que je le savais. Il me l'avait avoué lorsqu'on l'avait surprise avec un gars, complètement torchée et camée à la coke et aux puppers dans la chambre des parents de mon meilleur ami. Elle avait à peine 16 ans. Il me l'avait dit alors qu'on attendait devant la porte des toilettes qu'elle ait fini de vider ses tripes, après avoir viré son mec, non sans recevoir maints coups de poings et gifles de la part de cette petite furie. Il me l'avait chuchoté comme un secret, comme s'il en avait honte et je m'étais montré compatissant. Parce qu'il s'engageait sur un terrain dangereux avec Tanya.

Rose et Lili s'en étaient aussi vite rendues compte, ce qui expliquait que tout le monde était au courant.

Seule Tanya ne l'avait jamais vraiment cru. Elle avait commencé à l'allumer, le rendre jaloux… Le séduire à sa façon. Et il l'avait toujours rejeté. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'une junkie et d'une dépravée.

A force de refus, elle s'était peu à peu enfoncée dans la drogue et l'alcool, couchant à droite et à gauche, avec n'importe qui, de n'importe quel sexe.

Son départ pour Seattle avait été un soulagement quelque part pour lui, je le savais. Mais il s'était voilé la face plus qu'autre chose en se convainquant que Miss Garce allait effacer Tanya de son cœur. Je n'arrivais pas à croire comment il avait pu espérer que ça arrive…

« Edward ! Tu viens sinon Jasper va tout finir ! » Me dit-elle en riant.

Je sortis de mes pensées et vis Tanya son bras autour du cou de Jasper qui engloutissait carrément le muffin qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Alec me faisait dos, la tête baissée sur ce que je devinais être un verre de jus de kiwi. Leur jus de fruits préféré avec Jane. Ses muscles étaient tendus, ça se voyait, et je soupirai lorsque mon regard tomba sur mon appareil numérique qui traînait un peu plus loin sur le bar.

Un rictus déforma ma bouche alors que je descendais de la scène. Je me dirigeai à mon tour vers le bar et me saisis de mon appareil en m'asseyant sur le tabouret vide entre Alec et Tanya.

Je l'allumai et allai dans le menu pour trouver mes derniers clichés, alors que Tanya et Jasper s'étaient tournés vers moi, curieux.

« Vous allez voir ce que j'ai trouvé dans mon salon, ce matin. » Murmurai-je en leur montrant l'appareil.

Alec se pencha sur moi à son tour, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient et qu'il éclatait de rire.

Tanya se figea un peu, un regard intense posé sur mon meilleur ami. Comment pouvait-il ne pas se rendre compte de ce genre de choses ?

« C'est truqué. Me dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

_ Non, je te jure ! C'est bien ta sœur et Jacob. Lui dis-je.

_ Impossible qu'elle ait dormi avec lui.

_ Impossible n'est pas Edward. »

Il éclata à nouveau de rire et me prit l'appareil des mains pour voir d'un peu plus près, comme s'il doutait que c'était bien Jane et Jacob assoupis ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur mon canapé.

« Comment t'as fait ?

_ Elle s'est endormie sur moi, lui aussi à l'autre bout du canapé et je l'ai juste allongée contre lui. Crois-moi ou pas, elle a soupiré et il a passé un bras possessif autour de sa taille. Lui dis-je en haussant des épaules.

_ C'est qui ? Demanda Tanya, curieuse.

_ Le nouveau coloc' d'Edward. » Marmonna Alec.

A ce moment-là, je sentis mon portable vibrer, alors que mon meilleur ami avait toujours les yeux fixés sur mes derniers clichés. Quand on parlait de la femme du Diable…

« _Je n'ai que trois mots à te dire : t'es mort._ »

« Et si t'es toujours pas convaincu, tiens. Lui dis-je nonchalamment en lui passant mon portable.

_ T'es dans la merde, Ed. » Ria-il en lisant le message de sa sœur.

Je haussai des épaules, indifférent.

J'allais facturer mes honoraires, une fois que j'aurai former ces deux couples…

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Le jeudi, je reçus un message sur mon portable. Numéro inconnu.

_« Hey, ça va ? Ça te dit une journée visite New York ? Je sais qu'on se voit demain, mais ça pourrait être cool ! »_

Je fronçai les sourcils. La personne ne s'était pas présentée ; je supposais donc qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur.

_« Faux numéro, désolée ! » _tapai-je.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'avais un nouveau message.

_« T'es pas Bella ? »_

Re-froncement de sourcils.

_« … Et toi ? »_

_« Alice, grande bêta ! Ta future amie de boutiques ! Bon, tu viens ou pas ? Je te fais visiter la ville ! Pas la peine de répondre, en fait, je passe te prendre dans une demie heure en bas de chez Alec. »_

Je poussai un soupir. Ah, les boutiques. Bon, ben j'avais plus qu'à me préparer ! J'entrai en mémoire le numéro de téléphone d'Alice en la renommant Pixie.

J'allais farfouiller dans la partie de l'armoire d'Alec qui était réservée à mes vêtements, et dénichai une petite robe marron très simple que m'avait offert Jane. Elle disait qu'elle mettait mes courbes et mes yeux en valeur. Cela m'avait surprise ; je ne voyais pas en quoi il pouvait être intéressant de mettre mes yeux, d'un marron sombre, en valeur. Enfin… j'aimais bien cette robe.

Je l'enfilai, me coiffai rapidement, ne me passai qu'un trait de crayon noir sous les yeux. C'était vraiment pour Alice que je faisais ça ; elle avait un certain pouvoir sur moi, assez étrange.

Alec n'était pas là ; il était parti avec sa contrebasse après m'avoir embrassée. « C'est une surprise », avait-il répondu quand je lui avais demandé où il allait.

Alice était à l'heure en bas de chez Alec ; elle se gara en double file, et je me dépêchai de monter dans sa Porsche sous les coups de klaxons énervés, alors qu'Alice insultait les autres conducteurs derrière elle.

Gonflée, la petite. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« Bon, ça te dit une visite de ta future fac, pour commencer ? Fit-elle en se tournant vers moi avec un sourire. Alec a apparemment expressément demandé à ce que je ne te traumatise pas aujourd'hui. Il croit que tu vas passer une mauvaise journée demain avec moi et Rose. Il est ingrat. Tu sais que ses plus belles chemises, c'est moi qui les lui ai trouvées ?

_ Euh, je croyais que c'était Jane, tentai-je de placer d'une toute petite voix.

_ Oh, elle est pas mauvaise niveau goût vestimentaire. Mais la Mode, c'est aussi un métier ! Je fais des études de stylisme. À propos, ta robe est pas trop mal.

_ Jane, soufflai-je.

_ Oui, je me doute que c'est pas une fille qui est capable de s'attacher les cheveux encore humides qui achèterait ça. Mais bon, passons. T'auras besoin de quelques petits cours. Enfin rien de méchant ! Demain, on fera un tour chez un coiffeur aussi ; mais pas de maquilleur, je m'en chargerai. Tu devrais te limer les ongles » débita-t-elle en attrapant ma main.

Je fronçai les sourcils, la regardant comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

« Quoi ? Ah, et on rejoindra Alec et les autres tout à l'heure.

_ Tu sais où ils sont ?

_ Au club de jazz. »

Directement après avoir dit ça, Alice se mordit la lèvre, et tressaillit. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

« Euh… j'étais pas censée te le dire, en fait. Enfin, Alec voulait te faire la surprise, le week-end prochain, pas celui-là mais celui d'après, il donne une représentation de jazz. Il voulait… que tu l'apprennes le soir même… »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Alors pourquoi tu m'amènes les voir en fin de journée ? Si c'était une surprise ?

_ C'est Edward qui m'a dem… Oh, ok, soupira-t-elle en frappant son volant. L'enfoiré. Il a fait exprès de faire rater la surprise d'Alec. »

Elle avait l'air vraiment énervée. Moi, je secouai la tête, désabusée. J'étais même pas étonnée.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne t'aime pas, fit-elle. T'es pourtant sympa. »

J'eus un reniflement.

« T'inquiètes, moi je comprends. »

Elle me jeta un regard surpris, mais j'éludai d'un geste de la main.

« Euh, on arrive à la fac » dit-elle.

Je regardai par la fenêtre, avec un petit regret. La fac de New York n'était pas mon premier choix, à vrai dire ; mais je l'avais demandée pour pouvoir me rapprocher d'Alec. Je secouai la tête. Je n'avais aucun regret à avoir.

Nous tournâmes un petit moment sur le campus, avec Alice. Puis nous reprîmes sa voiture, et elle m'emmena au club de jazz en faisant un tas de tours et détours pour me montrer quelques lieux qu'elle jugeait incontournables.

Quand nous passâmes les portes du club, je levai immédiatement la tête pour observer la décoration ; c'était chic, tamisé. Très agréable. J'aimais vraiment beaucoup.

Il trônait dans le fond de la salle dans laquelle Alice nous avait introduites une petite estrade ; sur laquelle se trouvaient Alec à la contrebasse, Edward au piano, Jasper à la guitare, et une fille que je ne connaissais pas au micro.

Ils levèrent tous la tête pour s'arrêter de jouer, surpris.

Enfin, tous surpris… sauf un. Devinez qui.

« Alice ! Bella ! Mais qu'est-ce que… commença Alec.

_ Tu demandes à ton meilleur pote. » répondit Alice en fusillant Edward du regard.

Edward qui joua nonchalamment quelques notes sur son piano alors qu'Alec lui lançait un regard énervé.

« Je termine les présentations » fit-il, impassible.

Un froid tomba, et je lançai un regard étonné à la chanteuse, qui me regardait aussi sans rien laisser transparaître.

« Personne ne va parler ? Reprit Edward. Tanya, je te présente Isabella ; la copine d'Alec. »

Je hochai la tête, un peu amère. Il n'avait pas trouvé mieux, hein ? Je plantai mon regard dans celui de la blonde, qui semblait un peu gênée.

« Oh, c'est toi que, de l'avis général, je suis censée détester alors ? » Fis-je d'une voix claire.

Je marquai une pause de quelques secondes, alors qu'elle me dévisageait, et regardait Edward, puis revenait à moi avec un petit sourire.

« Non, t'as l'air sympa. Et puis, je ne suis pas du genre à haïr les gens dès le premier regard juste parce qu'on n'a pas jugé utile de me les présenter lus tôt… » fis-je en martelant chaque syllabe.

Je gardai mon regard fixé sur Tanya, histoire qu'Alec ne comprenne pas trop que je faisais référence à son meilleur ami. Enfin… je savais qu'il aurait des doutes, mais…

La blonde sauta avec prestance de l'estrade, et se dirigea vers Alice et moi ; elle embrassa rapidement sa sœur sur la joue avant de se tourner pour me faire face.

« Apparemment tu sais pas mal de choses ; je répondrai donc « ah, c'est toi que moi aussi je suis censée détester ? » mais au final, je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas. Dommage. Ç'aurait été plus simple. »

Je lui souris.

« Enchantée de te rencontrer. »

Il était vrai que je ne l'étais pas tout à fait, quand même. Mais bon…

« De même. »

Et voilà. L'échange de formalités semblait s'être plutôt bien passé…

Je reportai mon regard sur Alec. Et fis tout pour ne pas montrer que j'accusais le coup.

Il évitait mon regard ; évitait aussi de regarder Tanya. Et les autres. Il regardait son instrument.

Je savais très bien ce que ça voulait dire.

Il était gêné. Et pas seulement de ne pas m'avoir parlé d'une erreur de jeunesse.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Je croisai le regard d'Edward ; celui-ci jubilait. Bien entendu. Une vague de colère m'envahit ; mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Peut-être avait-il raison au final. Après tout, il le connaissait depuis plus longtemps que moi.

Alec descendit de l'estrade, et vint me prendre dans ses bras ; le regard de Tanya s'assombrit un peu, mais elle se dirigea nonchalamment vers Jasper pour passer son bras autour de sa taille et se coller à lui.

« Bien ; je pense qu'on avait fini, fit-il d'une voix froide en jetant un regard glacial à Edward.

_ Euh… on n'a pas revu la moitié des chansons prévues pour la semaine prochaine, protesta Jasper en se dégageant de Tanya sous le regard satisfait d'Alice.

_ Eh bien continuez si vous le voulez, fit Alec d'une voix tremblante de colère. Moi, je rentre avec Bella. »

Il me lâcha, et se dirigea vers la scène sans un regard de plus pour les autres, et remballa toutes ses affaires. Edward arborait désormais un air fermé. Je me raidis, et me dirigeai vers lui alors qu'Alec zippait l'étui de sa contrebasse.

« Tu vas encore penser que je fous la merde, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui dis-je à voix basse. « Peut-être que la prochaine fois t'y songeras à deux fois en me faisant amener à l'une de vos représentations. »

Je lui tournai le dos, et rejoignis Alec qui m'attendait. Il me tint la porte, et je saluai les autres d'un geste de la main.

À l'extérieur, nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'à sa voiture ; et durant tout le trajet jusqu'à son appart, aussi.

Ce n'est que quand nous fûmes entrés que je me postai contre le chambranle de la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il rangeait tous ses instruments, attendant qu'il daigne me regarder.

Je ne fis que l'observer. Il se redressa, se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Bella… » commença-t-il.

J'haussai un sourcil.

« Écoute… Je sais que j'aurais dû te parler d'elle.

_ Comme tu aurais dû parler de moi à ton ami, soupirai-je. Là n'est pas le problème.

_ … Alors… Où est-il ? »

Je le regardai, un peu triste, quelques instants. J'avais l'impression qu'un vide se faisait en moi.

« C'est très clair, pour moi. » Fit Alec en amorçant un pas dans ma direction. « Je ne l'aime plus. »

Je baissai le regard, blessée.

Il l'avait aimée. Et je commençais à sentir au fond de moi que ce n'était pas que du passé, comme il semblait vouloir le dire -comme il semblait le croire.

Déjà, parce qu'Alec ne parlait quasiment jamais de sentiments. Il m'avait déjà dit qu'il m'aimait, oui. Mais c'était rare. Il n'avait que peu d'amis proches.

Elle, elle était spéciale. Elle devait forcément l'être, pour qu'il ait cessé de l'aimer ; du moins, qu'il croie avoir cessé.

Je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi, m'attirer contre son torse ; et je fermai les yeux, refoulant mes larmes et respirant son odeur.

« C'est toi que j'aime, Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu en doutes. »

Je m'appuyai plus contre lui, agrippant ses hanches de mes mains comme pour me retenir à l'idée que tout était rose entre nous. Que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Mais au fond de moi je commençais à comprendre que notre couple n'avait rien d'un couple normal, avec ses hauts et ses bas. En quatre ans, jamais nous n'avions connu de bas. Pas une dispute, pas une histoire de jalousie non plus. Et voilà que quelques jours à peine après que nous ayons emménagé et qu'il ait commencé à me présenter à ceux qui l'entouraient, notre monde parfait se fissurait.

Je sentis sans rien pouvoir y faire une larme rouler sur ma joue ; Alec resserra sa prise autour de moi, et continua à me murmurer qu'il m'aimait.

« Moi aussi je t'aime » lui répondis-je dans un sanglot ; il me recula de lui, et sécha mes joues avant de les embrasser ; puis il se pencha sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa.

Je m'agrippai à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage ; et la chaleur qui nous était familière commença à m'envahir.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, et commença à faire glisser ma robe sur mes épaules.

Et passa la nuit qui suivit à essayer de nous rassurer l'un et l'autre quant à la force de notre amour.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et surtout, que pensez-vous de Tanya ? Des relations qui vont se tisser maintenant ? Des prochains évènements à venir ? Je vous laisse à votre imagination, n'hésitez pas à nous étonner avec vos supputations... à bientôt !**


	4. De nos faux semblants

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Encore une fois je tiens (ainsi que ma coéquipière privée d'ordinateur) à vous remercier de vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! Nous sommes heureuses de voir que cette histoire vous plait (du moins à certains d'entre vous), et soyez bien certaines qu'on s'éclate encore à la continuer !

Je voulais juste vous prévenir d'une chose : nous avons prévu une évolution lente pour cette histoire. Donc ne vous attendez pas à voir Edward et Bella ensemble d'ici deux chapitres hein, ça n'arrivera pas ! Bon, on vous fera pas attendre non plus 15 chap, mais nos deux personnages principaux vont devoir avant toute chose faire un véritable travail sur eux-mêmes avant de pouvoir se voir autrement que comme "ennemis naturels" ! Mais c'est là qu'c'est drôle non ? ;)

Allez je vous laisse à la lecture, vous fais de gros bisous et vous souhaite un bon week-end ensoleillé et de belles vacances pour ceux pour qui c'est le cas (moi j'reprends lundi :'( )!!!

P.S : En ce qui concerne Tanya... Je crois que la nôtre est différente du livre (ça c'est certain), mais aussi des autres fics ;). A vous de vous faire une opinion sur son compte !

**

* * *

Chapitre trois : De nos faux semblants**

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

Vous êtes vous déjà levés un matin, l'estomac légèrement barbouillé parce que la première chose à la quelle vous pensez en ouvrant les yeux est le fait que vous avez fait du mal à une personne à laquelle vous tenez beaucoup parce que vous êtes persuadé que même si ça lui fait mal, mal de façon presque insupportable, ça finira par lui être bénéfique ? Parce que c'est ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin.

*** * ***

Je pensai à cette histoire une bonne partie de la journée. Est-ce que j'avais bien fait de dire à Jasper d'accepter que Tanya vienne à notre club de jazz, et par conséquent, entre à nouveau dans la vie de mon meilleur ami, comme on dit : « Tiens, il fait beau aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ? » ? Est-ce que j'avais bien fait alors qu'à la base, je voulais juste faire comprendre à Miss Garce que j'étais prêt à l'affronter ? Est-ce que j'avais besoin d'être aussi… vicieux voire salopard ?

D'un côté, j'avais envie de dire oui ; cette fille pensait que j'avais un penchant pour la gente masculine. Pire : pour mon meilleur ami. Tout ça parce qu'elle devait avoir une fierté mal placée. Elle s'attaquait à mon ego, à ma réputation. Elle insultait même Jane quand on y réfléchissait.

Mais d'un autre, je mettais en cause Alec… Alec qui n'avait rien demandé mais qui m'avait fait ce qu'on appelait un coup de pute. Il avait fait ce qu'aurait sans doute fait sa sœur pour m'annoncer une nouvelle délicate : choisir la facilité et tenter le tout pour le tout en espérant voire priant que la pilule ne serait pas trop difficile à avaler en me mettant devant le fait accompli.

« T'as besoin d'aide ? »

Je me tournai vers la porte de ma chambre où Jacob m'observait, limite goguenard au milieu du foutoir que Jane avait mis la veille avant de partir pour se défouler.

Je regardai mes chemises en grande partie éparpillées sur le sol, comme si je ne les voyais pas vraiment.

« Non, ça va. Elle les rangera la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra. Lui dis-je en haussant des épaules.

_ T'es prêt ? Me dit-il en riant.

_ Ouais… Répliquai-je en enjambant mes affaires.

_ Elle vient pas ?

_ Pourquoi ? T'as envie de la voir ? »

Il rit une nouvelle fois en retournant dans le salon.

« On passe chercher Alec, alors ?

_ Ouais… Lui aussi, il aime bien les petits joujoux de collection qu'on ne voit qu'en vitrine et qu'on n'a pas le droit de conduire. Répliquai-je en sortant de l'appart.

_ Eh ! On va voir les premières voitures que Cadillac a construites ! Ça ne se conduit pas, ça s'admire !… T'inquiètes, on va passer une bonne soirée. » Me dit-il alors que je refermai la porte derrière moi.

Oh oui… Ça, c'était certain. Surtout avec le cadeau que j'allais faire à Jane ce soir…

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

_New York, 27 août 2009,_

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu le droit à une sortie boutiques avec Rosalie, sœur d'Edward -et bien plus agréable- et sa meilleure amie ; une fille très gentille._

_Ouais, enfin, elles ont beau être sympas… les boutiques, c'est définitivement pas mon truc. Est-ce parce que j'ai grandi avec Jake ? Est-ce parce que mes premiers amis se nommaient Seth, Embry, Sam, Quil, Jared… enfin, pas une seule fille. Euh, si, Leah. L'unique fille du groupe. Mais elle a toujours été un garçon manqué… c'est ce que j'aime chez elle, de toutes manières. Je préfère largement regarder Jacob bricoler un moteur que chercher dans des rayons la robe parfaite, le maquillage adéquat, les chaussures i-dé-ales. Je n'aime pas ça ! Et elles, Alice, Rosalie, elles sont accros._

_Rosalie a quand même vu que je ne tenais pas le choc. Elle a souri, et prié Alice d'être un peu moins… enthousiaste. Celle-ci a soupiré quelque chose comme « à charge de revanche » et nous a traînées toutes trois vers son salon de coiffure préféré. Elle avait déjà pris rendez-vous, je n'en reviens pas. Enfin, depuis le temps que je n'y étais pas allée, ça ne pouvait pas me faire de mal… et c'était reposant, comparé à la journée qui venait de s'écouler !_

_Bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder. Ce soir, fête à l'appart, suivie de sortie en boîte. Il y aura à peu près tout le monde, selon Alec ; j'ai invité Emmett, aussi. Histoire de le présenter aux autres._

_Il y aura Tanya._

_Et je veux prouver à Alec que je lui fais confiance. Que je l'aime._

_Assez pour accepter cette fille qui semble avoir été si importante pour lui…_

Je refermai mon carnet, et me dirigeai vers la salle à manger.

*******

On commença à frapper au moment où je terminais de mettre la table alors que Jane arrangeait la déco. Quand j'étais rentrée, elle était déjà là, ainsi qu'Edward. Il m'avait affublée d'un regard jubilatoire que j'avais simplement ignoré. Il ne valait pas la peine que je m'attarde sur son cas. J'étais allée me doucher.

Alors que l'eau coulait sur mon corps, je m'étais questionnée sur le comportement d'Edward, qui avait pourtant dit qu'il essaierait de jouer les amis avec moi.

Je m'étais séchée, et avais passé la robe bleue dos-nu, qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisses, qu'Alice m'avait fait acheter. Elle épousait ma taille, et son décolleté mettait en valeur ma poitrine ; Alice avait frappé des mains comme un gamin devant le plus beau jouet de Noël quand j'étais sortie avec de la cabine d'essayage.

J'étais sortie de la salle de bains après un léger maquillage comme Rosalie m'avait conseillé ; Jane m'avait appris qu'Edward et Alec étaient partis voir un truc sur une voiture avec Jake, me permettant de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement.

Nous avions fini de préparer la table et tout le reste quand on sonna.

J'allai ouvrir ; c'était Alice, Tanya et Rosalie, avec Jasper.

Alice était étrangement calme ; et ses joues rosissaient d'une façon très mignonne quand son regard croisait celui du grand blond. Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Il semblerait bien que tout compte fait, quelqu'un ait le pouvoir de la calmer. Il était vraiment très fort, ce Jazz.

Le prochain à passer la porte fut Demetri ; et il était suivi de près par les trois gars. Alec en tête.

Celui-ci se figea sur le pas de la porte en me voyant ; puis vint m'embrasser, non sans avoir jeté un long regard à ma tenue.

« Ma robe te plaît ? Lui demandai-je avec un sourire alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras.

_ Pas touche, malheureux ! Tu vas la froisser ! » S'écria Alice, qui sembla sortir de sa transe.

Jacob éclata de rire.

« De qui ? La robe… Ou Bella ?

_ Hey ! Il y a quelqu'un, dans cette robe, et elle en a marre que vous parliez d'elle comme si elle n'avait pas d'oreilles ! »

À cet instant, la sonnette retentit.

Longtemps.

Très longtemps.

Le bruit se prolongea jusqu'à ce que j'aille ouvrir la porte.

« Emmett ! Commençai-je à faire, tapant du pied. À quoi tu j… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que mon frère me souleva dans ses bras pour me faire tournoyer.

« Belli Bells ! Ah, ça fait du bien de te revoir !

_ On s'est vus hier, repose-moi, couinai-je.

_ Ouais, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas fait de soirée. Tiens. 'Soir, Alex » fit-il en me reposant pour venir lui broyer la main.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Alec », le repris-je.

Il le faisait exprès. Ça faisait partie de son jeu de grand frère protecteur. Bon, au moins, il ne lui avait jamais crevé les pneus ou pire, cassé la gueule.

Puis Emmett se figea, bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Je me retournai, et compris où était son trouble.

À côté d'Edward. Et ce trouble se nommait Rosalie…

*******

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que tout le monde était arrivé ; nous nous étions installés dans le salon, et discutions. Edward jetait de brefs regards tantôt à Tanya, tantôt à moi.

Cela m'emplit de colère ; il semblait se délecter d'imaginer qu'il était en train de bousiller ma relation avec Alec. Et même si peut-être, allez savoir, il avait raison, il ne se rendait absolument pas compte que je n'étais pas la seule à pouvoir souffrir de cette situation.

Alec non plus, n'était pas à l'aise.

Afin de bien prouver à Edward que la manière qu'il avait trouvé de me casser n'avait pas porté ses fruits, je me levai pour aller m'asseoir à côté de Tanya. Celle-ci me regarda approcher avec nonchalance et me sourit, sous le regard toujours gêné d'Alec.

Nous commençâmes à discuter, comme si de rien n'était. Même si quelque chose s'était brisé en moi. Je le sentais bien.

Je n'étais plus tout à fait la même, déjà.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure, et me levai.

« Je vais aller chercher les apéritifs ! J'en connais au moins deux, sinon, qui ne vont pas cesser de se plaindre qu'ils ont faim… » fis-je en lorgnant Demetri et Emmett.

Et encore, c'était rien à côté de Jake.

« D'accord ! Je m'occupe des alcools. Qui veut quoi ?« Demanda Alec en prenant des verres dans un meuble.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine ; et commençai à rassembler les gâteaux apéritifs et autres amuse-gueules sur un plateau.

« Toujours ensemble ? » Me demanda une voix que je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître.

Edward était là, s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte .

Je me redressai, le regard dur.

« On dirait bien. Pas trop déçu ?

_ Non. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps et je sais qu'au fond de toi que tu penses la même chose. »

Je croisai nerveusement les bras, alors qu'un éclat de tristesse me transperçait le cœur.

« Quand bien même ce serait vrai… franchement, c'est là qu'on voit ce qui nous différencie. »

Je me retournai pour attraper le plateau sans approfondir ma pensée. Je le contournai, et sortis pour retourner vers les autres.

Nous discutâmes pendant un moment ; Alec me tenait fermement contre lui, et Tanya semblait ne pas le regarder. Elle riait avec Jasper et Emmett, glissant parfois une main sur la cuisse de mon frère.

Edward, lui, parlait surtout avec Demetri en nous jetant parfois de petits regards. Moi, je discutais avec Alice et Rose, et nous regardions Jane lancer des regards noirs tantôt à Jacob, tantôt à Edward.

« Bon, les amis » finit par lancer Alice. « Si vous voulez qu'on sorte, après, il faudrait peut-être passer à table ! »

Emmett et Jacob approuvèrent, ainsi que Demetri. Je souris, et me levai en tenant Alec par la main.

Nous nous installâmes sans forcément y réfléchir ; je m'assis à côté d'Alec et de Rosalie, qui était face à Emmett. En face de moi s'installa Alice, en face d'Alec, Jane. Qui s'était elle-même placée à côté d'Edward.

Le repas débuta dans la bonne humeur ; Alice m'accapara la plupart du temps, à part quand Rosalie lui conseillait de ne pas me fatiguer si elle voulait que j'accepte de les suivre en boîte. Je la remerciai du regard.

C'est après le dessert qu'Edward se rappela à ma mémoire ; il se leva de table, alors que tout le monde le regardait avec un silence étonné.

« J'ai un petit cadeau à faire. » annonça-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Nous nous concertâmes tous, sourcils froncés.

Il revint avec un emballage de forme rectangulaire, et le tendit à Jane sans rien dire ; juste avec un sourire grandissant.

Jane fronça les sourcils, et lui lança un regard méfiant.

« Au fond, tu fais bien de ne pas prendre le cadeau ; te connaissant, tu le briserais direct en l'ouvrant. » fit Edward en se reculant d'un pas, commençant à déchirer l'emballage.

Jane se leva, menaçante.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Montre-moi ça !

_ T'inquiètes, fit Edward. Admire ; en fait, admirez tous ! »

Et là, il tourna un cadre en direction de notre tablée.

La photo n'était pas tout à fait parfaite. Peut-être un peu sombre.

Mais c'était ça qui la rendait véridique. Jamais on n'aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un montage ; pourtant…

Elle représentait Jane endormie sur Jake, celui-ci la tenant par la taille serrée contre lui. Elle avait passé une main sous son tee-shirt.

« Putain, EDWARD ! TU N'AS PAS FAIT CA ! » Hurla Jane.

Le concerné éclata de rire, protégeant le cadre des assauts de Jane, qui sautait pour essayer de l'attraper. Toute la tablée se mit à rire, surtout Jacob, qui avait tout de même les yeux écarquillés mais était peut-être le plus hilare d'entre nous tous.

« On en rêvait, il l'a fait ! » Applaudit Demetri.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Il était sûr que Jacob n'allait pas lâcher Jane de si tôt, maintenant.

Mais Jane, elle, furibonde, était devenue écarlate et fusillait Edward d'un regard qui laissait présager qu'il avait intérêt de se barricader avant de s'endormir pendant les… au moins cent prochaines années. Elle n'allait pas en rester là.

Divers commentaires fusèrent autour de la tablée, alors que Jane criait au coup monté et que Jake en rajoutait en racontant comment elle avait rougi en se rendant compte, le matin, qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans ses bras.

« J'étais réveillé depuis quoi ? Quelques minutes ? Et là, je la vois qui commence à remuer et à s'étirer avant de frotter les yeux. Elle les ouvre, se bloque… Et se met à hurler ! C'était mortel, je vous jure !

_ Hi five ! » fit Demetri en lui tendant la main, mort de rire.

Jacob claqua sa paume contre la sienne.

« Elle est devenue écarlate, et s'est levée en m'insultant de tous les noms qui lui passaient par la tête !

_ Toi, l'Indien, tu la fermes ! Si tu ne veux pas que je dise à tout le monde que tu ronfles comme une locomotive !

_ Parce qu'en plus t'étais assez réveillée pour te rendre compte de ses ronflements ? » Releva Emmett.

Jake frappa dans ses mains, alors que Jane s'empêtrait dans de vaines tentatives de justification.

« Non ! C'est juste que… je ne sais pas, il devait ronfler tellement fort que ça a pénétré mes rêves !

_ Parce que tu rêves de moi ? » fit Jacob en se levant pour venir poser ses mains sur sa taille et lui embrasser le lobe de l'oreille.

Il eut l'excellent réflexe de se reculer avant que la main de Jane n'atteigne sa joue ; puis celle-ci reporta à nouveau sa colère sur Edward, alors que je me levais en secouant la tête pour débarrasser, aidée d'Alec.

Je déposai le tout dans son lave vaisselle, le remplissant instantanément. Il ramenait les différents plats.

« Tu passes une bonne soirée ? Me demanda-t-il après m'avoir embrassée.

_ Oui, ça va. Et toi ? »

Il m'encadra de ses bras pour me presser contre lui.

« Oui. Même si je préférerais être un peu seul avec toi… »

Je laissai échapper un rire rauque.

« Tout à l'heure. Ne t'en fais pas.

_ Hey ! Il est minuit passées, on va bientôt partir en boîte maintenant ! » fit Alice en faisant interruption dans le cuisine. « Alec, tu lui feras des mamours plus tard. Bella, tu me suis dans la salle de bains, remaquillage. »

Je grognai, alors qu'Alec laissait échapper un petit rire en me lâchant.

« On ne va jamais contre les désirs de Lili, fit-il.

_ C'est bien pour toi. » répliquai-je en lui déposant un dernier baiser au coin des lèvres avant de me laisser entraîner par le petit lutin en direction de la salle de bains où discutaient déjà Rosalie et Tanya.

Elles s'interrompirent en nous voyant entrer, mais, forte de ma résolution d'avoir de bonnes relations avec Tanya -officiellement, pour prouver à Edward Cullen qu'il ne me détruirait pas par un moyen si bas, mais plus officieusement pour m'assurer que tout était bien platonique entre elle et Alec-, je pris place à côté d'elle.

Alice se fit un plaisir de me recoiffer et remaquiller, tandis que Rose et Tanya se redonnaient une dernière touche de fond de teint et gloss.

Rose me regardait par moments dans la glace ; je surpris son regard à plusieurs reprises, et lui en renvoyai un curieux. Elle rougit un peu.

Et je souris.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de mon frère, au fait ? » demandai-je innocemment.

Rosalie rougit encore un peu sous son léger fond de teint, et referma son sac.

« Il est cool, fit Alice. Je l'aime bien, c'est un vrai boute-en-train ; on s'ennuie jamais avec lui hein ?

_ Non, c'est certain, confirmai-je en riant.

_ Il est pris ? » Demanda Tanya avec un petit clin d'œil.

J'eus un petit sourire.

« Libre comme l'air. » lançai-je en regardant Rosalie.

Elle rougit encore lus et quitta la salle de bains.

C'était génial.

_Ouais, enfin, si jamais Rosalie venait à sortir avec Emmett, et rien n'est moins sûr… n'oublie pas que son frère à elle est…_

Je grimaçai.

Quelle galère…

Nous finîmes par quitter la salle de bains quand Alice eut décidé qu'elle était parfaite, ou presque.

Je rejoignis Alec.

« Bon, on peut y aller alors ? »

La boîte dans laquelle nous avions prévu d'aller se trouvait à cinq minutes à pied. Je ne pris pas de veste ; il faisait encore chaud dehors, malgré l'heure tardive.

Je fis le trajet en silence, ma main dans celle d'Alec.

À moi aussi, il me tardait que nous soyons à nouveau seuls…

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

Après une première partie de soirée plutôt agréable, nous allâmes au Strawberry Night sur Central Park. C'était la boîte qui s'attenait au café dans lequel nous avions l'habitude de nous rendre avec Jane lorsque je sortais de mon cours de piano hebdomadaire au conservatoire.

Les filles décidèrent, avant d'aller danser, de faire un tour dans Central, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes et de prendre un peu l'air.

Je discutai devant avec Tanya et Jasper qui se tenaient par la taille de notre prochaine représentation et des chansons que nous allions pouvoir jouer.

« Il y en a une qui me tiendrait à cœur. » Me dit Tanya avec un petit sourire. « Mais il faudrait que vous l'appreniez, elle n'est pas connue aux Etats-Unis. En fait, c'est un interprète français qui chante en Anglais. C'est la bande son d'un film que j'ai découvert lors de mon dernier voyage à Paris… Il a quelques années maintenant.

_ Tu l'aurais sur ton iPod ? Fit Jasper.

_ Ouais… L'interprète c'est Aaron et la chanson s'appelle _U turn Lili_. Ça serait une surprise pour ma sœur. Je sais bien qu'on ne s'entend pas très bien par moment, mais…

_ Ouais. » Dit Jazz avec un petit sourire.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, comme s'ils se comprenaient, et il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Faudrait en parler à Alec. Dis-je.

_ Je le ferai. Répondit Tanya après une légère pause.

_ Euh, je ne sais pas si… Commença Jasper.

_ T'inquiètes. Le rassura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_ Eh ! On a perdu des gens ! » Cria alors Demetri.

Nous nous retournâmes en nous arrêtant et scrutâmes l'allée que nous empruntions.

« Je ne vois pas Rose. Ajouta-t-il.

_ Ni mon frère. » Fit Bella.

Je jetai un regard à Demetri qui n'avait pas l'air très bien tout à coup.

Alec s'avança vers lui alors que Jane et Jacob arrivaient eux aussi d'une allée transversale d'un pas pressé. Je regardai ma meilleure amie, surpris, mais vu la mine renfrognée qu'elle affichait, ce n'était pas ce à quoi je pensais qui s'était passé.

Je soupirai.

« Ils sont là ! » Dit alors Alec en montrant le fond de notre allée.

Quelques secondes après, Emmett et Rose arrivèrent en effet… à pas de tortue.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Demandai-je à ma sœur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à notre hauteur.

_ On discutait. » Me répondit-elle en haussant des épaules. « On s'est arrêté parce qu'Emmett m'a montré quelques constellations. »

Je lui jetai un regard en coin alors que Bella le regardait, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Merde. Ne me dîtes pas que ma sœur avait craqué pour Baloo ? Pas le Baloo de Miss Garce !

« Je vous le prends. Grogna alors Jane, que je n'avais pas vue arriver, en me tirant par le bras à Jasper et Tanya.

_ Il s'appelle « Reviens » ! » Cria celle-ci alors que nous continuions à grands pas vers la sortie du parc.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que personne de notre groupe ne pouvait nous entendre, elle m'arrêta et me fusilla du regard.

« Je veux les négatifs, parce que je suis sûre que tu en as fait faire, ton appareil, tes « chefs d'oeuvre » que tu as fait encadrer - tu te débrouilles pour récupérer celui que t'as filé à Mimi-Siku - ainsi que ceux que tu dois cacher je ne sais où. » Siffla-t-elle.

Je la regardai avec un rictus, nullement impressionné par sa colère, puis effleurai rapidement le tissu de la robe qu'elle portait.

« Tiens… Tu portes « Prends-moi » ce soir, je n'avais pas fait attention. » Lui dis-je d'un ton léger.

Son regard se durcit un peu plus et elle se rapprocha encore plus de moi.

« Je suis sûre que tu ne tiens absolument pas à ce que je me venge.

_ T'as déjà mis ma chambre en bordel. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de plus ? Me priver de ton joli corps pendant un temps indéfini ? T'avais pas l'air très dégoûté quand je t'ai poussé contre lui, hier soir. T'avais l'air plutôt… extatique.

_ J'ai rêvé de Johnny Depp. Grinça-t-elle.

_ Tu es énervante à la longue.

_ Et toi, depuis que tu connais Bella, tu deviens franchement con !

_ Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas qu'il t'attire ? Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une tare ! Lui dis-je en éludant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_ Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ! Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, Edward !

_ Tu es comme ton frère avec Tanya ! Vous ne voyez pas les choses qui crèvent les yeux de tout le monde. Saute-lui dessus une bonne fois pour toutes, je pourrais peut-être dormir la nuit, après.

_ On va faire du camping sauvage dans Central ? Parce qu'il est plus d'une heure du matin, là, y en a qui aimerait aller danser ! » Dit Lili en nous dépassant, bras dessus bras dessous avec Rose, Bella et Alec en retrait derrière elles.

Jasper et Tanya arrivèrent à notre hauteur, toujours en se tenant par la taille et les trois derniers riaient comme des bossus à quelques mètres derrière nous.

« Ouais, je la connais très très bien, Rose. » Dit Demetri à Emmett sur le ton de la confidence.

Je leur jetai un regard alors qu'ils nous dépassaient comme si on n'était pas là, sauf Jacob qui lança une oeillade suggestive à Jane, la faisant s'éloigner d'un pas raide vers la sortie Nord du parc.

« Fais la danser, je t'en supplie. Soufflai-je à l'Indien.

_ T'inquiètes. » Me répondit-il avec un rictus.

*** * ***

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes au Strawberry Night et ne vîmes personne de notre groupe devant l'entrée.

« Tanya a dû faire du gringue au portier pour qu'ils les laissent entrer si rapidement. Ricana Demetri alors que nous nous faufilions dans la file d'attente.

_ Tanya, c'est la petite junkie qui ressemble un peu physiquement à l'hystérique ? Demanda Emmett.

_ Ouais. C'est sa sœur. Et n'appelles pas Lili « l'hystérique » devant Rose, un conseil.

_ Ok, c'est noté.

_ Euh, dis-moi si je me trompe, mais Demetri, c'est bien l'ex de ta sœur ? Me chuchota Jacob.

_ Hmmm…

_ Si Em' lui a fait le coup des constellations c'est qu'il a l'intention de tenter sa chance…

_ Oh, moi je le sais. Mais Dem' est un idéaliste. Il est persuadé qu'elle finira par revenir. De quoi vous avez parlé avec Jane quand vous vous êtes éclipsés ? »

L'Indien haussa des épaules alors que nous avancions dans la file.

« Elle m'a menacé de mort si jamais j'évoquais une seule fois à l'avenir le fait qu'on ait « passé la nuit ensemble », elle a parlé d'émasculation et de faire trembler mes grands ancêtres, je crois. Enfin, elle était super enthousiaste, quoi !

_ Elle m'a sous-entendu la même chose.

_ Comment tu fais pour la supporter ? Me demanda-t-il alors que nous continuions à avancer vers le portier.

_ Tu me le diras quand tu sortiras avec elle. »

Il éclata de rire et mon portable vibra dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

« _Vous êtes où ? R._ »

« _ On arrive. On est à 5 m de la porte. Et vous ?_ »

« _ Le carré VIP qui surplombe la piste, juste à côté du DJ. »_

Nous finîmes par rentrer quelques minutes plus tard.

Lili, Rose, Jane, Jasper et Miss Garce étaient déjà sur la piste.

Lili et ma sœur étaient complètement déchaînées et se trémoussaient langoureusement, comme hypnotisées par la musique, sous le regard lubrique de quelques mecs autour d'elles. Jane tentait tant bien que mal, d'après ce que je pouvais voir, de décontracter la copine de mon meilleur ami, mais celle-ci regardait un point fixe au dessus d'elle, un peu inquiète.

Je me détournai et vis Tanya penchée sur Alec qui l'écoutait, les yeux dans le vide et les mâchoires contractées. Elle avait passé son bras derrière lui, sur la banquette et se collait un peu contre son épaule pour pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille.

Emmett, Jacob et Demetri partirent directement sur la piste avec les filles et je me dirigeai moi vers le carré VIP en jouant un peu des coudes.

Lorsque je me laissai tomber sur la banquette pourpre, Alec me jeta un vague regard et se détacha de Tanya en acquiesçant vaguement, avant de se lever et de partir sur la piste à son tour.

Je me rapprochai de la sœur de Lili qui regardait mon meilleur ami avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Un mélange de tristesse, de douceur et d'amertume.

« Il est d'accord. Enfin je crois. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il a dit, en fait. Me cria-t-elle en se penchant vers moi.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Elle me fit un sourire en coin, me regardant soudain avec intérêt et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le bar, Tanya sur mes talons, alors que Bella et Alec revenaient à notre carré.

« On va chercher les munitions ! » Leur cria-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

Alec lui jeta un regard froid alors que Bella l'entraînait vers le carré.

Nous jouâmes un peu des coudes jusqu'au bar surchargé, puis finîmes par commander deux bouteilles de Vodka, une de Whisky avec Coca et des jus de fruits.

« Prends un Mojito pour Bella… J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle appréciait. » Me cria-t-elle en se collant contre mon dos.

Un peu plus tard, nous retournâmes à côté du DJ où Bella et Alec se trouvaient toujours, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

« C'est de la part d'Edward. » Cria Tanya à celle-ci, lui faisant un sourire suggestif en lui tendant le Mojito qu'elle venait de prendre sur le plateau du serveur qui nous suivait.

Bella fronça les sourcils en me regardant, puis regarda Tanya.

« Il a craché dedans ?

_ Non, j'y ai mis du cyanure. Raillai-je.

_ Han. Ok. » Répliqua-t-elle.

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, en but quelques gorgées en me fixant dans les yeux. Puis haussa un sourcil.

« Pas de goût amer. Petit joueur. »

Tanya se pencha par-dessus la rambarde, un verre de Vodka pure à la main, pour observer la piste de danse, nous dévoilant sa chute de reins que cachait à peine le col V noir dans son dos, nous montrant une colombe en plein vol entourée de deux cerises.

Je jetai un regard à Alec qui semblait, lui, fixer un point imaginaire sur le mur à notre opposé.

Bella vida en deux grandes gorgées son cocktail et passa une main langoureuse sur sa cuisse.

Il entrelaça leurs doigts et l'embrassa doucement tandis que Tanya revenait s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Tu veux danser ? Me cria-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

_ Euh… Je ne sais pas. Plus tard, peut-être. Lui répondis-je.

_ Allez ! Rose et Super Mâle se débrouillent très mal ! On pourrait leur donner une petite leçon !

_ Moi, je veux bien ! »

Je me retournai et vis Bella vider un verre de Whisky Coca en grimaçant un peu. Puis elle se leva et Tanya lança un regard furtif à Alec avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire presque carnassier.

« Bella et Tanya sur le dancefloor ! On va mettre le feu ! » Cria-t-elle en la prenant par la main pour l'entraîner vers l'escalier qui menait à la piste.

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Trois verres d'alcool après le début de la soirée, je commençais à me sentir mieux. Plus détendue. J'en avais eu besoin ; la proximité d'Edward me faisait me crisper, la gêne d'Alec ne m'aidait pas à me détendre.

Au final, c'était Tanya dont la présence s'était révélée libératrice. Étrangement.

J'avais besoin de me sortir du carré, ce qui supposait aller sur la piste, ou aux toilettes. Mais avec ma chance légendaire, il valait mieux que je n'aille nulle part seule. Et voilà que Tanya réclamait à danser ! Parfait.

Elle m'entraîna vers la piste, et commença à se déhancher ; je l'observai et cherchai à reproduire ses gestes, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Oh, Bella, sois cool, lâche-toi ! » éclata-t-elle de rire.

Elle m'attrapa par les hanches, et se mit à onduler avec moi, balançant la tête en arrière, jouant avec ses cheveux, me retournant pour danser avec moi.

Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui se passait ; mais l'alcool aidant -je n'avais pas franchement l'habitude de boire-, je commençai à réellement me détendre, et un sourire naquît sur mes lèvres alors que je me mettais à danser sans inhibition avec cette fille que je ne connaissais pas vraiment. Après tout, où était le mal ? Nous étions en boîte entre amis, mon frère et mon copain étaient là pour surveiller l'éventualité que des mecs viennent nous emmerder, et enfin, ma seule éventuelle rivale était à distance de mon petit ami.

Et puis, finalement, je n'arrivais pas à la détester.

Elle éclata de rire à nouveau, alors que nous dansions. Les regards étaient parfois fixés sur nous, et elle semblait s'en délecter. Moi, ce n'était pas mon trip ; mais je me sentais en sécurité.

Je défoulai toute la colère que j'avais accumulée depuis hier sur la piste de danse.

Rose et Alice finirent par nous rejoindre. Elles dansèrent un peu avec nous, puis proposèrent qu'on remonte au carré nous désaltérer.

J'acquiesçai, et les suivis alors que Tanya restait un bras autour de ma taille.

Arrivées en haut, Alec me regardait avec un air étrange.

Edward, c'était… indéfinissable.

« Dis-moi, Izzie… T'as déjà eu une expérience avec une fille ? »

Les mots semblèrent s'échapper de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

Je le considérai, la tête légèrement penchée, une main sur la hanche, quelques secondes, et me dirigeai vers lui. Je me haussai sur la pointe des pieds de manière à amener ma bouche près de son oreille sans le toucher.

« À ton avis ? »

Puis je lui lançai un regard moqueur, et allai m'asseoir sur les genoux d'Alec.

Edward plissa les yeux, contracta sa mâchoire comme pour se retenir de répliquer. Je me détournai de lui et embrassai Alec, passant mes bras autour de son cou.

Emmett choisit ce moment pour nous rejoindre, et passa son bras autour de ma taille pour m'arracher à mon copain. Je le houspillai ; mais ça ne lui fit rien.

« Alors petite sœur ? Tu te rends compte qu'avec Tanya vous êtes responsable de soixante-dix pour cent des émissions de testostérone du dernier quart d'heure ? » Rit-il comme si de rien n'était.

J'eus un sourire complice avec Tanya.

« En parlant de testostérone… Comment est le ciel, ce soir ? » demandai-je innocemment en référence à son échappée avec Rose, un peu plus tôt.

Il me pinça la hanche, et je laissai échapper un petit rire alors qu'il me lâchait. Il avait très bien compris que je n'avais pas été dupe de sa tentative de séduction par ses piètres compétences en astronomie.

« Hé, au fait ? Elle est passée où, Jane ? Demanda soudain Rosalie.

_ Aux toilettes, je crois. Jake s'est mis à danser avec une fille inconnue, depuis elle avait l'air excédée… » répondit Tanya.

Alec se redressa sur la banquette.

« Seule ? Vous savez que je n'aime pas que vous partiez seule aux toilettes les filles.

_ Ça va, je vais voir où elle en est. » fis-je pour tenter de calmer son inquiétude en me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

J'avais bien besoin d'un peu de calme. L'alcool faisait bouillonner mon sang, et je me sentais un peu dans un état second.

Je traversai la foule jusqu'aux toilettes, les atteignis avec soulagement, et y pénétrai. Jane y était effectivement, refaisant soigneusement son maquillage.

« Tiens, Bella, fit-elle. Ça va ? L'autre droguée ne te fait pas trop chier ?

_ Qui ? Tanya ? Non, ça va, pourquoi ? »

Elle se tourna vers moi, me fit un regard implacable.

« La laisse pas s'approcher d'Alec. Je la sens pas cette fille, je l'ai jamais sentie. »

Je lui lançai un regard curieux, et hochai la tête.

« Ok. On remonte ? Fis-je après m'être passée de l'eau dans la nuque.

_ On remonte » fit-elle.

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jane et Miss Garce revinrent, suivies de près par Rose, Lili, Jazz, Jacob et Demetri.

« Ah ! Tout le monde est là ! Parfait ! » Nous dit Alice d'un ton surexcité.

Je jetai un regard perplexe à ma sœur ; à ma connaissance, Lili n'avait pas encore assez bu pour être aussi survoltée et elle n'avait pas non plus approché de trop près Jasper.

« Tanya ! Si t'allais user de tes charmes et nous ramener un calepin et un stylo ? » Demanda-t-elle à sa sœur.

Celle-ci détacha son regard pensif d'Alec et haussa des épaules en se levant.

« Tu nous expliques ? La questionna Demetri.

_ Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle a l'intention de nous faire faire. » Répondit Rose avec lassitude.

Demetri sembla percuter, alors qu'une petite idée venait de commencer à germer aussi dans ma tête. Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle avait l'intention de…

« Ah ! Merci Tanya. » Dit-elle en prenant le carnet que lui tenait sa sœur. « Nous allons jouer au… « Fais ce que voudra » ! »

Bella jeta un regard interrogatif à Alec qui laissait tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

« Je rappelle les règles : une fille, un garçon, une danse. Les couples n'ont pas le droit de danser ensemble - ni les exs -, ça serait trop facile. Aucun lien du sang n'est toléré non plus. On veut de l'improvisation ! Et bien sûr, un jury. Le couple qui aura la plus mauvaise note paiera une bouteille, celui qui gagnera, aura le droit à une espèce de vœu. » Expliqua-t-elle en écrivant tous nos noms sur le carnet.

Ma sœur et Baloo se regardaient déjà du coin de l'œil, ainsi que Jacob et Jane, mais vraiment pas de la même manière. Tanya était elle, étrangement calme et regardait par-dessus la rambarde les autres danseurs sur le dancefloor.

« Bien sûr, pas le droit de se désister. » Rajouta-t-elle.

Elle avait inventé ce jeu au début où nous avions commencé à fréquenter Jasper, soit près de quatre années auparavant parce qu'elle n'avait pas le courage pour l'inviter, et elle n'avait jamais réussi à danser avec lui. Nous savions tous qu'elle nous forcerait à participer à son jeu jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne gain de cause.

« Une main innocente ! Bella ! Dit-elle après avoir découpé et plié nos noms.

_ Je me désigne pour être le jury. Marmonna Demetri.

_ T'aimes ce jeu d'habitude. Lui dis-je.

_ Pas de tunes ce soir. Et je tombe souvent dernier… J'étais synchro qu'avec Rose et comme on a été en couple, j'ai pas le droit de le faire avec elle. »

Miss Garce soupira, fronçant les sourcils, et s'approcha pour saisir deux papiers qu'elle tendit à Alice.

« Emmett et Rosalie ! » lut-elle en frappant des mains.

Le visage d'Emmett s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et il se leva en prenant ma sœur par la main qui se tenait à grand peine de ne pas faire la même chose. Demetri se contenta de griffonner leurs noms dans la première case de la grille qu'il s'était faite.

« Bon, ben on y va, hein ! Dit Baloo en entraînant ma sœur vers l'escalier.

_ Minute, papillon ! Faut qu'on sorte tout le monde ! » Lui dit Lili en posant une main sur son torse. « Couple numéro 2, Bella ! »

Elle tira à nouveau deux papiers, et eut un sourire désolé.

« Jane et Alec.

_ Tire à nouveau. Frère et sœur, ça colle pas. Fit Lili.

_ Alice et Jasper ! »

Elle tressaillit, enfin heureuse et… légèrement paniquée. Mais elle fit tout pour ne pas le montrer ; sauf que ses yeux parlaient pour elle.

Pour une fois qu'elle était silencieuse…

« Jane et Jacob », fit Bella avec un grand sourire.

Je crus qu'on versait une jappe de plomb dans mon estomac. J'étais foutu. Il ne restait que Alec et moi et elle n'avait pas le droit de danser avec son mec…

Elle tira deux autres papiers, et fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontente - putain, c'est pas vrai… -. Elle me lança un regard sombre.

« On est le couple suivant, Eddie. », fit-elle en se reprenant, d'une voix fausse. « Restent donc Alec et Tanya. »

Une lueur fugace passa dans ses yeux mais elle alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de mon meilleur ami pour passer ses bras autour de son cou.

Tanya les regarda pensivement un instant, puis se retourna vers la rambarde avec Lili, alors que Rose et Emmett descendaient déjà l'escalier pour rejoindre la piste.

« On leur met quoi ? Demanda Tanya à sa sœur.

_ Mambo. Rose aime bien ça. Répondit-elle.

_ Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus vous choisissez la danse ? » Fit Bella.

Tanya se dirigea vers le DJ alors que Lili se tournait vers elle, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

« Ça se mérite un vœu, ma chère. Mais t'inquiètes ; même si Edward ne danse pas souvent, il se débrouille pas mal à force de sortir avec Rose. » Lui dit-elle.

Elle ne fit que hocher la tête, et se retourna vers la piste où allaient commencer à évoluer son frère et ma sœur.

Les premières notes du mambo commencèrent à résonner sur le dancefloor alors que Baloo lançait un regard affolé à Rose qui éclata de rire en posant ses mains sur ses propres hanches et commença à se mouvoir sensuellement contre lui, une de ses mains posées sur sa nuque, lui chuchotant à l'oreille alors qu'il calquait tant bien que mal ses mouvements aux siens.

« Ton frère n'est pas très à l'aise en danse latine, Bella. Remarqua Lili.

_ En danse tout court. Sauf à l'horizontale » Répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Du moins, à ce que j'ai pu entendre.

_ Sacré déhanché quand même. » Dit Tanya en regardant le couple, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Elles continuèrent avec Lili d'observer scrupuleusement leurs mouvements de plus en plus synchronisés, même si Baloo faisait un peu… n'importe quoi.

Alec et Jasper étaient en train de discuter derrière nous en vidant tous les deux leurs verres, coupés du monde.

« Je dis 7. Dit Lili lorsque la musique changea et que Rose et Emmett remontaient les escaliers en riant aux éclats.

_ C'est pas parce que c'est ta meilleure amie que tu dois te montrer généreuse. Il n'était pas super synchronisé sur ses pas à part sur la fin, mais il dansait tout sauf du mambo. Je dis 6. Et encore… Répliqua Tanya.

_ Le jury met donc 6.5. Suivants !… Jasper ! On t'appelle sur le dancefloor ! » Cria Demetri en consultant sa liste.

Lili remit nerveusement - et surtout inutilement - sa robe en place alors que Jazz se tournait vers elle en vidant son verre.

« C'est notre première, non ? » Lui demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle.

Elle acquiesça en silence. Tanya lui tendit son verre de Vodka qu'elle vida en deux gorgées alors que Jasper descendait les marches de l'escalier en souriant.

« Et ne gâche pas tout avec Sexy Baby ! Lui dit Tanya en la poussant en avant.

_ On a eu combien ? Demanda Rose.

_ Délibération à la fin, désolé. Mise à part soudoiement. Répondit Demetri en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

_ Un charleston. Dit-elle à Tanya.

_ Quoi ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait ça, et elle est pas très à l'aise là-dessus, elle t'a mis un mambo, quand même.

_ Pourquoi pas un rock. » Fit alors Bella.

Génial. Elle nous laissait toutes les danses sensuelles. Telles que je connaissais ma sœur et Lili, on allait se retrouver avec un zouk ou une salsa…

« Elle n'a pas trop la robe adéquate. Lui répondit Tanya, sceptique. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'on se rendait vraiment compte du lien de parenté entre elle et Lili.

_ Oui, mais on joue pour le vœu ! Demande un rock ! » Lui dit ma sœur.

J'eus un rictus en me tournant vers Jane et Jacob qui étrangement ne disaient rien mais se jaugeaient du coin de l'œil. J'étais certain que mon amie pensait la même chose que moi, à savoir que si elle ne voulait pas perdre la face devant les autres, elle allait devoir la jouer serré avec l'Indien.

Un rock rythmé commença à retentir sur la piste et Jasper commença à faire danser Lili, tendue comme un piquet.

« Elle est mal partie. Ricana Rose… dite « la Mauvaise Joueuse ».

_ Imagine que tu couches avec lui, Lili ! Mets tout dans la sensualité ! » Hurla alors Tanya par delà la rambarde.

Jane la regarda en haussant un sourcil alors que Jacob et Bella éclataient de rire en s'approchant à leur tour pour voir si son conseil était appliqué.

Lili se mouvait de plus en plus aisément et il put même terminer sur une portée, à la fin du morceau.

« Tu l'as aidé. J'enlève un point sur la note finale. Dit Rose à Tanya.

_ Ils ont mieux dansé que toi et mon frère. Fit Bella avec un rictus.

_ Parce que ton frère n'avait jamais dansé de mambo, il me l'a dit. C'est pas fait pour les débutants. Je dis 6.

_ Moi, j'aurais mis 8 ; ils étaient très synchronisés et avaient l'air à l'aise.

_ On tranche sur 7, Demetri. » Dit alors Tanya en se tournant vers le grand brun.

Lili arriva, rouge écrevisse et essoufflée, tenant Jasper par la main.

« Il faut… que j'aille me rafraîchir. » Dit-elle en prenant ma sœur par la main pour l'entraîner vers le petit escalier.

Jasper vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et se servit un verre de jus d'orange.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé, Sexy Baby. Lui souffla Tanya en se laissant tomber à côté de lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_ C'était de toi, le conseil avisé que j'ai cru entendre ?

_ Quel conseil avisé ? » Dit-elle innocemment.

Il lui sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Les suivants sont… nos deux frustrés ! » Nous dit Demetri avec un grand sourire en se tournant vers Jane et Jacob.

Elle se renfrogna et prit délicatement un verre de Vodka pomme sans bouger d'un pouce.

« Pas le droit au désistement ! Lui rappela Dem'.

_ J'attends Lili et Rose. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles réapparurent en riant. Lili jeta une longue œillade à Jasper et s'assit à côté d'Alec qui avait toujours son regard dans le vide.

« Qui sont les suivants ? » Demanda-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Jacob et Jane qui se leva en soupirant.

« Ne nous mettez pas une danse où il faut se coller l'un contre l'autre ou je vous atomise ! Dit-elle à Rose et Tanya en descendant les marches pour rejoindre la piste.

_ On leur en met une ? Nous demanda ma sœur avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

_ Cha cha cha. » Fit Alice d'un ton surexcité.

Elle se précipita vers le D.J. pour demander elle-même la danse.

Quand les premières notes résonnèrent, nous étions tous à la rambarde en train d'observer le « couple » évoluer. Jane incendiait l'Indien du regard, et nous lança également un de ses airs assassins. Mort de rire, Demetri filmait la scène avec son portable.

Jacob profitait apparemment de la situation ; il la colla contre lui, la fit se mouvoir très sensuellement entre ses bras. Leurs gestes étaient néanmoins brusques, agressifs, et pas tout à fait accordés, mais…

Le résultat était vraiment intéressant.

« On tombe d'accord sur un 7 ? » Demanda Demetri avec un grand sourire béat.

Rose rechigna un peu mais les autres acquiescèrent .

Quand ils remontèrent, Jane était raide comme un piquet, et Jake, essoufflé à force de rire. Ils reçurent nos applaudissements.

« Ça veut dire qu'on a tout déchiré ? Fit Jacob avec un sourire éclatant.

_ Non, reprit Bella, on est juste ravis de vous revoir en vie. L'un et l'autre. »

Jane alla s'asseoir sur la banquette non sans nous avoir lancé un dernier regard noir ; particulièrement à Jacob.

« Demetri, cache ton portable » murmura Miss Garce, assez près pour que je l'entende, mais pas Jane.

Il s'exécuta avec un sourire.

« T'as pas tort. Elle serait capable de le détruire, rit-il tout bas.

_ Et de te détruire toi, par la même occasion. »

Ils eurent un sourire de connivence.

« C'est quoi ces messes basses ? » fit Emmett en s'approchant des deux compères pour abattre les battoirs qui lui servaient de main sur leurs épaules.

« Rien, grand frère, répondit Miss Garce en l'embrassant sur la joue.

_ On s'en fout, de toutes façons, fit Rosalie. C'est à toi et Edward de danser ! »

Elle sembla se fermer un peu, mais n'eut pas tellement de réaction.

Je jetai un regard à Alec qui lui aussi avait les yeux posés sur moi en guise d'avertissement. Je posai le verre que j'avais dans les mains, l'estomac un peu contracté. Après tout, ce n'était que 4 minutes à tout casser. Ça passerait vite.

« Tu vas voir… Il est très sensuel. J'ai gagné trois fois avec lui. » Dit Lili avec un grand sourire à Miss Garce qui me regarda… sceptique.

Elle alla embrasser longuement mon meilleur ami et en profita pour lui finir son verre, puis elle se tourna vers moi en me faisait un grand sourire… trop naturel pour paraître vrai à mes yeux.

Jane aussi me regarda lourdement, mais je me détournai vers l'escalier : qu'on en finisse.

Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion ; Rose allait me sortir le grand jeu pour confirmer la soit disant attirance que j'avais pour cette fille…

Je fis demi-tour juste en dessous la rambarde, comme les autres couples avant nous. J'essayais de paraître le plus détendu possible en la regardant. Elle me lança un regard de défi, attendant le début du morceau à presque 2 mètres de moi.

Je finis par lever la tête, agacé, en entendant toujours le même morceau R'n'B qui passait depuis que nous étions tous dans le carré.

Lili, Rose et Tanya semblaient en plein débat pour savoir sur quel morceau on allait être dégusté. Alec avait fait le déplacement et se tenait nonchalamment à côté de Jasper, au bout de la rambarde. Puis Tanya alla vers le DJ et je reportai mon attention sur… ma partenaire.

Comme je m'y attendais, un morceau de salsa débuta.

Je la saisis fermement par la taille et la collai contre moi en appuyant une de mes mains au creux de ses reins.

« J'espère que tu sais _très bien_ faire semblant. Lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille en rapprochant nos bassins.

_ T'inquiètes pas pour ça. » Fit-elle en glissant une main sur mes épaules et l'autre sur mon torse.

Nous commençâmes à danser, avec un mélange de brutalité et de sensualité, les yeux dans les yeux. Elle se calquait parfaitement sur mes mouvements et avait fini par remonter sa main droite sur ma nuque. Au bout d'une minute environ, je fis balader mes mains dans le bas de ses reins et elle se retourna rapidement pour onduler du bassin dos contre mon torse.

J'ancrai mes doigts sur ses hanches en suivant son mouvement alors que mon souffle s'accélérait : à quoi elle jouait ?

J'entendis des sifflements de la rambarde et levai rapidement les yeux : Demetri.

Rose m'observait avec un rictus vainqueur sur les lèvres alors que Lili avait l'air complètement envoûtée.

Puis Bella se retourna à nouveau pour me faire face et rapprocha encore plus nos bassins. Je lui lançai un regard noir alors que je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Je la repoussai pour la faire tourner sur elle-même et la ramenai vers moi au moment où le morceau se terminait, la chair de poule sur mes bras.

Elle se détourna nonchalamment et retourna dans notre carré alors que mon cœur battait lourdement dans ma poitrine. Je pestai un moment contre moi-même et finis par la suivre. Au moment où je franchissais la dernière marche, je vis Lili complètement excitée qui la complimentait.

« On a de la concurrence, Alec. » Dit alors Tanya en me regardant avec un rictus.

J'allai m'asseoir, les mâchoires serrées, gardant toujours Miss Garce à l'œil.

« Je t'ai connu plus enthousiaste. Surtout sur une salsa ; elle t'a guidé pratiquement du début à la fin. » Ricana Rose en me regardant.

Je lui envoyai un regard noir alors que Miss Garce allait s'installer sur les genoux de son cher et tendre. Alec nous regardait tour à tour avec une lueur de… méfiance, et peut-être un peu de jalousie, dans les yeux.

« Dis donc, l'alcool te fait faire des folies. » lança Jacob à sa meilleure amie.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

« Je me suis laissée prendre au jeu ; je sais que je ne suis pas le type de… _filles_ d'Edward. »

Rosalie s'étouffa avec une gorgée de sa boisson, et toussota alors qu'Alice lui tapait dans le dos, un peu surprise.

« Bon, on en finit avec ça ? » Lança Demetri, qui n'avait pas relevé. « Tanya et Alec, sur la piste ! »

Alec embrassa Bella, et se leva. Sa copine alla s'accouder à la rambarde alors qu'il descendait avec Tanya.

Ça allait devenir intéressant.

« Et si vous leur mettez un zouk ? Demandai-je à Lili et Rose qui cherchaient désespérément une danse.

_ Hors de question ! Tu veux qu'elle le viole ? Fit sèchement Jane.

_ Tu serais contre ? Dis-je en me tournant vers Miss Garce l'Allumeuse.

_ Je fais confiance à mon copain. Répondit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Adjugé, les filles. » Fis-je en me tournant vers ma sœur.

Lili alla vers le DJ qui commençait à s'impatienter alors qu'un zouk débutait.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers la rambarde où Alec n'avait toujours pas bougé. Tanya finit par s'approcher de lui en mettant une de ses jambes entre les siennes, sa main gauche sur sa hanche et sa main droite à la base de sa nuque alors qu'il mettait doucement les siennes son bassin.

Elle commença à bouger lascivement contre lui et il suivit son mouvement en fermant des yeux.

« On dirait qu'il est au supplice, ce gars. » Ricana Emmett au bout d'un long moment.

Jane et Lili lui jetèrent un regard noir alors que je me rendais compte que plus personne ne parlait mais observait le couple évoluer sur la piste.

Je reportai mon attention sur Tanya ; elle ne l'allumait pourtant pas. Elle n'avait aucun geste déplacé, contrairement à ce que je m'attendais. Elle avait toujours ses mains au même endroit où elle les avait posées au début de la danse. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Un langage corporel…

J'étais en train de me rendre compte que mon meilleur ami était toujours dingue de cette fille, mais pas comme on dit « elle me rend dingue » d'un point de vue physique et chimique mais d'un point de vue dévastateur et presque apocalyptique. Vraiment malsain.

Je me tournai un peu craintivement vers Bella, soudain compatissant, lorsque le morceau prit fin. Elle avait les yeux dans le vide et les mains crispées sur la rambarde. Je posai une main incertaine sur son épaule, elle se figea en me lançant un regard intensément triste, puis, elle dévala les escaliers sans que je puisse lui dire quelque chose.

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Je sortis de la boîte, fermant les yeux au contact de l'air un peu plus frais. Je sentis mes poumons se dilater, alors que mon cœur battait trop rapidement pour que je me sente bien.

Je m'approchai d'un mur, et m'y appuyai, chancelante, mais plus à cause de l'alcool.

J'avais dessaoulé, aussi bien que je commençais à ouvrir les yeux.

La problème n'était pas Tanya. Elle avait le droit d'être amoureuse d'Alec. C'était même compréhensible…

Non, le problème était Alec. Qui, lui, quoi qu'il veuille bien penser, était complètement chamboulé par cette fille.

Je portai une main à mon estomac. J'avais extrêmement chaud et froid à la fois. Mon cœur ne voulait pas ralentir sa cadence.

Ça me faisait mal, bien plus mal que s'il m'avait trompée. Bien plus mal que s'il m'avait larguée.

Car même s'il n'en était pas conscient -en fait, il en aurait été conscient, ç'aurait été plus simple, il m'aurait quittée-, même s'il n'en était pas conscient, c'était bien là. Ce truc entre eux.

Une ombre se profila devant moi, et je levai les yeux.

Jane.

Elle s'appuya sur le mur à côté de moi.

« Je ne l'aime pas.

_ Qui ? Jake ? » Tentai-je dans une minable tentative de plaisanterie.

Ouais. Minable. Même moi, j'y croyais pas.

Elle me fusilla du regard, et je soupirai.

« Tanya ne me dérange pas. C'est ton frère, Jane. Il y a quelque chose contre laquelle je ne peux rien. »

Elle se décolla du mur, darda sur moi et doigt fin et manucuré.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Cette fille, c'est un poison ! Elle est mauvaise pour lui, et tu vaux cent fois mieux ! Tu dois te battre ! Putain, je t'ai connue plus combative. »

J'eus un sourire triste.

« Je sais. On va dire que c'est la soirée. Je dois être fatiguée ; mais là, j'ai pas franchement le courage.

_ Et de toutes façons, j'aime pas Jake non plus. » reprit-elle comme pour me changer les idées.

J'éclatai de rire. Jane avait beau être ce qu'elle était, avait beau chercher à la jouer misanthrope, elle avait quand même un fond très gentil -comme son frère, sauf qu'elle, elle le cachait bien plus. Elle aimait connaître les souffrances de chacun, elle aimait faire souffrir ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas. Mais il y avait quelques -rares- personnes qu'elle n'aimait pas voir souffrir.

Au moins, ce soir, j'avais appris que j'en faisais partie.

Elle me donna une tape sur l'épaule, et m'attrapa par le bras pour me soulever du mur ; elle me ramena vers les autres qui me regardaient tous avec un mélange de gêne et de compassion.

Je n'aimais pas ça.

Alec s'était redressé à mon entrée ; je me dirigeai vers lui et l'entraînai vers la banquette où était assise Tanya, qui arborait un air coupable. Je me plaçai entre elle et lui, et Alec passa son bras autour de ma taille ; alors que moi, je passai un bras autour des épaules de la blonde.

Pour prouver aux autres que j'étais forte. Satanée fierté. Pour leur prouver que je n'avais aucun problème, que ma foi en mon couple avec Alec n'avait pas été ébranlée.

Pour leur faire croire, plutôt.

Même si j'étais en train de m'autodétruire, que je le sentais, et que j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit contre.


	5. De stagnation

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Je vous adresse un** ENORME** merci pour vos reviews, qui sont toutes extrêmement flatteuses et touchantes ! Nous sommes ravies que notre histoire vous plaise autant, même si certains pairings sont particuliers (et vous n'avez pas tout vu ;) ), même si la relation Bella/Edward est complexe et va mettre encore quelques chapitres à se mettre en place, même si Edward est parfois (ok, souvent) salaud, même si Bella est aveuglément amoureuse d'Alec... C'est un réel plaisir de publier avec des lectrices (lecteurs ?) tel(le)s que vous.

Bref un grand merci pour vos reviews, et désolée de ne pas avoir le temps de vous répondre... Je tenais quand même à répondre à la question de l'une d'entre vous :** Voodoooo'** : ton analyse est pertinente : Edward cherche effectivement à détruire (allez, soyons réalistes, broyer) Bella, et oui, bien sûr, cette haine ne va pas durer éternellement. S'il y a des influences des Liaisons dangereuses, elles ne sont pas volontaires et tu es la première à m'en faire prendre conscience. Ce n'est pas impossible toujours ^^.

Oh et ne vous en faites pas. Bella saura contre-attaquer, mais surtout, faire perdre pied à Edward le moment venu ;). Tout n'est pas joué...

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

Chapitre Cinq : De stagnation

* * *

**

**EDWARD

* * *

**

Vous êtes-vous déjà sentis désespéré parce que plus rien n'avançait dans votre vie, que tout s'était tout d'un coup arrêté au point mort et que plus rien ne semblait vouloir bouger de nouveau ? Vous êtes-vous déjà sentis tellement désespéré que vous seriez prêt à tout - ou presque tout - pour que ça change ?

Parce que c'est ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là.

* * *

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent à partir de notre soirée « montagnes russes et chute de la mort » comme l'avait surnommée à juste titre Lili.

Depuis, Alec ne m'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie, ni n'avait répondu à mes appels, mes messages ou mes mails.

Depuis, Lili n'avait pas réussi à sortir sa petite protégée une seule fois, même sans détour dans les magasins se rapportant de près ou de loin aux fringues.

Depuis, Jane me faisait la gueule.

Depuis, Rose n'arrêtait pas de me tanner à propos de Baloo.

Depuis, Demetri avait compris que ma sœur ne reviendrait pas et qu'elle allait sans doute sortir avec Baloo et était entré dans une phase de dépression intérieure ou je ne sais trop quoi, parce que d'apparence, tout allait bien mais tout avait changé en lui, tout le monde le voyait.

Depuis, Jacob - qui avait réussi à me soutirer mon portable pour prendre le numéro de Jane - n'arrêtait pas de la harceler à propos de « leur nuit passée ensemble et de leur danse endiablée ».

Depuis, Jasper se désespérait à cause de notre concert.

Depuis, Tanya avait été retrouvé shootée, au bord de l'overdose, dans sa salle de bains par Lili.

Bref, il était temps que les cours reprennent pour que j'ai un bon prétexte pour m'enfermer pendant des heures à la BU sans que personne ne vienne m'emmerder avec toutes ces histoires et pour que je puisse aussi enfin penser à autre chose qu'à la tristesse pure et crue que j'avais vue dans les yeux de Miss Garce ce soir-là.

Il allait d'ailleurs falloir que je lui parle, parce que c'était nous qui avions gagné le « Fais ce que voudra » et donc le vœu. J'avais une petite idée sur ce que j'allais demander, mais comme c'était un vœu qui devait se faire « en commun » - dixit Lili d'une voix ferme et sans réplique - la demande devait donc être faite en nos deux noms.

Je demandais un temps mort. Ou un fil d'Ariane pour sortir du labyrinthe.

Je détournai mes yeux de Central Park inondé d'un Soleil presque trop brillant et agressif pour ce début de mois de Septembre et regardai l'heure sur mon horloge murale : 14 h 36. Il était temps que j'y aille si je ne voulais pas être en retard à mon cours de piano.

Je pris une bouteille d'eau dans le Frigo, une pomme et sortis de mon appartement. Arrivé dans la rue, j'envoyai un message à Jane si jamais elle voulait m'attendre à la sortie du conservatoire - c'était tellement beau de rêver… - puis me mêlai à la foule new-yorkaise à pas pressés.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'arrivai à destination et vérifiai à tout hasard mes messages - inutilement, je le savais -. Je soupirai et essayai de l'appeler, pour une fois. Une tonalité, puis la messagerie. Il allait falloir que je passe chez elle.

Je vérifiai l'heure et pénétrai dans le conservatoire, résigné, en espérant que Joshua n'allait pas massacrer mon morceau encore une fois.

* * *

Une heure et demie, quelques pleurs et reniflements plus tard, je ressortais, excédé.

Pourquoi avais-je accepté de donner des cours à ce gosse, déjà ? Ah oui, pour faire plaisir à ma mère qui connaissait ses parents et qui trouvait qu'il me ressemblait quand j'avais son âge.

Un surdoué.

Un virtuose, m'avait-elle dit.

Ah, Bach et Mozart, il connaissait par cœur, oui, mais sorti des sentiers battus, il n'y avait plus personne. J'avais beau dire à ma mère qu'il manquait d'expériences musicale et surtout humaine - il n'avait que 9 ans - pour satisfaire mes attentes de lui et surtout mes espoirs, elle me demandait quand même de persévérer.

_Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour._

Un autre adage qu'elle me répétait souvent.

« Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage. »

Elle me sortait même les morales de ce fabuliste du XVIIe siècle français afin de m'encourager à revenir au conservatoire pour Joshua.

Je regardai une nouvelle fois mon Smartphone : aucun signe de Jane à l'horizon. J'inspirai profondément, agacé : est-ce que je tentais le Strawberry avant d'aller à l'assaut de la porte blindée de son appartement ? Je pesai le pour et le contre et finis par me diriger vers Central Park. Je m'étonnais de devenir aussi naïf, mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien alors autant faire le détour.

Je flânai un moment dans le jardin public, légèrement apaisé à l'ombre des arbres, regardant même les enfants courir en s'aspergeant d'eau, les filles lézarder au Soleil en lisant leurs magasines de mode, lunettes de Soleil perchées sur leur nez, les calèches tirées par un cheval blanc qui faisaient faire le tour du parc aux touristes pour quelques dollars, même les couples qui marchaient doucement ou qui étaient assis sur les bancs ou bien encore aux pieds des chênes qui peuplaient Central Park. Puis je finis par atteindre la sortie Nord, où se trouvait le Strawberry Café et la vis à la terrasse, son iPod sur les oreilles, balançant sa jambe au rythme de la musique qu'elle écoutait, plongée dans son magasine people.

Je souris en me dirigeant vers elle ; elle ne changerait jamais.

Je soulevai son sac qu'elle avait posé sur la chaise à ses côtés et vis le coin de sa bouche tressaillir ; elle m'avait commandé un milk-shake au chocolat. Elle avait donc prévu mon détour. Je m'assis en silence, prenant mon verre et l'observant du coin de l'œil.

« Tu as beaucoup de chance que ma rancune aie des limites, Edward, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. » Me dit-elle en tournant une page de son magasine, sans me regarder.

Je lui souris en avalant une gorgée de mon milk-shake. Quatre jours que je ne l'avais pas vue ; elle m'avait manqué cette petite teigne.

« Je passerai sous silence le fait que tu aies donné mon numéro à Mimi-Siku. » Enchaîna-t-elle, toujours en feuilletant son magasine.

Je souris une nouvelle fois, évitant le fait que ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais « trahie ». Je préférais la conforter dans ses convictions alors qu'on venait à peine de se « réconcilier » ; elle n'avait jamais aimé avoir tort.

Elle finit par reposer son magasine et enlever les écouteurs de ses oreilles. Puis, elle posa ses lunettes de Soleil sur sa tête pour me faire face et me fit un petit sourire.

« Alors… Comment tu vas ? » Me demanda-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux ambrés dans les miens.

Je haussai des épaules en lui souriant en retour.

« Bof… Mes chemises se sentent un peu seules sans toi sur le sol de ma chambre.

_ Tu ne les as pas rangées ? Dit-elle en plissant ses yeux.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui les y ai mises. »

Elle soupira en marmonnant, mais son sourire était toujours là. Apparemment, je lui avais manqué aussi.

« Et toi ? Lui demandai-je en buvant une autre gorgée de ma boisson.

_ Bof aussi. Pratiquement plus personne ne peut me joindre à cause du Sauvage… Il m'appelle au moins 20 fois par jour, même au milieu de la nuit, j'ai fini par éteindre mon portable. Vic et Jess sont rentrées hier d'Italie. Elles sont _enchantées_. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on faisait autant d'histoires pour le Vieux Continent. C'est vieux et sans intérêt. Ça ne vaut pas New York, même Seattle. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »

Elle me regarda en levant un sourcil sceptique alors que je l'observais toujours en souriant.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Lui dis-je en portant une nouvelle fois mon verre à mes lèvres.

Elle se figea un peu, la bouche entrouverte, les joues légèrement rouges soudain. Puis elle but à son tour en détournant son regard ; c'était sa façon de me faire comprendre que le sentiment était partagé. Une fois qu'elle eut repris une attitude impassible, elle se retourna vers moi et me demanda :

« Tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Je ne connais pas trop l'Europe. Répliquai-je en haussant des épaules.

_ Si un jour tu veux faire un voyage, choisis les Caraïbes. Au moins, tu auras les plages turquoises et tièdes pour tromper ton ennui. » Me conseilla-t-elle.

Nous enchaînâmes sur ce qui s'était passé au Strawberry Night.

Elle me raconta qu'elle était rentrée avec Rose et Lili, Tanya ayant mystérieusement disparu lorsque moi-même, j'étais rentré avec Jacob et Jasper. Baloo avait donné son numéro à ma sœur qui l'avait accepté sans l'ombre d'une hésitation - chose très rare chez elle, elle se méfiait toujours un peu des mecs en général - Alec et sa copine s'étaient aussi éclipsés sans un mot ni entre eux, ni pour les autres.

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, Edward. Je n'avais jamais vu ce vide dans ses yeux. Cette fille est mauvaise. Elle est aussi toxique que toutes les saloperies qu'elle prend.

_ Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Alec depuis ? Parce que j'ai essayé d'en avoir, mais il n'a pas répondu. Lui demandai-je en éludant ses sous-entendus sur Tanya.

_ Oui. Enfin non, pas tellement. » Me dit-elle en haussant des épaules. « Il n'est pas très bien. Il n'est plus allé au conservatoire. Bella m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas touché un instrument depuis ce week-end, non plus.

_ Ils sont toujours ensemble ?

_ Bien sûr ! Quelle question ! Encore heureux qu'elle ne va pas se laisser faire par cette garce. Bella aime mon frère et tu le sais très bien. Ça se voit.

_ … Ça te dirait qu'on aille les voir ? On ne va pas les laisser s'étouffer dans leur bulle _ad vitam eternam _!

_ Justement. Je suis venue en partie pour ça. Même si tu m'as manqué aussi, je l'avoue. Il va falloir que tu le secoues… »

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

_New York, 29 août 2009,_

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai mal._

_Mais, bien pire ; Alec aussi._

Je venais d'ouvrir mon carnet. 8 mots. C'est tout ce que j'y avais inscrit depuis vendredi. Nous étions mardi.

Les cours allaient reprendre. Et je bénissais ça ; même si en même temps, l'idée de m'éloigner d'Alec me brisait le cœur.

M'éloigner d'Alec.

_New York, 31 août 2009,_

_Cher journal,_

Je poussai un soupir, relevai la tête, le regard perdu dans le vague. Rien ne me venait, je n'arrivais à rien écrire.

Puis les mots semblèrent glisser de ma plume.

_Derrière mes rétines, ton nom s'écrit en lettres rouge sang ;_

_Et meurtri, mon cœur s'enlise et meurt._

_Toute la journée, j'écoute couler les heures,_

_Mais rien ne les rythme que les silences et les blancs…_

_.  
_

_Il faut qu'un jour toute chose s'évanouisse, toute…_

_Mais moi qui croyais pouvoir compter sur notre amour à sang pour cent_

_Je cours après ces nuages qui se dissipent, mais notre route_

_N'est qu'un chemin qui se divise dans un éclair violent._

Je me mordis la lèvre, alors qu'une larme roulait sur ma joue, et refermai mon carnet.

Depuis vendredi, quatre jours s'étaient écoulés. Quatre jours qui m'avaient parus comme… une traversée du désert, l'escalade d'un sommet.

Je manquais d'air. Je n'avais plus de souffle. J'avais mal ; un trou béant dans la poitrine.

Je me regardais m'éloigner de celui que j'aimais. Je le regardais chercher à me rassurer sur nous. Je le regardais chercher à _se _rassurer sur nous.

Je le regardais souffrir, et cela, ajouté à ma propre peine, était le pire.

La nuit, je pleurais dans ses bras.

La journée, on faisait l'amour comme si tout allait bien.

Mais ça n'était plus l'amour. C'était déchirant.

J'essayais de me convaincre du contraire, mais rien n'y faisait. Je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence.

Il avait beau m'aimer, elle… il l'avait dans la peau. Comme un poison, comme une drogue. Une simple piqûre que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réclamée, mais qui désormais les liait d'une manière indéfectible.

Je le voyais chercher à se défaire d'elle dans mes yeux, dans mes bras, dans ma bouche, dans mon corps. Je le voyais, désespéré, prier le ciel pour faire de moi la seule qu'il aimerait.

Je le voyais échouer, heure après heure, et je le voyais s'enliser. Il s'accrochait à moi, vaine tentative de se sortir du marécage.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Notre amour ne suffisait pas.

Je ne suffisais plus.

Et ça me brûlait.

Il souffrait avec moi. Et je l'aimais ; je ne voulais pas de ça.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre avec moi. Je voulais qu'il soit heureux -même avec une autre.

Et pourtant, je n'avais pas la force de partir.

_Quitte-moi… je t'en supplie, quitte-moi. Fais-le pour nous, fais-le pour toi._

Il ne le ferait pas.

Sa raison ne voulait pas d'elle.

Son corps ne voulait plus de moi.

Et moi, déchirée entre les deux, je m'égarais.

Je rangeai mon journal, me dirigeai vers le canapé, telle un zombie.

Il était là, me regardant approcher avec cet air désespéré que je lui voyais sur les traits depuis quatre jours.

Je m'accrochai à lui, et il m'embrassa. Me coucha sur le canapé, passant ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, dans mon dos, dans mes cheveux, sur mes joues.

Je l'embrassai dans son cou, m'abreuvant de son odeur, de son goût -comme si c'était la dernière fois. J'ouvris sa chemise, faisant glisser ma bouche sur ce corps que je connaissais autant que je l'aimais.

Autant qu'il me devenait étranger et inaccessible.

Pas de mots, juste des gestes.

Des baisers.

Des larmes.

Et la sonnette.

Nous sursautâmes, le cœur battant à tout rompre, comme s'il… voulait sortir de notre poitrine.

Alec glissa une main dans mes cheveux, recommença à m'embrasser.

Mais la sonnette retentit à nouveau, plus insistante et, fermant les yeux, il cessa. Je penchai la tête en arrière, et me levai pour aller ouvrir.

C'était Jane. Et Edward.

La première sembla vouloir parler ; mais je lui fis un simple sourire forcé, et l'accompagnai au salon tout en lissant mon tee-shirt et en remettant de l'ordre à mes cheveux.

Alec était en train de reboutonner sa chemise. Je m'assis à côté de lui, et il posa sa main crispée sur ma cuisse.

« Salut » fit Jane.

Le regard d'Alec croisa celui de son meilleur ami ; et il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, me collant à lui comme pour faire passer un message.

Mais ce message était vide de sens. Aussi vide que devait l'être mon regard à cet instant précis.

« Salut, fit-il d'une même voix avec Alec.

_ … Ça va ? »

Alec hocha la tête alors que je serrai simplement le poing entre nous.

« Et vous ? Demandai-je.

_ Très bien » répondit Edward après un bref silence.

Silence qui reprit ses droits.

Mon regard se mit à vagabonder vers la baie vitrée, se perdant dans la clameur de cette fin de chaude journée.

« Vous avez passé un bon week-end ? Demandai-je d'une voix un peu morne.

_ Un peu vide. Je n'ai croisé personne, répondit Jane.

_ Jacob a pourtant essayé de t'appeler. » commentai-je avec un petit sourire.

Elle me balança le coussin qui trônait sur le petit canapé sur lequel elle s'était assise. J'esquissai un rire, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

« Alice voulait te faire visiter le pays.

_ Ouais… C'est à charge de revanche.

_ Il vaut mieux. Quand elle a une idée en tête…

_ Hum… Bella ? Je pourrais te parler… s'il te plaît ? »

Je regardai Edward réellement pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans l'appart.

Hormis le fait qu'il venait -et c'était nouveau- de m'appeler par mon prénom et de me faire une phrase complète et polie, son visage exprimait une certaine lassitude qui me poussa à ne pas rechigner.

Peut-être voulait-il simplement laisser un peu les jumeaux ensemble. Et peut-être était-ce une bonne idée.

Je hochai la tête, me levai et l'invitai à me suivre. J'ouvris la grande baie vitrée, le laissai passer, et refermai derrière nous.

J'allai m'accouder à la balustrade, assez loin de lui ; et hors de vue d'Alec et Jane.

Je lui jetai un regard ; il me fit un sourire. Je lui renvoyai une question muette.

« Hum… commença-t-il. Tu as entendu parler de notre victoire ?

_ Notre victoire ? Répétai-je d'une voix atone.

_ Oui. L'autre soir… en boîte. »

Le silence retomba, alors que je sentais mes pupilles se contracter. Je restai parfaitement immobile, lui tournant à trois quarts le dos.

« Ah. C'est nous qui avons gagné, alors.

_ Hum. Et… on doit faire un vœu en commun. »

Je poussai un soupir un peu agacé.

« Choisis-le, s'il n'y a que ça qui compte.

_ On doit être deux. Alice y tient. »

Je soupirai, me tournai vers lui.

« Mais j'ai une idée, si tu l'acceptes. »

Je lui fis un geste de la main pour qu'il poursuive.

« Que dirais-tu de forcer Jane et Jacob à se mettre ensemble pendant une semaine ? » Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin, comme s'il était fier de lui.

Je lui renvoyai un regard sceptique.

« Que t'a fait Jane, au juste ?

_ Moi qui pensais que l'idée t'arracherait un sourire… Même faux. » Répondit-il en se renfrognant. « Mais soit. Si tu veux tout savoir, elle a mis le bordel dans ma chambre après la nuit qu'elle a passé avec Jake. Je sais, non, _nous _savonsqu'ils se tournent autour depuis trop longtemps. Je veux juste leur donner un coup de pouce… A ma façon. »

J'eus un petit sourire, bien que mon regard restât triste.

« Mouais. Je n'ai pas de raison de refuser, Jake sera ravi. En quoi cela consistera-t-il ? Ils sont obligés d'effectuer disons au moins quatre sorties, de manger ensemble, de… dormir ensemble ?

_ Preuves à l'appui. Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

_ Si c'est chez toi qu'elle dort avec Jake, tu les auras les preuves, répondis-je avec un ton un peu plus amusé.

_ Je veux des photos de leurs sorties. Je la connais, tu sais. Elle peut être très vicieuse et te faire croire tout ce qu'elle veut. Elle va me détester mais… le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

_ Elle va nous détester. J'avoue que l'idée de te laisser lui annoncer est tentante. Mais j'ai mes limites dans le sadisme ; même avec toi. C'est Alice qui s'en chargera. Elle, et sa brillante idée de nous faire danser, ajoutai-je dans un marmonnement en me retournant vers la balustrade.

_ Ok. »

Je hochai la tête, et me décollai de la balustrade pour rentrer à nouveau dans l'appart. Alec et Jane étaient en train de discuter ; ils relevèrent la tête à notre entrée. Je vins m'asseoir en travers des genoux d'Alec, qui passa ses bras autour de moi.

« Bon, finit par faire Jane. On va y aller. »

Nous hochâmes la tête, et nous levâmes tous.

« On se voit à la répèt', demain après-midi, Alec ? » demanda Edward.

Alec hocha la tête, le regard vide. Je savais ce que cela signifiait. Il y aurait Tanya, et encore une fois Alec rentrerait détruit -à l'instar de notre couple.

« Bon. Ben à demain.

_ Au revoir.

_ À plus. »

La porte se referma sur eux, et le silence revint.

Alec m'entoura de ses bras.

« T'as cours toute la journée demain ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je cherchai dans ma mémoire, m'appuyant presque inconsciemment contre lui.

« Non, seulement la matinée.

_ On se fait un ciné, le soir ?

_ Ta répèt' risque de se finir tard, non ?

_ Ils termineront sans moi. » répondit-il d'une voix un peu dure.

Je hochai la tête en m'appuyant plus contre lui.

« Va pour le ciné. »

Il m'embrassa.

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

On sonnait à la porte de mon appartement.

Je soupirai d'agacement et me levai ; je n'arrivais même plus à me concentrer quand je lisais.

J'ouvris la porte sur un jeune, crâne rasé, piercé de partout, écouteurs autour du cou d'où sortait une musique hard rock, une besace lui barrant le torse ; un coursier.

« Jacob Black ? » Me demanda-t-il en sortant un rouleau de parchemin de son sac.

_Lili_, pensai-je.

« Un instant. » Lui dis-je en retournant dans l'appartement.

Ma réconciliation avec Jane aura duré même pas une demie journée. Lili avait dû s'occuper de faire parvenir la « sentence » aussitôt après que je lui eus envoyé un message pour lui faire part de notre vœu commun avec Bella.

J'entrouvris la porte de la chambre de mon colocataire qui lisait un magasine de voiture, torse nu sur son lit, la fenêtre de sa chambre grande ouverte sur ce début de fin de soirée.

« C'est pour toi. » Fis-je en retournant dans le salon.

Il leva un sourcil étonné, enfila rapidement un t-shirt et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

« Jacob Black ? Répéta le coursier.

_ Euh, ouais…

_ Signez ici, s'il vous plaît… Merci, bonne soirée. »

La porte se referma et Jacob vint s'asseoir à côté de moi en regardant le rouleau de parchemin délicatement enrubanné d'un tissu rouge vif.

« C'est une mode new-yorkaise ? » Me demanda-t-il en tirant sur le ruban.

J'essayai de garder mon sérieux alors qu'il déroulait le parchemin et que l'étonnement, puis enfin la joie mêlée à une excitation presque sadique se lisaient sur son visage mâte. Puis, il se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire et me dit :

« Je vais demander à mon peuple de te construire un totem. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire en nous tapant dans la main alors qu'il me tendait le parchemin pour que je puisse lire ce que Lili lui avait envoyé.

_Chers condamnés du _Fais ce que voudra.

_Après délibération du jury final, il a été décrété que M. Edward Cullen et Miss Bella Swan avaient remporté la première place de notre jeu, avec une note de 9 / 10 - nous les en félicitons une nouvelle fois -. Par conséquent, le vœu leur est revenu de plein droit._

_Après concertation des deux parties et mise en accord commune, j'ai l'honneur de vous adresser, au nom du jury, votre sentence :_

_Durant une semaine, à compter de la réception de ce message, M. Jacob Black et Miss Jane Volturi devront sortir ensemble, preuves à l'appui. Du dîner aux chandelles, aux nuits passées dans le même lit, en passant par les sorties au cinéma, théâtre, et ballades au clair de Lune. A chacun des rendez-vous effectués, une preuve concrète et tangible devra nous être apportée._

_Bonne semaine - ou pas - à vous deux._

_PS personnel adressé à Miss Jane Volturi : l'assassinat ou la torture ne sont pas considérés comme acte de complicité, d'amour ou de passion et n'entrent, par conséquent, en aucun cas dans les restrictions sus citées. _

_PPS personnel adressé à M. Edward Cullen : Nous avons été ravi de te rencontrer et t'avons apprécié à ta juste valeur. Tu nous manqueras. Rest in peace._

_Cordialement,_

_Lili._

Nous éclatâmes à nouveau de rire alors que je reposai le parchemin sur la table basse devant moi.

« Pizza pour fêter ça ? Me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Ouais, je dois avoir un prospectus magnétisé sur le Frigo. Répondis-je en m'étirant.

_ Elle le fera pas, si ?

_ Oh si, t'inquiètes. On va la voir débarquer dans pas longtemps, à mon avis. »

Près de deux heures plus tard, alors que nous regardions un match de basket en mangeant une pizza aux quatre fromages, la sonnette retentit violemment.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? » Dis-je à Jacob sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Il rit en se levant et alla ouvrir.

« Salut, chérie. L'entendis-je dire d'une voix presque veloutée.

_ Toi, tu me touches, je… Commença la voix froide de Jane.

_ T'émascule ? Fais trembler tes grands ancêtres ?

_ Te pousse au suicide ! Fis-je la bouche pleine.

_ Toi, le traître, tu la fermes !

_ C'est quoi, ça ? » Demanda Jacob entre deux fous rire.

Je me détournai de l'écran et vis une grosse valise aux pieds de Jane qui me fusillait du regard.

« Mes affaires. Grogna-t-elle.

_ C'est une semaine. Pas un déménagement définitif. »

Je réprimai un rire et me retournai vers le match de basket.

Elle marmonna quelque chose et traîna sa valise vers la chambre de mon colocataire.

« Attends, je vais t'aider. » Lui dit-il.

Je me tournai vers eux une nouvelle fois en prenant mon portable et pris une photo au moment où il saisissait la poignet de la valise avec un sourire en coin, alors qu'elle semblait être prête à l'atomiser via ses pupilles ; première preuve.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Aboya-t-elle dans ma direction en arrachant sa valise des mains de l'Indien.

_ Preuves à l'appui, t'as oublié ? Lui répondis-je avec un rictus.

_ T'as intérêt à mettre en ordre tes affaires et à te préparer pour l'autre monde dans une semaine, Edward. Je te le conseille très _très_ fortement. Me dit-elle avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre de Jacob.

_ Je sens que ça va être l'une des meilleures semaines de ma vie. » Fit-il en se laissant tomber à côté de moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit de la chambre, vêtue d'un pantalon en lin noir et d'un débardeur violet, les cheveux rapidement relevés en un chignon lâche. Elle nous fusilla du regard alors que Jacob la suivait des yeux jusqu'à la cuisine.

Elle retraversa le salon avec une caisse de produits ménagers et referma violemment la porte derrière elle.

« Elle va faire le ménage ? Me demanda-t-il, railleur.

_ Oh non. Je suppose qu'elle va désinfecter sa « moitié de chambre ». »

Il éclata de rire en secouant la tête.

« Elle est jolie, quand même… Quand elle est plus… naturelle. Me dit-il.

_ Ouais… » Fis-je, en souriant à mon tour.

Combien de chances y avait-il pour qu'il survive à la première nuit si jamais il avait le malheur de mettre un doigt dans son espace vital désinfecté ?

Oh… Une sur dix milliards s'il avait été gâté par la providence.

Plus d'une demie heure plus tard, alors que j'avais mis un film avec Johnny Depp pour l'inciter à s'asseoir avec nous, elle ressortit avec sa caisse de produits ménagers et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. Je la vis un instant hésiter, puis elle me fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard avant de s'éloigner à pas lourds vers la cuisine.

Il y avait quatre choses auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas résister : le jus de kiwi, le chocolat, une virée shopping et Johnny Depp.

Je lançai une œillade entendue à Jacob pour lui faire comprendre que c'était dans la poche, quand elle revint se laisser tomber à côté de lui en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, raide comme une reine des glaces. Au bout de quelques minutes, il passa un bras incertain autour de ses épaules, et elle finit par se caler contre lui en contractant ses mâchoires.

Je reportai mon attention sur l'écran plasma, un sourire aux lèvres. A la fin du film, ils étaient toujours dans la même position ; elle semblait toutefois s'être un peu plus décontractée.

« Va te récurer. Et je te préviens ; t'as pas intérêt à me tripoter pendant ton sommeil, sinon je… Dit-elle sur un ton menaçant.

_ T'émascule et ferai trembler tes grands ancêtres. Soupira-t-il avec un sourire.

_ Ou te pousserai au suicide. » Rajoutai-je avec un rictus.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers moi pour essayer de m'exterminer via ses pupilles et se leva pour se diriger vers la chambre de Jacob.

Je me levai à mon tour et m'étirai.

« Vas-y doucement, quand même. Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

_ Oh, oui. C'est pas moi qui lui monterai dessus cette nuit. » Me répondit-il en allant dans sa chambre.

Je secouai la tête et pris mon portable pour envoyer un message à Lili :

« _Opération Mimi-Siku & Maïtika 2gether enclenchée. E. »_

Après un rapide détour dans la salle de bains, j'allai dans ma chambre et reçus la réponse de la meilleure amie de ma sœur :

« _Une chanson particulière pour ton élégie à l'église ?_ »

« You Can Leave Your Hat On _de Joe Cocker et faites-moi plaisir : je veux un beau strip et que tu sautes sur Jasper à la fin._ »

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveillai et tendis l'oreille : aucun bruit dans l'appartement. Ce qui signifiait que soit, il y avait eu un meurtre durant la nuit, contrairement aux règles préétablies, soit que tout s'était _bien_ passé.

Je me levai et sortis de ma chambre ; Jacob était déjà habillé et mangeait un bol de céréales.

« Salut. Me dit-il la bouche pleine.

_ Toujours en vie, à ce que je vois.

_ Oh, oui… »

J'attrapai un bol, le lait, et m'assis à côté de lui.

Jane finit par apparaître au moment où il se levait pour mettre son bol dans l'évier. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ses côtés pour prendre un mug, il la saisit par la taille, la tourna vers lui et posa un peu brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Bonjour, chaton… » Souffla-t-il en faisant glisser ses mains sur ses hanches. « A ce soir, Edward.

_ Salut. » Répondis-je dans un rire alors qu'il sortait de l'appartement.

Elle ouvrit brusquement le placard et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper la tasse.

« T'as intérêt à te la fermer. » Siffla-t-elle en évitant mon regard, les joues un peu rouges.

Je plongeai mon nez dans mon bol pour ne pas rire et nous déjeunâmes dans un silence pesant. J'allai ensuite rapidement m'habiller, passai par la salle de bains et me dirigeai rapidement vers la sortie quand Jane m'interpella :

« Ça serait sympa si tu passais prendre Bella… »

Je lui jetai un regard surpris et sceptique.

« C'est sur ton chemin. Et ça ferait sans doute plaisir à Alec. Ça lui prouverait que vous êtes… un tant soit peu… en bonne entente. »

Je grognai et sortis de l'appartement.

A mi-chemin, je reçus un message de Lili qui voulait savoir comment la première nuit s'était passée.

« _Pas de mort, ni de blessé léger ou grave. Il l'a embrassé ce matin, j'aurais dû prendre une photo. »_

Arrivé au pied de l'immeuble d'Alec, j'inspirai profondément et entrai dans le hall. J'eus à peine le temps de faire deux pas qu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur en se figeant un peu, surprise, le regard vide.

« Mon acte de charité journalier. » Lui dis-je sur un ton que j'espérais plaisantin, au bout d'un moment de silence.

Elle se contenta de me regarder, puis se dirigea vers la porte en verre que je venais de refermer.

Je la suivis en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

Je n'essayai pas une fois de lui parler sur le trajet, même si j'avais envie de savoir comment allait mon meilleur ami.

Elle, regardait dans le vide, tournant machinalement aux coins des rues, s'arrêtant comme un robot aux intersections où il fallait qu'on traverse.

Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, nous arrivâmes enfin sur le campus de l'université Cornell. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre domaine mais je la retins par le bras lorsqu'elle voulut entrer dans le bâtiment principal.

« Par là. » Marmonnai-je en l'entraînant vers les pelouses.

Une fois de plus, elle me lança un regard sceptique mais se laissa entraîner vers les chênes un peu plus loin, là où on avait pris l'habitude de se retrouver avec les autres entre nos cours quand le temps nous le permettait ou pour déjeuner.

Tanya, Victoria, Jessica et Jasper étaient déjà là, en train de discuter.

« … J'ai préféré Florence. Jess, Rome. Disait Victoria à Jasper.

_ Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, je vous envie. La patrie de Jules César et de Léonard de Vinci… Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Tu vois le côté ruines et musées en premier, c'est normal pour un historien…

_ Hot Boy ! » La coupa Tanya en nous voyant arriver.

Elle s'avança vers moi en me faisant un grand sourire et m'embrassa délicatement la joue en me prenant par la taille. Elle lança un regard à Bella qui s'était un peu arrêtée en retrait et se détourna lentement, comme penaude.

« Edward ! » Crièrent d'une même voix Jessica et Victoria sans prêter attention à la copine de mon meilleur ami.

Elles vinrent à leur tour faire claquer une bise sur chacune de mes joues - Jess à droite, Vic à gauche - et me regardèrent avec un air extatique.

J'eus un rictus et me tournai vers Bella qui semblait toujours aussi… inerte.

« Les filles, je vous présente Iz… Bella. La copine d'Alec.

_ La copine d'Alec ? » S'étonna Jessica en la regardant.

Alléluia ! Je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas être au courant de son existence, apparemment.

« Mais oui ! Tu sais ! La fille de Seattle ! » Lui dit Victoria en soupirant. « C'est bien toi ? »

…

Quelqu'un aurait une corde avec un nœud coulant bien solide dans son sac ?

« Oui. Souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire contrit.

_ Alec n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi ! » Enchaîna Vic.

Ah bon ? Première nouvelle.

« Alors, vous avez sauté le pas ? C'est cool ! »

Victoria entama la conversation, Bella répondant plus ou moins à ses questions -essayant de suivre le rythme.

« La nouvelle du groupe ? Renifla Jessica en la regardant un peu de travers.

_ Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ces derniers jours depuis notre… sortie ? Me demanda Tanya en appuyant un peu la main qu'elle avait posé sur ma hanche pour que je reporte mon attention sur elle.

_ Pas grand-chose. Toi, par contre, j'ai su que tu t'étais éclatée toute seule dans ta salle de bains. »

Elle me fit un petit sourire en haussant des épaules.

« Jazz m'a dit qu'on se voyait pour une répèt' aujourd'hui. Fit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

_ Il vaudrait mieux, oui…

_ Je ne sais pas si je vais le faire avec vous, tout compte fait. Dit-elle en lançant un regard à Bella par-dessus son épaule.

_ Ne fais pas ça. Il t'en voudra beaucoup.

_ Il m'en voudra aussi si je viens. »

Nous échangeâmes un regard avec Jasper. Nous savions tous les deux qu'elle avait raison.

« Fais-le pour ta sœur. » Lui dit-il après une pause.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit sans répondre.

« Eh les gens ! Pas que j'ai pas envie de sécher cette première journée, même si ça ferait mauvais genre, mais il est l'heure. » Nous dit Jessica en consultant sa montre.

Je me tournai vers Bella une nouvelle fois, toujours accaparée par Vic qui semblait se contenter de ses réponses devenues simples onomatopées - je me demandai vaguement si elle s'en rendait vraiment compte - puis, nous nous séparâmes. Jasper s'éloigna vers les amphis d'Histoire, Tanya vers ceux de psycho, et Vic, Jess, Bella et moi, vers ceux de Lettres.

Vic et Jess étaient dans un autre Master de Lettres ; nous ne devrions avoir, si nos plannings respectifs étaient corrects, que deux cours en commun.

Notre première conférence était commune. C'était en quelque sorte la prérentrée de tous les Masters première année de Lettres.

Nous entrâmes dans l'amphi, Bella en tête ; elle choisit un rang vers le milieu, et s'y assit, vite rejointe par Vic, suivie de Jess.

Je me plaçai à côté de cette dernière.

Une journée _magnifique_ s'annonçait…

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Un homme qui devait probablement avoir la cinquantaine nous fit un discours d'introduction relatif à l'année qui allait suivre ; décrivant dans les grandes lignes les différents Masters littéraires. La dénommée Victoria passa son temps à me parler ; et quand j'eus compris que décidément le quinquagénaire ne nous apprendrait rien d'intéressant, je me tournai vers elle et me plongeai réellement dans sa conversation.

« … sympa Seattle. Mais ça fait longtemps que je n'y ai pas été ; la dernière fois c'était pour voir Alec et Jane, alors t'imagines… »

Elle poursuivit en me demandant où je passais mes vacances, ce que je faisais en dehors des cours. J'étais un peu gênée, comparée à elle qui visiblement avait l'habitude des longs voyages et des découvertes de pays que personnellement je ne visiterai jamais qu'en rêve ; par manque d'argent, d'une part, mais aussi peut-être par manque de motivation. Je ne niais pas que je ferais bien, à l'occasion, un petit voyage en Europe ; mais de là à aller visiter des pays dont j'avais à peine entendu mentionner le nom, il y avait tout un fossé.

Je lui répondis qu'en dehors de la faculté, des Lettres -et d'Alec-, je me passionnais pour la montagne. Non, je ne faisais pas d'escalade. Oui, j'en avais déjà fait. Oui, j'allais reprendre. Oui, avec la faculté.

Une option sport. On m'aurait dit ça il y avait encore quelques années, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Nous discutâmes tout le long de la présentation, ne nous interrompant que pour recopier l'emploi du temps de la semaine qui allait venir. Elle était dans un autre Master ; dommage, elle avait l'air sympa. Quoique très bavarde ; mais je me disais qu'une fois qu'elle aurait atteint son objectif de tout savoir de moi, elle se calmerait.

Enfin je supposais.

Un autre professeur vint interrompre le quinquagénaire, lui rappelant, un peu gêné, que les enseignements commençaient et qu'il était en train de nous lâcher en retard.

Nous nous levâmes tous ; je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Edward, mais celui-ci était accaparé par la dénommée Jess. Victoria m'entraîna vers la sortie de l'amphi, rigolant en disant qu'il avait manqué à son amie, et qu'elle rattrapait le temps perdu. Et bien, elle n'avait qu'à le rattraper ; je n'allais sûrement pas rester plantée à l'écouter.

Je me dirigeai vers la prochaine salle où nous aurions cours. Un autre amphi. Heureusement que j'avais appris le plan par cœur avant de venir…

Il était en train de se remplir peu à peu. Un professeur un peu ventripotent nous regarda nous installer peu à peu, de fines lunettes perchées sur son nez.

Je m'installai sur le rang de sièges du milieu, tout au bout. Les autres étudiants commençaient déjà à former quelques groupes. La plupart d'entre eux se connaissaient pour avoir passé leur Licence à New York.

Une fois que plus aucun bruit de porte ne retentit, le professeur se présenta.

M. Goentall, qui nous ferait les enseignements de philologie.

Je sortis un calepin et un stylo de mon sac ; et écrivis.

Enfin, je pouvais respirer. Seule, les pensées centrées sur autre chose que sur mes problèmes de cœur.

C'était comme une délivrance -même si elle n'était qu'éphémère et illusoire.

Le cours suivant avait lieu dans le même amphithéâtre. Voilà qui était pratique. C'était le dernier de cette journée. Je le regrettais franchement. Mais je commençais à avoir faim ; j'allais rentrer manger, je supposais, puis retourner à la faculté visiter la Bibliothèque universitaire. Fameuse B.U. où, à tous les coups, je passerai tout mon temps libre pendant les quelques heures où je n'aurais ni cours, ni escalade, et où elle serait ouverte.

Quand j'allais rentrer, je savais qu'Alec partirait. Peut-être Edward allait-il me raccompagner. Il passait sans doute le prendre. Je ne savais même pas. Nous n'avions plus parlé de répétition, avec Alec. Comme si tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Tanya était trop douloureux pour être évoqué.

Je pris quelques notes, bien que le cours, d'introduction, restât assez vague.

À la sortie, je rangeai mes affaires en attendant que tout le monde sorte des amphis ; ils se bousculaient presque, comme s'il y avait le feu. Nous n'étions pourtant qu'une cinquantaine.

Je sortis donc après une minute ; me figeai un instant, le temps de repérer mon chemin.

Et sentis quelqu'un me rentrer dedans au moment où je croisais le regard d'Edward.

Je me retournai ; une jeune fille brune, qui devait avoir mon âge, sortait du même amphi que moi.

Écarlate, elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et se confondit en excuses.

« Oh, pardon, je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vue, je… »

Elle se baissa pour ramasser le calepin qu'elle avait laissé tomber lors de notre collision, et je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

« T'inquiètes, c'est rien. Mes feux stops sont en panne. »

C'était plutôt naze comme entrée en matière, mais je n'avais pas mieux sur le champ, et elle avait l'air trop gêné pour que je la laisse sans rien d'autre qu'un haussement d'épaules.

Elle me fit un sourire timide.

« Tu étais ici non, juste avant ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant l'amphi dans notre dos.

_ Oui. On fait le même Master il semblerait.

_ Angela Weber, se présenta-t-elle en me tendant la main.

_ Bella Swan », fis-je en lui serrant.

Nous nous sourîmes.

« Je ne suis pas du coin, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

_ Moi non plus, ris-je. Je viens de la fac de Washington.

_ Seattle, répondit-elle.

_ Ah oui ? J'y ai passé quelques années, pendant le lycée !

_ Super ! Mais tu es originaire d'où, alors ?

_ Un autre village, grimaçai-je. J'ai un petit peu voyagé, à partir de mes seize ans, dirons-nous.

_ Bella ! » Fit Victoria en arrivant vers nous d'un pas dansant.

C'était une manie avec Alice ou quoi ?

« Edward se demande s'il doit t'attendre pour repartir ? »

Je jetai un regard au meilleur ami d'Alec, qui me lançait des œillades agacées, et haussai les épaules.

« Non, il peut y aller !

_ Il passe prendre Alec, t'es au courant.

_ Je m'en doute.

_ Bon, ben… à plus alors ! Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée. Depuis le temps, sourit-elle.

_ De même, souris-je en retour. À demain ! »

Elle s'éloigna, et je vis au loin Edward s'en aller, alors que Jess et Victoria liaient leurs bras pour se diriger vers l'un des parkings du campus.

« Bon… Eh bien, ravie de t'avoir rencontrée également, sourit Angela.

_ De même. À demain, je suppose.

_ Oui ! À demain. »

Elle se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. Sur une impulsion, je la hélai.

« Attends ! Euh… »

Elle se retourna.

« Dis… si t'as rien à faire… moi, mon copain ne sera pas là quand je rentrerai. Ça te dirait si… enfin, on pourrait manger ensemble ? » m'empêtrai-je.

Puis je fronçai les sourcils ; ça ne me ressemblait pas d'être aussi… sociable.

« C'est pas grave, marmonnai-je, oublie.

_ Non ! C'est ok. Je suis en colocation avec deux mecs ; ils n'auront qu'à se débrouiller seuls pour déjeuner. Mais je ne connais pas le coin.

_ Par là » fis-je en désignant une route qui menait, selon mes repérages, à quelques snacks et autres petits restaurants.

Nous nous mîmes à marcher.

« En colocation alors ? Avec deux mecs, ça doit pas être simple.

_ Ouais, mais ils sont gentils. C'est une maison qui a été aménagée pour recevoir quatre étudiants, le propriétaire loge un peu plus haut dans la rue. C'est assez cool, même s'il y a cuisine, salon et salle de bains communes.

_ Le tout est de ne pas tomber sur de mauvais coloc, ris-je.

_ Je le verrai bien ! Et toi ? Tu habites chez ton copain ?

_ Oui.

_ Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

_ Quatre ans. C'était pas facile, quand j'étais à Washington, et lui à New York.

_ C'est sûr, vous ne deviez pas vous voir souvent.

_ Si, il venait régulièrement, et je lui rendais visite aussi parfois. Enfin… »

La tristesse m'encombra la gorge. Mais Angela ne le remarqua pas ; normal, elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

« C'est pour ça que tu es venue à New York ?

_ Oui. » soufflai-je.

Je me repris, et souris.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ce restaurant ? »

Nous nous arrêtâmes regarder la carte.

« Ça marche pour moi, fit Angela.

_ Ok ! »

Nous nous installâmes à une table sur la terrasse ; et rapidement un serveur vint nous apporter deux cartes.

Nous continuâmes à discuter de tout et de rien pendant une heure.

Angela était une fille sympa, discrète. Elle avait été élevée dans une grande famille, son père était pasteur.

Une grande famille. Une famille. Ce mot était comme une notion un peu étrangère, pour moi. C'était Emmett, ma seule famille. Mon père étant en quelque sorte un ermite qui ne sortait de sa maison de campagne que pour exercer son noble métier de chef de la police d'une petite ville de l'état de Washington nommée Forks. Ma mère, elle, voyageait un bout à l'autre du pays, parfois en dehors. Je ne savais pas, en général. Il m'arrivait simplement de recevoir une carte postale d'une destination plus ou moins exotique. Quand elle pensait à m'en envoyer une.

Avec Emmett, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de contacts. Il lui en voulait. Du divorce, de m'avoir emmenée alors que lui restait avec notre père. De n'être pas la mère attentionnée qu'on aurait été en droit d'avoir.

Moi, j'étais simplement contente pour elle tant qu'elle était heureuse. Sans plus.

Nous nous séparâmes en début d'après-midi avec Angela. Elle retourna chez elle, à pied, et je repartis vers la B.U., où j'errai une heure durant. Mais je n'avais pas réellement la motivation de prendre un livre, m'asseoir et l'ouvrir.

Alors je rentrai. Dans l'appartement vide.

Alec m'avait dit qu'il quitterait la répèt' un peu avant les autres, ce soir. Pour qu'on se fasse une soirée à deux. Je l'attendis donc.

Quand il rentra, il me fit un faible sourire et m'embrassa un peu distraitement. Je n'osai même pas lui demander si Tanya avait été présente. De toutes façons, cela ne changeait rien.

Qu'il la voie souvent ou non, cela ne modifiait pas ce lien qu'il semblait y avoir entre eux. Ce mur qui semblait se former entre lui et moi.

Il prit une rapide douche ; et nous nous décidâmes pour un cinéma suivi d'un restaurant.

« Ça a été ? Demandai-je alors que nous nous dirigions vers le multiplex.

_ La répèt' ? Oui. Nous devrions être au point, Samedi soir.

_ Vous faîtes d'autres répèt' ?

_ Eux, oui. Moi, non.

_ Pourquoi ? » demandai-je, surprise.

Il haussa les épaules sans répondre.

« Et ta journée de cours ?

_ Oh, ça a été. Les deux enseignements qu'on a eus avaient l'air plutôt intéressants.

_ Il vaut mieux, sourit-il en posant sa main sur mon genou. Tu n'es pas rentrée avec Edward, ce midi.

_ Non… J'ai rencontré une fille, sur le campus. Elle fait le même Master, on a mangé ensemble.

_ Ah, d'accord. Quand je lui ai demandé où tu étais, il ne m'a pas répondu. »

_Évidemment. C'est une vraie tête de con, ton copain._

Bon, à sa décharge, il n'était pas censé savoir ce que j'allais faire de mon après-midi. Il aurait au moins pu lui dire que j'étais avec une nouvelle tête.

C'est pas grave. Te prends pas la tête.

Je souris à Alec.

« Eh bien il va falloir trouver à s'occuper pour les prochaines soirées alors ! »

Il se gara, se tourna vers moi, et m'embrassa.

« T'en fais pas pour ça… » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

_Ne pas s'en faire. Non, ne pas s'en faire…

* * *

_

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?**

**Prochain chapitre... Je vous annonce un tournant très important dans les relations entre quelques personnages. Pas le plus important de la fic, c'est certain, mais un tournant plus que nécessaire en tous cas. A la semaine prochaine pour les curieux(ses) !!!**


	6. De nos combats inutiles

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Et oui nous revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre... Celui qui va marquer un changement important dans la relation entre plusieurs chapitres ! Le chapitre qui fait BOUM, pour citer une de nos reveweuses ( ;-) ).**

**Je tenais à répondre à une review sans nom : en effet, il semble qu'il y aie eu une confusion dans des dates... Bravo de l'avoir relevée ! Mais c'est vrai qu'on finit par s'y perdre avec toutes ces dates... Je crains qu'il ne soit possible qu'il y aie d'autres fautes... En tous cas merci pour ta remarque !**

**Bon, je n'en dis pas plus ; je suppose que vous êtes pressé(e)s de lire ce chapitre ! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et vos mises en alerte/Fav !**

**Bisous !**

**

* * *

Chapitre Six : De nos combats inutiles

* * *

**

**EDWARD

* * *

**

Ça vous est déjà arrivé de faire quelque chose de vraiment, _vraiment_ absurde, que vous n'auriez jamais pensé ou même évoqué dans votre esprit, afin d'éviter de faire souffrir encore plus une personne pour qui vous feriez n'importe quoi ? Est-ce que ça vous est déjà arrivé de vous _sacrifier_ en quelque sorte pour, selon vous, _la bonne cause _?

Parce que c'est ce qui m'est arrivé ce soir-là.

48 heures environ que Jacob et Jane _sortaient_ ensemble.

40 heures environ qu'il l'avait embrassé devant moi pour la première fois.

24 heures environ qu'ils avaient effectué leur première sortie au cinéma en tant que _couple._

21 heures environ qu'ils étaient rentrés de cette sortie et qu'elle m'avait jeté au visage les places de ciné et le ticket du restaurant comme preuves concrètes et tangibles.

19 heures environ qu'il l'avait embrassé devant moi pour la deuxième fois.

11 heures environ qu'elle lui avait mis le premier vent de leur vie de couple lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'embrasser alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bains.

3 heures environ qu'elle l'avait elle, embrassé devant moi pour la première fois après qu'il n'aie pas arrêté de parler de sa « frigidité ».

2 heures et 57 minutes environ qu'ils s'engueulaient à cause de ce baiser qu'il l'avait « poussé à lui donner », selon elle.

« Edward, tu es témoin ! Il m'a poussée à bout ! Hurla-t-elle, appuyée contre le bar de mon appartement, les joues toujours rouges, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le fusillant du regard.

_ Bien sûr ! Je t'ai forcé à enfoncer ta langue dans ma bouche ! Et je t'ai aussi poussé à te blottir contre moi hier soir, hein ? » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe depuis leur chambre dont il avait laissé la porte ouverte.

Je soupirai en me passant une main tremblante sur mon visage ; ils commençaient à me donner mal au crâne.

Ils étaient toujours en train de se crier dessus quand je sortis de ma chambre 20 minutes plus tard et que je me dirigeai vers la porte de mon appartement.

« Prochaine étape : la danse à l'horizontale ! Je vous conseille de ne pas sortir ce soir et de concrétiser, je ne tiendrai pas une semaine comme ça. Oh ! Et évitez le Club si vous voulez quand même faire une sortie, merci et… bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Mettez la chaîne en route, même si ça ne servira pas à grand-chose… Histoire de me préserver un tant soit peu. »

Je ne laissai pas le temps à Jane de répliquer, et la laissai plutôt hurler sur la porte. C'était plus reposant pour mes oreilles et la veine qui pulsait dangereusement à ma tempe.

En descendant les escaliers de mon immeuble, j'envoyai un message à Alec pour savoir s'il était prêt.

La veille, il n'était pas venu à la répèt', mais avec Jasper, on s'en était doutés.

Tanya était arrivée avec énormément de retard ; elle avait dû craindre sa présence aux vues de son expression soulagée lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le Club désert et nous avait aperçus, seulement Jasper et moi. Elle avait chanté sans conviction ; elle n'avait pas fait vivre ses paroles, mais ni Jasper ni moi n'avions fait la remarque. Parce qu'elle avait dû s'en rendre compte. Et qu'elle avait dû faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait compte tenu de la situation.

On s'était mis d'accord pour commencer avec _U turn Lili._

On l'avait rassurée en lui disant que si ça n'allait vraiment pas, on réduirait notre répertoire.

Mon portable vibra lorsque je tournai au coin de son boulevard.

« _On t'attend en bas._ »

On.

Oui. Elle allait être là.

C'était logique, même si j'aurais préféré qu'il en soit autrement. Parce qu'il allait être encore plus déchiré en les ayant toutes les deux devant les yeux. Et que je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir le supporter encore une fois sans rien dire, même si ça ne me regardait pas.

Je les rejoignis quelques minutes plus tard. Ils se tenaient par la main.

Il avait l'air tranquille. Elle aussi, bizarrement.

« Salut. Me dit-il en me faisant… un sourire ?

_ Salut. » Répétai-je en lui faisant la bise.

J'avais vu sa copine à l'université plus tôt dans la journée, j'étais donc dispensé de l'embrasser devant mon meilleur ami - ça aurait pu lui enlever sa bonne humeur, je n'avais pas trop envie de faire semblant ce soir… en grande partie à cause de sa sœur -.

Il prit sa contrebasse qu'il avait posé contre le mur derrière eux et me demanda :

« Jane et Jacob ? »

Je laissai échapper un rire alors que nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa berline.

« Elle l'a embrassé tout à l'heure. J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient me faire un petit au milieu du salon mais elle s'est ensuite mise à hurler que c'était à cause de lui, parce qu'il la tannait à cause de sa… frigidité.

_ Ouh… Sujet sensible. Dit-il en ouvrant la portière côté conducteur, après avoir mis son instrument derrière son siège.

_ A qui le dis-tu… Soupirai-je en montant derrière.

_ Ils vont venir ?

_ Je leur ai conseillé d'éviter.

_ Merci. » Ria-t-il.

Je jetai un regard à Bella ; elle ne disait rien mais elle avait l'air assez… tranquille. Distante était le mot le plus adéquat.

Sur le trajet, il m'apprit que ma sœur et Lili devaient arriver en retard parce que Baloo sortait de son travail à 22 heures.

« Ils sortent ensemble ? Demandai-je à Bella.

_ Oui. Enfin, quelques sorties, juste. Ne va pas t'imaginer tout de suite… Non, peu importe. Même si tu voulais en _discuter_ avec mon frère, j'm'inquiète pas pour lui. »

Je soupirai et ravalai la réplique acerbe qui me piquait la langue.

Ne pas s'énerver ; elle n'en valait vraiment pas la peine.

« Et les autres ? Me demanda-t-il lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le Club où des personnes faisaient la queue.

_ Aucune idée… On aurait dû venir plus tôt ; tu vas avoir du mal à te trouver une place.

_ On n'est pas loin de chez mon père. Je vais me garer dans son parking privé. »

« Putain, vous êtes là ! » Souffla Jasper lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le Club surchauffé et bondé.

Nous contournâmes les diverses tables rondes éparpillées dans la salle jusqu'à la scène où Tanya vérifiait notre matériel.

Elle était belle dans sa robe noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux, ses cheveux qui cascadaient en boucles lourdes dans son dos. Ses yeux étaient tout de même trop mangés par l'eye-liner et le fard à paupières, ses lèvres un peu trop rougies par le rouge à lèvres qu'elle y avait appliqué.

Je montai sur scène pour la saluer et elle me fit un sourire en m'embrassant avant de reporter son attention sur les fils qui s'éparpillaient au sol jusqu'aux amplis.

« Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-elle en forçant un peu la voix pour couvrir le brouhaha de la salle.

_ Ça serait plutôt à moi de te pauser la question. Pas trop stressée ? Souris-je.

_ J'ai deux verres de Vodka pomme dans le sang ; dès que j'ai fini de vérifier tout ça, je vais reboire un verre, j'irai me rafraîchir et on pourra entrer dans l'arène. »

Je la regardai un instant ; elle avait l'air bien - du moins, aussi bien que possible -. Elle ne semblait pas être sous l'emprise de la drogue comme je l'avais craint durant la journée.

Une voix dans ma tête me souffla que tout allait trop bien, que ce n'était pas normal, mais je la repoussai bien vite ; il n'y avait aucune raison - ou presque - pour que notre concert ne se déroule pas convenablement à défaut d'être bien ou génial.

« On commence toujours par _U turn Lili_ ? Lui demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

_ Bien sûr. Dès que ma sœur sera là. » Me répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui souris.

Nous revérifiâmes une dernière fois le matériel avec Jasper - il avait toujours peur d'un faux contact - alors qu'elle descendait de la scène d'un pas léger pour aller au bar… où Alec et Bella se trouvaient.

« Dans combien de temps on passe ? Questionnai-je Jasper.

_ Vingt minutes. » Fit-il en regardant sa montre.

J'acquiesçai en silence en regardant Tanya à l'opposé d'où étaient mon meilleur ami et sa copine.

Elle les observait, mais il lui tournait le dos.

Elle vida un premier verre alors que Mike lui faisait la conversation.

Alec prit Bella dans ses bras.

Mike servit un deuxième verre à Tanya.

« C'est son quatrième d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Dis-je à Jasper en fronçant des sourcils, en lui montrant notre chanteuse d'un geste du menton.

_ J'y vais. » Souffla-t-il en descendant les marches de l'estrade.

Il arriva jusqu'à elle, passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et elle détourna enfin les yeux de mon meilleur ami. Elle fit un sourire à Jazz et descendit de son tabouret pour se faufiler vers l'arrière-salle où se trouvaient les toilettes et la réserve.

Je descendis à mon tour de la scène et commandai une bière. Puis, retrouvai Jasper, Alec et… Bella.

« Il y a plus de monde que je le pensais… Dit Alec en jetant un regard circulaire à la salle.

_ Tu stresses ? Lui demanda sa copine en lui caressant le bras.

_ Non. Souffla-t-il en l'embrassant rapidement.

_ Tu sais si Jess et Vic viennent ? Demandai-je à Jasper en vidant mon verre.

_ Normalement. Mais c'est pas sûr. Elles étaient lessivées aujourd'hui. »

Alec ricana.

« Il a fallu qu'elles se rattrapent sur les potins qu'elles ont loupé ces dernières semaines. Ça demande de l'énergie. » Dit-il.

Nous discutâmes ensuite de notre première semaine de cours et je racontai à Jasper mes malheurs avec Jane et Jacob.

« Ça va être à vous. » Nous cria Mike en se penchant par-dessus son bar.

Je jetai un regard circulaire à la salle, cherchant Tanya que je n'avais plus vue depuis qu'elle s'était éclipsée aux toilettes.

« On y va. » Me dit Alec en embrassant sa copine avant que nous nous dirigions vers la scène.

Après un dernier rapide regard à Bella, qui semblait toujours aussi tranquille qu'en début de soirée, je me dirigeai vers la scène.

« Je vais voir si je trouve pas Tanya dehors. Elle doit déjà avoir son plan cul de ce soir. » Soupira Jasper en se faufilant vers la sortie.

Je regardai mon meilleur ami du coin de l'œil qui avait un air impassible sur son visage ; c'était sans doute mieux comme ça.

Nous montâmes sur scène où des têtes se tournèrent vers nous et allâmes nous installer à nos instruments.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous n'avions toujours pas de nouvelles ni de Jasper, ni de Tanya. Je jetai un regard soucieux à Alec qui était concentré sur sa contrebasse ; il était trop coupé du monde pour que je ne m'inquiète pas.

Je me levai et le rejoignis.

« Ça va ? »

Il sursauta et me jeta un vague coup d'œil.

« Ouais. Marmonna-t-il en reportant son attention sur son instrument.

_ … On s'est pas beaucoup vus cette semaine.

_ On avait beaucoup à faire. »

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

Le Club était encore plus surpeuplé que quand nous étions arrivés.

Je jetai un vague regard à ma montre et constatai que nous aurions dû commencer notre représentation près de 10 minutes plus tôt. Des clients commençaient à s'impatienter alors que je scrutai la foule ; toujours aucune nouvelle de Jasper ou Tanya. Un mauvais pressentiment était en train de naître en moi et je n'aimais pas ça.

Puis, j'aperçus Jasper qui joua des coudes jusqu'à la scène. Je soufflai de soulagement jusqu'à ce que je voie l'expression de son visage. Il avait le teint pâle, transpirait légèrement ; je regardai rapidement Alec qui lui aussi avait les yeux fixés sur le blond. Et ce fut à moi ensuite à qui il jeta un coup d'œil. C'était la première fois que je voyais les yeux de mon meilleur ami briller autant en quelques jours et j'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas de cette peur panique que j'aperçus à ce moment-là.

« Elle est dans la réserve. » Nous dit Jasper d'une voix un peu rauque ; lui aussi paniquait.

Je me tournai une nouvelle fois vers Alec, appréhendant son manque de réaction ou pire, sa réaction. Son visage perdit l'espace d'un instant toute trace de vie ; ses traits se tendirent, ses yeux s'éteignirent encore une fois et s'éloignèrent dans la salle. Vers l'endroit où se trouvait Bella, toujours seule au bar.

Je me risquai moi aussi à y jeter un coup d'œil et vis que son visage avait repris ce masque vide qu'il avait revêtit toute cette semaine puis je devinai ses yeux devenir rouges à mesure qu'elle comprenait sans doute ce que moi, je comprenais : Alec était en train de choisir, même s'il n'en avait pas encore conscience.

Un mouvement sur ma gauche et les cris de protestation de quelques personnes dans la salle m'indiquèrent que mon meilleur ami venait de quitter la scène pour suivre Jasper.

Je vis Bella faire un geste mais me détournai pour m'élancer à leur poursuite. Je me dirigeai vers l'arrière du club, une boule d'appréhension nouant mon estomac. Je remarquai Mike, complètement paniqué, portable en main devant la porte de la réserve. Jasper essayait tant bien que mal de le rassurer même s'il n'en menait pas large non plus.

« C'est illégal. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça. Il en va de la réputation de l'établissement. Mon père va me tuer s'il apprend qu'une droguée a fait une overdose dans notre réserve ! »

Je me figeai alors que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée sur Alec qui soutenait Tanya par la taille, à moitié inconsciente.

« Il faut la faire vomir. » Dit-il en la traînant vers les toilettes.

Mon cœur battait la chamade alors que je la voyais à moitié morte, complètement tétanisé.

Je l'avais pourtant déjà vue dans cet état.

Avec Alec.

Avec Rose.

Avec Lili.

Mais là, il y avait quelque chose qui m'empêchait de bouger.

Était-ce l'expression soudainement effrayante de vie de mon meilleur ami ?

Était-ce parce qu'il y avait cette fille, là, dans la salle, que cette situation, que j'avais en grande partie provoquée - je ne le niais pas - sans penser aux conséquences, détruisait ?

« Il faut que j'appelle les flics. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Dit Mike de plus en plus stressé.

_ Elle est shootée aux puppers et elle est complètement soûle. Il faut juste qu'elle vomisse ! » Cria Alec, plus pour se rassurer, j'eus l'impression, que pour Mike.

Je m'avançai enfin, alors que Jasper s'était décidé lui aussi à bouger et l'aidait à emmener Tanya dans les toilettes. J'y entrai à mon tour alors que Mike nous regardait, tremblant, les yeux écarquillés.

Jasper attacha rapidement les cheveux de Tanya avec l'élastique qu'elle avait au poignet, tandis que sa tête dodelinait sur l'épaule de mon meilleur ami, sa respiration rauque, ses yeux révulsés.

Alec releva rapidement les manches de sa chemise, l'agenouilla, lui pencha la tête légèrement en arrière et enfonça deux doigts dans sa gorge. Elle eut un violent sursaut ; il appuya sur sa nuque pour qu'elle se repenche sur les toilettes dont Jasper avait relevé la lunette. Je l'entendis vomir et une vague de nausée me submergea à mon tour.

« Fais monter le deuxième groupe sur scène si tu ne veux pas avoir des dommages en salle. » Soufflai-je à Mike qui commençait à devenir aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

Dès qu'il entendit le mot « dommages », il sembla reprendre ses esprits et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers l'avant de la salle.

Je reportai mon attention sur Tanya qui était toujours en train de vomir.

Jasper tenait des mèches de ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

Alec avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et caressait doucement son dos, les yeux humides et cette vision faillit me retourner définitivement les entrailles.

Il était dans un putain de merdier.

Se rendait-il compte de ces gestes tendres qu'il n'aurait dû avoir que pour une seule personne avec des yeux aussi brillants qu'étaient les siens à ce moment-là ?

Se rendait-il compte que l'Amour, celui qu'on sublimait dans les livres, les tableaux, les films, n'était pas le seul qui existait ?

Se rendait-il compte qu'il était en train de payer le prix de la facilité qu'il avait choisie en espérant construire son avenir avec une autre fille que celle qui se tuait à petit feu parce qu'elle était trop en mal de lui ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par se redresser, haletante, encore groggy.

Jasper sortit des Kleenex de la poche de son pantalon et les tendit sans rien dire à Alec. Il les prit, dans un état second, comme on fait les gestes par automatisme, sans y penser, en sortit un et essuya la bouche de Tanya, la main un peu tremblante.

Ça aussi, je l'avais déjà vu, même si à chaque fois, j'avais espéré que ce soit la dernière.

Quelques secondes passèrent, alors qu'aucun de nous ne parlait ou ne bougeait. Tout ce qu'on entendait, c'était une vague musique venir de la salle et la respiration rauque et profonde de Tanya.

Je remarquai qu'Alec tremblait de plus en plus lorsqu'il se laissa aller contre le mur immaculé derrière lui, le regard vitreux, lointain.

Puis une première larme sur sa joue droite qui coula difficilement, comme s'il avait souhaité la retenir.

Puis une seconde sur sa joue gauche lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur elle, comme il la regardait avant, il y avait tellement longtemps de ça.

Je fis un geste vers la porte, me sentant soudain oppressé, lorsqu'il tendit lentement une main vers sa taille alors qu'elle s'accrochait toujours aux toilettes comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Je ne voulais pas voir ça.

Je ne voulais pas voir mon meilleur ami finir de se déchirer le cœur alors qu'il abandonnait la douceur pour l'amertume.

Ça devait se passer entre eux, il ne devait pas y avoir de témoins.

Surtout pas Jasper.

Surtout pas moi.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais quitté les toilettes lorsque mon dos rencontra le mur derrière moi.

Jasper venait de se laisser tomber par terre et s'était pris la tête dans ses mains.

Une nouvelle larme coula le long de la joue de mon meilleur ami lorsqu'il prit Tanya contre lui et une encore lorsqu'elle sanglota dans son cou.

Puis une voix qui me glaça littéralement.

Une voix que j'avais complètement oublié durant tout ce temps.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Celle de Bella.

Je me tournai dans un état presque second vers elle ; elle avait l'air angoissé, à la limite d'être tétanisée. Mais elle non plus ne m'avait jamais paru aussi vivante qu'à ce moment-là depuis le début de cette foutue semaine.

Je regardai une nouvelle fois mon meilleur ami.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voie ça.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voie que l'amour qu'il lui portait n'était rien comparé à cette chose qui lui bouffait le cœur quand il pensait à Tanya.

Jasper tourna la tête vers moi, complètement paniqué ; apparemment, c'était le seul qui l'avait entendue, et je fis la première chose qui me passait par la tête. Je claquai la porte des toilettes et me dirigeai à grands pas vers elle.

Je lui saisis d'une main tremblante son poignet chaud et fin et la traînai vers l'avant de la salle.

Pour mon meilleur ami, j'aurais absolument tout fait.

Pour _mon frère, _j'aurais absolument tout fait.

Pour _lui, _j'aurais absolument tout fait…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Répéta-t-elle, la détresse dans la voix alors qu'elle tentait de se défaire de ma poigne.

Je la poussai contre le mur, juste avant la salle.

Je ne voyais pas grand-chose. N'entendais pas grand-chose non plus. Juste les battements de mon cœur qui me donnaient l'impression de faire vibrer tout mon corps.

_Avez-vous déjà fait quelque chose d'insensé pour protéger une personne à qui vous tenez presque plus qu'à votre propre vie ?_

Elle se figea lorsqu'elle sentit mon corps se presser contre le sien.

Elle tenta sans doute de me repousser une première fois, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser aller là-bas.

Il me sembla alors qu'elle répéta sa question une troisième fois.

Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que leur vie était en train de partir en lambeaux à quelques mètres de là. Que tout ce qu'ils avaient essayé de construire, il était en train de le détruire.

Je plantai mes mains sur ses hanches et les fis remonter jusqu'à son visage où je sentis son sang palpiter.

Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose ; le temps d'un instant, de quelques secondes, il fallait qu'elle oublie tout.

Qu'elle lui laisse du répit.

Qu'elle lui laisse les minutes pour réaliser.

Qu'elle lui laisse le temps pour trouver les mots… et la quitter…

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voie la partie obscure et torturée de mon meilleur ami. Celle qu'il avait laissé dominer son être au moment même où il avait quitté la scène, une éternité avant.

_Avez-vous déjà eu un geste tendre envers quelqu'un contre votre gré ?_

_Avez-vous déjà senti vos mains se fixer, se crisper, se resserrer douloureusement sur la peau de l'autre parce que vos lèvres entraient en contact pour la première fois ?_

Je sentis tout son corps se figer alors qu'elle posait ses deux mains sur mon torse pour me repousser ; j'appuyai encore plus ma bouche contre la sienne, jusqu'à ce que sa tête percute le mur derrière elle.

Qu'elle oublie.

Qu'elle oublie tout.

Sauf moi…

Mes doigts glissèrent sur son cou jusqu'à sa nuque alors que je me calais un peu plus contre son corps, pour la forcer à s'habituer à ma présence.

Il me sembla qu'elle émit un son inarticulé.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je voulus oublier avec elle et que j'immisçai ma langue dans sa bouche.

Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent.

Je n'avais jamais fait ça. Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais. Ma langue s'acharnait contre la sienne, l'attisait, la dominait. Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait embrasser quelqu'un sans vraiment le faire.

Nos mains se refermèrent sur l'autre.

Je voulais la maintenir contre moi, alors qu'elle voulait sans aucun doute s'échapper ; ne comprenait-elle pas ?…

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de me repousser - je le sentais dans ses mains qui se pressaient contre mon torse -. Mais je collai encore plus mon corps contre le sien.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je réalisais que ses formes semblaient épouser trop parfaitement les miennes.

Que mes lèvres, mes mains, ma peau s'habituaient trop facilement à elle.

Que je me reculai, haletant, comme si je m'étais électrocuté.

J'entendis tout à coup sa respiration sifflante.

Je vis la main tremblante qu'elle porta à sa bouche qu'elle essuya comme pour enlever toute trace de moi sur elle.

Je sentis ses doigts heurter violemment ma joue gauche, ensuite.

Puis plus rien.

Juste la chaleur étouffante de la salle. Les notes assourdissantes d'une basse.

La tiédeur de l'acidité qui envahissait ma bouche en même temps que ma salive alors que je réalisai que j'avais réussi. Qu'elle avait oublié. Qu'elle était partie.

Et enfin la froideur. La tétanisation de mes muscles lorsque je compris ce qui venait de se passer.

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Je rentrai à l'appart d'Alec, sans réfléchir. Sans penser. Sans rien. La seule sensation qui m'accompagnait, c'était cette douleur, cette douleur sourde, mon cœur qui cognait dans ma poitrine, très lourdement. Et cette sensation de danger imminent. Mon cerveau me semblait surchauffer, et je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Je ne me souvenais même plus de ce qui venait de se passer. C'était le trou noir, et ça m'essoufflait. Je ne me souvenais que d'une douleur, profonde. Rien d'autre.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait provoquée ? Me demandai-je en courant à travers les rues.

J'atteignis le métro au moment où il arrivait, m'y engouffrai comme un automate.

_Je fuis quelque chose, mais quoi ?_

La mémoire me revint comme un flash alors que le métro se mettait en branle.

Son expression. Ses yeux, qui ne reflétaient que douleur, douleur pure et dure. Cette souffrance à laquelle la mienne faisait écho. Les yeux d'Alec.

J'atteignis la station la plus proche de l'immeuble d'Alec, et me précipitai à travers les rues. Courus encore, jusqu'à l'entrée. Tapai le code de mes doigts tremblants, gravis les escaliers quatre à quatre - sans trébucher, cette fois, comme si une décharge d'Adrénaline avait rendu mes gestes plus précis.

Les yeux d'Alec. Ses yeux, avant qu'un corps inconnu - ou non reconnu - ne me heurte, ne m'en éloigne, alors que je me débattais pour me rapprocher de celui que j'aimais. Une main froide qui attrapait mon poignet brûlant. Comme dans un mauvais rêve.

Les yeux d'Alec. Qui reflétaient cette souffrance si caractéristique ; celle que l'on ressent, mêlée à de la panique, quand l'un des êtres qui nous sont les plus chers est en train de s'enfoncer vers la mort. Celle que l'on ressent quand cet être cher est en train de bousiller sa vie, et la notre par conséquent.

Je n'avais plus rien à faire contre ça, et je le savais. Il fallait que je parte, que je parte avant de me détruire encore plus.

Avant qu'Alec ne se détruise. Alec, qui était encore incapable d'assumer le choix que son cœur avait fait en dépit de sa raison.

J'ouvris à la volée la porte de l'appartement. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et je m'appuyai sur le mur quelques secondes avant de pouvoir avancer, d'un pas déterminé - déterminé, parce qu'irréfléchi - vers la chambre. La partie autonome de mon cerveau venait de reprendre le pouvoir sur ma faculté d'analyser.

Je sortis mon sac de sport, celui qu'Emmett m'avait offert après l'avoir gagné à l'un de ses tournois de base-ball. Le remplis de quelques jeans, quelques tee-shirt, trois pulls. Des sous-vêtements, deux pyjamas. Ma trousse de toilette de voyage, la plus réduite. Strict nécessaire.

Je jetai mon journal intime par-dessus tout ça, refermai le sac d'un mouvement tremblant.

Puis me figeai dans la chambre, le cœur déchiré, le regard posé sur le lit. Notre lit. Son lit. Ce lit que désormais je ne partagerais plus avec lui.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me changer. je me dirigeai vers le salon et griffonnai un mot à la va-vite.

_Alec, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je vais bien. Prends soin de Tanya, elle a besoin de toi, et_

Je me stoppai quand une larme tomba sur la table à côté du mot. Je l'essuyai d'un geste rageur, et barrai le mot « et ».

_Et toi aussi tu as besoin d'elle._

Je ne voulais pas écrire ces mots, aussi fort que je les eus pensés. Je ne pouvais pas.

Je signai Bella, et déposai mon portable bien en évidence à côté du mot, sur la table du salon. Ça, ça voulait dire « Ne cherche pas à me joindre. ». Je savais qu'il le comprendrait. De toutes façons, je savais qu'il ne se doutait pas de l'endroit où mon cerveau me criait de partir.

Ou peut-être que si, l'idée l'effleurerait. Mais il n'aurait jamais aucun moyen de le vérifier, sauf en s'y rendant lui-même -ce que je savais qu'il ne ferait pas.

J'attrapai mon sac, et jetai un dernier regard en rond à l'appartement. Puis, sans prendre la mesure de ce que je faisais -car sinon, je savais que je n'allais pas aller au bout de mon impulsion-, je sortis. Fermai à clefs. Allai déposer mon double de clefs dans la boîte aux lettres d'Alec.

Je me rendis à ma camionnette, y montai et jetai mon sac à côté de moi. Démarrai.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps je partais.

Je savais qu'Alec allait s'inquiéter.

Je ne savais pas comment mon père allait réagir en me voyant débarquer, dans quelques jours.

Je savais que ce voyage était une folie ; mais je savais aussi que j'en avais besoin.

Je sortis du garage de l'immeuble d'Alec ; un peu comme si je sortais de sa vie. Même si c'était faux, même si c'était illusoire. J'aurais aimé pouvoir en sortir entièrement. Déménager à nouveau tous ces cartons que je n'avais pas encore ouverts pour la plupart. Un sixième sens ? Je ne voulais plus y penser.

Direction Forks. À l'autre bout du pays.

C'était réellement une pure folie. Il s'agissait là de traverser les Etats-Unis, ni plus ni moins. Dans mon tacot des années quatre-vingt.

Environ cinq à six jours complets de route, si j'avançais bien.

Mais j'aimais conduire. Et il allait me falloir au moins ça pour me remettre.

C'était un peu comme une aventure. J'allais rouler, rouler jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Alors, j'allais pousser encore un peu le bouchon jusqu'à trouver un motel où me doucher, et me reposer.

Peut-être même que je n'allais pas aller jusqu'à Forks. Peut-être que je ferais demi-tour avant. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, mon père ne m'attendait pas. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que je retourne jusque là-bas.

Emmett allait me tuer, lorsqu'il me retrouverait.

Je pris la décision de m'arrêter à une cabine téléphonique, quand j'aurais déjà fait un bon bout de chemin. Quand j'allais m'arrêter dormir un peu. Je ne connaissais pas par cœur le numéro d'Emmett, mais j'avais en mémoire celui de Jake. Ils n'étaient pas là, tous les deux, ce soir. Mais les autres leur diraient. J'avais confiance. Ils allaient comprendre. Je leur demanderais de ne rien dire aux autres. Ne pas leur dire où j'étais. Juste rassurer Alec sur le fait que j'allais bien, mais rien de plus.

J'allais les appeler simplement de temps en temps pour leur donner des nouvelles.

Leur assurer que je n'allais pas faire de connerie.

Comme si c'était mon genre.

Première nuit sans Alec.

Je roulai des heures durant.

_Samedi._

Je ne fis mon premier arrêt qu'environ treize heures après être partie.

Treize heures au volant de mon tacot.

Treize heures m'éloignant de New York.

D'Alec.

Complètement claquée, je roulai au ralenti sur les dix derniers kilomètres, cherchant une ville dans laquelle je pourrais me trouver un motel. Et c'est sur le parking d'une chaîne d'hôtels une étoile que je coupais le moteur. Les nuits n'étaient pas trop chères.

Il y avait des chambres de libres. Normal, en ce début de Septembre.

Je pris les clefs que l'on me tendit, montai dans la chambre. Et, sans même y jeter un coup d'œil, je m'écroulai sur le lit.

Quand je me réveillai, un temps indéfinissable plus tard, j'étais complètement désorientée.

_Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_

Et je me souvins.

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard, qui me déchira le cœur, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément entre mes côtes.

Alec.

Tanya.

Edward.

À la pensée de ce prénom, je me redressai sur le lit, haletante, affolée.

Edward. Le corps inconnu, qui m'avait repoussée contre le mur, la veille.

Un corps inconnu, certes, mais un visage qui n'en était rien. Et une bouche qui n'avait jamais esquissé un vrai sourire à mon égard, mais qui avait quand même eu le culot de se poser sur la mienne.

La rage m'envahit, alors que j'attrapai un oreiller pour l'envoyer valser à travers la chambre d'hôtel.

_De quel droit ?_

C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour me détourner l'attention ? Mais me détourner l'attention de quoi ? De ce qui était en train d'arriver à Tanya ?

Ou de ce qui était en train de se passer entre elle et Alec ?

Je serrai les poings, les larmes remplissant à nouveau mes yeux.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi c'était lui qui m'avait fait ça ? Pourquoi comme ça ? Supposons que c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé sur le moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait en voulant me cacher ça ? Il croyait que j'étais aveugle ?

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Cela aurait supposé qu'il veuille me protéger. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Les deux seuls qu'il aurait pu avoir eu envie de protéger, c'était Alec et Tanya.

Il ne servait à rien de ressasser ça, pensai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

C'était trop tard, maintenant.

Je me levai, et allai prendre une douche.

L'eau coulant sur mon corps me fit un bien fou.

Délassée, j'envisageai de me recoucher. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre.

Il était près de 23 h 00. J'avais dormi plus que je ne le pensais. Emmett et Jake devaient être dans tous leurs états. Emmett, surtout.

Je descendis dans le hall de l'hôtel ; il y avait une cabine téléphonique. Je glissai une pièce dans la fente réservée à cet effet, et composai le numéro de mon meilleur ami.

Un instant, j'eus peur qu'il ne décrochât pas, trop occupé à me chercher, ou se reposant après des heures de recherches.

L'instant d'après, il répondit, et je me rendis compte que j'aurais aimé qu'il n'en fasse rien. Ç'aurait été tellement plus simple.

« Allô ? » fit sa voix, un peu rapide.

Je déglutis, la gorge serrée, le cœur cognant fort.

_Tellement plus simple._

« Allô ? Répéta sa voix agacée et inquiète.

_ C'est moi, Jake. » fis-je d'un ton enroué.

Il y eut un court silence. Puis :

« Bella ! Mais Grands Dieux, où es-tu ? Tout le monde te cherche !

_ Tu es seul ?

_ Quoi ? Oui, je suis seul. Emmett est parti de son côté, il ne sait pas où donner de la tête ! Alec, j'en parle même pas. Il s'est précipité au commissariat et les appelle régulièrement pour savoir si ils n'ont pas retrouvés ta camionnette. Et Jane, elle est sacrément en colère.

_ Ne leur dis rien, Jake. Juste que tu m'as eue au téléphone, et que ça va. Je t'en supplie. Ils peuvent arrêter de me chercher. Vous ne me retrouverez pas.

_ Mais comment ça, tu vas bien ! Et on ne te retrouvera pas ! Tu es où, là ? On ne peut pas te laisser comme ça, tu…

_ Jake, je t'en prie ! » le suppliai-je d'une voix cassée par les larmes.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, pendant lequel Jake sembla prendre les mesures de ma détresse.

« Bella, ça va vraiment ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

J'inspirai, me frottai un peu les yeux.

« Oui, je t'assure. Je te le promets. »

Nouveau silence.

« Tu es sûre ?

_ Oui. Les autres t'ont dit ce qui s'était passé ?

_ Emmett l'a appris en arrivant au club, avec Rose et Alice. Il me l'a dit après, fit-il d'une voix un peu gênée. Bella, où es-tu ? »

Je soupirai.

« Je suis loin, Jake.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Je suis partie. J'ai roulé plus de dix heures.

_ Mais… c'est quoi cette connerie ! Bella !

_ Tout va bien, ok ? Ne t'en fais pas.

_ Comment ça, ne t'en fais pas ! Tu te rends compte, un peu ?

_ J'en avais besoin ! »

Je venais de crier. Il se tût. Quelques instants.

« Emmett va te tuer, reprit-il. Quand tu reviendras. »

Encore un silence.

« Tu reviendras, hein ? »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite.

Ne pas revenir. C'était tentant.

« Oui, assurai-je. Je reviendrai.

_ Bien.

_ Préviens Emmett. Dis-lui que je vais bien.

_ Tu vas où ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore. » mentis-je.

Après tout, était-ce un mensonge ? Je ne savais pas où j'allais, dans mon cœur, dans ma tête.

« Tu reviens quand ?

_ Je ne sais pas non plus. »

Il y eut, à nouveau, un silence.

« D'accord. Je parlerai à Emmett.

_ Merci, Jake. Et… rien aux autres. Ne leur dis pas que je suis partie. Juste que ça va. S'il te plaît.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. Ce que je fais. Si je le veux, je le leur dirai à mon retour.

_ Comme tu veux. À une condition.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Tu m'appelles. Régulièrement.

_ Bien sûr. Je ne sais pas quand, la prochaine fois. Mais je t'appellerai.

_ Bien.

_ Dis bien à Emmett de garder le silence. Je ne veux pas qu'Alec finisse par apprendre ce que je fais. La route. Il s'en voudrait.

_ Parce que tu crois qu'il s'en veut pas, là ? Tu le verrais, il…

_ Stop, Jake. S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Quelque chose dans mon ton sembla le réduire au silence.

« Bien. Je ne dirai rien. Juste à Emmett.

_ Merci, Jake.

_ Je dirai quand même aux autres que tu as appelé.

_ Oui. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

_ Alors reviens.

_ Je ne suis pas prête. »

Un silence s'installa entre nous.

« Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup… commença-t-il d'une voix gênée.

_ Que je l'aime. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance.

_ Si, ça en a. Ça en aura toujours.

_ Oublie. J'irai bien. J'ai juste besoin de cet éloignement. »

_Même si ça ne changera rien à mes sentiments_, pensai-je avec tristesse.

« Ouais. Je comprends.

_ Je sais. »

Nous partageâmes un nouveau silence. Un de ceux qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous.

« Tu feras attention à toi ?

_ Oui, lui assurai-je. Tu me connais.

_ Ouais. M'enfin, partir avec ton vieux tacot…

_ C'est toi qui me l'entretiens. Je te fais confiance.

_ Ça ne change pas son âge. » grommela-t-il.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire.

« Bon… je vais raccrocher. Je t'appelle d'une cabine publique.

_ Je me doute. Tu aurais pu prendre ton portable.

_ J'aurais été harcelée.

_ Tu pouvais l'éteindre.

_ Éloignement, Jake.

_ Ok…

_ Je te rappelle.

_ Mais tu ne sais pas quand.

_ Non.

_ Je t'aime. Tu le sais.

_ Moi aussi, Jake. Embrasse Emmett.

_ Jamais de la vie. Mais je lui passerai le message. »

Je souris.

« Bye.

_ Bye. »

Je raccrochai, et restai quelques secondes devant le téléphone ; remontai dans ma chambre. Rassemblai mes affaires, et ressortis.

J'allais vers le veilleur de nuit, lui rendis les clefs, payai ma note.

Je sortis, et pris une goulée d'air. Me dirigeai vers ma camionnette, y montai ; allumai la lampe au plafond, et sortis de mon sac de sport mon carnet.

J'y inscrivis les quelques mots qui passaient dans ma tête.

_Quelque part entre New York et Forks, Samedi ou Dimanche 4 ou 5 Septembre 2009,_

_Cher journal,_

_13 h de route me séparent de lui._

_13 h._

_Je repars._

Je le refermai d'un claquement sec, le remis dans mon sac, et repartis.

_Quelque part entre New York et Forks, Mardi, ou Mercredi._

_Cher journal,_

_Les jours défilent, comme irréels._

_Je n'ai plus vraiment de rythme. Je roule beaucoup la nuit, m'arrête quelques heures. Je mange, parfois, quand mon estomac me crie que je suis encore vivante -et que ce serait une bonne chose que je le reste._

_Ces fois-là, il prend le relais sur mon cœur. Avoir faim me fait oublier ma peine. Je m'enfonce dans un état pitoyable, je le sens bien. Mais je n'en ai pas encore honte._

_Pourtant, quelque part, je m'en veux. Jamais je n'aurais cru, cinq ans plus tôt, pouvoir tomber ainsi pour un garçon. Pourtant, je connaissais déjà Alec à l'époque. Je n'avais pas encore compris que j'allais tomber amoureuse de lui à ce point. Je ne l'avais pas prévu, et maintenant que c'est là…_

_Il faudra bien que je remonte la pente. Je ne suis pas ce genre de filles. Je ne veux pas rester éternellement dans cet état._

_Mais encore un peu… juste quelques jours…_

Cela faisait un temps indéterminé que je roulais.

Et, enfin, un jour -un soir, plutôt-, le panneau de l'entrée de Forks apparut au détour d'un virage.

Proche du but, j'avais roulé depuis le matin sans interruption, essayant de me souvenir tout au long de la route du nombre de kilomètres qui me séparaient encore de cette petite ville où j'étais née. Je n'avais dormi que de trois à sept heures du matin.

Mon cœur se serra à l'instar de mon estomac, alors que je tournai dans ces rues que je connaissais par cœur, et qui, en plus de deux ans que je n'étais pas revenue, n'avaient pas changé.

Je me garai dans la cour s'étendant devant la petite maison de mon shérif de père.

La lumière du salon était allumée. Cela ne m'étonna guère. Il devait être en train de s'endormir paisiblement devant un documentaire d'une chaîne découverte.

Il m'avait manqué. Plus que je ne le soupçonnais.

Après avoir pris une longue inspiration, j'actionnai la poignée de ma camionnette, et descendis en entraînant mon sac avec moi.

À peine eus-je claqué ma portière que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Il avait dû voir les phares par la fenêtre.

« Bella ? Demanda Charlie d'une voix incertaine.

_ C'est moi, Papa. »

Je me doutais que je devais donner un spectacle pitoyable, mon sac à la main, à côté de ma camionnette déglinguée. Cette nuit, à 21 h 00 passées. Devant chez lui, que je n'avais pas revu depuis un peu plus de deux ans.

« Rentre. » m'invita-t-il d'une voix à la fois surprise et inquiète en s'écartant à l'intérieur de la maison.

Je le rejoignis sans un mot. Il me prit mon sac, je me déchaussai.

« Je ne t'attendais pas. » fit-il d'une voix nonchalante.

Sa façon à lui de m'accueillir. De me demander ce que je faisais là, au lieu d'être à des milliers de kilomètres, sans pour autant m'obliger à répondre.

Ça m'avait manqué.

« Je sais. » répondis-je.

Ma façon à moi de lui dire que je ne répondrais pas tout de suite à ses questions muettes.

Ça lui avait manqué aussi, je crois.

« Tu as mangé ? »

Un élan de tendresse m'emporta le cœur. Le premier sentiment positif que j'éprouvais depuis mon départ de New York. J'aimais ça, chez mon père. Il m'avait manqué réellement, plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible.

« Non. Et toi ?

_ Non. »

Non. Jamais, le soir. Mon père ne savait pas cuisiner ; en fait, lâché dans une cuisine, il était même une vraie catastrophe. Il ne mangeait donc que le strict nécessaire. Le matin, et le midi.

« Je dois avoir des pâtes. Des soupes, des trucs comme ça, fit-il.

_ Je vais voir. Je te fais une assiette ?

_ Ouais. »

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, farfouillai dans les meubles.

Je trouvai de quoi lui préparer des _penne a la carbonara_. Je m'étonnais qu'il ait eu des lardons, œufs, et crème fraîche non périmés dans son frigo, mais je soupçonnais la voisine d'être à l'origine de cet état de fait. Elle se faisait un devoir de lui apporter des aliments comestibles régulièrement. Veuve, elle devait sans doute le voir comme un fils de substitution. Hélas, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait plus cuisiner, ravagée par un Parkinson à l'état avancé.

« Je dois appeler Jacob, fis-je à mon père qui m'observait m'afférer, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine.

_ Il sait que tu es là ?

_ Je vais justement le prévenir que je suis arrivée. Éludai-je.

_ Pense au décalage horaire. »

Oui. On était en pleine nuit à New York.

« Pas grave. Je laisserai un message. Juste pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. »

J'attrapai le téléphone alors que l'eau des pâtes se mettait à bouillir. J'y versai les féculents tout en composant le numéro. Mon père retourna au salon, et monta un peu le son de sa télé. Sa façon de me laisser un peu d'intimité. Il n'y avait que quand j'appelais Jake qu'il faisait ça. Je supposais qu'il espérait encore qu'un jour lui et moi, nous finirions ensemble.

Contrairement à mes attentes, une voix ensommeillée me répondit.

« Allô ?

_ Jake ?

_ Ouais, banane. Qui d'autre ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Tu ne dors pas ?

_ Je dormais.

_ Désolée.

_ Peu importe, soupira-t-il. Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'attends ton appel.

_ Je sais. Je viens d'arriver. »

Silence.

« C'est l'indicatif de Forks ! Réalisa Jake, probablement en regardant le numéro d'où j'appelais.

_ Je suis chez Charlie, confirmai-je.

_ Sérieux ?! »

Nouveau silence.

« Je ne pensais sincèrement pas que ta camionnette irait si loin.

_ Je te l'avais dit, tu peux avoir confiance en tes capacités.

_ En effet, je suis plutôt doué.

_ Emmett va bien ?

_ Il était en colère. Mais rassuré. Et énervé que tu ne rappelles pas.

_ Ouais. Dis-moi quand tu peux te retrouver seul avec lui. Je vous rappellerai.

_ Hum… tout à l'heure à 13 h, heure de New York.

_ Ok. J'appellerai à ce moment.

_ Ouais. Le trajet s'est bien passé ?

_ Oui. Euh, Jake… quel jour est-on ? »

J'entendis à l'autre bout de la ligne -à l'autre bout du pays- son rire moqueur.

« À Forks, tu es jeudi, chérie.

_ Oh. Merci. J'ai un peu perdu le fil.

_ Je vois ça.

_ Je pensais mettre plus longtemps.

_ Tu as trop peu dormi. » me fit-il sur le ton du reproche.

Je ne répondis rien à ça.

Une question me brûlait les lèvres. Mais je n'osais pas la poser.

Elle finit par s'échapper de ma bouche.

« Et Alec ?

_ Il va. Il a l'air de plus trop dormir. Il évite un peu tout le monde. Il ne voit que Jane et Edward. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois.

_ Tu lui as dit quoi ?

_ Juste que tu avais appelé. Que ça allait aller. »

Je déglutis.

Ouais. Ça allait aller.

« Jane a essayé pas mal de choses pour me faire dire où tu étais. Elle est cinglée.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû te le dire, alors. Tu penses pouvoir résister à la torture ?

_ Ça dépend. Tu reviens quand ?

_ Je sais pas.

_ Tu sais que je ferais beaucoup de choses pour toi. Si ce n'est pas tout. Alors… t'inquiètes. Je te couvre.

_ Merci, Jake.

_ Je t'en prie. »

Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes. Le temps que les pâtes cuisent. Puis je raccrochai, avec la promesse de rappeler le lendemain à treize heures, heure de New York.

Je finis de préparer les pâtes à la Carbonara, et les amenai à mon père. Je m'assis sur le canapé à côté de lui, et nous commençâmes à manger.

« Jake va bien ?

_ Oui. Il a trouvé à se loger… chez un autre gars, en colocation.

_ Ah. Je croyais qu'il devait loger chez toi et… ton copain. »

Mon cœur se serra, et je fermai le poing, frissonnante.

« Non, fis-je d'une voix étranglée. C'était pas pratique.

_ Tout va bien avec lui ? Demanda Charlie après un silence.

_ Non. » répondis-je dans un couinement.

Charlie tourna la tête vers moi, mais je me contentai de fixer l'écran télé. Réprimant mes larmes.

Il finit par se retourner vers son documentaire aussi. Alec avait probablement de la chance d'être à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Mon père aurait été capable d'aller lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Même sans que je ne lui dise rien.

Déjà, j'espérais qu'Emmett ne pèterait pas un câble et n'irait pas lui demander des comptes.

« Je vais aller me coucher, fis-je en me levant.

_ Je ferai la vaisselle.

_ Ok. Bonne nuit, Papa.

_ Bonne nuit, Bella. »

Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Mon père avait déjà monté ma valise dans mon ancienne chambre.

J'y entrai, retrouvant cette ambiance comme figée de mon adolescence.

Je sortis de la grande armoire un drap et des couvertures, et fis mon lit. Puis je m'y couchai, mon journal intime à la main.

_Forks, jeudi 8 septembre 2009,_

_Cher journal,_

_Et voilà, je suis de retour. Dans cette chambre où j'ai commencé à écrire mon tout premier journal. Où j'ai grandi, depuis toujours. Avec Emmett. Jusqu'à mes seize ans ; jusqu'à ce que ce qui faisait de figure de famille Swan éclate._

_Seize ans, quand j'ai rencontré Alec._

_Je ne sais pas si je peux dire que je regrette de l'avoir rencontré. Je me souviens qu'il y a encore peu de temps - avant que tout ne dégénère - son meilleur ami m'a demandé s'il valait mieux ne jamais rencontrer l'amour, ou connaître l'amour et le perdre._

_Je lui ai répondu que personne ne pouvait répondre, car personne ne peut vivre les deux expériences. Je le pense toujours. Je ne peux réellement pas garantir que je serais plus heureuse si je n'avais pas connu Alec. Moins triste, certes ; mais plus heureuse ?_

_Bref, je suis de retour aux sources, comme on dit. Ça va déjà un peu mieux, je crois. La douleur ne me quitte pas, mais il y a mon père. Lui aussi, il souffre, après tout._

_J'ai toujours eu peur d'être comme ma mère. Ne pas être capable de m'attacher réellement aux personnes, et encore moins de rester toute ma vie avec le même homme. Je craignais, à l'instar de ce qu'elle a fait, être du genre à vadrouiller entre les histoires de cœur._

_Jamais je n'aurais songé que c'est comme mon père que je suis. Toujours amoureux de la même femme - ma mère - malgré que celle-ci ait cessé de le lui rendre depuis bien longtemps._

_Malgré le fait qu'elle ne reviendra pas._

_Tout ça me fatigue. À moins que ce ne soit le fait d'avoir traversé le pays en quelques heures._

_Je vais dormir. La nuit est bonne conseillère, à ce qu'il paraît. Comme si j'avais besoin de conseils._

_Quoique, si._

_Après tout, je me demande si je ferais bien de retourner un jour à New York…

* * *

_

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Le premier baiser de nos futurs amoureux ! Alors, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils se mettent ensemble dans deux chapitres pour le coup hein !**

**Et maintenant... Comment pensez-vous qu'Edward va réagir à la disparition de Bella ? Seuls Jacob et Emmett sachant où elle se trouve... Et à votre avis, Bella va-t-elle revenir ? Va-t-il falloir aller la chercher ? **

**Je laisse vos imaginations se déchaîner et vous souhaite une bonne semaine... à samedi prochain ! Mouhahaha  
**


	7. De nos trous noirs

**Note :**

**Hello everybody !**

Ayant un ordi exceptionnellement sous la main ce soir, je tenais à vous livrer notre septième chapitre avec 24 heures d'avance, mais on va pas chipoter pour si peu ;). Et puis, avec le nombre de reviews que vous nous avez laissés, ma co-paire de mains et moi étions en accord pour vous récompenser en postant un peu plus tôt !

J'espère que vous allez bien, où que vous soyez ^^ Je tenais à vous remercier pour l'intérêt que vous portez à notre travail. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux... Qui l'eut cru ? pas nous lol. Surtout qu'on galère pour avancer dans nos écrits, avec ma deuxième paire de mains... Question de matériel.

Je tiens également à nous excuser pour **Prête à tout.** Pour que vous sachiez tout, j'ai écrit environ une dizaine de pages pour ma part, soit environ la moitié de ma partie initiale... Quand est-ce qu'on va vous livrer ce fameux chapitre ? Telle est notre grande question du moment. Mais on vous la livrera un jour ou l'autre, n'ayez pas peur ;)

Ma deuxième paire de mains m'a dit de féliciter celles - et ceux, soyons folles ;) - qui ont trouvé le " dénouement " du dernier chapitre. Bella revient-elle seule ou faut-il aller la chercher ? Edward regrette-t-il de l'avoir fait souffrir ou pas du tout ? Vous le verrez en lisant ce chapitre-ci.

Je tenais moi à vous préciser que le chapitre 6 est le plus " dark " que nous ayons écrit pour cette fic. On évoquera un peu la drogue par la suite mais rien d'extraordinaire.

Bonne lecture, bon week-end et bonne semaine à vous, on vous embrasse ! Bizouxxx !

* * *

**Chapitre Sept : De nos trous noirs**

* * *

**EDWARD**

* * *

Vous êtes-vous déjà sentis seul au monde, tellement seul malgré le monde qui tournait autour de vous, que vous avez fini par vous demander vaguement si vous existiez vraiment ? Avez-vous déjà perdu tout goût à la nourriture que vous mangez, toute sensibilité en regardant les étoiles dans le ciel, tout intérêt dans les études qui vous passionnaient ? Avez-vous déjà ressenti tout ça à cause de la culpabilité ?

Parce que c'est ce qui m'arrivait à ce moment-là.

* * *

**BELLA**

* * *

Vendredi 09 septembre.

Je me réveillai au son de mon vieux réveil, celui qui mettait fin à mes nuits du temps où j'allais au collège, puis au début du lycée. Je l'avais réglé de manière à pouvoir appeler Jake et Emmett à 13 h 00 piles.

Je me levai, et eus le temps de me préparer un frugale petit déjeuner. Charlie devait déjà être parti au poste.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, et appelai mon meilleur ami.

« Ouaip ? Fit sa voix, bien plus réveillée que quelques heures plus tôt.

_ Salut.

_ Coucou. Je te passe tout de suite Emmett, il a deux mots à te dire.

_ Oh.

_ Bella ! Gronda la voix de mon frère. Il paraîtrait que tu serais à Forks ? »

Il avait l'air plutôt énervé.

« Hum… oui.

_ Non, mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, de partir comme ça ? De traverser tout le pays ! Dans ton vieux tacot !

_ Ça va, Emmett ! Ok ? Du calme ! »

J'avais également levé le ton, ma colère ayant grimpé dans mes veines en même temps que mon chagrin.

« Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Tu es totalement inconsciente !

_ Oh ! Tout s'est bien passé !

_ Donne moi une raison, une seule, de ne pas t'étriper à ton retour. »

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

« Je ne reviendrai qu'avec ta promesse de rester calme.

_ … Ok. »

Ouf.

Je savais qu'Emmett tiendrait sa promesse. Pas parce que c'en était une, ni parce qu'il ne tenait pas réellement à me voir mourir. Mais parce qu'il était plus inquiet qu'en colère, et au fond plus compréhensif que réprobateur. Ceci, car nous avions eu la même « famille », et que je le soupçonnais d'être comme moi et mon père : du genre à s'attacher à une seule personne, pour la vie.

« Ça a été, la route ? Demanda-t-il, radouci.

_ Ça m'a fait du bien.

_ J'en suis heureux. »

Le silence plana quelques secondes.

« J'aurais rien contre aller lui refaire le portrait, finit-il par avouer.

_ N'en fais rien !

_ Pourquoi ? S'agaça-t-il. »

_Parce que je l'aime._

« N'en fais rien, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas la seule à souffrir.

_ Quand même, Bell…

_ Emmett !

_ Ok. Promis. » grogna-t-il.

Nous discutâmes encore quelques instants. Il me demanda de passer le bonjour à Charlie, me fit promettre de rappeler sous peu. En échange, je lui arrachai la promesse de ne rien dire aux autres - sinon que j'avais appelé et allais bien -, et de ne pas chercher de noises à Alec.

Il me repassa Jacob, qui me fit un rapport détaillé de sa fin de semaine avec Jane, et de l'évolution de leurs relations - même s'il n'était pas franchement optimiste. Il me donna des nouvelles d'elle, d'Alice, de Rosalie. Apparemment, toutes trois s'inquiétaient aussi pour moi, chacune à leur manière.

Apparemment, j'allais devoir justifier ma disparition auprès de chacune d'elles.

Je ne voulais pas encore y penser. Je ne savais même pas quand - et si - j'allais retourner sur New York.

Quand je raccrochai, une note de nostalgie m'envahit. Nostalgie assortie d'une pointe de douleur, toujours, dans mon cœur.

J'allai me chercher un plaid, m'enroulai dedans et me couchai sur le canapé.

Je dus m'endormir, à un moment, car quand je m'éveillai, c'était l'après-midi.

Je rougis à l'idée que je ne m'étais pas réveillée quand Charlie était rentré manger, à midi. Pourtant, je savais qu'il avait dû le faire. Il avait également dû raconter, assez heureux, le retour de sa fille à ses deux adjoints. Appeler Billy, aussi, son meilleur ami et accessoirement père de Jacob. D'ici ce soir, tout Forks serait au courant. L'idée m'agaçait, d'ordinaire ; là, ça ne me faisait rien.

Je me levai, allai prendre une douche puis me rendis au petit commerce, à quelques rues de chez moi, acheter de quoi nous nourrir avec mon père pour les jours à venir.

Je rentrai un peu avant lui, lui préparai le dîner. Il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps pour retrouver un rythme tranquille, celui de ma ville natale…

_Forks, Samedi 11 septembre 2009,_

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai été me promener dans la forêt de Forks. Celle où j'ai fait mes premières promenades ; où j'avais pris l'habitude de courir, avec Emmett ; où je m'évadais, avec Jacob. J'ai marché jusqu'à notre clairière. Clairière où j'avais reçu mon premier baiser - Jacob. Quand j'y ai repensé, ça m'a fait sourire. On avait huit ans, à l'époque, et on avait trouvé ça dégoûtant ; mais on était fiers car on avait fait comme les grands._

_À nos douze ans, dans cette même clairière, on avait décidé de se fiancer avec Jake. Avec la promesse de se marier à 25 ans si on était toujours seuls d'ici là._

_J'étais certaine depuis quelques années que cet engagement n'aurait pas à être respecté. J'avais Alec._

_Je ne l'ai plus._

_Mais tout cela, ce n'était que promesses de gosses. De toutes façons, même si je ne serai plus jamais avec Alec… je l'aimerai toujours. Je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence._

_Il y a quatre personnes dans ma vie. Quatre hommes._

_Mon père, Emmett, Jacob, et Alec._

_Pour eux, je ferais tout. Je donnerais ma vie._

_C'est un peu ce que je fais en quittant Alec. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à vivre…_

_J'ai continué dans la forêt. Me suis perdue ; mais j'ai retrouvé la falaise. Cette falaise d'où Jacob et les autres Quileutes adorent sauter, l'été. Dans l'eau qui s'étend, plus bas. J'ai toujours refusé de le faire ; j'ai toujours eu peur. J'ai même bien souvent engueulé Jake quand il le faisait. Et Seth, et les autres._

_Pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'aurais bien sauté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Plus je les regardais, et plus les eaux m'attiraient._

_Mais c'est dangereux, quand on est seul. Il faut toujours qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec soi, quand on plonge. Les Quileutes y tiennent. Ils ont raison. Les eaux sont profondes, la chute est vertigineuse._

_Demain, j'irai à la réserve. Les voir ; revoir Billy, Sam, Jared et les autres. Leah, aussi. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'elle devient._

_Peut-être qu'ils voudront plonger. Ils seront surpris si je viens avec eux._

_J'ai ressorti mon matériel d'escalade, aussi._

_Je vais la faire, cette falaise. J'ai toujours voulu. Emmett me l'a toujours formellement interdit._

_J'essaierai lundi._

Dimanche.

Mon père était de repos. Le matin, je me levai, pris un rapide petit déjeuner, et sortis en lui annonçant que j'allais à la réserve.

Il m'accompagna, ayant prévu d'aller à la pêche avec Billy. Quand nous arrivâmes, Billy eut un sourire en me voyant.

De son fauteuil, il s'avança vers moi.

« Tu m'excuseras, je ne me lève pas pour t'embrasser, plaisanta-t-il.

_ Billy… » répondis-je en me penchant.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Jacob avait de qui tenir pour son humour parfois douteux, mais qui avait toujours le don de me faire sourire.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

_ Je continue en Lettres. » répondis-je, un peu rembrunie.

Il le remarqua, et embraya sur un autre sujet.

« Jacob s'acclimate à New York ?

_ Tu sais très bien qu'il s'adapterait n'importe où, du moment qu'il y a de la bouffe, ris-je.

_ J'ose quand même espérer que tu n'en feras pas un citadin.

_ Personne ne saurait avoir ce pouvoir sur Jake. »

_À part éventuellement Jane_, pensai-je, mais je gardai cette répartie pour moi.

Billy ne devait même pas être au courant de son existence.

Nous discutâmes encore cinq minutes, puis Billy et mon père partirent à la pêche.

Je me rendis chez Sam. Je savais par Jake que, depuis un an, il habitait avec Emily ; une fille que je ne connaissais que peu, car elle ne traînait pas avec nous quand nous formions un groupe.

Avant.

Je frappai ; une voix féminine me cria d'entrer.

Emily.

Sam était en train de déjeuner quand je poussai la porte ; il me regarda, d'abord étonné, puis me sourit.

« Je ne voulais pas croire à ton retour.

_ Et pourtant, je suis là.

_ Les autres vont être ravis. Tu me laisses deux minutes, que je les appelle ?

_ Fais donc. » souris-je.

Des retrouvailles calmes. Mon premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps.

_Forks, lundi 12 septembre 2009,_

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai revu tout le monde hier. Sam, Emily. Seth, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Leah…_

_On a passé toute la journée ensemble. On s'est rendus à la falaise. Ils ont sauté._

_Pas moi, ni Emily._

_Moi, j'ai regardé la falaise._

_Demain, j'essaie de la grimper._

_Forks, mardi 13 septembre 2009,_

_Cher journal,_

_Comme prévu, j'ai essayé de grimper la falaise._

_Je suis tombée. Deux fois. J'ai arrêté là. Je réessaierai demain._

_Forks, mercredi 14 septembre 2009,_

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai réessayé le falaise, aujourd'hui. Je suis montée un peu plus haut ; mais suis également tombée de plus haut._

_Il faut que j'arrête plusieurs jours. Mon père va finir par remarquer mes hématomes et autre éraflures._

_Mais je me fais une promesse._

_Je ne quitterai Forks que quand j'aurai gravi la falaise._

_Forks, samedi 17 septembre 2009,_

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai réussi. La falaise._

_Je repars ce soir pour New York._

Vendredi 23 septembre 2009.

Exténuée, je sonnai à cette porte que je connaissais par cœur.

Et la personne que je redoutais de revoir autant qu'elle m'avait manqué m'ouvrit.

Les traits tirés, les cheveux en bataille. Dans un simple jean et un vieux tee-shirt.

Il laissa tomber la tasse qu'il avait à la main. Elle s'écrasa par terre, mais je ne lâchai pas les yeux ambre alors que le café qu'elle contenait s'éclaboussait sur nos pieds.

« Bella ! »

Il fit un mouvement brusque vers moi, m'emprisonna dans ses bras. Mes serra fort ; vraiment très fort.

« Bella, Seigneur, t'étais où ? »

Le cœur brisé, je lui rendis son étreinte. Désespérément. Puis je le repoussai un peu, le regard triste.

Il me renvoya par les yeux l'écho de ma douleur. N'ajouta rien, se recula, et je rentrai, mon sac à la main. Misérable.

Il était maintenant dans mon dos. Je ne l'entendis pas s'approcher de moi, mais sentis ses bras se refermer sur ma taille, son menton s'appuyer sur mon épaule.

« Je me suis inquiété.

_ Jacob t'a donné des nouvelles ?

_ Oui. Mais je ne savais pas où tu étais. »

Je fermai les yeux, m'appuyai plus contre lui.

« Chez mon père. »

Ces trois mots tombèrent ans le silence, surprenants, choquants.

« Ton père ? À Forks ?

_ Hum.

_ … Avec Emmett on a fait tous les aéroports du coin. On n'a pas trouvé ta camionnette.

_ Vous ne risquiez pas. Elle était avec moi.

_ Quoi ? » S'étonna-t-il.

J'eus un petit sourire, me sortis de son étreinte. Me retournai vers lui.

« J'y suis allée en camionnette. »

Son visage exprimait toute la stupeur du monde. J'eus un sourire désabusé, et il se reprit.

« C'était de la folie, commenta-t-il.

_ J'en avais besoin. » lâchai-je.

Le silence tomba à nouveau entre nous, alors qu'il accusait le coup.

Et moi aussi.

Je fermai les yeux.

« Désolée.

_ Non. C'est moi. Tout est ma faute. »

Nous ne pûmes rien ajouter pendant quelques minutes.

« Tanya va mieux ? Finis-je par m'enquérir.

_ Oui. Soupira Alec. Je regrette. J'aurais voulu que ce soit différent.

_ Je le sais. Moi aussi. » répondis-je en détournant les yeux, sentant les larmes affluer. « Mais je ne peux pas lutter contre l'inévitable.

_ Je suis tellement…

_ Ça va. » le stoppai-je.

Je regardai ma montre.

« Je vais pas tarder à y retourner.

_ Où ? S'affola-t-il.

_ A la fac.

_ Mais tu es revenue quand à New York ?

_ Ce matin. Tu es le premier que je vois.

_ Tu n'as pas dormi ?

_ Si. Hier après-midi.

_ Tu ne vas pas aller en cours !

_ Je n'ai cours que ce matin. Ça va aller.

_ … Tu reviendras après ? »

Sa demande - car c'était une demande, plus qu'une question - me déchira le cœur.

« Chercher mes affaires. Je vais aller à l'hôtel, le temps de trouver autre chose.

_ Reste, fit-il d'un ton suppliant. Ce n'est rien, avec Tanya, je… »

Je le coupai d'un regard blessé. Mon cœur lui-même se scindait ; une part de lui désirait ardemment rester auprès d'Alec. L'autre refusait cette idée, sachant d'ores et déjà qu'il en ressortirait plus détruit encore.

_Seulement quelques jours… le temps de trouver autre chose._

« Ok. Je reste quelques jours. » soufflai-je.

Il sourit, s'approcha de moi pour me prendre à nouveau dans ses bras ; posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais je ne répondis pas à son baiser.

Il s'écarta, un peu triste.

Et, sans un mot, je me rendis dans sa chambre, où j'avais laissé mon sac de cours, mon calepin et ma trousse. Je préparai mes affaires, et me retournai vers Alec, qui me regardait, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Je lui souris - un sourire un peu forcé. Et le contournai pour aller à la salle de bains.

Je pris une rapide douche, sortis enroulée d'une serviette de bain. M'habillai en vitesse sous son regard détruit. Un jean élimé, un débardeur blanc, une chemise bleue.

J'attrapai mon sac, et partis avec un simple « A tout à l'heure. ». J'allais être en avance, mais peu importait… Au moins, j'allais pouvoir envoyer un message à Emmett et Jacob pour les prévenir de mon arrivée…

* * *

**EDWARD**

* * *

Je soupirai en regardant, plus qu'en lisant les mots d'Ernest Hemingway. L'auteur pour qui j'avais pourtant le plus d'admiration. Celui qui arrivait à m'engloutir dans son monde sans que je ne pense à rien d'autre. Et ce, peu importait ce qui m'arrivait.

Je pris mon marque page, le glissai dans mon livre et le jetai, plus que je ne le posai sur ma table de chevet.

2 heures 46 du matin.

J'étais censé me lever dans un peu plus de 5 heures pour aller en cours.

Cela faisait vingt jours que j'avais perdu le sommeil, que je m'assoupissais, harassé par la fatigue plus que je ne dormais vraiment. Que ma vie était devenue un véritable chaos.

_Combien de temps restais-je à fixer le vide après qu'elle soit partie ?_

_Combien de temps à rester en état de choc, les lèvres sèches - trop sèches - la respiration toujours aussi sifflante ?_

_« Tanya ! Je veux voir Tanya ! »_

Ce fut la première chose concrète dont je me souvins. Le cri presque hystérique de Lili qui arrivait en courant dans sa petite robe de soirée noire, et ses talons aiguilles, Rose qui tentait plus ou moins de la retenir par le bras, plus pâle que d'habitude.

_Elles passèrent devant moi sans me voir - non, personne n'aurait pu… - et se dirigèrent vers les toilettes où Lili ouvrit brusquement la porte._

_Je vis Emmett qui s'avançait aussi d'un pas énergique, le regard fixé sur l'endroit dont j'avais voulu détourner sa sœur un peu plus tôt. Il avait l'air soucieux, bien loin de l'être rieur et roublard que j'avais vu quelques semaines auparavant._

_J'entendis leurs voix qui criaient plus qu'elles ne parlaient. Je crus même entendre des pleurs, des hoquets de tristesse. Des lamentations._

_Je ne voulais pas voir ça… _

_Je ne voulais pas voir ce que j'avais voulu qu'elle oublie dans mes bras._

_Puis Lili à nouveau. Toujours hystérique, en pleurs._

_« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu nous détruis comme ça ?! »_

_Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que je sortis de mon isolement et que je me redirigeai vers cet endroit qui m'avait étouffé. Cet endroit clos qui aurait dû le rester sur Alec et Tanya et où nous étions tous de trop._

_La première chose que je vis, fut ma sœur qui auscultait plus ou moins Tanya qui elle, était toujours aussi blafarde et qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte du monde qu'il y avait autour d'elle à part Alec à qui elle s'accrochait désespérément et qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée depuis tout ce temps._

_Puis Lili qui était effondrée par terre à côté d'elle, la regardant sans trop la voir, s'étouffant presque avec ses larmes._

_Une autre scène que j'avais déjà vue._

_Une autre scène que j'aurais voulu voir pour la dernière fois._

_Je ne voyais pas l'expression d'Emmett qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, en retrait, figé. Je devinais cependant ce qu'il devait penser : « Dans quoi ma sœur s'est-t-elle fourrée ? »_

_Puis Jasper arriva derrière moi, me faisant sursauter. Il tenait son portable à la main ; je ne l'avais même pas vu s'éclipser. Il avait l'air encore plus soucieux que lorsqu'il était venu nous chercher sur scène avec Alec, ses pupilles étaient dilatées par l'angoisse._

_« J'ai appelé ton père. » Me dit-il. « Et ses parents. »_

_Il me montra Tanya du menton._

_« Elle ne peut pas continuer comme ça… » Continua-t-il._

_Ce qui se passa ensuite était toujours flou dans ma tête. _

_Mon père. Les parents de Lili et Tanya. Des ambulanciers. Mike. _

_Des protestations. Des lamentations. Des cris. Des suppliques. _

_Puis le trou noir à nouveau._

Ces vingt derniers jours, je les avais passés entre les bancs de la fac, l'appartement d'Alec et la clinique privée où avait été admise de force Tanya. J'avais l'impression que je n'arrêtais pas de marcher dans les rues de New York, que ma vie tournait trop vite, que je n'en trouvais plus le sens.

Je mangeais, marchais, essayais d'étudier, marchais, allais chez Alec, mangeais, marchais, allais voir Tanya, marchais, rentrais chez moi, mangeais et essayais de dormir.

J'enchaînais les choses, comme un être sans conscience, par automatisme.

Ça faisait pourtant plus de quinze jours que je respirais mieux et que Jane était repartie chez elle. Moi qui avais pensé que cette semaine passée en couple allait forcément créer des liens entre Jacob et elle, je m'étais lourdement trompé.

Ça n'avait fait que créer plus de tensions entre eux, une suite sans fin de disputes, entrecoupée de baisers arrachés et de sorties forcées.

J'avais vu le Mercredi arriver avec un soulagement sans nom, pensant encore naïvement que mon manque de sommeil venait de l'impression d'étouffement que j'éprouvais dans mon propre appartement. Là encore, je m'étais lourdement trompé.

Morphée ne venait toujours pas m'enlever à la conscience de ce monde. Je passai de longues heures à tourner et retourner dans mon lit, pensant à Alec qui nous inquiétait de plus en plus, à Tanya qui était retombée une fois de trop dans les profondeurs abyssales de la drogue, à Bella qui avait disparu et dont personne n'avait plus de nouvelles.

Bella.

Je me refusais à trop penser à elle, à ce que je lui avais fait la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, à ces questions encore trop floues dans mon esprit qu'elle avait suscitées.

Je lui en voulais.

Je lui en voulais tellement d'infliger tout ça à mon meilleur ami.

De m'avoir poussé à… l'approcher de trop près.

Soudain, mon portable vibra, m'arrachant un haut le cœur. Je le pris d'une main nerveuse, appréhendant d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle. De Lili ou d'Alec.

Jane.

Je fronçai mes sourcils et ouvris le message.

« _Je craque. Je n'arrive plus à dormir._ »

Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas la tête à l'écouter cette nuit.

Je reposai mon portable et m'allongeai, les reins m'élançant douloureusement.

Nouveau message.

« _Je ne plaisante pas, Edward. Je sais que tu ne dors pas non plus. Je suis en bas. Laisse-moi entrer._ »

En bas ?! A pratiquement 3 heures du matin ?

« _Tu as les clés, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes l'autorisation._ »

Je me levai et allai allumer les lumières du salon. Je vis que celles de la chambre de Jacob étaient éteintes ; il avait réussi à trouver le sommeil qui lui manquait aussi cruellement. Au moins un qui y arrivait, c'était mieux que rien.

J'entendis des clés tourner dans la serrure et me dirigeai d'un pas mal assuré vers l'entrée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Jane dont les grandes cernes sous les yeux trahissaient la grande fatigue. Elle me poussa de côté et entra rapidement, un petit sac de voyage à la main.

« Ça fait presque trois semaines que je ne dors plus. Il fallait que je vienne. Me dit-elle d'une voix un peu perçante.

_ Moins fort. Y en a au moins un qui dort dans cet appartement. Grognai-je en allant dans la cuisine.

_ Je m'en fous complètement de le réveiller ! Si je suis dans cet état, c'est à cause de lui ! »

Je soupirai en me servant un verre de lait. Non, je n'étais vraiment pas en état d'entendre ça encore une fois.

« Il m'énerve tellement, si tu savais à quel point… Continua-t-elle alors que je lui remplissais un verre de lait.

_ Hmm…

_ Il veut toujours avoir raison. Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour me mettre hors de moi…

_ Hmm… Répétai-je en lui tendant son verre.

_ Merci. Et il ronfle. Beaucoup plus fort que toi.

_ Je ne ronfle pas. Grognai-je en avalant une gorgée de lait.

_ … Il me manque. »

Je manquai de m'étouffer et la regardai, les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ?

_ Je m'y suis habituée… Toute cette semaine que j'ai passée avec lui. Il est comme… le bruit des voitures qu'on entend jour et nuit. Au début, on ne le supporte pas, on croit qu'on ne s'y fera jamais et avec le temps… On en a besoin pour s'endormir. Eh bien, Mimi-Siku, c'est pareil. J'en ai besoin pour ma santé mentale. »

Je continuai à l'observer, avec mon premier vrai sourire de ces dernières semaines, alors qu'elle sirotait son verre de lait en regardant partout sauf dans ma direction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors pour aller rattraper tes heures de sommeil, vu que tu sais comment t'y prendre ? Lui demandai-je avec un rictus.

_ Il va croire qu'il a gagné. Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Et alors ?

_ Hors de question. Trancha-t-elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dans ce cas ?

_ … Je veux que tu lui dises que tu m'as forcé à redormir avec lui.

_ Quoi ?!

_ S'il te plaît, Edward ! Juste pour cette nuit ! Que je confirme ma théorie…

_ Toi et ta foutue fierté ! Vas-y, un point c'est tout. Et va allumer la chaîne si tu décides de rattraper tes heures de sommeil la nuit prochaine. » Lui dis-je en vidant mon verre.

Je le déposai dans l'évier, et contournai le bar sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre et rejoignis ma chambre en claquant la porte.

Allais-je un jour - une nuit ce serait parfait - trouver le repos ?

Quelques trop courtes heures plus tard, mon réveil sonna et je m'arrachai à la chaleur de mes draps.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps je m'étais assoupis.

J'avais entendu Jane tourner en rond dans le salon. Hésiter. S'approcher de ma porte pour ensuite repartir.

Puis le son d'une porte qu'on ouvre.

Doucement. Presque avec crainte.

Puis le son d'une porte qu'on referme.

Tout aussi doucement. Mais avec plus de conviction.

J'avais attendu quelques instants. L'oreille aux aguets, craignant une énième dispute qui me signifierait que je ne dormirais pas encore cette nuit-là. Mais le silence m'avait répondu. Et Morphée était apparu.

Il était 4 h 16 du matin.

Je me dirigeai vers mon dressing et pris le premier jean et la première chemise que je trouvais. Heureusement que Jane n'était pas dans ma chambre à ce moment-là, je crois que j'aurais eu droit à un des adages bizarres qu'elle inventait parfois pour appuyer ses dires : « Pour égayer la vie, porter des vêtements bien choisis. »

Je sortis et constatai que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était encore levé et surtout que l'appartement était toujours en ordre.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains, rêvant déjà à la prochaine nuit que j'espérais pouvoir faire entière et pris une douche froide pour me sortir de mon état amorphe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, légèrement plus réveillé, j'allai prendre mon petit-déjeuner. J'étais en train de manger mon bol de céréales quand Jane sortit de la chambre de mon colocataire, vêtue seulement d'un de ses t-shirts.

« T'excites pas, j'ai oublié mon pyjama. » Marmonna-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit mon sourire en coin. « J'ai pas trop envie d'y aller… Surtout que je n'ai que 3 heures de cours, aujourd'hui. J'irais bien voir Alec…

_ Je finis à 13 heures. On ira ensemble, si tu veux. Répliquai-je.

_ Hmm, ok. »

Jake sortit à son tour de sa chambre, lui aussi en pyjama, avec un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, Jane se précipita dans la salle de bains et ferma à clés derrière elle.

« Salut. Me dit-il en s'asseyant après avoir détourné les yeux de la porte de la salle d'eau.

_ Salut. Répétai-je avec un sourire.

_ T'as toujours une sale gueule…

_ T'as toujours pas mis la chaîne en route… »

Il éclata de rire - le premier que j'entendais depuis des jours -.

Je lui sortis un bol et lui passai le lait avec la corbeille de fruits.

« Je prendrais bien le jus de kiwi aussi. Me dit-il.

_ Elle t'a converti ?

_ Je suis devenu addict. »

Je lui sortis la bouteille et m'appuyai contre le plan de travail. Il me restait encore un bon quart d'heure avant que je ne parte pour ma dernière journée de la semaine.

Lorsque Jane dédaigna se remontrer, elle était uniquement vêtue d'une serviette éponge verte qui lui arrivait à mi cuisses, ses cheveux mouillés cascadant dans son dos.

Au moment où elle passa à côté du bar, Jacob se leva, l'air de rien et l'attrapa par la taille, lui arrachant un petit cri. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'analyser ce qui lui arrivait ; il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Elle se figea un peu mais finit par se coller un peu plus contre lui et lui rendit passionnément son baiser d'après ce que je pouvais voir. Quand elle s'éloigna, haletante, elle me lança un rapide regard, comme si elle était désemparée.

J'eus un sourire et allai vers la table basse du salon, alors que Jacob s'en allait vers sa chambre en laissant la porte ouverte. J'attrapai la télécommande de la chaîne murale et enclenchai la playlist.

Elle me regarda faire, toujours figée au milieu du salon.

« On se retrouve au Strawberry à 13 h 30 environ… Amusez-vous bien… Et… évitez mon lit et le plan de travail, merci d'avance. » Lui dis-je en ouvrant la porte de l'appart' après être passé par ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires.

Je refermai derrière moi, toujours crevé, mais enfin soulagé.

J'arrivai sur le domaine universitaire avec plus d'avance que je ne le crus et décidai, une fois n'est pas coutume, d'aller directement dans l'amphi de mon premier cours, espérant faire cesser ou au moins diminuer ce mal de crâne qui m'enserrait les tempes dû au manque de sommeil.

J'ouvris la porte et me dirigeai vers le milieu des rangs, lorsque je me figeai en _la_ voyant. Parce qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'_elle_. Je reconnaissais le sac qu'elle avait posé à ses côtés.

Mon cœur battit soudain plus rapidement alors que je déglutissais avec difficulté.

Merde. Elle était revenue…

Le premier réflexe que j'eus, fut de sortir mon portable pour envoyer un message à Alec, mais je me ravisai. Je restai un moment à la regarder ; elle avait la tête posée sur ses bras, j'avais presque l'impression qu'elle dormait. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?

J'entendis qu'on arrivait dans mon dos et descendis les marches jusqu'à elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé.

J'hésitai une nouvelle fois, pensant à la dernière fois qu'on s'était retrouvés face à face. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Je n'avais même plus jamais envie d'en parler. Je voulais l'oublier. Et qu'elle en fasse autant. Ce n'était rien, absolument rien. Je ne savais même pas comment on pouvait définir ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là.

Je me faufilai entre les deux rangées où elle se trouvait et me laissai tomber à côté d'elle, les mâchoires contractées. Elle ne bougea toujours pas.

« Edward ! » Cria une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis Jess et Vic descendre les escaliers jusqu'à nous.

« On t'a attendu, dehors… Me dit Jess d'une voix faussement autoritaire.

_ Salut Bella. » Fit Victoria avec un sourire.

Je me figeai, sentant tout à coup un regard sur ma nuque.

« Ça fait quelques semaines qu'on t'a pas vue. On a cru que tu avais déménagé. » Lui dit Jessica en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je me tournai vers elle, par réflexe, et rencontrai un quart de seconde son regard.

Elle se redressa, se frotta les yeux. Se passa la main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

Elle avait dû atteindre les derniers degrés de la fatigue il y avait de cela quelques jours. Même moi, je devais paraître plus réveillé à côté d'elle.

La marque de sa manche lui barrait la joue, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Elle me faisait presque de la peine à la voir comme ça. Oui, presque…

« Non. Je n'avais pas déménagé. » Dit-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Elle déglutit, détourna le regard.

Était-ce à cause de moi ? A cause des filles ? Voulait-elle se retrouver seule… à nouveau ? Fuir ?

La fatigue et la colère luttaient en moi ; pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle croyait qu'elle pouvait disparaître et revenir comme ça ?

« T'étais où ? » Lâchai-je, abrupt.

Elle me regarda, d'un air que je ne sus déchiffrer.

« Je ne pense pas que tu connaisses.

_ T'imagines dans quel état est Alec ? Sifflai-je.

_ Oh, assez bien oui. » Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, dardant son regard dans le mien. « Et de toutes manières, je suis passée le voir.

_ Ah oui, le voir, bien sûr. Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Tu disparais pendant des semaines on ne sait où, et tu _es passée le voir_ ! Tu n'es qu'une putain d'égoïste, voilà ce que t'es ! Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ! Je te rendrai au centuple ce que tu lui as fait ! »

Une lueur de douleur et de colère mêlées passa dans ses yeux, et elle crispa violemment les poings.

« De quoi tu te mêles ? » Cracha-t-elle. « Tu crois qu'il est le seul à souffrir ? Tu crois que tu es le seul à qui ça fait mal ? Et pour ta gouverne, je n'avais pas disparu. Du moins, il a eu de mes nouvelles.

_ Ça ne change rien ! Tu es partie ! Tu l'as abandonné ! Sans rien dire ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Je… »

J'inspirai profondément et fermai les yeux en me détournant alors que je sentais le regard anxieux de Jess et Vic sur moi, ainsi que ceux, plus curieux, des autres étudiants qui entraient s'installer dans l'amphi.

Mon cœur battait la chamade alors que la tête me tournait. J'avais besoin de dormir. J'étais à bout. À bout de tout. Je n'en pouvais plus de tout ce flou autour de moi.

« Je m'en vais. » Soufflai-je. « Levez-vous les filles, s'il vous plaît. »

Puis d'un pas mal assuré, je sortis de l'amphi et du domaine universitaire.

**BELLA**

Une fois qu'Edward fut parti, Victoria se rapprocha presque craintivement de moi, et Jess s'assit à côté d'elle. Je vis Angela me regarder, surprise, du haut de l'amphi. Lui fis un geste de la main, et elle descendit pour venir s'asseoir juste derrière moi.

Victoria me dévisageait, muette. Quelque chose me disait que c'était rare.

« Euh… ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

Rare, et que ça n'allait pas durer.

« Ouais, soufflai-je. Ou non. Je ne sais pas. »

Elle et Jess se concertèrent du regard, et elle se retourna vers moi.

« C'est à propos d'Alec, hein ?

_ Oui.

_ Vous n'êtes plus ensemble.

_ Non. »

Il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Tout avait été dit sur le ton de la constatation.

Une main fine de Victoria se posa sur mon avant-bras, dans un geste se voulant rassurant. Et pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais revue, je lui fis un vrai sourire. Quoique faible…

La matinée de cours s'était écoulée comme dans un brouillard. J'avais lutté de toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'endormir.

Quand treize heures sonnèrent, je me levai, et sortis sous le soleil encore brûlant de cette fin de Septembre. Angela me rejoignit.

« Bella ? Ça va ?

_ Salut. Oui, et toi ?

_ Très bien. J'avais l'impression que… tu avais abandonné la fac. Je ne pensais plus te revoir. Et comme j'avais pas ton numéro…

_ Non. J'ai eu… un passage à vide. »

Elle me regarda, curieusement ; puis hocha la tête.

« Au fait… » commençai-je, éreintée. « Tu ne connaîtrais pas un logement à pourvoir ? Pas trop cher ? »

Elle savait que j'habitais chez Alec. Elle devait avoir compris. Que nous étions séparés. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Il y a toujours une chambre là où je loge. Il faut juste en parler au proprio. Et la débarrasser. Elle sert de remise, pour l'instant. Le loyer est plus que correct, mais c'est pas la grande classe.

_ Ça serait super.

_ Je vois avec le proprio.

_ Merci, Angela. Je… j'y vais, je suis crevée.

_ Ça se voit. Bon week-end.

_ Bon week-end. »

Nous nous séparâmes, et je rentrai à l'appartement d'Alec.

Il m'ouvrit quand je sonnai.

« Tu ne veux pas reprendre un double de mes clefs ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

_ Non, Alec.

_ D'accord… Il y a à de la viande et des légumes, si tu veux, dans la cuisine.

_ Je mangerai tout à l'heure. Là, je suis plutôt fatiguée.

_ Bien. »

Je me dirigeai vers sa chambre. Retirai ma chemise, mon jean, et me glissai entre les draps.

Il me rejoignit, m'encadra de ses bras.

Je m'endormis.

Je m'éveillai beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée ; le réveil annonçait 19 h passées.

Mais j'étais enfin à peu près reposée.

Je bougeai dans le lit ; et sentis un poids.

Je me retournai vers la forme assise en tailleur au fond du lit, et sursautai en me redressant en reconnaissant Jane.

« Donne-moi une raison de ne pas te tuer pour avoir disparu pendant trois semaines.

_ Euh… Je n'ai pas disparu tout à fait trois semaines, tentai-je.

_ Bella.

_ Ok… J'en avais besoin. T'étais là, l'autre soir. » fis-je en détournant le regard, me rembrunissant.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Tu l'as laissé tomber.

_ _Il_ m'a laissé tomber. Et tu le sais. »

Elle n'ajouta rien, sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait rien à dire.

Elle savait que c'était la vérité. Alec avait fait son choix. Je n'avais fait que lui épargner la difficulté de rompre avec moi.

« Bon. Contente de te revoir quand même.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Tu ne vas pas rester là longtemps, hein ?

_ Non. Enfin, je reste sur New York.

_ Ouais. T'as bien dormi ?

_ Ça peut aller. T'as couché avec Jake ? »

Elle attrapa un oreiller à côté de moi, me le balança à la figure.

Je laissai échapper un rire bref.

« Bon. On va tous sortir, demain soir. Sauf Tanya, bien sûr. Elle est encore en train de se nettoyer dans une clinique privée. » Ajouta-t-elle avec mépris. « Tu seras des nôtres ?

_ … Oui.

_ Je n'en attendais pas moins.

_ Bien. À demain, alors ?

_ À demain. »

Bon. Il fallait que j'aille voir Emmett et Jacob, maintenant…

**EDWARD**

Mes pas m'avaient conduit à la clinique privée où était Tanya.

Pourquoi ?

Peut-être parce que je savais qu'il n'y avait que là que je pourrais être en paix durant quelques heures. Que j'avais une toute petite chance pour me calmer en la voyant, si fragile, si vulnérable dans cette chambre aux murs blancs, stériles, seulement égayée par le bouquet de fleurs quotidien que lui apportait sa mère.

Hormis Rose, Jasper et moi, personne ne venait la voir dans notre proche entourage.

Alec n'en trouvait pas la force.

Lili lui en voulait trop pour ça.

Demetri s'était retranché dans son monde et plus personne n'avait de ses nouvelles depuis notre sortie au Strawberry Night.

Elle était en train de dormir lorsque j'avais pénétré dans sa chambre. Elle semblait alors tellement paisible et innocente.

Je m'étais écroulé sur le fauteuil où sa mère avait laissé un plaid, à côté de la fenêtre. J'avais attendu quelques temps, je crois, qu'elle se réveille. J'avais essayé de me vider l'esprit. Ne plus penser alors que tellement d'évènements tournaient dans ma tête. Puis le sommeil était venu et je n'avais même pas tenté de lui résister.

Je m'étais réveillé en sursaut, désorienté. Il m'avait fallu quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que j'étais dans une chambre stérile de clinique. J'avais regardé autour de moi, cherchant un objet ou une présence qui m'était familier. Et mes yeux avaient croisé les siens.

Toujours aussi noirs.

Toujours aussi ternes.

Elle n'avait pas récupéré en ces quelques semaines. Elle se purgeait, oui. Mais elle ne guérissait pas. Elle n'avait pas encore eu ce qu'elle voulait pour la pousser à se sortir de cette spirale infernale. Elle avait à peine eu un geste d'affection dans les toilettes d'une avant boîte dont elle ne se rappelait peut-être pas ou qu'elle ne voulait peut-être pas se rappeler parce qu'il n'était pas revenu vers elle. Il n'était pas revenu la rassurer de sa présence. Alors elle avait trouvé une nouvelle façon de se mettre en danger, puisqu'il ne semblait y avoir que ça pour le faire réagir.

Son corps redevenait sain, mais le mal restait.

Et je ne pouvais rien faire contre. Personne ne le pouvait mise à part lui.

Il détenait la bobine du fil de sa vie, tout comme le ciseau pour le couper.

En avait-il conscience ? Y pensait-il ? Je n'en savais rien. Il ne m'en parlait pas. En fait, il ne parlait pas tout court. Ou presque pas.

J'allais le voir, je restais de longues heures avec lui, mais je ne savais pas comment il allait. Il me parlait d'elle, oui. Il me racontait nos souvenirs, de ce qu'on avait vécu avant qu'ils ne partent de New York avec Jane. Tout ceux qu'on avait vécus avant qu'il ne m'avoue son secret.

Il me parlait aussi de son autre. Bella.

Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il n'en dormait plus. Il me disait qu'il l'aimait, il le répétait sans arrêt comme s'il voulait s'en convaincre mais qu'au fond de lui, tout au fond, il n'y croyait pas. Ou plus.

Et moi, je l'écoutais divaguer. Répéter ces phrases sans queue ni tête. Sans début ni fin. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre que de le laisser s'emmêler et se conforter dans son discours. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que s'il s'écoutait vraiment parler, il savait qu'il avait déjà fait son choix. Et qu'il s'était fourvoyé durant des années avec une fille qui n'était pas tout à fait faite pour lui.

Je pénétrai dans le hall de mon immeuble, sentant la fatigue me submerger à nouveau. Je pris l'ascenseur et me laissai aller contre la vitre policée en fermant les yeux. Encore quelques secondes, et je pourrais m'allonger dans mon lit, en espérant que Jane et Jacob ne fassent pas trembler l'appartement toute la nuit.

Arrivé à mon étage, je sortis de la cage métallique, et me dirigeai vers ma porte lorsque je vis Lili et Jasper sonner. Adieu couette et oreiller moelleux…

« Je suis là. » Marmonnai-je en m'avançant.

Ils se retournèrent et me sourient.

« T'as l'air crevé. » Me dit Alice lorsque je les rejoignis.

Je grognai pour toute réponse et attrapai ma clé dans une des poches de mon jean quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Jane.

« C'est Jasper et Lili ! » Cria-t-elle à quelqu'un à l'intérieur. « Et Edward l'Endormi ! »

Nous entrâmes alors qu'une musique d'ambiance me parvenait du salon. Rose emmena un énorme saladier dans le salon d'un pas pressé sans même nous accorder la moindre attention.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

« Salut, Ed. »

Je tournai la tête pour voir Demetri avec un plateau de verres. Il se dirigea à son tour vers le salon et aida Jacob à déplacer le canapé contre un mur.

Quelqu'un sonna une nouvelle fois.

« J'y vais ! » Cria Jane en passant à côté de moi.

J'entendis les voix de Jess et Victoria qui demandait si elles n'étaient pas trop en retard.

« Non, non. Il manque encore Bella, Emmett et mon frère.

_ Tu vas mieux ? » Me demanda Vic en passant à côté de moi.

Je ne répondis même pas alors que je les voyais tous s'activer dans tous les sens dans mon salon, comme des fourmis ouvrières.

Lili disposa des coussins en cercle devant la baie vitrée alors que Vic et Jess sortaient de ma chambre où elles avaient apparemment posé leurs affaires.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Demandai-je à ma sœur en la prenant par le poignet lorsqu'elle passa à côté de moi.

_ Retrouvailles avec Bella. Me dit-elle en haussant des épaules.

_ Dans mon salon ?

_ C'est toi qui as le plus grand… T'as une sale tête, petit frère. Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu.

_ Avec vous à côté ? Autant me plonger dans le coma, je serais sûr de pouvoir fermer l'œil. »

Elle me fit un petit sourire contrit alors qu'on resonnait à la porte.

« J'y vais ! » Cria à nouveau Jane.

Depuis quand était-elle aussi enthousiaste ?

Baloo entra en marmonnant qu'il avait tourné trois fois dans le pâté de maisons pour trouver l'immeuble alors que Jane le rassurait qu'il manquait encore la principale intéressée.

Les filles commencèrent à s'asseoir sur les coussins en discutant de tout et de rien.

Comme si tout était normal.

Comme si Tanya n'était pas alitée dans une clinique privée depuis des semaines pour abus de drogue.

Comme si Bella n'était jamais partie on ne savait où.

Comme si mon meilleur ami n'était pas en train de péter un câble sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Jane passa à côté de moi et m'entraîna vers la salle de bains où elle nous enferma.

Elle me regarda un instant en fronçant les sourcils alors que je me laissai tomber par terre en me prenant la tête dans mes mains.

« Je t'ai attendu entre midi et deux. Me dit-elle.

_ T'en as eu le temps ? » Grognai-je.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, je levai la tête et vis la légère rougeur de ses joues.

« A ce point ? Raillai-je avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_ La ferme ! On parlera de ça plus tard. Où étais-tu ?

_ Je suis allé dormir… Un peu.

_ Où ça ? Pas chez mon frère, j'y suis passée. »

Non, bien sûr que non.

Pour le voir limite dépressif en train de se battre avec son cœur et sa raison, non. Et pour finir par _la_ voir débarquer, encore moins.

« Je suis allé voir Tanya. Soufflai-je.

_ Encore ? On s'occupe pas assez d'elle dans sa clinique privée ?

_ Arrête avec ce ton acerbe. Elle souffre et tu le sais. C'est pas facile pour elle non plus.

_ Tu vas me faire pleurer… Celle qui souffre le plus, c'est Bella. Elle est partie à l'autre bout du pays à cause de cette dépravée.

_ Quoi ? » La coupai-je. « A l'autre bout du pays ?

_ Oui. L'état de Washington, il me semble bien que c'est à l'autre bout du pays. » Railla-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, essayant de paraître indifférent à la nouvelle.

L'état de Washington…

Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Alec ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu faire à l'autre bout du pays ?

Une boule d'amertume se forma dans ma gorge. Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Alors qu'elle disait qu'elle l'aimait. Alors que ses yeux ne semblaient voir que lui… Force m'était de l'admettre.

« … Tu as compris ? »

Je relevai la tête une nouvelle fois pour me plonger dans les yeux ambrés de ma meilleure amie.

« Tu les laisses tranquilles. Tous les deux. J'ai eu un mal fou à le convaincre de venir, alors ne gâche pas tout, s'il te plaît. On a tout fait pour que tout soit le plus… normal possible. Ils arriveront peut-être à se changer les idées…

_ Il n'y arrivera pas ! Tu crois que c'est vraiment ce qui lui faut, pour retrouver son état d'esprit d'avant ? Tu sais très qu'il faut qu'il aille voir… » Commençai-je d'une voix dure.

Quelqu'un frappa rapidement à la porte et l'entrouvrit.

« Ils sont là. » Nous dit Rose avant de retourner dans le salon.

Jane me lança un regard perçant d'avertissement et sortit de la salle de bains.

Je restai quelques secondes par terre, la tête lourde, et me relevai pour me passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. La lassitude commençait à avoir raison de moi. Je m'essuyai rapidement et sortis à mon tour.

Alec était accaparé par Baloo et Demetri alors que sa copine était un peu plus en retrait près de la baie vitrée.

Je m'avançai, dépassant Jess, Vic et Lili qui discutaient des cours de cette dernière et allai m'asseoir sur un des coussins.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ma sœur s'assit à son tour à mes côtés et me prit par les épaules en posant sa tête contre la mienne.

« J'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête, petit frère. Me souffla-t-elle en me caressant le bras.

_ … Je suis fatigué. Marmonnai-je.

_ Je sais que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup. Pour Tanya, Alec… »

Je ne répondis pas. Elle allait encore une fois tenter de m'arracher mes sentiments sur cette histoire alors que je m'enfermai depuis des semaines pour éviter d'en parler.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens… » Enchaîna-t-elle. « Il faut parfois laisser du temps aux choses. Un jour, ça fera moins mal.

_ Un jour, elle se tuera et il dépérira. Grognai-je.

_ Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. S'il ne se tourne pas vers elle, ça finira par arriver. »

Elle se plaça derrière moi et me prit dans ses bras, comme quand on était petits. Elle me serra un moment contre elle alors que je me laissais aller contre sa poitrine en fermant les yeux. J'avais toujours l'impression que tout se résoudrait lorsque nous étions dans cette position. Que tout était plus facile et que les solutions à mes problèmes se présenteraient naturellement à mon esprit.

« Il n'est pas encore prêt. » Me dit-elle enfin.

Je grognai une nouvelle fois, parce que comme toujours, je savais qu'elle avait raison.

« On fait des mamours à sa grande sœur ? Me dit alors Demetri sur un ton moqueur.

_ Laisse-le tranquille, il est fatigué. » Siffla Rose en se relevant. « Tu ne peux rien faire contre ça, Edward. Il faut que tu l'acceptes. »

Puis elle s'éloigna vers la cuisine où Jacob et Emmett semblaient inspecter le contenu du Frigo.

Je soupirai et croisai le regard de mon meilleur ami dont Jasper essayait d'arracher des phrases de plus de trois mots. Lui aussi avait l'air fatigué. Exténué, même. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Je lui souris doucement alors, et il me le rendit au moment où une ombre passa à mes côtés ; Bella. Elle se laissa tomber sur un coussin, un peu plus loin que moi. Je croisai son regard un instant et me détournai, l'estomac noué.

Rose avait peut-être raison. Peut-être que je ne pouvais rien faire contre ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Victoria arriva et s'assit à côté d'elle en lui tendant un verre de jus de fruits. Elle hésita un instant et le prit pour le poser par terre devant elle.

« Alors, tu vas habiter avec Angela Weber ? » Lui demanda Vic.

Je me retournai vers elle, les sourcils légèrement levés.

Une nouvelle fois, son regard croisa le mien et elle baissa les yeux en marmonnant une réponse que je n'entendis pas.

« C'est une chouette fille. Je la connais un peu… Vous devriez bien vous entendre.

_ Ouais, je pense aussi. Souffla Bella en reprenant son verre pour boire une gorgée.

_ Vic ! Viens voir le croquis du nouveau projet de Lili ! Il est gé-nial ! » Dit alors Jessica depuis le bar.

Victoria lui fit un sourire d'excuse et se leva.

Je me levai alors à mon tour et me laissai tomber sur la place qu'elle venait de quitter.

« Tu déménages ? » Sifflai-je.

Elle détourna le regard.

« C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. »

Je la regardai un instant et me détournai à mon tour.

Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou au contraire m'en alarmer.

« Il le sait ?

_ Bien sûr. Ma future adresse, le nom de mes futurs colocataires. Tout.

_ … T'aurais dû rester à Washington, finalement. » Soufflai-je avant de me relever, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répondre.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine où le débat principal était ce qu'on allait manger.

« Le plus simple, c'est de se faire livrer. Dit Rose.

_ Je mangerais bien des sushis. » Répondis-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire que je lui rendis.

« Cuisine chinoise… Marmonna Baloo.

_ Japonaise. Rectifia ma sœur.

_ Hmm… Marmonna-t-il une nouvelle fois.

_ Bella ! Essaye de convaincre ton frère que le poisson cru, c'est mangeable ! Et qu'il n'y a pas que ça ! Cria-t-elle en riant.

_ Oh non, Ed'! Tu nous as pas encore fait le coup des sushis ! Râla Demetri en nous rejoignant dans la cuisine.

_ Rien qui ne se mange ne pourra avoir ta peau, Emmett. » Fit Bella. « Alors cesse de faire l'enfant, et essaie de goûter à un peu de tout ! »

Il marmonna une nouvelle fois, toujours pas très convaincu.

« Rose adore ça. » Dit alors Lili.

Il lui jeta un vague regard et reporta son attention sur ma sœur qui lui fit une petite moue implorante ; j'avais toujours su que la fréquentation assidue d'Alice Denali finirait par être néfaste un jour ou l'autre.

« Ok… » Céda-t-il en faisant grogner Demetri.

Bénie soit Lili.

Rose l'embrassa sur la joue et prit le téléphone en démagnétisant un prospectus sur le Frigo.

« Emmett qui cède à une femme. J'aurais tout vu. Ricana Jacob.

_ Jacob et Miss Irritation. On aura tout vu d'après ce que j'ai su. Railla-t-il à son tour.

_ Quoi ?! T'as réussi à conclure et je le sais pas ? » S'écria Demetri.

Mon colocataire se renferma un peu sur lui-même avec tout de même un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je les ai vus dans sa chambre tout à l'heure. Elle commençait limite à le déshabiller. Enchaîna Emmett.

_ Jane ! » Cria Dem.

Ma meilleure amie sortit de ma chambre et s'avança vers nous en marmonnant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a à gueuler comme ça, celui-là. Grogna-t-elle.

_ T'as rien à me dire ? » Chantonna-t-il en la regardant avec un grand sourire.

Elle haussa ses sourcils et nous jeta un coup d'œil.

« Euh… Non. Finit-elle par lui dire.

_ Tu dors où en ce moment ? »

Emmett ricana alors que je faisais tout pour paraître le plus impassible possible.

« C'est pas vrai ! S'écria alors Lili en sautant comme une puce.

_ J'ai rien à dire. Marmonna Jane.

_ Un bisou, un bisou ! Scanda Demetri, limite hilare.

_ Eh bien fais-lui. » Grogna ma meilleure amie en tournant les talons.

Je la suivis du regard et décidai de la suivre, alors que Jacob se faisait bombarder de questions par Demetri et les filles.

« Je ne répondrai pas plus à tes questions qu'aux leurs. Me dit-elle lorsque je m'assis à ses côtés.

_ Oh, mais j'attendrai que tu m'en parles. Je ne suis pas pressé. »

Elle se renfrogna et attrapa un verre de jus de kiwi sur le plateau qui trônait au milieu des coussins.

« Tu ne dormiras plus avec moi, alors.

_ Bien sûr que si. Marmonna-t-elle en buvant une gorgée.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepte de partager. Répliquai-je en haussant un sourcil.

_ C'était juste pour aujourd'hui. Je lui ai clairement dit, d'ailleurs et il ne m'a pas réfuté.

_ Bien sûr que non. Sinon il sait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. »

Elle me fusilla du regard et se détourna pour laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur la pièce.

« Où sont Bella et mon frère ? » Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

Je jetai à mon tour un regard circulaire au salon et haussai des épaules.

« Ils sont peut-être allés faire un tour. Répliquai-je.

_ Non, on les aurait vus partir. »

Je soupirai, complètement indifférent.

« Retrouve-les. Me dit-elle en plongeant son regard soucieux dans le mien.

_ Pourquoi ? M'écriai-je.

_ Parce qu'ils se sont séparés et qu'on a improvisé tout ça pour qu'ils pensent à autre chose. »

Je me renfrognai et me levai malgré moi. Comme si l'appartement faisait 300 mètres carrés. Et comme si elle ne pouvait pas les chercher elle-même.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et me figeai en entendant la voix désespérée de mon meilleur ami.

« … Non, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi du temps. Je t'aime… Tu le sais que je t'aime.

_ … Oui. Je le sais, mais ça ne suffit pas. Il faut que tu te rendes à l'évidence… C'est elle que… Lui répondit-elle, des larmes dans la voix.

_ Non ! »

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil et vis qu'il l'embrassait avec désespoir, déchirement, en la serrant contre lui comme s'il voulait qu'elle oublie tout, jusqu'aux mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire.

Comme moi quelques semaines auparavant.

Ce qui noua mon estomac.

Elle lui rendit son baiser avec fureur, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, ses mains passées dans ses cheveux. Elle ne le repoussait pas, lui. Non, elle s'y accrochait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Autant qu'elle avait voulu me repousser.

Puis elle cassa leur étreinte, le regarda un instant qui me parut une éternité, les joues rouges, la respiration sifflante, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues et se détourna pour faire face à l'entrée de la chambre.

Elle se figea un peu quand elle me vit et ses larmes coulèrent encore un peu plus lorsqu'elle passa à côté de moi pour retourner au salon ou je ne savais où.

Je regardai mon meilleur ami qui s'était laissé tomber sur le lit, la tête dans ses mains et hésitai un long moment entre le rejoindre ou le laisser seul. Puis, quand je me décidai pour la deuxième option, je vis Rose arriver dans ma direction, inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Me demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard dans ma chambre. « Elle est allée s'enfermer dans la salle de bains avec Jane.

_ Vas-y, si tu veux. Essaye… d'apaiser les choses. » Soufflai-je en m'éloignant dans le salon.

J'allai m'asseoir à côté de Jasper qui me regarda avec appréhension.

« J'ai sommeil. Soufflai-je.

_ Ça se voit. Me dit-il avec un sourire contrit.

_ J'en peux plus.

_ Ça se voit aussi.

_ … Pourquoi tout est aussi compliqué ? Marmonnai-je en posant ma tête sur mes genoux.

_ Les sentiments, c'est toujours compliqué. »

Je grognai alors que le sang battait lourdement contre mes tempes.

J'entendais les conversations autour de moi, je sentais des gens évoluer autour de moi, mais la lassitude m'avait vaincu malgré tout. J'avais envie d'abandonner alors que je savais que j'étais incapable de le faire. Trop de choses entraient en jeu. Trop de personnes qui m'étaient chères.

« Il revient. » Me souffla Jasper au bout d'un moment.

Je relevai ma tête et vis Rose et Alec sortir de ma chambre.

Il avait l'air… un peu plus apaisé à défaut d'aller mieux.

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce ; il devait sans doute la chercher, mais elle n'était toujours pas sortie de la salle de bains, du moins je ne pensais pas. Puis il soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Sans un mot. Sans un coup d'œil.

J'entendis, quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre et nous tournâmes la tête par réflexe pour la voir sortir avec Jane.

Elle aussi paraissait… plus apaisée. Mais elle avait aussi l'air déterminé.

« J'ai à vous parler. » Dit-elle alors d'une voix un peu rauque.

Les autres se regardèrent, décontenancés.

Elle inspira profondément et s'avança vers le cercle de coussins où elle se laissa choir à notre opposé.

« S'il vous plaît. » Enchaîna-t-elle en montrant les autres coussins.

Petit à petit, tout le monde s'installa et se tourna vers elle. Elle attendit, les yeux dans le vide, puis releva la tête et croisa le regard de mon meilleur ami auquel elle s'accrocha quelques secondes avant de se détourner et de commencer.

« Vous savez qu'avec Alec, ça ne… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, des larmes affluant dans ses yeux. Se reprit. Difficilement.

« Bon… J'ai disparu près de trois semaines. Je ne vous demanderai pas de m'en excuser. Parce que j'en avais besoin ; et si vous ne le comprenez pas, je ne peux rien pour vous. »

Son regard se planta dans le mien.

« Je sais qu'il y en a qui m'en tiennent rigueur. »

Elle reporta son attention sur chacun d'entre nous -sauf moi.

« On m'a même suggéré qu'il aurait pu être mieux que je ne revienne pas. »

Alec se raidit, se redressa.

« Qui ? Fit-il.

_ On s'en fout. Je veux juste savoir ce que vous en pensez, vous. Vous ne me connaissez pas depuis longtemps -sauf Emmett et Jacob, bien entendu. Alors, on va faire un sondage. Parce que je n'ai franchement pas, mais pas du tout envie de rester dans un groupe qui me rejette. Qui pense que je devrais à nouveau disparaître, mais pour de bon cette fois ? »

Le silence tomba, alors que le regard de Bella se faisait déterminé.

« Si tu te barres encore une fois, je te traquerai même à l'autre bout du monde et te tuerai, fit Jane d'une voix froide.

_ Si tu te barres, je te traquerai pour te protéger de Jane, mais c'est moi qui te buterai, répliqua Jake.

_ Le prochain qui émet des menaces de mort contre ma sœur va bouffer mon poing, ajouta Emmett.

_ Moi, je comprends que tu sois partie. Je suis juste contente que t'aies décidé de revenir. » fit Rosalie.

Alice détourna les yeux. Les reposa sur Bella. Les détourna à nouveau. Puis soupira, les bras croisés.

« T'aurais pu au moins nous dire où t'allais. On sait même pas où tu t'es barrée ! T'imagines l'inquiétude ?

_ Forks. État de Washington, fit Bella d'une voix morne.

_ Washington ! Rien que ça ! Attends… t'as pris l'avion, alors ? Non… pas possible… on a fait tous les aéroports… Y avait pas ta camionnette ! »

Un silence s'imposa.

« T'es partie comment ? Demanda Rose, sourcils froncés.

_ … En camionnette. »

Nouveau silence ébahi. Seuls Emmett, Alec, et Jane étaient au courant. Et Jacob, qui se pâmait.

« Je suis le meilleur, pour avoir aussi bien entretenu sa camionnette.

_ Jake, soupira Bella, c'est pas le moment.

_ En CAMIONNETTE ? Mais t'es pas folle ? Ton vieux tacot rouillé ?! S'écria Alice.

_ Orange. C'est sa couleur d'origine.

_ Peu importe. T'as mis combien de temps ?!

_ Plusieurs jours, mais Alice, c'est pas le sujet, fit Bella dans un nouveau soupir. Tu veux bien de moi dans votre groupe, ou je me barre à nouveau ?

_ Mmh. Tu restes si tu nous fais plus jamais le coup. Et on se fait une virée shopping ce week-end. Sans protestations. C'est ma condition. »

Bella hocha la tête, le regard terne.

« Pour ma part, je m'en fous royalement, fit Jess.

_ Moi, je crois que tu ferais bien de rester, intervint Jasper.

_ Tu restes, fit Demetri. Et respect, franchement.

_ Moi j't'aime bien, fit Victoria. Et t'as battue Rose à la danse, il paraît. Faut que je voie ça au moins une fois dans ma vie. »

Bella eut une grimace en y repensant. Ma sœur répliqua en marmonnant que c'était son cavalier qui ne lui avait pas fait honneur.

Le regard de Bella se posa sur moi. Une fraction de secondes.

« Bon. La majorité a parlé, je crois. Je vous remercie. Sincèrement. »

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air soudain vulnérable.

« Écoutez… Je suis plutôt fatiguée. C'est sympa d'avoir organisé cette… soirée. Mais… je vais rentrer. »

Alec se leva en même temps qu'elle, la rejoignit. Elle lui lança un air hésitant, lui murmura quelque chose que je n'entendis pas.

« Non. » Répliqua-t-il. « Je rentre avec toi. À plus. » fit-il en se tournant vers nous.

Nous les saluâmes tour à tour, plus ou moins enthousiastes. Et ils s'en allèrent.

On n'avait toujours pas fait de pas en avant.


	8. De nos jugements

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Prêt(e)s pour un nouveau chapitre ?

Quelle question ^^ ! Alors, que deviennent nos personnages, depuis le retour de Bella, sa séparation plus ou moins effective d'avec Alec, le craquage de Jane et Jake... Que d'évènements !

Je tenais à vous faire un grand merci pour toutes reviews ! Elles nous font énormément plaisir et nous motivent à continuer d'écrire malgré quelques difficultés... Et puis, si vous aimez cette fic et les autres que nous avons posté (et comptons bien finir), cela nous motivera à vous chercher d'autres idées de fic ;) (en fait l'inspiration chez nous ne pose pas de problèmes).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un très bon week-end !

Une petite note pour **PiXell** qui s'est posé une question intéressante... (Tout d'abord, un grand merci de nous laisser des reviews alors que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes ^^ !). Tu disais que notre histoire s'éloignant de l'oeuvre de S.M (et en effet, elle fait plus que s'en éloigner finalement...), on pouvait se demander ce que ça aurait fait si on n'avait pas pris les persos des livres... Ben c'est une bonne question. On aurait pu le faire, avec Mushroom : on a déjà parlé, toutes les deux, d'envisager d'écrire un livre à quatre mains. On aurait pu le faire avec cette histoire... Mais comme vous voyez, on a préféré la partager avec vous ^^ ! Je ne sais pas si la fic aurait eu plus ou moins de caractère avec des personnages inventés... Le jour où on écrira notre propre histoire toutes les deux, on verra bien si on arrive à faire un truc intéressant !

Oh, et **alicia** voulait savoir si Bella allait sortir avec un autre garçon avant Edward... Arf, je peux rien révéler. Si ce n'est que vous allez bientôt voir la relation Edward/Bella évoluer : **en fait, je vous promets même un gros BOUM pendant le chapitre 10 !** Je sais que je vais en rendre folles certaines avec ça, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher ! Vous saurez dans deux semaines (rire sadique)

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

Je me tournai sur le côté, espérant que le sommeil revienne encore un peu. J'attendis, alors que je me sentais apaisé, enfin, depuis des semaines.

Un accord de guitare m'arracha un grognement mais je n'ouvris toujours pas mes yeux. C'était trop tôt. Je voulais encore sombrer dans la bienfaitrice inconscience, là où seuls des rêves sans queue ni tête envahissaient mon esprit.

Un deuxième accord.

Un deuxième grognement.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller. Ça se trouve, j'étais en train de rêver.

Au troisième accord, je soupirais et ouvrais un œil. Pas trop vite. Le temps de m'habituer au Soleil couchant… Au Soleil couchant ?

Je me relevai d'un bond et regardai tout autour de moi.

Jasper était en train d'examiner sa guitare acoustique devant la porte-fenêtre de son studio.

Je me passai une main dans mes cheveux en m'étirant, me rappelant la soirée de la veille.

Alec et Bella étaient partis après que celle-ci ait demandé à toutes les personnes de notre groupe si elle pouvait rester - je me demandais toujours pourquoi, mais bon… - et nous avions essayé de passer plus ou moins un bon moment avec les autres.

Demetri n'avait pas arrêté de charrier Jane et Jacob jusqu'à ce que celui-ci l'embrasse lorsqu'elle finissait de ranger la vaisselle dans les placards, en la plaquant contre le plan de travail. Ça avait au moins eu le mérite de le faire taire jusqu'à son départ à ce propos. Mais ça avait été au tour d'Emmett d'en rajouter une couche. Et il avait fallu que ma sœur lui demande de la raccompagner chez elle pour le faire taire également.

J'échappai un nouveau grognement à cette pensée.

Rose avait l'air… assez intéressée par le frère de Bella.

Pas qu'il me dérangeait outre mesure. Mais je connaissais ma sœur et surtout mes parents qui nous prévoiraient un dîner de famille dans les règles. Ils étaient même capables de faire venir ses parents à lui pour l'occasion.

« Enfin réveillé le Beau au bois dormant ? » Railla Jasper.

Je marmonnai et me tournai vers lui.

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

_ Oh, je dirais… près de 13 heures. » Me répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Waw. J'avais plus dormi autant depuis la fois où Rose m'avait traîné à une rave party près de trois ans auparavant et où on avait fait la fête pendant presque quatre jours pratiquement non stop.

« Merci de m'avoir hébergé. Marmonnai-je.

_ Tu m'as fait pitié. » Rit-il.

Sachant que Jane et Jacob allaient passer la nuit ensemble, je crois que n'importe qui aurait fait pitié même au pire dictateur de la planète.

« Le clic-clac était assez confortable ? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant un verre de jus d'orange.

_ Si j'ai dormi 13 heures, je crois que t'as ta réponse.

_ Il sera toujours ouvert pour toi. Rit-il à nouveau.

_ C'est sympa. »

Je bus le verre de jus d'orange et allai prendre une douche rapide. Lorsque je ressortis de la salle de bains, il était pratiquement 19 heures. Merde. J'avais raté toute une journée…

« Je crois que je vais arrêter là mon abus de ton hospitalité. Lui dis-je en prenant ma veste.

_ Pas de problème. On se voit demain.

_ Ouais… Salut. Répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Salut. Et s'ils font encore trembler les murs cette nuit… Envoie un message. » Fit-il en refermant derrière moi.

J'arrivai chez moi près d'une demie heure plus tard, craignant entendre la chaîne hi-fi allumée. Chose qui se produisit lorsque j'ouvris la porte de l'appartement.

J'entrai avec un peu d'appréhension et soupirai de soulagement lorsque je les vis endormis sur les coussins devant la baie vitrée.

Elle était couchée sur lui, comme quand je les avais retrouvés lors de leur « première nuit ensemble », ses cheveux blonds s'étalant sur le torse mâte de l'Indien qui avait toujours son bras autour de sa taille, comme s'il avait eu peur qu'elle s'en aille durant son sommeil.

J'éteignis la chaîne et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Avec un peu de chance, ils étaient hors service jusqu'à demain matin et je pourrais effectuer ma première nuit entière dans mon appartement depuis des semaines.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi en soupirant.

Je n'entendais plus rien.

Plus de disputes.

Plus de chaîne en sourdine.

Plus de battements cardiaques dans mes tempes.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je me sentais plus ou moins bien. Mais est-ce que cela durerait ?

Le lendemain quand je me réveillai, je souris. Le silence était toujours présent autour de moi et le sommeil était enfin revenu.

Je me levai et allai prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Jane et Jacob avaient disparu du salon.

Je mangeai rapidement mon bol de céréales matinal et une pomme. Je refis un rapide tour dans ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires et me dirigeai ensuite vers la salle de bains. Lorsque j'en sortis quelques minutes plus tard, Jane était en train de manger un muffin au chocolat, déjà habillée.

« Juste pour une journée, hein… Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue avec un sourire en coin.

_ On a décidé de rallonger jusqu'à la fin du week-end. » Maronna-t-elle en haussant des épaules. « On ne t'a pas entendu rentrer…

_ Après avoir dansé toute la journée vous deviez être tellement harassés que vous vous êtes endormis sur les coussins devant la baie vitrée. Raillai-je.

_ … Ah… Tu nous as vus…

_ Ouais. Et quelque chose me dit que vous allez rallonger encore d'une petite semaine. »

Elle se renfrogna en vidant son verre de jus de kiwi.

« Je pars avec toi ce matin. On passe prendre Bella. » Me dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Je me retins à grand peine de ne pas soupirer. Il fallait que je fasse preuve de… tolérance vis-à-vis de cette fille. Je devais bien lui reconnaître ça ; elle devait pas mal souffrir dans cette affaire.

« Elle déménage quand ? Demandai-je à Jane quand elle sortit de la salle d'eau.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu veux l'aider ? » Fit-elle sur un ton railleur.

Je marmonnai et détournai mon regard.

« Il faut qu'on en discute, justement. Bon… Allons-y. » Répondit-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes aux pieds de l'immeuble d'Alec où Bella nous attendait.

« Salut. Lui dit Jane avec un grand sourire en l'embrassant.

_ Salut. » Souffla-t-elle en essayant de lui sourire à son tour.

Jane me lança un regard perçant, et je m'avançai à mon tour vers elle pour embrasser sa joue. Sentant les yeux toujours insistants de ma meilleure amie sur moi, je pris sur moi et lui demandai :

« Bonne fin de week-end ?

_ … Je suppose qu'un oui te conviendra. T'as pu dormir ? Fit-elle en jetant un regard à Jane.

_ Hmm…

_ Nous parlions justement avec _Edward _de ton déménagement, Bella. Enfin c'est pas pressé, Alec a dû te le dire… Enchaîna ma meilleure amie.

_ Il ne veut pas que je parte, répondit-elle, le regard morne. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas… je ne vous mettrai pas à contribution. Il n'y a que quelques kilomètres, cette fois. Je me démerderai avec Emmett et Jake. Si tu permets que je te l'emprunte ? Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter avec un faible sourire.

_ Il ne m'appartient pas. Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Tu parles ! Ils ont décidé de jouer les prolongations. » Raillai-je en me tournant vers la copine de mon meilleur ami.

Elle sourit.

« J'ai pas un fond cruel. Je te passerai les notes des cours qu'on a en commun, quand t'auras pas assez dormi pour venir. »

Je lui jetai un regard surpris. Puis un rapide à Jane qui commençait à rougir.

« C'est sympa… » Marmonnai-je.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la fac. Je venais d'effectuer ma B.A. de la journée.

Bella essaya au début de lui parler de mon colocataire, mais n'insista pas quand elle vit qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Jane voulut ensuite en savoir un peu plus sur son futur logement et je décidai de décrocher à ce moment-là.

En arrivant sur le campus, nous vîmes Jess et Vic discuter avec Mike Newton à notre point de rendez-vous sur les pelouses. Jasper était adossé contre le chêne, iPod sur les oreilles.

« Mike voulait prendre des nouvelles de Tanya. » Nous dit Vic lorsque nous arrivâmes à leur hauteur.

Jane se dirigea vers Jasper pour le saluer, indifférente, alors que je jetais un vague regard vers Bella.

« Ça va. Répliquai-je en haussant des épaules.

_ Elle sort quand ? Que je m'arrange pour vous trouver un trou dans notre planning. Me dit-il.

_ Ton père veut bien qu'on revienne ? » Lui demandai-je en haussant mes sourcils.

Jasper avait enlevé ses écouteurs et s'approcha de nous, intéressé.

« Disons qu'il ne sait pas grand-chose de ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là. Marmonna le blond.

_ Je ne sais pas quand elle sort. Mais merci de ta proposition. Elle sera enchantée, je pense. »

Il acquiesça vaguement d'un signe de tête en marmonnant et jeta un regard insistant à Bella. Ce fut lorsqu'ils me jetèrent tous les deux un regard en coin que je remarquai que je les observais en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me détournai rapidement et entamai la conversation avec Jessica et Victoria pour savoir comment s'était passée leur fin de week-end. Au bout d'un moment, je jetai un regard à ma montre ; le cours était commencé depuis 5 minutes déjà.

« On est en retard. Marmonnai-je.

_ … Ah oui, je connais bien Tyler. On est en cours ensemble. Tu verras, il est sympa. Dit Mike avec un grand sourire que Bella lui rendit timidement.

_ Edward t'attend, Bella. » Répliqua alors Jane.

Je me retournai et lui lançai un regard éberlué.

« Oh, désolée. Euh, à la prochaine, au club… J'y viendrai à partir de demain après-midi, fit-elle à Mike avant de se retourner vers moi.

_ De rien. Je parlerai au coach cet après-m. » lâcha le blond.

Elle lui adressa un signe de la main sans se retourner.

« C'est un dragueur invétéré. Lui dis-je avant qu'on ne rentre dans les amphis.

_ Ah. Eh bien il doit avoir l'habitude des râteaux, dans ce cas. » répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Nous pénétrâmes dans notre salle et malgré moi, un sourire titilla le coin de ma bouche.

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Nous rentrâmes dans l'amphi, le cours déjà commencé. Quelques regards se levèrent sur nous, mais le prof eut la flemme de faire une remarque. Il continua comme si de rien n'était.

Sans plus jeter un coup d'œil à Edward, j'allai m'asseoir à côté d'Angela, qui me sourit en me regardant m'installer.

« T'as rien loupé. Ce prof est une vraie larve, murmura-t-elle.

_ C'est marrant. Je l'aurais parié, répliquai-je en sortant mes affaires.

_ Tu devrais pouvoir emménager dans une semaine. Ce week-end. Le proprio doit dégager toutes ses affaires ; il est plutôt content d'avoir un nouveau locataire. Il faudra par contre que tu lui apportes des garanties.

_ Je vais devoir me trouver un petit travail. J'ai un peu d'économies en attendant. »

Nous finîmes par nous taire, essayant de suivre le cheminement sans queue ni tête du prof.

En voilà un qui avait voulu aller toujours plus loin dans son raisonnement, et sortir des sentiers battus, mais n'avait pas su faire la mesure. Le hors-piste, c'était intéressant, mais encore fallait-il ne pas s'égarer dans des chemins tellement alambiqués qu'ils finissaient par ne mener nulle part.

Je n'osais pas dire à Angela ce qui me tracassait vraiment. À propos de mon déménagement.

Alec voulait que je reste chez lui. Il avait passé le week-end entier à chercher à m'en convaincre. Jusqu'à me déclarer une énième fois sa flamme dans la chambre de son meilleur ami.

Et bien sûr, je me sentais faible.

Je l'aimais.

Par conséquent, il était évident que je ne désirais rien d'autre que le croire ; que pouvoir espérer qu'il avait raison, en me jurant que je faisais fausse route, qu'il ne pouvait aimer Tanya, que c'était moi qu'il aimait.

Mais tout autant que ses mots d'amour m'apportaient l'espoir, ils m'apportaient la douleur.

Car je ne pouvais oublier cette lueur dans ses yeux. Ce vendredi soir-là, au club de jazz. Je ne pouvais oublier cette terreur profonde.

Je ne pouvais oublier ce sentiment qui s'était emparé de mes entrailles, avant que… l'autre ne m'entraîne loin de là.

Qu'il ne fasse diversion.

C'était maintenant que je le comprenais. Deux choses auraient pu expliquer qu'Edward Cullen m'ait… « embrassée » ce soir-là.

La première, c'était qu'il était attiré par moi. Violemment. Comme un pervers est attiré par la fille qu'il a décidé de chasser.

Cullen avait beau être un connard, je ne le voyais pas dans ce rôle. Quant à une quelconque attirance pour moi…

Ça ne risquait pas.

N'est-ce pas ? Il était gay, après tout, non ?

Non, la deuxième solution était la plus probable.

_Quel bâtard._

Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que je ne retourne pas là-bas. Pour que je laisse son ami avec Tanya.

Pour que je me barre.

Mon poing se crispa sur la table, et Angela me jeta un regard surpris.

Il avait voulu que je me barre. Du club.

Et il avait réussi. Au-delà de ses espérances, d'ailleurs.

Il voulait que je sorte de la vie d'Alec. Ça, c'était pas nouveau.

Mais alors pourquoi après, était-il venu me reprocher d'avoir disparu ? Pourquoi m'avait-il reproché d'avoir laissé Alec ?

Se rendait-il compte qu'il était totalement contradictoire avec lui-même ?

Que voulait-il, au final ? Le bien de son meilleur ami. C'est ce que j'avais cru, au début.

Mais si ç'avait été le cas, si il avait une idée bien tranchée sur qui était bien, qui était mal pour son ami… Soit il voudrait m'éloigner d'Alec, soit il voudrait m'en rapprocher. Pas les deux à la fois.

Là, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il faisait _tout_ pour me faire du mal.

Pourquoi ?

En revenait-on à ces histoires de jalousie ? Était-il jaloux de moi ? Au point de vouloir me blesser ?

Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication pour justifier son comportement. Il disait vouloir le bonheur d'Alec. Or, il savait que celui-ci tenait à moi. Alors pourquoi s'attaquait-il à moi, plutôt que de m'accepter dans l'environnement de son ami ?

Edward Cullen avait quelque chose de sombre en lui ; et je ne savais pas s'il en était conscient ou non. Mais je me méfiais de lui. De ses faux sourires. Ceux qu'il m'adressait, en présence des autres.

Je me méfiais de lui… mais il n'était pas mon principal souci.

J'avais bien plus à penser.

Il fallait que j'arrive à détacher Alec de moi. Je savais que l'inverse était impossible. Que moi, je n'arriverais pas à me détacher de lui.

Il fallait que je le confronte à l'évidence. Au fait que ce n'était pas moi qu'il aimait, malgré ce qu'il tenait à croire.

Mais ça me tuait. Ça me faisait bien trop mal, de le faire moi-même. D'attendre à ses côtés, alors que lui se rendrait peu à peu compte.

Il allait me falloir de l'aide.

Et une seule personne pouvait me l'apporter…

Je ne savais pas réellement ce qui m'avait pris.

La volonté d'apporter le soulagement à Alec.

Était-ce cette force qui avait réussi à me porter jusque là ?

Jusqu'à ces portes ?

Les portes d'une des plus grandes cliniques privées -la plus cotée de New York- s'étendaient devant moi.

Je pris une inspiration, m'avançai vers elles et pénétrai dans l'immense hall blanc.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?_

_Tu penses vraiment pouvoir tout arranger comme ça ?_

Je m'interdis d'y penser. Continuai d'avancer. Essayant de me repérer ; je trouvai rapidement la zone des ascenseurs.

Je connaissais déjà l'étage. Et le numéro de chambre. J'avais demandé à Rosalie, ce midi. Elle me les avait donnés avec surprise mais sans vraiment hésiter. De toutes façons, quand je les lui avais demandés, je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Le courage, j'avais pas mis plus d'une heure à le trouver.

Je me dirigeai donc vers les ascenseurs. Comptai les étages, bien que c'eut été inutile. M'extrayai de la large cabine -cabine d'ascenseur en longueur, pour le transport des malades alités.

Je sortis au troisième. Repérai les numéros de chambre, grâce à une pancarte, et me rendis à la 307.

Je poussai la porte.

Pénétrai dans cette pièce à l'air trop stérile pour être engageant. Ce genre de pièces qui éveillait souvent des souvenirs désagréables, sans qu'on sache d'où ils venaient.

Elle était là presque méconnaissable, presque perdue dans le grand lit blanc. Reliée à une perfusion ; pour la nourrir, ou pour la purger ?

Je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose. Et l'effet que me faisait cette chambre trop blanche, égayée par un bouquet aux couleurs trop vives pour être honnêtes, à la fenêtre laissant passer trop de lumière pour donner une impression de joie, m'oppressa.

Je me concentrai sur la forme qui déformait à peine le drap blanc. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point elle pouvait être maigre. Pourtant, je connaissais l'effet anorexigène des drogues.

Je m'approchai, tremblante, de Tanya. Tanya, avec qui quelques semaines plus tôt, j'avais ri, dansé. Pour essayer de me convaincre que je me faisais du souci pour rien, entre elle et Alec. Pour me convaincre qu'on pouvait être amies.

On pouvait être amies. Mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles j'avais pensé alors. Pas parce qu'elle et Alec, c'était terminé, bien qu'ils aient été encore plus ou moins liés.

Non. Parce qu'elle et Alec, maintenant, ça devait commencer. Avant qu'elle ne se détruise, avant qu'elle ne _le _détruise.

Je pouvais faire ça pour lui.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Posa sur moi un regard terne, qui me glaça.

Sembla ne pas me reconnaître.

Puis elle me reconnut, et détourna le regard.

Je m'accroupis à côté de sa tête.

Pris sa main.

« Hey, Tanya. Tanya… ça va ? »

Elle se tourna vers moi. Me lança un regard à la fois désabusé et incompréhensif.

« Salut. Fut tout ce que je trouvai à dire.

_ Salut » me répliqua-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Un silence tomba entre nous. Et elle eut un sourire amer.

« Tu es la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir. Ou peut-être pas tout à fait. La dernière _ex-æquo_. »

Je déglutis. Oui. L'autre qu'elle ne s'attendait pas -plus- à voir, c'était Alec.

« Il se sent terriblement mal, tu sais.

_ Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'entendre ça ? Retourne auprès de lui, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

_ Je ne suis plus avec lui. » lâchai-je directement.

Un nouveau silence se fit ; celui de la surprise la plus totale.

« Quoi ? » S'étonna-t-elle. « Mais pourquoi ? »

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait retrouvé des couleurs. Non, elle semblait toujours aussi morte.

Mais au moins, j'avais son attention.

« Parce qu'il a besoin de toi.

_ Et parce qu'il a besoin de moi, tu le laisses tomber ? siffla-t-elle.

_ Non. Parce qu'il ne m'aime plus. Moi. Et que… »

Je m'interrompis alors qu'une larme roulait sur ma joue. M'adossai au mur froid à côté de la tête de lit de Tanya alors que, tournée vers moi, elle attendait que je finisse ma phrase.

« Et que je l'aime trop pour le retenir » soufflai-je.

Il eut un nouveau silence. Tanya ne me lâchait pas des yeux.

« Il ne m'aime pas. » Fit-elle soudain. « Tu te trompes. Il a besoin de toi.

_ Non, Tanya » répliquai-je d'un ton vague ; le regard aussi mort que le sien, désormais, je devinais. « Enfin… il a besoin de moi, oui. Auprès de lui. Mais pas en tant que petite amie. »

Je tournai la tête vers elle, toujours adossée au mur.

« Il a besoin que tu te reprennes. Que vous arrêtiez de vous tourner autour. »

Je déglutis.

« Il a besoin que tu l'aimes. »

Ces mots tombèrent dans le silence froid ; je me risquai à jeter un coup d'œil à Tanya.

Ses yeux s'étaient embués. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

« Il mérite bien mieux que moi. Il te mérite, toi. » fit-elle finalement.

Je fermai les yeux.

« Tu ne serais pas sur un lit d'hôpital, je ne sais pas si je ne t'en collerais pas une. »

Je rouvris les yeux, me tournai complètement vers elle.

« Écoute-moi bien. On n'est que ce que l'on fait de sa vie. Alors je vais te dire ; oui, c'est sûr qu'il mérite mieux qu'une fille qui bousille sa vie en se droguant. Mais putain, Tanya… tu n'es pas _que _cette fille. Il y a quelqu'un, autour des veines qui te réclament cette drogue. Tu es quelqu'un, avec des qualités, des défauts, des petites manies, des mimiques pour lesquels on t'aime ou on te déteste. Pour lesquels _Alec_ t'aime. »

Un éclat de douleur traversa ses prunelles, et elle resta silencieuse un long moment. Je ne repris pas la parole, lui laissant le temps de digérer ce que je venais de lui dire.

Et enfin, elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en plantant son regard noir dans le mien.

Ce fut mon tour d'être déchirée de l'intérieur, et je me mordis la lèvre, réfrénant les larmes qui menaçaient de continuer à s'écouler sur mes joues.

« Parce que je l'aime. Je ferais tout pour lui.

_ Jusqu'à donner ta vie ?

_ Je suppose. Mais ce n'est pas ma vie, qu'il veut. C'est toi. Et je suis prête à tout faire pour que vous réussissiez enfin à vous trouver. »

Elle me considéra un instant, impénétrable.

« Tu es quelqu'un d'étrange. »

Je m'adossai à nouveau contre le mur désormais tiède.

« Je sais.

_ Le laisser partir alors que tu l'aimes. Vouloir nous mettre ensemble.

_ J'ai vu mon père essayer désespérément de retenir ma mère, des années. Il avait beau l'aimer, ça ne suffisait pas. Et on en souffrait tous. Même Emmett et moi, ses enfants. »

Je tournai ma tête vers elle, le regard vide.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que maintenant, je sais. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien de chercher à le retenir. Et surtout, je sais qu'il ne sera jamais tout à fait heureux.

_ Il avait l'air de l'être, avec toi.

_ Et il le sera encore plus avec toi. »

Ma dernière phrase tomba comme une conclusion.

Il n'y avait rien à rajouter. À part…

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir ? »

Je fermai les yeux, la peur m'enserrant le cœur comme un étau.

Oui. Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir ?

Allais-je devenir une sorte de Tanya ? Noyant mon chagrin dans des conquêtes d'un soir et dans toute substance qui sera capable de me faire oublier, un instant, que celui que j'aime est heureux sans moi ? Allais-je me noyer dans cette spirale de sexe et de drogue ?

Ou allais-je -et c'était plus probable, mais pas forcément préférable, quand on y réfléchissait-, allais-je devenir le reflet de mon père ? M'enfermer dans ma solitude, et suivre mon petit bonhomme de chemin ?

Je me levai, dardai sur Tanya un regard triste et terne.

« Je sais pas. » murmurai-je.

Je me penchai vers elle, embrassai son front frais.

Et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

J'avais fait ce que je voulais faire…

Mais elle me retint.

« Bella ? »

Je me retournai vers elle.

« Tu reviendras ? »

Son regard pénétra droit dans mon cœur.

Et pour la première fois, je réussis à voir à travers les yeux d'Alec.

Je réussis à voir une des facettes de cette fille alitée, qui avait attiré celui que j'aimais.

Alors que ses yeux arboraient à nouveau une lueur qui semblait vouloir les faire vivre. Alors qu'elle semblait vouloir à nouveau vivre -même si c'était faible.

Je vis beaucoup de choses en elle, et mon cœur se mit à cogner plus douloureusement contre mes côtes.

Je comprenais pourquoi il l'aimait. En nous revoyant, elle et moi, en boîte. Sa joie de vivre, ses manières libres. La chaleur qui émanait alors d'elle. Sa sensualité, aussi, celle qui lui avait attiré des regards noirs de la part d'Alice quand elle s'approchait trop de Jasper.

Et en la voyant, ici, fragile, sur son lit de clinique. Perdue entre les grands draps.

Deux facettes de sa personnalité. L'exubérante, et la vulnérable. La femme, et la fille.

Je voyais… non, je sentais ce qui avait rendu Alec accro à cette fille. Comme on prononce une sentence.

Tout espoir de me tromper s'effaça. Je ne pouvais pas lutter.

« Oui. Je reviendrai, si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

_ Alors… à bientôt. »

Je hochai la tête.

Et sortis.

Le cœur démoli, mais avec un nouveau but dans ma vie.

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

Je sortis de la clinique privée, le cœur battant la chamade et me dirigeai vers le boulevard où habitait mon meilleur ami.

Comment avait-elle osé ?

Comment avait-elle pu venir ici ?

Les larmes qui coulaient sans cesse sur les joues blêmes de Tanya sans qu'elle ne m'en donne la raison, à part ce nom - Bella - me revinrent en mémoire.

Je longeais les rues, courrais plus que je ne marchais, bousculais quelques personnes sur mon passage sans même m'excuser, trop obnubilé par la rage qui bouillait en moi.

Comme si c'était elle que Tanya aurait eu besoin de voir. Comme si elle pouvait changer quelque chose au mal qui rongeait la sœur de Lili.

J'arrivai aux pieds de l'immeuble et essayai un tant soit peu de me calmer en inspirant un bon coup puis regardai ma montre ; Alec n'était pas encore rentré du conservatoire à cette heure-là. Elle devait donc se trouver seule à l'appartement.

Sans plus réfléchir, j'entrai dans le hall, puis montai dans un ascenseur.

Cette journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Elle avait même failli me faire sourire à cause de Mike Newton. Il avait fallu qu'elle se mêle de ce qui ne la regardait pas…

Une sonnerie m'indiqua que j'étais arrivé à l'étage. Je manquais de peu de renverser la quinquagénaire qui s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la cabine et me dirigeai vers l'appartement de mon meilleur ami à grands pas.

Le cœur lourd, je frappai violemment au bâtant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle finit par m'ouvrir, les yeux écarquillés.

Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de parler et la poussai pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu es allée foutre à la clinique privée où se trouve Tanya ? » Sifflai-je d'une voix que j'essayais de garder la plus calme possible.

Elle me toisa quelques secondes, sourcils froncés. Puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« J'avais à lui parler. Et si elle ne t'a pas dit le contenu de notre conversation, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit à moi de le faire !

_ Tu étais la dernière personne qu'elle avait besoin de voir ! Elle est encore fragile ! On t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait réfléchir avant d'agir ? Éructai-je.

_ Oh, ça va ! » Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix vibrante. « Venant de toi, ce genre de conseils, c'est franchement l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu t'en rends compte, au moins ? C'est de la mauvaise foi, ou de la pure connerie ? Si tu craignais que je sois allée la voir pour lui faire du mal, ne t'en fais pas ! Je n'ai pas collé de cyanure dans sa perfusion !

_ Sa propre sœur ne va toujours pas la voir et c'est toi, la fille qui a passé quatre ans avec le mec dont elle est amoureuse ou je ne sais quoi qui lui rend des petites visites de courtoisie ! Désolé si je trouve ça légèrement déplacé ! T'as de la chance qu'Alec ne soit pas au courant, tu prendrais vite tes affaires !

_ Oh tu penses ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis certaine qu'il va l'apprendre. Parce que Tanya ou moi, on le lui aura dit. Peut-être nous deux ensemble. T'as pas idée de ce qui a pu se passer entre nous ; on t'a jamais appris que quand on ne savait rien, on la fermait ?

_ J'en sais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle est effondrée à cause de toi ! Je t'interdis de l'approcher, tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdis ! Hurlai-je.

_ Je ne t'obéirais pas à toi, ça, jamais ! Elle m'a demandé de revenir ; et entre elle et toi, ce sont ses désirs qui comptent pour moi. Les tiens… »

Elle eut un geste méprisant.

« J'espère que tu as compris que c'était une fille légèrement sado-masochiste et que par conséquent, il ne faut pas prendre au pied de la lettre tout ce qu'elle dit, surtout les choses qui la touchent de trop près. Tu agirais en son sens, tu lui aurais promis d'essayer de faire venir Alec. Mais je suppose que ça ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Il n'est pas prêt à venir ! J'ai essayé de lui en parler, à lui. Mais à elle, non ; tu te rends compte un peu de la douleur que je lui aurais infligée si je le lui avais promis, et que ça ne se réalisait pas ? Mais non, toi, tu ne vois que la facilité ! Lui promettre quelque chose pour qu'elle soit heureuse sur l'instant ! Les conséquences de tes actes, tu n'y as jamais réfléchi !

_ Il ira la voir ! Il t'oubliera ! Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais à côté d'elle pour lui, tu n'es rien. » Sifflai-je, le cœur lourd.

Elle se tut, soudain amère. Baissa les bras. Détourna le regard.

« Je sais, fit-elle d'une voix soudain basse. C'est pour ça que je déménage. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle j'ai été la voir. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec elle, que j'arriverais à faire réaliser à Alec que je ne suis pas celle qu'il lui faut. Tu es content, maintenant ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? »

Ses yeux brillaient de colère et de tristesse.

Je la considérai un instant. Ses joues un peu rouges, son teint soudain plus blanc. Et ce goût d'amertume que ses mots laissaient dans ma bouche.

« Oui… » Soufflai-je. « Parce que pour ceux que j'aime, je suis capable de tout. Même te plaquer contre un mur et enfoncer ma langue dans ta bouche. »

J'inspirai profondément et me détournai en laissant mes yeux errer sur la pièce.

Mon cœur battait toujours aussi lourdement et je rendis compte à ce moment-là que c'était la première fois depuis ce Vendredi soir au Club que nous nous retrouvions seuls, elle et moi.

Était-ce à cause de ça que j'évoquais cet évènement qui me faisait encore honte à moi-même mais que je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever du crâne depuis ? Cet évènement que j'avais voulu annihiler de mon esprit de toutes mes forces mais qui restait toujours là…

Elle croisa à nouveau ses bras sur sa poitrine, nerveusement. Détourna le regard.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Marmonna-t-elle. « Puisque tout semble éclairci, tu peux y aller. Ou rester ici attendre Alec. Comme tu veux. »

Dire que j'étais surpris aurait, je pense, été un doux euphémisme et fit se volatiliser sur le moment la colère que j'avais contre elle.

Elle se détourna et s'éloigna dans la pièce, le visage fermé alors que je la suivais un instant des yeux.

Elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Chose que j'avais espéré durant de longues semaines, jusqu'à ce que je la revoie. Jusqu'à même il y avait quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne prononce ses mots : _« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._ »

J'eus le fugace sentiment de vouloir lui en reparler - j'en eus vraiment envie sur l'instant, à tel point que mon estomac se contracta - mais je l'éloignai bien vite.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi l'évoquer encore une fois alors qu'à mes propres yeux, cela ne signifiait rien ? Que je ne considérais même pas avoir partagé quelque chose avec elle.

Question de fierté. Encore et toujours.

Tout n'était qu'une question de fierté lorsqu'elle entrait en jeu. Comme si j'étais en continuelle compétition avec elle. Comme si… je voulais avoir une véritable place dans sa vie. Et pas seulement en tant que meilleur ami de son mec - ou plutôt de son ex… à cause de moi. -

Des bruits dans la cuisine m'indiquèrent qu'elle ne réapparaîtrait pas dans le salon et quelque part, il valait mieux. J'hésitai à attendre Alec. Ou plutôt, son ombre. Parce que le mec que je voyais pratiquement tous les jours ces temps-ci n'était pas mon meilleur ami. Non. Mon meilleur ami était parti.

Une part de lui avec Bella à l'autre bout du pays, quand elle l'avait abandonné et l'autre, jalousement enfermée dans une clinique privée.

Et je ne voulais pas voir cette ombre-là.

Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant. Quand on était insouciants de tout mais qu'il était conscient que sa vie ne pourrait pas se faire sans Tanya.

A l'époque où il n'avait pas goûté à la douceur sucrée et écoeurante du miel et qu'il se délectait de cette exquise acidité amère.

Parce qu'_elle _l'avait séduit, oui.

Elle lui avait laissé entrapercevoir ce côté-là des sentiments. Elle l'avait emmené sur des chemins en pentes douces, baignées de Soleil et bordées de fleurs multicolores. Elle lui avait montré ses sourires et il s'était laissé attendrir. Il s'était cru capable de tourner le dos à son autre. Parce que l'Amour est tellement plus beau quand il est cousu de tendresse et de sentiments aussi attrayants que fades.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il lui fallait. Ce n'était pas cet aspect-là de l'Amour qu'il lui avait permis de se rendre compte pour la première fois de sa vie qu'il était amoureux.

Non.

C'était l'autre.

Celui qui était plus obscur et plus fascinant.

Celui qui allait chercher les véritables sentiments au plus profond de nos entrailles.

Celui qui nous faisait véritablement vibrer et qui pouvait nous pousser à tout commettre pour l'autre.

Celui qui nous poussait à la passion et à la dérision.

Celui qui vous laissait nu et désoeuvré, vide de tout sens et de tout ressenti avec ce goût âpre dans la bouche lorsque l'autre n'était plus là.

Cet Amour-là qui était trop noir et un peu trop laid mais qu'on pouvait embellir et transformer avec l'autre.

Un bruit de verre brisé et un gémissement étouffé de douleur me sortirent tout à coup de ma torpeur et je m'en allai sans plus un regard ni un mot pour elle ou pour lui.

Je rentrai tard chez moi. Très tard.

J'avais passé ma soirée à errer dans les rues, allant dans des endroits où je n'avais même jamais mis les pieds en plus de vingt années d'existence, essayant plus mal que bien de faire le tri dans mes pensées et mes sentiments.

Jacob et Jane étaient affalés sur le canapé devant _Pirates des Caraïbes : Jusqu'au bout du monde_.

« Je vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves… Marmonnait Jacob.

_ Il est sexy, drôle et névrosé. Soupira rêveusement ma meilleure amie.

_ Des fois, tu me fais vraiment peur…

_ Moi aussi… J'ai fini par coucher avec toi, il faudrait peut-être que je consulte avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour… »

Je me grattai la gorge pour signaler ma présence au moment où mon colocataire se redressait en ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer.

« Edward ! » S'écria Jane en se retournant. « T'étais où ? »

Je vins me laisser tomber à côté d'elle alors que Jacob la regardait toujours avec les sourcils un peu froncés.

« Dans New York. Marmonnai-je.

_ … T'as pas plus vague ? Fit-elle sur le même ton.

_ Dans les rues. »

Elle me frappa l'arrière du crâne en soupirant.

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir… Et vous deux ? »

Elle haussa des épaules en regardant l'écran du coin de l'œil.

« On a décidé de rallonger jusqu'au week-end prochain. »

Jacob grogna et resserra la prise qu'il avait sur sa taille sans pour autant parler.

Tout comme lui, je décidai d'éviter de contrarier ma meilleure amie et reportai mon attention sur le film.

Près de deux heures plus tard, je m'étirai en somnolant.

« Au fait, Lili a appelé. Il paraît que t'as éteint ton portable… Me dit Jane en se levant à son tour.

_ Elle voulait quoi ? Demandai-je, soudain gagné par l'appréhension en pensant à l'état dans le quel j'avais quitté Tanya quelques heures plus tôt.

_ Elle voulait savoir si tu ne voulais pas aller voir la droguée avec Jasper et elle demain. »

Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et l'allumai. Elle avait essayé de m'appeler deux fois sans laisser de message.

Je tapai un message en me dirigeant dans ma chambre :

« _Tu t'es enfin décidée ?_ _E._ »

Je jetai mon portable sur mon lit et allai faire un rapide tour dans la salle de bains le temps qu'elle réponde.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait vraiment décidé. Si Jasper avait réussi à la convaincre - ce qui m'étonnerait pas ; ils étaient devenus assez proches mine de rien depuis… ce soir-là - ou si c'était ses parents qui avaient fini par la contraindre. Mais le résultat était là ; elle avait décidé de céder.

Quand je revins dans ma chambre quelques minutes plus tard, elle m'avait répondu qu'elle viendrait nous attendre sur le campus entre midi et deux, le seul créneau où elle était soit disant libre, même si pour moi, c'était plutôt pour avoir une excuse de ne pas rester trop longtemps à la clinique. Je lui confirmai ma présence et me couchai en pensant une fois de plus à Tanya : comment allait-elle vivre cette nouvelle épreuve ?

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

_New York, lundi 27 septembre 2009,_

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai été voir Tanya à sa clinique._

_Je pensais que ça me demanderait plus de courage que ça. Il m'en a fallu, bien sûr ; mais au fond… à partir du moment où j'ai pris la décision, ça a été comme dans un brouillard. Demander le numéro à Rose. Rentrer chez Alec. Le voir, dévasté parce qu'il me perdait -parce qu'il croit qu'il m'aime plus qu'elle. Alors que je sais que c'est faux. Et que ça ne changera pas._

_Ses mots, j'aimerais tellement les croire. Mais ses yeux ont parlé, ce soir-là, il y a trois semaines._

_Alors je suis allée la voir. Puisque lui est déterminé à ne pas le faire. Puisqu'il est déterminé à faire sa vie sans elle._

_Puisqu'elle est la seule qui puisse m'aider à l'en empêcher. L'empêcher de s'enfoncer dans son erreur, et de ne jamais toucher le vrai bonheur._

_Celui que moi, je connais depuis que je suis avec lui. Mais que, je m'en rends compte, il ne connaît pas._

_Il va falloir qu'elle fasse des efforts. Et lui aussi. Je suis allée la voir pour lui donner une raison de les faire, ces efforts._

_Elle a eu l'air de m'écouter. Réellement. Si seulement je pouvais réussir au moins ça dans ma vie… moi qui n'ai pas réussi à garder une famille unie, moi qui me suis dirigée dans un choix d'étude qui m'attirait moins pour me rapprocher d'Alec, moi qui n'ai pas réussi à faire tenir mon couple -à l'instar de mon père._

_J'ai l'impression de tout rater, depuis des années._

_Mais ça, je ne veux pas le rater. Offrir le vrai bonheur à Alec._

_J'ai voulu voir, aussi, en lui rendant visite -je ne le nie pas-, si elle l'aimait._

_Et force m'est d'admettre que c'est net._

_Elle l'aime. Autant que moi. Je l'ai vu en elle ; elle a eu la même réaction._

_Vouloir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui._

_Être incapable de vivre sans lui._

_Cher journal… J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté le début ma vie, au point d'avoir sérieusement mis en danger mon avenir._

_Mais si je parviens à faire le bonheur de Tanya et d'Alec, malgré tout l'amour que je lui porte… alors, je n'aurais plus cette impression de n'avoir rien accompli de bien._

_Et peut-être qu'alors, je pourrai être heureuse. D'une certaine manière._

Le mardi matin, j'allai en cours avec comme escorte, Jane et Edward, comme d'habitude.

Jane fut la seule à m'adresser la parole. Pas que je m'en sois plainte.

Je ne tenais plus à avoir quelque discussion que ce soit avec Edward, après toutes les choses qu'il m'avait dites, dont il m'avait accusée, et par-dessus tout, cette faiblesse qu'il avait sans aucun doute pu lire en moi la veille, quand il était passé me faire part de la colère qu'il éprouvait à propos de ma visite à la clinique.

« Tu m'écoutes ? Il faut que tu m'accompagnes voir cette robe. Elle t'ira à la perfection.

_ Je fais du shopping samedi avec Alice, soupirai-je. Viens avec nous !

_ Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir venir samedi. » fit Jane en rougissant un peu.

Oh oh, on rembobine. Jane, rougir ?

Immédiatement, le nom de Jake sauta dans ma mémoire. Et je me souvins de ce qu'il m'avait confié, excédé, la veille au soir. Le fait que Jane avait encore repoussé les limites de leur « relation », et « acceptait » de coucher avec lui jusqu'au week-end.

Je fis mine de regarder mes ongles.

« Et avec Jake ? Comment ça va ?

_ Oh, ça va ! Lui et moi, c'est que pour quelques jours. Il n'a rien de spécial.

« C'est vrai qu'à ta place, je choisirais aussi de m'envoyer en l'air avec un gars qui n'a « rien de spécial » plutôt que de faire une virée shopping, raillai-je.

_ Toi, tu irais presque jusqu'à tuer pour éviter une journée shopping.

_ Certainement. T'étonnes pas si Alice disparaît de la surface de la planète d'ici ce week-end, me moquai-je.

_ Très drôle. Bref. Tu peux pas plutôt cet après-m' ?

_ Non. Tu sais très bien que j'ai… autre chose.

_ Pff… Ouais. Demain et jeudi, c'est moi qui ne peux pas. Vendredi après-midi ?

_ Tu sais, Jake fait aussi bien l'amour le vendredi que le samedi. Enfin, pour ce que j'en suppose. Et moi, je ne me taperai pas deux séries de boutiques.

_ T'es emmerdante ! Le samedi, je suis plus en forme. »

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, et devint réellement écarlate. J'éclatai de rire.

« Allez, s'teu plaît Bella ! Je te propose qu'on ne fasse que la boutique que j'ai repéré. »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, la considérant pensivement. Puis soupirai. Je tenais une occasion en or.

« D'accord. Mais à une condition. »

Elle me regarda avec méfiance.

« Tu passes Jacob en CDI. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

_ Tu le passes en CDI. Fini les « jusqu'à dimanche. Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Et rebelote. ». Je te demande pas de sortir avec lui pour de vrai, avec dîners aux chandelles et tout ; mais t'arrêtes avec tes limites. »

Jane me lança un regard noir.

« Notre histoire ne te concerne pas.

_ Pas plus que ma garde robe ne te concerne.

_ T'es emmerdante.

_ Tu radotes. »

Elle poussa un profond soupir, et finit par acquiescer sèchement.

« J'ai pas bien compris, souris-je.

_ N'en profite pas ! J'accepte ta condition ! Voilà. Mais vendredi, tu me fais pas faux bond.

_ J'ai qu'une parole. » ris-je en montrant mes paumes.

Nous arrivâmes sur le campus, où Victoria nous rejoignit en sautillant, suivie de Jess.

Après les salutations habituelles, nous nous rendîmes en cours ; Victoria et Jess étaient avec nous pour la première heure de cours. Je choisis donc ma place à côté d'Angela dans l'amphi, et fus rejointe par les deux filles, Edward s'installant à côté de Jessica.

Je tentai tant bien que mal de suivre le cours ; heureusement, Angela me montrait ses notes quand j'étais perdue, essayant d'occulter le babillage quasi incessant de la rouquine à ma droite.

Pour la suite, Victoria et Jess quittèrent l'amphi pour un autre cours que nous n'avions pas en commun, et je soupirai, savourant le silence.

Angela me fit un petit sourire.

« Le calme te manquait ?

_ Pas à toi ? Grognai-je.

_ Si. Rit-elle. Euh, je voulais te demander… J'ai parlé avec les gars. »

Les gars. Ses coloc'.

« Ils sont contents que tu viennes habiter avec nous ; ils proposaient qu'on se voie un soir cette semaine, pour faire connaissance.

_ Ah ? Euh… Ouais, pourquoi pas…

_ C'est cool. Demain soir ?

_ Euh… Tu me prends un peu au dépourvu, mais… oui, disons ça. C'est normal que je les rencontre aussi avant, après tout.

_ C'est cool ! »

Le prof arriva dans la salle, et Angela se tut alors qu'il cherchait ses notes dans son tas de feuilles.

Je sentais un regard insistant sur ma nuque ; je tournai la tête pour croiser les prunelles vertes d'Edward.

Je restai figée quelques secondes.

_J'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait les yeux verts…_

Je me détournai, les joues un peu plus rouges, gênée.

_Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il ait les yeux verts ? Pauvre fille…_

Le cours finit par commencer. Je m'y plongeai, et passai les trois heures suivantes à griffonner un tas de notes plus ou moins utiles sur mon calepin…

« Bon ben à demain ! » fit Angela alors que nous nous séparions à la sortie de l'amphi.

Je la saluai d'un geste de la main, et me retournai.

Je marchai rapidement ; j'avais un peu de temps pour manger, discuter un peu avec Alec, et repartir à l'escalade.

Quand je rentrai, Alec avait préparé le repas. Il me fit un petit sourire.

Je m'assis en face de lui dans sa cuisine.

« Bonne matinée ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Ça a été. Classique, quoi. Et toi ?

_ J'ai fait de la contrebasse. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je me faisais du souci pour lui. Ces derniers temps, même jouer de son instrument favori - « sa deuxième femme » comme je l'appelais en plaisantant encore quelques semaines auparavant -, n'éveillait plus en lui cette émotion profonde que je lui avais toujours connue.

Il semblait comme mort.

Nous mangeâmes rapidement ; puis allâmes nous installer sur le canapé, devant la grande baie vitrée de son salon.

Il avait l'air si triste… je posai une main sur son genou.

Il se tourna vers moi. Me prit dans ses bras ; et je ne le fuis pas. Je me reposai dans son étreinte autrefois rassurante.

« Je tiens tellement à toi… » murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée, dans mes cheveux.

Mon cœur me parut se briser, une fois de plus. Cela commençait à devenir épuisant.

« Moi aussi…

_ Alors reste.

_ Je ne peux pas, Alec. Tu en souffres.

_ Loin de toi, je souffre. »

_Loin d'elle, tu souffres._

Je ravalai cette réplique, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je déménage dimanche. »

Il acquiesça, le regard également brillant.

« Je rencontre mes futurs colocataires, demain soir. »

Il resserra sa prise autour de moi.

« Où ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Angela va organiser une soirée.

_ Je viens. »

Je me redressai un peu.

« Quoi ? M'étonnai-je.

_ Je viens. Je veux savoir avec qui tu vas vivre. »

Je ne sus que répondre, sur le coup. Il se tourna vers moi ; et son regard brisé me dissuada de refuser.

« D'accord. » murmurai-je.

Il me fit un petit sourire.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure.

« Il est temps que j'y aille.

_ Oh. Te casse rien. »

Je lui tirai la langue, lui arrachant un nouveau sourire. Voulus l'embrasser sur la joue ; mais il tourna la tête, et nos bouches se rencontrèrent alors qu'il encadrait mon visage de ses mains pour m'embrasser réellement.

Je sortis tremblante de son étreinte, malade de ne plus pouvoir aller plus loin, malade de l'aimer trop pour être heureuse.

Je me levai, et me rendis au club d'escalade.

_New York, Jeudi 30 septembre 2009,_

_Cher journal,_

_Mardi, j'ai participé à mon premier cours d'escalade à New York. Mes camarades ont l'air assez sympas ; j'y ai retrouvé Mike, un ami commun d'Alec et des autres, semble-t-il. Je l'avais déjà vu… au club de jazz. Il est plutôt gentil, quoique collant… Mais il m'a arrangé le truc avec le prof, après mes semaines d'absence. J'ai pu être acceptée sans soucis._

_Enfin une activité dans laquelle je vais pouvoir me défouler. Loin de la falaise de Forks._

_Mercredi, je suis retournée voir Tanya. Qui avait l'air plus heureuse que la première fois que je suis venue ; elle m'a raconté qu'Alice avait enfin accepté de lui rendre visite._

_Elle a bien vu les larmes dans les yeux de sa sœur, bien que celle-ci ait voulu les lui cacher. Et elle a trouvé sa visite trop courte ; mais elle était heureuse, quand même._

_Nous avons discuté plus de deux heures, de tout et de rien. De Lili, du groupe qu'elle formait avec les autres. D'Alec, un peu._

_Elle m'a parlé de son tout premier shoot. Avec une de ses conquêtes d'un soir._

_De la facilité de se laisser entraîner là-dedans. De la difficulté de s'en sortir._

_Elle m'a avoué surtout ne pas en avoir eu la volonté._

_Mais maintenant, il y avait Alec. Et Lili. Je ne lui avais pas dit ; elle ne l'avait pas mentionné, non plus._

_Mais leurs noms étaient là, entre nous._

_Quand je l'ai quittée, elle avait l'air un peu… rassérénée._

_Sans doute la visite de sa sœur, qu'elle n'attendait plus._

_Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être heureuse pour elle…_

_Et puis mercredi soir… J'ai rencontré mes fameux nouveaux colocataires. Enfin, futurs colocataires. Il y avait Angela, bien sûr, et donc, Tyler Crowley et Benjamin Cheney._

_Ils sont assez sympas. Et quelque chose me souffle que Ben est assez attiré par Angela. Ce qui, je pourrais en témoigner, est réciproque._

_Je suppose qu'ils devraient se trouver rapidement, ces deux-là._

_Il y avait aussi Alec, et Emmett. Ils tenaient absolument à rencontrer ces colocataires._

_Alec n'a pu s'empêcher de s'identifier clairement en tant que mon « petit ami ». Et j'ai passé avec lui une soirée qui ressemblait à toutes celles que nous avions pu partager, lui, moi, et mes camarades de Washington._

_Comme si rien n'avait changé…_

_Emmett, lui, s'est focalisé sur Tyler._

_Parfait rôle du grand frère. Excédant, mais…_

_Après tout, c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime. Et il me débarrasse de l'éventualité d'être draguée par un de mes coloc. Si tant est que Tyler en ait jamais eu l'intention…_

_Dimanche, je déménage donc mes affaires._

_Et chaque fois que j'y pense, ça me fait mal au-delà de l'imaginable…_


	9. De notre coopération forcée

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Je vous poste en vitesse le nouveau chapitre ! Vous pourrez y voir notamment un léger changement dans ma relation Edward/Bella... Changement qui aura son importance !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine... Moi pas vraiment (partiels :s) et que vous allez passer un EXCELLENT week-end (il fait beau et chaud en plus nan ?)

Ma co-paire de mains et moi vous embrassons et vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

**EDWARD**

* * *

Avez-vous déjà essayé de faire des efforts avec quelqu'un qui, vous le savez quelque part au fond de vous, n'en valait pas la peine ? Avez-vous déjà fait abstraction de l'onde négative qui se dégageait de cette personne en vous disant : « Allez ! Vas-y ! Ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise impression. Elle est peut-être pas aussi conne que tu veux le penser. » et de vous prendre une belle claque en pleine gueule en réponse ? Parce que c'est le sentiment que j'eus ce jour-là.

« Quoi ?

_ Chuut… » Murmura Jasper en regardant autour de lui.

Je me renfrognai en croisant le regard sévère de la bibliothécaire.

Il était près de 16 heures et la bibliothèque universitaire était quasiment bondée.

Je me penchai sur mes notes, faisant mine de me relire en regardant Jasper du coin de l'œil.

« T'es dingue. Soufflai-je.

_ Réfléchis ! Si ça marche, on…

_ Oui ! » Le coupai-je. « Insiste bien sur le « si » parce que c'est déjà mort. Il n'acceptera jamais, même si je te l'accorde, c'est une super idée… en théorie.

_ C'est pour Lili aussi… On pourrait faire d'une pierre trois coups. »

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens durant quelques secondes. Il avait l'air sûr de lui, l'enfoiré. Il ne me lâcherait pas aussi facilement.

« Pourquoi moi ? Et comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne ? » Marmonnai-je. « Dès que j'en parle, il se renferme sur lui-même. »

Il laissa glisser son regard sur la salle et s'arrêta à une table, un peu plus loin sur notre gauche en haussant ses sourcils.

Même si j'avais une petite idée de qui il était en train d'observer, je me retournai également et serrai des dents. Bella était en train de feuilleter une énorme encyclopédie tout en regardant un article que lui montrait Angela Weber sur le livre qu'elle consultait, en hochant de la tête. Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et griffonna quelque chose sur son bloc notes.

Notre professeur de littérature américaine nous avait fait l'heureuse surprise un peu plus tôt dans la journée de nous donner un devoir commun sur les auteurs durant la Guerre de Sécession à rendre pour le Lundi suivant. Je lui avais demandé si je ne pouvais pas le faire seul, n'ayant jamais aimé faire ce genre d'épreuve avec un binôme ; il y en avait toujours un qui se débrouillait pour que l'autre en fasse plus que lui.

« Ton charme naturel… Et il acceptera si elle lui demande, elle. Ou sinon elle n'a qu'à lui donner rendez-vous quelque part, et elle l'emmènera à la clinique. » Chuchota Jasper.

Je soupirai sans répondre.

« S'il te plaît… C'est pour Alec. » Insista-t-il.

Je lui lançai un regard excédé et reportai mon attention sur l'ex de mon meilleur ami qui se leva à ce moment-là pour se diriger vers les étagères qui regroupaient les auteurs américains du XIX ème siècle.

« S'il te plaît… » Répéta-t-il.

Je reculai lourdement ma chaise, m'attirant un nouveau regard noir de la part de la bibliothécaire et me dirigeai vers l'allée où elle se trouvait. Elle était sur la pointe des pieds, à l'autre bout des étagères, son index glissant sur les reliures des livres exposés, l'air concentré.

Je m'avançai vers elle et m'arrêtai à ses côtés en faisant mine de regarder moi aussi les livres.

« Salut. » Marmonnai-je.

Elle manqua de se tordre la cheville et j'enroulai mon bras par réflexe autour de sa taille. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et fit un rapide geste de côté alors que j'enlevais brusquement mon bras d'autour d'elle.

« … Désolé. Grognai-je, un peu mal à l'aise.

_ Euh, c'est rien. Merci.

_ J'ai besoin de ton aide… pour Tanya. Enfin, Jasper a eu une idée et il dit qu'on a besoin de toi. »

Je soupirai et détournai mes yeux de son regard intrigué.

« Jasper pense qu'il n'y aura que la musique pour les rapprocher avec Alec. Et il voudrait qu'on improvise un concert dans le parc de la clinique. Mais si on lui en parle, il ne viendra jamais… »

Soudain déterminé, je me tournai à nouveau vers elle et la regardai droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui. Et tu m'as sous-entendu qu'il en était de même pour toi. Que tu serais même prête à les aider à se mettre ensemble si ça devait le rendre plus heureux. Alors voilà l'occasion de prouver tes dires. »

Elle détourna le regard, ses yeux s'égarant au loin dans ses pensées. Puis elle finit par acquiescer vaguement.

« Je devrais pouvoir le convaincre. Mais pas en lui mentant. Il va falloir que je le lui dise. Sinon, même si je l'amène jusqu'à la clinique, il refusera de jouer. »

Elle déglutit, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, toujours sans me regarder.

« Je lui en parlerai.

_ Comment tu vas t'y prendre ? » Lui demandai-je après une longue pause.

Elle réfléchit. Se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Je vais lui dire qu'il s'agit de reformer votre groupe. Il y tient, à votre groupe. Je vais lui dire qu'il s'agit d'essayer… de prouver que vous pouvez le faire. Pour prouver à Tanya qu'elle est entourée, et qu'elle peut compter sur ses anciens amis le temps de sa désintox. Et je vais lui dire que c'est une manière pour elle de se faire pardonner ses conneries auprès de tout le monde. Sa sœur en premier. Et que s'il ne vient pas, ce ne sera pas pareil. »

Je la couvai un instant du regard. Finis par m'adosser à l'étagère en soupirant de lassitude.

« Jusqu'où exactement tu serais prête à aller pour lui ? » Chuchotai-je en fermant les yeux.

Elle garda le silence quelques secondes.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que tu sois prêt à l'imaginer. Mais je suis prête à sortir de sa vie, et à y faire rentrer une autre fille, rien que si ça peut le rendre heureux. Ça devrait te suffire, non ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix un peu cassée.

_ Elle y était déjà…

_ Je sais. Mais il l'avait occultée. Il avait essayé, du moins. Là, il s'agit de… lui montrer qu'il ne pourra jamais la chasser de sa vie. »

Je fis volte face et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, scrutant son regard noisette à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de mensonge.

« Tu serais prête… à tourner la page ? Murmurai-je.

_ Pour lui. » Répliqua-t-elle tristement. « Même si de mon coté…

_ A lui faire croire qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie ?… Tu sais… qu'il essaiera plus facilement si de ton côté, tu en fais de même.

_ C'est beaucoup me demander, ça. Il s'agirait de lui mentir ; et il décode très facilement mes mensonges. Et puis, il me faudrait avoir quelqu'un à lui présenter. Pour qu'il le croie, qu'il l'accepte. Je ne peux pas impliquer quelqu'un, froidement, sortir avec lui et le jeter quand Alec aura tiré une croix sur moi. De toutes manières… une fois qu'il y aura Tanya… il aura définitivement accepté que je ne suis pas pour lui.

_ J'aime beaucoup ton sens des réalités…

_ Un compliment ? Je rêve… » Railla-t-elle. « Désolée. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Je parlerai à Alec. Pour ça… c'est ok. Pas de problème.

_ Il faudra qu'on se tienne au courant… pour les détails. Répondis-je en me détachant de l'étagère.

_ Ouais. Avec une date précise, ça me sera plus facile de le préparer. C'est pas comme si on se voyait pas tous les jours…

_ Vas-y en douceur. Et n'en parle pas à Tanya. Ni à Lili. On s'en occupe avec Jazz. En fait, occupe-toi juste d'Alec, ça sera très bien comme ça.

_ Non, t'en fais pas. Je préfère qu'on attende qu'il soit ok pour en parler aux filles. Je veux pas que Tanya ait de faux espoirs. Fit-elle en détournant le regard, triste.

_ Oh, mais je suis sûr que tu sauras le… convaincre si besoin est. » Raillai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se renferma.

« Je ne sais pas franchement de quoi tu parles, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir de quoi en être flattée. Néanmoins, ne t'en fais pas, je devrais pouvoir y arriver, conclut-elle sèchement.

_ Demain. Ici. Même heure. Je suppose que vous avez encore du pain sur la planche avec ta copine à propos du devoir de Griffith. Fais-moi plaisir pour une fois ; apporte-moi des bonnes nouvelles. Enchaînai-je en regardant rapidement les livres sur l'étagère en face de moi.

_ Oh. Je suis pas à ta disposition, _Eddie_. Commence pas à me traiter comme ton larbin. Je vais en parler à Alec. Et quand j'aurais obtenu son accord, parce que je ne doute pas réellement de finir par l'obtenir, je te le dirai. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle attrapa un livre qu'elle semblait avoir repéré, et s'en retourna vers sa table où l'attendait avec étonnement sa binôme.

Je la regardai s'asseoir et reprendre son encyclopédie alors que sa copine se penchait sur elle en me jetant de vagues coups d'œil par intermittences.

Cette fille m'intriguait. Elle avait un sens de la survie amoureuse très limitée. Ou au contraire sans bornes, selon les points de vue.

Elle était accro à mon meilleur ami.

Je me demandai vaguement comment elle avait pu rester quatre ans avec lui. Vu que l'amour qu'il lui portait n'était pas à la hauteur du sien. Si elle en avait eu conscience. Si elle avait décidé d'aimer pour deux pour combler le vide et le manque.

Je pris à mon tour un livre au hasard sur les étagères et retournai à ma place. Elle me jeta un rapide regard lorsque je passai à sa hauteur et retourna à ses notes, une expression concentrée et presque triste sur son visage.

« Alors ? Me demanda Jasper lorsque je m'assis en face de lui.

_ C'est bon. Marmonnai-je.

_ Elle a accepté…

_ Pour lui.

_ Oh. »

Je me plongeai à mon tour dans le plan de dissertation que j'avais griffonné sur mes notes sans grande conviction.

Oui. Un « Oh » résumait bien mon état d'esprit et la situation.

Cette fille était prête à souffrir mille tortures pour le bonheur d'Alec et quelque part, je l'admirais pour ça. Elle devenait encore un peu plus intéressante à mes yeux malgré l'animosité que j'affichais vis-à-vis d'elle.

Elle était prête à abandonner l'Amour chaud, doré et sucré pour celui qui était plus froid, obscur et amer.

La plus belle preuve d'amour en soi, selon moi.

Je reportai un autre instant mon attention sur elle.

Avec des « si », on aurait pu avoir une toute autre histoire, elle et moi.

Si elle n'avait pas connu Alec.

Si elle ne l'avait pas aimé.

Si j'étais parti à la place de mon meilleur ami à Seattle…

« Tu sais pourquoi on s'est séparés avec Maria, il y a quatre ans ? » Me demanda soudain Jasper.

Je détachai mon regard du profil de Bella et me plongeai dans le regard bleu de mon ami avec curiosité.

Maria. Ce n'était pas un sujet courant chez lui et encore moins apprécié.

« Non.

_ Parce qu'elle disait que quand je regardais Lili, il y avait quelque chose dans mes yeux. J'ai jamais compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Et maintenant que je te regarde, je commence à en avoir une petite idée. »

Je me renfrognai et ouvris le livre que j'avais pris un peu plus tôt sur les étagères à la table des matières.

« Toi, t'as parlé avec ma sœur. Grognai-je sans le regarder.

_ Coupable. Rit-il.

_ Elle divague. Tu sais qu'elle a toujours aimé les histoires d'amour complexes et alambiquées. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant, selon elle.

_ Alors pourquoi tu la détestes…

_ Je ne la déteste pas ! Vous pensez tous que c'est le cas, mais c'est faux. Il m'a blessé à cause d'elle alors c'est elle qui paie. Ça ne va plus loin. Et elle, elle croit que je suis gay !

_ Moins fort, s'il vous plaît. » Dit la bibliothécaire sur un ton autoritaire.

Je soupirai alors que Jasper se retenait à grand peine de ne pas rire.

« Sérieux ? » Pouffa-t-il.

Je le fusillai du regard et soupirai une nouvelle fois en repoussant le livre que j'avais dans les mains.

« Rose ne t'a pas tout dit, apparemment.

_ Oh non. On discutait de Lili et on en est venus à parler de toi. Répliqua-t-il en haussant des épaules.

_ Et alors ? Dis-je en espérant changer de sujet.

_ Quoi ?

_ Lili !

_ Oh… Ça va.

_ Comment ça « ça va »? Ça fait plus de quatre ans qu'elle attend après toi !

_ Elle ne me connaît pas. Sourit-il.

_ Eh bien, laisse-la te connaître !

_ Mais c'est ce qu'on fait en ce moment. C'est pour ça que Rose a voulu discuter avec moi.

_ Tu sors avec Lili ? M'écriai-je.

_ On peut voir ça comme ça, oui. Enfin, on se voit tous les soirs pratiquement depuis quelques temps. On a même dormi ensemble une ou deux fois. Tu sais, cette histoire avec Tanya… Ça l'a vraiment chamboulée. »

Oui. Je m'en rappelais parfaitement.

Ça faisait quelques jours que nous étions allés la voir tous les trois à la clinique. Dire que Tanya ne s'y attendait pas aurait été loin de la réalité. Son visage avait repris, l'espace d'un instant, les couleurs de la vie. Autant que si ça avait été Alec qui était entré dans sa chambre stérile.

Lili s'était renfermée sur elle-même - elle avait dû s'y exercer depuis le début de la matinée pour y parvenir aussi bien - mais ses yeux avaient parlé pour elle.

On les avait laissé un moment avec Jasper et quand nous étions revenus, Lili était assise sur le lit de sa sœur le visage toujours fermé mais en lui tenant doucement la main qu'elle avait lâchée en nous voyant entrer.

« Et quand est-ce que tu passes à la vitesse supérieure ? Lui demandai-je avec l'ombre d'un rictus.

_ Quand je jugerai qu'elle en sera prête.

_ Jeunes gens, ceci est une bibliothèque et donc un lieu de travail. Je vous ai déjà avertis plusieurs fois. Maintenant c'est la porte. »

Nous nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement vers la femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui se tenait à côté de nous. Elle n'avait pas l'air commode.

Jasper tenta de parlementer, mais je rassemblais déjà mes affaires. Je n'arriverais à rien de toutes façons.

« Et si on allait voir Tanya ? Murmurai-je lorsque la bibliothécaire s'éloigna d'un pas digne.

_ Ok. » Sourit-il en se levant à son tour.

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Et voilà comment je me retrouvais à me rendre chez Alec, pour mettre en œuvre un plan élaboré avec le mec qui, sur cette planète, me paraissait le moins digne de mon intérêt. Élaboré avec lui, et Jasper aussi, qui était apparemment l'instigateur de l'idée. Cela m'aidait à croire qu'elle était bonne.

On m'aurait dit ça un mois auparavant, jamais je ne l'aurais cru.

Cela faisait presque une semaine que j'avais déménagé. Nous étions le jeudi 7 octobre ; Alec avait fini par accepter l'idée que je quittais son appartement. Tout comme moi, j'avais accepté celle qu'il ne m'aimait pas autant qu'il voulait le croire.

Je sonnai chez lui. Il m'ouvrit ; me fit un sourire tirant entre la tristesse et la joie de me voir.

Je l'embrassai timidement sur la joue. Il l'accepta, résigné.

Il me fit rentrer ; ne me demanda pas ce qui m'amenait. Cela eut le don de me soulager. Je ne me voyais pas l'attaquer de front avec cette histoire de concert.

Nous commençâmes par parler de nos semaines ; même si nous nous étions déjà vus mardi.

Je restai un moment avec lui ; et il se mit à jouer de la contrebasse, quelques accords dans l'air.

Je l'écoutai quelques instants, savourant la sensation que ces notes me faisaient éprouver ; sentant mon cœur les suivre, mon estomac se contracter, ma peau frémir.

La contrebasse, entre les mains d'Alec, m'avait toujours fait cet effet.

Puis je trouvai - enfin - le courage de me lancer.

« Alec ? Euh… il faudrait que je te parle. »

Il releva la tête, arrêta de jouer. Nos regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent, me donnant un coup de poignard au cœur. Il y avait cette lueur entre nous ; cette façon dont nous nous regardions, qui nous rappelait que nous avions partagé quelque chose de fort, et que jamais cela ne pourrait être oublié. Cette lueur qui me rappelait son amour éteint pour moi, et le mien toujours brûlant.

Je déglutis ; et repris la parole.

« Les autres… voudraient faire un concert à la clinique. Où est… »

Je m'arrêtai avant de prononcer le prénom fatidique.

Alec me regardait toujours. Et il répondit d'un ton un peu froid.

« Et pourquoi ils t'envoient toi, m'en parler ? Ils ne peuvent pas me le demander directement ? »

Ça sentait mauvais. Je me passai la main dans les cheveux. Chose que je faisais souvent, quand j'étais fatiguée, ou que je cherchais une réponse qu'il me fallait absolument trouver dans les quelques secondes.

« Parce qu'ils avaient peur que tu refuses.

_ Et ils avaient raison. C'est hors de question. Sans moi.

_ Alec…

_ Non, Bella. Quoique tu veuilles croire, quoique veuillent croire les autres, je ne suis pas amoureux de Tanya. Je n'irai pas. Je ne trouve pas qu'elle mérite qu'on se décarcasse ainsi. »

Sa voix s'était cassée sur la fin, et il baissa la tête, rejouant quelques notes. Ça, c'était quand une émotion le perturbait jusqu'au plus profond des entrailles.

Je me levai, et vins m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé, plaçant mes doigts sur les cordes de son instrument pour le faire taire, et mon autre main sur son épaule.

« Alec, dis-je d'une voix douce.

_ Ils n'avaient pas à t'envoyer. Ils se sont dit que ce serait du tout cuit si c'était toi qui m'en parlais, hein ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix amère. « C'est bas. Je ne comprends même pas que tu aies accepté. »

Son ton me fit mal au cœur ; mais j'évitai de le montrer.

« C'est pas tout à fait exact. En fait… »

Je soupirai.

« En fait, c'est pas que pour Tanya. C'est aussi pour Alice. »

Je fis une pause, arrangeant mes mots, tandis que lui me prêtait à nouveau son attention, sourcils froncés.

« Tu sais que le groupe compte beaucoup pour elles. Aussi bien l'une que l'autre. Et tu sais qu'Alice est en froid avec sa sœur depuis… la dernière fois. Je crois… »

Je me mordis la lèvre.

« Tanya va rentrer en cure de désintox. Tu étais au courant ? Je crois que ça sera plus facile pour elle, qu'elle aura plus de volonté, si elle se rend compte - même si c'est une illusion - que tout le groupe est là, et la soutient.

_ Pourquoi tu penses à son confort, hein ? » Fit-il, amer. « Elle est à l'origine de ce qui nous arrive !

_ C'est aussi pour Alice. » Fis-je d'une voix douce. « Si sa sœur arrive à s'en sortir… et aussi, si elle voit que les amis de Tanya ne l'abandonnent pas, elle va sans doute accepter de la revoir. Tu ne peux pas les laisser séparées. Personne ne mérite ça. Elles ont besoin l'une de l'autre, et le concert, ce serait l'occasion de les réunir. »

Alec ferma les yeux, et prit une profonde inspiration. Je laissai glisser mes doigts dans son dos, cherchant à l'apaiser ; il rouvrit des yeux torturés sur moi. Déposa sa contrebasse sur le côté, et me prit dans ses bras, comme si j'étais un objet fragile.

« Tu le crois, toi, que c'est une bonne idée ? Tu crois que ça peut vraiment soulager Alice ? Murmura-t-il.

_ Oui. Je ne te demanderais jamais une telle chose, sinon. »

Il hocha la tête, plongea son nez dans mes cheveux ; et resta ainsi un certain temps.

Puis il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui, et s'éloigna. Le regard toujours triste.

« Alors d'accord. Je le ferai. Pour Alice. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'effleurer sa joue, et ses lèvres des miennes, détruite par la douleur qui transparaissait dans sa voix.

« Merci, Alec. Pour elles, merci. »

Il hocha la tête, et me regarda me lever, l'air un peu paniqué.

« Je dois y aller ; Angela doit s'inquiéter. Je peux repasser te voir quand ? Demandai-je en me mordillant la lèvre.

_ Quand tu veux. » Souffla-t-il sans me lâcher du regard. « Tu le sais très bien. »

J'hochai la tête. Il se leva, me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Et nous nous séparâmes dans un silence lourd.

Je marchai rapidement jusqu'à ma camionnette ; y montai, et sortis mon portable avant de la démarrer. J'envoyai un message à Jacob.

_« Quand t'auras fini de danser la lambada, préviens ton coloc que j'ai réussi à convaincre Alec. Il saura de quoi je parle. »_

Sa réponse ne tarda pas.

_« Je ne danse pas, je me restaure avant d'y retourner. Je lui dis. »_

Je mis le contact, les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment je devais me sentir. Qui j'avais le plus l'impression de trahir ; Alec… ou moi ? Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'éprouvais un malaise intense, qui me donnait des nausées.

Je me dépêchai de rentrer dans mon nouveau chez moi.

C'était une chambre qui faisait partie d'une maison qui en contenait quatre. Il y avait aussi une cuisine, un salon, une salle de bains et des sanitaires communs. La maison se trouvait sur deux étages ; la partie commune au rez-de-chaussée, et les chambres au premier.

Je n'avais pas vraiment décoré la mienne. Elle avait des murs blancs, une petite fenêtre, un petit bureau, et un canapé clic-clac en guise de lit. J'avais placé quelques photos de mes amis, la bande à Sam -nos anciens amis de Forks, à Jake et moi. Il y en avait nous représentant autour d'un feu de camp, alors que nous avions dans les dix-huit ans ; à la falaise, alors que nous en avions seize. Dans l'eau, aussi, quand nous jouions sans nous soucier du fait qu'elle ne dépassait pas les quatorze degrés celsius.

Il y avait des photos de Jake et moi, aussi, dans différents lieux. Et d'Emmett et moi.

Et, enfin, d'Alec et moi. L'une avec Jane ; deux autres où nous n'étions que nous deux.

Et une où il était seul. Ma préférée.

J'y jetai à peine un coup d'œil, encore trop pleine de la douleur qui me tenaillait.

Je descendis à la cuisine me préparer un petit repas rapide. Angela n'était pas là, m'avait laissé un mot qui disait qu'elle dînait avec Ben.

Il s'était donc finalement décidé à l'inviter. C'était plutôt une bonne chose.

J'espérais ne pas voir Tyler, ce soir. Il était plutôt lourd, dans le genre ; et si j'avais reproché à Emmett d'avoir été excessif avec lui le soir où je l'avais rencontré, je me rendais compte maintenant qu'il aurait û y aller un peu plus fort.

Je mangeai très rapidement ; me rendis dans ma chambre, et la fermai à clef.

Je passai la soirée à continuer ce devoir qui nous avait été demandé par le prof de littérature anglaise ; cela m'empêchait de penser à Alec et Tanya.

Quand je remarquai, au bout de quelques heures, que cela faisait vingt minutes que je relisais la même ligne d'un paragraphe que je venais d'écrire, je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller me coucher.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil. Il était une heure et demi passées.

Je me couchai ; m'endormis assez rapidement, mais fus réveillée par des bruits.

C'était Angela et Ben qui venaient de rentrer. Visiblement, pour ce que je pouvais entendre, ils s'en tenaient à un chaste au revoir.

_Les idiots_, pensai-je, aussi crevée qu'agacée. J'étais pas loin de me lever pour les forcer à se rouler le patin dont-ils rêvaient depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Je me retins. J'avais déjà assez de deux couple à former. Jane et Jacob, et…

Je serrai les paupières. Les rouvris pour regarder l'heure.

Trois heures du matin. Le réveil allait être dur.

Trois heures plus tard, je me réveillai en sursaut alors qu'une sonnerie stridente me vrillait les tympans.

« Putain. » jurai-je entre mes dents.

Je détestais me réveiller après le réveil.

Je me levai, la tête dans le brouillard ; descendis me préparer un rapide petit déjeuner. Passai à la douche, espérant que l'eau froide pourrait faire quelque chose pour moi.

Angela émergea une demi-heure plus tard, avec une tête qui devait refléter à peu près la mienne.

« Bonne soirée ? » ricanai-je.

Elle rougit.

« Et toi, où t'étais ? Tu n'étais pas encore rentrée quand on est partis, avec Ben.

_ Chez Alec. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour que ça prenne autant de temps ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, rougit à nouveau.

« Hum, resto. Et puis on est allés se promener un peu, et on a été dans un petit bar. C'est tout.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Ouais. Et arrête de me poser des questions, sinon, je vais jamais avoir le temps de me préparer. »

Je souris, lui laissai la paix.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous partions pour la fac.

Nous arrivâmes un peu plus tard que d'habitude, et nous plaçâmes à nos places habituelles dans l'amphi dans lequel nous étions. Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'Edward était à deux place de moi, mais ne tournai pas la tête vers lui. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, après tout, nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire.

Je discutai vite fait avec Angela de ce que j'avais écrit pour notre disserte commune.

« Oh, au fait ! » Me demanda-t-elle alors que nous étions tous en train de nous inquiéter du retard du professeur. « Ben m'a proposé qu'on aille au bowling, un de ces quatre. Ça te dit ? »

Je lui jetai un regard circonspect.

« Si il y a Tyler, je vous préviens que je ne viendrai que si Emmett peut m'accompagner. »

Angela étouffa un petit rire. Elle avait remarqué que notre colocataire commun était franchement… lourd.

« Tu invites qui tu veux, répliqua-t-elle.

_ Ouais. Ça peut être sympa. Je verrai avec mon frère.

_ Bon… Il est absent ou quoi, le professeur ? S'agaça un élève derrière moi.

_ On va finir par y aller. » répondit sa voisine.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains.

« Faîtes qu'il arrive. » Grognai-je. « Par pitié.

_ Pourquoi ? S'étonna Angela.

_ J'ai pas beaucoup dormi, et je sais que toi non plus. J'ai pas envie de m'être levée tôt pour rien ! »

Le prof n'arriva pas.

Les élèves commencèrent à s'en aller un par un ; nous finîmes par nous retrouver à deux, avec Angela, dans l'amphi.

Nous en profitâmes pour continuer la dissertation.

Nous finîmes la journée de cours à midi ; décidâmes d'aller manger au restau universitaire, puis de passer à la B.U. emprunter de nouveaux livres.

À 14 h 00, je décidai de me rendre à la clinique. Il faisait encore beau pour ce début d'octobre ; et même assez chaud. Il semblait que l'été ne voulait pas finir.

Tanya était à l'extérieur quand j'arrivai, à moitié couchée sur un banc.

Je me dirigeai vers elle, et me laissai tomber à côté de sa tête.

« Salut. »

Elle se redressa.

« Tiens. Salut. Ça va ? »

Elle allait beaucoup mieux, ces derniers jours. Alice était passée la revoir une fois ; et je savais que ça y était pour beaucoup.

« Ouais. Et toi ?

_ Ça va. Mieux depuis que je peux sortir.

_ Je me doute. Ça fait longtemps que t'es dehors ?

_ Une petite demi-heure. »

Le silence tomba quelques secondes entre nous. Puis Tanya tourna vers moi un regard un peu triste.

« Comment va Alec ?

_ … Il va. J'ai l'impression qu'il recommence à jouer de la contrebasse.

_ Il avait arrêté ? S'étonna-t-elle, un peu triste.

_ Très peu. » la rassurai-je.

Elle hocha la tête ; et embraya sur un autre sujet de conversation. J'avais pris l'habitude de lui rendre visite tous les deux ou trois jours ; nous ne parlions jamais beaucoup d'Alec. Le sujet était assez sensible.

Et soudain, je me demandai si c'était réellement une bonne idée de faire ce petit concert. Je ne savais pas si revoir Alec n'allait pas trop la troubler. Quoique logiquement, cela devrait plutôt lui faire plaisir et lui donner une raison de plus de mener à bien sa cure de désintoxication. De voir qu'il était quand même là, et acceptait de rejouer dans leur groupe. Acceptait de venir jouer à la clinique.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien ; elle se recoucha sur le dos, la tête sur mes genoux, les bras croisés sur le ventre. On aurait pu croire que nous étions deux très vieilles amies.

Mais après tout, n'étions nous pas liées d'une manière ou d'une autre, depuis plusieurs années ? Dans la mesure où nous avions toutes deux eu une place dans la vie du même garçon - dans la mesure où nous aimions ce même garçon.

J'aurais dû la détester. Et ç'aurait pu être réciproque. Mais j'avais fait le choix de l'aimer, pour Alec. Et puis parce que de toutes façons, il y avait quelque chose en elle d'adorable.

Des fois, je me demandais si ma vie sentimentale chaotique n'était pas due à ma vision de l'Amour. Au moins, je comprenais mon père, maintenant.

J'étais vraiment comme lui…

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

« … Ok. C'est une bonne nouvelle… Oui, Dimanche…. Non, le temps, ça ira, d'après Jasper…. Vers 15 heures, ça serait bien… Merci, à vous aussi… Bonne soirée Maman. »

Je raccrochai, rayai le nom de mes parents sur ma liste - le dernier - et me laissai tomber sur le canapé.

Mon père avait réussi à négocier avec le directeur de la clinique pour que nous puissions improviser notre concert dans le parc de la clinique à la condition que les autres pensionnaires puissent y assister. J'en connaissais au moins un que ça allait enchanter.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et tournai la tête pour voir Jane poser ses clés sur le comptoir du bar.

« Alors comme ça t'organises une petite sauterie pour la dépravée ? » Me dit-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Je soupirai.

« C'est Alec qui vient de me l'apprendre. J'espère que t'as pas l'intention de m'inviter… Enchaîna-t-elle.

_ Si, justement. Et s'il faut que j'en parle à Jacob pour qu'il te convainc, je le ferai. Répliquai-je, excédé.

_ … Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Grogna-t-elle.

_ Et toi, pourquoi t'es comme ça avec elle ?

_ Je pourrais te retourner la question pour Bella, mais je te répondrais qu'elle a trop fait souffrir mon frère pour ne pas que je lui en veuille et qu'elle bousille sa vie et celle de son entourage pour rien.

_ Elle bousille sa vie parce qu'il se refuse d'être avec elle depuis des années ! Alors qu'il est amoureux d'elle !

_ Non, il n'est pas amoureux d'elle ! Il est amoureux de Bella ! Si tu le regardais vraiment, tu t'en rendrais compte ! S'énerva-t-elle.

_ Tu ne l'as pas vu ce soir-là avec Tanya ! Tu n'as pas vu la lueur dans ses yeux !

_ Ne me parle pas de ça ! » Me coupa-t-elle.

Elle serra des dents et se détourna, la respiration légèrement saccadée.

J'inspirai profondément et me levai. Je ne voulais pas m'engueuler avec elle, elle finissait toujours par avoir le dernier mot et par partir en claquant la porte.

J'allai dans la cuisine et me servis un verre d'eau. Je me retournai pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et la vis aller dans la chambre de Jacob.

« Vous changez de nid ? Marmonnai-je, en espérant apaiser la tension qui venait de s'instaurer.

_ Oui. J'ai dit à Bella que je le faisais passer en… _CDI. _Pour lui prouver ma bonne foi, je l'ai invité à venir chez moi. Tu ne dormiras pas avec la musique en sourdine ce soir. » Répondit-elle sur un ton un peu sec.

Malgré moi, j'esquissai un sourire.

Elle commençait à s'attacher. Vraiment. Bientôt, elle en serait amoureuse… et lutterait sans doute contre avec acharnement pour se voiler la face par peur de l'engagement et ce que cela engendrait.

« Et ne va pas te faire de fausses idées comme Bella. » Rajouta-t-elle en passant rapidement la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Je me renfrognai un peu au nom de l'ex de mon meilleur ami ; encore une chose qu'on avait en commun… Ça commençait à m'inquiéter.

« Bon… C'est à quelle heure ? Me demanda-t-elle sur un ton résigné en revenant dans le salon, un sac de sport à la main.

_ Si vous pouvez être là vers 14 heures 30. » Répondis-je en haussant des épaules.

Elle marmonna en reprenant ses clés.

« Je t'empreinte Jacob jusqu'à Dimanche, alors. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Oh, je te le donne, si tu veux.

_ Non. Ça ira, merci… A Dimanche, bisous. Répondit-elle en ouvrant le battant.

_ Bisous. »

Nous passâmes les deux jours suivants à tout organiser avec Jasper.

Le plus dur avait été de nous trouver de quoi nous faire une scène et de trouver un piano. On avait finalement réussi à en trouver un grâce à un de ses contacts qui nous le livrait à la clinique.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Lili avec qui il devait passer le Samedi après-midi. On avait dû appeler Rose pour faire diversion mais elle était à l'hôpital ce jour-là et il avait dû s'en remettre à… Bella en passant par l'intermédiaire de Jacob.

J'avais eu peur l'espace d'un instant qu'elle n'en veuille à Jasper mais il lui avait promis qu'ils passeraient la soirée ensemble à la place.

On était Dimanche et j'étais en route pour la clinique, l'appréhension grandissante.

Et si Alec ne venait pas finalement…

Et si c'était encore trop tôt, aussi bien pour lui que pour elle…

Et si notre surprise n'allait pas plaire…

On avait réussi à réunir tout le monde ; de nos amis à nos parents. Tout le monde serait là. Mais je ne savais pas si ça ne faisait pas un peu trop pour une première confrontation, même si Rose m'avait certifié « qu'ils en avaient besoin ».

J'arrivai à la clinique où des curieux regardaient la scène.

Jasper était en train de discuter avec un type en blouse blanche et mon père.

Ma mère et ma sœur finissaient de mettre en place toutes les chaises. Les parents de Lili et Tanya étaient assis au premier rang, les yeux dans le vague.

Mise à part eux, personne n'était encore présent.

Je m'avançai rapidement pour les saluer quand Rose me rejoignit.

« Les infirmiers ont fait des pieds et des mains pour ne pas qu'elle sorte. On est allés la voir rapidement avec Papa, Maman et ses parents mais on lui a dit qu'on avait quelque chose à faire. Jasper ne va pas tarder à aller chercher Lili et Emmett devrait arriver avec Bella. Les filles et Demetri ne devraient pas tarder non plus. Me dit-elle à toute vitesse.

_ T'as de quoi la préparer ? » Lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle sourit en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

« Je te préviens que Lili t'en veut de lui avoir accaparé Jasper hier après-midi. » Rajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Je grognai.

« Et Alec, Jane et Jacob ? »

Elle pointa quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis mon meilleur ami arriver à pas lents, l'étui de sa contrebasse à la main, en regardant la scène et les alentours.

« Salut. » Marmonna-t-il en arrivant à mon hauteur, après avoir embrassé ma soeur. « Où est Bella ? »

Je me retins à grand peine de ne pas soupirer. Ça aurait été de mauvais augures, sinon.

« Elle va arriver… Merci d'être venu. Répliquai-je.

_ C'est pour Lili. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête alors que ma sœur me demandait de la suivre à l'intérieur. Je m'excusai auprès d'Alec qui rejoignit Jasper alors que je suivais Rose et ma sœur à l'intérieur.

Tanya nous regarda entrer dans sa chambre en haussant ses sourcils.

« Salut Edward… » Me dit-elle. « Euh… Vous avez oublié quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers ma mère et ma sœur.

Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire et ma mère posa la housse de vêtement qu'elle tenait dans la main sur le lit.

Tanya sourcilla et se tourna vers Rose.

« Dis-moi… T'aurais pas envie de… je ne sais… chanter, aujourd'hui ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ma mère s'approcha et lui caressa les cheveux alors qu'un éclat de joie traversa ses yeux avant de disparaître. Elle détourna son regard et haussa des épaules.

« Je ne sais pas trop si j'en suis capable depuis quelques temps… » Marmonna-t-elle en montrant vaguement sa perfusion.

Moi, je savais très bien que ce n'était pas le vrai problème.

Chanter, pour elle, signifiait obligatoirement penser à Alec. Et le faire sans lui, elle en était incapable.

« Il est là. » Répliquai-je alors en m'avançant vers elle.

Elle croisa un instant mon regard, un peu figée, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte.

« Il est dehors. Il est venu. Insistai-je.

_ C'est vrai, ma chérie. Je l'ai vu. » La rassura ma mère en continuant à caresser ses cheveux.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent alors qu'elle se retournait une nouvelle fois vers nous. Une larme coula sur sa joue tandis que Rose tapait dans ses mains de façon autoritaire.

« Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais on a du travail ! Edward, je ne pense pas que ta place soit ici. A moins que tu ne veuilles boucler ses cheveux ou la maquiller… Railla-t-elle avec un rictus.

_ Euh non… On va éviter. Marmonnai-je.

_ Alors la porte, c'est derrière toi. Il faut qu'on te fasse belle. Il y a du monde qui attend après toi… Et on va commencer par appeler l'infirmière pour qu'elle t'enlève ta perfusion. Ça sera plus pratique. »

Je retournai dehors, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ça ne se présentait pas trop mal pour le moment.

Alec était là, il ne manquait plus que Lili.

Quand j'arrivai dans le parc, certaines personnes commençaient déjà à s'installer.

Demetri, Jess, Vic, Baloo et Bella étaient arrivés.

Il manquait encore Jasper et Lili.

Je regardai ma montre ; il nous restait encore une bonne demie heure.

Je croisai le regard un peu triste de Bella lorsque je rejoignis la scène. Alec était en train de l'observer du coin de l'œil en vérifiant notre matériel.

« Comment t'as réussi à avoir un piano ? Marmonna-t-il.

_ Jazz. » Répondis-je en haussant des épaules.

Il acquiesça et jeta un nouveau regard à son ex.

« Tu y arriveras. » Lui dis-je.

Il me regarda, surpris.

« A survivre. A te rendre compte que vous avez fait le bon choix. Vous vous aimez… Mais pas de la même façon. Et je suis sûr que tu le sais au fond de toi. »

Il détourna son regard. Ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Elle me manque. Dit-il au bout d'un moment de silence.

_ C'est normal.

_ Tout le temps. » Insista-t-il. « Je n'arrive pas à la sortir de ma tête. »

_Moi non plus depuis quelques temps. Et pourtant je ferais tout pour qu'il en soit autrement._ Pensai-je avec amertume.

« Mais il y a Tanya. Tu y penses aussi. » Repris-je.

Il serra des dents. Fit un vague signe de la tête.

« Tu es prêt à la voir ? » Lui demandai-je avec hésitation.

Il eut un rire jaune.

« Je ne pense pas que tu m'en aies laissé le choix. » Répliqua-t-il.

Je détournai le regard et vis Jasper et Lili arriver.

Elle regarda la scène avec surprise, les gens autour d'elle puis se tourna vers lui et lui demanda quelque chose. Il lui fit un sourire, caressa doucement son dos et s'éloigna dans notre direction.

« Tout est prêt ? Nous demanda-t-il après avoir salué Alec.

_ Il nous manque notre chanteuse… » Répliquai-je avec un petit sourire.

Il sourit à son tour et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Lili regardait toujours autour d'elle comme si elle n'avait encore pas la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait là. Elle eut même un sursaut de surprise lorsque ses parents s'approchèrent pour l'embrasser.

« Tu ne lui as toujours rien dit ? Demandai-je à Jasper en la montrant d'un signe de tête.

_ J'en ai vaguement parlé, dirons-nous. »

Les infirmiers commençaient à sortir les pensionnaires, des visiteurs arrivaient et je me rendis compte à ce moment-là du nombre de personnes qu'il y avait dans ce genre d'établissement sans qu'on en aie conscience. Certains étaient là avec leur perfusion, certains semblaient être en pleine dépression, certains avaient même l'air de se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là.

Je remarquai que quelques fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc avaient été ouvertes et que quelques personnes s'y tenaient, attendant le début de notre représentation.

J'allai m'installer au piano lorsque mon père et les parents de Lili se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la clinique. Je fis de même et un léger sourire étira mes lèvres quand je vis Tanya arriver, soutenue par ma sœur qui lui parlait à l'oreille, ma mère en retrait, derrière. Elle portait une robe blanche à fleurs rouges, toute simple, avec un gilet carmin posé sur épaules frêles, ses cheveux légèrement ondulés qui cascadaient dans son dos et aucune trace de maquillage ne venaient troubler sa beauté naturelle. Elle était habillée à l'image de ce qu'elle était vraiment à nos yeux : fragile et innocente.

Elle regardait le sol en avançant à pas lents, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne se dérobe sous ses pieds ou si elle avait peur de trébucher sous le coup de l'émotion. Ou bien elle craignait d'affronter le regard des autres et de celui qui lui avait tourné le dos durant toutes ces longues semaines mais qui n'avait pas pu l'effacer de sa peau.

Celui-là même qui venait de se décider à enfin poser les yeux sur elle alors qu'elle montait sur scène par l'échelle qui se trouvait sur le côté.

Leurs s'accrochèrent quelques secondes, se posèrent sans doute les questions que leurs bouches n'osaient encore prononcer.

Puis, il cassa le contact visuel et reporta son attention sur sa contrebasse.

Après tous ces jours de répit, le combat venait de reprendre entre son cœur et sa raison.

Je n'osai regarder dans la direction de Bella - de toutes façons, je ne savais pas où elle se trouvait exactement - mais je devinai sans peine l'expression de son visage. Un mélange de résignation, de douleur et de tristesse qu'elle devait tenter de cacher sous un masque impassible.

Rose accompagna Tanya jusqu'au tabouret qui surplombait la scène alors que les dernières personnes prenaient place sur les chaises installées sur la pelouse et que les derniers retardataires arrivaient en courant du parking privé.

Ma sœur chuchota encore quelques paroles à l'oreille de Tanya qui regardait devant elle, un peu figée.

Jasper monta à son tour sur l'estrade et me passa rapidement une liste avec les titres qu'on devait interpréter. Je remarquai la chanson de Aaron en première place ainsi que presque toutes les chansons qui étaient initialement prévues pour notre précédente représentation.

Jazz vérifia les accords de sa guitare acoustique alors qu'Alec sortait ses partitions et les installait en face de lui, concentré. Rien que cette vision me fit sourire ; tout redevenait comme avant. Ou presque.

Le silence s'installa petit à petit et le type avec qui j'avais vu mon père et Jasper discuter en arrivant, monta à son tour sur la scène pour s'emparer du micro.

Il salua l'auditorium, nous remercia de notre initiative et de notre proposition. Nous présenta rapidement. Évoqua, me semblait-il, un lien entre la musique et la guérison.

Moi, je regardais Tanya qui semblait presque tétanisée en regardant tout ces visages tournés vers elle. Elle fixait quelqu'un au premier rang - Lili - et avait les mains ancrées sur ses genoux.

Quelques applaudissements enthousiastes et des sifflets m'indiquèrent que le speech était fini. Le directeur redescendit de la scène et prit place au premier rang.

Puis le silence.

Long. Lourd.

Interminable.

Je jetai un regard à Jasper, m'inquiétant un peu pour notre chanteuse. Il l'observait aussi et finit par amorcer un mouvement vers elle. Puis, il se produisit quelque chose que je pense, aucun d'entre nous n'avait prévu. Ou du moins espéré.

Alec entra dans mon champ de vision et s'approcha de Tanya. Il posa une main incertaine sur son épaule qui la fit sursauter.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Le regarda.

Il se pencha sur elle. Toujours incertain. Lui parla au creux de l'oreille.

Elle acquiesça imperceptiblement. Saisit d'une main tremblante le micro en face d'elle. L'ajusta maladroitement.

Il lui caressa doucement le dos et je la vis tressaillir.

Puis, il s'éloigna et revint s'asseoir sur sa chaise, un peu plus loin derrière elle sur sa gauche.

Je croisai un instant son regard ; il avait l'air de reprendre goût à la vie. Je lui souris et détournai mon regard lorsque j'entendis Tanya prendre une profonde inspiration.

« A ma sœur. » Chuchota-t-elle dans le micro d'une voix un peu cassée.

Elle inspira profondément et me jeta un coup d'œil ; signalant que je pouvais commencer.

Les premières notes s'élevèrent dans le silence de cet après-midi d'Octobre et Tanya commença à chanter.

_Lili, take another walk out of my fake world _

_Please put all the drugs out of my hand. _

_I'll see that I can breath without no back up So much stuff I got to understand _

_For every step in any walk _

_Any town of any thought _

_You'll be my guide _

_For every street of any scene, _

_Any place I've never been _

_You'll be your guide_

Jasper s'approcha de son micro et enchaîna sur le couplet suivant, de sa voix grave et apaisante, en fixant Lili au premier rang dont les larmes coulaient sur les joues. Ma sœur avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules et semblait se retenir pour ne pas en faire autant.

_Lili, you know there's still a place for people like us _

_The same blood runs in every hand_

_ You see it's not the wings that make the angel _

_Just have to move the bats out of her head _

_.  
_

_For every step in any walk _

_Any town of any thought _

_I'll be your guide _

_For every street of any scene _

_Any place you've never been _

_I'll be your guide_

_.  
_

_ Lili, easy as a kiss we'll find an answer _

_Put all your fears back in the shade _

_Don't become a ghost without no colour _

_'Cause you're the best paint life ever made _

Tanya reprit son micro en main et ils continuèrent à chanter d'une même voix.

_For every step in any walk _

_Any town of any thought _

_I'll be your guide_

_ For every street of any scene _

_Any place you've never been _

_You'll be your guide _

Puis, Jasper s'éloigna de son micro et laissa Tanya finir la chanson.

_Lili, you know there's still a place for people like us _

_The same blood runs in every hand_

_You see it's not the wings that make the angel _

_Just have to move the bats out of my head_

_ For every step in any walk_

_ Any town of any thought _

_You'll be my guide_

Lorsque les dernières notes moururent, un silence total régnait sur le parc. On n'entendait plus que les voitures passer au loin. Puis, les parents de Lili se levèrent doucement au premier rang et commencèrent doucement à applaudir, ce qui eut don de sortir de leur transe le reste de l'assistance qui se leva à son tour et applaudit à tout rompre.

Je crus voir Baloo, Jacob et Demetri siffler avec leurs doigts tandis que Lili sautait pratiquement sur scène pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras. Elles sanglotèrent ensemble un long moment puis Alice se tourna vers Jasper et se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser. Les sifflements reprirent de plus belle alors que Demetri hurlait : « Y a des enfants présents ! »

Rose pouffa au milieu de ses larmes et monta à son tour sur scène pour prendre Tanya dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles redescendirent et nous continuâmes notre représentation.

L'émotion s'entendait dans la voix de Tanya et pour la première fois depuis ce Vendredi soir-là, depuis que notre vie était devenue un grand n'importe quoi, je crus entrapercevoir la sortie du labyrinthe.

Près d'une demie heure après, nous descendîmes de scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Lili se jeta à nouveau sur Jasper tandis que le directeur de la clinique venait nous féliciter avec mon père et quelques médecins.

Un peu à l'écart, je vis Alec et Tanya en train de se regarder, sans un mot. Ce qui me fit chercher des yeux Bella.

Elle était un peu à l'écart, sur le côté du grand conifère, un peu plus derrière la scène, appuyée contre le tronc, le regard dans le vide. J'hésitai un instant puis m'excusai au près des confrères de mon père pour la rejoindre.

Je m'approchai doucement, craignant un peu la voir pleurer, me demandant vaguement pourquoi j'y attachais de l'importance, soudain.

Elle m'entendit arriver et tourna la tête vers moi. Elle ne pleurait pas. Mais elle était pâle. Et ses yeux étaient rouges.

Je m'arrêtai devant elle, à distance raisonnable.

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens, un peu froids. Un peu ternes. Un peu sans vie.

Elle avait mal, ça se voyait. Et ça me mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

Je plantai mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon et finis par esquisser un rictus, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Tu te caches ? Lui demandai-je, un peu nerveux au bout d'un long moment de silence.

_ Je m'éloigne, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

_ Pas assez pour qu'on ne te voie pas.

_ Je regrette, répliqua-t-elle sèchement ; c'est pas parce que tu veux me voir disparaître que je vais m'exécuter. »

Je me renfrognai et la toisai un moment.

« Il faut de suite que tu prennes la mouche, hein, _Izzie_ ? Pour une fois que j'essayais d'être conciliant !

_ Te force surtout pas. T'as eu l'aide que tu souhaitais, maintenant, t'es plus obligé de subir ma présence

_ Si tu regardes bien, il n'y a que moi qui aie remarqué ton absence. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

_ Si, assez. Tu saurais m'en expliquer la raison ?

_ C'est le signe que t'attendait. Celui qui te dit de tourner définitivement la page. Parce qu'il est là avec elle, mais quand il rentrera chez lui, il repensera à toi et il sera encore une fois déchiré entre vous deux. Il éprouvera des remords. Alors sois plus intelligente que lui pour une fois, et fais ton choix. Sois heureuse pour qu'il puisse l'être à son tour !

_ Mais bon Dieu, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Il est fait, mon choix ! Depuis le club de jazz ! Sois heureuse… Quelle bonne idée, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Attends, je vais le noter dans mon agenda avant d'oublier. »

Je la repoussai contre le tronc de l'arbre, gagné par une colère soudaine.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu et une étrange lueur traversa ses prunelles.

On se retrouvait dans l'exacte situation que quelques semaines auparavant, l'énervement en plus.

« Je te laisserai pas le détruire une seconde fois. » Sifflai-je.

Elle me repoussa brusquement.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre intention, fit-elle sur le même ton. C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu m'en veux quand je suis près de lui, tu m'en veux quand je m'en éloigne. Je suis censée faire quoi ? Te demander pardon pour être née ? C'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi, ça !

_ Éloigne-toi mais prouve-lui que tu pourras être heureuse. Après, ça ne me concerne plus.

_ D'un, ma vie ne te concerne déjà pas. De deux, à défaut d'être heureuse, je lui prouverai que je peux tout à fait mener une vie correcte sans lui. Ça devra lui suffire.

_ Hmm… Euh, désolé de vous déranger, mais on va rentrer manger quelque chose… Vous venez ? »

Je lâchai ses yeux des miens pour croiser ceux de Jasper qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Il avait dû entendre une partie de notre conversation.

Je vis un peu plus loin ma sœur regarder dans notre direction et j'inspirai profondément en hochant de la tête.

« De toutes façons, on a fini. Pas vrai, _Eddie_ ? » Railla-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Je serrai des dents, m'empêchant de répliquer.

Miss Garce était de retour.

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Je rejoignis les autres ; probablement suivie d'Edward. Toujours secouée de frissons que j'associais à la rage, je ne voulais plus le regarder.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit encore derrière moi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait, pour qu'il ne m'oublie pas - alors que même Alec semblait commencer à m'effacer, peu à peu.

Ce dernier leva la tête à mon arrivée, et me lança un long regard ; mais je finis par me détourner.

L'estomac noué, je secouai la tête quand Alice vint me proposer une part de gâteau.

Jane vint s'asseoir à côté de moi ; je lui jetai un bref regard. Elle n'était pas franchement heureuse. Elle en voulait toujours, pour une raison ou pour une autre, à Tanya, et ne voyait pas d'un bon œil le fait que son frère semble avoir décidé de lui pardonner ses frasques.

« Je n'abandonnerai jamais l'espoir qu'il la jette. » commenta-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Je hochai la tête sans répondre. Si elle voulait y croire, après tout… Moi, je préférais ne pas me faire ce genre de faux espoirs. Je savais parfaitement que les dés étaient jetés.

Si Tanya réussissait sa cure - et je ne pouvais que lui souhaiter, à la fois pour elle et ses amis, mais aussi et surtout pour Alice -, plus rien ne s'opposerait à ce qu'Alec reconnaisse son amour pour elle.

Même si elle ne réussissait pas sa cure… il était en train de comprendre. De se résigner. Cela se voyait.

Je sentis un bras brûlant m'encadrer les épaules, tandis qu'un deuxième encadrait celles de Jane. C'était Jacob.

« Comment vont les deux femmes de ma vie ?

_ Assimile-moi encore à une femme de ta vie, et je te sers tes couilles en guise de dîner. » fit Jane d'une voix froide.

Jacob retira son bras de son épaule, refroidi.

« C'est ok, j'ai imprimé. » fit-il sèchement.

Il s'éloigna.

« Jane… soupirai-je. Tu n'es pas obligée de l'aimer, je suis d'accord. Mais tant que vous coucherez ensemble… fais au moins semblant d'accepter un minimum de marques d'affection !

_ Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il s'attache. Je finirai par retourner voir ailleurs.

_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'il te fait entrer dans sa vie qu'il t'aime, mentis-je. Note bien que moi aussi, il me considère comme une des femmes de sa vie.

_ Ouais. Comment tu fais pour le supporter ?

_ Jane…

_ Tu as déjà pensé à sortir avec lui ? »

Je détournai la tête, souris un peu.

« Oui.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché ? »

Je laissai échapper un rire.

« Techniquement, nous sommes fiancés. C'est presque comme si on était ensemble. » plaisantai-je.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Fiancés ? C'est quoi cette connerie ?

_ Un vieux pacte, éludai-je. Non, Jane, ce que je veux dire… Jake et moi, on a grandi ensemble. Il est comme un frère, on est tellement proches que même Emmett ne le considère pas comme un de mes potentiels prétendants. Je le connais depuis ma naissance ; et à l'âge où on commence à sortir avec des garçons… je le voyais déjà comme un frère. Ça ne changera pas.

_ Sauf si vous allez au bout de votre pacte et que vous vous mariez, rit Jane.

_ Peut-être que tu pourras m'éviter ça, répondis-je énigmatiquement.

_ Bella ? Je peux te parler ? »

Je me tournai.

C'était Alec. Il se tenait debout, à côté de moi.

Mon cœur loupa un battement, et je jetai un bref regard à Jane avant de me lever.

Nous nous éloignâmes un peu des autres ; Alec marchait à côté de moi, me jetant de brefs regards que j'essayais d'éviter, le cœur lourd.

« Je te remercie, fit-il.

_ De quoi.

_ Pour le concert.

_ C'est pas moi qui en ai eu l'idée. C'est pas moi qui l'aie organisé, non plus.

_ Je sais. Mais si ça n'était pas toi qui m'en avais parlé, j'aurais sans doute refusé d'y participer.

_ Ainsi, tu es heureux de l'avoir fait, fis-je d'une voix morne.

_ … Oui. »

Le silence tomba entre nous, plein de ma douleur et de ses regrets.

Puis il me prit la main.

« Tu continues à croire que tout est fini entre nous, hein.

_ Non. Seulement notre couple. »

_Seulement ton amour_, pensai-je.

« Bella…

_ Fais-lui confiance. S'il te plait. Je crois qu'elle le mérite, maintenant.

_ Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

_ Et si ça l'était ? » Lui opposai-je en rivant mon regard au sien.

Il hocha la tête, après une hésitation.

« Je n'en ai pas fini, avec toi, fit-il d'une voix triste.

_ Moi non plus… Mais ce ne sera jamais plus comme avant.

_ Je le sens bien… D'accord. Je vois. »

Il détourna le regard, dévasté.

Nous restâmes quelques instants ainsi ; puis il me parla à nouveau.

« Je vais rejoindre les autres. Tu viens ?

_ … Non. Enfin, pas tout de suite.

_ D'accord.

_ A tout à l'heure. »

Il hocha la tête, et partit.

« Tu n'es pas assez convaincante. »

Je sursautai. C'était Edward. Encore.

« Putain, lâchai-je, énervée. Tu nous écoutais ? T'es obsessionnel comme type, t'es au courant ?

_ Désolé si vous vous êtes isolés là où je me trouvais. » Railla-t-il, acerbe. « Il est en train de te tester. De chercher une faille dans ta détermination pour te faire revenir vers lui. Et au train où vont les choses, il va y arriver et tu reviendras auprès de lui. Avec le fantôme de Tanya dans ton sillage. Je suis sûr que tu voudrais éviter cette situation.

_ Et tu veux que je fasse quoi, hein, ô grand maître de la manipulation ? Je regrette, mais lui dissimuler quelque chose, à lui, ça m'est difficile.

_ Tu m'apostrophes maintenant ? C'est trop d'honneur. » Ricana-t-il. « Tout le monde aime être bercé d'illusions de temps à autres. Ne mets pas autant à nu ta douleur devant lui. Ne lui montre pas tes blessures. Aucun de vous n'arrivera à avancer sinon.

_ Bien sûr. Très facile à faire, crachai-je. C'est quoi que tu comprends pas entre « dissimuler » et « difficile » ? Mais merci beaucoup. J'y songerai, la prochaine fois que je le verrai.

_ Tu ne fais rien pour te détacher de lui ! Tu l'as quitté mais tu espères encore un miracle ! Tu n'essaies même pas de te changer les idées ou de voir de nouvelles personnes. Tu es défaitiste et sans doute sadomaso sur les bords.

_ Seulement maso, le sadisme, je te le laisse. Non, je ne fais rien pour me détacher de lui. Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'espère qu'il reviendra. C'est parce que je n'ai aucun espoir quant à l'illusion d'en aimer un jour un autre. Mais des nouvelles personnes, j'en verrai, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Des Tyler et autres. T'es soulagé sans doute ? »

Il se renfrogna un peu et eut un rictus en me toisant.

« Ça serait toujours ça de pris. S'il sait que tu fréquentes d'autres personnes en dehors de notre groupe, il finira par accepter l'idée que tu es partie. Métaphoriquement parlant, évidemment.

_ Oh, oui. C'est pas con, comme idée. Je vais coucher avec Tyler uniquement dans le but de prouver à Alec que je n'aurais pas de problèmes dans ma sexualité future. Ou mieux, demander à Tyler de jouer les petits copains devant lui. Je suis certaine qu'il acceptera.

_ Tu as de la suite dans les idées à ce que je vois. Siffla-t-il.

_ Parce que tu avais un autre plan, toi, bien sûr ?

_ Pourquoi ? T'aurais voulu que je me propose ? » Railla-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire.

« Pas mal, je reconnais. C'est idiot, mais un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais sérieux. Tu as déjà songé à faire du théâtre ?

_ Tu as cru que j'étais sérieux ?… Je croyais que tu pensais que j'étais gay. »

Je me glaçai. Mais décidai - pour je ne sais quelle raison impliquant ma fierté à un degré plus ou moins élevé - de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Parce que tu ne l'es pas ?

_ Tu veux peut-être que je te le prouve ?… Ou demande à Jane. Même à Jess. Elles te confirmeront que pour un gay, je me débrouille plutôt bien avec les filles. Railla-t-il.

_ Ça, ça ne veut rien dire, et ça s'appelle avoir une couverture… Ou ne pas assumer. Au choix. Mais on s'en fout, là n'est pas le propos. Ta sexualité, franchement, tu te la gardes pour toi.

_ Dis plutôt que tu préfères ne pas en parler pour ne pas être tentée. Après tout, le meilleur ami de son ex, c'est le fantasme de beaucoup de filles. »

Je soufflai, estomaquée.

« Alors celle-là, franchement, c'est la meilleure. Admettons… Faut prendre en compte le fait qu'en général, le meilleur ami c'est celui qu'on connaît depuis quasi aussi longtemps que l'ex… Dans notre cas, c'est un peu faussé. C'est plutôt vers Demetri que je me tournerais. Non mais honnêtement, comment on en est arrivés à parler de ça ? M'exclamai-je, écoeurée.

_ Tu te défiles. Encore. Ça ne fait que confirmer mes dires. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça restera entre nous. »

Il se retourna pour partir.

« Ne viens surtout plus te fatiguer à me parler, alors. Enchantée de t'avoir connu… comme disent les gens polis. »

Il haussa les épaules et s'éloigna.

Je savourai un peu d'être enfin seule.

Quelque chose s'était définitivement terminé aujourd'hui. Et si je n'avais pas craint qu'Alec en souffre, j'aurais définitivement tourné la page et déménagé…

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors, prochain chapitre... Mouhahaha, Bella se rebellera un peu contre Edward. Parce qu'il le vaut bien !**


	10. De notre sensualité

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Désoléeeeeeeeeee pour le retard mais c'est pas ma faute... Le début de mes vacances n'en a pas vraiment été, j'ai pas arrêté de courir et en deux jours, j'ai fait approximativement 1200 bornes. Le troisième, à savoir samedi... J'ai fini mon trajet en voiture et jme suis écroulée comme une masse dans mon lit. Mais bon, ça, c'est une autre histoire... Bref ! Maintenant, je suis en VACANCES (MOUHAHAHA jsuis sadique envers ceux qui n'ont pas cette chance !).

Donc nous evoilà, ma copaire de mains et moi, pour ce nouveau chapitre qui annonce le bouleversement des relations d'Edward et Bella... Je vous laisse découvrir de quelle façon !

Nous vous remercions pour toutes vos reviews et vous embrassons bien forts ! Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

Avez-vous déjà envisagé l'alcool comme une espèce d'armistice ou un remède à l'aigreur ? Avez-vous déjà regardé une personne plus ou moins bourrée que vous n'appréciez pas spécialement - malgré la volonté plus bonne que mauvaise à essayer de faire des efforts pour que ça s'améliore - et vous dire : « Finalement, il y aurait possibilité qu'on aie des atomes crochus. » ? Avez-vous déjà eu l'envie de lui demander de se beurrer tous les jours pour ne pas changer ? Parce que c'est l'envie que j'eus ce soir-là.

oOo

Lili ne marchait plus. Elle dansait.

Elle ne parlait plus. Elle chantonnait.

Elle n'était plus exaspérante. Elle était carrément insupportable.

Je sortis presque en claquant la porte de chez Rose et me mêlai aux piétons new-yorkais qui courraient pour essayer de passer entre les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient dru depuis quelques jours déjà.

Heureusement que j'avais un rendez-vous avec Jane et Jacob au Strawberry, sinon j'allais finir par sauter par la fenêtre de l'appartement de ma sœur et par m'écraser sur le pavé de Manhattan.

Lili était devenue intenable depuis qu'elle sortait officiellement avec Jasper. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'en parler. « Et Jasper fait ci et Jasper fait ça… Et Jasper pense ci et Jasper pense ça… Oh ! Et tu sais pas ce que Jasper a dit la dernière fois ? »

Je ne savais pas comment Rose arrivait à la supporter. Quoi qu'elle n'était pas mieux depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Baloo avait pénétré son espace vital et préservé. J'avais officiellement un nouveau beau-frère et ma mère était _enchantée _parce que Monsieur était pompier. Je ne le savais même pas ; c'était elle qui me l'avait appris la dernière fois que j'étais allé chez mes parents.

Ma sœur flottait littéralement sur son nuage coloré fait de tendresse et de volupté, un peu comme Scrat lorsqu'il pénètre dans l'Eden du Gland. Vous le voyez en train de se prendre pour un rat d'opéra ? Vous avez une bonne image de Rose depuis près de 10 jours. Et comme avec Lili, j'avais le droit à des « Et Emmett fait ci et Emmett fait ça… Et il m'a emmené ici et il m'a emmené là… » J'imaginais même pas si un jour il devait la demander en mariage…

Rien qu'à l'idée, j'eus un frisson qui me parcourut l'échine.

Je traversai Central Park au pas de course ; j'avais oublié mon parapluie et j'étais trempé de la tête aux pieds. Manquerait plus que je tombe malade. Quoi que quelques jours loin de Miss Garce ne me ferait sans doute pas de mal. C'était même plutôt tentant.

Ça faisait plus de quinze jours que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles, ni par Jacob, ni par Jane et encore mieux, ni par Alec.

Je pensais même qu'ils ne se voyaient plus beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Il avait décidé d'aller voir Tanya régulièrement. Tous les trois jours.

Et elle allait mieux. Tellement mieux…

Je ne savais pas trop de quoi ils parlaient. Elle ne l'évoquait jamais avec moi et je doutais même qu'elle le faisait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle me disait juste qu'il était passé la voir un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il venait toujours le matin. Peut-être pour éviter de me voir ou de voir Jasper. Peut-être aussi ne voulait-il pas qu'on lui pose de questions encore trop embarrassantes à ce sujet. Mais j'étais heureux. Tout allait plus ou moins bien dans ma vie. Mise à part entre les deux zouaves que j'allais retrouver.

Je poussai la porte du Strawberry en soupirant de soulagement.

Je parcourus rapidement la salle des yeux et constatai que j'étais le premier à être arrivé. J'allai m'installer au bar et commandai une bière quand j'entendis un rire cristallin mais un peu aigu. Un rire qui m'était un peu étranger mais pas tout à fait.

Par curiosité, je me penchai légèrement en arrière sur mon tabouret et me figeai en la voyant.

Miss Garce était là, entourée de Mike et Tyler, Angela Weber et un mec que je ne connaissais pas en face d'elle. Elle avait les joues d'un rouge soutenu et vidait un verre de bière.

« Je pensais pas que ça montait autant à la tête ! » Pouffa-t-elle en reposant son verre.

Je fronçai mes sourcils alors que Mike passait un bras autour de ses épaules en lui disant un truc que je n'entendis pas mais qui eut pour effet de la faire éclater une nouvelle fois de rire.

« Jamais le premier soir. » Pouffa-t-elle à nouveau.

J'haussai des sourcils alors qu'il rigolait à son tour.

La porte du café s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et je détournai mon attention du petit groupe pour voir Jacob arriver, aussi trempé que je l'étais.

« Salut. Souffla-t-il en arrivant à côté de moi.

_ Salut. » Répétai-je alors que Bella éclatait une nouvelle fois de rire.

Jacob haussa à son tour des sourcils et se décala pour regarder d'un peu plus près l'origine du bruit.

« Bella ? » Fit-il avec étonnement en s'approchant d'elle. « Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Jaaaaaaaaaaake ! » Cria-t-elle en le voyant.

Je grognai alors qu'elle essayait de se lever pour saluer son meilleur ami.

« Putain, mais t'as vu dans l'état que t'es ? Il est à peine 21 heures. Marmonna-t-il.

_ Je m'amuuuuuuuuse ! Pouffa-t-elle.

_ T'inquiètes, on a la situation bien en mains. Lui dit alors Mike.

_ Oui, ben t'auras uniquement la situation en mains, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et tu la lâches, sinon tu te prends mon poing dans la gueule. Allez, viens avec nous. Y a Edward au bar… »

Angela lui dit quelque chose que je n'entendis pas mais mon colocataire hocha négativement de la tête en prenant l'ex de mon meilleur ami par la taille.

« Eddie ? » Ria-t-elle à nouveau. « J'veux pas l'voir.

_ Mais oui… Je vous la prends. »

Il revint vers moi alors que je me détournais rapidement vers mon verre. Il l'assit sur le tabouret à côté de moi et elle ria encore un peu.

« Je te dis pas « bonjour ». Me dit-elle.

_ Inutile, en effet. Marmonnai-je sans la regarder.

_ Combien de verres t'as bus ? Lui demanda Jacob d'un ton un peu sec.

_ Sais pas… Pas beaucoup. Trois… Quatre… Cinq… Mais pas plus de sept, hein ! J'aime pas le sept, ça porte malheur.

_ Eh bien tu en resteras là, hein. Et tu vas dormir à l'appart' ce soir.

_ Non, pas chez Eddie ! Bouda-t-elle.

_ T'as rien à dire. Et t'es pas en état de parlementer, là. »

Elle soupira et croisa les bras en travers sa poitrine en lorgnant un peu sur mon verre.

Je lui lançai un oeillade - ça faisait plus de quinze jours qu'on s'était pas retrouvés aussi prêts l'un de l'autre. Depuis le Dimanche à la clinique - et elle me fusilla du regard en se détournant.

« Bon, alors comment s'est passée ta journée ? » Me demanda Jake en la gardant toujours à l'oeil.

J'haussai des épaules alors qu'elle se penchait sur le bar pour attraper une bouteille qui se trouvait en dessous.

« Bella, arrête tes conneries ou j'appelle ton frère ! » Fit Jacob d'un ton autoritaire.

J'esquissai un rictus alors qu'elle se laissait retomber sur son tabouret en marmonnant.

« Jane n'est pas encore là ? Me demanda-t-il à nouveau.

_ Non. Elle devrait pas tarder, je pense. Elle m'a dit qu'elle mangeait avec son frère ce soir. » Répondis-je.

Bella fit un coucou à Mike avec un grand sourire et celui-ci lui rendit avec un clin d'œil.

« Tu l'as déjà vue comme ça ? Demandai-je à mon colocataire.

_ Hmm… Peut-être une fois, mais y a longtemps. Elle boit pas d'habitude. »

Nous continuâmes à discuter alors qu'elle parlait avec des gestes à Mike et Tyler à l'autre bout de la salle, pouffant toutes les trois minutes.

« Jacob… J'en connais une qui aimerait bien faire un tour dans ton tipi… » Ria-t-elle, soudain.

Nous nous tournâmes vers elle en haussant des sourcils. Elle regardait la barmaid de l'autre côté du bar qui observait mon colocataire du coin de l'œil en essuyant un verre.

« N'importe quoi. Répliqua-t-il avec un rictus.

_ Eh ! Je suis une fille ! Je sais reconnaître les signaux quand il y en a ! »

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la rouquine qui l'observait à présent et qui lui fit un sourire en se tournant vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Bella éclata de rire alors que Jane entrait en secouant son parapluie, visiblement de mauvais poils. Elle s'avança rapidement vers nous en marmonnant et regarda Bella en haussant des sourcils.

« Elle est raide ? Nous questionna-t-elle.

_ Moi, j'aurais dit pleine. Marmonnai-je.

_ Mais noooooooon ! Dit ma voisine.

_ Je vois. » Fit Jane en enlevant son imper.

Elle s'installa à côté de Jacob alors que la barmaid venait vers nous en souriant à ce dernier. Bella tourna la tête pour rire en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Elle commanda un Mojito sur un ton un peu sec.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Fifi Brindacier ? Marmonna ma meilleure amie.

_ Elle veut faire du camping sauvage. » Pouffa Bella.

Je bus une gorgée de bière pour ne pas rire à mon tour, Jane se tournant une nouvelle fois vers la barmaid. Lorsque celle-ci revint avec son cocktail, elle fit volte face vers Jacob et lui demanda :

« Comment ça a été aujourd'hui, _mon cœur _? »

Nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement la tête avec Bella.

Jane jalouse, ça promettait d'être folklorique.

Il ne releva même pas et se contenta de marmonner en regardant la rouquine.

Elle pinça des lèvres et but une gorgée de son cocktail.

« Eddie… »

Je serrai des dents et me tournai lentement vers ma voisine.

Elle avait les joues un peu moins rouges que plus tôt dans la soirée mais les yeux toujours aussi brillants. Elle me fit une petite moue et me demanda :

« Tu me paies un verre ? »

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Je n'avais plus vraiment de repères ; je nageais dans un monde où aucun de mes souvenirs ne venait ternir ma bonne humeur.

« Pour toi. » grogna Jacob en déposant une tasse de café devant moi.

Je plissai le nez, approchai un doigt de la tasse, en touchai le bord tiède.

« Mais… ça se boit pas, ça… »

Puis je me tournai vers le garçon qui accompagnait Jacob. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de son vrai prénom, à chaque fois que je me tournais vers lui, seul « Eddie » me venait à la bouche.

« T'as déjà sniffé du café, Eddie ? » demandai-je avec un grand sourire.

J'avais envie d'essayer, soudain.

« Vous avez du café en poudre ? Demandai-je à la barmaid. Hé, arrêtez de regarder mon meilleur ami, il est pris ! Sinon, je vous arrange un plan avec lui et Jane, ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil.

_ J'suis assez d'accord pour partager, en effet. » rit Jake.

Jane se tourna vers lui avec un regard noir, et j'éclatai de rire.

Puis je sentis une main sur mon épaule, et me retournai. Je reconnus Tyler.

« Bella… On décolle, nous, alors vu qu'on était censés te ramener…

_ Elle ne va nulle part avec vous. » fit une voix que je connaissais vaguement à côté de moi.

Je me tournai et approchai mon visage de celui de mon voisin ; puis éclatai de rire.

« Hey, Eddie, je me souviens de ton conseil de l'autre fois ! »

J'attrapai Tyler par le col de son tee-shirt, et plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne, mais sentis qu'on l'écartait de moi. Jacob avait l'air furieux.

« Toi, tu dégages avec tes potes. Tout de suite. »

Mes amis s'exécutèrent, et je leur fis un signe de la main.

« Edward… Tu peux me dire quel conseil tu lui as donné ?

_ Il m'a conseillé de m'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre que… euh… Alec ! Ris-je. Enfin, quelque chose comme ça ! Tyleeeeer ! Hey, Jaaaaake, tu te rends compte que finalement c'est toi qui m'obliges à découcher cette nuiiiit ?

_ Bella, ferme-la, ou je te balance dans la fontaine la plus proche. »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Comme quand tu sautais de la falaise ? Haaaaan, je t'ai pas raconté à propos de la falaise… quand je suis repartie à Forks, l'aut'jour… »

Soudain, je me figeai, et écoutai plus attentivement la chanson qui passait dans le bar.

Le refrain arriva, et je me mis à chanter en frappant la mesure sur mes genoux et en secouant la tête.

« _Cause you're hot and you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up _»

Jane pouffa de rire à côté de moi.

« Elle est vraiment pétée, hein ?

_ Plus que jamais. Il serait temps qu'on rentre.

_ Hééééé, attendez… J'ai pas bu mon café ! Cul sec ! »

J'attrapai ma tasse, et la vidai dans ma gorge.

Puis je m'étouffai avec, et toussai à m'arracher la trachée alors que Jacob me tapait dans le dos.

« C'est glacé, m'étranglai-je.

_ Maintenant, tu viens et tu fais la gentille fille. »

Je sentis qu'on m'attrapait sous les aisselles, et qu'on me traînait à l'extérieur ; l'air froid me gifla le visage, et un instant je ne sus plus où j'étais ; puis je m'écroulai sur quelque chose de froid alors qu'on me lâchait, et reçus une gerbe de flotte dans la figure.

Je m'essuyai le visage, et clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, hébétée.

« C'est bon ? Tu vas mieux ? »

Je ne sus que répondre.

« Ok, soupira Jacob, on peut rentrer, maintenant ?

_ Faudrait pas la faire gerber ? Demanda la voix de Jane.

_ Non, elle a un estomac en béton. »

Je fus traversée d'un violent frisson, soudain glacée ; et je sentis un pull glisser sur mes épaules. Il avait l'odeur de Jake. Je levai de grands yeux vers lui.

« Je vais tout le mouiller.

_ C'est pas grave, Bells, soupira-t-il à nouveau. Tu peux te lever ? »

J'hochai la tête, et grimaçai ; je me mis sur mes jambes, un peu chancelante, alors que son bras se passait autour de ma taille, et je posai ma tête contre son épaule, alors que nous nous mettions à avancer.

Nous arrivâmes au pied de l'immeuble que je reconnaissais comme étant celui d'Edward ; et nous montâmes chez lui.

Jane était repartie chez elle en cours de route ; Jacob me porta à moitié alors qu'Edward ouvrait la porte.

« Merci, mec, souffla-t-il entre ses dents. Bon, je vais la coucher.

_ Hum hum. Attends, je vais t'ouvrir ta porte. » répondit Eddie.

Jacob m'amena jusqu'à sa chambre et me déposa sur le lit ; puis il alla à son armoire et l'ouvrit pour fouiller dedans, et me jeta un de ses tee-shirts.

Je fis une moue.

« Il est propre au moins ? »

Il me lança une œillade agacée.

« Mets-le ! Tu vas pas dormir dans tes vêtements trempés. »

J'haussai des épaules, et commençai à me déshabiller sans pudeur. Jacob réagit vivement, se retournant et entraînant Edward à l'extérieur pour claquer la porte sur moi.

Je jetai mes affaires dans un coin et passai son vieux tee-shirt en riant.

Puis je m'assis en tailleur sur le lit, les mains sur mes chevilles, et attendis sagement que la porte se réouvre.

On frappa doucement.

« C'est bon ? Demanda Jake.

_ Ouiiiiii. »

Il ouvrit prudemment, vis que j'étais habillée, et souffla avant d'ouvrir en plus grand.

Il y avait Edward de l'autre côté de la porte. Je lui fis un geste innocent de la main.

« Bonne nuit Eddie !

_ Bonne nuit. » grogna-t-il avant de se retourner en refermant la porte.

Jacob vint se coucher sur le lit.

« Je t'ai jamais vue dans cet état, Bells… qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Je me couchai à côté de lui, fis la moue.

« Oh, arrête… j'suis pas si mal !

_ C'est ça ! On verra ce que t'en diras demain. Dors.

_ Non. J'ai soif, d'abord. »

Je me levai, et me dirigeai vivement hors de la chambre.

« Pas d'alcool, hein ! » Me cria Jacob.

Je lui tirai la langue, et sortis.

Je me dirigeai automatiquement vers la cuisine.

Edward y était déjà, et me regarda arriver, un verre d'eau à la main.

« Moi aussi j'peux boire ? » Demandai-je en m'approchant de lui pour attraper un verre qui était en train de sécher, et me servir au robinet. « Tu sais que tu sens bon ? C'est quoi ton parfum ? J'vais acheter le même à mon papa.

_ … C'est mon gel douche. Marmonna-t-il sans me regarder.

_ Haaaaan… Ok. Tant pis. J'en trouverai un autre. »

Je me postai en face de lui, et le fixai tout en buvant mon verre par petites gorgées. Il me jeta quelques coups d'œil, sourcils froncés.

Je posai bruyamment mon verre sur la table, et m'avançai vers lui, me haussant sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à ce que nos nez se frôlent.

Il tressaillit, et se raidit.

« Edward ? » Soufflai-je.

Sans rien ajouter, je fis glisser mes doigts sur ses tempes, dans ses cheveux ; puis le long de ses joues, et les descendis.

J'effleurai légèrement sa nuque, son torse. Ma bouche se rapprocha de la sienne ; nos souffles se mélangèrent, mais je baissai la tête avant que nos lèvres ne se joignent pour embrasser son épaule, alors que je faisais glisser mes doigts sur son ventre, jusqu'à l'ourlet de son tee-shirt.

Enfin, je plaquai nos bassins l'un contre l'autre ; et eus un petit sourire en coin en le sentant dur contre moi.

Je me reculai d'un coup, l'air de rien, rompant tout contact.

« Ok ! » Lançai-je d'une voix joyeuse. « T'es p't'être pas gay, tout compte fait. Mais j'préfère quand même dormir avec Jake. Bonne nuit ! »

Je m'éloignai gaiement, bougeant la tête en fredonnant.

« _Cause you're hot and you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down… »_

Et je rejoignis Jake, m'écroulant comme une masse à côté de lui.

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

J'avais passé une nuit en Enfer.

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir refait trois pas en arrière. Comme quand elle était partie et qu'Alec en était malade « d'amour » et d'inquiétude.

Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil. Pas une seule minute.

J'avais toujours l'impression d'être effleuré par ses doigts, que nos bassins étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Que sa bouche était toujours aussi près de la mienne.

Même si elle était complètement soûle, même si elle me sortait par les yeux les trois quarts du temps, même si je l'évitais le plus souvent possible pour échapper à sa douleur et sa tristesse qui m'exacerbaient, j'avais été à deux doigts de franchir les derniers millimètres qui me séparaient d'elle.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait éveillé en moi cette envie soudaine. Même si je la trouvais jolie. Même si son caractère de merde m'attirait tout autant qu'il me répulsait. Je n'avais jamais senti cette alchimie qui me prenait le ventre quand je voyais une fille qui me plaisait vraiment avec elle. Jusqu'à la veille.

J'avais été prêt à mettre de côté le fait qu'elle était sortie avec Alec et qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. A oublier qu'il faisait une espèce de dépression post rupture à cause d'elle parce qu'il pensait avoir toujours des sentiments amoureux à son encontre.

Un flash traversa mon esprit, et je la revis en train d'enlever son pull en pouffant de rire jusqu'à ce que Jacob referme violemment la porte sur elle, puis dans ce vieux t-shirt rouge délavé qu'elle portait pour dormir et qui lui arrivait à peine à mi-cuisses.

Je serrai des dents alors qu'une vague de désir me traversait le ventre.

Un bruit sourd me parvint du salon à ce moment-là et j'entendis un juron étouffé.

Je regardai rapidement mon réveil ; il était à peine un peu plus de 6 heures du matin. Elle n'allait tout de même pas nous fausser compagnie comme ça… Si ?

En entendant des pas s'éloigner vers l'entrée, j'écartai rapidement le drap et sortis de mon lit, l'estomac un peu noué. J'ouvris violemment la porte et la vis qui s'était figée en levant la main vers le loquet.

Je la regardai quelques secondes avant de la rejoindre à grands pas. Elle n'avait toujours pas amorcé le moindre mouvement.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je la retournai vivement, plongeant mon regard froid dans le sien.

« On s'en va au petit matin ? Sifflai-je d'une voix un peu rauque.

_ Euh… Je suis réveillée, alors oui, j'y vais. » Fit-elle, soutenant mon regard avec un certain étonnement. « Sympa de m'avoir hébergée, au fait.

_ Tu ne m'allumes pas ce matin ? C'est bizarre, je suis pourtant moins habillé, tu pourrais m'humilier plus facilement. »

Elle rougit violemment, puis essaya de prendre un air innocent.

« Pas la peine. J'ai eu le renseignement que je cherchais. Fallait pas te sentir humilié, j'en parlerai à personne. »

Elle amorça un geste vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, mais je la collai contre avant.

Je sentis les muscles de ses épaules se figer et plaquai mon érection contre son bassin. Elle haleta un peu, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. Je fis rapidement glisser ma main droite jusqu'à sa hanche et l'autre, à sa joue que je pris en coupe. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent un peu alors que je me penchai lentement sur elle.

« Quand on commence quelque chose, on va jusqu'au bout. » Soufflai-je avant d'écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mon torse et cela me ramena des semaines en arrière, dans un autre endroit que j'éloignai vite de ma conscience.

Je fis glisser ma main gauche jusqu'à sa nuque pour rapprocher encore plus ma bouche de la sienne. Mon cœur battait vite et j'eus envie d'aller loin, beaucoup plus loin. Mais je me reculai avant de commettre quelque chose qu'elle et moi regretterions sans doute par la suite.

Ses yeux me regardaient avec choc, ses lèvres charnues légèrement gonflées et entrouvertes. Sa respiration un peu hachée.

Je m'éloignai d'un pas, ayant peur que l'envie me pousse à reprendre possession de sa bouche et fis tourner les clés dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle finit par se retourner et sortit sans croiser mon regard.

Je claquai la porte et verrouillai une nouvelle fois derrière elle.

Je me passai une main tremblante sur mon visage, le cœur battant encore lourdement dans ma poitrine.

Refusant de penser à d'éventuelles conséquences et surtout à Alec, je retournai dans ma chambre, espérant pouvoir dormir jusqu'à 9 heures et demie.

oOo

Je me réveillai trop tôt quelques heures plus tard, avec la forte impression d'avoir rêvé. Jusqu'à ce que mon corps me rappelle à l'ordre et me prouve que ce n'était pas un fantasme et qu'il était encore vivace.

Je me tournai sur le dos et fixai le plafond, mâchoires contractées.

Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer, à présent ?

Elle allait sans doute faire comme après la soirée du Club. Comme si tout allait bien dans le plus merveilleux des mondes.

Mon portable vibra, m'arrachant à mes pensées.

Jane. Encore.

« _Je t'attends en bas, je veux pas voir Mimi-Siku._ »

Je soupirai.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas cours avant 11 heures le Jeudi.

Je jetai un nouveau regard à son texto : Mimi-Siku. Retour à la case départ. Tout commençait à aller bien, pourtant.

Je me levai et lui répondis que je serai là dans le quart d'heure.

Je passai rapidement dans la salle de bains, m'habillai et pris une pomme avant de descendre.

« T'as une sale mine… Et tu aurais pu mettre un blazer avec cette chemise, au lieu de ce pull. » Marmonna-t-elle en guise de « bonjour ».

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois en croquant dans mon fruit.

Elle était jalouse et elle allait se défouler sur moi. Génial.

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi ? Me demanda-t-elle alors que nous nous mêlions à la foule.

_ Non. Grognai-je après une pause.

_ Et Bella ? Elle décuve ? »

Mon estomac se noua et je me renfrognai.

« J'en sais rien. Je crois qu'elle est partie ce matin de bonne heure. »

Mes entrailles se contractèrent encore un peu mais pour une toute autre raison ; je n'aimais pas mentir à Jane. Quand elle se rendait compte de la supercherie, elle se mettait toujours dans une colère noire et me faisait la gueule pendant des jours.

« Tu diras à ton colocataire qu'il vienne récupérer ses affaires chez moi. » Me dit-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et remarquai son air renfrogné.

« Et tu pourras lui dire que sa petite copine s'appelle Cassie. J'ai un ami qui la connaît. Elle est en troisième année de Droit. Je peux même avoir son adresse, s'il veut. » Ajouta-t-elle, le regard toujours fixé devant elle.

Je m'arrêtai et la stoppai par la même occasion en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas vivre ? Tu es amoureuse de lui, Jane ! Pourquoi tu ne le savoures pas comme Lili et ma sœur ? »

Elle se renfrogna encore plus et me fusilla du regard alors qu'un éclat de tristesse traversait ses pupilles.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça, Cullen ! Tu m'entends ? Je te le permets pas ! Il n'est rien pour moi, sinon je ne me serais pas renseignée sur sa petite copine !

_ Tu crèves de jalousie ! Tu te rends compte qu'il pourrait partir ! Tu l'as appelé « mon coeur » je t'ai jamais entendu appelé quelqu'un comme ça ! »

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me reculer qu'elle me gifla, faisant tourner la tête surprise de quelques passants vers nous. Je restai là, choqué, alors que ses yeux s'embuaient. Puis elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à pas pressés.

Je la regardai partir, étrangement blessé. Mais je ne savais pas si c'était par rapport au fait qu'elle n'avait jamais porté la main sur moi ou si c'était à cause de la douleur vive qui brillait dans ses yeux ambres lorsqu'elle s'était éloignée.

Un passant me bouscula légèrement, pressé et je sursautai en me remettant en route vers Cornell.

Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe maintenant, mais je n'avais pas le choix ; il allait falloir que je parle à Bella.

Après être rapidement passé par le parc pour parler à Jasper pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas vu Alec ces derniers temps, je me dirigeai rapidement vers l'amphi alors que les autres étudiants s'installaient.

Je vis Jess et Vic me faire des signes de la main un peu plus loin et la repérai, assise avec sa colocataire, à l'écart.

J'inspirai profondément, un peu nerveux et descendis les marches jusqu'à elle. Je longeai les rangées et me laissai tomber à ses côtés, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

Sa copine me fit un sourire timide tandis qu'elle se tournait vers moi, les joues rougissantes.

J'essayai de mettre de côté le fait qu'elle m'avait allumé à moitié nue dans ma cuisine et que je l'avais embrassée quelques heures plus tôt puis lui demandai, de but en blanc :

« Est-ce que Jacob t'a parlé de ses sentiments pour Jane ?

_ Il l'aime, répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

_ Elle veut plus le voir à cause… de la rouquine d'hier soir.

_ Il ne la reverra pas, s'agaça-t-elle. Et ce n'est plus à lui de courir après elle. Il l'a assez voulue. Maintenant, c'est à elle de faire un pas vers lui.

_ Alors je vais avoir besoin de toi. Je te tiens au courant. » Lui dis-je en me relevant.

Elle me regarda avec suspicion mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête et je rejoignis Jess et Vic.

Je sortis mon portable et envoyai un message à ma sœur :

« _Réunion de crise. 12 h 30 à la clinique de Tanya. Viens avec Lili. PS : Pas un mot à Jane. »_

Je passai les deux heures suivantes à réfléchir sur ce qu'on pourrait faire pour débloquer la situation. J'eus même envie de demander leur aide aux filles, mais Jane finirait par être au courant avec Jess : elle n'arrivait jamais à tenir sa langue suffisamment longtemps.

Lorsque je sortis à midi, je croisai un instant le regard de Bella qui se détourna aussitôt vers sa copine.

Je soupirai ; j'avais maintenant deux problèmes importants.

Ma meilleure amie qui refusait de s'avouer qu'elle voulait emménager dans un tipi et l'ex de mon meilleur ami que j'avais embrassée deux fois. La première pour faire diversion en quelque sorte et la deuxième fois pour… Pour quoi, déjà ? Merde. J'avais oublié l'explication logique que j'avais trouvée…

« Réunion de crise ? »

Je tournai la tête pour voir Jasper arriver d'un pas pressé vers moi.

« Ouais… Jane. Marmonnai-je.

_ Oh… Problème de communication ?

_ Ouais… Elle a éteint son feu et ne fait plus de signaux de fumée à Jacob. »

Il éclata de rire alors qu'on sortait du domaine universitaire.

Je regardai ma montre ; on allait être en retard et Rose devait travailler l'après-midi.

« On va prendre le métro. » Lui dis-je en accélérant le pas.

Presque une demie heure plus tard, nous remontâmes enfin le chemin qui me menait à la clinique privée. Je marmonnai encore contre la foule compacte qu'on avait trouvé dans la bouche de métro et qui nous avait fait rater deux arrêts lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le hall désinfecté. J'avais toujours eu horreur des transports en commun à cause de ça.

Arrivés au troisième étage, je frappai rapidement contre la porte de la chambre 307 et faillis entrer dans mon meilleur ami qui avait amorcé un geste pour ouvrir la porte.

Nous nous décontenançâmes sur l'instant puis Alec nous embrassa rapidement en marmonnant qu'il était désolé mais qu'il devait s'en aller.

Je voulus le retenir, mais Jasper pausa une main sur le bras qui m'en dissuada.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la chambre et je constatai qu'on avait enlevé sa perfusion à Tanya. Elle nous fit un grand sourire en nous voyant, mangeant de bon appétit ses légumes crus.

« Sexy Baby et Hot Boy ! Et en même temps en plus ! Je suis gâtée ! » Nous dit-elle.

J'esquissai un sourire. Oui, elle allait mieux.

Rien qu'à voir les couleurs de ses joues ou l'éclat de ses yeux.

Jasper l'embrassa sur le front alors que je me postai à la fenêtre pour voir si Rose et Lili n'arrivaient pas.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? Me demanda Tanya avec curiosité.

_ Réunion de crise. Lui répondit Jazz.

_ Oh… Ça doit être grave, alors… »

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit assez violemment sur ma sœur et Lili qui entrèrent en trombes dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as un problème ? T'as rencontré quelqu'un ? T'as été viré de la fac parce qu'on t'a surpris en train de coucher avec une fille sur le bureau d'un prof ? C'est Tanya ? Tu…

_ Stop ! » La sommai-je.

Rose s'arrêta instantanément en inspirant profondément et alla embrasser Tanya.

« Réunion de crise ! La dernière fois qu'on en a fait une, c'est quand Lili n'arrêtait pas de pleurer à cause de Jazz - désolée, Jazz -. » Lui dit ma sœur avec un petit sourire.

Ce dernier retourna Lili dans ses bras et la regarda avec curiosité avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

« Lili ! C'est pas le moment. Marmonna Rose.

_ Laisse-les ! » Pouffa Tanya. « Ça fait plus de quatre ans qu'elle attend ça…

_ Oui, mais moi, ça fait des semaines que je le vois tous les jours dès que je ne suis plus à l'hôpital. Répondit ma sœur.

_ Tu peux parler ! Toi et … Commença Lili.

_ Réunion de crise ! » M'écriai-je.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi d'un même mouvement et attendirent que je prenne la parole.

« J'ai une crise à la maison… Jane est arrivée à saturation, elle nous a fait sa première crise de jalousie hier. » Leur dis-je.

Je leur fit un rapide résumé de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec mon colocataire depuis la sentence du Fais ce que voudra. Ma sœur s'était mise en mode « psy » et méditait intensément mes paroles, les yeux dans le vide. Lili, elle, semblait plus intéressée par le tissu du pull de Jasper mais je savais qu'elle réfléchissait aussi - elle avait toujours adoré former les couples -.

« Elle sort avec Kokuum ? Demanda Tanya en mangeant son yaourt.

_ Kokuum ? Fit Jasper en levant un sourcil.

_ L'Indien dans Pocahontas. Il est super sexy… Mais tu ne dois pas connaître. Il faut savoir ses classiques. Lui répondit-elle en haussant des épaules.

_ Faut un volontaire pour Jane et un autre pour Jacob. Finit par dire Rose.

_ Bella et Edward ! Dit aussitôt Lili.

_ Pourquoi nous ? Marmonnai-je en lui jetant un regard noir.

_ Hmm… A vraiment y réfléchir, elle n'a pas tort. Si on vient tous, Jane se méfiera certainement. Si c'est Bella, elle n'y verra que du feu. Toi, tu t'occupes de… Fit ma sœur en se tournant vers Tanya.

_ Kokuum. Lui dit celle-ci.

_ Kokuum. Répéta-t-elle en reportant son attention sur moi.

_ T'as prévu quoi ? Grognai-je après une pause.

_ Sortez - en apparence chacun de votre côté - cuisinez-les et faites en sorte que l'autre entende.

_ Si elle l'entend, elle s'en ira. Marmonnai-je.

_ Je souhaite bon courage à Bella, alors. C'est elle qui va en avoir le plus besoin. Répliqua ma sœur.

_ Et de la patience. Enchaîna Lili en hochant de la tête.

_ Et de l'ingéniosité. Dit à son tour Tanya.

_ Telle est la décision du Grand Conseil. Va, Petit Homme. Et que la force soit avec vous. » Conclut ma sœur en joignant ses deux mains et en s'inclinant devant moi.

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Je rentrai à mon nouvel appart avec Angela.

Celle-ci ne cessait de s'excuser, gênée, de n'avoir pas su freiner les gars, qui m'avaient fait boire plus que mon sang ne pouvait le supporter, la veille.

Je lui répétai une énième fois que je n'en voulais ni à elle, ni à Ben, ni à personne. J'étais majeure, j'aurais dû refuser toute seule comme une grande de me laisser entraîner.

Ceci dit, cela ne m'avait pas franchement fait de mal. C'était dur à dire, mais…

Cela m'avait permis, un instant, d'oublier ma rupture avec Alec et de revenir la fille insouciante que j'étais avant de le rencontrer. La douleur s'était estompée ; il faudrait d'ailleurs que je fasse attention à ne pas me laisser tomber dans une spirale infernale à l'instar de Tanya. Car je comprenais mieux, maintenant, comment on pouvait devenir accro à ces substances, alcool et drogues, qui nous faisaient oublier l'espace de quelques heures la souffrance.

C'en était presque effrayant.

Fatiguée, je me couchai à peine fus-je arrivée ; et ce fut la sonnerie de mon portable qui me réveilla. Un message.

_« C'est Edward. On a du boulot pour ce soir. »_

Edward.

Depuis quand il avait mon numéro celui-là ?

Et comment il se permettait de me dire ça ? Je suppose que c'était à propos de son plan pour réunir Jacob et Jane, mais est-ce que pour autant il fallait que je me tienne à sa disposition ? Je tapai une réponse énervée.

_« Faux numéro. Désolée. »_

_« J'ai ton adresse. M'oblige pas à passer vérifier si c'est vrai. »_

Des menaces, maintenant. Super.

_« Qui t'a passé mon numéro ? »_

_« Tu m'obsèdes tellement que je l'ai trouvé dans le portable à Jacob. »_

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

_« Tu peux pas le voir, là, mais je suis morte de rire. Bon, accouche, c'est quoi le plan ? »_

_« T'as intérêt à t'y prendre dès que tu reçois ce message. Je vous ai réservé une table avec Jane dans un restaurant français sur la 5ème__ Avenue - il faudra au moins ça -. Il va falloir que tu la cuisines sur Jacob - bon courage, soit dit en passant - et qu'elle soit assez claire dans ses propos pour qu'il comprenne parce que nous serons dans l'alcôve derrière vous. Des questions ? »_

_« Et tu fais d'une pierre deux coups ? Si elle l'apprend, elle me bute ? J'te préviens que mon frère sera dans la confidence, et saura qui aller voir si je disparais. Tu m'as pas dit l'heure. »_

Qu'est-ce qui fallait pas faire pour aider ses amis ? Bougonnai-je intérieurement.

« _Je te demande pas de faire ça pour moi. Disons que comme pour Alec, on se sacrifie pour la bonne cause. 20 h 30, on sera déjà là. Pour le nom du restaurant, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle le connaît, on y va une fois par an. PS : habille-toi bien. »_

Habille-toi bien ? Il se permettait de porter des jugements de valeur sur mes vêtements, maintenant ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre.

Bon, j'avais le temps de me préparer tranquillement. Mais il fallait que j'invite Jane, avant.

_« Hey, ça va ? Ça te dit un resto ? Deux de mes colocataires devaient aller dîner dans un resto français sur la 5__ème__, mais un des deux est malade. Ils me proposent leur réservation, et j'avoue que je tiens pas à passer la soirée avec Tyler, après ma cuite d'hier… »_

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à me répondre.

_« Un français sur la 5__ème__ ? Je prends. L'heure ? »_

_« 20 h 30. »_

_« Je passe te prendre vers 19 h 45. On n'y va pas avec ta camionnette. »_

Je souris. Je m'en doutais. Ça avait été assez facile, et elle n'y avait vu que du feu. J'étais vraiment trop forte.

_« Change la réservation et mets-la au nom de Cheney. S'il te plaît. Merci. »_

J'allais prendre une rapide douche ; l'eau sur mes muscles encore engourdis par ma soirée de la veille et ma longue sieste me fit un bien fou.

Je cherchai quoi passer comme vêtements ; heureusement que j'avais fait des boutiques avec Alice et Rose, finalement. Je calai mon choix sur une très belle robe pourpre, en imitation soie, que cette dernière m'avait dénichée. Je la passai ; elle avait un décolleté assez audacieux, épousait ma poitrine, ma taille, mes hanches, et descendait en caressant mes cuisses jusqu'à quelques centimètres au dessus de mes genoux. Je m'attachai les cheveux en un chignon alambiqué dont s'échappaient quelques mèches, tombant sur ma nuque et derrière mes oreilles ; passai un peu de fard à paupière comme m'avait montré Alice, et une touche de fard à joues.

Une veste noire qui faisait la taille de la robe, et je sortis de mon appart attendre Jane.

oOo

Elle arriva deux minutes plus tard, ravie.

Je montai dans sa voiture, et elle démarra sur des chapeaux de roues.

« Bella ! Dis donc, t'as fait ça toute seule ? Ça te change !

_ Envie d'être une autre personne, ce soir. Très jolie robe aussi, je ne l'ai jamais vue ? »

Jane portait une robe bleu sombre qui mettait en valeur son teint ; elle s'était également maquillée légèrement.

« Je l'ai achetée hier. Alors comme ça, un de tes colocataires est malade ?

_ Oui. Angie a dû attraper une saloperie hier en sortant. Elle était pas très habillée.

_ Toi non plus. » pouffa Jane.

Je lui tirai la langue.

« Ça m'a fait du bien, ceci dit. » confiai-je.

Je savais très bien, connaissant Jane, que je ne réussirais à rien si je lui posais directement des questions sur Jacob. D'ailleurs, amener le sujet allait être délicat. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'y prendre sans la braquer… la faire boire, déjà.

« Ah… fit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

_ T'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? » demandai-je, comme si je cherchais à détourner le sujet.

Je savais que cela la soulagerait. Elle non plus ne devait pas franchement avoir envie de reparler de cette soirée.

Elle me raconta brièvement sa journée.

_Gagné_, songeai-je. _Mais ne rêve pas, cocotte, on va en reparler d'hier soir…_

Nous nous installâmes dans l'alcôve qu'Edward avait réservée. Il avait bien effectué le changement de nom ; Jane n'y avait vu que du feu.

Un peu stressée, je me demandai si lui et Jake étaient déjà arrivés. Je supposais que oui, qu'ils avaient dû réserver plus tôt.

Le serveur prit nos commandes alors que nous parlions encore de tout et de rien ; puis, quand les sujets de conversation bateaux furent épuisés, je décidai de me lancer.

Je me mordis la lèvre, et me passai la main dans les cheveux, mesurant bien chacun de mes gestes.

Mentir à Jane. Ça, c'était du suicide.

« Hum… Tu sais pour hier soir… je voulais te demander… je ne me souviens pas vraiment… »

Je me mordis plus fort la lèvre, et soufflai.

Le serveur arriva, nous apportant deux cocktails maison. J'attendis qu'il reparte pour continuer.

« Tu peux me rafraîchir les idées ? J'étais pas très claire. »

Je baissai le nez, et songeai au fait que les deux derrière moi devaient être en train de nous écouter. Cela suffit à me faire rougir.

Jane me regarda, et laissa échapper un petit rire.

« En effet, t'étais…

_ Ouais, grognai-je. Et je sais que j'ai tendance à pas me contrôler dans ces cas. »

J'entendis un pouffement, de l'autre côté. Ça, c'était Jake.

Putain. Faîtes que Jane n'ait pas entendu.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Putain. Faites qu'elle n'ait pas reconnu.

Elle voulut se pencher pour voir qui étaient nos voisins d'alcôve ; mais je fis mine de renverser la salière, et me penchai en même temps qu'elle pour la ramasser.

« Oups. » ris-je. Quelle maladroite.

Jane secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le sel.

« Tu dois en prendre trois pincées et les balancer par-dessus ton épaule, commenta-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je.

_ Pour conjurer le mauvais sort, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules comme si c'était évident.

_ Le mauvais sort… » grognai-je.

Je m'exécutai quand même. Dommage qu'il y ait une alcôve, j'aurais rien eu contre baptiser Edward ; si tant est que c'était lui qui était assis derrière moi.

« Bon, pour hier soir… quand je suis arrivée, t'étais déjà avec… les gars. Y en a un, un de tes coloc je suppose, qui a voulu que tu repartes avec eux, et… tu lui as roulé un patin. »

Je fermai les yeux, et jurai, mais là, ce n'était pas pour faire semblant. J'avais occulté ce petit passage Tyler.

« Ok… grognai-je.

_ Bon, après… t'as sorti pas mal de conneries, t'as chanté, rien de méchant. »

Le serveur nous apporta nos entrées, et Jane s'interrompit. Il nous servit également un peu de vin. Je me promis de ne faire qu'y tremper mes lèvres.

Jane le goûta, et fit une moue gourmande.

« Il est excellent. »

Elle but la moitié de son verre, par petites gorgées.

Ça s'annonçait pas trop mal. Elle avait déjà fini son apéro, commençait au vin. Elle se détendait visiblement.

Je la fis parler encore un peu, lui demandant de me raconter ce que j'avais dit exactement ; embrayai en lui demandant de me raconter sa cuite la plus remarquable.

Dès qu'elle finissait son verre, je la resservais, innocemment.

Les plats arrivèrent au bout de trois quarts d'heure ; Jane me semblait prête à être cuisinée.

« Et ce que j'ai fait après ? Tu t'en souviens ? Demandai-je.

_ Euh… t'es rentrée avec les gars, rit-elle. Ça a dû te faire bizarre de te retrouver chez Edward… ça t'a pas fait peur ? »

Elle était hilare. Je souris. L'occasion était trop belle.

« Oh, non, dès que j'ai remarqué que c'était chez Edward… J'étais soulagée.

_ Tu m'étonnes, pouffa-t-elle. C'est pas lui qui te sauterait dessus comme ça, pouffa-t-elle.

_ Oh, je l'ai bien compris. D'ailleurs, je m'inquiète un peu pour Jacob… » répondis-je avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

Jane se rembrunit un peu à la mention de ce prénom, mais l'alcool et mon air mystérieux aidant, elle se montra plutôt curieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Je me regardai les ongles, espérant secrètement qu'Edward tendait l'oreille.

« Ben… Tu crois pas qu'il est gay, dis ? Toi qui le connais… intimement. Des fois, la façon dont il regarde Jake… »

J'entendis un bruit d'étranglement dans l'alcôve voisine. Je me retins de rire ; restait à savoir si c'était Edward ou Jacob qui était en train de boire au moment où je parlais.

Jane éclata de rire.

« Ouh, j'adore ton idée ! Edward, gay… Il y a du potentiel. » s'esclaffa-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Ô mon Dieu.

_ Hey, ça pourrait expliquer qu'il semble très bien vivre le fait d'avoir toujours un balai dans le cul, me défendis-je - m'enfonçai-je, devrais-je plutôt dire.

_ Oui ! Tu devrais prévenir Jake. Qu'il ne se baisse pas devant lui pour refaire ses lacets. »

Nous éclatâmes toutes deux de rire, moi plus qu'elle dans la mesure où j'imaginais très bien mon meilleur ami à deux doigts de se pisser dessus et le meilleur ami d'Alec fulminer.

Maintenant que j'y pensais… J'aurais peut-être vraiment dû prévenir Emmett de ce que je faisais ce soir. Edward allait me tuer.

« Ahhhh… » soupira Jane en se tamponnant les yeux. « Bella, je dois reconnaître que tu as le don pour me détendre. »

Je souris, et me mordis la lèvre. C'était le moment ou jamais.

« Hmm… Dis… Avec Jake… ça a été plus loin que tu pensais, hein ? »

Elle se rembrunit. Mais il y avait le vin, les rires, la détente. Alors son regard ambre devint soudain triste.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, lâcha-t-elle.

_ A quoi ? » demandai-je d'une voix douce.

Elle détourna le regard. Prit quelques secondes pour répondre.

« Je me suis attachée à lui. » me confia-t-elle pudiquement.

Wow. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle vide son sac si facilement.

« Ah vraiment ? » Lâchai-je. « Mais c'est génial ! »

Elle leva son regard ambre sur moi.

« Et en quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, sur la table.

« Jake… Tu sais, il a toujours refusé de s'attacher, fis-je à voix basse. Depuis qu'il a quitté Forks, j'entends. En arrivant à Washington, déjà, il formulait le projet de repartir après à Forks, parce que la ville… Mais depuis qu'il te connaît… Il serait prêt à rester bien plus. »

Je laissai Jane digérer l'information. Je savais que cela allait regonfler son ego et lui réchauffer le cœur.

« On ne s'est rien promis, se renfrogna-t-elle.

_ Je le connais, tu sais. Il en crève sûrement d'envie.

_ Pas moi.

_ Peut-être pas pour le moment. Mais reconnais que ça pourrait être une bonne chose, de le laisser rentrer un tout petit peu de ta vie, juste pour voir ce que ça pourrait faire. Juste pour voir. »

Je regardai Jane en croisant mentalement les doigts.

« Tu pourrais m'aider un peu ? » Lâcha-t-elle soudain.

Je retins un sourire victorieux, me reculai dans ma chaise.

« Suffisait de demander. »

Mon portable bipa dans la poche de ma veste. Je le sortis. Je venais de recevoir un message d'Edward.

_« Le coincé du cul appelle l'allumeuse du meilleur ami à son ex. Y a une terrasse derrière. Tout de suite. »_

Oups. Ça allait être ma fête.

« Euh, désolée, fis-je en me levant. Je dois rappeler une copine. Je te rejoins, hein.

_ Ok. »

Je passai vite fait ma veste sur mes épaules sans la fermer, et cherchai la terrasse. Edward m'y attendait, un peu dans l'ombre, vers la balustrade. Je soufflai en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement énervé.

« T'es encore saoule ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Non. Il m'arrive de supporter ta proximité sans l'aide d'alcool. » répondis-je d'une voix neutre.

Il se crispa, et sa mâchoire se contracta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? Demandai-je.

_ Comment tu pressens la situation ?

_ Jane m'a demandé de l'aide pour arranger un coup avec Jacob. Si il a entendu… Je sais qu'il trouvera quoi faire. La petite crise d'hier soir devrait passer.

_ Il va falloir que tu la fasses parler un peu plus. Parce qu'il rit beaucoup, mais je ne pense pas qu'il cèdera avant qu'elle ne le fasse… Je tairai le fait que tu évoques ma supposée homosexualité avec ma meilleure amie vu ce que tu as fait cette nuit. Et je n'évoquerais pas non plus cette histoire de balais. Mais félicitation… Des fois tu sais t'habiller d'autre chose qu'un sac poubelle. » Dit-il en lançant un long regard à ma robe.

_ Merci beaucoup. Pour tes compliments. Oh, et… sois pas vexé de ce que j'ai dit. C'est pour la bonne cause. » raillai-je.

Il me lança un bref regard, et rentra dans le resto. Je le suivis au bout d'une trentaine de secondes.

Je rejoignis Jane, qui m'accueillit avec un regard curieux. Je m'assis en face d'elle comme si de rien n'était.

« Bon. Je vais te dire comment récupérer Jake. » fis-je, déterminée.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Petite vengeance toute gentille franchement finalement hein ? Mais j'me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !**

**La suite bientôt, avec, vous vous en doutez, une hausse des températures qui ne sera pas due qu'à l'été arrivant... ;) A votre avis, qui cèdera en premier et croquera l'autre, d'Edward ou Bella ?**

**Bonne fin de week-end !**


	11. De nos tours et détours

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Dans la mesure où nous avons eu pas mal de reviews, et puis comme la semaine dernière j'ai posté en retard suite à quelques journées mouvementées, j'ai décidé de satisfaire la demande de l'une d'entre vous (salut shachou... Mdr) et de poster avec un jour d'avance ! Alors... heureux(ses) ?

Nous vous remercions tous pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir en plus d'en avoir des nouvelles ! Et je (Effexor) vous remercie pour le soutien que vous apportez à Bella. Vilain Edward. Il serait temps de lui donner quelques sueurs froides nan ? ;)

Je vais pas vous tenir la jambe plus longtemps. Voici un nouveau chapitre des aventures de notre bande d'amis ! Bonne lecture et bon début de week-end !

P.S : Merci pour ta review constructive, PiXeLL... Tu m'as bien fait rire !

Et pour répondre à une review anonyme (littéralement), si Jake ne réagit pas vraiment quand Bella dévoile le plan d'Edward, c'est qu'il a 1) Un problème plus urgent à régler, à savoir ramener Bella et non pas la rendre à Tyler, 2) il sait qu'elle ne le fera pas... Il décide d'éviter le sujet ; mais une chose est sûre : heureusement qu'Emmett n'était pas présent... ;)

On se retrouve à la fin !

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

Vous êtes-vous déjà rendu lors d'une soirée banale avec vos amis chez votre sœur - qui est tout sauf banale - pour passer un bon moment banal et que cette soirée s'était transformée en quelque chose de complètement délirant et inattendu ? Êtes-vous déjà rentré chez vous après cette soirée en vous disant « Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Parce que c'est exactement ce qui m'est arrivé ce soir-là.

**oOo**

Je devenais trop gentil.

Il n'y avait que ça comme explication.

Sinon comment j'aurais pu me laisser convaincre par ma sœur de faire une soirée Disney trois jours après notre soirée « Rallumage du feu de Jane pour envoyer cœurs en fumée à mon colocataire » ? Et le pire, avec Miss Garce qui était devenue MSG : Miss Sexy Garce . La soie et les décolletés plongeants sur cette fille devaient être interdits par la loi… pour le bien hormonal de la gente masculine.

Pourquoi Tanya avait-elle appelé Jacob « Kokuum » ? Et pourquoi Jasper avait montré une curiosité soudaine pour Walt Disney ?

Je montai les marches du perron qui menaient chez MSG. Parce que Rose avait absolument tenu à ce que j'aille la chercher, vu que c'était sur mon chemin. Oui, c'est vrai qu'en faisant un détour de deux kilomètres, on pouvait y mettre beaucoup de choses sur mon chemin.

Je regardai en grognant la tête du Prince Éric de la Petite Sirène que je portais sur mon t-shirt et remontai d'un coup sec la fermeture Éclair de ma veste à capuche. Encore une idée de Lili qui nous avait fait parvenir des t-shirts à l'effigie des princes de Disney alors que les filles avaient apparemment eu droit aux princesses.

Inspirant profondément, je sonnai et attendis quelques secondes. Tyler m'ouvrit et me regarda en haussant ses sourcils.

« Cullen. Que nous vaut ta visite ? Me demanda-t-il en s'appuyant contre l'embrasure de la porte.

_ Je viens chercher Izzie. Marmonnai-je.

_ Hein ?

_ Bella ! »

J'entendis du mouvement derrière lui et la vis apparaître en boutonnant sa veste en laine sur l'effigie de la Belle.

Tyler se retourna et lui lança une œillade suggestive.

« Tu veux que mon genoux refasse connaissance avec ton service trois pièces ? » Siffla-t-elle lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui.

Je la regardai, étonné, alors que le sourire du métis se figeait un petit peu.

« On y va ? » Marmonna-t-elle à mon encontre sans me regarder.

Je m'écartai pour la laisser descendre les marches et l'entendis marmonner sur les idées stupides de Lili.

Nous nous mîmes en marche en silence.

J'hésitai à lui faire la conversation. Je savais qu'elle avait vu Alec la veille - il me l'avait dit un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi - mais je ne savais pas trop comment ça s'était passé. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je voulais savoir ; simple question de curiosité, sans doute.

Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, je me tournai vers elle, tout en continuant à marcher. Elle avait l'air un peu renfrogné. Fixait le sol sans trop le voir.

« Alec va venir ? » Lui demandai-je d'un ton désinvolte.

Elle tourna un instant son regard vers moi et reporta son attention sur le pavé des rues.

« Il paraît. Marmonna-t-elle en haussant des épaules.

_ Ça se passe bien vous deux ?

_ Oui, ça va. On en vient à… »

Elle haussa les épaules, me jeta un regard à la dérobée.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire la conversation, tu sais, dit-elle d'une voix douce. J'ai conscience que ça te pèse alors…

_ Tu vas me sortir encore cette histoire d'amour refoulé que j'aurais pour mon meilleur ami ? Grognai-je.

_ Non ! M'enfin, je me souviens très bien de ce que tu m'as dit la première fois qu'on s'est retrouvés seuls, on joue le jeu devant nos amis, mais après je te rappelle que t'es pas forcé de faire semblant !

_ C'est pour la bonne cause. Imagine qu'il y ait des micros dans nos… t-shirts. On serait grillés. » Répliquai-je avec un rictus.

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

« J'ai pas pensé à vérifier. Mais je vois pas pourquoi Alice aurait piégé nos tee-shirts à nous deux. Elle est déglinguée mais là… entre nous… »

J'eus moi-même un sourire et nous continuâmes à avancer en silence.

Je soupçonnais malgré tout le complot contre nous ingénument monté par Rose qui voulait qu'on se rapproche, elle et moi.

Était-ce pour Alec ? Parce qu'elle voulait que je m'entende avec la sœur de son mec ? Ou était-ce à cause de cette attirance qu'elle pensait que j'avais pour elle ?

Une attirance.

Est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment parler de ça ?

Non, ce n'était pas ça. C'était autre chose. Je ne l'aimais pas. Je ne la détestais pas non plus. En fait, c'était plus profond que ça. C'était quelque chose entre la haine et l'amour, mais qui excluait l'amitié.

Nous arrivâmes en bas de chez ma sœur. Je sonnai à l'interphone et attendis un instant qu'elle nous autorise à pénétrer dans le hall.

« C'est qui ? Demanda la voix de Lili.

_ Bella et Edward. Grognai-je.

_ Connais pas. »

Puis elle raccrocha.

Je jetai un regard éberlué à Bella qui me lança une œillade étonnée quand je vis arriver au coin de la rue Baloo. Il portait encore son pantalon de pompier avec le Prince de Cendrillon, si j'avais bonne mémoire, en guise de t-shirt. Je me retins de ricaner. Ça avait toujours été le Disney préféré de ma sœur.

« Salut. Nous dit-il en embrassant sa sœur.

_ On a été refusé. Lui apprit-elle.

_ Ah ? »

Il s'avança ensuite vers la sonnette et appuya sur celle de Rose.

« C'est qui ? Chantonna à nouveau Alice.

_ Le Prince de Cendrillon. » Il ouvrit le zipper de ma veste puis déboutonna celle de sa sœur et se tourna à nouveau vers le haut-parleur. « Et euh, je crois que c'est le Prince Eric et la Belle qui m'accompagnent.

_ Entrée du château accordée. »

Nous nous regardâmes rapidement avec Bella, semblant nous poser la même question : Dans quoi était-on en train de nous embarquer ?

Nous pénétrâmes dans le hall, puis l'ascenseur.

« Je me suis fait charrier par tous mes collègues de travail et tous les gosses que j'ai vus en venant. Si j'étripe sa meilleure amie, Rose va m'en vouloir ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Bella se retint de rire alors que j'esquissais un nouveau sourire.

« Y a des chances. » Répondis-je.

Nous arrivâmes à l'étage et sortîmes de l'ascenseur pour nous diriger vers l'appartement de ma sœur où l'on entendit des chansons de Disney étouffées. Emmett frappa et Lili - ou plutôt Blanche Neige à en juger par son t-shirt - nous ouvrit avec un grand sourire. Nous entrâmes et je constatai l'ampleur des dégâts.

Jane boudait dans son t-shirt de Pocahontas avec deux traits rouges sur chaque joue, et trois plumes dans sa tresse indienne, Jasper - qui portait l'effigie du prince de Blanche Neige - s'amusait avec une mandoline, Demetri - ou plutôt Phoebus - discutait avec Jess - la Petite Sirène - et Vic - Esméralda -. Il manquait encore Kokuum. Ou John Smith. Et Alec. Qui devait sans doute incarner la Bête.

Cendrillon - ma sœur - sortit de la cuisine avec Blanche Neige, toutes les deux portant un plat chacune.

« Oh ! Mon Prince est arrivé ! »

Je me tournai vers Jess qui s'avança vers moi en me faisant un énorme sourire, les bras tendus. Elle se colla un peu à moi et me fit la bise. Je lui souris en retour et l'éloignai un peu de moi.

En première année et un peu au début de la seconde, on avait été proches tous les deux. Assez pour que je sorte plus ou moins avec elle. C'était une fille que j'appréciais aux limites du raisonnable. Elle était un peu trop envahissante à mon goût, c'était pour ça principalement que notre relation avait été avortée. Sans parler de la jalousie qui s'emparait d'elle dès qu'une fille m'approchait à moins de 3 mètres.

On était restés en bons termes, même si elle avait été peinée par ma décision. Elle avait tenté une ou deux fois de me reséduire, sans résultat. Je la voyais plus comme une amie, et avec le temps, je m'étais dit qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il en reste ainsi depuis le début.

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois et Lili dansa jusqu'à la porte où elle décrocha le combiné.

« C'est qui ? » Chantonna-t-elle. « Entrée du château accordée. Enfin, du tipi. Troisième étage, quatrième porte, couloir de gauche sur ta gauche. »

Jacob était apparemment arrivé.

Je fis un nouveau sourire à Jess pour m'excuser et allai saluer les autres.

Jacob pénétra dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard et enleva sa veste pour révéler l'effigie de Kokuum.

« Pocahontas n'est pas amoureuse de lui. Dit ma sœur en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur mon colocataire comme si on venait en partie de gâcher sa soirée .

_ Je lui ai envoyé les deux. Il a choisi tout seul. » Répondit Lili en haussant des épaules.

J'avais envie de lui répliquer que je n'étais pas amoureux de Jess, mais je me retins, ne voulant pas qu'elle me pose des questions sur ma vie sentimentale… déserte depuis pas mal de temps. Et je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle mette MSG sur le tapis.

Je m'avançai vers ma meilleure amie qui regardait Jacob du coin de l'œil, lui-même était en train de se moquer de Baloo et Bella.

« Ugh ! » Lui dis-je en levant ma main droite.

Elle me lança un regard noir et reporta son attention sur mon colocataire.

« Moi beaucoup aimer maquillage facial à toi.

_ Toi beaucoup aimer main qui va encore une fois atterrir sur joue à toi si toi continuer à parler comme ça. » Siffla-t-elle.

J'éclatai de rire.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ?

_ … Parce que c'est pas mon genre. »

Je soupirai.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que les conseils que Bella lui avait donné quelques jours plus tôt étaient les bons - à savoir s'ouvrir à lui et lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas indifférente ; c'était un mec pas compliqué - sinon je me trahirais ainsi que Bella et on aurait droit à un triple meurtre dans la soirée : la copine de mon ex, assez rapidement parce qu'elle l'appréciait, Jacob, lentement et entrecoupé de baisers, et moi. Très, très lentement et très, très douloureusement.

Je me contentai donc de jouer les innocents, espérant chaque jour qu'elle se décide enfin à briser cette carapace qu'elle s'était forgée durant toutes ces années.

« Tu sais… L'amour, c'est pas forcément une chose mauvaise. » Finis-je par dire.

Elle eut un rire nerveux.

« Regarde ton frère et Izzie… ou ma sœur et Baloo… Enchaînai-je, un peu hésitant.

_ Oui, regarde Alec et Bella, Edward ! Regarde où ça les a menés de se donner corps et âme à quelqu'un ! Regarde mes parents ! »

Rose tourna la tête dans notre direction en fronçant les sourcils depuis la table du salon et je soupirai.

« Regarde les princesses de Disney ! Elles sont heureuses !

_ C'est sûr qu'en arrêtant sur « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » tu peux difficilement faire mieux comme fin ! Mais ce sont des contes de fées ! On te montre pas les premières disputes ! On te dit pas si le Prince ne va pas aller se taper une jolie petite fermière quand Cendrillon ne sera plus svelte, la peau lisse, les joues roses et qu'elle attendra leur quatrième enfant ! On ne dit pas que la Belle et la Bête divorceront au bout de trois années de mariage parce qu'ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils étaient incompatibles ! » S'énerva-t-elle.

Rose, Lili, Vic et Jess étaient toutes tournées vers nous à présent et paraissaient - sauf ma sœur - scandalisées voire choquées.

« Comment tu peux dire ça, Jane ? S'écria Lili d'une voix un peu aigue.

_ Désolée Blanche Neige. Mais les animaux de la forêt ne t'aideront jamais à faire le ménage chez toi. Railla ma meilleure amie.

_ Je te l'avais dit de ne pas lui mettre ces plumes dans les cheveux et de tracer ces traits sur ses joues. Souffla ma sœur.

_ Ça, merci, je le sais ! Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on regarde les Disney ! C'est pour la magie et le rêve ! La beauté des dessins, des sentiments et de l'histoire ! On vit dans un monde si noir, tu permets qu'on s'évade comme on peut ? S'exclama Lili, les joues un peu rouges.

_ Il est intéressant votre débat, les filles. » Dit alors Jasper.

Jane le fusilla du regard alors que Lili se renfrognait en lançant une œillade noire à ma meilleure amie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Demetri en arrivant de la cuisine.

_ Rien. » Souffla Jess.

La sonnette retentit et Lili se dirigea vers la porte après avoir lancé un dernier regard noir à Jane. Elle appuya sur le bouton et revint vers nous quelques secondes plus tard.

« C'est pas parce que t'arrives pas à t'engager qu'il faut que tu sapes le moral des autres qui en ont le courage ! » Rétorqua-t-elle en s'installant sur les genoux de Jasper.

Oh, oh… Ça sentait mauvais.

Ma sœur lança un regard lourd à sa meilleure amie alors que Jane s'était raidie sur le canapé.

« Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas, Alice, c'est un conseil ! Siffla Jane.

_ Ah ouais ? T'es amoureuse de lui - elle montra Jacob d'un signe du pouce - il l'est de toi, tout le monde le sait et vous êtes ensemble ? Non ! »

Un silence de plomb retomba et je me risquai à regarder vers Jacob qui avait bizarrement un visage impassible. MSG l'observait également du coin de l'œil.

On frappa à la porte et Jane se leva d'un bon avant que quelqu'un aie pu amorcer le moindre geste pour ouvrir à son frère.

Je devinai qu'elle l'avait emmené dans la cuisine, parce qu'ils ne réapparurent pas tout de suite.

« Bon… Après cette mise en bouche… On bouffe quoi ? » Demanda Demetri d'un ton jovial.

Rose se réveilla la première et retourna dans la cuisine suivie par Baloo et Bella.

Je croisai un instant le regard de Jacob et lui fis un signe indistinct dans leur direction.

Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes puis tourna les talons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis qu'on fermait une porte et ils réapparurent tous sauf lui et Jane.

Ma sœur proposa qu'on passe directement à table ; ce que nous fîmes. Nous venions de finir les hors d'œuvres quand la porte se rouvrit. Jake revint avec un léger sourire et alla dire quelque chose à Lili dans le creux de son oreille. Elle leva un sourcil, croisa le regard de ma sœur et finit par se lever.

Au bout de dix minutes, elles réapparurent en souriant, comme si de rien était.

Je les observai, curieux alors que Lili reprenait sa place entre Jasper et Baloo et que Jane s'asseyait à mes côtés non sans avoir regardé intensément mon colocataire avant.

…

Quelqu'un avait le scénar de la soirée, s'il vous plaît ?

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Après un repas qui s'était passé dans une ambiance plus détendue que l'arrivée de tout le monde - merci notamment Emmett et Demetri -, Lili, surexcitée, sauta partout en voulant absolument maquiller chacune des filles de manière à les faire ressembler à la princesse ornant leur tee-shirt.

Ayant flairé le piège, je restai avec les garçons au salon alors qu'elles étaient parties se repoudrer le nez.

Et quand Alice voulut venir me cacher, je me redressai et me cachai derrière Jasper.

« Bella ! Fais pas l'enfant, tout le monde est maquillé !

_ Ben quand je vois ta tête j'ai pas envie de faire comme tout le monde.

_ QUOI ?

_ Gloups…

_ Lili, fous-lui la paix, soupira Jazz.

_ Mais…

_ En échange, t'auras qu'à la prendre en photo, sourit Jake.

_ Traître. » sifflai-je. Je détestais les photos.

Il m'envoya un baiser soufflé, que je fis mine d'attraper et de me plaquer sur la joue en papillonnant des yeux.

« Bon, et si on commençait à regarder La petite Sirène ? Demanda Jess.

_ Oh, on le sait que c'est ton préféré, soupira Vic.

_ Quoi ? Il ressemble pas aux autres, celui-là, au moins.

_ T'as raison. » répliquai-je, blasée. « Un prince charmant, une très belle jeune fille, un amour impossible. Ça, c'était original.

_ Tu n'aimes pas les Disney ? Questionna Rose

_ Ah si… T'en fais pas pour ça.

_ Bon, va pour La petite Sirène, accepta Alice. De toutes façons, j'en ai des tonnes qu'on pourra visionner touuuuute la nuit.

_ Oh, joie, ris-je.

_ Hey, Belle, tu te tais et tu vas t'asseoir avec ton Prince. » répliqua-t-elle.

Cela eut le don de me calmer et de me faire rougir un peu, amenant le silence.

Réalisant sa bévue, Alice se frotta la tête et alla mettre le DVD dans le lecteur.

Nous nous répartîmes autour de la télé ; je me plaçai à côté d'Alec. Juste histoire de prouver - non, de faire croire - qu'il n'y avait pas de malaise.

Mais, arrivés au milieu du film, je sentis mes yeux se fermer tous seuls, et je m'appuyai sur son épaule.

Je sentis son bras se refermer autour de ma taille, et m'endormis.

Je me réveillai au son de voix autour de moi.

« Oh, allez, c'est la seule pas maquillée ! »

Voix d'Alice, reconnus-je.

« Je t'ai dit non, laisse-la dormir, répondit Alec en resserrant son bras autour de moi.

_ Pas obligé qu'elle se réveille !

_ T'approches pas, je mords. » fis-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

Je l'entendis sursauter et souris en finissant par la regarder.

« Tu m'as fait peur, je croyais que tu dormais encore ! »

Je ris.

« Merci pour ta protection. » fis-je à Alec.

Il me fit un clin d'œil en retour, alors que je me détachais de lui.

« Oh, on se fait un karaoké ? Enchaîna Rose.

_ Un karaoké ?

_ Sur les chansons de Disney ! Chaque couple chante un duo !

_ C'est hors de question, siffla Jane.

_ Vous voulez pas fumer le calumet de la paix, Pocahontas et Kokuum ? Fit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Ou aller vous réconcilier sur l'oreiller, s'esclaffa Demetri.

_ Ouais ben pas sur les miens d'oreiller !

_ Et pas avec nous à côté, répliqua Emmett en fronçant le nez.

_ Oh, fais pas ta prude, rit Rose. Il y a du dossier sur toi.

_ Et encore, tu n'imagines pas tout à fait à quel point, enchaînai-je.

_ Bella… siffla Emmett, menaçant.

_ Ça, ça veut tout dire. » s'esclaffa Vic. « Allez, partagez, t'en as trop dit ou pas assez !

_ Bella, je te suggère la discrétion, parce que j'en connais quelques unes sur toi aussi. » fit Emmett.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward et à Jake.

« Tu n'es pas le seul. » fis-je avec un petit sourire angélique. « Mais soit. Je serai une vraie tombe.

_ Vous êtes pas drôles ! Bouda Vic.

_ On t'empêche pas de parler de tes frasques, si tu tiens tant à aborder le sujet, lança Jess.

_ Coup bas, rit la rousse. Bon, on regarde quoi maintenant, puisque vous voulez pas étaler votre vie ?

_ Alors personne ne veut chanter ? Demanda Rose, déçue.

_ Mais si tu veux avec mon frère, tu peux, lançai-je. Alice, tu as le thème de Frère des ours ?

_ Ah ah, très drôle, Bells.

_ Non mais pour le coup, la Belle et la Bête ça peut le faire, s'esclaffa Demetri.

_ Ou _Un jour mon Prince viendra_, avec Emmett qui prend la partie chantée par Aurore normalement !

_ C'est un défi, Jake ? Lança Emmett en sourcillant.

_ Pourquoi, tu le relèverais ?

_ Me tente pas.

_ Non, les mecs ! Pas de ça ! Pensez à nos chastes oreilles, intervint Jane. On regarde un autre film. Pas de discussion possible.

_ Blanche-neige et les sept nains ! » Réclama Lili en frappant des mains.

Je grimaçai.

« Un problème ? Me murmura Alec à l'oreille.

_ Non, soufflai-je sur le même ton. Si ce n'est que je suis repartie pour m'endormir.

_ Pas que ça me gêne, sourit-il.

_ Moi, ça me gêne. » fis-je en me levant et en m'étirant.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

« Tu regardes pas avec nous ? Me demanda Rose alors que je sortais du salon.

_ Euh, si, je vais me servir un verre d'eau. »

J'allai dans la cuisine, et me servis effectivement un verre. Je m'appuyai contre l'évier, et le sirotai, essayant de sortir mon cerveau des limbes du sommeil.

Une silhouette apparut dans le coin de mon champ de vision, et je tournai la tête.

« Alec ? » M'étonnai-je.

Il me sourit en s'appuyant contre la table de la cuisine en face de moi.

« Je m'ennuyais.

_ Soirée Disney… les filles auraient pu vous dispenser de venir, souris-je.

_ Pas grave. Ça faisait plaisir à Lili.

_ Mais tu t'ennuies.

_ Parce que tu n'es plus dans le salon… avec moi. » lâcha-t-il.

L'ambiance était soudain devenue plus grave. Je serrai un peu mon verre, et bus une gorgée pour me donner contenance.

« Hmm.

_ Bella… » commença-t-il.

Il se stoppa, se mordit la lèvre.

Je le regardai.

« Tu me manques. »

Je déglutis.

_Toi aussi._

« Ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'on n'est plus ensemble. C'est pour ça.

_ Je doute pouvoir m'y habituer.

_ Et moi je crois que tu vas y arriver.

_ Parce que toi, t'as réussi ? »

Je fermai les yeux.

« Oui, mentis-je.

_ … Je pense que c'est la première fois que je te surprends à me mentir. Pas que je ne veuille pas te croire ; ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, au contraire. Mais tu n'es pas convaincante. »

Je rouvris les yeux, mais détournai le regard.

« Plus ou moins, disons, rectifiai-je.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je me suis faite à l'idée.

_ Quelle idée ? S'emporta-t-il. Celle que j'en aime une autre ? À t'écouter… On pourrait croire que je t'ai trompée !

_ Jamais je n'irais croire ça de toi ! Mais Alec… tu sais, tu me fais plus mal encore en niant que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour Tanya. » répondis-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Alec garda le silence quelques instants, un peu plus pâle.

« Donc, si je te suis, tu te sentirais mieux si je te disais que je l'aime. »

Je ne pus me résoudre à répondre. Acquiesçai en silence.

« Désolé. » lâcha-t-il sèchement. « Il est hors de question que j'accède à ta requête. »

Il se décolla de la table, et s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, et me serrer contre lui alors que j'essayais de le repousser.

« Et jamais je ne pourrai oublier ces quatre ans avec toi. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier à quel point je t'ai voulue. À quel point je t'aime. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier que tu es la première avec qui j'ai eu envie de me poser. »

Il s'écarta, me tenant toujours par les épaules.

« Nous deux, ça ne sera jamais fini. »

Il déposa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres, et sortit de la cuisine.

J'écoutai ses pas s'éloigner ; me mordis la lèvre violemment, et me cachai le visage dans les mains en sentant une larme rouler sur ma joue.

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

Je vis Alec sortir de la cuisine où il avait suivi son ex quelques minutes plus tôt alors que la guerre de « Quel Disney va être visionné ? » faisait encore rage dans le salon. Lili et Rose n'en démordaient pas tandis que Jasper tentait de trancher en proposant un Disney qui n'était pas représenté sur nos t-shirts. Et vu le regard noir que lui lancèrent ma sœur et sa meilleure amie, il allait tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de redire ce genre de trucs.

Sept.

Ça me rappela MSG le soir où elle était complètement bourrée et qu'elle avait dit qu'elle n'aimait pas ce chiffre parce qu'il portait malheur.

« On tire au sort ! Dîtes un chiffre ! Dit Baloo qui commençait à s'impatienter.

_ Sept. » Répondit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour la voir arriver. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à mon meilleur ami qui fixait l'écran éteint en face de lui, sans ciller.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était encore passé entre ces deux-là ?

« T'aimes pas ce chiffre. Marmonna Baloo.

_ C'est bien pour ça. Répliqua-t-elle.

_ Frère des ours ! » S'exclama Jasper en sortant le DVD de la pile.

Ma sœur et Lili grognèrent : des fois, j'avais du mal à croire qu'elles étaient plus âgées que moi. Je les imaginais bien jouer encore à la poupée.

« Mais il est trop beau celui-là ! Fit Vic.

_ Oui, mais il est triste. Bouda Lili.

_ C'est vrai que quand les nains croient que Blanche Neige est morte, c'est à mourir de rire ! Railla Jane.

_ On le met, c'est le sort qui a décidé. » Répliqua rapidement Jasper avant que Lili n'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Bella alla s'asseoir entre les jambes de Jacob et se cala contre lui, l'air déconnecté.

Je lançai un nouveau regard à Alec et décidai de me décaler de telle sorte à ce que je sois assis à ses côtés.

« Hey… » Soufflai-je.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers moi et essaya d'esquisser un sourire.

« Hey… Souffla-t-il à son tour.

_ Tu boudes parce qu'on passe pas la Belle et la Bête ? »

Il sourit vraiment cette fois et me donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Puis il lança une œillade à son ex et se détourna à nouveau vers l'écran.

« Elle veut plus de moi. » Chuchota-t-il.

Je déglutis et regardai à mon tour vers elle.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lui demandai-je après un moment de silence.

_ Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait mieux. Qu'elle souffrait moins.

_ C'est une bonne chose… »

Il eut un rire nerveux. Un peu triste.

« Je ne sais même plus pourquoi on s'est quittés, Edward. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on a évoqué une rupture. Me dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

_ A cause de Tanya. Soufflai-je après quelques secondes de silence.

_ Tanya ? Mais avec elle, c'est impossible ! J'ai trop souffert ! Bella m'a guéri alors que je croyais que c'était pas possible. Elle m'a redonné espoir.

_ Si elle t'a quitté, c'est qu'elle savait… qu'elle sentait que tu ne l'aimais pas assez. On t'a vu ce soir-là au Club avec Jasper… Et… Alec… J'avais l'impression de retourner quand on avait 17 ans. La façon dont tu la regardais… Tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne l'aimes pas. »

Il inspira profondément, se prit la tête entre ses mains. Mais ne parla pas.

« Je sais ce que tu te dis… Que tu aimes les deux. Mais c'est pas possible. On ne peut pas aimer deux personnes en même temps. C'est plus compliqué que ça. Enchaînai-je.

_ C'est toi qui me parles d'amour alors que tu ne l'as jamais ressenti ? » Railla-t-il.

Je me renfrognai. Même s'il avait plus ou moins raison, il venait de me vexer. J'essayais de l'aider et lui, il me rembarrait en me parlant de moi.

Un long moment passa, puis je me retournai une nouvelle fois vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Tanya ? Es-tu capable de mettre des mots dessus ? »

Ses mâchoires se contractèrent.

J'enfonçais le couteau dans la plaie. Peut-être allais-je trop loin. Mais je voulais tellement qu'il se rende compte de l'évidence… Que son amour n'était pas mort mais qu'il était toujours là. Qu'il l'avait enterré vif en espérant qu'il meure mais qu'il avait échoué. Lamentablement échoué.

« Tanya m'a crevé le cœur avec toutes ses conneries. Souffla-t-il après un moment de silence.

_ Oui, bien sûr, mais ça ne tue pas les sentiments.

_ Si. Ça y contribue.

_ Pas quand ils sont forts ! »

Il eut un nouveau rire nerveux.

« Tu deviens idéaliste.

_ Non. Je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi. On s'en fait tous. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec elle ? »

Ses mâchoires se contractèrent encore un peu et il inspira profondément en déglutissant.

« Du regret. De la peine. Beaucoup. Répondit-il.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'on aille la voir ensemble ? »

Il se tourna soudain vers moi, me lança un regard blessé, vif.

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu fasses ce que tu es en train de faire en ce moment. Je ne veux pas que tu arrives à mettre le doute en moi.

_ Désolée d'interrompre vos roucoulements, mais y en a qui essayent de suivre le film… » Nous siffla Lili en nous montrant l'écran.

Je soupirai d'agacement.

Alec s'était retourné vers l'écran, me signifiant que notre conversation était terminée. Et que ça n'avait pas servi à grand-chose. Je regardai discrètement dans la direction de Bella qui nous observait du coin de l'œil ; est-ce qu'elle avait entendu quelque chose ?

Je réussis à survivre jusqu'à la fin de Frère des Ours où les filles applaudirent comme au cinéma après un film exceptionnel. Je me levai rapidement et m'étirai, gardant l'ex de mon meilleur ami dans mon champ de vision.

Elle fixait Alec, le visage impassible et se détourna lorsqu'à son tour, il la regarda.

Je passai par-dessus les jambes de mon meilleur ami au moment où Lili se jetait sur le lecteur DVD avec le film de Blanche Neige dans les mains. Je ne voulais pas assister encore une fois à la même scène : les voir sangloter avec ma sœur quand Grincheux se mettait à pleurer à la veillée funèbre de la princesse.

Je m'approchai de Jacob et Bella leva ses yeux marron et légèrement cernés vers moi. Je me penchai à son oreille et lui murmurai que si elle voulait partir, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se leva.

« Tu me la raccompagnes ? Me demanda mon colocataire.

_ Ouais… Tu me la raccompagnes ? Le questionnai-je à mon tour en lui montrant Jane d'un signe de tête qui regardait les DVD qu'elle avait posés sur ses genoux d'un air absent.

_ Ouais. » Me répondit-il avec un rictus.

J'embrassai rapidement les filles. Lili n'insista pas trop, trop occupée à garder ma sœur à l'œil qui essayait de changer de film et mettre Cendrillon à la place. Rose rechigna un peu - elle tenait encore à son karaoké - et je dus lui promettre que ce n'était que partie remise.

Jasper se rendit à peine compte que je lui disais au revoir ; il somnolait sur sa mandoline et Demetri ronflait depuis le milieu du dernier film sur Vic qui commençait à grimacer sous le poids de sa tête.

« Tu rentres avec lui ? Demanda Baloo à sa sœur en me montrant d'un signe de menton.

_ Ouais, t'inquiètes, il est venu me chercher.

_ C'est sur son chemin. » Le rassura Rose.

Je grognai et me détournai vers la porte.

Nous sortîmes en silence de l'immeuble. Je lui jetai de temps en temps des regards, elle avait l'air assez soulagé de rentrer.

« Tu ne vas pas me pousser la chansonnette ? Si j'ai bonne mémoire, la Belle chante quand elle va en ville. Lui dis-je avec une légère grimace au bout de quelques minutes.

_ T'y tiens ? Sourit-elle distraitement.

_ On pourrait avoir un trio dans notre groupe, si tu chantes bien. »

Le silence retomba un peu lorsque je me rendis compte de la gaffe que je venais de faire.

« Si un jour je me passionne pour le chant, je te ferai signe. Mais n'attends pas mon appel dans le siècle à venir. »

J'esquissai un rictus. Nous longeâmes une partie de l'avenue sans prononcer un mot, puis je me retournai à nouveau vers elle. Elle me jeta un regard suspicieux mais reporta son attention sur ses pas.

« Tu nous as entendus tout à l'heure ?

_ Avec Alec ? Un peu.

_ Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Enfin, on avait tous dans l'idée que si vous n'étiez plus ensemble, ça s'éclaircirait automatiquement dans son esprit. Et il en est toujours au même point. Il se demande toujours pourquoi tu es partie.

_ Parce qu'il n'arrive pas encore à faire le tri dans ses sentiments ; mais personne ne s'attendait à ce que ça, ce soit facile.

_ Je pensais que ça serait évident pour lui comme ça l'est pour nous. Est-ce que tu as réussi à parler avec elle ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ou sous-entendu de quoi ils parlaient quand il allait la voir ?

_ Elle m'a dit qu'ils réapprenaient à se connaître. À se faire confiance. Ils ont évoqué le passé, plusieurs fois ; mais le passé d'avant sa dégringolade.

_ Il faut donc que tu lui deviennes inaccessible. » Lui dis-je au bout d'un moment de silence.

Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'entendais par là. Ni comment elle allait prendre mes paroles.

Elle s'arrêta un peu brusquement et me regarda, surprise.

« Euh… J'ai du mal à te saisir, là. Tu veux dire quoi ? Je refuse de le revoir ? Je pars à nouveau, et je ne reviens pas ? Je me barre à Las Vegas et j'épouse le premier mec assez ivre pour accepter que je croiserai sur ma route ? »

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, pensif à mon tour.

« Ça dépend jusqu'où tu es capable d'aller. Que tu le voies moins dans un premier temps. Que tu sois capable de faire entrer quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie, et par là, j'entends un autre mec. Il faut que quelqu'un te réapprennes à exister. S'il voit que tu y arrives… Alors il finira par abandonner. Parce qu'il t'aime à sa façon. Et que quand on aime, on sait laisser partir au moment opportun.

_ T'en as de bonnes, Edward. Je le vois déjà moins, pour ça, ne t'en fais pas ; mais laisser rentrer quelqu'un d'autre… Même si je le faisais, ce serait uniquement pour Alec. Ce serait injuste. Je ne peux pas, pour le moment, faire ça.

_ Je te demande pas de faire ça dans la nuit ou demain mais avec le temps, m'agaçai-je. Ça sera ton dernier recours. Tu m'as bien dit que tu étais prête à tout non ? Eh bien des fois, il faut aller dans les extrêmes ! C'est quoi qui te fait peur ? Le sexe sans sentiments ? Parfois, c'est une bonne alternative. Parce que je te demande pas d'en aimer un autre, mais d'en laisser un t'approcher de suffisamment près pour le pousser à abandonner.

_ De toutes façons, en aimer un autre, je ne pourrais pas. » siffla-t-elle. « Quant au sexe sans sentiments, ne t'inquiètes pas, je finirai bien par y revenir. C'est ça ou je finirai vieille fille, mais ça, ça me concerne. Écoute, Edward, j'apprécie le fait que tu t'impliques pour aider Alec, et aussi que tu te sois impliqué pour Jane et Jacob. Mais là, avant qu'on en vienne à monter une association qu'on appellera « Les entremetteuses », on va cesser de discuter des couples de nos amis. En ce qui concerne Alec, je me démerderai pour qu'il comprenne que c'est réellement fini ; même si en définitive, je sais qu'au fond de lui il l'a compris. »

Je serrai des dents, m'empêchant de répliquer et d'abandonner définitivement l'idée de les aider, elle et mon meilleur ami.

Elle avait beau être sexy quand elle s'en donnait la peine, elle était sacrément chieuse.

Nous continuâmes le chemin dans un silence tendu jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au perron de sa maison. Elle en monta les marches, me tournant ostensiblement le dos et je restai là, à la regarder chercher les clés dans son sac. Elle finit par les trouver et je la rejoignis rapidement avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à l'intérieur.

Elle eut un léger sursaut, comme si elle avait cru que j'étais déjà parti, puis me regarda en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

« Je te conseille d'y réfléchir très sérieusement. Parce que le bonheur de mon meilleur ami est une chose primordiale pour moi. C'est pas un amour refoulé, c'est juste que je manque d'égoïsme. Tu es bien capable d'en embrasser un autre, même en l'ayant encore dans le cœur. Inutile de te rafraîchir la mémoire, je pense… Donc tu es capable de tourner la page ou du moins d'en commencer une autre. Sifflai-je.

_ Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite. À part Tyler, parce que j'étais franchement cuite à un point dont je pourrais presque avoir honte si à mon âge c'était quelque chose d'anormal, et encore, je n'ai fait que plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes, et non lui rouler un patin comme certains ont pu croire, jamais je n'aurais fait ça. »

Je fronçai mes sourcils et ravalai ma fierté.

Même si on ne pouvait pas considérer qu'on avait vraiment partagé quelque chose elle et moi. On s'était tout de même embrassés. Deux fois…

Avant qu'elle n'aie pu amorcer le moindre geste, je passai une main dans son dos et la collai contre moi. Mes entrailles se tordirent un peu alors que je la défiai de faire ne serait-ce qu'un petit mouvement.

« Tu as la mémoire bien courte. » Sifflai-je en caressant délicatement sa joue.

Je la vis rougir, mais c'était sans doute de fureur contenue.

J'approchai mon visage du sien et elle se recula un peu.

« Lâche-moi. » Feula-t-elle.

J'eus un rictus amer et la collai un peu plus contre moi.

J'observai son visage ; ses yeux qui brillaient à la lueur du réverbère, la ligne que formaient ses lèvres un peu pincées.

Je m'approchai encore un peu, mélangeant nos souffles lents et profonds, lui prouvant par la même occasion qu'elle pouvait tolérer un autre garçon dans son espace vital.

« Exceptons ce qui s'est passé au Club… Tu as tout fait pour que je t'embrasse aussi… Soufflai-je.

_ Faux ! Même encore un peu saoule, je n'ai jamais posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes, et jamais je n'aurais imaginé que toi, tu le fasses !

_ Et tu vas me dire que tu ne m'as pas allumé, peut-être ? Sifflai-je en la rapprochant un peu plus de moi.

_ Si. Je l'ai fait. » reconnut-elle en cherchant à se dégager. « Tu n'étais pas censé en rajouter ! Lâche-moi, Edward, ou on pourrait finir par croire que c'est toi qui fantasmes sur l'ex de ton meilleur ami !

_ Et on pourrait croire que tu refoules ! Parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'allumerais juste « comme ça ». C'est étrange, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois le genre de filles faciles. C'était forcément un acte manqué.

_ J'ai eu l'idée, saugrenue je te l'accorde, de vérifier d'une manière qui m'a parue plus que fiable tes dires sur tes préférences sexuelles ! J'étais cuite, putain !

_ J'espère bien que tu l'as eue, ta preuve. Et que tu l'as bien sentie aussi. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé quand je t'ai embrassée dans ce cas ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas giflé ou envoyé ton genou dans les couilles comme, semble-t-il, tu l'as fait avec Crowley ?

_ Parce que d'un, j'étais plus que surprise, de deux, la différence avec Crowley c'est que lui ne s'est pas arrêté. Mais si t'y tiens, je peux faire un effort !

_ Je me suis forcé à arrêter.

_ Parce que tu avais envie d'aller plus loin, peut-être ? Arrête, tu deviens franchement pas crédible.

_ Et pourquoi ? Parce que je ne t'aime pas ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Ton seul véritable problème à mes yeux, c'est Alec. Le reste… »

Je laissai mon regard errer sur son visage, son corps avec un rictus amer, puis finis par la lâcher.

Une boule se formait dans ma gorge alors que je laissais plus ou moins sciemment la conversation m'échapper. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?

« Mais ça se trouve, tu t'accroches tellement à lui parce que tu es nulle au pieux et qu'il ne t'en tient pas rigueur, aveuglé par ses sentiments. Au fait, c'est ton premier ? » Ricanai-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, un rictus aux lèvres.

Une lueur passa dans ses yeux, et elle se rapprocha soudainement de moi ; arrêtant ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes et me regardant droit dans les yeux. Le temps sembla se suspendre autour de moi alors qu'elle faisait habilement glisser ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, caressant ma peau tendue, et plaqua son bassin contre le mien ; puis elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sans que je ne calcule quoi que ce soit.

Nos corps, encore une fois, semblèrent s'épouser à la perfection ; c'en était presque indécent. Elle passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure ; je frissonnai, alors que mon sang se mettait à bouillonner, et entrouvris presque malgré moi ma bouche. Alors, elle glissa sa langue à l'intérieur, et ses mains se firent plus pressantes dans mon dos, sur mes reins, juste au dessus de ma ceinture.

Sa langue batailla avec la mienne ; et au moment où je m'apprêtais à l'étreindre, elle se recula, cassant tout contact entre nous. J'en eus presque un gémissement de frustration.

« Tu sens l'effet que je te fais en un simple baiser ? Essaie d'imaginer ce que serait de coucher avec moi. Mais seulement imaginer, parce qu'il n'y aura pas plus, connard. Et passe une bonne nuit, surtout. »

Elle se retourna, et rentra chez elle, claquant la porte dans son dos, me laissant abasourdi.

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

_New York, 12 novembre 2009,_

_Cher journal,_

_Plusieurs jours sont passés._

_Depuis que j'ai - enfin - cloué le bec à Edward Cullen. Il n'avait pas à m'attaquer sur des choses personnelles, je pense qu'il l'a compris. Depuis, nos relations sont complètement mortes, gelées ; de ce point de vue là, c'est parfait._

_Mais surtout, tout autant de jours sont passés aussi depuis ma dernière sortie avec tout le groupe. Je n'ai revu Alec que deux fois ; et ça fait mal, mais je ne sais pas si cette douleur due au manque n'est pas plus douce que celle de le revoir, de voir les regards blessés qu'il me lance, et de l'entendre, quand je ferme les yeux, m'assurer qu'il ne l'aime pas et n'aime que moi._

_Tout ce qu'il reproche à Tanya n'est plus que du vent. Elle semble poursuivre avec succès sa cure, et a complètement changé ; Alice m'a dit qu'elle était redevenue comme avant, avant toutes ses conneries. Elles passent désormais beaucoup de temps ensemble ; et Rose occupe le temps perdu avec sa meilleure amie… avec moi._

_Emmett semble vraiment amoureux de Rose. Et j'espère que c'est réciproque ; mais je veux bien le croire. Elle arrive même à supporter ses blagues lourdes et ses allusions graveleuses ; cette fille est en or._

_Jane semble ne plus pouvoir se passer de Jacob, et s'habituer à ces nouveaux sentiments. Même si c'est pas facile pour elle ; Jacob, lui, est amoureux. Évidemment._

_Je ne parlerai pas d'Alice et Jasper, qui nagent en plein bonheur. Et sans compter Ben et Angela._

_Tout ça me rappelle donc que l'amour existe. Sous plusieurs formes ; et je verrai, avec le temps, s'il est capable de durer. Car on a beau dire… autour de moi, des histoires d'amour qui tiennent, je n'en ai jamais vu._

_Tyler Crowley continue d'espérer pouvoir me mettre dans son lit. Juste parce que je l'ai embrassé une fois, sous l'emprise de tellement d'alcool que je me suis comportée comme…_

_Comme si Alec n'était plus rien._

_Ça me fait tellement peur, quand j'y repense… J'ai peur de vouloir à nouveau retrouver cette sensation. Pouvoir me lâcher, et redevenir la jeune fille un peu exubérante qu'à une lointaine époque j'ai été - enfin, été seulement en présence de mes amis les plus proches, à savoir les Quileutes. La fille que Jake a connue._

_Enfin, c'est qu'une question de prudence, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je continue à aller voir Tanya tous les deux ou trois jours. Je la vois plus souvent qu'Alec ; qui aurait cru ça possible ? Elle est géniale. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. Elle ressemble plus à sa sœur que je ne l'aurais cru d'un premier abord. À moins que ça ne soit Alice qui lui ressemble ; je pencherais plutôt pour cette hypothèse._

_Ceci dit… C'est une autre histoire. Et j'ai assez à faire, entre essayer de moins souffrir en pensant à Alec, et me méfier en permanence de Tyler. J'ai dû faire poser un verrou sur ma porte ; enfin, je l'ai fait moi-même. Je n'imagine même pas ce que Jake ou Emmett auraient fait à Tyler s'ils savaient comment il se comporte - au point que j'aie besoin d'un verrou._

_Mike est le premier à condamner le comportement de son ami. Il m'a déjà proposé de lui en « parler », mais je préfère m'en charger seule. Lui, c'est pareil ; je ne le vois qu'à l'escalade, parfois sur le campus de loin, mais ça me suffit largement._

_Bon… Rose m'a envoyé un message. Elle veut nous parler, à mon frère et moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Je verrai ça…_

**oOo**

Je me rendis dans le bar où Rose m'avait donné rendez-vous.

Quand j'y entrai, je ne la vis pas, ni mon frère. En revanche, il y avait Edward. Chouette.

Il était certain qu'il n'était pas là par pure coïncidence. Ça commençait à me faire peur ; elle voulait nous annoncer qu'elle était enceinte ou quoi ?

J'allai m'asseoir à sa table ; il me lança un bref regard, et je lui renvoyai un sourire faussement poli. Ça changeait de ces dernières semaines ; pendant lesquelles il me lançait des œillades assassines auxquelles je répondais invariablement par un sourire moqueur, les rares fois où nos regards se croisaient.

Nous ne nous parlâmes pas ; Rose et Emmett arrivèrent.

Rose s'assit à côté de son frère, et Emmett se plaça à ma gauche. Elle me salua et commença à s'extasier sur une vitrine qu'elle venait de voir, mais que mon frère l'avait empêchée de contempler, lui rappelant qu'elle avait elle-même donné rendez-vous à tout le monde.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui justifie que tu nous aies réunis ? » S'agaça Edward, lui coupant la parole.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, et se tourna vers mon frère et moi.

« Bon. Emmett, tu sais que j'ai parlé de toi à mes parents… »

Elle rougit un peu, et j'eus un petit sourire amusé. Ça devait être vraiment important pour elle.

« Et ils veulent te rencontrer. »

Emmett ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Le serveur en profita pour venir prendre nos commandes ; nous prîmes tous un jus de fruits.

Une fois le serveur reparti, Rose se retourna vers Emmett, inquiète. Celui-ci était tranquille.

« Ben ok. Mais pourquoi t'as invité Bells et Edward ?

_ Euh… en fait… Ils veulent rencontrer toute ta famille. Avec Edward présent. Bref, ils veulent que nos deux familles soient réunies. »

Rose baissa la tête, un peu rouge. J'écarquillai les yeux, alors qu'Emmett se raidissait. Edward, lui, croisa les bras, et soupira.

« Et ça y est. » commenta-t-il.

Rose tourna la tête, sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle à son frère.

_ Quoi ? Tu t'y attendais pas ? Elle t'a fait le même coup pour Demetri, je te rappelle, moi, je me demandais simplement quand elle se lancerait et te demanderait de réunir la famille Swan. »

Il était complètement blasé.

Je posai les mains sur mes genoux, tournai la tête vers Emmett.

Nous nous fixâmes quelques secondes ; je savais que nous étions en train de penser la même chose. Il cilla un peu, et je hochai la tête, avant de me retourner vers les deux autres, qui nous observaient avec curiosité - enfin, la curiosité, c'était surtout Rose.

« Bon, euh… Dis à ta mère qu'elle oublie l'idée, commençai-je.

_ Je viendrai, ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Emmett. Mais… ne compte pas sur… ma… famille. »

Rose fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

Emmett me lança un nouveau regard, et soupira.

« Bella est ma seule famille, ok ? Y a mon père, éventuellement. Mais il ne fera pas le déplacement… il est à l'autre bout du pays, et je crois qu'il lui faudra au moins des fiançailles pour qu'il accepte de reléguer ses fonctions de shérif à son adjoint, et de prendre l'avion.

_ Et votre mère ? » hasarda Rose, se mordillant la lèvre. « Je croyais qu'elle n'était pas morte ? »

Ah. Emmett ne lui avait pas parlé de notre mère. Il haussa les épaules.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, non. Enfin… Bella, tu dois avoir des nouvelles plus fraîches toi ?

_ Y a deux mois elle était en bonne santé, et décollait pour l'Europe. » fis-je d'un ton neutre.

Rosalie et Edward échangèrent un regard, semblant se demander ce qui se cachait derrière nos comportements, à Emmett et moi.

Je croisai les bras, et fixai Rose.

« Tu es tombée sur la mauvaise « famille ». Tu ne réussiras jamais à tous nous rassembler, quel que soit ton pouvoir de conviction. »

Je tapai sur l'épaule d'Emmett.

« Je te souhaite un bon dîner, et un bon courage pour expliquer tout ça à ta belle famille. »

Je fis mine de me lever, mais Edward redressa la tête et m'adressa la parole pour la première fois.

« Tu seras là pour le soutenir. »

Je me figeai, à moitié debout. Me rassis. Plongeai mon regard dans celui d'Edward.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est inutile, les familles ne seront pas réunies.

_ Emmett et toi vous accordez pour dire que vous êtes l'unique famille de l'autre. Alors si, ça compte. Les familles seront réunies, même si vous _excluez_ vos parents. » fit-il un peu sèchement.

Je me raidis.

« À ton ton, on pourrait croire que tu nous le reproches. Mais j'oubliais presque, c'est vrai que tu n'attends pas de connaître les gens pour les juger, alors connaître leurs histoires de famille… encore moins. »

Rosalie me lança un regard surpris, alors que celui d'Emmett naviguait entre mon vis-à-vis et moi. Je ne laissai rien paraître sur mon visage, ni agacement, ni colère ; juste une simple constatation faite sur un ton presque poli.

« C'est ok, conclus-je. Dîtes-nous juste une date.

_ Euh… ma mère aurait voulu pour Thanksgiving. » fit Rose, hésitante.

Emmett et moi nous renfrognâmes un peu.

La dernière fois que nous avions réellement fêté Thanksgiving, c'était l'année avant le départ de ma mère.

Emmett soupira, et se tourna vers moi.

« C'est bon, Bells. On s'en fout, c'est un jour comme les autres, non ?

_ … Très bien. On s'arrangera. » fis-je, mimant l'indifférence.

Je me levai, et cette fois, partis.

Cette histoire de dîner commençait à me faire réaliser quelque chose.

C'était bel et bien sérieux entre Emmett et Rose ; enfin, ça, c'était pas une surprise.

Mais je réalisais vraiment que ça impliquait une sorte de « rapprochement » - purement « familial » - avec Edward.

Vraiment chouette.

Sur toutes les filles du monde, il avait fallu qu'Emmett tombe sur la sœur de _ce_ gars…

« Putain de famille. » grognai-je en rentrant chez moi.

**oOo**

« Putain, Swan, t'es affûtée (*) aujourd'hui ! » me cria Mike alors que j'atteignais le haut du mur d'escalade, passant par la voie d'allonge (*).

Je soufflai, énervée. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore ?

« Occupe toi de tes prises, Newton, et ferme ta grande gueule. » lui fit le prof. « Swan, tu comptes rester longtemps là-haut ? Tu redescends et tu vas à la douche, pas la peine que tu restes jusqu'à la fin. Tu vas te claquer un muscle, à force. »

Connard de macho. Il n'appréciait pas franchement d'avoir trois filles dans son groupe de grimpeurs virils, et aimait encore moins nous voir escalader plus rapidement que certains de nos camarades masculins.

Je redescendis en deux sets, et quittai la salle sans même le saluer. De toutes façons, il ne me répondait jamais.

Je passai à la douche ; restant longtemps sous le jet d'eau, histoire de me délasser un peu, avant la soirée qui m'attendait.

Demain soir, c'était le jeudi de Thanksgiving. Nous avions donc rendez-vous, avec Emmett, chez les Cullen. Et le pire, c'était que nous allions y passer le week-end entier ! C'était génial.

Je m'habillai rapidement, et rentrai chez moi préparer quelques affaires avant de partir chez Rosalie.

Cette dernière avait tenu à contrôler ce que je porterais chez ses parents ; aussi, me retrouvai-je à passer une robe noire et blanche, à la coupe assez classique mais qui mettait en valeur mon décolleté, modulable grâce à une fermeture éclair.

Je remontai la fermeture, mais Rosalie secoua la tête et la redescendit.

« Je ne suis pas là pour séduire tes parents, grognai-je.

_ Mes parents, non, en effet. » me répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais elle n'ajouta rien.

« Bon ! Je vais te boucler les cheveux, maintenant.

_ Quoi ?

_ Pas beaucoup, t'inquiètes pas ! Juste les onduler, ce sera parfait avec le style de la robe !

_ Mais Rose !

_ Oh, tais-toi donc ! Tu perdras, avec moi. »

Je poussai un profond soupir, mais finis par me laisser faire. Je savais très bien qu'elle avait raison, de toutes manières. Elle était moins abusive qu'Alice, mais quand elle avait une idée en tête, il était vain de chercher à lui résister. Mon frère en faisait assez les frais.

« Ah. » sourit-elle, ravie. « Tu es presque méconnaissable. Géniale. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil soupçonneux à son miroir, et haussai un sourcil dubitatif.

Elle avait pas tort.

Elle me souligna les yeux d'un trait de crayon noir, me passa un peu de blush sur les joues ; et sourit, satisfaite de son travail. Je haussai les épaules ; ce n'était même pas pour sortir… et quand bien même ç'aurait été le cas, avec elle à mes côtés, comment aurais-je pu espérer ne pas passer inaperçue ?

Elle allait être sublime, dans sa robe bleue en soie, qui soulignait ses courbes parfaites. Ses cheveux seraient remontés en un chignon compliqué - elle me l'avait montré la veille, et un instant, je m'étais demandé comment elle avait réussi à se le faire seule. L'habitude, sans doute.

Je grimaçai.

« Je porterai aussi des collants, la prévins-je.

_ T'as pas besoin de ça. » fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il fera bon chez mes parents.

_ Oui, mais il est hors de question que je n'en porte pas. Et m'emmerde pas, sinon, je me mets en jean ! »

J'y tenais ; j'avais pas la moindre intention de sortir sans collants, et ça, j'en démordrais pas.

Elle soupira, et s'avoua vaincue - ça cachait quelque chose.

« T'auras qu'à porter ça, me fit-elle après avoir été me chercher une paire de bas noirs.

_ Merci. » fis-je alors qu'elle me tirait la langue.

Cela m'arracha un petit rire.

Je me sentais un petit peu plus à l'aise.

Même si je commençais à sentir monter le stress en moi ; allez comprendre pourquoi. Ce n'était pas moi qu'on présentait à la belle famille, pourtant ; c'était Emmett. Je n'avais aucune crainte à avoir, ni à chercher à plaire à… Carlisle et Esmée, si j'avais bien retenu les prénoms.

C'était peut-être parce qu'il allait y avoir Edward à ce repas. Edward, dont je sentais parfois le regard sur moi ; regard que je ne croisais pourtant pas souvent.

Il me rendait nerveuse. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Quand il était dans les parages, ce n'était plus l'absence d'Alec qui me tourmentait, mais sa présence à lui.

Je ne savais pas ce que je supportais le mieux.

Je poussai un léger soupir ; ce n'était qu'un week-end, essayai-je de me rassurer.

Rien qu'un week-end.

« Oh, fait ! » ajouta-t-elle, l'air de rien. « Ce serait cool que t'ailles passer la nuit à l'appart de mon frère ! »

Je plissai les yeux.

« Pourquoi ?

_ Mes parents habitent à quatre heures de New York, quand y a des embouteillages ; et Edward voudra partir tôt, demain.

_ Je me lèverai tôt pour aller chez lui.

_ Non ! Ce sera plus pratique si…

_ Rose, il est hors de question que j'aille passer la nuit chez ton frère ! » martelai-je.

Je lui lançai une œillade assassine, et elle finit par se résigner, visiblement déçue.

« Comme tu veux… » bougonna-t-elle.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait, à la fin ?

Et qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter ce putain de week-end ?

_Quelle merde…_

**

* * *

* Affûtée : terme désignant un grimpeur en grande forme physique.**

**Voie d'allonge : en escalade, désigne une voie où les prises sont éloignées.

* * *

**

**Alors ? :p. Ça commence doucement, mais sûrement, à s'éveiller entre nos deux tourtereaux n'est-ce pas ? Ok, pas encore tourtereaux, ou en tous cas ils roucoulent pas la même chanson hein. Sur ce point on est d'accord.**

**Vous êtes nombreuses à avoir répondu que c'était Edward qui allait craquer le premier. Hihi, pas faux, faut être réaliste ! Vous l'aurez compris dans ce chapitre. Puis, ça lui fait les pieds, un peu, après ce qu'il a fait à Bella nan ? **

**Bon, je vais refaire ma sadique... Alors lisez pas ça si vous êtes sensible ! (quoi, j'suis gentille, je préviens !). Prochain chapitre ? Une petite surprise pour l'un de nos futurs couples... Surprise qu'ils ne vont pas être certains d'apprécier, entre nous ! Mais bon... Autre indice : il y aura des histoires de pari.**

**Vous avez des hypothèses ? Des suggestions ? Des revendications ? Des critiques ? Ou vous avez juste envie de dire que vous avez aimé/adoré/bof/détesté/Obi Wan Kenobi ? (rayer les mentions inutiles) Petit lien en bas ! Merci de votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine ;) !**


	12. De notre fierté mal placée

**Bien le bonjour !**

Nous revoilà avec ma copaire de mains sur A fleur de... Comme promis et à l'heure ^^. Vous nous avez laissé de très gentils ommentaires, et je tiens à tous (toutes ?) vous remercier infiniment !

Et pour celles qui suivent Prête à tout, j'ignore si vous avez vu... Le dernier chapitre est en ligne ! Enfin ! Vous allez pouvoir lire la fin des histoires de notre premier couple...

Je me tais, maintenant, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un très bon week-end !

J'vous embrasse !

* * *

**Aude 77 : **Tu as raison, c'est étrange que Rose habille et maquille Bella avant leur départ pour chez les parents. Mais cette future belle-soeur est déterminée à faire de cette rencontre entre les Swan et ses parents une soirée parfaite ; et elle tient à être certaine que Bella lui fera honneur (^^). Donc elle fait un véritable essayage avant la vraie soirée...**  
**

Et enfin merci à Arabella Darcy pour son article sur notre fic dans son blog !

**

* * *

Chapitre douze : De notre fierté mal placée**

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

Vous êtes-vous déjà retrouvé dans un lieu où ça faisait des lustres que vous n'aviez pas mis les pieds et qui, normalement, aurait dû vous plonger dans la douce nostalgie de votre enfance, mais qui en fait s'était révélé être le lieu de votre Enfer personnel parce qu'il y avait une personne nuisible de votre entourage avec vous ? Parce que c'est ce qui s'est passé ce week-end -là.

**oOo**

Sept semaines.

C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que MSG m'avait intoxiqué ou ensorcelé ou je sais quoi d'autre.

Sept semaines que je ne pensais qu'à elle, jour et nuit, à la sensation de sa bouche qui épousait la mienne, de la pulpe de ses doigts qui parcouraient, j'en eus presque l'impression, avidement la peau de mon dos, de son corps pressé contre le mien que je n'avais pas su saisir - ou que j'avais eu la bonne idée de ne pas toucher - et que mon estomac jouait du yo-yo dès que je la voyais, de près ou de loin.

Et accessoirement sept semaines qu'on ne se parlait plus du tout.

En plus, ma sœur s'était mise dans la tête que nous devions être aussi proches que possible depuis qu'elle et Baloo partageaient le même petit nuage rose en forme de cœur.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait évoqué le sujet avec moi - peu de temps après l'annonce officielle de notre dîner de famille… qui n'allait pas être tout à fait vraiment familial au final - elle m'avait sorti, en toute innocence apparente : « Ça me ferait _tellement_ plaisir que vous soyez proches, Bella et toi. »

Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'une future pédiatre spécialisée en maladies infectieuses et passionnée de psychologie sous-entendait dans cette phrase.

Il était donc hors de question que je sois trop proche de cette fille si je ne voulais pas être écrasé par le poids de la culpabilité vis-à-vis de mon meilleur ami. Même si j'aurais au moins l'excuse de ne pas l'avoir allumée en premier.

Ne l'avais-je pas dit depuis le début que je ne la sentais pas ?

N'avais-je pas eu raison ?

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que tout le monde avait dû se passer le mot pour m'en parler au moins une fois par jour. Comme si je ne pensais pas suffisamment à elle.

Prenons par exemple le matin même.

Jacob.

Je sortais de la salle de bains - j'étais à la bourre… Chose très rare chez moi, j'avais toujours aimé la ponctualité - et il me dit un truc qui me cloua sur place.

« Gel douche à la fraise ? Bella adore. »

7 mots.

Le chiffre porte malheur de MSG - qui allait aussi devenir le mien à force -.

Une phrase.

Bon ok, deux.

Une journée entière de gâchée.

Je n'eus même pas envie de me dépêcher et je m'étais fait engueuler par Jane au pied de mon immeuble, même si elle avait mis plus de 30 secondes comme elle me l'avait dit avec mon colocataire. Elle avait quand même trouvé l'excuse de « si tu étais descendu plus tôt, je n'aurais pas perdu patience et je ne serais pas montée te chercher. » Comme si elle n'avait pas sauté sur l'occasion, hein !

La mauvaise foi chez les Volturi, c'était plus qu'un défaut ; c'était une tare.

La matinée s'était passée assez rapidement, et je l'avais eue sous le nez tout le long des deux cours magistraux qu'on avait eus.

Je n'avais même pas attendu les autres entre midi et deux. Je n'étais même pas allé les voir parce que j'avais eu peur qu'elle ne s'incruste. Alors j'étais parti voir Tanya. Qui me l'avait elle aussi rapidement évoquée. Et avec le sourire en plus !

« Bella est venue me voir hier ; on a bien rigolé. » Made in Sourire Colgate Land.

Elle n'était pas censée la détester parce qu'Alec pensait avoir encore des sentiments pour elle ?

Non.

Il semblerait que MSG avait bien prévu son coup : faire amie amie avec l'ennemie pour m'ôter un des rares plaisirs de ma vie depuis quelques temps, à savoir la faire chier. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'essaim de fourmis qu'elle avait réveillé dans mon estomac après sa tentative de me clouer le bec. Parce que j'étais certain qu'en rentrant chez elle ce soir-là, après m'avoir laissé complètement étourdi sur son perron et refermé avec fracas la porte derrière elle, elle avait entamé la danse de la victoire.

Mais je n'allais pas en rester là. Oh non.

J'attendais patiemment le week-end à River Green. Elle allait prendre très cher MSG.

J'étais maudit. Ou je devenais dingue.

Mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça.

J'étais tenté d'en discuter avec Jane. Dans la mesure de l'hypothétique et de l'anonymat. Je doutais de sa perspicacité depuis qu'avec Jacob, ils étaient passés du mode « On joue les prolongations jusqu'à un temps indéfini » au mode « Je te fais visiter mon tipi, tu me fais visiter ta forteresse. » Et bizarrement, elle avait trouvé la clé de sa grille principale assez facilement. Et il avait l'air très intéressé pour mettre les deux propriétés en commun…

Adieu nuits tranquilles, bonjour jours radieux et sans disputes.

Enfin, c'était beau de rêver… Parce qu'avec deux caractères de merde - même si je ne connaissais pas assez Jacob pour confirmer avec exactitude ma théorie - ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

A l'image de la demande en mariage hypothétique que Baloo pourrait faire un jour à ma sœur, je préférais ne pas penser au fait éventuel que ces deux-là donnent un jour naissance à… ce qui se rapprochera plus ou moins d'un gosse. Ou pire : de jumeaux.

J'étais donc coincé avec mes hormones de jeune puceau devant la première paire de seins qu'il voyait de sa vie. Violent, je vous l'accorde. Et superbement chiant. Parce qu'il y avait en plus ma fierté de mâle qui entrait désormais en jeu.

Elle avait été insensible à notre étreinte - à en juger ce que j'avais pu voir - et ça, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Parce qu'il ne s'agissait plus de Bella, ex d'Alec dans ces conditions. Mais juste une fille qui était diablement sexy dans la soie pourpre.

Et ça ne lui avait rien fait que je l'embrasse. Sinon, elle l'avait super bien caché et Jane avait fait plus de merveilles que je ne l'aurais cru sur elle.

Elle allait devoir payer son insolence, et j'avais une petite idée sur la façon dont j'allais procéder pour arriver à mes fins.

**oOo**

Rose ne tenait plus en place et ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Lili la veille des soldes d'été ou d'hiver, et croyez-moi, ce n'était vraiment pas un truc qu'on avait envie de voir plus de deux fois par an.

Elle ne parlait que de River Green, notre résidence secondaire, où, quand on était petits, on passait la plupart de nos vacances. Ça faisait au moins quatre ans qu'on n'y avait pas mis les pieds parce que la maison datait de la fin du XIXe siècle et était en voie de devenir insalubre. Ma mère y avait consacré patiemment tous ses week-ends et jours libres avec une équipe d'entrepreneurs, et pour l'épreuve du repas familial Cullen/Swan, elle avait voulu mettre les petits plats dans les grands en nous y invitant tous.

Oui, tous.

Parce que nos amis étaient pour nous notre deuxième famille. J'imaginais déjà ce que ça allait être de nous retrouver MSG et moi au milieu de couples parce qu'Alec s'était décommandé dès l'invitation lancée, Demetri partait dans sa famille en Georgie et Jess et Vic restaient à New York avec leurs parents…

Elle ne désespérait toujours pas de voir débarquer les parents de MSG et Baloo à l'improviste. Elle avait même fait envoyer l'adresse à Rose « au cas où ils changeraient d'avis ».

Notre départ avait été prévu pour le matin de Thanksgiving, très tôt, et notre séjour devait se dérouler sur quatre jours.

Ça avait été le gros bordel à tout mettre en place en particulier à cause de qui ? Devinez ! Oui ! MSG d'une part. Ça chagrinait Mademoiselle de rater une journée et demie entière de cours. Il avait fallu toute la persuasion psychique de Rose, les yeux de cocker de Lili et une suggestion de Jane à propos de trop me faire plaisir si elle se désistait au dernier moment, pour la convaincre.

Baloo avait dû faire des heures supplémentaires pour ne pas travailler durant cette période. Je le soupçonnais de ne pas être trop chaud pour un affrontement dans les règles avec mes parents.

Lili avait insisté pour qu'on parte à minimum trois voitures à cause de « tous » les bagages qu'il fallait prendre. J'allais donc sortir ma Volvo du garage et avoir à mon bord Jacob, Jane et devinez qui encore une fois ? Ouais… MSG.

On était à la veille de notre départ et l'excitation de tout le monde était à son comble.

J'avais hâte de voir ce qu'était devenue la vieille villa de mon enfance. Ma mère n'avait rien voulu nous lâcher à ce sujet. Seul mon père était au courant et on avait imaginé plein de trucs aussi invraisemblables les uns les autres avec ma sœur. Elle était persuadée qu'on allait avoir une piscine - on la réclamait tout le temps quand on était gosses - et j'espérais avoir une salle exprès pour jouer du piano.

On savait juste que toutes les pièces de la maison avaient été réagencées. Et qu'on allait à peine la reconnaître, aussi bien de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur.

Mon père l'avait qualifiée de « chef d'œuvre architectural et décoratif ». Ma mère était aussi fière du résultat.

Je vérifiai une dernière fois mon sac quand on sonna à la porte. Ça devait être Jane qui dormait ce soir chez moi, étant donné que le départ était prévu pour 6 heures tapantes le lendemain matin et qu'il était hors de question que je fasse des détours en voiture dans New York à cause de la circulation.

On avait pratiquement quatre heures de route à faire pour arriver à River Green et Rose et Lili avaient prévu un arrêt au bout de deux heures de trajet.

Je distinguai les bruits de pas étouffés de mon colocataire, puis quelques secondes plus tard, entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

Je préférais leur laisser un moment d'intimité ; j'avais eu suffisamment de preuves de leur attachement commun grandissant ces derniers temps et je ne voulais pas retenter le Diable surtout la veille de notre départ. Mes hormones étaient assez mises à l'épreuve comme ça.

« Edward est dans sa chambre ? » Demanda ma meilleure amie sur un ton léger. Trop léger…

Des pas se rapprochèrent de ma chambre et Jane entra avec un grand sourire.

Je restai un moment à la regarder, encore peu habitué à la voir se « jacobiser ». C'était certain, l'amour changeait quelqu'un du tout au tout.

Elle s'avança vers moi et posa légèrement ses lèvres sur ma joue alors que je tentai de la fusiller du regard. Oui, tenter, parce qu'avec ce sourire, j'en avais un peu moins envie. Et avec Jacob dans la pièce d'à côté, je ne pouvais pas faire une tentative d'assassinat pour peu qu'il ait encore été addict de ses coutumes ancestrales comme couper le scalp de l'ennemi ou lui dévorer les yeux ou le cœur.

Je tenais encore trop à ma vie.

J'avais encore des choses à faire dans ce monde.

« Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ J'irais bien si je ne m'apprêtais pas à passer quatre jours avec l'ex de ton frère. » Grognai-je.

Oui. J'utilisais beaucoup de figures de style pour la nommer ces derniers temps, j'évitais au maximum de prononcer son prénom.

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

Je crois que je préférais quand elle se comportait en snob reine des glaces. Elle était plus marrante que cette version édulcorée.

« Elle s'appelle Bella. »

Je serrai mes mâchoires, mon estomac faisant un mini saut périlleux dans mon ventre.

« Je sais comment elle s'appelle… Sifflai-je en détournant le regard pour mettre dans mon sac la chemise que j'avais toujours dans les mains.

_ Tu sembles l'avoir oublié depuis quelques temps ; tu me fais pas un début d'Alzheimer ? »

Je lui jetai un regard excédé.

« Vous fumez le calumet quand vous êtes enfermés dans sa chambre ? »

Elle gloussa. Au secours…

« Sois gentil. Ta sœur attend beaucoup de ce repas, tu sais qu'elle tient beaucoup aux… traditions et tout ça. Ne lui gâche pas son plaisir parce que vous avez de légers différents avec Bella. Me dit-elle avec un minimum de sérieux. Jane, le retour ?

_ Arrête de prononcer son nom, je vais l'avoir avec moi 24 heures sur 24 pendant quatre jours. Grognai-je.

_ Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Be… »

Apparemment non.

Je me jetai sur elle et la bâillonnai de ma main en la traînant jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre.

« Jacob ! Viens chercher Pocahontas, elle se sent pas bien. » Dis-je à mon colocataire.

Jacob éclata de rire et se dirigea vers nous.

Elle n'aurait pas pu le « janiser » un minimum, non ?

Et encore, c'était rien, là.

J'allais passer quatre jours avec MSG. Complets.

Bon sang, comment allais-je faire pour survivre à ce week-end familial ?

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Je débarquai après une nuit peut-être un peu trop courte chez Edward.

J'arrivai devant sa porte ; heureusement, Jake m'avait donné le code d'entrée de son appartement. Connaissant le meilleur ami d'Alec, il aurait été capable de me laisser poireauter comme une conne dans le froid de cette fin de Novembre.

Je me retrouvai donc devant sa porte ; hésitant à frapper, ou sonner.

Si je sonnais, cela risquait de lui casser les oreilles à une heure aussi matinale - 5 h 30.

J'appuyai sur la sonnette.

Ce fut Jake qui vint m'ouvrir, la tête démontée.

« T'aurais pu frapper…

_ Je doutais que vous m'entendiez ! » annonçai-je avec un grand sourire angélique en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il grogna, me fit rentrer. Jane était debout, une tasse de thé à la menthe à la main.

Je l'embrassai à son tour ; me redressai pour apercevoir Edward, à qui je fis un bref signe de la tête.

Il me renvoya un regard un peu noir, auquel je répondis par un sourire innocent - notez bien, innocent, et non moqueur.

Je fis mine de commencer à discuter avec Jake ; même s'il n'était pas du matin, mais j'avais toujours trouvé amusant de lui parler alors qu'il avait encore la tête dans le brouillard.

À un moment, il alla quand même dans la chambre finir sa valise ; Jane le suivit.

Je rougis un peu en songeant que ce n'était pas forcément pour finir sa valise que mon meilleur ami venait de disparaître.

« J'espère que t'as déjà déjeuné. » grogna Edward, « Parce que le Frigo est vide. »

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien.

« Faut dire que si tu me proposais à manger, je craindrais que tu n'aies empoisonné la bouffe.

_ Si on était amenés à se voir plus souvent, j'aurais pu être amené à le faire, en effet, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

_ Si on était amenés à se voir plus souvent, j'aurais volontiers mangé ta bouffe empoisonnée. »

Il me fusilla du regard, alors que je lui envoyais un nouveau sourire moqueur. J'avais pas tenu longtemps ma résolution d'être diplomate.

J'allai m'asseoir sur son canapé ; il allait falloir qu'un jour, je m'interroge sérieusement sur mon incapacité à rester calme en sa présence. Bon, fallait dire qu'il ne m'y aidait pas. Il avait toujours été clair, en même temps. Ma tête ne lui revenait pas, et il m'en voulait d'avoir été la petite amie cachée d'Alec pendant quatre ans. Aussi, la part flegmatique et boudeuse de mon cerveau m'interdisait d'être agréable avec lui.

Jake et Jane ressortirent après un quart d'heure de la chambre de ce premier. Je leur lançai un regard suspicieux.

« Bon, on y va ? » demanda innocemment mon meilleur ami.

Je grimaçai.

« On descend les valises. » soupira Edward.

Je pris mon sac de sport, Jane sa petite valise tout en confiant sa grosse à Jake - mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu y mettre ! -, et Edward attrapa ses affaires.

« T'as pas de sac, Jake ? Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Jane m'a accordé un coin de sa valise.

_ Parce que vous faîtes valise commune maintenant ? Comme c'est mignon… » soupirai-je théâtralement en papillonnant des yeux.

Les deux amoureux se firent un petit sourire. J'écarquillai les yeux. Un mois auparavant, Jane se serait renfrognée et m'aurait fusillée du regard.

Nous descendîmes en silence dans le garage d'Edward.

Il se dirigea vers une Volvo argentée ; ah ben oui. Je l'avais déjà vu, une fois, au volant de son petit bijou.

Je la détaillai quelques instants. C'était vrai qu'elle avait de la gueule…

« Elle est belle, hein ? » railla Edward.

Je me tournai vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

« Quelque chose à compenser ? » lui rétorquai-je en lui lançant un regard de haut en bas.

Jake éclata de rire, sa copine collée tout près de lui. Il jeta ses affaires dans le coffre qu'Edward avait ouvert, et se dirigea vers la portière arrière gauche, pendant que Jane prenait la droite.

« Vous allez quand même pas monter tous les deux derrière ? M'inquiétai-je.

_ Quoi ? Tu as peur de te retrouver à côté de moi ? » Susurra Edward en passant derrière moi.

Je réprimai un frisson.

« Non. Mais toi, tu devrais avoir peur pour ta banquette arrière, rétorquai-je.

_ Bon, vous montez ou vous attendez le dégel ? » cria Jake.

Je m'exécutai de mauvaise grâce. Quatre heures à côté d'Edward. Ça promettait.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'arrière. Jane s'était couchée contre Jacob, qui s'était installé au milieu, et il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules ; ils étaient déjà en train de s'endormir à nouveau. Je soupirai.

Ça promettait vraiment.

Je me calai dans le siège alors qu'Edward démarrait.

Une musique s'éleva dans l'habitacle ; je reconnus le morceau Clair de Lune. Je me tournai vers le conducteur, étonnée.

« T'écoutes Debussy ? »

Visiblement gêné, il arrêta la musique.

« Tu connais Debussy ? Ça m'étonne. Bougonna-t-il.

_ Tu peux laisser, tu sais. Ça ne me dérange pas comme musique.

_ Raison de plus pour que j'éteigne. » répliqua-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Ok. »

Je me calai à nouveau dans le siège, tournant ma tête vers la fenêtre. Si seulement je pouvais m'endormir un peu…

Du genre quatre petites heures.

« Tes parents auraient pu répondre aux miens. C'était la moindre des choses. Marmonna-t-il quelques minutes plus tard en me regardant de côté.

_ Mon père leur a laissé un message, fis-je d'un ton un peu froid. Quant à ma mère… elle leur répondra sans doute dans trois mois, quand elle aura ouvert ses mails.

_ Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi ils ont coupé les ponts. Mais faut dire qu'avec une fille aussi chieuse… »

Je me raidis, et me redressai, me tournant vers lui, les yeux étincelants de fureur.

« D'un, mon père n'a pas coupé les ponts, c'est ma mère qui l'a fait. De deux, tu n'as pas à t'immiscer dans nos affaires de famille. Avec ton esprit plus étroit encore que ton caleçon quand une fille s'approche de toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

Il serra ses mâchoires et enclencha une vitesse, accélérant d'un coup.

« Je savais bien que ça ne t'avait pas laissé indifférente. Prends le comme un compliment dans ce cas, tu ne dois pas en avoir souvent. Marmonna-t-il.

_ Indifférente ? Comment cela aurait-il pu, me moquai-je. C'était un tel honneur de te clouer le bec.

_ Il faut dire qu'avec ta langue dans ma bouche, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu répliquer. Enchaîna-t-il en regardant dans son rétroviseur.

_ Qu'importe, après tout t'as eu ce que tu voulais. T'en fais pas, je ne recommencerai pas. Ça a dû te suffire. J'ai presque pitié de toi.

_ Ce que je voulais ? Embrasser l'ex de mon meilleur ami ne fait pas partie des choses que je veux à tout prix faire dans ma vie. Tu aurais pu t'y prendre autrement pour me faire taire. Me dire de demander à Alec, par exemple. Mais non ! Tu t'es jetée sur moi. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je me demande si ce n'est pas toi qui as eu ce que tu voulais. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Tu voulais t'assurer qu'Alec ne s'était pas ennuyé au pieu pendant quatre ans. Si ça pouvait te rendre service… Après, quand bien même j'aurais voulu t'embrasser parce que tu m'attires… »

Je laissai échapper un petit rire moqueur.

« Excuse moi. Je me reprends. Donc, même si tu m'avais attiré, moi pour ce que j'ai vu, tu sembles pas très dégourdi même si… tu t'émeus vite. Bref. T'en fais pas, si un jour je veux me renseigner sur ta vie sexuelle, je demanderai à Jane.

_ Oh mais renseigne-toi par toi-même, tu sembles tellement habile à le faire. Railla-t-il.

_ Aucun intérêt.

_ C'est pour ça que tu as lancé le sujet de la conversation dessus. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt. Ta logique me laisse… perplexe.

_ Je n'ai pas lancé le sujet de conversation, j'ai fait une simple comparaison. Et par la même occasion, j'ai détourné ton esprit du sujet qui semblait te préoccuper auparavant, bien qu'il ne te concerne en rien.

_ Oh, mais je l'ai toujours en tête. Si ça peut te mettre en rogne, je t'en reparlerai sûrement durant notre séjour. On aura bien des occasions pour ça en restant… presque 24 heures sur 24 ensemble. Mais si tu veux qu'on change de sujet, soit. En sept semaines, on doit en avoir des choses à se dire. Dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

_ Sept semaines, déjà ? J'aurais cru qu'un si long silence entre nous te détendrait, mais t'as toujours ton air crispé. T'as compté les heures qui nous séparaient de notre dernière conversation, aussi ?

_ Si tu savais… » Murmura-t-il.

Je frissonnai, l'estomac se contractant soudain, et fronçai les sourcils.

« Si je savais quoi ?

_ Aucune importance. Sais-tu pourquoi Alec n'est pas venu ? J'espère bien que ça a un rapport avec Tanya, il ne ratait jamais une occasion de venir à River Green, avant. »

Je me renfrognai un peu.

« Oui, ça a un rapport avec elle. Et par conséquent, avec moi. Ça te donne une raison de plus de m'en vouloir, mais tu ne dois plus les compter, maintenant. »

Il éclata de rire alors qu'on sortait enfin de New York et sa banlieue.

« Ça m'avait manqué. Dit-il.

_ De quoi ? Ma conversation ? Fis-je en me mettant une main sur le cœur.

_ Me disputer avec toi. Je ne connais plus ou moins que toi qui as une telle… répartie. Tu es beaucoup plus intéressante quand tu mets un tant soit peu de… fougue dans tes actes et tes paroles.

_ Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir. » Fis-je d'une voix neutre.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil avec un rictus puis reporta son attention sur la route.

« C'est déjà le cas. Se moqua-t-il.

_ Ciel, c'est donc plus visible que je ne pensais, soupirai-je. Et au fait… Tout va bien quand Jane dort chez toi ? Tu ne dois pas beaucoup fermer l'œil, même si c'est plus pour les mêmes raisons… Comme ça doit être énervant… Raillai-je.

_ En quoi mes problèmes de sommeil t'intéressent-t-ils ? » Se renfrogna-t-il soudain. « Disons juste que je survis. Je préfère entendre la chaîne en sourdine toute la nuit que leurs disputes incessantes d'avant. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous avez pu supporter ça pendant près de trois ans, Alec et toi. Les disputes sont sources de tension sexuelle, tout le monde le sait. »

Il fronça les sourcils et me jeta un nouveau coup d'œil.

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire. » Marmonna-t-il. « Tu ferais mieux de dormir. Je n'aime pas trop parler en conduisant. »

Je le regardai, éberluée. Puis me repris.

« Tu croyais que j'allais prendre ce que tu viens de dire pour nous ? De toutes façons, tu as eu sept semaines de silence, ça a dû calmer tes ardeurs de l'autre soir. T'inquiètes pas, t'as que quatre jours à me supporter… Après, je pense qu'on ne se verra pas d'ici au Nouvel an.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Ça a été les sept semaines les plus belles de ma vie. Railla-t-il.

_ Quoi ? T'aurais préféré que je vienne t'emmerder de temps à autre ?

_ Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on se gueule dessus ? A croire qu'il n'y a pas qu'à moi que ça a manqué. On aura qu'à s'isoler à notre arrêt tout à l'heure, tu pourras te défouler et avec un peu de chance, tu me ressauteras dessus en me disant que « je l'ai bien cherché. » S'énerva-t-il.

_ Non, t'inquiètes pas. Si je voulais être dégueulasse, je n'attendrais pas qu'on soit arrêtés pour te sauter dessus. Ok, je vais me taire… Bonne conduite. »

Je me remis dans la même position que tout à l'heure ; même si je savais bien que là, je n'aurais aucune chance de trouver le sommeil. Bon, plus que trois heures de trajet… une heure avant l'arrêt… Je devais pouvoir y arriver !

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

Près de 20 minutes plus tard, elle commença enfin à papillonner des yeux, sans doute lassée de regarder le paysage par la fenêtre.

Bon sang qu'elle me sortait par les yeux !

Et bon sang qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué !

Elle se cala encore un peu plus contre le siège et posa sa tête contre la vitre en fermant les yeux.

J'allais pouvoir rester en paix… Et pouvoir la regarder dormir.

J'avoue que je m'étais demandé quelle tête elle pouvait avoir, plongée dans le sommeil. Elle éveillait vraiment une part étrange de ma curiosité.

Quand je fus certain qu'elle dormait enfin, je remis ma playlist en route, et soupirai en sentant mes muscles se détendre. J'adorais écouter du classique quand j'étais en voiture. Ça me permettait d'oublier le stress du trajet et les pensées saugrenues qui peuplaient mon esprit. Et l'avoir à côté de moi n'allait pas arranger les choses.

J'entendis un marmonnement derrière et je jetai un rapide regard dans mon rétro, par réflexe. Jacob allait avoir un torticolis infernal en descendant de voiture, plus tard.

Jane était à moitié couchée sur lui, une main posée sur l'épaule de mon colocataire. C'était la première fois que je la voyais comme ça avec un mec. Pourtant, j'en avais vu passer quelques uns dans son lit. Elle avait tendance à les quitter dès qu'ils commençaient à s'attacher ou qu'elle les appréciait un peu trop.

A présent… Elle avait décidé de lâcher du lest après une lutte acharnée.

J'eus un sourire en pensant à leur relation chaotique. Des disputes cinglantes aux sourires niais dès qu'ils se voyaient.

Machinalement, je jetai un nouveau regard à MSG et un frisson me parcourut l'échine alors qu'un rictus déformait ma bouche.

Je commençais à m'enliser avec elle.

Elle avait trop d'impact sur moi, ce n'était pas normal. Elle m'excédait autant qu'elle m'attirait, ça devenait un véritable problème.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser « ça » arriver.

Je ne pouvais pas m'attacher à elle.

Mon amitié avec Alec n'y survivrait pas et je le préférais largement à cette fille. Il était une valeur sûre dans ma vie. Un pilier indispensable à mon équilibre.

Je ne pouvais pas détruire tout ça pour une fille. Pour elle… C'était tout simplement impensable.

Le baiser que nous avions partagé quelques semaines plus tôt me revint en mémoire, m'arrachant un grognement.

Elle m'avait bien eu la garce. Et je doutais qu'elle aie vraiment conscience des conséquences de cette victoire qu'elle avait eue sur moi.

Je voulais répliquer. Lui faire ravaler sa fierté. Mais j'avais des chances pour que ça me retombe dessus par la suite. Parce que la meilleure attaque contre un ennemi était d'utiliser ses propres armes.

Je pouvais bien la provoquer à défaut de la draguer réellement. Je l'avais déjà fait et j'étais toujours arrivé au but que je m'étais fixé. Mais il fallait que je trouve un juste milieu pour ne pas perdre pied et par rapport à ma culpabilité vis-à-vis d'Alec.

Mon portable se mit à vibrer sur le tableau de bord, et MSG fit une petite moue mécontente dans son sommeil en se tournant vers moi. J'eus un rictus et attrapai mon Smartphone.

Rose.

« _Vous êtes où les tortues ? Ça fait 10 minutes qu'on vous attend._ »

Je marmonnai.

**« **_Je suis là dans 15 minutes. »_

Je décidai de mettre mes pensées de côté, mis Barry White et enclenchai une nouvelle vitesse.

« Ah ben dis donc ! On a cru qu'on allait devoir acheter des tentes pour monter un camp. » Railla ma sœur lorsque je sortis de ma voiture.

Je lui jetai un regard noir, ainsi qu'à Baloo qui arborait un sourire goguenard.

« On a eu de la circulation à la sortie de New York. Marmonnai-je.

_ Nous aussi. » Répliqua Rose. « Ils descendent pas les autres ? »

Je me retournai pour voir MSG, Jacob et Jane toujours profondément endormis.

« Laisse les dormir. Histoire qu'ils soient en forme pour River Green. »

_Et que j'aie l'esprit en paix encore quelques heures._ Pensai-je.

Elle haussa des épaules alors que je remarquai que Jasper et Lili n'étaient pas encore là.

« Eh ! Je suis pas le dernier ! M'exclamai-je.

_ Ils ne sont pas partis en même temps que nous. Lili m'a envoyé un message il y a environ 20 minutes, ils sortaient juste de la banlieue. Elle devait voir un truc de dernière minute avec un jeune créateur pour son prochain défilé ou je ne sais quoi… Alors si, tu es le dernier. Emmett conduit super bien, tu devrais en prendre de la graine. Railla-t-elle en passant un bras autour de la taille de Baloo.

_ Je sais très bien conduire. Et entre un monstre à roues de machine agricole et ma Volvo, je n'hésite pas une seconde.

_ Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Tu veux qu'on fasse un drift ? » Me demanda-t-il avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

Je me tournai vers lui, impassible, alors que les yeux de ma sœur se mirent tout à coup à pétiller d'avidité.

« Quelqu'un a parlé de drift ? »

Je me retournai pour voir Jacob s'extirper de la voiture. Il se massait le cou en grimaçant. Jane et MSG étaient toujours profondément endormies.

« Jake ! » Fit Baloo en allant lui serrer la main. « Alors… On a trop fait d'exercices physiques cette nuit ? »

L'Indien éclata de rire et nous roulâmes des yeux avec Rose. Elle avait cependant un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Quand on partageait le même nuage en forme de cœur rose, on devait sans doute partager également le même sens de l'humour ou tout au moins supporter celui de l'autre.

« T'as eu des nouvelles des parents ? Lui demandai-je.

_ Ouais. Je les ai appelés en arrivant ici. Maman nous demande de ne pas trop nous presser sur la route.

_ Hmm… Elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire la même chose, hier soir.

_ Non, mais je pense qu'il a ses chances. Elle est plus maniable que ta Jeep. » Disait Jacob.

Je me tournai vers lui et Baloo qui regardait d'un œil critique ma voiture.

« J'ai plus de puissance. Marmonna-t-il.

_ Ça ne fait pas tout, il faut le conducteur qui va avec. Répliqua mon colocataire.

_ Je conduis très bien. »

Jacob éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

« T'es incorrigible.

_ Bon… Si les miss ne descendent pas… On ferait bien de reprendre la route. J'ai hâte d'arriver à River Green. » Dit Rose, les yeux brillants d'excitation. « On parlera de ce drift à la maison. »

Nous remontâmes chacun dans nos voitures et je rallumai mon autoradio, faisant grimacer Jacob.

« Quoi ? Marmonnai-je en mettant le contact.

_ Je l'ai trop écouté quand j'étais petit. Mon père est fan… Je suis devenu allergique. T'aurais pas un truc qui bouge, histoire qu'on se réveille un peu ?

_ Tu veux réveiller les princesses endormies ? Lui demandai-je avec un rictus.

_ Tu vois Bella comme une princesse ? » Contra-t-il avec un rictus.

Allez ! C'était reparti !

« Commence pas. Grognai-je.

_ Eh ! C'est la première fois que je t'en parle !

_ C'est bien pour ça…

_ Elle te plaît ? Ria-t-il.

_ Et à toi ?

_ Elle m'a eu plu… Pendant longtemps, même. »

Je lui jetai un regard suspicieux et m'engageai sur la route déserte.

« Ne le dis pas à Jane, alors. Elle est du genre très jalouse.

_ J'aime bien ça. » Ria-t-il à nouveau. « Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi la réponse t'avancerait.

_ Ça veut dire oui, alors.

_ Ça veut dire que je ne répondrai pas. »

Je cherchai un temps une fréquence radio, et tombai sur une onde hard rock qui réveilla en sursaut MSG. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, un peu désorientée et me lança un regard noir.

« Le coupable est derrière. Sifflai-je.

_ Oh. T'en fais pas pour la musique, j'aime aussi. Le coupable m'a appris à apprécier.

_ Un nouveau point qu'on n'aura pas en commun, alors.

_ Vous n'allez pas commencer. Marmonna Jacob.

_ Eh bien rendors-toi. On a sept semaines à rattraper. Répliquai-je.

_ Sept semaines de quoi ?

_ Sept semaines qu'on s'est pas engueulés. Répondis-je en marmonnant.

_ Et vous avez déjà pensé à baiser tous les deux ? »

Ma voisine, qui avait sorti une bouteille d'eau de son sac, s'étrangla.

« Non mais t'es pas bien ? » Toussa-t-elle. « Tout le monde ne règle pas ses différends au pieu, Jake.

_ Pourtant, je vous garantis que c'est d'Enfer…

_ La ferme ! » Répliquâmes-nous en même temps avec MSG.

Je lui jetai un rapide regard et la vis se renfrogner alors que mon colocataire éclatait de rire à l'arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Marmonna la voix endormie de Jane.

Génial ! Ils allaient s'y mettre à deux, maintenant.

« On va avoir un nouveau couple ce week-end, mon amour. » Répliqua Jacob.

J'écarquillai les yeux alors que ma voisine haussait des sourcils ; _mon amour _? Il allait se faire démonter.

Elle gloussa.

Non mais c'est pas vrai !

« Eux deux ?… Ça fait quelques temps que je m'en doute. Répliqua-t-elle.

_ Tu sembles tout voir en rose depuis quelques temps, Jane. » fit innocemment MSG en se regardant les ongles. « Tu serais pas enceinte ?

_ Non, pitié ! Grognai-je.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? S'irrita ma meilleure amie.

_ Non mais je rêve ! Tu t'entends parler ? Toi et l'instinct maternel, ça fait un milliard ! » Répliquai-je. « Et j'espère pas pour mes nuits. Je ne tiens pas à t'avoir sur le dos avec tes hormones encore plus déchaînées.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Si j'ai envie d'avoir un bébé, c'est pas toi qui m'en empêcheras.

_ Jacob, arrête de l'influencer, elle devient méconnaissable.

_ Ouais, revenons plutôt à nos moutons. » Répliqua-t-il. « A quand le passage à l'acte, vous deux ?

_ Tu sais, Jake, il faudrait déjà qu'il y aie un minimum d'attirance entre nous. Tu peux pas nous comparer à toi et Jane. Vous deux, même quand vous vous lanciez des regards noirs, la température grimpait de quinze degrés dans la pièce, fit ma voisine.

_ Ça, ça peut s'arranger. Lui, il y a déjà pensé en tout cas. On a remarqué les regards qu'il te lançait avec Jane. »

J'écarquillai les yeux alors que mon estomac s'était remis à faire de la gymnastique. Merde, comment ils avaient vu ça, eux !

MSG me considéra quelques instants, puis se retourna vers Jake.

« Vous avez rêvé. Rendormez-vous.

_ Si, c'est vrai ! S'écria mon colocataire… qui allait devenir mon ex colocataire s'il continuait comme ça.

_ Je confirme. Renchérit ma future défunte ex meilleure amie.

_ Oui, parfait, j'avoue. Je rêve toutes les nuits qu'on fait l'amour comme des bêtes dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement, à la fac et dans les lieux publics. Je suis démasqué. » Raillai-je.

Ils gloussèrent alors que ma voisine me regardait en haussant ses sourcils.

« On s'est même déjà embrassés devant chez elle, si vous voulez tout savoir. Enchaînai-je.

_ C'est vrai ? S'écria Jane.

_ Hin hin, répondit Bella. M'enfin, pas de quoi en faire un plat. Et si on couche ensemble, vous nous foutrez la paix ? Lança-t-elle négligemment.

_ Fais gaffe, je pourrais te prendre au mot… Lui susurrai-je.

_ Il a dit quoi ? Demanda avidement Jane.

_ Ça m'étonnerait, tu ne tiendrais pas le rythme. » me murmura MSG à l'oreille en mettant une main sur mon épaule. « Il a dit que si tu continuais, toi et Jake dormirez très, très peu la nuit prochaine.

_ On continue ! » S'écria Jacob à moitié hilare. « Qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez Bella, Edward ? Dis-nous tout.

_ Sa langue. Raillai-je.

_ Il n'y va pas par quatre chemins au moins. Bella aime bien les mecs directs.

_ Ouais, mais je les préfère _francs_, quand même. Et toi, Jake ; qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez Edward ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que ça te fait fantasmer de l'imaginer en action.

_ Détournement de la conversation, elle n'est pas insensible à ce qu'on raconte. Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser avec les autres. » Dit-il. « Demain, ça sera une affaire réglée.

_ Je parie sur ce soir. Répliqua Jane.

_ Si vous voulez, je m'arrête et on règle la question dès maintenant. Les coupai-je.

_ Hmm… Impatient ? Ricana Jacob.

_ Tu n'as pas idée… Soufflai-je.

_ Pourquoi s'arrêter ? » Railla Bella en faisant glisser sa main sur mon genou.

Je fis une légère embardée en serrant des dents et lui jetai un regard noir.

Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça… Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus perdre une nouvelle fois la face devant elle. Je plaçai donc à mon tour ma main sur sa cuisse, la défiant du regard.

« Ça y est la machine est lancée ! S'esclaffa mon colocataire.

_ Faites pas ça pendant que tu conduis, Edward, je ne tiens pas à avoir un accident. Répliqua Jane.

_ T'en fais pas, ma grande, rétorqua MSG. On sait se tenir. Mais tu viendras pas te plaindre si tu peux pas fermer l'œil cette nuit. »

Je lui lançai un long regard alors que ma main était toujours sur sa cuisse. Je fis lentement glisser mes doigts vers l'intérieur de ses jambes en serrant des dents.

Une alarme rouge commençait à s'allumer dans ma tête me signalant de ne pas m'engager sur cette voie-là, que j'allais forcément perdre au final.

« Je veux pas voir ça. » Ria alors Jacob.

Je retirai brusquement ma main, pestant contre moi-même.

Ah oui ! Je m'en souviendrais de ces sept semaines de silence et de ce week-end de Thanksgiving.

Elle souffla à côté de moi.

« Ça vous apprendra à nous lancer sur le sujet. » dit-elle simplement.

Puis elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, et regarda le paysage défiler à travers la vitre.

Jacob voulut relancer la conversation, mais je lui lançai un regard noir dans le rétroviseur. Je n'avais plus envie de rire, tout à coup. Ni de faire comme si… Ni de parler tout court.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence pesant pour ma part. Jane et Jacob discutèrent et essayèrent d'intégrer MSG dans leur conversation, mais elle non plus, ne semblait pas encline à ça.

Puis on arriva.

Et je me reconcentrai sur ma route, les sens en éveil sans que je n'en sache la raison.

Plus de quatre ans que je n'avais pas vu ce chemin. Que je n'avais pas roulé dessus.

Rose devait déjà être arrivée.

Je ralentis sur la route terreuse, qui elle, n'avait pas changé.

Je regardai attentivement devant moi, attendant de voir le dernier virage sur la droite.

C'était dingue l'état dans le quel je me trouvais. Aussi fébrile que quand on en avait fait l'acquisition, j'avais alors à peine 5 ans.

Le dernier virage se profila à l'horizon et un discret sourire étira mes lèvres.

Puis elle apparut au moment où j'appuyai sur le frein pour la contempler.

« Putain… Souffla Jacob.

_ Waw. Euh Edward, t'es sûr que tu t'es pas trompé de chemin ? »

Je secouai négativement la tête alors que mes yeux ne quittaient pas la bâtisse blanche en face de moi.

Je remarquai à peine les voitures de Baloo et de mes parents garées devant le garage extérieur.

Je regardai la grande baie vitrée au rez-de-chaussée qui donnait normalement sur le salon, les petits arbustes qui avaient été planté devant, la terrasse de l'ancienne chambre parentale qui avait été rénovée à l'étage, le petit chemin qui serpentait jusqu'à l'entrée principale que de petites lampes délimitaient.

Je coupai le moteur, les yeux toujours fixés sur la façade alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur mon père qui se dirigea vers nous avec un grand sourire.

Ma mère, Rose et Baloo suivirent de près.

Nous descendîmes, et j'embrassai rapidement mes parents en observant toujours la villa qui était sans doute désormais le petit bijou du comté.

« Vous avez fait bonne route ? Me demanda mon père.

_ Hmm… » Marmonnai-je, incapable de regarder ailleurs que devant moi.

Un rire cristallin me sortit de ma transe et je me tournai vers ma mère, qui m'observait avec un air espiègle et attendri.

« Ça valait le coup d'attendre… Tu ne trouves pas ? Dit-elle.

_ Et comment… Soufflai-je.

_ Edward ! Edward, il faut que tu viennes voir l'intérieur. C'est tout simplement grandiose ! Et les chambres… » S'excita ma sœur en me prenant par le bras pour m'attirer vers l'entrée.

Nous pénétrâmes dans l'ancien vestibule qui avait disparu pour faire place directement au salon, beaucoup plus espacé et éclairé que dans mon souvenir. Une grande table en chêne s'étendait sur ma droite, où un bouquet de roses blanches et rouges avait été posé - ça, c'était ma sœur… -. Un immense canapé en cuir noir se tenait devant la cheminée, faisant face en même temps à la baie vitrée de l'arrière de la villa.

Les murs étaient restés aussi blancs que dans ma mémoire, seulement habillés de quelques photos de famille et de tableaux d'art contemporain dont raffolait mon père.

Un feu ronflait paisiblement dans la cheminée, répandant une douce chaleur dans la pièce et je me sentis soudain bien. Apaisé.

« Et on a une piscine ! » S'excita Rose, me sortant de ma contemplation.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière nous et je décidai de partir seul à la découverte du reste du rez-de-chaussée, ayant besoin de solitude pour me replonger dans mon enfance.

La première porte que j'ouvris me montra la chambre parentale.

Je haussai mes sourcils, surpris. Comment ça se faisait que mes parents avaient déménagé leur chambre au rez-de-chaussée ? Ma mère avait toujours adoré avoir une pleine vue sur la forêt environnante.

Puis, il y avait le bureau de mon père, en face, celui de ma mère et tout au fond du couloir la pièce dans la quelle j'allais sans doute passer les trois quarts du séjour.

Je restai un moment subjugué devant l'imposante bibliothèque qui couvrait la partie droite de l'espace, mais surtout devant l'immense piano à queue noir qui surplombait la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin.

Je m'en approchai docilement, l'effleurant du bout des doigts avec vénération, le cœur soudain lourd.

Un Steinway. Une des meilleures marques de piano de la planète.

« Tu nous as pas attendus. »

Je sursautai et me retournai vivement sur ma mère qui me regardait en souriant.

« Maman ! C'est… Commençai-je, la gorge un peu nouée.

_ C'était bien celui que tu voulais ? On a eu du mal à nous le faire livrer.

_ … Merci. » Soufflai-je en m'avançant vers elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai un instant contre moi et elle gloussa en se reculant, les joues un peu rouges. Elle était toujours mal à l'aise dans les démonstrations affectives. Elle préférait nous montrer son affection à sa façon que par des gestes.

« Il te plaît alors. Me dit-elle.

_ Tu plaisantes ? Il est parfait. »

Elle me sourit, les yeux brillants, émue.

« Tant mieux. Retournons au salon… Avant que ton père n'assomme l'ami de ta sœur avec ses questions. »

J'eus un rictus et la suivis dans le séjour.

Jane, Jacob et MSG faisaient le tour de la pièce, regardant chaque détail, comme des gosses dans un magasin de jouets ou un décorateur d'intérieur dans la plus belle pièce où il n'eut jamais mis les pieds.

Baloo se tenait à côté de la porte d'entrée, un peu nerveux, avec mon père et ma sœur qui n'avait pas l'air franchement à l'aise non plus.

« Et pourquoi as-tu choisi de devenir pompier professionnel ? Lui demandait mon père.

_ Euh… A cause du 11 Septembre. Quand j'ai vu tous ces gens en danger à la télé. » Marmonna-t-il.

Mon père eut un sourire et hocha doucement de la tête.

« Garde-le, celui-là. » Dit-il à ma sœur avant de se retourner vers moi.

Je vis du coin de l'œil un sourire éclatant étirer les lèvres de Rose alors que ma mère les rejoignait.

Nous commençâmes à parler des travaux faits au rez-de-chaussée et des problèmes qu'avaient engendré ceux de la baie vitrée.

« Ta mère tenait absolument qu'il y en aie une sur deux murs du salon en opposition. Ça a été difficile de convaincre l'architecte qui avait peur du manque de luminosité par rapport aux bois environnants. Alors on a fait des concessions et réduit la taille de la pièce. Parce qu'à l'origine, la cuisine devait garder sa place originelle, mais maintenant c'est la porte que tu vois là-bas. » M'expliqua-t-il en me montrant les battants à côté des quels se trouvaient MSG, Jane et Jacob.

Je croisai un instant les yeux de l'ex de mon meilleur ami, et une boule se forma dans ma gorge au souvenir de ma main que j'avais laissé errer sur sa cuisse… Qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête ?

« … Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Je sursautai légèrement et me retournai vers mon père.

« Pardon ? Bégayai-je.

_ Le fait qu'on vous aie laissé l'intimité du premier étage. Me sourit mon père.

_ Oh… Euh… Ouais. C'est cool. Merci. »

Nous allâmes ensuite tous nous asseoir sur le canapé le temps que Lili et Jasper n'arrivent.

« J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas se perdre. S'inquiéta ma mère.

_ Maman… Lili est déjà venue plusieurs fois. Souffla ma sœur.

_ C'est dommage qu'Alec n'aie pas pu venir. Même s'il aurait fallu emménager la bibliothèque, j'aurais été heureuse de le voir. Nous n'avons pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis le concert à la clinique privée. Comment va-t-il ?

_ Ça va. » Répondit alors MSG.

Je me tournai vers elle alors que mon estomac se tordait et que ma mère commençait à lui parler.

Alec… Heureusement qu'il n'était pas venu, finalement. Je n'aurais pas pu le regarder en face.

La cloche extérieure retentit quelques minutes plus tard, et ma sœur se leva d'un bond pour ouvrir à sa meilleure amie.

« Haaaaaaan ! Esmée ! C'est… y a pas de mots ! » S'extasia Lili en regardant tout autour d'elle. « On reconnaît rien ! »

Ma sœur sautilla sur place en frappant des mains, regardant elle aussi le salon.

Nous nous levâmes pour aller les saluer.

« Bon ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir passer à la répartition des chambres ! Nous prendrons la Luxure avec Emmett. Lili et Jazz, celle d'à côté, la Gourmandise. Et enfin en face, Kokuum et Pocahontas la Paresse et mon petit frère et Bella l'Envie. »Termina ma sœur avec un grand sourire.

Les sept péchés capitaux pour thèmes de décoration avaient toujours été un plaisir personnel de ma mère. Elle adorait associer les mots aux pièces de la maison. Mais il y avait quelque chose que j'avais dû mal comprendre… C'était obligé.

Tout le monde commença à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée pour aller chercher les bagages, sauf MSG et moi.

« Attendez, attendez ! Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? » Fis-je en regardant ma sœur.

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire innocent qui me donna envie d'hurler.

« Vous êtes grands, maintenant. Tu vas pas me dire que partager ton lit avec une fille te fait peur.

_ Surtout avec Bella. Ils se sont allumés à mort sur le trajet. » Dit mon colocataire.

Rose et Lili se tournèrent avidement vers lui alors que Baloo regardait sa sœur en levant un sourcil.

« Il est hors de question que je dorme avec lui. » Siffla-t-elle avant de sortir de la maison d'un pas lourd.

Les filles la suivirent un instant des yeux alors que Jacob éclatait de rire.

« Quelqu'un veut parier ? Proposa-t-il.

_ 30 dollars sur cette nuit. Dit aussitôt Lili.

_ 50 pour demain dans la journée. Répliqua ma sœur.

_ 80 sur la première dispute. Fit ma meilleure amie.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda avec curiosité mon père.

_ Bella et Edward vont sortir ensemble, on parie sur le moment. Tu tentes ? » Lui expliqua Rose.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil avec un rictus alors que je les regardais faire, complètement éberlué.

« Conditions ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Disputes incessantes dès qu'ils se voient et ce, depuis qu'ils se connaissent ou presque. Ça va en crescendo depuis.

_ Ils vont dormir ensemble ?

_ Oui !

_ 150 sur les prochaines 24 heures. » Dit-il avec un sourire après un instant de réflexion.

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Je n'en revenais pas. C'était vraiment une conspiration ; mais pourquoi fallait-il que les autres se soient mis en tête de me faire sortir - non, coucher - avec Edward ? Était-ce pour le trip ? Les deux ennemis qui se réconcilient sur l'oreiller ? Était-ce par rapport à Alec ? M'éloigner de lui ? Lui prouver que je pouvais coucher avec un autre ? Non, impossible… ils n'auraient pas choisi Edward ! Pas son meilleur ami !

Lui, en tous cas, n'était pas enchanté par l'idée non plus. C'était peut-être le seul point sur lequel on pouvait s'accorder.

Un week-end entier chez lui, et en plus, la nuit dans le même lit que lui. Non mais, puis quoi encore ?

Là, il fallait que je m'isole. On venait de déjeuner ; dans un silence relatif, tout le monde étant plus ou moins fatigué du trajet.

J'allais aller faire un tour, par exemple ; il y avait des bois dans le coin.

Je pris donc un pull que je passai sur mes épaules, une chaude veste, et quittai l'immense baraque blanche pour me diriger vers les bois. Je trouvai rapidement un petit sentier, le suivis un moment.

À un moment, je m'éloignai un peu du sentier, et une clairière apparut à mes yeux ; elle me rappela celle de Forks. Aussi, je m'y posai, fermai les yeux, et fis le vide.

Ça faisait vraiment du bien. C'était sans doute ce qui me manquait le plus, à New York ; enfin, après Alec, bien sûr.

Je finis par m'étendre dans l'herbe malgré sa fraîcheur ; et je dus m'assoupir un moment, car quand je me réveillai, la nuit commençait à tomber.

Je me redressai en sursaut.

« Oh, merde ! »

Je me levai d'un bond sur mes pieds ; et heureusement, retrouvai rapidement le sentier. Je me mis à courir en direction de la maison.

Rosalie et Alice allaient me tuer.

Je réintégrai la maison, essoufflée, les cheveux emmêlés.

« Ben t'étais où ? » s'étonna Jake, qui discutait avec Emmett.

Je leur fis un petit sourire.

« Faire un tour.

_ Ah ! Bella ! On t'a cherchée toute l'aprèm ! »

Je grimaçai.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, merde ! Mais tu te rends compte qu'on a tout ton maquillage et ta coiffure à faire ! » Poursuivit Alice. « Oh, et regarde toi, mais t'as été traîner où ? Bon, hop hop hop, à la douche et fissa ! »

Je me laissai entraîner, ne cherchant même pas à bougonner - effort inutile. Les filles m'emmenèrent dans leur salle de bains, où Jane était en train de s'appliquer une touche de maquillage.

« Allez, t'as un quart d'heure top chrono pour te doucher ! En attendant, on prépare le matos ! »

Elles restèrent dans la salle de bains ; je me déshabillai devant elle, mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas ça… Mais bon.

Je filai sous la douche, et laissai l'eau chaude détendre mes muscles ; de la détente, c'était ça qu'il me fallait. J'empruntai le gel douche à la noix de coco qui traînait, le shampooing, et sortis en bougonnant.

Les filles passèrent l'heure suivante à se mettre en accord sur ma coiffure et mon maquillage ; ce fut Rose qui remporta la manche, et me boucla les cheveux comme elle l'avait voulu ; elle me maquilla uniquement les yeux, et sourit, satisfaite. Je passai la fameuse robe noire et blanche qu'elle m'avait faite acheter, et elle et Alice sautèrent de joie.

Jane entra à ce moment dans la salle de bains et eut un sourire satisfait. Elle, elle allait faire fantasmer Jake avec sa robe noire qui épousait ses formes et ses cheveux blonds lâchés sur ses épaules d'une manière… juste classe. Élégante, sans aucun effort.

Nous descendîmes dans la salle à manger, écarquillant les yeux devant l'immense table qui avait été dressée spécialement pour l'occasion par Esmée.

Les garçons étaient déjà là ; ils accueillirent avec des sourires émerveillés leurs copines respectives, et je détournai le regard, gênée ; songeant avec un petit pincement au cœur que désormais, plus personne ne me regarderait ainsi.

Je sentis soudain une présence à côté de moi.

« On n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour discuter. » fit une voix harmonieuse de femme ; « Si j'ai bien compris, tu es l'ex d'Alec. »

Je relevai la tête, et croisai brièvement le regard d'Edward avant de reporter mon attention sur Esmée.

« Hum… Oui.

_ J'ai été désolée d'apprendre votre rupture ; j'ignorais qu'il avait une petite amie, mais je m'en doutais ; il avait l'air plus heureux quand je le voyais ces dernières années. »

Je hochai la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre, mal à l'aise.

Elle rit.

« Tu sais que tu me fais penser à mon fils, par certains côtés ? »

Je croisai le regard dudit fils, qui était assez proche pour entendre notre conversation et avait détourné le regard, agacé.

« Il semblerait qu'on ait un ou deux points communs, lâchai-je.

_ Hum hum. Tu sembles avoir… une relation particulière avec ton frère. Pas forcément de ce que j'ai pu voir, mais de ce que m'a dit Rosalie. »

Je me glissai une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, gênée.

« Disons que certains évènements nous ont poussé à nous rapprocher.

_ Ce n'est pas un mal, au contraire.

_ Il y a d'autres moyens d'être proches de sa fratrie, répliquai-je.

_ Certainement. Ça n'a pas toujours été l'entente cordiale entre Edward et Rose, mais désormais ils sont très liés aussi.

_ C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

_ Il paraît que votre père habite plutôt loin ?

_ L'état de Washington. » répondis-je d'une voix étranglée.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Et votre mère ? »

Un léger silence tomba entre nous ; et elle eut l'air un peu gênée.

« Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible ; Emmett ne l'a évoquée que pour dire qu'elle était actuellement en voyage. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Vous savez, Madame, cela fait plus de six ans qu'elle est « actuellement en voyage ». »

Je fis malgré moi un petit sourire triste à Esmée ; et me détournai. Je rejoignis instinctivement mon frère, qui était toujours avec Rosalie, Jane et Jacob. Rose et Jake discutaient mécanique, et mon frère observait avec émerveillement sa copine soutenir ses arguments.

Je restai avec lui quelques minutes ; puis Carlisle nous appela à table.

Il nous dit de choisir nos places ; mais insista pour se trouver à côté d'Emmett, qui n'en menait pas large mais à qui je fis un sourire encourageant.

Je pris une chaise en face de mon meilleur ami ; qui s'était placé à côté de Jane.

Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi ; et tournai la tête pour voir Edward.

Il me lança un bref regard, et nos yeux s'accrochèrent ; j'eus un petit sourire ironique.

« Tu vas pas avoir assez de passer la nuit dans le même lit que moi ?

_ C'est ma mère qui a insisté. Marmonna-t-il.

_ Elle est très gentille, soufflai-je.

_ Normal. C'est ma mère. Répliqua-t-il avec un rictus.

_ Visiblement, l'éducation et les bons gènes ne font pas tout, répliquai-je sèchement en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Rien qu'à voir ton comportement dans la voiture, je confirme. N'en profites pas d'ailleurs pour laisser tes mains se balader sous la table.

_ On ne parle pas de mon comportement, mais du tien. Tu ne peux pas savoir quelle a été mon enfance. Ne t'en fais pas ; j'ai pas les mains baladeuses, et là ce serait inutile vu que les autres ne remarqueraient pas.

_ Parce que tu es du genre exhibitionniste ? Ou est-ce un trait narcissique, il faudrait que je demande ça à ma sœur… Quant à ton enfance… Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je compatis ? Que je sais que j'ai de la chance d'avoir des parents encore amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Oui, c'est le cas. _Désolé_ si ça n'est pas le tien.

_ Non, je ne te demande pas ça ! » m'agaçai-je. « Franchement, ta compassion, je m'en fous ! Mon enfance est ce qu'elle a été, elle aurait pu être bien pire, mais je n'accepterai en revanche pas que tu portes des jugements dessus ! Oh, et j'ajouterai que je ne suis pas exhibitionniste, mais que le genre de geste que j'ai eus avec toi dans la voiture n'était destiné qu'à répondre aux deux autres. Alors t'en fais pas, reste dans ton coin comme tu sais si bien le faire, je ne viendrai pas te déranger. »

Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda un long moment en fronçant un peu les sourcils, pensif.

« Tu serais donc indifférente si je te touche ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Ça y est ! Cinq minutes l'un à côté de l'autre et c'est reparti. S'esclaffa Jacob.

_ Toi, tu la fermes et tu continues tes mamours avec ta Jane. Toi, fis-je en me retournant vers Edward, t'essaies de m'ignorer. Ça devrait pas t'être trop difficile !

_ Ça dépend si tu me frôles ou pas. Jacob… Elle évite de répondre à ma question. Ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas indifférente ?

_ Ouais.

_ Vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda Rosalie.

_ Il lui a demandé si elle serait indifférente s'il la touchait, je crois.

_ Edward ! Fit Esmée sur un ton faussement autoritaire.

_ Quelqu'un veut renchérir ? » Demanda Jacob à la table.

Je soupirai, et levai les mains en guise de reddition.

« Ok. J'abandonne. Faîtes vos paris, n'hésitez pas. Mais dîtes… Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé si on n'était pas déjà passés à l'acte, tous les deux ? Vous ne vous demandez pas si ça pourrait être la raison de notre… entente tout sauf cordiale ?

_ Je savais bien que tu fantasmais sur moi. Me souffla Edward.

_ Je rajoute 50 dollars. Dit Carlisle.

_ On a 200 dollars en bout de table ! Dit Jacob.

_ J'en rajoute 30 ! S'écria Lili.

_ 60 pour le lutin déchaîné.

_ J'en parie 100 pour le dernier jour parce qu'ils nous feront croire jusqu'au bout qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait, mais au final, ça se fera. Dit alors Jasper.

_ Emmett, avec Esmée t'es le seul qui n'a pas fait de pronostiques. Fit Jacob.

_ C'est ma sœur. Marmonna-t-il.

_ Et alors ?

_ Et alors, je parie pas sur ma sœur… Mais si je devais donner mon avis, ça serait pour le retour.

_ Ok, fis-je en gardant mon calme. On n'hésitera pas à vous en faire part, si un jour on couche ensemble. Vous devriez parier sur le nombre de fois, tant que vous y êtes.

_ Non ; on avisera, m'assura Jake.

_ Bien, les jeux sont faits. »

Ils repartirent tous plus ou moins dans leur conversation, et je me tournai vers Edward.

« D'une certaine manière, on peut dire que tu fais partie d'un de mes fantasmes. Mais franchement, je ne crois pas que tu prendrais beaucoup de plaisir à me laisser le réaliser, celui-là.

_ Pourquoi ? Après l'exhibitionnisme, la nécrophilie ? Me demanda-t-il innocemment.

_ Mort ? Non, je ne t'en souhaite pas tant. Ce serait bien trop doux… lui susurrai-je à l'oreille avant de me reporter sur mon entrée.

_ Hmmm… Sado-masochisme. J'ai jamais tenté, mais pourquoi pas, si tu me le proposes. T'as apporté ton matériel ou il faut qu'on avise ?

_ On peut aussi, je te le répète, s'ignorer royalement. Bon appétit, au fait.

_ T'as peur de flancher… Me dit-il au bout de quelques minutes.

_ Oui, c'est certain. Mon désir pour toi est en train de me réduire en cendres, pitié, cesse d'attiser ma flamme ! Répondis-je d'une voix atone.

_ Je ne fais rien. Tu as toujours tout fait toute seule.

_ Eh bien justement, j'arrête, là. Alors viens pas me chercher… ou je vais commencer à croire que ça te plaisait.

_ Notre nuit va être très intéressante, je le vois d'ici.

_ Tu éludes ma question ; c'est ça qui est digne d'intérêt. T'inquiètes pas, je vais pas te violer.

_ Qui te dit que je ne serais pas consentant ? » Me chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Une alarme sonna dans ma tête, et je me tournai légèrement vers mon voisin, sourcils froncés.

« Je t'en prie… Je te touche le genou, tu te plains que je t'ai fait des attouchements ! J'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce serait si je m'occupais de toi pendant une nuit complète !

_ T'en aurais pas le courage…

_ Me lance pas là-dessus, tu sais très bien que de nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui aurais des scrupules à aller jusqu'au bout.

_ Parce que j'ai plus de respect que toi pour une personne que nous avons en commun. Sinon, ça ferait longtemps que tu serais une « affaire classée ».

_ Bien sûr, maintenant, c'est moi la débauchée. Pour être une « affaire classée », il aurait encore fallu que tu me plaises. »

Il se tourna vers moi et plongea ses yeux dans les miens, un léger rictus aux lèvres. Puis je sentis une main effleurer ma cuisse.

« C'est le cas. On ne s'engueule pas avec quelqu'un pour rien…

_ Oh, bien sûr… » raillai-je. « Le fait que tu aies d'emblée affiché ta haine pour moi n'y est certainement pour rien.

_ Je ne te hais pas. Siffla-t-il.

_ De mieux en mieux… Tu ne t'en es jamais caché, tu crois que j'oublierai facilement notre conversation dans la camionnette, le jour où tu m'as gracieusement aidée à déménager ?

_ Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je te haïssais ? Je t'ai juste dit que je te ferai… payer l'indélicatesse d'Alec, rien de plus. Ça ne va quand même pas jusqu'à la haine. Ça aurait pu, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne t'aime pas… C'est un fait. Mais je ne te hais pas. Je n'ai même jamais haï quelqu'un.

_ Ok ! Je reformule, alors ! Le fait que tu aies d'emblée affiché que tu ne m'aimais pas n'y est certainement pour rien ! »

Il sourit. D'une étrange façon. Entre tristesse et amertume.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ?…

_ Rien. Mais n'essaie pas de faire passer nos disputes pour une attirance refoulée que j'aurais à ton égard. La vérité, c'est que ton comportement est imbuvable, et je ne pourrais me montrer indifférente que si tu n'étais pas, en plus, hypocrite. Y a pas à dire, sept semaines de silence, ça fait du bien. »

Edward se détourna, les lèvres pincées. Il ne me reparla pas du dîner ; je me tournai vers Jacob et les autres, discutant de temps à autre.

Emmett s'était visiblement détendu ; Carlisle semblait l'apprécier. J'en étais heureuse pour lui ; quand on n'avait pas vraiment eu de famille, c'était pas facile d'être à l'aise dans celle des autres. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était senti si mal à l'aise à l'idée de rencontrer les parents de Rose.

La soirée s'acheva tard ; je montai directement me coucher après avoir salué les autres.

J'espérais réussir à m'endormir avant qu'Edward ne vienne se coucher.

Je me déshabillai rapidement ; passai un pyjama, composé d'un pantalon et d'un débardeur. J'avais été bien inspirée de prendre ça plutôt qu'une de mes nombreuses nuisettes ; de toutes façons, j'aurais pris une nuisette, j'aurais encore préféré dormir en jean que la passer.

Je me glissai entre les draps frais, et fermai les yeux.

Edward poussa la porte quelques instants plus tard ; je n'étais pas endormie, mais fis comme si, mimant une respiration profonde et régulière.

Il passa quelques minutes à la salle de bains, et vint se coucher à côté de moi ; le plus loin possible.

Chacun à une extrémité du lit, on ne risquait pas de se toucher…

* * *

**Et voilà pour les paris ! L'une d'entre vous avait deviné (félicitation Alice-57). Et vous ? Quels sont vos pronostics en ce qui concerne les premières... relations sexuelles de nos deux protagonistes ?**

**Et maintenant, que dire ?**

**J'ai envie d'être sadique. Même si c'est mal. Mais ohhhhh... Bon, si vous ne tenez pas risquer la frustration, ne lisez pas les prochaines lignes.**

**Début des lemons chapitre suivant ! Mouhahaha... A samedi prochain ! Ou un tout petit peu plus tôt si vous êtes gentils ;-)**


	13. De peau

**Bonjour !**

Comme promis, vu que vous avez été trèèèès gentils, je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre un peu plus tôt ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. Elles nous ont fait extrêmement plaisir, et... Je ne vous dirai pas encore qui a eu raison entre vous qui avez parié sur le moment où Bella et Edward coucheront ensemble ^^. En tous cas, début en douceur des lemons, et ce que je peux vous promettre... C'est que la relation Bella/Edward va devenir sulfureuse pendant quelques chapitres ;). Pressé(e)s ? Je vous souhaite une... agréable lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre treize : De peau

* * *

**

**EDWARD

* * *

**

Avez-vous déjà fait quelque chose que vous évoquiez de plus en plus souvent dans votre esprit mais que vous ne vouliez pas voir réalisé à cause des conséquences désastreuses que ça pourrait avoir dans votre vie affective et plus particulièrement amicale, parce que votre entourage vous mettait tellement la pression que vous aviez fini par craquer ? Parce que c'est ce qui m'est arrivé ce jour-là.

**oOo**

J'émergeais du sommeil et je me sentais… Incroyablement bien. Même plus que ça. Je n'avais plus jamais envie d'ouvrir mes yeux si je devais me sentir comme ça pour le restant de ma vie.

Une très agréable odeur florale envahissait mes narines me donnant envie d'en saturer à fond mes poumons.

Ma main gauche empoignait quelque chose de doux et de chaud alors que ma main droite parcourait doucement ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une peau de pêche satinée. Ma main gauche bougea un peu sans pour autant lâcher l'objet qu'elle tenait et je crus entendre comme un râle. A moins que ce ne fut un gémissement.

J'étirai paresseusement mes jambes et m'enfonçai encore un peu plus sous les couvertures.

Quelque chose bougea légèrement contre moi, s'appuyant un peu plus contre mon érection matinale. Je grognai dans les limbes éparses de mon sommeil et plongeai ma tête dans l'odeur fleurie et soyeuse de ce qui me parut être une chevelure.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres ; les rêves, c'était vraiment du gros n'importe quoi. Mais celui-là me plaisait bien.

Ma main droite continua sa course sur ce semblant de peau quand elle rencontra quelque chose qui me fit froncer les sourcils. J'essayais de passer ma main par-dessus ; on aurait dit de la soie, ce qui me fit vaguement penser au pyjama que MSG portait la veille. Je grognai en l'éloignant de ma conscience ; j'étais encore trop endormi pour faire face à elle. J'essayais cette fois de passer ma main en dessous ; je souris en entendant un autre râle. C'était encore plus doux et encore plus chaud à présent.

On rebougea contre moi, m'arrachant cette fois un gémissement rauque.

Pitié, faites que je dorme encore un peu…

Tout à coup, une main se posa sur ma main droite et des doigts s'entrelacèrent aux miens, me prouvant définitivement qu'il y avait une fille dans mon lit. La main guida la mienne encore plus bas sous ce qui ressemblait à de la soie, faisant légèrement accélérer ma respiration et assécher ma gorge jusqu'à un lieu encore plus chaud et… humide.

Je me pressai un peu plus contre le corps blotti contre moi qui me faisait dos, la faisant frémir et gémir à la fois. Ma bouche trouva difficilement la peau du cou sous les boucles épaisses alors que ma main droite glissait paresseusement sur le sous-vêtement.

Je frôlais, taquinais, embrassais, mordillais la peau tendre et chaude que mes lèvres rencontraient.

Je n'avais toujours pas ouvert mes paupières. Je ne voulais pas me rendre compte que je n'étreignais qu'un simple fantasme. Je voulais en profiter au maximum.

Les doigts se refermèrent sur les miens, la respiration se hacha un peu plus, me faisant sourire contre la peau que ma langue frôlait.

L'envie commençait à envahir mes sens, me contractant l'estomac.

Tout à coup, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir.

« Y a pas de morts ! Cria une voix que j'identifiais comme étant celle de Lili.

_ Ils sont à poils ? »

Ma sœur… qui se « emmettisait ».

« Euh… Je veux pas vérifier.

_ Y a les fringues par terre ?

_ Négatif.

_ Alors t'as perdu, Lili ! »

J'entendis un grommellement, puis le bruit de la porte qu'on referme alors que j'essayais de relier ce que je venais d'entendre : que faisaient ma sœur et Lili dans mon appartement à cette heure-ci ?

J'étais encore en train d'analyser ce qui se passait autour de moi ainsi que les paroles échangées entre Rose et sa meilleure amie quand le corps contre moi s'ancra encore plus contre le mien, me faisant tout oublier à part la vague de désir qui déferlait dans mon bas ventre.

La main guida la mienne sous le sous-vêtement, faisant accélérer mon rythme cardiaque et hacher ma respiration.

Je trouvai le clitoris que mes doigts frôlèrent juste dans un premier temps, provoquant un soupir de frustration.

Ma main gauche bougea à nouveau et je sentis sous ma paume comme un mamelon qui se dressait.

Je me collai encore un peu plus contre le corps qui épousait le mien. J'avais envie de…

Je frottai mon érection douloureuse contre le bas du dos, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque qui me donna la chair de poule.

Je voulais la retourner.

L'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

Lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement, si seulement elle continuait à gémir de cette façon.

Peut-être parviendrait-elle à me faire oublier…

Les hanches se mirent à onduler légèrement, recherchant plus de contact avec mes doigts qui ne faisaient que la frôler, me faisant sourire une nouvelle fois et ma bouche regagna la peau tendre du cou sur laquelle elle s'acharna.

Mon excitation était presque à son comble.

Mon cœur battait lourdement contre mes côtes.

Puis le corps bougea plus franchement ; les membres s'étirèrent, le dos se colla à moi.

Puis un nom soufflé.

« Alec… »

J'ouvris tout à coup mes yeux alors que mon corps se tétanisait, mon rythme cardiaque subitement emballé mais pas pour les raisons que j'aurais espérées.

Je me détachai vivement du corps qui était blotti contre le mien, gagné par la panique en reconnaissant les boucles éparses sur l'oreiller pourpre.

Je sortis du lit en manquant de m'étaler par terre et allai presque en courant jusqu'à la salle de bains, faisant à peine attention au regard surpris de Baloo qui me suivit des yeux, figé au milieu du grand couloir.

Je claquai la porte et m'appuyai contre, le cœur battant toujours la chamade.

Je me pris la tête dans mes mains tremblantes.

Putain !

J'étais foutu.

Je jetai un rapide regard à mon pantalon de pyjama et échappai un grognement désespéré.

Vraiment foutu.

Je me déshabillai à la hâte et me jetai dans la cabine de douche, allumant les jets brûlants. Je posai mes mains bien à plat sur les parois, la tête baissée tandis que l'eau coulait sur ma tignasse et les muscles de mon dos encore douloureusement contractés.

Je fermai les yeux, mâchoires serrées.

Mon érection me faisait toujours mal, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire ça.

Je m'appuyai, presque sans m'en rendre compte, contre les parois glacées de la cabine de douche et saisis ma verge gorgée, comme un adolescent en manque.

Je tentai de me ressaisir une dernière fois. Mais je n'y arrivai pas.

Ses gémissements emplirent ma tête à nouveau alors que mes doigts s'activaient d'eux-mêmes sur mon sexe dressé.

Je serrai des dents plus fort, pestant contre moi-même, le plaisir m'émergeant petit à petit.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge au souvenir de la peau de son cou sous ma langue.

Un autre à celui de son corps blotti contre le mien.

Ma respiration se hacha à celui du baiser que nous avions échangé devant chez elle.

J'accélérai le mouvement de mes doigts et mes abdos se contractèrent.

Puis un spasme.

Puis l'orgasme.

Et son nom au bord de mes lèvres.

Et la colère.

« Eh ! Ta salle de bains c'est pas celle-là, c'est celle d'en face ! » Me dit la voix étouffée de ma sœur.

J'ouvris les yeux, la gorge nouée et attrapai rageusement le gel douche à mes pieds.

« Eh bien t'as qu'à y aller ! Répliquai-je, acide.

_ Je peux pas, y a Lili. Et pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable ! »

Je grognai en me lavant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sortis encore mouillé, une serviette autour de mes hanches.

« Pas trop tôt… » Marmonna-t-elle en entrant dans la salle de bains.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et me dirigeai vers ma chambre, espérant qu'elle ne soit plus là. Je soupirai de soulagement en remarquant que le lit était vide et frissonnai à cause de la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Je me séchai rapidement, enfilai un jean foncé brut, un t-shirt à manches longues carmin, ma veste à capuche noire et mes All Stars.

Je descendis à la cuisine, résigné, sachant qu'elle y serait.

« Bonjour, mon chéri ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce matin ? » Me demanda ma mère, à peine eus-je mis un pied dans la pièce.

Mon estomac se contracta, quand je la vis, toujours vêtue de ce foutu pyjama en soie rouge, discutant nonchalamment avec Jacob - il était déjà levé, lui ? - et sirotant son bol de café.

« J'ai pas faim. Je prends une pomme et je vais faire un tour. Marmonnai-je en détournant mon regard.

_ Tu es malade ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

_ Non, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas… » Commença Jacob.

MSG lui tapa l'arrière du crâne sans pour autant se retourner et son meilleur ami ricana.

« Non. J'ai mal dormi. Le temps de m'habituer, sans doute. Grognai-je.

_ Tu pourrais attendre un quart d'heure. Ton père et Emmett sont partis dans la ville voisine pour faire des courses il y a une trentaine de minutes. On voulait aller faire un tour sur les sentiers à leur retour.

_ Jane ne va pas se lever avant midi. Répondis-je.

_ Y en a qui savent occuper leur nuit… Aoh ! » Cria mon colocataire lorsque MSG lui tapa plus fort l'arrière du crâne.

Elle lui fit les gros yeux en montrant vaguement ma mère d'un signe de tête et reporta son bol à ses lèvres.

« J'ai besoin de me ressourcer. A tout à l'heure. » Lui dis-je en l'embrassant avant de prendre rapidement une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits.

Plus vite je serais loin de cette fille, mieux ça vaudra.

Et dire que j'avais attendu ce week-end avec impatience durant des semaines…

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Je m'étais réveillée avec une sensation de bien être intense, et ça s'était suivi d'un malaise et d'une frustration violents ; je me souvenais avoir rêvé que j'étais à nouveau dans les bras d'Alec. Mais je m'étais éveillée, et m'étais rendue compte que je n'étais pas dans ses bras, mais dans ceux d'Edward.

Dans une position qui n'avait rien de classique.

Toute une myriade d'émotions bien trop violentes avait envahi mon estomac.

J'attendis qu'Edward claque la porte derrière lui, et me levai brusquement. J'ouvris la fenêtre de la chambre ; puis je sortis, ne prenant même pas la peine de me changer. Je ne voulais prendre le risque qu'_il_ revienne dans sa chambre chercher quelque chose. Je descendis à la cuisine, où Esmée m'accueillit avec un sourire en me proposant un petit déjeuner. Jacob était déjà là, et commença ses allusions sur ma nuit. Mais je n'étais pas franchement d'humeur.

Edward passa en coup de vent ; je ne lui jetai même pas un regard, reprenant simplement mon meilleur ami à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait sa grande gueule.

Je savais qu'il allait falloir, à un moment ou à un autre, que je m'interroge sur ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

Pour moi, ça semblait assez évident. Je rêvais d'Alec, il y avait un homme dans mon lit… et…

Mais Edward ? À qui rêvait-il ?

Je supposais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prévu que l'on se retrouve dans cette position. Il était le premier à rejeter l'idée que nous couchions ensemble, rien qu'à penser au fait que j'étais l'ex de son meilleur ami. Nous ne nous entendions pas, et ça, c'était pas prêt de changer.

M'avait-il prise pour l'une de ses conquêtes d'un soir ? C'était ce qui paraissait le plus probable.

Je grognai, et secouai la tête, me levant pour mettre mon bol dans le lave-vaisselle.

Je finis par passer à la salle de bains ; je passai une jupe noire, des épais collants, un pull pourpre et une veste noire. Je me fis une rapide tresse, et sortis pour redescendre au salon.

Alice et Rosalie étaient en train de parler mode ; Emmett était revenu avec Carlisle après avoir fait quelques courses. Jake se morfondait en attendant le réveil de sa belle ; j'hésitai à le chambrer sur la manière dont il l'avait fatiguée, mais ça risquait de se retourner contre moi.

Nous partîmes faire un tour sur le sentier que j'avais emprunté la veille ; tant pis pour Jane, qui décidément n'émergerait pas avant quelques heures.

Je restai un peu en retrait avec Jake ; et contrairement à mes craintes, celui-ci ne pipa mot à propos de ma relation avec Edward.

Je lui parlai soudain de Noël.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dirais, si on allait le passer à Forks avec nos pères ? » Lançai-je.

L'année d'avant, nous l'avions passé avec Emmett à Washington D.C.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas, je n'y avais pas pensé.

_ Ton père est fier de toi, mais tu lui manques, tu sais. Et je t'épargne les commentaires de Sam et cie, ris-je.

_ Je sais, je suis indispensable. » se gaussa Jacob.

Je lui donnai un petit coup sur l'épaule, en faible signe de protestation ; mais j'aurais été la dernière à le contredire.

« Bon, faudra voir le prix des billets d'avion… Parce que là, désolé, mais hors de question qu'on y aille dans ta camionnette.

_ Hey ! N'empêche que je l'ai prouvé, elle est capable de faire le voyage.

_ Magnifique ! Mais c'est non quand même ! »

Nous discutâmes encore quelques temps ; et Carlisle et Esmée nous firent faire une boucle qui nous ramena à leur maison.

Edward n'était pas rentré ; Esmée sembla s'en préoccuper un peu, mais Carlisle la rassura. Il devait avoir besoin d'espace.

Un instant, je ressentis un coup au cœur en me disant que c'était sans aucun doute de ma faute. Peut-être ma présence lui devenait-elle trop insupportable ; et avec les allusions des autres, ça ne devait pas l'aider à se sentir plus détendu. Surtout si on prenait en compte… notre réveil.

Il allait falloir que je me montre plus sympa ; faire un petit effort pour lui. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Juste trois jours. Après, on en reviendrait à ce qu'on savait faire de mieux - ou en tout cas, de plus reposant - : s'ignorer. Et, avant tout ignorer ce qui s'était passé entre nous.

Nous mangeâmes rapidement ; Jane s'étant finalement levée.

À la fin du repas, j'hésitai un peu entre retourner me promener dans les bois, et aller me recoucher ; après tout, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi. L'idée d'aller me recoucher dans le lit que j'avais partagé avec Edward avait tendance à me faire rougir, mais en même temps, il valait mieux que j'en profite tant qu'il n'était pas là.

Aussi me mis-je simplement en sous-vêtements et débardeur, et me couchai-je entre les draps.

Je glissai peu à peu vers un sommeil léger.

Je me réveillai une heure plus tard, à en croire mon portable ; je me rhabillai rapidement et descendis.

Edward était revenu, et discutait avec Jane.

Nos regards se croisèrent un instant, indéchiffrables, puis se détournèrent.

« Je vais faire un tour. » soufflai-je aux autres avant d'aller passer ma lourde veste noire.

Je sortis, accueillant presque avec plaisir le souffle glacé du vent d'hiver.

Je repris le sentier que j'avais déjà arpenté la veille, et presque malgré moi mes pas me guidèrent à la clairière où je m'étais assoupie. Je me rassis, et me recouchai sur le dos, pensive. Sans m'endormir. Regardant juste les nuages défiler rapidement au-dessus de moi, pendant un temps indéterminé.

« Bon alors on va régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes. Je n'ai pas abusé de toi pendant ton sommeil et je n'ai rien prémédité. »

Je sursautai, et me rassis, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre mes côtes. Edward se tenait à quelques pas de moi. Je le regardai, éberluée, et me repris, détournant le regard.

« Oui, je sais. On s'est laissés surprendre par le fait qu'on dormait avec quelqu'un, tu avais oublié que c'était moi et j'avais oublié que c'était toi, on n'en parle plus. On fera plus gaffe les prochaines nuits.

_ Tu es l'ex de mon meilleur ami. De mon frère ! C'est une chose de parler, c'en est une autre d'agir. Ça a dérapé deux fois si on veut être honnêtes, on aurait dû en rester là. Enchaîna-t-il en faisant les cents pas devant moi.

_ Eh bien on en reste là ! Tu crois que ça me plait cette situation ? Il ne nous reste qu'un peu moins de trois jours ensemble. On va bien réussir à garder nos distances ! Et après, ce sera plus simple.

_ Ne porte plus ce pyjama… Et évite de… t'habiller en fille. Alors je pourrais sans doute tenir jusqu'à notre retour à New York. » Me dit-il en tournant les talons.

Il disparut, me laissant abasourdie.

Ne porte plus ce pyjama ? C'était le moins sexy que j'avais ! Il dirait quoi, si je dormais simplement en petite culotte ?

Je restai encore quelques minutes dans la clairière, cherchant à calmer la colère qui montait en moi. Puis je me levai, et repartis vers la maison.

Esmée nous appela rapidement à table ; nous nous assîmes tous.

« Bon, ce soir, on mange tôt. » annonça-t-elle gaiement ; « Parce que demain matin, je veux tout le monde debout dès huit heures pour qu'à neuf heures, on fasse une chasse au trésor ! »

Quelques murmures montèrent entre nous ; je restai silencieuse. Bizarrement, je ne le sentais pas.

« On va être par groupes ? Demanda Alice.

_ Par duo, répondit Carlisle.

_ Les couples ensemble ; et Bella et Edward, évidemment. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

Et voilà. On était maudits, ou quoi ?

« Ouais, ben les couples ensemble, ça revient au même ! » rit Jacob.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne nous avait pas chambrés là-dessus. Mais là, étrangement, je ne tenais pas à attiser sa curiosité. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre.

« Tiens, on ne nie pas ! » sourit Rosalie.

Je haussai les épaules.

« Que nous nous mettions à nier ou que nous abondions dans votre sens, vous ne démordrez pas de votre idée. Je ne me fatigue plus, vous vous lasserez avant moi.

_ Non ! C'est vous qui vous lasserez avant nous, et coucherez ensemble ! » fit Jane.

Je reportai mon attention sur mon assiette, bien décidée à ne pas réagir.

« Alors ? Vous êtes restés chastes cette nuit il paraît ? Ricana Rosalie.

_ Ta meilleure amie est venue vérifier, à ce qu'il me semble, siffla Edward.

_ Vous m'avez fait perdre mon pari. Je me vengerai, tu peux en être sûr. » Lui dit Alice.

Je soupirai, commençant à être franchement agacée par son comportement puéril. Et Jacob qui allait en remettre une couche.

« Femme qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'elle désire ! » récita-t-il, fier de lui.

Je le fusillai du regard.

« Et il n'y a que vous qui pourriez me combler, en arrêtant de faire des pronostics sur ma relation avec Edward ! Si vous êtes si sûrs de votre coup, foutez-nous la paix et attendez de voir, mais là, vous êtes lourds ! » crachai-je.

Le silence tomba à la tablée ; et j'eus soudain honte de m'être laissée emporter. Mais je commençais à en avoir plus que marre.

Esmée fit un petit sourire pour calmer tout le monde.

« Elle n'a pas tort, laissez-les tranquilles. Je crois qu'ils ont compris le message. »

Je lui envoyai un bref sourire de gratitude, et me retournai vers mon assiette, mangeant en silence et sans appétit.

Carlisle et Esmée nous expliquèrent le fonctionnement de leur chasse au trésor ; et nous quittâmes tous assez tôt la table.

Je pris une rapide douche ; séchai mes cheveux rapidement, et passai mon pyjama.

Quand j'arrivai dans la chambre d'Edward, il était déjà là. Il leva brièvement le regard vers moi.

« Désolée pour le pyjama. » sifflai-je. « Mais j'ai rien d'autre. »

Je m'assis sur le lit, puis me glissai entre les draps.

Edward en fit autant, se plaçant au bord du lit ; comme la veille. Il allait juste falloir que je fasse attention à ce qu'on ne se rapproche pas. Je devinais que j'allais passer vraiment une sale nuit.

Je fermai les yeux ; Edward laissait allumée juste une petite lampe sur sa table de nuit, et lisait un bouquin un peu écorné. Je n'avais pas la foi de me lancer dans une discussion littéraire avec lui. J'essayai de m'endormir.

_Et si on ne participait pas à la chasse au trésor, le lendemain ?_

Non, Esmée serait sûrement déçue, pensai-je avec regret. Dommage.

Je me résignai, et me laissai glisser peu à peu dans le sommeil…

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

Je me réveillai le lendemain, les tempes m'élançant douloureusement.

Je me tournai sur le dos et ouvris les paupières. Au moins, on n'était pas en pleins préliminaires.

Je me risquai à jeter un coup d'œil de son côté ; elle dormait encore, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, me faisant face. Une lourde boucle lui barrait la joue, et machinalement, je la remis derrière son oreille. Elle marmonna lorsque mes doigts frôlèrent sa peau chaude et mon estomac se contracta un peu.

J'étais foutu, je le savais.

Mes sens avaient eu raison de moi.

Maintenant, j'avais envie de la toucher de n'importe quelle façon. Tant que sa peau et la mienne entraient en contact.

Je regardai le radio-réveil posé sur ma table de chevet : 6 heures 53.

J'avais encore une heure à paresser avant de me lever.

Je m'allongeai sur le flanc gauche, face à elle.

La veille, j'avais appelé Alec, espérant que la culpabilité me ramènerait à la raison que je semblais avoir perdue.

Il s'était excusé de ne pas être venu. Je m'étais mentalement excusé parce qu'une part de moi était heureuse qu'il ne l'aie pas fait.

Il m'avait demandé de ses nouvelles. Je lui avais demandé des nouvelles de Tanya en retour, détournant la question.

Il m'avait sous-entendu une ébauche de sentiments dont il commençait à être conscient pour Tanya. J'avais sous-entendu mentalement l'ébauche de désir dont je commençais à être conscient pour son ex.

J'avais à peine écouté ce dont il m'avait parlé. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers elle.

Elle soupira et bougea dans ma direction.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine et je déglutis. Puis je m'approchai légèrement à mon tour.

Je pouvais me laisser aller ici. C'était ce que je me disais pour essayer de me rassurer.

Ici, on n'était pas à New York.

Ici, j'étais obligé de dormir avec elle.

S'il devait se passer quelque chose, ça n'aurait aucune importance. Parce qu'on était loin de tout. Loin d'Alec.

J'observai les traits paisibles de son visage, sa respiration régulière. Sa bouche. J'eus envie de me rapprocher encore un tout petit peu.

Je tendis ma main. Passai légèrement la pulpe de mon pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. Me rétractant dès que ma peau eut effleuré la sienne.

Je commençai à me mettre mentalement en condition pour la journée qui s'annonçait. On allait la passer pratiquement entièrement ensemble. Seuls.

J'inspirai profondément en essayant de me convaincre que je pouvais y arriver sans céder à aucune pulsion. Que mon esprit serait accaparé par autre chose. Le jeu. La piste. Les indices. La victoire.

Elle marmonna à nouveau en fronçant un peu ses sourcils.

Je me rapprochai encore un peu.

J'en avais le droit. Elle dormait.

Elle n'en avait pas conscience.

Elle ne pouvait pas mettre le feu aux poudres avec ses grands yeux noisette.

Elle ne pouvait pas m'en empêcher.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller.

Je me rapprochai encore un peu.

Seulement quelques centimètres nous séparaient à présent.

Une infinité de possibilités.

Je pouvais en rester là.

Je pouvais me tourner sur le dos et ne plus la regarder.

Je pouvais essayer de me rendormir.

Je pouvais me lever.

Je pouvais me rapprocher encore un peu.

Je pouvais l'étreindre, me repaître doucement de son corps et faire mine de rêver.

Je pouvais la réveiller. L'embrasser. Céder.

Oui… Une infinité de possibilités.

Mais elle décida inconsciemment pour moi. Elle bougea un peu dans ma direction en chuchotant quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

Ici, on n'était pas à New York.

Ici, j'étais obligé de dormir avec elle.

Alors je me rapprochai aussi. Et je posai doucement ma main droite sur sa hanche, me forçant à ne rien faire d'autre. Mais mes doigts ne semblaient pas d'accord avec ma raison et glissèrent avec légèreté jusqu'à ses reins.

Elle marmonna à nouveau, me figeant un peu, serrant soudainement mon cœur.

Mais elle ne bougea pas.

Et je refermai doucement mes yeux.

« Edward ! Lève-toi, il est plus de 8 heures 20 ! »

J'ouvris un œil endormi alors qu'un froid glacial entrait dans ma chambre.

Le lit était vide ; merde.

« Putain ! T'as même pas préparé tes affaires ! »

Je tournai la tête pour voir ma sœur s'activer dans tous les sens, vêtue d'un treillis, d'une épaisse chemise à carreaux rouges et noirs et de chaussures de marches, les cheveux relevés en queue haute.

« Dépêche ou je t'enlève tes couvertures ! Y a que toi qui es encore au lit ! Je serais venue plus tôt si Maman ne m'avait pas dit de te laisser dormir jusqu'à 20.… Chouchou… »

Je me redressai péniblement et m'étirai me demandant si je m'étais vraiment réveillé un peu plus tôt.

« Dans 5 minutes, si t'es encore là, je… Commença-t-elle.

_ C'est bon ! » Marmonnai-je en sortant du lit.

Elle grommela quelque chose en roulant des yeux et sortit de ma chambre.

J'allai rapidement me doucher et mis le treillis, le t-shirt à manches longues noir et la chemise à carreaux noirs et blancs qu'elle avait posés sur mon lit puis chaussai mes chaussures de marche.

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers et allai dans la cuisine ; ils y étaient tous, sauf mon père, prêts à partir.

« Nuit trop courte ? » Me demanda Jacob avec un rictus.

Jane et Lili gloussèrent alors que je ne prenais même pas la peine de répliquer.

J'allai m'asseoir au comptoir, en évitant de regarder vers Bella. Comment s'était-elle réveillée ?

« Tu veux manger quoi, mon chéri ? Me demanda ma mère.

_ Un truc expéditif. Pas le temps pour le petit déj' royal, il n'avait qu'à se lever plus tôt. » Répondit ma sœur.

Jane et Lili gloussèrent à nouveau, m'arrachant un soupir.

Je mangeais quatre pancakes et buvais rapidement un bol de thé vert, même si ce n'était pas ce dont je raffolais, c'est ce qui me tenait le mieux à l'estomac.

Nous sortîmes dehors à 9 heures tapantes.

Jacob et Baloo avaient l'air impatients de commencer.

Ils le seraient moins à midi si c'était le genre de chasse au trésor qu'on avait l'habitude de faire et seront pressés de rentrer ce soir.

Mon père réapparut, et ma mère rentra quelques secondes dans la maison et sortit avec des cartes, des boussoles et des talkies-walkies.

« Votre parcours s'étend sur environ 20 km à faire dans la journée. Vous avez 5 indices à trouver ce matin, 4 cet après-midi. On se retrouve à peu près à mi-parcours pour déjeuner ; inutile de vous presser, mais marchez bien quand même. Vous avez deux tracés différents. L'un est un peu plus difficile que l'autre mais il vous fera gagner une bonne demie heure. Point de rencontre aux Rochers d'Argent, Rose et Edward savent où c'est, mais vous verrez, ils sont très repérables. Les talkies-walkies, en cas d'urgence. Et Edward, ne refais pas peur à ta mère comme la dernière fois. » M'avertit mon père.

Je souris alors que Rose me regardait de travers.

Elle m'en voulait toujours d'avoir feint une entorse parce que je n'avais pas trouvé le septième indice de notre dernière chasse au trésor et que mes parents m'avaient cherché pendant près de deux heures avant de me trouver. J'avais finalement fini la course en première position grâce au raccourci qu'ils m'avaient fait prendre à leur insu - je m'étais contenté de les suivre à distance -, devançant ma sœur de quelques minutes à peine, alors qu'elle avait trouvé tous les indices.

« Vous avez vos sacs à l'intérieur. Vous pouvez prendre ce sentier… » Nous dit mon père en nous montrant le sentier qui partait à une cinquantaine de mètres sur notre droite. « Ou… celui-là. » Nous dit-il en nous montrant celui qui partait au coin de la villa.

Nous allâmes à l'intérieur récupérer nos sacs puis nous séparâmes sans nous concerter. Jacob, Jane, ma sœur et Baloo s'éloignèrent sur le chemin tandis qu'on prenait celui du coin de la maison avec Jasper, Lili et MSG.

Je soupirai de soulagement ; je n'allais pas me retrouver seul avec elle avant un petit moment.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la carte, et vis que le premier indice était à environ 3 kms.

Lili accapara sa petite protégée alors que Jasper me demandait ce qu'on attendait exactement de nous durant une chasse au trésor.

« Des fois, ce sont des questionnaires auxquels il faut répondre. Les talkies-walkies servent aussi à ça. Des fois, ce sont des phrases, tout simplement. Des fois c'est des « Rendez-vous au point suivant. » Des fois des « Retournez sur vos pas, sur telle distance, vous trouverez tel arbre, l'indice y sera au pied ».

_ Ah ouais… Ils ne font pas les choses à moitié. Répondit-il.

_ On adorait ça quand on était gosses avec Rose.

_ Et on gagne quelque chose ? » Me demanda alors Lili.

Je me tournai vers elle et croisai le regard de Bella. Je l'observai un instant quand Lili ricana :

« On aurait cédé à la tentation sans que personne n'aie rien entendu ? »

Elle regarda Lili d'un air fatigué.

« A ta place, Edward, je serais vexée qu'elle pense que c'est possible. Commenta-t-elle simplement avant de se détourner.

_ Bien sûr. Quand on était petits, c'était souvent des bonbons, après ça a été de l'argent… La dernière fois, j'avais le droit de choisir ce que je voulais… J'ai choisi la Volvo. » Répondis-je en me retournant.

Jasper éclata de rire.

« Putain, t'as exagéré, quand même. Me dit-il.

_ Ils n'ont pas objecté pour autant. » Répliquai-je en haussant des épaules, un rictus aux lèvres. « Rose était verte…

_ Tu m'étonnes.

_ Mais ça aura peut-être un rapport avec les couples, cette fois-ci. J'ai toujours fait ce jeu seul, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont pu préparer. »

Nous continuâmes à marcher en discutant, et nous nous rendîmes vite compte que nous avions pris le chemin le plus difficile, avec les côtes et les contrebas que nous rencontrâmes.

Lili commença à rouspéter au bout d'une demie heure de marche et marmonna qu'elle aurait dû suivre ma sœur. MSG était étrangement silencieuse et je préférais ne pas m'interroger sur son mutisme soudain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Jasper tentait d'intéresser la meilleure amie de ma sœur à la faune et la flore qui nous entouraient pour lui faire passer le temps, je jetai un regard à la carte et m'arrêtai en regardant autour de moi.

« On est arrivés à notre première étape ? S'excita soudain Lili qui adorait farfouiller partout et apparemment, même dans la forêt profonde.

_ Je pense, ouais. On devrait se séparer… Les indices sont dans le même périmètre mais pas au même endroit. Aucun problème avec la carte ou la boussole ? Demandai-je à Jazz.

_ Ça devrait aller. Répondit-il.

_ Au pire, tu appelles mon père. Mais il y aura une pénalité.

_ Une pénalité ? Répéta Lili, suspicieuse.

_ Ouais. Un indice en moins pour l'énigme finale.

_ Jasper sait se servir d'une boussole. On n'aura pas besoin du talkie-walkie. » M'assura-t-elle. « Tu viens, mon chéri ? On a un indice à trouver. »

Elle le prit par la manche et l'entraîna dans les fougères sur le côté gauche du sentier alors qu'il tentait de sortir sa carte de son sac.

Je ris en les regardant s'éloigner sans s'arrêter. A ce train-là, ils étaient bons pour se perdre.

Je sursautai légèrement en sentant Bella à côté de moi qui regardait attentivement la carte que j'avais dans les mains.

« T'as peur que je nous ai plantés ? Lui demandai-je avec un rictus.

_ Oui. Je suis sûre que tu cours plus vite que moi, et moi, je saurai pas me retrouver, alors j'apprends la carte. » Répondit-elle, un peu amusée.

Je souris un peu aussi et me détournai ; le moins de contact possible, c'était préférable.

« Par là. » Marmonnai-je en lui montrant le côté droit du sentier.

Lili et Jasper étaient déjà hors circuit pour un certain temps.

Je savais que ma sœur allait aller le plus vite possible, surtout qu'ils avaient choisi le chemin le plus facile. Mais on avait les 30 minutes d'avance si on se débrouillait bien et si on ne perdait pas notre temps à nous disputer avec Bella.

Une chasse au trésor, c'était un combat à mort. Surtout contre Rose. On ne s'était jamais fait de cadeaux.

« Cherche un bout de tissu. Si c'est ma mère qui a caché cet indice-là, tu en trouveras un. Si c'est mon père, ce sera des branches de fougères cassées. Lui dis-je en regardant attentivement autour de moi.

_ Tu ne l'as pas dit à Alice et Jasper. Rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Ils ne m'en ont pas laissé le temps. Et s'il sait vraiment lire une carte, ils reviendront vite vers nous. » Répondis-je en haussant des épaules.

Au bout de 10 minutes environ, je l'entendis pousser une exclamation.

« Tissu bleu, ça pourrait être ça ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Ça pourrait être ça, ouais… » Dis-je en m'avançant vers elle.

Je la rejoignis et nous nous baissâmes pour scruter les sous-bois. Ils avaient été vaches pour le premier indice, il n'y avait aucun tronc d'arbre mort ou souche pour se repérer.

« Là ! » Me dit-elle en pointant un bout en plastique transparent qui dépassait de dessous des feuilles mortes.

Elle se releva et alla le ramasser. Elle le brandit en souriant.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! Me dit-elle sur un ton presque goguenard.

_ On est censés faire équipe… Pas la peine d'afficher cet air suffisant. » Marmonnai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules, et me tendit la pochette couverte de terre.

« Détends-toi, camarade ! »

J'ouvris la pochette et en retirai le papier.

« _Indice n° 1 : Chanteur du XX ème siècle de variété américaine. »_

Je grognai en montrant l'indice à Bella.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« C'est aussi simple ?

_ Non… On a des indices sur le chanteur et on devra sûrement remettre les paroles d'une de ses chansons pas connues dans l'ordre si on arrive à trouver qui c'est. »

Elle rit, me raidissant un peu.

« Il faut la mériter la première place. Bon… Prochaine étape ?

_ Eh bien, prends la carte, vu que t'es si forte. » Raillai-je avec un rictus.

Elle me fit une sorte de grimace et me prit la carte des mains.

« Alors Robinson ? Lui demandai-je quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Robinson n'avait pas de carte. Et je n'ai pas l'atout principal qui pourrait faire de moi un homme. Répliqua-t-elle, les yeux toujours fixés sur le plan.

_ Je vais pas t'appeler Jane, ça le ferait pas. Alors Tok ? Lui redemandai-je, faisant allusion au singe femelle, amie de Tarzan chez Disney.

_ Je suis pas si poilue, répliqua-t-elle. Par là. »

Nous rebroussâmes chemin pour retrouver le sentier, puis continuâmes sans voir Lili et Jasper. Je récupérai la carte pour vérifier au cas où, et nous prîmes la direction Nord - Nord - Ouest.

Je regardai ma montre : un peu plus de 10 heures et quart. J'accélérai le rythme et l'entendis marmonner derrière moi. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, et la vis me regarder de travers.

« Tu joues pas ta vie ! Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Non… C'est encore mieux ! La victoire. Déjà fatiguée ? Raillai-je en haussant un sourcil.

_ Rêve. » Grogna-t-elle en allongeant elle aussi la foulée.

Deux heures plus tard, nous avions trouvé 4 des 6 indices.

Elle était rouge tomate et transpirait pas mal, mais ne se plaignait pas.

Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup, juste pour s'échanger nos hypothèses sur le chanteur dont nous devions trouver l'identité.

Les indices que nous possédions été les suivants :

« _Indice n° 2 : Je suis né dans le New Jersey._ »

« _Indice n° 3 : Mon style musical s'étend du crooner au disco. »_

« _Indice n°4 : Je fus animateur radio avant de devenir chanteur. »_

Pas encore de « Passez à l'étape suivante » ou « Retournez sur vos pas. » Je soupçonnai mes parents de nous les avoir préparés pour l'après-midi, quand on commencerait à en avoir marre de nous coucher à moitié sous les fougères pour trouver les indices. Et vu les cachettes qu'ils avaient trouvées pour les précédents, j'imaginais sans mal le casse-tête qui nous attendait pour la suite.

« La vie des stars, c'est pas trop mon truc. Me dit-elle au milieu d'une côte, d'une voix un peu essoufflée.

_ Ça fait partie de la culture générale. Marmonnai-je.

_ Eh bien la tienne n'est pas très étendue vu que tu ne sais pas qui c'est. »

Je serrai des dents et finis de monter la côte en silence. Notre cinquième indice se situait directement après.

Je m'appuyai contre le premier arbre que je trouvai et essayai de reprendre mon souffle en scrutant les environs, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Si je m'en référais au tracé des deux chemins différents, on n'allait pas tarder à croiser la route des autres. Et vu le temps que nous avions perdu pour le troisième indice, j'avais peur que ma sœur ne soit passée devant nous.

« Dépêche-toi. Marmonnai-je quand elle arriva.

_ Oh, ça va ! Pourquoi tu commences pas à le chercher au lieu de me faire chier ? T'en as trouvé qu'un sur quatre. Pour quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de faire ce genre de jeu, t'es pas super fort. Ta voiture, c'est le seul lot que t'as gagné ? » Railla-t-elle en sortant une gourde de son sac.

Je la fusillai du regard, hésitant entre la rejoindre pour lui faire ravaler son amertume ou m'éloigner chercher l'indice pour rattraper le temps que nous avions perdu.

Je choisis la deuxième solution et détournai mon regard de ses yeux noisette.

Je trouvai assez facilement l'indice et elle m'applaudit ironiquement lorsque je la rejoignis.

« Tu n'embrasses pas le vainqueur ? Raillai-je.

_ Pour qu'il se plaigne que je l'agresse ? Sûrement pas. »

Je la fixai un instant et me détournai en sortant le papier de la pochette. J'avais tenu jusque là, je pouvais le faire jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Oui… Je pouvais le faire.

« _Indice n°5 : J'étais proche de la famille Grimaldi de Monaco._ »

« Monaco ? Répéta-t-elle.

_ C'est en France. Grognai-je.

_ Oh désolée ! » Railla-t-elle. « Ça ne m'avance pas plus, personnellement.

_ Moi non plus. Bon… Il est près de 13 heures, accélérons. Parce que je ne sais pas toi, mais je commence à avoir faim. »

Nous reprîmes notre chemin et au bout de deux kilomètres, j'aperçus ma sœur et Baloo arriver sur un chemin transversal. Je pestai contre moi-même en allongeant le pas.

« On vous a rattrapés, j'y crois pas ! » S'écria Rose.

Je marmonnai en la rejoignant.

« Désolé si j'ai un poids en guise de coéquipière.

_ Dis plutôt que vous vous êtes arrêtés derrière un arbre ! »

Je tournai la tête pour voir Jacob portant Jane sur son dos, arriver à leur tour.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! M'écriai-je.

_ Je leur ai dit. » Marmonna ma sœur. « Mais Kokuum m'a rétorqué que Papa ne l'avait pas stipulé. Vous recherchez quoi ?

_ Un chanteur de variété américaine. Et vous ?

_ Un scientifique italien du Moyen Age. » Grogna-t-elle.

J'éclatai de rire alors que MSG arrivait enfin à notre hauteur.

« Bon courage. Surtout s'il vous faut remettre dans l'ordre un extrait de texte. S'ils sont vaches, ils vous laisseront le Latin.

_ Papa en est bien capable. » Me répondit-elle. « Vous avez perdu Lili et Jazz ?

_ Dès le début. J'espère pour eux qu'ils ne sont pas très loin.

_ Il sait lire une boussole et une carte ? Parce que Lili en est bien incapable.

_ Jasper m'a dit que oui…

_ Bon. Eh bien à la guerre comme à la guerre, tant pis pour eux si ce n'est pas le cas ! On vous laisse, on a une première place à décrocher. De toute façon, on prend le même chemin d'après la carte, on est à même pas 2 kms des Rochers d'Argent. Ciao les loosers ! » Nous dit-elle en nous faisant un signe de la main en reprenant sa marche.

Je grognai et me tournai vers MSG qui discutait tranquillement avec Jane comme si elle était à une terrasse de café sur Central Park.

« Oh ! On n'est pas là pour parler boutique ! On a une première place à décrocher ! M'agaçai-je.

_ Si tu veux mon avis Bella, une petite pause dans les fougères ne lui ferait pas de mal, il est trop stressé. » Répliqua Jacob avec un rictus en me regardant.

Ma coéquipière haussa les épaules.

« Il aura plus tôt fait de se démerder seul. Allez, bonne continuation ! »

Elle leur fit un signe de la main et revint vers moi.

Je marmonnai et repris la marche, essayant de rattraper Rose et Baloo ; c'est qu'ils marchaient vite avec leurs jambes d' 1 m 10.

Je lançai de temps en temps des regards excédés à MSG.

« Il faut quoi pour que t'accélères le mouvement ? Qu'on s'engueule ? Grognai-je au bout d'un quart d'heure.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ta présence est tellement agréable que je tiens à en profiter encore un peu. » railla-t-elle. « On peut couper en escaladant par là-bas, si tu veux, tant que t'y es !

_ Si t'en étais seulement capable… Mais à part monter sur un mec, je sais pas ce que tu peux faire sans en éprouver de la difficulté. » Répliquai-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

Elle s'arrêta net, me lança un regard plus calme que je ne l'aurais cru.

« Tu me défies d'escalader ce petit pan de rien du tout ? Pas que je ne veuille pas relever, mais j'aurais peur que tu te blesses.

_ A d'autres ! Tu vas me faire croire que tu sais faire de l'escalade ? » Ricanai-je.

Un éclat illumina ses yeux, et j'avais appris à mes dépends que c'était mauvais signe.

Elle passa rapidement devant moi, me frôlant légèrement au passage et je me détournai pour la suivre des yeux se diriger vers le pan de terre et de roches escarpées sur notre droite.

J'eus un rire moqueur en la regardant évaluer le mur naturel. Puis elle rattacha rapidement ses boucles folles, réajusta son sac à dos et en boucla la ceinture autour de sa taille. Elle prit ensuite appui sur une roche au niveau de ses genoux et agrippa une racine après en avoir testé la solidité.

Elle allait se prendre pour Cheetah, ou quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Marmonnai-je en m'approchant d'elle alors qu'elle était à présent à environ 2 m du sol. « Fais pas l'imbécile, tu pourras pas descendre, après… Et on n'a pas le droit de passer par là, c'est pas sur notre itinéraire… »

Elle ne m'écouta pas, ne me répondit pas non plus et continua son ascension.

Je rejoignis le mur à grandes enjambées, franchement agacé, et pris appui sur un rocher à terre pour la saisir par la jambe.

« Je t'ai dit de descendre ! » M'irritai-je en lui prenant la cheville.

Elle eut un faux mouvement quand je tirai dessus, glissa sur la roche en poussant un léger cri de surprise et tomba, le buste légèrement incliné en arrière. Pris de panique, je tendis les bras pour la rattraper et elle m'entraîna dans sa chute. Je tombai brutalement à la renverse, un bras autour de sa taille et grimaçai sous l'impact.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal aussi vite qu'elle le put et se tourna vers moi, les joues rouges, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Mais t'es malade ! Faut jamais faire ça ! » Hurla-t-elle d'une voix perçante.

Je me relevai à mon tour en me frottant les reins.

« Tu voulais quoi ? Me tuer ? Continua-t-elle de crier.

_ Je t'ai pris contre moi pour t'éviter l'impact, ok ? M'irritai-je en sentant la colère monter en moi.

_ Oh oui, bien sûr ! Et tu veux que je te remercie ? T'imagines qu'on aurait pu se faire très mal !

_ Je suis désolé ! Voilà ! T'es satisfaite ? La prochaine fois, je te laisserai tomber sans lever le petit doigt.

_ Non ! La prochaine fois, tu ne me provoqueras pas ou tu ne tenteras pas de me saisir par la cheville pendant que j'escalade ! » Cria-t-elle en me contournant pour reprendre le sentier.

Je sentais mon cœur battre lourdement contre mes côtes, alors que la colère me faisait trembler. Je fermai un instant mes yeux, mâchoires serrées alors que l'envie de lui clouer le bec comme elle l'avait fait avec moi quelques semaines plus tôt, m'envahissait.

J'étais à bout. À bout de tout.

Elle me rendait dingue. Totalement dingue.

Je me retournai vers le sens de la marche et la rattrapai facilement en lui saisissant le bras. Elle pivota brusquement, manquant de tomber une nouvelle fois.

« Non, mais t'es pas bien, mon gars ! Qu'est-ce que… » Commença-t-elle.

J'attrapai brusquement sa nuque et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes, la figeant soudainement. Je collai mon corps contre le sien, gémissant presque à la sensation dont je m'étais trop facilement habitué, voulant la toucher, comme le matin même. Voulant lui faire ressentir un aperçu des sensations qu'elle refoulait en moi.

Elle se détacha trop brusquement, trop tôt surtout, les joues rougies, la respiration un peu saccadée, les cheveux défaits et je la contemplai durant ces quelques secondes ; elle était belle… Et elle m'était interdite par acquis de conscience.

Elle me regardait avec une animosité sans nom qui la rendit encore plus désirable à mes yeux et qui me donnait envie de me rejeter sur elle. Même si on devait se battre pour ça.

Elle leva sa main, rompant presque le charme de mes pensées, mais je lui saisis le poignet avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne, anticipant le geste alors que ses joues rougissaient à vue d'œil.

« T'as pas intérêt, Bella… » Soufflai-je, la voix rauque, chargée d'intensité.

Je la regardais avec désir, elle me regardait avec haine.

Je la voulais à nouveau contre moi, elle voulait m'éloigner d'elle le plus possible.

Je lui montrais pour la première fois ce qu'elle représentait à mes yeux, mon désir d'elle, ma raison qui en repoussait l'idée, mes sens qui voulaient céder quand même, mon amitié pour Alec qui se devait d'être plus forte, beaucoup plus forte que ça ; elle n'en avait même pas conscience.

Je la lâchai et retournai près du mur naturel où mon sac de randonnée gisait toujours, le cœur battant toujours aussi vite.

Quand je fis à nouveau face au chemin, elle était partie et je me figeai en voyant Jacob et Jane arrêtés au beau milieu du sentier en me regardant.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient vu encore ?

Puis ma meilleure amie retourna lentement sa tête vers le sentier et se mit à hurler :

« ROSE ! »

Avant de se mettre à courir après avoir donné son sac à mon colocataire qui me regardait avec cette fois-ci un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Je repris la marche, l'estomac contracté, mais il me rattrapa.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois… Marmonnai-je en regardant ma meilleure amie passer en courant devant MSG à une cinquantaine de mètres devant nous.

_ Mais non. Ricana-t-il.

_ Non.

_ Tu l'as juste embrassée et elle a juste voulu te gifler. »

Je déglutis et serrai des dents.

« Tu sais, quand je t'ai dit qu'elle aimait les mecs directs, c'était pas aussi directs que ça, quand même. Enfin, je ne devrais peut-être pas juger aussi vite, on n'a pas vu grand-chose au final. Enchaîna-t-il.

_ C'était rien.

_ Un baiser n'est jamais rien.

_ Pour un idéaliste. Moi, je suis un réaliste.

_ Je sais qu'elle te plaît. Ça se voit de plus en plus.

_ C'est vous et vos sous-entendus ! Vous et la pression que vous nous mettez en permanence pour qu'un de nous deux tente quelque chose ! » M'irritai-je.

Il eut un rire nerveux mais ne répondit rien.

« Va la voir. Dis-lui que je m'occupe du dernier indice. » Marmonnai-je en ressortant la carte de mon sac.

Il ricana à nouveau et allongea le pas.

Je le regardai la rejoindre, l'estomac noué, pensant amèrement que je ne tiendrai jamais le coup.

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Je vis Jacob rappliquer ; et je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Tu vas me faire chier sur ce que t'as cru voir ? » crachai-je.

Je continuai à marcher ; puis me retournai, et fis face brusquement à mon meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Allez, vas-y, marre-toi bien, et va rejoindre Jane ! Je suis pas d'humeur, là !

_ J'avais cru remarquer ! Alors calme-toi, je ne vais pas te saouler ! »

Nous nous affrontâmes quelques instants du regard ; puis je détournai les yeux, et me passai la main dans les cheveux, sentant soudain les larmes affluer sous mes paupières.

« Ça va, Bella ? S'inquiéta Jake.

_ Non ! Non, ça ne va pas ! J'en ai marre, de ce putain de week-end de merde ! » hurlai-je.

Jacob tressaillit.

« On repart demain… C'est pas la mort.

_ Non, bien sûr, c'est pas la mort, pour toi ! Tu es avec Jane, tu t'éclates, et vous nous mettez la pression avec l'autre pour qu'on couche ensemble. C'est vachement marrant ! Mais est-ce que vous vous rendez seulement compte que même si on en avait envie, et je dis bien même si, il en serait hors de question à cause d'Alec ! Tu crois que ça lui ferait quoi, à lui, d'apprendre que son meilleur ami s'envoie en l'air avec son ex ? Tu crois que ça lui ferait du bien ? Tu crois qu'il a besoin de ça ?

_ Alec, Alec, Alec ! » s'énerva Jacob. « Il n'y a que lui, tout le temps ! Tu ne parles que de lui, comme si c'était le seul mec sur Terre ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir les autres ?

_ Jake ! Je pensais que tu pouvais comprendre… Oh, laisse tomber. Je suis fatiguée. »

Je secouai la tête, et retournai vers l'endroit où j'avais laissé Edward ; il n'était plus là.

J'hochai la tête, et suivis le sentier indiqué, alors que Jake me criait que je ne devrais peut-être pas y aller seule. Mais je m'en foutais, sincèrement. Même si je me perdais…

Je me perdrais, et ça ne serait pas grave.

Mais je retrouvai Edward.

Il avait le dernier indice de la matinée à la main ; je détournai simplement le regard, ne pipai mot.

Nous nous mîmes en direction du point de rendez-vous ; y arrivâmes en un quart d'heure. De lourd silence.

De toutes façons, je n'avais rien à lui dire.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi il m'avait embrassée ? Pourquoi il me regardait ainsi, parfois ? Il était sensé me détester, putain, c'était tellement plus simple quand il me détestait ! Mais sans doute était-ce quand même le cas. Peut-être avait-il eu raison. La colère et la haine pouvaient être sources de tension sexuelle.

Parce que quelque part, ses étreintes me faisaient bouillonner. Et j'avais à chaque fois envie qu'elles cessent ; mais dès qu'il s'éloignait, j'avais envie de me rapprocher. Cette dualité me rendait dingue, c'était à se demander si je ne devenais pas hystérique.

Au point de rendez-vous, Alice et Jazz étaient déjà présents ; Edward fronça les sourcils.

« Vous n'étiez pas perdus, vous ?

_ Eh bien heureusement qu'on a trouvé un autre sentier ! Ce n'est pas toi qui nous aurais aidé ! Répliqua Alice.

_ Il fallait appeler Carlisle.

_ Et avoir une pénalité ? Jamais ! »

Alice et Edward continuèrent à s'envoyer des répliques, et je détournai le regard, pour croiser celui, calme et un peu curieux, de Jazz.

Je m'éloignai de quelques pas ; et il me rejoignit.

Au début, il ne dit rien.

Je me tournai vers lui.

« Tu ne vas pas me demander comment s'est passée ma journée ? Faire des allusions sur Edward et moi ?

_ Quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas besoin de ça. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

Il posa sa main dans mon dos, et le frotta légèrement, en un geste réconfortant.

« Merci. Fis-je.

_ De rien. »

Nous nous remîmes côte à côte, observant le paysage, ne remarquant que tout le monde était arrivé qu'au moment où Rosalie nous sauta dessus.

« Alors ! Comment c'était, cette chasse ?

_ On verra ça ce soir. » la calma instantanément Jazz. « Et si on rentrait ? »

Nous rentrâmes tous ensemble ; les autres babillaient tous dans leur coin. Moi, je restai un peu en retrait. Je vis Jake et Emmett me lancer quelques regards inquiets ; ce dernier vint me voir à un moment.

« Ça va, petite sœur ? » fit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Je hochai la tête.

« Et toi ? »

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

« Si on était en retard avec Rose, c'est qu'on a fait une petite pause… crapuleuse. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et ne pus empêcher un rire de s'échapper de mes lèvres. Emmett savait toujours dévier le sujet de conversation, très souvent sur le sexe, quand il voyait que je n'avais pas envie de parler.

« Ravie de l'apprendre. »

Nous finîmes par rejoindre la grande maison blanche ; où Esmée et Carlisle nous attendaient avec cet air tendre et maternel / paternel qui les caractérisaient… mais commençait à me pomper l'air.

Je détournai le regard, à nouveau.

Les autres racontèrent chacun leur journée ; se vantant d'avoir trouvé tous leurs indices, d'être arrivés premiers, de ceci, de cela…

Esmée écoutait tout le monde, et proposa de passer à table pour les réponses aux devinettes et les délibérations.

Je croisai son regard ; et secouai la tête en guise d'excuse.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai dû attraper froid ; je pense que je vais sauter le repas. »

Esmée eut soudain l'air inquiète et s'approcha de moi alors que les autres faisaient un silence un peu curieux. Seul Edward avait détourné le regard, et Emmett regardait Edward.

« Tu te sens fiévreuse ? » demanda-t-elle en me tâtant le front.

Je me reculai vivement.

« Non, ça va… Je suis juste fatiguée, et j'ai un peu froid… Je vais aller me coucher.

_ Tu ne veux pas que Carlisle t'examine ?

_ Non, Esmée, c'est gentil…

_ Tu devrais quand même manger quelque…

_ Merci… Si j'ai faim, je descendrai, promis. »

Elle hocha la tête, ne se départissant pas de cet air inquiet qui me mettait mal à l'aise, et je montai à l'étage. Je pris une rapide douche, et me mis en pyjama ; puis j'allai me glisser entre les draps.

Je saisis au passage mon journal intime, et l'ouvris.

_River Green, Samedi 29 novembre 2009,_

_Cher journal,_

_Cela ne fait que trois jours que nous sommes ici, et même pas complets. Et j'en serais presque malade ; pourtant, avant de partir j'étais certaine que m'éloigner d'Alec ne pourrait que me faire un peu de bien ; comme quand j'étais partie à Forks._

_Eh bien non._

_Il faut dire que je n'avais pas prévu de partager le lit d'Edward, loin de là. Mais le pire, dans l'histoire, c'est que ce n'est même pas cette partie là la pire du week-end prolongé ; non, c'est les autres. Qui nous mettent la pression, avec Edward, pour que l'on couche ensemble ; comme si c'était envisageable. C'est Edward, aussi, qui semble péter un câble au point de m'embrasser en pleine forêt ; qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Je suppose que c'est un mélange entre la pression exercée par les autres et le fait de ne plus avoir Jane pour se défouler sexuellement. On n'est toujours pas capables d'avoir des relations posées, lui et moi. Il faut toujours qu'on finisse par s'engueuler. Il faut dire que ma tête ne lui revient pas, et que je hais ce type de gars qu'il est : juger les gens sur la première impression qu'ils donnent et ne pas chercher à les connaître en profondeur. Ne pas leur laisser leur chance. Je ne pensais pas qu'Alec serait capable d'avoir des amis aussi superficiels ; mais les opposés s'attirent comme on dit._

_Je ne vais pas parler plus que ça de lui ; ça ne vaut franchement pas la peine. Au point où j'en suis, je veux juste me barrer de ce lieu qui semble trop idyllique pour être honnête, et retrouver le gris de New York. Le reste ne m'importe plus._

_Vraiment plus…_

Je claquai sèchement mon journal, et me relevai pour le glisser dans mon sac.

J'éteignis la lumière et me recouchai dans la pénombre, alors que les volets non mis laissaient passer la lumière de la lune. Je me plaçai sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, regardant le jeu d'ombre sur le plafond.

Je dus m'assoupir, car je me réveillai en sursaut en sentant quelqu'un glisser entre les draps à côté de moi.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward.

Et le voir eut le don de me réveiller complètement.

« Derrière nuit ensemble, mon amour, c'est fou ce que tu vas me manquer après ! » ne pus-je m'empêcher de railler.

Il se figea, dos à moi.

« La ferme. » Siffla-t-il. « Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, alors si tu veux passer une dernière nuit tranquille, tu me fais plaisir et tu t'endors, ok ?

_ Oh, mais sans problème ! Que ne ferais-je pas pour ton plaisir. Répliquai-je sèchement avant de me retourner également, dos à lui.

_ Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui me ferait plaisir ? Que tu repartes d'où tu viens ! Que tu sortes de ma vie ! Y a pas de facs dans l'état de Washington ? Même minables, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire… »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Finis par le faire d'une voix glaciale.

« Pour qu'après tu me sortes que j'abandonne Alec ? Mais ne t'en fais pas. On n'aura plus de contacts, désormais ; approximativement jusqu'aux fiançailles de ta sœur et de mon frère, si fiançailles il y a. Et là encore, on s'ignorera. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas rester à New York.

_ Arrête de parler de lui. » Siffla-t-il. « J'ai suffisamment honte.

_ De toutes façons, on ne parlera bientôt plus du tout.

_ Ô joie ! Si tu veux, j'achète une bouteille de Champagne, on la fera sauter lors de notre toute dernière conversation. Railla-t-il.

_ Non. La simple idée qu'on ait encore quelque chose à voir tous les deux, après ce week-end, aurait tendance à me faire pousser des boutons.

_ Désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné d'orgasme hier matin. » Railla-t-il. « Tu aurais peut-être gardé un… meilleur souvenir. »

Je me raidis, me souvenant en un flash de ce qui s'était passé. Et crispai les poings.

« T'as pas à être désolé. C'est pas dans tes bras que je m'attendrais à avoir un orgasme.

_ Ne te diriges pas dans cette direction, Bella, c'est un conseil. » Siffla-t-il après un moment.

Je haussai les épaules.

« Alors ne lance pas le sujet. Mais pour ce que ça changerait, après tout, y a pas de quoi en faire un fromage. »

Je le sentis se retourner derrière moi et inspirer profondément.

« Tu veux vérifier ?

_ Franchement pas la peine. Bonne nuit, à propos. »

Je sentis un bras passer sur mon ventre, me faisant contracter les abdominaux, puis il se colla contre mon dos… comme la veille au matin.

« C'est pour la bonne cause, on dira… » Souffla-t-il d'une voix soudain voilée en se pressant contre lui.

Je me raidis.

« Il n'y a pas de bonne cause. Tu sembles oublier que d'un, on se déteste, de deux, on ne se reverra plus, et de trois, toi-même te sens obligé de te tenir à des kilomètres de moi.

_ Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Quelque chose qui me culpabilisera encore plus aux yeux de mon meilleur ami ? » Dit-il en me pressant encore plus lui. « Je ne peux pas faire ça… J'en suis incapable.

_ Tu n'as rien à me dire. Rien à me prouver. De toutes façons, il n'y a rien à dire.

_ J'ai pas envie que tu parles. » Murmura-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur mon ventre.

Mon estomac se tordit alors qu'une sonnette d'alarme se tirait dans ma tête.

« Arrête, tu vas encore regretter, fis-je d'une voix blanche.

_ Pour regretter il faudrait qu'on aille jusqu'au bout… Je veux juste un aperçu de ce que je rate. » Répondit-il, contre la peau de mon cou.

Je fermai les yeux.

« Rien. Je n'aurais pas été en couple avec Alec, au mieux, on se serait toujours ignorés.

_ Tu n'aurais pas été en couple avec Alec, j'aurais tout fait pour t'avoir. »

Je tressaillis, me figeai entre ses bras ; et le silence tomba entre nous.

Puis je me retournai lentement pour lui faire face.

Son regard acheva de me faire perdre pied.

« Tu me détestes. » fis-je en m'élevant lentement au dessus de lui.

Je pris appui d'une main d'un côté de sa tête, nos bassins se frôlant, nos corps se caressant - mais pourquoi faisais-je ça ?

« Plus que tout. » Souffla-t-il en écrasant sa bouche contre la mienne.

Je frissonnai contre lui, sentis son érection se presser contre mon entrejambe. Je lui laissai l'accès à ma bouche ; puis m'écartai un peu, fermant les yeux.

« Alors c'est pas normal.

_ Non. Pourquoi il a fallu que tu sois avec lui ? Murmura-t-il en cherchant à nouveau ma bouche.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? » murmurai-je d'une voix rauque avant de lui offrir à nouveau l'accès à mes lèvres.

Toutes mes barrières s'effondrèrent et je me laissai aller contre lui, alors que son bras passait autour de ma taille.

Nos corps s'épousèrent parfaitement, changeant mon sang en lave dans mes veines ; et je glissai une de mes jambes entre les siennes, alors que ses doigts s'aventuraient sur le débardeur de mon pyjama.

Il caressa mes côtes et atteignit mes mamelons au moment où je faisais passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête puis descendis ma bouche sur son cou.

J'embrassai sa peau brûlante, et il prit mes seins en coupe, me faisant cambrer contre lui. Mes doigts glissèrent dans son dos, parcourant ses muscles, les sentant rouler sous ma peau.

Il me plaqua à nouveau contre lui, et embrassa mon épaule ; je perdis le sens des réalités, et fis glisser ma main le long de ses côtes, jusqu'à sa hanche. Je jouai quelques instants avec le haut de son pantalon, puis je glissai ma main dessous, cherchant sa bouche. Mes doigts passèrent sous l'élastique de son caleçon, et j'approfondis notre baiser au moment où j'effleurais son sexe dressé.

Il tressaillit, et je refermai ma main sur sa verge pour lui imprimer un rythme d'abord lent, puis plus soutenu.

Ses muscles se contractèrent, ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches ; et il finit par vouloir se dégager. Je ressortis ma main de son caleçon, mais plaquai nos bassins l'un contre l'autre, et frottai mon intimité contre son membre tendu, alors qu'il s'accrochait à mes fesses ; et je le sentis venir contre moi, accueillant la sensation avec un spasme de plaisir.

Puis je rouvris les yeux, et nos regards se trouvèrent, s'ancrèrent, se soutinrent.

Je me recouchai sans un mot à côté de lui ; puis plaçai ma tête sur son épaule, inspirant son odeur. Ma main se posa sur son torse, et je glissai une jambe entre les siennes.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce qu'il m'avait dit, à ce qu'on venait de faire, à ce que ça impliquait à ce que j'en ressentais.

Je voulais juste m'endormir contre lui.

Et c'est ce que je fis…

**

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Un petit… Oups ! ^^. Z'ont perdu les pédales nos amoureux j'ai bien l'impression… ;-) Mais, hey ! Ils ont pas _tout à fait_ couché ensemble... Vos êtes d'accord hein ?  
**


	14. De torture

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Et non vous ne rêvez pas ! Voilà bien un nouveau chapitre ! Et ce, pour deux raisons :

- 1/ Vous avez été adorables et nous avez laissé 66 reviews pour le chapitre dernier, soit un nouveau record pour nous. Vraiment, nous vous adorons, et pouvons bien poster exceptionnellement plus tôt pour vous remercier

- 2/ Et à la demande de l'une d'entre vous, revieweurs. _**Marine**_, à qui nous souhaitons un très **joyeux anniversaire** et plein de bonnes choses (d'ailleurs, joyeux anniversaire à vous si vous êtes d'aujourd'hui). Un petit cadeau pour toi (en plus du chapitre !) A PRENDRE AU 15 000ème DEGRE :

**

* * *

Cancer (22 juin - 22 juillet)**  
Planète : **Saturne**  
Planète en exil : **Saturne**  
Elément : **Eau**

Vous êtes sensible et même très sensible. Vous ne vous sentez en sécurité que dans votre foyer.  
Vous n'êtes en fait que des peureux pleurnichards qui encombrent les services psychiatriques de nos établissements de santé.

Il serait peut être temps de vous prendre en main et d'arrêter d'emmerder les autres.

Vous avez la naïveté d'un enfant de six ans et l'agressivité d'un vieux labrador. En fait, vous êtes inapte à la vie et ne survivez que grâce à la pitié des autres.

**Amour** : Vous êtes une personne adorable, attentionnée, douce, très affectueuse, tendre et surtout sincère. C'est la raison pour laquelle votre conjoint(e) reste à vos côtés car cela compense votre manque de maturité, votre caractère lunatique et votre infecte possessivité.

**Travail** : Au travail, vous avez parfois la sensation d'être inutile. Ce qui est faux ! Les _cancers_ ont une place importante dans le milieu professionnel.  
Vous avez la même utilité que les plantes vertes et faites de magnifiques objets décoratifs. Et que serait le monde du travail sans décoration ?  
Mieux encore, vous remontez le moral de vos collègues. En effet, de qui pourrait-on se moquer ? De qui pourrait-on dire "je vaux quand même mieux que ce con, non ?".

**Famille** : Vous avez un sens inné pour la famille. Mais soyons réalistes, ils ne vous supportent plus.  
Gérez votre susceptibilité. Vous emmerdez le monde avec vos caprices de gamin. Sachez-le !  
Alors arrêtez de bouder sinon vous allez finir au coin. Sales mômes !

**Santé** : Le _Cancer_ rencontrera des problèmes à l'estomac et au foie vers la période de Pâques.

L'année 2009 va s'illustrer par une dépression nerveuse à partir du 1er janvier jusqu'au 31 décembre.

_Cancer_ célèbre : **celui de l'utérus

* * *

**

**Hey, on est d'accord, c'est de l'humour, et ON N'EN PENSE PAS UN MOT ;). D'abord, mon horoscope à moi, du même genre, n'est pas tendre non plus :s. MDR  
**

**Allez, jvous lâche avec mes blagues limites maintenant ^^. Je tiens quand même à préciser qu'on ne pourra pas poster à chaque anniversaire hein, ni deux fois par semaine à chaque fois ; car nous n'avons déjà plus que trois chapitres d'avance écrits. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on se retrouve bloquées à ne plus pouvoir poster pendant deux semaines !**

**Passez toutes une bonne journée, un grand merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires, et... Bonne lecture !  
**

_

* * *

_**EDWARD**_

* * *

_

_Avez-vous déjà passé un moment avec quelqu'un, un moment si intense mais qui vous était normalement interdit ? Avez-vous déjà touché, vénéré une peau que vous n'auriez jamais dû effleurer ? Avez-vous été tellement ému par les sensations qui vous avaient traversées au point de ne pas trouver les mots pour les décrire ? Vous êtes-vous déjà maudit parce que vous rêviez de recommencer ? Avez-vous déjà eu du mal à respirer à cette pensée parce que vous saviez que ça allait détruire un des fondements de votre équilibre ? Parce que c'est ce qui m'arrivait à ce moment-là. _

**oOo**_  
_

« Salut… Désolé pour le retard, c'est dingue le monde qu'il y a dans cette ville. » Ria-t-il.

Je me forçai à relever mes yeux des cours que j'étais en train de relire et plongeai mon regard dans celui ambré de mon meilleur ami. Je sentis ma bouche trembler et mon estomac se tordre alors que je me forçai à lui sourire quand il s'assit en face de moi.

On était Lundi, midi 07.

Même pas 24 heures que j'avais quitté un rêve, un fantasme que je devais enfouir à tout jamais au fond de moi.

Il me regarda un moment avec un sourire tranquille. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux ces derniers temps. On aurait même dit qu'il avait commencé à revivre.

« Alors, ce week-end ? Jane m'a dit que la maison était magnifique. »

Je détournai mes yeux et fis mine de ranger mes cours, les mains tremblantes.

« Ça va ? »

Je croisai une nouvelle fois ses yeux, par réflexe et déglutis en me composant le même sourire tranquille qu'il affichait. J'inspirai profondément, le plus discrètement possible et réussis à le regarder vraiment depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le restaurant.

« Oui. Excuse-moi, j'étais plongé dans… Christopher Marlowe ! » Répondis-je en lui montrant vaguement mes cours. « La maison est magnifique, oui. J'ai eu du mal à la reconnaître.

_ Désolé d'avoir raté ça. »

J'ouvris la bouche, et déglutis une nouvelle fois.

« Une prochaine fois. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête en prenant la carte des menus et j'en profitai pour en faire autant. C'était moi qui l'avais invité, il fallait que je sois le plus naturel possible. Que j'arrive à le regarder en face. A faire comme si.

« Et avec Bella ? » Me demanda-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur son menu.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine et ma vue se brouilla un peu alors que mon cœur ratait quelques battements.

La veille, on ne s'était pas adressé la parole de toute la journée. On ne s'était même pas regardés. On avait seulement fait comme si l'autre n'était pas là et que rien ne s'était passé dans cette chambre. Que rien n'avait été dit. Ni partagé. Comme un acte manqué.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à oublier.

Tout était là.

Mes mots.

Le désir dans ma voix.

L'émotion dans mon corps.

Mes aveux.

L'envie de l'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

La frustration quand elle m'avait quitté.

J'avais encore son goût sur ma langue, la sensation de sa peau sous mes doigts.

Et je la voulais. Je la voulais tellement fort que je n'en avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

C'était physique.

Une envie. Un besoin.

« Pas de meurtre ? Rajouta-t-il avec un rire un peu nerveux.

_ Ça a été. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avec un léger sourire.

« J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle m'appelle. Mais je suppose qu'il ne faut pas trop tenter le Diable. Ou du moins sa femme, dans le cas présent. »

Un serveur arriva et nous prîmes tous les deux un plat du jour.

« Elle m'a parlé de toi. » Mentis-je soudain.

Je me maudis en voyant cet éclat trop vif dans ses yeux.

« Ah ? Dit-il d'une voix impassible, mais je savais que j'avais toute son attention.

_ Oui. Elle se demandait si ta décision de rester n'avait pas de lien avec Tanya. »

Je vis clairement la déception sur ses traits, mais n'en laissai rien paraître.

Il regarda un moment dans le vide, puis un sourire apparut doucement sur ses lèvres.

« C'est une fille bien. » Souffla-t-il sans me regarder.

Je tressaillis alors que ma gorge s'asséchait.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu la détestes. J'étais pourtant persuadé que vous vous entendriez très bien, tous les deux. Jane aussi. »

Ce fut à mon tour de détourner mon regard, la culpabilité me rongeant le ventre.

« Tout le monde peut se tromper. Soufflai-je d'une voix un peu cassée.

_ Vous vous ressemblez tellement sur certains points, c'est peut-être à cause de ça.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu. » Répliquai-je en détournant la conversation.

Il reporta son attention sur moi, un peu surpris.

« A propos de Tanya.

_ On en a parlé Samedi. Murmura-t-il en se détournant à nouveau.

_ Elle est amoureuse de toi.

_ … Je sais.

_ Elle a besoin de toi.

_ Je sais aussi.

_ Et toi aussi. »

Il eut un sourire triste et regarda par delà la vitre contre la quelle nous étions.

« De Bella aussi. » Souffla-t-il.

J'inspirai lourdement alors que le serveur posait nos assiettes devant nous. Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête et regardai à nouveau mon meilleur ami.

« Le jour où elle verra quelqu'un, que feras-tu ?

_ Rien. Répondit-il en découpant sa viande.

_ Tu la laisseras faire sa vie et tu essaieras d'en faire autant ?

_ Sans doute. Répliqua-t-il après une pause.

_ Tu ne tenteras rien ?

_ Si elle est heureuse ?… Non, je ne crois pas. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et commençai à manger.

Près d'une heure plus tard, il retourna au conservatoire et je le regardai s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que la foule l'engloutisse. Puis je rebroussai chemin.

Je me sentais mal. Tellement mal à cause de ce que j'éprouvais.

Je longeai l'avenue, et tournai soudain au coin de la cinquième et de la onzième.

Je ne pensai à rien, il ne fallait pas que je pense.

C'était pour lui. Pour soulager sa conscience de tourner la page.

Ce n'était certainement pas pour moi.

Ce n'était pas à cause de sa bouche qui manquait à la mienne.

Ce n'était pas parce que mes sens appelaient les siens.

Ce n'était pas parce que son indifférence du matin m'avait blessé plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

Non. C'était… pour la bonne cause.

Je m'arrêtai devant le 218 B et montai les marches d'un pas mesuré. Je frappai, l'estomac contracté, tout à coup. La porte s'ouvrit sur Angela Weber qui me regarda, surprise.

« Je peux voir Bella ?

_ Euh escalier sur ta gauche, deuxième porte à droite. » Répondit-elle en s'effaçant de l'entrée.

Je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur, montai les marches, le cœur battant lourdement contre mes côtes. Arrivé devant la porte fermée, je déglutis et hésitai à frapper puis me ravisai et appuyai sur le loquet.

Elle se redressa sur son clic-clac en me voyant et lâcha son livre en ouvrant la bouche mais mon regard l'empêcha de prononcer un seul mot.

Je refermai la porte, sans la quitter des yeux et la rejoignis en deux enjambées. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, la respiration hachée et pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains tremblantes. J'essayais de ne pas trop regarder les questions dans ses yeux, appréciais la chaleur de sa peau que mon épiderme n'avait pas su éloigner de ma conscience. Puis, je me penchai sur sa bouche pour poser doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle se figea un peu mais ne se recula pas.

Mon rythme cardiaque redoubla de violence alors que je passai un bras autour de sa taille pour la forcer à se rapprocher de moi. J'appuyai une nouvelle fois ma bouche contre la sienne, entrouvrant légèrement mes lèvres, cherchant à l'attiser, lui demandant silencieusement de s'abandonner une toute dernière fois parce que j'avais eu la faiblesse de ne pas m'en tenir à ce qu'on s'était dit silencieusement cette nuit-là. Que je savais que ça nous était interdit mais que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher… une toute dernière fois.

En souvenir.

Pour mes regrets.

Pour me punir.

Son souffle contre ma bouche me fit tressaillir et j'accrochai tout à coup sa nuque de ma main droite pour la rapprocher de moi en glissant lentement ma langue entre ses lèvres.

Elle haleta quand je l'assis sur mes genoux, face à moi.

J'intensifiai le baiser en faufilant ma main gauche sous son pull et en la rapprochant encore plus de moi.

C'était égoïste, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle oublie.

Je voulais qu'elle sache qu'elle aussi passait à côté de quelque chose avec moi.

Je voulais qu'elle soit hantée par nos moments de silences et notre découverte de la peau de l'autre comme je le serai, pendant longtemps.

Ça faisait plus de 24 heures que j'avais envie d'elle, je voulais juste lui faire comprendre que je n'oublierai pas ce qui s'était passé à River Green. Que je la désirais, même si je n'en avais pas le droit.

Elle détacha sa bouche de la mienne par manque d'air, m'arrachant un râle de protestation et plongea ses grands yeux noisette dans les miens, ses bras autour de mon cou, ses lèvres charnues délicieusement gonflées.

Trop de questions dans ses yeux.

Pas assez de réponses dans ma bouche.

J'attrapai à nouveau ses lèvres en glissant ma langue à l'intérieur pour l'empêcher de parler.

Je voulais juste qu'elle ressente. Elle n'avait pas besoin des mots.

Je remontai lentement ma main gauche sous son pull, m'enivrant de sa peau et plaçai ma main droite sous ses fesses, la collant contre mon bas-ventre. Elle gémit en ondulant un peu des hanches, vibrant contre mon corps, me serrant la gorge alors qu'on s'embrassait à perdre haleine.

Ses mains agrippèrent le bas de mon pull et je cassai notre baiser.

Je l'allongeai doucement sans la quitter des yeux.

Je n'étais pas venu pour moi.

Je ne pourrai jamais venir pour moi.

J'étais là pour lui et pour qu'elle n'oublie jamais.

Sa respiration était un peu saccadée, ses yeux m'incendiaient littéralement tandis que je m'installais entre ses jambes pour reprendre ses lèvres. Elle se cambra contre moi et approfondit notre baiser alors que ma main droite passait entre nos deux corps jusqu'au bouton de son pantalon.

Elle gémit en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux pour les agripper, et je faufilai ma main en dessous de la dentelle de son sous-vêtement.

Elle grogna alors que nos langues se faisaient l'amour que nous n'avions pas le droit de faire.

Je titillai un moment son clitoris et elle détacha sa bouche de la mienne. Je plongeai dans son cou, ne voulant pas croiser le regard qui me ferait perdre le reste de raison qui me restait.

Je faisais ça pour elle.

Pour lui rendre le plaisir qu'elle m'avait donné plus de 24 heures plus tôt.

Le comprit-elle ? Parce qu'elle ne tenta pas une seule fois de me déshabiller.

La frustration m'envahissait en même temps que le désir. Trop de vêtements nous séparaient.

Je voulais la sentir.

La faire mienne.

Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Alors j'allai aux limites des frontières que nous nous étions fixées.

Je plongeai deux doigts à l'intérieur de son vagin, retenant difficilement un gémissement et remontai ma bouche jusqu'à la sienne.

Elle gémissait, ondulait des hanches alors que la cyprine coulait entre mes doigts qui entraient et sortaient entre ses lèvres gonflées et trempées.

Ses joues étaient rouges, ses boucles folles éparses autour de son visage et j'avais pleinement conscience de ce qui avait attiré mon meilleur ami à ce moment-là.

Elle ramena ma bouche à la sienne, glissa sa langue entre mes lèvres lorsque j'accélérai le mouvement de ma main et que je sentis ses muscles vaginaux se contracter.

Je l'embrassai avec tout le désir qu'elle m'inspirait, avec volupté et envie puis elle se cambra sous l'orgasme, ses doigts figés dans mes cheveux.

Je me détachai d'elle alors que je sentais son cœur battre la chamade contre le mien et portai mes doigts à mes lèvres pour recueillir le suc de sa féminité quand elle ouvrit ses grands yeux aux pupilles noires et dilatées qui me coupèrent le souffle sous leur intensité.

Elle me regarda longuement les lèvres tremblantes, les joues toujours rouges et je ne pus m'empêcher de me repencher sur sa bouche pour partager son goût avec elle.

Je me détachai à regret et replaçai une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Mon érection me faisait mal, mais je devais me lever et m'en aller.

C'était fini.

Il n'y aurait rien d'autre.

Je me penchai cependant une dernière fois sur elle, respirant à fond l'odeur florale de son cou, puis murmurai d'une voix enrouée:

« J'aurais voulu être celui qui t'aiderait à tourner la page pour qu'il puisse faire sa vie… mais je n'en ai pas le droit. »

Puis je me redressai, sans la regarder et sortis de sa chambre, l'envie, la frustration et la culpabilité bataillant férocement dans mon ventre.

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Il était venu, et reparti exactement de la même manière, me laissant tremblante, aussi bien à cause de ses gestes que de ses paroles.

Je restai un moment immobile sur mon canapé, puis me couchai, la tête sur l'accoudoir, regardant le plafond, le cœur battant douloureusement dans ma poitrine, le plaisir se dissipant dans mon bas-ventre.

Je sentis à peine une larme rouler sur ma joue ; j'eus soudain froid, et ramenai ma couverture sur moi.

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? L'avais-je rêvé ? L'avais-je vécu ? Le bouton défait de mon pantalon me faisait pencher pour la seconde solution, et je savais, au fond de moi, qu'Edward était bien venu dans cette chambre me donner le plaisir qui me manquait depuis ces derniers mois.

Edward.

Et non Alec.

Car la nuit passée, mes rêves confus avaient semé le trouble en moi ; j'avais beaucoup songé à Alec. J'avais eu l'impression qu'il était là, à côté de moi ; j'avais eu l'impression qu'il m'embrassait, me touchait, me caressait à nouveau comme avant. Que je pouvais enfin encore, goûter sa peau ; que mes doigts parcouraient son corps, qu'il me serrait fort entre ses bras chauds.

Mais quand la jouissance était venue, c'était le visage d'Edward qui m'était apparu comme un flash, et je m'étais réveillée en sursaut, le cœur cognant lourdement dans ma poitrine, un sentiment de culpabilité me tordant les entrailles, et le visage baigné de larmes.

Je passai une main tremblante sur mon visage, et me levai. Je passai un pantalon de survêt, un des pulls que j'utilisais en escalade, mes baskets, et pris un léger sac avec une bouteille d'eau.

Je sortis sous le regard curieux d'Angela, et me dirigeai vers Central Park ; je savais que c'était près de chez Edward, et j'y allais en trottinant un peu à reculons, mais je doutais de l'y croiser.

Arrivée dans le parc, je continuai mon footing une heure durant. L'escalade m'avait appris l'endurance, et je me concentrai sur mon souffle ; l'exercice me calma, me permit de reprendre le contrôle sur mes émotions.

Je courus une demi-heure de plus hors de Central Park ; et rentrai chez moi.

Je pris une longue douche, descendis manger une soupe et une pomme. Angela avait abandonné l'idée de me poser les questions qui visiblement lui brûlaient les lèvres ; je supposais que c'était elle qui avait ouvert à Edward, tout à l'heure.

Je me couchai tôt, après avoir essayé vainement de me plonger dans un de mes cours.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai dans un état de malaise intense ; me levai quand même, malgré le peu d'envie que j'avais de voir Edward à la fac.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle je me préparai en vitesse et partis tôt pour la fac, avant même qu'Angela n'ait fini de déjeuner. Si je pouvais entrer dans ma salle avant les autres, Victoria ne viendrait pas me parler, et par conséquent je ne serais pas obligée de saluer Edward et de faire impression de neutralité. Je n'étais pas certaine d'en avoir la foi.

J'arrivai en effet dans l'amphithéâtre la première ; je m'assis à la place que j'avais l'habitude d'occuper avec Angela.

Je posai ma tête dans mes bras croisés, et fermai les yeux, savourant la solitude offerte par la salle sombre, avant que le prof et mes camarades ne rentrent.

La lumière s'alluma quelques minutes plus tard, et je me redressai. Quelques étudiants rentraient ; Angela se laissa tomber à côté de moi.

« Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_ Très bien. » fis-je avec un air étonné et un petit sourire.

Voilà. J'allais réussir à faire semblant. C'était tant mieux.

Je n'aperçus pas Edward de la matinée ; je supposais pourtant qu'il était là, mais je ne tournai pas du tout la tête des deux cours afin de voir où il s'était placé. Je me sentais un peu raide, mais ça allait. J'allais réussir à faire semblant, je le savais. C'était rassurant, et inquiétant à la fois. Mais logique.

Après tout, je n'éprouvais pas de sentiments pour Edward. Si ce n'était de la colère, et un certain agacement ; une certaine haine, quelque part.

Il n'y avait que cette incompréhension, l'incapacité à saisir ce qui se passait entre nous, ce qui passait dans sa tête.

Le midi, je rentrai avec Angela et mangeai en vitesse. Je préparai mes affaires d'escalade, et partis pour mon club.

Je me forçai à faire le vide en enchaînant une voie à vue (*), après en avoir franchi une assez simple.

J'arrivai en haut ; me reposai un instant, le cœur battant rapidement, le souffle court, et sentant enfin ma fatigue musculaire supplanter toute fatigue émotionnelle.

Je voulus redescendre calmement. Mais je sentis les muscles de mes cuisses trembler ; soudain une douleur me brûla - ou me déchira - le cuisse droite, et je poussai un petit cri alors que deux bras me saisissaient par la taille pour m'amener au sol.

Je restai posée quelques instants, les deux mains à plat sur le mur d'escalade, attendant les réflexions du coach.

« Ça va, Swan ? » murmura une voix à mon oreille.

Je reconnus celle de James, un des meilleurs grimpeurs de mon groupe.

« Ouais. Merci, fis-je en me retournant vers lui.

_ De rien. » fit-il en se reculant d'un pas.

C'était donc lui qui m'avait ramenée au sol quand j'avais failli tomber d'avoir trop forcé.

« Swan ! » Fit le coach. « Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui vous a pris ? »

Je poussai un soupir agacé. C'était reparti pour des réprimandes.

« Hey, coach, vous allez pas faire une syncope quand même ! » répliqua James. « Vous avez vu ce qu'elle vient de faire ? »

Le coach lui lança un regard mauvais, puis se retourna vers moi.

« Ouais. Lâcha-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

_ Inscrivez-la à la compèt ! Avec elle, on double nos chances d'avoir une victoire ! »

Le coach me lança une œillade pensive, quoiqu'un peu renfrognée.

Une compèt ? James devait parler de celle qui allait avoir lieu dans deux semaines. Plusieurs clubs de la ville y participaient ; il s'agissait d'une épreuve de bloc.

« Ouais. Swan, vous participez à la compèt dans deux semaines. »

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, le regardai un peu froidement.

« Mon deuxième chromosome X ne vous pose plus de problème, maintenant ?

_ Vous allez pas me faire chier ! Je suis d'accord pour vous inscrire, vous n'allez pas repousser cette chance ! »

Non. Je n'allais pas la repousser. Ça, c'était sûr.

« Vous passez chez le médecin universitaire dès cet aprèm. Qu'il signe un certificat médical pour votre licence de compétition, je pense pouvoir l'obtenir d'ici une semaine. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Et vous passez à la douche, vous puez la sueur, Swan. »

Il se retourna, et je levai les yeux au ciel. Puis échangeai un petit sourire de remerciement avec James.

« Ravi de t'avoir comme concurrente. » fit-il en me tendant la main.

Je la lui serrai.

« De même. On se voit jeudi ! » le saluai-je.

Je partis dans les vestiaires, et pris une rapide douche.

Je me demandais bien comment allait réagir Emmett. Je supposais qu'il allait être plutôt fier, mais ferait le bougon en disant que c'était un sport dangereux. Enfin, il viendrait me soutenir à fond ; les épreuves du type de celle à laquelle j'allais participer étaient sécurisées.

Je le voyais déjà hurler dans le public.

Je souris, et secouai la tête en attachant mes cheveux humides. J'allais m'entraîner à fond en vue de cette compétition. J'avais un esprit de battante ; je savais que je n'accepterais d'arriver dans les derniers que si j'avais tout donné avant, et n'étais pas restée à attendre la compèt sans entraînement intensif.

Puis je n'avais pas l'intention d'arriver dans les derniers.

J'allais m'entraîner au mur quatre fois par semaine ; je savais que le coach me laisserait venir dans d'autres groupes maintenant que j'allais faire partie des trois qui représenteraient son équipe. Les autres jours, je courrais.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas vif vers le bâtiment abritant les différents médecins, généralistes et spécialistes, du service universitaire.

J'ouvris la porte, et manquai de rentrer dans un étudiant qui en sortait.

Je reconnus Edward.

Je le considérai quelques instants, surprise.

Il se figea, et plongea ses yeux dans les miens quelques secondes.

Son regard laissa passer toute une myriade d'émotions qui firent accélérer la cadence de mon cœur ; puis je me rappelai d'où nous nous trouvions.

« Tu vas bien ? » M'inquiétai-je.

Il cilla, et je désignai le bâtiment derrière nous.

« Je suis juste passé récupérer un papier pour un ancien stage de Rose. Et toi ?… Alec s'inquiète, il paraît qu'il ne t'a pas vue depuis… qu'on est rentrés. Dit-t-il d'une voix un peu nerveuse.

_ Hum… Oui, je ne suis pas encore passée chez lui. Je vais y aller ce soir… ou demain.

_ Évite ce soir. Je passe la soirée avec lui et Jasper. » Répliqua-t-il au bout d'un moment de silence en regardant dans le vague.

J'hochai la tête.

« Bien. J'irai demain.

_ On va s'éviter longtemps ? » Me demanda-t-il soudain en plongeant son regard vert dans le mien. « Je veux dire… Non, rien. Désolé.

_ Euh… Je pensais que… c'était peut-être mieux. Surtout pour toi… Enfin… Tu préfères sans doute qu'on se croise assez rarement. » fis-je en détournant le regard.

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux, nerveuse.

« Tu as peur de quoi ? Que je te saute dessus ?… Je sais me retenir. Et je sais surtout que ça ne peut pas arriver.

_ Non ! C'est pour… je suppose que tu te sens mal vis-à-vis d'Alec. Et que tu n'as pas franchement envie de me voir trop souvent. Pour ma part… »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Je me sens coupable. Tous les jours un peu plus. Je ne sais pas s'il faut que je lui dise. J'essaye de te haïr… »

Il eut un rictus. Triste, amer.

« Tout ça passera. » conclus-je à voix basse.

Il plongea une dernière fois ses yeux dans les miens. Sembla esquisser un geste vers moi. Se ravisa et me fit un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner rapidement comme s'il avait le Diable aux trousses.

Je poussai la porte, les joues un peu rouges ; et me rendis à l'accueil demander à voir un généraliste.

Je patientai dans la salle d'attente un bon quart d'heure, me demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête d'Edward pour qu'il me lance un regard tel que celui que j'avais vu.

Le regard est le reflet de l'âme.

Et bien son âme semblait bien torturée. Il y avait, dans ses yeux, bien plus que la culpabilité d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions malgré son amitié avec Alec. Et je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir envie de savoir ce qui le tourmentait.

Je n'étais pas certaine non plus de ne pas avoir envie de m'en enquérir.

Curiosité… ou était-ce plus que ça ? Il y avait quelque chose de sombre, dans mes entrailles, quand je le voyais, quand son image s'imposait dans mes pensées.

Il valait mieux que je ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole. Autant pour Alec que pour lui. Peut-être pour moi, aussi.

Le docteur m'appela, rompant mes songes ; et je me levai, le suivis.

J'aurais tout le temps plus tard de penser à ce qui se passait entre le meilleur ami d'Alec et moi…

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

J'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve doux-amer.

J'avais tellement bien réussi à me vider la tête, que mon corps semblait anesthésié de tout sentiment. A part quand je la voyais. Mon désir pour elle et ma culpabilité me ressautaient inlassablement à la gorge.

Je voyais les jours passer, Décembre se rapprocher avec Noël et la fin de l'année comme un pantin qu'on avait doté de piles pour qu'il se déplace et qui se contentait d'agir automatiquement.

Oui. Voilà ce qu'était devenue ma vie : un engrenage automatique.

J'allais en cours, passais des heures à la bibliothèque, au conservatoire le Mardi après-midi, voyais mon meilleur ami, Tanya, ma sœur comme si tout était normal et logique. Comme je le faisais avant.

Jane s'était mise à lire des magasines sur la maternité et les bébés depuis qu'on était rentrés de River Green et je n'avais pas une seule fois abordé le sujet avec elle. Même pas pour la charrier ou par simple curiosité.

Jacob ne s'en formalisait pas. Je l'avais même surpris la veille à en feuilleter un pendant qu'il déjeunait.

Rose et Baloo avaient gagné quatre jours à Venise de notre chasse au trésor. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'en parler. Avait déjà posé ses jours au mois de Février pour y passer la Saint Valentin. Hésitait même à prendre quelques cours d'Italien.

Lili commençait déjà à me casser les oreilles avec Noël. Elle voulait qu'on tire un nom au sort dans un chapeau et qu'on s'offre un cadeau « anonymement ».

Une permission pour que Tanya passe les fêtes de fin d'année avec nous était en cours de négociation.

Jasper apprenait des accords de Disney à la guitare.

Alec avait envie d'essayer la batterie.

Tout s'agitait autour de moi. Tout le monde faisait sa vie, avait repris le cours normal de son existence.

La mienne s'était arrêtée au moment où j'avais posé consciemment mes mains sur elle.

J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton_ stop_ du déroulement de ma vie depuis.

J'y pensais tout le temps sans vraiment y penser.

Je la voyais tout le temps sans vraiment la voir.

Elle m'avait perdu et je ne savais pas où j'étais.

Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, je lui avais parlé pour la première fois en je ne sais même plus combien de jours.

Je ne me rappelais même pas ce que je lui avais dit, je revoyais juste son visage qui n'avait pas été aussi proche de moi depuis… Oui. Depuis cette nuit-là. Je n'avais pensé à rien d'autre de ce que j'avais envie de lui faire tous les jours un peu plus intensément que la veille.

On avait discuté et j'avais juste entendu le désir qui me chuchotait toutes ces choses à l'oreille, qui avait voulu que je m'approche un peu plus d'elle parce qu'il la pensait trop loin, qui m'avait fait esquisser un geste pour attraper sa nuque mais que ma raison avait retenu.

Je la voulais intensément, elle en désirait un autre désespérément. C'était ça la vérité. Et ce, même si elle m'avait laissé l'atteindre.

Je regardai l'horloge murale et inspirai profondément en prenant mon blazer posé sur le canapé et mes clés ; il était temps que j'aille chez Alec.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur mon colocataire qui tenait une pile de magasines sur les bébés dans les bras.

Je le regardai un instant alors qu'il entrait comme si de rien était.

« Salut. » Me dit-il en passant à côté de moi.

Je le suivis des yeux et le vis se débarrasser de sa veste et de l'écharpe que Jane le forçait à mettre depuis le début de la semaine.

Je retournai sur mes pas et allai m'asseoir à côté de lui en le regardant gravement.

« Bon, ok. Je suis baptisé, je peux être le parrain. Mais évitez d'annoncer la naissance des jumeaux avant Noël, on ne tiendra plus Lili et ma sœur sinon. » Lui dis-je sur le ton de la conversation.

Il me jeta un regard et prit le premier magasine de la pile.

« C'est pas des jumeaux. » Répliqua-t-il en regardant le sommaire.

Je sentis ma bouche s'entrouvrir, mes yeux s'écarquiller et mon cœur battre lourdement contre mes côtes. Mes premières véritables sensations depuis des jours.

Il me regarda une nouvelle fois et me considéra quelques instants.

« Tu savais qu'une femme enceinte pouvait avoir ses règles les premiers mois de sa grossesse ? »

Je ne répondis pas, à nouveau déconnecté.

« Moi non plus. » Répondit-il avant de se replonger dans son magasine.

Je le lui arrachai des mains, le forçant à me refaire face.

« Jane est enceinte ? » M'écriai-je d'une voix pas très masculine.

Il m'observa, un peu dubitatif, complètement impassible.

« T'es au courant. Me dit-il.

_ Non !

_ Mais si… On en a parlé sur le chemin en allant à River Green. Bella avait deviné avant toi. Normal, les filles sont plus perspicaces. Au fait, merci d'avoir rien dit aux autres, on voulait l'annoncer ce soir… Ça fait trois mois qu'on est ensemble. Il va aussi falloir que je l'explique à mon père. Il est du genre de la vieille école si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et il va peut-être trouver que ça fait un peu trop tôt. Mais maintenant c'est fait, alors… Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

_ Ma meilleure amie est enceinte ? M'écriai-je.

_ J'ai eu des doutes il y a quelques semaines. Elle avait les hormones en ébullition… Ria-t-il.

_ Elle a toujours les hormones en ébullition !

_ Oui, mais là…

_ Je veux pas savoir. »

Il eut un sourire goguenard alors que j'encaissais la nouvelle et essayais d'associer deux oxymores : Jane, Maman.

« Je te crois pas. Jane adore faire des blagues de mauvais goût. C'est pas possible autrement. Et tu es trop calme pour que ce soit vrai.

_ Ça fait 27 jours.

_ Mais oui.

_ Deux tests de grossesse positifs.

_ Tu m'en vois ravi.

_ Et le parrain, c'est en négociation entre son frère et un de mes amis de Forks.

_ Eh ! Je suis son meilleur ami ! »

Il eut un nouveau sourire goguenard.

« Tu vois que t'y crois. Non, mais sérieux, tu n'y as pas cru ? »

Je lui lançai un regard lourd de sens.

« Ah… Il faudrait peut-être que j'appelle Bells dans ce cas. Peut-être qu'elle n'y a pas cru non plus. »

A son nom, mes vieilles habitudes me reprirent et mon estomac se contracta, mais j'étais trop en état de choc pour le ressentir vraiment.

Jacob. Et Jane. Allaient avoir. Un bébé.

« Bells ?… C'est moi… Ça va ?… Oui, oui, très bien… Humm… Dis-moi, tu fais quoi ce soir ?… Parce qu'il faudrait que tu passes chez Alec. Je sais que tu veux prendre tes distances, mais… »

Il fronça les sourcils et me jeta un regard puis me demanda :

« Tu dois passer la soirée chez Alec ? »

Je grognai en signe d'acquiescement.

« Apparemment, oui, mais… Écoute, fais pas ta chieuse, c'est important. On y sera tous…. Ben disons que tu vas apprendre quelque chose… Dans une heure. Tu pourras partir tôt si tu veux. Edward passe sa vie dans ses bouquins en ce moment, vous devez avoir une tonne de boulot. »

Je grimaçai.

« Ok, à tout à l'heure… Ouais… Oh, Bells !… Prépare-toi psychologiquement… Mais non ! Mais tu verras… Bisous. »

Il se tourna vers moi et eut un rire nerveux.

« Elle croit que je vais demander Jane en mariage… T'es sûr que tu veux pas un verre d'eau ? T'es un peu pâle.

_ T'es sûr que tu réalises ce qui vous arrive ? Répliquai-je en retour.

_ Oh oui ! Mais je suis comme ça, tu sais. J'ai tendance à tout prendre avec philosophie. T'aurais préféré que je crie ? On peut la refaire, si tu veux.

_ Non, mais…

_ Écoute, on va être sacrément en retard si on n'y va pas maintenant…

_ Qui est au courant ?

_ Ben, Alec depuis deux ou trois jours, mes amis de Forks… Et je pensais Bella et toi mais apparemment, c'est pas le cas.

_ On y va. » Grognai-je au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

On venait de réappuyer sur le bouton _play_ de ma vie…

Ça faisait près d'une heure que notre soirée entre mecs s'était transformée en soirée familiale. On était tous là, à discuter de tout et de rien, chacun dans son petit groupe.

Jasper jouait à Lili _Un jour mon Prince viendra_ avec son acoustique et elle le regardait des étoiles dans les yeux, ainsi que Jess et Vic, agglutinées autour de lui.

Demetri et Baloo parlaient de Venise - Dem' connaissait bien vu qu'il y avait vécu quelques années durant son enfance - et s'échangeaient les adresses utiles et les monuments incontournables à ne pas louper.

Ma sœur discutait avec Jane et Jacob et je me demandais si elle savait quelque chose ou pas.

Je n'osais pas regarder du côté de la baie vitrée où Alec et Bella se trouvaient. Ils s'y étaient réfugiés depuis le moment où elle avait franchi le pas de la porte, près de trois quarts d'heure plus tôt.

Une force en moi me poussait à m'imaginer ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire et prenait un malin plaisir à me tordre l'estomac dès que je formulais une hypothèse.

« On a quelque chose à vous dire. »

Mes entrailles se contractèrent une nouvelle fois ; on y était. On était à l'aube de l'Apocalypse.

Je me tournai vers Jane et Jacob debout pas loin de la cuisine avec ma sœur qui arborait un grand sourire. Elle était au courant.

« On vous a tous réunis parce que… je vais avoir un bébé. » Dit calmement Jane, les joues un peu rouges.

Un silence de plomb tomba puis un cri aigu. Lili. Et deux autres. Jess et Vic.

« C'est pas vraaaaaaaaai ? » Crièrent-elles d'une même voix.

Jasper sourit en jouant avec les cordes de son acoustique, égal à lui-même. On lui aurait annoncé la nouvelle à lui, il n'aurait pas réagi autrement.

Demetri et Baloo semblaient être deux brochets qu'on avait sorti de l'eau et qui commençaient cruellement à manquer d'air.

Je vis Alec passer à côté de moi pour aller serrer sa sœur contre lui, elle-même engloutie sous les bras des filles.

« Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Jessica.

_ Vous le gardez, hein ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un bébé ! Bon, ça sera pas techniquement le mien, mais… Dit Victoria.

_ Je vais pouvoir me lancer dans la ligne pour bébé ! Tu nous fais une fille, hein ! Jacob, j'espère que t'as assuré sur ce point-là ! Enchaîna Lili.

_ On peut toucher ? »

Je me détournai et croisai le regard pensif de Bella qui les observait de loin en souriant légèrement.

Je frissonnai. A l'instar de l'envie et de la culpabilité dans mon ventre.

Nos yeux se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant et elle se troubla. Voulant cacher moi-même mon émoi, je me levai et m'éclipsai dans la salle de bains quelques instants.

Je féliciterais les heureux futurs parents plus tard.

Je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, tête baissée et inspirai profondément, le cœur lourd, l'estomac toujours contracté.

Une chanson que j'avais écoutée sur l'iPod de Tanaya quelques jours plus tôt me revint en mémoire. Elle était repartie dans sa période « interprètes français », elle trouvait que les mots d'amour étaient plus forts et plus puissants dans la langue de Molière et tout à coup, je pensai la même chose et fredonnai :

_Si tu savais_

_Contre quoi je me bats_

_Ce parfum que tu laisses_

_Chaque fois_

_Le combat_

_Que je mène pour ne pas_

_Finir contre toi _

_Finir contre toi _

_Finir contre toi … _

Un rire amer sortit de ma gorge quand mon cœur se serra en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Merde ! Je l'avais pas fermée…

Je croisai un instant _son_ regard, ses joues rouges alors qu'elle avait encore la main sur le loquet, puis elle se détourna et voulut repartir, mais je me levai d'un bon et l'entraînai à l'intérieur, ma peau brûlant contre son poignet.

Elle inspira difficilement quand je la poussai contre le battant et que mon regard chercha désespérément le sien.

Il n'aurait pas fallu que je la voie plus tôt.

Il n'aurait pas fallu qu'elle vienne.

Mon corps partit de lui-même à sa rencontre, mes mains se mirent à la frôler sans pour autant la toucher.

Il était là. Dans la pièce à côté. Il était là…

Sa respiration se hacha et mes mains prirent son visage en coupe, la forçant à me faire face. Ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard, je me penchai sur son cou et chuchotai :

_Je ne te dirai jamais_

_Où mes désirs m'emportent_

_Combien mon corps me hait_

_Quand je ferme ta porte_

_Et que tu frôles sans cesse_

_Sans vraiment le sentir_

_Qui souffre de l'ivresse_

_Des mots à ne pas dire…_

J'ancrai fortement mes mains sur ses hanches, frôlai sa peau de mes lèvres sans jamais l'embrasser.

Je ne pouvais pas.

Je n'en avais pas le droit.

Un frisson la parcourut et je me rapprochai un peu plus d'elle.

Je perdais pied, à nouveau.

Et les mots continuèrent à sortir de ma bouche. Les mots d'une autre mais qui auraient tellement pu être les miens, souris-je amèrement.

_Je ne te dirai jamais_

_Où mes désirs m'enlèvent_

_Combien mon corps me hait_

_Quand je détruis ces rêves_

_Lui qui sent la chaleur_

_De tes regards cachés_

_Qui s'embrase de chaque heure_

_Passée à tes côtés…_

Comprenait-elle les intonations de ma voix ?

Ressentait-elle ma détresse et mon désarroi ?

_Si tu savais_

_Contre quoi je me bats_

_Ce parfum que tu laisses_

_Chaque fois_

_Le combat_

_Que je mène pour ne pas_

_Finir contre toi, Finir contre toi, Finir contre toi…_

Mes mains tremblantes bougèrent lentement sur ses côtes, la faisant frémir.

Imaginait-elle ce que j'avais envie de lui faire à ce moment précis ?

Ma gorge se serra rien qu'à le penser…

_Les pièces sont des alcôves_

_Quand ton souffle m'enlace_

_Il faut que je me sauve_

_Du désir qui me casse_

_Et mon corps me maudit_

_Il tangue comme un radeau_

_Enivré, démoli_

_Par cette passion de trop_

Ma tête se pencha un peu plus, son odeur m'enveloppa encore un peu et mes lèvres la frôlèrent une nouvelle fois.

Mon corps était en train de se battre contre ma raison et je voulais céder autant que je voulais la fuir.

_Si tu savais_

_Contre quoi je me bats_

_Ce parfum que tu laisses_

_Chaque fois_

_Le combat_

_Que je mène pour ne pas_

_Finir contre toi, Finir contre toi, Finir contre toi _

J'avais envie de lui dire de ne surtout pas bouger en même temps que de le faire.

J'avais envie de l'aimer autant que de la haïr.

Pourquoi cela m'arrivait-il ?

_Je ne te dirai jamais _

_Je ne te dirai jamais_

_Si tu savais contre quoi_

_Je me bats_

_Le combat que je mène pour ne pas_

_Finir contre toi, Finir contre toi, Finir contre toi_

_Je ne te dirai jamais_

_Où mes désirs m'emportent_

_Je ne te dirai jamais… (**)_

Je la sentis vibrer tout à coup, chanceler presque alors que j'étais contre elle.

Alors je fis la seule chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire.

Je relevai la tête.

Croisai ses yeux intenses et embués.

Regardai sa bouche tremblante et entrouverte.

Vis ses mains venir se rattacher à ma chemise, comme si elle avait eu peur de tomber.

Puis, ses yeux se clore, comme si elle était bouleversée.

Sa tête s'appuyer contre le bois de la porte comme si elle avait soudain besoin d'air.

Mais mon corps ne le comprit pas de cette façon.

Et ma bouche plongea.

Ma langue s'immisça.

Mes lèvres embrassèrent.

Mes mains l'attisèrent.

Mon bassin l'enflamma.

Mon cœur contre le sien la consuma.

Mais ma raison et ma culpabilité m'éloignèrent.

La réalité me rattrapa.

La panique me submergea.

Et les larmes sur ses joues m'achevèrent.

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Edward me lâcha brusquement, et se recula d'un pas, alors que je détournais le regard et me passais une main tremblante sur les joues.

J'avais besoin d'Alec. J'avais besoin qu'il soit heureux. Mais j'avais besoin aussi qu'on me désire ; de voir cette flamme dans des yeux. Cette flamme qui semblait rendre fiévreuse la seule personne au monde qui n'avait pas le droit de me désirer.

Un peu plus tôt, je discutais encore avec Alec ; me sentant à la fois poussée vers lui, vers l'étreinte réconfortante qu'il était prêt à me donner sur un simple signe de ma part, et tirée loin de lui - par son amour pour une autre.

Alec m'avait avoué commencer à ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour Tanya ; comme si ce n'était qu'un commencement… Mais, d'une voix d'où perçait la détresse, il avait ajouté qu'il n'était pas sûr de réussir à faire sa vie sans moi.

Moi non plus, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir la faire sans lui. Et ça me faisait mal. Mais il ne fallait pas que je cède.

J'avais fini par regagner le salon ; et Jane avait annoncé aux autres sa grossesse. Je lui avais murmuré les paroles d'usage ; j'étais déjà au courant, de toutes façons. Puis j'avais voulu m'éclipser, profitant du fait que les autres se trouvaient là, et faisaient diversion.

Mais il y avait, dans la salle de bains, la seule personne que je n'aurais pas dû voir.

Et il avait fait les seuls gestes qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire.

Et avait murmuré ces mots, en français. Une langue que je parlais ; j'en avais compris l'essentiel, et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis ma conversation avec Alec avaient quitté mes yeux.

Et on se faisait face, bien que j'aie baissé le regard, incapable de le regarder en face. Incapable de regarder sa souffrance, me concentrant sur la mienne comme si je voulais me punir…

De quoi ?

D'aimer trop Alec pour pouvoir mener une vie de relation saine avec un autre ?

De ne pas avoir la force d'éloigner son meilleur ami, alors que celui-ci luttait déjà entre cette attirance qu'il semblait éprouver pour moi et son amitié pour Alec, qui normalement, aurait dû être plus forte ?

Je relevai enfin le regard vers lui ; il semblait dévoré par la culpabilité, la douleur, et le désespoir. Comme moi. Et je compris maintenant ce que voulait dire Alec quand il m'avait dit qu'il trouvait que nous nous ressemblions.

Nous avions la même façon d'aimer. Rare et forte, parfois excessive. Presque exclusive.

Et nous avions la même façon de souffrir. Une myriade de sensations toutes plus écrasantes les unes que les autres, qui nous tordaient les entrailles, nous mettaient presque à genoux.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre. Je voulais qu'il arrête de souffrir, comme si cela pouvait apaiser par un quelconque effet miroir ma propre douleur.

Mais je voulais le sentir, aussi. À nouveau. Sentir la façon dont il me touchait, m'embrassait ; sentir le désir qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses gestes ou regards envers moi. Je voulais savoir ce que ça aurait pu être si, effectivement, je n'avais pas connu Alec avant lui. Si je l'avais rencontré dans un amphi parmi cinquante autres têtes, et que cet inconnu avait tout fait pour m'avoir.

Si…

Je laissai échapper un gémissement, et fis un pas vers lui pour enfoncer ma tête dans son épaule, entourer sa taille de mes bras, et le serrer fort, le plus fort possible.

On se détestait ; mais il y avait quelque chose entre nous, qui faisait que nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre.

Peut-être l'éloignement d'Alec. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas que moi qui le ressentait. Peut-être qu'il s'était aussi éloigné d'Edward. De tout le monde. Je me souvenais que Jane me l'avait dit ; il était plus distant depuis qu'il reparlait avec Tanya. Plus distant d'elle.

Je sentis les bras d'Edward se refermer, et une fois de plus nos corps semblèrent se fondre, réveillant en moi l'amère sensation d'une autre torture en mon bas-ventre, qui s'ajoutait aux autres sans les diminuer.

Pouvait-on mourir d'un trop plein d'émotions ? J'avais le sentiment que si la réponse avait été l'affirmative, Alec aurait retrouvé deux corps dans sa salle de bains.

J'eus un hoquet, et voulus m'éloigner, mais Edward ne desserra pas son emprise. Je relevai la tête vers lui.

« On ne devrait pas faire ça. C'est pas… bien.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » Murmura-t-il d'une voix presque éteinte.

Je fermai les yeux.

Et une question vint traverser les limbes de ma conscience, pernicieuse.

Pourquoi ?

En quoi était-ce « pas bien » ? En quoi était-ce immoral ? Qu'est-ce qui l'était ?

Le fait que j'éprouvais du désir pour Edward ?

Le fait que c'était réciproque ?

Nous étions deux adultes. Deux personnes, avec leurs propres démons, leurs propres émotions, leurs propres besoins.

Ce n'était que du désir.

Pourquoi devrions-nous en avoir honte ?

Parce que j'étais l'ex de son meilleur ami ?

Et qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?

Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais rompu à cause de lui.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était calculé.

Ce n'était pas comme si nous l'avions voulu, comme si nous n'avions pas lutté contre, comme si nous le faisions dans l'unique but de blesser Alec.

Ce n'était pas comme si Alec et moi, il y avait la moindre chance qu'on se remette ensemble. Ce n'était pas comme si Alec n'aimait que moi.

Il n'aimait pas que moi. Il m'aimait moins qu'elle. Ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être amie avec Tanya.

« Je suis son ex…. » Murmurai-je.

Un drôle d'éclat passa dans ses yeux, comme s'il avait craint que je ne lui oppose cet argument.

Il glissa sa main sur ma nuque, me regardant intensément.

« Veux-tu guérir ? » Me demanda-t-il après un long moment de silence. « Veux-tu… qu'il arrête de souffrir ?

_ Oui… Mais Edward… C'est toi qui souffres. Ce n'est pas bien non plus.

_ Je ne veux pas ça… » Souffla-t-il en posant un instant sa main sur mon cœur. « Tu ne veux pas ça… - il posa ma main sur son cœur qui battait un peu lourdement contre sa poitrine.- Je veux… ça. »

Il se pencha sur moi et posa longuement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Et je sais que tu peux me le donner. Je te demande pas d'engagement. Ni promesse. Ni toujours. Juste… Le temps que ça passe. Qu'il guérisse. Que _tu_ guérisses. Et que… je t'oublie. »

J'hoquetai en m'éloignant un peu.

« J'ai besoin de savoir, avant. Que vois-tu, quand tu me regardes ? »

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, attendant fermement sa réponse.

Un éclat de douleur passa dans ses yeux.

« Dans un premier temps… le premier amour sucré de mon meilleur ami. » Chuchota-t-il en passant la pulpe de son pouce sur mes lèvres.

« Ensuite une chieuse… » Souffla-t-il avec un rictus.

« Puis, la tentation… »

Il se pencha vers moi et respira l'odeur de mon cou.

« Et enfin, l'obsession de mes sens. »

Il me colla contre son érection, inspira difficilement et me recula légèrement.

« Une femme dans toute sa splendeur. » Dit-il avec un rictus en replongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

J'hochai la tête, puis me haussai sur la pointe des pieds pour coller mon front au sien.

Nos souffles se mélangèrent ; mais je n'eus pas la force de l'embrasser.

Je ne comprenais plus grand-chose. N'étais pas sûre d'avoir saisi le sens des paroles que nous venions d'échanger.

Je m'arrachai à son étreinte, et sortis de la salle de bains ; rejoignis les autres, qui discutaient vivement.

Alec releva la tête à mon entrée, me lança un long regard que je ne pus soutenir.

Je m'excusai à mi-voix, prétextant une fatigue, et m'éclipsai.

Je repartis chez moi, à pieds, savourant l'air froid sur mes joues ; arrivai grelottante à ma chambre.

Je me couchai, tremblant toujours ; mais je n'étais plus vraiment certaine que ce soit de froid. Et des flashs d'Alec et d'Edward mélangés me parcoururent.

L'Amour et la Passion. Le premier m'étant inaccessible, et la seconde interdite.

J'avais l'impression de me briser en deux. Littéralement.

Je m'endormis très tard cette nuit-là ; bougeai beaucoup entre mes draps.

Le lendemain, à la fac, je croisai le regard d'Edward au moment où Victoria me sautait dessus pour me saluer et se lancer sur le sujet de conversation qui allait l'occuper encore longtemps : la maternité de Jane.

Je saluai Edward, m'approchant de lui pour poser mes lèvres sur sa joue ; restant peut-être un peu plus longtemps qu'avant, mais ça, personne ne le remarqua sinon nous deux.

J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite le babillage de la rousse, à mille lieux de là.

Et le midi, je m'éclipsai discrètement pour rentrer chez moi rapidement.

Je mangeai un plat de pâtes, et allai me mettre en survêtement, prenant mon vieux MP3 qui avait fait la guerre à mes côtés pour sortir, et commencer à trottiner en direction de Central Park.

Je tenais mon footing depuis une demi-heure quand je sentis qu'on me tapait sur l'épaule.

Je sursautai, et manquai de trébucher ; une main attrapa mon coude.

Je me retournai en retirant mes écouteurs de mes oreilles ; et vis le visage de James.

Je lui souris.

« Deux fois que tu me rattrapes.

_ Salut. » Rit-il. « Tu travailles ton endurance ?

_ Oui. Je m'entraîne à fond avant la compèt'.

_ Moi aussi ! Je… »

Nous nous fixâmes dans les yeux quelques instants, et nous sourîmes en nous remettant à courir.

Nous ne parlâmes pas, courant simplement pendant une heure ; j'ignorais si James était plus rapide que moi ou non, mais en tout cas, il se calqua à mon rythme.

Quand nous fûmes essoufflés, nous nous arrêtâmes, et nous mîmes à marcher d'un pas vif.

Je sortis ma bouteille d'eau de mon léger sac à d'eau et bus quelques gorgées.

« Tu vas retourner au club plus souvent ? Demandai-je à James.

_ Au moins trois fois par semaine.

_ Si je peux y aller quatre, ce serait cool.

_ En effet. Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ?

_ Pourquoi pas. Tu peux quand ? J'ai tous mes après-midi de libre.

_ Le lundi et le samedi, en plus du mardi et du jeudi habituels ?

_ C'est ok pour moi.

_ Et tu coures souvent ?

_ Les autres jours, souris-je.

_ On se rejoint le dimanche ?

_ 9 heures à l'entrée Nord de Central Park ?

_ C'est ok pour moi. » rit-il.

James me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de la maison que j'habitais, et me salua avec un sourire, repartant en trottinant.

J'eus un petit sourire, et rentrai.

Angela m'accueillit, un verre de lait à la main et un air curieux sur le visage.

« C'était qui ?

_ Oh… Un camarade d'escalade.

_ Ah ouais ? Il a l'air sympa. Vous courez ensemble ?

_ A partir de maintenant. » répondis-je évasivement. « C'est parce qu'on va participer tous les deux à la même compétition. On doit s'entraîner.

_ Une compèt ? Tu ne m'en as même pas parlé !

_ Oh ! C'est vrai. » réalisai-je. « Dans deux semaines.

_ Je viendrai te supporter. » sourit Angela en frappant dans ses mains.

Je lui souris en retour, et attrapai une pomme avant de monter dans ma chambre. Ça me faisait penser que je n'avais pas prévenu Emmett.

Je lui envoyai un message, ainsi qu'à Jake.

Et à partir de là, mon portable se mit à vibrer dans tous les sens.

_« Vraiment ? Mais… c'est sécurisé au moins ? »_

Emmett.

_« Trop fun ! Faudra que je voie ça, faut réserver les places ? »_

Jake.

Je leur répondis à chacun.

_« Jane t'en veux de ne pas lui en avoir parlé. Elle vient aussi. »_

_« Bon, je serai présent. Mais je te promets que t'as intérêt à tout déchirer, petite sœur. »_

Nous discutâmes encore par messages un moment ; ils réussirent à me faire oublier un moment mes soucis.

Il me restait à prévenir Alec. Je savais qu'il voudrait savoir.

Je lui envoyai un message, un peu tremblante. Ne lui demandant pas s'il allait venir. Je ne savais pas. Je n'osais pas lui poser la question.

_« Je serai là. Si tu veux bien. » _me répondit-il.

Je poussai un petit soupir.

Ça me faisait plaisir. Mais je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose…

Je secouai la tête, et allai à la douche.

**oOo**

_New York, le 3 décembre 2009,_

_Cher journal,_

_La compétition d'escalade se rapproche ; elle aura lieu le 16._

_Je m'entraîne tous les jours, la plupart du temps avec James. C'est un sportif vraiment sympa. Je m'entends bien avec lui ; pas besoin de parler._

_On a même fait une voie en duo, aujourd'hui. Nous avons un rythme assez semblable, et c'était nouveau et satisfaisant._

_Alec va venir me voir ; Jane, aussi, ainsi qu'Emmett et Jake. Rien que pour eux deux, je sais que je n'ai pas intérêt à avoir le moindre accident. Quoiqu'ils en disent, je sais qu'ils ont un peu peur qu'un jour je ne fasse une grosse chute. Ils m'auraient vue à la falaise de Forks, en Septembre… Ils m'auraient tuée, je pense. Ou pas loin._

_Bon, je te laisse. Il faut que j'aille bosser un peu mes cours._

_Il s'agirait de ne pas oublier que je passe un master, en même temps…_

**oOo**_  
_

Je n'avais pas évoqué Edward, me rendis-je compte en refermant mon journal. Mais c'est que…

Je ne savais pas quoi écrire, à propos de lui.

En plusieurs jours, nous n'avions pas parlé. Pas échangé le moindre mot.

Je ne savais pas vraiment que penser des regards que nous échangions. Je ne savais pas ce que nous devions faire.

Je ne comprenais plus rien à rien.

Je ne voulais pas m'encombrer la tête.

Mais je voulais quand même essayer de comprendre.

Je partis pour la bibliothèque universitaire ; arrivai à un moment où elle n'était pas vraiment bondée.

Tant mieux.

J'allai chercher un livre dont j'allais avoir besoin pour la disserte que j'avais à remettre dans une semaine ; et au détour d'un rayon, je croisai un regard vert que j'avais désormais appris à reconnaître partout.

Nous nous figeâmes tous les deux ; mais avant que nous ayons pu dire quoi que ce soit, je vis Jess apparaître et passer son bras autour de celui d'Edward.

« Hey, Bella ! » sourit-elle. « Ça va ? J'ai appris pour le 16. Je crois que Rose et Alice veulent venir aussi. Moi, je ne pourrai pas, désolée, je repars dans ma famille pour les fêtes de Noël. »

Elle grimaça, et je lui fis un bref sourire. Je ne tenais pas à parler de ça maintenant.

« Pas grave. Hum… Je dois y aller. Je voulais juste emprunter un bouquin pour la disserte… à demain. »

Je tournai les talons, et allai au guichet tendre le bouquin que j'empruntais au bibliothécaire.

Il me l'enregistra, et je ressortis rapidement.

Je rentrai en coup de vent chez moi ; et me mis au travail, le cœur battant.

Il allait bien falloir qu'un jour, Edward et moi ayons une conversation.

Mais pas tout de suite…

**

* * *

(*) Passer une voie dans son intégralité, sans tomber et sans repos sur la corde**

**À vue : On ne dispose d'aucun renseignement sur les mouvements et aucune reconnaissance de la voie n'a été faite avant de s'y engager pour la première fois.**

**(**) **_**Finir Contre Toi**_** - Nolwenn Leroy.**

**

* * *

**

**Eh bien voilà ! Que de nouvelles choses, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**Alors, maintenant, un peu de réflexion.**

**Vous voulez reprendre les paris ? Selon vous, dans combien de chapitres Edward et Bella craqueront-ils et termineront-ils ce qu'ils ont (si bien.. non ?) commencé ?  
**

**Que pensez-vous de l'arrivée de James dans la fic ? Nice or bad ? Peut-on lui faire confiance ? Va-t-il interférer dans la relation Ed/Bella ? Et comment ?**

**Cette fin de chapitre est pas trop trop sadique, hein ? Quand même ^^. Alors faut que j'en rajoute un peu.**

**QUI veut voir un Eddie légèrement jaloux ?**

**Ne soyez pas timides, cliquez sur le bouton review ;-D  
**


	15. De cession

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Alors d'abord, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. On bat encore notre petit record. Vous n'imaginez pas comme ça nous fait plaisir !

Certains d'entre vous voient donc James comme un fauteur de troubles... D'autres aimeraient qu'il soit gentil.

Ben j'vous dirai pas ce qu'il en est ! Je crois que le mieux, est que vous vous fassiez votre propre opinion... Mais je pense que d'ici à la compétition d'escalade, vous vous la serez faite !

Et en ce qui concerne l'éventualité d'un lemon complet entre nos deux protagonistes... Vous n'allez pas à avoir attendre longtemps. Je ne rajouterai rien... ;)

Bonne lecture et bon week-end !

* * *

**EDWARD**

* * *

_« On mange ensemble à midi ? Faut qu'on parle. R. »_

Je jetai un regard alentour pour voir si Tête de Vautour, comme l'avait surnommée Jasper, n'était pas dans les parages pour me dire d'éteindre mon portable.

Ça faisait trois jours que j'évitais les amphis et que je m'enfermais dans la BU pour officiellement travailler plus en profondeur mes cours, officieusement éviter Bella et sa presque totale indifférence.

Il fallait dire que je ne l'avais pas trop encouragé à venir me voir non plus.

Alec m'avait vu sortir peu de temps après elle de la salle de bains le jour de l'annonce officielle de la future parenté de Jacob et Jane et il était persuadé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à ce moment-là. Sauf que sa théorie penchait plus pour une énième dispute plus qu'épicée qui aurait éloigné son ex de lui comme la peste. Il m'en voulait encore un peu à cause de ça, d'ailleurs.

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais dans ma vie côté relationnel et quelque chose me disait que le « Faut qu'on parle » de ma sœur avait un lien étroit avec ça. Parce qu'en plus d'avoir une passion pour la psycho, fallait qu'elle soit branchée empathie.

Je grognai, ayant très peu envie d'une analyse freudienne en ce moment.

Mais un refus pour Rose égalait à un « J'ai quelque chose à te cacher ». Et si j'éteignais mon portable, faisant semblant de l'avoir déchargé, elle était bien capable d'envoyer un message à Jess ou Vic pour qu'elles me préviennent.

Je soupirai.

_« Chez Mario ? »_

_« Tu me connais bien. Midi ? »_

_« OK. »_

Je jetai un regard à mes notes, plus du tout motivé pour me replonger dans le théâtre élisabéthain.

Qu'est-ce qui allait encore m'arriver ?

Je tentai tout de même de me motiver pour une heure et demie de plus quand j'entendis la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir et regardai par réflexe.

Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis Bella, Angela Weber, Jess et Vic se diriger vers ma table déserte.

« Alors, alors… On se cache ? Tu veux éviter quelqu'un ? » Me taquina Jessica.

Je détournai mon regard de Bella et contemplai, impassible, Jess qui venait de s'asseoir avec la grâce d'un phacochère sur la chaise à côté de moi.

« Il y en a qui sont assez doués pour se faire leurs cours eux-mêmes. » Répliquai-je avec un rictus.

Elle éclata de rire au moment où Tête de Vautour sortait du rayon consacré aux auteurs européens du XIXe siècle et qui la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« T'es dans une salle d'études. Lui soufflai-je sans me départir de mon sourire.

_ Oups… » Gloussa-t-elle. « Non, sérieux, pourquoi on te voit plus en cours depuis quelques jours ? Tu fais ton deuil de Jane ? »

Vic lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Je me détournai vers Bella qui s'était assise en face de moi et qui me regardait en silence. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent quelques instants et je frissonnai malgré moi.

« Avoir Griffith en cours magistral, ça m'a vite soûlé. Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? On n'est pas sensé avoir notre cours sur le théâtre élisabéthain à cette heure-ci ?

_ Le prof est pas là. » Répliqua Angela.

Je croisai une nouvelle fois le regard de Bella et mon estomac se noua.

Bon sang ! C'était plutôt pour ça que je l'évitais depuis trois jours. Parce que mon corps pouvait rester en paix loin de son obsession. A présent, elle était à portée de doigts… De lèvres… Je déglutis.

« Et on se demandait si tu ne pouvais pas nous filer quelques tuyaux plus approfondis que ceux que le prof nous donne en cours… Me dit Jess avec un sourire malicieux.

_ _On_ se demandait ? Répétai-je en haussant un sourcil.

_ Bon ok… Je me demandais… Mais allez ! Toi, Marlowe et Shakespeare vous êtes super potes ! Tu pourrais nous en faire profiter !

_ T'as pleins de bouquins qui traitent sur le sujet ! Je ne fais pas grand-chose à part lire et prendre quelques notes par ci par là. »

Elle me fit une moue caricaturée de Lili qui faillit me faire éclater de rire mais une idée traversa soudain mon esprit.

« Je ne partage pas mes connaissances avec tout le monde. Dis-je avec un sourire en coin en jetant un coup d'œil à Bella.

_ Dis plutôt que tes connaissances ne dépassent pas les biographies - et encore - et le nom des œuvres de ces auteurs. » Répliqua-t-elle.

Je plongeai cette fois réellement mon regard dans le sien : j'avais une bonne raison de le faire, à présent.

Je la dévorai un instant des yeux. Comment avais-je pu tenir trois jours en l'apercevant seulement de loin ?

J'essayai de paraître le plus détaché possible et m'appuyai nonchalamment contre le dossier de ma chaise.

« Izzie monte sur ses grands chevaux ! Tayaut ! Dis-je ironiquement en tentant de ne pas sourire.

_ Eddie ne considère donc plus que la seule chose que je sois capable de monter, c'est un mec ? Répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

_ Eddie pense beaucoup de choses par rapport à Izzie… Et il sait que même sur un mec, Izzie a du mal à monter.

_ Hin hin. Serait-il vexé par le fait que je peux grimper bien plus haut que là où lui-même pourrait rêver emmener une fille… et ça, juste avec mes mains ? »

Jess se racla la gorge et je vis Vic lui jeter un regard en haussant des sourcils.

« Vous nous faites quoi, là ? Demanda Jess.

_ Laisse. Elle est frustrée. » Répondis-je avec un sourire. « Et Izzie… On évite les propositions en public, tu vois bien qu'il y a des oreilles chastes.

_ Non, c'est pas ça, mais… On dirait que vous vous chauffez… » Gloussa Jess. « Toi et… elle, quoi ! Il s'est passé quoi durant ce week-end ? J'ai appris qu'on vous avait obligé à dormir ensemble… »

Je sentis mon estomac se contracter un peu mais continuai à sourire comme si de rien était en regardant Bella.

« Elle m'a fait une proposition, j'ai refusé. Répliquai-je en sentant que je m'engageai sur une pente raide.

_ Oui, bien sûr, railla-t-elle. Je lui ai proposé qu'on s'envoie en l'air pour dissiper cette tension entre nous… attends… ah, non, en fait, c'est Jacob et Jane qui nous l'ont proposé. Je m'embrouille, avec toutes ces histoires.

_ Tu oublies surtout le fait que j'ai refusé. Mais je ne t'en veux pas de retenter ta chance. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien… Et Jessica sait très bien de quoi je parle. »

Victoria éclata de rire alors que Jess nous fusillait tous les deux du regard, un peu mal à l'aise.

« C'est toi qui m'as couru après, je te signale ! Siffla-t-elle.

_ Au début, quand je te connaissais pas… Maintenant… D'autres occupent mes pensées. » Soufflai-je en fixant l'ex de mon meilleur ami.

Je finis par me détourner, un peu mal à l'aise à mon tour.

Je ne pouvais pas trop jouer. Même Jess serait capable de se rendre compte de quelque chose si je n'y prenais pas attention. Ou du moins d'avoir des soupçons et d'en parler à Jane, Lili ou ma sœur.

« Mais j'ai appris qu'en dehors des grands chevaux et des mecs, tu montais même des pans en compétition. Tu sais que Jacob et ton frère ont parié sur le temps que tu mettrais à te casser la gueule ? » Demandai-je à Bella avec un rictus.

Elle me lança un regard mécontent.

« Parce que toi aussi, t'es au courant ? Ils peuvent parier, les autres ont tous perdu le week-end de Thanksgiving. Moi, je leur aurais conseillé de parier sur la hauteur de laquelle j'allais tomber.

_ Y aura le beau blond pour te rattraper. » Gloussa Angela.

Je sentis ma bouche s'entrouvrir et fronçai légèrement les sourcils avant de reprendre un visage impassible tandis que les filles se tournaient avidement vers Angela.

« Un beau blond ? » Demanda Jess. « Genre… Brad Pitt dans Troie ?

_ C'est qui ? » S'excita Vic.

Bella me toisa avec calme et haussa des épaules.

« Il est canon. Rajouta Angela.

_ Un amoureux secret ? » Demandai-je à mon tour légèrement sarcastique.

Elle me fit un sourire appuyé.

« Non. Pas secret. »

Elle se tourna vers les filles, et leur répondis avec calme.

« Angela parle d'un de mes camarades, avec qui je passe de plus en plus de temps depuis que nous sommes tous deux qualifiés pour le concours.

_ De plus en plus de temps… Commença Vic.

_ Ça veut dire aussi… Continua Jess avec un rictus.

_ Les galipettes dans les vestiaires. » Finis-je avec une boule d'amertume dans la gorge en rivant mon regard au sien.

Putain ! On n'avait rien fait - enfin techniquement parlant -, on ne s'était rien dit, rien promis et j'étais déjà possessif.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Disons simplement qu'il y a plusieurs manières de souder une équipe et de se débarrasser du stress avant une compétition. »

Je la regardai lourdement, sentant mon estomac et mes mâchoires se contracter. Puis me levai d'un bon sous le regard surpris de Jess.

« En parlant de galipettes, Izzie… J'aimerais te parler. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« D'Alec… T'en as bien fait avec lui, non ? » Rajoutai-je en me dirigeant d'un pas lourd vers le dernier rayon, là où il y avait rarement quelqu'un.

Je ne regardai même pas si elle me suivait, pestant contre moi-même et la possessivité qui me gagnait. Comme avec Alec. Mais en plus fort. Plus vicieux.

Il fallait que je me calme.

Elle ne m'avait rien promis. Non. Rien du tout.

Mais l'idée qu'un autre ait pu… Avant moi…

J'inspirai profondément et fermai un instant les yeux.

Il me fallait du concret ? Je n'allais pas tarder à l'avoir. Ou pas…

Je tournai dans le rayon et m'appuyai contre le mur au fond. Quand je rouvris les yeux, elle se tenait à distance respectable de moi, le regard impassible.

« Je t'avertis de suite ; je ne partage pas. Même quand c'est qu'une histoire physique, il est hors de question que tu couches avec quelqu'un d'autre. » Soufflai-je en essayant de cacher tant bien que mal la colère qui commençait à couver en moi.

Je détournai le regard, appuyai mon front contre l'étagère à côté de moi en inspirant profondément.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas moi qu'il lui fallait, finalement.

Peut-être que je ne serais pas capable d'assumer.

Peut-être qu'à présent, mon désir pour elle était trop violent et donc trop dangereux.

Elle s'approcha de moi, me retourna vers elle d'une main sur mon épaule, plantant son regard dans le mien.

« Et moi, je ne te courrai pas après, t'inquiètes… Puisqu'il paraît que tu as refusé ma proposition, j'irai chercher ailleurs quelqu'un capable de combler ma _frustration_… »

Je serrai les dents et attrapai brusquement sa nuque pour la rapprocher de moi.

Elle haleta un peu, son regard se troublant l'espace de quelques millièmes de secondes.

Je la dévorai littéralement des yeux, le cœur battant soudain lourdement contre mes côtes et me jetai sur ses lèvres. Je la plaquai contre moi, meurtrissant un peu sa nuque, passant un bras possessif autour de ses reins. J'étais en train de devenir dingue.

Elle posa avec hésitation ses mains sur mon torse et je collai mon bassin contre le sien en dessinant le contour de sa bouche avec ma langue. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, relevant un peu plus sa tête vers moi et je plongeai ma langue à l'intérieur en réprimant un grognement.

Je l'embrassai longuement, la pressant contre moi, lui faisant comprendre quelque part que je ne jouais pas. Que même si on devait avoir une relation qui resterait purement physique, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me soit infidèle.

Je la relâchai brusquement, comme si elle m'avait brûlé, la faisant presque chanceler.

J'essayai de reprendre un souffle normal en cherchant son regard qui fixait le vide, soudain.

« T'as pas intérêt, Bella… Murmurai-je d'une voix rauque.

_ Il est encore temps pour toi de faire marche arrière, fit-elle d'une voix très basse et hésitante.

_ Marche arrière sur quoi ? Tu me fuis en permanence. Ne prends pas ton cas pour le mien. Je ne te force en rien. Si tu n'as pas envie de ce que je t'ai… proposé… Dis-le maintenant et retourne voir ton _beau blond_.

_ Ah, tu reconnais maintenant que la proposition vient de toi ? Et depuis quand c'est moi qui te fuis ? Tu ne viens même plus en cours ! Ouais, t'as raison… Marche arrière sur quoi… rien n'a commencé, entre nous. »

Elle fit un pas en arrière, recouvrant un masque neutre.

Je refis le pas qui nous séparait, le regard dur, mon cœur battant toujours un peu plus vite que la normale.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas me faire ça.

Pas maintenant.

« Tu trembles autant que moi dès que je te touche. » Soufflai-je.

Je m'approchai encore, repassant mon bras autour de sa taille, la figeant un peu. Je faufilai une main moite sous son pull contre la peau de son dos, ma gorge s'asséchant.

Cette fille allait avoir ma peau.

Je fis glisser lentement mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, me penchant un peu sur elle, sans pour autant l'atteindre.

Je voyais à nouveau le trouble dans ses yeux, sentais sa peau frémir sous ma main.

« Tu me veux autant que moi, je te veux. Le temps n'y changera rien. C'est l'interdit qui t'attire. C'est lui qui nous perdra… »

Je la bloquai contre l'étagère et pressai longuement mes lèvres contre les siennes une nouvelle fois, collant un peu plus mon corps contre le sien, comme si on était aimantés.

« Dis-moi que j'ai tort… Chuchotai-je contre ses lèvres, ma main parcourant toujours paresseusement son dos.

_ Tu as tort… Ce n'est pas l'interdit qui m'attire. Moi, je ne te vois pas que comme le meilleur ami de mon ex, mais comme quelqu'un à part entière. Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait d'être attirés l'un par l'autre est immoral, même si je suis sortie avec ton meilleur ami, même si je l'aime. Putain, c'est pas comme si on l'avait voulu ! »

Ses poings se serrèrent.

« Mais reste avec tes craintes et ta culpabilité, après tout. Je ne veux pas être responsable de ta douleur. Ça, je le refuse. »

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte, et rejoignit les autres.

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Après avoir quitté tout le groupe et être sortie de la bibliothèque, j'avais marché d'un pas vif jusque chez moi.

Il fallait que je me change les idées. Je pouvais aller courir. Je choisi plutôt d'aller voir Tanya.

Je continuais à aller la voir tous les deux jours, en général après mon entraînement.

Quand j'arrivai dans sa chambre, elle me fit un grand sourire ; mais me lança un regard curieux quand je m'affalai sur sa tête de lit, juste à côté d'elle.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je lui lançai un regard noir ; qu'heureusement, elle ne prit pas pour elle. Elle fronça simplement les sourcils en une moue curieuse.

« Cullen m'énerve. » lâchai-je dans un grognement.

Je le regrettai immédiatement.

Je fermai les yeux, me maudissant intérieurement alors qu'une drôle de lueur passait dans les yeux de Tanya.

« Je ne vous ai que trop rarement vus ensemble. Mais maintenant, je me souviens comme vous dansiez bien, fit-elle innocemment.

_ Merde. » jurai-je à voix basse.

Elle se fit pensive.

« Alec est au courant ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain.

La peur m'étreignit, mais j'essayai de n'en laisser rien paraître.

« Au courant de quoi ? Qu'on se déteste ? Oui.

_ Non. Que vous vous tournez autour. »

C'était pas possible. Elle-même, l'avait dit : elle ne nous avait vus que trop peu ensemble. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça ?

« On ne se tourne pas autour.

_ Hey, Bella. C'est pas parce que je sors pas de ces murs que je suis aveugle. Je vois bien la tête à Edward quand je lui parle de tes visites ; depuis quelques temps, ça semble même plus l'intéresser que les visites d'Alec. Et j'aurais pensé que ce n'était pas réciproque si le premier nom que tu as lâché aujourd'hui n'était pas le sien. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu me cacher ça, tiens. Je t'ai toujours cru indifférente à lui. Tu es forte, très forte. » rit-elle.

Je laissai échapper un gémissement.

Je m'étais trahie.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » m'assura-t-elle en recouvrant sa gravité. « Je ne dirai rien à Alec.

_ Ni aux autres, s'il te plaît. » la suppliai-je du regard.

Elle hocha la tête ; et me prit la main.

« Tu veux en parler ? » me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Je frémis.

Pourquoi c'était cette fille qui, maintenant, ressemblait le plus à une meilleure amie pour moi ?

Je m'installai un peu plus confortablement à côté d'elle.

« Ouais. Je veux bien. » finis-je par lâcher.

Après ma visite à Tanya, j'avais été courir un peu, pour me libérer de toute la tension dans mes muscles.

Puis j'étais rentrée chez moi, lançant au passage un regard noir à Tyler qui s'était rapproché de moi dès que j'avais passé la porte.

Pour une fois, cela sembla lui suffire, et il se recula.

Avant de passer à la douche, je décidai d'envoyer un message à Edward.

Tanya avait essayé de calmer ma colère envers lui ; elle semblait penser que ça pourrait être une bonne chose qu'on se laisse aller à notre attirance pour l'autre.

Mais pour une raison que j'avais vue dans ses yeux sans réellement réussir à la saisir. Une raison qui avait amené un petit sourire énigmatique sur ses lèvres.

_« Juste une dernière chose. Je ne fais que m'entraîner, avec James. »_

J'envoyai le message, me maudissant dans le même temps de l'avoir fait.

Je restai sous la douche vingt bonnes minutes ; sortis, et me séchai rapidement. Je pris quelques minutes le sèche-cheveux, et me fis une tresse approximative. Puis je passai une nuisette en soie pourpre que m'avait offert Jane lors d'un de mes anniversaires, poussai un soupir, et quittai la salle de bains pour retourner dans ma chambre.

**oOo**

Quand j'ouvris, j'eus la surprise de trouver la lumière allumée, et… Edward devant mes photos.

Il se tourna vers moi à mon entrée ; et se figea en m'apercevant, son regard soudain plus sombre glissant sur mon corps à peine dissimulé par la soie légère.

Je restai immobile, la main sur la poignée, interdite.

Son regard alluma le feu en moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner.

« Hé, Swan, t'as bugué ? » fit la voix de Tyler à mon oreille.

Je frémis violemment - de rejet, cette fois - et rentrai d'un mouvement brusque en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Je fermai les yeux, et pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » demandai-je d'une voix délibérément sèche.

Son regard laissa passer une série d'émotions entre le désir, l'amertume et la colère, et il s'approcha à grands pas de moi, me plaquant contre ma porte sans me toucher, appuyé d'une main à côté de ma tête, nos bouches à quelques centimètres ; mais à ce moment précis, c'était la proximité de nos bassins qui me troublait et me donnait envie de plus - mais de quoi ?

« Ça ne te dérange pas de te balader dans cette putain de tenue dans cette baraque ? »

Je croisai les bras sur mon ventre, le regard étincelant de fureur.

« Est-ce que je te demande comment tu te promènes dans ton appart ? Répliquai-je.

_ Rien à voir, je ne porte pas aussi bien que toi la soie rouge ! »

Je frémis, rapprochai nos bouches.

« Pourpre. Pas rouge. »

Il laissa échapper un grognement rageur, et passa un bras dans mon dos, me décollant de la porte pour me plaquer contre lui, et sa bouche vint lutter avec la mienne.

Il sentait l'air frais, et également cette odeur indéfinissable que j'associais à lui, et qui réveillait mes sens comme seul Alec avait pu le faire avant lui.

Je frissonnai contre son corps encore froid de venir de l'extérieur, mais me plaquai au plus près de lui ; nos bassins se rencontrèrent, et la sensation de son érection contre mon ventre me fit perdre la tête.

Sa langue infiltra ma bouche, exigeante ; ses mains parcoururent mon corps à travers la soie fine, sculptant chaque relief, attrapant mes fesses pour me soulever et plaquer ma féminité contre son entrejambe.

Je saisis sa nuque, et commençai à frotter mon bassin contre le sien ; il laissa échapper un juron en lâchant mes fesses, et voulut m'entraîner vers mon lit ; mais je m'immobilisai, et le ramenai contre un mur.

Je laissai une certaine distance entre nous, attrapai ses mains pour qu'il comprenne que je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche ; et je plantai mes yeux dans les siens, dardant sur lui un regard brûlant.

« Ne bouge pas… » murmurai-je d'une voix rauque.

Lentement, je me levai vers son visage ; mais au moment où ma bouche allait se poser sur la sienne, je bifurquai, et posai mes lèvres sur son cou, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration.

Je souris contre sa peau, et le mordillai ; mes mains glissèrent sous les pans de sa veste, effleurant son torse à travers sa chemise, remontant sur ses épaules, et je l'en débarrassai lentement, accompagnant son mouvement de mes mains glissant sur ses bras, ses avant bras, ses poings qui brûlaient de me toucher mais restaient serrés - parce que je le lui avais demandé.

J'attaquai le première bouton de sa chemise, embrassant la peau que je découvrais, et ouvris ainsi lentement sa chemise ; frémissant de découvrir pour la deuxième fois son torse.

Mes mains parcoururent en effleurements légers sa peau, lui arrachant une série de frissons, le tendant encore un peu ; je fis passer mes doigts dans son dos, et repris mon exploration en embrassant sa peau. Il se raidit d'un coup, et ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches ; je m'immobilisai, lui intimant silencieusement de ne pas bouger ; et repris mes effleurements, plaquant parfois ma paume entre ses omoplates, sur ses reins, et enfin, faisant glisser mon pouce tout le tour de la ceinture de son pantalon.

Mes doigts glissèrent dessous, et en ouvrirent la boucle lentement ; puis je me plaquai contre lui, et frottai mon bassin contre le sien, lui arrachant un grognement. Je descendis une main entre nous, et ouvris les boutons de son jean. Il m'aida à l'en débarrasser avant de craquer dans un grognement et de me soulever, me plaquant contre son érection et me portant jusqu'à mon lit où nous tombâmes, lui sur moi.

Il se souleva sur un bras, et darda sur moi un regard noir de désir.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de lâcher.

_ Tu m'emmerdes, Izzie. » grogna-t-il en réponse avant de plaquer sa bouche contre la mienne, m'empêchant de lui répondre.

J'entrouvris mes lèvres sous les siennes, fis passer ma langue dans sa bouche, allant à la rencontre de la sienne, luttant avec.

Ses mains effleurèrent mon ventre, ses pouces titillèrent mes mamelons à travers le tissu, et je me cambrai contre lui.

Je caressai ses fesses par-dessus son boxer ; ses doigts glissèrent le long de mon corps, et effleurèrent la peau tendre et brûlante de l'intérieur de mes cuisses, remontant jusqu'à la lisière de ma culotte, me faisant ouvrir les jambes ; et il se souleva un peu pour venir se placer entre, mais je profitai de ces quelques secondes où il était en équilibre précaire pour le repousser sur le dos et l'enfourcher.

Il me lança un regard vibrant de désir, et frémit en sentant le contact de la soie de ma nuisette contre sa hanche ; d'un geste, il me la fit passer par-dessus la tête, dans un craquement de tissu.

« Hey ! Je l'aimais bien celle-là ! grognai-je

_ Moi pas. »

Ses mains saisirent ma taille, et il se redressa pour prendre un de mes mamelons dans sa bouche, jouant de sa langue dessus, m'arrachant un gémissement.

Mes cheveux s'échappèrent de ma tresse défaite, ondulant sur mes épaules, sur les siennes, répandant leur odeur florale autour de nous. Je le repoussai sur le dos, embrassant son torse alors que ses doigts se glissaient sous la dentelle de ma culotte, caressant mes fesses ; mais je ne cédai pas à la pression de ses doigts qui me ramenaient contre son érection. Pas encore.

Je descendis une main jusqu'à son sexe tendu, l'effleurai d'abord à travers le tissu de son boxer, puis plaquai ma main dessus, et enfin la glissai sous l'élastique. Il souleva les hanches dans un grognement pour m'aider à l'en débarrasser, et me retira ma culotte dans le même temps.

Ses doigts vinrent titiller mon clitoris, mon vagin trempé, et je me figeai quelques secondes, tremblant sous les sensations que ses doigts sur moi, en moi, éveillaient dans mon ventre. Je m'en libérai avant que l'orgasme ne m'atteigne, et saisis son sexe pour lui imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il se tordit sous moi, et je dardai sur lui un regard intense avant de descendre lentement ma bouche vers lui ; je me laissai guider par mes sens, et posai mes lèvres sur son membre tendu, puis fis glisser ma langue le long de sa verge avant de poser ma bouche sur son gland pour y jouer quelques instants de la langue ; et je me redressai, le laissant tendu et frustré au maximum.

Ses yeux étincelèrent de désir et de fureur, et il me renversa à nouveau pour se présenter à mon entrée.

Les battements de mon cœur doublèrent de vitesse et de puissance ; nous échangeâmes un long regard. Enfin, au moment où mon estomac commença à se tordre de crainte qu'il ne se recule au dernier moment, il donna un coup de hanche, et pénétra en moi.

Je gémis, et levai mon bassin en passant une de mes jambes contre la sienne, pour le faire pénétrer plus profondément en moi.

Il lâcha un juron que j'étouffai en l'embrassant ; buta au fond de mon ventre, m'arrachant un grognement de plaisir.

Et il commença à imprimer un rythme qui me fit perdre pied.

D'abord soutenu, puissant.

Puis un peu plus rapide, m'arrachant des gémissements alors que mon cerveau se déconnectait.

Et enfin, passionné, m'amenant à la jouissance juste avant qu'il ne vienne en moi.

Il retomba à côté de moi, le souffle court ; et je posai une main tremblante sur mon ventre.

Puis tournai mes yeux vers lui, sur l'oreiller.

Son regard était intense ; et me fit frémir jusqu'aux tréfonds de mes entrailles.

Bouillant, inquiet, troublé.

Sans que je comprenne ce qui me poussait, je levai une main vers son visage ; mais il se recula d'un geste brusque, et se leva.

Il se rhabilla en quelques secondes, et sortis de ma chambre, alors que je m'étais redressée, la couverture serrée contre moi.

Le vide de la pièce m'envahit ; et je retombai dans mon lit, tremblante, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer.

_Pourquoi il est parti ?_

… _Et pourquoi ça me fait si peur ?_

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

_« Je t'avertis de suite ; je ne partage pas. »_

_« Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Bella ? »_

_« Vous allez devenir dingues l'un de l'autre, Hot Boy, fais-moi confiance. »_

Trois phrases.

Trois personnes différentes.

Trois moments de la journée.

Trois façons de péter les plombs.

J'allongeai le pas sur les avenues encore assez fréquentées en cette fin de journée. Je voulais m'éloigner. M'éloigner le plus vite possible, maintenant que…

J'avais passé une journée exécrable.

La tension de mes muscles et ma colère ne m'avaient pas quitté une seule seconde.

J'avais pensé à elle. Je pensais tout le temps à elle à présent.

À ses mots.

La possessivité qui m'avait étreint quand elle avait parlé de _Beau Blond_.

Quand quelqu'un entrait dans mon cercle, c'était définitif. Je ne partageais pas avec quelqu'un qui m'était étranger.

Et maintenant, elle était à moi. À moi…

Je frissonnai et me mis à courir, une boule dans la gorge, encore moite de ce qui s'était passé dans sa chambre.

J'y étais allé pour quoi, déjà ?

Je ne m'en rappelais même plus.

Qui était la dernière personne que j'avais vue ?

Ma sœur ? Tanya ? Jane ?

Je déglutis et traversai une rue sans trop regarder si une voiture arrivait ou si le feu était rouge.

Je voulais mettre le plus de distance entre elle et moi à présent que c'était fait. Que j'avais vraiment de quoi me sentir coupable aux yeux de mon meilleur ami.

Mes mâchoires se contractèrent et un frisson me parcourut à nouveau le dos.

Si un jour on le mettait au courant, je le perdrais, je le savais. Jamais il ne me le pardonnerait.

_« Sois honnête avec moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre ? Tu peux me le dire, je suis ta sœur. »_

_« Si tu savais ce que je vois dans tes yeux et dans les siens lorsque je prononce vos prénoms. »_

_« Edward, c'est assez délicat et il me faudrait ton aide. Ma cible de Noël, c'est Bella et je voudrais lui offrir un truc original mais aussi ancien. Je sais qu'elle adore les bouquinistes mais j'ai aucune idée de son auteur préféré. Je l'aurais bien demandé à Alec, mais j'évite de lui parler d'elle en ce moment. Tu ne pourrais pas… Essayer de voir ? »_

Trois autres phrases.

Trois autres moments de la journée.

C'était pour ça que j'étais allé chez elle.

Et pour lui dire que je ne voulais plus qu'on se voie. Que je tenais plus à mon amitié pour Alec qu'à elle. Qu'elle avait suffisamment foutu ma vie en l'air comme ça.

Mon estomac se contracta un peu plus.

Jane Austen ; est-ce que je devrais être surpris ? Elle avait l'œuvre intégrale.

J'inspirai profondément, oppressé, puis mon portable vibra, ralentissant instantanément ma course.

Je le sortis, appréhendant puis soupirai de soulagement ; Jacob.

« _T'es encore chez Bella ?_ »

Un drôle de son sortit de ma gorge : entre grognement et gémissement de lamentation. Je me passai une main tremblante sur mon visage et bifurquai vers Central Park.

« _Allo ?_

_ Non. Soufflai-je.

_ _Merde. J'arrive pas à l'avoir et j'ai la flemme d'aller jusqu'à chez elle, c'est à plus de 20 minutes… T'en es loin ? »_

J'inspirai profondément une nouvelle fois, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Oui. J'arrive sur Central Park, là. Marmonnai-je.

__ Ça va ?_

_ Pourquoi ?

__ T'as une voix bizarre…_

_ Pourquoi tu lui envoies pas un message au lieu de me prendre pour Hermès ? Raillai-je.

__ Te prendre pour qui ? Ria-t-il._

_ Hermès. Le messager des dieux.

__ Elle habite pas dans les nuages. » Ria-t-il à nouveau. « Non, mais c'est par rapport à nos billets d'avion. Faut réserver d'ici demain, les aéroports sont overbookés pour la période de Noël. Je voulais juste une confirmation de date, on est en train de regarder avec Jane. »_

J'entrai dans Central Park sans rien dire, respirant bizarrement sans que je n'en sache la raison.

« Vous allez chez vos parents ?

__ Euh ouais… Normalement, c'est ce qu'on avait prévu. On n'en a pas reparlé, faudrait peut-être s'activer. Je sais pas si elle en a toujours envie, en fait. Emmett pourra pas, il bosse le lendemain. Mais t'es sûr que t'es pas avec elle et que j'appelle au mauvais moment ?_

_ Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais répondu si ça avait été le cas ? » Grognai-je.

Il éclata à nouveau de rire.

_« Aucune envie de connaître tes performances sexuelles. Je ne voudrais pas te regarder avec pitié quand tu rentreras._

_ Tu ne veux pas pleurer de honte parce que tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville, surtout. Demande à Jane, si tu veux. » Le coupai-je.

Ce fut à son tour de grogner.

« _T'es vraiment trop loin pour faire demi tour ? T'en as pas pour longtemps… Juste une question, ça ne prend pas 3000 ans non plus._ »

Je ne répondis pas et me laissai tomber sur un banc.

_« Jane demande où tu es et si tu manges à l'appart'. »_

Un rictus déforma ma bouche.

_« _J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle serait mère poule. Je rentre dans une trentaine de minutes, j'ai besoin de m'aérer.

__ Tu m'étonnes. Tu passes ta vie dans tes bouquins. Y a pas à dire, vous ferez une belle paire avec Bella._

_ A tout à l'heure. » Grognai-je en raccrochant.

Tout le monde m'en parlait. Tout le temps. Comment je pouvais faire comme si elle n'existait pas ?

_Je jetai un coup d'œil par l'interstice de la porte pour voir si elle était là ; Angela m'avait dit qu'elle devait sans doute être à la douche._

_Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'attarder. Même pas l'intention de la croiser. Elle comprendrait d'elle-même que ce qu'on avait prévu de faire était une très mauvaise idée._

_Je lui en voulais trop de m'avoir pris pour un con plus tôt dans la journée._

_Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais accepté de faire ce que m'avait demandé Jane. Peut-être que l'embryon qui grandissait dans son ventre avait les pouvoirs magiques des ancêtres quileutes de Jacob et m'avait envoûté pour que j'accepte sans broncher. _

_Je pénétrai dans la petite chambre au papier peint un peu défraîchi. Ça devait la changer de l'appartement douillet de mon meilleur ami._

_Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à tous les bouquins étalés par terre et sur le bureau ; pratiquement que de la littérature anglaise. Cinq titres de Shakespeare, deux de Marlowe, les sœurs Brontë, Ann Radcliffe, Lord Byron et Jane Austen. Tous ses titres : de _Persuasion _à _Orgueil et Préjugés.

_J'eus un sourire ironique et jetai un nouveau regard à la chambre, une question traversant soudain mon esprit, même si elle m'avait infirmé l'information le matin même. Le beau blond. Éventuel prétendant... ou simple pote de sport ? Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, comment sa copine était au courant de son existence ? Elle ne faisait pas de l'escalade avec elle. Peut-être était-elle allée l'attendre à la fin d'un cours. Ou peut-être qu'il était venu ici…_

Un mouvement dans le couloir m'avait un peu figé et j'avais eu un haut le cœur. Je m'en souvenais encore. Il y avait deux présences et une drôle de sensation m'avait un peu submergé à l'idée que c'était elle.

Je m'étais vaguement demandé dans quelle tenue elle allait entrer dans sa chambre.

Si elle osait sortir de la salle de bains en serviette alors qu'elle était en colocation avec deux autres mecs.

Si elle mettait encore le genre de nuisettes dont raffolait Jane et qu'elle avait dû lui acheter pour faire plaisir à mon meilleur ami.

_Mon cœur se serra quand je pensai à Alec._

_Que dirait-il s'il me savait là ?_

_Que dirait-il s'il savait déjà ce que j'avais fait avec elle ?_

_La porte s'entrouvrit et je me sentis comme un enfant surpris dans la seule pièce de la maison où il n'avait pas le droit de mettre les pieds. _

Ce fut bien l'image qui me traversa l'esprit à ce moment-là. Je me vis innocent alors qu'elle me corrompait depuis des semaines sans même le savoir réellement.

_Puis, je la vis._

_Son corps qu'on devinait sans mal sous la soie pourpre et légère. Cette même matière qui m'avait fait prendre conscience des années lumières plus tôt qu'elle était une femme. _

_Une vraie. _

_Désirable. _

_Presque candide. Un peu effacée. Trop passionnante et passionnée. _

_Fatale._

C'était le dernier mot cohérent que je me rappelais réellement.

Je m'étais oublié après ça.

L'humain et sa conscience avaient disparu.

L'animal et ses instincts avaient pris le dessus.

J'inspirai difficilement en regardant les quelques joggers, et les rares couples qui badinaient en ce début de mois de Décembre.

La première neige était prévue pour la fin de semaine, les moins courageux voulaient en profiter avant qu'un épais manteau blanc recouvre les chemins et les rende glissants.

C'était un jour ordinaire pour beaucoup de gens.

Vendredi 7 Décembre.

17 jours avant Noël.

Mais pour moi, c'était un tournant dans ma vie.

C'était le jour où j'avais pris conscience que mon corps pouvait prendre le pouvoir sur ma raison.

Que je pouvais tout faire sans en éprouver quelque sentiment de culpabilité que ce soit.

Que je pouvais vraiment trembler à l'idée de toucher la peau de quelqu'un.

Que je pouvais faire l'amour ou ce qui s'en rapprochait sans état d'âme.

Corps contre corps.

Sensation pour sensation.

Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais.

Je ne savais même pas si c'était nommable.

Je savais juste que je la haïssais avec mon cœur et mes tripes et que je la désirais tout autant.

Qu'après ses mots et sa violence, je voulais ses sens et sa dérision.

Je frissonnai. Autant à cause du froid qu'à cause du désir et de l'amertume qui bouillonnaient dans mon bas ventre.

_« Tu commences à m'inquiéter. J'ai du mal à te reconnaître par moment. »_

_« Des fois, tu ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe dans ta tête et ton corps quand tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier. Et tu commences à t'interroger ; c'est là qu'il faut vraiment que tu prennes conscience de la réalité des choses. »_

_« Je ne pourrai jamais vraiment tracer un trait sur elle. »_

Trois autres phrases.

Trois personnes.

Trois questions différentes de plus dans ma tête.

J'avais besoin d'un verre…

« On a tout essayé. Il n'arrive pas à émerger. Tu aurais vu dans quel état il est rentré hier soir… Il a dû faire une overdose de littérature et il a pété un câble. Je lui ai toujours dit que ça lui arriverait un jour, il est trop à fond dans ses bouquins. Il n'arrête pas de lire en ce moment. Même quand il mange avec nous !

_ Je m'en occupe. »

Je passai une main un peu fébrile sur mon visage alors que j'avais l'impression d'être sur un navire en pleine tempête depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà.

Je n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de vomir dans mon lit.

J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, se refermer et sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Tu sais qu'inquiéter une femme enceinte, c'est mauvais pour son métabolisme ? »

Malgré moi, j'ouvris un œil et vis le grand verre d'eau un peu trouble et les médicaments que ma sœur me tendait.

« Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu t'es bourré la gueule tout seul comme un ivrogne. Je dirais juste que ça peut arriver à tout le monde d'avoir son moment de faiblesse mais j'espère que ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce qu'apparemment t'as fait hier en fin d'après-midi… Je te ferai parler, Edward, que tu le veuilles ou non. J'attendrai dans un premier temps, mais si tu ne te décides pas, je t'y forcerai. »

J'eus un rire nerveux et me redressai en grognant avec l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans les tempes.

« Combien de verres t'as bus ? Me demanda-t-elle lorsque j'eus bu le verre et pris les médicaments.

_ Tu crois que je m'en rappelle ? » Grognai-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle soupira.

« Un besoin d'oublier, je présume ?

_ Bien raisonné, Einstein. Raillai-je en me laissant retomber sur mon oreiller.

_ Tu retrouves ta bonne humeur du réveil. » Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton que moi. « Les médicaments doivent être magiques… Je te conseille de te lever rapidement et d'aller prendre une douche froide pour te réveiller. On va dans Central dans une demie heure, la neige a commencé à tomber ce matin. Ça te fera du bien de l'air frais. »

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Ce matin, j'avais été faire mon jogging dans Central Park ; étais rentrée, avais pris ma douche, et une grande résolution.

Avec Edward, ç'avait été la première et dernière fois, la veille.

Je déjeunai en vitesse ; et, alors que j'étais en train de finir une disserte, je reçus un message.

_« On est tous à Central Park ! Tu nous rejoins ? »_

C'était Jane.

_« Je bosse. »_

_« On ne contrarie pas une femme enceinte. Ramène tes fesses. »_

Je soupirai, agacée ; elle se servait beaucoup de son statut de femme enceinte. Ça l'arrangeait bien, tiens !

Bon, je me levai et mis un pull chaud, des gants et un bonnet. Ça ne servait à rien d'aller à contresens de sa volonté déjà d'ordinaire, mais là…

Je sortis, me dirigeai d'un pas vif vers le parc.

Je les repérai tous, rapidement, attroupés ; Demetri et Jake jouant à la bataille de boules de neige en y mêlant parfois les autres, Edward à côté d'Alec mais s'en détournant un peu, Rose, Jane, Vic, Jess et Alice discutant sans doute mode et enfants. Jasper parlant avec Alec.

Je les saluai tous un par un ; extrêmement glaciale quand vint le tour d'Edward.

Je jetai un regard vers les filles, mais Jasper m'accapara.

« Alors, Bella ! Ça fait un petit moment que je ne t'ai pas vue ; ça va, les cours ?

_ Hin hin, acquiesçai-je. Merci.

_ J'ai appris que tu allais participer à une compèt d'escalade ! Pas trop stressée ? »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Ça reste de l'escalade ; et la notion de concurrence apporte un petit quelque chose de grisant. Je dirais pas que je suis stressée. Je suis d'humeur compétitive. »

Alec sourit.

« Ça fait un moment que tu n'en as pas fait. Je me souviens de ton état, la veille de la dernière. »

Je rougis un peu, détournai le regard.

Oui. Nous étions ensemble à cette époque. J'étais hyper stressée ; et m'était accrochée à lui toute la nuit, fébrile.

« Enfin, c'était rien à côté de la nuit qui avait suivi la compét, pour ce que j'avais pu entendre de la chambre d'ami ! » lança Jane de là où elle se trouvait.

Je devins écarlate. En effet, ce soir là, je n'avais réussi à faire redescendre la galvanisation du concours qu'après avoir fait l'amour trois fois avec Alec.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Jane se souvienne de ça ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le mentionne là, devant tous les autres, en riant de ma gêne ? L'enfoirée.

Je toussotai, et me reçus une boule de neige dans le dos.

Me retournai vers Demetri, qui arborait un grand sourire.

« On veut connaître les dossiers, rit-il.

_ Rêve. » lançai-je calmement.

Il fit les gros yeux, et refit une boule de neige.

« T'es sûre ? »

Je me levai à mon tour, les yeux plissés, méfiante.

« Tu ne me feras pas parler.

_ Reçu cinq sur cinq ! »

Il me balança sa boule ; mais j'esquivai avec un petit rire.

« Apprends à viser, Demi' !

_ C'est ça, cours mon lapin, c'est plus drôle sur cible mouvante ! » lança-t-il en reformant une boule entre ses mains.

Je me mis à courir, me plaçant derrière Jake. Mais celui-ci m'attrapa en rigolant et me ceintura.

« Vas-y, Demetri !

_ Faux frère ! » hurlai-je en me débattant.

Demetri m'envoya sa boule en plein cou, et je feulai ; mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en reformer une qu'il s'en recevait en pleine tête.

« Vous avez pas honte de vous mettre à deux sur une seule fille ? Fit Victoria en venant participer à notre bataille.

_ Pff, j'en vaux quinze comme eux, fanfaronnai-je.

_ Quoi ? » Fit Jake en me posant au sol sans me lâcher, commençant à me chatouiller les côtes. « J'ai cru mal entendre… Je te rappelle que je te tiens encore !

_ Et non. » intervint Jane en encerclant la taille de Jacob, le surprenant au point que je pus me dégager de son emprise.

Victoria et Demetri continuaient de lutter par boules interposées, et je me joignis à leur bataille en canardant Demetri, qui se mit à protester.

« C'est pas du jeu !

_ Ça l'était par contre, tout à l'heure, quand j'étais seule face à toi et Jake ! Raillai-je.

_ Ben ouais ! T'en vaut quinze comme nous ! » répliqua-t-il en réussissant à me viser au bras.

Nous continuâmes à jouer en riant quelques minutes ; puis Demetri finit par demander grâce en riant, abandonné par son coéquipier qui se réchauffait entre les bras de la mère de son enfant ; et je rejoignis les autres filles, qui discutaient vacances de Noël.

« Au fait, Bella ! » Lança Jake, qui entendait notre conversation d'où il était. « T'as réservé les billets d'avion, pour Forks ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr, gros bêta. Depuis un moment.

_ Vous allez à Forks, pour Noël ? Demanda Alice, curieuse.

_ Chez ton père, c'est ça ? Fit Victoria.

_ Oui, et oui.

_ T'y vas pas en camionnette cette fois ? » ricana Demetri.

Je lui tirai la langue.

« Hé, au fait ! » fit Alice en se ramenant vers moi. « Tu n'as pas découvert ta cible de Noël toi ! »

Ah, oui… cette histoire qu'elle voulait que chacun de nous offre un cadeau à un autre de notre groupe, tiré au hasard…

« C'est Tanya ! » murmura-t-elle à mon oreille afin que les autres n'entendent pas.

J'hochai la tête. Ça allait.

Nous continuâmes à discuter un moment ; et Vic et Jess commencèrent à s'en aller.

Elles furent bientôt suivies d'Alice et Jasper ; Edward, lui, annonça qu'il allait faire un tour.

Rosalie resta un peu, puis repartit à son tour ; et il ne resta que Jane et Jacob, et Alec et moi.

Le jeune couple était assis sur un banc un peu plus loin ; j'étais avec Alec, un peu tendue.

« Hum… ça te dirait pas qu'on aille marcher un peu ? » Demanda-t-il soudain. « Leur laisser un peu d'intimité. »

J'hochai la tête et me levai.

Nous marchâmes un peu ; Alec me posa quelques questions sur mes cours, mes activités en dehors, ma coloc… j'y répondis vaguement, sans oser le regarder.

Un silence gêné finit par s'installer entre nous, et nous nous arrêtâmes de marcher.

Alec avait le regard triste.

« Tu vas me manquer, pendant les vacances de Noël. » lâcha-t-il.

Je déglutis.

« Toi aussi. »

Un éclat de douleur passa dans ses yeux, et il me serra très brièvement dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner d'un pas.

« Tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne, je suppose. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Ok… à bientôt… »

Je lui fis un petit sourire, et il se retourna pour partir chez lui.

Je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à ne plus le voir ; et fis volte-face.

**oOo**

Je me retrouvai face à face avec Edward, qui m'observait, immobile, quelques mètres plus loin.

Il eut un geste d'hésitation, regarda derrière lui, comme s'il avait eu l'intention de rebrousser chemin. Puis regarda une nouvelle fois dans ma direction. Longtemps. Et se rapprocha.

Il s'arrêta à bonne distance de moi, m'observa, le regard grave.

« Je ne veux pas de questions sur mon départ d'hier. Je ne veux même pas que tu me demandes pourquoi j'étais là. Je veux juste que tu saches que ça… n'était pas prévu. Et que je n'ai pas su comment réagir.

_ Peu importe. Je crois qu'une fois nous aura suffi. Pas la peine de remettre ça. fis-je d'une voix froide et déterminée.

_ Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

_ Non. Je pensais pouvoir être ce genre de fille, avec toi. Mais en fait, non. Être et avoir un objet sexuel pour de temps en temps, très peu pour moi. Je préfère trouver quelqu'un d'autre et fonder un semblant de relation. Merci quand même pour l'expérience. »

Son regard se glaça à l'image de la neige qui nous entourait et il contracta ses mâchoires en se rapprochant encore un peu de moi.

« Quel dommage que tes yeux ne disent pas la même chose que ta bouche, Bella. J'aurais presque pu y croire. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, tu reviendras. Ou je le ferai… Et tu sais pourquoi ?… L'addiction. Tu ne me crois peut-être pas… Rapproche-toi encore un peu, si tu penses que je te suis insensible, tu verras la réaction de ton corps. » Me dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Je me rapprochai, en effet, les entrailles frémissant de sa proximité, et levai les yeux vers lui, mes mains toujours dans mes poches.

« Oh, oui, j'ai envie de toi. Jamais je ne le nierai. Mais vois-tu, j'ai aussi une certaine fierté que je ne renierai pas pour tes beaux yeux ; et tu sais que je suis capable de m'éloigner de ce que j'aime ou qui me fait envie, si tant est que je pense que ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. Tu le sais parfaitement.

_ C'est au-delà de tout entendement. » Répliqua-t-il en se rapprochant à son tour. « Tu m'as presque rendu accro alors que je t'ai vraiment touché que trois fois… Je devrais même te féliciter. »

Il leva sa main jusqu'à ma joue, les mâchoires toujours contractées et m'effleura de ses doigts froids.

« Je n'aime pas les mots pour le corps… » Souffla-t-il en se collant presque contre moi.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue, se troubla un peu et fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ma nuque.

« Rapproche-toi… » Me dit-il si bas que je crus ne pas avoir bien entendu.

_« Tu m'as presque rendu accro »…_

Ses mots me brûlaient, me troublaient, m'empêchaient de garder la tête froide, et je le maudissais pour ça ; je le maudissais, autant que je me maudissais. Mais à cet instant précis, tout ce que je désirais, c'était de sentir à nouveau son corps contre le mien, ses bras autour de moi, sa peau sous mes lèvres.

Je m'approchai de lui, presque malgré moi, m'enivrant de son odeur, sortant mes mains de mes poches pour les poser précautionneusement sur ses hanches, sous sa veste.

« Je croyais que ça ne t'avait pas plu, hier. »

Il se pencha sur moi, attrapa mes lèvres, fit glisser sa langue entre elles et me colla un peu plus contre lui.

« Très peu de mots. Pas de contraintes. Ça sera quand tu veux. Où tu veux. Je veux juste savoir quand ça prendra fin. » Murmura-t-il contre ma bouche. « Mais ne complique pas les choses avec tes questions ou tes doutes. On n'est pas là pour ça. »

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois et se détacha de moi, les pupilles légèrement dilatées.

« Je suis pas la seule à avoir des besoins. Tu sauras où me trouver quand toi, tu en auras envie. Et ça se finira… quand l'un de nous en aura marre, ou en souffrira. »

Je me plaquai à nouveau contre lui, mordillant ses lèvres avant de glisser ma langue entre ; puis je me détachai très légèrement de lui, toujours assez près pour sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps.

« Je te quitterai avant… » Souffla-t-il en se repenchant sur moi.

Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille, frémissant contre lui. Nos bassins se trouvèrent à nouveau, attisant le feu qui grondait en moi.

Je regardai autour de nous, et embrassai son cou.

« Tu as mon numéro et mon adresse. Pour ma part, je ne viendrai jamais chez toi. Il est hors de question que les autres soient au courant.

_ Je te détesterai encore plus. Dit-il avec un rictus.

_ Ça t'aidera à me quitter, le jour où tu le souhaiteras. »

Il se détacha de moi et me lança un regard grave.

« Je le ferai quand je me rendrai compte que tu t'attacheras. Parce qu'il ne faut pas que tu tombes amoureuse de moi. »

J'eus un sourire amer.

« C'aurait été tellement plus simple, en fait. Mais je ne tomberai pas amoureuse de toi. J'en aime un autre… »

Je secouai la tête, et plantai mon regard dans le sien avant de reprendre.

« _Tu_ le feras quand tu en auras marre. Ou je le ferai quand je voudrai d'une autre relation. De toute façon, c'est purement physique ; ça n'est pas fait pour durer. »

Je me plaquai contre lui, eus un petit sourire en sentant son début d'érection.

Il planta ses mains sur mes hanches et plongea un instant son visage dans mon cou. Ses lèvres effleurèrent ma peau, puis il grogna.

« Ça arrive plus facilement que tu ne le penses… Crois-moi… Et arrête de me frôler comme ça, il y a des enfants autour de nous. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver au poste parce que tu m'auras fait perdre les pédales. »

Je souris encore plus, glissai une jambe entre les siennes, l'appuyant contre son entrejambe. Passai mes mains sous son pull, traçant des cercles dans le bas de son dos, alors qu'il se raidissait et contractait la mâchoire. Je mordillai la peau de son cou.

« Ça va déjà être inconfortable pour rentrer chez toi… Mais dis-moi, comment tu comptes expliquer à ton colocataire et sa copine ton érection ? Le taquinai-je.

_ J'en aurai pas. » Grogna-t-il en m'entraînant vers les arbres qui bordaient l'allée sur laquelle nous nous trouvions.

Il jeta un regard alentour et me colla contre un arbre un peu éloigné, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres. Il se recolla contre moi et plongea sur ma bouche en faufilant ses doigts sous mon pull, me faisant tressaillir.

Sa langue taquina mes lèvres alors que nos bassins partaient à la rencontre l'un de l'autre.

Il ouvrit la fermeture Éclair de sa veste et me plaqua contre lui et l'arbre en même temps. Il fit glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres, frémissant à mon contact.

Ses doigts froids frôlaient mes côtes, sa bouche faisait presque l'amour à la mienne. Puis je me figeai un peu lorsque je sentis ses mains redescendre jusqu'à la lisière de mon jean. Je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche quand il cassa notre baiser. Il plongea ensuite ses yeux verts dilatés dans les miens, me faisant frémir une nouvelle fois alors que ses doigts défaisaient doucement le bouton de mon pantalon et en glissaient la fermeture Éclair.

Il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et me cala entre ses jambes.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur mon sous-vêtement et il gémit en me sentant humide.

Il me regarda une nouvelle fois, ses yeux m'engloutissant complètement. Je frémis.

« N'importe où… Quand on veut… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en plongeant ses doigts sous la dentelle de ma culotte.

Je jetai un regard autour de nous à mon tour, et passai une main sous son pull, taquinant ses reins, frottant son érection de l'autre.

Il grogna, et entra deux doigts dans mon vagin ; je me mis à trembler, et défis sa ceinture et son jean. Puis je libérai son érection, et taquinai son gland.

Il baissa juste un peu mes vêtements, et me souleva en me plaquant contre l'arbre ; se positionna à mon entrée, et plongea son regard dans le mien tout en me pénétrant.

Je me sentis glisser sur lui, et étouffai un gémissement en l'embrassant. Il commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient, alors que je m'accrochai à lui ; et, se sentant venir, vint titiller mon clitoris pour m'amener à l'orgasme en même temps que lui.

Nous étouffâmes nos râles dans la bouche de l'autre ; et attendîmes que nos cœurs calment leur cadence avant de nous lâcher, et de nous rhabiller.

Je fus un peu plus rapide que lui, et lui remis moi-même la boucle de sa ceinture avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Au fait, le jour où t'auras assez d'endurance pour tirer plus d'un coup… tu n'hésiteras pas à me prévenir ? »

Je lui jetai un sourire moqueur, et m'éloignai, repartant en trottinant chez moi.

C'était tant pis pour mes résolutions de ne plus jamais recoucher avec lui…

* * *

**Pfiou !**

**Que de changements, hein ?**

**Alors alors... Vous êtes contentes que James soit entré dans la fic maintenant ? Et qu'avez-vous donc pensé de ces premiers lemons complets... **

**Enfin ? Déjà ? Beurk ? Bof ? *hyperventilation* ? Nous attendons tous les qualificatifs que vous pourrez nous donner !**

**En tous cas, ne trouvez vous pas que nos deux potes sont en train de se taquiner plus que de se faire la guerre ? **

**Allez, à la semaine prochaine pour de plus folles aventures ;-D !  
**


	16. De rivalité

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! On est très fières. Un peu trop presque... :p !

Alors nous revoilà donc avec ce nouveau chapitre et son quota de sexe, sentiments et... La compète d'escalade !

Hum, j'en dis pas plus... J'espère juste que quand vous arriverez à la fin, vous aurez la même hâte de lire le chapitre suivant que nous, on a eu hâte de l'écrire !

Bonne lecture et bon week-end !

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

Avez-vous déjà réussi à être deux personnes totalement différentes dans les mêmes temps ? Avez-vous déjà menti comme un arracheur de dents par pur égoïsme alors que vous pensiez dur comme fer que vous le faisiez pour la bonne cause ou pour ne pas faire souffrir votre entourage et une personne en particulier ? Vous êtes-vous senti libéré, bien, presque prêt à tout affronter à cause de ça et parce que votre vie avait prit un tour totalement insolite, interdit et irrémédiablement attirant ? Parce que c'est ce qui m'arrivait à ce moment-là.

**oOo**

Je parcourus rapidement l'amphithéâtre des yeux et la vis, avec sa copine, à peu près au milieu de la salle.

Un sourire en coin étira mes lèvres alors que je descendais les marches dans sa direction.

On avait gardé nos habitudes comme avant. Comme si tout était normal. On s'ignorait ou s'envoyait des piques. Des fois, j'arrivais même à lui lancer des regards noirs.

Tout était exactement comme si rien avait changé dans nos vies.

A quelque chose près.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine au souvenir de ce qu'on avait fait la veille dans les toilettes du cinéma. Elle avait rechigné jusqu'à ce que je ferme à clés la porte derrière moi, que je la plaque contre, que je la soulève et que je l'embrasse. A ce moment-là, on s'était déconnectés tous les deux.

On n'avait plus été Bella et Edward.

Je n'avais plus été avec l'ex de mon meilleur ami que je trahissais.

On avait juste été une femme et un homme qui suivaient le rythme que leurs corps leur imposaient.

Et j'avais totalement perdu pied. Comme à chaque fois que je la touchais.

Ça faisait une semaine ce jour-là.

Une semaine que je l'aidais à tourner la page ou que nous couchions ensemble, selon les points de vue.

Une semaine que j'essayais de la rendre vraiment femme et qu'elle… rayonnait ?

J'arrivai à leur hauteur et saluai son amie avec un rictus.

Comme tous les jours depuis une semaine.

« Ça va ? Lui demandai-je sans prêter la moindre attention à Bella.

_ Euh… Oui. Merci. Et toi ? Bredouilla-t-elle un peu rougissante.

_ A merveille… »

Puis je me tournai vers elle et croisai son regard. Impassible pour certains, brûlant pour moi.

« Izzie… Raillai-je.

_ Eddie… » Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, le visage neutre.

Et je m'éloignai un peu plus loin sur leur rangée.

Comme tous les jours depuis une semaine.

Je m'assis et relis rapidement mon cours, pour passer le temps et surtout pour m'occuper l'esprit. Je la regardai quand même du coin de l'œil : elle discutait avec son amie.

Elle était parfaite. On aurait même pu penser qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Vic et Jess arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes en marmonnant.

Je me tournai légèrement vers elles, tandis que Jess enlevait, assez mécontente, son écharpe et son manteau.

« Un problème, les filles ? Demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

_ On l'a encore raté. » Grogna Vic.

Je n'avais même pas à demander l'identité du « l' ».

Depuis le début de la semaine, Bella s'était rendue compte que _Beau Blond_ était sur le même campus que nous et qu'en plus il passait approximativement à la même heure au même endroit tous les jours en trottinant. Jess et Vic ne l'ayant aperçu que de loin, voulaient à tout prix savoir si Brad Pitt troyen 2 était « aussi beau de loin que de près ».

« Vous n'avez qu'à le prendre en filature. Dis-je en haussant des épaules.

_ Et à ton avis, pourquoi on arrive après tout le monde ? Siffla Jess.

_ Parce que vous vous êtes perdues ?

_ Ah ah ah… Tu vas mieux toi, depuis quelques temps. T'as plus l'air de déprimer.

_ Je ne déprimais pas. Marmonnai-je.

_ C'était tout comme. Tu t'es acheté un nouveau sex toy ? »

J'eus un léger haut le cœur et échappai un rire sarcastique.

« Ouais. Mais je ne collerai jamais ta photo dessus, même si t'étais la dernière femme de cette planète. » Répliquai-je.

Elle rougit un petit peu et me lança un regard plein de morgue.

« Relax. Je plaisantais. » Rajoutai-je.

Que ne fallait-il pas dire pour ne pas blesser ou vexer les gens…

« Jane nous a dit qu'elle t'attendait à midi sous le chêne pour que tu ailles faire tes achats de Noël, elle, du repérage pour le bébé et elle a souligné qu'elle n'accepterait aucune excuse et que si tu te défilais, Jacob te… Me dit Vic.

_ Scalperait. Termina Jess.

_ Voilà, le message est passé. » Conclut Vic avec un grand sourire.

Je me renfrognai alors que la prof s'installait enfin à son pupitre.

La veille, j'avais eu le droit à la décoration de l'appart' et du sapin dans les règles de l'art. Pire qu'avec ma mère quand j'étais petit. Et bien évidemment, Lili et ma sœur s'étaient mises de la partie. Mon salon ressemblait désormais à un mini parc animalier pour rênes, biches et autres chevreuils avec des lutins, des fées et des minis Père Noël en guise de palefreniers. Même dans ma salle de bains, j'avais eu droit à une ces décorations kitch en plastique collée sur la porte représentant un gros bonhomme barbu jovial avec sa grande hotte débordante de cadeaux.

Je n'avais plus qu'une chose à dire : à bas les oestrogènes.

Je sentis mon portable vibrer et le sortis distraitement.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres quand je vis le nom de Bella s'afficher.

_« Salle d'entrepôt, midi ?_ »

Je grognai.

Jess leva ses yeux de ses notes et me regarda en haussant des sourcils et je fis mine de trouver imbuvable l'introduction de l'analyse linéaire que la prof était en train de lire sur ses polycopiés.

« Un prof en fac qui lit ses notes comme un étudiant, je vois pas l'intérêt. Marmonnai-je en jouant nonchalamment avec mon portable.

_ Elle n'en est qu'à l'introduction. Répliqua-t-elle.

_ Et alors ? On n'est pas des Lilliputiens sur son pupitre, elle pourrait nous regarder un peu.

_ Eh bien va lui dire. »

J'eus un rire dédaigneux et fis semblant d'attraper mon bloc notes de mauvaise foi.

Une fois que ma voisine se replongea consciencieusement dans l'introduction insipide de la prof, je me risquai à jeter un regard vers la gauche.

Elle faisait comme si elle n'attendait pas de réponse, regardant, concentrée, la maîtresse de conférence, son portable sur ses jambes croisées.

Je grognai une nouvelle fois, me forçant de détourner mes yeux.

Ses mains et ses lèvres en échange de la mauvaise humeur de Jane ou la bonne humeur de Jane sans la toucher…

Cruel dilemme.

_« Pas longtemps._ »

Quelques secondes plus tard, je la vis recevoir ma réponse du coin de l'œil. Un léger sourire déforma le coin de sa bouche, me faisant presque tressaillir.

Une semaine de plaisir consensuel avec elle.

Presque pas de mots, que des sensations.

J'avais eu peur que ça ne la satisfasse pas. Qu'elle ait des préjugés sur ce genre de relation, elle qui était adepte de l'amour sucré. Mais je l'avais entraînée dans cette spirale et j'avais presque l'impression qu'elle pensait de moins en moins souvent à Alec. Je n'osais pas lui poser la question parce que c'était à l'encontre de nos règles préétablies et que j'avais peur qu'elle arrête tout. Mon corps la réclamait encore, je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ça, même si un jour, je savais bien que ça allait arriver.

Je me demandai rapidement quel genre de relation nous aurions après ça.

Si on serait amis. L'idée avait quelque chose de pas naturel.

Si on redeviendrait indifférents l'un à l'autre et qu'on reprendrait notre vie. Quelque chose me gênait là aussi.

Alors quoi ?…

Je secouai la tête et essayai de me plonger dans le monologue de Mrs Summers.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien en avoir à faire de ce qu'on deviendrait plus tard ?…

Je somnolais presque lorsque le cours se termina.

Plus jamais ça.

Je ne voulais plus avoir de cours avec ce somnifère ambulant.

Les filles se précipitèrent à l'extérieur sans m'attendre. Quelque chose me dit qu'elles allaient repartir à la chasse au Brad Pitt troyen 2. J'espérais vaguement pour lui qu'il était branché plan à 3 parce que vu l'acharnement qu'elles mettaient à lui courir après, c'était ce qui lui pendait au nez.

Je jetai un vague coup d'œil du côté de Bella et vis qu'elle n'était déjà plus là, ni son amie.

Je me levai à mon tour, un peu fébrile.

Je sortis de l'amphi et bifurquai rapidement à gauche en espérant que Jane allait s'en tenir à m'attendre sous le chêne. Arrivé devant la porte de la salle de dépôts, je regardai rapidement autour de moi, le cœur battant un peu plus vite. Je posai ma main sur le loquet et à peine eus-je fait un geste pour l'ouvrir, qu'elle me tira à l'intérieur.

J'entendis son souffle un peu erratique alors qu'elle fermait la porte à clés et qu'elle me poussait contre. Je déglutis en voyant son regard briller autant et me penchai sur elle pour l'embrasser. Elle se colla contre moi en grognant, glissant sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche, frottant déjà son bassin contre le mien.

De ma main droite, je saisis sa nuque, et sa taille de mon autre bras, la soulevant à mon niveau.

Elle se hissa un peu plus et plaça ses jambes autour de mes hanches, ondulant sensuellement alors que ses mains impatientes partaient à l'assaut des boutons de ma chemise.

Je me détachai légèrement d'elle pour reprendre mon souffle.

« Jane m'attend… » Soufflai-je, la voix rauque.

Elle eut un sourire carnassier et écrasa une nouvelle fois sa bouche sur la mienne, me faisant gémir sous son intensité.

Une de ses mains voyagea rapidement jusqu'à mon érection qu'elle caressa sur mon pantalon, me faisant décoller de la porte pour la plaquer contre à mon tour.

Elle cassa notre baiser et haleta un peu, défaisant en tremblant légèrement les boutons de son jean et le baissant un peu sur ses cuisses.

« Tu veux qu'on arrête tout de suite, alors ? Répondit-elle avec une moue amusée.

_ T'es pas très disposée à ça… Grognai-je.

_ Mais je peux m'adapter… Faut être deux pour en avoir envie, sourit-elle.

_ On perd du temps, là. » Dis-je avant d'écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle défit rapidement mon jean et le baissa un peu en même temps que mon boxer.

Elle attrapa mon érection palpitante et gémit lorsque je plongeai deux doigts dans son vagin en l'embrassant. Je la calai un peu mieux contre la porte et l'abattis sur ma hampe dressée. Elle frissonna et ondula du bassin en reprenant ma bouche d'assaut. J'entrais et sortais rapidement de son ventre, au rythme qu'elle-même m'imposait, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Comme à chaque fois, le plaisir m'engloutissait toujours un peu plus.

Je voulais toujours la faire trembler un peu plus que la fois précédente.

Je la voulais toujours un peu plus impatiente.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle planta ses mains dans mes cheveux et tira énergiquement dessus pour me forcer à relever la tête et lui céder un plus grand accès à ma bouche.

Je resserrai ma prise sur elle et donnai deux derniers coups de reins avant sa petite mort. Puis deux autres et je me laissai aller en elle.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche alors que je commençais à peine à reprendre mes esprits.

Je me détachai d'elle et elle se laissa glisser au sol en se rhabillant.

Comme à chaque fois, elle releva mon jean et reboutonna rapidement ma chemise non sans m'embrasser le ventre et le torse.

Mon portable vibra une nouvelle fois, me faisant grogner.

Elle me lança un sourire goguenard, les joues encore rouges, les lèvres gonflées, le regard toujours flou et brillant. Elle affichait une telle distance que j'eus l'impression de ne pas lui avoir donné de plaisir.

Elle se rapprocha, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et posa longuement ses lèvres sur les miennes alors que mon portable vibrait pour la troisième fois.

« Ne la fais pas attendre… » Murmura-t-elle avant de déverrouiller la porte et de sortir après avoir pris son sac.

Et comme à chaque fois, je restai un peu étourdi à me remettre mes idées en place.

La première fois, c'était moi qui étais parti comme un voleur.

A présent, c'était elle qui s'enfuyait presque à chaque fois avant que j'aie le temps de réaliser.

C'était moi qui devais lui montrer une nouvelle facette des relations humaines et c'était elle qui me menait à la baguette.

**oOo**

J'inspirai profondément et sortis à mon tour en me composant mon visage de « menteur comme un arracheur de dents dans la vie de qui tout était parfaitement normal » puis rejoignis la Mère Noël jacobisée qui allait sûrement s'extasier devant tous les jouets pour bébé et les peluches monstrueusement géantes qu'on allait voir dans les vitrines des magasins.

Courage.

Après tout, si je l'asticotais un peu, j'avais peut-être une chance de revoir apparaître la snob qui se moquait toujours avec moi, les années précédentes, de tout cet engouement pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Mais une chance sur un milliard rien qu'à penser à la transformation de mon appartement en Laponie bis…

Elle me rejoignit à grandes enjambées lorsqu'elle me vit sortir du bâtiment de Lettres et me jeta un regard froid et mécontent qui faillit presque me donner le sourire. Je devais avoir une prédisposition pour les chieuses, c'était pas possible autrement.

« Il est pratiquement midi 20, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? » Marmonna-t-elle en sortant une longue écharpe rouge avec du houx et des bonnets de Noël dessinés dessus de son sac.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie du domaine et je regardai autour de moi pour voir si je ne pouvais pas entrapercevoir Bella une dernière fois.

« Je ne vais pas te la tendre pendant 100 ans. » S'irrita-t-elle.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et eus un rictus.

« J'espère que tu me fais un poisson de Décembre. Raillai-je en me détournant.

_ Tu vas attraper la crève ! J'ai pas envie que tu nous la refiles ! » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Oui. Depuis que Jacob deuxième du nom ou Jane troisième du nom grandissait bien au chaud dans son ventre, elle avait tendance à parler avec le nous de majesté.

« Je suis pas Jacob. Tu ne me feras pas porter tes horreurs. Grognai-je.

_ Tu discutes pas et tu me mets ça. Et c'est pas une horreur, c'est très tendance ! Elle m'a coûté 32 dollars ! En plus, tu transpires un peu. Un peu plus et je pourrais croire que t'as fait mumuse avec une fille dans une salle de classe déserte. »

Je déglutis alors que mon estomac faisait du yo-yo dans mon ventre.

Sans un mot, je lui arrachai son bout de laine des mains et le mis autour de mon cou.

Elle eut un sourire satisfait et sortit un bout de papier plié en deux de son sac qu'elle me tendit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Marmonnai-je alors que nous nous mêlions à la foule de la grande avenue.

_ Ta cible de Noël. Ça faisait quelques jours que je l'avais dans mon sac, je n'y pensais plus. Lili te demande de ne pas déconner. »

Je lui jetai un regard suspicieux et dépliai le morceau de papier blanc.

« _Cible de Noël d'Edward : Emmett »_

Mes mâchoires se contractèrent un peu.

Génial ! Mon ours de beau-frère.

« Lili te demande de ne pas déconner. » Me répéta-t-elle en appuyant sur chaque mot. « Tu sais… Il est sympa sous ses airs d'ours mal léché. Bon, il faut mettre de côté son humour douteux et ses allusions graveleuses… Le fait qu'en dehors du sport, des voitures, de son métier à la rigueur… Du sexe… Il n'y a, semble-t-il, plus personne. Mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, c'est un mec. Et je ne peux pas trop le juger, je n'ai jamais vraiment discuté en profondeur avec lui… »

Je soupirai.

« Il est très amoureux de ta sœur, Edward. Elle ne vit plus que pour l'entendre le lui dire en ce moment. » Soupira-t-elle.

Je lui lançai un nouveau regard lourd.

« T'as pas intérêt à faire le plein de comédies romantiques, sinon je vous vire, toi, tes oestrogènes en ébullition, tes décorations kitch et je garde le sapin, parce que vous l'avez bien fait et les chocolats. La prévins-je.

_ Hors de question que tu gardes les chocolats.

_ Et c'est toi qui vas m'en empêcher ? » Raillai-je.

Elle eut un sourire carnassier lorsqu'on pénétra dans le complexe commercial bondé et suranimé.

« Moi, non… Mais lui… Si. » Répondit-elle en faisant un signe de tête en avant.

Je me détournai et la vis se diriger vers Jacob et son frère qui nous attendaient devant le restaurant japonais.

Mon estomac se contracta et je déglutis en essayant de paraître le plus normal possible.

« Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il en se détournant du couple qui s'était décidé à nous faire un baiser digne du grand écran.

_ Hmm… Elle veut me priver des chocolats qu'elle a mis sous le sapin si je ne la laisse pas faire le plein de comédies romantiques. T'as pas une idée sur quoi je pourrais la faire chanter pour l'en dissuader ?

_ Je t'ai entendu, Edward. » Siffla-t-elle en se détachant de mon colocataire.

Alec sourit et nous entrâmes dans le restaurant.

Nous nous assîmes au comptoir pour le service rapide.

« Tu vas pas vomir avec l'odeur du poisson cru ? Lui demanda mon meilleur ami.

_ Non, ça va. Je vais prendre des yakitori avec un bol de riz. »

Jacob regarda durant un long moment le menu, assez perplexe.

« Je connais que le mot sushi là dedans.

_ Le sukiyaki, c'est bon. C'est du bœuf, des légumes et du Tofu avec une sauce sucrée. Lui expliquai-je.

_ Bonjour. Vous avez choisi ? Nous demanda un asiatique d'une quarantaine d'années.

_ Yakitori avec un bol de riz et de l'eau plate, s'il vous plaît. Dit Jane en posant une main sur son ventre.

_ Euh un su… ki… Commença Jacob en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Sukiyaki et des sushi ! Dîmes-nous en même temps avec Alec.

_ Et eau plate également. » Rajoutai-je en souriant.

Il se tourna vers moi, m'observa un instant en souriant, puis je me détournai et détachai l'écharpe de mon cou.

« Elle t'a convaincu ? Me demanda-t-il en me la montrant d'un signe de tête.

_ Forcé, serait le mot plus approprié… Elle a tendance à obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut en ce moment. Tout le monde a peur de la contrarier à cause de son état.

_ On essaye surtout de la ménager. En plus, ce soir on a un repas avec Jacob et mon père. C'est la première fois qu'elle va présenter quelqu'un.

_ Elle est enceinte. Marmonnai-je.

_ C'est l'argument qui lui a été opposé. Ria-t-il.

_ Bon courage.

_ Merci. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les plats arrivèrent et nous commençâmes à manger en discutant de Noël et ses préparatifs.

« Tanya a eu son autorisation. M'apprit-il.

_ C'est vrai ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« On a failli s'embrasser, hier. » Murmura-t-il au bout d'une pause.

Je reportai mon attention sur lui, mon estomac faisant un mini saut périlleux dans mon ventre.

« Je me suis senti coupable vis-à-vis de Bella. » Ria-t-il nerveusement.

Cette fois-ci, mon estomac se contracta et ma vieille amie la culpabilité me regagna.

Je me passai machinalement ma main dans mes cheveux et recommençai à manger sans le regarder.

« Et le pire, c'est que j'ai envie de le faire. Mais j'ai toujours Bella dans la peau. » Rajouta-t-il.

Il avait besoin et envie d'en parler. C'était ce que je me disais.

Comme avant.

Quand je ne savais pas qu'il était amoureux d'une fille depuis quatre ans.

Quand ma vie n'était pas celle d'un menteur comme un arracheur de dents à cause de cette même fille.

« Tu trouves ça dingue, je parie. Me dit-il.

_ Non…. Pourquoi ? » Marmonnai-je.

Il eut un regard pensif et un sourire doux-amer en avalant un sushi.

« Je crois que t'avais raison… Je suis tellement égoïste que je veux les deux. Bella me manque tellement par moments… Et par d'autres, je me sens presque… soulagé qu'elle soit partie. »

Je ne répondis pas et repoussai mon assiette.

« Comment tu la trouves, en ce moment ? » Me demanda-t-il. « Tu sais… Je l'ai vue vite fait il y a trois jours et elle avait l'air… différente de ces dernières semaines. Soit le grand air de River Green lui a fait un bien fou, soit quelque chose a changé dans sa vie.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Murmurai-je en déglutissant.

_ Je la connais. Tu verras que j'ai raison… Regarde-la vraiment pour une fois et tu te rendras compte qu'il y a quelque chose. »

« Haaaaaaa ! Et celui-lààààààààà ! » Dit-elle en se précipitant sur un énorme ours en peluche blanc qui était pratiquement à moitié aussi grand qu'elle avec un tout aussi énorme nœud rouge autour du cou.

J'assistai, sans trop broncher et impuissant, depuis plus d'une heure et demie, à un remake d'_Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ intitulé _Jane au Pays des Nounours Géants et Noëlisés. _

Jacob et Alec m'avaient lâchement abandonné après notre repas, devant aller acheter un costume pour mon colocataire. Je n'avais pas eu le droit de me joindre à eux sous prétexte que Mademoiselle ne devait pas faire les magasins toute seule au cas où elle se sentirait mal ou aurait un coup de fatigue et que je devais accessoirement acheter mon cadeau pour ma cible de Noël en priorité.

Jane s'assit dans les bras du sixième ours qu'elle avait l'intention d'acheter pour son bébé et testa son confort comme s'il s'était agit d'un canapé de luxe à mettre dans son salon.

« Confortable. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de l'animal noëlisé et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, comme si elle était dans ceux de Jacob.

« Mœlleux. » Rajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle passa rapidement une main dans le pelage artificiel et regarda le prix.

« Doux et abordable. Elle l'adorera. Dit-elle en se relevant.

_ Lili t'a convaincu pour une fille ?

_ C'est une fille. Je le sens.

_ Génial. Eh bien j'espère qu'elle prendra de son oncle. »

Elle me tira la langue et nous continuâmes à analyser chaque article du premier magasin dans le quel nous avions mis les pieds. Et il y en avait encore une bonne vingtaine dans le complexe.

« Alec t'a dit pour la dépravée ? » Me demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

Je lui lançai un regard lourd en soupirant. Apparemment, la gentillesse de ses hormones en pleine activité avait ses limites.

« Quoi ? C'est bien ce qu'elle est. Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Elle est clean depuis des semaines. »

Elle haussa des épaules et attrapa un lapin rose et vert pastel sur une étagère de présentation.

« C'est pas pour ça que je vais l'apprécier. Reprit-elle.

_ Tu pourrais faire un effort pour ton frère.

_ Je n'en parle pas avec lui. Je me contente de l'écouter d'une oreille quand il la mentionne. C'est dingue, mais j'ai l'impression que son amourette d'adolescence est en train de le rattraper… Il en parle même plus que de Bella en ce moment. »

Je tressaillis mais ne répondis pas.

Mon meilleur ami était en train de tourner la page et je ne savais pas pourquoi ça me réjouissait autant que ça me tordait l'estomac.

Elle reposa le lapin et nous continuâmes notre chasse à la peluche pour Jane troisième du nom.

« Alors, il te l'a dit qu'elle passait le Réveillon du Nouvel An avec nous ? Reprit-elle.

_ Non.

_ J'ai pourtant entendu son nom quand il te parlait.

_ Ce n'était pas pour ça. »

Elle grogna et me prit par le bras pour nous faire rebrousser chemin.

Je soupirai de soulagement en sortant de la boutique et me laissai entraîner dans un magasin de vêtements pour enfants en bas âge.

« T'es obligée de me traîner dans tous ces trucs, franchement ? Marmonnai-je.

_ Oui. Jacob veut que je fasse les boutiques avec toi et Lili veut que tu fasses tes achats de Noël aujourd'hui. Elle craint même que ce soit trop tard pour certains articles.

_ T'as fait les tiens ?

_ Hin hin. J'ai commencé à faire mes achats en Septembre. J'ai déniché sur le Net une édition originale d' _Orgueil et Préjugés_ pour Bella. Elle doit arriver d'ici quelques jours d'Angleterre.

_ Tu la fais venir d'Angleterre ? Répétai-je un peu sous le choc.

_ Oui. J'ai fait mes achats en Europe, cette année pour la plupart des cadeaux. Il y a certains articles de qualité qu'on ne trouve qu'à Milan, Londres ou Paris, je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai même commandé des chocolats à Bruxelles…

_ Et tu ne pouvais pas trouver ça ici, au lieu de dépenser tout cet argent en frais ?

_ Le plaisir d'offrir, Edward, ça ne se compte pas. » Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton sans appel.

Je marmonnai. C'était pas moi qui allais me casser autant la tête pour les fêtes de fin d'année. L'inspiration me venait généralement quand je voyais l'objet en question. Je me disais toujours « Ah tiens ! Ça lui ferait peut-être plaisir… »

« D'ailleurs, on va s'occuper de ta cible après ce magasin et celui d'à côté… Et aussi celui d'en face, j'aimerais bien y jeter un coup d'œil rapide. Je t'autorise à répondre à mes questions par des marmonnements pendant ce temps si tu réfléchis à un cadeau soit sympa, soit pratique, soit culturel. A la limite, original. Mais il est hors de question que tu lui achètes un truc graveleux. » Me dit-elle en regardant une petite robe blanche en dentelle.

Je marmonnai une nouvelle fois.

« Elle est jolie, non ? J'ai bien envie de la prendre… »

Elle partit dans son monologue sur les tissus et les couleurs et nous ressortîmes du magasin près d'une demie heure plus tard, la petite robe et ses chaussures assorties dans un sachet.

Heureusement, nous fîmes un « rapide » tour des deux autres magasins en presque deux heures, puis elle eut une envie subite de chocolat praliné. Deux cents grammes de chocolat praliné, trois cents de chocolat au lait avec des éclats de noisettes et cent grammes de chocolat noir à la fraise dans un autre sachet plus tard, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la librairie.

Je m'étais décidé pour lui acheter un livre sur Venise et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui prendre également _Le Sexe pour les Nuls_.

Jane s'était éclipsée dans la partie consacrée aux DVD et me rejoignit à la caisse avec cinq comédies romantiques dans les mains. Elle jeta un regard aux livres que je tenais dans les mains et soupira de consternation mais ne releva pas.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas me faire regarder… »

Je regardai le premier DVD de sa pile et grognai.

« _Love Actually _?

_ J'adore ce film. » Me dit-elle en me fusillant du regard.

Je demandai à ce qu'on emballe les deux livres et me retournai vers elle.

« Y a pas Johnny Depp dedans. Marmonnai-je.

_ Non et c'est dommage, parce qu'il aurait été parfait, sinon. Mais il y a Hugh Grant, Colin Firth, Liam Neelson… Bref, ça se regarde aussi, quoi.

_ Ne me mets pas ça en soirée.

_ Eh bien si, justement. On a prévu une soirée entre filles et Jake m'a donné le feu vert pour la faire à l'appartement ce soir. Je t'autorise exceptionnellement à te renfermer dans tes bouquins à la seule et express condition que tu ne refasses pas une overdose qui te poussera à te bourrer la gueule tout seul une nouvelle fois. J'ai l'intention d'inviter Bella et je ne veux pas que tu nous gâches notre soirée avec ta mauvaise humeur. »

Je tressaillis.

Bella chez moi…

Dans ma salle de bains…

Ma chambre…

« Je veux mon ravitaillement en chocolat. » Grognai-je.

Je payai et attendis qu'elle fasse de même avec ses DVD.

« Tu ne protestes pas ? S'étonna-t-elle.

_ Pour quoi faire ? Je perdrai face aux oestrogènes de toute façon. »

Elle sourit, satisfaite.

« Tu la laisseras tranquille ? » Me demanda-t-elle quand nous sortîmes.

_Oh que non…_

« Oui. Marmonnai-je.

_ Eh bien voilà ! C'était pas compliqué. Il aura fallu que tu dormes avec elle pour la supporter. Trop simple pour y penser… Je suis fière de toi, tu deviens adulte et responsable. Bon… J'aimerais bien passer à la parfumerie maintenant. Et il me faut une petite robe pour demain. Et il y a cet autre magasin de jouets à l'étage dont j'ai entendu parler, j'aimerais y jeter un coup d'œil… Après, on pourra rentrer. »

Je serrai les mâchoires et soupirai.

« Un chocolat ? » Me proposa-t-elle en me tendant sa boîte de chocolats pralinés à moitié vide avec son plus beau sourire innocent.

Avais-je dit que je haïssais _vraiment_ les oestrogènes ?

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

_New York, le 14 décembre 2009,_

_Cher journal,_

_Ne restent plus que deux jours avant la compétition d'escalade. Je suis assez fébrile, mais pas trop stressée. Ça va aller. Même si je n'ai pas un bon résultat, je n'aurai pas à m'en vouloir ; j'ai tout donné, ces quinze derniers jours, et j'étais déjà pas mal entraînée avant._

_Je passe pas mal de temps avec mon camarade, James. Il est vraiment sympa ; et je reconnais que je me suis demandé ce que ça pourrait donner, si jamais on venait à… sortir ensemble._

_Enfin, autant que je ne me casse pas la tête. Je ne pense pas que lui en aurait envie, de toutes façons._

_Et moi… je n'oublie bien sûr pas Alec. Même en couchant régulièrement avec Edward. Disons que ça me permet de soulager le manque de la composante physique du couple._

_Il m'a dit qu'il craignait que je ne tombe amoureuse de lui. Quelle blague. Même si je venais à éprouver une certaine… je sais pas, complicité avec lui (quoique ça, c'est déjà le cas), jamais je ne pourrais. Et pas seulement parce que je pense encore à Alec._

_Quelque part, je me dis que peut-être un jour je rencontrerai quelqu'un avec qui j'arriverai à former un couple stable ; mais ce que je sais, c'est que lui, Edward…_

_Non. Il y a trop de choses en lui que je ne pourrais supporter. Ce comportement qu'il a eu dès le départ, me jugeant sans même me connaître ou me laisser une chance ; cette arrogance qui le caractérise, et à côté de laquelle je pourrais passer s'il n'étalait pas son ego surdimensionné. Le fait qu'il pense que je finirai par tomber amoureuse de lui en est la preuve la plus flagrante._

_Ouais, enfin, c'est qu'un détail. C'est juste pour dire que je ne sais pas quand notre « relation » finira. Sans doute quand je me sentirai à nouveau prête pour un couple. À moins qu'il ne se lasse avant._

_En attendant, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que nos moments de baise. Il faut que je me mette en condition pour la compète !_

_Je retourne à l'escalade… dernière ligne droite…_

**oOo**

« Bella ? Je crois qu'on va les massacrer ! » rit James alors qu'on s'asseyait tous les deux en haut du mur le plus haut de la salle.

On venait de le gravir en peu de temps ; vraiment très peu, à en juger par le sourire satisfait du coach.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'on s'entraînait à fond ; j'avais découvert en James un mec à la fois sportif, intelligent - il étudiait la Sociologie sur mon campus -, vif et amusant.

À se demander pourquoi il ne m'attirait pas plus que ça.

Mais c'était tant mieux. Pas de prise de tête, rien. On s'entendait très bien sans même avoir à beaucoup discuter - pas vraiment le temps, pendant nos séances de footing et d'escalade.

Nous soufflâmes, nous regardâmes, et redescendîmes en même temps.

James était plus rapide que moi, globalement ; mais j'étais plus souple, ce qui me donnait un léger avantage sur les voies d'allonge. Nous étions vraiment bien, ensemble, et j'espérais qu'un jour on pourrait faire une compétition en duo. J'étais certaine qu'on formerait une équipe de choc.

Le coach nous envoya un nouveau sourire satisfait. Il semblait plus cool avec moi, à me voir m'impliquer à fond pour son concours ; j'espérais juste que c'était parce qu'il devenait moins macho, plutôt que parce qu'il me voyait masculinisée.

J'eus une grimace comique à m'imaginer avec des poils sur les jambes. Le coach s'en foutrait, mais la gueule à Edward…

Et alors ? C'est pas ça qui m'en empêcherait !

Bon, fallait que j'arrête les idées délirantes. C'était l'atmosphère de Noël ou quoi ?

J'allai à la douche après avoir salué James ; me séchai rapidement les cheveux, me les attachai, et sortis dans la ville en direction du centre commercial le plus proche du campus.

On était le premier jour des vacances de Noël ; dans la ville de New York régnait une ambiance de fête, de joie, aux odeurs de marrons chauds, aux couleurs chaleureuses, aux grands sapins illuminés et aux vitrines animées ; tout ce que j'aimais dans Noël. La période où je flânais pour trouver les cadeaux de tout un chacun.

Il fallait d'ailleurs que je me magne pour ces cadeaux.

J'irais peut-être le lendemain ; là, je voulais d'abord passer à un magasin de sport directement, afin d'acheter un sac à magnésite (*). Je m'étais rendu compte - un peu tard - que j'avais laissé le mien chez mon père.

En parlant de lui… Jake et moi prenions l'avion Lundi après-midi pour Forks. Nous reviendrons le 30 décembre au soir, pour passer la soirée, parait-il - on ne nous avait pas demandé notre avis - avec les autres : Jane, Alec, Vic, Demetri et cie.

Tanya, aussi.

J'étais aussi heureuse qu'inquiète à cette idée…

Alors que je ressortais, soulagée, du magasin de sport avec mon nouvel équipement à la main, j'entendis qu'on me hélait.

« Bella ! Hé, Bella ! »

Je me retournai, cherchant la source de l'appel surexcité.

Jane agitait ses bras à mon attention, à côté d'un Edward un peu renfrogné.

Je les rejoignis en maugréant.

« Ouais ?

_ Salut, quand même.

_ On s'est appelées tout à l'heure, répliquai-je.

_ Et alors ! On s'est pas vues ! »

Je soupirai en secouant brièvement la tête.

« Salut, Jane. Ça va, depuis tout à l'heure ?

_ Oui, merci. Et toi, non mais, t'es pas folle de sortir par ce froid dans une toute petite veste ? »

Toute petite veste ? Elle avait vu ça où, elle ? Ok, j'avais pas une doudoune style bonhomme Michelin mais…

« … Et puis sans bonnet ! » continuait Jane. « C'est pas vrai, vous êtes comme des enfants, faut vous habiller pour…

_ Hey ? Chut. »

Jane fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, puis reprit son monologue.

« Et en plus, ça t'arrive de répondre à tes messages ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, et sortis mon portable.

Quatre messages.

Tous de Jane.

_« Bella, soirée filles chez Jake ce soir ! »_

_« Bella, je t'ai prévenue pour la soirée filles ? »_

_« Bella, j'ai vu dans mon historique d'envoi des messages, tu as eu le mien, réponds-moi ! »_

_« Putain, Bella, tu fous quoi ? Inutile de jouer les sourdes, ce soir, on t'attend chez Jake ! »_

« Oh. Fis-je.

_ Oui, oh ! T'as même pas regardé ton portable !

_ J'étais à l'escalade ! Me défendis-je.

_ Et là, t'y es encore ? »

Je soupirai.

« Ok.

_ Quoi, ok ?

_ Ok, pour ce soir ! M'agaçai-je.

_ Yeah ! » cria Jane en me sautant au cou.

Je la réceptionnai en fronçant les sourcils, lançant un regard à Edward, qui me fixait avec intensité.

Je détournai les yeux en réprimant un petit sourire. Il croyait quoi ? Qu'on allait pouvoir coucher ensemble chez lui ? Avec tout le monde à côté ? Il rêvait un peu, là.

« Rendez-vous à 21 heures, après le dîner. Soirée comédies romantiques. »

Je me rendis compte alors que j'avais accepté une soirée _filles_.

« Euh, finalement… Je dois réviser un peu et…

_ Ah non ! Tu as accepté ! Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière ! T'auras toutes les vacances pour réviser !

_ Je serai à Forks, chérie, j'aurai d'autres choses à faire que réviser. » Répliquai-je en lui pinçant le nez.

Elle fit mine de me mordre.

« Quoi, d'autres choses ? C'est quoi, ces autres choses ? Grogna-t-elle.

_ Revoir tous nos anciens amis, avec Jake, par exemple.

_ Y a des filles parmi eux ? Demanda-t-elle, soudain l'air prête à mordre.

_ Hum… » fis-je mine de réfléchir. « Juste deux, une casée et une pas intéressée ! » ris-je en voyant son air assassin.

Elle eut une petite moue boudeuse. Je sentais que Jake allait en entendre parler ; je regrettais déjà d'avoir ouvert ma gueule…

« Et c'est qui les autres amis ? Finit-elle par demander.

_ Jake a dû t'en parler. Sam, Paul, Jared… Embry, Quil, Seth…

_ Ouais. Ok. Grogna-t-elle.

_ J'ai des photos d'eux, si tu veux. »

Son regard s'illumina, et elle frappa des mains comme une enfant.

« Je veux les voir ! Jake, cet idiot, n'en a pas. Tiens, je vais peut-être lui offrir un appareil photo pour Noël.

_ T'as pas encore fait tes achats ? Raillai-je en soulevant un sourcil.

_ Si ! Mais je peux bien rajouter ça. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitante.

« Tu sais… ça risque de le gêner un peu…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Euh…

_ Ça va, t'inquiètes… pourquoi vous dîtes tous que j'en fais trop ? » Bouda-t-elle.

Je soupirai.

« Tu t'arrangeras avec Jacob… Bon, tu m'excuses, je vais aller manger. J'ai un truc de prévu ce soir, je sais déjà plus quoi… » me moquai-je.

Elle me frappa au niveau du bras, sans me faire bien mal. Depuis quand elle avait des gestes aussi féminins ?

« 21 h !

_ J'ai compris. » soupirai-je.

Je la saluai d'un geste de la main, ignorant délibérément Edward.

Oh, j'allais bien pouvoir m'amuser, en fait, ce soir. Pour peu qu'Edward participe à notre soirée filles…

L'idée me fit sourire.

J'allais voir… Tout divertissement était bienvenu…

À 21 h précises, je sonnai à la porte de l'appartement d'Edward et Jacob.

Ce fut ce premier qui m'ouvrit ; il se figea en détaillant ma tenue. J'avais passé une robe pull bleu roi, une paire de bas noirs, et des chaussures à talon raisonnable.

Il me lança un regard électrique, que je fis mine d'ignorer ; je le repoussai vers l'intérieur, l'air de rien, masquant un sourire joueur, et me dirigeai vers le salon, où Alice et Rosalie discutaient pendant que Jane était lovée dans les bras de mon meilleur ami.

Je saluai tout le monde et vins m'asseoir avec les filles, pendant qu'Edward était obligé de se placer à côté de Jacob.

Alice m'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« Bella ! Tu comptes mettre quoi pour le 31 ?

_ Ben un jean et un pull noir. » fis-je d'un air innocent.

Alice me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu plaisantes ? Fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

_ Classe, le pull noir, hein ! » la taquinai-je.

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur - en réalité limitée.

« NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS! »

J'éclatai de rire, alors que Jane la regardait d'un air outré, une main sur son ventre.

« Alice ! Tu vas faire peur à mon bébé !

_ C'est ce qu'elle vient de dire qui devrait lui faire peur, oui ! Un jean et un pull ! Le soir du réveillon ! »

Jake éclata de rire.

« Tope là, Bells ! »

Je me levai pour lui claquer la main.

« Bella ! Tu vas pas faire ça ! » Continua Alice.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Mais non ! T'inquiètes ! Allez, calme-toi, je vais porter une robe ! »

Alice parut un peu rassurée, mais me lança un regard noir.

Heureusement, avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, on sonna. C'était Victoria et Jess.

Après les salutations d'usage, Jane nous sauta dessus pour que l'on mette le premier film. _Love actually_. Bon, au moins, c'était dans l'esprit de Noël. Pas trop mal choisi.

Mais quand même, ça restait une comédie romantique.

Je n'étais pas forcément d'humeur.

À ma grande surprise, Edward resta. Bien entendu, il se débrouilla pour se retrouver sur le canapé à côté de moi ; nous étions serrés comme des sardines, à huit sur deux canapés…

Jane lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu laisses Bella tranquille ! » grogna-t-elle.

Il lui répondit par un sourire angélique.

Je me détournai, songeant que si Jane savait à quel point on se laissait mutuellement tranquilles, ces derniers temps, elle en perdrait la voix.

Le film débuta ; mais je n'étais consciente de peu de choses sinon du corps d'Edward contre le mien, et de sa main posée discrètement sur nos deux cuisses.

En plein milieu du film, Jane se redressa, et fit ses yeux de cocker brevetés par Alice pour inciter Jacob à aller lui chercher des chocolats à la fraise ; elle en profita pour mettre le film sur pause.

Je levai les yeux au ciel d'agacement.

« Ça y est j'en ai marre, je vous quitte. Je vais réviser. » fit Edward.

Je lui lançai un regard alors qu'il se levait. Il le croisa, et me fit un sourire moqueur.

« Tu veux venir, peut-être ? Tu dois pas beaucoup bosser tes cours, en ce moment.

_ Pas besoin de ça quand on a un cerveau capable de se débrouiller par lui-même. Rétorquai-je.

_ Je ne sais pas… Jessica aurait été ravie de venir, elle. »

Je jetai un regard à l'intéressée ; elle avait rougi, et fusilla Edward du regard.

J'en avais un peu marre qu'il s'acharne sur elle en se moquant de l'envie qu'elle avait de devenir un peu plus qu'une ex copine de baise. Encore son foutu complexe de supériorité.

« Et tu te moques de la seule qui prend la peine d'entretenir ton ego surdimensionné ? Tu devrais plutôt l'idolâtrer. »

Edward haussa un sourcil mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

« Vous voulez pas aller vous engueuler ailleurs ? Grogna Jane en remettant son film.

_ Non. » répondis-je. « Mais je vais me chercher un verre d'eau. »

Je me levai ; Edward et moi quittâmes le salon.

« Où tu ranges les verres ? » lui demandai-je, sachant pertinemment qu'il m'avait suivie.

Il me retourna, m'appuyant contre le plan de travail, et tendit le bras pour ouvrir un placard au-dessus de ma tête, et en sortir un verre.

Je lui souris, le repoussai, et me tirai de l'eau du robinet.

Je portai le verre à mes lèvres, dardant mon regard au sien.

Il attendait patiemment que je le finisse. Aussi ne le vidai-je qu'à moitié ; il roula des yeux, s'approcha de moi, et me prit le verre pour le poser à côté.

« Jolie robe, commenta-t-il, posant ses mains sur ma taille pour rapprocher nos bassins.

_ Tu ne comptes quand même pas me la retirer ? » Me moquai-je en retour.

Il me lança un regard critique.

« Pas besoin de ça… » fit-il en glissant les pouces jusqu'à l'ourlet de ma robe.

Je me dégageai vivement, sourire malin aux lèvres.

« Jane m'attend…

_ T'as peur de quoi ? Souffla-t-il en se collant contre mon dos.

_ Edward… Siffla Jane du salon.

_ Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de lui parler ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Il passa une main au creux de mes reins, la faisant légèrement glisser jusqu'au haut de mes fesses.

« Si tu changes d'avis, pour Marlowe… Chuchota-t-il en passant devant moi, non sans avoir laissé sa main glisser jusqu'au bas de ma robe.

_ Aucun risque… » fis-je. « Au fait, tu pourrais me dire au revoir. »

Il se retourna, un sourcil haussé. Je plantai mon regard satisfait dans le sien.

« On ne se voit pas demain ; je m'entraîne. Pas dimanche, non plus. Ni lundi, car je pars… En fait, oh, on se reverra que le 31... »

J'arborai un sourire moqueur, puis m'approchai de lui, plaquant mon bassin contre le sien en une légère friction, et lui glissai à l'oreille :

« Mais t'en fais pas. Moi, je ne suis pas jalouse, avec toi. Tu as le droit de coucher avec d'autres. »

Il planta ses mains sur mes hanches et m'éloigna légèrement de lui, en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

« Pourquoi pas dimanche ? Marmonna-t-il.

_ Compète. Et après… Désolée, tout le monde peut pas suivre mon rythme ! » souris-je.

Je fis mine d'aller rejoindre les autres.

« Tu pars l'après-midi, Lundi… »

Je me stoppai.

« Moui… » répondis-je.

Je rejoignis Jane et cie, et m'affalai sur le canapé.

Bientôt, ce fut la fin du film.

Je me relevai, suivie par le regard de Jane.

« Je vous laisse maintenant ; demain, je me lève tôt.

_ Pourquoi ! » s'écria Alice. « C'est les vacances !

_ Mais je m'entraîne tôt le matin. Allez, bonne soirée tout le monde ! »

Les autres me saluèrent, me souhaitant bon courage ; et je ressortis dans l'air froid.

Je me dépêchai de rentrer chez moi ; me couchai tout aussi rapidement.

Je songeai à ma journée de demain ; le matin, je rejoignais James à Central Park pour un footing ; on avait prévu ensuite d'aller manger ensemble, faire un tour au club d'escalade pour un très court entraînement, et à la fin, encore un footing afin de s'épuiser physiquement et de passer une nuit complète. Le lendemain matin, on partait à sept heures ; le lieu de la compétition étant situé à une heure.

La compétition démarrait vers neuf heures.

Je réussis à m'endormir malgré une certaine fébrilité…

**oOo**

Le dimanche matin, Alec passa me chercher ; comme il y avait tenu. Emmett y allait dans le 4x4 avec Rose, Jasper et Alice ; Angela et Ben venaient avec Alec et moi. Jacob et Jane y allaient aussi tous les deux, avec Victoria.

Je devais y rejoindre James ; et en cet instant précis, il était la seule personne que j'avais réellement envie de voir, le seul avec qui je pouvais silencieusement partager mon stress.

Pendant le trajet, Alec, qui me connaissait décidément parfaitement, me parla de mes bons souvenirs de mes précédentes compétitions. J'eus le cœur serré à penser qu'il avait été là à chacune.

Nous arrivâmes à 8 h 15 ; les autres étaient déjà là.

Je sortis de la voiture, un peu tremblante ; tirai sur mon tee-shirt, celui au nom du club de ma fac. Je le portais avec un short, par-dessus lequel j'avais passé un pantalon de survêt pour le trajet ; tenue réglementaire pour la compétition.

Jacob et Jane furent les premiers à m'accueillir, mon meilleur ami par une accolade.

« Alors ! Prête pour le grand jour ? »

Je lui envoyai un regard blasé.

Jane arrangea ma tenue, fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu vas pas avoir froid là-dedans ?

_ Jane… ris-je.

_ C'est court ! Oh, et puis, surtout, fais bien attention ! Il ne s'agit pas que tu te pètes quelque chose ! »

Je l'embrassai sur la joue.

« Arrête, tu vas me porter malheur. »

Je me tournai ensuite vers Rose et Alice, qui me serrèrent dans leurs bras ; et croisai le regard de mon frère, un peu nerveux.

En fait, très nerveux ; peut-être plus que moi. Je lui souris, attendrie.

Et je sentis un regard fixé sur moi ; me tournai légèrement, pour me figer en croisant les prunelles vertes d'Edward.

Nous nous regardâmes, moi ébahie, plusieurs secondes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » m'étonnai-je.

Mais avant qu'il eut pu me répondre, je sentis qu'on me tapotait l'épaule ; je me retournai.

C'était James.

Je lui sautai dans les bras, soulagée de le voir.

« Putain James ! Oh, j'suis heureuse que tu sois là merde ! »

Il rit.

« Je te rappelle que je participe aussi.

_ M'en fous ! Je commence à stresser. »

Il me frotta le dos, souriant.

« Hey, allez, t'en as vu d'autres. On va tous les semer. »

J'étouffai un rire dans son épaule ; et, relevant la tête, croisai le regard un peu noir d'Alec.

Je perdis un peu mon sourire, et me reculai de James, gardant quand même une main sur son avant-bras.

Les autres nous regardaient tous, Emmett évaluant mon camarade avec suspicion.

« Euh… James, je te présente tout le monde… Alec, Jane et Jacob, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett, mon frère. Edward, et enfin… Victoria. »

Ladite Victoria avait des étoiles plein les yeux. J'eus un petit sourire.

« Swan ! C'est pas la tenue règlementaire ! »

Je grimaçai, me retournai vers le petit bonhomme qui venait de me héler.

« Bonjour, coach. » fis-je calmement.

Puis je me baissai, délaçai calmement mes chaussures d'escalade, et me relevai. Fis glisser mon pantalon de survêt sur mes cuisses, lui lançant un regard blasé ; et je remis mes chaussures avant de ranger mon pantalon dans un sac de sport.

Le coach poussa un petit grognement, et tapa sur l'épaule de James et la mienne.

« Rassemblement de tous les concurrents au pied du mur à 8 h 45. »

Nous hochâmes la tête.

Je jetai un regard à James ; et entendis soudain une exclamation d'Emmett.

« Papa ? Billy ? Leah ! »

Je me figeai, et me retournai en bloc.

Emmett n'avait pas rêvé.

Mon père, le père de Jake, et Leah se tenaient à quelques mètres de nous.

Jake, Emmett et moi écarquillâmes les yeux.

Ils se rapprochèrent de nous ; Jake fut le premier à bouger, allant embrasser son père.

Je restai figée à regarder mon père.

« Euh… Billy trouvait l'occasion de ta compétition assez bonne pour rencontrer la mère de son futur… petit-enfant. Alors… » commença Charlie en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Ce tic, c'était de lui que je l'avais hérité, nul doute possible.

Je m'avançai vers lui, et l'enlaçai.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir… » soufflai-je.

Il me rendit mon étreinte, et Emmett nous rejoignit, lui serrant nerveusement la main.

Charlie reporta son regard sur Rosalie, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, se mordillant la lèvre.

Emmett lui fit signe d'approcher avec un sourire rassurant.

« Papa… Je te présente Rosalie, mon amie. Celle dont je t'ai parlé.

_ Oui, je vois. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer ; Emmett n'est pas loquace, d'habitude, sur ses conquêtes. »

Je donnai un coup de coude à mon père et lui fis les gros yeux. Il se rattrapa, un peu rouge.

« Euh… Je veux dire… »

Rosalie éclata de rire.

« Pas grave, je vois. Je suis honorée qu'il ait parlé de moi, alors. »

Mon père lui sourit en retour.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez venue voir ma fille aussi.

_ Nous sommes amies. » sourit-elle.

Ils continuèrent à discuter maladroitement, surveillés par un Emmett attentif aux moindres faux pas de notre père ; et je me retournai vers Leah, qui avait elle aussi été exclue de sa conversation avec Billy et Jane.

Je lui donnai une accolade.

« Toi aussi t'es venue !

_ Attends, Jake papa, je ne voulais manquer ça pour rien au monde ! Il fallait que je voie sa femme !

_ Et encore, t'as loupé tout le moment où ils se sont tournés autour.

_ On ne se tournait pas autour. » râlèrent les deux intéressés, qui visiblement nous avaient entendues.

Nous rîmes.

James restait en retrait ; je lui fis un petit signe de la main, et vis que Leah haussait un sourcil froid.

« C'est qui, le blond ?

_ Mon camarade, lui répondis-je, un peu surprise de son ton froid.

_ Mmh. »

Je fronçai les sourcils ; et un coup de sifflet retentit.

Je regardai à nouveau James ; pâlis. C'était l'heure d'aller se préparer.

Je saluai tout le monde, entendant à peine leurs encouragements ; rejoignis James.

Il posa sa main dans mon dos pour me rassurer.

Il fut bientôt 8 h 45 ; tous les concurrents se rejoignirent au pied des murs.

Ouh, on était bien une cinquantaine.

« Bon ! Vous connaissez tous le principe d'une épreuve de bloc ? » commença la voix d'un des responsables de la compétition.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, alors que les sièges réservés aux spectateurs se remplissaient peu à peu.

« Vous gravissez une succession de voies courtes. Le temps limite, pour chacun des passages, est de six minutes. Pendant ces six minutes, vous pouvez faire autant d'essais que vous le voulez. Ils seront tous comptabilisés ; vous avez à chaque passage une prise départ, ici pour les deux mains, obligatoire. Vous trouverez aussi une prise bonus, orange, sur chacune des voies : si vous l'utilisez pour gravir le mur, vous gagnez des points en plus. Enfin, la prise bleue est la piste de sortie. Tout le monde a bien compris ? »

Un murmure s'éleva parmi les concurrents, et le responsable hocha la tête.

« Bien. Temps de repos de six minutes entre chaque voie. Votre évaluation sera faite sur le nombre de passages réussis, le nombre d'essais à chaque passage, le nombre de prises bonus et le nombre d'essais pour tenir la prise bonus. Allez, vous sortez. Début de la compétition dans cinq minutes. »

La suite s'enchaîna très rapidement.

À partir du moment où j'entrai à nouveau dans l'arène - c'était bien l'impression que cela me faisait -, je me mis sur pilote automatique.

Je réussis à gravir avec facilité chacun des six passages ; réussissant la plupart du temps à faire trois à quatre essais. L'escalade se faisait sans corde, la sécurité étant assurée par un tapis en bas des murs ; les voies étaient courtes.

Je veillai à passer par la prise bonus un maximum de fois ; ne réussis cependant pas pour le cinquième passage.

Et c'est à peine si je compris que c'était fini, quand la fin des six minutes fut sifflée.

Je regagnai le vestiaire avec les autres concurrents, un peu sonnée ; chacun y allait de son commentaire sur ses performances, celles des autres.

Nous n'étions qu'une dizaine de filles à participer ; je n'en connaissais aucune.

Je pris une longue douche, les muscles encore tremblants de l'Adrénaline qui avait circulé dans mon sang tout au long de ma série de passages ; je n'avais pas du tout les idées claires, et étais tout à fait incapable d'évaluer l'effort que j'avais pu finir.

Je savais que certains concurrents avaient chuté, ou avaient échoué à l'un des passages ; pour le reste, je ne savais rien.

Je mis bien une demi-heure à sortir des vestiaires ; et, à la sortie, James m'attendait.

Il me sourit.

« Je me demandais si tu ne t'étais pas barrée.

_ Désolée ! » Fis-je avec un sourire tremblant.

Il me considéra quelques instants, et me sourit.

« Je te propose qu'on n'en parle pas tout de suite.

_ Merci. » soufflai-je.

Nous sortîmes du coin réservé aux concurrents ; et là, ce sont tous les autres qui nous sautèrent dessus.

« Wouah, Bella, James, vous étiez trop forts ! Ça rock ! Vous envoyez du feu de Dieu ! »

Alice.

« Franchement, bravo les amis. Vous avez assuré. »

Rosalie.

Tout le monde y alla de son commentaire ; je sentis soudain une étreinte puissante se refermer sur moi.

« Bravo, fillette. J'ai perdu mon pari, en plus, parce que j'étais sûr que tu tomberais une fois, tête brûlée comme t'es. Mais t'as été parfaite, t'es pas ma sœur pour rien ! »

Je ris, et rendis son étreinte à Emmett.

Mon père me félicita aussi avec fierté ; et Alec me donna une légère accolade, quoiqu'un air un peu triste sur le visage.

« Et si on allait manger ? » lança Billy après m'avoir congratulé à son tour.

Je jetai un regard aux autres.

« Les résultats seront à quinze heures ; c'est une bonne idée, fis-je.

_ Ça marche. »

James se tenait un peu à l'écart ; je lui fis signe de nous rejoindre.

« Tu manges avec nous ?

_ Euh…

_ Allez, viens ! » ris-je en l'attrapant par le bras.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous en grand comité vers les voitures ; et heureusement que James était venu seul, car sinon, nous n'en aurions pas eu assez pour nous emmener au resto.

Nous mangeâmes rapidement , de toutes façons, je n'avais pas vraiment faim.

Après un toast général porté à notre compétition, tout le monde finit par entamer une conversation avec ses voisins.

Billy discuta avec Jane et Jacob ; Charlie, avec Rosalie et Emmett. Edward avec Alec. Alice avec Jasper et Victoria, qui passait plus de temps à jeter des regards en coin à James.

Je discutai tantôt avec James, tantôt avec Leah ; qui, elle, était assez silencieuse.

Et à un moment, Alice jeta un coup d'œil à a montre, et poussa un cri aigu.

« Hey ! Il est 14 h 30 passées ! Bella, James ! En route, allez ! »

Nous nous levâmes tous ; et l'addition fut partagée entre chacun des hommes.

Quand nous arrivâmes de nouveau au niveau du complexe sportif, les concurrents s'étaient rassemblés au niveau des tribunes ; je m'y rendis avec James.

Le classement fut donné par les derniers.

Et, au fur et à mesure que les concurrents étaient cités et repartaient, mes yeux s'écarquillaient.

« Nous atteignons le podium ; même si, en l'occurrence… Nous n'avons pas de podium pour vous présenter les vainqueurs. »

Le public rit, et je serrai la main de James dans la mienne, nerveuse.

« Troisième, Limons Ron. »

Le dénommé Ron alla récupérer sa coupe et sa médaille, ainsi que les cadeaux offerts par les sponsors des concours.

« Enfin, les deux premiers ; ils ont réussi le même nombre de passages, et d'essais ; nous avons dû les départager sur le nombre de prises bonus saisies. Deuxième, Swan Bella, et premier, Martoni James. »

Nous sautâmes de joie, et nous étreignîmes.

Nous allâmes récupérer nos prix ; et rejoignîmes les autres, qui sautaient de joie.

Alec vint me serrer dans ses bras, sincèrement heureux pour moi ; et son étreinte me fit autant de bien que de mal.

Je déposai mes prix dans sa voiture ; puis restai quelques minutes avec les autres.

Sauf qu'à un moment, leur présence et leur joie commença à m'étouffer ; et je prévins que j'allais m'isoler.

Je me dirigeai vers un coin, hors du complexe sportif, isolé. Pas âme qui vive, en apparence ; je m'appuyai à un arbre, respirant profondément.

« Tu fuis beaucoup en ce moment, je trouve… » Souffla une voix à côté de moi.

Je sursautai, me retournai vers Edward.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « besoin d'être seule » ? Répliquai-je.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ce que je viens de te dire ? » Dit-il en se rapprochant un peu de moi.

Je soupirai, regardant ailleurs.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser seule. Je ne fuis pas ! J'ai juste besoin d'isolement.

_ Tu fuis. Dès que je te touche, dès qu'il est là… Maintenant, il y a ton père, tu fuis encore. C'est pas comme ça que tu guériras. »

Je soupirai.

« Guérir de lui. Tu sais ce que c'est, d'aimer, Edward ? D'aimer vraiment ? Je croyais que oui, mais à l'évidence, non. Je n'ai pas envie de guérir de lui. J'ai envie de pouvoir un jour mener une relation à peu près normale avec un autre ; mais je crois que si je cessais d'aimer Alec… J'irais pas bien non plus. Je ne tiens pas à guérir. »

Il se plaça en face de moi et me força à relever la tête. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et contracta les mâchoires.

« Ils ont failli s'embrasser… Il y a quelques jours. Il me l'a dit. Et il ne l'a pas fait parce qu'il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de toi. Il sait qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. Et il est en train de se rendre compte qu'il l'est d'elle. Crois-moi que la douleur que tu ressentiras le jour où ils seront vraiment ensemble te poussera à guérir. Siffla-t-il.

_ Pourquoi tu sembles tant y tenir ? Qu'est-ce que ça change, pour toi, au final ! Après tout, aussi longtemps que je serai amoureuse de lui, je ne m'attacherai pas à toi, et tu pourras continuer à me sauter, c'est pas ce que tu veux ? » M'énervai-je.

Il me poussa brusquement contre le tronc, le regard plein d'amertume et froid. Il s'avança encore vers moi, jusqu'à me frôler et plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

« Tu couches avec moi par procuration, c'est ce que t'es en train de me dire ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix dure et rauque.

_ C'est pas ce qui était prévu ? Répliquai-je d'une voix basse et vibrante.

_ J'ai jamais voulu que tu penses à lui quand je te touchais. » Enchaîna-t-il en se collant à moi.

Je fermai les yeux, le ventre contracté.

« Rassure-toi. Tu n'as pas la même façon de me toucher. C'est pas comparable et la différence est flagrante.

_ C'est une critique ? Souffla-t-il en se penchant sur mon cou.

_ Une constatation. » Répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il faufila ses mains sous mon t-shirt et les fit voyager sur mes côtes, la respiration un peu lourde.

« Nous n'avons pas la même conception de l'amour et donc de la vénération d'un corps. Dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur mon cou.

_ Tu ne m'aimes simplement pas. Tu ne me vénères pas. Ça ne peut pas être pareil. Mais ça me suffit, pour l'instant, répondis-je en glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux, puis dans son dos.

_ Je peux pas t'aimer, Bella. » Murmura-t-il en plaquant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je lui rendis son baiser, puis me reculai.

« Je sais. Je ne te le demande pas.

_ Mais je peux t'en donner l'illusion. Il pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui se passe dans ta vie… »

Il passa ses mains dans mon dos, me faisant cambrer contre lui, caressa ma peau le long de ma colonne vertébrale et plongea sa main droite dans mon pantalon pour me saisir les fesses et plaquer nos bassins l'un contre l'autre.

Il inspira profondément et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois les lèvres.

« Non. Tu ne pourras pas m'en donner l'illusion. C'est comme un placebo, Edward. Je sais que c'est faux. Alors ça ne marchera pas. Mais oui, quelque chose a changé. Je me rends compte que je peux… baiser, à défaut de faire l'amour. Ça, ça me change. »

Ses mains parcourent une nouvelle fois mon dos et le silence s'installa.

« On arrête quand tu veux. Souffla-t-il en continuant à caresser ma peau.

_ Je sais. »

Je mordillai son cou ; puis me reculai, et souris.

« Me lance pas sur cette voie. La nuit suivant une compétition, je suis insatiable. »

Il me sourit également et se pencha sur mes lèvres en approfondissant le baiser. Ses mains glissèrent encore une fois sur mon dos puis il se détacha et me regarda longtemps, pensif. Puis il passa son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure et sourit à nouveau.

« Tu n'aimerais pas… L'avoir une dernière fois ? » Me demanda-t-il alors.

Je soupirai.

« Je ne crois pas. Ce serait pas une bonne chose. Je préfère m'en tenir à mon sevrage de lui.

_ Il te veut encore. Tu aurais vu comment il regardait Brad Pitt troyen 2... Insista-t-il.

_ Qui ? Ah, James. Oui, bien sûr. Autant qu'il veut Tanya. Après tout, je pourrais aussi lui proposer un plan à trois… »

Un rictus étira le coin de ses lèvres et il me lança un regard intense.

« Ça t'intéresserait ?… Je pourrais trouver une fille, si tu veux… Murmura-t-il en glissant ses mains sur mes hanches.

_ Quoi ? Avec toi ? Moi, je parlais de lui… Pour lui, je l'accepterais… »

Je me plaquai contre lui, me frottai contre son bassin ; mes mains passèrent sous son pull, suivirent la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Pourquoi t'es venu, au fait ? » Murmurai-je soudain.

Il grogna et se pencha pour embrasser lentement mon cou jusqu'à mon oreille.

« Tu vas me manquer… Souffla-t-il en continuant à m'embrasser.

_ Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, souris-je.

_ Si… Je suis venu parce que tu vas me manquer. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement, et je me reculai légèrement pour le regarder, étonnée.

Il détourna un peu le regard.

Je me plaquai à nouveau contre lui, appliquant mon bassin contre le sien.

« Je ne pars pas longtemps. »

Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, m'obligeant à relever un peu la tête vers lui et parsema de légers baisers sur ma bouche.

« De quelle façon tu me veux, Bella ? » Grogna-t-il en me soulevant.

Je me mordis la lèvre, passant une main sur son torse.

« Sans prise de tête… T'es libre, tu le sais… »

Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes, en traça le contour avec sa langue et se recula quand j'entrouvris ma bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je te dis que c'est la dernière fois que je te touche, là… maintenant ? Murmura-t-il en passant sa main droite sous mon t-shirt jusqu'à ma poitrine.

_ J'en profiterais à fond… et toi, Edward, comment tu me veux ? Comment tu réagiras si jamais c'est moi qui mets fin à notre jeu ?

_ Je ferai plus jamais ça avec quelqu'un… » Murmura-t-il au bout d'une longue pause en m'embrassant encore.

Je frissonnai contre lui, me tortillai pour revenir sur mes pieds ; je me plaquai contre lui, caressant son membre tendu à travers son pantalon.

« Un jour, on arrêtera. Je le sais. Je ne sais pas quand. Ça ne durera pas des mois, sans doute. Peut-être même que tu trouveras quelqu'un pendant que je serai à Forks… Alors arrêtons avec nos questions. »

Je l'embrassai, continuant à frotter son membre ; puis glissant mes mains sous son pull, frôlant son ventre tendu.

« Je veux passer la nuit avec toi… » Me dit-il en saisissant mes mains pour m'obliger à les éloigner.

Je levai de grands yeux sur lui.

« _Toute_ la nuit ?

_ Je partirai avant que tu te réveilles. »

Je me penchai sur son cou.

« Pourquoi ? Tu crois que ça changerait quelque chose pour moi ? Que je refuse absolument l'idée que tu restes dormir ? »

J'embrassai sa peau brûlante en caressant ses reins.

« Parce que quand on fait l'amour, on reste jusqu'au matin… » Murmura-t-il.

Je frissonnai.

« T'es pas obligé de me faire l'amour, Edward. Et tu peux rester quand même. Parce que si tu veux qu'on couche ensemble ce soir… je t'ai prévenu, ça va être long… soufflai-je d'une voix rauque.

_ Je ne voudrais pas m'habituer… »Dit-il sur le même ton. « Et ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai de l'endurance… »

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, et m'éloignai de lui avec un petit sourire.

« Je t'enverrai un message quand tu pourras me rejoindre. Je suppose que je vais dîner avec mon père, mon frère et Rose, mais il dormira chez Emmett. Ceci dit, je dois y aller ; j'ai des amis qui m'attendent pour me féliciter. » ajoutai-je, mutine.

Je m'éloignai de lui non sans lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil.

* * *

**(*) : poudre pour les mains, afin d'absorber la sueur pour ne pas glisser au niveau des prises.

* * *

**

**Qui veut lire la prochaine nuit Edward / Bella ?**

**Et à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ? Une nuit comme les autres ? Une nuit qui dégénère ? Et si oui... Dans quel sens ?**

**La suite au prochain épisode, mais en attendant... Faites-nous part de vos impressions ^^ !  
**


	17. De nos limites

**Note :**

Coucou tout le monde !

Waw, ça fait un bail que je ne me suis pas chargée de vous publier ce chapitre mais étant donné que j'ai un ordi - exceptionnellement - sous la main, j'en profite pour vous le livrer avec un peu d'avance et surtout pour vous remercier... Parce que c'est juste : waw ! lol On tourne à 75 reviews par chapitre en ce moment, on a jamais fait ça alors merci - en toutes les langues ;) - de nous suivre dans cette histoire un peu farfelue et de nous faire confiance...

Ce chapitre-là est un peu en chute de la mort, vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi, j'espère que vous nous jetterez pas de tomates virtuelles, ne vous inquiétez pas, on arrangera tout par la suite :)

Je vous en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le suspense et vous dis à très bientôt et encore une fois : merci beaucoup !

Bizouxxx et bon film pour celles - et ceux - qui vont le voir ce week-end ! Exceptionnellement, nous nous retrouvons avec Effexor pour fêter l'évènement - même si je l'ai déjà vu Mercredi soir mais chut :p -

* * *

**Chapitre dix huit : ****De nos limites**

* * *

**EDWARD**

* * *

Vous êtes-vous déjà dit lorsque vous faisiez quelque chose d'interdit que si vous n'arrêtiez pas très vite, vous allez totalement perdre le contrôle de la situation ? Avez-vous entendu dans votre tête cette petite voix qui vous soufflait incidieusement que ce n'était pas grave ? Avez-vous entendu à ce moment-là votre raison riposter violemment ? Avez-vous déjà renoncé par peur parce que vous étiez allé aux frontières de vos limites et peut-être même un peu au delà ?

Parce que c'est ce qui se passa à ce moment-là.

**oOo**

Je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à la conversation que nous avions eue plus tôt en dehors du complexe sportif.

Je me dirigeai vers chez elle, la tête embuée de toutes les questions que les quelques phrases que nous avions échangées avaient engendrées en moi.

Je commençais à me perdre.

J'avais enfreint l'une de nos règles préétablies, la plus importante de toutes. Celle que j'avais toujours imposée aux quelques filles avec qui j'avais eu ce genre de relations.

Les questions sur l'autre.

Les états d'âmes et les ressentis.

Les prémices de l'attachement affectif.

Je déglutis et ralentis l'allure.

_« Tu vas me manquer. »_

Comment avais-je pu lui dire ça ?

Je contractai mes mâchoires et m'arrêtai au milieu du trottoir, hésitant soudain.

Je pouvais faire demi-tour. Lui dire que j'avais un empêchement de dernière minute. Et ne plus la voir pendant près de deux semaines.

Ne plus toucher sa peau, la faire frémir, haleter, gémir.

Ne plus voir ses yeux briller, ses lèvres gonflées par mes baisers.

Pendant près de deux interminables semaines.

_« Je veux passer la nuit avec toi. »_

Je n'avais jamais demandé ça à quelqu'un.

Pour moi, ce genre de phrases, on ne les disait jamais à la légère. Ce n'était pas celles appropriées au genre de relations que nous entretenions.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'ancrer dans ma vie de cette façon.

Devoir à un moment donné choisir entre elle et mon meilleur ami. Je ne le pouvais tout simplement pas. Et jamais je ne pourrais avoir une vraie relation de couple avec elle. C'était une idée futile et vaine. Une idée trop dangereuse pour être évoquée même dans l'esprit. Quelque chose que je devais à tout prix éloigner de ma conscience pour que ça n'atteigne pas mon cœur.

Je secouai la tête, l'estomac noué par le chemin que prenait le cours de mes pensées.

Heureusement que Rose ne pouvait pas lire dans mon esprit parce que j'avais peur de ce qu'elle en déduirait. Et Alec… Alec me haïrait jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et ne voudrait plus jamais me voir.

Je jetai un coup d'œil en direction de son pâté de maisons.

J'avais envie d'y aller. De façon violente et irrationnelle.

Rien qu'à songer à ce que je ne la verrais pas durant tout ce temps, elle me manquait déjà.

Je sortis mon portable de la poche gauche de mon jean, prêt à lui envoyer un message et à renoncer à son corps pour le salut de ma raison. Mais chez moi, il y avait Jane et Jacob qui allaient combler d'avance le manque de leur première séparation. Et l'idée d'entendre la Mère Noël jacobisée bourrée d'oestrogènes survoltés gémir à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales malgré la musique de la chaîne murale du salon m'arracha un frisson et un grognement.

Mon Smartphone vibra dans ma main et mon estomac se tordit un peu plus. C'était elle.

_« Tu t'es perdu ? »_

Un rictus doux-amer déforma ma bouche. Si elle savait à quel point… Elle ne voudrait sans doute plus de moi.

« _Parce que si tu veux qu'on couche ensemble ce soir… je t'ai prévenu, ça va être long… »_

C'était ce qu'elle m'avait dit et elle m'avait aussi fait sentir qu'elle était… plus que prête.

Une vague de désir traversa mon ventre.

J'étais conscient de ce qui m'arrivait. Je pouvais donc y faire face. Je pouvais essayer de lutter contre si ça continuait à s'aggraver. Mais je ne pouvais pas refuser à mon corps de se repaître du sien… Alors tant pis pour les remords, la culpabilité et la peur. Mon corps l'emportait encore une fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je frappai à sa porte et attendis un instant. Oh, pas longtemps. Comme si elle attendait dans le couloir…

Un rictus déforma sa bouche quand elle me vit et me tira à l'intérieur.

Elle me bloqua contre le mur, jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et se colla contre moi en faufilant ses mains sous mon blazer. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de mes côtes, me faisant déglutir.

Comme toujours, je la dévorai des yeux.

Et comme toujours, elle sembla ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Je posai mes mains sur ses fesses et l'ancrai encore plus contre moi, la faisant grogner. J'eus un sourire en coin et me penchai sur elle. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et finit par m'attirer à elle pour écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle immisça sa langue dans ma bouche, faisant accélérer mes battements cardiaques. Je figeai mes mains sur ses fesses, lui rendant son baiser avec autant d'envie qu'elle en mettait.

Un bruit dans l'escalier l'arracha à moi. Elle fit un pas en arrière, remit deux mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles alors que Crowley apparaissait dans l'embrasure des marches.

« C'est vraiment parce que je pars demain et que t'es le meilleur ami d'Alec que je te passe mes cours. Évite de sécher autant à l'avenir. » Marmonna-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Je me détachai du mur et passai une main dans mes cheveux, déconcerté une nouvelle fois par son attitude. Elle devait être sujette à la schizophrénie pour jouer aussi bien la comédie et le détachement alors que deux secondes avant, elle avait été brûlante entre mes bras.

Elle passa à côté du métis en lui jetant un regard noir et se retourna vers moi en me faisant un sourire goguenard.

« Bon, monte, je vais t'expliquer le devoir à rendre. » fit-elle en s'engouffrant dans l'escalier.

Je passai à côté de Crowley sans le regarder et montai rapidement les marches. Arrivé à sa porte, je pénétrai en vitesse dans sa chambre.

Elle referma derrière nous, amenant son corps au plus du mien contre la porte.

Sans un mot, je fis passer son pull et son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, me contrôlant au maximum.

Elle m'enleva rapidement mon blazer et commença lentement à déboutonner ma chemise.

Je fis voyager mes mains sur sa peau chaude, remontant doucement jusqu'à l'attache de son soutien-gorge, la respiration un peu plus prononcée et me penchai sur elle pour embrasser le creux de son cou. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour me laisser un plus grand accès à sa peau et je me déconnectai quand sa bouche se posa sur mon cœur et descendit jusqu'à mon nombril.

Je la relevai et la poussai sans ménagement sur son clic-clac qu'elle avait déplié.

Elle haleta en me lançant un regard de lave en fusion, les joues rouges, la respiration un peu saccadée.

J'enlevai rapidement mes chaussures et mon pantalon et la vis faire de même. Je gardai mon boxer et la rejoignis en deux enjambées. Je me laissai pratiquement tomber sur elle et pris avidement possession de sa bouche en prenant son sein gauche à pleine main.

Elle gémit en approfondissant le baiser, et faufila une main entre nos deux corps jusqu'à mon érection.

Je grognai en me collant un peu plus contre elle, le bas ventre en feu.

J'essayais d'être comme elle. Le plus détaché possible.

J'essayais de me dire que c'était une femme sans visage, un corps parmi tant d'autres que ni mes mains ni ma bouche ne voulaient connaître par cœur.

Elle me fit pivoter sur le dos et monta sur moi en frottant lascivement son intimité trempée contre mon boxer qu'elle caressait toujours de sa main de façon éhontée, m'arrachant un grognement.

Je la laissai faire et passai mes pouces dans l'élastique de son shorty, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite.

Elle gémit dans ma bouche et se tortilla en le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes.

« Hmmm… Impatient. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix si rauque qu'elle me donna la chair de poule.

Je replongeai sur ses lèvres, glissant ma langue dans sa bouche tiède, mes mains dans ses boucles indisciplinées encore un peu humides de la douche qu'elle avait prise.

Elle cassa le baiser, me faisant presque grogner de protestation et partit à l'exploration de mon cou. Elle lécha, mordilla, embrassa chaque millimètre carré de ma peau et j'enlevai moi-même mon boxer, impatient, comme elle l'avait si bien dit.

J'avais l'impression étrange de ne pas être dans mon corps, de ne pas vraiment ressentir ce qu'elle me faisait. De m'être moi-même anesthésié par peur d'écouter trop attentivement les battements de mon cœur.

Je lui rendais baiser pour baiser, caresse pour caresse. Sensation pour sensation.

Pour elle, j'étais un corps. Un simple corps.

Alors que pour moi, elle commençait à devenir…

Je fermai les yeux et gémis en sentant sa bouche descendre doucement le long de mon ventre.

Elle prit ma verge dressée dans sa main et la fit glisser une ou deux fois dessus, contractant mes abdos, me faisant haleter.

« Regarde-moi… » M'intima-t-elle de sa voix rauque.

J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, presque malgré moi et la vis engloutir mon érection, dardant son regard sur moi.

Un gémissement lourd sortit de ma gorge, et une nouvelle vague de plaisir traversa mon ventre quand mon sexe butta dans sa bouche. Je déglutis difficilement et plongeai mes mains dans ses cheveux, lui intimant un rythme régulier, la respiration de plus en plus difficile. Je sentis mon ventre se contracter alors que sa langue m'emmenait petit à petit vers les étoiles, puis elle se redressa, m'arrachant un nouveau grognement.

Un sourire carnassier s'installa sur ses lèvres, et elle me força à me redresser en tirant un peu sur mes cheveux. Elle s'installa sur mes hanches, noua ses jambes dans mon dos alors que j'écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes, plongeant ma langue impatiente dans sa bouche humide. Elle crocheta d'une main ma nuque et de l'autre, me guida jusqu'à son entrée.

D'un mouvement de bassin, je la pénétrai, lui arrachant à son tour un gémissement lourd.

Je me détachai de sa bouche, pressant mon torse contre sa poitrine légèrement moite. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, le visage grave.

Elle voulut à nouveau m'imposer son rythme, mais je plantai brusquement mes doigts sur ses hanches et commençai à bouger lentement, très lentement en elle. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, gémissant une nouvelle fois. J'entrai et sortis de la même façon plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ondule sensuellement du bassin, la respiration de plus en plus sifflante, la tête toujours rejetée en arrière.

Je me penchai sur elle et saisis un de ses mamelons dressés dans ma bouche. Elle eut un petit cri et voulut accélérer le rythme de mes pénétrations, mais j'ancrai encore plus mes mains sur son bassin, la faisant grogner de frustration.

Sa respiration était à présent lourde, hachée. Ses mains caressaient ma nuque, et je me demandai vaguement si elle en avait vraiment conscience. Elle arqua un peu plus son buste contre mes lèvres, enfonçant un peu plus son mamelon dans ma bouche sur lequel je me mis à m'acharner. Elle resserra ses jambes autour de mes hanches, retenta d'accélérer mes coups de buttoir.

J'arrachai ma bouche à son sein, et levai une main jusqu'à sa nuque pour la forcer à baisser son visage vers le mien. J'attrapai sa bouche et accélérai très légèrement mes allées et venues en elle, la faisant haleter.

Elle fit pénétrer sa langue entre mes lèvres et ondula encore plus des hanches. Petit à petit, je lui cédai et imprimai le rythme qu'elle voulait, jusqu'à ce que ses muscles vaginaux commencent à se contracter autour de ma verge. Elle ouvrit encore plus grande sa bouche, pénétrant sa langue encore plus profondément dans la mienne et se figea entre mes bras dans un violent frisson. Elle continua néanmoins à bouger ses hanches dans le même rythme soutenu et quelques secondes plus tard, je me contractai à mon tour dans un grognement.

Elle se colla un peu plus contre moi, m'embrassant cette fois plus voluptueusement, gardant mes sens en éveil.

Je me retirai de son ventre et elle se détacha de ma bouche en ouvrant ses grands yeux aux pupilles brillantes et dilatées.

Elle eut une petit moue mécontente alors que je la couchai sous moi, ses bras toujours autour de mon cou.

Je m'allongeai sur elle, mes mains caressant lascivement sa peau brûlante, la faisant frémir et haleter. Je me penchai sur elle, posai légèrement ma bouche sur la sienne. Elle m' en accorda l'accès et saisit à nouveau ma verge dans sa main droite.

Elle dût sentir mon cœur rater quelques battements contre sa poitrine, car elle sourit contre mes lèvres.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que mes véritables sensations me regagnèrent et que je sus à nouveau que je n'avais pas une fille sans visage contre moi mais bel et bien _elle_.

Je la regardai durant de longues secondes, la gorge sèche, puis je murmurai, presque à regret :

« Montre-moi comment tu fais l'amour… »

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

_« Montre-moi comment tu fais l'amour… »_

Je frémis, ouvris grand les yeux et engloutis Edward de mon regard. Étonnée, juste étonnée.

Les premiers mots qu'il m'adressait depuis qu'il était entré.

« Edward… » murmurai-je. « Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas… de ce qui pourrait ressembler à… des sentiments…

_ Montre-moi… » Insista-t-il.

Je déglutis.

Je remontai mes mains sur son torse ; et, d'un geste doux mais ferme, le couchai sur le dos. Il se laissa faire ; je me plaçai à califourchon sur lui, presque… précautionneusement.

Je me penchai sur lui, fis glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux, sur ses joues ; m'approchai de sa bouche, mais ne la pris pas tout de suite.

Mon nez vint frôler le sien ; puis sa bouche, et son menton. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, doucement ; je léchai d'abord sa lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche ; le mordillai, puis enfin, fis glisser ma langue dans sa bouche, jouant avec la sienne, l'attisant.

Ses mains se posèrent, tremblantes, sur mon dos, m'arrachant un frisson.

Il caressa du bout des doigts ma peau, comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois, comme s'il voulait toucher chaque millimètre carré de mon corps. Je quittai sa bouche ; descendis mes lèvres dans son cou, jouant de ma langue sur sa peau ; mes mains glissèrent sur son torse, descendirent entre nous pour jouer avec la peau tendue de ses abdos, avec son nombril, avec son bas-ventre sans jamais toucher son membre tendu ; puis mes doigts glissèrent sur ses reins, l'obligeant à se soulever vers moi.

Il en profita pour me retourner, me coucher sur le dos, et se placer au-dessus de moi. Ses yeux verts me fixèrent avec intensité, mais aussi… une certaine gravité. Il pencha la tête pour reprendre mes lèvres, m'embrassant longuement ; et je fis glisser mes mains dans son dos, sur ses côtes, sur ses hanches, sur ses fesses. Je relevai une jambe pour frotter son érection, et il s'interrompit quelques instants, frémissant, les yeux fermés.

Sa main vint caresser l'intérieur d'une de mes cuisses, son pouce frôlant mes lèvres intimes. Sa bouche se posa sur un de mes seins, et le suçota. Je gémis, et me cambrai vers lui ; il fit glisser un doigt sur mon sexe humide, lentement, et je commençai à bouger les hanches doucement. Puis je m'éloignai de ses doigts, reprenant mes baisers sur sa peau, dans son cou, son torse.

Je me replaçai à nouveau au-dessus de lui ; descendis vers son ventre. Ma langue vint jouer avec son nombril alors que ma main se posait sur ses bourses. Puis je remontai mes doigts le long de sa verge, sans jamais l'emprisonner ; je la frôlai en montant, en descendant, en remontant ; jouai de mon pouce sur son gland, étalant la goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui y perlait. Il lâcha un grognement ; et je descendis à nouveau ma bouche vers lui, ma langue venant remplacer mon pouce quelques secondes ; puis je pris son sexe dans ma bouche, y imprimant d'abord un léger mouvement de va-et-vient que j'accélérai au fur et à mesure.

Ce fut lui qui, après un long frisson, se retira de moi ; je remontai vers sa tête, repris sa bouche en rapprochant nos bassins.

J'amenai doucement mon sexe contre le sien ; et, prenant garde à ne pas nous emboîter, je me frottai contre lui, de toute sa longueur ; gémissant et frémissant autant que lui.

Mes mains retrouvèrent leur prise dans ses cheveux, mes pouces caressèrent ses pommettes ; je glissai une main entre nous, attrapai sa verge, le massant doucement en frottant son gland contre mes lèvres enflées ; puis je l'amenai à mon entrée, et le lâchai, venant m'appuyer de mes deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

Je le fis pénétrer un peu ; puis me retirai, lui arrachant un gémissement ; je souris en l'embrassant ; et glissai ma langue dans sa bouche en même temps que mon sexe sur le sien.

J'entamai une série de mouvements du bassin lents ; puis, saisissant sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents pour la mordiller, très légèrement, j'accélérai mes va-et-vient.

D'abord d'un rythme soutenu.

Puis un peu plus rapide.

Et enfin, mes va-et-vient se firent passionnés, alors que ses doigts glissaient de mes fesses à mes cuisses, et remontaient dans mon dos, inlassablement.

Je le sentis se tendre d'un coup, et il éjacula en moi, serrant ses mains sur mes hanches et lâchant un râle dans lequel je crus comprendre mon diminutif.

Je me couchai à côté de lui, tout contre son corps brûlant ; et il tourna un regard empreint d'émotion vers moi.

« Bella… » murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Il glissa une main entre nous, et vint titiller mon clitoris ; je me mordis la lèvre en fermant les yeux, et il entra deux doigts en moi. Les recourba ; les écarta ; frottant mes parois. Son pouce revint titiller mon clitoris, et je ne tardai pas à jouir sur sa main.

Je restai longtemps contre lui ; son bras passé autour de moi, sa main traçant de lentes arabesques dans mon dos.

Je posai une main sur son ventre, ma bouche contre son cou, et glissai une jambe entre les siennes.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'il parte. Je n'avais pas envie de le lui dire.

« Tu vas bien ? Murmurai-je, caressant doucement son ventre.

_ Et toi ? » Me demanda-t-il sans me regarder.

Je gardai le silence quelques instants, surprise.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

« Euh… oui… Edward ?

_ C'était une erreur. Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander ça. »

Je me glaçai. Puis pris une inspiration, et posai ma main sur sa joue pour lui tourner la tête vers moi.

« Hey. Edward. T'inquiète. Je sais ce qu'il en est entre nous. On se déteste toujours, on n'a toujours qu'une relation physique ; j'ai bien compris. » fis-je d'une voix douce. « Rien ne va changer. »

Il se dégagea de moi, son regard se glaçant légèrement.

« _On_ se déteste toujours, oui. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. » Répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Je frissonnai violemment, vins me placer au dessus de lui pour plonger à nouveau mes yeux dans les siens.

« Edward… je croyais… Tu m'avais dit que tu me détesterais de plus en plus ! »

Il attrapa ma nuque et se souleva un peu pour écraser violemment ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Je te déteste tellement que je te veux de plus en plus… » Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, amer.

Je repris ses lèvres pour un baiser exigeant, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il venait de me dire. Ne voulant pas croire que ses sentiments à _lui_, pour _moi_, pouvaient changer.

Je m'arrachai à lui, me couchant tout contre son corps, passant mes mains autour de sa taille, calant ma tête dans son cou.

« Tu veux qu'on arrête, alors ? Demandai-je d'une voix faible.

_ Je peux pas me permettre… de connaître _ça_ avec toi. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

_ Connaître quoi ? » Fis-je d'une voix très basse. « Même si on en vient à se détester moins… Tu n'en viendras jamais à tomber amoureux de moi, je ne suis pas… le genre de filles que tu apprécies, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je soupirai, secouai la tête.

« Peu importe… On l'avait dit, dès que l'un de nous deux veut arrêter, il arrête. Tu as le droit de tout stopper maintenant. Je veux juste que tu me le dises.

_ Oh, je le sais que ça ne te ferait ni chaud ni froid.

_ … C'est toi qui as fixé ces règles.

_ Les règles, ce sont des interdits, elles sont faites pour être bravées. Mais même… Je sais très bien que tu ne penses pas à moi quand on couche ensemble. Ton regard est vide. Brillant, mais vide. »

Il inspira profondément et se tourna sur le côté, me faisant dos.

Je soupirai, posai une main sur sa hanche, me collai contre son dos.

« Je ne tomberai pas amoureuse de toi, comme tu le craignais avant. C'est sûr. Mais quand on couche ensemble… Je te l'ai dit, je sais qu'Alec et moi, c'est fini. Je sais qu'on ne reviendra pas en arrière. Je sais que plus jamais on ne fera l'amour. Alors quand je suis avec toi, même si c'est pas sentimental… C'est avec toi que je suis.

_ Si, et je dis bien si, retiens-le, je… tombe amoureux de toi… que feras-tu ? En dehors du fait qu'on ne couchera plus ensemble. »

Je frissonnai, retirai ma main de sa hanche.

« Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on arrête là, si tu crains que ce soit possible. » fis-je d'une voix éteinte. « Je ne veux pas que tu en souffres. C'est pas juste.

_ Tu t'en iras ? »

Je soupirai.

« Alec aime Tanya. Il n'a plus besoin de moi à ses côtés, désormais. Plus rien ne me retient, sinon la fac ; je reviendrai peut-être pour les partiels, ou je changerai de Master. Mais oui, Edward. Si, et je précise bien si, tu venais à tomber amoureux de moi, tu n'aurais qu'un mot à dire, et je partirais. Définitivement. Sans plus te donner de nouvelles. »

Il se figea un peu, se retourna pour me refaire face et me lança un long regard… indéfinissable. Il passa sa main dans mon dos, me rapprocha un peu brusquement de lui et se pencha sur mes lèvres, la respiration un peu saccadée. Il fit glisser sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et frissonna lorsque je lui cédai l'accès à ma bouche. Il m'embrassa longuement, sa main toujours au creux de mes reins, frottant son bassin contre le mien, puis se retira, haletant. Il posa son front contre le mien, et murmura :

« Et si je te dis rien… Tu partiras quand même ? »

Je passai mes bras autour de lui, collant à nouveau mon corps contre le sien.

« Non. Je te demanderai ce que tu préfères alors. À moins que tu ne me dises maintenant, en prévision au cas où ça devrait arriver, que tu voudrais que je disparaisse. Dans ce cas, je le ferais.

_ Si ça arrive, je ne pourrai pas te voir avec un autre. J'en crèverais… » Souffla-t-il.

Je tressaillis et resserrai ma prise autour de lui, embrassai mon épaule.

« Alors, si tu peux en revanche refaire ta vie sans plus avoir de mes nouvelles… je disparaîtrai. »

Il fit glisser sa main le long de ma colonne vertébrale et un silence s'installa.

« Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas tomber amoureuse de moi… en dehors d'Alec ? » Me demanda-t-il alors.

Je tressaillis, et fermai les yeux.

« En dehors du fait que j'aime Alec… Le plus grand des traits que je te reprochais, c'était de m'avoir jugée négativement sans même avoir pris la peine de me connaître. Si… Tu venais à tomber amoureux de moi… ça prouverait que je me suis trompée… ou que tu as changé… Je ne sais pas… Si je n'avais pas connu Alec, tout aurait été différent. De toutes façons… même si jamais je venais à éprouver des sentiments pour toi, tu refuserais toujours qu'on aie une relation. À cause d'Alec.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais jugée négativement. J'ai même dit à Jane que tu me plaisais beaucoup… Et que c'était dommage que le destin aie voulu que tu _le_ rencontres avant moi. »

Il se détacha de moi, et me força à rouvrir les yeux. Il plongea longuement les siens dans les miens, l'air grave.

« Je vais te demander un temps mort dans notre relation, l'espace de quelques secondes. » Murmura-t-il. « Je ne te le redirai plus parce que je n'en ai pas le droit par acquis de conscience. Tu ne l'aurais pas connu, je crois que ça ferait longtemps que je serais amoureux de toi… Mais tu l'as eu avant moi… »

Il inspira rapidement, le regard troublé quelques instants.

« Je serais honnête avec toi, je te dirais que je commence à ressentir quelque chose pour toi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Ça me prend aux tripes et j'espère tous les jours que ça ne me prenne pas au cœur… Fin du temps mort. Maintenant, tu vas oublier ou mettre dans un coin sombre de ta tête ce que je viens de te dire… Parce qu'il le faut. »

Il se pencha sur moi et posa, avec comme un mélange d'urgence et de crainte, ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je lui rendis son baiser, puis me séparai de lui pour reprendre mon souffle.

Je passai une main sur sa joue, l'autre derrière ses reins.

« Je continue à dire que des sentiments entre nous ne changeraient pas grand-chose, au final. Même si - en supposant que ce soit possible - je tombais aussi amoureuse de toi, tu ne voudrais pas de moi. Pour Alec.

_ Je serai capable de me couper le cœur en deux pour vous si tu tombais amoureuse de moi. » Souffla-t-il en plaçant une de ses jambes entre les miennes.

Je me plaquai contre son corps, embrassant son cou, la ligne de son épaule.

« Et à quoi bon y penser, alors ? Soit tu le crains, veux l'éviter, et on arrête tout ; soit on continue un peu, et on voit où ça te mène. Mais en attendant… »

Je fis glisser mes mains dans son dos, caressant ses muscles, les sentant rouler sous mes doigts.

« En attendant, on ne va pas se voir pendant deux semaines. Si ça se trouve, tu vas retrouver des idées claires. »

Il me retourna sur le ventre et vint se placer dans mon dos. Sa langue me parcourut du creux de mes reins jusqu'à ma nuque, me faisant violemment frissonner alors qu'il me soulevait légèrement le bassin et qu'il se plaçait entre mes jambes. Il embrassa ensuite avidement ma nuque et déposa quelques baisers papillons sur le haut de mon dos.

« Je vais essayer de coucher avec une autre fille quand tu seras pas là. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en faisant glisser sa main entre mes cuisses.

Je frémis en écartant les jambes, une drôle de sensation m'étreignant l'estomac.

« Tu en as le droit. Je ne comprends malgré tout pas pourquoi tu parles " d'essayer "… »

Il s'allongea légèrement dans mon dos, releva mes cheveux de mon cou et les étala sur l'oreiller, ses doigts fins s'immisçant entre mes lèvres intimes, m'arrachant un halètement. Sa langue glissa le long de mon cou et s'arrêta sous mon oreille, me faisant vouloir plus.

« Parce que je t'ai à fleur de peau… » Souffla-t-il en se présentant à l'entrée de mon vagin.

Je me relevai légèrement vers lui, et il me pénétra ; cette position me donnait l'impression qu'il me remplissait, complètement, parfaitement.

« C'est parce qu'on ne fait que coucher ensemble ces derniers temps… ça te passera… »

Il commença à bouger à l'intérieur de moi, une main posée sur mon abdomen tandis que l'autre glissa jusqu'à mon sein droit qu'il empoigna. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois longuement ma nuque, respirant difficilement.

« Il n'y a pas que ça… Et tu le sais… » Souffla-t-il.

Je me cambrai un peu plus contre lui, et il jura en accélérant progressivement ses coups de reins.

Cette fois-ci, la jouissance m'emporta une seconde avant lui ; et je laissai l'orgasme m'envahir avec un gémissement.

Il retomba à côté de moi, et je vins, une fois de plus, me coller contre lui, jouant avec son ventre, ses reins.

« On n'a aucun autre contact en dehors de ça… » grognai-je. « Bien sûr qu'il n'y a que ça. »

Il se pencha vers moi et fit pénétrer sa langue dans ma bouche en gémissant. Puis il posa sa main sur mon cœur qui battait la chamade, prit une de mes mains et la posa rapidement sur le sien.

« Non… » Souffla-t-il en s'allongeant sur le dos.

Je posai ma tête sur son cœur, à la place de ma main, que je descendis sur son nombril.

Le silence régna quelques instants.

« Et moi, j'ai le droit de coucher avec un autre gars pendant ces quinze jours ? Souris-je soudain.

_ Pourquoi me demandes-tu l'autorisation ? Me demanda-t-il au bout d'une pause.

_ Parce que c'était l'une de tes premières règles. Tu ne partages pas.

_ Non. J'ai pas envie de te partager. Mais je ne peux pas te forcer à me rester… fidèle. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

_ Mmh… Intéressant. Murmurai-je pensivement.

_ Surtout si moi, j'ai l'intention de coucher avec une autre… » Rajouta-t-il. « Évite Jacob, quand même. La tigresse qui attend son enfant serait capable de se venger avec moi…

_ Je ne pensais pas à Jacob, souris-je malicieusement.

_ Je ne connais pas les autres. Et arrête, je suis sûr qu'il t'a déjà fait fantasmer avec ses tablettes de chocolat et son côté sauvage. Dans d'autres circonstances, même ma sœur l'aurait regardé avec intérêt.

_ Non, tu ne connais pas les autres. Y aurait James, aussi, en candidat potentiel. Il m'a dit que la plupart des mecs, aujourd'hui, vous l'aviez regardé méchamment à la compète. Sauf Jake, Demetri, et Jasper en fait. Un problème avec lui ? Si je me démerde bien, demain matin, ou le 30 en rentrant de Forks… fis-je en traçant des cercles sur son ventre.

_ C'est pour une question de fierté que tu veux que je te dise que je crève de jalousie ?

_ Je ne pense pas que tu crèves de jalousie. Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi toi, tu l'as regardé méchamment. Fis-je plus sérieusement.

_ Parce que je crève de jalousie. Que ce soit lui ou un autre… Et puis il n'y a pas que moi qui l'aie regardé froidement. Ta copine quileute avait l'air d'avoir envie de lui arracher les yeux quand il regardait en direction de Vic. Répliqua-t-il en passant un bras autour de ma taille pour me coller contre lui.

_ Hum hum. Écoute… En ce qui concerne James… Quand je dis que je pourrais gravir des sommets avec lui, je ne parle pas d'orgasme ! » ris-je. « Ma copine quileute s'appelle Leah, et repart avec moi demain. Enfin… »

Je l'enfourchai, puis me penchai sur lui, arrêtant ma bouche à un centimètre de la sienne.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas parce que peut-être, je laisserai un autre garçon me toucher comme tu le fais, m'embrasser aux endroits où tu le fais, et me donner du plaisir comme tu le fais - ou pas -, que quand je reviendrai, je penserai à un autre en te retrouvant…

_ Je ne peux te forcer en rien de toutes façons… Que je te dise que je ne le veux pas, si toi, tu en as envie, tu le feras et je n'y pourrai rien. »

Je soupirai, l'embrassai.

« Allez, boude pas. Si je ne le fais pas, tu pourras être content ; et si je le fais et que malgré ça je reviens vers toi… ben là aussi, tu pourras être fier.

_ On va rester en contact durant ton absence ? Me demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

_ Tu en as envie ? »

Il esquissa un rictus et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Tu m'as dit que tu aimais bien écrire… J'aimerais savoir jusqu'à quel point tu sais manier les mots. » Dit-il en laissant couler ses mains dans mon dos.

Je me cambrai vers lui.

« J'écris beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais pas pour la correspondance d'ordinaire… Si tu veux, cependant, je suis d'accord. »

Il embrassa la naissance de ma poitrine et remonta jusqu'à mon cou.

« Qui te dit que je veux une correspondance ordinaire ?… Je suis sûr que je peux te faire atteindre l'orgasme rien qu'avec des textos… » Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je ricanai.

« Gravir un mur d'escalade m'amènerait plus facilement à l'orgasme que tes textos.

_ Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? T'as jamais testé…

_ C'est la manière que tu as de donner du plaisir aux filles rien qu'avec les doigts ? Répliquai-je en haussant un sourcil.

_ Quand elles sont à l'autre bout du pays ou l'étranger ?… Ouais… J'ai réussi à faire jouir une fille au Japon alors que j'étais ici rien qu'avec mes textos si tu veux tout savoir…

_ Ce que je constate, c'est que tu as déjà dû avoir affaire à des simulatrices… Quoique ça, c'est pas une surprise, souris-je malicieusement.

_ Sans doute… mais je peux te garantir que tu n'en fais pas partie… » Répliqua-t-il avec un rictus.

J'eus un petit sourire en coin.

« Ravie d'apprendre que je suis si bonne actrice. » le taquinai-je.

Puis je l'enfourchai, et me penchai sur lui.

« T'es prêt pour un quatrième round ? J'ai faim… »

Je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Un grognement rauque sortit de ma gorge alors que je la sentais peser sur moi et que ses doigts s'activaient sur ma peau.

Je bougeai légèrement et sentis sa bouche taquiner la base de mon cou.

Mes mains partirent d'elles-mêmes au creux de ses reins chaud et remontèrent doucement jusqu'à ses omoplates.

Elle se logea un peu plus entre mes jambes, la respiration précipitée et lourde.

« Bonjour… » Souffla-t-elle au creux de mon oreille, ses mains courant toujours sur mes côtes.

Pour toute réponse, je pris son visage en coupe et l'approchai pour qu'elle soit en face de moi.

J'ouvris mes paupières, plongeai mon regard dans le sien qui me dévorait. Je me penchai vers elle et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes alors que sa main droite se faufilait entre nos corps. J'échappai un nouveau grognement lorsqu'elle atteint ma verge dressée et je la pressai un peu plus contre moi.

Elle sourit et fit pénétrer sa langue dans ma bouche, éveillant mes sens et mes sensations.

« T'en as pas eu assez cette nuit ? » Murmurai-je en me détachant légèrement de sa bouche.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois et reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec plus d'envie.

Sa main s'activa quelques minutes sur mon sexe, me faisant jurer et haleter.

J'enlevai rapidement le drap qui nous couvrait et me redressai en la soulevant par les fesses.

Elle hoqueta de surprise et noua ses jambes autour de mes hanches.

Je m'assis au bord de son lit et la fis glisser sur ma verge alors que nos langues bataillaient sensuellement dans nos bouches.

Je lui avais demandé de me faire l'amour une fois.

Je lui avais plus ou moins avoué que si les circonstances étaient toutes autres que celles que nous vivions, j'aurais sans doute été amoureux d'elle.

Je lui avais dit des choses que jamais je n'aurais cru lui dire la première fois que je l'avais vue jusqu'à encore quelques heures.

Alec avait eu raison… Cette fille aurait été parfaite pour moi. Mais pas dans le sens qu'il entendait.

Je gémis quand elle commença à onduler sensuellement du bassin et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

J'essayai de lire en elle. De voir si elle avait quelque chose à me dire, me faire sentir que notre amour pour mon meilleur ami l'empêchait de prononcer.

Elle avait tremblé lorsque je lui avais fait l'amour à mon tour. Tremblé encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Ses yeux avaient brillé d'un autre éclat. Ses mains s'étaient encore plus rattachées à moi, m'avaient encore plus touché. M'avaient encore plus troublé.

J'avais essayé de tout lui donner cette fois-là. Un peu comme une exception. Un peu comme un adieu. Parce que je n'avais pas le droit de la toucher de cette façon. Et même de la toucher tout court.

Elle se pencha sur moi, embrassa mon cou et je fis de même avec elle alors qu'elle continuait à bouger sur moi.

Mes mains caressaient sans relâche son dos, la faisant cambrer, haleter.

Nous étions en train de faire l'amour, sans doute pour la dernière fois. Parce que nous ne pouvons pas nous toucher comme ça et elle le savait tout autant que moi.

Elle accéléra légèrement ses va-et-vient. Je cherchai sa bouche et fis pénétrer ma langue à l'intérieur, bataillant désespérément avec la sienne, la faisant gémir à son tour. Elle se rapprocha encore plus contre moi, fit glisser ses mains dans mes cheveux alors que je l'embrassai à perdre haleine avec trop de sentiments pour ne pas me perdre encore une fois.

Je saisis sa nuque et passai une main entre nos corps pour atteindre son clitoris que je torturai quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pénètre plus profondément sa langue dans ma bouche et que je sente les prémices de l'orgasme la submerger. Elle se raidit entre mes bras dans une sorte de râle et je la suivis de près dans les limbes du plaisir.

Je sentais son cœur battre la chamade contre le mien.

Je ne bougeais toujours pas.

Elle non plus.

Elle embrassa doucement mes lèvres, me sourit, avec tristesse, je l'aurais juré. Mais c'était peut-être ce que j'aurais voulu voir.

Je plongeai mon visage dans son cou en la resserrant encore plus contre moi.

On venait de passer notre première et notre dernière nuit ensemble en tant que… je ne savais même pas. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu représenter pour elle durant cette nuit ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait réellement été pour moi ?

La fille que je ne pourrais jamais vraiment avoir.

Celle que je me refusais d'aimer depuis sans doute le début.

A cette pensée, une boule se forma dans ma gorge, je l'embrassai une dernière fois et la détachai de moi délicatement sans la regarder.

Je me levai et vis mes affaires éparpillées sur le sol de sa chambre.

Il fallait que je parte de là. Pendant que j'en avais la force. Avant que je ne perde définitivement mon cœur dans cette pièce.

Je ramassai mon boxer, ma chemise, mon jean, mon blazer.

Je m'habillai rapidement, presque désireux de la fuir.

Quand je fus enfin prêt, je me tournai une dernière fois vers elle.

Elle s'était enroulée dans le drap, ses yeux dans le vide.

J'inspirai profondément et m'approchai d'elle, incapable de la quitter sans l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Je fis glisser ma bouche sur sa joue, la ligne de sa mâchoire, son oreille, une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac.

J'avais envie de lui dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi pour dissiper ce silence qui était tombé et qui semblait nous oppresser.

« Amuse-toi bien… » Lui soufflai-je.

Elle hocha la tête, silencieuse ; je me dirigeai vers la porte.

Et sa voix morne m'arrêta alors que j'allais sortir.

« Edward… Au fond j'espère que tu te trouveras une autre fille, pendant mon absence. Et alors… Sans doute arrêtera-t-on… tout ça. »

Elle prit une inspiration.

« Mais par pitié… dis-le moi au moment où tu le sauras. »

Sur ces mots, elle se tut.

Je tressaillis et me retournai vers elle, le cœur manquant un battement.

Je la regardai un long moment, partagé entre l'envie de revenir auprès d'elle pour l'embrasser encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mon cœur reste dans cette pièce et l'envie de lui dire qu'on devait arrêter maintenant, tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Voyant que je ne bougeai toujours pas, elle releva quelques instants son regard sur moi et je crus, l'espace d'un instant, que ses yeux brillaient trop.

« On se revoit… pour le Réveillon. » Lui soufflai-je à nouveau avant de me détourner.

Cette fois-ci, je n'attendis pas qu'elle me réponde et sortis de sa chambre assez précipitamment, ne voulant plus penser, ne voulant plus ressentir. Voulant presque l'oublier si seulement ça avait été possible.

Je rentrai chez moi plus de 30 minutes plus tard.

Je traînai en chemin.

J'essayai de me changer les idées.

Je regardai les gens s'agiter dans tous les sens à trois jours de Noël, les vitrines illuminées et décorées, recherché la contagion de l'enthousiasme ambiant qui n'arrivait pas à m'atteindre.

Mais rien n'y fit. Je me sentais toujours aussi… léthargique.

Lorsque je poussai la porte de mon appartement, Jane était en effervescence, marmonnant toute seule et allait dans tous les coins ; du salon à la salle de bains, en passant par la cuisine, ma chambre et celle de Jacob.

Celui-ci la regardait d'un tabouret du bar avec une pointe d'inquiétude mais restait silencieux.

« Salut. Marmonnai-je alors que ma meilleure amie sortait de la chambre de mon colocataire avec un de ses pulls.

_ Salut. Répéta-t-il en la suivant des yeux.

_ Euh… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je crois… qu'elle panique.

_ Edward ! Où est-ce que t'étais passé ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant en face de moi, des cernes sous les yeux.

_ Ça va ? Lui demandai-je à mon tour doucement.

_ Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? S'agaça-t-elle.

_ Je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce que tu ressembles un peu trop à Lili, là. »

Elle inspira profondément et essaya de se donner contenance.

« Je prépare la valise de Jacob… Il ne l'a toujours pas faite et on part dans trois heures pour… l'aéroport. » Répliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant précipitamment.

Je me tournai vers Jacob en haussant les sourcils.

Il la regardait toujours s'activer dans tous les sens, sans pour autant l'arrêter.

« Il paraît que ce genre de réaction peut venir des hormones quand une femme enceinte est… émue. » Me dit-il.

Puis il se tourna complètement vers moi et me demanda :

« Elle a déjà dit à quelqu'un qu'elle l'aimait ? »

J'écarquillai un instant mes yeux et me passai une main nerveuse sur ma nuque en esquissant un sourire. Je commençais à comprendre…

« Euh, non, je ne crois pas. Répliquai-je.

_ Ah oui… Je comprends mieux. »

Elle repassa devant nous avec une trousse de toilette dans les mains, sans nous prêter la moindre attention.

« C'est la quatrième fois qu'elle la fait. Marmonna-t-il.

_ Le stress, c'est pas bon pour le bébé.

_ J'ai essayé de la stopper mais elle refuse de me regarder en face depuis qu'elle m'a dit ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle m'a fait jurer sur la tête de notre bébé que je n'étais intéressé par aucune fille à Forks.

_ Elle est très jalouse.

_ Oh, ça je le sais.

_ C'est votre première séparation…

_ Ouais… Moi aussi, ça me fait quelque chose. Elle va me manquer. Encore plus maintenant que je sais que mes sentiments sont partagés. »

Mon estomac se tordit.

A moi aussi, _elle_ allait me manquer. Et nos sentiments - ou nos « non-sentiments » étaient sans doute aussi partagés.

« Elle ne t'avait jamais dit qu'elle t'aimait ? »

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je lui posais la question. Je connaissais suffisamment ma meilleure amie et son putain d'orgueil. Mais il fallait que je pense à autre chose qu'à _elle_. C'était pour ça que j'étais parti si tôt de chez elle. Pour tenter de la laisser derrière moi. Pour voir si j'en étais vraiment capable.

« Elle ne me l'a jamais explicitement dit. Pas comme ce matin alors qu'elle finissait sa deuxième boîte de chocolats pralinés, les yeux dans le vide… J'ai eu droit à des déclarations plus romantiques mais… aucune ne m'a autant… atteint. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et me détachai du bar en me passant une main dans ma tignasse un peu emmêlée.

« Au fait, c'est vrai… t'étais où ? Me demanda-t-il avec un rictus.

_ Chez… une amie. » Murmurai-je, le cœur lourd.

Son rictus s'accentua alors que Jane repassait devant nous avec un nouveau pull.

« Arrête-la. Mets la chaîne en route s'il le faut, mais arrête-la, elle me donne mal au crâne. » Grognai-je en allant dans ma chambre.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit après avoir refermé la porte et entendis la playlist de la chaîne hi-fi se mettre en marche. Un petit cri de surprise et un claquement de porte plus tard, je fermai mes yeux, terrassé soudainement par le sommeil.

« Edward ! Dépêche-toi, t'as une demie heure ! »

J'ouvris un œil dans un grognement et vis Jane s'activer dans mon dressing, sortir une chemise bleu nuit, un pull noir et un jean brut qu'elle posa sur le lit avec l'hideuse écharpe qu'elle m'avait offert quelques jours plus tôt.

« Cinq minutes pour le petit déj', vingt pour la douche et on s'en va. Me dit-elle sur un ton militaire.

_ Hmm ? Marmonnai-je en me redressant.

_ Arrête de te masturber, tu perds tes fonctions auditives. On s'en va ! A l'aéroport ! On va emmener… Jacob, Bella et Emmett. T'as plus que 27 minutes, donc plus que 17 dans la salle de bains. » Répliqua-t-elle.

Je me passai une main incertaine et regardai autour de moi.

Elle voulait quoi ?… Que je les accompagne ?

Je me levai et la vis lovée contre mon colocataire sur le canapé.

« Tu veux que je vous accompagne ? Lui demandai-je, comme si je voulais une nouvelle confirmation.

_ Alec ne peut pas venir. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'être aussi gentil que tu l'as été la dernière fois avec Bella. Répondit-elle.

_ Et pourquoi moi ? Marmonnai-je en me dirigeant vers le bar où elle avait préparé mon petit déjeuner, l'estomac noué à l'idée que j'allais la revoir une toute dernière fois avant son départ.

_ T'es celui que j'ai sous la main, donc celui que j'utilise. »

Je grognai.

« Je suis pas un produit ménager.

_ C'est tout comme. » Répondit-elle sur un ton léger.

Je me retournai et lui lançai un regard noir… qu'elle ne vit pas vu qu'elle était dos à moi.

J'allais finalement la revoir.

Je ne savais pas si je devais accepter ou refuser. Je pouvais bien trouver une excuse…

« Et Jacob veut que quelqu'un me soutienne… » Rajouta-t-elle d'une drôle de voix.

Eh bien, non. Je ne pouvais pas.

Une dernière fois.

Peut-être pourrais-je l'embrasser.

La serrer contre moi.

Non. Non, je ne pouvais pas penser à ça. Il fallait que je me remette dans l'état d'esprit que j'avais au début. Me dire qu'elle n'était qu'un corps. Je ne pouvais plus la toucher comme je l'avais fait cette nuit et ce matin.

Finalement, on devait peut-être arrêter.

Ça devenait trop dangereux.

J'allais nous perdre et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

Alors j'allais lui dire. C'était ce qu'il y avait le mieux à faire. Comme elle me l'avait plus ou moins suggéré avant que je ne parte de chez elle.

J'allais mettre un terme à notre relation pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Je me levai peu de temps après Edward.

Cette nuit avait été étrange, et y repenser serrait mon ventre. J'avais même par moments l'impression que je n'avais fait que rêver. Tout rêver.

Mais peut-on rêver de son pire ennemi nous parlant d'amour ?

La nausée m'attreignit, et je me courbai, une main sur l'estomac.

Ce n'était pas l'idée qu'Edward puisse un jour tomber amoureux de moi, qui me mettait dans cet état. De toutes manières, j'y croyais pas.

C'était l'idée que je puisse, éventuellement, le faire souffrir un jour, d'une quelconque manière. En fait, quelque chose me disait qu'il souffrait déjà de notre relation ; ce qui était compréhensible. Même moi je me sentais coupable vis-à-vis d'Alec.

Pourtant, on ne faisait rien de mal.

_Purement physique._

Oui, ça l'était. Mais ça menaçait de changer.

Il y avait une chance, infime certes, mais une chance quand même qu'Edward vienne à s'attacher à moi. Plus qu'en tant que copine de baise.

J'espérais qu'il saurait arrêter notre relation avant que ça ne devienne le cas.

J'allai me doucher, encore tremblante.

Je m'habillai en vitesse, jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil. Il me restait quelques heures avant mon départ pour l'aéroport.

J'allais aller voir Tanya. Je lui avais promis.

Je finis de boucler ma valise, et descendis à ma camionnette ; puis je mis le contact, et partis pour la clinique.

Quand j'entrai dans sa chambre, Tanya n'était pas seule.

Alec était là, très proche d'elle.

Mon cœur se serra ; ils relevèrent tous deux le regard, à mon entrée.

Il y eut un silence, et je me forçai à sourire. Tanya me renvoya un air joyeux, et Alec baissa les yeux, gêné. Je ne sus si je devais me réjouir de les avoir interrompus, ou m'en vouloir.

Je m'en voulais. Parce que ça me faisait mal, mais que je savais que c'était inéluctable.

_Mettez-vous ensemble, mais épargnez-m'en le spectacle…_

Je me dirigeai vers le lit où était assise Tanya, embrassai Alec sur les joues puis en fis de même avec Tanya ; elle passa son bras autour de ma taille, et me fit m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Alors, tu pars dans quelques heures ? Dis, j'ai su pour ton concours, félicitations ! J'espère que je pourrai assister au prochain. » fit-elle avec une lueur un peu triste dans le regard.

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

« Je m'y remets pas avant plusieurs semaines. Je pense que ça devrait le faire. »

Elle me sourit de plus belle.

Alec nous observait pensivement, serrées l'une contre l'autre. En croisant mon regard, il plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

« Je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas t'accompagner à l'aéroport.

_ C'est pas grave. Lui répondis-je d'une voix douce.

_ Si… J'aurais aimé être là. »

J'approchai ma main de la sienne, et lui serrai doucement pour lui signifier que je le croyais.

Il regarda nos deux mains, et je retirai la mienne, me retournant vers Tanya. Elle avait regardé notre échange ; mais son air était confiant.

Comme depuis que je lui avais parlé de ma relation avec Edward. Comme si ce que je partageais avec lui pouvait influer sur quoi que ce soit… D'autant que, j'en étais convaincue, on allait bientôt tout arrêter. Je supposais que, pendant nos quinze jours de distance, il allait reprendre ses esprits - d'autant s'il trouvait une autre fille - et m'envoyer un message de fin de relation.

Ça me paraissait évident. Rien qu'au regard qu'il avait eu en se rhabillant.

Il m'avait encore fuie. Comme une pestiférée. Mais au lieu d'en éprouver de la colère, j'étais plutôt honteuse.

C'était la raison pour laquelle je lui avais dit qu'il pouvait tout arrêter… Mais que s'il le faisait, je voulais être immédiatement mise au courant.

Je secouai la tête ; il valait mieux que j'y pense à un autre moment. Pas avec Alec à côté.

Tanya déblatérait depuis plusieurs minutes sur les fêtes à venir ; elle allait pouvoir rentrer dans sa famille, et passer Noël avec Alice et leurs parents ; et le 31, il était sûr qu'elle passait le réveillon avec nous.

Il fallait encore que je lui trouve un cadeau. Mais j'avais ma petite idée, et je m'en chargerais à Forks.

Alec me lança plusieurs regards pensifs.

J'évitais de les lui rendre. J'avais peur… Non pas qu'il lise dans mes pensées, mais sente que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Enfin, je regardai l'heure ; et signifiai à Tanya qu'il allait falloir que je parte.

Elle me lança un regard déçu ; mais retrouva le sourire quand je lui rappelai qu'on se revoyait au réveillon.

Je me levai, et Alec en fit de même.

« Je raccompagne Bella. » fit-il à l'attention de Tanya, qui lui avait lancé un regard triste.

Elle se rasséréna, et me fit un petit signe de la main.

Alec me raccompagna effectivement jusqu'à ma camionnette ; mais, au moment où j'allais ouvrir, il me bloqua doucement contre la portière.

« Bella… » murmura-t-il.

Mon cœur fit un soubresaut dans ma poitrine, mon ventre se serra.

Il se rapprocha de moi, me serra contre lui ; et je retins les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux.

_Non… Ne me fais pas ça. Pas maintenant que ta proximité commençait à moins me manquer…_

Il s'éloigna légèrement, comme s'il avait entendu ma supplique muette, ou, plus probablement, comme s'il l'avait sentie dans ma raideur.

« Quelque chose a changé, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda-t-il soudain, triste.

Je me retrouvai incapable d'émettre un son, l'estomac retourné. Retour des nausées qui m'assaillaient.

« Bella ? » demanda-t-il tristement.

Je pris une inspiration.

« Mmh… Alec… Je crois juste que… je m'habitue à notre séparation. »

Il baissa les yeux, visiblement dévasté, et hocha la tête.

« … Je commence à comprendre que tu avais peut-être raison, pour Tanya. » répondit-il après un silence.

Je fermai les yeux.

« J'ai vu ça. » Murmurai-je.

Il glissa un doigt sous mon menton, le releva, toujours très proche de moi ; m'enivrant de cette odeur dont je m'étais si longtemps enveloppée.

« Ça n'empêche pas que je n'oublierai jamais ce que nous avons partagé. »

Des larmes firent briller mes yeux.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

Je frissonnai contre lui, alors que nos bouches entraient en contact ; et à nouveau un haut-le-cœur m'assaillit, alors que des images de ce que je faisais avec son meilleur ami me brûlaient les rétines.

Notre baiser dura quelques secondes, puis Alec se recula.

« J'en avais besoin. » murmura-t-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Je hochai la tête tristement, incapable de parler.

« Je vais tirer un trait sur toi, Bella. Dans le sens où maintenant, je sais que nous ne reviendrons pas ensemble ; mais sache qu'une part de mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours. »

Son regard trouva le mien ; et il dut lire dans mes yeux que je songeais la même chose, car il hocha la tête.

Ses bras se dénouèrent autour de ma taille, et il se recula.

« Fais un bon voyage, Bella. »

Je détournai les yeux.

« Au revoir. » fis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je me retournai, montai dans ma camionnette ; et partis.

Regardant Alec dans le rétroviseur jusqu'à ce que je tourne au coin de la rue…

J'étais sur le trottoir quand la voiture de Jane s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus devant moi.

Je me dirigeai vers le coffre, y mis ma valise, puis la portière passager, et l'ouvris ; me figeant en notant qu'Edward était dans la voiture.

Nos regards se croisèrent quelques secondes ; et nous détournâmes tous deux les yeux.

Heureusement, Emmett était au milieu sur la banquette arrière. Je m'assis à côté de lui, contre la fenêtre.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » fis-je d'une voix que j'essayais d'avoir joyeuse.

Oui, style esprit de Noël et toutes ces choses que j'aimais d'ordinaire mais qui, aujourd'hui, me gavaient.

J'avais soudain froid.

« Salut. » me répondit Jane en démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues.

Elle avait l'air nerveuse.

« Salut, petite sœur. » répondirent Jake et Emmett d'une même voix qu'ils voulaient joyeuse mais avaient l'air morne. La séparation de leurs amies, je supposais.

« Bonjour. » fit la voix d'Edward, froide, après un moment.

Je vis clairement Jane lui lancer un regard noir.

Jake plaça sa main sur la cuisse de la mère de son enfant, et elle reporta son attention sur la route, tapotant nerveusement son volant.

Emmett pinça mon genou.

« Hé ! Me défendis-je.

_ T'avais l'air dans la lune. T'as bien récupéré de tes performances d'hier ? »

Je rougis, et me détournai vers la vitre pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

« Ouais. T'inquiète pas pour ça.

_ Pour quoi je devrais m'inquiéter alors ?

_ Pour ton couple. Rosalie m'a envoyé un message pour me dire que t'avais pas été performant pour lui dire au revoir hier.

_ C'est vrai ? » paniqua-t-il soudain.

J'éclatai de rire en me retournant vers lui.

« Non. J'adore la tête que tu fais. Attends, je te prends en photo. » fis-je en sortant mon portable.

Il attrapa mon poignet, et me lança un regard noir.

« T'as pas intérêt. »

Je rangeai mon portable en riant.

« Bon. T'es levée depuis longtemps ? Il m'a semblé te voir en ville, ce matin. Plus que semblé, d'ailleurs, parce que de toutes façons il n'y a que toi pour rouler à New York avec ton vieux tacot.

_ Hum. » répondis-je vaguement. « C'était bien moi. »

Je n'ajoutai rien, et il ne me posa pas d'autres questions, soudain accaparé par les actualités sportives qui passaient à la radio. Il se mit à les commenter avec Jacob.

Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport ; et sortîmes tous, mon frère insistant pour prendre ma valise en plus de la sienne.

Nous allâmes jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement.

Et le silence tomba dans notre groupe ; Jane étant la seule à bouger, toujours assaillie de tics nerveux.

Soudain, une voix résonna pas loin de nous ; nous nous retournâmes pour voir arriver Rose en courant.

« Emmett ! Attends ! »

Elle arriva essoufflée, sous le regard surpris de mon frère.

« Je… Couru… pour… te voir… avant… départ… » haleta-t-elle.

Emmett fit un grand sourire, et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je dois en conclure que notre nuit ne t'a pas déçue ? »

Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Quoi ?

_ Rien. »

Il se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa.

Je me détournai, et remarquai que Jacob avait pris Jane dans ses bras.

Je me détournai encore, et tombai sur le regard d'Edward.

C'était pas ma matinée.

Je commençai à m'éloigner ; et fus rejointe par Edward.

« Je tenais à leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Murmurai-je.

_ Allons un peu plus loin. » Marmonna-t-il.

Nous nous éloignâmes dans la salle d'embarquement, puis il s'assit, face aux pistes d'atterrissage en regardant dans la direction des autres.

Incertaine, je m'assis à mon tour en laissant une place vide entre nous et contemplai les avions sur la piste légèrement enneigée.

« Tu veux quelque chose de particulier pour Noël ? » Me demanda-t-il soudain d'une voix atone.

Je tressaillis.

« Euh… Oh, je suppose que je vais avoir droit à une super fête, à Forks. Non, j'ai tout ce que je peux vouloir… Et toi ? T'as fait ta liste au Père Noël ? »

J'aurais aimé y mettre plus de raillerie, mais ça sonnait faux.

Un lent rictus étira ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait droit en face de lui, comme s'il ne voulait pas m'avoir dans son champ de vision.

« Non. J'en ai jamais faite. Mais j'aurais bien aimé quelque chose de particulier pour Noël… De ta part. »

Il tourna légèrement sa tête vers moi, sembla jauger ma réaction.

« Je voudrais que tu répondes en toute honnêteté à une de mes questions. Je te donne le choix entre deux. Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti réellement cette nuit ou en nous rencontrant en même temps avec Alec, qui aurais-tu choisis ? »

Je me sentis prise d'un vertige, et me retournai vers les pistes d'atterrissage, sans doute blanche.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai ressenti cette nuit ?_

_Qui j'aurais choisi entre Edward et Alec ?_

_Quelle est la question la plus simple à répondre, des deux ?_

Mon cœur avait tendance à me dire que la seconde était plus simple. J'aurais choisi Alec. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à le dire à Edward, quelque chose me retint.

J'aurais vraiment choisi Alec ?

Je savais que je l'aimais là, maintenant.

Mais six ans auparavant, j'aurais également connu Edward, est-ce que tout n'aurait pas pu être différent ?

Je baissai les yeux.

« Cette nuit… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. On a partagé un moment… que je ne pensais pas pouvoir partager avec un autre qu'Alec. Je te mentirais si je te disais l'inverse. Mais je serais incapable de te dire jusqu'à quel point ça m'a touchée. Disons que quelques heures… la douleur a été moins forte. Je n'ai pas beaucoup... pas du tout... pensé à Alec… »

Je m'interrompis, et me mordis la lèvre.

« C'est sympa de m'avoir laissé le choix entre tes deux questions. J'aurais été ravie de répondre aux deux… mais je crois que je ne peux pas le faire, pour la deuxième. Qui j'aurais choisi. Mon cœur me crie Alec, mais il y a ce que tu m'as dit, aussi. Que si tu m'avais connue avant lui, tu aurais tout fait pour m'avoir… »

Mon regard dévia à nouveau vers les avions. Dans lequel allais-je embarquer ? Je ne savais même pas.

« Alec et moi, ça a mis du temps. Alors si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas avec lui que je serais sortie. »

Une fois que j'eus prononcé ces mots, je me retournai vers lui et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

« Mais il aurait été le même. Le même que celui que tu as connu, le même que tu connais maintenant. Il aurait sans doute été attiré par toi… Tu aurais eu le genre de relation que nous entretenions en ce moment ? Tu aurais fait ces choses-là avec lui sans que je le sache ? Me demanda-t-il soudain.

_ Non. Je n'aurais pas couché avec toi juste pour du sexe. Si c'est ça ta question, alors c'est certain ; j'aurais choisi Alec.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je te parle d'hypothèse. Si tu avais été avec moi, est-ce que tu aurais fait avec lui ce que nous faisions ?

_ … C'est pas son genre, à lui. Mais parlons d'hypothèses. Si tu étais tombé amoureux d'une autre, si tu en avais regardée une autre comme il regarde Tanya… Va savoir, il y a des chances que l'histoire se serait répétée. »

Ses yeux se troublèrent un instant et il se retourna vers la baie vitrée en déglutissant.

« Je n'en aurais pas regardé une autre comme je te regarde, toi. » Souffla-t-il très bas.

Mon estomac se tordit.

« Tu m'aurais donc aimée… dis-je d'une voix si basse que je doutais qu'il m'ait entendue.

_ Je te l'ai dit cette nuit. » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Je fermai les yeux.

« Va savoir. On n'a jamais été ensemble. Va savoir si je t'aurais convenue. Parce que la seule différence aurait été que je ne serais pas l'ex d'Alec ; ça n'aurait pas changé ce que je suis profondément. Et si tu ne m'aimes pas aujourd'hui, il n'y a aucune raison de penser que tu m'aurais aimée alors. »

Je rouvris les yeux, morne.

« On ne devait pas parler de sentiments. On est en train de rompre notre pacte, n'est-ce pas ? » fis-je.

Il se retourna vers moi, me regarda un long moment.

« Tu le veux aussi ? »

J'haussai les épaules.

« Ça vaut mieux.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour toi. Tes sentiments. Ta culpabilité vis-à-vis d'Alec. J'ai assez profité de toi. »

Il regarda par delà mon épaule et s'assit à la place à côté de moi. Il fit légèrement courir son index froid le long de ma joue et me sourit doucement.

« Plus aucun contact ? Souffla-t-il en se penchant un peu vers moi.

_ Non. Répondis-je sur le même ton en frissonnant.

_ Tu ne regrettes pas ? Enchaîna-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus.

_ C'est ce que nous avions prévu. Ça devait se terminer ainsi. Maintenant… »

J'essayai de faire fi de sa proximité.

« Maintenant, on va aller chacun de son côté, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Tu vas retrouver ton rythme d'avant. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre qui essaiera de me faire oublier Alec. Joyeux Noël, et bonne année bien sûr. »

Je commençai à me lever quand il m'attrapa le bras et me força à me pencher vers lui. Ses lèvres entrèrent quelques millièmes de secondes avec les miennes, me figeant instantanément.

« Au revoir, Bella. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix grave en se levant pour rejoindre les autres qui observaient les avions depuis la grande baie vitrée.

« Au revoir. » murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour lui, avant de me lever et de le suivre.

Emmett me regarda arriver avec circonspection.

« Eh ben, on a cru qu'il t'avait perdue. Bon, on n'attend que toi ! »

Je le fusillai du regard.

Puis je saluai les autres ; Rose, Jane, puis Edward.

Je m'étais approchée de lui, mais il y avait comme un mur entre nous. Que les autres interprétèrent comme de la haine. Nous, on savait que c'était un peu moins que ça.

Ou un peu plus.

Je renonçai à l'idée de l'embrasser sur la joue, et hochai simplement la tête à son encontre.

Je suivis Jake et Emmett après qu'ils aient fait leurs au revoir à leur femme ; et un certain temps, incommensurable, plus tard, j'étais assise à côté de mon frère de l'avion.

Nous décollâmes ; et je mesurai que je m'éloignais de New York, d'Alec, de Tanya, et d'Edward. Pour deux semaines ; mais je ne savais pas si ces deux semaines allaient me paraître longues ou au contraire trop courtes…

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la nuit de nos deux amoureux ? Avez-vous aimé la tournure qu'elle a prise ?**

**Bella cherche à se convaincre qu'elle ne pourra jamais en aimer un autre qu'Alec. Mais vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas en train de se rendre compte du contraire ? Rien qu'à voir sa conversation avec Edward devant les avions... ;-D**

**A bientôt pour la suite !  
**


	18. De nos incompris

Hello !

Eh oui, c'est encore Mush qui vous livre ce chapitre, c'est pas beau ? :p J'ai pas mal de chance pour ça en ce moment, mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas durer.

Donc nous allons commencer comme d'habitude par les remerciements, parce que c'est tout simplement incroyable... Si ça continue comme ça, vous allez faire exploser nos chevilles, tellement elles sont gonflées, et ce, grâce à vous, alors merci, merci, merci... Surtout qu'on approche doucement mais sûrement de la fin, et je ne sais pas qui aura alors le plus les boules entre vous et nous parce que je crois que c'est sur cette fic qu'on a pris le plus de plaisir à écrire... Vous inquiétez pas, on a quelques idées pour un autre projet ;)

Je vous laisse ici, en vous faisant de gros bizouxxx - frais parce qu'il fait une chaleur à crever - et vous dis à très bientôt ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre dix-huit : De nos incompris

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

Avez-vous déjà vu passer les jours comme s'ils se déroulaient au ralenti ou au contraire par moments, qu'ils défilaient à une vitesse folle pour ensuite ralentir à nouveau, puis accélérer, _et cætera _sans vous laisser le moindre repère parce que vous vous étiez forcé à faire quelque chose par… survie de vous-même ? Avez-vous déjà connu la sensation de l'image d'un philosophe français du XVIIe siècle : « Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé » ? Avez-vous déjà pensé tellement fort à cette personne autant que vous vouliez l'oublier ?

Parce que c'est ce qui se passait à ce moment-là.

**oOo**

Jane se tourna légèrement dans son sommeil et se blottit un peu plus contre moi en marmonnant.

Deux jours qu'ils étaient partis.

Deux jours qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir seule et qu'elle m'avait demandé si elle pouvait le faire avec moi.

Au début, je m'étais moqué d'elle.

Je lui avais dit que je ne la reconnaissais plus, qu'elle était vraiment une toute autre personne. Que j'étais heureux de la voir aussi épanouie, malheureux de la voir si triste même si elle faisait tout pour le cacher mais que c'était celui ou celle - celle d'après ce qu'elle me répétait inlassablement - qui grandissait dans son ventre qui allait avoir besoin d'un doudou et non elle.

Elle m'avait regardé longtemps, debout sur le seuil de ma chambre, dans un des t-shirts de Jacob, une boîte de chocolats à la main.

Et je m'étais tout à coup senti aussi seul qu'elle parce qu'il me manquait quelqu'un.

Même si je ne voulais pas admettre cette vérité.

Il me manquait _elle_.

Alors je m'étais silencieusement décalé et je lui avais laissé la place chaude du lit parce qu'avant, quand tout était tellement simple dans ma vie et dans la sienne, elle venait toujours se coucher après moi pour ne pas trouver les draps froids.

Elle m'avait fait un sourire tremblant et était venue se coucher contre moi.

Comme avant.

On n'avait pas parlé.

Elle ne m'avait rien demandé.

Elle avait juste posé sa boîte de chocolats entre nous et nous l'avions finie en silence, en regardant le plafond blanc de ma chambre.

Depuis combien de temps cela ne nous était pas arrivé ?

Des mois…

Au milieu de la nuit, elle avait reçu un message de Jacob qui lui avait dit qu'ils étaient bien arrivés et que tout s'était bien passé malgré la neige qui était tombée sur Seattle.

J'avais été tenté de lui demander de _ses _nouvelles. Même de lui envoyer moi-même un message. Mais je m'en étais abstenu. Il fallait désormais que je m'en tienne à ce que ma raison avait convenu malgré les protestations de mes sens, si je voulais me mentir à moi-même, d'une partie de mon cœur si je voulais être honnête.

La veille, j'avais refusé de voir Alec.

Je n'en avais pas encore la force.

Je ne pouvais pas encore reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissée quand toute cette histoire avait commencé avec _elle_.

J'essayai de me rassurer.

De me dire que ce que je commençai à ressentir allait passer, parce qu'il le fallait.

Je me disais que je me perdrais à nouveau dans les bras d'une autre.

Une blonde. Les yeux bleus. Pulpeuse. Un peu superficielle, juste ce qu'il fallait. Une scientifique qui n'aimerait pas les sports extrêmes.

Tout son contraire.

Je me disais que je pouvais le faire. Que je pouvais m'en détacher. Que c'était facile. Que je devais oublier. Que j'y arriverais si seulement j'y mettais un minimum du mien.

Je sentis la petite main de Jane se poser sur mon ventre et remonter lentement jusqu'à ma poitrine en marmonnant à nouveau. Elle devait sans doute trouver que Jacob avait perdu en musculature. Je souris malgré moi, saisis sa main et la reposai contre elle.

Je regardai l'heure sur mon radio-réveil. Un peu plus de 4 heures du matin.

Machinalement, je calculai quelle heure il était à l'autre bout du pays. 23 heures environ de la veille.

Qu'était-elle en train de faire ?

Avec qui était-elle ?

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et les muscles de ma mâchoire se contractèrent. J'avais envie de l'entendre. Juste l'entendre.

« Jane… » Soufflai-je. « Jane, réveille-toi. »

Elle marmonna à nouveau, et se tourna sur le dos.

J'allumai la lampe de chevet et me retournai vers elle.

Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un et c'était sans doute la personne la plus apte pour ça à part peut-être Jasper ou Tanya.

« Jane… Soufflai-je à nouveau en la secouant légèrement.

_ Hmmm… »

Je soupirai. Elle était capable de se lever à 5 heures et demie du matin pour se préparer, mais si on essayait de la tirer du sommeil par nous-mêmes, c'était comme avec Jacob, quasi mission impossible.

« Jane !

_ Quoi ? » Fit-elle d'une voix enrouée. « Il est quelle heure ?

_ 4 heures 17.

_ Hein ? Tu déconnes ?

_ Il faut que je te parle. » Répliquai-je après une pause.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux fatigués rencontrèrent les miens et son visage se détendit quand elle vit mon expression.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Je me retournai vers le plafond et la callai contre moi en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Nous restâmes un long moment dans le silence, moi, cherchant les bons mots pour me confier, elle, attendant patiemment sans doute en somnolant.

« Edward ? Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Il faut que je te parle de ce que je fais en ce moment. Ou plutôt de ce que j'ai fait ces dernières semaines. »

Le silence retomba et j'inspirai profondément pour me donner du courage. Parce que quelque part, pour moi, me confier à elle, c'était me confier en quelque sorte à Alec également.

Elle remua un peu contre moi, comme si elle voulait se réveiller tout à fait.

Elle savait que je me confiais rarement. J'avais même horreur de ça. Je ne le faisais qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Et là, je ne voyais pas d'autre solution pour prendre de la distance. Le divulguer en partie. Réveiller la culpabilité dans mon ventre pour qu'elle me pousse à prendre mes distances et tout oublier ou vivre avec.

« Je suis un enfoiré. » Murmurai-je.

Je la sentis se tendre et se relever sur un coude pour me regarder, mais je la forçai à se rallonger contre moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça et la regarder en face. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas voir son frère dans ses yeux.

Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule et passa un bras sur mon ventre.

Comme avant.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Souffla-t-elle.

_ Parce que c'est vrai.

_ Oui, mais… pourquoi ? »

J'essayai de trouver les mots pour qu'elle devine en partie mon secret. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire explicitement. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire _ça_, non. Je ne pouvais pas.

« J'ai trahi ton frère. »

Elle se figea un peu et inspira profondément.

J'entendais mon cœur battre lourdement dans ma poitrine.

« On parle sérieusement ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui.

_ Et on parle… de la même personne ? »

Je ne répondis pas.

« Depuis quand tu la vois ? »

Je tressaillis et figeai ma main sur sa taille.

J'étais soulagé en même temps que j'étais effrayé.

Je savais qu'on parlait du même _elle_, son corps me le disait.

Comment avait-elle pu deviner aussi facilement ?

« Edward ?

_ Réellement ou concrètement ? »

Elle inspira à nouveau.

Elle n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses. Écouter sans juger. Conseiller. Épauler. Ça n'avait jamais été elle. C'était plutôt une qualité de son frère. C'était lui, le sage, celui qui m'aidait à mieux y voir.

« T'es dans la merde.

_ C'est en partie à cause de vous. Marmonnai-je.

_ De nous ? De suite ! On n'était pas là quand vous vous êtes sautés dessus ! » S'irrita-t-elle. « Ça avait déjà commencé ?

_ Non ! »

En fait, si. Réellement, si. Mais je ne pouvais pas encore dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.

« Quand alors ?

_ A notre retour. »

Elle soupira et se détacha de moi en se levant.

« J'ai besoin de chocolats. » Marmonna-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Je me redressai à mon tour et me passai une main tremblante sur mon visage, l'estomac noué. Je n'avais quasiement rien dit et je commençai déjà à paniquer. Etait-ce un bon ou un mauvais présage ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revint avec une boîte de chocolats bleue et s'assit à nouveau à côté de moi sous les couvertures sans me regarder.

« Je t'écoute. Grimaça-t-elle en enlevant le couvercle de la boîte.

_ Je voulais… Que Alec croie qu'elle avait tourné la page pour qu'il puisse continuer sa vie parce que ça me tuait de le voir dans cet état. Et le seul moyen d'y arriver était qu'il la croie heureuse, ou tout au moins épanouie. »

Je fis une pause alors qu'elle mangeait doucement un chocolat au lait, les yeux dans le vide.

« Ton côté bon samaritain est ressortit d'une étrange façon, sur ce coup.

_ T'avais dit que tu te doutais que ça allait arriver ! Vous ne nous auriez pas autant fait chier ce week-end-là en nous mettant à cran, peut-être qu'on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui ! » M'agaçai-je en prenant à mon tour un chocolat.

Elle me fusilla un instant du regard et se tourna à nouveau vers le mur en face de nous.

« On plaisantait… Enfin, non. Je savais qu'elle te plaisait mais… je ne sais pas. Je pensais que quelque chose t'en empêcherait. Ou que tu en parlerais à Alec. Il n'est pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je secouai négativement la tête.

« Tu couches avec elle…

_ C'est fini. »

Elle me regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« On a rompu notre… pacte avant qu'elle parte. »

Un autre silence s'installa durant le quel elle sembla réfléchir.

« Sexe sans sentiments. »

J'acquiesçai.

« Jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous ne s'attache. »

La gorge nouée, j'acquiesçai une nouvelle fois sans la regarder. J'en étais incapable.

« C'est toi ?

_ … Oui.

_ T'es en train de t'attacher à elle ou tu l'es déjà ?

_ Je sais pas. » Mentis-je.

Elle prit un nouveau chocolat et croqua une bouchée.

« T'es dans la merde. » Répéta-t-elle après une pause.

Je lui lançai un regard peu amène.

« Je savais que ça arriverait… Enfin... Je me doutais bien qu'il y aurait possibilité si jamais vous vous rencontriez. Elle n'a pas rencontré la bonne personne au bon moment. »

Je la regardai cette fois sans comprendre.

« Au tout début que nous la connaissions, je disais souvent à Alec que c'était une fille comme ça qu'il te fallait. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, mais en même temps… Vous êtes totalement différents. C'est le juste milieu qu'il faut.

_ Et c'est la prédicatrice des séparations de couples qui me dit ça ? Raillai-je.

_ Oui. Mais il est tombé amoureux d'elle avant que tu ne la connaisses. Et elle aussi… »

Mon estomac se noua et je repris à mon tour un chocolat.

Oui, il avait été amoureux d'elle. Il en avait été dingue, même, je l'avais vu dans ses yeux la première fois que je l'avais rencontrée.

« Le destin a foiré sur ce coup… Alors maintenant, deux solutions s'offrent à toi : tu t'y tiens et tu en parles à Alec quand tu te sens de le faire - parce qu'il faudra bien que tu lui en touches deux mots à un moment donné ou à un autre, c'est la moindre des choses et j'essaierai de rattraper les pots cassés - soit tu craques dès qu'elle rentre et tu en parles quand même à Alec. Et franchement, je ne sais pas quelle est la meilleure solution. Il faudrait que j'en parle à quelqu'un d'autre. Jake… Ou Rose… Voire même avec elle directement. »

Mon cœur rata un battement alors que je la regardai, un peu paniqué.

Elle me lança une œillade impassible et reprit un chocolat.

« C'est ça ou j'en parle directement à mon frère. Et entre nous, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui le fasses en premier. »

Elle prit sa boîte de chocolats et se leva en saisissant son portable sur la table de chevet.

« Je vais l'appeler elle. J'ai besoin d'en savoir davantage. Toi… »

Ses yeux firent l'aller-retour entre sa boîte de chocolats et moi et sa bouche se tordit dans une moue pensive.

« T'en auras plus besoin que moi. Je pense que t'as besoin de réfléchir. On en reparlera demain. » Me dit-elle en me tendant sa boîte.

Puis elle referma la porte derrière elle, me laissant avec des sucreries, la culpabilité, le manque, l'impression que rien n'allait changer en moi et que j'allais perdre l'ami qui comptait le plus à mes yeux et pour qui j'étais prêt à sacrifier cette « non-relation ».

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

_J'aurais tout fait pour t'avoir…_

Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il était 23 heures passées.

_J'aurais tout fait pour t'avoir…_

Pourquoi ces mots, prononcés par Edward, me tourmentaient tant ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire ?

Pourquoi j'en venais presque à regretter de n'avoir pas connu Edward avant Alec ?

Je soupirai, et me redressai dans mon lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil et tout à fait consciente de cet état de fait. Il fallait que je réponde aux questions que je me posais avant.

Alors… Pourquoi ?

J'aimais Alec. Ça, c'était certain. Plus que moi. Je l'aimais au point d'avoir cédé ma place auprès de lui à une fille dont je savais qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le rendre _tout à fait_ heureux. Et non pas _assez_ heureux, comme il l'était avant, avec moi.

Ça me faisait mal d'être séparée de lui. Mais moins que si je n'avais pas été convaincue que c'était la meilleure chose pour lui.

_Tu aimes Alec, ou... Tu l'_as aimé _? _Me souffla une satanée petite voix, agaçante.

Et il y avait Edward. Son meilleur ami, avec qui nous nous étions d'abord détestés, avec qui ensuite j'avais couché, et qui pour finir avait mis fin à notre pacte en m'avouant que si nous continuions, il risquait de tomber amoureux de moi.

C'était la merde.

J'étais convaincue, à la base, de ne pas pouvoir éprouver de sentiments pour edward. Comment l'aurais-je pu ? Alors ça avait été facile de me laisser aller.

Mais il m'attirait. Il m'attirait _vraiment_, et si je voulais être honnête avec moi, j'étais bien forcée de reconnaître que si je l'avais connu en même temps qu'Alec, j'aurais eu sans doute bien du mal à faire mon choix entre les deux amis.

Parce que… Je crois… Que j'éprouvais bel et bien des sentiments pour Edward. Je disais « je crois », mais… Je savais…Je ne pouvais pas le nier.

J'avais réellement _aimé_ faire l'amour avec lui.

_Tu ne l'aurais pas connu, je crois que ça ferait longtemps que je serais amoureux de toi… _

C'était ce qu'il m'avait dit lors de.. La dernière nuit qu'on avait passée ensemble.

Quelque chose clochait.

Il se fourvoyait. C'était évident. Tomber amoureux… ça ne se commande pas. S'il avait dû tomber amoureux de moi, le fait que je sois sortie avec Alec n'aurait rien dû y changer.

Oui, c'était évident. On tombe amoureux en fonction d'une personne, et non en fonction de ses ex.

Ou alors… il était _déjà_ amoureux de moi.

Je réprimai un frisson à cette pensée. Et malgré moi une vague de culpabilité m'envahit.

Merde, j'avais accepté cette relation avec lui car il me semblait être, à l'époque, la dernière personne qui aurait pu supporter mon absence de sentiments pour lui ! Le seul qui me détestait assez pour ne pas attendre plus de notre relation !

Et maintenant, la donne avait changé.

Je devais savoir. Il fallait que je sache si Edward se trompait en pensant qu'il y avait le moindre risque qu'il tombe amoureux de moi, ou si… il l'était déjà.

Et pour ça, il n'y avait pas mille solutions. Je devais parler à l'une des personnes qui le connaissaient le mieux.

Alec.

Ou Jane.

Il était évident qu'entre eux deux, il n'y en avait qu'une à qui je pouvais parler de ma relation avec Edward.

Sauf que c'était sans doute risqué de lui révéler à elle.

Mon portable se mit à vibrer, et je l'attrapai.

C'était Jane.

Je me glaçai.

Regardai l'écran plusieurs secondes, avant de me décider à décrocher.

Je portai mon portable à mon oreille.

« Tu me crois si je te dis que j'étais en train de penser à toi ? » fis-je d'une voix un peu mécanique.

Seule sa respiration me répondit.

Puis je calculai l'heure, et me figeai.

« Jane ? Il est super tôt, chez vous ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? c'est le bébé ? Tu as un problème ? Tu n'as pas réussi à joindre Jake ? Cet abruti, il doit ronfler comme un bienheureux à l'heure qu'il…

__ Bella, Bella, tais-toi ! Chut ! Tout va bien ! Enfin… »_

Il y eut un court silence.

_« Le bébé et moi allons très bien. »_

Nouveau silence.

« _Edward m'a parlé. _» lâcha-t-elle.

Je fermai les yeux, et m'avachis un peu, soudain lasse et soulagée.

Edward lui avait raconté.

_« C'est pour… cette histoire que tu pensais à moi ?_

_ Oui, soufflai-je très bas.

__ On peut dire que vous êtes en osmose, tous les deux_. » grogna-t-elle.

Je ne répondis rien.

« _Alors comme ça, vous avez couché ensemble_, fit-elle d'une voix lasse.

_ … Oui.

_ _Bella… J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il en est de tes sentiments._ »

Je me raidis.

« On avait dit, pas de sentiments. » soufflai-je.

Elle soupira à l'autre bout du fil.

« _Et tu t'attendais à ce que ça reste ainsi _? Me reprocha-t-elle.

_ J'aime Alec ! Protestai-je.

_ _Toi, oui. Mais lui, Edward, qui crois-tu qui aurait pu l'empêcher de tomber amoureux ? _» s'énerva-t-elle.

Je me glaçai.

« J'étais certaine qu'il me détestait…

__ Je t'ai connue plus intuitive. »_

Je fermai les yeux.

« Il est amoureux, alors… » fis-je d'une voix lasse.

Jane sembla hésiter quelques instants au bout du fil.

« _Je ne sais pas vraiment… Et lui non plus, je crois. _»

Je ne répondis rien. Que répondre à ça ?

_« Tu ne m'as pas dit quels étaient tes sentiments, Bella_.

_ Si, soufflai-je. C'est ton frère que j'aime.

_ Bella… »

Elle soupira.

Elle avait raison. Moi-même je commençais à douter, alors elle…

« _Je peux presque accepter l'idée qu'il se mette avec l'autre droguée. Même si tu vois, ça me fait franchement chier. Mais Bella… _»

Elle chercha ses mots.

« _Alec était amoureux de toi. Follement._

_ Je sais, murmurai-je.

__ Et ça ne l'empêche pas d'être amoureux d'elle, maintenant. »_

Je ne répondis rien.

« _Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ? _Insista-t-elle.

_ Tu crois que je pourrais tomber amoureuse d'Edward. » fis-je d'une voix morne.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis :

« _Depuis que je te connais, je le crois. Depuis avant même que vous ne vous soyez rencontrés. Tu te souviens quand je voulais te traîner à New York, alors que tu arrivais juste dans notre lycée ? _»

Je me tus, m'en rappelant soudainement.

« Tu me l'aurais fait connaître, compris-je.

__ Oui. Puis mon frère est tombé amoureux de toi. Ça, j'avais fini par m'y attendre. Mais sincèrement, je pensais que vous deux, c'était que l'affaire de quelques mois. Alors je n'ai rien fait contre. Me disant que tu finirais par rencontrer, très tôt, Edward ; et que votre séparation, après quelques mois de couple avec Alec, ne vous empêcherait pas de vous mettre ensemble avec Edward. »_

Je hochai la tête, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir, mais qu'elle devinerait plus ou moins mon geste.

« _J'ai cru que je m'étais trompée quand vous avez fêté votre premier anniversaire de couple. Et en fait… voilà que je me rends compte que non_. »

Le silence s'installa entre nous.

Elle me voyait presque… destinée à être avec Edward.

Et en moi, cette idée éveillait une sensation presque vertigineuse… Des papillons se battaient violemment dans mon estomac, et un flash des bras d'Edward autour de ma taille s'imprima sur mes rétines.

_Amoureux… _Si c'était possible… Dieu, si c'était réellement possible, je tenais pas à lutter contre.

Mais Alec… Comment il réagirait ?

« Tu crois donc que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. Edward et moi. Conclus-je d'une voix morne.

__ … Quelque chose dans ce goût là._

_ Ce serait la merde.

__ Oui._

_ On ne pourrait pas faire ça.

__ … Pour Alec, ça serait… dur._

_ Jane… » soupirai-je. « Je sais pas si je pourrais faire ça à Alec.

_ Edward non plus.

_ Alors où ça nous mène ! »

Ma voix était teintée de détresse. Un ange passa.

« _Tu ne me sembles plus si sûre de tes sentiments. _» fit-elle sur un ton indéfinissable.

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

« Je ne le suis plus tant que ça, me résignai-je.

__ C'est une bonne chose… _commença-t-elle avec réticence.

_ Sauf pour ton frère… terminai-je avant elle.

__ Alors… Il faut que tu agisses en conséquence. »_

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

__ Empêche Edward de tomber amoureux de toi._

_ … Nous ne coucherons plus ensemble, de toutes manières. Nous en avons convenu.

_ _Oh, vous en avez convenu… _» railla-t-elle. « _Ça ne suffira pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_

_ Alors, tu penses que je devrais ne pas revenir ? »

Un silence se fit entre nous.

Je pus presque l'entendre déglutir.

_« Euh… Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ça. »_

J'eus un reniflement.

Moi, si.

« _Tu ne pourras pas tout simplement disparaître. Jake et moi te voulons pour marraine_. »

J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Quoi ?

__ Merde ! Je ne devais pas te le dire. Bon, tant pis. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous vous reverrez. C'est forcé. »_

Je soupirai, me concentrant à nouveau sur la merde dans laquelle Edward et moi étions.

« Je devrai de toutes façons revenir pour regrouper mes affaires, et pour passer mes partiels. Mais après… Je peux disparaître. Les occasions où l'on se recroisera seront limitées. »

Il y eut un silence.

_« Bon… Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure solution._

_ Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ? Demandai-je d'une voix lasse.

__ Je ne sais pas si Edward ne va pas en souffrir._

_ Il en souffrira toujours moins que si je reste entre lui et Alec.

__ Edward n'est pas aussi simple que ça._

_ C'est moi qui l'ai foutu dans la merde ! C'est normal que je m'efface !

__ … Je crois que j'ai eu les réponses que je voulais, Bella. Il faut que je parle à Edward._

_ Que vas-tu lui dire ?

__ Ne t'occupes pas de ça. Et ne tire pas de plans sur la comète. Pour le moment, tu es toujours censée passer le réveillon avec nous._

_ … D'accord. »

Jane soupira.

« _Jake va bien ? _» Finit-elle par demander.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire.

« Oui, depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as appelé. »

Je l'imaginais très bien en train de tirer la langue à son téléphone… à moi, quoi.

_« D'accord… je l'appellerai demain de toutes façons._

_ Repose-toi, quand même, ris-je.

_ _Dur avec Edward_. » bougonna-t-elle.

Elle se tut, et un silence gêné s'installa. Je déglutis. Malgré moi une drôle de jalousie - idiote jalousie - m'envahit à l'idée qu'elle partageait son lit. Je savais très bien qu'ils ne feraient rien, hein, mais… J'aurais bien aimé être à sa place, juste.

_Et t'as aucun sentiment, hein… _Me nargua ma conscience.

_Si. J'ai des sentiments pour _lui.

« Je… Vais dormir. Je vais te laisser, fis-je.

__ Oui… Bella… euh… Bonne nuit._

_ Bonne nuit à toi. Ménage ton bébé.

__ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça._

_ … A bientôt.

_ _A bientôt_. »

Nous raccrochâmes, et je soufflai.

Je me recouchai.

Et je pus enfin m'endormir ; même si mon sommeil fut troublé par l'apparition d'une paire d'yeux verts…

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

J'étais en train de finir la boîte de chocolats, les yeux toujours dans le vide, l'estomac qui commençait à être barbouillé par tout ce sucre, quand Jane revint dans le lit près de 20 minutes plus tard, en pleine méditation.

Elle s'installa confortablement dans le lit, étala soigneusement les couvertures sur ses jambes et son ventre, et se coucha à côté de moi en contemplant sans trop le voir le plafond.

Je la regardai, la gorge soudain sèche, le coeur battant assez lourdement dans ma poitrine.

Je l'avais entendue parler... Avec elle. Je m'étais forcé à ne pas y faire attention. A faire comme si elles n'avaient pas une conversation me concernant - _nous_ concernant -. A faire même comme si elle ne lui parlait pas à _elle_.

Je n'avais juste entendu que les prénoms. Le sien. Celui de mon meilleur ami. Le mien...

Deux garçons.

Une fille.

Un tas d'emmerdes...

Jane soupira à côté de moi sans se tourner de mon côté. Je m'étirai, essayant de dénouer mes épaules, dans un état un peu amorphe, entre épuisement, lassitude et abattement.

" Ça y est, je lui ai parlé." Me dit-elle.

Ma respiration se figea un peu alors que je laissais retomber mes bras sur le me rallongeai à ses côtés et me mis dans la même position qu'elle.

" Vous êtes dans la merde. "

Silence.

Un battement cardiaque de loupé.

Une crampe à l'estomac qui n'était pas dûe aux chocolats belges hors de prix que j'avais ingurgités.

" Vous tiendrez pas. Pas pendant des semaines, c'est pas possible.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Soufflai-je la gorge nouée, cette fois.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans " je lui ai parlé " ? S'agaça-t-elle.

_ Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle t'ait dit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Elle n'a rien dit du tout ! Mais c'est ce que j'en ai déduit. Elle ne te résistera pas très longtemps si jamais tu retournes vers elle. Elle... a besoin de toi, d'une certaine façon. Mais pas comme toi, tu as apparemment besoin d'elle.

_ Ce qui veut dire ? M'irritai-je.

_ Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes dans la merde et que je ne sais pas ce que vous pouvez faire ! Il va falloir que vous parliez à Alec !

_ Comment ça " vous " ?

_ Vous ! Toi et elle ! Vous deux !

_ ... Hors de question. "

Elle se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard peu amène qui me disait que je commençais sérieusement à la faire chier.

" Elle te manque ? " Me demanda-t-elle sur un ton abrupt au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Mon estomac se serra un peu plus et ma gorge s'assécha. Je détournai les yeux et passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

Si elle me manquait... Putain, c'était au delà du manque ce que je ressentais...

" Tu es en train de tomber amoureux d'elle, Edward..." Souffla-t-elle.

Nouveau silence.

Nouveau battement cardiaque de manqué.

Je le savais.

Au plus profond de moi, je le savais depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

Mais c'était impossible.

Vis-à-vis de mon meilleur ami, de mon frère de coeur, de celui pour qui j'aurais fait tout et n'importe quoi, c'était impossible. J'étais prêt à me crever le coeur pour ça. A partir à l'autre bout de la Terre s'il le fallait.

" Edward ? "

J'inspirai profondément et secouai négativement la tête, un peu au ralenti, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Était-ce à cause de ce qu'elle me disait ou par rapport à ce que j'étais en train de penser ?

" J'ai pas le droit de tomber amoureux d'elle. " Répondis-je d'une voix presque catégorique, comme si c'était quelque chose que je pouvais choisir, comme s'il fallait à mon coeur une autorisation...

C'était là, c'était en train de grandir, et je le sentais faire sans réagir.

" Même s'il me pardonnait, elle ne voudrait jamais de moi. "

Je l'entendis tout à coup se relever et la sentis s'asseoir à cheval sur mes hanches. Elle se pencha sur le côté et saisit mon portable sans que j'aie le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Puis, elle me tendit mon Smartphone et je vis qu'elle avait ouvert une page pour que j'envoie un texto.

" Demande-lui. Me dit-elle.

_ Quoi ?

_ Demande-lui si elle ne voudra jamais de toi. "

Je la regardai, incrédule.

" T'es dingue. Marmonnai-je en la poussant sur le côté pour qu'elle se rallonge à mes côtés.

_ Écoute-moi, Edward. Je vous conseille de régler une bonne fois pour toutes les choses entre vous avant qu'Alec ne se rende compte de quelque chose ou que l'un de vous ne vous décidiez à lui parler. Alors pendant que tu es un peu motivé pour mettre cartes sur table, profites-en pour en faire de même avec elle. "

Je lui jetai un nouveau regard, indécis.

Et si elle disait oui ?

Et si elle disait non ?

A quoi ça m'avancerait ?

Je saisis d'un geste rageur le portable qui me narguait sous mon nez de plus en plus et me redressai. Je restai un moment à fixer l'écran et jetai un nouveau regard dubitatif à ma meilleure amie qui m'observait avec détermination. Je soupirai et écrivis :

" _Désolé si je te réveille. Désolé d'avoir révélé notre secret..._"

Je m'arrêtai un instant. Non. Je ne pouvais pas commencer comme ça. J'effaçai tout et pris une nouvelle inspiration.

_" A-t-on des chances de revenir en arrière ? "_

Puis, sans plus réfléchir d'avantage, envoyai le texto et reçus quelques secondes plus tard la réponse.

_" ... Oui. C'est ce que tu veux ? Je peux partir. Définitivement. "_

_" Je parlais de nous. "_

Je me passai une nouvelle fois une main nerveuse sur mon visage.

Je sentais le regard scrutateur de Jane sur moi, et ça me rendait malade. J'avais presque envie de lui demander de s'en aller l'espace de quelques minutes, histoire que je règle tout ça avec Bella.

_" C'est ça. Le tout début. Quand je n'existais pas à tes yeux. "_

Je regardai ses mots, un sourire doux-amer menaçant d'étirer mes lèvres. Elle avait toujours existé à mes yeux, c'était bien ça le véritable problème.

_" Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? "_

On parlait de moi.

Jamais d'elle.

Je voulais la savoir. La comprendre.

_" Qu'on arrête de jouer, si c'est pour que tu en souffres. C'est pas vis-à-vis d' Alec que je me sens coupable, mais de toi. "_

Mon regard s'arrêta sur un mot : jouer. C'était vraiment ce qu'on avait fait ?... C'était sûrement ce qu'on aurait dû faire. Ce que j'avais toujours fait avec les autres. Mais que je ne m'étais jamais réellement résolu à faire avec elle.

_" Jouer... Tu as un drôle de vocabulaire pour une littéraire, en ce qui concerne les relations humaines. "_

Durant quelques minutes, je ne reçus aucune réponse.

Je lançai un regard à Jane qui m'observait cette fois les sourcils froncés quand mon portable vibra à nouveau.

_" C'est pas le sujet et j'ai peut-être pas employé le bon mot, mais tu m'as comprise. "_

_" C'est exactement le sujet. T'es en train de me rendre dingue. Dans tous les sens du terme. "_

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, me nouant l'estomac à cause de mes mots, de l'attente, de ce qu'on était en train de faire dans le dos d'Alec. Puis je reçus la réponse.

_" Je disparais alors. C'est ça ? "_

Je soupirai, la gorge nouée.

Non. Non, tout sauf ça...

_" Je ne sais pas. Ça n'arrangerait pas grand-chose au final. J'ai envie de t'avoir autant que tu disparaisses. "_

C'était exactement ce que je ressentais à cet instant précis. J'avais autant envie de l'avoir près de moi dans mon lit qu'elle disparaisse de la surface de la Terre.

J'attendis un moment sa réponse et allais reposer mon portable quand il vibra à nouveau, m'arrachant un léger haut le coeur.

_" C'est donc trop tard ? "_

J'hésitais.

_" Trop tard pour quoi ? "_

_" Revenir en arrière. C'est trop tard, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'entends-tu par là ? "_

J'eus un rictus, puis répondis.

_" Je ne sais pas si t'as vraiment envie d'entendre ce que je veux dire par là. "_

_" ... Ce n'est pas moi qui en souffre le plus, je crois. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? Tu sais que je peux aussi bien revenir que m'effacer comme si... je n'avais jamais existé. "_

C'était trop tard pour ça...

_" Revenir dans quel sens ? "_

_" Je ne sais pas... Ou je sais que ça ne dépendra que de toi... "_

Si ça devait dépendre que de moi, je voulais l'avoir encore et encore. Ne plus me cacher. Dire à tout le monde que j'étais avec elle. Jane avait raison ; j'étais vraiment dans la merde.

_« Je veux te toucher encore »_

_" Mais ? Parce qu'il y a un mais, je suppose... "_

Il y en avait tellement... Et Alec les incarnait tous.

_" Il y a beaucoup de mais entre nous. Sinon, je serais capable de prendre un billet _

_d'avion pour le Washington demain. "_

Elle ne répondit pas de suite.

J'avais envie d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle à ce moment-là. Voir ses émotions sur son visage. Les observer à l'état brut. Mais encore une fois, il y avait un " mais ". Le " mais " le plus dangereux. Elle était capable de me perdre définitivement. Et je serais alors capable de choisir ce que jamais j'aurais cru choisir un jour : une fille contre mon meilleur ami.

_" Je te veux toi et ça ne sera jamais possible. "" Bien sûr. Alec. Ouais. C'est d'accord, je ne reviendrai pas. "_

Je contemplai un instant ses mots, coi. Elle plaisantait, n'est-ce pas ? Dites-moi qu'elle faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre...

_" Tu n'y penses pas ? Tu ne penses pas au mal que ça lui fera si jamais je lui dis que j'ai des sentiments pour son ex qu'une part de lui aime toujours ? "_

Sa réponse se fit attendre, une fois de plus.

_« Le problème n'est pas là… Tu te voiles la face. J'aime Alec, également ; et pourtant, je peux être heureuse pour lui et Tanya. Pourquoi ? Parce que lui aussi est heureux. Et je sais très bien que si notre relation devait nous rendre heureux tous les deux, il ne s'y opposerait pas… Alors ne viens pas dire que c'est lui le problème. »_

_« Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux te mettre avec moi ? »_

_« Je suis en train de te dire que si toi tu ne le veux pas, c'est pas pour les raisons que tu évoques. Moi… »_

_« Mais tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? »_

Je patientai plusieurs minutes, le cœur battant.

_« Oui. Mais je connais ta relation avec Alec, et je sais que… ce serait pas bien pour toi. »_

_« Ce que j'adore avec toi, c'est que tu me prends pour un égoïste. »_

_« Si c'est ce que tu penses… Bonne nuit et… adieu. »_

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

_Forks, le 22 décembre 2009,_

_Cher journal,_

…

_Je ne sais pas quoi écrire. Et pourtant, ça fait plusieurs jours que j'ai envie de coucher sur le papier toutes les émotions qui grondent en moi._

_Mais en même temps, je ne sais pas quels mots les décrivent._

_Il y a… de la détresse, qui a plusieurs causes._

_De la tristesse, qui a plusieurs causes._

_Du manque, qui concerne plusieurs personnes._

_Des questionnements, qui concernent également plusieurs personnes._

_Une forme de panique, aussi._

_Je suis tiraillée._

_Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Retourner à NYC ? Ou… changer de fac ?_

_En cours d'année, entre deux semestres, c'est faisable. À condition d'avoir de bonnes motivations. J'en ai de bonnes, non ? Alec n'a plus besoin de moi. Et il y a Edward qui, lui, a de plus en plus besoin de moi._

_Mais qui ne me veut pas._

_Ça pourrait s'arrêter là. Si seulement je ne commençais pas à…_

_Développer des sentiments pour lui._

_Ça n'est pas bon pour lui. Il faudrait que je parte…_

_Mais je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable tant qu'il ne me l'aura pas demandé._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je devrais réussir à le faire, pourtant ! Comme quand je suis partie trois semaines, au tout début de ma rupture avec Alec. J'aurais été capable de ne pas revenir, à ce moment là._

_Alors pourquoi maintenant, je n'arrive pas à me décider à disparaître ?_

_Une faible voix en moi me dit « Oh, mais tu ne pourras pas totalement disparaître. Tu finiras par revoir Rose parce qu'elle sort avec Emmett, Jane parce qu'elle est la mère de l'enfant de Jake… Tu reverras Edward un jour ou l'autre »._

_Mais une voix plus forte en moi me dit que ce n'est pas l'unique raison de mes réticences à dégager._

_Sauf que cette voix plus forte ne veut pas me dire quelle est la principale raison._

_C'est idiot… je me sens bête d'écrire ça. Pourquoi je le fais ? Et pourquoi je dresserais pas un tableau des Pour et des Contre ?_

_Pour ma disparition :_

_- Alec n'a plus besoin de moi. Cela ne lui ferait plus tant de peine que ça ; va savoir si ça ne l'aiderait même pas à conclure avec Tanya._

_- Le Master de NY n'est pas celui que je voulais faire à la base. Je pourrais partir à l'étranger. Le faire là-bas, et là, ce serait carrément bon pour mon avenir professionnel (à défaut d'avoir un avenir sentimental…)_

_- Edward souffre de notre relation, et je commence à douter que notre simple rupture suffise à cesser les dégâts._

_- Et de toutes façons, même s'il avait envie de moi… à ses côtés… jamais il ne m'accepterait. Pour Alec._

_Bien…_

_Maintenant, passons aux Contre ma disparition._

…

_J'en vois pas._

_Je n'en vois aucun._

_Et pourtant…_

_Je ne peux pas me résoudre à prendre la décision._

_Cher journal…_

_Je suis dans la merde, mais ça m'importe peu. Ce qui me fait mal, c'est que j'y ai entraîné Edward._

_Et d'ailleurs, j'ai une question._

_Depuis que je le connais, je n'arrête pas de dire que je ne pourrai aimer qu'Alec de toute ma vie._

_Alors pourquoi plusieurs fois depuis que je suis à Forks, c'est uniquement la présence d'Edward qui m'a manquée… ?_

Je refermai d'un claquement mon journal.

Noël était passé ; nous étions le 26 décembre.

Les fêtes s'étaient déroulées dans une ambiance à la fois gaie et… troublée.

Par les changements qui se produisaient dans la vie de mes deux frères ; Emmett, et mon frère de cœur Jake.

Nous avions passé le réveillon avec Billy et Jacob ; Emmett s'était montré comme d'habitude, blagueur, et s'était chargé de mettre l'ambiance ; mais malgré tout il avait beaucoup pensé à Rosalie, et l'avait appelée pendant la soirée.

Jake, lui, avait passé, sans surprise, son temps avec son portable, à correspondre avec sa copine enceinte.

Mon père m'avait surveillée de près. Comme s'il craignait que… je sais pas ! Que je sois déprimée, ou quoi.

J'aurais dû l'être ?

Je pensais que oui. Que j'allais être morne, pour mes premières fêtes en tant que célibataire depuis plusieurs années ; mais en fait… non. Il fallait dire que je n'avais jamais passé Noël avec Alec ; je risquais de souffrir plutôt au réveillon du 31.

Billy, lui, était encore troublé par le fait qu'il allait être bientôt grand-père. Et finalement, lui aussi s'était mis à envoyer des messages à Jane.

Et moi…

J'essayais de m'amuser comme avant. Comme si mon avenir n'était pas complètement flou. Comme si je ne souffrais pas de voir mes deux frères heureux chacun avec leur couple alors que moi… j'avais quitté celui que j'aimais, et fait souffrir son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui, je devais le reconnaître, me manquait.

Bref, le réveillon était passé. Le jour de Noël aussi. Et là, on en était au 26, qui allait également passer.

Je reprenais l'avion dans quatre jours, tôt le matin.

Je garai ma camionnette au pied de la falaise de Forks.

Descendis, et allai sortir mon matériel d'escalade.

Il m'avait fallu ruser pour que Jake et Emmett ne se rendent pas compte que je l'avais chargé. S'ils savaient à quoi j'occupais mes journées, ils me tueraient. Histoire que ce ne soit pas la falaise qui le fasse.

Mas oh, je sécurisais ma voie, et surtout, je l'avais déjà fait.

Je détendis mes muscles et commençai un bref échauffement.

Puis je m'équipai dans des gestes désormais routiniers, et commençai mon ascension.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais mis à monter. À chaque fois, j'oubliais de regarder ma montre avant de partir.

Une demi-heure ? Une heure ? Quand je montais, j'en oubliais toute notion du temps.

J'agrippai la dernière prise, et me hissai au sommet ; lâchant un cri de surprise quand une main chaude attrapa mon poignet.

Je passai mes jambes et m'assis.

Jetai un regard à la personne accroupie en face de moi.

« Salut, Leah. »

Elle me sourit.

« Tu sais que Jake te tuerait si il savait ce que tu viens de faire ? »

J'haussai les épaules.

« D'un, c'est pas la première fois. De deux, ce qu'il me ferait n'est rien à côté de ce que ferait Emmett. »

Je me dessanglai un peu, et poussai un profond soupir.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu comptais pas sauter, quand même ?

_ Wow ! Ça va pas ? L'eau doit être glaciale.

_ Y a des chances. » souris-je.

Nous gardâmes le silence quelques instants.

« Je m'isole, en fait, finit par répondre Leah.

_ Oh… Tu veux peut-être que je…

_ Hein ? Non, c'est bon… Toi, tu peux rester. C'est juste que… j'en avais un peu marre de la présence des gars, et Emily était collée à Sam… »

Elle fit une moue de dégoût qui m'arracha un petit rire.

Il y eut un nouveau silence ; elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Nous faisions face au point de vue, assises en tailleur.

Je posai mes mains sur le sol froid ; enfouis mes doigts dans la terre. Je fermai les yeux, et levai un peu la tête pour sentir le vent dans mon cou, dans mes cheveux attachés en une queue rendue lâche par mon ascension. À côté de moi, je devinais que Leah en faisait à peu près de même.

C'était le genre d'instant que nous ne pouvions pas partager avec tout le monde. Car tout le monde n'avait pas le même rapport à la nature qu'un Quileute… ou que moi, qui avais été élevée parmi les Quileutes.

C'était le genre d'instants qui me manquaient quand j'étais à Washington D.C., ou à New York.

Leah finit par prendre la parole.

« Tu vas bien, Bella ?

_ Non. » lui répondis-je simplement.

J'étais incapable de mentir, dans de tels instants.

C'était si simple de se laisser aller en sentant la terre entre ses doigts, et l'air dans ses cheveux.

« Alec ?

_ J'aurai toujours des sentiments pour lui. Mais… ça va, j'ai fait mon deuil. Non, c'est… »

Je soupirai. Personne n'était au courant pour Edward et moi. Enfin, à part Jane désormais.

« J'ai couché avec son meilleur ami. » Fis-je soudain.

Et si Leah pouvait m'aider, elle ?

Elle sourcilla.

« Tu es sortie avec ?

_ Non. J'ai _couché_ avec. »

Je la sentis se retourner vers moi, et me résignai à ouvrir les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens.

Ses yeux, noirs, me fixaient sans dégoût ni le moindre jugement. Juste pensivement.

« Ah… Et ?

_ Il semblerait… qu'il ne sache plus trop où il en est. Mais il est hors de question pour lui qu'Alec apprenne quoi que ce soit… Du coup on a rompu.

_ Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas ensemble.

_ A la base, non… Puis ça a dégénéré. Alors on peut parler de rupture. »

Elle hocha la tête, pensive.

« Et toi ? Tu sais où tu en es ? »

Elle avait visé juste.

Je me détournai vers le paysage.

« Non.

_ Tu as des sentiments pour lui ?

_ Non ! Enfin… »

Je me mordis la lèvre.

_Bien sûr que si._

« Peut-être que si. D'une certaine manière, soufflai-je.

_ … Tu ne veux pas développer ?

_ Je… Il me manque. Voilà. »

_Si seulement il n'y avait que ça. Si seulement, en plus du manque, il n'y avait pas ce foutu bonheur quand je le voyais, de la tristesse quand il n'était pas là, une certaine forme de peur quand je songeais qu'il était du genre à connaître beaucoup de filles intimement, de la chaleur quand je songeais, avec culpabilité, qu'il s'attachait à moi…_

Leah réfléchit quelques instants.

« Hin hin… Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

_ Je sais pas. Retourner à NYC, ou partir. »

Je lui racontai tout ce que j'avais écrit dans mon journal, poussée par une étrange impulsion. Elle m'écouta attentivement.

« … La raison voudrait que tu partes. » fit-elle quand j'eus fini.

Je hochai la tête.

« Oui.

_ Mais je crois que tu devrais écouter ton coeur. » finit-elle énigmatiquement.

Je fronçai les sourcils en fixant mon regard sur elle.

Elle arborait un sourire tranquille.

« Mon cœur ? Fis-je enfin.

_ Oui. Celui qui te dit de rester à NYC.

_ … Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je.

_ Parce que, Bella, tu ne sais pas tout des sentiments, malgré ce que tu sembles penser. Et tu pourrais bien avoir des surprises. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, un peu vexée. Elle avait parlé un peu comme on parle à un enfant…

Mais je ne répliquai rien ; et soudain, j'éprouvai l'envie de changer de sujet.

« Au fait, Leah… ça te dirait de venir passer quelques jours à New York ? » demandai-je l'air de rien.

Elle tressaillit, et je souris.

« On pourrait faire des trucs de fille. » Souris-je.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, limite catastrophée, et je ris.

J'aimais beaucoup ça.

Je me levai.

« Je commence à avoir froid. Je redescends chercher ma camionnette et rentre chez moi. On se voit ce soir ? »

Chaque 26 décembre, avec les Quileutes, on se réunissait tous et on faisait un grand feu de camp, pour nous offrir des cadeaux, après avoir déterminé par tirage au sort qui allait s'occuper du cadeau de qui. Un peu comme Alice avait fait, sauf que là, il y avait eu un _vrai_ tirage au sort.

Je m'occupais de Seth. Et c'était Jake qui avait eu à s'occuper de Leah ; il avait grogné un moment.

Puis je lui avais conseillé de lui offrir un billet aller pour NY.

Leah ne travaillait pas, en ce moment. Elle ne trouvait pas, aux alentours de Forks.

Elle pouvait donc venir quelques temps parmi nous.

Je savais que sans aimer la ville, elle serait quand même curieuse d'y revenir. Elle avait été attentive lorsqu'on avait fait une visite rapide de New York après la compétition.

D'ailleurs, en pensant escalade, j'avais bien envie d'appeler James.

Comme si il allait me permettre de m'évader un peu vers New York… Tout en restant à Forks.

Illusoire, mais… tentant.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors, que pensez-vous de la voie dans laquelle s'engagent les futurs tourtereaux ?**

**Vous étiez plusieurs à en vouloir à Bella de ne pas tomber amoureuse de suite d'Edward ; mais je tiens à vous rappeler que niveau temps, cela ne fait que depuis mi septembre qu'elle n'est plus avec Alec, celui qu'elle pensait être son unique amour, son premier, avec qui a fortiori elle est restée 4 ans... Et qu'il s'agit d'Edward, qui a plutôt d'emblée affiché un caractère de merde envers elle... Enfin, cela étant, j'ose espérer que ce que vous aurez pu lire dans ce chapitre vous rassure quant à ses sentiments !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	19. De notre séparation

Bonsoir !

Nous revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre de séparation entre nos amoureux... Certains d'entre vous comprennent Bella, d'autres Edward. Certains aimeraient engueuler l'un, d'autres aimeraient engueuler le second. A vous de nous dire après la lecture de ce chapitre ce que vous pensez de la voie que suivent nos deux futurs amoureux...

Je vous laisse découvrir et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

P.S : Un joyeux anniversaire en retard à Marie !

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

Avez-vous déjà fait quelque chose dans l'unique but de vous venger ? Avez-vous déjà voulu faire souffrir atrocement l'autre parce que vous souffriez aussi ? Parce que c'est ce que je fis à ce moment-là.

**oOo**

J'essayai de toutes mes forces et même au-delà de montrer plus d'engouement à la soirée familiale que ma mère préparait depuis des semaines pour ce jour si spécial qui devait être le plus beau de l'année : Noël.

Un énorme sapin trônait à côté de la cheminée allumée, devant lequel ma mère et ma soeur déposaient nos derniers cadeaux, les cantiques de Noël résonnaient en sourdine, mon père coupait des parts de gâteau aux trois chocolats que Jane nous avait fait – note à moi-même : demander à Jacob si elle ne lui avait pas sous-entendu dans l'une de leurs conversations une reconversion dans la chocolaterie, genre Willy Wonka nouvelle génération -, mon estomac était plein et j'étais assis dans le même fauteuil que tous les ans mais rien n'y faisait.

Je n'y arrivais pas.

À sourire.

À plaisanter avec mon père.

À parler du dernier match de basket.

Ça faisait trois jours qu'elle était partie, que tout était fini entre elle et moi – à défaut d'un véritable ''nous'' – et je n'en pouvais déjà plus.

Les couleurs devenaient ternes.

Les saveurs devenaient fades.

La respiration devenait lourde.

Le coeur se vidait.

À cause d'elle.

Elle que je ne pourrais jamais avoir parce qu'il y avait_ lui_ entre nous deux.

Elle était entrée dans ma vie comme une claque qu'on se prend, comme ça, vive et incisive, et j'avais cru pouvoir l'oublier comme on oublie le picottement douloureux sur la joue quand la main se retire après vous avoir heurté.

J'avais cru qu'elle ne serait qu'un visage de plus dans ma vie.

Et la vérité avait été qu'elle était de ces claques qui marquent à vie et qu'on n'oublie jamais, peu importe la volonté qu'on y met. Elle vous a heurté et s'est inscrustée dans votre peau pour ne plus vous quitter.

Je me sentais comme un sado-masochiste qui demandait encore un peu plus de douleurs.

Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait, avec qui elle était, si elle était triste, si elle riait... Si elle pensait à moi, à ce "nous" qui tournait maintenant en permanence dans ma tête. Si un autre la tenait dans ses bras.

'' Tu ne devais pas appeler Emmett, Rosalie ? Ils ont dû rentrer à cette heure-ci.'' Dit ma mère.

J'inspirai lentement alors que mon estomac se serrait.

C'était la seule information que je possédais sur ses activités. Elle était partie faire de l'escalade une bonne partie de la journée avec deux amis de la réserve quileute.

De l'escalade en plein milieu du mois de décembre dans l'état de Washington. C'était à se demander si j'étais le seul sado-maso.

Je vis ma soeur se précipiter à travers la pièce pour attraper son téléphone portable tandis que mon père me donnait une part du gâteau accompagnée de fraises sur une assiette en porcelaine.

J'essayai de lui sourire en le remerciant et tendis malgré moi l'oreille en direction de Rose.

" Ca fait plaisir de la voir comme ça. Elle a l'air vraiment attachée à ce garçon. Me dit mon père, un sourire attendri flottant sur ses lèvres.

_ Ouais. Me contentai-je de marmonner.

_ Emmett ? C'est Rose."

Mon estomac se serra alors que ma soeur s'éloignait en direction des chambres, me laissant amèrement frustré, d'autant plus que je savais qu'elle en avait pour au moins une demi-heure et que j'avais peu de chances d'entendre les réponses aux questions que je me posais à _son_ sujet.

"Tu as l'air préoccupé. Fit mon père.

_ Tu as remarqué, toi aussi." Enchaîna ma mère depuis le sapin.

Je me retins à grand peine de soupirer quand je vis ma soeur resurgir dans le salon avec 20 bonnes minutes d'avance. Je la regardai sans comprendre s'avancer vers moi et me tendre son portable.

"C'est Bella. Alors t'es gentil et tu lui souhaites un joyeux Noël par politesse et tu me rends mon portable après." me dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

Je regardai un moment l'appareil, un peu déconnecté, alors que mes parents s'éloignaient vers la cuisine quand Rose l'agita sous mon nez pour me sortir de ma léthargie.

J'allais lui parler.

Dans quelques secondes.

J'allais entendre sa voix.

Au ralenti, je tendis ma main et ma soeur me lança un regard d'avertissement.

"Gentil." siffla-t-elle.

Je lui jetai un regard excédé et lui arrachai le téléphone des mains, la gorge soudainement sèche.

_« Tiens Edward, quelle bonne surprise ! Joyeux Noël. _Dit-elle d'une voix froide.

_ A toi aussi. Rosem'a dit que vous aviez fait de l'escalade toute la journée sur une falaise. Apparemment tu ne t'es pas noyée. Répliquai-je sur un ton sarcastique qui me valut un coup derrière la tête de la part de ma soeur.

__ Désolée pour toi. _Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

_ Pour Alec, surtout."

A ce moment-là, Rose ouvrit la bouche, les sourcils froncés, en tendant la main vers le portable, mais je fus plus rapide qu'elle et me levai pour aller m'enfermer dans mon ancienne chambre.

"_T'insinues que ça l'arrangerait de me voir noyée ?_

_ Je te laisse à la réflexion... Alors... On a regoûté à la vie sauvage ? Lui demandai-je, amer.

__ Quoi, tu crois que j'ai sauté sur un Indien de la réserve ?_

_ Tu es libre. Répliquai-je avec amertume.

__ Oh, mais je le sais, ça. Et toi ? T'as réussi à lever une poufiasse ?_

_ Oui ! Même dix !

__ Super. Je vois que tu te remets très vite. _Me dit-elle, amère.

_ Me remettre de quoi ?

__ Oh oui, pardon... Je suppose que ce n'était qu'un mensonge de plus, les ''tu me manques'' et... tout."_

Un silence pesant s'installa.

Mes propres mots me blessaient, et je sentais bien que ça l'atteignait aussi. Mais il y avait cette barrière entre nous. Cette barrière qu'aucun de nous deux ne se résolvait à franchir.

" Je t'interdis de dire ça. Murmurai-je, la voix un peu cassée.

__ Ouais, c'est ça. Amuse-toi bien, hein ?_

_ Tu me fais quoi, là, Bella ? Une scène ? Ça t'emmerde que j'aie tout arrêté ? M'irritai-je après une pause.

__ Non. Il fallait que ça cesse. Laisse tomber. _Répliqua-t-elle, encore plus froide.

_ Et pourquoi, selon toi ?

__ Parce que c'est pas ton truc les relations sérieuses._ Dit-elle, ironique.

_ Et surtout parce que tu ne ressens rien pour moi. Lui répondis-je amèrement.

__ C'est ça. Facile de tout me mettre sur le dos. En attendant c'est pas moi qui multiplie les conquêtes._

_ C'est pour ça que tu me parles sur ce ton ? Ça te rend dingue de me savoir avec une autre ?

_ _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? J'ai juste confirmation de ce que je pensais._

_ Réponds à ma question. Insistai-je, le coeur lourd.

__ Va te faire voir._

_ Avec toi, c'est quand tu veux et où tu veux. Au revoir, Bella. »

Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de répondre et raccrochai.

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

_Emetteur : Renée_aime_Phil caramail. com  
_

_Objet : Joyeuses fêtes !_

_Reçu le 24 décembre 2009, 23 h 58_

_Salut ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? Si j'ai bien calculé, il doit être minuit chez ton père. Toi et ton frère y êtes bien, non ?_

_J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes. Enfin, en espérant que ton frère ne soit pas de garde en ce moment. Ce serait si dommage. Pour ma part, je suis en Sicile avec Phil. La Sicile, tu vois où c'est ? À côté de l'Italie. Il fait un temps un peu moche mais le pays est magnifique. Je te conseille de partir y faire un tour, à l'occasion. Enfin, quand tu auras fini tes études. Tu sais, tu devrais songer à faire une année sabbatique quand tu seras diplômée. C'est pas quand tu commenceras à travailler que tu pourras voyager ! Penses-y ma chérie !_

_Bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder hein ! Passez tous une bonne soirée. Passe le bonsoir et souhaite de bonnes fêtes à tout le monde !_

_Je t'embrasse bien fort, je t'aime._

_Ta maman._

**oOo**

Je soupirai en lisant le message. Tout à fait ma mère. Un mail tapé à la va-vite entre deux orgies avec son Philou d'amour. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Au fond de moi, j'étais heureuse de la voir si bien. Elle avait toujours été comme ça ; vive, fraîche, joyeuse et profitant de la vie à 200 %. On aurait pu croire que, surtout qu'elle n'était pas riche, ce train de vie lui poserait des problèmes à la longue. Mais non, elle s'en sortait bien ; et, en l'occurrence, profitait du quotidien de son actuel « homme de ma vie », Phil Dwyer, star du base-ball en deuxième division. Elle s'en sortait bien, et quelque part, je crois que j'admirais ça, chez elle ; cette capacité à se défaire des petits tracas de la vie et de s'éclater à fond.

Même si ça faisait d'elle une mère peu responsable… Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Je lui tapai un message aussi court que celui que j'avais reçu ; j'avais bien essayé, pendant un temps, de lui envoyer de longs mails pour lui expliquer ce qu'Emmett et moi devenions pendant qu'elle parcourait le monde… Pas qu'elle s'en foutait, mais cela ne la tracassait pas. Alors j'avais fini par arrêter.

Je refermai mon ordinateur et redescendis auprès de Billy, Jake, Charlie et Emmett…

Emmett leva la tête vers moi alors que je revenais me vautrer à côté de lui. Il en était à sa troisième part de bûche ; entre lui et Jake, y a pas à dire, j'avais bien fait d'en acheter une glacée en plus de celle que j'avais cuisinée. Quelle bande de ventres. Heureusement qu'ils ne risquaient pas de tomber enceintes et d'avoir à se nourrir deux fois plus...

Je frissonnai à cette idée.

" Alors ? Ta mère a envoyé une e-card ? railla Emmett.

_ C'est aussi ta mère je te signale. Et non, c'est pas une e-card, mais un e-mail."

Mon frère hocha la tête sans enthousiasme.

" Tant mieux.

_ Elle va bien ? s'enquit mon père.

_ Ouais. Elle découvre la Sicile.

_ Oh.

_ Comme tu dis."

Ce sujet de conversation fut vite clos ; comme à chaque fois. Parler de Renée ne motivait que fort peu les hommes de la famille. Cela se comprenait bien sûr ; mon père avait souffert de sa rupture et mon frère considérait qu'elle nous avait abandonnés, m'arrachant en prime quelques années à lui pendant que je l'avais suivie à Seattle.

Charlie et Billy s'étaient remis à parler nourrisson et Jacob pianotait sur son téléphone portable. Emmett regardait sans cesse s'il avait un appel de sa blonde.

Quelle plaie l'amour.

Surtout quand on est seule au milieu d'un tas de couples.

Je soupirai.

Inévitablement une image d'Edward me vint à l'esprit ; et je me mordillai la lèvre, désemparée. Je pensais beaucoup plus à lui qu'à Alec désormais.

Et cette idée faisait battre mon coeur tellement fort. Dès que son image apparaissait derrière mes rétines, des papillons voletaient dans mon ventre. Et je crevais d'envie de le revoir...

Même si notre dernière conversation ne s'était pas très bien terminée.

J'eus un pincement au coeur.

Je lui avais clairement avoué vouloir sortir avec lui, et il m'avait repoussée.

Je me disais au fond de moi que...

Peut-être n'était-il pas certain d'éprouver quelque chose d'assez fort pour moi.

Peut-être allait-il faire comme il m'avait dit qu'il ferait ; chercher une autre fille, voir s'il était capable de coucher avec elle.

Peut-être allait-il échouer et peut-être songerait-il à ce qu'on ait une relation plus développée.

Ou encore, peut-être allait-il réussir à s'amouracher d'une autre et alors tout serait fini... Comme un rêve qui s'efface, nous redeviendrons ces deux étrangers qui ne s'entendent pas réellement mais fréquentent les mêmes personnes.

Peut-être allait-il réussir à m'oublier quand moi, je ne parvenais plus à l'effacer...

" Yo, Bells ? Tu pionces ? Je t'ai demandé si tu revoulais une part de bûche." Fit Emmett, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je soupirai.

"Ouais. De la bûche glacée. Une très très grosse part, s'il te plait..."

**oOo**

_Forks, le 25 décembre 2009,_

_Cher journal,_

_Voilà quelques minutes qu'Edward m'a appelée… Ok, que Rose a appelé mon frère pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël, et m'a passé le sien._

_Ça a dégénéré. Comme d'hab. enfin, je devrais dire, comme avant._

_Pourquoi ne peut-on pas se conduire comme des gens civilisés ? Il faut toujours que nos conversations, si elles ne se terminent pas sur l'oreiller, dérivent en disputes._

_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, nos dernières phrases m'ont réellement blessée._

_Le fait qu'Edward semble ne me voir que comme une fille qui n'a eu aucun scrupule à tirer un coup avec le meilleur ami de son ex. Mais, hey ! Il était plus que consentant, et pas innocent dans le genre « coucher avec l'ex de son meilleur ami. ». Pas que je juge que c'est… Mal, ce qu'on a fait. Merde, je n'appartiens pas à Alec ! Et il se trouve que c'est par son meilleur ami que j'étais attirée… Ce n'était pas prémédité…_

_Mais voilà, c'est fini. Sur une dispute ; exactement comme ça avait commencé. Et ça me laisse un goût amer au fond de la gorge…_

_Pourquoi cela me fait-il mal de songer que je suis déjà remplacée ?_

_Un souvenir dans un coin du cerveau d'Edward ?_

_Pourquoi ça me fait mal de penser qu'au fond, je n'ai été « qu'une de plus » ?_

_J'étais déjà consciente d'avoir commencé à m'attacher…Mais la douleur ne devrait pas être aussi forte._

_Et j'ai pas envie de songer à la possibilité que je sois... En train de tomber amoureuse de lui._

_Je dois bien le reconnaître. C'était facile de me voiler la face. Mais je me souviens des paroles de Jane._

_Alec était amoureux de moi. Maintenant, il l'est de Tanya._

_Les sentiments peuvent varier._

_Et aujourd'hui, je dois l'avouer… Je pourrais bien en aimer un autre qu'Alec._

_Pourquoi pas _lui_ ?_

_Eh bien, peut-être parce que quand il commençait à s'ouvrir, j'étais fermée. Et quand moi je commence à m'ouvrir, c'est lui qui se ferme._

_On n'est visiblement pas faits l'un pour l'autre, contrairement à ce que croyait Jane. Et le fait qu'il ait pu reprendre ses habitudes de sérial baiseur tend à le prouver._

_Et le fait que ça me noue le ventre tend à me prouver à _moi _que je n'étais pas si loin que ça de tomber réellement amoureuse de lui._

_Et je me demande si ça ne me fait pas plus mal d'éprouver ces sentiments avortés. Parce que oui, j'aurais aimé pouvoir être amoureuse de lui… Mais je me suis trompée…_

_Il n'est pas pour moi… Lui non plus…_

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

_" Bella n'est pas rentrée de la nuit ? Elle est où ?... Oh ! A la réserve ? Elle s'est enfin résignée à abandonner son célibat ?... "_

J'entendais encore le gloussement de ma soeur.

Comme si elle exagérait.

Comme si elle guettait mes réactions.

La gorge sèche, je m'étais juste contenté d'aller chercher un bouquin dans ma chambre, de revenir dans mon salon, de mettre mon casque sur mes oreilles de faire semblant d'écouter de la musique en lisant un critique.

Mais je n'avais pas pu me concentrer sur un seul mot. Pas même le premier.

Elle l'avait fait.

Elle m'avait oublié.

Elle était partie.

Définitivement.

Et mon coeur battait fort dans ma poitrine.

Mon estomac se nouait.

Et ce drôle de truc qui obstruait ma gorge...

Ces mots informulés.

Cette envie de tout casser.

Celle de lui faire mal malgré tout... Même si ça n'allait servir à rien au final.

Je poussai la porte du Strawberry Café d'une main mal assurée et pénétrai à l'intérieur en cette fin d'après-midi.

La laisser derrière moi.

L'oublier.

C'était ce que j'avais de mieux à faire.

Et ça, même si Jane trouvait ça complètement stupide.

On pouvait arrêter de tomber amoureux.

On pouvait mettre un terme à cette douce chaleur au creux du ventre quand on pensait à une personne en particulier et faire naître l'aigreur ou même le néant.

Tout était une question de volonté.

Et là, ce que je voulais par dessus tout, c'était avoir l'illusion qu'elle souffrirait autant que moi.

Lui faire payer d'avoir créé toutes ces questions dans ma tête et dans mon coeur, lui faire payer d'avoir été avec lui, lui faire payer d'avoir été indifférente, la faire payer de l'avoir plus aimé que moi...

Aigreur pour aigreur, coup pour coup, souffrance pour souffrance.

J'inspirai douloureusement et scannai la salle pour voir qui se trouvait là.

Les filles en particulier.

Celles qui étaient en groupe, entre elles, qui ne semblaient attendre personne.

Celles qui étaient seules et qui espéraient que la magie de Noël agisse avec un peu de retard en rencontrant quelqu'un capable de les séduire. Moi...

Mon regard s'attarda davantage sur une fille rousse assise seule au bar, jouant avec une cuillère à café dans un grand mug, la tête appuyée nonchalamment sur sa main droite. Je détaillai un instant sa silhouette puis un lent sourire étira mes lèvres. Je défis l'écharppe de Jane d'autour de mon cou, ouvris mon manteau et me dirigeai vers elle. Sans un mot ni un regard de plus, je m'assis à ses côtés et jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à sa tasse ; expresso.

Un grand garçon roux efflanqué arriva derrière le bar et me lança un regard peu amène.

Je fronçai légèrement des sourcils et lui demandai un expresso.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a, celui-là ? Marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

_ Il est protecteur. " Me répondit une voix grave à côté de moi.

Je tournai vers ma voisine et croisai son regard bleu marine que je reconnus aussitôt.

" T'es pas derrière le bar, d'habitude ? " Lui demandai-je avec un rictus.

Elle se contenta de me sourire et porta le mug à ses lèvres.

" Et toi, t'es pas accompagné par un mec ultra sexy ? " Contra-t-elle.

Le barman posa une grande tasse devant moi d'un geste un peu brusque que je ne calculai même pas.

" Pas ce soir. Répondis-je.

_ Dommage... Je me serais bien rincé l'oeil une nouvelle fois. "

Je souris et bus une gorgée brûlante.

" Il est pris, tu sais ?

_ Par la petite blonde qui a des Kalashnikov à la place des yeux dès qu'une fille regarde dans sa direction ?... Je me doute. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier. Rit-elle.

_ J'en connais un autre qui a des Kalashnikov à la place des yeux... Marmonnai-je en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le bout du bar où le barman nous observait.

_ C'est Elliott. Mon petit frère. Si tu trouves qu'il est menaçant, je ne te présenterai jamais Noah, mon frère aîné. Répondit-elle d'une voix amusée.

_ Parce que tu en caches beaucoup ?

_ Des frères ? J'en ai quatre. Et deux soeurs.

_ Sept enfants ? Je plains les parents...

_ Fille de pasteur et d'une professeur d'Histoire. Autant dire que la famille nombreuse fait partie intégrante des valeurs parentales.

_ Et dire que je me plaignais de ma soeur quand j'étais ado... Marmonnai-je.

_ Que deux enfants ? Je plains tes parents. "

Je me tournai légèrement vers elle et souris à la malice dans ses yeux.

" Edward. Edward Cullen. Me présentai-je en lui tendant la main.

_ Cassidy Cromwell. Mais je préfère Cassie. " Répondit-elle en la prenant.

J'eus un léger frisson lorsque sa peau froide entra en contact avec la mienne et mon sourire s'accentua alors que nos regards se jaugeaient.

" Que fais-tu seule ici en cette fin de mois de Décembre, Cassie Cromwell, fille d'un pasteur et d'une prof d'Histoire qui ont eu sept enfants ? Lui demandai-je, un peu moqueur.

_ Je surveille mon petit frère qui veut se faire de l'argent de poche en touchant de l'alcool alors qu'il n'est pas tout à fait en âge de le faire vu qu'il n'a que 17 ans. Et toi, Edward Cullen, issu d'une triste famille à seulement 2 enfants ?

_ Arrête, on dirait ma mère qui parle. Je viens... Me changer les idées. "

Un léger silence tomba entre nous et j'en profitai pour boire une nouvelles gorgée brûlante de l'expresso.

" Peine de coeur ? " Me demanda-t-elle, un peu narquoise.

Un rictus un peu amer déforma ma bouche.

" On ne peut pas trop parler de peine de coeur dans mon cas.

_ Hmmm... Une histoire interdite ? "

Mon coeur rata un battement. Cette fille était perspicace ou la culpabilité s'était-elle matérialisée sur mes traits ?

" T'es pas obligé d'en parler. Je voulais juste... Détendre l'atmosphère. T'as une tête qui fait un peu peur si on te regarde attentivement.

_ Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

_ Ca a l'air d'être récent, donc c'est compréhensible. Alors... Que t'a apporté le gros monsieur dans son costume rouge ?

_ Rien. Mes mes parents m'ont offert une nouvelle montre et ma soeur un ouvrage sur le romantisme.

_ Littéraire ?

_ En quatrième année. Acquiesçai-je.

_ Il me semblait bien t'avoir déjà vu sur le campus de Cornell. Je n'ai hélas jamais vu ton copain ultra sexy.

_ Jacob. Et il vaut mieux pour toi.

_ Elle est jalouse ?

_ Je dirais même pire que ça.

_ Je sortirais avec lui, je le serais aussi.

_ Tu es jalouse ?

_ Ca dépend avec qui... Mais je peux être pire que ça. Répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

_ Ca ne pose pas de problème à ton mec ?

_ Qui te dit que j'en ai un ? "

Je la dévisageai un instant alors qu'elle faisait de même avec moi, un rictus sur ses lèvres rouges et pleines.

Elle commençait à m'intéresser.

" Déduction. Répliquai-je en haussant des épaules.

_ Déduction ou question détournée ? "

Oui. Elle commençait vraiment à m'intéresser...

Je contemplai une nouvelle fois ses yeux bleu marine et pris le mug dans mes mains pour les réchauffer en me détournant. Elle avait un regard tout aussi fascinant que déstabilisant.

" Un peu des deux. Répondis-je en souriant légèrement.

_ Ca n'a pas marché avec l'une alors on tente avec une autre ?... Pas le temps de souffrir, j'aime cette philosophie. "

" Tentative de passer à quelqu'un d'autre " était l'expression la plus appropriée, mais je m'abstins de le lui répliquer.

" Depuis combien de temps es-tu célibataire ? Lui demandai-je.

_ Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins. Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

_ Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps.

_ Moi non plus... Mais qui te dit que je suis intéressée ?

_ Personne. Et qui te dit que je le suis également ?

_ Personne. Répéta-t-elle. Un peu plus de quatre mois. Et toi ? "

J'haussai un sourcil, railleur.

" C'est donnant donnant avec moi. Dit-elle.

_ Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment qualifier de " relation " ce que j'ai récemment vécu. Répliquai-je après une pause.

_ Ca, c'est toi qui vois. C'était à ce point désastreux ? "

Ca dépendait de quel point de vue on se plaçait, évidemment.

Du sien, peut-être pas.

Ca avait sans doute été juste une façon de me prouver qu'elle était capable de le faire. Un sursaut de fierté, en quelque sorte. Peut-être même se disait-elle " Oui, je peux le faire. C'est facile, il ne m'intéresse pas. "

Du mien, ça avait été apocalyptique.

Elle avait tout dévasté en seulement quelques jours et je me disais que quelque part, je l'avais bien cherché.

Et maintenant, elle était passée à autre chose, et je devais à n'importe quel prix faire de même.

" On peut dire ça comme ça, ouais. Répondis-je.

_ Elle ou toi ? "

Je me tournai vers elle et haussai un sourcil interrogateur.

" Celui qui a tout arrêté, c'est elle ou toi ? Des fois, vous, les mecs, vous avez de drôles de réactions lorsque les sentiments entrent en ligne de mire et vous faites souvent énormément de conneries qui font souffrir et votre entourage et la personne concernée et vous. " Précisa-t-elle.

Rose l'Empathe numéro 2 ou Jasper l'Observateur féminisé ?

" C'est moi. Lâchai-je du bout des lèvres.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je suis un mec et que j'ai de drôles de réactions lorsque les sentiments entrent en ligne de mire, surtout quand je sais que ce que je ressens n'est pas partagé. " Répliquai-je un peu sèchement.

Elle garda un visage impassible et sembla méditer mes paroles.

" Tu es amoureux. " Dit-elle en se détournant.

Mon coeur manqua un battement et je vis furtivement le sourire vainqueur de Jane se dessiner dans mon esprit.

" Quoi ? Soufflai-je.

_ Tu l'as quittée parce que tu es amoureux d'elle et que tu as peur que ça te fasse souffrir. Mais vu ta tête, c'est maintenant que tu te fais le plus de mal, donc t'as mal calculé ton coup. "

Je ne la lâchai pas du regard, mortifié.

" Et tu es sûr que tes sentiments ne sont pas partagés ? Me demanda-t-elle face à mon silence.

_ Oui. Répondis-je après une longue pause.

_ Et comment ?

_ Elle m'a laissé faire.

_ Forcément. Il y a que vous qui vous vous mettez à paniquer quand on vous largue et qui balbutiez " Quoi ? Mais non ! Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! ". Nous, les filles, nous sommes plus dignes. On encaisse et on pleure enfermée dans notre chambre avec notre peluche préférée. Mais vous ne savez pas faire la différence entre une blessure au coeur et de l'indifférence. Le jour où ça arrivera, comme le dit souvent mon père, il pleuvra des grenouilles... Comment elle s'appelle ?

_ ... Bella. Marmonnai-je.

_ La fille qui était complètement trash avec Mike et Tayler la première fois qu'on s'est vus ? Me demanda-t-elle, surprise.

_ Tu connais Newton et Crowley ?

_ Je suis sortie avec Mike il y a deux ans. Donc oui, je les connais plutôt bien.

_ Comment t'as fait ? Ricanai-je.

_ Eh bien c'est simple, c'était au cours d'une soirée chez un ami, et on a fait le pari que je sortirai avec le sixième mec qui franchirait le pas de son appartement. C'est tombé sur Mike. On s'est bien entendu alors ça a duré quelques mois. mais tu t'en doutes, ça n'a pas marché.

_ Tu l'as largué ?

_ Non. C'est lui. "

J'eus un rictus et la regardai, clairement railleur. J'avais du mal à voir ce mec quitter une fille.

" Tu sais, sous ses airs m'as-tu vu et suffisants ainsi que sous la grosse couche de connerie chronique et aussi mise à part sa façon lourdingue de draguer, c'est un mec appréciable. Il a beaucoup d'humour. Un peu trop fleur bleue, mais je l'ai vraiment apprécié.

_ Et pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?

_ Parce qu'il voulait une relation durable et pas moi. Je ne m'en sentais pas encore capable.

_ Et c'est lui qui t'a quitté ?

_ Question de survie, je suppose. Comme toi avec Bella.

_ Aucun rapport.

_ Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi l'as-tu quitté vu que visiblement, ça te fout les boules ?

_ Je te l'ai dit... Elle ne partageait pas ce qui grouille dans mon ventre.

_ C'est violent comme image. Un peu malsain aussi.

_ C'est la réalité des choses.

_ Et il n'y a rien à faire ?

_ Si... Passer à autre chose.

_ Et continuer à te voiler la face ? Non.

_ J'avais déjà conscience qu'elle avait prius de la place dans ma vie.

_ Pas assez apparemment.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Elle est avec je ne sais combien de mecs en ce moment ; je suis le dernier de ses soucis.

_ C'est pour ça que tu es ici ?

_ Je suis capable de faire la même chose. »

Elle tapa rageusement sur la table du plat de la main, me faisant presque sursauter. Je lui lançai un regard noir.

« Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'elle faisait peut-être ça pour t'oublier aussi ?

_ Ca m'étonnerait. Ricanai-je.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

_ Arrête ! Ne me fais pas espérer pour rien.

_ T'es complètement barré comme mec.

_ Non. Je suis juste réaliste, nuance.

_ Si elle t'a laissé la toucher, c'est qu'il y avait forcément des atomes crochus.

_ Ouais. Un goût exacerbé pour le sexe. Ricanai-je.

_ Pour qu'il y ait ça, il faut une attirance à la base.

_ Ou du désespoir... »

Elle soupira bruyamment et vint se planter à côté de moi. Elle me força à me tourner vers elle et prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains froides. Elle m'observa quelques instants et un rictus déforma sa bouche rouge.

« Eh bien... Nous allons nous assurer qu'elle n'en a rien à foutre de toi. »

Un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres alors que ses doigts caressaient distraitement mes joues. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« On va la rendre jalouse.

_ Quoi ?

_ Si elle t'est vraiment indifférente, ça ne lui posera aucun problème. Dans l'autre cas, elle t'évitera certainement. Surtout si ton meilleur ami est dans les parages.

_ C'est complètement débile.

_ Fais-moi confiance. Je n'ai personne en ce moment. Je peux t'aider. Alors, Monsieur Edward Cullen... Voulez-vous sortir avec moi ? » Me demanda-t-elle narquoisement.

Je la regardai comme si je ne la voyais pas, complètement déconnecté.

Et cette voix incidieuse dans ma tête, qui me soufflait qu'elle avait peut-être raison me força rapidement à m'incliner. J'acquiesçai d'un simple signe de tête et son sourire s'accentua.

« Tu verras que j'ai raison. » Souffla-t-elle avant d'écraser sa bouche sur la mienne.

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

30 décembre. Je repartais quelques heures pour New York. Il était 22 heures.

J'étais assise près du feu, chez Sam et Emily, avec tous les gars de la Push. La réserve quileute. Mes amis. Il y avait toute la bande, y compris Jake et Leah, et Emmett aussi. Nous passions la soirée – encore – à la réserve ; ce genre de soirs-là, on dormait tous les uns chez les autres. Il était prévu que j'aille chez Leah.

Nous nous étions offerts des cadeaux de Noël ; comme chaque année. J'avais reçu un pendentif assez simple muni d'une petite améthyste, très mignon, un guide de l'escaladeur humoristique, un attrape-rêves de la part de Jake qui adorait se moquer du fait que je parlais en dormant – il considérait que si je ne rêvais plus, je resterais silencieuse -, un disque... Plusieurs cadeaux, dont également un anneau plat, d'une largeur d'un demi-centimètre, avec gravé sur tout le tour une inscription quileute concernant leurs ancêtres légendaires les loups et leur courage. Ça, c'était le cadeau de Leah et Seth, et depuis que je l'avais passé à mon doigt, je n'arrêtais pas de le faire tourner.

" Eh bien Bells, encore dans tes pensées ?" Me demanda Embry, s'affalant à côté de moi sur le canapé.

Je relevai un regard un peu absent sur lui.

"Les autres sont toujours dehors ?

_ Sauf Emily, qui est à la cuisine.

_ D'accord..."

Je n'arrivais pas à paraître enjouée. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Edward, à nos deux conversations depuis mon départ, aux mots de Jane...

Au fait que je lui avais clairement dit que j'accepterais volontiers de sortir avec lui, autrement dit, de construire quelque chose, et que lui, en simple réponse, avait choisi de reprendre ses habitudes de dragueur.

J'eus un sourire amer. Non, c'est vrai, il s'était ''fixé''.

Jane m'avait appelée plus tôt dans la journée, un peu gênée, pour m'annoncer qu'il venait de rencontrer et présenter une nouvelle fille comme sa petite amie officielle.

Cassidy.

La fille qui était barmaid le soir où j'étais complètement cuitée, et que Jane ne pouvait pas voir en peinture – normal, elle avait dragué Jacob.

Jane la détestait cordialement – en fait non, pas du tout cordialement -, et je devais avouer que quelque part ça me faisait vraiment plaisir.

Moi aussi, je la haïssais.

" J'ai réservé une place sur le vol de New York. Pas le tien, mais celui qui part une heure plus tôt." M'annonça Embry.

Je tressaillis et relevai vivement la tête.

" Pardon ?

_ Il y a un mec qui te met dans cet état. Pas Alec, Jake ou Emmett lui auraient cassé la gueule sinon. Mais y a un connard qui te rend triste, et je suis ton ami. Je vais pas te laisser tomber."

Je le dévisageai avec ébahissement.

" Mais... Attends, déjà, t'as réussi à réserver une place ?

_ Il y a plusieurs jours. On s'y est mis à plusieurs avec les gars pour payer le billet. On a tous vu que t'allais mal, et on a décidé que ce serait moi qui partirait. Pas Sam parce qu'il est avec Emily, pas Jared parce qu'il y a Kim, Paul ne pouvait pas parce qu'il travaille, Quil idem. Seth voulait, mais il est le plus jeune, ça fait pas hyper sérieux sa bouille de gamin pour te défendre."

Je le contemplai, toujours interdite.

"Me défendre ?

_ Ou te soutenir, j'en sais rien. Ce que tu voudras.

_ Mais...

_ Y a pas de mais. Même Emmett, ce lourdaud, a vu que t'étais pas dans ton assiette. Mais il ignore pourquoi. Heureusement pour la personne qui t'a blessée, d'ailleurs..."

Je détournai le regard vers le feu, mon ventre se tordant.

_Oui... Edward m'a blessée_.

" C'est sympa, mais je ne veux pas régler mes problèmes par les coups.

_ Mouais. On verra ça." Marmonna Embry.

Je lui adressai un regard noir.

" Bella... Mets-toi bien dans la tête que je ne vais pas te lâcher. Quel que soit ton problème, je ne tarderais pas à le découvrir. Alors franchement... Le mieux serait sans doute que tu m'en parles pour que je décide si oui ou non une solution diplomatique existe."

Je soupirai, et glissai ma tête dans mes genoux ramenés contre moi.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, et je relevai la tête.

C'était Sam.

" Embry a raison. On n'est que tous les trois, les autres sont partis faire un tour chez Jared. Même Emmett. Laisse-nous t'aider, Bella."

Une larme roula soudain sur ma joue, et Sam s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé.

**oOo**

« Nous allons amorcer la descente sur New York. Nous vous prions de regagner vos places et… »

Je n'écoutai pas la suite, obéissant machinalement et regardant par le hublot.

Jake se pencha sur mon épaule, et je souris.

« Tu sais, tu ne la verras pas par le hublot. » souris-je.

Il me lança un regard noir - du moins le voulut-il - et continua à regarder. Puis il plaça sa tête sur mon épaule.

« C'est étrange, Bella. De me dire que dans quelques mois je serai père. Tu te rends compte ? »

Je passai la main dans ses cheveux.

« Cela te fait peur ?

_ Oui… Mais uniquement parce que j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. On est jeunes… Et jusque là, je n'ai jamais cherché à être mature… en fait, je ne l'ai même pas été, sans quoi je me serais protégé…

_ Jake… Tu regrettes ? Tu aurais préféré qu'elle tombe enceinte plus tard ?

_ … Non… enfin… non, je ne regrette absolument pas. » fit-il d'une voix assurée. « Mais c'est vrai que j'ai un peu peur.

_ C'est normal, je suppose… Un bébé, c'est pas rien.

_ Ouais… Tu crois que je serai un bon père ? »

Il avait un regard d'enfant. Je souris, et le poussai de l'épaule, pour jouer.

« Non. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, se redressa, d'humeur requinquée.

« Pourtant, si j'me souviens bien, tu voulais que je sois le père de tes enfants !

_ On était gamins ! Me défendis-je.

_ Oui mais… »

Nous continuâmes à nous chamailler quelques minutes ; jusqu'à ce que l'hôtesse de l'air finisse par demander aux passagers de quitter l'avion.

Nous nous levâmes ; groggy, je m'étirai, puis rejoignis la file qui menait à la sortie.

Leah nous rejoignit ; nous lui avions pris une place sur le même vol que nous, puisque c'était son cadeau de Noël.

Nos deux accompagnateurs étant trop pressés de rejoindre chacun leur bien-aimée, nous restâmes un peu en retrait, les suivant de loin. Elle avait attrapé ma main pour qu'on ne soit pas séparées par la foule agitée.

Elle détestait ça. En fait, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle allait détester rester plusieurs jours à New York. La foule, les gens, la grande ville… C'était pas elle. Son sang Quileute tempêtait au milieu des autres.

"Hey ! Je suis là !"

Nous nous retournâmes ; Embry arrivait derrière nous, courant en traînant sa propre valise. Son avion étant parti un peu en retard, il était arrivé il devait y avoir trois quarts d'heure et nous avait attendu à l'aéroport.

Nous repartîmes rejoindre les autres. Emmett embrassait langoureusement Rose, et Jacob caressait le ventre de Jane.

Je tirai Leah vers eux, et regardai craintivement, cherchant si je ne croisais pas un regard vert.

Mais mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Alec, et j'éprouvai une bouffée de soulagement aussi bien que de déception.

_Pourquoi t'attendais-tu à ce qu'il vienne à l'aéroport ? Il a une gonzesse maintenant, tu le sais..._

Je saluai tout le monde, présentant rapidement Embry, qu'Alec n'avait vu qu'une fois dans mon souvenir.

Je me détachai d'une étreinte chaleureuse de la part de Rose pour me faire sauter dessus par Jane.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle après m'avoir embrassée.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Alors là, t'imagines même pas ce qui nous est arrivés ! » commençai-je avec emphase. « Notre vol a été attaqué par des pirates de l'air, mais heureusement que…

_ Bella, arrête, elle va faire une éclampsie ! » Me coupa Emmett.

Je lâchai un rire clair.

« Tu verrais ta tête Jane ! Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, tout a bien été. Si ce n'est que tu as manqué à Jacob… Il n'a pas arrêté de nous casser les pieds avec toi ! »

Elle eut un sourire, et m'offrit un très grand sourire – bein que dans ses yeux brillât une lueur d'inquiétude. Celle de savoir comment j'allais réagir ce soir à la soirée du nouvel an... Chez Edward.

J'avais songé à ne pas y aller. Mais après avoir raconté à Sam et Embry tout ce qui s'était passé dans ma vie ces derniers mois, ils m'avaient formellement interdit d'annuler, et, hargneux, Embry avait dit qu'il casserait volontiers la gueule à Edward mais se retiendrait. Il serait mon soutien pour cette soirée... Face à Cassidy.

_* Flash-back *_

Je venais de raconter tout ce que j'avais partagé – et aussi ce que je n'avais pas partagé – avec Edward Cullen à Sam et Embry. Ils m'avaient regardé tout du long, sans m'interrompre, le visage sombre, puis s'étaient concertés du regard avant de se retourner vers moi.

" Tu ne dois pas te morfondre pour lui, Bella."

J'avais baissé la tête.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

" Il n'a jamais voulu aller plus loin de toutes façons, avait craché Embry, haineux.

_ Si... J'en avais tellement l'impression. Avais-je soufflé.

_ Je t'en prie ! Il l'aurait voulu, y aurait pas eu de malaise. Il aurait parlé à Alec !

_ On peut comprendre qu'il ne veuille pas se mettre en froid avec son meilleur ami, avait tempéré Sam.

_ Si c'est son meilleur ami, il aurait p't'être un peu de mal à acepter l'idée sur le coup, mais merde, de vrais amis ça se fait pas la gueule pour une histoire de filles ! D'autant que Bella l'a précisé, elle a rompu pour permettre à Alec de se mettre avec une autre, et pas pour sortir avec Edward ! Alors merde, quoi !"

J'avais grogné, mais Sam avait soutenu Embry sur ce coup.

"Il a raison. Si Alec et Edward sont si amis, Alec ne pourra qu'être heureux que vous trouviez tous les deux le bonheur.

_ Je sais, ça ! C'est ce que j'en pense ! Mais Edward... A peur.

_ Il a peur parce qu'au fond de lui il sait que vous ne resteriez pas longtemps ensemble et que du coup ça vaut pas la peine de risquer de s'attirer les foudres de son pote !" s'agaça Embry.

J'acquiesçai, à regret. Mon ami n'avait pas tort. De toutes manières, j'étais la première à penser qu'Alec ne devrait pas être un obstacle à notre couple.

Je n'étais pas _son ex_. J'étais_ Bella_. Une fille à part entière qui avait le droit de sortir avec qui elle voulait. Et si jamais je me mettais avec un inconnu ? Alec le rejetterait violemment ?

Bien sûr que non. C'était de la connerie de rompre – un pacte, vu qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de couple – juste en prononçant le prénom d'Alec. Une excuse dérisoire.

" Si Edward m'avait voulue, il aurait jamais pu coucher avec une autre. Soufflai-je.

_ Exactement.

_ Je ne veux pas aller au réveillon. Je ne le supporterai pas."

Embry et Sam avaient croisé les bras.

" Hors de question. Tu ne vas pas fuir comme ça. C'est pas toi la fautive de tout ce qui vous arrive ! Alors merde. Je serai là pour te soutenir. Mais toi, tu vas montrer à ce bellâtre que tu ne vas pas te morfondre et qu'il n'a pas gagné à son petit jeu. S'était énervé Embry.

_ Son petit jeu ? Avais-je demandé distraitement.

_ Sincèrement Bella... On dirait qu'il fait tout dans le but de te faire souffrir." avait répliqué Sam.

Je l'avais regardé sans comprendre.

" Au tout début, il te faisait des coups tordus et te vannait ouvertement. Puis il se met à te tourner autour alors que t'es encore sous le coup de ta rupture avec Alec. Il voit que finalement votre accord te rend heureuse, et d'un coup, il se met à sous-entendre tendresse et sentiments. Dans quel autre but que celui de te faire sentir coupable ? Et, pour finir, au moment où tu reconnais aussi à mi-mots avoir assez de sentiments pour envisager de sortir avec toi, pan ! Il t'envoie chier et s'en trouve une autre au pied levé."

Je déglutis en baissant la tête, rongée de douleur.

Sam et Embry avaient raison.

Edward n'était pas net. Et j'ignorais s'il le faisait consciemment ou non... Volontairement ou à son insu... Mais il se foutait franchement de ma gueule.

Et j'allais pas me laisser faire.

_* Fin du Flash-back *_

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite que le silence s'était fait, et quand je relevai la tête, je surpris le regard inquisiteur de Rosalie posé sur moi.

Euh... elle se doutait de quelque chose ?

« Bon, on reste planté là à vous regarder faire des mamours ou on décolle ? » Fit soudain Leah.

_Leah, je t'aime._

« Ça va, calmos, l'indienne… » plaisanta Emmett.

Elle le gratifia d'un regard noir.

Nous commençâmes à nous diriger vers la file en vue de récupérer nos bagages et fîmes la queue.

Mal à l'aise, j'avais l'impression d'un regard persistant sur moi ; je relevai la tête, et croisai le regard de Rose. Encore.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

" Ca va aller ce soir, Bella ?" Me demanda-t-elle.

_Ok..._

J'avançai dans la file de manière à pouvoir retirer mes bagages, le visage fermé.

" Très bien." Mentis-je.

Super. Maintenant, j'en étais convaincue, la psy de sœur d'Edward était au courant que nous avions couché ensemble…

**oOo**

« Et ces vacances, au fait, Bella ? », fit soudain Jane alors que nous marchions dans le parking de l'aéroport.

Je frissonnai. À son ton, je devinais qu'elle voulaiot s'assurer que je m'étais assez remise de ma relation avortée avec Edward et du fait qu'il en ait une autre pour ne pas leur faire faux bond ce soir.

« Trop courtes. Répliquai-je.

_ Elles sont pas finies, fit bêtement mon frère.

_ Je crois que Bella voulait dire qu'elle serait bien restée plus longtemps à Forks, insinua Jane.

_ Ou, plutôt, que je serais bien restée plus longtemps éloignée de New York. » contre-attaquai-je plus froidement.

Le regard de Rose continuait de me vriller.

« Ah, Bells… Je sais que t'aime pas la grande ville, mais ne t'inquiète pas… Plus qu'un an et demi, ou même seulement quelques mois ! »

Leah nous lança un regard surpris.

« Quoi ? » poursuivit Emmett. « Après tout, Bells ne voulait pas venir à New York, à la base. Elle n'est venue que pour Alec.

_ C'est bien dommage de choisir son lieu d'études en fonction de son mec, cracha Embry.

_ J'hésitais entre trois possibilités, Alec a été celui qui a fait pencher la balance.

_ Et maintenant que toi et la crevette n'êtes plus ensemble, plus rien ne te retiens ! Termina Emmett en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

_ Plus rien, en effet… » soufflai-je.

Évidemment qu'il était content mon grand frère. Il n'aimait pas me savoir en couple… Quoi qu'il avait fini par accepter Alec, mine de rien. Oh, et puis il en viendrait vite à regretter que je ne sois pas en couple, s'il apprenait que je me faisais peloter par Tyler et draguer par uniquement les plus lourds…

" Tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un ici." fit nonchalamment Rose, me glaçant.

Emmett éclata de rire.

« Finalement, ça m'arrangerait, je pourrais lui « montrer les limites », répliqua celui-ci en faisant craquer ses doigts.

_ Emmett… soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Oh mais je pense qu'elle peut se passer de ton autorisation, sans vouloir te vexer. » reprit Jane.

Emmett réfléchit quelques instants.

« Dans ce cas, vaut mieux qu'elle aille vivre loin de New York. Histoire que je ne démolisse pas la gueule de l'heureux élu.

_ Dans ce cas, enferme-la dans un couvent. À moins que tu ne veuilles te battre avec un crucifix. Rit Embry.

_ Mais vous avez fini tous, là ? » Commençai-je à m'énerver. « Si j'ai envie de me trouver un autre copain, je ne te demanderai pas ton avis, Emmett. »

Emmett haussa les épaules, certain que je ne pourrais jamais rien lui cacher. Il reporta son attention sur Rose.

Jane, mine de rien, se détacha de Jacob pour venir me rejoindre.

Ça n'allait donc jamais finir ?

« Alors ? Me murmura-t-elle.

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Comment... ça va ?

_ Tu le sais très bien.

_ Je te promets que je m'en charge de la faire dégager, l'autre poufiasse. Edward ne va pas rester longtemps avec elle.

_ Lui et moi, c'est fini, Jane, il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte ! »

Elle me regarda d'un air sceptique.

« Fini, hein ? Je ne crois pas.

_ Il ne veut plus. C'est en train de mal tourner.

_ Comment ça, mal ?

_ Mal dans le genre je commence à souffrir, et ça, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! Répondis-je, brûlée par la douleur.

_ Et tu es la seule à souffrir, hein ? Répliqua-t-elle en plissant les yeux, pas du tout convaincue.

_ Il l'aurait voulu, on sortirait ensemble. J'étais d'accord pour ça. Soufflai-je.

_Oui. Mais c'est un idiot... » Murmura-t-elle.

Je haussai simplement les épaules, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les voitures d'Alec et Rose.

C'était la fin de matinée. Et j'avais prévu de faire la sieste avant d'aller au réveillon chez Edward...

Rencontrer Cassidy.

* * *

Et voilà...

Bon, nous avons remarqué que le nombre de reviews postées avait diminué au dernier chapitre... Nous espérons simplement que notre histoire ne commence pas à vous lasser ou vous déplaire. Et surtout, nous remercions tous ceux qui postent leurs commentaires, même courts, et tous ceux qui continuent de nous mettre en alerte et favoris ! Merciiiii

Maintenant, je serais très curieuse de savoir...

Envie de tuer Edward ? Bella ? Les deux ? Cassidy ?

Pensez-vous qu'Edward va aller plus loin qu'un simple jeu de rôles avec Cassidy, ou va-t-il se contenter de l'utiliser comme fausse petite amie ? Comment croyez-vous que Bella va réagir ?

- Bataille de filles dans la neige New-yorkaise ? Tapez 1

- Distributions de baffes ? Tapez 2

- Mouchoirs et glace à la vanille ? Tapez 3

- Donne ma langue au chat Potté ? Tapez 4 !

Prochain chapitre, Retrouvailles, Nouvel an, et confrontations au rendez-vous... à bientôt ;-D


	20. De nos luttes

**Bon sang de bonsoir !**

D'abord, salut tout le monde. Je vous jure que j'ai cru que j'allais jamais pouvoir le finir et le poster à temps ce chapitre !

Donc je m'excuse de le poster si tard dans la soirée mais j'avais pas le choix... Et en guise d'excuse mais SURTOUT de REMERCIEMENT pour tous vos messages !

Pile 100 reviews pour le chapitre précédent si je ne m'abuse, c'est ENORME. Le nombre de reviews ayant baissé pour le 18, j'vous avoue qu'on craignait, avec ma co-paire de mains, que notre histoire se fasse trop longue pour vous... Cela étant, ça ne nous empêchera pas de continuer sur notre lancée. Pour ceux qui se demandent combien de chapitres il reste, on ne sait pas vraiment. On en a prévu au moins 4 de plus. Peut-être 5...

Donc oui, les amoureux semblent se rapprocher du bonheur... Hum, même s'ils n'y sont pas encore.

Allez, je pense que vous êtes assez pressé(e)s de découvrir si oui ou non, Edward a forniqué avec Cassie. Vous allez avoir très vite la réponse... Et vous allez également découvrir au fur et à mesure si vous avez bien fait de taper 1, 2, 3, 4 ou 5 à la fin du chapitre précédent ;-).

On se retrouve en bas !

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

Avez-vous déjà fait quelque chose en désespoir de cause ? Quelque chose qui, vous le pensiez très fort pour une obscure raison, n'aboutirait pas ? Avez-vous déjà si bien joué la comédie que votre rêve le plus fou et le plus inavouable s'était réalisé ?

Parce que c'est ce qui se passa cette nuit-là.

**oOo**

On frappa vigoureusement à la porte d'entrée puis j'entendis un bruit étouffé, une porte qui s'ouvre rageusement, des pas lourds qui traversent le salon et la 'charmante' voix enrouée de Jane qui demandait qui la dérangeait dans sa sieste du début d'après-midi et plus particulièrement dans ses retrouvailles avec Jacob.

Quelques secondes et un déclic de verrou plus tard, j'entendis la voix précipitée de ma soeur.

« Désolée, Jane, on devait arriver dans une heure mais j'ai une urgence à l'hôpital. J'ai essayé d'appeler Edward mais il est sur répondeur depuis quelques temps. Il doit réviser pour les partiels. Il est où ? Dans sa chambre ? »

Cassie marmonna et émergea du sommeil tandis qu'un débarquement semblait avoir lieu dans mon salon et que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrait à la volée sur Rosalie.

« Dé... » Commença-t-elle en se figeant lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la fille à côté de moi.

Un sentiment de malaise m'assaillit, que je dissimulai vite derrière un total détachement.

« Cassie... Je te présente Rose. Ma soeur. » Dis-je d'une voix atone pour dissiper le silence lourd qui s'installait.

Cassidy se releva en prenant soin de dissimuler sa poitrine nue sous le drap rouge froissé.

« Enchantée. » Répondit-elle.

Rose la regarda un instant en haussant les sourcils et eut un rapide sourire.

« De même. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder...

_ Tu as une urgence à l'hôpital. La coupai-je.

_ Oui. Et Lili est toujours coincée à son atelier. Elle doit finir la robe qu'elle va offrir à Bella pour Noël – un vrai petit bijou soit dit en passant – et quelques croquis qu'elle voudrait montrer à Jane. Bref, elle ne sera pas là avant 20 h.

_ Quoi ? » m'écriai-je en me redressant. « Mais c'est vous qui deviez tout organiser ! Vous n'allez pas tout laisser à Jane, hors de question !

_ Lili t'a fait un croquis pour l'organisation des meubles, elle t'a fait trois playlists, le traiteur arrive vers 20 h 30, les invités vers 21 h. il n'est même pas 15 h 30, tu as largement le temps. Alec, Demi, Jazz et Tanya sont déjà là, ce sera rapide à vous 8. Bon... Moi, j'y vais. Je ne sais pas trop quand je serai là. J'espère avant que vous ne partiez à la caserne voir Emmett. En espérant qu'il y soit aussi. À plus tard. »

Elle ressortit de la chambre avant que je n'aie pu prononcer un mot. Je soupirai et me levai, à la recherche d'un t-shirt et de mon bas de pyjama.

« Quand est-ce qu'elle arrive ? »

Je me figeai un peu en mettant mon t-shirt et haussai les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Marmonnai-je.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va marcher. Fais-moi confiance.

_ C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. Évite de trop déshabiller Jacob du regard, j'ai cru que Jane allait t'arracher les yeux quand ils sont arrivés. Et comme il adore la rendre jalouse, il risque d'en profiter. »

Elle éclata de rire au moment où je me tournai vers elle et se pencha sur le côté du lit pour saisir un mini short rouge et son t-shirt assorti.

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est comme si mon plus grand fantasme avait pris forme et vie. Mes yeux sont irrémédiablement attirés par lui.

_ Eh bien il va falloir qu'ils se contentent d'être irrémédiablement attirés par moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'on vérifie ta stupide théorie. Prête à entrer dans l'arène ? »

Elle s'étira comme un chat, s'habilla rapidement, se leva et vint passer ses bras autour de ma taille.

« C'est quand tu veux, bébé. » Dit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je passai un bras autour de sa taille en me détachant d'elle et ouvris la porte de ma chambre.

« J'y crois pas ! Monsieur était au pieu en charmante compagnie en plein milieu de l'après-midi. On reprend du service, Ed ? » Me demanda Demetri, à peine les pieds dans le salon.

Je grognai pour toute réponse et me dirigeai d'un pas lourd vers la bar américain.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Demandai-je à Cassie en ouvrant le frigo.

_ Un café bien noir s'il te plait.

_ Salut. Moi c'est Tanya. Hot boy est encore endormi, je doute qu'il fasse les présentations avant une bonne heure. »

J'attrapai le lait et le jus d'orange et me retournai pour lancer un regard noir à la soeur de Lili.

« Tu devrais voir s'ils ne peuvent pas soigner ta connerie à la clinique. Je pense qu'après une bonne désintoxication, tu approcherais de la perfection. Cassie, je te présente Tanya, la petite soeur de la meilleure amie de Rose. Le blond, c'est Jasper, le grand ahuri devant la télé même pas capable de se joindre à nous, c'est Demetri, et voici Alec... Mon meilleur ami.

_ Y a pas assez de tabourets au bar. T'as qu'à en acheter d'autres et après on reparlera de mon incapacité à me mêler aux autres. Marmonna Demetri.

_ J'ai déjà vu ton visage, mais je serais incapable de dire où. » Dit Tanya en l'observant, les sourcils un peu froncés.

Cassie me remercia avec un sourire lorsque je posai un bol de café fumant devant elle et se tourna vers Tanya.

« Plusieurs possibilités. Soit tu m'as vue sur le campus parce que nous sommes dans les mêmes bâtiments, quoique ça fait quelques semaines que je ne te vois plus, soit tu te souviens du collège Sainte Mary et de la fille qui décollait tes lèvres de celles de son petit frère, Elliott Cromwell. C'est moi. »

Tanya poussa un cri suraigu en sautillant sur son tabouret au moment où Jane pénétrait dans le salon vêtue d'un mini short en jean et d'un t-shirt de Jacob.

Les filles se retournèrent instinctivement et se penchèrent d'un même mouvement pour reluquer Jacob qui enfilait lui aussi un t-shirt.

Ma meilleure amie les fusilla du regard et retourna sur ses pas pour claquer la porte de la chambre.

« Vivement qu'on déménage. Marmonna-t-elle en allant embrasser son frère.

_ Il y a du beau monde ici. Dit Cassie en se beurrant un toast.

_ A qui le dis tu. Et tu as ferré l'un des plus beaux poissons de la rivière. Répondit Tanya en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

_ Oh, ça n'a pas été bien difficile.

_ Vraiment ? » Demanda Jasper avec un léger sourire.

Cassier se tourna vers lui avec un rictus goguenard.

« Quelques verres, un beau sourire, un peu de peau et le tour était joué. »

Demetri, Jazz et Tanya éclatèrent de rire alors que Jane me poussait en marmonnant pour attraper le jus de kiwi au frigo.

« Elle, c'est Jane. La quasi femme du beau gosse taillé comme un Dieu sauvage que l'on a aperçu tout à l'heure avant qu'elle ne referme précipitamment la porte sur lui. » Fit Tanya sur un ton léger.

Jane se tourna brusquement vers elles, prête à dégainer, et Alec s'approcha de nous avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Et si on s'occupait de la musique avec Jasper, Tanya ? On les laisserait déjeuner tranquilles. »

La petite soeur de Lili lança un rapide regard à ma meilleure amie et haussa les épaules, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait toujours adoré faire sortir Jane de ses gonds. Et à cause de ses oestrogènes en plaine activité, c'était encore plus facile qu'avant.

« Excellente idée ! Je vais vous donner un coup de main. » Dit Cassie en finissant son bol.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, Jane posa brusquement son verre de jus de kiwi à moitié plein sur le plan de travail et me lança un regard noir.

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle va passer le Nouvel An avec nous. Ça va être assez difficile avec Alec et la dépravée qui vont bientôt devoir ouvrir une centrale électrique tellement il y a de tension entre eux lorsqu'ils se regardent ou se parlent pour que tu en rajoutes une couche avec cette dévergondée. Ça fait des jours que je la supporte...

_ Trois. La coupai-je, impassible.

_ Techniquement quatre, mais là n'est pas la question. Je ne sais pourquoi tu fais ça, Edward, et je te préviens de suite, c'est une très, très, très, mauvaise idée.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_ Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? Vraiment ? Et si je t'évoque une certaine personne que tu n'as pas vue depuis deux semaines et que tu as refusé de venir chercher avec moi, tu ne vois toujours pas de quoi je parle ?

_ Si tu parles de cette personne qui apparemment nous a ramené un clone de Jacob dans ses bagages, non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Raillai-je, impassible.

Les yeux de ma meilleure amie se plissèrent. Elle essaya de me déstabiliser mais n'y arriva pas.

« La jalousie ne te fera pas gagner la moindre petite bataille et encore moins la guerre, Edward.

_ De quoi tu parles ? Je fais ma vie, elle fait la sienne, point barre. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais rester célibataire toute ma vie ? Avoue que ça aurait été dommage. »

J'eus droit au plus beau regard noir dont elle était la spécialiste et me détournai pour regarder ce que faisait Cassidy. Elle semblait en pleine analyse de playlist du Nouvel An avec Tanya, tandis qu'Alec et Jasper réglaient les baffles aux quatre coins de l'appartement. Sentant mon regard sur elle, elle releva les yeux et me fit un clin d'œil auquel je répondis par un rictus.

« Affligeant. Marmonna Jane.

_ Que fait Jacob ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as consigné dans sa chambre pour éviter d'offrir une belle vue à nos invitées. Raillai-je en espérant changer de sujet.

_ Il a du sommeil à rattraper avec le décalage horaire. Répondit-elle, sourcils froncés, rougissant un peu.

_ Pas toi ?

_ J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. À commencer par choisir tes fringues. Lili a dit 'sobre mais très classe'. Ensuite, on doit mettre les cadeaux sous le sapin, bouger les meubles pour dégager l'espace, acheter les boissons, me reprendre des chocolats noirs à la fraise parce qu'ils étaient délicieux et qu'ils sont trop vite partis, et être rentrés pour 18 heures parce que tout le monde doit se préparer et qu'on ne met pas tous le même temps dans la salle de bains. Dit-elle en me lançant un regard appuyé.

_ Parle pour toi ! Hier, ton bain a duré une heure et demie !

_ Je lisais un article passionnant dans un magasine. Si tu savais toutes les manières qui existent pour se relaxer quand on est enceinte. Et des trucs auxquels on ne penserait pas forcément.

_ Hmm... Marmonnai-je.

_ Et je te préviens ! Pas de douche à deux avec ta dévergondée. On n'a pas le temps et tu vas m'éviter ce supplice une nouvelle fois. Elle crie vraiment trop fort je ne pensais pas que ta rancune envers Bella pourrait te pousser à agir de cette façon. Tu dois être vraiment amoureux à présent. » Dit-elle en saisissant une pomme verte dans le panier à fruits. « Et ne le nie pas, Edward. Parce que pour agir de façon aussi conne et puérile, il faut vraiment que tu sois accro. Je vous laisse en tête à tête, toi et ta conscience. Tu verras très rapidement que j'avais vu juste. »

**oOo**

« Jane ! C'est toi qui passe chercher Bella avec le pote de Jacob ? Elle me demande quand est-ce qu'on passe les prendre. »

Je regardai instinctivement vers mon meilleur ami, l'estomac noué, qui tenait dans sa main son portable.

« Je m'en occupe. Répondit mon colocataire.

_ _Nous_ nous en occupons, dit Jane en appuyant sur le nous.

_ C'est à trois quarts d'heure d'ici. Tu vas te fatiguer pour rien.

_ N'insiste pas ou j'y vais toute seule.

_ Non, Jacob, ne l'énerve pas ! C'est mon plaisir personnel, ça ! » Dit Tanya.

On venait de passer plus d'une demie heure à déplacer les meubles dans tout le salon sous la supervision de Jane, et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle était à cran.

Elle était assise dans un fauteuil à côté de la baie vitrée, nous dictant ses ordres sur un ton militaire comme le ferait le plus grand décorateur d'intérieur du pays et regardait l'agencement des choses les sourcils froncés, enchaînant chocolats pralinés aux noisettes et jus de kiwi. Une main posée sur son ventre, tout le monde en prenait pour son grade depuis que Jacob s'était joint à nous et que Tanya et Cassie avaient été prises en flagrant délit de matage de fesses. Il avait fallu donner toutes les commandes des opérations pour calmer ma meilleure amie et une chose était sûre, jamais au grand jamais je ne travaillerais un jour pour elle.

« Tanya... Siffla Alec en lui jetant un regard lourd qu'elle fit mine de ne pas remarquer.

_ Bon moi, j'en ai ma claque. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je m'apprête à faire ça, mais j'abandonne. Je m'habille et je vais chercher Bella. Vous avez intérêt à ce que tout soit fait quand je rentrerai. Edward, tu diras à Demetri et Jasper qu'ils fassent attention aux boissons et qu'ils essayent de tout mettre au frais. Alec, si tu tiens vraiment à cette dépravée, je lui conseille de changer et très rapidement. Si elle ne veut pas que je m'énerve pour de bon ! S'écria Jane.

_ Dépravée ? Répéta Cassie, amusée.

_ Et Edward, bâillonne-la ! Ou bande lui les yeux ! Ou mieux ! Les deux à la fois ! Enchaîna ma meilleure amie, la voix montant dans les aigus.

_ Jane, calme-toi ! Lui dit son frère.

_ Mais oui, Jane. Tu sais bien que j'adore te taquiner. Fit Tanya.

_ Jacob, embarque-la ! » Dis-je à mon colocataire avant que ça ne dérape définitivement.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, mon colocataire alla prendre Jane dans ses bras avec un calme olympien et emporta en même temps les chocolats pralinés et la bouteille de kiwi alors que ma meilleure amie vociférait par dessus son épaule.

« Il ne me tarde pas d'être enceinte. Dit Cassie lorsque la porte se referma.

_ Moi, si ! La ventre rond, la libido décuplée, les envies de fraises à 4 h du mat', être aux petits soins de tout le monde. Avoue, c'est la grande classe. Répondit Tanya en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

_ Ca dépend qui est le père. S'il est aussi sexy que Jacob, je signe de suite.

_ A qui le dis-tu ! Ce mec a vraiment un cul d'enfer !

_ Il n'y a pas que son cul qui est d'enfer. »

Tanya éclata de rire alors qu'Alec se dirigeait d'un pas lourd vers le bar américain.

Jetant un vague coup d'oeil vers les filles, je soupirai de résignation et le suivis. Apparemment, rien n'avait avancé entre ces deux-là, ce qui commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ? » Dis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres mais il ne répliqua pas.

Son mutisme avait un double sens : soit j'avais tout juste, soit j'avais tout faux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore à cause de... Bella ? »

Il se tourna vers moi en haussant les sourcils.

« Bella ? … Non. Non, c'est pas à cause d'elle. Je l'ai mise dans un coin de ma mémoire. Je crois même que je suis en phase terminale de guérison. Je ne pensais pas m'en soigner aussi vite. » Me dit-il.

Un nouveau silence s'installa durant lequel cette petite voix dans ma tête me soufflait que le moment était venu de lui parler d'elle. De lui parler de ce que cette fille, celle qu'il croyait que je haïssais et que j'aurais tellement voulu haïr, avait fait naître en moi en l'espace de seulement quelques semaines.

« On s'est embrassés.

_ Avec Bella ? » demandai-je un peu sèchement.

Il me lança un nouveau regard étonné durant lequel ses yeux ambrés me scrutèrent puis il se détourna en secouant légèrement la tête.

Mon estomac était tellement noué que j'en avais la nausée.

« Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu la détestes autant. Je l'ai embrassée avant qu'elle parte, oui. C'était... Pour finir notre page en quelques sortes. Mais je te parle de Tanya. »

_« Je l'ai embrassée avant qu'elle parte. »_

Alors qu'elle était encore avec moi.

Alors qu'on n'avait pas encore rompu notre pacte.

Et elle s'était laissée faire.

Un venin que je ne connaissais que trop, surtout ces derniers temps, se répandit dans mes veines. Celui que je redoutais par dessus tout car il rendait littéralement dingue et que je l'étais déjà assez, et qu'avec la folie, il ajoutait la douleur et les suspicions.

La jalousie.

« Ça ne va pas ? S'enquit-il.

_ Quoi ? Fis-je d'une voix sourde.

_ T'es tout crispé.

_ C'est rien.

_ Ne me dis pas... Que tu as des vues sur elle ? »

J'eus un haut-le-cœur et écarquillai les yeux en le regardant ; il savait.

« Qui ? Demandai-je, le souffle court.

_ Tanya.

_ Non !

_ Ah. Parce que j'ai bien compris que tu te servais plus ou moins de cette fille... J'ai vriament eu peur que ce soit pour en rendre une autre jalouse.

_ Tanya ?... T'es dingue.

_ Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit Vic, encore moins Jess, alors... ma sœur ? Tu t'es rendu compte que t'étais amoureux de Jane ? »

_Non. Je me suis rendu compte que je suis tombé amoureux de la seule fille que tu n'as pas citée._

« Lili ?

_ Eh ! C'est limite incestueux là ! » M'écriai-je. « J'en avais marre d'être célibataire depuis quelques temps, alors je suis sorti, je l'ai rencontrée, et... Voilà.

_ Un passe-temps ? Me demanda-t-il avec un rictus.

_ En quelques sorte, ouais.

_ Je te retrouve, enfin ! Tu sais que tu commençais à nous faire peur avec Jane. Enfermé dans tes bouquins à longueur de journée, on se demandait si tu n'allais pas prendre l'habit. »

Je lui lançai un regard noir et me penchai sur le bar pour attraper une canette de Coca.

« Alors vous vous êtes embrassés. Dis-je après avoir bu une gorgée.

_ Avec Tanya ? Oui. Hier soir. »

_Avec Bella, aussi._

« Et c'est toujours au point mort ? Lui demandai-je en essayant d'étouffer la petite vois dans ma tête.

_ Je ne sais pas trop. Elle n'a pas réagi. C'était hier, quand on est rentrés de Central Park. Je lui ai demandé faussement enjoué ce qu'elle aurait voulu de ma part pour Noël et elle m'a répondu que je savais précisément la réponse. Mon sourire a disparu. Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas. Elle a soupiré, m'a saisi par le col de mon manteau et... On s'est embrassés. »

Je l'écoutai patiemment, les yeux dans le vide, en pensant amèrement à la même scène, dans d'autres circonstances, avec deux autres personnes. _Elle et moi_.

À ce moment-là, Jane et Jacob sortirent de leur chambre et traversèrent le salon sous les gloussements de Tanya et Cassie.

« On revient dans une heure. » Nous dit Jane en claquant la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et Cassie posa son torse sur mon épaule.

« On a une heure devant nous, alors. » Me murmura-t-elle en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

Je souris, me retournai et posai longuement ma bouche sur la sienne alors que ses doigts fins caressaient le creux de mes reins sous mon t-shirt.

« On va devoir se passer des préliminaires. Dit-elle avec un rictus.

_ Il n'y a pas de problème pour moi. »

Elle me fit descendre du tabouret, se colla contre mon torse et m'embrassa à son tour.

« Je te l'empreinte. Dit-elle à Alec.

_ Mais fais donc. On va aller... Faire un tour avec Tanya. »

Sans un mot de plus, je me laissai entraîner vers ma chambre après avoir allumé la chaîne murale.

Dès que la porte se referma, Cassie me poussa sur le lit et enleva son débardeur.

« J'ai bien vanté tes prouesses auprès de Tanya. Apparemment, elles s'apprécient avec Bella, donc elle le lui répétera. »

Elle vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi et m'ôta mon t-shirt.

« Que le spectacle commence... » Souffla-t-elle avant d'écraser sa bouche contre la mienne.

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Le bruit d'une sonnette lancinante me tira de mon état semi-comateux, et, grognant, j'émergeai du sommeil.

À côté de moi, Embry dormait toujours. Je lui lançai un regard blasé. Rien ne pouvait le réveiller, lui.

Essayant d'ignorer mon mal de crâne – officiellement dû à la fatigue, mais nul doute que l'appréhension de la soirée à venir n'aidait pas à le faire passer –, je me levai, et descendis ouvrir la porte et engueuler la personne qui ne lâchait pas la sonnette.

Sur les marches devant la maison où je logeais, je découvris Alice, qui me fit un immense sourire.

« Bella ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir ! »

Elle me sauta littéralement dans les bras, et je grimaçai.

« Mais c'est quoi cette tête ? T'es pas heureuse de me revoir ? Bouda-t-elle.

_ Si, Alice. Mais tu viens de me tirer d'un repos réparateur figure-toi.

_ Et j'ai bien fait ! Faut absolument que je te prépare pour la soirée. Franchement, t'as vu ta tête ? Tu fais peur. Heureusement, tata Alice est là.

_ Ouais... C'est ça, rentre, tata. »

Je lui ouvris plus grand la porte et refermai derrière elle. Me rendis dans la cuisine, me préparer une aspirine. Voire deux, j'avais comme l'impression que j'allais en avoir besoin.

Dans le même temps, Leah, qui elle ne souffrait pas du décalage horaire – quelle chance – rentra en coup de vent. Elle venait de faire un tour dans la ville.

Alice lui sauta dessus et la considéra gravement, jusqu'à ce que mon amie quileute mette les points sur les i en décrétant qu'elle avait déjà choisie sa tenue, que non, elle ne porterait pas de maquillage, et encore non, elle refusait les escarpins que pourrait lui prêter Alice.

La tornade brune oublia l'idée de formater Leah et monta directement dans ma chambre, et je la laissai faire, ne la prévenant même pas que je n'étais pas seule.

Je comptai mentalement les secondes.

_Trois, deux, un..._

« AAAAAAHHHHH ? Mais tu nous as ramené un mec, Bella ? »

Je soupirai.

« Rose ne t'a pas prévenue, Alice ?

_ Ben si mais je savais pas que vous étiez ensemble ! »

Elle redescendit en coup de vent et se planta devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, tapant du pied.

« Tu ne m'as rien dit !

_ Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Répliquai-je, blasée.

_ Rien à dire ? T'as un mec tout droit tiré d'un magasine de mannequins body-buildés dans ton lit et t'as rien à dire ? »

Leah leva les yeux au ciel.

Ledit mec tiré d'un magasine de mannequins body-buildés descendit mes escaliers d'un pas lourd, fusilla Alice du regard et s'assit avec la grâce d'un éléphant à la table de la cuisine.

Je déposai le plateau de fruits, des gâteaux, du pain, du beurre et de la confiture devant lui.

Alice le détailla des pieds à la tête, nullement gênée par le fait qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon.

« Salut. Moi c'est Alice. Tu comptes porter quoi ce soir au réveillon ?

_ Embry. J'ai un vieux baggy et un sweat ça ira ? »

Alice se figea, et écarquilla les yeux. Je lui tapai dans le dos pour la forcer à respirer.

« Pas troué, le baggy. Rajouta Embry.

_ Il plaisante, Alice. Modérai-je.

_ C'est pas drôle ! S'énerva-t-elle, le choc passé.

_ Fallait pas me tirer du lit.

_ Ça va, j'voulais pas vous déranger, les amoureux.

_ On n'est pas amoureux. » Grogna-t-on en même temps avec Embry.

Alice nous regarda avec suspicion, Leah commença à s'agacer.

« Vous étiez bien dans le même lit, non ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Et on dormait. Ok ? Dor-mir, comme quand on est fatigués par un décalage de plusieurs heures.

_ Ok, ok ! Mais et cette nuit, vous allez bien partager le même lit ?

_ Non. Je dors dans la chambre d'Angela, qui dormira avec Ben. C'était juste pour la sieste. Ça te va ?

_ Oui, c'est bon. Quoique tu pourrais t'envoyer un peu en l'air avec lui, ça doit valoir le coup. » Chuchota Alice avec un clin d'œil.

Je levai les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Embry pouffait en avalant un biscuit. Il avait entendu, Alice n'ayant pas fait de réel effort pour être discrète.

« Tu devrais pas plutôt prendre du café toi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda en mâchant, avala, et répondit :

« Rien de mieux pour se réveiller qu'un bon repas.

_ Tu sais qu'il y aura à manger ce soir ?

_ T'inquiète. J'ai de la place. »

Leah et moi soupirâmes en songeant à quel point c'était vrai.

« Bon, Bella. T'avales ton aspirine et j'vais te préparer. D'ailleurs j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

_ Un cadeau ? Demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

_ Yep. Et tu vas le porter ce soir. »

Je la regardai pensivement en buvant mon verre, puis je la suivis comme pour aller sur l'échafaud...

**oOo**

Il était près de 20 heures quand Alice quitta ma maison, pressée d'aller finir des croquis pour je ne savais plus trop quoi.

J'avais été très émue en découvrant son cadeau de Noël ; une sublime robe qu'elle m'avait confectionnée elle-même. J'avais été gênée, aussi ; je n'avais eu à lui offrir qu'un bijou assez simple que j'avais trouvé pour elle à Forks, alors qu'elle, avait dû passer des heures à me préparer mon cadeau. Mais elle avait assuré que ce n'était pas tant, et qu'elle adorait le bracelet que je lui avais offert.

Je me retournai à nouveau devant la glace, pensive.

La robe était noire, assez classique d'un premier coup d'œil mais d'une classe folle. Des bretelles froncées, un décolleté avantageux, elle formait aussi un triangle dans mon dos, traçant un chemin qui semblait mener à ma chute de reins ; elle moulait ma poitrine, se resserrait le long de ma taille et de mes hanches, et sa jupe était légèrement vaporeuse, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses.

Alice avait fait un travail remarquable, elle méritait vraiment de devenir une grande styliste. Je ne savais même pas comment elle avait réussi à me faire un tel bijou sans prendre mes mesures. Quand je lui avais demandé, elle avait haussé les épaules en me disant qu'elle avait le compas dans l'œil et une mémoire photographique en ce qui concernait les mensurations des personnes.

J'étais émerveillée. Je trouvais pas mal la robe que j'avais acheté dans un magasin assez simple de vêtements à l'occasion du Noël et du jour de l'an, mais celle-ci était...

Juste incroyable.

Je mis avec un pendentif argenté, et laissai, sur les conseils d'Alice qui en avait parait-il débattu avec Rose, mes cheveux détachés sur mes épaules, après que la tornade brune en eut arrangé les boucles avec son matériel de coiffure. Je gardai à mon doigt la bague offerte par Leah et Seth et contemplai le léger maquillage que m'avait fait Alice. Juste une touche de fond de teint, très léger, un peu de fard argenté sur les paupières, et un trait de crayon noir pour souligner mes yeux, ainsi qu'une très discrète touche de rouge qui faisait paraître mes lèvres plus « pleines et désirables » pour citer le petit lutin.

Je songeai un instant que quoi qu'elle ait fait de moi ce soir, ça ne changerait rien. Mon cœur se déchira un peu.

_Alec a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Edward aussi. Finalement on dirait que ça sera ça ma vie ; seule._

Je secouai la tête pour chasser mes pensées tristes, et croisai le regard d'Embry dans le miroir.

« Tu sais qu'il va se mordre les doigts d'avoir rompu votre pacte en te voyant, ce soir ? » Me dit-il.

J'eus un sourire amer.

« Tu parles. Il peut avoir n'importe quelle fille. Je suis certaine que je n'arriverai pas à la cheville de sa_ petite amie._ »

Embry secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Je crois que tu ne te vois pas telle que les autres te voient. » Dit-il, énigmatique.

Je haussai les épaules en attrapant mon portable.

_'' A quelle heure on doit être chez ton ami ? ''_ Envoyai-je à Alec.

« T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je joue ton petit ami ? Me demanda Embry.

_ Ça servirait à rien, soupirai-je. Oublie cette idée. En plus, Alec trouverait ça bizarre, et on a dit à Alice qu'on n'était pas ensemble.

_ Ouais. C'est ok. Mais je te préviens que si l'autre te fait le moindre coup tordu, il va bouffer de mon poing. J'suis peut-être pas ton petit ami mais on ne touche pas à mes amis.

_ La violence ne résout rien, Embry.

_ Mais elle soulage sacrément. » rit-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en secouant la tête. Mon portable vibra.

_« Les deux futurs parents vont venir te chercher. Les invités arrivent vers 21 heures. Et essaie d'appeler 'mon ami' par son prénom, aujourd'hui. Edward. Au cas où t'aurais oublié. C'est le dernier jour de l'année, faites pas la guerre ;-) »_ me répondit Alec.

J'eus un petit sourire amer. Si il savait que quelques semaines auparavant, je jouissais en gémissant le prénom de son ami, et qu'on avait plutôt fait l'amour que la guerre...

Mais c'était une période révolue. Maintenant, on allait à nouveau redevenir l'un pour l'autre « l'ami d'un ami », et nous entendre comme chien et chat...

Finalement, c'était peut-être pas plus mal.

_Tout a une fin..._

**oOo**

Quand on sonna à nouveau à la porte, j'étais en train de faire les cent pas dans ma chambre, sous les regards blasés d'Embry et Leah.

Je descendis en coup de vent, le ventre noué par l'appréhension, et allai ouvrir pour découvrir Jane et Jacob sur le seuil de la maison.

Jane me détailla avec un sourire satisfait.

« Parfaite. Tu es parfaite. Alice a fait du très bon boulot. J'en connais une qui va vite dégager et un qui va se mordre les doigts. »

Jake lui lança un regard inquisiteur mais Embry débarqua et le détailla.

« Toi aussi on t'a forcé au costard ? »

Mon meilleur ami haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour sa femme.

_ Ouais ben moi j'ai pas de femme dans l'histoire.

_ Oui. Mais t'as fait la connaissance d'Alice. Impossible de lui dire non.

_ J'ai cru comprendre... »

Jane était en train de le détailler de son regard perçant. Elle ne rajouta rien, mais je supposais qu'elle était plutôt satisfaite qu'il soit là. Il paraissait que la nouvelle petite amie d'Edward avait un penchant pour le charme exotique de Jake. Elle devrait aussi beaucoup aimer Embry.

« C'est bien, c'est très bien. Et si on y allait ? Les autres nous attendent. »

Je soupirai, le ventre plus noué que jamais, et suivis Jane qui partait avec une démarche de guerrière.

**oOo**

Je soufflai un bon coup lorsqu'on s'arrêta tous cinq au pas de la porte d'Edward. Cet appartement dans lequel je n'avais mis les pieds qu'un nombre de fois se comptant sur les doigts d'une main.

Jake passa devant et ouvrit la porte, qui n'était visiblement pas fermée à clef, nous invitant à entrer dans un geste théâtral.

« Messieurs-dames, si vous voulez bien me faire l'honneur... »

Je laissai passer Jane devant, et fit mon entrée, la boule d'appréhension dans mon ventre se dénouant pour faire place à la résignation.

La première personne que je vis en entrant fut Tanya, qui me fit un large sourire en venant me serrer dans ses bras.

« Oh Bella, ça va ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances à Forks ? Tiens, et tu es...

_ Leah. Je te présente Tanya? Bonnes vacances, oui... ça m'a pas fait de mal. Mentis-je.

_ Mais je vois que tu nous as ramené quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta-t-elle, son sourire s'agrandissant – si c'était possible.

_ Tanya, Embry, Embry, Tanya.

_ Enchantée Embry.

_ Mmh... De même.

_ Tu dois être un ami de Jacob ?

_ Est-ce ma couleur de peau qui te fait dire ça ? » Répliqua mon ami, mimant d'être outré par de soi-disant propos racistes.

Tanya rentra dans son jeu et haussa un sourcil.

« C'est vrai que votre côté peau rouge saute aux yeux.

_ Ça avait pas l'air de te gêner quand tu matais le cul de mon copain, cracha Jane, entraînant l'hilarité de Tanya.

_ Les filles... »

Je me retournai vers Alec, qui venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce.

Il me détailla, et me sourit en venant m'embrasser.

« Bella. Tu es magnifique.

_ Euh... Merci. T'es pas trop mal non plus.

_ Et moi ? » Geignit Demetri en débarquant derrière moi, les mains sur les hanches.

Je le détaillai, une main sur le cœur.

« Ce que tu es beau. Tu vas en faire tomber des cœurs.

_ Je sais. » Fit le grand brun avec une fausse pose de mannequin.

Embry ricana et siffla admirativement, s'attirant un regard écarquillé de Demetri.

« Hey, Embry. Ça fait un bail. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Le salua Alec avant de passer à Leah, qu'il avait déjà revue à l'occasion de ma compétition d'escalade.

_ Ben tu vois, j'viens faire un tour à New York. La ville et moi, une grande histoire d'amour... »

Alec sourit, pas du tout dupe mais un peu surpris. Je savais qu'il se posait un certain nombre de questions sur la présence d'Embry dans la grosse pomme, et je sentais son regard perçant sur nous deux.

S'imaginait-il qu'Embry et moi...

Non, impossible. Il savait que j'avais grandi avec les Quileutes. Sortir avec l'un d'eux, ce serait presque de l'inceste.

« Au fait Bella, va poser tes affaires dans la chambre d'Edward. » me fit Jake en me prenant les cadeaux que j'avais acheté pour Tanya, ma cible de Noël, des mains.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre, les autres s'asseyant dans le salon, le cœur un peu battant. Je supposais qu'Edward devait être parti faire une course ou chercher quelqu'un... Sa Cassidy, peut-être.

Je fus vite détrompée.

Je poussai la porte de la chambre sans avoir l'idée de frapper – quelle connerie.

À l'intérieur, une rouquine se retourna vers moi, la poitrine à l'air. Et je croisai rapidement le regard d'Edward à ma droite, à côté du lit, alors qu'il était en train de remettre son pantalon de costume.

Je pus presque sentir mon cœur s'arrêter, et je me figeai.

Je détournai rapidement le regard.

« Je ne fais que passer. »

Je jetai ma veste sur la chaise du bureau, sans faire un pas dans la chambre, et ressortis en claquant la porte derrière moi, me précipitant dans le salon.

Jane me regarda entrer avec un air surpris, puis dû remarquer mon visage plus blanc qu'un linge parce que soudain son regard se fit assassin.

« Je vais le tuer. Siffla-t-elle.

_ Qui ? S'étonna son frère.

_ Ton meilleur ami ! Je parie qu'il est encore au pieu avec sa connasse ! Hurla la future mère.

_ Raté. » Fit une voix veloutée. « Bonsoir... Bella, je suppose ? »

Je me retournai vers la rouquine qui venait de faire son apparition, suivie d'un Edward qui arborait un sourire fier. Voire même arrogant.

Je me détournai rapidement de son visage, sentant malgré tout son regard sur mon corps, et fis mine de me concentrer sur sa... Nouvelle amie.

« Exact. Et tu es... ?

_ Cassidy. Mais tu peux m'appeler Cassie.

_ Hin hin.

_ On s'est déjà vues. Au bar, le Strawberry café.

_ Oh oui. Désolée, je ne me souviens pas trop de cette soirée.

_ Si je me souviens bien, en effet, tu n'étais pas très fraîche.

_ Tu peux dire les choses telles qu'elles sont. J'étais déchirée. »

Le soir où j'avais, dans les limbes de l'alcool, allumé Edward dans sa cuisine, soi-disant sous prétexte de vérifier son hétérosexualité. En réalité plutôt pour l'emmerder. J'avais réussi, au passage, et ce souvenir me serra le cœur.

« Comment va Tyler ? Ce mec à qui tu avais roulé un patin monumental ce soir-là ? Enchaîna-t-elle.

_ Il cherche encore ses couilles depuis la dernière fois qu'il a essayé de me rendre ce patin. »

Elle éclata de rire, à l'instar de Demetri qui m'assena une grande claque dans le dos.

« Sacrée Bella. »

Alec sourit, quoique se demandant de quoi on parlait.

« On l'a bien dressée avec Emmett, qu'est-ce que tu crois. Rit Jake, se récoltant une gifle derrière le crâne de la part de Jane.

_ Tu peux bien jouer les machos tiens. Je parie que c'est ta petite femme qui porte la culotte entre vous. » Ricana Jasper en nous rejoignant.

Il vint vers moi et m'embrassa.

« Salut, Bella. Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui et toi ?

_ Des heures que je suis ici, à supporter les ordres et la mauvaise humeur de Jane, les pitreries de Demetri, les échanges entre Tanya et Cassie à propos du beau cul musclé de Jacob.

_ Et Alice qui n'est même pas là. Compatis-je.

_ J'aime avoir quelqu'un qui me comprend. »

Je lui tapotai l'épaule, Jane levant les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai pas été si horrible.

_ Non... » Grogna Alec, blasé.

Embry posa son bras sur mon épaule, et je me calai contre lui, croisant un bref instant le regard incendiaire d'Edward.

_Tiens, il fait moins l'arrogant..._

« Et si tu me présentais à tout le monde, Bella ? Fit mon ami, nonchalant, fixant Edward.

_ Hum, Alors tu connais Alec et sa sœur Jane, voici Jasper. C'est le petit ami de la fille qui est venue jouer à la poupée avec moi tout à l'heure. Tanya est la sœur de cette fille. Demetri, un ami d'Alec. Cassidy, dont je viens de faire la connaissance, et Edward. Le meilleur pote d'Alec. Vous tous, je vous présente aussi Leah – pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas.

_ Ok... Je vois... » commenta simplement Embry.

Je me raclai la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise. Edward nous lança simplement un regard froid, et se détourna pour se diriger vers sa salle de bains, dont il referma sèchement la porte.

« Bon, vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Proposa Jacob.

_ Ouais. Allez, tout le monde au salon ! » Beugla Demetri.

Nous nous y dirigeâmes, et je m'assis sur le canapé avec Embry.

Cassie se posa à mon autre côté et se tourna vers moi, tout sourire.

« Dis-moi, il est drôlement sexy ton mec. » Lâcha-t-elle en matant Embry sans vergogne.

Ce dernier ricana et je lui donnai un coup dans le ventre. J'entendis de ma place Jane fulminer. Elle semblait détester la nouvelle amie d'Edward à un point qui n'était même pas envisageable.

« Embry et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. Fis-je, un peu gênée.

_ C'est vrai ? Tu dois préférer les yeux verts. » fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Mon estomac se retourna, et je lui lançai un regard glacial.

« Ça, ça m'est vite passé. Répliquai-je d'une voix basse.

_ Comment peut-on se passer de ces mains... Et cette bouche... Et sa langue ! J'en frissonne encore ! » Murmura-t-elle.

Je me raidis, ne la quittant pas des yeux, cherchant à comprendre.

Edward lui aurait donc dit, pour lui et moi ?

Mais que lui avait-il dit exactement ?

Que croyait-elle qu'il y ait entre lui et moi ?

Pensait-elle..._ Savait-elle_, que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour lui ?

Cherchait-elle donc à me blesser, elle aussi ? Il l'avait bien trouvée, rien à redire.

Je lui lançai un sourire froid.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On le peut. » Fis-je.

Elle me renvoya un sourire chaleureux, me mettant sur mes gardes.

_Que cherche-t-elle à la fin ?_

« J'avoue qu'entre un de ces deux-là » commença-t-elle en me désignant Jacob et Embry « Et lui, mon cœur balance. Les trois en même temps, ça doit être le pied. »

Je lançai un regard à Jane, et souris, goguenarde.

« A tes risques et périls. »

Elle regarda Jane à son tour.

« Je peux partager si elle me les laisse une petite nuit. »

Elle se pencha sur moi.

« Je suis sûr qu'Edward serait d'accord. » ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Je tressaillis, et me tournai vers elle.

« Écoute, je sais pas ce que t'as avec lui, mais évite d'en parler avec moi, ok ? Ça fait environ quatre mois qu'on se connait, et quatre mois moins deux minutes qu'on se déteste. »

Elle me sourit.

« C'est ce qu'il y a d'excitant.

_ Ouais. Et de lassant, aussi. Répliquai-je.

_ Ne me dis pas qu'il ne te plait pas. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Si tu ne veux pas que je te le dise...

_ Je ne te croirai pas. Il suffit de voir comment tu as réagi en entrant dans la chambre tout à l'heure. Désolée au fait. Il ne voulait pas remettre le couvert, c'est moi qui ai insisté. »

_Il ne s'est pas fait prier, je suppose_. Songeai-je, le cœur déchiré.

« Ouais. Fais-toi plaisir. Ça ne me concerne en rien.

_ Au contraire, ça te concerne au premier plan.

_ Sûrement pas. » Fis-je avec un regard froid. « Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

_ Et tes sentiments pour lui en font partie. » Répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se leva, m'empêchant de répondre.

« Je te laisse. Une douche à prendre. Heureuse de te connaître. »

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, où, bien sûr, Edward se trouvait encore.

_Bien sûr..._

**oOo**

Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous vîmes débarquer Alice et Rosalie à l'appartement, suivies de près par Jess et Victoria.

La sœur d'Edward vint me serrer dans ses bras, jetant un regard satisfait à ma tenue.

« Désolée. Une urgence à l'hôpital. Heureusement, toute l'équipe n'était pas utile, j'ai pu me libérer.

_ Ravie que tu passes la soirée avec nous. Souris-je.

_ Je n'aurais pour rien au monde manqué notre passage à la caserne des pompiers. » Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je souris. En effet, mon frère étant de garde pour le réveillon du nouvel an, nous avions prévu d'aller lui rendre visite à la caserne vers une ou deux heures du matin.

« Et si on passait à table ? Hurla Demetri.

_ Fais pas chier ! Lui répondit Rosalie.

_ Ben quoi ? J'ai faim, moi, bougonna-t-il.

_ Oui mais nous on vient seulement d'arriver, intervint Victoria.

_ Les retardataires ont toujours tort.

_ C'est pas ça le dicton normalement ? S'inquiéta Jessica en fronçant pensivement les sourcils.

_ Les fornicateurs ! Sortez de cette salle de bains ! » Trancha Jacob en hurlant.

Deux minutes plus tard, Edward et son amie réapparurent, et je me renfermai.

Embry sentit le changement, et, s'asseyant à table à côté de moi,il posa une main sur mon genou.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, et lui adressai un petit sourire, auquel il répondit par une pression sur ma peau.

Différents plats avaient été livrés par un traiteur ; nous commençâmes par un apéritif, mais je choisis de boire peu – pourtant, l'ivresse m'aurait peut-être fait oublier la douleur dans mes entrailles – et nous passâmes assez rapidement aux entrées froides – c'était ça de dîner à la table d'Embry, Jacob et Demetri. Et encore, il n'y avait pas Emmett.

Alice et Rosalie discutèrent, enthousiastes, bébé et petite famille avec Jane et Jacob. Demetri rit grassement avec Jasper et Alec. Tanya et Cassie semblaient s'entendre comme larrons en foire et j'évitai de me mêler à leur conversation malgré quelques tentatives infructueuses de Tanya de m'y intégrer. Victoria et Jessica discutaient de je ne savais trop quoi avec une Leah qui n'avait pas l'air dans son élément.

Je pouvais parfois sentir le regard d'Edward peser sur moi. Mais je me contentais de l'éviter soigneusement, m'enfermant dans une bulle protectrice avec Embry qui, tour à tour, jouait avec mes cheveux, glissait une main sur mes épaules, me faisait rire.

Essayait de me faire oublier la présence de l'autre à à peine quelques mètres. Peine perdue. Et je voyais bien que mon ami fulminait intérieurement.

Pour le peu que je vis, Edward ne lâcha pas Cassie.

Il se penchait régulièrement sur elle pour mordiller son oreille.

Elle passait sa main sur sa taille et quémandait un baiser.

Il lui souriait en la caressant.

Elle passait sa main sous la table en lui adressant un regard coquin.

Et à chaque fois que malencontreusement, mon regard se portait dans leur direction et remarquait ce genre de gestes, mon cœur se déchirait un peu plus, et la jalousie mêlée au regret me rongeait.

Je m'étais laissée avoir par lui. Je ne m'étais pas méfiée, me pensant trop amoureuse d'Alec, mais finalement, j'avais réussi à m'attacher à Edward... J'ignorais à quel point, mais en tous cas assez pour souffrir de ne pas être celle avec qui il aurait choisi de sortir.

Vint le moment des desserts, et la douleur se fit beaucoup trop intense au moment où Cassie éclata de rire à une chose que venait de lui glisser Edward dans l'oreille.

Je me levai, et m'excusai, prétextant devoir me rafraîchir.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains et bifurquai dans la chambre de Jacob, refermant derrière moi et m'asseyant sur le lit avec un soupir.

**oOo**

Je sursautai et me relevai en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

Croisai brièvement un regard vert qui fit automatiquement s'accélérer mon cœur.

Edward était entré, et était en train de refermer la porte à clef. Je ne voyais plus que son dos, ses cheveux emmêlés, son corps frémissant. Il prit la clef, la mit dans la poche arrière de son jean sous mon regard ébahi, et se retourna vers moi, le regard brûlant.

Je repris contact avec la réalité.

« Ouvre cette porte. Grondai-je, menaçante.

_ Pourquoi ? T'es en manque ? Il t'a pas assez tripotée durant la soirée ? »

Je le considérai avec un mélange de stupeur et de colère.

De quoi parlait-il ? Il s'était vu, avec sa Cassie ?

« Pardon ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on devrait dire de toi, hein ? »

Il frissonna, et me sourit.

« Oh, mais oui. Je suis en manque. T'imagines même pas à quel point. » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix sourde, me dévorant des yeux.

Son regard me désarçonna, et je frissonnai à nouveau ; puis me rappelai pourquoi je lui en voulais.

C'était un cauchemar, hein ? Il y avait quelques minutes, il était encore en train de s'afficher avec sa copine, et là, il venait de s'enfermer avec moi, m'adressant ses regards...

Bouillants.

« Ben va rejoindre ta Cassie, dans ce cas. » lançai-je avec hargne.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, saisit mon poignet avant que j'aie pu bouger et me retira du doigt l'anneau que Leah et Seth m'avaient offert à Noël, le balançant à travers la pièce ; le tout sans me quitter des yeux une seconde.

Son regard brûlant me faisait le désirer autant que le haïr, et je m'en voulais pour ça.

Il me bloqua soudain contre lui, et aplatit sa bouche contre la mienne, forçant de sa langue le passage de mes lèvres, me donnant un baiser violent et exigent.

Je tressaillis, le repoussai, et levai une main pour le gifler.

Ma paume entra en contact avec sa joue.

Le bruit me parut résonner dans la chambre, entre nous.

Un silence plana quelques instants, pendant lequel je lui rendais son regard avec toute la rage que j'éprouvais envers lui, puis je me détournai pour aller récupérer ma bague et la passer à mon doigt.

Il me suivit du regard, un air amer sur les traits. Il bougea, et me reprit contre lui malgré ma résistance avant de se pencher à mon oreille.

« Vas-y Bella, sois violente. Montre-moi si tu crèves autant que moi de jalousie. » Me murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, déclenchant une série de frissons sur ma peau, et faisant descendre le désir le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je m'immobilisai soudain.

Il caressait la partie de mon dos dénudé, et ce fut d'une voix étranglée que je répliquai :

« Arrête. T'as pas le droit de faire ça. T'as plus le droit de me toucher. »

Il eut un sourire amer et me colla carrément contre lui en me caressant toujours.

« Le droit de quoi ? De te toucher ? De t'embrasser ? D'être jaloux ? Je l'ai jamais eu.

_ Si, tu l'aurais pu ! J'étais prête à tout accepter, Edward, et ne me dis pas que je te l'ai caché. Je t'ai dit clairement que j'aurais voulu sortir avec toi. Tu as refusé, ça s'arrête là ! » m'énervai-je en cherchant à me défaire de son étreinte.

Il me lança un regard dur.

« Tu voulais tellement sortir avec moi que tu ramènes un autre mec et que tu le laisses te tripoter sous mes yeux. Au fait. J'espère que ma salle de bains était assez spacieuse. » Siffla-t-il.

Je me raidis. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Il croyait réellement que je sortais avec Embry ? Alors qu'on ne s'était pas caressés, embrassés, ni... rien ?

J'avais dit clairement à tout le monde ce qu'il en était.

_Mais bien sûr, il faut toujours qu'il arrange les choses à sa façon_, songeai-je avec amertume.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Lui, me tripoter ? Tu déformes tout, alors arrête ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aie couché avec une autre, alors ne me mets pas cette faute sur le dos, tu es l'unique à avoir tout cassé ! Criai-je, très en colère.

_ Cassé quoi Bella ? Je suis le seul à avoir avoué que la situation m'échappait. Le seul à vouloir lui rentrer dedans pour être si proche de toi ! Le seul à parler clairement de jalousie !

_ Cassé notre pacte ! Cassé la chance que je t'offrais d'aller plus loin ! Et à m'avoir cassée, moi, par la même occasion ! Parce que qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que ça m'a été facile de parler de sortir avec toi si tôt après ma rupture avec Alec ? Maintenant, laisse-moi partir, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! »

Il garda un instant le silence.

J'en avais trop dit. Mais j'étais trop fatiguée, et trop blessée pour le regretter.

Je voulais qu'il souffre de m'avoir laissée. Je voulais qu'il regrette durement ses actions, au moins autant que moi je regrettais de m'être laissée aller à éprouver des semblants de sentiments pour lui.

« Tu me fais quoi, là, Bella ? Une déclaration ?

_ Lâche-moi. Répondis-je simplement.

_ Réponds-moi. » Fit-il, la gorge visiblement sèche.

Sa main droite descendit lentement le long de mon corps, et arriva jusqu'à l'ourlet de ma robe. Je ne pus me résoudre à faire un mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse dessous, se posant sur ma peau frémissante. Je me débattis violemment, sans pouvoir me libérer de son étreinte.

« Le simple fait de te parler de sortir avec toi en était une ! Tu as fait ton choix, alors ne me touche plus !

_ Pourquoi ? C'est toi que je veux et tu le sais très bien. » Insista-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je me calmai entre ses bras, et lui lançai un regard intense.

Ses mots me pénétrèrent, me laissant un arrière goût de regret, toujours, mais aussi de fierté.

Je levai lentement ma main droite, et l'approchai de ses cheveux – ces cheveux dont la couleur, l'aspect désordonné, et le toucher m'avaient manqué -. doucement, presque timidement, je glissai mes doigts dedans, appréciant de nouveau la façon dont ils caressaient ma peau.

Comme mue par une force d'attraction plus puissante que ma haine, je rapprochai lentement ma bouche de la sienne, puis je me collai à lui en passant ma main dans son dos, et commençai à frotter nos bassins en gémissant son prénom. Son étreinte se resserra autour de moi et nos nez se frôlèrent, me donnant envie de plus – tellement plus. Et ce maudit lit qui nous tendait les bras...

Nos lèvres s'attrapèrent, fusionnèrent, s'attisèrent, et je l'embrassai doucement mais profondément, savourant cette sensation qui m'avait tellement – malgré moi – manquée. Je glissai une main sur son érection, réprimant à grand peine un grognement de désir. Je le frottai un peu tout en l'embrassant toujours, et, soudain...

Je me reculai, tenant dans ma main la clé qu'il avait rangée dans sa poche arrière. Il n'avait pas senti le moment où je la lui avais reprise...

Trop surpris, il ne me retint pas quand je me dégageai de ses bras et me dirigeai vers la porte pour la déverrouiller.

Mais, avant de sortir, je me retournai une dernière fois vers lui.

« T'aurais pu m'avoir. Je t'aurais laissé tout prendre. Mais tu l'as choisie, _elle._ »

Je lui lançai un regard de haut en bas, et rajoutai :

« Elle devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ton érection. Bye, Edward. »

Je me retournai, ouvris la porte et sortis rejoindre les autres.

**oOo**

Je sortis de la chambre de Jacob, le cœur ayant retrouvé une cadence à peu près régulière.

Finalement, j'étais plutôt fière de la manière de laquelle j'avais tenu tête à Edward, sans céder à ses regards intenses et à ses gestes brûlants. Sans céder au désir et à l'envie qui me consumaient, une envie qui n'avait, je ne pouvais plus le nier, pas qu'une composante sexuelle... Mais également sentimentale.

J'avais envie de lui. J'avais envie de son étreinte autour de moi. J'avais envie de pouvoir dormir dans ses bras. Tout le temps. J'avais envie de me promener avec lui, main dans la main.

J'aurais eu envie que ça marche.

Et des émotions qui fourmillaient dans mon ventre, réchauffaient mon cœur et me rendaient heureuse encore quand je l'avais quitté, le matin où j'avais pris l'avion pour Forks, tendaient à me laisser penser que finalement, je m'étais peut-être trompée en pensant qu'Alec serait toujours le seul homme de ma vie.

Et pourtant, il n'y avait aujourd'hui plus rien.

Je secouai la tête, rongée par la douleur.

Toujours était-il que je n'avais pas failli à mes résolutions.

_Pas encore..._

Je tombai sur Alec, qui sortait de la salle de bains.

Il leva les yeux sur moi.

Fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Je hochai rapidement la tête.

« Tu ne sais pas où est Edward ? Il a disparu. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs.

_ Hum… Non, j'en ai aucune idée. Je sors de la chambre de Jake. » fis-je, entraînant mon ex pour qu'il ne soit pas dans les parages quand Edward quitterait cette même chambre à son tour.

Manquerait plus que ça.

Alec tiqua, et je me raidis un peu.

« Tu… »

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, et détourna le regard, se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« C'est marrant. » fit-il avec un bref sourire un peu nerveux. « C'est vrai que ça a pas l'air d'être l'amour fou, mais vous semblez vous entendre mieux depuis que… on n'est plus ensemble… toi et moi… Enfin, vous ne vous engueulez plus comme avant. » finit-il d'une voix basse.

_Je t'ai connu plus clairvoyant, Alec…_

_Quoique maintenant, on va en revenir à notre haine d'avant.  
_  
Je déglutis.

« Ben… On a fini par s'habituer… l'un à l'autre. »

_Ô combien, en effet… Mais seulement jusqu'au point de rupture._

Il fallait que j'arrête d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Alec allait finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose, où j'allais faire un lapsus.

« Oh… Je vois. »

_Non, tu ne vois pas…_

Depuis quand c'était ainsi ?

Depuis quand je pensais à Edward quand je parlais à Alec ?

Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir envie de m'attarder sur ce genre de questions.

_C'est fini._

C'était ce que je lui avais dit.

Cette pensée me fit frémir, et je me détournai d'Alec, incapable de le regarder en face après tout ce que nous avions partagé avec son meilleur ami, sans lui en parler.

Depuis quand je me sentais coupable ?

Nous n'avions rien fait de mal. Et je ne disais pas ça que dans le but de me convaincre.

Je décidais de me vider tout ça de la tête, et rejoignis les autres au salon, accompagnée d'Alec.

Jake et Edward arrivèrent derrière nous.

Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé, entre Leah et Tanya. Cassie n'était pas loin, mais au point où j'en étais, maintenant que tout était clair entre Edward et moi, je ne m'en souciais plus.

Celle-ci passa un bras lascif autour de mes épaules et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Presque instinctivement, je posai ma joue sur ses cheveux.

« J'ai un coup de barre, soupira-t-elle.

_ Petite joueuse. » souris-je.

Elle se redressa pour me tirer la langue, et se réinstalla sur mon épaule. Je ris ; c'était fou ce qu'elle ressemblait à Alice, par certains côtés.

Je croisai le regard intense d'Alec, et frissonnai un peu, m'éloignant soudain de Tanya.

Je préférais ne pas savoir ce qui venait de passer dans la tête de mon ex.

_Mon ex._

« Ça va ? » Me chuchota soudain Tanya à l'oreille, trop bas pour qu'un autre que moi entende.

Je lui lançai un regard, et ce que je vis dans le sien me fit mal.

Elle savait. Elle sentait à quel point j'étais devenue... accro à Edward, et elle devait savoir mieux que personne ce que je ressentais à le voir s'amuser avec Cassie.

Elle l'avait vécu avec Alec... Et moi.

Je baissai le regard, la douleur me tenaillant toujours.

« Ouais. On fait avec, hein ?

_ Parfois les choses s'arrangent. » souffla-t-elle en me pressant le genou.

Puis elle se remit à parler plus fort.

« Alors Belli-Bello. Et si tu me parlais de ces putain de beaux gosses de la réserve indienne ?

_ Qui t'a appris ce surnom ? Bougonnai-je.

_ C'est pas le sujet.

_ C'est Emmett, hein ? C'est ça ? »

Elle rit en secouant la tête. Et Embry nous rejoignit.

Soudain Edward passa devant Tanya et moi, tenant sa... Cassie serrée contre lui.

_Chouette. Il en a rien à foutre de ce qu'on s'est dit_. Songeai-je.

« L'heureux couple de cette fin d'année... » lança Tanya.

J'eus un sourire ironique.

Douloureux.

« Une de plus à la liste... Quoique toi, il ne te cache pas... _Cassie_. T'as peut-être une chance de rester. »

Edward se retourna vers nous et me lança un regard mauvais.

« Pourquoi la cacher alors qu'elle au moins est honnête avec moi ? »

Je tressaillis. J'avais l'impression que cette pique m'était destinée ; mais alors là, j'espérais qu'Edward avait une sacrément bonne raison de sortir ce genre de choses.

Je pris le parti de soutenir tranquillement son regard.

« Si seulement t'étais du genre à lui rendre la pareille... »

Il m'envoya un sourire froid.

« Moi, au moins, je n'embrasse pas mon ex alors que je suis avec un autre. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, cherchant à quoi il faisait référence. Visiblement, ça me concernait.

Quelle était la dernière fois où j'avais embrassé Alec ?

_À l'hôpital. Après l'avoir croisé dans la chambre de Tanya._

J'eus un sourire et acquiesçai.

« Je vois... D'une, c'est pas moi qui ai fait le geste. Mais admettons. »

Je plantai mon regard froid dans le sien.

« De deux, j'aurais été avec quelqu'un depuis Alec, ça se serait su. »

Ma voix avait claqué sèchement, et j'en étais plutôt fière.

« Pourquoi prends-tu la remarque pour toi ? Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ? » fit Edward.

Il resserra sa main sur la hanche de sa rousse.

« Ton regard est si parlant. Si tu fait référence au fait qu'Alec et moi nous sommes embrassés pendant que j'en fréquentais un autre de la fac, va pas raconter que je l'ai trompé. Il se foutait de moi. »

Je le regardai calmement.

« Mais je suppose que tu t'en moques. » Ajoutai-je.

Tanya s'était redressée vivement. Je la regardai.

« On a le droit de savoir de quoi il parle ? »

Je rougis, gênée.

« C'était qu'un baiser d'adieu. Répliquai-je en référence à Alec.

_ M'en fous de ça ! C'est qui l'autre mec de la fac ? » S'enthousiasma-t-elle en me secouant le bras.

_Oups._

« Ah ! » Fis-je. « Oh, rien qu'un opportuniste incapable d'assumer quoique ce soit. Répondis-je avec un sourire faussement poli.

_ Et que tu as pris pour un con souligne le bien. » Enchaîna Edward. « Regarde-toi avant de critiquer les autres : Alec, 'l'opportuniste' – il mima les guillemets avec ses doigts – et le pote de Jacob. Qui sait si tu t'es pas tapé Crowley dans la douche. »

Il puait la jalousie, et au lieu de m'en sentir flattée – bien que quelque part je l'étais -, je me sentis rabaissée et... Blessée.

Comment pouvait-il me traiter ainsi ? Je le considérai avec dégoût.

« Sincèrement tu me fais pitié. Tu devrais te renseigner avant de faire des allégations de ce genre.

_ Oh ma chère, pardonnez mon indélicatesse. Mais je ne fais que suivre votre si parfait exemple et juge sans savoir. N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais de mieux... Izzie ?

_ Bien sûr... Il est vrai que de nous deux je dois incontestablement être celle qui a collectionné le plus de conquêtes. Oh, juste une seconde. »

Je me tournai vers Embry, qui discutait avec Alec.

« Hé, Embry. Est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble ? »

Le silence tomba dans le salon, alors que tout le monde – Alec le premier – me regardait étrangement.

Demetri haussa les sourcils suggestivement, et Jazz me regarda neutrement. À côté de moi, Tanya se retint de pouffer pour ne pas briser le silence qui s'était installé.

Embry reporta son regard sur Edward, puis me regarda à nouveau.

« Non. Pas encore, du moins. » répondit-il.

Je me retournai et souris froidement à Edward.

« Pas encore du moins... » répéta Edward dans un murmure amer.

Il avait l'air si blessé que mon cœur se déchira.

Je frissonnai mais décidai de porter le coup de grâce.

« Et pour terminer, je ne pense pas être celle qui d'emblée a déclaré la guerre à l'autre, le jour de notre rencontre. Sans se connaître. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en pensant que tu n'as rien à foutre de la plupart des filles passant dans ton lit. Définitivement, va pas me mettre tes défauts sur le dos.

_ Pour avoir quelque chose à foutre d'une fille, il faut qu'il en soit de même pour elle vis-à-vis de moi. C'est une chose que... Mon dernier coup d'un soir n'a pas compris. Et c'est pour ça que je suis passé à autre chose. »

_Coup d'un soir._

_Passé à autre chose._

Une bile d'amertume me monta à la gorge et mon ventre se tordit douloureusement ; mais je réussis par je ne sais quelle force à retenir les larmes de monter à mes yeux et à me lever du canapé pour m'approcher d'Edward – très près, qu'il soit le seul à entendre ce que j'avais à lui dire.

« C'est vrai qu'elle ne devait en avoir rien à foutre de toi pour te dire qu'elle sortirait volontiers avec toi. »

Puis je me reculai et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Je repris d'une voix plus forte.

« Mais si t'es passé à autre chose, c'est bien Eddie. Tâche de la garder celle-là. »

Et je rajoutai, dans un murmure audible de lui seul : « Puisque elle, tu l'assumes et sors avec. »

Je le contournai, et allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour ne pas craquer face aux autres.

J'ouvris le robinet d'eau froide et m'aspergeai le visage, essayant de refroidir mes joues et mes yeux brûlants ; mais la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et je relevai les yeux.

Dans le miroir, je vis Edward entrer, se retourner, fermer la porte de la salle de bains – putain, pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas fait ? - et me faire face à nouveau.

Mon cœur doubla de rythme alors qu'il s'approchait de moi à grandes enjambées, m'attrapait par la taille, me plaquait contre le mur le plus proche et posait ses lèvres sur les miennes, forçant de sa langue le passage dans ma bouche.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je le giflai.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je le contournai dans l'espoir de ressortir mais il me retint et me prit contre lui.

« Tu crois vraiment que ça va m'arrêter ? Tu me connais mal.

_ 'C'était qu'un coup d'un soir', 'je suis passé à autre chose'. Ta copine t'attend, Eddie ! Répliquai-je, sarcastique et amère.

_ Que ne dirait-on pas pour faire mal à l'autre. Tu veux faire quoi après ? Aller te consoler dans les bras de ton si dévoué ami ? »

Il plaqua une main contre mes reins et son regard m'incendia ; brûlant de désir et amertume mêlés.

« T'as gagné. T'es heureux ? Tu m'as fait mal. D'abord en me repoussant quand on commençait à parler de sortie. Puis en me balançant avec fierté ta toute nouvelle relation. En cherchant à me culpabiliser. En me rabaissant devant les autres. Et enfin en continuant à jouer avec moi à une porte de ta Cassie. Tu bats des records. Tu peux être fier. »

Les larmes aux yeux, je voulus le repousser violemment, mais il me retint contre lui.

« Et moi ? Tu crois pas que j'ai mal en voyant que t'as ramené un mec dans tes bagages ? Quand j'ai appris que t'avais embrassé Alec alors que t'étais censée être avec moi ? Éructa-t-il avec un mélange de colère et de douleur.

_ J'ai jamais été censée être avec toi justement ! Et ça, ça a toujours été important pour toi ! Il aurait surtout pas fallu que ton ami soit au courant ! répliquai-je avec amertume.

_ En quoi ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Tu voulais quoi ? Que je choisisse entre vous deux ? Pour ça il aurait fallu que tu sois amoureuse de moi et on sait très bien toi et moi que ça n'était pas le cas. »

Je le regardai avec dégoût.

« Bien sûr. Tu ne fais même pas confiance à ton meilleur ami. Bravo. Si c'est foutu d'avance entre nous deux, pourquoi tu ne me lâches pas ? »

Il eut un sourire amer et laissa un silence avant de répondre.

« Parce que j'ai pas envie de te lâcher. »

Je le repoussai plus violemment et réussis à sortir de son étreinte. Je me reculai d'un pas, le regardant toujours dans les yeux, le visage fermé.

« C'est pourtant ce que t'as fait. Tu m'as lâchée. Et ça, je ne l'oublierai jamais. »

Je lui tournai le dos, bien décidée à sortir cette fois, mais sa voix me retint.

« Parce qu'après ton adieu tu serais quand même revenue vers moi ? On aurait déjà fait l'amour dans ma chambre ? Sur mon balcon ? Tu crèverais de jalousie dès qu'une fille m'approcherait ? Tu m'aurais pris par la main et on serait allé voir Alec, c'est ce que tu insinues ? »

Je me retournai à nouveau vers lui, le visage toujours fermé.

« Oui. On aurait fait tout ça. J'aurais commencé à déposer des affaires chez toi. Je t'aurais engueulé dès que tu aurais oublié de baisser la lunette des chiottes. Et je t'aurais même offert un cadeau débile pour la Saint-Valentin. Mais comme tu dis, nous deux, c'était pas fait pour marcher.

_ Je dois comprendre quoi Bella ? Que t'es amoureuse de moi mais que c'est trop tard ? Fit-il d'une voix vibrante qui me lacéra le cœur.

_ Comprends que c'est trop tard, ouais. Murmurai-je en me retournant vers la porte.

_ Et c'est tout ? Tu m'avoues ça et tu t'en vas ?

_ Je te l'ai dit. Fallait juste pas aller si loin. T'avais le choix entre _elle_, ou n'importe quelle autre, et moi, et t'as choisis. Je m'efface.

_ Et pourquoi tu te bats pas ? Tu voudrais que je te retienne, mais tu fais tout pour me faire mal et m'éloigner !

_ J'ai trop mal. T'aurais juste fait semblant avec Cassie, je me serais battue. Pour pas qu'un jour t'arrives à jouir dans les bras d'une autre. Pour pas que tu sois fier de la présenter. Pour pas qu'elle me supplante. Mais voilà. T'as pas fait semblant.

_ J'ai fait suffisamment semblant pour que tu croies que c'est vrai.

_ Ouais, bien sûr. L'embrasser devant moi aurait été suffisant, tu sais ? Le reste n'était pas nécessaire.

_ Le reste c'est pour te faire ressentir quand je le sais et que je le vois avec toi.

_ Sauf que je ne suis pas avec lui. Parce que moi, quand je m'attache, j'ai de la constance et je ne joue pas avec les autres. »

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, mais il me rattrapa et me retourna vers lui, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est un adieu ?

_ C'est un ne me touche plus. Puisque t'arrives à te contenter d'_elle_, t'as qu'à la garder. »

Je sortis de la salle de bains, vidée et le cœur en miettes.

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! »

Je me détournai à contrecœur de Bella qui semblait avoir une discussion plus ou moins animée avec Jane, revenue de sa sieste nocturne quelques minutes plus tôt.

Lili se tenait perchée sur la table du buffet froid, ses escarpins vernis à la main, maintenue fermement aux mollets par Jasper et scannait le salon à la recherche d'un sourd potentiel qui n'aurait pas entendu sa voix haut perchée.

« Dans précisément 52 minutes, cette année ne sera plus. Nous allons donc, comme tous les ans, nous mêler gaiement à la foule des New-Yorkais et des... » Commença-t-elle.

_ Abrège ! Cria Demetri.

_ … Et des nombreux étrangers venus fêter cet événement dans notre merveilleuse ville...

_ Te lance pas dans la politique ! T'es aussi barbante que tous ces imbéciles à la télé !

_ Demetri, la ferme ! S'écria la meilleure amie de ma soeur.

_ Oui, elle a eu du mal à écrire son discours de fin d'année, cette année, alors laisse-lui le temps de terminer ! » Dit Tanya.

Après une inspiration et un regard noir décoché à Demetri, Lili se retourna vers l'assemblée.

« … Puis nous irons faire une petite surprise à mon beau frère de coeur en nous rendant à la caserne où il travaille. Préparez votre liste de bonnes résolutions pour le Nouvel An, prenez vos cadeaux sous le sapin, attrapez vos manteaux, vos gants et vos écharpes – évitez les bonnets, c'est pas du tout la tendance cet hiver – et quand tout le monde sera prêt, nous décollerons. Et un grand merci à Edward pour avoir accepté pour la troisième année consécutive de nous permettre d'organiser cette petite fête chez lui. T'es un amour, mon chéri ! »

Je grognai en entendant la fin de son discours. Si elle en était arrivée aux petits noms affectueux, ça voulait dire qu'une bonne partie de la réserve de Vodka melon était écoulée.

Rose, Vic, Jess et Tanya l'applaudirent alors que Jasper et Alec l'aidaient à descendre de la table.

Je me détournai et cherchai à nouveau Bella du regard. Je la trouvai facilement en compagnie de son nouveau sex toy dont je ne savais même pas le nom.

« Arrête de la regarder comme ça sinon ta couverture va plus vite foutre le camp que prévu. »

Mon estomac se contracta un peu et je me résignai une nouvelle fois à arracher mes yeux de celle que je devrais me résoudre à ne plus approcher.

Je croisai le regard noir surchargé de paillettes de Tanya et essayai d'esquisser un rictus, sans grand succès.

« Ouh là ! Le petit enfoiré ailé t'a pas loupé avec sa flèche. Dit-elle en portant à ses lèvres un verre rempli d'un liquide cyan.

_ Le petit enfoiré ailé ? Répétai-je en levant un sourcil.

_ Cupidon.

_ Heureusement que ta sœur est bourrée, sinon elle t'arracherait les yeux et la langue pour avoir blasphémé. »

Elle eut un sourire espiègle et passa un bras sous le mien.

« Alors ça y est, t'es dans la merde ? Enfin, tu t'en es rendu compte ?

_ Dans tous les sens du terme, ouais. Marmonnai-je après une longue pause.

_ Et Cassie ?

_ Cassie ?

_ T'es en mode Coco ou quoi, ce soir ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un rictus.

_ En mode Coco ? »

Elle éclata de rire et se pressa légèrement contre moi, quelques secondes. Je soupirai, agacé.

« Tu répètes tout. Cupidon t'a percé le cœur et les oreilles en même temps ? Donc oui, Cassie. Je crois que les seuls que t'as réussi à duper, c'est Dem' et Jess.

_ Et Alec. Et elle. Terminai-je, amer.

_ Oui, mais elle, c'est normal. C'est la première concernée. On se rend jamais compter de ces trucs-là quand c'est le cas.

_ Et tu sais de quoi tu parles. C'est quand que tu vas passer à l'action avec Alec ? » Raillai-je.

Elle plissa les yeux et se détourna un instant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est déjà fait. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Je te parle pas d'hier mais d'aujourd'hui. »

Elle me fit à nouveau face, la bouche entrouverte.

« Il t'en a parlé ?

_ C'est mon meilleur ami. »

A nouveau, elle eut un sourire et son regard erra sur les personnes présentes dans mon salon jusqu'au bar.

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avais-je pas vue comme ça, insouciante et presque... innocente ?

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avais-je pas vue le regarder avec cette douceur dans les yeux ?

« C'était... imprévu. Dit-elle.

_ C'était plutôt prévu depuis plus de six ans !

_ T'es vachement doué pour détourner les sujets de conversation. Alors on va faire un deal – sans mauvais jeu de mots. Je te raconte tout et tu me racontes tout.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ? Marmonnai-je.

_ Tout ce que je meurs d'envie d'entendre. À commencer par : '' Tu avais raison, Tanya. On est dingues l'un de l'autre.''

_ Tu avais raison, Tanya. Je suis raide dingue d'elle, et elle ne veut plus que je l'approche. Ironisai-je, amer.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ L'abominable vérité. Flash info : nous avons discuté il y a plus d'une demie heure en privé et elle ne veut plus que je l'approche, et encore moins que je la touche. C'était Edward Cullen, en direct de mon salon surpeuplé, désespéré et dégoûté du spectacle donné par Bella Swan et son nouveau sex toy. »

Elle me regarda de longues secondes en battant des cils et me tendit sans un mot son cocktail.

« T'es vraiment dans la merde. T'as pensé à consulter ? Mon psy dit qu'il faut se débarrasser des choses qui nous pèsent. »

Je bus d'un trait les trois quarts de son verre et eus un rire nerveux.

« Je t'écoute. Me dit-elle patiemment devant mon mutisme.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai voulu qu'Alec croit qu'elle avait tourné la page pour qu'il vous donne enfin une chance, je me suis attaché à elle alors qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre, elle me ramène un Jacob n°2 célibataire qui lui sert de doudou. Tu avais tort et Cassie aussi.

_ Pourquoi Cassie aussi ?

_ Parce qu'elle m'a convaincu qu'on ''sorte ensemble'' pour la rendre jalouse. M'agaçai-je.

_ Et ça marche.

_ Ca marche ?

_ Oui, Coco. Ça marche. Elle t'évite, ne te regarde pas, elle fait comme si tu n'existais pas. C'est sa façon à elle de te montrer sa jalousie.

_ Absurde.

_ Les Hommes viennent de Mars, les femmes de Vénus. Nous sommes des énigmes les uns pour les autres. Elle est jalouse et sans doute aussi, blessée.

_ Alors pourquoi elle m'a laissé tout arrêter ? Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas battue ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle ramené ce... _mec_ ?

_ Parce qu'elle n'est pas du genre à supplier. Et Embry n'avait jamais vu New York.

_ Qui ?

_ Le pote de Jacob ! Celui qui reste avec Bella !

_ Où sont vos affaires ? »

Je me tournai vers Lili qui se tenait à côté de nous, visiblement à bout de patience, enroulée dans une écharpe blanc immaculé, prête à partir.

« Tanya, t'as toujours pas fait ton tour à la salle de bains pour te remaquiller. T'as pratiquement plus d'eye-liner et plus du tout de gloss. Rajoute un peu de blush rosé, j'en ai dans mon vanity que Jess et Vic m'ont piqué. Tu dis aussi à Rose qu'elle rajoute un peu de paillettes dans son décolleté, j'ai complètement zappé quand je suis sortie... Toi, mon chéri, tu as une ou deux choses à me dire au sujet de cette fille que tu as pelotée avec plus ou moins de conviction toute la soirée. Mais d'abord, je veux un dernier verre de Vodka melon pour la route.

_ La prochaine fois, y en aura pas.

_ La prochaine fois, je lacèrerai toute ta garde robe et te torturerai très lentement après si tu me fais ce coup-là. »

Malgré moi, un rictus déforma ma bouche et comme sa sœur un peu plus tôt, Lili passa un bras sous le mien et nous fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar où Jasper et Alec discutaient avec Jacob et l'autre de Washington.

« Jane est capable de rester pendant deux heures enfermée dans la salle de bains pour parfaire son maquillage. Disait Alec en grignotant des amuses-gueule.

_ Oh, je suis sûr que Lili peut battre ce record. Répondit Jasper.

_ Surtout si tu rentres dans la salle de bains pendant ce temps-là. Répliqua celle-ci d'une voix sensuelle en se lovant contre lui.

_ Au moins avec Bella, il n'y a pas de problème. En cinq minutes, c'est fait. » Dit une voix grave sur ma droite.

J'évitai de regarder vers lui et attrapai une bouteille de Vodka, la liqueur de melon, celle de litchi, le whisky et le Gin puis deux verres.

« Tu te rappelles la première fois qu'on est allés en boîte, il y a cinq ans ? Demanda Jacob en rigolant à moitié.

_ Emily lui avait passé une robe bleue à fleurs blanches avec des sandales compensées. C'est ce jour-là que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait une poitrine. » Rajouta l'autre.

Je remplis à moitié le verre de Vodka et débouchai la bouteille de liqueur de melon en serrant les dents.

« Rachel, Emily et Leah l'avaient pomponnée pendant trois heures. J'ai cru qu'elle allait péter un câble. Ria Jacob.

_ Mais le résultat...

_ Ouais ! T'avais bien bavé ! Je suis sûr que t'aurais pas été contre lui raconter nos légendes au coin du feu.

_ Ca, c'est clair. Mais j'étais pas le seul dans ce cas. Hein, Jake ?

_ Chut ! Tais-toi ! Jane est à côté ! J'ai pas trop envie qu'elle me fasse une scène le soir du réveillon et elle a eu son lot d'émotions pour la journée.

_ Tu nous fais quoi, ed ? Un cocktail molotov ? »

Je me détournai vers Demetri et croisai le regard noir et impénétrable du nouveau sex toy de Bella.

« Oh oui ! Laissez-moi les faire avant de partir ! J'ai toujours rêvé de me prendre pour Tom Cruise ! S'excita Lili en contournant le bar.

_ Lili, combien de bouteilles faudra-t-il que tu casses pour comprendre que cette technique n'est pas faite pour les amateurs ? Soupira Alec.

_ N'importe quoi ! » Répliqua-t-elle en secouant la main. « Les cocktails c'est comme la mode, c'est une partie de moi.

_ Quand tu les bois !

_ Tu me traites d'alcoolo ?

_ non. De fêtarde invétérée qui ne sait jamais dire stop.

_ Je préfère. »

Elle enleva soin écharpe et son manteau et les tendit plus ou moins délicatement à Jasper par-dessus le bar. Puis elle remit sa robe en place et nous tous un par un avec un semblant de sérieux.

« Messieurs. Cette épreuve est faite pour ceux qui en ont dans le pantalon. Ou pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, pour ceux qui ont des couilles. Nous dit-elle.

_ Je doute que ce soit le cas de tout le monde. Marmonna le sex toy.

_ Qui a laissé passer Lili derrière le bar ? Demanda la voix agacée de Jane.

_ Elle retente encore son remake de _Top Gun_ ? Questionna Vic.

_ Celui qui est capable de boire son verre cul sec et de réciter l'alphabet de A jusqu'à W...

_ Z... Soupira Jane.

_ C'est ce que j'ai dit. » S'irrita Lili. « Et pourra tenir cinq secondes en équilibre sur le pied de son choix sera déclaré vainqueur !

_ Je suis partant ! Dit Demetri en tapant du plat de la main sur la table.

_ Tentons le coup ! Fit Alec.

_ T'as horreur des jeux à boire, d'habitude. Répliquai-je en sourcillant.

_ J'aime bien quand il se déchaîne. »

Tanya arriva et passa ses bras autour de la taille de mon meilleur ami, se collant à son dos. Celui-ci se raidit un petit peu et se tourna légèrement dans ma direction, mais ce ne fut pas moi qu'il regarda. Et il était inutile de s'appeler Einstein pour savoir à qui ce regard était adressé.

Il se détourna vite, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres, et posa une main sur les bras noués de Tanya. Et étrangement, j'avais plutôt envie de foutre le camp que de rester ici.

« J'en suis ! Dit la voix grave à côté de moi – comment Tanya avait-elle dit qu'il s'appelait, déjà ?

_ Toi, si tu ouvre les bouche pour valider ta participation à ce jeu débile, je te jure que tu n'auras qu'une fille dans toute ta vie et toutes tes vies futures. Siffla Jane à Jacob.

_ Une fille ? Jake, non ! Tu ne nous as pas fait ça ! On voulait lui apprendre à jouer au base-ball avec les autres ! Enchaîna le sex toy.

_ J'ai dit une fille, pas un manchot ! S'irrita ma meilleure amie.

_ Pour ce qui est d'une batte, c'est du pareil au même. Tu te rappelles, Jake, quand Bella...

_ Je clos le jeu. » Le coupai-je.

Je sentis un regard goguenard sur moi que j'essayai d'ignorer au maximum. Manquerait plus que je perde la face devant ce type.

« Allez, Cruisy Girl ! Fais tes cocktails de la mort et allons voir le feu d'artifice avant de rendre une visite à Super mâle ! Fit Tanya.

_ Cruisy Girl ? Répéta Jess.

_ Vous êtes tous en mode Coco ou quoi ce soir ? Tom Cruise, Cruisy Girl. C'est logique.

_ Bon alors tout le monde se retourne et je veux du Britney Spears ! S'excita Lili.

_ Oh non ! Grognèrent le sex toy et Jacob d'une même voix.

_ Oh si ! Firent Jess et Vic en sautillant sur place.

_ Tanya, attrape ton iPod, j'ai mis toute sa discographie dessus avant de partir. »

Celle-ci se détacha de mon meilleur ami après lui avoir rapidement embrassé la nuque.

Deux rires retentirent du côté de la salle de bains et malgré moi je sentis un frisson parcourir mon échine.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil de ce côté et vis ma soeur et Bella sortir en riant de la salle d'eau.

Une ombre se déplaça et le sex toy les rejoignit pour passer un bras autour de la taille de celle-ci.

Sentant mon estomac se contracter, je me forçai à détourner mon regard, amer, alors que les premières notes de_ Gimme more_ et les cris hystériques de Jess, Vic, Tanya et Lili retentissaient.

« Où est Cassie ? Demandai-je à Alec.

_ Je crois l'avoir vu aller dans ta chambre il y a environ 5 minutes. Joue pas au docteur. Sinon Lili t'en voudra à mort.

_ Dans l'état où elle est... »

Je grimaçai en entendant le bruit d'une bouteille qui se brise.

« Lili ! Grognai-je en lui lançant un regard noir par-dessus mon épaule.

_ Oups ! Fit-elle.

_ … I did it again ! Chantèrent Jess, Vic et ma sœur.

_ I played with your hart and lost it again... Enchaîna Lili à tue-tête.

_ Lili ! M'irritai-je.

_ Oui, oui, mon chéri ! Je me concentre !

_ Dans deux minutes ! L'avertis-je.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de me répondre, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, de laquelle Cassie s'apprêtait à sortir.

Je la poussai à l'intérieur et refermai lourdement derrière moi, puis la plaquai contre moi et écrasai durement ma bouche sur la sienne.

« Waw ! » Haleta-t-elle en se détachant. « Elle te frustre à ce point ?

_ Tu n'as pas idée... soufflai-je en figeant mes doigts sur ses hanches.

_ J'aime bien quand t'es sauvage...

_ J'aime bien quand tu te tais. »

Elle éclata de rire et plaqua son bassin contre le mien.

« Réjouis-toi ! Notre plan fonctionne à merveille. Dit-elle en jouant avec les boutons de ma chemise.

_ Comment tu peux dire ça ?

_ Son attitude. Elle crève de jalousie. Elle sera bientôt dans tes bras.

_ Elle sera bientôt à l'autre bout du pays, à danser toute nue autour d'un totem, le visage couvert de dessins étranges. Contre-attaquai-je.

_ Tu as une vision très archaïque des Indiens. Mais personnellement ça ne me dérangerait pas. Surtout s'ils sont tous aussi canons que ces deux-là. Tu as vu leurs muscles !

_ Oui, merci. Grimaçai-je.

_ Sois pas jaloux. Tu n'es pas à plaindre non plus... Bon... Retournons dans l'arène et allons affronter le fan-club de Britney. Elle sont en train de massacrer _Womanizer_. »

Elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux comme le faisait souvent Jane et me sourit avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je fermai lentement les yeux et inspirai, las.

Tout se foutait en l'air.

Tout m'échappait.

De l'obsession de Lili à vouloir à tout prix se prendre pour Tom Cruise à Bella et sa soi-disant jalousie.

« Hey ! Numéro quatre ! Ton cocktail Molotov t'attend. »

Je me composai un visage neutre et me tournai vers ma soeur.

Son regard bleu outremer me scanna et elle fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté, en mode psy empathe.

« Toi, ça va pas fort. Me dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Rose... C'est vraiment pas le moment. Marmonnai-je en me détournant.

_ Toujours dans ta phase de déni ? »

Je soupirai et essayai de sortir de la chambre.

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Me dit-elle en se mettant sur mon chemin.

_ On parie ? J'ai plus de force que toi.

_ Oh, ça oui. Mais je te parlais de Bella. »

Je me figeai et lui lançai un regard peu amène.

« Ok. J'abandonne. Tu avais raison. Je suis amoureux d'elle. Et je ne sors pas avec Cassie. Elle me sert juste à la rendre jalouse. Sauf que ça ne marche pas. Voilà, Freud. T'as eu ce que tu voulais. Je peux sortir maintenant ? »

Elle me regarda un peu décontenancée et fit un pas de côté.

« Merci... Et pas un mot à Lili. Je connais sa tendance à ne rien garder pour elle, et encore plus quand elle est bourrée.

_ Ca, c'est pas vrai !

_ Ah oui ? T'as réalisé ton fantasme en couchant avec Baloo dans un bloc opératoire. Si papa savait ça...

_ Comment t'as su ça ? S'écria-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

_ Jess l'a dit à Vic et Cassie tout à l'heure. Je te laisse... Je dois aller me péter la gueule pour ne pas perdre la face.

_ Bois, bois, bois ! » Scandaient Lili, Jess, Vic et Tanya à tue-tête alors qu'Alec engloutissait le verre qu'il tenait à la main.

Il le reposa dans un bruit sec sur le bar et vacilla un peu en se mettant sur son pied droit. Puis il récita l'alphabet non sans difficultés.

« Pas terrible, hein. Commenta Lili en faisant la moue.

_ C'est toujours mieux que Jasper. Répliqua Vic.

_ Personne n'est mieux que Jasper ! Et il n'a pas trop l'habitude de boire.

_ Le numéro quatre est en place. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi rapide, Edward. » Me dit Tanya avec un rictus.

Je la regardai nonchalamment et jetai un coup d'oeil à mon cocktail de la mort.

« Whisky, Gin, liqueur de litchi et de cerise avec deux doigts d'absinthe. Fit fièrement Lili.

_ T''as pas dilué ? » Lui demandai-je en écarquillant un peu les yeux.

Le sex toy ricana tandis qu'elle poussait vers moi une assiette d'amuse-gueules avec toute l'innocence dont elle était capable.

Sentant tous les regards posés sur moi, je saisis mon verre et le vidai en trois grandes gorgées.

Putain, ça arrachait la gueule ! C'était infect.

« Premier en descente pour le moment. Dit Jess.

_ Ca se joue à pas grand chose avec Dem ! Répliqua Vic.

_ Sur un pied ! » M'ordonna Lili.

Je m'exécutai, la tête me tournant un peu, et récitai l'alphabet avec plus de facilité que je ne le crus.

« Il gère ! » Ria Cassie en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

J'en fis de même, un rictus aux lèvres, plus pour m'empêcher de vaciller qu'autre chose et détournai le regard pour croiser un quart de seconde celui de Bella lovée dans les bras de son sex toy, et mon estomac se révulsa.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers le bar, incapable de soutenir cette image et me jetai sur les amuse-gueules, avec encore l'impression de ses yeux froids sur ma peau et cette litanie qui courait sur ma langue, âpre.

_« Jalousie, jalousie ! Quand tu nous tiens... »_

Tu ne nous quittes jamais.

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

« Trois... Deux... Un... ZERO ! » crièrent les autres en cœur.

On était finalement tous restés chez Edward en cette fin 2009, ne voyant pas l'heure passer et oubliant de descendre dans les rues de New York.

Tout le monde avait malgré tout entamé le décompte du nouvel an avec ardeur, sauf moi ; je remuais les lèvres pour au moins paraître joyeuse, mais j'étais à mille lieues de là.

Une partie de mon cœur restait en 2009. c'était franchement con à dire. Mais il y avait eu un tas d'évènements durant cette année, des choses que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Mon déménagement à New York city. Mon emménagement raté et ma rupture d'avec Alec.

Edward.

Je déglutis.

_Et cette année, elle me réserve quoi ?_

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre à ma propre question, me sentant attirée dans une étreinte. Je reconnus l'odeur d'Embry à défaut de le voir, et sentis ses lèvres embrasser le coin de ma bouche. Puis ce fut le tour de Demetri de me prendre dans ses bras pour me soulever du sol.

« Bonne année Belli-bellooooooo !

_ Rahhh, Demetri ! Fais chier ! Repose-moi d'abord ! » Râlai-je en riant.

Je l'embrassai et sentis deux bras féminins s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Ceux de Tanya. Elle me plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue.

« Bonne année !

_ A toi auss... »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir qu'Alec l'arrachait à moi, la retournait, et l'embrassait sous le gui.

Le silence tomba dans notre petit groupe, puis une salve d'applaudissements retentit dans le groupe, assortie de sifflements.

Mon ventre se serra légèrement, mais je ne ressentis pas de réelle douleur.

Jusqu'à ce que je pose les yeux sur Edward.

Il me lança un long regard, puis attrapa sa Cassie par la taille et se pencha pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, me déchirant le cœur par la même occasion.

Une fois de plus.

Victoria et Jessica me coupèrent de sa vue en venant m'embrasser, mais le mal était fait.

Puis _il _se dirigea vers moi, et je n'eus que le temps de me raidir avant qu'il ne me prenne contre lui, une main sur ma nuque, l'autre sur mes reins. Il posa sa bouche au coin de mes lèvres puis murmura à mon oreille :

« Que cette nouvelle année me descende encore plus dans ton estime.

_ C'est réussi. Puisses-tu malgré tout vivre une belle histoire avec ta nouvelle copine. »

Je le repoussai, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Ton hypocrisie me va droit au cœur. » lança-t-il.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, et lui lançai simplement un regard déçu avant de me détourner et de m'éloigner de lui.

Je fus assaillie par Alice et Rosalie en même temps, puis vint le tour d'Alec, Jasper...

Cassidy...

Je m'étais mise sur pilote automatique, définitivement déchirée.

Et je n'avais plus qu'une hâte. Que cette soirée se termine.

**oOo**

Après le décompte, les filles retournèrent se rafraîchir dans la salle de bains – une fois de plus –, et ce ne fut que vers une heure du matin que nous ne quittâmes l'appartement ; à pied. Les autres ayant bu un sacré nombre de verres – surtout avec leur débile jeu à boire.

Nous descendîmes dans les rues de New York ; Alice, Victoria et Tanya étaient les plus surexcitées du groupe.

Intenables.

Les choses commencèrent à déraper quand Alice prit une femme au hasard dans la rue et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne pour lui souhaiter bonne année ; Jasper et Demetri s'y mirent à deux, morts de rire, pour les séparer.

« Naaaaaan les gaaaars, elle avait l'air sympaaaaaa !

_ Lili, je te promets, demain, tu me remercieras de t'avoir empêchée de la déshabiller en pleine rue.

_ Maaaaais, Jaaaaazz... Tous les mecs rêvent de faire l'amour avec deux filles naaaan ? Tu veux pas ? »

J'aurais juré avoir vu Jasper rougir un peu en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de sa copine, sous le regard goguenard de Demetri et Alec.

Soudain, pendant notre marche pour rallier la caserne, nous fûmes hélés par un groupe de jeunes.

Victoria et Jess se mirent à sautiller partout en baragouinant quelque chose concernant Brad Pitt, et, en y regardant à deux fois, je vis James s'avancer vers nous.

Il vint tous nous saluer et nous souhaiter la bonne année.

« Alors Bella. On reprend l'entraînement demain hein, te couche pas trop tard. Plaisanta-t-il.

_ Parle pour toi.

_ J'te distance en moins de deux sur la voie 6.

_ On parie ? »

Ses amis s'étaient mêlés à notre groupe, et nous discutâmes tous les uns avec les autres pendant une demi-heure.

Puis Rosalie s'impatienta, pressée d'aller retrouver mon frère.

C'était vraiment pas de bol que ce soit _elle_, la sœur d'_Edward_, qui soit tombée amoureuse de lui...

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? » fit soudain la voix agacée de Leah, interrompant le fil de mes pensées.

Je me retournai vers elle ; elle fixait James, renfrognée.

Celui-ci sourit légèrement.

« Pas que je te prenne pour une curiosité. Mais je me demande ce que tu fous là. » répondit-il avec amusement.

Elle se raidit, et le fusilla du regard.

« Tu...

_ Bon, tout le monde ! » hurla Rose. « Rassemblement, et en avant, marche. Il y a encore un bon kilomètre d'ici à la caserne. On repart ! »

Nous nous séparâmes de James et de ses amis, Victoria et Jessica arborant une moue déçue, mais Rose plus déterminée et autoritaire que le général d'une caserne militaire.

Nous débarquâmes en pleines réjouissances à la caserne ; les pompiers, bien que complètement sobres – obligé un soir de veille – semblaient partis dans un délire hallucinatoire à composante sexuelle. Dansant sur les tables, il faisait tournoyer leurs casques de pompier ou leurs chemises.

Rosalie se planta devant mon frère, qui ne nous avait pas vus entrer, et croisa les bras, un air sévère sur le visage.

Emmett se figea, sa chemise à la main, en l'apercevant.

Le silence se fit dans la caserne... Si l'on exceptait les grosses baffles qui crachaient de la musique techno – à se demander si finalement les pompiers n'avaient pas attaqué la réserve d'alcool pour écouter ça.

« Euh... Les amis ? Salut ! » Fit Emmett en remettant sa chemise, l'air de rien.

Il descendit de la table, ainsi que ses collègues ; l'un d'eux alla d'ailleurs baisser le son tonitruant de la chaîne.

« BONNE ANNEE ! » hurla soudain l'un d'entre eux, et l'ambiance revint parmi tout le monde, alors qu'Emmett saisissait Rose par la taille pour la faire tournoyer en plaquant sa bouche sur la sienne.

Nous nous mêlâmes aux pompiers, nous souhaitant tous la bonne année. J'avais embrassé tellement de personnes en deux heures que j'en avais presque la tête qui tournait.

Déchaînée, Lili se mit à sauter sur une des tables sur lesquelles dansaient les pompiers.

« Et maintenant qu'on est tous réunis, c'est l'heure de la distribution des... CADEAUX ! »

Elle sauta et manqua de tomber, rattrapée in extremis par son petit ami qu'elle remercia d'un long patin.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle allait douiller, quand elle se réveillerait.

Tout le monde saisit les paquets qu'ils avaient préparés pour leur cible secrète, et l'échange se fit dans l'effervescence ; je cherchai Tanya du regard, mais Jane m'intercepta avant que je ne l'atteigne.

« Tiens, Bella ! » Me sourit-elle en me tendant un paquet à mon nom.

Je le saisis, et relevai la tête vers elle.

« Merci ! Je suis soulagée d'être ta cible. J'aurais pas voulu être celle de Demetri ! » ris-je.

Elle rit avec moi.

« Ah ouais ? Je ne te le fais pas dire. Regarde derrière toi. C'est Edward la cible de Dem. »

Nous nous retournâmes toutes les deux, juste à temps pour voir Edward froncer les sourcils en recevant un paquet mou des mains de Demetri.

Il l'ouvrit prudemment, et en sortit un tee-shirt noir, a priori qui n'avait rien d'anormal.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il le déplie.

« I have a little dick and I assume it* ? » lut Alec à voix haute, écarquillant les yeux.

Tous ceux qui étaient en mesure d'entendre éclatèrent de rire, et Emmett gratifia son presque beau frère d'une grande tape dans le dos.

« C'est pas grave mon grand. Le tout, c'est de savoir s'en servir. »

Edward grogna un peu, puis croisa mon regard ; avec un rictus, il alla saisir Cassie par la taille, et se pencha sur son cou.

Elle rit, et se colla à lui ; je détournai le regard, peu désireuse d'en voir plus, et me retournai vers Jane.

J'ouvris son paquet, et en sortis une édition originale d'_Orgueil et Préjugés_, de Jane Austen ; je me figeai un peu, et relevai la tête vers elle.

« Oh, Jane, c'est magnifique ! Mais c'est énorme, il fallait p...

_ Ah chut hein. Joyeux Noël en retard, Bella. »

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai contre moi, lui murmurant de nouveaux remerciements.

« J'ai un petit truc pour toi aussi. Mais c'est pas grand chose. » Lui confiai-je en chuchotant.

Je sortis de ma pochette noire un petit paquet et lui tendis. Elle l'attrapa, curieuse, et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un bracelet en cuir.

Son nom était gravé dessus, orné de deux loups ; je lui fis un petit sourire.

« C'est pas grand chose, et surtout, c'est pas du tout à la mode. Mais tous ceux qui font partie des Quileutes, que ce soit par le sang ou par le cœur, en ont un... Toi aussi, maintenant. »

Elle eut un grand sourire – jamais elle n'aurait réagi comme ça quelques mois auparavant – et me sauta au cou.

« Oh, merci Bella ! Tu pouvais pas mieux faire. Alors c'est ça le bracelet que tu portais, des fois, quand on s'est connues ? Pourquoi tu ne le mets plus ?

_ Oh, le mien a à peu près mon âge, et le cuir s'est fendillé au niveau de la fermeture. Je le garde toujours sur moi par contre. » fis-je en sortant le mien de mon petit sac de soirée.

Elle me fit un grand sourire, et fut soudain enlacée par Emmett.

« Jane ? Devine quoi... Tu es ma cible ! » beugla-t-il.

Elle perdit tout sourire.

« Quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Emmett lui tendit un énorme paquet.

Elle le défit lentement, soupçonneuse.

« EMMETT ! » l'entendit-on soudain hurler.

Je sursautai, alors que mon frère se mettait à ricaner. Curieux, Jacob s'approcha.

Il avait offert à Jane un déguisement complet de femme dominatrice. Combi de cuir, fouet, collants résilles, collier à clous et j'en passais...

« Oh, putain, merci mon frère. » Ricana Jacob en donnant l'accolade à Emmett.

Jane le fusilla du regard, et j'entendis Victoria ricaner.

« Oh l'exemple que ça va être pour le gosse. »

J'éclatai de rire, et repérai Tanya un peu plus loin. Je me dirigeai vers elle ; elle me tournait le dos.

Je plaquai mes mains sur ses yeux.

« Devine qui t'a pour cible ? »

Elle se retourna, et eut un grand sourire.

« Bella ? »

Je lui souris en retour, et lui tendis un paquet à peu près de la taille d'une cafetière.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Fit-elle en ouvrant. « AAAAAAHHHHH ! Bella, c'est sensas' ! »

Elle se jeta sur moi et me serra si fort que j'en grimaçai.

Me souvenant d'une de nos conversations où elle m'avouait être complètement accro au beurre de cacahouètes, je lui avais acheté une machine qui lui permettrait de le fabriquer elle-même, et, must du must, selon deux textures différentes au choix.

Alec grimaça en voyant le cadeau et soupira .

« Merci, Bella. Elle va s'en faire des crises de foie maintenant. »

Tanya le gratifia d'un regard noir et serra contre elle sa machine.

J'entendis soudain un éclat de rire, et Rose vint nous rejoindre avec Tanya, se tenant les côtes.

« Oh, Bella. Devine... ce que... Ce qu'Edward... »

Elle éclata plus fort encore de rire, alors que je me renfrognais un peu.

« Ce qu'Edward a offert à ton frère ! »

Elle rit plus fort, et, curieuse, Tanya m'entraîna vers Emmett, qui feuilletait un livre.

_Le sexe pour les nuls._

J'écarquillai les yeux.

Il y avait un deuxième livre ; un bouquin genre touristique sur Venise.

Tout un programme.

J'eus un petit sourire.

Rose, calmée, rejoignit Emmett.

« Au fait, mon chéri. Voici le cadeau que je t'offre, moi. »

Elle lui tendit un tout petit paquet.

Il lui lança un regard curieux, et l'ouvrit rapidement ; en sortant un petit trousseau de clefs.

« J'aimerais que tu viennes habiter chez moi. » demanda Rosalie, presque timidement.

Pour toute réponse, Emmett l'enlaça soudainement, et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne sous les applaudissements de tout le monde – notamment des pompiers collègues.

Puis, soudain, il y eut comme un coup d'éclat.

Embry me rejoignit, déposa sa bouche sur ma joue, et murmura à mon oreille :

« Si je veux que tu passes réellement une bonne année, je crois que je vais devoir prendre les choses en main. Alors ne dis rien. Rentre simplement dans mon jeu, et je te jure que tu n'auras pas à le regretter. »

Je voulus le retenir, mais il se dirigea vers mon frère, qui était dans un cercle où se trouvaient Alec, Tanya, Jane et Jacob, Rosalie, Alice, Cassidy, Demetri...

Et Edward.

Il se racla la gorge.

« Bon, Emmett... Je suis un peu désolé de faire ça maintenant. C'est pas trop le lieu ni le moment, mais bon... »

Il toussota.

« Voilà. Tu te doutes bien, franchement, que si je suis à New York, c'est pas pour faire du tourisme. Le fait est que... ça fait un moment que je suis attiré par Bella. Vraiment, attiré. En fait, amoureux. Et je ne voulais pas casser son couple tant qu'elle était avec Alec... Désolé, au passage, vieux. Mais maintenant, plus rien ne me retient d'avouer mes sentiments au grand jour. Et avant, je tenais à t'en parler. Parce que je sais quel grand frère protecteur tu es. »

Un silence tomba entre nous, et j'écarquillai les yeux, le ventre noué.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, ce con ?_

Embry se retourna vers moi, et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

« Bella. Je sais que tu vas trouver que ce que je viens de faire est macho et que ton frère n'a pas à se mêler de nous. Mais avant de m'engueuler, il y a quelque chose que je tiens à faire. »

Il pencha la tête et, me plaquant contre lui, posa sa bouche sur la mienne.

Il ne me força pas à entrouvrir les lèvres ; mais à la façon dont il remua les siennes, je devinai qu'il tentait de faire croire qu'il était en train de me rouler un patin monumental. Sa main brûlante remonta de mes reins dans mon dos, me plaquant encore plus contre lui, et je me reculai un peu pour respirer.

Il en profita pour plonger la tête dans mon cou sous les sifflements d'un certain nombre de personnes, et je croisai le regard d'Edward.

Je laissai échapper un gémissement.

Et Edward se retourna, puis s'en alla.

Comme ça.

Sans un mot de plus pour personne.

Sans regarder derrière lui.

Il sortit de la caserne, plantant son meilleur ami, plantant Cassie, plantant tout le monde.

Et mon cœur se déchira, une fois de plus – la dernière fois de la soirée, je supposais – alors que je sentais que je venais de gagner, grâce à Embry, la guerre qu'Edward me menait depuis le début de la soirée.

Je venais clairement de signifier à Edward Cullen que je pouvais passer à autre chose.

Et il ne l'avait pas supporté...

**oOo**

On sonna à la porte.

La tête dans le cul, je me levai ; je ne pris même pas la peine de passer un vêtement, mais je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil lumineux.

06 h 17.

Putain.

Groggy, je descendis dans mon shorty et dans l'ancien tee-shirt d'Emmett.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'Embry, Leah et moi, avions quitté les autres ; et franchement, j'étais pas d'humeur à ouvrir.

Ça devait être une bande de voisins un peu allumés passant souhaiter la bonne année à tous les habitants du coin.

J'entrouvris la porte ; et mon regard croisa celui d'Edward. Je restai figée dans l'entrée, le détaillant de haut en bas.

Puis je lui claquai la porte au nez.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau, et, agacée, j'ouvris pour éviter qu'elle ne réveille la maisonnée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Sifflai-je.

Il me regarda vite fait et se détourna en serrant les dents.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec lui. »

Il me regarda à nouveau avec détermination, et je frémis. Je soutins son regard, le visage fermé.

_Hors de question de le laisser m'impressionner._

« C'est ça. J'y réfléchirai. Ou pas. Bonne nuit, et bonne année. » fis-je froidement.

Je voulus refermer la porte, mais il la bloqua d'une main. Il me poussa à l'intérieur, et referma derrière nous.

« Je plaisante pas, Bella.

_ Ah vraiment ? » m'énervai-je. « Et tu comptes faire quoi pour m'en empêcher ? M'enfermer quelque part ?

_ Et tu vas faire comment quand il sera parti ? Vous ferez l'amour par téléphone ? C'est pathétique ! » S'énerva Edward à son tour.

Je me réveillai complètement, et posai sur lui un regard empli de haine et de rage.

« Qui te dit qu'il va être le seul à partir ? Et de toutes façons, lui saura attendre quelques semaines sans coucher avec quelqu'un si la distance nous sépare. » Lançai-je, définitivement en colère.

Colère qui me faisait dire n'importe quoi.

Tout ce qui pourrait sembler le blesser...

Parce que j'aimais ça. J'aimais le voir jaloux et possessif.

Et je me détestais pour ça.

« Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas les mecs Bella. Sinon tu saurais qu'ils savent très bien mentir quand la situation l'exige.

_ Bien sûr. Tout comme nous on sait parfaitement simuler. Et alors ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

_ Parce que t'en as peut-être rien à foutre de moi mais moi pas. Laisser l'autre partir quand on tient à lui pour qu'il soit heureux c'est des conneries. Je veux pas que tu sois heureuse avec lui.

_ Ah ouais ? J'aurais pas dû laisser partir Alec tu crois ?

_ Non. Mais faut croire que c'est pas lui qui t'était destiné vu que tu l'as fait. Je ferai pas cette connerie.

_ Tu l'as déjà faite. T'as couché avec une autre et je regrette, mais je ne peux pas l'oublier.

_ Tu l'as chauffé toute la soirée et je regrette mais j'ai pas pu encaisser.

_ Mais t'as rien à encaisser. On est séparés. Point final. »

Je le détaillai d'un regard méprisant.

« On n'a jamais été ensemble de toutes façons. Assenai-je.

_ Alors pourquoi tu me fais une scène dans ce cas ? Pourquoi tu me regardes de cette façon ?

_ C'est moi qui te fais une scène ? On croit rêver. »

Il y eut un court silence.

« T'es vraiment une hypocrite, Bella. Lâcha-t-il.

_ On est deux alors. »

Il eut un rictus.

« Sans doute. Mais moi, au moins, je l'avoue. Et j'en ai marre de me voiler la face.

_ Dommage que tu le fasses trop tard.

_ L'essentiel c'est que je le fasse. Pas comme certaines. » Fit-il, amer.

La bile me monte à la gorge, et je me raidis un peu, mon cœur cognant douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

« Tu veux quoi ? Que je t'avoue que tu m'as manqué ? Que j'aurais aimé qu'on sorte ensemble ? Que ça me brise de voir que t'es avec une autre ? Que je commençais à éprouver des sentiments pour toi ? D'accord. Tout ça, c'est vrai. Je l'avoue. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu sortes de chez moi. » Répondis-je d'une voix blessée.

Son regard changea, et devint soudain...

Intense et bouillant.

Affamé.

Je n'eus pas le temps de déglutir qu'il s'était jeté sur moi, m'emprisonnant dans une étreinte serrée. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes et il m'embrassa avec urgence, passion, et désespoir.

Je tentai de le repousser – parce que mon corps me criait désespérément de me laisser aller à lui et que ma raison hurlait qu'il ne le fallait pas – mais il me tenait fermement contre lui, aussi, j'arrêtai de me débattre et goûtai à nouveau sa saveur. Puis je cassai notre baiser et baissai la tête.

« Lâche-moi et va-t-en. » murmurai-je.

Il me lâcha pour attraper mon visage, et je continuai à fuir son regard du mieux que je pus.

« Tu peux pas me faire ça pas maintenant. Je m'en fous qu'il soit là-haut. Fit-il d'une voix rauque qui déclencha des dizaines de frissons dans mes reins.

_ T'as couché avec elle. Comme Alec qui en aimait une autre, toi, t'as pu la caresser et jouir en elle. Je veux plus jamais vivre ça. Je ne veux plus te voir.

_ Mais tu m'as dit adieu. Et tu me ramènes un mec qui veut t'emmener dans son tipi ! Fit-il, désespéré.

_ Je t'ai dit adieu parce que tu m'as rejetée quand on a parlé de sortir ensemble.

_ Mais tu m'as laissé partir !

_ Je pouvais pas te retenir. Un pacte, ça se fait à deux, et tu n'en voulais plus.

_ Je ne voulais plus d'un pacte.

_ Ah, vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, alors ?

_ Quelque chose que je pensais impossible parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un entre nous.

_ Et il est toujours là. Je ne vois pas pourquoi maintenant tu serais prêt à officialiser !

_ Parce que tu m'as fait suffisamment mal pour me faire prendre conscience de certaines choses. »

Je secouai la tête, évitant toujours soigneusement son regard.

« Si t'était prêt à coucher avec une autre, c'est que je suis pas celle qui t'est destinée.

_ Parce que tu l'as pas fait avec ton sex toy, là ? Fit-il, très amer.

_ Non. Je suis incapable de prendre du plaisir avec un autre. » Lâchai-je, glaciale.

Il me poussa contre le mur et se colla contre moi. Mon cœur accéléra sa cadence, et mon amertume remonta à sentir mon corps réagir aussi fortement à son contact.

« Alors pourquoi tu me repousses ? Pourquoi tu veux que je parte ?

_ Parce que je qui rancunière et que je ne veux plus souffrir. »

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Je suis têtu et je ne te laisserai pas partir. »

Il essaya à nouveau de m'embrasser, mais je mis toute ma force à tenter de le décoller de moi, et détournai la tête, amère.

Il inspira lentement.

« Je tiens beaucoup à toi. »

Ses mots tombèrent entre nous, et mon ventre se tordit. Ses mains me brûlèrent. Je tournai lentement la tête vers lui, et son regard m'attisa.

J'avais tellement envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Qu'il m'embrasse. Encore. Qu'il me fasse l'amour. J'avais tellement envie que Cassie n'ait été qu'un cauchemar. Une illusion.

« Moi aussi. Murmurai-je presque à regret.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec lui.

_ Je ne sors pas avec lui.

_ Je veux que tu sortes avec moi. »

Je fermai les yeux, prise d'un vertige, et me mis à trembler dans ses bras.

« Non, tu ne le veux pas. Sinon t'aurais parlé avec Alec, tu n'aurais pas couché avec_ elle_. »

Il y eut un court silence.

« Je l'ai su quand je t'ai vue avec lui. Quand t'étais contre lui ça m'a rendu dingue. »

Je frissonnai et le regardai tristement.

Puis je levai lentement la main, pour poser mes doigts sur son visage ; je traçai doucement, comme si j'avais peur qu'il ne soit qu'une hallucination qui allait s'évanouir sous mes yeux, les contours de sa joue, de son menton, glissai mon pouce sur sa pommette, mes autres doigts sur sa tempe, les faisant pénétrer un court instant dans ses cheveux, puis les redescendant pour caresser ses lèvres en les fixant intensément.

« A quel point tu tiens à moi ?

_ Au point de pas vouloir te voir avec un autre.

_ Et d'être prêt à en parler avec Alec ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Quand ?

_ Quand tu veux.

_ Demain ? »

Il me sourit et me reprit contre lui.

« Demain. »

Je glissai à nouveau ma main dans ses cheveux, et me collai contre le mur tout en attirant son visage vers le mien.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et je l'embrassai doucement, mais profondément, savourant la paix que ce simple baiser m'apportait, sentant le désir grimper insidieusement en moi, ses mains caressant doucement mon dos, redécouvrant la sensation de ses cheveux sous mes doigts.

Puis je le repoussai légèrement, d'une main sur son torse.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »

Il glissa les mains sous mon t-shirt et m'embrassa à son tour.

« Si tu viens avec moi. Sinon, non. »

Je souris contre ses lèvres, railleuse.

« Si je te dis non, tu m'enlèves ?

_ Me tente pas. » Répliqua-t-il.

Je le regardai intensément.

« Tu t'es protégé avec Cassie ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix pressante.

_ Tu veux vraiment parler de ça ? »

Il embrassa mon cou en faisant courir ses mains sur mon dos.

« Je veux juste savoir si vous avez utilisé des capotes. Insistai-je d'une voix rauque.

_ Oui. Viens chez moi. »

Je soupirai en agrippant sa nuque.

« Non. D'abord, prends moi. Fais-moi l'amour. »

Je collai mes lèvres aux siennes.

« Donne-moi des raisons d'éprouver tout ça pour toi... » Murmurai-je très bas.

Il me souleva brusquement, et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. J'agrippai violemment ses cheveux, puis me jetai sur sa bouche, mordant d'abord sa lèvre inférieure puis glissant ma langue dans sa moiteur, cherchant à lui faire passer dans un seul baiser toute la force de mon désir et de ma frustration.

Il me lança un regard de lave en fusion, m'arracha d'abord mon t-shirt puis mon shorty, et me plaqua contre le mur.

Il se jeta sur ma poitrine comme un affamé, maintenant mes hanches pour éviter la friction, puis remonta sa bouche jusqu'à mon oreille.

« Le salon. Il est où ? » souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser à son tour.

Je n'étais plus que désir ; pourtant, je trouvai encore la force de grogner :

« Retourne-toi, première porte à droite. »

Je fermai les yeux en mordillant son épaule et profitai qu'il eut un peu relâché sa prise sur mes hanches pour frotter mon bassin contre son érection.

Il grogna, et haleta en s'exécutant.

Il me souleva, me forçant à enrouler mes jambes autour de lui, et embrassa, suçota, lécha la peau de mon cou, me faisant presque un suçon.

Je me sentis soudain penchée en arrière, et mon dos rencontra le bois froid de la table basse du salon, après qu'Edward eut viré le magasine télé. Je poussai un petit cri à la sensation, qu'il étouffa dans un baiser.

Je plantai mes ongles dans son dos, puis commençai tant bien que mal à dézipper son blaser et à déboutonner sa chemise. Il m'aida et m'embrassa.

Je marmonnai mon mécontentement et m'attaquai d'une main à sa ceinture. Il rit de mon impatience, et se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon.

Il embrassa ma mâchoire, mon menton, mes lèvres.

Ses baisers m'étouffaient, m'attisaient, m'excitaient et me calmaient tour à tour ; j'avais l'impression que ses mains étaient partout et je ne pouvais retenir des gémissements et petits cris de plaisir.

Je n'étais plus rien, plus rien d'autre qu'un paquet de sensations sous ses doigts.

Je dégageai un peu ma bouche.

Je serrai encore plus fort mes jambes autour de ses hanches, et gémis en sentant son érection s'enfoncer encore plus contre ma nudité.

Je me mordis la lèvre avec un regard malicieux.

Il grogna et se frotta contre moi.

Le désir et la frustration volaient entre nous, nous brûlant, nous faisant nous rapprocher, nous obligeant à nous faire une guerre des sens qu'aucun ne pouvait gagner... ni perdre.

J'enroulai à nouveau mes jambes autour de lui, mordis son cou, et descendis une main le long de son corps, jusque dans son caleçon, pour empoigner sa verge tendue.

Il gémit et me colla à lui.

J'attrapai son caleçon, et le lui retirai autant que je pus avec les mains, finissant de lui faire glisser le long des jambes avec les pieds, créant un frottement entre nos bassins qui me fit presque voir les étoiles.

Il m'embrassa et me pénétra sans plus de préliminaires.

« Cette nuit tu viens chez moi. » lâcha-t-il soudain.

Je le regardai, le souffle court sous le plaisir qu'il était le seul à savoir me faire éprouver.

« Quoi ?

_ Et demain. Et toutes les autres nuits.

_ J'ai pas voix au chapitre ? Rêve. »

Je m'attelai à orner son cou d'un suçon, et levai les hanches en m'agrippant à ses reins.

Il bougea légèrement des hanches.

« Tu veux pas connaître mon lit ?

_ T'as changé les draps, au moins ? » Grognai-je.

Il me sourit.

« Chut... »

Sa bouche fondit à nouveau sur la mienne, et j'oubliai une fois de plus tout ce que nous venions de nous dire.

Il reprit ses mouvements de bassin, et je me laissai aller, fermant les yeux, l'accompagnant dans ses va-et-vient ; la jouissance me frappa rapidement, et je mordis son épaule pour ne pas hurler de plaisir.

Une fois que mon cœur se fut calmé, je soupirai et enfouis ma tête dans son épaule.

« T'endors pas chérie. » murmura-t-il.

Il me prit dans ses bras.

« J'en ai pas fini avec toi... » chuchota-t-il, et je sentis mon entrejambe commencer à s'humidifier.

Je grognai.

« Ok. Mais pour la suite, on va chez toi... »

* * *

*** I have a little dick and I assume it : j'ai une petite bite et je l'assume. **Sympa le cadeau de Demetri à Edward hein ?

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Avez-vous cru jusqu'au dernier instant que Bella enverrait chier Edward ?

Avez-vous d'ailleurs envie d'envoyer à ce dernier des tomates virtuelles pour avoir couché avec Cassie ? Moi, oui. Mais ce n'est que mon avis :p

Et, enfin, qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction de Bella... ?

A la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre titré... _A fleur de coeur _! les amis ;) Bisousssss


	21. De coeur, partie 1

Bonsoir tout le monde !

C'est un peu pressées par le temps que nous avons terminé ce bout de chapitre que je vous poste ce soir. Bout de chapitre, parce que je vous livre là uniquement la première partie de A fleur de coeur... Désolée, mais c'est ce que nous avons décidé de faire pour ne pas vous faire poireauter trop longtemps dans l'attente d'un nouveau chapitre. Bon, quand même, il est long le truc hein. Et je pense que ça devrait vous plaire... J'espère du moins.

Vous êtes nombreuses à avoir râlé contre le comportement d'Edward avec Cassie ; et personnellement, (Effexor), je reconnais que mon mec m'aurait fait ça dans la vraie vie, il aurait déguerpi et plus vite que ça. Mais allez, soyons l'avocat du diable ; Edward était convaincu que Bella ne l'aimerait jamais, et voulait à tout prix tourner la page. Euh, en revanche, ça n'explique pas pourquoi il couche avec Cassie le soir de Réveillon, mais pour ça, c'est à Mushroom qu'il faut demander...

Enfin, vous êtes nombreuses à ne pas être contentes que Bella ait cédé aussi rapidement. Bon, d'une part, il faut quand même le faire pour résister à sexy Cullen, hein ? Et puis...

Je sais que c'était surprenant comme réaction, et si vous êtes attentifs/ves, Bella explique ses raisons à Edward, dans le chapitre qui vient ;-D. Donc je vous laisse découvrir !

Dans tous les cas, un énorme MERCI pour toutes vos reviews ! La barre des 1000 passée, ça c'est du bonheur ! On vous adore !

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

Avez-vous déjà connu une divine idylle, quelque chose de tellement beau que vous n'aurez jamais pu le rêver et encore moins l'imaginer ? Avez-vous déjà vécu dans l'utopie d'un conte de fées où vous ne pensiez à rien d'autre qu'à cette fin douce et sucrée " Ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps et eurent beaucoup d'enfants " ? Avez-vous déjà trouvé que le qualificatif " parfait " existait bel et bien et qu'il résumait exactement votre vie ? Avez-vous déjà pensé alors, que tout était trop _parfait_ et que quelque chose de terrible allait forcément vous arriver ?

Parce que c'est ce que je pensais à ce moment-là.

**oOo**

Je quittai les bras de Morphée, un sourire aux lèvres, les sens et le corps repus d'un fantasme devenu réalité et m'étirai langoureusement en cherchant de la main celle qui me rendait littéralement dingue, au propre comme au figuré.

J'avais réussi à la convaincre de venir passer la nuit - trop courte - chez moi.

Notre première nuit ensemble.

En tant que _nous._

Je m'étendis de tout mon long, ne la trouvant toujours pas et finis par ouvrir les yeux.

Mon sourire fondit comme neige au Soleil lorsque je remarquai qu'elle n'était pas là et mon estomac se contracta lorsque je ne remarquai ni musique, ni télé dans la pièce d'à côté.

_Elle prend peut-être une douche._

J'enfilai rapidement mon bas de pyjama et un t-shirt noir, puis allai dans le salon.

Un grognement sortit de ma gorge quand je découvris le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la pièce et un soupir à la vue de l'horloge murale : 14 h 17.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains et ne vis personne.

" Ok... " Marmonnai-je d'une voix cassée.

J'allai derrière le bar américain histoire de me caler quelque chose dans l'estomac et serrai mes mâchoires en voyant les débris des bouteilles que Lili avait cassées.

J'attrapai le lait au frigo et dus m'improviser contorsionniste pour prendre un bol et les céréales. Je me laissai ensuite tomber lourdement sur le canapé et mis la chaîne des sports afin que le silence pesant qui était installé dans l'appartement se dissipe.

Elle n'était plus là.

Elle était partie.

Et si elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait fait une grosse connerie ?

Et si elle était partie retrouver son sex toy ?

Ma gorge se serra et je posai le bol de céréales sur les papiers qui jonchaient la table basse.

Avais-je rêvé ce que j'avais cru être la douce réalité de cette nuit ?

Soudain, j'entendis qu'on entrait dans l'appartement et mon estomac dansa la salsa dans mon ventre.

Impossible que ce soit Jane et Jacob qui entrent aussi silencieusement, surtout vu l'état des lieux.

" Oh mon Dieu...

_ Oh putain...

_ Enfoiré... "

Je soupirai, étrangement déçu - foutrement déçu.

Avec un visage neutre, je me tournai vers Lili avec ses lunettes de Soleil vissées sur le nez, Jess et Vic plus ou moins réveillées, qui regardaient d'un air catastrophé la pièce.

" Bonne année, les filles. " Ironisai-je.

Jess et Vic grimacèrent en enlevant leur manteau tandis que Lili grognait en posant le petit sac de sport qu'elle tenait ainsi que son sac à main sur un tabouret.

" Je veux une Aspirine. Gémit-elle en enlevant son manteau à son tour.

_ T'en as déjà pris deux. On va te faire un café bien serré plutôt. Répliqua Vic en se faufilant derrière le bar en grimaçant une nouvelle fois.

_ On va en avoir pour des heures à tout rendre nickel. On s'est surpassés cette année. Dit Jess en regardant partout autour d'elle.

_ Edward... je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bains ? J'ai pas pu me laver quand ces deux harpies m'ont tirée du sommeil chez Jasper, Demetri ronflait dans la baignoire. Me demanda Lili.

_ Pour que tu y restes enfermée pendant que nous, on nettoie ? Hors de question. T'as fait des conneries, tu les assumes comme la " grande " fille que tu es. " Marmonnai-je en me levant.

J'allai poser mon bol plein sur le bar - ou du moins j'allai essayer - en tentant de finir de me réveiller et surtout en me forçant à me rendre à l'évidence : le _nous_ au quel je m'étais trop vite habitué avait battu des records dans sa précocité.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser place à Jane qui avait les yeux au milieu des joues et à Jacob qui éclata de rire à la vue du salon.

" Toutes les pièces sont comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en enlevant son écharpe et son manteau.

_ J'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier ta chambre et le balcon. Marmonnai-je.

_ Je vais vérifier la salle de bains ! S'écria Lili en saisissant son sac de sport.

_ Toi, tu bois ton café et tu bouges pas ! J'y suis déjà allé. " Grognai-je.

Elle soupira en marmonnant et reposa son sac.

" Où sont les autres ? Demanda Jane en détournant les yeux de derrière le bar, une moue dégoûtée aux lèvres.

_ Demetri ronfle dans la baignoire de Jasper, qui lui, ronfle... Commença Jess en comptant sur ses doigts.

_ Respire fort ! La coupa Lili en grimaçant devant son mug de café fort.

_ ... _Respire fort_ dans son lit...

_ Dont elles m'ont arrachée il y a plus d'une heure alors qu'on est rentrés à plus de 9 heures ce matin ! La recoupa la meilleure amie de ma sœur.

_ ... Tanya et Alec sont en plein préparatifs de départ... Continua Jess, imperturbable.

_ En plein préparatifs de quoi ? L'interrompis-je à mon tour, pas très sûr d'avoir très bien saisi.

_ De départ. Répéta-t-elle.

_ Tu ne serais pas parti aussi vite hier, tu saurais qu'ils partent faire un circuit spécial Hollywood à Los Angeles pendant 5 jours pour fêter sa sortie de la clinique. Le médecin nous a appelés hier pour nous l'annoncer, on voulait vous en faire la surprise. Naturellement, il faudra qu'elle soit suivie psychologiquement, mais le pire est désormais derrière nous... C'est une récompense de nos parents. Et comme maintenant avec Alec, c'est apparemment officiel, il part avec elle. Bref ! Au fait, pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ? Et t'es allé où ? On a essayé de t'appeler, c'était comme si on essayait de joindre un mort. Et encore, on aurait eu plus de chances avec le spiritisme. Dit Lili.

_ C'est vrai, ça. On se donne nos cadeaux, on se retourne, plus d'Edward ! Fit Vic.

_ Et Emmett te fait savoir qu'il sait très bien donner du plaisir à ta sœur... En plus vulgaire. " Gloussa Jess.

Un rictus étira mes lèvres alors que je saisissais une pomme verte.

" Et Bella et son copain, aucune nouvelle. " Termina Jess. " T'as quoi à manger, Edward ? J'ai un petit creux. "

Je me raclai bruyamment la gorge sans lui prêter la moindre attention et croisai le regard de lynx de ma meilleure amie, qui prit ses affaires et celles de Jacob pour se diriger ensuite dans ma direction.

" Jacob a appelé Embry ce matin qui lui a appris un drôle de truc. Bella n'avait pas passé la nuit chez elle, apparemment. Tu n'as _aucune idée_ sur l'endroit où elle était... par hasard ? "

Je la regardai tranquillement, imperturbable.

" Pourquoi le saurais-je ? Répliquai-je.

_ Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que vous étiez tellement jaloux l'un envers l'autre hier soir que la tension accumulée a explosé. Et n'essaye pas de nier, je t'ai déjà dit que tu mentais très mal. Le seul qui ne s'en est pas rendu compte, c'est Alec, il devient aveugle à cause de sa dépravée. Même Demetri a des doutes, c'est pour te dire. Et on a croisé ta pseudo salope en venant. A croire que New York n'est pas assez grande. Et tu sais ce qu'elle nous a appris d'intéressant ? Elle n'a pas passé la nuit ici. Étrange, vu qu'elle est sensée être ta... _copine._ Ce qui veut dire que le petit suçon que t'as sous ton oreille gauche est l'œuvre de Bella. Et ne me force pas à te déshabiller pour vérifier les griffures fraiches dans ton dos. "

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres tandis qu'elle me scrutait attentivement.

« Je le savais ! Dit-elle sans me quitter des yeux.

_ J'ai rien dit ! Me défendis-je.

_ Ton sourire parle pour toi. Je te l'avais dit que vous ne tiendriez pas longtemps. Tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal avec ta salope, je pensais qu'elle allait te faire poireauter quelques jours. Mais je sais que tu peux te montrer très... Persuasif.

_ Tu as fait ta liste de bonnes résolutions ? »

Elle me lança un regard suspicieux.

« Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-elle, sur ses gardes.

_ Parce que tu vas en rajouter une. Tu vas arrêter d'appeler Tanya ' La dépravée ' avant qu'Alec te renie et t'arrêtes d'insulter gratuitement Cassie. Tu devrais te sentir flattée qu'elle trouve Jacob aussi... Agréable à regarder.

_ Elle ne le regarde pas ! Elle le bouffe des yeux ! À chaque fois qu'elle regarde dans sa direction, elle pense si fort que je l'entends ' Vivement qu'on soit seuls tous les deux, que je te plaque contre un mur '.

_ Ne confonds pas ses envies et les tiennes. » La taquinai-je.

Elle me lança un regard noir et me donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule qui me fit sourire.

« Alec m'a déjà demandé de faire un effort avec... tu-sais-qui. Grogna-t-elle.

_ Tanya. »

Elle pinça ses lèvres et tenta de m'atomiser via ses pupilles mais je restai inflexible.

« Allez ! La forçai-je avec un rictus.

_ D'abord tu me dis si Bella a bel et bien passé la nuit ici. Toutes façons, j'en suis persuadée. Parce que tu as dit quelque chose à Rose hier soir qui m'amène à penser ça. L'apothéose étant ton départ précipité. D'ailleurs, tu as plus qu'intrigué Alec.

_ Ok, je baisse les armes. On a bien passé la nuit ensemble. » Soupirai-je. « Maintenant, dis-le.

_ Pourquoi elle n'est plus là ? »

Mon estomac se serra alors que je détournais mon regard pour ne pas lui montrer mon amertume.

« J'en sais rien. Dis-le !

_ _Tanya_. » Grogna-t-elle. « Comment ça t'en sais rien ? T'as gémi ' Cassie ' alors que... »

Elle s'interrompit et écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous n'avez rien fait dans notre chambre, j'espère !

_ Ca va pas ? M'insurgeai-je.

_ Ah... »

Je lui lançai à mon tour un regard suspicieux.

« Vous n'avez jamais...

_ Ca va pas ! Me coupa-t-elle en rosissant, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité.

_ Jane ! M'exclamai-je.

_ Tu as un lit tellement confortable !

_ Et de si bonnes lattes... » Ironisai-je. « Parce que vous avez couché ensemble plusieurs fois dans _mon_ lit ?

_ Non ! »

Je lui lançai un regard lourd de sens.

« Peut-être deux... Cinq... Une petite quinzaine de fois, mais pas plus ! Et j'ai changé les draps à chaque fois !

_ Putain, Jane ! Je te l'avais dit...

_ C'est flatteur ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Flatteur ? Répétai-je.

_ Ben oui. Ça prouve que ton lit est irrésistible.

_ Il faudra que je le ressorte, ça. ' Tu viens chez moi ? J'ai un super lit irrésistible.' Ricanai-je.

_ Ca m'étonnerait que Bella soit branchée plan à trois. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer et la refermai à la vue de son sourire goguenard.

« C'était une erreur. Marmonnai-je.

_ Ah non, Edward ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! On le sait que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre. Alors maintenant, vous attendez qu'Alec ait fini de convoler en Californie, vous lui parlez, il pète son câble et je rattrape tout après. »

Je ricanai, incapable de m'en empêcher, et secouai la tête.

« Elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi. Sinon, elle ne serait pas partie. » Rétorquai-je.

Sans me quitter des yeux, elle sortit son portable de la poche de sa veste, pianota quelques secondes dessus et le porta à son oreille.

« Bella ? C'est Jane. Ramène tes fesses chez Edward... Oui, de suite ! Et oublie ton faux air blasé, je sais tout. Ramène Embry. À tout à l'heure... Bisous. »

Elle me sourit ironiquement et tourna les talons alors que mon Cœur battait lourdement dans ma poitrine.

Je soupirai et me retournai vers les autres pour constater que Lili avait disparu.

« Où est Lili ? »

Les filles me montrèrent toutes les deux d'un même mouvement de pouce la salle de bains.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et fermai un instant mes paupières pour ne pas céder à l'énervement qui menaçait de m'envahir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Des fois, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être maudit.

**oOo**

« Bon, Lili, je te préviens que si dans trente secondes tu n'es pas sortie de cette pièce, je défonce cette porte et je t'y force, nue ou pas ! L'avertis-je une demi-heure plus tard.

_ Encore deux petites minutes, répondit-elle d'une voix pressée.

_ Ca fait trois fois que tu me dis ça ! Alors inutile de te pomponner comme pour aller voir le Prince William, je te ferai quand même nettoyer tes conneries ! »

Je l'entendis marmonner alors qu'on toquait à la porte. Je soupirai et allai l'ouvrir lourdement.

Mon estomac se serra et je regardai froidement Bella sans prêter la moindre attention à son sex toy puis retournai à la porte de la salle de bains.

« Tu l'auras voulu, Lili...

_ C'est bon, c'est bon ! » Marmonna-t-elle en sortant. « Tu devrais t'envoyer en l'air Edward. Ça te détendrait. »

Elle alla rejoindre les filles au bar alors que Jess et Vic éclataient de rire et que le pote de Jacob ricanait.

Je croisai le regard de Bella qui malgré moi m'arracha un frisson le long de l'échine.

« Elle a raison, Eddie. Ça ne te ferait pas de mal. dit(elle en arborant un petit sourire en coin.

_ Tu déposes ta candidature ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander en levant un sourcil.

_ Pourquoi ? T'es si désespéré ?

_ Je bois un ou deux verres et je pourrai te considérer comme potable. »

Jess et Vic échangèrent un regard surpris et nous dévisagèrent avec attention.

« Je suis flattée, vraiment, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes aussi bas.

_ Dis plutôt que tu ne pourrais pas assurer.

_ C'est vrai que le sexe anal, c'est pas mon truc. Ton côté gay resterait insatisfait. » Sourit-elle.

Le sex toy ricana, clairement moqueur.

« Tes poils feront illusion, _chérie_.

_ Je ne me négligerai pas pour tes beaux yeux, _mon cœur_.

_Je te l'avais dit hier, qu'ils étaient jaloux. Dit Vic à Jess.

_ ' Un jaloux trouve toujours plus qu'il ne cherche. ' Madame de Scudéry. Ça en augure des choses. Répliqua Bella, ironique, en se tournant vers elles.

_ On t'inclut dans le lot, enchaîna Vic.

_ Je confirme. Même si j'étais un peu bourrée. Renchérit Lili.

_ Au moins, je suis capable d'éprouver des sentiments. Fit Bella.

_ Vous nous faîtes quoi là ? Un interrogatoire ? Les coupai-je.

_ On croit pas en ton nouveau couple. Fit Jess.

_ C'est du flan. Rajouta Lili.

_ Et on croit pas que tu sortes avec lui. Fit Vic à Bella en lui montrant le sex toy.

_ Il y a un truc ou un bidule entre vous deux. Enchaîna Lili.

_ Ok. On avoue, on est tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. On a passé une nuit torride et on est en train de se chauffer à votre insu pour remettre le couvert dès que vous serez partis. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa durant lequel je croisai le regard rieur de Jane.

« J'adore ce mec ! Ria Jacob.

_ D'ailleurs, si on pouvait se mettre au boulot, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous quittiez l'appartement, qu'on puisse aller s'enfermer dans la chambre. » répliqua Bella.

Lili la regarda, la bouche entrouverte, papillonnant des paupières, tandis que Jess et Vic nous observaient tour à tour avec suspicion.

« Et si vous nous montriez à quel point vous vous aimez ? » Demanda Jane.

Mon cœur rata un battement et je lui lançai un regard lourd de sens auquel elle répondit par un innocent sourire.

« Mais c'est pas de l'amour, ma grande. C'est juste du sexe. Rien de plus. » Répliqua Bella avec un sourire ironique et une pointe d'amertume.

Je la regardai intensément, mon cœur battant de façon lourde dans ma poitrine.

Devais-je voir un défi dans ses mots ?

Une sorte de ' Tu n'oseras pas ' ?

Sans plus réfléchir, je m'approchai d'elle et pris son visage en coupe avant de plonger sur sa bouche. Je crus entendre le cri étouffé de Lili mais je m'en foutais et rapprochai Bella de moi. Mes mains jouèrent quelques instants sur ses hanches et je fis courir ma langue sur ses lèvres avant de me reculer à contrecœur.

« Heureuse ? » susurra Bella à l'attention de Jane.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge et je me détournai sans plus la regarde,r plein d'amertume.

Jane essaya de croiser mon regard, mais je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

« Affaire classée. On a du boulot. Dis-je un peu amèrement.

_ Et euh... Alec, il... Commença Jess.

_ Jess, la ferme ! » la coupa ma meilleure amie. « Lili, tu t'occupes du bar, et surtout de _l'arrière du bar_, Vic et Jess, de la bouffe qui traîne, Bella et moi, on s'occupe du tri et des cadavres de bouteilles, et les mecs, du balcon, de l'aspirateur, de la serpillère et des poubelles. Ceux qui ont fini en premier vont acheter des viennoiseries ; derniers excès des fêtes. Lili, envoie un message à Jasper. Il nous paiera un resto avec Demetri. Ça leur apprendra à dormir pendant que les autres bossent ! On y va ! »

**oOo**

Plus de trois heures plus tard, après un nettoyage du balcon dans les règles, six aller-retours avec Jacob à la déchetterie et le rangement de ma chambre suivis par la vérification dans les moindres détails par Jane, je soupirai de soulagement en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer sur Lili qui marmonnait.

Je retournai dans le salon, savourant pleinement ce retour au calme, et allai me poser quelques instants sur le canapé quand je me figeai en croisant le regard chocolat de Bella.

Je me repris vite et déviai mon chemin vers le bar, fermé.

« T'as pas oublié ta petite culotte ce matin, tu peux partir tranquille. » Marmonnai-je en attrapant une bouteille d'eau fraîche au frigo.

Elle se raidit et me regarda.

« Ah bon ? T'as plus envie que je passe la nuit chez toi maintenant ? »

Je la contournai sans la regarder. Il ne fallait pas que je la regarde. Trop blessé dans ma fierté pour l'affronter.

« Je t'en prie Bella. Je suis tout sauf con. Entre ton départ comme une voleuse de ce matin et ton ' baiser ' plus qu'insipide, me dis pas que t'en as envie.

_ Pardon ? Tu m'excuses, mais t'avais qu'à lire mon mot, ce matin ! Je suis partie pour t'éviter un réveil gêné si tu regrettais notre nuit ! Quant à ce que t'appelles un baiser insipide, non mais franchement, c'est quoi ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure ? J'aurais voulu convaincre tout le monde qu'on ne sortira jamais ensemble que je ne m'y serais pas prise autrement !

_ J'espère que tu te fous de moi. T'y aurais mis un peu plus de conviction, peut-être qu'on serait ensemble maintenant ! » Fis-je, très amer.

L'amertume. L'amie de cet amour acide et réconfortant que j'avais toujours connu et que je voulais voir se transformer en quelque chose de plus sucré. De plus elle.

J'eus un sourire encore plus amer.

« Arrête ! Ta tirade d'avant, ça puait l'ironie, tu sais quoi ? T'étais mille fois plus convaincant avec Cassie qu'avec moi. » Reprit-elle.

Je lui lançai un regard noir en me raidissant. Même si je savais que c'était de la jalousie, c'était là notre façon de nous dire je t'aime, et je ne pensais pas qu'elle en avait conscience.

« Parce qu'elle, je l'aime pas ! C'était facile de jouer la comédie ! Pas avec toi ! Avec toi c'est vrai, c'est difficile et ça fait peur ! T'embrasser devant tout le monde il y a encore quelques jours je l'aurais jamais fait ! »

Elle, elle voyait dans mon geste une action déplacée. Moi, j'y voyais une façon de dire que j'étais prêt à tout affronter pour elle. Des regards des autres jusqu'à_ lui_.

Elle me lança un regard blessé.

« Dur de m'embrasser en public... Ok... Je suis même plus certaine que t'aies envie de parler à Alec. »

Elle se dirigea vers l'évier, se servit un verre d'eau. J'eus un rire nerveux.

« Je viens de t'avouer que je t'aimais et toi tu retiens quoi ? Claque la porte en partant. »

Je lui tournai le dos.

Est-ce que je lui avais vraiment dit ça... Comme ça ? Au milieu d'une presque dispute, révélé sans réellement le penser ? Avais-je vraiment fait ça ?

« Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu m'aimais. Tu m'as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas. Et je sais que je dois comprendre que t'as des sentiments pour moi, mais reste à savoir lesquels. Parce que tu m'aimerais, Alec serait déjà au courant et t'aurais pas couché avec l'autre ! » fit-elle avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Le bruit de la porte qui claque résonna en moi quelques secondes, jusqu'à me sortir de ma transe et de la nausée qui me gagnait.

N'avait-elle réellement rien compris ?

Sans réfléchir je me ruai dehors et dévalai l'escalier de service, priant pour ne pas l'avoir ratée.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur elle, alors que je m'arrêtais, le souffle court.

« Je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime tellement que je crève de jalousie à l'idée qu'il t'ait eu avant moi. Et t'es vraiment trop conne si tu t'en es pas rendu compte. J'ai couché avec elle, tu t'es laissé embrasser par Alec et l'autre là... On fait des erreurs. Et alors ? » Lançai-je.

Elle me regarda, amère.

« Pourquoi je te croirais, hein ? T'as raison, je suis trop conne, mais pas parce que je devine pas tes soi-disant sentiments. Plutôt parce que tu m'embobines à chaque fois. Comment tu peux comparer deux baisers à des coïts ? T'as pas été foutu de m'attendre 15 jours, donne-moi une raison de croire à tes sentiments ! » se défendit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Passionnelle. C'était ce qu'elle était. Ce qu'on était. Un « Je te déteste tellement que je t'aime et que je ne peux plus vivre sans toi ». Un « Hais-moi de toute ton âme et je t'adorerai en retour ». Elle me rendait dingue et je voyais que le contraire était vrai.

Je la regardai intensément, un sourire amer aux lèvres, et rentrai dans l'ascenseur.

« Tu veux que je te prouve mes sentiments ? » Fis-je d'une voix très calme.

Elle se recula le plus loin possible de moi, dans la cabine.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Et j'avais envie d'elle. Tellement envie que j'en tremblais.

« Faudrait encore que t'ait quelque chose à prouver. » Lâcha-t-elle.

Je me rapprochai petit à petit d'elle.

« Je suis pas du genre à courir dans la rue en le criant, je l'écrirai pas en géant sur un monument public, je t'enverrai pas une rose pour chaque jour où tu embellis ma vie parce que tu es une vraie chieuse et que c'est pas mon style mais je peux te regarder dans les yeux et te dire que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Elle détourna le regard.

« Sans te lancer dans de grands gestes plus débiles que romantiques, à supposer que t'aie eu des sentiments pour moi, t'aurais au moins pu faire l'effort de m'attendre 15 jours.

_ Après ton adieu et ton coup dans le dos ? Bien sûr... » Répliquai-je, amer.

Pourquoi compliquait-elle tout ? Pourquoi se faire du mal ? Pourquoi ne pas vivre l'instant présent ?

_ Tu venais de refuser de sortir avec moi ! Mais merde, tu penses que ça m'a été facile ces derniers mois ? Entre l'amour d'Alec pour une autre et ton rejet, sans parler de ce qui s'est passé entre-temps, tu crois que ça a été évident pour moi de te proposer ça ? Tu voulais que je dise quoi d'autre quand tu as craché sur ce que je t'offrais, hein ? Merci et sans rancune ? Essaie de te mettre à ma place deux secondes, si t'en es capable !

_ Tu m'as proposé ça par texto et comme si on te mettait un couteau sous la gorge. J'y ai pas cru une seule seconde, désolé !

_ Oui. Parce que comme je te l'ai dit, c'était difficile pour moi ! Malgré tout je voulais avancer. Tu ne m'as pas crue ? Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Je suis du genre à proposer à quelqu'un de sortir avec moi puis à me retirer avec un ' lol, je t'ai eu ' ?

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Bella c'est pas moi qui te connait depuis plus de quatre ans ! Moi je te connais depuis quatre mois ! Comment je peux anticiper tes gestes ou comprendre tes sous-entendus ?

Je m'adossai à la cabine, fermant les yeux.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit mais c'est vrai : tu me rends vraiment dingue. »

Et je ne comprenais pas à voir ce fait. Ni comment Alec arrivait à l'occulter.

Elle s'adossa elle aussi à la paroi de l'ascenseur et me regarda un moment, fermée. Jusqu'à ce que je relève les yeux vers elle ; elle me jaugea.

« D'accord. » Reprit-elle enfin. « Alors souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as dit chez tes parents, une nuit. Si on s'était rencontrés à la fac, si j'avais pas connu Alec, t'aurais paraît-il tout fait pour m'avoir. »

Elle eut un court silence, son regard brillant d'un éclat dur.

« Je me serais pas laissé séduire facilement, peut-être même qu'on se serait accrochés, tu peux me croire. Ainsi, puisque t'es si doué pour jouer la comédie... Au moins une fois, essaie de faire ce que j'aurais voulu depuis le début. Ne me traite pas comme l'ex de quelqu'un, mais comme une fille que tu connais depuis quatre mois et qui t'en fais baver. Imagine qu'on se retrouve pour une raison X ou Y dans ce même ascenseur. Tu ferais quoi pour me prouver tes sentiments ? »

Si je l'avais vraiment connue avant, si elle n'avait jamais eu de contacts avec mon meilleur ami, j'aurais voulu nous perdre. Qu'elle soit à fleur de moi et que je sois à fleur d'elle. Qu'un simple je t'aime résume tout et règle tout.

Je lui lançai un regard à la faire fondre sur place et me décollai de la cabine pour venir contre elle ; je caressai sensuellement ses hanches, et l'embrassai.

« Je t'aime. » Fis-je.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, approfondissant notre baiser, et tâtonna d'une main pour appuyer sur le bouton stop de l'ascenseur aux portes fermées depuis longtemps.

Une fois que la cabine fut bloquée, elle sourit contre mes lèvres, et ses mains glissèrent sous mon tee-shirt...

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Sortant de la salle de bains simplement dans un débardeur et une petite culotte noirs, je retournai dans la chambre d'Edward récupérer quelques vêtements.

J'entendis un grognement, et je le vis commencer à remuer entre les draps ; mon cœur loupa un battement. Doucement, je me glissai dans son dos, et passai mes bras autour de lui.

Il s'étira, émergeant à peine de son sommeil, et se mit sur le dos ; je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Une douce chaleur naquit dans mon bas ventre et je me plaçai à califourchon sur lui, penchant ma tête vers son visage.

« Salut. »

Il sourit, m'allongea brusquement contre lui, et passa sa main dans mon dos, caressant ma peau sous mon débardeur.

« Salut. » fit-il d'une voix très cassée.

Je l'embrassai doucement ; puis mon entrejambe rencontra son érection matinale, et je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

« Tu devrais me lâcher si tu ne veux pas qu'on passe la journée au lit. » murmurai-je.

Presque malgré moi, je me mis à frotter nos bassins l'un contre l'autre. Il ouvrit des yeux chargés de désir et m'embrassa à son tour.

« T'es une vraie diablesse. » dit-il en continuant à caresser mon dos.

Je souris, descendis ma bouche de ses lèvres à son épaule, et me mis à la mordiller tout en caressant ses abdos d'une main, me délectant de les sentir frémir sous mes doigts.

« Moui... » commençai-je.

Ma main descendis doucement, et j'attrapai son érection à travers le tissu de son caleçon.

« … Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire. » souris-je en le regardant d'un air brûlant.

Ses abdos se contractèrent violemment et je pus jurer qu'il se retenait de gémir ; il me renversa, et embrassa mon cou sur toute sa longueur, jusqu'à mon oreille, sur laquelle il fit glisser sa langue.

« J'ai toujours pas révisé. Fit-il.

_ Moi non plus. C'est pourquoi je te suggère qu'on passe la journée et le nuit séparément. On pourrait se rejoindre demain après-midi... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Je remontai ma main de son caleçon à son torse, mais emprisonnai ses hanches entre mes jambes, soupirant en sentant sa virilité se presser contre ma petite culotte déjà trempée.

Il remonta mon débardeur, et baissa la tête pour embrasser mon ventre ; sa langue joua avec mon nombril, et je gémis.

« Tu penses que tu tiendras ? Murmura-t-il en jouant avec l'élastique de ma culotte.

_ Je sais pas... Au pire, je demanderai à quelqu'un de m'enfermer. » Répondis-je en glissant la main dans ses cheveux.

Il sourit, et ses lèvres descendirent de plus en plus bas à mesure que mon rythme cardiaque, lui, augmentait frénétiquement. Sa bouche se posa sur le tissu humide de ma culotte, et je fermai les yeux, me tortillant sous ses caresses.

« Près de 24 très longues heures sans toucher ma peau, tu vas devenir dingue. » Chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque, envoyant de petites ondes vers mon sexe sensible.

Je retins un gémissement.

« Oh, mais je le suis déjà... Soufflai-je.

_ Et... à quel point ? »

Je me figeai un peu, et déglutis discrètement.

_Je t'aime._ M'avait-il dit la veille.

_Moi aussi_. Avais-je pensé très fort – si fort.

Mais je ne voulais pas encore me jeter à corps perdu dans le fol espoir de pouvoir former un couple heureux avec lui... Du moins, pas avant d'avoir parlé avec Alec.

« Au point... De ne pas avoir envie de quitter ce lit. » Éludai-je.

Il me sourit, et releva la tête pour poser son menton sur mon ventre, faisant s'accroître la chaleur en moi.

« Et... Pourquoi ? » me demanda-t-il en caressant mes cuisses.

Mal à l'aise, je le regardai avec détresse.

« Tu tiens vraiment à parler de ça maintenant ? »

Il se redressa et me regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire, alors qu'un froid se faisait en moi ; puis il se leva et s'habilla.

« Parce que tu préfèreras le faire devant Alec ? »

Il sortit de la chambre, et je l'entendis aller jusqu'au bar.

Je restai quelques minutes allongée, sur le dos, le cœur cognant douloureusement dans la poitrine.

_Comment lui dire... _

_Comment lui dire que j'ai du mal à lui accorder ma confiance après... Tout ?_

Je frissonnai, et dans un sursaut de courage, je me levai à mon tour et allai le rejoindre presque à contrecœur.

Il avait sorti de quoi déjeuner sur le bar ; je m'arrêtai à une certaine distance de lui, le regard éteint.

« Oui. Écoute... Ce que tu m'as dit hier, t'imagines pas ce que je ressens à espérer que ce soit vrai, et une part de moi crèverait d'envie de te dire que c'est réciproque. Mais il y a l'autre part, qui me rappelle qu'il y a 48 heures, tu faisais tout pour me faire souffrir. Alors qu'il t'aurait suffi, je sais pas ! De venir m'embrasser dès mon retour de Forks pour que je t'avoue tout ce que tu aurais voulu entendre. »

Je me passai la main sur le visage.

« J'ai peur que tu me craches au visage dès que je baisserai la garde. » lâchai-je soudainement.

Je retournai dans sa chambre, ramassai mes vêtements et me rhabillai rapidement.

Il ne m'avait pas suivie, mais j'étais obligée de repasser par le bar pour sortir de son appart.

Quand j'arrivai devant lui à nouveau, il posa son regard sur moi.

« Parce que tu me crois pas ou tu crois que je suis le genre d'enfoiré qui dit ce genre de choses pour coucher avec toi ? »

Je me passai une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

« Oh non, je sais que tu ne dirais pas ça juste pour me mettre dans ton lit... »

_Comme si t'avais eu besoin de me le dire..._

« Mais... » repris-je avant de m'arrêter.

Je détournai le regard.

« La question n'est pas de te croire. J'ai... Je sais pas. Peur que tu te trompes. Ou que ça cesse. »

Je lui lançai un regard blessé.

« J'ai peur que tu ne me refasses mal. »

Il eut un sourire amer.

« N'aies aucune relation avec personne alors. Parce que que ce soit en amour, en amitié ou relation simple tu souffriras. Va vivre sur la banquise ou dans le désert. Et sors de ma vie. »

Je me glaçai.

« Je sais que la souffrance est inhérente à toute relation. Mais toi, tu fais plus fort que n'importe qui. La preuve. Tu préfères que je me casse plutôt que d'attendre que je sois capable de t'avouer que je t'aime ? Belle preuve d'amour, Edward. » fis-je, très amère.

Sans attendre de réponse, je tournai le dos, attrapai mon sac à main resté sur le canapé, et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée ; je sortis, et la refermai derrière moi, mais elle se rouvrit bien vite.

« Tu fuis toujours devant la moindre difficulté ? » M'interpela-t-il du pas de la porte.

Je me figeai et me retournai vers lui.

« Quand t'en es l'auteur, aucune difficulté n'est moindre. »

Il sourit presque tristement.

« Je te dis que je t'aime, tu me réponds que tu n'es pas capable de m'en dire autant parce que t'as peur de souffrir, mais tu restes quand même. C'est pas... Bizarre, comme réaction ? »

Je m'approchai un peu de lui, tête baissée.

« C'est notre relation qui est bizarre. Je devrais te détester. »

Je frissonnai.

« Mais je ne peux juste pas. Ajoutai-je dans un murmure.

_ Je devrais t'être indifférent. J'ai tout fait pour t'être indifférent. Je ne le peux juste pas.

_ Tu ne veux pas comprendre que je puisse avoir peur que tu me jettes une fois de plus ?

_ Si. Mais moi je peux te dire que j'ai peur de voir débarquer un autre sex toy. On n'avancera jamais comme ça.

_ Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Ce n'est qu'un ami venu me soutenir quand on m'a appris que tu m'avais remplacée ! Parce que tu crois quoi ? À la base, je ne voulais même pas venir à ton réveillon ! Tu peux remercier Embry de m'avoir quasi forcée à repartir pour New York !

_ Oh oui bien sûr. Je vais aussi le remercier d'avoir des vues sur ma copine. » Répliqua-t-il, très amer et ironique.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, me mordillant la lèvre.

« Il n'en a pas.

_ Je t'en prie Bella ! La façon dont il te regarde... Ses allusions... Ses yeux qui me crient qu'il me collerait bien son poing dans la gueule... »

Je ne pus réprimer un petit sourire.

« Mais il le ferait volontiers. Je suis comme une sœur pour lui.

_ Et en plus il est du genre incestueux. Il a toutes les qualités ! »

Je secouai la tête.

« Je suppose que je devrais être flattée que tu croies que j'attire tant de mecs. Mais tu te trompes.

_ J'ai pas dit tous. Il y aurait de quoi péter un câble sinon. J'ai juste dit lui. Vivement qu'il s'en aille.

_ Il repart demain matin. »

Il eut un rictus, et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur se remettait à battre – moins douloureusement.

« Je lui passe l'adresse de Cassie si il veut. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera très heureuse de l'accueillir dans son lit. »

Je lui lançai un regard blasé.

« Désolée, pour une nuit ça l'intéressera pas.

_ Il a tort. Elle embrasse très bien. » Répliqua-t-il avec un rictus.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

« C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Tu soupires en regrettant de pas l'avoir testée ? »

Cette fois, il me sourit vraiment.

« Non. Prochaine étape je soupire parce que tu es toujours dans le couloir alors que tu es censée partir en début d'après-midi et qu'il n'est même pas dix heures. Mais si tu veux je peux continuer à te rendre jalouse. » fit-il avec un regard intense.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Je ne te le conseille pas. »

Il sourit encore plus.

« J'adore quand t'es jalouse.

_ N'en profite pas, Edward ! » Menaçai-je.

Il éclata de rire.

« Tu attends quoi ? Que je craque et que je vienne te faire l'amour au milieu du couloir ? Parce que tu m'as plus que frustré tout à l'heure. »

Je lançai délibérément un regard à son entrejambe.

« Ah ? Ça ne se voit pas. Le t-shirt que Dem t'a offert est adapté finalement. »

Il soupira et enleva négligemment son tee-shirt.

« Ma peau se sent très seule sans toi. »

Je m'avançai vers lui, jusqu'à le frôler sans le toucher.

« Elle va devoir s'y habituer pendant une journée entière. »

Il s'attela à défaire lentement les cordons de son bas de pyjama, qui tomba dangereusement sur ses hanches.

« Ça sera très très difficile si tu ne lui donnes pas un aperçu de nos retrouvailles. »

Je mis mes mains sagement derrière mon dos, et me penchai sur lui, mes lèvres frôlant la peau brûlante de son cou.

« C'est ça qui est si bon. »

Il me plaqua brutalement contre le chambranle et m'embrassa passionnément.

« Je suis pas d'humeur pour la torture. » Fit-il d'une voix très rauque.

Il attrapa mon sac de mes mains et le jeta à l'intérieur de son appart.

J'agrippai sa nuque.

« Prends-moi contre la porte si tu ne veux pas que je ressorte de chez toi »

En réponse, il grogna, me saisit, referma la porte dans un claquement et me plaqua contre.

**oOo**

Les cours de mon option sur la littérature française du siècle des Lumières commençaient à sérieusement me gaver – pourtant, j'appréciais la verve de certains auteurs – et depuis que j'avais terminé de réviser mes fiches sur l'un de mes cours à plus gros coef, j'avais l'impression de ne plus avancer.

Mon esprit se mit à vagabonder, et je me surpris à me demander ce que fa isait Edward.

Est-ce qu'il pensait à moi lui aussi ?

Je saisis mon portable, et le contemplai en me mordillant la lèvre un moment.

Il pourrait se mettre en colère si jamais je le dérangeais en pleines révisions...

C'était vrai, on était déjà en retard, et même si j'étais de ceux qui allaient régulièrement en partiel en free style comme disait une de mes anciennes camarades de la fac, je pouvais comprendre qu'Edward soit agacé que je l'interrompe s'il n'avait pas fini ses révisions.

En même temps... S'il n'avait pas fini, il n'aurait qu'à éteindre son portable. Je ne lui en tiendrais pas rigueur.

Je souris, et tapai quelques mots.

_« Salut Eddie. Je suis une amie de Jess. Elle m'a dit que tu étais un très bon pédagogue, et j'ai quelques difficultés avec certains cours. Accepterais-tu de me donner de l'aide pour faire rentrer la linguistique ? »_

J'attendis la réponse en me mordillant la lèvre.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, je la recevais.

_« Une amie de Jess ? Ça dépend si t'as une aussi belle poitrine qu'elle. C'est quoi tes mensurations ? »_

Je souris, ravie. Il rentrait dans mon jeu. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché... Du tout.

_« En quoi est-ce important ? Tu dois savoir que la taille ne compte pas... »_

_« J'aime bien les flotteurs quand il n'y a pas de cerveau... à prendre ou à laisser. »_ me répondit-il.

Je hoquetai. Quel culot !

_« Humm, un garçon qui a le cerveau au Sud... Finalement, Jess a dû mal m'aiguillonner... Tant pis ! »_

_« Ça dépend. Si t'es du genre petite brune hyper sexy et super chieuse je peux peut-être me montrer conciliant... »_

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres malgré moi? Il avait le don pour sauter du goujat au mec adorable.

_« Sexy je sais pas... Mais effectivement je suis bien plus qu'hyper chieuse. Et toi Eddie ? As-tu un ego digne de l'impressionnante érection dont on m'a vanté les mérites ? »_

_« Tu veux savoir si quand je claque des doigts les filles tombent ? ... Oui. Si elles font la queue devant mon appart ? … ça arrive. Si je pourrais te faire monter aux rideaux ? … Sans aucun doute. Fantasme ? »_

Connard...

_« Hum, 24 heures de sexe avec un inconnu sur un bateau... Et toi, Narcisse ? »_

_« Un harem suffisamment grand pour avoir une fille toutes les heures. Si possible moyenne, brune, super sexy et extrêmement chieuse. Position favorite ? »_

_« Aucune... Je ne suis pas restrictive. Tu aimes donc avoir des filles à disposition... Mais seulement une à la fois, ou plusieurs ? »_

_« Je suis quelqu'un de très gentil tu sais. S'il y en a qui veulent s'inviter elles sont les bienvenues. »_

Ben voyons.

_« Je vois... Tu n'as donc jamais rencontré de fille capable de te satisfaire toutes les heures... Ou bien es-tu incapable d'assurer avec la même plusieurs fois de suite, Eddie ? »_

_« Non. J'ai cru la rencontrer mais ses sentiments ont du mal à... S'exprimer. »_

Mon cœur ralentit, et je me sentis soudain moins enjouée.

Et voilà comment on passait d'un échange anodin, un peu coquin et amusé, à une réplique sérieuse qui pouvait facilement dégénérer en dispute.

Je me maudis intérieurement.

Puis, le cœur un peu rapide, je lui envoyai par texto la question qui me taraudait.

_« … Tu lui en veux ? »_

J'avais vraiment besoin de savoir, désormais.

Parce que finalement, je me trouvais moi-même idiote de ne pas réussir à formuler ces trois petits mots communs, après lui de surcroît... et sachant que je les pensais. Tout ça parce que j'avais...

Peur.

Mais peur de quoi, finalement ?

S'il venait à rompre... Est-ce que je souffrirais moins de ne pas lui avoir avoué mon amour, ou cela ne serait-il pas plutôt égal...

Voire, est-ce que je ne souffrirais pas plus de ne pas avoir exprimé clairement mes sentiments ?

_« Je peux pas dire que c'est quelque chose qui me passe par dessus mais je peux pas trop lui en vouloir. Du moins je crois... »_

Mon cœur loupa un battement à la vue de ces derniers mots, et, envahie d'une certaine douleur, je refermai mon portable et me reculai lentement pour m'adosser au mur contre mon lit.

Puis, je pris ma décision.

En un quart de seconde.

Soudain emplie d'un sentiment d'urgence, je me levai d'un bond, et me mis à fouiner partout à la recherche de ce qui pourrait m'être utile.

Je trouvai un carton de mon déménagement. Pas mal. J'en découpai un très large pan, sur lequel je collai un tas de feuilles blanches, et je me saisis d'un épais marqueur noir.

Trois quarts d'heure après son dernier message, je m'arrêtai en face de son immeuble, et je sortis mon portable.

_« Regarde par la fenêtre de ton salon. »_ lui envoyai-je.

Tête levée vers sa fenêtre malgré les flocons qui commençaient à tomber sur moi, j'attendis impatiemment qu'il apparaisse ; et il le fit.

Mon souffle se coupa au moment où il posa le regard sur moi. Je fus prise un court instant de l'envie de me dégonfler, mais je m'en retins, et dressai vers lui, sous la lueur d'un lampadaire, la pancarte que j'avais faite à son attention, et sur laquelle j'avais inscrit en grandes lettres ce que mon cœur contenait.

_Le fait que je sois incapable de le formuler est peut-être la plus grande preuve que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi._

Je le vis presque nettement retenir son souffle, et ses yeux, même à la distance nous séparant, me parurent parcourir plusieurs fois ma pancarte. Ou peut-être était-ce un effet de mon imagination.

Je la baissai au bout d'une minute, et trouvai le cran de lui faire un sourire plus brûlant que timide avant de tourner les talons et de m'éloigner vers mon appartement.

Je mis près d'une heure à rentrer ; la neige commençait à s'accumuler sur le trottoir non salé, et je me plaisais à regarder pensivement les empreintes que je laissais dans la poudreuse blanche. À mesure que j'avançais et me retournais pour les contempler, elles disparaissaient sous une nouvelle couche de flocons.

Et je me surpris à me demander si, maintenant que j'avais voulu laisser mon empreinte dans le cœur d'Edward, d'autres filles viendraient au fur et à mesure la recouvrir...

Puis j'eus un reniflement dédaigneux pour moi même, et me dirigeai d'un pas plus assuré vers mon appartement.

Comme si on pouvait comparer neige et sentiments...

**oOo**

On sonna à la porte de la baraque que je partageais avec Angela et les autres alors que je me versais une tasse de chocolat chaud fait maison.

Je sursautai, et regardai ma tenue en me mordillant la lèvre. Je portais un confortable pyjama en coton... Pas très sexy, mais au moins, je pouvais aller ouvrir sans craindre d'être taxée d'atteinte à la pudeur.

Je jetai en passant à côté un regard à mon portable ; Edward ne m'avait pas envoyé de message depuis tout à l'heure.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment je devais le prendre.

On sonna à nouveau, et j'allai entrebâiller la porte.

Mon cœur se mit à faire des bonds dans ma poitrine quand je reconnus le visage sans défaut de l'autre côté, et j'ouvris plus grand.

Des flocons de neige s'étaient accrochés et s'attardaient dans ses mèches cuivrées, et son regard émeraude scintillait. La lueur de la lampe derrière moi éclairait faiblement son visage pâle, qui se découpait dans l'obscurité, et j'aurais tant aimé pouvoir le photographier en cet instant – mais j'avais peur de rompre le charme en esquissant le moindre mouvement.

Je réussis par je ne sus quel miracle à reprendre le contrôle – du moins en apparence – de mes émotions.

« Tu veux un chocolat ? » Fis-je avec un sourire mutin.

Il eut un rictus.

« Tu vas me proposer une comédie musicale ou mieux une comédie romantique ?

_ Non. Après, je révise. » Répliquai-je sans le lâcher des yeux.

_Menteuse. Comme si t'allais pouvoir ouvrir un livre..._

Il me regarda intensément avec un sourire qui fit accélérer mon cœur.

« Je crois pas non... »

Mon sang me parut s'électriser, et j'eus soudain chaud, très chaud.

Je portai une main à sa nuque, mon regard descendant sur sa bouche parfaite, et je la fixai intensément.

« Pourquoi ? T'as mieux à proposer ? » soufflai-je.

Il me prit par la taille, et se pencha légèrement pour embrasser mon cou.

« Oh oui... Va t'habiller. »

Il se recula avec un nouveau rictus, et je réprimai une moue. Je commençai à monter deux marches de l'escalier menant à ma chambre, mais me stoppai, curieuse, et me retournai.

« Pourquoi ? Demandai-je.

_ Tu verras. Mets des sous-vêtements sexys, j'crois qu'on en aura besoin... »

Je frémis, et terminai de monter les escaliers.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je me mis à fouiller frénétiquement mon armoire. Je me décidai pour une très petite culotte en dentelle noire, le soutien-gorge assorti, des porte-jarretelles. Je passai le tout, et fouillai encore à la recherche d'une robe que m'avait forcée à acheter Jane l'an dernier – et aujourd'hui, je l'en remerciais.

Je la trouvai dans un coin de ma penderie ; une robe pull en laine, bleu roi, assez simple mais très jolie. Je la passai, et pris avec des jarretelles épaisses noires, que j'accrochai aux porte-jarretelles.

Je me contemplai une seconde dans le miroir.

_Définitivement, merci, Jane._

Je complétai ma tenue par une paire de bottes à talons pas trop hauts, une veste noire assez chaude, un bonnet – n'en déplaise à Lili – et une écharpe, et je redescendis.

Edward me lança un regard brûlant, auquel je répondis par un petit sourire aguicheur.

Il saisit ma main, et m'entraîna à l'extérieur. Je me serrai contre lui, silencieuse, et nous nous mîmes à déambuler dans les rues qui se recouvraient de neige.

Je reconnus rapidement le chemin, mais ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard surpris à mon compagnon quand il nous arrêta devant l'imposant immeuble.

Celui d'Alec.

Edward regardait la bâtisse avec un drôle de sourire.

« C'est ici qu'on s'est rencontrés la première fois. »

Il se retourna vers moi avec un sourire en coin craquant.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as pensé en me voyant ? »

J'eus un petit sourire et détournai mon regard de lui, le reportant sur la façade que je connaissais par cœur, pensive.

« J'ai pensé ' Alors c'est lui, le meilleur ami ? Il a pas l'air très amical. ' »

Il sourit.

« Et moi je me suis dit ' Alors c'est elle qu'il m'a cachée plus de quatre ans ? Je vois pas pourquoi '. Maintenant je commence à en avoir une petite idée. »

Il me prit contre lui, et m'embrassa. Je lui rendis son baiser en me collant le plus possible contre son corps chaud, puis je rompis notre baiser sans me reculer ; à la fois pour reprendre mon souffle et pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« A partir de quand tu m'as désirée ? Je veux dire, à partir de quand tu l'as réalisé ? »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Ce jour-là, tu es devenue une obsession un peu malgré moi. Je voulais te provoquer tout le temps. Et puis... il y a eu ce soir... Notre prochaine étape. »

Il me reprit la main, et nous nous dirigeâmes à travers les rues vers une destination que je ne reconnus pas tout de suite.

Puis l'enseigne lumineuse me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, et je déglutis.

Le club de Jazz.

Tanya et Alec.

Edward.

Notre premier baiser, brut et sans sentiments.

J'eus un petit sourire.

« Sur le coup, j'avais pas réalisé que c'était toi qui m'embrassais. » Confessai-je. « Je m'en suis rappelé dans une chambre d'hôtel pendant mon trajet vers Forks. »

Je laissai échapper un petit rire.

« Heureusement que tu n'y étais pas avec moi d'ailleurs.

_ On se serait battus ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je t'aurais giflé et engueulé, sans aucun doute. »

_J'aurais fait passer toute ma colère sur toi..._

« Et ça se serait terminé comment ? » sourit-il.

Il me fit rentrer dans le club, et je répondis à son sourire.

« Je sais pas. Tu aurais fait quoi ?

_ J'aurais retenté de t'embrasser... »

Je me collai à lui, et glissai une main dans ses cheveux humides.

« Je t'aurais tué... J'aurais essayé du moins. »

Il caressa mes hanches, puis mes fesses, me donnant envie de plus – mais ce n'était pas le lieu.

_ Je sais me montrer... Très persuasif. T'aurais fini par céder.

_ Eh bien je t'aurais tué après. Souris-je.

_ Parce que je t'aurais donné le meilleur orgasme de toute ta vie ? »

Je le frappai sur le torse, amusée.

« Hey ! Quelle arrogance !

_ Un jour, je te ferai l'amour en pleine dispute. On verra si c'est de l'arrogance. »

J'eus un petit sourire. Les disputes ne manqueraient sûrement pas dans l'avenir.

Je jetai un regard circulaire au bar, et revins à Edward.

« C'aurait été trop tôt. » conclus-je simplement.

Il m'entraîna au fond du bar, vers les toilettes ; et mon cœur loupa quelques battements quand il me poussa contre le mur, à l'endroit où, si mes souvenirs étaient à peu près exacts, nous nous étions embrassés pour la première fois.

Enfin... Où _il_ m'avait embrassée.

Je levai le regard vers lui, et il se plaqua contre moi comme ce soir-là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si tu avais vu que c'était moi ? Demanda-t-il.

_ J'ai toujours su que c'était toi au fond. Je l'ai juste occulté... Du moment où tu m'as lâchée jusqu'à cette chambre d'hôtel.

_ Je me suis trouvé un prétexte... » Souffla-t-il en se collant plus à moi.

Je glissai ma main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu n'en as plus besoin, maintenant. » Murmurai-je.

Il sourit et s'approcha de mes lèvres.

« Je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait... De t'embrasser. »

Je souris à mon tour.

« Et t'as pas été déçu du voyage ? Soufflai-je.

_ Tu m'aurais pas giflé, j'aurais perdu pied. »

Sa bouche se posa sur la mienne, et je réprimai un gémissement ; jusqu'à ce que je sente sa main glisser sous ma robe.

« Y aurait pas eu Alec, même si t'avais été un inconnu, je me serais offerte. Haletai-je.

_ Tu veux dire... S'il n'avait pas été là ? Ou si tu ne l'avais pas connu ? Demanda-t-il en caressant ma cuisse.

_ Si je l'avais pas connu... Parce qu'alors, je ne l'aurais pas trompé. »

Je reculai légèrement ma tête pour planter mon regard dans le sien.

« Maintenant, c'est toi que je ne tromperais pas. »

Il me regarda quelques instants, et m'embrassa intensément.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais rien dit ? Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

_ Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Il t'en aurait voulu.

_ Raison de plus. Vous n'auriez pas souffert. Tu serais peut-être encore avec lui et je serais en train de crever de jalousie. »

Je souris et embrassai son cou.

« Tu regrettes ? Le taquinai-je.

_ Non. Parce que j'aurais fini par le trahir d'une façon ou d'une autre en tentant de t'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois. »

Sa bouche trouva à nouveau la mienne, exigeante, et je me laissai couler dans ce baiser à la fois urgent et possessif ; je glissai difficilement ma main sous ses vêtements, et commençai à caresser son dos.

« C'est une autre époque. » fis-je quand il s'éloigna.

Je déglutis.

« Ce soir, c'est à toi que j'appartiens. » Ajoutai-je dans un souffle.

Il écarta un peu mes jambes et se plaça entre ; je gémis, dévorée par le désir.

« J'aurais absolument tout fait pour que tu cèdes.

_ Il aurait fallu que je rompe avec Alec avant.

_ J'aurais rendu nos disputes indispensables à ton quotidien. Mon regard se serait fait plus intense... »

Il remonta doucement ma robe, et plaqua son bassin contre le mien ; mon souffle se fit erratique, et j'oubliai presque que nous étions dans un lieu public.

« Tu ne m'aurais pas simplement tourné le dos ? Par respect pour Alec ?

_ Je t'aurais goûtée une fois avant. Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

_ C'est pas mieux de m'avoir toute à toi maintenant ? »

Ses mains me rendaient folles ; je sentis son érection se presser contre ma petite culotte déjà trempée, et je mordis son cou pour étouffer un gémissement plus fort.

Il me plaqua à nouveau contre le mur.

« Tu crois pas que tu me rends assez dingue pour me torturer comme ça ? »

Je souris, et descendis une main pour presser son érection.

« Tu me préfèrerais plus sage ? »

Il laissa échapper un grognement.

« J'ai jamais visité la réserve. Constata-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_ C'est l'occasion rêvée... Je ne veux pas que Newton nous surprenne. À moins que tu ne veuilles l'inviter, toi qui est si gentil ? Souris-je contre ses lèvres.

_ Rêve. Je veux bien te partager avec Cassie mais sûrement pas avec lui. » Fit-il avec un rictus.

Je lui lançai un regard sournois malgré la pointe de jalousie qui me titilla.

« Si je dois faire de triolisme avec Cassie, Embry sera le troisième. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Impossible. Même si elle était son genre et que je n'étais pas possessif – et malheureusement pour lui je le suis – il pourrait pas assurer les deux.

_ Je pense que si... »

Je fis glisser mes mains sur son torse, par-dessous ses vêtements.

« Mais j'ai pas envie de lui. Complétai-je.

_ Tu penses que si... Donc l'idée de coucher avec lui t'a effleuré l'esprit ? »

Je me plaquai à lui, réprimant un soupir.

« Pas réellement... Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est que j'ai grandi avec les Quileutes. C'est avec eux que j'ai commencé à parler sexe et à découvrir... Ce monde. Alors je ne nie pas qu'il y a parfois eu... Des pensées ambiguës. »

Il grogna en caressant mes hanches.

« Et tu m'en caches combien des comme ça ? Que je me prépare à l'idée. »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Je t'en prie Eddie. T'as dû avoir plus de filles dans ton lit que moi de pensées impures. »

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

« C'est vrai. Tu veux une liste ? » lança-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Je lui renvoyai un regard noir.

« Oui, pourquoi pas. Afin qu'on soit égaux, je coucherai avec autant de mecs. Mais t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai.

_ J'attendrai pas cinq ans mon amour désolé. C'est le temps qu'il te faudra pour me rattraper. »

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je reviendrai dans ton lit entre deux gars. »

Il eut un rictus un peu méprisant.

« Et tu crois que je vais accepter ça ? »

Dévorée de désir, je plaquai mon entrejambe contre son érection et commençai à caresser ses fesses par dessus son jean.

« Et tu comptes faire quoi pour m'en empêcher ? M'attacher à ton lit ? »

Il gémit en m'embrassant, une main sur ma nuque.

« J'avoue que l'idée est plus que tentante. »

Je me frottai à lui, le souffle court, le corps traversé de décharges de désir et de plaisir mêlés à de la frustration.

_Trop de vêtements..._

« Je n'aurais rien contre. » Soufflai-je.

Il déglutit et souffla.

« Tu me fais quoi là ? »

Je m'attaquai à son cou.

« Je fais en sorte d'essayer de me rendre indispensable à tes yeux. »

Il sourit en penchant la tête.

« Depuis que je t'ai vue tu m'es indispensable. »

Il me plaqua brusquement contre lui, et une formidable décharge de désir parcourut mon sexe. J'haletai et gémis.

« Elle est où cette réserve ? J'ai besoin de toi maintenant. »

Il sourit et me conduisit, un bras possessif passé autour de moi, dans une salle plus petite que je ne l'aurais cru.

Je le plaquai sans attendre contre un mur, violemment, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Je me jetai sur son cou et le mordillai en m'attaquant à sa ceinture, puis je baissai son pantalon et son caleçon d'un seul coup, brutalement.

Il frémit et voulut m'attraper par les hanches, mais je saisis ses mains et les coinçai dans son dos, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire satisfait.

D'une main, j'abaissai mon sous-vêtement trempé, et m'empalai sur lui.

Je soufflai d'extase à la sensation, et, sans lâcher ses poignets, que je maintenais dans son dos, je commençai à imprimer un rythme soutenu de va-et-vient sur sa hampe.

Nos bassins claquèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le silence uniquement rompu par nos soupirs et nos grognements, et je ne vis pas venir la jouissance. Je lâchai un cri et lui mordis le cou quand mes parois se resserrèrent autour de lui, et le sentis venir immédiatement après.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réussir à retrouver assez de forces dans les jambes pour le lâcher sans tomber ; je le sortis de moi, essayant de calmer la cadence de mon cœur, et je replaçai ma culotte et ma robe. Je le rhabillai alors qu'il semblait avoir encore du mal à se remettre de notre baise éclair.

Ç'avait été violent. Rapide.

Orgasmique.

Je souris, coquine, en le rhabillant.

« C'était presque un viol, ça, Edward. Il faut que je fasse quoi pour te convaincre de ne pas porter plainte ? »

Il termina de reprendre ses esprits.

« Que tu recommences tout à l'heure. »

Je souris et il m'embrassa... Mais pas comme quelques minutes plus tôt.

Amoureusement. Désormais que la pression était retombée.

Je lui rendis son baiser tendrement, et lui chuchotai :

« Deal, mon amour. »

Il me sourit et me prit par la main pour nous faire sortir de la réserve ; nous retournâmes dans la salle, et Mike nous regarda bizarrement alors que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie.

« Cassie est sortie avec lui. » Commenta Edward en le regardant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au blond et nous quittâmes le bar.

« Il doit être gentil, mais pas très palpitant. Souris-je.

_ Fréquenter Jane t'a vraiment rendu perverse.

_ Qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas toujours été ? Et ne me tente pas de te montrer à nouveau à quel point. »

Il me sourit, et on repartit dans les rues. Je découvris rapidement qu'on allait chez moi, et je ressentis une pointe de déception.

Déception qui disparut quand Edward me retint sur mon perron et me lança un regard suggestif.

Je mis une seconde à comprendre. Mon regard s'éclaira.

« Je t'ai bien eu cette nuit là, hein, Eddie ? »

Cette nuit après la soirée Disney où il m'avait provoquée et où je l'avais allumé pour la première fois en l'embrassant et lui soufflant d'essayer d'imaginer ce que serait une nuit avec moi.

« Tu m'as mis KO, ouais ! » Répondit-il.

Je me collai amoureusement à lui et glissai un index sous ses vêtements pour dessiner ses abdos. Je le sentis se contracter sous mon doigt, et une chaleur m'envahit.

« J'en étais fière, crois-moi. »

Il me sourit, amer.

« Oh mais je me doute. C'est ce soir-là que mon regard sur toi a vraiment changé. Et je m'en suis énormément voulu. »

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et glissai la tête dans son épaule.

« Tu l'avais cherché. » Murmurai-je.

Il me serra contre lui, dans une étreinte qui me fit ressentir plus fort encore mon amour.

« Je pensais pas si bien trouver. » Chuchota-t-il.

Je caressai son dos en soupirant théâtralement.

« Alors que je viens de te violer dans une réserve d'alcools. T'es vraiment une crème. »

Il éclata de rire et me chatouilla ; je me tortillai pour lui échapper, et il reprit ma main.

Il nous guida à travers les rues et nous arrêta devant une vieille bâtisse visiblement bourge.

Je le regardai curieusement.

« Euh... Je donne ma langue au chat.

_ C'est le même architecte qui s'est occupé de notre maison. Ma mère a eu un coup de foudre. » Expliqua-t-il.

J'acquiesçai en regardant la bâtisse, puis je revins à Edward.

« C'est ce séjour pendant lequel j'ai commencé à t'envisager comme amant.

_ C'est durant ce séjour que j'ai su que j'étais vraiment dans la merde.

_ Mais ça s'est arrangé. Souris-je.

_ Oui. Dans la salle de bains. »

Il me plaqua contre lui et amena sa bouche près de mon oreille.

« J'ai pensé à toi en me masturbant le matin où si on ne s'était pas réveillés, je t'aurais sûrement violée. »

Je frémis.

« Si j'avais su... » murmurai-je.

Il se recula.

« Tu pensais encore à lui.

_ Ça a justement été la dernière fois que j'ai rêvé de lui.

_ C'est pour ça que t'as voulu me gifler quand je t'ai embrassée dans les bois ?

_ C'était si violent. J'étais perdue. Alec me manquait. Et puis... Il y a eu cette dernière nuit dans ton lit.

_ Je pensais pas que tu céderais. »

Je souris.

« Je te l'ai dit. Il commençait à s'effacer. »

Edward me reprit par la main, et nous repartîmes en sens inverse. Je souris et ne résistai pas à le taquiner.

« Tu occultes donc cette nuit où j'ai vérifié ton hétérosexualité ? »

Je réprimai un rire à la pensée de la façon dont, saoule, je l'avais allumé.

Il se renferma un peu.

« J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu pensais ça. Mais si tu veux on peut faire un détour par chez moi vu que le matin je t'ai embrassée.

_ Ça ira... Même si j'étais assez fière de moi, une fois de plus.

_ Quand tu es partie ? Permets-moi d'en douter. Tu n'en menais pas large.

_ Pas sur le coup. Mais j'avais la preuve que je t'avais déstabilisé.

_ Tu commençais petit à petit à me rendre dingue.

_ Je regrette pas. »

Je souris d'un air gourmand, et on arriva devant chez moi.

« Mon enfer a véritablement commencé là. » Commenta Edward.

Je le regardai pensivement, un peu triste.

« T'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas moi, hein? Fis-je à voix basse.

_ Non. J'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas lui. »

Je soufflai discrètement, soulagée, et je caressai son visage.

« Il s'y fera. Voulus-je le rassurer. »

Il sourit et passa ses bras autour de moi.

« Tu ne te livres pas trop, Izzie. »

Je levai ma bouche vers sa joue pour y déposer un chaste baiser.

« Parce que jusque là, je refusais catégoriquement d'envisager... Tomber amoureuse d'un autre. Tu me donnais beaucoup de plaisir mais j'ai compris que les choses avaient changées le jour où tu m'as demandé de te faire l'amour, et que j'ai aimé ça. »

Je fis une pause et glissai mes doigts sur sa nuque.

« D'autant que ça m'a paru naturel. Repris-je.

_ J'avais l'impression que tu ne me voyais pas pendant notre... Arrangement.

_ C'était faux. J'étais vraiment avec toi. Mais détachée car pas encore prête à me jeter corps et âme dans une relation... Même purement sexuelle.

_ Je voyais tes yeux vides. Alors que tu t'infiltrais dans mon cœur. Alors je t'ai demandé de me faire l'amour pour voir si ce serait différent. »

Je le serrai dans mes bras et calai mon visage dans son cou, là où l'odeur de sa peau m'enivrait.

« Et ça l'était ?

_ J'ai commencé à réaliser que je m'étais beaucoup trop attaché à toi. »

Je soupirai.

« Et j'en ai été sûre quand on a été séparés. J'ai éprouvé de la rancœur quand t'as pas voulu sortir avec moi. Complétai-je.

_ Je t'en ai beaucoup voulu quand tu m'as laissé tout arrêté sans rien dire. »

Je me reculai, et souris tristement.

« Je pensais que tu pourrais revenir en arrière sur ce début de sentiments.

_ Ce début ? T'étais déjà en moi. Je voulais pas d'un amour à sens unique. Je pensais pas que tu pouvais vraiment t'attacher à moi. »

Je souris en l'attrapant par le col de son manteau pour l'attirer à moi.

« On s'est tous les deux trompés. »

Il m'embrassa et se recula.

« On n'a pas fini notre circuit. »

Je lui souris et lui pris la main.

Nous marchâmes un bon paquet de minutes dans les rues désertes ; l'air était glacial, la neige avait cessé de tomber. Mais j'étais bien.

J'étais avec Edward, et ça me suffisait.

Nous tournâmes au coin d'une rue, et je compris où il m'emmenait.

L'enseigne du Strawberry illuminait de rose le trottoir, des gens à l'intérieur riaient grassement, se réchauffant autour d'un verre d'alcool ou d'une tasse de café ; la neige était piétinée sur le pas de la double porte, et l'odeur de cigarette et de vie flottait autour de nous.

Je me renfrognai. Le Strawberry. Cassie.

Edward me regarda avec un demi sourire.

« Quoi ? »

Je lui jetai un regard.

« T'as conscience que t'as vraiment failli ne jamais m'avoir, avec votre idée ? La seule et unique raison pour laquelle je t'ai cédé, c'est parce que j'avais vu l'exemple de Tanya. Tanya qui n'a pas tenu rigueur à Alec d'être sorti avec une autre quatre ans, tout en la rejetant elle. En revenant vers moi après être passé par ta Cassidy, je me suis dit que finalement c'était comme Alec avec Tanya... Et je t'ai donné une chance. J'ai pas fait la difficile. »

Il me regarda pensivement un moment, et me prit dans ses bras.

« D'une, Alec a repoussé Tanya bien avant de te connaître. De deux, c'est elle qui m'a vraiment fait prendre conscience que j'étais amoureux de toi. De trois, son style c'est plutôt ton sex toy. Et de quatre, merci de pas avoir fait la... Difficile. »

Je souris et mis mes mains dans les poches de son manteau.

« Peu m'importe. Je suppose que tu ne me supporteras pas à vie. Sache juste qu'à partir du moment où t'en toucheras une autre, ce sera même plus la peine de venir me voir. »

Je me haussai sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassai.

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir. » fit-il dans un souffle.

J'éclatai de rire en lui mordillant la lèvre.

« Nan. Tu me jetteras quand t'en pourras plus de mon sale caractère.

_ Et ton futur mec te renverra illico presto en recommandé tellement t'es insupportable. »

Je sortis les mains de ses poches et enlaçai sa nuque, souriant avec satisfaction.

« Parce que tu me reprendras ?

_ Je t'ai vue embrasser mon meilleur ami, Crowley et ton sex toy. Je t'ai bien reprise. Fit-il avec une moue.

_ Pour Crowley, j'étais quand même pas dans un état normal ! » me défendis-je.

Je glissai ma tête dans son cou.

« Et au passage, j'avais vraiment aimé t'allumer dans ta propre cuisine.

_ J'ai beaucoup aimé l'érection que j'ai gardée toute la nuit. » Ironisa-t-il.

J'eus un sourire satisfait.

« C'en était que meilleur quand tu m'as eue, nan ? Tu m'en veux ? »

Mon sourire s'accrut largement sur la fin de ma phrase.

« J'ai été à deux doigts de te prendre sur le bar. »

Une bouffée de désir m'envahit, que j'essayai de réprimer.

« C'est parce que j'étais éméchée que tu ne l'as pas fait ?

_ Pour pas que tu hurles en te réveillant dans mon lit et à cause... d'Alec. »

Je me mordillai la lèvre avec un air malicieux.

« Eh bien maintenant je saurai quoi faire pour que tu sois intenable. Souris-je.

_ T'as pas intérêt. » Grogna-t-il.

Je ris intérieurement.

_Rêve, mon gars. Je vais en profiter._

Nous repartîmes dans les rues, et nous arrêtâmes devant la façade de son immeuble. Je me tournai face à Edward, et levai mes yeux sur lui, attendant patiemment.

« Je crois qu'on peut dire que tu m'as fait péter un câble dans cet appartement. » Lança-t-il.

J'eus un grand sourire et battis des paupières d'un air faussement étonné.

« Pourquoi donc ? Demandai-je de ma voix la plus innocente.

Il me lança un regard désabusé.

« Ta robe. Ton sex toy. Ton indifférence... »

Il se pencha sur moi, et je retins mon souffle.

« … Quand tu as passé la nuit avec moi. Compléta-t-il.

_ La robe, c'était Alice. Le reste, un moyen de protection. Fis-je dans un souffle, le regard rivé sur ses lèvres.

_ Je veux bien te 'protéger' comme il l'a fait chez les pompiers dans ce cas. Fit Edward, amer.

_ Hum, là, il t'a provoqué, en fait. Crus-je bon de préciser.

_ Et bien il a réussi. Répliqua-t-il, toujours amer.

Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches.

« Crois-le ou non, ça lui a coûté de 't'aider'.

_ Ah ouais ? Pourtant j'ai bien vu sa langue dans ta bouche. »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Alors là, je peux t'assurer que tu as mal vu ! »

Il me plaqua contre lui, le regard un peu brillant.

« Parce que c'est toi qui l'a fait ? »

Je rapprochai nos deux bouches.

« Parce que je n'ai pas descellé mes lèvres et qu'il a gardé sa langue pour lui. »

Il se rapprocha encore un peu de moi.

« Il est gay ? »

J'effleurai ses lèvres des miennes et me reculai d'un demi-centimètre.

« Il ne veut pas gâcher 20 ans d'amitié et sait que je... »

Je déglutis.

« … Ne vais pas bien sans toi. »

Il m'embrassa de façon intense.

« Sa façon de me regarder... dit-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Il t'aurait tué pour m'avoir fait souffrir.

_ Je l'aurais tué s'il avait couché avec toi. »

Je souris contre ses lèvres.

« T'élimines la concurrence ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je suis très possessif. Surtout quand je suis amoureux. »

Je le serrai fort contre moi.

« J'aime ça. Définitivement. »

Il me sourit.

« Si tu passes la nuit avec moi, tu me laisses réviser demain ? »

Je fis la moue.

« On s'en tient au plan. Je rentre chez moi.

_ Et si je veux pas ? »

Je souris, mutine.

« Tu vas me séquestrer ?

_ Si tu m'y obliges. »

J'embrassai sa carotide.

« Dans ce cas je repars demain matin à 10 heures, et on se revoit vendredi... Au resto !

_ Ok. »

Il me sourit, et m'entraîna vers l'entrée de son immeuble.

* * *

Alorrrrrrrs ?

Vous avez aimé ?

Après des débuts difficiles, nos deux amoureux semblent réussir à se stabiliser... Les paris sont ouverts, pour longtemps ou pas ? Il reste encore l'épreuve Alec à affronter...

Rendez-vous je ne sais trop quand (mais très bientôt ne vous en faîtes pas) pour la suite de_ à fleur de coeur _; avec le restau, et, hum... Une soirée, mais je ne vous dirai pas de quel type ;D. J'aime vous laisser mariner !

On vous adore !


	22. NOTE !

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Bon, je sais, on a un peu de retard... Oh, pas tant que ça quand même ^^. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! On est pas en phase de baisse d'inspiration (loin de là), et on avance bien sur le chapitre.

Mais en fait, que je vous explique. Ma copaire de mains Mushroom n'ayant aucun accès à ordinateur en ce moment (sa médiathèque est fermée jusqu'en septembre), nous réalisons absolument TOUS nos dialogues Edward/ Bella par SMS - et en fait c'est facile et amusant - et Mushroom doit m'envoyer par la Poste sa narration, que je dois recopier à l'ordi. Dans la mesure où mon seul jour de repos est le Dimanche, j'essaie de taper un peu le soir et le dimanche mais bon, vous comprendrez que cela ralentisse les posts...

Ceci dit on avance on avance. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand je posterai mais en début de semaine prochaine ça devrait être bon vous en faîtes pas ^^.

Oh, et je vous promets un lemon... lemoniaque pour le prochain chapitre ;-D

A très bientôt, et un ENORME merci pour tous vos commentaires !


	23. De coeur, partie 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Et en premier lieu, on vous présente nos excuses pour le retard. Enfin, vous en connaissez les raisons si vous avez lu ma précédente note...

Donc voici la deuxième partie du chapitre ' A fleur de coeur '...

J'vais pas vous donner le programme. Mais comme promis, vous y trouverez du lemon... Au moins 8 pages Open off, si je me souviens bien. Ca va en rassasier quelques uns non ? ;-D

Nous vous remercions de nous suivre encore, fidèles à cette fic malgré le comportement salaud d'Edward et faible de Bella sur les derniers chapitres... Nous savons que ça en déçoit quelques un(e)s et en sommes désolées d'une certaine manière, mais c'est ce qui nous est venu à l'écriture, alors... On assume et on poste ! Tant pis pour ceux qui préfèrent arrêter l'aventure là ; je ne leur en veux pas. ça m'est également arrivé à moi-même (Effexor, je vais pas impliquer Mushroom) d'arrêter la lecture de fics qui partaient très bien mais s'essoufflaient au final, donc je ne peux que vous comprendre !

Je vous embrasse bien fort en tous cas, et...

Sortez les glaçons, l'été revient !

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

**

On y était.

Je savais ce que c'était.

Être sur un nuage de fumée rose.

Avoir ce sourire idiot sur les lèvres, ce baume au cœur, cette envie de crier au monde entier qu'elle était mienne.

Bella Swan m'appartenait et ça me rendait euphorique.

Je l'aimais.

De toute ma raison et de toute ma folie.

Je l'aimais comme on aime quelque chose d'à la fois un peu douloureux mais agréable, de piquant mais doux, de glacé mais brûlant.

Je l'aimais comme je crois, on aime dans les livres ou dans les films.

De façon tellement irréelle qu'il n'y avait pas de mots pour le décrire parfaitement.

Je l'aimais avec dérision et quelque part, ça me terrifiait.

J'avais peur de passer d'un état d'âme à l'autre parce qu' _il_ n'était toujours pas là, qu' _il_ était à nouveau heureux, insouciant et que moi, moi, celui en qui _il_ avait toujours eu confiance depuis notre plus tendre enfance, celui avec qui _il_ partageait tout, lui étais en apparence fidèle alors que je _le_ trahissais depuis des semaines et que ma mascarade arrivait à échéance.

L'heure de vérité approchait.

Et je craignais plus que tout sa réaction.

Mon Smartphone vibra, me sortant _in extremis_ de l'âpreté de mes pensées.

" _Dis à Bella de se rhabiller. On a réussi à avoir une table à la Licorne Blanche, on arrive pour que Jacob puisse passer un costume. Sors une chemise blanche et évite le jean, s'il te plaît. En fait, en réincarnation du pingouin, tu seras parfait. _"

Jane et ses images douteuses.

J'avais toujours eu du mal à m'y habituer.

Par acquis de conscience - et surtout pour ne pas flinguer nos semestres - on avait décidé avec Bella de ne pas se voir pendant trois jours mais on s'était appelé le matin et le soir. Et notre dernière conversation - qui avait _très légèrement_ dérapé - m'avait laissé un goût amer de frustration.

J'ouvris mon répertoire et la cherchai dans mes contacts.

" J'arrive " chez Jane signifiant " Je suis là dans environ une heure, une heure et demie voire deux ", j'avais le temps de prendre ma revanche sur Bella.

La guerre des sexes était officiellement déclarée.

J'attendis deux tonalités quand elle décrocha.

" _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Bella, partie faire un tour quelque part en Europe. Si vous souhaitez la joindre, laissez un message après le bip sonore... Biiip... _"

J'haussai un sourcil et m'assis sur le canapé en essayant de garder mon sérieux, puis je répondis sur un ton solennel :

" Bonjour Bella, ici Edward Cullen du contrôle des douanes de l'aéroport international JFK, à New-York. Je crois que vous avez laissé votre panoplie de la parfaite soumise et votre petite culotte dans mon bureau. C'est très embarrassant pour moi, mon supérieur ayant visité les locaux ce matin. Je vous prie de me joindre au 555 - 1986, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup. Merci de votre compréhension et de votre coopération. Bonne journée... "

Elle éclata de rire, m'arrachant moi-même un sourire et répliqua :

" _Moi soumise ? Je suppose que vous vous êtes trompé de passagère._

_ Vous n'êtes pas rousse, pulpeuse, aux yeux bleu marine ? Fis-je semblant de m'étonner.

_ _Non, Monsieur._

_ Oh... Me voilà encore plus embarrassé... C'est sans doute vous qui avez écrit votre numéro de téléphone au rouge à lèvres sur le col de ma chemise.

__ Non, vous avez dû prendre le mien pour agression sexuelle. "_ Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Je frissonnai malgré moi.

" Exact, oui. Je vous remets... Savez-vous ce que vous encourez, Mademoiselle ?

_ _Quelques années d'enfermement ? _Demanda-t-elle, faussement innocente.

_ Et je serai votre geôlier personnel pour vous _punir_ de votre acte... Que portez-vous en ce moment ? Soufflai-je.

_ _Hmmm... Seulement une bague... Cela ne vous fait pas peur d'être confronté à une délinquante sexuelle ?_

_ Je saurai la mater...

_ _Vous pourriez vous y brûler..._

_ Je suis déjà consumé. Soufflai-je, la gorge nouée.

_ _Et combien de temps resterai-je captive ?_

__ _Durant de longues, longues années... Et votre condamnation prend effet dès à présent. Deux agents de la _Jane & Jacob Airlines_ arrivent sous peu et j'aimerais _beaucoup_ vous lire vos droits avant... "

Je l'entendis sourire et ouvrir une porte puis elle répliqua :

" _Bien. Si vous êtes trop dur... Ou pas assez, je risquerai de demander une réduction de peine. En attendant... Il me tarde de vous retrouver... Je vais m'habiller !_

_ Je vous attends avec impatience... " Dis-je en raccrochant.

Je souris et regardai l'horloge murale ; il me restait bien une demie heure avant qu'elle n'arrive...

**oOo**

On frappa au moment où je sortais de la douche.

J'attrapai une serviette éponge, me séchai rapidement et allai ouvrir, les cheveux encore dégoulinants.

Bella se tenait devant moi, vêtue d'une robe bleu nuit qui dévoilait délicieusement ses jambes et sa poitrine, d'un trench noir, les cheveux relevés en une queue haute, légèrement maquillée. Elle était tout simplement divine.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent légèrement et elle me détailla rapidement, l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres rouges.

" Elle va me plaire cette captivité. " Dit-elle avant que je ne la saisisse par le poignet, claque la porte et la coince contre.

Elle haleta, les yeux de plus en plus sombres.

" Vous avez le droit de gémir et de ne surtout pas garder le silence. Tout ce que vous ferez sera réitéré sur vous. Vous n'avez le droit à aucune aide extérieure. Si vous voulez crier, un seul nom vous sera autorisé : le mien... " Soufflai-je contre sa bouche avant d'écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Ma langue pénétra avec impatience dans son antre chaude, la faisant gémir et se raccrocher à ma nuque alors que mes mains, légèrement tremblantes, se frayaient un chemin sous sa robe pour trouver la peau satinée de ses cuisses.

Elle cassa notre baiser et m'arracha dans un même mouvement ma serviette. Puis, elle fit courir de façon aérienne ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me forçant à me cambrer contre elle.

Je la dévorai des yeux tandis qu'elle, presque railleuse, s'amusait à m'électriser.

" Pas de menottes, Monsieur l'agent ? Sourit-elle, ses doigts courant toujours sur ma peau humide.

_ Je suis contrôleur des douanes... Et vous n'avez pas déclaré votre porte-jarretelles, Mademoiselle. Soufflai-je d'une voix rauque en caressant ses cuisses.

_ Oups... Vous comptez faire quoi ?... Me le retirer ?... Me demanda-t-elle innocemment.

_ J'ai bien peur que oui... " Dis-je en en défaisant les attaches.

Elle fit glisser son pouce le long de ma verge tendue, m'arrachant un gémissement étouffé.

" J'ai toujours eu du mal avec l'autorité...

_ Je saurai vous faire plier à ma volonté... " Murmurai-je contre sa bouche.

Je replongeai ma langue dans sa bouche, incapable de lui résister et la soulevai pour qu'elle puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille.

" Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? " Haleta-t-elle.

Je souris, presque victorieux. La bataille allait être rapidement gagnée... Et il le fallait si je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle de la situation et la laisser avoir l'avantage... Une fois de plus.

Je frottai mon érection contre la dentelle de son sous-vêtement, nous arrachant à tout deux un gémissement et me mis à embrasser fiévreusement son cou.

" D'abord, je vais vous goûter... Soufflai-je contre son oreille.

_ Abus de pouvoir... " Gémit-elle en se pressant contre moi.

Je souris en continuant à me frotter contre elle.

" Ensuite... Je vais vous embrasser... Continuai-je en m'exécutant.

_ Pas très professionnel... Souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

_ Puis... Je vais vous embraser... Enchaînai-je en caressant son shorty humide.

_ Déjà fait... "

Je souris une fois de plus, ma langue courant le long de sa carotide, où je sentais pulser son sang. J'allais pouvoir l'achever...

" Et je vous laisserai frustrée _durant de très longues heures_ comme vous l'avez fait hier soir avec moi. " Terminai-je en saisissant ses jambes pour les dénouer d'autour de ma taille.

Je l'entendis gémir de protestation tandis que je me détachai d'elle - au prix d'un très grand effort... - et lui fis un sourire goguenard en ramassant ma serviette.

" Bonjour, mon amour. Dis-je d'une voix cassée en renouant le drap de bains autour de mes reins.

_ Très mauvais calcul de ta part. Répliqua-t-elle, les yeux toujours noirs, clairement contrariée.

_ T'as pas trop galéré avec la linguistique ? " Lui demandai-je en allant me servir un verre d'eau fraîche, un sourire jouant sur mes lèvres.

Du coin de l'œil, je la vis sourire à son tour, remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements avant de venir s'assoir sur le bar et d'enlever son trench.

" J'ai trouvé un moyen de la faire entrer. Répliqua-t-elle sans me quitter des yeux.

_ Tu as soudoyé la prof ? " Lui demandai-je en vidant mon verre.

Elle descendit, effleura ma hanche du bout des doigts et attrapa à son tour un verre dans le placard au dessus de l'évier.

Je la regardai faire, joueur.

" Non. J'ai conclu un échange de bons procédés avec un amateur de linguistique. Répondit-elle en remplissant son verre.

_ Tu as une très jolie robe. Jane et Lili seront ravies.

_ J'ai hésité avec la pourpre. Mais tu l'avais déjà vue, je crois, hmmm ?

_ Il me semble, oui. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr. " Répliquai-je avec un rictus.

Et comment que je me rappelais de cette robe en soie qui m'avait crié toute la soirée " Arrache-moi ! Arrache-moi ! " alors qu'on tentait de rabibocher Jane et Jacob. Et heureusement qu'elle ne la portait pas en ce moment...

" Eh bien je la remettrai... Si l'envie m'en prend. " Sourit-elle avant de finir son verre, de le poser dans l'évier et de passer à côté de moi, non sans m'effleurer le bassin.

Je suivis le roulement de ses hanches jusqu'au fauteuil où elle s'assit, jambes croisées.

Je posai à mon tour mon verre et allai jusqu'à elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux qui s'assombrissaient à mesure que je m'approchais d'elle. Je me penchai sur elle et lui murmurai : " Tu ne gagneras pas. ", avant de me diriger nonchalamment vers ma chambre pour m'habiller.

Je la sentis me suivre et l'entendis dire dans mon dos, tout contre moi :

" On sera deux à perdre dans ce cas... Mais moi, ça ne se verra pas... "

Ses lèvres effleurèrent ma peau, m'arrachant un frisson, puis elle retourna dans le salon.

Tenant à gagner coûte que coûte cette bataille, j'attrapai mes vêtements et m'habillai en prenant tout mon temps, les sens à fleur de peau. Quelques minutes plus tard, je retournai à mon tour dans la pièce d'à côté et m'appuyai au chambranle de la porte, bras croisés.

" Dois-je en conclure que je dormirai seul ce soir ? Lui demandai-je.

_ J'ai pas encore décidé. Au moins tu dormiras.

_ Voyez-vous ça ! Tu n'as pas encore décidé. Tu m'en veux ?... La taquinai-je.

_ T'en vouloir ? Non... Mais t'as pas l'air en forme. Tu devrais te reposer.

_ Et... Tu viens avec moi ?

_ Bien sûr ! " Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je jaugeai un instant son expression, cherchant l'ironie sur ses traits ou pire, les prémices de la vengeance.

Je n'avais pas envie de dormir.

J'avais juste une irrésistible envie d'être à fleur d'elle... sans qu'elle n'ait l'impression d'avoir gagné une énième bataille.

Je fis néanmoins demi-tour, enlevai mes vêtements pour ne garder que mon boxer et m'allonger.

Elle vint à son tour se coucher à côté de moi, la tête sur mon épaule, et caressa distraitement mon ventre.

Je contractai mes abdominaux, par réflexe : je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Je la sentis sourire face à ma réaction et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était que le début des hostilités.

Elle traça du bout des doigts des arabesques sur ma peau, de plus en plus hasardeuses... De plus en plus sensuelles, jusqu'à réatiser le feu dans mon bas-ventre.

Je la sentis à nouveau sourire alors que sa main se posait sur le renflement de mon boxer. Je mourrais d'envie de lui demander si elle était satisfaite d'elle mais me contentai de fermer les yeux, l'air faussement tranquille.

La pression de ses doigts diaboliques se fit plus insistante et elle se colla encore plus contre mon flanc, caressant du bout du pied mon mollet puis descendant de façon insupportable jusqu'à ma cheville.

Je forçai ma respiration à rester régulière mais ses lèvres rentrèrent en contact avec la peau électrisée de mon épaule.

« Ne fais pas ça. » lui dis-je très calmement, les yeux toujours fermés, m'obligeant à garder mon sang froid alors que la tempête menaçait d'éclater en moi.

Elle sourit en caressant ma hanche.

« Ne fais pas quoi ? J'essaie juste de te détendre. » Répondit-elle innocemment.

J'imaginais parfaitement ses yeux, noirs de désir, prêts à me faire perdre la tête, et mon estomac se contracta.

« Je suis déjà détendu. N'essaie pas de prendre ta revanche, je peux être très cruel à ce jeu-là, enchaînai-je, l'ombre d'un sourire sur mes lèvres.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Tu m'as juste manqué. » Chuchota-t-elle en embrassant mon cou.

Incapable de résister, je passai un bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant encore un peu de moi.

Elle sourit contre ma carotide et refit voyager sa main jusqu'à mon érection.

Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres, que je masquai par un grognement.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé sur ma faim hier soir ?

_ Oui... Pour que nos retrouvailles soient... Explosives. Mais je comprends que tu aies des moments de faiblesse. Allez... Je te laisse dormir. »

Je la sentis se relever et quitter le lit, me forçant à rouvrir les yeux, contrarié, pour la voir se rhabiller, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« Je n'ai aucun moment de faiblesse. C'est juste que tu n'es pas assez convaincante pour me faire changer d'avis.

_ Le prends pas mal. Ça arrive même aux plus virils. Si ça dure, tu iras consulter.

_ Dis plutôt que tu ne me désires pas assez pour te heurter à ma... Résistance. »

Je jouais avec le feu et j'adorais ça.

Je savais qu'elle me désirait autant que moi, je la désirais, et qu'elle faisait tout pour que je cède en premier.

Une lutte permanente : voilà ce qu'était notre relation.

Gagne cette bataille, j'en gagnerai une plus grande après.

Je la regardai contourner le lit et venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Je ne veux pas te fatiguer, mon chéri. C'est pas grave. Je t'assure. » Dit-elle en caressant mes cheveux.

Brusquement, je saisis sa main et la forçai à se pencher sur moi.

« Embrasse-moi. » Chuchotai-je.

Ses lèvres vinrent doucement caresser les miennes et de sa main libre, elle caressa mon flanc.

« Je suis sûr que tu peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça. » Souris-je contre sa bouche.

Elle se plaça au-dessus de moi, prenant appui sur ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et frôla mon bassin du sien. Mon estomac se contracta, et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent avec satisfaction.

« Tu le sais mieux que personne, mais je ne veux pas te forcer la main, mon Cœur. » Sourit-elle à son tour.

N'y tenant plus, je la renversai sous moi, écrasai ma bouche sur la sienne et introduisis ma langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Un gémissement sortit de sa gorge lorsque j'appuyai mon érection contre sa hanche et ses jambes se relevèrent instinctivement, me créant un berceau entre elles.

« Alors... C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi. Soufflai-je contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser une fois encore.

_ Arrête ! Ne froisse pas ma robe ! Ria-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

_ Trop tard. Et Jane aura la preuve de ce qu'elle voulait. Répondis-je en redéfaisant son porte-jarretelles et en glissant son shorty le long de ses jambes.

_ Non, Edward ! Lili va te tuer !

_ Mais je te tuerai avant si tu n'arrêtes pas de gigoter comme ça dans tous les sens ! »

Pour l'empêcher de répliquer, je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois et retirai rapidement mon boxer, le sang en feu.

Par un coup de rein, elle réussit à se dégager et m'enjamba, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres rouges.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Me demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque.

_ Voyons voir... parce que ça fait trois jours que je ne t'ai pas vue et que j'ai très, _très_ envie de toi ? » Répliquai-je en soulevant mes hanches pour lui prouver mes dires.

Elle embrassa sensuellement mes lèvres, mon cou, mon épaule, joua de sa langue avec mes mamelons, et descendit lentement sa bouche jusqu'à mon nombril sur lequel elle s'arrêta, sans effleurer ma verge.

La gorge sèche, j'haletai, la dévorant des yeux.

« Ça se voyait pas tout à l'heure...

_ Tout à l'heure, je jouais avec toi. » Soufflai-je.

Elle plaqua violemment mes hanches au matelas et fit courir sa langue sur toute la longueur de mon érection.

« Et maintenant ? Qui joue avec l'autre ? Me demanda-t-elle en titillant mon gland.

_ Je te déteste. » Répliquai-je, la voix cassée par le désir.

Elle me prit entièrement dans sa bouche, m'arrachant un juron, et fit deux aller-retour avant de me regarder, les yeux aussi noirs que devaient l'être les miens.

« Ne me dis pas ça... ça m'excite. » Répondit-elle avant d'enrouler sa langue autour de mon gland.

J'attrapai vigoureusement la couette alors qu'elle m'emmenait sur les chemins du Paradis et que la victoire m'échappait.

« Je te hais de toute mon âme. Réussis-je à articuler.

_ Hmm... Chéri, t'es à deux doigts de te faire violer. » Répliqua-t-elle en saisissant ma base.

Elle me masturba, alternant avec des coups de langue, me faisant gémir sans retenue et finit par faire exploser ma jouissance dans sa bouche.

Je me raidis sous le coup de l'orgasme et vis danser des étoiles devant mes yeux alors qu'elle nettoyait de sa langue le sperme qui avait coulé.

Puis elle remonta lentement jusqu'à ma bouche tremblante qu'elle embrassa avec tendresse.

« A deux doigts seulement... » Murmura-t-elle.

D'un mouvement du bassin, je la retournai et m'apprêtai à la pénétrer quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

« On arrête les cochonneries, c'est nous ! Cria Jane.

_ T'es sûre qu'elle est là ? Il n'a pas mis la chaîne en marche. Répliqua Jacob.

_ Y a son trench... Elle est là. »

Je me figeai et crus entendre Bella marmonner un juron.

Un ange passa, puis elle me poussa, ramassa ses sous-vêtements, passa rapidement sa robe et sortit.

Je soupirai et m'habillai rapidement.

« Oh là... Il a la gueule du gars qui a été viré trop tôt du Paradis. Je te l'avais dit, mon amour, qu'on revenait trop tôt. Dit Jacob en me voyant.

_ On part pour le resto dans une heure. Ça fait cinq jours qu'ils ont l'appartement pour eux tout seuls, il faut bien qu'on revienne de temps à autre. Répondit Jane.

_ Ils ont besoin d'intimité. C'est normal au début d'une relation.

_ Bon... Vous n'avez plus le choix, vous devez officialiser. Me dit ma meilleure amie.

_ Depuis combien de temps vous vous envoyez en l'air à l'insu de tout le monde ? » Me demanda mon colocataire.

Je leur lançai un regard lourd, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, le bas ventre toujours en feu.

« Depuis trop peu de temps pour qu'aucun de ceux qui ont parié sur notre cul à Thanksgiving puisse se targuer d'avoir eu raison. » Répondit la voix de Bella.

Dans le même réflexe, nous nous tournâmes d'un mouvement vers elle et mon estomac se contracta.

Et si je lui faisais l'amour là, au milieu de l'appartement, peut-être partiraient-ils ?

« Oh, allez ! C'est obligé que ça ait commencé à ce moment-là ! Enchaîna Jacob.

_ Désolée mec. On a chacun mis du temps à accepter l'idée que l'autre était baisable.

_ Lui, il l'a acceptée la première fois qu'il t'a vue !

_ Lui, c'est un mec. Une jolie robe, merci Jane, une chute de reins pas trop dégueu, merci maman, et Popol est au garde à vous. En revanche, un caractère à la con, merci papa, et un petit copain, merci Alec, et on se retrouve à ne baiser que plusieurs mois après notre rencontre. Ton côté féminin est satisfait ou tu veux d'autres potins ? Répondit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

_ Toi, tu t'es pas envoyée en l'air aujourd'hui. T'es irritable. Marmonna-t-il.

_ Non, c'est vrai. Ça fait même trois jours que j'ai pas baisé. Mais toi, mon pote, tu te féminises un peu trop. Castration hormonale ? Fais gaffe. Ça plait peut-être à Jane pour le moment, mais quand le bébé sera né et son taux d'œstrogènes redescendu, elle trouvera plus ça excitant.

_ Edward, va la sauter sous la douche. Elle va être insupportable, sinon. »

Je croisai une seconde le regard de Bella et préférai me détourner pour ne pas me perdre dans ses iris chocolat... et lui arracher sa robe.

« Avec vous deux à côté ? Hors de question. Je préfère aller me dégourdir les jambes dans Central Park. Dit-elle.

_ Avec ta robe toute froissée ? Hors de question. On va lui donner un petit coup de fer et rafraîchir ton maquillage... Et je vais te coiffer. Répliqua Jane.

_ Et je te conseille d'obtempérer. Ajouta mon colocataire.

_ … Ok. Fais de moi ce que tu veux. » Céda-t-elle.

Je lui lançai un regard méfiant ; c'était bizarre qu'elle accepte sans broncher.

J'entraperçus le sourire carnassier de ma meilleure amie et je sus que ce n'était pas de bon augure.

Elles s'éloignèrent toutes les deux vers la salle de bains et refermèrent la porte sans un mot, ni un regard.

« Je sens que ça va être ma fête. Marmonnai-je.

_ Une fête inoubliable. » Répliqua Jacob. « Alors... Toi et elle... Elle et toi... C'est officiel ? Tout le monde a de sérieux doutes. Surtout après le Réveillon et la petite scène d'hier. Ils ont prévu de vous cuisiner durant le repas. Mais j'ai une question en particulier... T'as vraiment cru qu'elle sortait avec Embry ?

_ … J'avais pas trop l'impression d'assister à une comédie, non.

_ C'est là que tu dois te rendre compte que t'as beaucoup à apprendre sur elle.

_ Elle s'est laissée tripoter toute la soirée. Grognai-je.

_ Pas comme toi et la rouquine !

_ … C'était pour...

_ La rendre jalouse. On a à peu près tous compris le message. Et elle aussi apparemment. Alors les disputes, tout ça... C'était du vent ?

_ Non. » Souris-je.

Ça, c'était nous.

Notre façon d'être, de communiquer... De nous aimer.

« Vous êtes tellement bizarres tous les deux que vous étiez faits pour vous rencontrer. Et si ça peut te rassurer d'avoir l'avis du meilleur ami, je la vois mieux avec toi qu'avec Alec. Pas que j'aie quelque chose contre lui, mais... Elle et toi, c'est...

_ Une évidence.

_ Ouais. Voilà. » Acquiesça-t-il.

Une évidence...

Un destin.

Mon smartphone se fit plus pesant dans la poche de mon pantalon.

Je savais qu'il fallait que je _lui_ parle.

Et je savais que le moment était venu.

Que si je voulais l'avoir au su et à la vue de tous, la vérité devait éclater.

Mais comment trouver les mots justes pour expliquer une trahison ?

Comment demander pardon pour aimer quelqu'un qu'on n'aurait jamais dû regarder comme je la regardais elle ?

Je m'excusai auprès de Jacob et m'éloignai vers la baie vitrée en sortant le portable de ma poche. Je l'entendis ouvrir le frigo alors que moi, j'ouvrais une nouveau message. J'inspirai profondément et tapai :

_« Quand tu seras rentré, il faudra que je te parle. C'est important. »_

J'envoyai le texto en calculant rapidement quelle heure il était à l'autre bout du pays... Comme quand elle y était. Je ne tardai pas à recevoir une réponse.

_« C'est grave ? »_

Un sourire doux amer apparut sur mes lèvres ; assez pour foutre en l'air notre amitié.

« C'est à propos de Bella. »

Mon estomac se tordait d'appréhension et mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine mais je la voulais. Je la voulais plus que tout.

_« … ? … »_

_« Quand tu rentres... »_

Mes yeux se perdirent dans le lointain, sur ces reflets illuminés qui transperçaient la vitre.

Je me sentais, comme j'en étais quasiment sûr, je me serais senti la veille de mon exécution.

Mon frère.

J'allais perdre mon frère.

Un des piliers centraux de ma vie.

Un ingrédient vital à mon existence.

Pouvait-il y avoir de choix plus douloureux que celui que je m'apprêtais à faire entre deux _amours_ de ma vie ?

Pouvait-on vraiment choisir entre sa raison d'exister et la personne sans laquelle on ne serait jamais allé aussi loin dans la vie ?

Pouvais-je vraiment choisir entre le doux et le sucré... Lui et elle ?

Le pouvais-je ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella et Jane sortirent de la salle de bains en riant.

« Edward, tu ne te retournes pas, on n'a pas tout à fait fini. Et quand je te dirai 'direct gauche', tu feras volte-face pour qu'on puisse entrer dans la chambre sans que tu triches. Direct gauche ! » Me dit ma meilleure amie.

Comme un pantin, je pivotai et les laissai pénétrer dans la chambre de mon colocataire sans les regarder.

Je craignais qu'Alec ne demande quelques explications, mais les minutes s'égrenaient et je n'avais toujours pas de ses nouvelles.

Peut-être se contenterait-il pour le moment de mes réponses évasives, ou peut-être...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors et des pas précipités se rapprochèrent de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Je déglutis et me tournai vers ma meilleure amie, un peu nauséeux. Elle tenait son portable dans sa main et n'avait pas l'air très... enthousiaste.

« Il est en train de flipper, là ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Je détournai le regard et jetai un coup d'oeil vers la porte entrouverte. Mais Bella ne se montra pas.

« Edward ! Insista Jane.

_ Je lui ai dit que je voulais lui parler quand il rentrerait. »

Je sentis son regard pesant sur moi et l'entendis soupirer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à annoncer les trucs importants par texto... Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Je ne lui ai rien dit du tout ! Me défendis-je.

_ 'C'est à propos de Bella' !

_ Il a de suite paniqué quand je lui ai dit que je voulais lui parler ! Il m'a demandé si c'était grave ! J'aurais dû faire quoi à ton avis ? M'irritai-je.

_ Du calme ! » Fit Jacob. « Ça sert à rien de de s'énerver !

_ Jane, stop. Tu connais Edward, le tact et lui, ça fait deux. Tu sais ce qui va se passer ? Tu vas l'engueuler, il va s'énerver, et vous finirez en vous faisant la gueule toute la soirée. Or, cette soirée au resto, t'y tenais. Tu veux pas la gâcher, hein ? Donc vous allez gentiment arrêter de parler d'Alec et recommencer à vous engueuler plutôt demain. Maintenant, c'est la trêve. »

Je tournai la tête vers Bella qui venait de sortir de la chambre de mon colocataire et me figeai un peu lorsque je la vis, en admiration. Jane avait légèrement accentué son make-up et torsadé ses cheveux, qui encadraient son visage. Elle était encore plus magnifique que lorsqu'elle était arrivée.

Nos regards se croisèrent et l'espace d'un instant, j'oubliai tout mes tracas.

« Arrête de la regarder comme ça, tu vas finir par baver sur ta chemise. » Marmonna Jane.

Bella eut un sourire goguenard et je me tournai vers ma meilleure amie en lui faisant à mon tour un sourire à mi-chemin entre le rictus et la grimace.

« Va mettre ton blaser. Et n'oublies pas ton nœud papillon.

_ Cravate. Dis-je en me renfrognant.

_ Nœud papillon.

_ J'aime pas ça, et j'en ai pas !

_ J'en ai un dans mon sac. Un pingouin n'est pas un pingouin sans son nœud papillon ! S'irrita-t-elle.

_ Un pour la tigresse, un pour le lion. On rentre les griffes, on s'habille et on décolle ! Nous coupa Jacob.

_ Et comme le lion est le roi des animaux, j'ai le dernier mot. Ça sera la cravate. » Dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je les retrouvai tous les trois devant la porte en train de m'attendre. Jane me lança un regard morose que je fis mine de ne pas voir, puis Bella entrecroisa nos doigts en me souriant.

« Prête à combattre ? Lui soufflai-je en sortant.

_ T'imagines pas à quel point. » Répliqua-t-elle en me regardant de haut en bas, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Malgré moi, mes lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement.

Je n'étais pas sûr que l'on évoquait le même combat, mais une chose était sûre ; la soirée ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos.

**oOo**

La _Licorne blanche_ était l'un des restaurants les plus en vue à ce moment, et le coup de cœur spécial de ma meilleure amie, qui l'avait découvert par hasard durant sa cohabitation 'forcée' avec Jacob.

Il était, après le restaurant français de la cinquième avenue, le 'plus délicieux' et le 'plus agréable' grâce à son ambiance tamisée et très hi-tech.

« La table réservée au nom de Jasper Withlock, s'il vous plait. » Demanda Jane au maître d'hôtel.

L'homme d'une trentaine d'années consulta son registre, nous adressa un sourire aimable, et nous pria de le suivre.

Une légère musique d'ambiance sortait des baffles disposées dans des alcôves blanches, auréolées de couleurs fluos. Une licorne blanche galopait en battant des ailes le long des panneaux panoramiques sur les murs, nous donnant l'impression d'être entouré par un troupeau féérique.

Nous traversâmes la salle et montâmes un escalier en colimaçon blanc jusqu'à la terrasse intérieure où Jasper, Lili, Dem', Vic et Jess étaient installés autour d'une table ronde qui surplombait la salle en contrebas.

Le maître d'hôtel tira la chaise à côté de Jessica à lui et pria Jane de s'y asseoir, puis il fit de même à côté de Demetri où Bella se laissa glisser.

Il inclina légèrement la tête et repartit.

« Jane, tu as eu une merveilleuse idée ! S'excita Lili.

_ Oui ! C'est si rare maintenant les maîtres d'hôtel si galants ! Renchérit Vic.

_ Et si charmants ! » Gloussa Jess en se penchant légèrement en arrière pour regarder par-dessus la rambarde.

Je m'assis à mon tour en face de Vic, à côté de Bella, dos à la salle, et contemplai l'énorme vélux au dessus de nous qui renvoyait le noir d'encre du ciel.

« J'aurais été toi, j'aurais choisi encore plus cher. Marmonna Demetri.

_ Te plains pas. Il manque encore deux personnes, estime-toi heureux. Quatre voire même cinq, si on inclut Embry, Leah et James. Répliqua Jane.

_ Même six, si on compte Cassie. Elle ne vient pas, Edward ? Me demanda Jasper.

_ Tu ne crois pas qu'on va payer assez comme ça ? Lui demanda Dem'.

_ Edward a tourné la page. N'est-ce pas Edward ? » Fit Jane en me regardant avec insistance.

Une main frôla ma cuisse et par réflexe, je jetai un coup d'oeil à Bella.

« Amen ! Edward est de retour ! C'est le miracle de cette nouvelle année ! Qui est la nouvelle heureuse élue ? » Questionna Dem'.

Jess et Vic ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer d'un même mouvement mais Lili les dissuada de répliquer.

« Les filles qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? On attend Rose.

_ Mais hier, il l'a embrassée ! Dit Vic.

_ On attend Rose ! Elle ne va pas tarder, avec Emmett, elle m'a envoyé un message il y a dix minutes !

_ Et puis, il l'a fait parce que je l'ai mis au défi de le faire. Répliqua Jane.

_ On sait très bien qu'avec l'autre, c'est du vent. Enchaîna Jess en haussant des épaules.

_ Eh ! Temps mort ! J'en ai marre de regarder un match de tennis ! On ne pourrait pas remplacer le 'il' et le 'l'' par des noms, histoire que ceux qui se sentent complètement largués puissent entrer dans la conversation et en placer une, même des 'Oui, oui' ou des 'Tout à fait d'accord' ? »

Lili, Jess et Vic se tournèrent vers Demetri comme si elles venaient de se rendre compte qu'il était là.

« De toutes façons, je suis sûr qu'il va officialiser ce soir, reprit Lili en me jetant un coup d'œil, comme si elle s'attendait à un acquiescement de ma part.

_ Ca, c'est pas sûr. Je ne pense pas qu'il en aie... Commença Jess en secouant la tête.

_ Eh ! C'est qui qui paye ? L'interrompit Demetri.

_ T'aurais un peu de jugeote tu saurais de qui on parle. Lui répondit un peu sèchement Jess.

_ On ne pourrait pas changer de sujet ? Les coupai-je à mon tour, passablement irrité qu'elles parlent de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

_ Oh, mais on avait prévu de ne commencer qu'à l'arrivée de ta soeur. Tu y passeras d'une façon ou d'une autre. » Me répondit Lili.

Je marmonnai pendant que Bella traçait des arabesques sur ma cuisse, imperturbable.

Je posai ma main chaude sur son genou et la sentis croiser ses jambes, faisant légèrement remonter sa robe sur ses cuisses fuselées.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent quelques secondes et j'eus soudain l'envie de l'embrasser.

« N'est-ce pas Edward ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Je me détournai vers Jess et haussai les sourcils.

« On parlait du partiel sur le théâtre élisabéthain. Tu penses qu'on aura une question d'ensemble sur l'oeuvre ou sur une pièce en particulier ? »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer quand la main de Bella remonta paresseusement sur ma cuisse et frôla mon entrejambe. Une vague de désir traversa mon bas-ventre alors que je saisissais brusquement son poignet.

« Arrête ça de suite. Lui soufflai-je.

_ Quoi ? Fit Jess.

_ Je dirais une question d'ensemble. Elle est assez vicieuse pour nous faire ce coup-là. Marmonnai-je.

_ D'un agile coup de poignet, Bella se défit de ma prise et m'effleura une nouvelle fois, de façon quasi innocente.

Sauf pour moi.

Je plongeai presque malgré moi mon regard dans le sien et fus englouti par ses pupilles légèrement dilatées.

L'envie de l'embrasser me contracta violemment l'estomac une nouvelle fois.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça... Et de faire ça. » Lui soufflai-je d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Un sourire sensuel étira ses lèvres puis elle m'embrassa rapidement le coin de la bouche, faisant bouillir mon sang dans mes veines.

« Ok... » Murmura-t-elle avant de poser sa main au creux de mes reins.

Incapable de m'en empêcher, je me cambrai.

« Dis-moi... Est-ce inconvénient à ton avis de commencer par le dessert ? Lui demandai-je en jetant un regard aux autres pour voir si personne ne nous regardait.

_ Pourquoi ? Affamé ?

_ T'as pas idée. » Répliquai-je d'une voix sourde en glissant ma main un peu plus en avant sous sa robe.

Je la sentis frémir et cette réaction corporelle me donna envie de rapprocher ma chaise de la sienne. Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle agisse comme ça sur moi ?

Elle glissa sa main dans mon dos, me caressa lentement le creux des reins, puis elle se pencha sur moi et mordilla le lobe de mon oreille gauche.

Je déglutis devant ce geste de sensualité et crispai ma main sur sa cuisse. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de s'engager sur ce terrain-là.

« Sois sage et patient. Tu auras le droit d'en reprendre. » Chuchota-t-elle avant de s'écarter de moi.

Je commençais réellement à me sentir... à l'étroit et j'aimais autant que je détestais ça.

Notre contact devenait de plus en plus électrique. Il allait falloir que j'officialise notre relation avant même qu'Alec ne soit au courant. J'allais devoir lui faire exactement le même coup que lui... avec elle.

« Rose ! Youhou ! On est là-haut ! »

Je me tournai vers Lili qui gesticulait dans tous les sens, en regardant la salle en contrebas.

« On ne peut vraiment pas la sortir. Marmonna Jane.

_ Elle a bu quoi avant de venir ? Demandai-je à Jasper.

_ Rien du tout. Ria-t-il.

_ Et elle a fumé quoi ? Le questionna à son tour Jacob.

_ Je ne fais pas dans le calumet, chéri. » Répliqua Lili en se rasseyant. « Mais j'ai pris un pied d'enfer.

_ Epargne les célibataires. Merci. Grogna Demetri.

_ T'en as deux en face de toi. Je suis certaine qu'il y en a une qui serait prête à faire un geste. Enchaîna Lili.

_ Pourquoi tu tiens à caser tout le monde ? Lui demandai-je.

_ Mon côté Peace and Love. » Fit-elle en haussant des épaules.

Le maître d'hôtel arriva, suivi de m soeur et Baloo qui avait l'air légèrement exténué, à en juger les cernes qui marquaient ses joues.

« Pourquoi t'as pas mis la pourpre ? C'est celle qui te met le mieux en valeur. Bouda Lili tandis que le maître d'hôtel tirait le siège à côté de Jacob pour ma soeur.

_ Je n'avais pas envie d'être comprimée dans un bustier ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches à celle-là ? Lui demanda-t-elle en regardant le décolleté plongeant de sa robe.

_ Elle est trop...

_ Noire. Termina Jess.

_ Moi, je la trouve bien. Répliqua Vic.

_ Toi, de toutes façons, tout ce que porte Rose, tu aimes. Fit Jess.

_ Un rien l'habille. Je suis jalouse.

_ Je persiste à croire que la pourpre aurait été mieux en la circonstance. Dit Lili.

_ Tout ça parce qu'elle ne porte pas une de tes créations. La contra Jane.

_ Ça n'a aucun rapport ! S'indigna Lili en rougissant un peu.

_ C'est moi qui l'ai choisie. » La coupa Baloo.

Rose eut un petit sourire goguenard en voyant la mine déconfite de sa meilleure amie, qui lui envoya un regard qui voulait dire 'Je te revaudrai ça'.

« Je crois que l'on peut dire que le sujet est clos. Ria Jacob.

_ Ca tombe bien, je commence sérieusement à avoir faim. Répliqua Jasper en se posant une main sur le ventre.

_ On va commencer par un apéritif. Dit Jane.

_ T'as vraiment l'intention de nous faire payer le maximum, hein ? Marmonna Demetri.

_ Bien déduit, Sherlock. Tu n'avais qu'à pas te la couler douce pendant que nous, on nettoyait.

_ Si tu crois que dormir dans une baignoire c'est se la couler douce... Répliqua-t-il.

_ Nous, on avait à peine dormi. Rétorqua Vic.

_ Vous, vous êtes des accros à la caféine.

_ Il n'empêche que je choisirai tout ce qu'il y a de plus cher sur la carte. » Lui dit ma meilleure amie.

Elle héla un serveur qui passait à côté de notre table et qui nous apporta quelques minutes plus tard les cartes.

Jane commanda deux apéritifs, une carafe de jus de kiwi et une de jus d'orange sous le regard noir de Demetri qu'elle faisait mine de ne pas remarquer.

Puis, la conversation se tourna vers Alec et Tanya que Lili avait eue au téléphone avant de venir. Elle était 'enchantée' de voir sa soeur aussi heureuse et épanouie après toutes ces années noires.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, Bella. Même si nous savons que ta vie sentimentale n'est plus au point mort. » Lui dit-elle.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers nous et je pouvais presque voir Jess et Vic se frotter mentalement les mains avec un air diabolique.

Mesdames et Messieurs, préparez vos couverts, nous allons nous mettre à table.

Malgré moi, je me crispai un peu sur ma chaise et Bella caressa paresseusement ma cuisse, relax.

« Faut savoir apprendre à regarder ailleurs. Dit-elle.

_ Donc... Tu avoues ? » Répliqua lentement Lili.

Jess et Vic nous observaient avec avidité.

Rose paressait visiblement calme, mais je savais qu'elle tentait de pénétrer dans mon esprit pour trouver la preuve avant tout le monde.

Jane sirotait l'air de rien son deuxième verre de jus de kiwi.

Jacob paressait sur le point d'éclater de rire.

Jasper nous regardait avec nonchalance, presque détaché de la conversation.

Dem' nous fixait sans doute parce que les autres faisaient de même.

Seul Baloo semblait légèrement agacé.

« Rien que le fait de parler à Alec constituera un aveu. » Dit Bella.

Jess, Vic et Lili poussèrent un cri suraigu en sautillant sur leur siège, me crispant de plus belle.

« Maintenant, on veut tout savoir ! Répliqua Vic.

_ Depuis combien de temps. Fit Jess.

_ Comment c'est arrivé. Continua Vic.

_ Qui a gagné le pari ! » S'excita Lili.

Jane la regarda lourdement.

« Ben quoi ? Dit-elle.

_ On parle bien de Bella et du pote à Jacob, hein ? Demanda Demetri.

_ Non. On parle d'elle et moi. » Répondis-je.

Les filles gloussèrent comme des poules alors qu'il me regardait sans trop comprendre.

« Attends... Tu vas me dire que le cinéma que vous nous avez fait le soir du Réveillon... Commença-t-il.

_ C'était bien de la jalousie ! S'excita Vic.

_ Alors ! C'est qui qui a gagné ! Nous demanda à nouveau Lili.

_ Depuis quand t'es Crésus girl ? Lui demanda Jess.

_ Depuis quand tu parles comme ma soeur ?

_ De toutes façons, c'est pas toi qui as gagné. Répliqua Rose.

_ Donc... Vous sortez ensemble ? » Nous demanda Dem'.

Je me tournai légèrement vers Bella pour voir son expression.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? On sort ensemble ? Lui demandai-je, faussement détaché.

_ Pourquoi pas. Répliqua-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi pas ? La moitié des filles de l'amphi rêveraient de s'en faire un quatre heures et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est 'Pourquoi pas' ?

_ Vous ne voyez pas qu'on est en train d'officialiser ? Faudrait peut-être tirer vos propres conclusions comme des grands ! Dit Bella.

_ Parce que vous faisiez dans le clandestin ? Et Alec ? Il est au courant ? Demanda Demetri.

_ Ouais, on aimerait bien savoir, répliqua Jess.

_ Vous deux, la ferme ! Grogna Jane.

_ Ca a forcément commencé à River green. Dit Lili.

_ Ou peut-être avant. » Fit remarquer Demetri.

Les filles se tournèrent vers lui en ouvrant la bouche.

Finalement, le plus proche de la vérité, c'était lui.

« Non, avant, ils refoulaient. » Objecta ma sœur.

Non.

Avant, ç'avait été une forme de protection, un baiser sans être un baiser, puis une façon d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre, et enfin, les prémices du désir.

Le top départ à la perdition de mes sens puis de mon cœur.

« Non, sans blague. Ça a commencé où ? » Nous demanda à son tour Jess.

Plus vite ce sera dit, plus vite on passera à autre chose. C'était ce que je me disais.

« A River Green. Marmonnai-je.

_ Tout le monde est encore en piste. Fit Jacob.

_ Sauf Lili qui avait parié sur la première nuit. Or, ils étaient encore habillés au matin. Fit remarquer ma sœur.

_ Ben quoi ? Ils auraient pu avoir froid. Marmonna Lili.

_ Si vous parlez de la concrétisation, ça s'est fait à notre retour. Enchaînai-je.

_ Yeah ! J'avais raison ! Beugla Emmett.

_ T'as pas gagné ! » Bouda Lili. « T'as refusé de parier.

_ Tu dois quand même reconnaître qu'il a eu raison ! Lança Rose.

_ C'est son frère. C'était trop facile. »

Rose leva les yeux au ciel face au caractère de mauvaise perdante de sa meilleure amie.

« Emm', franchement, t'es le meilleur. Respect, mec ! Fit Demetri en s'inclinant.

_ Merci, merci. Même si j'aurais préféré que ma petite sœur soit encore vierge. »

Sa remarque lui valut un regard noir de toute la gente féminine de la table.

« Alors... C'est officiel ? Chuchotai-je à Bella en plaçant une main sur son genou.

_ Bien sûr que ça l'est. » Souffla-t-elle à son tour.

Puis, je me noyai dans ses yeux remplis de douceur. C'était ça l'amour sucré.

Puis, je me penchai sur elle et l'embrassai amoureusement avec un seul mot en tête : heureux.

**BELLA**

Les autres partis, Edward et moi nous retrouvâmes face à face sur le trottoir ; je resserrai les pans de mon manteau autour de moi, frigorifiée.

Il n'attendit pas une seconde et m'attrapa pour me plaquer contre lui, dans une étreinte bouillante.

Le cœur cognant fort d'anticipation, je répondis à son sourire ravageur par un air mutin et gourmand, passant ma langue sur mes lèvres.

Puis je levai lentement mon visage vers le sien.

Sa bouche.

Nos lèvres qui se rapprochaient.

Nos souffles qui se mélangeaient.

Nos regards qui brûlaient.

Mon cœur qui battait la chamade.

Je posai doucement ma bouche sur la sienne, remuant faiblement nos lèvres les unes contre les autres ; puis sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et ma langue plongea en lui, alors que je fermai les yeux.

Lovée contre lui, j'étais bien. Il me tenait comme si j'étais... Son trésor. Comme si jamais il ne me lâcherait.

Comme si j'étais plus encore que simplement sa petite amie.

J'approfondis lentement notre baiser ; savourant la sensation de lui appartenir autant qu'il m'appartenait.

Et quand mes poumons commencèrent à brûler par manque d'air, mon ventre se tordit de frustration, et je me retirai de la douceur de sa bouche mais ne m'éloignai pas.

Je glissai ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, et l'attrapai entre mes dents, restant ainsi, le souffle court, les yeux clos.

Il sourit, et fit courir ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Ça a été moins difficile que je ne pensais. » Susurra-t-il.

Je souris, coquine, et lui caressai le ventre.

« Donc je peux recommencer quand je veux ?

_ Quand je serai disposé oui.

_ Je ne te demanderai pas ton avis mon Cœur. » répliquai-je.

Je tirai sa chemise de son pantalon, et glissai ma paume en dessous, contre ses reins ; mes doigts remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il se cambra instinctivement.

« C'est vrai que tu es une violeuse en puissance. Même en pleine rue. »

Je laissai échapper un petit rire rauque.

« Voyons chéri. Ici il y a quand même trop de témoins.

_ C'est pour ça que je te propose de rentrer. Tu ne voudrais pas alerter la police, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je souris, joueuse, et commençai à tracer des cercles sur ses reins du bout des doigts.

« Je voudrais savoir ce qui va m'arriver si je te laisse nous enfermer chez toi...

_ Très simple. On va réviser. »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Tu es donc un garçon sérieux ?

_ Il faut bien que je le sois pour deux. Et j'ai des ambitions. Mais on peut joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

_ Oh non mon chéri. On ne révisera pas ce soir. Je vais te pervertir, et tu vas aimer ça. »

Il éclata de rire à son tour.

« Tu as trop lu les Liaisons dangereuses mon Amour. Valmont n'est pas un exemple à suivre tu sais.

_ Je ne pensais pas à lui tu sais. Je ne vais même pas essayer de te charmer. Je vais te forcer à prendre du plaisir et je vais me délecter de te voir jouir.

_ Tu crois ça ? » sourit-il en haussant un sourcil.

D'un coup, je posai une de mes mains sur son cœur, et de l'autre, pressai son érection. Je souris de sentir les battements accélérer sous mes doigts.

« Oh oui... »

Son regard s'était énormément assombri.

« Rentrons avant que ce ne soit moi qui te viole.

_ Pourtant, je crois que j'aimerais ça... » Susurrai-je.

Je me reculai de lui et pris sa main.

Nous rentrâmes rapidement ; et quand Edward ouvrit la porte de son appartement, je lui arrachai les clefs de la main avec un petit sourire, nous fis rentrer, et le plaquai contre la porte pour passer mes bras de chaque côté de sa taille et refermer derrière lui.

Je l'attrapai à nouveau par le poignet et l'entraînai vers la chambre, où je le jetai sans ménagement sur le lit.

« Pressée ? » Sourit-il.

Je m'installai à califourchon sur lui avec un sourire enjôleur, et je lui arrachai son écharpe. Je commençai à lui retirer sa veste.

« Ne bouge pas chéri. Laisse-toi faire... »

Je m'attaquai à son pull, et au t-shirt qu'il portait en dessous, et me servis de son écharpe pour lui attacher un poignet au montant du lit ; il sursauta, surpris, et je retirai la mienne pour attacher son autre poignet.

Je plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne, satisfaite, et il grogna en tirant sur ses liens.

J'attrapai la télécommande de sa chaîne hifi et mis la musique, ni trop basse ni trop forte. Avec un petit sourire, je me relevai, le laissant seul avec sa trique ; il me lança un regard noir, et, avec un air qui n'avait plus rien d'innocent, je commençai à danser en ouvrant mon trench noir.

Je jouai avec la ceinture, puis défis les boutons un à un ; je le laissai tomber dans un bruissement, regardant ses prunelles se dilater au fur et à mesure.

Remuant des hanches dans un roulement provocateur, je saisis dans mon dos la fine chaîne argentée que j'avais attachée à la fermeture de ma robe pour pouvoir l'ouvrir seule, et la fis glisser lentement.

La robe glissa sur ma peau dans un froissement érotique, et Edward poussa un grognement qui me fit frissonner ; mon sourire se fit plus ravageur encore, et il m'incendia du regard.

Je me rapprochai du lit d'une démarche dansante, et posai un pied juste entre ses jambes écartées, frôlant son érection déjà énorme ; il se tendit, et, instinctivement, tira sur ses liens ; j'échappai un rire rauque, et, la jambe tendue, me penchai sur lui et murmurai :

« Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça mon grand. »

Il frémit, et du bout du pied je massai son entrejambe, lui arrachant un juron étranglé. Mes mains remontèrent de mon mollet en caressant ma peau, ma cuisse, le liseré du sous-vêtement, et saisirent les pinces retenant ma jarretelle. Le pied toujours pressé contre son membre à travers son pantalon, je fis rouler lentement le voile sur toute la longueur de ma jambe, renversant la tête en arrière avec un gémissement. Je caressai ma cuisse nue, et changeai de jambe ; il souffla, tendu à bloc.

« Sorcière. » gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque, me bouffant des yeux.

J'eus un sourire sadique, et recommençai mon manège avec ma deuxième jarretelle ; il souffla discrètement de soulagement quand elle tomba à côté du lit.

Je me penchai, et léchai sa carotide.

« Ton calvaire ne fait que commencer.

_ Il faut vraiment que tu me détestes pour me faire endurer ça.

_ Laisse-toi faire et je te promets de t'achever rapidement. »

Il sourit un peu amèrement, et je décidai de le laisser en paix... ou presque.

Je me redressai, et lui tournai le dos en balançant les hanches, sentant son regard brûlant sur ma chute de reins. Mes doigts remontèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale et saisirent l'attache de mon soutien gorge. Je me retournai lentement, et l'ouvris avant de faire glisser une à une les bretelles du sous-vêtement le long de mes bras ; il tomba à son tour dans un son mat, et je portai mon pouce et mon index à ma bouche. Je les suçai, et fis glisser mes doigts le long de ma gorge avant de pincer mon téton gauche entre mes doigts humides. Il grogna alors que je le faisais rouler, me mordillant les lèvres et plongeant la tête vers l'arrière, offrant une vue imprenable sur ma gorge laiteuse.

Je ne jouai que quelques instants, puis fis glisser ma main le long de mon ventre plat, et passai mes deux pouces dans l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement. Je l'entendis manquer quelques respirations, et m'approchai de lui pour saisir une de ses mains attachées et lier nos doigts ; je rapprochai ma féminité.

« Tu sens comme j'aime te voir à ma merci... Contre ton gré... ?

_ Qui te dit que c'est contre mon gré ? » Fit-il d'une voix un peu éraillée.

Je fis glisser son pouce sur le tissu trempé et laissai échapper un doux gémissement, alors qu'il grognait et bandait les muscles.

« Dois-je en conclure que tu ne porteras pas plainte ?

_ Il faudrait que tu en fasses beaucoup plus pour que je porte plainte. »

Je souris, et m'éloignai pour me retourner à nouveau ; balançant toujours les hanches, je fis glisser le petit bout de tissu le long de mes fesses, de mes cuisses, de mes jambes.

Nue comme un ver et totalement épilée pour l'occasion, je me retournai vers lui, et m'approchai d'une démarche féline pour l'enjamber et me frotter contre la bosse de son pantalon.

À nouveau, il grogna en tirant sur les écharpes fixées aux barreaux du lit, et je secouai la tête en faisant claquer ma langue.

« Tout doux mon chéri. Tu ne voudrais pas que je devienne violente ? »

Il réussit tant bien que mal à me renvoyer un rictus, se retenant visiblement de ne pas se tortiller sous moi.

« T'en serais incapable. »

Je lui souris tendrement, et me penchai doucement sur ses abdos ; ma langue vint jouer avec son nombril, plonger dedans, le titiller. Il frémit.

D'un coup, je mordis son ventre, et aspirai violemment sa peau, lui arrachant un cri étouffé de douleur ; il allait avoir un beau suçon, nul doute là-dessus. Je me redressai, et plaquai une main sur sa bouche en pressant du genou soin érection dure comme un roc. Il voulut se débattre un peu, et je mordis son cou.

« Tant que tu seras attaché à ce lit, tu m'appartiendras. Et je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser la force pour prendre du plaisir. »

La surprise passée, il me lança un regard surchargé de désir, et je redevins plus calme. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, mes pouces en dessinèrent la courbe nerveuse.

Ses frémissements, la façon dont ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau, dont ses nerfs répondaient au moindre toucher, dont ses veines saillaient... Tout en lui me fascinait, et je suivis d'un regard intense le chemin de mes doigts sur ses bras, son torse, ses mamelons. Mon pouce s'insinua dans la ligne médiane de ses abdos et il les contracta violemment avec un grognement, se cambrant ; sa virilité rentra plus profondément en contact avec mon sexe humide, et le frottement du tissu de son pantalon sur mes lèvres ouvertes me fit voir quelques étoiles ; je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en gémissant, et ma main descendit sur la bosse de son pantalon, la frottant impudiquement. Son souffle se fit erratique, et je plantai mon regard dans le sien juste avant de remonter mon majeur et de le faire glisser entre mes lèvres intimes, jusqu'à presser mon clitoris.

J'étais trempée, et je crevais de désir pour lui autant que lui pour moi.

Il s'étouffa un peu, et se cambra contre moi. Je plaquai durement ses hanches sur le lit, et, avec un regard de braise, commençai à jouer avec sa ceinture.

« Tu es bien trop habillé pour les desseins que j'ai pour toi. »

Il laissa échapper un grognement, et j'attaquai sa ceinture ; je déboutonnai son jean, ouvris la braguette, et le lui arrachai d'un geste, révélant son boxer gonflé par un membre plus tendu que jamais.

Je fis courir mes doigts sur la bosse, et Edward plongea la tête en arrière, l'enfonçant dans un oreiller, gémissant.

Je fis glisser lentement son boxer le long de ses jambes, qu'il agita un peu, et claquai ma langue contre mon palais en remontant me positionner à califourchon sur le haut de ses cuisses.

« Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus dans la chasse ? » commençai-je en suivant d'un doigt toute la longueur de son membre. « Regarder mes victimes agoniser. »

Je massai légèrement sa verge, et il me fusilla du regard, tendu à bloc. Je me positionnai au dessus de lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, et le plaçai à mon entrée, le faisant pénétrer d'un centimètre à peine. Il grogna, et voulus lever les hanches, mais je fus plus rapide et ressortis.

« Tout doux. Maintenant, tu te tais et tu subis. »

Je m'empalai d'un coup sur sa verge, et il poussa un cri libérateur, tirant violemment sur ses liens – là aussi il risquait de se faire des marques. Ses hanches se levèrent, achevant de le faire pénétrer jusqu'à la garde, et je le mordis à l'épaule pour étouffer mes gémissements de pur bonheur.

J'étais tellement humide, tellement prête pour lui, que je n'eus besoin que de trois violents coups de hanche pour exploser, en même temps que lui.

Il se déversa en moi en longs jets, et, dressée sur lui, la tête renversée en arrière, je plantai mes ongles dans ses hanches en criant ma jouissance.

J'haletais à la même fréquence que lui ; ses muscles étaient encore raidis, ses veines saillaient jusqu'à presque percer sa peau, et tout son corps frémissait encore de l'orgasme qui venait de nous terrasser.

Je me laissai tomber contre lui, et roulai pour me coucher à côté, caressant son ventre.

Je repris un peu mon souffle, et murmurai :

« Ton calvaire est fini, Eddie... Tu vas être sage, maintenant ? Je peux te lâcher en toute confiance ?

_ Tente, tu verras bien. Sourit-il, le regard animé d'une étrange lueur.

_ Vas-tu porter plainte ? Dois-je disparaître d'Amérique ? Susurrai-je en le débarrassant des deux écharpes.

_ Ton fantasme c'est que je te fasse l'amour dans un parloir ? » poursuivit-il en se frottant les poignets.

Je souris. Devais-je avoir honte d'être à l'origine de ces marques rouges qui apparaissaient sur sa peau pâle ?

Devais-je ou non, j'en savais rien... Mais j'étais plus fière que repentante.

« Non. Hors de question de me retrouver enfermée. »

Il se tourna vers moi, et me prit contre lui en me caressant le dos.

« Alors pourquoi tu veux que je porte plainte ?

_ Je ne le veux pas. Je me renseigne.

_ J'ai connu mieux mais tu te débrouilles pas trop mal. » fit-il en continuant à me caresser le dos.

Je fis une moue.

« J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Je peux partir, maintenant. »

Sa main se posa sur mes fesses, et il me ramena plus près de lui.

« Je crois pas, non. »

Je souris.

« Et... Pourquoi donc ? »

Sa bouche se posa dans mon cou et déposa un doux baiser.

« Parce que je ne me suis pas occupé de toi. »

Je frissonnai d'anticipation.

« Et après ?

_ Tu seras trop fatiguée pour partir. »

Je me délectai de la sensation grisante qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que je savais que... La suite allait me plaire.

« Et encore après ? » Le taquinai-je.

Il me sourit et nous leva.

« On verra ça. »

Il m'entraîna dans la salle de bains, ouvrit la porte de la douche et nous y fit rentrer. Il ouvrit l'eau, et je fermai les yeux avec un soupir de soulagement à la sensation des gouttes coulant sur ma peau lasse.

Je le sentis se retourner, et j'ouvris les yeux. Il était en train de saisir le gel douche.

« Tu sais pourquoi j'ai eu pas mal de filles dans mes bras ? »

Il fit couler une noisette de gel douce dans sa paume ; je me renfrognai un peu.

« C'est le genre de réflexions que tu pourrais garder pour toi. »

Il se retourna et me fit pivoter, pour se placer dans mon dos.

Il commença à me masser les épaules, réveillant ma peau et mon désir.

« T'es sûre ? » Plaisanta-t-il, taquin.

Ses mains descendirent dans mon dos, mais je restai crispée.

« J'aime pas savoir que je suis une de plus. Que tu réitères avec moi les gestes que t'as eu avec elles. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel la jalousie continuait de me ronger ; puis Edward me colla contre lui, et ses mains glissèrent sur mes côtes.

« C'est grâce à mes mains. Tu veux me les couper ? »

Je sentais que notre discussion pourrait facilement partir en dispute ; et je ne le voulais pas. Je ne voulais absolument pas gâcher ce moment.

Je penchai la tête en arrière, la calant sur son épaule, et levai une main pour caresser sa nuque.

« Je veux juste que t'arrêtes de me rappeler qu'il y en a eu un tas d'autres qui ont entendu les mêmes mots et senti les mêmes gestes dans tes bras. »

Ma main gauche, restée sur ma hanche, saisit sa droite, et je liai nos doigts.

Il me retourna, et recommença à me savonner.

« Pas les mêmes mots. Ni les mêmes gestes. Parce que je crois que j'ai jamais été amoureux avant toi. »

Il détourna un peu les yeux, et se concentra sur ses gestes ; la chaleur du bonheur me brûla et me fit fermer les yeux. Ses mains faisant mousser le gel douche sur ma peau, glissant si facilement, répandant cette odeur que je connaissais si bien - la sienne - n'arrangèrent pas mon état.

Je rouvris les yeux, et levai une main pour caresser son visage, avant de coller mon front au sien, ma bouche si près de la sienne. Mes lèvres me brûlaient, son souffle sur elles ne les apaisait guerre.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre. »

Je le repoussai contre la paroi de douche, et me collai à lui.

Mes lèvres se lièrent aux siennes - c'était si naturel – et je lui offris un baiser fiévreux mais doux...

Très doux et lent.

Profond.

Comme ce qui me brûlait à chaque fois que je pensais à ses déclarations.

« Je t'aime aussi Edward. Je t'aime vraiment. » Murmurai-je en décollant une seconde mes lèvres des siennes.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, et son bras se passa autour de ma taille, sa main saisit ma hanche, sa bouche se fit tendre et affamée ; ses doigts continuèrent de répandre le gel douche tout le long de mon corps, massant la moindre parcelle de peau que je lui offrais, m'attisant et me forçant à m'accrocher à sa nuque pour ne pas tomber – mes jambes étaient plus molles que du coton.

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de ma fente, et il m'embrassa passionnément en caressant mes lèvres humides, mon clitoris gonflé ; deux doigts recourbés me pénétrèrent, et je gémis, les larmes aux yeux, la tête renversée en arrière, sa bouche sur mon sein gauche, sa main libre contre mes reins pour me retenir.

Il prit tout son temps pour me caresser amoureusement, me laver entièrement, masser chaque centimètre carré de peau. Il me posa délicatement le dos contre la paroi de douche, se plaça entre mes jambes, et me souleva de ses mains sur mes fesses en décollant sa bouche de mon cou.

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens au moment où il me pénétra ; ses mouvements furent lents, mais profonds. Nous mîmes un moment avant d'atteindre une extase douce et brûlante, et chacun d'entre nous gémit le prénom de l'autre au moment de la libération.

Je n'étais plus qu'une poupée de chiffon quand il ressortit de moi, et il me souleva dans ses bras pour nous sécher avant de me déposer sur son grand lit.

Il se coucha et passa ses bras autour de moi, me collant contre son corps encore humide ; et ce fut étroitement lovée contre lui que je trouvai rapidement le sommeil...

**oOo**

Je m'éveillai en douceur, tirée des limbes du sommeil par quelques rayons de soleil filtrant à travers des rideaux et réchauffant mon épaule découverte.

_Tiens, j'ai pas fermé les volets hier soir ?_

Je n'ouvris pas les yeux, et mes autres sens s'éveillèrent doucement.

Je sentis d'abord les deux bras autour de moi ; le corps brûlant pressé contre le mien sous les couvertures.

Puis l'odeur du gel douche de celui qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis quelques semaines.

Je tendis l'oreille, et saisis la respiration un peu moins régulière au fur et à mesure que le garçon à mes côtés sortait du pays des rêves.

_Quoique ce qu'on vit est un rêve..._

Je rapprochai mon visage de la source de chaleur, et mes lèvres rencontrèrent une surface dure, et douce, chaude et très légèrement salée.

Je l'embrassai, la léchai, la goûtai ; et un gémissement acheva de faire naître le désir en moi alors qu'un bras se resserrait dans mon dos et qu'une main effleurait ma hanche.

Des lèvres entrèrent en contact avec mon épaule, un genou écarta mes cuisses, deux mains me retournèrent sur le dos, et je couinai sans ouvrir les yeux. Des dents mordillèrent le creux de mon cou, des lèvres glissèrent sur ma clavicule.

Et mon portable sonna, transperçant le silence entrecoupé de respirations et souffles rauques.

Je grognai, alors que le corps contre le mien se redressait un peu ; je levai une main, tâtonnai la table de chevet à le recherche du portable ; j'ouvris des yeux embués, et me souvins qu'il était par terre.

Je me penchai et le saisis, ouvris le sms qui s'affichait.

Puis je grognai, et balançai le téléphone à travers la chambre. Pas grave, c'était un vieux Nokia ; très résistant.

Je refermai les yeux, et une main caressa mon dos.

« C'était quoi ?

_ Jane qui dit que son frère rentre tard. Ah, et tant pis pour eux, on fait une soirée chez Jane sans eux... J'sais plus l'heure. » Répondis-je d'une voix éraillée par la nuit.

Edward soupira contre ma peau.

« Génial. On va avoir droit au déballage de tous les trucs qu'elle a déjà acheté pour Jane 3ème du nom. »

Je grognai et l'enjambai doucement, tirant la couverture sur nous pour nous couper des premiers rayons de soleil.

« Elle va peut-être être déçue mais tous les premiers enfants Black sont des mâles.

_ Oh non. On va avoir droit aux jumeaux. »

Ses mains caressèrent mes cuisses, et je glissai une de mes jambes sous les siennes, l'enroulant sous ses fesses pour lever son bassin au contact du mien.

« Occupe-toi de t'entraîner à faire des bébés plutôt que de penser à ceux des autres. » grognai-je.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« T'as envie d'en avoir un ? »

Ma bouche aspira doucement son cou.

« L'idéal, c'est deux. Trois grand max. A partir de quatre, je les noie. »

Il me tira doucement par les cheveux, me relevant la tête.

« Je te permettrai pas de tuer mes enfants. »

Je frottai mon intimité humide contre son sexe tendu.

« Alors fais-toi vasectomiser *.

_ Hors de question. »

Je souris en me repenchant contre lui.

« Tu veux des enfants avec moi ? »

Il eut un rictus.

« Je sais que c'est choquant dit comme ça. »

Je grognai en mordillant sa peau.

« Crois-moi. Un petit Swan te suffira. C'est toi-même qui noiera les suivants.

_ Ce seront des Cullen chérie. Fit Edward.

_ Parce que tu crois que je vais t'épouser ? »

Je ris en caressant ses fesses.

« Je leur léguerai mon nom.

_ Le mien en premier. Grogna-t-il.

_ Non. Pas envie. » Affirmai-je.

Je descendis contre lui, caressai ses abdos du bout de la langue.

« Je les reconnaitrai... Donc ils porteront mon nom... En premier... Même si tu me tortures avec ta langue.

_ C'est toujours non... Ou alors... Tu seras obligé de m'épouser.

_ Pour voir Jane et Lili aux commandes ? Non. »

J'embrassai sa hanche et remontai vers son torse.

« Pas de bébés alors. »

Edward sourit.

« Alors pas la peine que je m'entraîne. »

Il se déroba et se leva. Je réprimai un grognement et me redressai dans le lit, alors qu'il passait un caleçon et allait à la cuisine.

Je me levai à mon tour et me rhabillai complètement. Je le rejoignis à la cuisine et allai embrasser son épaule.

« Alors pas la peine que je reste. »

Il se sortit un truc à manger du frigo.

« Parce que tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ma queue ? »

Je souris.

« Voyons chéri. J'ai pas dit que je te quittais. On sort toujours ensemble, mais je ne resterai plus dormir.

_ Ah bon. »

Je vins me coller dans son dos, et passai mes bras autour de sa taille.

« J'accepte la chasteté, mais je ne partage plus ta couche. J'suis pas maso. »

J'embrassai son épaule.

« En plus, t'as pas ma marque de céréales préférées pour le petit déj. Ajoutai-je.

_ Tu veux plus dormir chez moi pour des céréales ? Je crois que c'est l'excuse la plus bidon que j'aie jamais entendu. »

Je le lâchai et allai me servir un verre de jus d'orange.

« Pour des céréales et de la frustration.

_ Parce que je dois me plier à tes désirs ?

_ Nan. T'es pas forcé.

_ Mais j'espère bien. »

Il me saisit soudainement, me porta et m'assit sur le plan de travail.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas combien de temps il nous reste ? »

Il commença à glisser ses mains sous ma robe.

« Quelques heures. C'est après dîner. Faut que je rallume mon portable, il est solide mais la batterie a dû sauter. »

Il me retira ma robe, et je ris.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus t'entraîner ? Le taquinai-je.

_ Mais je ne m'entraîne pas. » Fit-il en me retirant mes jarretelles.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux.

« Alors tu fais quoi ?

_ Je me rattrape pour ce soir... »

Sa bouche se posa sur la mienne, et je me fondis dans son baiser.

« Après... Soirée... Soupirai-je.

_ Mmh oui... Je me rattrape pour ça aussi. »

Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et prit un sein entre ses lèvres.

« Tu sais Edward... » haletai-je.

Il releva la tête.

« Je ne mange pas de céréales. »

Il poussa un soupir agacé, et me renversa sur le plan de travail.

**oOo**

Edward m'avait fait un détour par chez moi, et j'avais troqué ma robe contre une jupe, un débardeur, et un pull. Nous arrivâmes chez Jane vers 22 h 30 – trente minutes en retard.

« Vous êtes à la bourre ! Grogna-t-elle.

_ Tes cheveux sont encore humides. Ce qui signifie que tu es sortie de la douche il y a peut-être un quart d'heure maxi et que tu n'as pas eu le temps de terminer de te les sécher. » Constatai-je. « Donc viens pas râler, mon amie. »

Elle se renfrogna, touchée.

Edward et moi pénétrâmes dans l'appartement nickel de Jane, et nous rejoignîmes les autres au salon.

« Si seulement les autres étaient arrivés un peu en retard aussi, j'aurais pu terminer ma coiffure. » râla-t-elle.

Jacob la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu sais bien que tu es encore plus excitante comme ça chérie. »

Elle essaya de le cacher, mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Quasiment tout le monde était arrivé ; nous fîmes le tour pour les saluer. Ç'avait été le jour de repos de Rose et Emmett, et à en juger leur mine, ils n'avaient pas fait que dormir.

Alice et Jasper arrivèrent en retard ; je n'étais pas étonnée. Jane leur resservit son grognement accusateur, et nous soupirâmes en nous regardant.

« Bon. C'est pas tout ça, mais on fait quoi au juste ? »

Lili sauta sur ses pieds, proposant immédiatement de regarder des films à l'eau de rose. Mais elle récolta tout aussi rapidement un tas de « Non » excédés, et se rassit, boudeuse.

« On va faire un tournoi de petits chevaux ? Railla Emmett.

_ Je préférerais le Scrabble, mais on passerait trop de temps à t'expliquer les règles, envoya Victoria.

_ Tant que vous y êtes on peut faire une réunion Tupperware, râla Demetri.

_ C'est quoi le rapport ? S'enquit Jess, sceptique.

_ Bon, et si on faisait un Action Vérité Strip ? » Lançai-je soudain.

Les autres me regardèrent, curieux, et Jacob tapa dans ses mains.

« Vendu.

_ Euh action vérité, jusque là, ça va, mais strip ? Demanda Alice, curieuse.

_ C'est une sorte de gage. Un truc qu'on a instauré avec les Quileutes, vu que des fois on peut ne pas avoir envie de répondre à une question trop osée ou à faire une action du style dictée par Emmett. » Expliquai-je en fusillant mon frère du regard.

Il se mit à siffloter, mimant l'innocence.

« Quand on se défile, on retire un vêtement. » complétai-je, blasée.

« Han ok ! » Fit Alice. « J'peux comprendre le bonus. Ça marche pour moi.

_ Idem. » Fit Jane. « Tant qu'il y a pas l'autre rouquine pour se foutre à poil et mater mon mec. » Rajouta-t-elle en sifflant.

_ Euh bref, je suis ok aussi. Se dépêcha de répondre Jasper.

_ Toujours partant. » Compléta Demetri.

Les autres acquiescèrent à tour de rôle, et nous écartâmes les canapés pour tous nous asseoir en cercle sur le tapis oriental du salon de Jane.

« Bon. Qui commence ? Tiens, Bella. C'est toi qui a lancé l'idée. Choisis ta première victime... »

Je me mordillai la lèvre, pensive. Je n'aimais pas vraiment débuter... Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire...

« Bon. On commence soft. Victoria, action ou vérité ?

_ T'es une Swan, j'me méfie. Pas action. Vérité.

_ Soft, j'ai dit. Raconte-nous ta plus grosse honte. »

Jess se mit à ricaner, alors que Vic prenait une moue dubitative.

« Y en a eu tellement. Tu me laisses deux minutes ? »

Demetri et Jane ricanèrent, et, en leur jetant un coup d'oeil, Vic eut une illumination.

« Ah oui ! C'était au bowling avec Jane, Alec, Demetri et Rose. Les autres étaient pas là, j'sais plus pourquoi, mais bref. C'était bondé. J'étais un peu cuite... Y avait une table ronde, sur un pied, avec toutes nos consos posées dessus. Et à un moment, j'ai voulu m'asseoir... J'ai sauté sur la table... Et... Boum. Tout par terre. Devant tout le monde. Oh, le boucan que ça a fait... »

Nous éclatâmes de rire, imaginant très bien la scène.

« Le pire c'est que ces enfoirés m'ont envoyé traverser la salle pour aller leur repayer les consos... Lili ! Action ou vérité ?

_ Euh... vérité !

_ Raconte-nous ton premier baiser. »

Alice grimaça, et le doute passe dans ses yeux.

« Attention ! Tu dis la vérité, et je confirmerai si c'est le cas, ou tu retires une fringue ! Prévint Rose.

_ T'es pas une amie. » Grogna le lutin. « Bon. C'était avec un gars du collège. On avait tous les deux des appareils dentaires, et ça nous complexait, alors on a décidé de se mettre ensemble... Et en fait on s'est... Entrechoqués on dira. Et on a pas mal bavé. C'était anti-sexe un truc de fou... »

Jasper éclata de rire, à l'instar des mecs présents.

« Heureusement que je t'ai pas connue à ce moment-là. »

Alice bouda un peu, et il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser.

« Bon. Edward. Action ou vérité ?

_ Vérité.

_ Alors toi, tu vas nous dire quelle a été la durée record d'un de tes rapports, et avec qui. »

Edward grimaça, et je sentis une pointe de jalousie m'envahir. Je sus de suite que ce n'était pas avec moi.

« Euh...

_ Déshabille-toi ! Déshabille-toi ! Scandèrent Jess et Vic.

_ C'était une heure... Avec Cassie. »

Je détournai le regard, morose.

Je détestais vraiment entendre parler d'elle.

« Tu m'étonnes que ça ait duré une heure. Faut au moins ça pour bander pour elle. »

Emmett s'esclaffa.

« J'adore cette fille. Jane power ! S'exclama mon frère en brandissant son poing.

_ Jacob. Fit la voix d'Edward.

_ Action.

_ Tu as 15 minutes pour aller t'habiller en Jane et te faire passer pour elle. »

Jacob se leva en détalant ; et, un peu moins de dix minutes plus tard, ressortit avec une robe bustier rose de sa copine, qui se raidit.

« T'as pas intérêt à me l'avoir agrandie ! Gronda-t-elle.

_ Quoique ce serait pas plus mal, je pourrais la mettre le jour de mon accouchement ! » Fit Jacob avec une voix un peu aiguë. « Jake ! Où est passé mon fer à lisser ! Hey, Alec ! Dis à ta dépravée de ramener ses fesses vendredi soir, et t'as pas intérêt à ce qu'elle remette ce maquillage bleu ! »

Le manège de Jacob dura encore quelques minutes, sous nos rires moqueurs, et le regard assassin de sa copine assorti de cris de dénégation.

« Mimi-Siku ta gueule ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Demetri fit un hi-five avec Jake.

« Elle est de retour parmi nous. »

Une chaussure vola, et Jake dut se décaler vivement pour l'éviter.

Il retourna dans la chambre se déshabiller.

Quand il revint, il me tapa sur l'épaule.

« Bella ?

_ Vérité. Pas envie de subir tes actions.

_ Ok... Tu vas nous donner ton nombre record d'orgasmes en une nuit. »

Je souris. On en avait discuté ; ç'avait été Alec, la première fois qu'on s'était retrouvés après un mois de séparation.

J'étais certaine qu'il voulait rendre à Edward la jalousie que j'avais ressentie à la mention de son plus long coït.

« Neuf fois. La septième étant séparée des deux dernières par une heure de repos. »

Demetri ouvrit de grands yeux, et Emmett s'étrangla.

Rose lui lança un regard blasé.

« Tu devrais prendre exemple. »

Je ris, et choisis Demetri.

« Action ou...

_ Action. Je suis un homme d'action. Mouhahaha. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Ok. Tu vas échanger ton boxer contre un string de Jane, et aller le faire signer par une femme dans la rue. On t'observe par la fenêtre, pas de triche. »

Le grand brun se redressa.

« Non mais attends c'est quoi cette...

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mes fringues ! Hurla Jane.

_ C'est ton appart. À moins qu'il y ait un autre string dedans, t'as pas le choix. »

Jacob se mit à se racler discrètement la gorge, et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. J'écarquillai les yeux, mais Jane se leva en bougonnant.

« C'est ok. J'en ai des vieux de toutes manières.

_ Hey, j'en veux pas un usagé !

_ Tu prendras ce que j'te filerais ! »

Et ce fut ainsi que Demetri descendis dans la rue, portant un string dépassant de son jean, et un stylo à la main.

Nous nous plaçâmes tous devant la grande baie vitrée.

Il se prit un refus, une baffe, deux refus de plus, et...

Enfin, une dame âgée accepta de lui prendre le stylo et de lui dédicacer le bout de tissu, sous nos fous rires.

Il remonta deux minutes plus tard, et me lança un regard mauvais.

« Ok. Bella. Je te renvoie la balle. Action ou vérité ?*

_ Euh... »

Je réfléchis, les yeux plissés. J'étais sûre qu'il me préparait une question à la con, et je le pensais assez inventif pour que j'en vienne à devoir retirer une fringue devant les autres.

« Action. »

Après un moment de surprise, il trouva :

« Je sais que Vic jalouse Tanya sur le fait qu'elle ait couché avec une fille. Elle a envie d'essayer. Donc, Bella... T'as plus qu'à lui rouler un patin pendant cinq minutes. »

J'haussai un sourcil, et regardai Vic.

« Tu m'en voudras pas ? Demandai-je.

_ Viens là ma chérie ! » Rit-elle en me tendant les bras.

Théâtralement, je passai une main derrière ses reins et me couchai à moitié sur elle, la penchant en arrière.

« Chrono. » Ordonnai-je.

J'entendis Alice pianoter sur son portable, et ma bouche se scella à celle de Victoria.

Nos langues commencèrent à se toucher maladroitement, puis nous prîmes un peu plus d'assurance.

Ses lèvres étaient douces ; plus douces que celles d'Edward. Je n'aurais pas tout à fait imaginé ça... Elle avait un goût de miel et de café. Étrange mélange mais pas désagréable...

Cela étant, c'était long, cinq minutes.

« Top ! » cria Alice.

Les gars nous regardaient avec de grands yeux, et Victoria leur tira la langue.

Je croisai les prunelles vertes d'Edward, amusées.

« Tu rechignerais pas contre un plan à trois, fit-il alors que je me rasseyais à ma place.

_ Pourquoi ? Ça te tente ?

_ Et je suis même généreux. » sourit-il. « Tu peux en rajouter une ou deux.

_ Trop gentil. Mais seulement si en échange tu acceptes un plan à trois avec un autre mec. »

Il me considéra pensivement.

« C'est ta condition ? »

Je levai un sourcil, surprise.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait hésiter à accepter.

«_ Sine qua none._ Poursuivis-je.

_ Alors nous verrons ça au cours d'une soirée plus... Arrosée. » Conclut-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Je le considérai, dubitative.

Ouais. On verrait ça.

« Rose. Lançai-je.

_ Vérité.

_ La tenue la plus ridicule qu'Emmett ait porté pendant un de vos ébats.

_ Hey ! C'est pas du jeu ! C'est pas la honte pour elle mais pour moi !

_ C'est aussi la honte pour elle si elle t'a pas largué après ça. Philosopha Jess.

_ La tenue, la tenue ! Scandèrent Jake et Demetri.

_ Ok, ok. » rit Rose.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge en lançant un petit regard à mon frère,

« La Princesse Leïa. Mais il y avait un contexte ! »

**oOo**

Une heure et quelques plus tard, Jess avait déjà retiré ses chaussures, son pull et même une chaussette, ayant refusé de se faire bander les yeux et renifler un caleçon d'un mec présent pour deviner à qui il appartenait, et également ayant refusé de répondre à quelques questions dont « Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas couché ? ».

Jane avait retiré une chaussure, ainsi que Demetri ; et tous les autres, nous avions accompli toutes nos actions et répondu à toutes nos questions.

Edward et moi fûmes les premiers à déserter ; il ne nous restait plus que deux jours avant le début des partiels.

Il ne fallait pas déconner.

Nous descendîmes dans la rue et je me tournai vers lui, savourant cet instant où nous étions à nouveau seuls.

Je saisis sa nuque, et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tu me ramènes chez moi ? Soufflai-je en me reculant.

_ Tu ne veux pas dormir chez moi ?

_ On commence les partiels dans deux jours... » Hésitai-je.

Edward fit une moue et se résigna.

« Comme tu veux... »

Il me raccompagna vers chez moi, en silence.

Nous arrivâmes devant mon palier, et, le cœur gros, je lui fois face.

« Bon, ben... Je te dis au revoir hein... »

Mes mots tombèrent dans le silence, et je relevai les yeux vers lui.

Il m'adressa un regard de cocker breveté Alice Brandon, et ma décision fut prise sur le champ.

« Nan. C'est d'accord. J'ai pas envie de passer la nuit sans toi... »

Il me fit un sourire ravageur, et nous repartîmes vers son appartement.

Main dans la main...

* * *

***Vasectomie : Opération de canaux transportant les spermatozoïdes avant l'éjaculation, dans le but de rendre un homme stérile. L'homme garde toute sa fougue et ne devient pas impuissant ;-)**

**

* * *

**

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?**

**Fin du chapitre A fleur de coeur. Et pour le prochain, ce que vous attendez tous...**

**La confrontation avec Alec. Promis.**

**Maintenant que vous savez que vous allez y avoir droit, à votre avis, que va-t-il donc se passer ? Certains d'entre vous penchent pour un gros pétage de câble, d'autres pour, à la surprise d'Edward, une réaction calme et sans anicroche... Vous voulez refaire vos paris ? Je ne vous donnerai pas le titre du chapitre, pour ne pas vous indiquer la réponse...**

**A bientôt !  
**


	24. NOTE N2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

On a encore du retard...

Mais cette fois, c'est pour un autre problème plus technique. En fait, ni Mush ni moi-même, Effexor, n'avons plus Internet pour le moment (même si jsuis en train de me battre avec Orange pour avoir un abo dans mon nouveau logement, ça devrait plus tarder. J'espère.)

On a un chapitre prêt, un qui va l'être bientôt, donc à partir du moment où le problème de connexion sera réglé, ça ira vite. Là, je me connecte de temps en temps dans des points wifi gratuit, mais Fanfiction étant considéré comme site porno (et oui les gens, vous êtes connecté(e)s à un site porno ! Bande de vicelard(e)s :p), il n'est pas accessible dans les points publics tels que le Macdo ou devant les immeubles du CROUS :s. Remerciez-les. Là, je vous fais une petite note très rapide de chez un nouveau camarade mais je ne vais pas ramener mes docs chez lui...

Enfin bon vous voyez à peu près la situation.

A très bientôt, et un ENORME merci pour tous vos commentaires !


	25. De déchirure

Bonjour tout le monde !

Après toutes ces semaines d'abandon, nous revoilà ! Mush et Eff. J'ai (Effexor) finalement réussi à avoir une connexion internet, même si le reste de mes prestations box laisse à désirer (faut que jles appelle ces arnaqueurs -_-').

Bref jvais pas vous faire un baratin très long. Je pense que vous voulez surtout lire la suite de cette fic... Avec la très attendue réaction d'Alec !

Ce chap est assez court on dira, mais le prochain devrait être plus long. Et devrait assez vite arriver, j'espère...

En tous cas on vous remercie énormément pour tous vos messages de soutien et d'empressement... Et on vous souhaite bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

**EDWARD**

Avez-vous déjà reçu un grand pichet d'eau fraîche en guise de réveil du meilleur sommeil de votre existence ? Ou mieux : vous a-t-on déjà giflé de toutes ses forces pour vous tirer de l'inconscience ? Ou mieux encore : avez-vous déjà eu l'impression de recevoir des milliards de coups de couteau dans le corps en simultané, comme ça, d'un seul coup, sans que vous ne puissiez rien y faire à part rester là et subir ? Avez-vous déjà vu votre bulle éclater, votre monde s'écrouler ? Avez-vous déjà perdu votre meilleur ami et même... beaucoup plus que ça ?

Parce que c'est ce qu'il m'arriva à ce moment-là.

**oOo**

Alec était à présent revenu depuis trois jours de Los Angeles avec Tanya et moi, comme le lâche et le trouillard que j'étais devenu, j'évitais consciencieusement ses appels, ses SMS et ses mails.

Je m'inventais toutes sortes d'excuses ; le manque de temps, l'approche imminente des examens, un léger mal de gorge, un film qui passait au ciné que j'attendais depuis des mois, Joshua et le conservatoire, Jane et sa nouvelle angoisse - la grandeur de son appartement qui n'allait peut-être pas être suffisante pour tous les jouets et toutes les affaires du bébé - et évidemment, _elle._

_Elle_, pour qui je m'étais senti l'âme d'un chevalier en armure sur son destrier blanc - pour qui _je me sentais_ l'âme d'un chevalier en armure sur son destrier blanc.

_Elle_, pour qui je voulais tout affronter. Mais si seulement ça n'avait pas été _lui._

_Elle_, que mon être réclamait à cœur et à cri.

_Elle_, qui dormait en ce moment contre moi sur le canapé, alors que je regardais tomber la pluie, l'estomac complètement noué, incapable de me concentrer sur les nombreuses notes qui s'étalaient sur la table basse, entre une assiette de cookies aux trois chocolats que Jane nous avait apportés dans la matinée, et deux mugs à moitié vides de chocolat au lait qui devait être froid.

J'avais laissé mon Smartphone dans ma chambre, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait tenter de m'appeler une nouvelle et vaine fois.

Je changeais subtilement de sujet quand il était évoqué dans nos conversations et je ne savais pas si Bella s'en était réellement rendue compte ou si elle faisait comme si. En tout cas, elle n'en avait fait aucun commentaire.

Je voulais juste garder ma divine idylle encore un peu.

Juste un peu plus de temps avec elle.

Un peu plus encore de douce illusion.

On frappa à la porte et mon cœur, après avoir raté un battement, se mit à cogner fort dans ma poitrine.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella, qui me regarda un peu groggy, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil, puis on frappa de nouveau. Avec plus d'insistance.

Je me levai et passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés.

Puis un troisième coup et j'allai ouvrir la porte.

Ma gorge se serra à la vue d'Alec, complètement trempé, qui me regardait d'un air maussade mais qui esquissa néanmoins un sourire.

" Eh ben... Un peu plus et j'aurais cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave. J'essaye de te joindre depuis notre retour... Ça va ? " Me demanda-t-il.

Incapable de répondre, j'acquiesçai d'un simple signe de tête alors que les battements de mon cœur résonnaient dans ma gorge et que la tétanisation gagnait peu à peu mes muscles.

Il était là, et je ne l'avais pas du tout prévu.

Il était là, et le moment que je redoutais tant était venu.

Ses yeux ambrés me scrutèrent avec une légère curiosité et j'entendis Bella se déplacer dans la pièce.

" Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il à nouveau en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

_ Euh... Ouais. Soufflai-je.

_ T'es étrangement pâle. Enfin, je veux dire plus que d'habitude. Tu couves quelque chose, c'est pour ça que tu ne répondais pas ? Pourtant, Jane ne m'a rien dit...

_ ... Non, je... " Commençai-je.

Toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, je finis par m'effacer de l'entrée et par le laisser pénétrer dans l'appartement.

Il eut un sourire reconnaissant et enleva aussitôt son manteau dégoulinant partout dans l'entrée, mais je m'en foutais complètement.

" Bella ?... Salut. " Fit-il, légèrement surpris.

Je refermai lentement la porte.

Je n'osai pas regarder dans sa direction et allai ranger les notes éparpillées sur la table basse, la nausée obstruant peu à peu ma gorge.

" Salut. Bon voyage ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Excellent, merci. J'aimerais bien y retourner, il fait beaucoup plus chaud qu'ici. " Ria-t-il. " T'es venu voir Jacob ? "

Les mains moites, je saisis les deux mugs et les portai à l'évier.

Bella était assise au comptoir et regardait mon meilleur ami.

" Non. Je suis venue voir Edward. " Répondit-elle après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

Top... Départ.

Mon cœur rata un battement alors que je lavai consciencieusement les deux mugs et que je cherchai désespérément les mots pour entrer dans la conversation dignement.

Les mots justes.

Et il y en avait tellement qu'aucun ne me venait à l'esprit.

" Edward ? C'est plus Eddie ? Je vois que vous avais fait des progrès tous les deux, c'est bien. " Ria-t-il.

Je finis par me retourner, cherchant toujours mes mots, et la vis se passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil. Était-ce un appel à l'aide ou un " C'est le moment " ?

" C'est justement ce dont on voulait te parler. " Enchaîna-t-elle.

Je me forçais à me tourner vers lui et vis son visage devenir lisse, vide de toute expression l'espace d'un instant.

" Comment ça " on " ?... Vous me faîtes quoi, là ? Nous demanda-t-il sur ses gardes, ses yeux faisant des aller-retours entre elle et moi.

_ Alec... " Commençai-je d'une voix enrouée.

Je déglutis et m'éclaircis la gorge, le cœur prêt à sortir de ma poitrine.

Les mots.

Les mots justes.

La vérité...

Évidente pour nous, mortelle pour lui.

" Je suis amoureux d'elle. C'est ce que je voulais te dire. "

Un ange passa.

Le choc sans doute.

Le silence s'installa.

On n'entendait plus rien. Pas même la pluie qui tombait drue dehors.

" Quoi ? Souffla-t-il en regardant Bella, comme s'il espérait qu'elle lui sorte un truc du style " Poisson de Janvier ! "

_ On est amoureux. Et on tenait à te le dire avant que tu ne nous voies main dans la main au cours de l'une de nos soirées. Lui dit-elle.

_ Je vais me réveiller. Souffla-t-il à nouveau.

_ Alec... Tentai-je une nouvelle fois.

_ Non ! Tu la détestes ! Elle te déteste aussi ! Elle peut pas te voir ! Pas même en peinture ! Cria-t-il.

_ Je l'ai jamais détestée.

_ Oh que si ! Je me rappelles les premières semaines, on se demandait comment on allait faire pour que vous vous entendiez un minimum. Ça me crevait le cœur de voir la façon dont vous vous comportiez ! Et tu me dis quoi ?... Que t'es _amoureux_ d'elle ? Elle est où la caméra ? "

Il était livide de rage, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Si les rôles avaient été inversé, je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'aurais réagi.

Je tentai malgré tout de le raisonner, de lui faire comprendre que c'était arrivé comme ça, sans qu'on s'y attende, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne semblait même pas m'entendre.

" Non ! Stop ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Ni toi, ni elle ! A partir de maintenant, nous devenons des inconnus. Dit-il en saisissant son manteau, prêt à partir.

_ Non, mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de mal, hein ? J'ai pas rompu pour me mettre avec lui, moi ! Mais pour que t'ailles roucouler avec Tanya ! Alors franchement, t'es vraiment culotté de péter ton câble ! S'énerva Bella.

_ Arrête de prendre tes grands airs, Bella ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Tu pouvais choisir n'importe qui pour refaire ta vie ! Et t'as choisi mon meilleur ami ! Cria-t-il à nouveau.

_ Je ne l'ai pas choisi, non ! T'as choisi Tanya, peut-être ?

_ Tu vas me dire maintenant que t'as eu le coup de foudre pour lui ? Ria-t-il, très amer.

_ Pas franchement, non ! Tu peux me croire, notre hostilité du début n'était pas feinte ! Tu crois que ça a été facile de nous rendre compte que nous avions des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ? Tu crois qu'on n'a pas lutté ? On n'éprouverait qu'un banal coup de cœur, on n'en serait pas là ! Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

_ Ne me parles pas de sentiments, tu ne sais visiblement pas ce que c'est.

_ Non, mais tu déconnes, là ? A savoir si toi et Tanya n'aviez pas fumé le calumet !

_ Alec, ne t'engages pas sur cette voie. Lui dis-je.

_ Là, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Non, mais regardez-vous ! Vous êtes aussi dissemblables que le jour et la nuit ! Combien de temps croyez-vous que votre simulacre de couple va durer, maintenant que le goût de l'interdit a disparu ? Éructa-t-il.

_ Mais merde, Alec ! C'est quoi ton problème ? On peut savoir ce qui te fout en rogne ? Je suis plus avec toi, j'ai rompu pour que t'aies ton petit bonheur, tu vas pas nous reprocher de construire le nôtre ? " Vociféra à son tour Bella.

Je regardais mon pire cauchemar devenir réalité et je restais simplement là, les bras ballants, incapable d'avoir un quelconque discours cohérent, immobilisé par l'effroi.

Je tendis néanmoins la main et saisis celle de Bella, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Était-ce pour lui témoigner mon soutien ?

Ou était-ce pour me raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas sombrer ?

Nos regards se croisèrent quelques millièmes de secondes durant lesquelles je pus trouver tout le réconfort dont j'avais désespérément besoin mais un rire froid et moqueur nous força à nous retourner à nouveau vers mon... meilleur ami.

" Mais ne vous privez pas. Embrassez-vous. Envoyez-vous en l'air si vous voulez ! Je me casse de toutes façons. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Ne m'en veuillez pas si je n'en suis pas témoin. Dit-il en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Alec, non ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! "

Je ressentais à nouveau mes battements cardiaques et surtout la panique m'envahir.

Non, il ne pouvait pas sortir de ma vie comme ça.

Mais la porte claque sur lui, faisant entrer le froid dans l'appartement.

Je lâchai Bella comme si je m'étais brûlé et passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

" Il est parti. Chuchotai-je, paniqué, comme si je voulais m'en rendre réellement compte.

_ Ça lui fait un choc, mais il va se calmer, Edward. Me dit-elle en me rattrapant mon poignet que je lui arrachai aussitôt.

_ Non ! Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me parler ! Et j'ai rien fait pour le retenir ! J'en étais incapable ! J'ai... j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. "

Cette phrase résonnait en boucle dans ma tête.

Ma pire crainte venait de se réaliser et j'avais à peine - voire pas du tout... - réagi.

Je regardai autour de moi, l'oreille tendue vers la porte d'entrée, espérant l'impossible. Qu'il revienne.

" Mais arrête, Edward ! Ce sont des mots en l'air ! Tu crois vraiment que cette histoire va tuer votre amitié ? Putain, vous me faites chier avec vos codes moraux à la con ! Je n'appartiens pas à Alec et ce qu'on fait, c'est en aucun cas le tromper ! "

Je me tournai vers elle, amer.

" Tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Soufflai-je.

_ Tu peux approfondir ? Fit-elle sur le même ton en se figeant.

_ J'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser ce soir-là au club. Je n'aurais jamais dû jouer avec le feu durant le week-end de Thanksgiving. Et je n'aurais jamais dû te proposer ce pacte. Sois honnête : jamais tu ne serais tomber amoureuse de moi sinon. Et... J'aurais toujours mon meilleur ami. "

Je vis ses joues perdre leur couleur puis, elle s'accrocha au bar à côté d'elle.

" En gros, tu regrettes tout ce qui a fait ce qu'on est aujourd'hui.

_ M'aurais-tu regardé, Bella ? Lui demandai-je avec un sourire doux-amer aux lèvres.

_ Ce qui est arrivé était inéluctable ! Même Jane a toujours été convaincue qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre, alors oui, j'aurais fini par te regarder ! Fit-elle, désespérée.

_ Je te demande avec autre chose que du dégoût. Tu ne m'as pas connu avant, il n'y a encore que quelques mois.

_ Mais arrête ! Je ne te parle pas de dégoût, mais d'amour ! Tu sais, ce que tu me promettais encore hier soir ! "

Je me raidis, oubliant momentanément Alec.

Qu'étais-je en train de faire ?

Je ne pouvais pas la perdre elle aussi.

Mais si je voulais avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de revoir mon meilleur, il allait falloir que je me déchire le cœur en deux... Et que je prenne le risque de l'éloigner.

Et pour cela, pour qu'elle lâche prise, pour qu'elle me laisse du temps, il allait falloir un peu de douleur.

" J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami à cause de toi.

_ Edward... Souffla-t-elle, à peine audible.

_ Ne rends pas les choses difficiles, s'il te plaît. " La suppliai-je presque.

Qu'elle s'en aille... Qu'elle s'en aille vite.

" T'es en train de me faire quoi au juste ? "

L'air se coinça dans ma gorge.

Je ne pouvais pas la quitter.

Je ne _voulais_ pas la quitter.

Je voulais simplement qu'elle s'éloigne. Le temps qu'il revienne. Que tout soit comme avant. Elle en plus dans ma vie. Au grand jour.

" Il vaudrait mieux qu'on fasse une pause. Chuchotai-je.

_ Regrettes-tu d'avoir blessé Alec ? "

Pourquoi nous torturait-elle d'avantage ?

Pourquoi ne lisait-elle pas entre les lignes ?

Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas... que c'était la seule solution que je voyais ?

" Infiniment. Répondis-je, la voix brisée.

_ Et donc, tu t'en veux. Et si c'était à refaire, tu ne recommencerais pas.

_ Non. Soufflai-je après une longue pause.

_ Je n'aurais pas été amoureuse de toi, je l'aurais acceptée ta pause. Depuis le début, tu me plantes des couteaux dans le cœur, mais là, tu fais bien pire, Edward. Tu me déçois. "

Je la vis du coin de l'œil se lever du bar, aller dans ma chambre, en sortir quelques secondes plus tard, aller dans la salle de bains et sortir de l'appartement. Sortir de mon monde.

Comme ça.

Comme lui.

Sans un mot.

Et moi, comme un pantin désarticulé, sans cœur et sans cerveau, j'avais regardé ma vie se foutre littéralement en l'air. Et j'avais tout perdu.

Lui.

Et puis elle.

Putain, elle...

Ma raison.

Mon cœur...

Et soudain, j'eus envie de tout casser. Absolument tout...

**BELLA**

Mardi matin.

Jour des premières épreuves... A l'université, mais également face à _lui_.

J'étais douchée, habillée, j'avais déjeuné – très peu, comme ces derniers jours. L'appétit m'avait quittée depuis que j'avais quitté Edward.

Mièvre, mais si vrai.

J'allumai mon portable ; un appel en absence.

C'était moins que le lundi soir.

Et beaucoup moins que le lundi matin.

J'avais quitté Edward le dimanche un peu avant midi ; à moins que ce ne soit lui qui m'ait quittée. Car même si c'était moi qui avais ramassé mes affaires, je persistais à considérer qu'il m'avait plaquée.

Ou laissée tomber était peut-être plus juste.

Je savais en ramassant mes affaires et en le quittant que je ne l'aidais vraiment pas à surmonter sa peine de s'être disputé avec Alec. Je savais qu'il aurait eu besoin d'aide. De soutien.

Mais il m'avait virée.

J'aurais pu m'accrocher, mais ses paroles m'avaient bien trop blessée.

Il me tenait responsable d'avoir perdu Alec.

Il m'en voulait de ce qui arrivait.

Il voulait faire une pause.

_Il peut se la foutre bien profond, sa pause !_ Pensai-je en balançant violemment la chaise de laquelle je venais de me lever, les larmes aux yeux.

Deux jours plus tôt, en quittant son appartement, mes affaires à la main, j'avais pratiquement couru dans les rues, jusque chez moi ; indifférente aux regards parfois curieux, souvent vides.

Un mélodrame de plus. Juste une rupture, comme il y en avait des centaines chaque jour.

J'étais rentrée en larmes dans la maison que je partageais avec Angela, Tyler et Ben. Seul ce dernier était alors là, et s'était redressé alors que je jetais en vitesse mes affaires sur le canapé de notre salon commun.

_Flash-back_

« Bella ça ne va pas ? »

Ben s'était levé d'un bond sur ses pieds du canapé ; à la télé en fond sonore une journaliste reportait les nouvelles de la dernière catastrophe climatique qui avait eu lieu dans le monde.

Je tremblais comme une feuille, et Ben fit un pas vers moi, mais, les nerfs à fleur de peau, je me reculai.

Je me sentais presque hystérique.

« Je l'ai quitté. »

Il eut l'air désemparé.

« Qui... Mais... Quoi... Attends... Je vais appeler Angela d'accord ?

_ Non Ben. Laisse tomber. Il faut que je bouge. Il faut que je bouge... »

Je saisis mes clefs de camionnette, et Ben refit un nouveau pas vers moi.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Bella. Tu ne devrais pas conduire dans ton état.

_ Ça va aller Ben. »

Non ça n'allait pas aller.

Ça n'irait plus jamais.

J'étais tombée amoureuse deux fois, et deux fois on m'avait préféré quelqu'un d'autre. Alec avait choisi Tanya, Edward avait choisi Alec.

J'allais vraiment péter un câble.

J'avais sauté dans ma camionnette, je l'avais démarrée en trombe et je m'étais jetée dans la circulation du dimanche midi – moins dense qu'en semaine.

J'avais rapidement quitté New York, et j'avais roulé quelque part. Je ne savais pas où j'allais.

Je m'étais garée au niveau du premier endroit un peu désert que j'avais rencontré, et j'étais sortie, tombant assise dans un coin, recroquevillée.

J'avais rapidement senti mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.

C'était Edward. Il essayait de me joindre.

Je l'avais éteint, et était restée jusqu'à la nuit recroquevillée dans un bout de forêt.

_Fin du flash-back._

Le dimanche, j'étais rentrée dans la nuit, un peu perdue. Angela, morte d'inquiétude, pâle à en crever, m'attendait.

Elle m'avait hurlé dessus en me serrant dans ses bras, et avait appelé Ben puis Tyler, qui me recherchaient déjà depuis quelques heures.

La culpabilité m'avait étreinte, et j'avais rallumé mon portable.

27 appels en absence. Un peu plus de la moitié, d'Edward. Le reste, de Jane et d'Angela.

Mes deux autres colocataires étaient rentrés, et j'avais dû m'expliquer. Même Tyler n'avait pas été lourd, pour une fois. Il avait saisi que je n'étais pas du tout d'humeur et était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec une simple tape sur mon épaule.

Ben et Angela avaient voulu rester un peu plus avec moi, mais il avait fallu que je finisse par répondre à Jane, qui était devenue hystérique en entendant ma voix.

Elle m'avait d'abord reprochée d'avoir éteint son portable, puis s'était radoucie en me disant qu'elle avait su pour...

Edward et moi.

Notre clash.

« Il a tout saccagé dans son appartement. Bella, tu n'imagines même pas comment il est. Et je l'ai engueulé, mais il ne va pas bien. Il se mord les doigts. » Avait-elle dit.

Je lui avais dit que je savais qu'il regrettait tout ce qu'il y avait eu entre nous. Qu'il regrettait d'être sorti avec moi.

_Il me l'avait bien dit._

Et Jane avait objecté, un peu désespérée.

« Non, c'est de t'avoir virée qu'il regrette. »

Je n'avais rien voulu savoir.

Je n'avais rien voulu entendre de ses « Décroche-lui au moins. Laisse-lui une chance de s'expliquer... »

Je savais que tôt ou tard, je devrais me confronter à lui. L'écouter. Mais je n'étais pas prête.

Et surtout, une part de moi espérait qu'il se lasserait et me laisserait tomber.

Rapidement de préférence.

Les mains sur la table de la cuisine, la tête basse, j'essayai de maitriser mon souffle ; puis je me redressai, et me dirigeai vers le porte-manteaux à l'entrée. Je décrochai mon chaud blouson et mon écharpe. Mon regard accrocha celui de mon reflet, dans la petit glace accrochée au mur portant l'escalier.

Pâle, le visage tiré, je faisais peur à voir.

Je saisis mon sac, Angela descendant les marches, et nous sortîmes toutes deux en direction de la fac, et du début de nos partiels.

**oOo**

Quand nous arrivâmes à la fac, vingt bonnes minutes avant le début des examens, la première chose que je remarquai fut _son_ manteau.

La deuxième, _son_ visage clairement fixé sur moi.

Et la troisième, quand je baissai les yeux, _ses _jambes se mettant en mouvement.

_Il_ s'arrêta devant moi, et je détournai le regard. Angela ne sut que dire.

« Il faut que je te parle. »

Sa voix aviva encore ma douleur, ma gorge se serra. Mais je déglutis, et essayai de me fermer.

Il fallait qu'on en parle. Je le savais.

Maintenant, juste avant les partiels, c'était une bonne idée. Ça ne durerait pas trop longtemps.

« T'as une minute. » fis-je d'une voix que j'aurais voulu sèche mais qui était plutôt étranglée.

Il soupira de soulagement, et mon cœur se serra.

« Seuls. » Demanda-t-il.

Je m'éloignai de trois pas, fermée. Il me suivit et je sentis qu'il me dévisageait ; mais je me refusais à le regarder.

J'avais mal. Si mal. Et entendre sa voix me brûlait le cœur et le ventre au point que j'en aurais presque vomi.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Nouveau coup de poignard, nouvelle montée de larmes à réprimer.

Ne pas flancher.

Je jetai un regard à ma montre, et répondis d'une voix étranglée :

« T'as plus que trente secondes. »

Il me saisit soudain le visage entre les mains, me forçant à le regarder ; ses mains à la fois moites et glacées m'électrocutèrent, son toucher me fit mal, et la seule réelle envie que j'avais était de me jeter dans ses bras et de le serrer le plus fort possible en lui demandant d'effacer ce qui s'était passé – mais jamais on ne pourrait l'effacer.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Je me dégageai, les larmes envahissant soudainement mes yeux. L'une d'elle coula sur ma joue et je la chassai d'un geste rageur.

« Je vais pas bien, ok ? Et toi et Alec, ça revient ? »

J'avais presque crié, presque comme si je l'engueulais.

« Non... Je suis désolé. »

Je me mis à trembler, et le froid n'y était pas pour grand chose. À nouveau je m'essuyai les yeux ; ils devaient être rouges, mais je m'en moquais.

« Désolée de quoi ?

_ De te faire souffrir. »

J'eus comme un hoquet hystérique, qui dura l'espace d'une demi-seconde.

« Ça va t'es pas le premier. »

Je lui tournai le dos, et m'éloignai à grandes enjambées vers l'amphi, mettant fin à notre conversation.

Je rejoignis le flot d'élèves dont certains me jetèrent ces regards avides de ragots – je les détestais, et ils durent le comprendre à l'air assassin que je leur renvoyai, car ils se détournèrent rapidement.

Il y avait deux portes d'entrée pour l'amphi, et je notai qu'Edward fut dirigée vers l'autre. Le reste se fit dans le plus total automatisme ; présenter ma carte d'étudiant à la borne de lecture, récupérer un numéro d'anonymat. M'asseoir. Sur la même rangée qu'Edward, mais complètement à l'opposé.

Je ne sais même pas si je compris le sujet. J'eus l'impression que mon stylo griffonnait tout seul sur la feuille d'examen ; je ne pris même pas la peine de faire un brouillon.

Je finis l'épreuve très tôt ; seules trois ou quatre personnes étaient déjà sorties. Des étudiants qui très certainement avaient rendu copie blanche ; il y en avait toujours un petit pourcentage pour chaque épreuve, je l'avais remarqué pendant mes premières années de fac.

Je descendis remettre ma feuille aux surveillants, allai récupérer mon sac et y fourrer mes stylos, et ne pus que voir Edward descendre précipitamment avec son propre sujet, juste derrière moi. Je remontai les marches de l'amphi à un pas brusque et rapide, et, une fois dehors, ne pris pas la peine d'attendre Angela. Elle comprendrait. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie du campus d'un pas rapide.

Mais je fus vite rattrapée par Edward.

« C'est pas ton chemin. Lui jetai-je avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, sans même m'arrêter.

_ Je suis désolé. J'ai été stupide. Je pensais qu'en t'éloignant il reviendrait. Mais c'est pas le cas. S'il te plaît Bella. Je sais que tu m'aimes encore... » Me dit-il, pressant ; limite désespéré.

J'accélérai mon pas.

« Oui je t'aime. Mais je ne suis pas un second prix Edward. Je n'en peux plus, et j'aimerais que tu me laisses maintenant. Il reviendra. Moi, pas.

_ Tu peux pas nous faire ça, Bella ! T'as pas le droit ! »

Je me stoppai d'un coup, et il en fit de même, manquant de trébucher.

« Non ! _Tu_ n'avais pas le droit de nous faire ça, et pourtant tu l'as fait. J'aurais attendu que tu te remettes d'Alec. J'aurais attendu qu'il se calme, car oui, il va se calmer. Je t'aurais soutenu, ou j'aurais accepté ta pause. J'aurais tout fait. Si tu ne m'avais pas dit ces mots-là. »

Je m'élançai sans attendre une réponse, me mettant à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je me sentais craquer, et je ne voulais pas le faire devant lui. Ma carapace se fendillait – en avais-je seulement une face à lui ? Je lui avais toujours tout passé. En quatre mois qu'on se connaissait, j'étais devenue une marionnette entre ses mains.

Il me courut après, et me rattrapa au coin d'une rue.

« Il fallait que j'essaye ! »

Je m'arrêtai, et il reprit.

« Il fallait que je t'éloigne pour qu'il revienne ! Du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Je suis un enfoiré mais un enfoiré qui peut pas vivre sans toi ! Mets-toi à ma place ! »

Je le regardai dans les yeux cette fois, même si je sentais qu'à nouveau des larmes emplissaient les miens.

Je voulais qu'il voie ma souffrance.

Je voulais qu'il en souffre, lui aussi.

« Mais est-ce que tu t'y es mis une seule fois à ma place, toi ? Est-ce que tu t'as idée des fois où tu m'as blessée sans rien remarquer ? Et je ne te parle pas du fait d'avoir couché avec ta Cassidy, je te parle d'après ! Tu m'as planté plusieurs couteaux dans le cœur, et me virer comme tu l'as fait c'était bien trop. » M'écriai-je, la voix cassée.

Le silence tomba entre nous ; il le garda, et cela sonnait comme une sentence.

Celle d'une fin inéluctable.

Je lui jetai un dernier regard, et repartis en marchant, brisée en mille morceaux, partagée.

Dévastée.

Cette fois il ne me suivit pas. Et en rentrant, tout ce que je fis fus d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour réviser mon prochain partiel.

**oOo**

Les voix incessantes me forcèrent à relever la tête de mes notes.

Cinq minutes plus tôt, on avait sonné à la porte en bas. Je savais qu'Angie et Ben devaient être en train de dîner, donc que l'un d'eux avait ouvert ; et je n'entendais pas la voix du visiteur mais celle de Ben me parvenait par à-coups, même si je ne comprenais pas ce qui se disait.

Puis des pas dans les escaliers, et une Angela gênée poussant la porte de ma chambre.

« Bella ? C'est Edward, en bas... »

Il y eut un silence.

« Il vient pour toi. »

Mon cœur se serra.

« Il peut repartir.

_ Il insiste.

_ Il va se lasser.

_ J'ai des doutes.

_ Angie je ne veux pas le voir ! »

Angela ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes, se mordant la lèvre ; puis elle acquiesça.

« Les mecs ne le laisseront pas passer. T'en fais pas. »

Elle ressortit de ma chambre, et je revins à mes notes, le cœur serré.

**oOo**

Le jour suivant, nous sortîmes en silence avec Angela, en direction de notre deuxième partiel.

Nous n'avions pas reparlé de la veille ; du passage d'Edward. Elle ne m'avait pas demandé non plus ce qu'on s'était dit devant les amphis et après l'épreuve. Elle attendait simplement que j'aie envie d'en parler... Et là, tout de suite, j'avais le cœur trop lourd pour décrocher le moindre mot.

Au coin de notre rue, une ombre immobile se dressait ; je relevai le regard, et croisai les yeux verts d'Edward.

Mon cœur se serra encore ; il était vraiment revenu ? M'attendre ?

Angela me donna un petit coup de coude, mais je fis comme si je n'avais pas vu qu'_il _était là, et continuai sur ma lancée.

Le trajet se déroula en silence ; Edward marchait à côté de moi, et sa présence me crispait.

Je crus jusqu'au dernier moment qu'aucun de nous trois ne prononcerait la moindre parole ; mais, juste avant que je ne me glisse dans la file des élèves attendant pour rentrer dans l'amphi, Edward saisit mon poignet, m'obligeant à croiser son regard une seconde.

« Je ne te laisserai pas gagner sans combattre. » Fit-il simplement avant de me lâcher et de se glisser dans la file parallèle à la mienne.

À nouveau mon cœur se serra.

Et à nouveau j'essayai d'ignorer ce sentiment qui me tannait de revenir vers lui et d'effacer tout ce qu'il avait pu me dire.

À défaut de réussir à oublier la douleur au fond de moi, je me focalisai à nouveau sur une certaine routine.

Nouveau défilé des élèves plus ou moins stressés. Nouvelle distribution des copies d'examen. Nouvelle réponse automatique.

Je quittai l'amphi cette fois avec seulement une petite demi-heure d'avance ; Angela était encore en train de gratter sur sa copie. Je rendis la mienne, et notai qu'encore une fois Edward me suivait de peu. Ma gorge se serra, et mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort d'anticipation.

À peine éloignée de quelques pas de l'amphi, je l'entendis courir derrière moi ; et sans dire un mot, il me saisit par le bras et me traîna parmi les bâtiments, jusqu'à la salle d'entrepôt.

Salle où, je me souvenais, – comment oublier – nous avions eu des rapports au début de notre relation.

Il s'arrêta, et je me dégageai, à la fois en colère et tourmentée.

« Tu fous quoi, là ? Y a un truc que t'as pas compris dans ce qu'on s'est dit hier ? » Crachai-je.

Il eut un rire nerveux.

« Faut croire que non.

_ C'est fini, Edward. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. » Lâchai-je le plus froidement possible.

Il accusa visiblement le coup, profondément blessé ; et l'espace d'une seconde j'eus envie de retirer mes dernières paroles.

J'avais voulu qu'il souffre.

_Mais ça me rend malade de le voir ainsi._

Il eut un sourire triste.

« C'est dingue comme trois petits mots peuvent vous atteindre.

_ Ouais. Dingue. C'est ce que je me dis depuis que je te connais. » Répliquai-je, amère.

Je le contournai et posai ma main sur la poignée de l'entrepôt.

« Je dépose une réclamation. Fit sa voix, résonnant dans le local.

_ Le bureau des pleurs, c'est pas ici. » Lâchai-je froidement.

Je ressortis, frissonnant quand le vent froid me gifla, et l'entendis me suivre de près.

« Alors je m'y oppose. Je veux pas que tu me quittes... Et t'en as pas envie non plus, je le sais.

_ Fallait y réfléchir avant. Répondis-je sans m'arrêter.

_ Mais j'y ai réfléchi ! »

Je m'arrêtai, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« C'est trop tard. Ça fait cinq mois qu'on se connait, et cinq mois que tu trouves toujours un nouveau moyen de me blesser. Cette fois c'était beaucoup trop. »

Il y eut une longue pause, puis Edward déclara simplement :

« Je suis un connard. Je l'avoue. J'ai fait que des conneries. »

Je souris amèrement.

« Ouais. La plus grosse étant d'être sorti avec moi. »

Je me remis en marche, mais il me stoppa et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Non. »

Je me dégageai, le cœur fendu en deux.

« Arrête ! T'as pas attendu qu'Alec pète son câble pour le regretter !

_ Je l'ai jamais regretté.

_ C'est pourtant ce que tu m'as lancé au visage, tu l'as déjà oublié ? M'écriai-je.

_ Non, je crois pas. Mais je voulais t'éloigner.

_ Ah, vraiment ? Et pourquoi, hein ?

_ … Pour qu'il revienne. »

J'eus à nouveau un coup au cœur, et lui lançai un regard blessé.

Edward avait toujours été prêt à tout... Pour Alec.

Et si je pouvais supporter qu'il l'apprécie plus que moi, en revanche, je ne pourrais plus vivre dans la crainte qu'un jour il me dise qu'il préférait qu'on se quitte pour qu'Alec ne lui en veuille plus d'être sorti avec moi.

« Ben vivement qu'il le fasse. Quand ce sera fait, tu me lâcheras peut-être. »

Je me détournai, et repartis vers chez moi.

Mais ses pas ne me lâchèrent pas.

« Je pensais qu'il comptait plus pour moi que toi... Mais c'est pas le cas. »

Mon cœur cogna lourdement dans ma poitrine, mais ma raison me hurla de ne pas me laisser avoir.

« Si, c'est le cas. Et je ne t'en aurais pas voulu... Si il n'y avait pas eu le reste. Cette fois, j'en peux plus.

_ Non, c'est pas le cas. Je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus, je vis plus depuis que t'es plus là ! »

Je stoppai net pour lui faire face, en colère.

« Et moi j'en ai marre que tu joues en permanence avec mes sentiments ! Ça t'amusait bien, hein, de me planter des couteaux dans le cœur entre deux baisers ? Maintenant, j'aime autant tout arrêter.

_ Parce que tu crois qu'on aime sans anicroche ? On est dans la vraie vie, Bella, pas à la fin d'un conte de fées. Répliqua-t-il, amer.

_ Sans anicroche, non. C'est pour ça, si il n'y avait pas eu le reste, je t'aurais pardonné. Mais la vérité c'est que je ne me suis jamais sentie autant rabaissée que quand j'étais avec toi !

_ Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ? »

Ma bouche se déforma dans un rictus amer.

« Parce que c'est le cas. Et crois-moi j'en souffre. »

Je repartis, espérant que cette fois il me laisserait tranquille. J'étais épuisée, et à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots devant lui.

_Comme si tu passais pas déjà pour une cruche à lui avouer une fois de plus tes sentiments._

Il me rattrapa. Évidemment.

« Tu ne t'es jamais autant sentie rabaissée qu'avec moi et pourtant tu m'aimes quand même ?

_ L'amour ça se contrôle pas. » Répondis-je, la gorge serrée.

Je ne le regardai pas ; mais je sentais ses yeux me dévorer.

« Je t'aime Bella. Lâcha-t-il, désespéré.

_ C'est trop tard. Je ne veux plus ignorer quand tu me traites de conne. Je ne veux plus t'écouter vanter tes ex. Et je ne veux plus continuer à faire bonne figure quand en plus ça se passe devant nos amis. J'aimerai jamais personne autant que toi, c'est un fait, mais tu me fais trop mal pour que j'efface tout.

_ Que je te traite de conne ? Parce que tu l'avais pris au premier degré ?

_ Avec toi, j'avais des raisons de le prendre ainsi. »

Il secoua la tête avec un rire nerveux.

« Tu crois que je t'aurais dit que je t'aimais si je t'avais trouvé conne au sens péjoratif du terme ? »

Je me stoppai sans prévenir.

« Et toi, tu crois que je dois penser que tu m'aimes, alors que tu n'éprouves aucune gêne à vanter les exploits de ta Cassie devant nos amis ? Tu crois que je dois le penser, alors que tu penses à tes ex pendant nos ébats ? Et alors que tu me jettes parce que ton ami pète une crise ?

_ J'aurais pas répondu à cette question, t'aurais plus eu confiance en moi après ! Et Alec est mon meilleur ami, Bella ! Tu sais ce que c'est, 20 ans d'amitié ? S'énerva-t-il.

_ T'aurais pas répondu à cette question, j'aurais compris et t'aurais été reconnaissante de ne pas me planter ce couteau dans le cœur ! Et oui, je sais ce que c'est 20 ans d'amitié. Demande à Jake. Si t'avais simplement voulu m'éloigner, il aurait suffit de me le demander.

_ Parce que tu l'aurais fait ?

_ Oui. Je l'aurais fait, si tu m'avais expliqué. Comme quoi soit tu me trouves vraiment trop conne, soit tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance. »

Des lames de déception me déchiraient. Une nouvelle chose à propos d'Edward et moi. Un nouveau déchirement.

Il ne m'avait jamais fait assez confiance pour me penser compréhensive.

Il avait cru que je lui en voudrais de faire passer son meilleur ami avant moi.

Il me prenait pour une putain d'égoïste, et ça me blessait toujours plus profondément.

Je me remis en marche, lui toujours sur mes talons.

« Je t'ai demandé une pause.

_ Tu m'as dit que si c'était à refaire, tu ne le referais pas. Ça veut tout dire pour moi.

_ Parce que je voulais que tu t'éloignes !

_ Eh bien il t'aurait suffit de me le demander. Ah mais j'oubliais. Tu ne me faisais pas confiance. Répliquai-je, amère.

_ La confiance n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

_ Si, Edward. Tu croyais que je ne serais pas assez compréhensive. Que je serais du genre à piquer une crise de jalousie, ou je ne sais quoi. Mais tu crois vraiment que j'aurais été ainsi, j'aurais rien dit à chaque fois que tu changeais de sujet dès que le nom d'Alec était prononcé ? »

Il se détourna.

« Comment l'aurais-je su ?

_ Simplement en me faisant confiance. On a fini, je crois. »

Nous tournâmes au coin de ma rue, et je sortis les clés en me rapprochant du pas de ma porte.

« J'en aurai jamais fini avec toi. »

Je montai les quelques marches et glissai la clé dans la serrure.

« Faudra te faire à l'idée que si. »

Sans plus le regarder, j'ouvris la porte et pénétrai à l'intérieur, refermant derrière moi.

**oOo**

J'aurais voulu croire qu'après notre conversation, Edward ne reviendrait plus vers moi.

Qu'il se serait lassé.

Ou qu'il aurait décidé que finalement je ne valais pas la peine qu'il se fatigue.

Mais il n'en fit rien ; et, le soir même, des voix me tirèrent de mes notes.

Cela faisait cinq minutes à peu près qu'on avait sonné en bas ; et, le cœur cognant lourdement dans ma poitrine, j'avais attendu que quelqu'un aille ouvrir.

Et, alors que j'avais voulu faire comme si je ne me demandais pas qui ça pouvait être à cette heure tardive, je m'étais replongée dans mes cours jusqu'à ce qu'une dispute m'en tire.

Je sortis de ma chambre, et mon cœur redoubla de violence à la vue d'Edward s'engueulant avec un Tyler qui refusait de le laisser monter.

Il leva les yeux, et ma gorge se serra.

« Fous le camp Edward, t'as rien à faire là. » Lâchai-je.

Tyler leva également la tête, et Edward en profita pour s'élancer dans les escaliers et gravir les marches quatre à quatre. Avant que j'aie pu faire un geste, il me saisit et m'entraîna dans ma chambre, refermant derrière nous.

Dès l'instant où sa prise se relâcha un peu, ma main se leva et je le giflai.

J'en ressentis des fourmis jusque dans le coude ; mais ça faisait du bien.

Il se passa légèrement la main sur la joue, alors qu'un silence se faisait ; puis des coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur ma porte. Tyler, sans aucun doute.

« Bella, ça va ? » criait-il de l'autre côté.

Edward et moi l'ignorâmes, nous contentant de nous fixer dans le blanc des yeux.

« C'est pour les coups de poignard ? » Demanda Edward en laissant retomber sa main de sa joue à sa hanche.

Je lui adressai un regard noir.

« Sors d'ici. »

Il me lança un regard lourd.

« Je regrette mais c'est non.

_ Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. »

De l'autre côté de la porte, j'entendis Angela arriver pour calmer Tyler. Elle lui dit quelques mots, dans lesquels je compris ' Ils doivent parler ' - _traitresse..._ - puis le silence revint.

« Si. Mais t'es trop fière et rancunière pour le dire. »

Je me détournai et retournai m'asseoir à mon bureau, pour me donner une contenance.

« J'ai rien à rajouter par rapport à cet après-midi. Tout a été dit.

_ Je veux une chance de me racheter. »

Je me retournai à nouveau vers lui, et le regardai froidement.

« Donne-moi une raison de te la donner. Et évite le je t'aime, c'est trop facile. »

Il s'assit sur mon clic-clac, et mon cœur se serra.

« Tu m'aimes. »

Ç'aurait été si facile de me lever et d'aller m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

De me blottir contre lui, et de glisser mon nez dans son cou, là où son odeur me faisait perdre la tête.

De poser mes lèvres contre sa peau bouillante, et de le supplier de me faire l'amour pour oublier toutes ces fois où on se faisait la guerre.

Mais à la place, je lui tournai à nouveau le dos.

« Oui, et j'en souffre assez. Tu peux t'en aller.

_ Je partirai pas cette nuit. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

« Si tu comptes rester dormir, j'irai ailleurs.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ne pas résister ? »

_Si tu savais qu'en ce moment précis je lutte déjà pour ne pas me jeter contre toi..._

« Parce que je ne te veux plus dans mon lit.

_ Vraiment ? »

Je déglutis.

_Bien sûr que non._

« Oui.

_ J'ai le droit de ne pas y croire ? »

J'entendis le léger sourire dans sa voix, et cela me serra le ventre.

J'avais tellement envie que tout s'arrange.

« Tu t'octroies tous les droits avec moi. Répliquai-je amèrement.

_ C'était une question. Je ne te toucherai pas si tu ne le veux pas.

_ Et si je te promets d'y réfléchir, tu veux bien t'en aller ?

_ Non. »

Je me levai, et ouvris mon armoire pour en tirer une couverture. Il était dix heures du soir passées et j'étais déjà dans le pyjama de fausse soie que je portais lors des premières nuits que j'avais passées avec Edward, à River green.

Je me dirigeai vers ma porte et la déverrouillai.

« S'il te plait... Fit-il dans mon dos.

_ Bonne nuit. » Répondis-je froidement.

Je refermai derrière moi, et descendis les escaliers pour aller me coucher sur le canapé, le cœur gros.

Je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à trouver le sommeil. Mais je savais qu'au moins, le lendemain matin, je ne regretterais pas d'avoir cédé une fois de plus aux désirs d'Edward Cullen...

**oOo**

Un pouce glissant sur ma joue.

Des doigts caressant ma tempe, et écartant quelques mèches de mon visage.

Une main coulant dans ma nuque, réveillant en moi des sensations parmi lesquelles le confort primait me tirèrent de mon sommeil, et je gigotai un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Mon regard accrocha une paire d'émeraudes, et, ne sachant trop si j'étais dans un rêve ou dans la réalité, je soufflai un prénom.

« Edward... »

Sa main s'aventura dans mon cou, caressa la courbe de mon épaule, et son pouce effleura mon sein ; puis il me lâcha comme à regret.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser... » Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je me redressai, et remarquai que je n'étais pas dans mon lit.

Je regardai autour de moi.

J'étais dans le salon.

Je me souvins de la soirée de la veille, et resserrai les couvertures autour de moi, abattue.

« T'as rien à faire là.

_ Je veux juste dormir avec toi.

_ On a rompu. On n'a pas à dormir ensemble.

_ T'as jamais dormi avec un... Ami ?

_ On n'est pas amis. »

Il m'adressa un regard intense.

« Et on est quoi ? »

Je détournai les yeux.

« Rien l'un pour l'autre.

_ Tu n'y crois pas, sinon tu ne détournerais pas les yeux.

_ Tout ça ne nous mène à rien...

_ Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies. Jamais.

_ T'en fais pas pour ça...

_ Regarde-moi... »

Sans rien répondre, et lentement, comme à contrecœur, je relevai le regard vers lui.

Son regard un peu triste me transperça.

« Tu veux vraiment que je m'en aille ? »

Mes lèvres tremblèrent, mon cœur se souleva, et mes mains se crispèrent sur ma couverture.

J'avais l'impression qu'en répondant à cette question, j'allais sceller notre avenir, à Edward et moi. Et cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'en avais envie. Que j'avais envie de tirer une croix sur ce nous.

Et maintenant que j'en avais la possibilité, les mots me brûlaient la gorge.

Je mis longtemps à répondre.

« Oui. Réussis-je finalement à bredouiller dans un mensonge éhonté.

_ Tu veux... que je sorte de ta vie ? »

Je détournai à nouveau le regard.

« C'est ce que je te demande depuis hier.

_ Alors embrasse-moi une dernière fois. Après je m'en irai. et... Contrairement à ce que j'ai dit, je te laisserai tranquille. »

Mes lèvres recommencèrent à trembler, et je secouai la tête de droite à gauche, sans le regarder.

Il inspira profondément.

« Je te le promets.

_ Ça sert à rien. Couinai-je.

_ Parce que tu penses que j'en suis pas capable ?

_ Non ! Ça sert à rien de se faire du mal à s'embrasser une dernière fois. »

Sa main trouva soudain ma peau, et il me redressa vers lui, me relevant pour prendre ma bouche dans un court baiser qui me brûla de l'intérieur.

« Je suis désolé Bella. » Souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Il me lâcha, et remonta les escaliers.

Le cœur en mille morceaux, j'attendis quelques secondes, une minute, puis je regagnai ma chambre à mon tour.

Mes résolutions s'effondrèrent quand je me croisai ; rhabillé, il s'apprêtait à sortir de ma chambre.

Je m'approchai de lui, glissai ma main dans ses cheveux ; et sans réellement savoir ce que je faisais, je posai ma bouche contre la sienne, et l'embrassai aussi longuement que profondément, collant mon corps tremblant contre le sien.

Puis la froide réalité me revint, et je me détachai de lui, à regret.

« Moi aussi. » Dis-je simplement.

Je le contournai, et allai me coucher dans mon lit déjà froid, lui tournant le dos.

« T'es en train de me tuer... » Murmura-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot ; je me mis à trembler à nouveau, et les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

Pendant un moment je n'entendis plus rien, puis je sentis le bord du lit s'affaisser ; il devait s'y être assis. Ou avoir été réveiller Angela pour me consoler, peut-être.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » Me demanda-t-il.

J'essuyai mes larmes, honteuse qu'il me voie dans cet état.

« Parce que tu t'en vas. » Avouai-je.

Il y eut un long silence.

« C'est ce que tu veux. Fit-il.

_ Je sais... Répondis-je d'une voix étranglée.

_ T'as vraiment envie que je m'en aille ? Demanda-t-il après une courte pause, un brin d'espoir dans la voix.

_ A peu près autant que de monter sur l'échafaud... Murmurai-je au grand dam de ma raison.

_ … Tu veux que je reste ? »

Je passai une main tremblante sur mon visage.

« Oui... Non... Je ne sais plus.

_ Alors je fais quoi ? Je pars, je reste ? On se bat, … On fait l'amour ? »

Mon cœur se serra, et pendant un moment je restai immobile ; puis je me retournai vers lui, et oubliai toute raison.

« Reste. »

Il était assis au bord du lit, dos à moi ; il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Puis il s'allongea, me tournant toujours le dos.

« Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit. Je suis désolé.

_ De quoi ? Murmurai-je.

_ De t'avoir fait du mal.

_ … C'est pas pour autant que tu ne recommenceras pas...

_ Comme tu pourras me blesser.

_ Ce sera pas pareil. Je ne t'aurais jamais manqué de respect comme tu l'as fait, en me balançant tes anciennes relations devant nos amis ou pendant nos ébats, ou en refusant de m'accorder ta confiance.

_ Peut-être. Mais tu pourras le faire d'une autre façon. Et même plus fort. »

Je secouai la tête, amère.

« Et si Alec te demandait de choisir entre nous deux, hein ?

_ Alors ça sera toi. »

Je ne répondis rien, et lui tournai à nouveau le dos, m'enterrant dans les couvertures.

« J'ai mon feu vert pour dormir avec toi ou pas ? Demanda-t-il.

_ De toutes façons il ne reste plus que deux heures avant de se lever pour le partiel. » Répondis-je après une hésitation.

Il remua soudain à côté de moi, et j'entendis le bruissement de son pull et de son tee-shirt contre sa peau, puis de son pantalon le long de ses jambes ; enfin, je le sentis se tourner vers moi, et je me raidis un peu, crevant d'envie de me plaquer contre lui.

Pendant quelques secondes, je restai immobile ; et enfin, consciente que jamais je n'arriverais à m'endormir ainsi, je me retournai avec hésitation pour lui faire face et me collai à lui, passant un bras timide autour de sa taille. Il en fit autant, me rapprochant au plus près de lui.

Sa chaleur.

Son odeur.

Ses gestes qui me manquaient tellement fort.

La tête nichée au creux de son cou, je pris une profonde inspiration, et me détendis. Sa main me caressa doucement le dos, et, les yeux toujours clos, j'embrassai doucement son épaule, recherchant à nouveau son goût sur ma langue.

Et ce fut avec toutes ces sensations que je trouvai enfin un sommeil réparateur.

**oOo**

Un bip incessant me tira d'un rêve confortable, et je grognai, complètement groggy, incapable de me décoller de la source de chaleur juste sous ma joue – et cette odeur, si familière mais sur laquelle je n'arrivais plus à mettre un nom...

Le bip ne cessait pas, et finit par me tirer des limbes du sommeil...

Le partiel !

Merde !

Je me relevai en sursaut, et croisai un regard vert encore ensommeillé.

…

Edward !

Et re-merde...

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et soudain, je ne savais plus où me mettre.

Et visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule mal à l'aise.

Sur son visage se disputaient le malaise et la perplexité ; je détournai les yeux, et me levai, attrapai deux trois affaires, et me dirigeai sans un mot vers la salle de bains.

Je pris une douche rapide, essayant de me souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Nos disputes.

Ses mots d'amour.

Mon envie de le voir partir.

Son insistance.

Son baiser.

Et soudain, mon incapacité à le laisser s'en aller ; mon chagrin quand le moment où j'aurais enfin pu tout arrêter était venu – ce moment que pourtant j'attendais avec une certaine hâte quoique mêlée d'appréhension auparavant.

Un gémissement m'échappa, et je coupai l'eau de la douche.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

C'était du masochisme à mon niveau.

_Ou de l'amour..._

La vérité, c'était que même Alec, j'avais eu moins de mal à me séparer de lui.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bains, hésitante, le silence m'accueillit.

Edward était parti.

Et je ne savais pas si c'était bien ou mal...

* * *

Et voilà !

Bon c'est assez sadique comme fin, et ce n'est pas notre chapitre le plus gai. Mais il fallait passer par là...

Que prévoyez-vous pour le prochain ? A votre avis, pourquoi Edward est-il parti ?

Bisoussss


	26. De fond

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout chaud ! On a un peu de mal à écrire des trucs que l'on trouve corrects en ce moment avec Mush... Ce chapitre à l'origine devait être plus long mais finalement on n'était pas fières de la deuxième part donc on supprime et on recommence !

En tous cas voilà donc notre retour avec un chapitre toujours plus sombre... Mais... Comme vous le savez...

A partir du moment où l'on a touché le fond, tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est remonter vers la surface ;).

Bonne lecture, et un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews !

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

Avez-vous déjà évité quelqu'un parce que vous aviez peur de croiser son chemin, même si, paradoxalement, vous rêviez de la voir des dizaines de fois dans la journée ? Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression d'incarner la personnification de la Solitude ? Vous êtes-vous déjà traité de tous les noms à cause de votre indécision ? Enfin, un évènement inattendu a-t-il déjà bouleversé votre vie ? Vous êtes-vous alors dit qu'il faudrait peut-être penser à sortir du cercle infernal dans le quel vous vous étiez vous-même emprisonné et ainsi espérer faire bouger les choses ?

Parce que c'est ce qui se passa à ce moment-là.

**oOo**

J'avais quitté la chaleur de ses draps et de sa peau comme ça, un peu par peur, un peu par lâcheté mais surtout sans réfléchir.

Je ne pouvais pas dire que notre " nous " était revenu au goût du jour même si je le désirais ardemment.

Je ne pouvais pas non plus dire qu'il était mort et enterré.

Je me disais simplement qu'il était là, en suspend et que bientôt, des mots et des gestes viendraient le reformer complètement.

Un peu par peur.

Un peu par lâcheté.

Mais surtout, parce que je ne voulais pas y réfléchir.

La veille, j'avais passé la soirée avec ma sœur.

Depuis combien de temps cela ne nous était-il pas arrivé ?

Elle m'avait jeté à la figure son bonheur rose et sucré, trop parfait pour que j'en sois jaloux, et je lui avais montré timidement un " nous " à moitié déchiré, je le savais sans réellement me l'avouer.

Un peu par peur.

Un peu par lâcheté.

Alors pourquoi y réfléchir ?

Évidemment, elle avait aussitôt revêtu son costume freudien fétiche.

Et évidemment, je m'étais refermé sur moi-même comme une huître.

J'aimais faire appel à elle pour les problèmes sentimentaux et relationnels des autres lorsqu'ils me dépassaient ou que je n'avais pas envie de m'en mêler, tout simplement. Mais pas pour les miens.

J'avais toujours été pudique sur ces choses-là. Je ne m'étais jamais vanté de mon " tableau de chasse " ou du nombre de filles qui me couraient après - que Jane, Vic et Jess comptaient par _dizaines_ soit disant -.

Comme le disait ma mère, la nature m'avait " doté de ses bienfaits ". Mais elle ne m'avait pas donné la clé très convoitée des relations stables et durables. Clé que je commençais à chercher désespérément parce que je la voulais, _elle._

Elle ne m'avait pas dit comment doser équitablement l'amer et le sucré.

J'étais devant un " nous " mourant et je n'avais pas le remède pour lui redonner sa vitalité.

Alors, je _l_'évitais.

_Elle_ m'évitait.

Nous nous évitions...

Par peur ?

Ou par lâcheté ?

Finalement, peut-être devrions-nous y réfléchir...

Je jetai un coup d'œil à travers la vitre du petit restaurant où Jane m'avait ordonné de me rendre pour fêter la fin des partiels... que j'avais sans doute foirés.

Parce qu' _elle _y serait.

Évidemment.

A moins qu'elle ne trouve une excuse bidon pour nous poser un lapin et deux voix en moi étaient en train de se livrer un combat sans merci pour savoir si je voulais qu'elle soit là ou pas.

Me rendre heureux et réveiller la lâcheté ou me rendre amer et achever de me faire espérer.

J'aperçus un grand parapluie rose à cœurs noirs poindre au coin de la rue bondée, m'annonçant l'arrivée imminente de ma meilleure amie.

Mon portable vibra en même temps dans la poche de mon blazer. C'était elle.

" _J'arrive. _" Etait-il écrit inutilement.

Je me collai contre la vitre du restaurant pour éviter la pluie qui tombait et les bousculades des passants pressés, pour la plupart trempés.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle arriva devant moi, bougonne, comme il fallait s'en douter.

" C'est qui qui a choisi le resto ? Je le croyais beaucoup plus près du campus que ça. J'ai cru mourir lorsque j'ai vu l'adresse sur Internet. Moi, j'aurais carrément pris à l'autre bout de la ville. " Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle me tendit son parapluie et son sac à main, y prit une paire de ballerines noires et les troqua contre ses escarpins en grimaçant de douleur.

" Tu devrais arrêter de porter ces instruments de torture. C'est peut-être joli mais imagine que tu tombes. Dans ton état, ça serait catastrophique. " Lui dis-je.

Elle me lança un regard qui disait clairement " Je ne suis jamais tombée et je ne tomberai _jamais _avec des escarpins parce que je marche avec depuis presque ma naissance " en perdant ses 12 cm de talons.

" Hors de question. Tu n'es pas le premier qui me le dit - Alec m'a encore fait la réflexion hier - mais c'est non. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis enceinte que je vais renoncer à toute ma féminité. Répliqua-t-elle, pleine de morgue.

_ Tu ne les portes plus là, et t'es toujours féminine. Objectai-je.

_ Peut-être, mais je me sens...

_ Naine. Terminai-je avec un rictus.

_ _Moins fatale_. " Siffla-t-elle. " Bon, Bella va arriver dans un petit quart d'heure, ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour aller s'installer au chaud au bar et tu vas en profiter pour te mettre à table. Et pas moyen que tu esquives, j'ai dit à Rose que je t'arracherai les vers du nez. Et pas la peine de tirer cette gueule _non plus_, il fallait te douter que si tu ne parlais pas durant votre tête à tête, elle allait forcément faire appel à une tierce personne et cette tierce personne, c'est moi. Elle m'a dit que tu ne me résisterais pas à cause de mon état. Et tu sais que même sans ça, j'obtiens _toujours _ce que je veux, peu importe le moyen pour y arriver... Rentrons. Il fait quand même froid ici. "

Elle me reprit son parapluie des mains, le replia, le secoua légèrement et passa une main sous mon bras en poussant la porte du restaurant.

Elle jeta un rapide regard à la salle sur notre droite, sans doute pour s'assurer que personne n'était encore arrivé et me tira jusqu'au bar.

Avec mauvaise foi, je pris place à ses côtés en me retenant à grand peine de soupirer de lassitude et d'agacement.

J'aurais dû me douter que ma soirée fraternelle allait rapidement être ébruitée.

Et l'appréhension gagna mon estomac à la pensée que Bella était peut-être aussi passée à la casserole.

" Je sais qu' en ce moment, commença-t-elle, ta vie ne ressemble pas à un conte de fées à la sauce Lily, tout beau, tout rose et tout en volupté. Que tu vis une passe difficile. Notamment à cause d'Alec. Mais je t'avais prévenu. Ce que je ne t'avais pas dit - parce que je te croyais suffisamment intelligent pour le comprendre _tout seul_ - c'était de ne pas éloigner Bella de toi dans l'espoir illusoire que ça le ferait revenir plus vite. Alors je vais te le dire maintenant : tu es vraiment _trop_ con ! Et elle en tient une couche aussi. Vous êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, ça, tu peux en être certain. "

Un rire sans joie sortit de ma gorge alors que je l'écoutais plus ou moins attentivement sans rien dire et que je m'évertuais à garder mes yeux plongés dans le néant.

_Vous êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, ça, tu peux en être certain._

Est-ce qu'on pouvait réellement dire ça ?

Alors pourquoi était-ce aussi compliqué ?

Pourquoi la peur, la lâcheté et le doute ?

" Alors... Vous en êtes où ? " me demanda-t-elle patiemment après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

Je haussai des épaules en me disant qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas si je ne lui répondais pas. Et je n'avais pas envie que Bella arrive et me voit en grande conversation sur notre " nous " avec Jane.

" Nulle part. Finis-je par marmonner.

_ Comment ça " nulle part " ?

_ ... Ça fait une semaine que je ne lui ai pas parlé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense... En gros, je ne sais rien du tout. M'agaçai-je.

_ Ce qu'elle veut, ce n'est pas compliqué, c'est toi. Après, ce qu'elle pense, ça doit être plus difficile. " Répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

Je secouai la tête avec un sourire amer.

Elle me voulait, moi.

Etait-ce toujours d'actualité ?

Elle me manquait.

Horriblement.

Et plus je pensais à tout ça, plus ça m'obsédait et plus ça me faisait mal.

" Tu es malheureux. Je le vois. " Me dit Jane alors presque avec douceur.

Je me tournai légèrement vers elle et me plongeai dans son regard ambré, sensiblement chaud qui me fit frissonner.

" Fais le premier pas. " Enchaîna-t-elle.

Je songeai avec ironie et amertume que même enceinte, elle n'était pas plus avisée pour donner des conseils amoureux.

" C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et je n'accepterai pas de refus. " Répliquai-je.

Egoïste, moi ?

Non. Suicidaire à tendance masochiste.

" C'est hélas un risque à prendre. Mais dis-toi qu'il ne sera pas définitif. Répondit-elle.

_ Vous êtes vraiment compliquées. Marmonnai-je contre les filles en général et _elle _en particulier.

_ _Les hommes viennent de Mars..._ Commença ma meilleure amie.

_ ... _Les femmes viennent de Vénus._ Heureuse de voir que nous avons les mêmes références. " Acheva une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes vers Tanya qui nous sourit en attachant ses cheveux trempés en une haute queue de cheval rapide. Elle enleva son manteau noir alors qu'un sourire étirait mes lèvres en voyant le maquillage qui avait coulé sur ses joues rouges, contrastant avec sa peau pâle, lui donnant l'air farouchement gothique.

Jane renifla légèrement à côté de moi.

" Te fous pas de ma gueule, Hot Boy. J'ai oublié mon parapluie ce matin, ça arrive à tout le monde. Me dit Tanya.

_ Arrête de penser à Alec. Tu finiras par en tomber malade. " Répliquai-je en souriant.

Elle me donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule, faussement offensée.

" Tiens. Tu fais limite peur comme ça. " Lui dit Jane en lui tendant un paquet de mouchoirs en papier et un miroir de poche.

Je lui lançai un regard surpris, presque choqué alors que Tanya les saisissait en souriant, reconnaissante.

Rectification : Jane troisième du nom était aussi nulle que sa mère dans son influence pour les problèmes sentimentaux, mais avait pris de son père et était beaucoup plus sociable.

Le visage de ma meilleure amie était fermé. Je savais qu'elle faisait un effort - un énorme effort... - sur elle-même, sans doute sous la pression de son frère, Lily et sans doute aussi ma soeur et Jacob, sans oublier les ondes sociables du bébé qui grandissait bien au chaud dans son ventre.

" Merci Girly Blondie. " Fit Tanya.

_Girly Blondie._..

Ça remontait à quand ce surnom ?

Des années lumières où on avait tous cru qu'elles pouvaient devenir amies.

" Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas les surnoms. Répliqua Jane les lèvres pincées.

_ Pourtant, ça te va super bien. Tu as toujours eu beaucoup de style. "

_Comment vous faire apprécier de Jane Volturi en une seule phrase courte innocente et bien placée ?_ Par Tanya Denali, en vente prochainement et en passe à devenir le best-seller du moment.

Je regardai avec respect Tanya qui savait avoir joué un bon coup avec brio.

Même si elle ne le montrait pas clairement - il fallait surtout être attentif à la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux ambrés pour s'en rendre vraiment compte - Jane devait accepter que Tanya venait de trouver le début du digicode de la muraille hyper protégée de son espace vital dans le quel nous étions si peu à rentrer en toute impunité et qu'elle était sur la bonne voie pour le découvrir en entier au bout de des années de galère et de haine non partagée.

Puis soudain, mon regard fut attiré à l'extérieur du restaurant, et je sentis mon cœur remonter dans ma gorge.

_Elle_ était là, souriante, avec Angela et son copain.

Elle entra la première et son regard croisa fatalement le mien durant quelques longues millièmes de secondes.

Son regard impénétrable.

Qui se détourna sans avoir été troublé.

Et qui me laissa comme... vide.

Je la suivis des yeux se diriger à l'autre bout de la salle. La partie était très loin d'être remportée.

" Ne me dis pas que vous deux, c'est toujours au point mort. Soupira Tanya.

_ Et si... Fit Jane sur le même ton.

_ Edward, si c'est à cause d'Alec...

_ C'est complètement débile ! C'est ce que je lui disais avant que tu n'arrives. " La coupa ma meilleure amie.

Je les regardai, morose.

Depuis combien de temps échangeaient-elles plus de deux mots, ces deux-là ?

" Alors, allons-y ! Et montre-nous que t'es un homme, un vrai ! " Dit Tanya.

Jane eut un rire moqueur que je décidai de ne pas relever et descendit de son tabouret pour lui emboîter le pas, sans un regard de plus pour moi.

Je passai une main nerveuse dans ma tignasse pour me donner un illusoire espoir.

Il fallait juste que j'y ailles, que je m'asseye en face d'elle, que je déglutisse sans vomir et que je lui dise bonjour afin d'entamer la conversation.

Simple, en théorie.

Seulement en théorie...

" Edward ! Tu viens d'arriver ? "

Je détournai mon regard du groupe installé un peu plus loin vers le fond de la salle et fis face à Jess et Vic qui refermait un grand parapluie rouge en évitant de s'asperger les pieds. Elles claquèrent ensuite une bise sur chacune de mes joues et se reculèrent, surexcitées.

" Il est arrivé ? Me demanda avidement Jess.

_ Qui ça ? Marmonnai-je.

_ James ! S'écria-t-elle comme si c'était l'évidence-même.

_ Alors ? Me pressa à son tour Vic.

_ S'il vient d'arriver, il ne sait peut-être pas. Il n'a jamais été très observateur. Objecta Jess.

_ Non, il n'est pas encore là, je ne savais même pas qu'il venait et arrête de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. M'agaçai-je.

_ Ouh là ! T'es de bien mauvais poil, aujourd'hui ! Dit-elle en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

_ C'est toujours au point mort avec Bella, c'est pour ça. Lui répondit Vic.

_ C'est pas vrai, mais tout le monde est au courant de ma vie privée ! M'énervai-je.

_ Oui, chéri. Parce que c'est ce qu'on a de plus palpitant à se mettre sous la dent en ce moment. " Fit Vic, condescendante. " On va retoucher notre maquillage et on arrive. S'il débarque entre temps, laissez-nous le bout de table, on sera forcément à côté de lui. "

Elles disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues, me laissant un goût d'amertume dans la bouche.

Elles allaient être quatre à limite prendre des notes sur ce que j'allais dire à Bella pour ensuite tout répéter consciencieusement à Rose afin bien évidemment de m'aider dans ma quête amoureuse, comme un imbécile - que je devais sans doute être - qui ne savait pas se débrouiller tout seul.

Je haïssais l'instinct maternel de ces filles-là - et leur goût pour les ragots -.

Sans plus aucune envie, comme si j'allais à l'échafaud, je me décidai à gagner les autres.

Bella écoutait la conversation qui animait la table dont Jane et Tanya semblaient être les chefs de file lorsque je m'assis à la place libre en face de la sienne - comme par hasard... -, complètement pétrifié.

Elle me jeta un vague coup d'œil et se détourna aussitôt.

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine tellement il battait vite et que mon estomac allait se retourner à tout moment.

Je sentais sur moi un regard lourd - sans doute celui de Jane.

Je dépliai nerveusement mes jambes et frôlai accidentellement les siennes.

Elle se recula légèrement, toujours sans me regarder et une pression douloureuse naquit alors dans ma poitrine.

Elle ne voulait plus me parler. C'était évident.

Ça se trouve, elle ne voulait même plus me voir et je devais voir dans son geste la marque rouge de son refus.

Le regard toujours insistant de Jane sur moi, je pris malgré tout mon courage à deux mains pour entamer la conversation - après tout, j'étais un mec, un vrai, comme l'avait si bien dit Tanya -.

Je pouvais lui faire face.

Je ne pouvais plus rester dans le flou total de l'indécision.

Il me fallait à tout prix une réponse.

" Salut, Bella. " Soufflai-je, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

_Alea jacta est._

Les dès étaient jetés.

Soit elle répondait, soit...

" Edward. " Répondit-elle d'une voix impersonnelle.

Ce fut - même si je m'y attendais - comme si je recevais une gifle magistrale et je dus déglutir péniblement.

" C'est tout ? " Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

Inutilement, je le savais.

Après tout, c'était moi qui étais parti sans revenir et sans donner de nouvelles, non ?

" Tu t'attendais à quoi au bout d'une semaine sans nouvelles ? Me dit-elle en me regardant froidement, clairement blessée.

_ Je m'attendais à une réaction au bout d'un ou deux jours. " Avouai-je.

C'était vrai.

J'étais parti, mais j'avais espéré.

Espéré qu'elle fasse elle-même le premier pas, parce que je lui avais trop couru après durant des semaines et que ma fierté l'avait emporté sur mon cœur.

Si elle avait vraiment voulu de moi, elle serait revenue, non ?...

" Ah oui ? Du genre, un sms disant: " Salut, Eddie, bon voilà, je me demandais pourquoi t'étais parti sans un mot l'autre matin. Appelle-moi dès que tu peux, bisous. " ? " Dit-elle, froide et ironique.

Je tressaillis un peu et me rembrunis.

" Non. Mais un " J'aimerais qu'on se revoit. " m'aurait amplement suffit. Répliquai-je un peu froid à mon tour.

_ Ben voyons. Désolée mais quand un mec se barre de chez moi sans un mot, je ne vais pas vers lui.

_ Parce que tu me prends pour un anonyme que t'aurais levé dans un bar ?

_ T'insinues que c'est mon genre de baiser avec des inconnus ? Se raidit-elle.

_ Tu parles d'un mec ! Je pensais être plus que ça pour toi ! "

Des clés de voiture - que je reconnus comme étant celles de Jane - glissèrent sur la table jusqu'à nous au moment où Jess, Vic et Brad Pitt troyen 2 arrivaient, un peu mal à l'aise.

" Elle est un peu loin mais je n'ai pas de clé de chambre d'hôtel sur moi. Allez décompresser, vous allez nous couper l'appétit et nous avons besoin de manger. " Nous dit ma meilleure amie.

Quelle ironie.

Cette scène, je me revoyais la jouer dans un autre restaurant, avec elle et Jacob en acteurs principaux. Alors qu'ils se _détestaient._

Vu de l'extérieur, on avait vraiment l'impression de se haïr ?

Moi, j'avais l'impression qu'on jouait aux cons.

" Euh... on dérange ? Demanda Vic d'une toute petite voix.

_ Non, non. Au contraire, je crois que notre présence rajoute du piquant à leur relation ! S'enthousiasma Tanya.

_ Ils vont dégager et on va pouvoir manger. Dit Jane.

_ Ouais. Évitez les palabres. Envoyez-vous directement en l'air. Vous verrez... Ça relaxe. " Nous conseilla la petite soeur de Lily.

Je regardai longuement les clés, partager entre l'envie de leur fermer le clapet et celle de leur obéir sans discuter.

J'avais envie d'arrêter de tout casser.

J'avais envie d'arrêter de nous déchirer.

Je voulais simplement être avec elle, c'était vraiment trop demander ?

Je soupirai et la regardai un moment.

Elle était toujours aussi fermée et ne semblait pas plus décidée.

" Viens. " Finis-je par lui dire.

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

J'avais eu un mauvais sentiment dès le moment où j'avais accepté de mauvaise grâce cette soirée au resto pour fêter la fin des partiels.

La fin des partiels. Quelle blague. Fêter quoi ? La fin du stress des révisions ? Comme si c'était ce qui me stressait en ce moment ! Alors fêter quoi ? La déchirure que je ressentais en permanence, même quand j'avais l'impression que je ne pensais pas à lui – illusoire impression, il était toujours dans chaque fibre de mon corps - ?

J'avais envisagé de dire non. Mais dire non à Jane...

Et de toutes façons une partie de moi, celle qui aurait dans tous les cas remporté la bataille, était si masochiste qu'elle voulait se repaître encore une fois – une de plus – de la présence d'Edward à proximité, le temps d'une soirée.

Et ce fut ainsi que je me retrouvai, fermée, le suivant à l'extérieur du restaurant après un début de dispute qui m'avait achevé de convaincre de faire... Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis plusieurs jours.

Arrivés dehors, je me retournai vers lui et lui fis face, plantant mon regard dans le sien, malgré tous les efforts que cela me demandait.

« En fait j'aurais dû reprendre contact avec toi avant, oui. » Me lançai-je. « C'est fini Edward. J'aurais jamais dû accepter tes excuses finalement. Ça m'aurait évité la douleur de voir qu'au matin t'étais déjà plus là. Bonne soirée, moi, je me barre. »

Et je m'exécutai, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de répondre ; je ne voulais pas qu'il ait une chance de me retenir, de me faire douter du bien-fondé de ma décision, aussi douloureuse fut-elle.

Mais je fus arrêtée dans mon élan, et en moi se disputèrent douleur et... Un certain soulagement, que je me forçai à réprimer de toutes mes forces ce dernier, plus destructeur que le reste.

Sa prise sur mon bras fut sèche, et je me retournai vers lui, le bras brûlant sous la force de sa poigne.

Il avait l'air... Enervé, un peu, mais surtout, surtout secoué.

Une vague d'amertume m'envahit.

Il ne s'y attendait donc pas ?

« Quoi ? Et tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça, tu rêves !

_ Désolée Edward. Mais que tu joues en permanence avec moi, je peux juste plus. Lâche-moi.

_ Je joue pas avec toi ! J'ai jamais joué avec toi ! C'est la première fois que je suis amoureux, tu crois que c'est évident pour moi ? »

Je lui lançai un regard las.

L'amour, c'était pas forcément instinctif... Mais plus que ça quand même.

« Arrête. Tu m'aimerais, tu m'aurais pas virée. Tu m'aimerais tu serais resté avec moi l'autre matin. Tu m'aimerais, on se disputerait uniquement sur le choix d'une parure de couette ou du programme d'un week-end, et on se réconcilierait sur l'oreiller. »

Je me détournai, mais il ne laissa pas tomber pour autant.

« Ces trucs-là c'est quand ça fait des mois qu'on est avec la personne. On se connait si peu, comment tu veux qu'il n'y ait pas d'anicroche ? »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines en entendant ces mots, et je me dressai contre lui.

« T'appelles ça des anicroches ? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? T'as idée de ce que j'ai ressenti à chaque fois que tu me plaquais ou que tu disparaissais, depuis le début ? Tu te rends compte du mal qu'on se fait sans arrêt ? C'est pas des anicroches, ça, Edward.

_ Ce sont des petits trucs qui se transforment en montagne parce qu'il y a beaucoup de maladresse derrière c'est tout. Et toi tu veux tout arrêter pour un manque de dialogue ! C'est non ! »

A nouveau l'amertume me brûla à ses mots.

Des _petits_ trucs.

Est-ce que quelque chose avait de l'importance pour lui ?

« Mais on a déjà arrêté Edward ! Tu l'as fait en me virant ! Y a plus rien d'autre à faire qu'enterrer nos souvenirs.

_ Je t'ai pas virée ! En quelle langue il faut que je te le dise ? Ça aurait été le cas j'aurais disparu du paysage crois-moi !

_ Alors tu te fous réellement de moi ! » conclus-je, estomaquée. « Pas virée, hein ? Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as jeté à la figure au moins ? T'appelles peut-être ça juste m'éloigner, mais c'est faux. Tu m'as jetée, que tu le veuilles ou non. On a rompu au moment précis où je suis sortie de ton appart, et j'ai cessé d'espérer quand t'es parti sans un mot l'autre jour. »

Il eut un long silence, pendant lequel il sembla se calmer pour tomber dans un état las. Abattu ; et cette foutue douleur qui me rongeait de plus en plus...

« Ne fais pas ça, Bella. » Fit-il, blessé.

Mais il le fallait. Il fallait que je le fasse, pour notre bien.

« Je regrette. T'as fait le principal, je fais que clôturer.

_ Ne nous déchire pas parce que t'es blessée. Tu te rends pas compte des conséquences. Laisse-nous du temps. On s'aime alors pourquoi tout ça ? Ça ne devrait pas suffire ?

_ Ça aurait dû suffire si tu ne trouvais pas à chaque fois un moyen de mettre fin à ce qu'on essayait de construire. Ta connasse rousse, Alec. Puis le coup de grâce : ta disparition alors que je commençais à envisager de tout effacer. Je passerai pas ma vie à pardonner à l'homme que j'aime toutes les blessures qu'il m'inflige, désolée. Je ne suis pas comme ça. »

Mes propres mots me blessèrent, mais je me refusai violemment à les regretter.

Le bon sens.

Me préserver.

Le préserver, aussi, quelque part.

Je ne devais pas perdre ça de vue.

S'ensuivit un long silence – un de plus entre nous.

Puis les mots qui font le plus mal.

« Parfait. Alors sors de ma vie Bella. » Fit Edward sans me regarder.

Et là, je regrettai.

Là, je voulus férocement pouvoir remonter le cours du temps ou, tout simplement, me jeter sur lui en le suppliant de m'embrasser et de ne plus jamais me laisser partir.

De ne plus jamais me laisser mettre fin à notre relation.

Mais tout ce que je fis fut, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, d'écouter la voix de la raison.

Et je réprimai ma montée de larmes.

Et je me détournai.

Et je me remis en marche en direction de chez moi, ventre, cœur et cerveau vides, mais tripes lourdes de tous les sentiments qui m'assaillaient.

Mon bras me brûla au niveau où plus tôt Edward m'avait saisi pour m'arrêter, et je compris que s'il le faisait encore maintenant, s'il me saisissait une fois de plus, je ressentirais le même soulagement.

Mais il ne le fit pas.

Et ce fut la dernière fois que je lui adressai la parole.

**oOo**

_Trois semaines plus tard_**  
**

Mes foulées se faisaient plus hésitantes sur la castine glacée, et mon souffle plus lourd.

_Allez. Encore un peu. Un pied devant l'autre._

Mes muscles commençaient à protester, et je savais que demain des courbatures me feraient grimacer à mon réveil ; mais, loin d'avoir pitié de mon organisme, j'étais irritée.

Cela m'irritait.

Je voulais plus. Toujours plus. Courir plus loin, grimper plus vite, et j'étais agacée que mon corps ne réponde pas à mes nouvelles exigences.

Je sentis qu'on m'attrapait le coude et qu'on me forçait brusquement à m'arrêter, et je lançai un regard noir à James ; regard qu'il me rendit.

« Je crois qu'on a assez couru pour aujourd'hui. » Lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de marcher d'un pas nerveux à ses côtés et d'attraper ma bouteille d'eau dans mon sac à dos.

Cela faisait trois semaines que c'était ainsi.

Trois semaines qu'Edward et moi nous étions quittés en mauvais termes au resto.

Trois semaines que j'évitais un maximum d'y penser, de penser à la façon dont sa présence me manquait, de penser à _lui_ tout simplement.

J'avais peut-être exagéré au restaurant. Pas dans ce que j'avais dit, car passé un instant de remords j'avais décidé que je pensais réellement les mots que mes poumons avaient expulsés ; mais dans la façon dont je l'avais fait.

En plein public, sans vraiment laisser de chance à Edward.

Mais après tout, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait avec moi, non ?

Ne me laisser aucune chance. Aucune chance de me faire entendre, aucune chance de lui résister.

Je balayai comme bien souvent ces dernières semaines toute trace de remord de mon esprit, et ce fut la rancœur qui le remplaça.

Je lui en voulais.

Je lui en voulais de m'avoir aussi souvent blessée, je lui en voulais de s'être éloigné de moi à cause d'Alec, je lui en voulais de me tenir rigueur de ce que je lui avais reproché.

Je lui en voulais de m'avoir fait tomber amoureuse de lui.

_Comme une conne_, songeai-je en me remettant soudainement à courir, en colère.

James repartit aussitôt après moi, grognant.

« Bella mais arrête-toi, merde ! »

Je ne lui prêtai pas la moindre attention, continuai sur des foulées longues et rapides. Sortis du chemin tracé pour les joggeurs et les cyclistes pour rejoindre le goudron du trottoir new-yorkais.

Il souffla derrière moi, excédé, mais ne me lâcha pas.

Trois semaines que je n'avais eu absolument aucun contact avec Edward, pas même un appel – il n'avait même pas essayé de me joindre. Quand j'étais à la fac, je supposais qu'il devait être là également mais je faisais un maximum pour ne pas tourner la tête dans la direction dans laquelle je supposais pouvoir le trouver.

Je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Du moins je faisais tout pour m'en convaincre – à défaut de convaincre les autres.

Et cela faisait trois semaines que pour essayer d'oublier cette rancœur qui me brûlait, je cherchais à toujours me dépasser physiquement.

Jogging tous les jours.

Choix de prises de plus en plus hasardeuses et risquées à l'escalade.

Oh, j'avais pu noter une amélioration de ma condition physique en trois semaines.

Je courais plus longtemps, étais essoufflée moins vite.

Je montais plus vite.

James au début, s'était dit que c'était normal, que je me défoulais sous l'épreuve de la colère ; mais rapidement, voyant que j'étais de plus en plus exigeante avec moi-même, il avait commencé à s'inquiéter et à ne plus me lâcher d'une semelle quand je faisais du sport.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il me suivait lors de mon jogging et me forçait à m'arrêter avant que mes poumons ne me lâchent ou que mes jambes cessent de me répondre.

Parce que m'arrêter, je ne savais plus le faire.

Cela avait du bon ; la semaine précédente, j'avais remporté une épreuve d'escalade à laquelle le coach nous avait inscrits avec James ; j'étais l'une des seules filles à participer, et avais largement gagné ma place sur la marche la plus haute du podium.

Mais cette victoire avait un arrière-goût amer, et sincèrement, j'avais oublié mes récompenses dès la seconde suivant le moment où l'on me les avait remises.

Je n'étais pas heureuse.

Et une part de moi sentait que je ne serais plus jamais heureuse sans _lui_.

En silence, James et moi trottinâmes jusqu'à mon appartement ; nous nous séparâmes sans un mot devant ma porte, moi m'arrêtant pour sortir les clefs, lui arrêtant de trottiner pour continuer son chemin en marchant.

Quelque part je me sentais coupable vis-à-vis de lui, de le mettre en colère, et qu'il se sente obligé de me suivre pour éviter que je ne me bousille la santé – ou, pire de mon point de vue, un muscle ou une cheville.

Mais je ne lui avais rien demandé.

Façon si classique de se décharger de toute responsabilité...

Je jetai un regard à ma montre.

Onze heures.

J'avais couru plus de trois heures ce matin, ne faisant que de courtes pauses pour marcher.

Mon estomac se serra.

Je savais que ce n'était pas normal.

Je savais que c'était à cause de _lui_.

Pour éviter de penser à _lui_.

À cause de _moi_.

Angela me jeta un bref regard quand j'arrivai dans la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau.

Elle ne dit rien ; elle était pourtant l'une des seules à ne pas se laisser décourager par mon mutisme des dernières semaines et à encore chercher à faire comme si tout était comme avant.

Comme si tout allait s'arranger.

« Jane a essayé der t'appeler. Fit-elle au bout d'un moment.

_ Sur mon portable ?

_ Oui. Tu l'avais laissé...

_ Sur la table, je sais. »

Le portable. Encore un objet avec lequel je passais de moins en moins de temps.

Alec depuis quelques temps, cherchait en vain à me joindre.

Plusieurs fois par jour.

Jane m'avait dit, il y avait un moment, qu'Edward et lui s'étaient finalement complètement réconciliés ; et au milieu d'un cafouillis de sentiments comprenant une certaine amertume mais aussi le bonheur de les savoir à nouveau grands amis, j'avais ressenti une bouffée d'espoir.

L'espoir qu'Edward cherche à reprendre contact avec moi désormais.

L'espoir que son éloignement n'ait été dû qu'au fait qu'il attendait que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre avec Alec.

L'espoir qu'un nouveau début de relation soit envisageable.

Mais il n'avait pas appelé.

N'était pas venu me parler.

Ne s'était même pas manifesté via Jane, Rosalie, Jacob ou n'importe lequel de nos amis communs.

_C'est normal. Souviens-toi... 'Sors de ma vie, Bella'..._ me souffla la voix de l'amertume.

Et je m'étais renfermée dans ma bulle de mutisme, le cœur réduit en miettes, mais trop fière pour l'admettre.

Et bien trop fière pour faire moi-même le premier pas vers lui.

« Tu fais la cuisine à midi ? Je n'en ai pas le courage. » Mentit Angela.

Je savais que c'était un mensonge. Elle l'aurait fait sans problème, la cuisine. Mais me la faire préparer était la seule stratégie qu'elle avait trouvé pour m'obliger à manger, ces derniers jours.

Sans ça, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et attendais le lendemain.

J'hochai la tête, et ouvris le frigo.

**oOo**

« Dix minutes, et vous redescendez tous pour aller à la douche ! » grogna le coach.

Je pestai, commençant tout juste un nouveau mur.

« Bella, descend, ça sert à rien t'auras pas le temps de monter. Intervint Travis, un de mes camarades d'escalade.

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir ! » Grognai-je en réponse.

Je m'élançai, et sautai une prise facilement accessible pour en saisir une autre plus risquée, et gagner quelques précieuses secondes sur ma montée.

Je continuai ainsi sur deux ou trois mètres, indifférente à tout ce qui se passait autour.

Même pas concentrée sur ce que je faisais.

Ne pensant à absolument rien.

Et ce fut la raison pour laquelle, de surprise, je dérapai quand une violente brûlure déchira ma cuisse.

Je poussai un cri, sentant mon pied gauche glisser de la prise sur laquelle il était posé ; la brûlure redoubla de violence dans ma cuisse, mais, me sentant partir, je fis un effort de concentration pour essayer d'attraper une nouvelle prise avec ma main gauche.

Les cris autour de moi me parvinrent, étouffés ; je ne sentis qu'avec horreur mes doigts se recroqueviller sur une surface parfaitement plane, et mon corps tomber en arrière, dans le vide.

La chute me parut relativement longue ; ce fut comme si je prenais conscience du déplacement de mon corps en direction du sol.

Je me sentis à peine atterrir sur le tapis ; la dernière sensation qui me traversa, fut celle de l'arrière de mon crâne cognant contre le tapis compact.

Juste un prénom me vint à l'esprit, sans visage, sans que je sache ce qu'il m'évoquait.

Edward.

Et ce fut le trou noir...

* * *

Et voilà !

Et maintenant, en bonne sadique que je suis, je vous laisse imaginer ce que va ressentir Edward en apprenant la chute de Bella...

Mouhahaha !

On vous adore !


	27. De nous deux

Bonjour bonjour !

Nous revoilà en ces joyeuses vacances d'Halloween (quoi ? Pas gai ? Désolée, perso j'ai toujours aimé ces vacances, les premières de l'année scolaire, et surtout... Les vacances d'automne, ma saison préférée. Vous vous en foutez ? Gloups je reprends).

Bref nous revoilà dans la joie et la bonne humeur, quoiqu'avec du retard, pour ce nouveau chapitre ; chapitre, vous le verrez, de transition entre les anciens malheurs de notre couple et... Leur avenir ^^.

Il est plutôt court (quand même 20 pages Open Off, hein, tout est relatif), le suivant est en cours de rédaction. Je vous laisse avec nos deux amoureux, une Bella hospitalisée à cause de ses conneries et un Edward renfermé...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**EDWARD

* * *

**

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression de toucher le fond du fond ? Vous êtes-vous déjà retrouvé dans cet état léthargique qui vous rend limite malade parce que vous aviez trop joué au con et que maintenant, vous payiez les pots cassés ? Vous êtes-vous déjà dit alors " C'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar, et je vais bientôt me réveiller " pour vous rassurer ?

Parce que c'est ce que je pensais à ce moment-là.

**oOo**

" Edward ! On sait que t'es là ! On a vu la lumière depuis le bas de l'immeuble ! Enlève les clés de la porte ou ouvre-nous, il faut qu'on parle ! "

Malgré le casque posé sur mes oreilles, j'entendais que trop bien le martèlement à la porte de chez moi.

Trois semaines que je ne voyais plus personne et que je sortais à peine de mon appartement.

J'avais occulté tout ce qui me rappelait à elle, de mes amis - et même les plus proches - à la fac et même mon propre appartement commençait à me rendre claustrophobe.

Trop de souvenirs.

Trop d'_amour_.

Trop de souffrances.

" Edward ! Edward, c'est Bella ! " Hurla Jane.

Mes mâchoires se contractèrent, mon cœur tressaillit et je fermai les yeux : oui, c'était Bella. C'était tout le temps Bella.

Comment faisait-on pour oublier ?

" Elle a eu un accident ! "

_Un accident _?

Qu'est-ce que Jane n'inventerait pas pour me faire retourner vers _elle_.

Mais c'était sans espoir. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Elle me l'avait bien dit.

" Edward ! "

J'enlevai mon casque et le balançai à côté de moi d'un geste rageur.

Ne pouvait-on pas me laisser une chance d'oublier ?

" Edward ! " Cria-t-elle encore une fois.

J'entendis une autre voix étouffée et elle marmonna quelque chose d'une voix furieuse et désespérée.

Mon portable vibra : c'était Jacob.

Je me détournai en proie à mon tour au désespoir et à l'agacement. Apparemment, on ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille.

_Un accident_...

Vraiment n'importe quoi.

" Elle a fait une chute à l'escalade ! Elle a une commotion ! Edward, vous allez arrêter vos conneries ! Vous êtes allés trop loin ! "

Ma respiration devint lourde et la tête commença à me tourner. Se pourrait-il vraiment que... ?

Non.

Non, pas possible.

_Un accident _!...

" Edward ! "

Elle avait l'air à bout de nerfs. Désespérée.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Non. Je ne pouvais pas bouger.

_Un accident..._

Des coups plus virulents se firent alors entendre ; sans doute Jacob.

" Edward, c'est vrai ! Elle a été transférée à l'hopital où travaillent ton père et ta soeur. On voudrait que tu nous y accompagnes. " Dit-il.

J'entendis à nouveaux les marmonnements étouffés de Jane, puis elle retoqua à son tour.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte dans un état second.

_Un accident..._

D'une main tremblante, nauséeux, je la déverrouillai.

_Un accident..._

Le battant s'ouvrit à la volée et s'abattit avec force contre le mur sur une Jane en furie qui m'atomisa via ses yeux ambrés et légèrement rougis.

" Non, mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Vous voulez me faire faire quoi avec toutes vos conneries ? Une fausse couche ? Vous ne savez pas que dans mon état, il faut que je sois au calme ?... Et t'as vu la gueule que t'as ? On dirait un homme des cavernes ! Depuis combien de temps tu t'es pas rasé ?... Et c'est quoi cette porcherie ?... T'as décidé que le mot " ménage " devait disparaître du langage commun ? Merde ! Vous allez me rendre dingue ! Hurla-t-elle en tapant du pied.

_ Jane, calme-toi. La tempéra Jacob en la prenant par les épaules.

_ Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Je le ferai que quand ils auront arrêté leurs conneries diverses et variées ! J'en ai marre de faire la navette entre deux dépressifs handicapés des sentiments ! Répliqua-t-elle, toujours furieuse.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? "

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers moi, un peu surpris.

Même moi, j'avais du mal à reconnaître ma propre voix.

Jane me fusilla du regard une nouvelle fois - elle avait vraiment l'air à bout de tout - et se dirigea sans un mot derrière le bar pour ouvrir le frigo et sortir une bouteille de jus de kiwi.

Jacob enleva son manteau et son écharpe, puis se laissa tomber sur un des tabourets en se passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux courts.

" Emmett nous a téléphoné il y a environ une heure. Il était dans tous ses états, je ne l'avais jamais entendu comme ça. Il est du genre Monsieur Self Control d'habitude. Il nous a dit qu'il avait été appelé au complexe sportif où Bella s'entraînait pour une chute de 5 mètres...

_ Une chute de 5 mètres ? Répétai-je, la poitrine oppressée.

_ Oui, 5 mètres ! Elle a eu une commotion ! Et elle a 3 côtes félées ! Dit Jane en arrachant sa bouche du goulot de la bouteille.

_ On ne sait pas grand-chose. On n'a pas eu de nouvelles. Mais Jane a voulu qu'on passe te chercher avant d'aller à l'hopital.

_ Et tu vas venir ! Aucune excuse, aucun prétexte, tu viens ! " Renchérit-elle.

Je me détournai, incapable de soutenir une seconde de plus leur regard.

Elle avait eu un accident.

_A cause de moi ?_

Non.

Non, c'était fini. Elle me l'avait clairement fait comprendre.

" Elle n'arrête plus depuis votre... séparation ! Les cours, l'escalade, l'escalade, les cours ! Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'elle allait mettre le frein à tout ça. Et ce qui devait arriver est arrivé !... Maintenant, j'en ai ma claque ! Toi, tu vas sortir de ta tanière et nous accompagner ! Et après, vous allez recoller les morceaux et laisser mes pauvres nerfs tranquilles jusqu'au mariage de notre fille, au moins ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du soucis que vous nous causez ! Et dans mon état...

_ Stop ! La coupai-je, amer.

_ Non, Edward ! Il n'y a pas de stop qui tienne ! Je veux que tu prennes conscience des choses ! Je veux que tu te dises " Merde ! Putain, elle a raison ! " Je veux qu'elle revienne sur terre et qu'elle réalise que sa vie sans toi, c'est juste pas possible !

_ Elle m'a quitté ! M'écriai-je, encore plus amer.

_ Non ! Elle a fait la conne, c'est différent. Alors va prendre une douche et surtout rase-toi, habille-toi bien et suis-nous. T'as un coeur à reconquérir. "

**oOo**

Un coeur à reconquérir.

Un coeur inaccessible.

Autant me demander l'impossible.

Jane était en train de batailler ferme avec la standardiste depuis près de 10 minutes maintenant pour savoir dans quelle chambre elle se trouvait.

Le Saint Georges Memorial n'était pas connu pour son personnel accueillant et coopératif mais pour l'efficacité de ses médecins.

Mon père y travaillait depuis une quinzaines d'années maintenant, et était suffisamment connu pour que certaines infirmières, aides soignantes ou même internes me reconnaissent. Et Jane comptait bien sur ça pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait.

" ... C'est le fils du Docteur Carlisle Cullen ! Et je suis enceinte ! Si vous refusez de me donner ce foutu numéro de chambre, je...

_ Ecoutez Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas vous le donner, c'est juste que vous êtes passée devant pas mal de personnes qui attendent déjà depuis un bon moment un renseignement... La coupa un peu sèchement la standardiste.

_ Edward ? "

Par réflexe, je me retournai vers la voix sur ma gauche et vis arriver une vieille infirmière qui portait une lourde veste violette en maille sur son uniforme, que je reconnus aussitôt.

" Magdelina ! "

Un sourire étira malgré moi mes lèvres.

Magdelina Lewis était l'infirmière en chef du service de mon père depuis des années et m'avait gardé pas mal de fois lorsque nous étions petits, Rose et moi.

Jane et Jacob se retournèrent vers nous.

" Vous pouvez nous avoir le numéro d'une chambre en traumatologie ? Il semblerait qu'on ne soit pas capable de nous donner cette simple information. Dit aussitôt ma meilleure amie en fusillant du regard la standardiste au téléphone.

_ En trauma ? Un problème ? S'étonna Magdelina en me regardant, l'air un peu inquiète.

_ Sa petite-amie. Fit Jane.

_ Oh... "

Je lui jetai un regard lourd et refis face à la vieille infirmière.

" Isabella Swan. " Marmonnai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir.

" Va voir Rosemerta Jones. La chef du service de trauma. Troisième étage, couloir de gauche. Et pense à venir me voir de temps en temps. " Me dit-elle, faussement répressive.

J'eus un sourire gêné et lui fis signe de la main alors que Jane me traîna avec Jacob vers les ascenseurs ou quelques personnes attendaient déjà. Elle marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas, mais Jacob lui prit patiemment la main et lui en caressa le dos avec son pouce.

Lorsque la machine infernale ouvrit enfin ses portes et que nous pûmes pénétrer à l'intérieur, j'étais toujours dans ma bulle, à me préparer mentalement à ce que mon coeur éclate une nouvelle fois en mille morceaux.

Trois semaines sans la voir.

Encore plus long qu'une éternité.

Nous sortîmes au troisième étage et bifurquâmes dans le couloir de gauche, comme nous l'avait dit Magdelina. Arrivés au bureau des infirmières, Jane laissa encore une fois échapper un juron et nous fit comprendre ce qu'elle pensait du personnel des hopitaux.

" Il n'y a jamais personne quand on cherche quelqu'un dans un hôpital ! On va faire les chambres une par une, on finira bien par tomber dessus. Dit-elle.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'on ait le droit de faire ça. Lui répondit Jacob.

_ Eh bien, on va prendre le gauche !

_ Jane, baisse d'un ton. Marmonnai-je.

_ T'es marrant, toi ! Bella a eu un accident ! Apparemment, ça n'a pas l'air de toucher plus que ça !

_ Jane ! " Protesta Jacob en lui jetant un regard noir.

Je la fusillai à mon tour du regard et me mis à la recherche de Rosemerta Jones ou d'une aide soignante susceptible de me renseigner, le service étant anormalement désert.

_Une commotion_.

Elle avait eu une commotion.

Je me fis mentalement violence pour ne pas chercher dans mes souvenirs ce que cela pouvait impliquer dans le cas le plus grave. Mon père aimait bien parler de ses patients de temps en temps, il avait donc forcément évoqué une commotion à un moment donné ou un autre.

" Vous cherchez quelque chose ? "

Une forte femme noire referma précautionneusement la porte d'une chambre et me fit face. Je la reconnus comme étant l'infirmière en chef grâce à son badge et une vague de soulagement me submergea.

" Oui, bonsoir. Vous êtes bien Rosemerta Jones ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix un peu altérée.

_ En effet. Acquiesça-t-elle un peu surprise.

_ Magdelina Lewis, du service de cardiologie, m'a dit que vous pourrez peut-être m'aider. Une... _amie _a été transféré dans votre service il y a peut-être deux ou trois heures...

_ La jeune fille du complexe sportif ? Me coupa-t-elle.

_ Oui. Acquiesçai-je, la gorge sèche.

_ Chambre 338. Vous passez devant le bureau des infirmières, avant dernière porte au fond à droite.

_ Comment va-t-elle ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

_ Disons que ça aurait pu être pire. Nous serons vraiment fixés demain. Vous êtes de la famille ? Son petit-ami ?

_ Je... Oui... Son petit-ami. " Soufflai-je.

Elle eut un sourire compatissant.

" Vous pouvez dormir ici si vous le souhaitez. Me dit-elle.

_ ... Merci... "

Je tournai ensuite les talons et cherchai rapidement Jane et Jacob.

Celle-ci était visiblement en train de taper à toutes les portes du couloir.

" Jane ! Il vaut mieux attendre Edward. Marmonnait Jacob.

_ On aura plus vite fait que lui, si ça se trouve. Dit-elle en refermant une porte.

_ 338, avant dernière porte, au fond à droite. " Fis-je en passant devant eux.

Je ne sais ce qui me poussait en avant tout à coup.

Peut-être voulais-je m'assurer par moi-même qu'effectivement, le pire avait pu être évité.

Peut-être voulais-je tout simplement la voir. La voir enfin.

D'une main moite et nerveuse, j'appuyai sur le loquet de la porte, l'estomac noué, sans attendre Jane et Jacob. L'odeur caractéristique de l'hopital assaillit encore plus mes narines que dans les couloirs, me donnant presque la nausée.

Elle était là, allongée, pâle, les cheveux un peu hirsutes, hagarde, avec de grandes cernes sous les yeux. J'eus presque l'impression qu'elle se demandait où elle était.

Au bruit de mon entrée, elle tourna maladroitement la tête vers moi et ses pupilles éteintes s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle me vit.

Etait-ce positif ?

Etait-ce négatif ?

En tout cas, ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait.

Nos regards ne se quittaient plus et j'espérais qu'ils étaient heureux de se retrouver.

Le mien, l'était.

Le mien, la caressait littéralement tout en la parcourant avec avidité.

Mon coeur me redevenait enfin connu par sa douleur.

La bouche sèche, je me sentais pétrifié.

Je n'arrivais pas à lire son expression et ça me terrifiait.

J'étais tellement heureux et tellement triste en même temps.

Je voulais lui dire tellement de choses et garder le silence à jamais; juste rester là, yeux dans yeux.

J'eus la fugace impression que ses lèvres s'écartaient pour parler, mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement derrière moi.

" Bella ! Oh, bon sang, Bella ! Tu ne nous refais plus jamais ça ! Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais ! " Dit Jane en déboulant comme un boulet de canon dans la chambre.

Ses yeux quittèrent les miens et je me sentis étrangement mal à l'aise tout à coup.

Jacob passa à son tour devant moi alors que Jane n'arrêtait pas de parler, complètement paniquée.

Je me coupai de cette scène et me dirigeai vers le fauteuil dans le recoin droit, à côté de la fenêtre où les stores étaient à moitié baissés.

" T'imagines dans quel état j'étais lorsque ton frère nous a téléphonés ? Hein ? ... T'imagines ? "

Je la regardais de loin, en catimini.

Dans ma poitrine, mon coeur était en train de se fissurer à nouveau et étrangement, ça me réconfortait. Ca me sortait de ma léthargie et me ramenait à la réalité dans la quelle _elle_ se trouvait.

Son corps était plus raide que lorsque j'étais entré.

Ma présence l'indisposait-elle ?

Ou bien, la sortait-elle aussi de sa léthargie ?

J'avais envie de m'approcher.

De m'assoir à côté d'elle.

De la toucher.

De me retrouver seul avec elle.

De lui dire qu'elle me manquait, qu'elle me manquait tellement que je ne trouvais pas les mots pour lui expliquer vraiment.

De lui dire que j'étais désolé et que je le pensais pour la première fois de ma vie.

De lui demander de revenir.

De lui demander de ramener l'amertume et le sucré dans ma vie.

" ... Vous avez intérêt à vous bouger le cul tous les deux ! " Dit Jane.

Le silence de plomb retomba dans la chambre et je crus que ses yeux se tournaient légèrement vers moi, comme pour jauger ma réaction.

Jane soupira et se passa une main tremblante sur son visage fatigué.

" Parlez. On reviendra te voir quand tu seras sortie. En attendant, je vais aller me reposer. " Dit-elle en prenant la main de Jacob qui embrassait Bella sur le front.

Puis elle me lança un regard lourd qui disait clairement: " T'as intérêt à assurer. ", l'embrassa à son tour et ils sortirent. Enfin.

Durant de longues secondes, son regard resta immobile sur le mur qui lui faisait face, puis elle tourna des yeux tristes vers moi.

_Tristes ?..._

" Salut, Edward. Désolée qu'ils t'aient obligé à venir. Tu peux y aller. Et au fait... Je suis contente pour Alec et toi. " Dit-elle avant de détourner son regard.

Alec.

Celui " à cause " de qui on en était là aujourd'hui.

J'avais retrouvé mon meilleur ami.

Grâce à Jane, comme elle me l'avait assuré.

J'avais cru que finalement, ça serait suffisant.

Que le vide disparaîtrait.

Que la sérénité reviendrait.

Mais rien n'y avait fait.

Parce qu' _elle_ n'était plus là.

" Tu vas venir vivre chez moi. "

Mes mots brisèrent le silence oppressant.

Puis, ce dernier retomba encore plus lourdement.

Le choc se peignit sur son visage alors que je me demandais moi-même ce qui me prenait tout à coup.

J'essayais juste d'assurer. Il fallait bien en passer par là, non ? Et quoi de mieux que de l'avoir sous mon toit...

" Non. Répondit-elle.

_ Ce n'était pas une question. " Répliquai-je à mon tour.

Non. C'était juste ce qui s'imposait.

Pour elle.

Pour moi.

Pour nous.

Ne le voyait-elle pas ?...

Ne voulait-elle vraiment plus de nous ?...

" Je me doute bien que les autres ont tout fait pour te faire sentir coupable. Mais ce n'est pas la peine. Enchaîna-t-elle, les yeux ostensiblement rivés au mur.

_ Les autres n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Fis-je, un peu agacé.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Je suis sortie de ta vie et sans cet... _accident, _rien n'aurait changé entre nous.

_ Alors je bénis ta maladresse.

_ Une bénédiction ? " Railla-t-elle.

J'eus un léger rictus.

" Oui. Moi qui cherchais désespérément un prétexte pour te revoir, tu m'en as donné un en béton. "

Je la vis tressaillir - _tressaillir..._ -

" C'était pas de la maladresse de toutes façons. "

Non.

D'après Jane, c'était de la connerie pure et dure.

" Peu importe. Demain, tu emménages chez moi. Je vais m'arranger avec ton frère. Lui dis-je.

_ Non. Il n'y a aucune raison à ça.

_ J'en vois une, désolé. Alors maintenant, tu as deux options qui s'offrent à toi: soit tu es raisonnable et je passe te chercher demain matin, soit tu ne l'es pas et je passe la nuit ici.

_ J'aimerais bien la connaître, ta raison. " Répondit-elle, renfrognée.

Je la caressais des yeux subitement, elle dût le sentir - ou peut-être mon silence la rendit-il méfiante - car elle se tourna légèrement vers moi et ses joues se tintèrent légèrement.

" Ca t'intéresse vraiment ? Soufflai-je.

_ Seulement si c'est vrai. " Dit-elle avec hésitation.

Un lent sourire énigmatique étira mes lèvres et je préférai me détourner de son visage malgré la poussée de désir qui naissait dans mes reins.

" Vas-tu être raisonnable ou pas ? J'ai dit à l'infirmière en chef que j'étais ton copain. Donc, je peux dormir ici.

_ Je n'irai pas chez toi. Question de santé mentale. " Dit-elle, catégorique.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers elle et la regardai avec un air songeur qui ne fit qu'accroître la rougeur de ses joues.

Je ne sais pourquoi j'avais espéré un refus de sa part.

" Parfait. Tu me fais une place dans ton lit ? Je préfère dormir allongé qu'assis. " Fis-je avec une légère moue.

Je voulais qu'elle revienne.

Je voulais _tellement _qu'elle revienne.

Et je voulais la séduire.

Plus que tout.

Pour tout effacer.

Pour tout reconstruire.

Pour un monde doux-amer mais tellement sucré...

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

« Parfait. Tu me fais une place dans ton lit ? Je préfère dormir allongé que assis. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement, et, sans tout à fait me raidir, je me sentis me redresser.

J'étais plus agacée qu'énervée.

J'avais mal au crâne et j'avais envie de lui cogner dessus.

Mais j'avais pas envie qu'il parte.

_Non, tout sauf ça..._

« On n'a rien à foutre ensemble, c'est tout. » Grognai-je.

_Mets-y plus de conviction la prochaine fois..._

Je grognai à nouveau intérieurement contre la voix de ma conscience.

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de _lui_, même si intérieurement je m'injuriais de tous les noms d'oiseaux de ma connaissance – et d'autres que j'inventais pour l'occasion.

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. » fit-il, me ramenant à notre conversation.

J'avais pas l'impression qu'il m'ait posé beaucoup de questions pour l'instant. Je me sentais surtout comme démunie de toute emprise sur ma propre vie.

J'étais vraiment censée aller habiter chez lui ?

« Laquelle, de question ? Demandai-je brusquement.

_ Tu me fais une place dans ton lit ? » répéta-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, les joues soudain plus rouges. Putain, quel con.

« Non.

_ J'aurai tenté. » Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit un oreiller et une couverture.

À nouveau mon cœur loupa un battement, et je fus ravie de ne pas être reliée à un moniteur cardiaque.

Je décidai de prendre les devants, et me levai de mon lit.

« T'as qu'à prendre le lit, j'ai pas le droit de dormir de toutes façons. »

J'attrapai les vêtements dans lesquels on m'avait conduite à l'hôpital, et allai m'enfermer dans la petite salle de toilette, munie d'un lavabo et de WC.

« Pas la peine de te couvrir, je t'ai déjà vue toute nue. Lança-t-il à travers la porte.

_ Les autres patients de l'hôpital, non. Répliquai-je en m'habillant.

_ T'es dans une chambre seule. »

Je me passai un coup d'eau sur la figure, m'essuyai, et sortis de la salle.

« Tu crois que j'ai l'intention d'y rester ? »

Il se rembrunit et me saisit le poignet, réveillant un tas de sensations en moi ; je m'y serai attardée si sa voix ne m'avait pas ramenée sur terre.

_Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour qu'il me touche ?_

Je commençais à me faire peur. Et je savais que j'avais intérêt à me méfier de moi-même, en sa présence... Mais aussi et surtout en son absence.

« Tu ne comptes pas partir quand même ?

_ C'est dans mes droits. Rétorquai-je.

_ Je te l'interdis.

_ T'as pas à faire ça.

_ Eh ben je le fais quand même. »

Doucement, presque insensiblement, il me rapprocha de lui, et tous mes signaux internes s'affolèrent, mon souffle se fit moins profond et plus erratique, à l'image des battements de mon cœur ; ses yeux se posèrent sur mes lèvres, et un instant je crus qu'il allait m'embrasser.

Je le crus, je ne sais pas si je le souhaitais.

_Bien sûr que tu le souhaites..._

Je gardai le silence un moment, essayant de reprendre mon calme ; et une question franchit mes lèvres sans que je puisse la retenir.

« T'es inquiet ? Demandai-je d'une voix basse.

_ Ça changerait quoi ? » fit-il avec une dose d'amertume.

Il me lâcha le poignet, et la déception m'envahit, me poussant à m'éloigner de lui et à me renfermer sur moi-même.

« Donc non. » lâchai-je simplement.

Je fis volte-face et me dirigeai vers le couloir de l'hôpital.

« Ne pars pas ! »

Je me figeai avant d'avoir atteint la porte de la chambre, le cœur cognant plus fort.

Cette fois, il avait l'air inquiet.

Mais je ne me retournai pas.

« Je vais juste essayer de trouver une occupation. » grommelai-je.

J'avais jamais eu l'intention de partir. Sauf si ça pouvait le pousser à me rattraper.

Je sortis, et sentis sa présence derrière moi alors que je me dirigeais vers l'accueil du service où j'avais été hospitalisée.

« Bonsoir. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer où trouver des magasines et des livres ? » Demandai-je à une femme entre deux âges aux allures de cerbère.

Pour prévenir toute tentative de fuite du service ?

Elle tendit la main pour désigner une porte, et en revint à son registre, écrivant d'une écriture serrée des noms et des numéros de chambre.

Je me dirigeai vers ce qui devait être une petite salle de... de quoi ? Détente ? Rencontre ? Pour les personnes hospitalisées. Glauque.

Y trainaient des piles de magasines écornés, et quelques livres plus vieux que moi, dont aucun titre ne m'interpella.

Je choisis quelques magasines géographiques – tant qu'à être enfermée, autant s'évader par la pensée – à défaut d'autre chose. Les Gala et magasines de voitures ne m'intéressant que nullement.

Je revins à ma chambre en un quart d'heure, Edward toujours sur mes talons, et allai m'installer sur le fauteuil sur lequel il s'était assis plus tôt.

Lui s'assit sur le lit, et je pris sur moi pour ne pas lui accorder une once d'attention en ouvrant mon premier magasine.

Mais j'échouai lamentablement.

Les mots se brouillaient devant mes yeux, les images n'avaient que des contours flous, et son regard posé sur moi me mettait mal à l'aise.

Aussi, au bout d'une demi-heure – un coup d'œil lancé à la pendule murale me l'indiqua – je relevai la tête vers lui.

« Tu peux dormir, tu sais.

_ Pour que tu files à l'anglaise ?

_ Tu ne me fais donc aucune confiance ? Me renfrognai-je.

_ Aucun rapport.

_ Bien sûr que ça en a un. M'entêtai-je.

_ Non. J'ai juste peur que tu disparaisses et que je ne te retrouve plus après.

_ Et tu comptes te priver de sommeil longtemps par peur ? » Ironisai-je.

Ses mots me faisaient mal. Ses mots me faisaient du bien. Ma raison rendait les armes, de même que l'avaient fait mon corps puis mon cœur depuis bien longtemps désormais.

Ou n'était-ce que les conséquences de ma chute sur la tête ?

Je me demandai l'espace d'une seconde si je n'étais pas en train d'halluciner ou éventuellement de rêver, mais je réprimai l'envie de me donner un coup de pied pour le vérifier. Pas devant lui, au cas où il serait_ réellement_ là, me couvant _réellement_ du regard.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'on soit chez moi. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement, et, désireuse de me donner une contenance, je me remis à feuilleter mon magasine.

« Le record sans dormir est de onze jours, et c'est exceptionnel. Commentai-je simplement, me souvenant d'un chiffre que j'avais lu une fois.

_ Personnellement je compte dormir demain. »

Je ne répondis rien, n'ayant pas envie de me lancer dans un débat qui serait sans doute stérile, et essayai de me concentrer sur les images d'horizons divers que je savais que je ne verrais qu'en photo, pendant qu'Edward sortait son portable pour pianoter dessus.

Puis, au bout d'un moment – une heure ? Deux ? -, je refermai le dernier magasine que j'avais emprunté et m'enroulai dans la couverture qu'Edward avait sortie de l'armoire, plus tôt.

J'étais si fatiguée.

Si mal soudain, aussi.

Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de m'endormir – ou pas plus de deux heures, avait demandé le médecin – mais là, j'étais vannée.

J'étais en train de glisser vers un semi-sommeil, du moins fut-ce l'impression que j'eus, quand je sentis qu'on me secouait.

J'ouvris tant bien que mal les yeux, ma tête me lançant plus fort qu'avant.

« Quoi ? » grognai-je dans un état semi-léthargique.

Une femme dont je me souvenais vaguement avoir déjà vu le visage – l'infirmière des urgences, je la reconnaissais – se retourna et demanda à quelqu'un de nous laisser seules quelques minutes.

Puis s'ensuivit une série de questions.

_Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous assoupie ? Avez-vous mal quelque part ? Où ?_

Et d'autres que je compris à peine.

J'avais mal au crâne, je me sentais nauséeuse, et surtout j'étais crevée, mais rien de grave.

L'infirmière m'examina rapidement, puis me répéta des consignes de sécurité que j'écoutai d'une oreille inattentive en hochant la tête, encore dans les vapes.

« Et n'oubliez pas que vous ne devez pas dormir, ou pas plus de deux heures. Qu'on soit certains que vous n'ayez pas une hémorragie intracrânienne.

_ Ok... » soufflai-je, lasse.

L'infirmière finit par sortir de la chambre, et Edward rentra aussi sec, me lançant un regard avant de reprendre sa place sur le lit, son portable à la main.

Je me levai, soudain de mauvaise humeur, et saisis les magasines que je feuilletais un peu plus tôt. Je sortis de cette foutue chambre, le fait de remettre mes muscles en action m'aidant à me garder un minimum éveillée.

Puis je sentis la présence d'Edward dans mon dos, et je me retournai brusquement.

« J'ai pas besoin d'un chien, quel que soit son pedigree ! » Sifflai-je, acerbe.

Il sembla ne pas se démonter.

« T'aurais pu dire garde du corps pour la comparaison. Répondit-il.

_ Je suis pas en danger de mort ! fis-je d'une voix furieuse mais basse – on se trouvait dans un couloir d'hôpital en pleine nuit.

_ Peut-être. Mais tu viens d'avoir une commotion.

_ Et alors ?

_ Imagine que tu tombes. Ton frère me casserait la gueule.

_ Quoi ? C'est ton unique souci ?

_ Il doit y en voir d'autres ?

_ Non. C'est juste que si c'est le cas, t'as pas à t'en faire. »

Je me remis en marche vers la salle aux livres, et en saisis un au hasard, dont le titre ne m'évoquait absolument rien. Je l'ouvris ; mais les lignes dansaient devant mes yeux, et je le refermai d'un claquement sec.

Edward ne m'avait pas répondu, mais était toujours collé à mes basques ; énervée, je décidai soudain d'aller prendre l'air.

Je me dirigeai vers les portes de l'hôpital sous le regard suspicieux de deux aides-soignants fumant une cigarette, et allai m'asseoir plus loin, contre un mur.

Laissant le froid m'envahir.

Pénétrer en moi.

Chasser la colère et la fatigue... Ou du moins essayer.

« Tu fais quoi là ? Fit Edward toujours à mes côtés.

_ Fous-moi la paix ! M'écriai-je, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

_ Hors de question ! Tu vas arrêter tes conneries, Bella, et tu vas devenir raisonnable. »

Sa voix était clairement agacée, mais j'écoutai à peine ce qu'il me disait, le crâne douloureux, nauséeuse.

« Arrête ça, merde ! » M'écriai-je, en pleine détresse.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, essayant de calmer mon cœur qui cognait de façon désagréable dans ma poitrine.

« Arrête d'abord ! … Ça va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Je ne lui répondis pas, recroquevillée sur moi-même, faisant un effort pour reprendre une respiration profonde, essayant de réprimer la nausée toujours plus forte.

Je sentis soudain ses bras passer sous mes genoux, une autre sous mes bras, et avant que j'eus pu comprendre je me retrouvai soulevée et emmenée vers l'hôpital.

Mon estomac se souleva violemment, et je me débattis avec force jusqu'à ce qu'Edward soit obligé de me reposer ; je me dirigeai à toute vitesse vers les toilettes les plus proches, et m'y enfermai, ayant à peine le temps de vérifier que la lunette des toilettes était bien relevée avant que mon estomac ne se mette à rendre le peu qu'il contenait encore.

La bile me brûla affreusement la gorge, et je me sentis soudain paniquer sans rien pouvoir y faire, ayant l'impression que j'allais m'étouffer.

Puis, au bout de minutes qui me parurent une éternité, je commençai à me sentir mieux, et mon cœur ralentit ses battements ; ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je sentis la main sur mon épaule, le linge frais et humide qu'on me tendait, et je relevai la tête vers une infirmière qui avait dû utiliser un passe pour rentrer dans ma cabine.

Je me redressai et me débarbouillai, alors qu'elle me posait plusieurs questions afin de vérifier mon état de conscience ; elle dirigea une lumière dans mes yeux, et je grimaçai.

Puis elle me fit sortir, et je croisai le regard paniqué d'Edward. Mon cœur se serra à cette vison, et je voulus lui dire que j'allais bien, mais l'infirmière me coupa avant que j'aie pu ouvrir la bouche.

« J'ai appelé un médecin, on prépare la salle d'IRM pour vous. »

Avant que j'aie pu protester, je fus remontée dans ma chambre ; et la suite se déroula un peu comme si j'étais spectatrice, séparée de mon propre corps.

On me passa une blouse d'hôpital, et on me conduisit sur un chariot vers une salle pour me faire me coucher sur la plate-forme de l'appareil ; un temps indéfinissable et des centaines de bruits de marteau piqueur plus tard, on me ressortit de l'appareil pour me ramener dans ma chambre, où Edward attendait, les traits tirés.

Le médecin ne prit même pas la peine de le faire sortir pour m'annoncer que fort heureusement aucune hémorragie intracrânienne n'avait été détectée à l'examen, et que j'allais pouvoir éventuellement commencer à prendre du repos, tout en surveillant les effets secondaires de ma commotion. Je l'écoutai à moitié, regardant le jour se lever par les vitres de la chambre ; puis, quand il fut parti, sans un mot, je pris mes affaires en main et allai trouver les cabines de douche, ignorant Edward qui à nouveau me suivait partout, peut-être encore plus méfiant.

L'eau coulant sur mon corps me délassa plus que je ne le pensais possible ; j'y restai longtemps, savourant la sensation.

Les nausées s'étaient estompées, et déjà mon mal de crâne se faisait moins violent ; je sortis de la douche, et pris mon temps pour me sécher, passant très doucement la serviette sur mes côtes douloureuses.

Trois côtes fêlées, avait dit le médecin.

Juste fêlées ? La douleur était déjà assez forte pour que je grimace à chaque mouvement de bras.

Un hématome s'étendait d'ailleurs vers mon flanc droit, et je poursuivis l'inventaire de mon corps, ne dénichant rien d'autre de mal ; ironiquement, la cuisse sur laquelle j'avais eu une crampe n'avait rien, et je pus me rhabiller, légèrement soulagée.

Je me dirigeai à nouveau vers ma chambre d'hôpital, toujours suivie d'Edward.

Je m'assis sur le lit, mais avant que j'aie pu lui adresser la parole, mon frère déboula dans la chambre, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur, furieux, et je grimaçai.

« Putain Bella, tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ces conneries !

_ Emmett, moins fort, t'es dans un hôpital ! Répliquai-je en le fusillant du regard.

_ Ça ne répond pas à ma question ! »

Je me renfrognai, et décidai de ne pas répondre ; ç'aurait été apporter de l'eau à son moulin, et j'avais mieux à faire que de me laisser sermonner par un grand frère surprotecteur dans un hôpital.

Aussi le laissai-je grogner une série de réprimandes sur mon comportement de ces dernières semaines, mon comportement à l'hôpital, mon comportement avec Edward, mon comportement en général...

Et sans doute d'autres choses, mais il finit par s'arrêter quand il comprit que mon attention n'était pas portée sur lui.

Je ne pouvais chasser de mon esprit la présence d'Edward.

Après tout ce temps.

Il était là.

Et visiblement inquiet.

Et au fond de moi la voix du contentement ronronnait.

Et je savais que c'était mal.

Et j'étais sadiquement fière quand même.

Je vis à peine le temps défiler ; je me souvins vaguement d'Edward nous laissant avec Emmett, de mon frère m'accompagnant à mon appartement, et d'avoir eu à mettre quelques affaires dans deux valises – sans avoir le moindre choix.

De toutes façons, je n'avais pas la force de lutter.

J'étais juste complètement crevée...

**oOo**

Quand je me réveillai, un réveil indiquait qu'on était en pleine nuit – plus de minuit.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et mon mal de crâne se rappela à moi ; je me redressai, et ce furent mes côtes qui m'élancèrent.

« Merde. » grognai-je à voix basse contre mon propre corps.

Je me levai, et sortis de la chambre de Jake – je me souvenais de tout. Ma chute, Edward, Emmett m'accompagnant chez lui.

Quand je passai dans le salon, je remarquai mes affaires posées contre le bar ; et la télé au son faible attira mon regard.

Edward était posté devant. Sans se retourner, il me demanda :

« T'as faim ?

_ Un peu. » répondis-je, la voix pâteuse.

Je passai derrière le bar, et me servis un verre d'eau que je bus lentement, avant d'attraper une pomme.

Il se tourna légèrement vers moi.

« T'as un truc au frigo. »

Puis se retourna vers l'écran.

Je crevais la dalle, c'était vrai ; mais j'étais bien trop mal à l'aise pour manger devant – enfin, plutôt derrière – lui ; aussi je ne fis qu'attraper mes affaires de toilettes.

« Ça ira, merci. et... c'est gentil de m'accueillir chez toi. Je ne te dérangerai pas longtemps.

_ T'inquiète. L'appart est assez grand. »

J'allai à la salle de bains pour me brosser les dents, et en ressortis quelques minutes plus tard.

« Non. Dès que j'ai moins mal, je rentre chez moi. Et je vais déjà mieux. »

C'était vrai.

Physiquement, du moins...

« C'est pas pressé. Et j'aime pas vivre seul trop longtemps.

_ Trouve-toi un coloc'.

_ Bonne idée. Comme ça tu dormiras dans mon lit. J'appelle Jacob demain pour qu'il débarrasse ses affaires et je passe une annonce. »

Une bouffée d'agacement monta en moi.

_Et de désir, n'essaie pas de le cacher_, grogna la voix mécontente de ma conscience.

Je la chassai avec agacement.

« Te sens pas obligé d'être si prévenant.

_ C'est inné chez moi, t'inquiète pas. »

Je ne pus retenir un reniflement amer.

« Ouais. C'est ça. »

J'attrapai une valise et retournai m'enfermer dans la chambre de Jacob.

Je me changeai rapidement, passant une de mes nuisettes les moins aguicheuses – celle-là ce devait être Emmett qui l'avait mise dans mon sac, et je l'en remerciai – et je me couchai dans les draps défaits.

J'avais mal aux côtes.

Au crâne.

Au cœur.

J'étais agacée.

Mais le sentiment qui prédomina juste au moment où je sombrai dans le sommeil, ne fut pas l'un de ceux-là... Mais la frustration terrible de ne respirer que l'odeur de Jacob dans l'oreiller.

Et non celle de son colocataire...

* * *

Et voilà !

Vous êtes plusieurs à nous avoir demandé combien de chapitres il restait...

Je ne sais pas vraiment. Au moins 1 + l'épilogue, peut-être un troisième... Mais nous approchons à trèèèèès grands pas de la fin, comme vous vous en doutez. Edward veut séduire Bella, Bella sait que sans lui sa vie ne tourne pas très rond... Reste à ce qu'ils deviennent un peu raisonnables tous les deux, et mettent à plat leurs différends ^^.

Alors à votre avis, comment ça va se passer ?

Vont-ils se faire la gueule un moment avant de se sauter dessus ?

Bella va-t-elle décider de s'enfuir de chez Edward pour le foutre en rogne ?

Est-ce lui qui va péter un câble et disparaître, de manière à ce que cette fois ce soit Bella qui ait à le chercher ?

La suite au prochain épisode !


	28. De notre amour

Bonjour bonjour !

Alors, je suppose que pas mal d'entre vous sont en long week-end ? Bon, allez, sans rancune envers celles et ceux pour qui c'est la cas, mais songez à ceux qui n'ont pas cette chance hein les ami(e)s !

En cette belle journée (enfin du moins de là où je poste), pour fêter l'Armistice (ça, c'est une bonne raison de faire un jour férié ! Mais ne nous étendons pas sur le sujet), voici un petit cadeau : la suite des aventures de nos amis, et...

Ne sortez pas les mouchoirs (aucun rapport avec Canet si certains d'entre vous se demandent), avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui a connu ses hauts et ses bas et a suscité des avis partagés parmi vous ^^.

Nous espérons d'ailleurs qu'au dernier chapitre, vous n'hésiterez pas à nous faire part de vos avis finaux, les bons et les mauvais points, tout... Ca ne peut que nous aider à nous améliorer.

Et pour les lecteurs/trices que ça intéresse... Il y a toutes les raisons de croire que nous reviendrons rapidement avec une autre fiction aux personnages complexes et plus ou moins attachants !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**EDWARD

* * *

**

J'ouvris les yeux d'un sommeil plus comateux que bienfaiteur et guettai les bruits dans l'appartement.

Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant cinq jours.

Je prenais mon temps pour me réveiller tout à fait, appréhendant de me retrouver en face d'elle.

Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant cinq jours.

J'inspirai profondément pour me donner du courage et formulai mentalement toutes les façons de commencer une conversation avec elle de façon neutre, comme pour lui dire " Je veux bien faire le premier pas mais il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts de ton côté aussi. "

Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant cinq jours.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était aussi compliqué.

Je pensais vraiment être capable de recoller les morceaux tout seul, sans l'aide de personne.

Mais je m'étais bien bercé de douces et stupides illusions.

_J'avais un coeur à reconquérir._

Jane m'appelait tous les matins pour savoir où est-ce que j'en étais exactement. Parfois même le soir et je la soupçonnais d'en faire de même avec _elle._ Parce qu'invariablement après l'un de ses coups de fil, nous nous retrouvions dans la même pièce et nous échangions un regard... Un long regard que je ne comprenais pas.

Je voulais lui dire que je me doutais bien que Jane l'appelait en douce pour avoir sa version de la journée qui venait de s'écouler.

Je voulais lui dire que je n'en pouvais plus d'être là, dans le même espace qu'elle et d'être incapable de lui parler.

Je voulais lui dire de s'approcher encore quand elle me frôlait accidentellement.

Je voulais lui dire d'arrêter de dormir dans le lit de Jacob parce que ça me rendait littéralement dingue de l'avoir près et loin de moi.

Je voulais lui demander si elle ne serait pas contre que je prenne ma douche avec elle...

Je passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux et mon estomac se contracta d'appréhension.

Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant cinq jours.

Est-ce que ça n'allait jamais finir ?

Mon portable me sortit de mes pensées et je soupirai cette fois d'agacement avant même de voir le nom affiché sur l'écran. Je le pris presque rageusement et haussai un sourcil en voyant _Tanya._

Jane avait intérêt à ne pas être passée à la vitesse supérieure en faisant appel à celle qui était en passe de devenir sa nouvelle chouchou.

" Oui ? Marmonnai-je en décrochant d'une voix cassée.

_ _Waw... Je te réveille ? Ou mieux... Je te dérange ? _ Me demanda-t-elle surexcitée.

_ ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ _Elle est avec toi c'est ça ? Oh putain, Girly Blondie me doit un restau ! J'ai parié pour ce week-end !_

_ Vous me faites quoi, là ? M'agaçai-je.

__ Rho ça va ! Lili a déjà perdu, elle avait parié sur le premier soir... "_

Je me forçai à ne pas répondre et me levai de mauvaise humeur. Telles que je connaissais ces deux-là, il fallait s'en douter...

" _... Mais Sexy Baby dit qu'il faut vous laisser tranquilles alors il n'a pas voulu participer... Tu m'écoutes ? _"

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et me figeai un peu en voyant Bella traverser le salon vêtue de cette foutue serviette éponge bleu ciel dans laquelle je la voyais depuis maintenant cinq jours. Je déglutis en me forçant à ne pas trop la dévisager genre " Je suis en manque de toi et j'ai très envie que tu passes à la casserole " et croisai son regard noisette surpris.

Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant cinq jours.

Elle se détourna presque aussitôt et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre de Jacob.

Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant cinq jours.

Ma gorge se serra de frustration et de tristesse ; comment pouvais-je tenter de faire le premier pas si elle ne m'en laissait même pas le temps ?

" _Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ? _"

Je me forçai à détourner les yeux de l'endroit où elle avait quitté mon champ de vision et me dirigeai vers le bar américain, morose. Presque dépité.

" _Ca va pas ?_ "

Je secouai la tête et me reconcentrai sur ma pseudo-conversation téléphonique avec Tanya.

" Si. Mentis-je en attrapant un bol sans grande conviction.

_ _Arrête ! Je te connais !... Ne me dis pas que Jane a raison et que c'est pire que ce qu'on pensait avec Alec... "_

Elle n'utilisait plus les surnoms débiles qu'elle nous donnait d'habitude tout à coup. Ca voulait dire qu'on venait de passer en mode sérieux sans que je ne m'en rende compte et je savais pas trop si j'en avais envie ou pas.

Je ne voulais pas analyser de façon méticuleusement mon échec. Je le faisais déjà très bien tout seul et ça n'avait rien de glorieux.

" _On va vous donner un coup de pouce..._

_ Quoi ?

__ Vous en avez besoin, là ! Si ça continue, à la Saint Valentin vous en serez toujours au même point et j'ai vraiment pas envie de voir ça._

_ Et vous allez faire quoi ? Vous déguiser en Cupidon ? Marmonnai-je en me versant des céréales.

_ _Hey ! Pas con ! Faut que j'en parle à Girly Blondie... _"

Je soupirai, cette fois vraiment abattu.

J'étais au fond du fond depuis maintenant des semaines et je n'arrivais pas à ne serait-ce que faire un mètre vers la surface. Je me noyais. Littéralement.

" _... On est là dans une demie heure environ ! Salut ! "_

La tonalité du téléphone me sortit cette fois de mes pensées.

Elle avait dit quoi ? " On est là dans une demie heure environ ? "

Génial.

Vraiment génial.

J'allais me prendre mon premier râteau dans ma tentative de réconciliation devant elles, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux.

**oOo**

J'étais encore dans la salle de bains lorsqu'on toqua à la porte de façon énergique.

J'en sortis et allai m'asseoir sur le canapé alors que Bella entrouvrait la porte de sa chambre, sans doute pour vérifier qui c'était.

Si seulement elle savait... Mais elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Je me forçai une fois de plus à me détourner d'elle et entendis des clés s'introduire dans la serrure puis la porte s'ouvrir ; trois... deux... un...

" Salut ! " Claironna Tanya.

Je m'enfonçai dans le canapé en me forçant à afficher un visage neutre et non franchement agacé et anxieux.

" Cache ta joie, Bella... Alors... Comment vont nos amoureux ? " Nous demanda-t-elle en se laissant tomber à côté de moi.

Elle m'embrassa furtivement sur la joue tandis que derrière moi, Jane ouvrait la porte du frigo.

" T'as plus de jus de kiwi ? S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Bonjour... Marmonnai-je sans me retourner.

_ Salut... T'as plus de jus de kiwi ?

_ ... Non.

_ Merde. Moi non plus. Et Alec non plus. On doit sortir. "

Je jetai un coup d'oeil du côté de la chambre de mon colocataire et vis la silhouette de Bella appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

" ... Bella doit être fatiguée. " Marmonnai-je.

Mon estomac se contracta une fois de plus alors que je me rendais compte que c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était chez moi que je prononçai son prénom à haute voix et que je m'adressais très indirectement à elle.

" Vous avez fait quoi pour qu'elle soit fatiguée ? " Me demanda malicieusement Tanya.

Bella se redressa soudain, raide.

"Franchement, vous me faites chier avec vos sous-entendus à la con. J'suis contente de voir que vous vous entendez à merveille au moins sur un point, mais là, j'en ai ma claque. Ça vous emmerderait de nous lâcher la grappe ? Je me casse, je ne reviendrai que quand je serai sure que vous vous serez barrées, bye et ravie de vous avoir revues."

Je me glaçai à ces paroles alors qu'un silence de plomb tombait sur l'appartement.

Mettre KO Jane en une seule réplique, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours et ça n'était sûrement pas donné à tout le monde.

La porte de la chambre de Jacob claqua violemment, les enfermant toutes les deux et je me levai, presque nauséeux, pour allumer la chaîne murale, peu désireux d'entendre des bribes de leur conversation, dans la quelle je serai forcément le microbe à éliminer au plus vite pour assainir sa vie.

" Waw... C'est la fête chez toi. " Fit Tanya d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de la regarder et encore moins de répliquer. Je me contentai juste d'augmenter le volume et allai chercher mon ordinateur dans ma chambre, puis m'installai au bar, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour me changer les idées. N'importe quoi.

" J'aime pas quand t'es comme ça. Dit-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

_ Vous vous attendiez à quoi, franchement ? " Grognai-je en ouvrant ma boîte mail sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Du coin de l'oeil, je la vis hausser des épaules, dubitative.

" Avant, quand tu voulais quelque chose... Commença-t-elle.

_ Tu ne peux pas comparer. La coupai-je, morose.

_ Je sais. Tu es amoureux d'elle.

_ Et visiblement, elle ne l'est pas de moi. "

Elle me donna un énorme coup de poing dans l'épaule et me lança un regard noir que je lui rendis en frictionnant la zone douloureuse, une bile amère dans la bouche.

" T'es mal placée pour me donner des conseils ou critiquer. Je te rappelle que t'as galéré pas mal d'années avant de te bouger le cul. Sifflai-je.

_ C'est bien pour ça que je suis bien placée. Elle _est_ amoureuse de toi. Sinon, elle ne resterait pas dans ton appart' à attendre enfin un geste de ta part.

_ C'est vraiment débile comme réflexion. Ca fait cinq jours qu'elle est là. Elle ne m'a pas parlé une seule fois. Quand elle entre dans une pièce où je suis, elle fait tout pour ne pas y rester plus de deux minutes !

_ On a toutes notre fierté. Des fois, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste alors on s'y raccroche. Je suis sûre qu'elle pense à toi à chaque seconde de la journée et même de la nuit. Et qu'elle rêve de se glisser dans ton lit le soir.

_ Arrête. " La coupai-je une nouvelle fois, incapable d'en entendre d'avantage.

Elle me regarda avec une sorte de compassion, presqu'avec tristesse parce qu'elle connaissait que trop bien la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Et elle, ne l'avait pas vécu que quelques semaines.

La vérité était que j'avais peur de suivre sa trace.

D'attendre que le temps passe pour finalement tout perdre au bout, si ça n'était pas déjà le cas.

Est-ce que j'allais rester impassible jusqu'à ce qu'_elle_ sorte définitivement de ma vie, attendant désespérément un nouvel accident, une nouvelle excuse ?

La porte de la chambre de mon colocataire s'ouvrit à la volée, m'arrachant un léger haut-le-cœur et je vis du coin de l'œil Bella se diriger à pas très lourds vers la porte.

" Tu fuis parce que tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, Bella ! " Lui dit Jane dans mon dos.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et me lança un regard que je crus voir dire : " Bonne chance avec ces deux-là, tu vas en avoir besoin. ", puis la porte se referma sourdement sur elle.

" Quel caractère de cochon ! Y a que toi qui arrives à la surpasser ! Me dit ma meilleure amie en se laissant tomber à son tour à côté de moi.

_ T'en as tiré quoi ? Lui demanda Tanya, connaissant déjà la réponse.

_ Concrètement ?... Rien. Souffla Jane, de mauvaise humeur.

_ J'ai fait chou blanc aussi. Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas qu'on fait ça pour vous ? Me demanda Jane en tirant le Notebook vers elle pour que je la regarde en face.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas que ça ne sert à rien ? Grognai-je.

_ Et tu comptes faire quoi pour remédier à la situation, Casanova ? Se renfrogna-t-elle encore plus.

_ Il croit qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui. " Soupira Tanya.

Jane me donna à son tour un énorme coup de poing dans l'épaule gauche cette fois et m'atomisa via ses pupilles ambrées.

" Vous vous êtes connectées mentalement en vous reparlant ?... Par pitié, refaites-vous la gueule, ça fait vraiment peur. Marmonnai-je en bougeant douloureusement mon épaule.

_ Bien sûr qu'elle est amoureuse de toi ! N'importe quel imbécile pourrait le voir ! Même Newton ! Ragea Jane sans prêter attention à ma précédente remarque.

_ Vous n'avez pas du jus de kiwi à acheter ? Grognai-je en reprenant l'ordinateur.

_ T'as pas une fille après qui courir ? " Répliqua-t-elle en m'arrachant une nouvelle fois le Notebook.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour m'exhorter au calme.

En temps normal, Jane était du genre très _très_ têtue, alors enceinte, je n'osais même pas tester ses limites.

Elle me regardait avec cette froideur calme qui la caractérisait si bien, attendant avec patience la prochaine attaque. _Comme avant_...

" Foutez-moi la paix. Finis-je par marmonner.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me demanda Tanya.

_ Rien, évidemment. Tu ne le connais pas depuis le temps ? Il va rester là, tout seul à se morfondre et à se traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connait ou mieux, se bourrer la gueule tout seul. Restons con et pathétique jusqu'au bout. Dit perfidement Jane.

_ Elle m'a quitté ! M'énervai-je en me levant.

_ On le sait, ça. Personne t'a dit qu'elle le voulait réellement. Répliqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement.

_ Descends un peu de ton nuage rose. Ricanai-je, amer.

_ Et toi, montes-y un peu de temps en temps.

_ T'attends quoi, là ? Nous coupa Tanya en me regardant.

_ ... Que vous dégagiez.

_ Tu peux dégager en premier. On a les clés. "

Rêvais-je ou était-elle en train de me virer de mon propre appart' ?

" New-York est une très grande ville... Plus tu lui laisseras de l'avance, plus de temps tu mettras à la retrouver et plus longtemps je devrai supporter les hormones en furie de Girly Blondie... Alors pour une fois, ne réfléchis pas. Fonce. "

**oOo**

Ca faisait plus d'une heure et demie que j'errais dans les rues surpeuplées et que je ne savais pas où aller pour la retrouver.

En me présentant chez elle, sa copine m'avait dit, un peu surprise sans doute que je la cherche, qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était. Et je l'avais étrangement cru.

J'étais donc reparti en me demandant pour la énième fois depuis que j'avais quitté la chaleur confortable de mon appartement pourquoi j'avais écouté ces deux furies entremetteuses.

Pour me débarrasser d'elles, c'était évident, alors pourquoi cet espoir saugrenu ?

Pourquoi voulais-je tant croire à leur conte de fées gnangnan ?

Je me mêlai à la foule des passants qui traversait en hâte la rue en direction de Central Park que j'évitais, n'ayant pas trop envie de voir des couples énamourés serrés l'un contre l'autre. Je bousculai quelqu'un sans m'en rendre compte, rongé par mes pensées chaotiques et continuai ma route en m'excusant vaguement.

_Où était-elle ?_

Avec surprise, je vis que mes pas m'avaient conduit devant le Strawberry. Peut-être que... ?

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je poussai la porte, le ventre noué par l'appréhension. Des semaines que je n'étais pas venu là.

Un groupe d'adolescentes se tourna vers moi et gloussa alors que j'observai les personnes présentes parmi lesquelles, apparemment, elle ne se trouvait pas.

Et la déception, puis l'amertume m'envahirent, tout à coup.

" Est-ce une hallucination ou c'est bien Edward Cullen qui refait surface ? " Fit une voix légèrement rauque sur ma gauche.

Je me tournai machinalement vers elle et vis Cassie, lunettes sur le nez, bouquin en main, qui m'observait avec un léger rictus.

Un drôle de sourire étira malgré moi mes lèvres alors que je m'approchais du bar.

" T'as pas vu Bella ? Lui demandai-je en scrutant une nouvelle fois la salle.

_ Salut. Ca va, oui, merci et toi ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus en effet, heureuse de voir que tu te souviens encore de moi. Toujours célibataire - je compte pas les plan cul - mais je suis sur un super coup grâce à ton pote " Je-suis-une-chasse-gardée-prière-de-ne-pas-m'-approcher-à-moins-de-cent-kilomètres-et-d'-encore-moins-me-regarder-quand-je-suis-étonnamment-tout-seul " .

Je souris cette fois, amusé.

" Tu vois toujours Jacob ? Lui demandai-je un peu surpris.

_ Plus souvent que toi, en tout cas. Disons qu'il a pris se habitudes ici. Répliqua-t-elle avec une moue.

_ Et Jane le sait ?

_ Oh, mais elle est là les trois-quarts du temps. Une chasse gardée, ça ne se surveille pas tout seul. Je lui ai conseillé une muselière pour la Saint-Valentin... Mais grâce à lui, je me suis découvert une passion... Outre pour les dieux sauvages, je tiens à la préciser. " Me dit-elle avec un rictus.

Elle leva le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains où je pus lire _Légendes quileutes_ et levai un sourcil, étonné.

" Embry en connaît un rayon là-dessus. " Me murmura-t-elle en se penchant légèrement au dessus du bar, comme si elle ne voulait que personne ne l'entende.

Je la regardai, de plus en plus surpris et elle roula des yeux, exaspérée.

" Les futurs pères de famille, même canons, très peu pour moi.

_ J'ai rien dit ! " Fis-je, faussement offusqué.

Elle me sourit cette fois en posant le livre à ses côtés.

" Son copain est tout aussi beau. Avec ce je-ne-sais-quoi froid qui le rend en apparence inaccessible. Ca le rend encore plus attirant à mes yeux. Dit-elle.

_ Tu communiques avec lui ?

_ Communiquer, c'est un grand mot. Je lui ai envoyé un mail il y a environ trois semaines. J'ai baratiné comme quoi je m'intéressais à la culture amérindienne et que Jacob m'avait dit qu'il en connaissait un rayon sur celle des Quileutes. Il a mis quelques jours à répondre. J'ai bien cru qu'il ne le ferait pas... Puis, j'ai eu quatre mots sur ma boîte mails " Donne-moi ton adresse. " Et j'ai reçu ça... Depuis, je lui fais part de mes observations. Je suis devenue très studieuse. Il devient bavard ces derniers temps ; j'ai eu droit à trois phrases d'une dizaine de mots hier soir. Je pense que le fait qu'on ait couché ensemble toi et moi n'arrange pas les choses. Mais j'ai bon espoir. " Fit-elle en souriant.

Je me renfrognais un peu, n'ayant pas très envie de repenser à ma période " Rendre jalouse Bella par n'importe quel moyen " et au pseudo-baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec lui le soir du Réveillon. J'avais suffisamment les boules comme ça.

" Tu veux sortir avec lui ? Ca va être difficile vu qu'il est à l'autre bout du pays... Et il ne semble pas très... enclin à partager son savoir. Marmonnai-je.

_ Ne brûlons pas les étapes. Même si j'adorerais visiter son tipi. Soupira-t-elle en caressant la couverture du livre.

_ Ils vivent dans des chalets...

_ Je préfère dire " tipi ". C'est plus primaire. Ca fait plus mystérieux. Bon... Si on en revenait à ta question de départ. Même si je suis vexée que tu ne sois pas venu pour moi. Où en est-on dans la grande tragédie du moment ? "

Je lui jetai un regard noir au quel elle répondit par un sourire tranquille, légèrement moqueur.

" La future maman parle beaucoup de vous quand ils viennent. " M'avoua-t-elle.

Tiens donc... Fallait s'en douter...

" On n'est pas près d'un changement de genre. Marmonnai-je une nouvelle fois.

_ Parce que vous ne le voulez pas.

_ Crois-moi, je le veux.

_ Pas assez. Elle est partie ?

_ ... A cause de la future maman et de sa nouvelle favorite. "

Elle rit.

" T'es allé dans tous les endroits où elle a l'habitude de se rendre ?

_ Oui. " Grognai-je aussitôt.

Non !

Le complexe sportif...

" Vu ta tête, je dirais non.

_ Merci. Soufflai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte à pas pressés.

_ Je suis la meilleure. C'est bien connu. " Répliqua-t-elle au moment où je sortais.

Je me dirigeai vers la bouche de métro la plus proche, me traitant à nouveau d'imbécile.

Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

A l'idée qu'elle pouvait être en ce moment-même sur un mur, j'allongeai le pas.

Il fallait que je la retrouve. Et vite.

Je pénétrai sur le quai bondé quand mes yeux furent irrémédiablement attirés par un panneau publicitaire sur l'écologie, représentant un ruisseau coulant dans une forêt qui semblait calme et paisible et j'eus soudain une idée.

On avait besoin de se retrouver.

On avait besoin de se donner vraiment une chance.

Sans portable, sans " amis ", sans rien.

Juste elle et moi.

Loin de tout.

Et je connaissais l'endroit idéal pour ça...

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Me sentant soudain observée, je lâchai des yeux le mur sur lequel mes camarades s'entrainaient ; et mon regard croisa une paire d'émeraudes que je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître.

Mon cœur loupa un battement, et je me figeai un peu, avant de sourciller légèrement.

C'était vraiment lui ?

Oui, c'était bien_ lui_. Qui m'observait, d'assez loin.

J'étais assise à la place des spectateurs, dans la salle d'escalade, après une brève discussion avec James qui s'était agacé de me voir là. Il croyait que j'étais venue pour grimper.

Je n'étais pas inconsciente, quand même... Si j'avais voulu escalader, je me serais rendue dans un endroit où il n'était pas.

Mes pensées revinrent à Edward.

Je pris mon temps pour me lever, et pour aller le rejoindre ; m'arrêtai à trois bons mètres de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Lui demandai-je d'un ton où ne transparaissait que la surprise ; pas une pointe d'animosité.

Ses yeux reflétèrent un court instant du soulagement qui me surprit encore plus, puis il détourna le regard.

Mal à l'aise.

« On revient sur les lieux du crime ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix nerveuse.

Mon cœur cogna plus lourdement dans ma poitrine.

Notre première conversation depuis...

Ce qui me semblait une éternité. En fait, juste depuis que nous avions quitté l'hôpital.

Je haussai les épaules, choisissant de ne pas laisser paraître le même malaise qui m'assaillait.

« Accident. Je me réhabitue à l'ambiance pour quand je reprendrai. »

Il y eut un court silence, puis il reprit.

« Ça fait presque trois heures que je te cherche.

_ Ah... désolée. » fis-je sans l'être vraiment.

Je me tus un instant, puis ajoutai :

« Elles sont parties ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Sans doute. Jane ne peut pas vivre sans du jus de kiwi toutes les deux heures. »

Je détournai le regard.

« Ok... Je pense que je rentrerai tard, en espérant qu'elles ne soient vraiment plus là. »

Je n'avais _réellement_ pas envie de les voir à nouveau, de sentir toutes leurs _manœuvres_ qui n'avaient absolument_ rien _de discret pour nous remettre _ensemble_ avec Edward, de les écouter_ s'extasier_ sur les soi-disant _signes_ qui selon elles indiquaient que l'on était toujours un _sublime_ couple.

Pas envie du tout.

« En fait... » répondit soudain Edward, « Si je suis venu c'est pour qu'on ne rentre pas. »

Je tressaillis, et portai rapidement mon regard sur lui, alors qu'il se retournait vers moi, apparemment neutre. À nouveau je sourcillai, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il entendait par là.

« J'aimerai bien prendre le large. »

Il se détourna, et mon cœur loupa un battement.

« Et tu veux que je vienne ? » demandai-je toujours avec surprise. Puis un éclair de lucidité me transperça. « Oh... à cause de la promesse que tu as faite à mon frère je suppose. »

Mortifiée, je me mordis la lèvre avant de détourner le regard très rapidement, les joues soudain plus chaudes.

Un sourd aurait entendu la déception qui avait percé dans ma voix.

J'aurais voulu me glisser dans un trou de souris.

« Non. C'est juste que j'en ai envie. Après, c'est toi qui décide. »

Mon cœur se remit à cogner plus fort dans ma poitrine, et je sentis mes jambes devenir aussi molles que du coton, alors que mon visage se tournait à nouveau lentement vers lui, comme si mon esprit ne pouvait pas empêcher son mouvement.

« … Envie que je vienne ? » Répétai-je malgré moi dans un murmure.

Un silence plana.

« Tu viens ou pas ? Parce qu'avec la circulation on n'y est pas avant sept heures. Me demanda-t-il sans me répondre, sans me regarder non plus.

_ … Où ?

_ A River Green. » répondit-il d'une voix serrée.

Je déglutis difficilement, et laissai passer quelques secondes, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

River Green.

Le début de mon attirance pour lui.

Le début de tout.

« Et les cours ? » Soufflai-je soudain, sans réellement savoir d'où me venait cette idée.

Il haussa les épaules.

« On enverra des mails. C'est pas comme si on partait des semaines. Juste quelques jours. Sinon je vais péter un câble. »

Je le considérai quelques instants ; puis je détournai le regard.

Et, absolument pas certaine de faire le bon choix, je me décidai.

« … Ok. »

Un simple acquiescement.

Deux lettres.

Et pourtant je savais que ça allait tour changer...

En bien ou en mal.

Silencieusement, nous sortîmes du complexe, avec Edward... Mais comme deux inconnus. Ne nous frôlant pas. Ne nous parlant pas. Marchant seulement dans la même direction... Mais marchions-nous aussi vers le même but ?

Seule une question franchit mes lèvres, alors que nous n'étions plus qu'à une rue de son appartement.

« Tes parents y seront ? »

Sans le regarder, je le sentis soudain plus nerveux.

« Non. »

Son ton laissait sous-entendre une question du genre « Pourquoi ? Ça te gêne ? »

Je ne répondis rien, ne sachant trop si j'étais soulagée ou au contraire plus tendue encore.

Et nous terminâmes de rentrer en silence.

Toujours sans un mot, nous nous dirigeâmes lui vers sa chambre, moi vers celle de Jacob, faire nos valises respectives.

Sans un mot.

Dans une ambiance tendue.

Ne sachant combien de temps on partait, je pris pas mal de vêtements, sans trop regarder ce que je faisais.

Au final, je me rendis compte que j'avais empaqueté dans ma valise la totalité des affaires qui avaient été amenées chez Edward à ma sortie de l'hôpital.

Je jetai un regard à la chambre de Jake désormais vide, le cœur lourd.

Et si c'était la dernière fois que j'y remettais les pieds ?

Et si à l'issue de cette échappée Edward et moi nous disions adieu pour de bon ?

Au vu de son comportement de tout à l'heure, je ne pouvais rien imaginer d'autre.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces pensées qui assombrissaient considérablement mon humeur déjà maussade, et allai rejoindre Edward dans le salon.

Sans un mot, nous descendîmes au garage.

Sans un mot, nous montâmes dans sa voiture.

Sans un mot, il démarra et s'engagea en une minute dans la circulation infernale de New York.

Et sans moi-même prononcer un mot, je sombrai dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves en une dizaine de minutes...

**oOo**

La sensation d'une décélération me tira de mon sommeil.

Puis un son.

Celui qu'au bout de quelques secondes j'identifiai comme le bruit du gravier sous les roues d'une voiture.

Je fronçai les sourcils, les yeux toujours fermés, et remuai légèrement.

La voiture s'arrêta.

J'ouvris les yeux, et mon regard se posa sur l'immense bâtisse que pour la deuxième fois je voyais, alors que mon estomac se serrait.

À côté, Edward ne disait rien.

Un bref regard vers lui m'informa qu'il ne me regardait pas, non plus.

Il détacha sa ceinture, et j'en fis de même ; nous descendîmes de la voiture et récupérâmes nos affaires dans le coffre.

Edward se dirigea vers la maison ; et sortit un trousseau de clefs pour l'ouvrir, alors que je le rejoignais en silence.

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur, et pour la deuxième fois mon regard fut attiré par le décor, les cadres, les boiseries, le charme de cette immense demeure.

Edward posa ses affaires, et se dirigea vers la cheminée, sortant d'en dessous un peu de bois pour l'allumer.

Je fis quelques pas dans le salon, puis lui demandai soudain :

« Au fait, je prends quelle chambre ?

_ Tu as le choix... » Répondit-il très vaguement.

Mon cœur se serra, alors que des images de sa chambre, et de nous deux m'assaillaient, comme un souvenir cuisant de tout ce que j'avais perdu de lui.

J'eus soudain froid.

D'un froid que même le plus chaleureux des feux n'aurait pu dissiper... Si ce n'était le feu qui brûlait dans ses yeux quand, autrefois, il me regardait comme si j'étais la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

Les larmes me brûlèrent les paupières, et je serrai les dents, sentant mon menton commencer à trembler mais désirant à tout prix ne pas montrer le chagrin qui m'assaillait à...

_Lui._

Sous le faux prétexte d'aller me rafraîchir, sans un mot, j'allai m'isoler dans une des salles de bains, et m'aspergeai le visage d'une eau qui me parut tiède, tellement moi je me sentais glacée...

**oOo**

La sensation d'une chaleur enveloppante.

Une odeur que je connaissais parfaitement mais dont je n'arrivais pas à me repaître.

Des draps doux autour de moi.

Ce n'était pas la chambre de Jake.

Toujours dans les limbes du sommeil, j'essayai de me souvenir d'où j'étais.

La soirée de la veille.

Le silence entre... entre qui et moi ?

Le piano.

Une mélodie qui n'arrêtait pas.

Le froid.

Mon cœur loupa un battement, me réveillant un peu plus.

Edward.

Notre fuite.

River Green.

Le silence entre nous.

Moi retirant mon pull et me blottissant dans un plaid, dans le canapé du salon une partie de la soirée.

Lui me laissant pour aller s'asseoir au piano.

Les notes qui montaient dans l'air frais.

Le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

Mon esprit qui se tournait entièrement vers la musique qui me berçait.

Puis le sommeil.

Et...

Après, je ne savais pas.

Je ne voulais pas encore y réfléchir.

Je ne voulais pas gâcher la sensation de confort.

Je bougeai légèrement dans le lit, et mon dos s'enfonça dans quelques chose qui me parut chaud et solide ; je grognai de bien-être, et de frustration aussi, pour une raison encore inconnue. Un grommellement se fit entendre derrière moi, et un bras se resserra autour de ma taille, une main se pressant un peu plus contre le bas de mon ventre, juste au dessus de mon pubis.

La chaleur de la paume contre ma peau sensible à cet endroit irradia jusque dans mon sexe, et, le souffle un peu court, je me retournai vers la source de chaleur qui me tenait compagnie.

L'odeur que j'aimais tant se fit plus entêtante, et je posai mes lèvres contre quelque chose de pulsatile – _une carotide ?_ - , avant de glisser mes bras autour d'une taille musclée et une jambe entre deux autres, me collant à mon rêve –_ était-ce vraiment un rêve_ ?

Ledit rêve se tendit contre moi, et une main glissa sous mon haut, se faufilant contre ma peau brûlante, attisant le feu en moi, un peu violemment. Un éclair de lucidité me permit de me rendre compte que je ne portais visiblement que mes sous vêtements et un débardeur.

_Je ne me souviens pourtant pas de m'être déshabillée, hier soir..._

Le feu dans mon bas-ventre se propagea au reste de mon corps, et, gémissant, je me plaquai contre ce que je devinais être l'érection de mon rêve ; ma main s'activa et se mit à faire des allers-retours le long d'un dos, musclé, lisse...

Parfait.

Un grognement surgit du torse contre moi, et deux mains fermes se saisirent de mon débardeur pour me le retirer un peu brusquement, avant de revenir sur ma peau me plaquer au corps chaud ; une douleur me traversa les côtes, et je gémis faiblement. Mais l'érection contre ma culotte humide se mit à frotter langoureusement, annihilant toute autre sensation, et deux mains me caressèrent les fesses à travers le fin tissu, me coupant à nouveau le souffle.

Puis encore la douleur dans mes côtes, et je gémis plus fort de protestation, m'éloignant à regret du corps chaud, mais glissant mes doigts dans une tignasse désordonnée pour amener un visage au mien.

Mes lèvres en rencontrèrent d'autres, et j'en forçai un peu le passage pour un baiser violent et passionné.

J'étais maintenant complètement réveillée.

Et je savourai le goût de mon compagnon, profondément heureuse de le retrouver.

Edward.

Il répondit avec rage à mon baiser, et ses mains me firent basculer sur lui.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, ouverts, et eus l'impression de me liquéfier sous son regard juste...

Bouillant.

Deux émeraudes si foncées qu'elles en paraissaient presque noires, un regard si passionné que j'aurais presque pu jouir rien qu'en m'y perdant quelques secondes.

Mon corps réagit immédiatement, mais je ne l'écoutai pas, mesurant à vitesse éclair ce qui était en train de se produire.

Edward.

Nos disputes, trop fréquentes.

La douleur à chacune de nos séparations.

Nos longues semaines de distance.

Nos longs jours de silence.

Le bonheur de le retrouver...

Je me penchai lentement sur lui, consciente de chaque détail – son souffle un peu court, mes cheveux emmêlés caressant sa joue, ses pupilles dilatées, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je les effleurai juste de ma bouche, bien déterminée à le torturer pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait souffrir, mais sa main glissa dans mes cheveux pour se saisir de mon crâne, et il plaqua ma bouche contre la sienne, me maintenant contre lui comme s'il craignait que je ne m'échappe, m'embrassant à nouveau avec rage ; et de la même façon que je voulais le torturer, je supposai qu'il cherchait à me faire ressentir toute la frustration que je lui avais infligée ces dernières semaines.

Je glissai contre lui, me recouchant à son côté tout en lui rendant son baiser, et saisis fermement la peau de son flanc sous mes doigts, le caressant durement.

Passionnément.

Il laissa échapper un grognement qui me fit frémir jusqu'au plus profond de mes entrailles et passa au-dessus de moi en plaquant mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur que je fis de mon mieux pour cacher. Il ne put la voir, la bouche dans mon cou, embrassant longuement ma carotide, ma clavicule, mon sternum. Sa bouche descendit le long de la vallée entre mes seins, de mon ventre ; mon souffle se coupa quand elle atteignit mon nombril, et je me cambrai violemment quand elle se posa sur ma culotte, brûlante de désir.

Son prénom voulut s'échapper de mes lèvres, mais s'étrangla dans ma gorge.

Il sourit légèrement contre ma peau, et je serrai mes paupières et mes dents pour ne pas crier ; sa bouche refit le même chemin en sens inverse, à peine plus rapidement, et je réussis à reprendre un souffle erratique.

Jusqu'à ce que sa bouche se repose sur la mienne, m'entraînant dans un baiser aussi rageur que les autres...

Une pointe de tendresse en plus.

Il s'éloigna un peu, et nos regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau.

« Bonjour. » Me murmura-t-il de sa voix cassée.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur ma culotte humide, et commencèrent à me caresser doucement ; je fermai les yeux un court instant, et il grogna un peu.

Je rouvris les paupières et me plongeai à nouveau dans ses émeraudes, me laissant emmener doucement vers le plaisir ; puis mes mains glissèrent contre ses flancs, ses hanches, et je saisis l'élastique de son boxer.

« Salut. » lâchai-je dans un murmure rauque.

Lentement, très lentement, je me mis à faire glisser son unique vêtement le long de ses jambes frémissantes, sans lâcher ses yeux des miens ; mais il m'arrêta et m'embrassa avant que j'aie eu le temps de laisser échapper ne serait-ce qu'un grondement de mécontentement, et ses doigts passèrent sous l'élastique de ma culotte, atteignant mon humidité et me faisant me cambrer encore contre lui, dévorée par le plaisir. Il titilla longuement mon clitoris, alternant les mouvements rapides et lents, me donnant l'impression de me consumer littéralement, torturée ; puis ses doigts glissèrent dans ma fente, et son pouce pressa mon clitoris ; je jouis dans un cri, haletante, les joues bouillantes, son regard sur moi.

Il attendit que j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux pour se redresser, et porta ses doigts à sa bouche, me dévisageant longtemps...

Très, longtemps.

Le temps que je reprenne réellement mon souffle, je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, et attirai son visage vers le mien pour un baiser tendre et passionné, le cœur brûlant. Mon goût sur ses lèvres me donna envie de plus ; ma main glissa à nouveau le long de son corps, caressa ses fesses, et je saisis son membre gonflé, en caressant la longueur du bout des doigts, m'attardant sur son gland.

Il s'arracha à moi avec difficulté, son corps se tendant malgré sa volonté vers le mien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

_ Je t'aime. » Répondis-je simplement.

Aimer en verbe d'action. À ce moment il me semblait qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire plus ce que j'avais envie de faire que celui-là.

Je le déséquilibrai pour le faire tomber sur le dos, et l'embrassai profondément, saisissant à nouveau son érection pour lui imposer un va-et-vient lent mais puissant, titillant régulièrement son frein de la pulpe du pouce.

Il frissonna violemment, et m'embrassa avec ce qui me semblait être toute l'envie du monde, alors que je m'activais autour de lui ; je savourai la sensation de son souffle se faisant de plus en plus erratique, de plus en plus haletant, et, le sentant sombrer dans le plaisir, je descendis mon visage vers son ventre, le mordillai ; puis vers son sexe tendu, et je posai ma langue dessus avant de le prendre dans ma bouche, me délectant de la façon dont tous ses muscles se crispèrent, et de son râle quand au bout d'un va-et-vient il jouit en de longs jets.

Encore tremblante, je m'éloignai de lui, rompant tout contact, appréciant tout autant que je la détestais la sensation de fraîcheur sur ma peau.

Une minute s'écoula ; peut-être plus. Peut-être de longues minutes, pendant lesquelles nous reprîmes notre souffle ; et le silence se réinstalla.

Ce satané silence qui me plombait le cœur et me rappela qu'à ma déclaration d'il y avait quelques minutes, il n'avait apporté aucune réponse.

Au bout d'un moment, il se recoucha à côté de moi, et me prit contre lui ; encore un peu tremblante, je l'enlaçai, et posai ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'il fixait le plafond.

**oOo**

Quand je me réveillai à nouveau, Edward dormait encore, paisible.

Je le considérai quelques instants, me laissant bercer par son souffle profond et régulier ; puis finis par me lever avec un soupir de regret, quittant la chaleur de ses draps et de ses bras.

Je descendis là où j'avais laissé mes affaires, la veille, en sortis de quoi me laver et m'habiller, puis remontai vers sa grande salle de bains, et me glissai sous la douche avec un soupir de bonheur.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, j'étais complètement lavée, rafraichie, séchée, habillée...

Heureuse.

Je descendis dans la cuisine, et l'y vis se sortir une tasse, habillé mais une fine barbe assombrissant ses joues.

Je me figeai en remarquant qu'il ne me jeta qu'un bref regard dénué d'émotion.

Et je me glaçai quand il se tourna comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Son indifférence fut comme un coup de fouet, et je me raidis, soudain sombre.

Sans un mot, je me dirigeai vers le frigo.

J'en sortis du jambon, du beurre et une tomate ; puis j'attrapai un couteau et du pain de mie, et, sans un mot, je commençai à me préparer un sandwich.

Je l'emballai dans du papier alu, attrapai une bouteille d'eau, et me dirigeai vers mon sac d'escalade, les y fourrant avec colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Me redressant, je jetai un bref regard à Edward, qui m'observait de la porte de la cuisine, renfermé.

« Je te fous la paix. Répondis-je rageusement en attrapant ma veste.

_ Je t'interdis de sortir de cette maison.

_ Sinon quoi ? Je serai privée de sortie ? Fis-je, railleuse et très en colère.

_ Joue pas à ça, Bella. » gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Je me raidis, et le fusillai du regard.

« Jouer à quoi, hein ?

_ Joue pas à celle qui est tellement blessée et qui va faire la conne pour m'oublier ! Joue pas à 'Comment faire mal au maximum à l'autre' ! » S'énerva-t-il.

La rage explosa en moi.

« Eh bien pardonne-moi si je ne supporte plus la façon dont tu me traites quand je m'ouvre à toi ! J'en ai franchement marre maintenant, j'aime autant me barrer d'ici ! »

Je me retournai, et me dirigeai à grandes enjambées vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrant d'un geste rageur et la claquant derrière moi.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'éloigner de quelques mètres que la porte se rouvrait.

« Quand tu t'ouvres à moi ? La dernière fois que tu l'as fait c'est quand tu m'as quitté tu te rappelles ? »

Je me retournai vers lui.

« Non, la dernière fois que je l'ai fait c'est ce matin ! »

Il laissa planer un court silence, me faisant douter.

Mais douter de quoi ?

« Ce matin c'était une impulsion. Ne me dis pas que c'était voulu. »

Le froid m'envahit, et je me sentis pâlir et me liquéfier.

Le calme et la déception remplacèrent la rage, et, pendant quelques secondes, je fus incapable du moindre mot.

« Va te faire foutre. » réussis-je enfin à lâcher à voix basse.

Sans plus rien attendre de lui, je me retournai, et me dirigeai vers la forêt bordant le terrain Cullen.

« Quelle bonne idée ! J'en crève depuis des semaines ! »

Je ne me retournai pas, ne répondis rien, amère, me retenant de lui envoyer un geste vulgaire.

« Arrête de me détruire Bella ! Il arrivera un moment où je ne le supporterai plus ! »

Ses mots furent comme un violent coup de fouet et je me retournai brusquement, des larmes striant déjà mon visage.

« Vraiment, c'est moi qui te détruis ? » Explosai-je. « Tu me reproches de t'avoir quitté une fois, mais c'est pas moi qui ai couché avec un autre, c'est pas moi qui t'ai demandé de te casser parce que notre couple ne plaisait pas à un ami, et c'est pas moi qui ce matin ai fait comme si rien d'important ne s'était passé entre nous ! Alors arrête de geindre que tout est de ma faute parce que même si je sais reconnaître mes torts, je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas celle qui ai le plus de fois avorté nos débuts de relation ! »

Je me détournai à nouveau, et repartis du pas le plus rapide que me permettaient mes jambes tremblantes. Mais je l'entendis courir derrière moi, je sentis ses bras me saisir, je le sentis me retourner. Sa bouche se plaqua contre la mienne pour un baiser dur et maladroit, contre lequel je me débattis, luttant entre mon cœur et ma raison.

« Tu m'as quitté. Pourquoi tu m'as quitté ? » cria-t-il, des larmes aux yeux.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, et je voulus le repousser sans réellement le pouvoir, de deux poings sur sa poitrine, les larmes ruisselant sur mon visage.

« Parce que je n'ai jamais réellement eu de place dans ta vie, Edward ! »

Une larme coula sur ma joue, envoyant des trémolos dans mon cœur.

« Si. Bien sûr que si. Je t'aime. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

_ Ah ouais ? Ça ne t'a pas empêché de tout faire pour m'éloigner ! Me défendis-je, amère et en colère.

_ Ça ne t'a pas empêchée de jouer avec ta vie ! »

Il me serra désespérément contre lui, et je me débattis, à le fois contre son étreinte et contre la douleur au niveau de mes côtes – de mon cœur, aussi.

Mais ses mains glissèrent sous ma veste, sous mon pull, avides.

Je frappai de mes deux poings contre son torse, toujours en colère.

« Ça, ça me regarde. Et arrête, tu me fais mal ! »

Ses mains glissèrent sous mon débardeur, et l'une d'elles se posa sur mon cœur affolé.

« Tu serais indifférente il battrait pas comme ça ! »

Il m'embrassa durement, alors qu'à nouveau je tentais de le repousser.

« Tu m'es pas indifférent et tu le sais, mais ça ne te donne aucun droit !

_ Tu es amoureuse de moi. » Fit-il sur le ton de la question.

Il m'arracha mon sac, obtenant de moi une grimace de douleur, mais je me repris pour le fusiller du regard.

« Je te l'ai ré-avoué ce matin, et j'ai vu ta réaction après ça. Je t'ai laissé une chance de plus, tu l'as pas voulue, tant pis.

_ Si je le veux... Je le veux... » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix désespérée, essayant à nouveau de m'embrasser, et me débarrassant de ma veste.

Je le repoussai encore, toujours en colère contre lui, lui qui pouvait tout faire de moi.

« T'as pas le droit de jouer au yoyo avec moi !

_ T'as plus le droit de me repousser. Fit-il en s'attaquant à mon pull.

_ Mais arrête ! » continuai-je en me débattant toujours. « Pour qu'après tu fasses comme si j'existais pas ? Comme si je n'étais rien ? Pour que tu me vires pour une quelconque raison et que t'ailles en farcir une autre ? »

Il enleva son pull et son tee-shirt, et me regarda intensément dans les yeux, me faisant soudain frémir d'un autre sentiment que la rage.

« Je suis bien prêt à prendre le risque que tu me crèves encore le cœur... Tu me veux. Je le vois. Alors prends-moi. »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines, et je lui collai une gifle qui me sembla résonner autour de nous ; mais ce n'était qu'une impression.

_Comme l'envie dans ses yeux ?_

« Ça c'est pour n'avoir jamais regretté chacune des fois où tu m'as blessée. » lançai-je.

Il se jeta sur moi et me dévora la bouche, violemment, s'attaquant dans le même geste à mon jean.

« Qui te dit que je ne l'ai jamais regretté ? Fit-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Tu ne t'en es jamais excusé. Tu ne m'en as jamais fait part. »

Il me plaqua contre lui et m'embrassa à nouveau, sans que, cette fois, je ne le repousse.

« C'est pas mon genre. »

Sa bouche repartit à l'assaut de la mienne, et il me poussa sur quelques mètres, jusqu'au capot de sa voiture.

Je plaquai mes bras contre son torse, et le défiai du regard.

« Pardonner sans qu'on ait fait preuve de regret n'est pas le mien non plus. »

Il me regarda longuement, pupilles dilatées.

« Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. »

Je soutins son regard, n'en ayant pas fini avec lui.

« Et ce matin, c'était quoi tes manières ? »

Il m'assit sur le capot, me faisant une fois de plus grogner de douleur – je commençais à vraiment regretter ma crise de folie des dernières semaines.

« J'y croyais pas. »

Je le regardai longtemps, puis l'attrapai par la ceinture de son jean pour le rapprocher de moi brutalement, et je pris sa bouche pour un baiser violent.

« Je suis désolé... souffla-t-il en baissant mon jean.

_ Je t'aime Edward, et c'est pas des conneries. » grognai-je.

Son regard noircit en un millième de seconde, et il se pencha sur moi, m'agrippant brusquement les hanches pour me maintenir contre le métal froid, tandis qu'il se débarrassait de mon pull et de mon débardeur d'un même mouvement, avant de s'attaquer à son propre jean.

Il revint à moi, et nos langues luttèrent un moment, alors que ses mains me pétrissaient à m'en faire mal, m'arrachant des cris de plaisir et de douleur. Considérant que je n'avais pas à être la seule à expérimenter ce mélange de sensations, je lui mordis violemment la lèvre, et il grogna, me lançant un regard furieux avant de se détacher de moi pour m'arracher mes sous-vêtements. Sa langue attaqua mon nombril, et je glissai sur le capot pour aller emprisonner son bassin de mes jambes.

Il se redressa, et captura de nouveau ma bouche en abaissant son caleçon ; puis ses yeux se rivèrent aux miens, et, sans plus de préliminaires, il saisit mes jambes pour les remonter autour de sa taille, et me pénétra en position de l'équerre.

Le plaisir m'envahit immédiatement, et je jouis en même temps que lui, à peine trois coups de reins plus tard ; il s'écrasa sur le capot, à côté de moi.

Et nous reprîmes notre souffle, ensemble.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire un peu moqueur, surtout coquin ne vienne déformer le coin de ma bouche.

« Enfin. Lâchai-je l'air de rien.

_ Et t'as encore rien vu, fit-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

_ Des mois qu'on couche ensemble et ça fait seulement deux fois que tu me prends dans ma position favorite. Heureusement que j'ai encore rien vu, tu crains sinon. »

Son regard s'assombrit, et mon sourire s'élargit.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Eh oui, les voilà enfin réconciliés... Pour le meilleur... Et le pire, les connaissant :D !

A bientôt !


	29. Epilogue, part 1

Boooonjour la galerie.

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Nous sommes de retour après ces (beaucoup trop) longs mois d'absence !

Bon, on pourrait bien sûr se répandre en excuses pour ce retard. Mais finalement on n'est pas vraiment excusables... Cela étant, nous vous remercions des marques d'affection que vous nous avez porté au fil de ces mois. Tout d'abord par vos reviews adorables pour la majorité, ensuite par vos messages inquiets, et puis finalement, soyons un peu maso, par quelques reviews assez incisives réclamant l'épilogue, et vite. C'est une marque d'intérêt, après tout !

Si nous n'avons pas d'excuses, en revanche, nous avons des raisons d'avoir autant tardé. L'envie de vous fournir un épilogue de la mort qui tue, avec du sexe, des disputes et de l'humour, bref, un condensé des chapitres précédents, et l'inspiration n'était pas forcément au rendez-vous.

Puis il y a eu les épreuves à la fac. Et les épreuves de la vie, aussi, sur lesquelles nous ne nous attarderons pas, mais qui ne mettent pas toujours dans une humeur propice à une histoire d'amour et de passion.

Mais nous revoilà. Avec un épilogue que nous avons décidé de couper en deux parties parce qu'il se révèle être assez long. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas à attendre plusieurs mois l'autre partie, à moins que nos deux ordinateurs ne plantent, et que nous perdions la partie 2 de cet épilogue (parce que oui, elle est écrite, elle doit juste subir notre correction. C'est ça d'être perfectionniste, même si on ne l'est pas toujours assez toutes les deux).

Allez, j'arrête de vous casser les pieds avec ces élucubrations. Mush et moi vous embrassons bien fort. Un gros poutou, y a pas mieux pour se faire pardonner, non ? N'hésitez pas à le rappeler aux amoureux, en cours de chapitre...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

_Sept mois plus tard, Green River…_

A moitié endormi, je regardais Demetri, Baloo, Jess, Vic et Tanya se couler à tour de rôle dans la piscine. Et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'elles étaient dans une très sale posture, prenant la tasse toutes les 5 secondes en moyenne.

Une clochette tintinnabula à côté de moi, arrachant un grognement à Demetri qui, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers les transats pour sans doute voir s'il ne rêvait pas et couler Victoria, sortit du bassin en lançant un regard noir à Lily qui était en mode Pygmalion Girl, comme l'avait dit Tanya. Des dizaines de croquis de vêtements pour bébé de toutes les couleurs étaient étalés autour d'elle.

Cela faisait six jours que Jane avait fait sa première fausse alerte et que la muse de Lily était en effervescence.

Six jours qu'on était tous plus ou moins à fleur de peau et qu'on se demandait si Cleo allait naître à terme ou pas.

Six jours que Jacob ne dormait pratiquement plus.

Six jours que Demetri était devenu le serviteur personnel de Lily après avoir parié avec elle qu'elle ne serait pas capable de terminer la ligne de vêtements qu'elle avait entamé pour Cleo au printemps dernier avant sa naissance.

Six jours qu'elle dessinait à table, dans la voiture, dans les magasins et prenait même des bains avec ses calepins à dessin.

« Quoi encore ? » Grogna-t-il pour la onzième fois en une heure.

Elle donna les derniers coups de crayon à l'esquisse de la robe qu'elle dessinait, arracha la feuille, la contempla quelques secondes et la lui tendit avec gravité :

« Va montrer ça à Rose, s'il te plaît et rapporte-moi exactement ce qu'elle en pense. Je n'ai plus de jus de papaye dans ma carafe, si tu pouvais la remplir en même temps… Mets-y quatre glaçons, il fait tellement chaud en ce moment… Je veux bien une coupe de glace, aussi. Framboise, vanille, pistache, chocolat si Jane ne l'a pas fini, sinon nougat, coulis de caramel – n'en mets pas des tonnes comme hier – noix de pécan et chantilly. »

Il lui arracha la feuille des mains en serrant des mâchoires et elle le regarda tranquillement par dessus ses lunettes de soleil en sirotant le fond de son verre de jus de papaye.

« C'est tout ? » Ironisa-t-il.

Elle posa un index sur son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Va dire à Jasper qu'il est le plus beau mec sur terre, que je l'aime et que je serais pas contre un bain de minuit ce soir.

_ Eh ! On a réservé la piscine avec Rose, ce soir ! Lui dit Baloo en coulant d'une main Jess alors que Vic et Tanya s'appuyaient de tout leur poids sur ses épaules sans le faire bouger d'un pouce.

_ Eh bien, c'est pas grave. Vous reporterez. Lui dit-elle en haussant des épaules.

_ Ca fait quinze jours que vous êtes là ! Nous, on est arrivés hier. On aimerait bien en profiter un peu.

_ Si t'es pas content, t'avais qu'à écouter Rose et retourner en Italie cet été. »

Il marmonna en se renfrognant et passa les deux filles par dessus ses épaules pour les couler à leur tour, comme s'il écartait des moucherons nuisibles qui lui tournaient autour.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur week-end de quatre jours en amoureux à Venise, ma sœur ne parlait plus que de ça : la beauté de la langue, la beauté des monuments, la beauté du pays, la nourriture excellente, la gentillesse des gens… Tout ça renforcé par le petit grain de sel de Vic et Jess qui y étaient allées l'été précédent, et les soupirs envieux de Jasper.

« Tout le monde a eu la piscine pour lui tout seul et nous, on aurait pas le droit, c'est ça ?

_ Non, j'ai pas dit ça. J'ai juste dit que je la voulais ce soir. Ca se trouve, demain je ne la voudrai pas donc vous pourrez y aller. Lui répondit-elle en prenant une nouvelle feuille vierge.

_ On ne peut même plus profiter de ce qui nous appartient tranquillement. Grogna-t-il.

_ C'est pas à elle, c'est à ses parents… Sur ce, si tu pouvais retourner à tes activités… J'ai un ensemble d'automne à dessiner, moi ! »

Elle prit le mp4 à ses côtés, mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et planta devant son transat son écriteau « Prière de ne pas déranger à part : 1/ pour me mettre de la crème solaire dans le dos, 2/ si vous êtes Jasper, 3/ si vous êtes Rose, 4/ si vous êtes Demetri et que je vous ai sonné, 5/ s'il y a une alerte kiwi ».

« Bella ! Bella, viens avec nous dans la piscine on n'est qu'à deux doigts de faire tomber ton frère ! » Cria Vic en regardant vers la maison.

Je tournai la tête dans cette direction et la vis arriver, couverte de crème solaire, vêtue d'un bikini violet et d'un paréo rose que lui avait offert Jane avant notre départ, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, ses cheveux relevés rapidement sur sa nuque, un livre à la main. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu et vint s'asseoir sur le transat libre à côté de moi, en ouvrant son livre en face de ses yeux, de telle sorte à ce que les filles de la piscine ne la voient pas.

La veille, elle avait essayé de leur prêter main forte et avait pris un énorme coup de soleil dans le dos. Ce qui, en plus de nos nuits quasiment blanches, l'avait rendue plus qu'irritable.

« Bella ! » Gémit Tanya.

Elle contracta les mâchoires en resserrant les poings sur le livre, se renfrognant encore un peu plus.

« Edward ! Convaincs-la ! Me dit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

_ Ne me mêle pas à ça. Marmonnai-je en me laissant tomber sur mon transat.

_ Hier, on a réussi deux fois grâce à elle ! »

Oui, mais la veille, Bella leur avait révélé qu'il était très chatouilleux sur une certaine partie de ses côtes.

« Hier, vous avez triché. » Lui dit Baloo en appuyant d'une main sur sa tête pour l'enfoncer sous l'eau.

Je regardai un instant les jambes blanches de Bella, mes yeux remontant doucement le long de son ventre jusqu'à son profil, où un léger sourire taquin était dessiné.

La veille, à cause de son coup de soleil, je n'avais pas eu le droit de la toucher. Pas plus que le matin. Et j'avais l'impression qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à se balader devant moi en petite tenue depuis.

« T'as oublié de l'écran total sur ton nez. Lui dis-je sur un ton léger en continuant à la déshabiller du regard.

_ T'as peur de même plus pouvoir m'embrasser, c'est ça ? Me demanda-t-elle en tournant une page de son livre, avec un sourire appuyé.

_ Bientôt tu vas me demander de dormir avec Demetri parce que je te touche durant mon sommeil et que ça te fait mal. » Marmonnai-je.

Vic et Jess sortirent du bassin et sautèrent en même temps sur Baloo afin de pouvoir enfin le couler après une bonne centaine de tentatives… et prirent une nouvelle fois la tasse sous son rire goguenard.

« Si tu m'avais mieux passé de la crème dans le dos hier, on n'en serait pas là. Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Et c'est la peine de me contraindre à l'abstinence ? Tout le monde s'envoie en l'air dans cette maison à part moi. Et les célibataires. »

Elle se coucha précautionneusement dans la même position que moi après avoir posé son livre à côté d'elle et reprit, toujours ce foutu sourire aux lèvres :

« C'est que t'as pas été très convainquant hier.

_ Dans la douche ça a été « ah non, pas maintenant, ça fait mal », sur la terrasse dans la soirée ça a été « putain, ça brûle ». Je suis pas suicidaire. J'ai pas envie de m'en prendre une parce que je te fais faire un mouvement trop brusque. Marmonnai-je en la regardant.

_ Avoue que ce qui te fait chier c'est que quand j'aurai guéri de mes brûlures, j'aurai mes règles… Presque deux semaines sans sexe. »

Je lui jetai un regard lourd et morose.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe amoureux d'une emmerdeuse pareille ?

« Ta bouche ne sera pas « hors service ». Fis-je sur un ton léger.

_ C'est ça. » Dit-elle en faisant la moue. « Tu parlais donc de dormir avec Demetri ?

_ T'oserais pas… »

Elle me lança un regard lourd de sens, un rictus aux lèvres.

Je plissai mes yeux et allai me placer au dessus d'elle et ses pupilles se dilatèrent instantanément. Je lui enlevai doucement ses lunettes et me perdis dans son regard noisette durant quelques secondes. Je penchai mon visage vers le sien et appuyai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« T'oserais pas… » Soufflai-je à nouveau en m'appuyant un peu contre elle.

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et frôla ma bouche de la sienne, son autre main descendant avec légèreté sur mon torse.

« Tu serais prêt à parier quoi ? Simple curiosité… Dit-elle sur le même ton.

_ T'es incapable de te passer de moi. Fis-je, limite goguenard.

_ A long terme, non, c'est vrai. Mais pour une nuit… » Enchaîna-t-elle en embrassant mon cou tout en faisant glisser ses ongles le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me cambrant un peu plus vers elle.

J'embrassai avec un peu plus d'insistance ses lèvres et glissai une main entre nous pour ouvrir son paréo, le corps commençant à se consumer.

« Il y a des chambres pour ça. » Marmonna la voix de Jane à côté de nous.

Je relevai d'un coup la tête pour la voir, de grandes cernes sous les yeux, un paréo vert attaché autour de sa poitrine qui avait triplé de volume ces derniers mois. Elle passa à côté de nous et alla s'asseoir avec précaution sur mon transat vide, une main sous son ventre rond, grimaçant un peu.

« Kiwi ? Demanda Tanya depuis la piscine.

_ On est en alerte ? » Fit Lily en enlevant précipitamment ses écouteurs pour regarder Jane avec anxiété. « Sortez de là ! Appelez Rose ! Appelez Carlisle ! Appelez…

_ Le président ! » L'imitai-je, moqueur.

Elle enleva ses lunettes et me fusilla du regard avant de concentrer toute son attention sur Jane, appréhendant le moment fatal pour lequel toutes les filles se préparaient plus ou moins consciemment depuis des semaines.

« Hey ! Vous croyez vraiment que si on était en alerte kiwi, je serais sortie prendre un peu le soleil ? J'en ai juste marre d'être enfermée dans la chambre. Alors on se détend, on fait le petit chien comme on a appris à le faire et on arrête de me couver comme si j'étais à l'agonie. » Répliqua ma meilleure amie.

Elle regarda avec envie le bassin et soupira en s'appuyant contre le dossier du transat tandis que Lily ne la quittait pas pour autant des yeux.

« La piscine est réservée ce soir ? Demanda Jane avec détachement.

_ Oui ! Dirent Lily et Baloo d'une même voix.

_ Là, tu rêves, Alice. » Dit-il de la piscine.

Elle le toisa en plissant des yeux ; elle avait horreur qu'on l'appelle par son prénom et il le savait parfaitement.

« Vous rêvez tous les deux. Répliqua Jane d'un ton léger.

_ Eh ! Vous l'avez eue avant hier avec Jacob ! S'insurgea Lily.

_ Et vous l'avez toute la journée. Et puis on ne discute pas, je suis enceinte, donc j'ai la priorité.

_ J'ai pas eu de vacances depuis Février. Contra Baloo.

_ Je bosse toute la journée ! Dit Lily.

_ On s'éclipse ? » Murmurai-je à Bella en me levant.

Elle acquiesça en m'imitant.

« Je dis peut-être une connerie mais… si on faisait une soirée commune piscine ? Fit Tanya.

_ Non ! Dirent-ils ensemble.

_ Vous pouvez pas vous la fermer ? Y en a qui essaient de dormir dans cette maison ! Cria Jacob de l'étage.

_ Et voilà ! Vous l'avez réveillé ! Vous savez combien d'heures il a dormi ces trois derniers jours cumulés ? S'emporta Jane.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors ? Qui me la met dans un état pareil ? Demanda Rose lorsqu'on pénétrait dans la maison.

_ Lily et ton mec. Ils veulent tous les deux la priorité sur la piscine ce soir. Lui dis-je.

_ On a fait un planning exprès pour pas avoir de dispute, ce matin ! Ce soir, c'est Emmett et moi. » Soupira-t-elle en sortant.

Nous pénétrâmes dans ce qui était devenu depuis quelques jours le Temple du Sommeil et j'emmenai Bella à la bibliothèque où se trouvait mon piano. Je retins avec beaucoup de peine un soupir d'exaspération en voyant toutes les fringues de Jess et Vic étalées un peu partout dans la pièce depuis qu'elles avaient investi les lieux la veille parce que Demetri ronflait trop et qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à dormir quand l'occasion rare se présentait.

Je pris le plus doucement possible Bella par la taille et l'assis en face de moi sur le piano. Je caressai délicatement ses cuisses en me plaçant entre elles alors qu'elle plaçait ses bras autour de ma nuque, un sourcil haussé.

« T'as déjà vu Pretty Woman je suppose ? Lui demandai-je en remontant mes caresses sur ses hanches.

_ Tu peux pas avoir autant d'expérience que Richard Gere. Me répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

_ T'as pas autant de charme que Julia Roberts. Soufflai-je en glissant mes mains sur ses côtes.

_ C'est marrant, mes coups de soleil recommencent à me brûler. Me dit-elle en faisant la moue.

_ Y a pas que ça qui va commencer à brûler. » Enchaînai-je en la rapprochant un peu plus de moi avant de l'embrasser.

Elle grimaça puis sourit contre ma bouche me laissant approfondir doucement le baiser, et se coula contre moi en se laissant retomber à terre, ses mains parcourant mes hanches jusqu'à mes reins.

« Frustrée ? Soufflai-je contre ses lèvres, la voix rauque et un peu altérée.

_ On peut arrêter si tu ne te sens pas prêt. Dit-elle, les yeux chatoyants, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres en passant ses mains dans mon bermuda et mon boxer pour griffer mes fesses.

_ On peut arrêter si tu as l'intention de me planter. Répondis-je en me frottant un peu contre elle.

_ Je t'ai connu plus prompt à prendre ce qui t'appartenait, Edward. » Fit-elle en embrassant mon cou.

Je glissai une main dans ses cheveux pour l'embrasser et pris de l'autre son sein gauche que je malaxai. Elle grogna contre mes lèvres en glissant sa langue dans ma bouche, ses mains me plaquant fortement contre elle. Je défis son paréo et laissai tomber à terre le haut de son maillot. Elle colla sa poitrine contre mon torse et guida une de mes mains jusqu'à sa culotte. Je souris contre ses lèvres et détachai un instant ma bouche de la sienne en glissant mes doigts sous le tissu. Elle haleta et abaissa mon bermuda et mon boxer dans le même mouvement brusque. Puis elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes en prenant en main mon érection.

Je grognai, l'embrassant avec désir. Cette fille me rendait dingue.

Puis je la soulevai et lui fis l'amour.

Lentement.

Entre soupirs et grimaces.

Jusqu'au moment de volupté.

L'instant où elle me fascinait totalement.

La façon dont ses yeux se fermaient, la façon dont sa tête se renversait, la façon dont elle se cambrait, la façon dont elle gémissait, la façon dont elle m'aimait…

Sa tête retomba au creux de mon cou où elle haletait alors que j'essayai tant bien que mal de remettre mes pieds sur terre, heureux.

C'était vraiment ce qui prédominait en moi lorsque j'étais avec elle : le bonheur. Le sentiment un peu grotesque que rien de mal ne pourrait nous arriver. Que j'avais trouvé ma moitié…

Elle embrassa mon cou, remonta doucement ses lèvres jusqu'à mon oreille gauche et je fermai les yeux pour savourer encore plus la caresse tout en la collant encore plus, si c'était possible, contre moi. Un grognement de douleur lui échappa mais elle n'en cessa pas moins de m'embrasser.

« Prête pour un deuxième round ? » Lui murmurai-je d'une voix rauque, l'envie s'éveillant à nouveau dans mon bas ventre.

Elle sourit contre mon cou et commença lentement à me masturber.

Je me détachai légèrement d'elle afin de pouvoir l'embrasser, mes mains parcourant paresseusement ses cuisses.

Sa langue pénétra dans ma bouche et ses ongles griffèrent légèrement mon omoplate.

J'allais me présenter à son entrée quand soudain, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit à la volée sur Jess et Vic, crevant instantanément notre nuage de volupté et mouchant d'un coup la flamme qui recommençait à nous consumer.

« J'en ai ma claque de prendre la tasse ! Il faudrait que nous organisions une réunion avec Tanya, et qu'on essaie d'enrôler Lily et Bella par la même occasion. Je pense qu'il est inutile d'en toucher un mot à Rose, elle serait capable de se mettre de son côté. Ce mec ne va pas se prendre encore longtemps pour un clone de Poséidon, dieu des mers et des piscines. Nous sommes des naïades amazones ! Nous allons nous battre ! Nous…

_ Allons voir les fesses nues et musclées d' Apollon qui va pas tarder à se transformer en Zeus, dieu du tonnerre, à moins que ça ne soit Aphrodite qui pète un câble avant… La coupa Vic, quelque peu médusée.

_ Oh… Mon… Dieu… Fit Jess, figée comme une statue.

_ J'avais toujours rêvé de voir si ses fesses étaient aussi belles qu'elles en avaient l'air quand je le matais discrètement. Oh, avant qu'il ne soit avec Bella, ça va de soi… Et … Ça y est... Mon rêve s'est réalisé… Dit Vic.

_ Est-ce que vous… Commença Jess avec lenteur.

_ Jouez au Scrabble ? Oui. Ironisai-je en remontant brusquement mon bermuda alors que Bella me poussait sans douceur pour descendre du piano.

_ Oh… Mon… Dieu… » Répéta-t-elle.

Bella les poussa à leur tour pour sortir de la pièce, sans un mot et visiblement, très énervée.

Je les fusillai du regard alors qu'elles semblaient toujours aussi médusées, trop en colère pour ressentir la moindre gêne. Ce fut néanmoins Jess qui réagit la première en me lançant, scandalisée :

« C'est notre chambre !

_ C'est une bibliothèque ! Et vous en avez fait un dépotoir ! Vous avez intérêt à ranger tout ça avant que Rose ne fasse son inspection de toutes les chambres. Vous savez à quel point elle est pointilleuse sur la question du rangement ! Répliquai-je.

_ On a dû déménager en urgence hier soir. Se défendit-elle.

_ Tu sais pas ce que c'est que de dormir avec Demetri. Renchérit Vic en frissonnant.

_ C'est pire que la 5e avenue au pire moment de la journée ! Dit Jess.

_ Pire qu'un concert de hard metal puissance maximale.

_ Pire qu'une symphonie de moteurs de mille Boeing !

_ Pire que la colère la plus noire de Jane.

_ Pire que…

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris ! » Les coupai-je, agacé. « C'est une raison de foutre le bordel ? »

Elles se lancèrent un petit coup d'œil de biais, l'air coupable. On aurait dit deux gamines prises en flagrant délit.

« On va ranger. Me promit Vic sur un ton décidé.

_ Ouais, de suite. Renchérit Jess.

_ Désolée. » Firent-elles d'une même voix.

Je leur jetai un nouveau regard noir pour la forme et sortis à mon tour de la pièce, bien décidé à retrouver Bella.

Dans le salon, je croisai Demetri, le visage fermé, qui se dirigeait vers la porte coulissante, chargé d'un plateau où se trouvait une énorme coupe de glace et un grand pichet de jus de goyave. Dans l'escalier, je vis Jasper qui descendait rapidement.

« Si tu cherches Bella, elle m'a dit de te faire passer ce message : même pas en rêve. » Me dit-il sans s'arrêter.

Je me figeai dans ma montée et maudis mentalement les deux écervelées.

Il y avait des moments comme ça où l'Homme était envahi d'une fureur noire sans qu'il sache vraiment contre qui la diriger. Généralement, ça en faisait des psychopathes ou des tueurs en série.

Et je me vis soudain très clairement en Edward l'Eventreur, alors que j'étouffais un juron.

**oOo**

« Je peux finir ton assiette ? » Me demanda Jane en faisant les yeux doux aux frites que j'avais à peine touchées.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et lui passai sans un mot mon assiette, mes yeux fixés sur Bella qui avait décidé de migrer à l'autre bout de la table, entre Lily et Rosalie.

« Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne vous était pas arrivé. Fit Jane voyant très bien pourquoi je ne me mêlais à aucune conversation.

_ Oh mais ça, fais nous confiance ! On y arrivera ! Et tu arrêteras de te prendre pour le dieu des piscines ! Disait Vic à Baloo en prenant des grillades au centre de la table.

_ Quand il pleuvra des grenouilles. Ricana celui-ci.

_ On va toutes se mobiliser et tu verras… Répliqua Jess, agacée par son ton goguenard.

_ Toutes, sauf moi. » Marmonna Jane en posant machinalement une main sur son ventre. « Alors ?… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai vaguement entendu parler d'une histoire de fesses dénudées… Et du piano aussi… Et d'un rangement fait en urgence… Tu sais que Rose va faire son inspection demain matin ? Tout a intérêt à être nickel… Elle a dit qu'elle était prête à virer avec pertes et fracas celui ou celle qui… Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

Je me détournai une nouvelle fois de Bella, une boule amèrement gonflée dans ma gorge.

Si avant, j'avais été prêt à tout pour qu'on se frite de quelque manière que ce soit, c'était plus le cas depuis qu'on formait officiellement un 'nous'. Et à présent, je paniquais presque dès que le ton montait.

« On a fait l'amour dans la bibliothèque. Marmonnai-je.

_ Sur ton sublime piano ? » Ironisa-t-elle.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

« Des fois t'en parles comme si c'était ton enfant. Contre-attaqua-t-elle.

_ C'est l'un des meilleurs pianos qui existent au monde. Grognai-je.

_ Et tu y fais ce que tu aimes le plus au monde avec celle que tu aimes le plus au monde dessus... C'est logique. Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ … Elles sont entrées au moment où… Marmonnai-je une nouvelle fois.

_ Elle allait avoir son orgasme ? Me coupa-t-elle, presque effarée.

_ On allait recommencer.

_ Numéro deux dans mon top trois des situations délicates et frustrantes en pareille occasion… Alec nous a surpris avant notre départ aussi… Je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, j'allais regretter de lui avoir donné un double des clefs de mon appartement. »

Je lui lançai un regard sceptique sans répliquer.

« Sur le plan de travail. Envie irrépressible. C'est dingue comme mes hormones sont en effervescence. J'ai faim tout le temps… Dans tous les sens du terme. Si je m'écoutais là, je monterais et…

_ On aurait droit à ce qu'on entend toutes les nuits depuis qu'on est arrivé. Franchement Girly Blondie, t'es pas le genre à être discrète. On sait que ton mec est canon et que par conséquent, c'est un dieu au pieu. Pas besoin d'en faire profiter toute la maisonnée. »

Tanya me redressa d'une pression sur l'épaule et s'assit sur mes genoux, de façon à être face à ma meilleure amie, tournant le dos au reste de la table, en piochant des frites dans mon assiette que Jane vidait avec avidité.

« Y a un problème avec Bella, je veux avoir ta version des faits. Me dit-elle.

_ Qui est au courant ? Lui demanda Jane en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_ Sexy Baby, Lily, Rose, donc sans aussi Super Mâle, Demetri, Jess et Vic, évidemment…

_ Ouais, tout le monde quoi. M'agaçai-je.

_ Non. Le Dieu Sauvage est dans le coma depuis presque deux heures, il ronfle comme un bienheureux et Alec est parti au pays des lucioles juste avant le dîner. Et si tu veux mon avis, il était temps. Lui aussi a tendance à être ami avec les nuits blanches en ce moment et il est très... » Fit Tanya.

Jane me regarda de biais comme si elle avait fumé quelque chose et tira 'discrètement' l'assiette vers elle.

« Ils dorment tous les deux quoi. Bref, là n'est pas le sujet. Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé avec Bella ? T'as pas assuré ? T'as eu une panne ? Ça arrive, tu sais. Même à 20 ans. Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait trouver des témoignages sur le Net…

_ Ça va très bien de ce côté-là, merci. C'est juste que… Elle s'est vexée ou je ne sais quoi. » Marmonnai-je en la regardant retirer vers elle mon assiette.

Jane lui tapa la main et reprit possession de son du.

« C'est le quotidien des couples. Ça va passer. Tu sais parfaitement que vous avez l'un comme l'autre un caractère de merde. Me dit-elle avec patience.

_ Je savais bien que mon futur filleul allait t'apporter les ondes bénéfiques de son père. Tu deviens sage et raisonnée. Sourit Tanya.

_ C'est une fille, ils l'ont dit à l'échographie. Et c'est pas parce que Alec sera le parrain que tu peux l'appeler « ta filleule ». Grogna Jane en lui lançant un regard noir.

_ Techniquement, si. Et de toute façon, vous ne savez pas. Je les ai vues avec Alec, vu la position dans laquelle il est, vous ne le pouvez pas. Moi, je dis qu'on attend un petit Léo. Super Mâle est d'accord avec moi. Dem' aussi. Les filles voudraient une fille donc forcément, vade retro satanas d'idée… Vous pourrez nous faire la fille après. Ou des jumeaux ! Un garçon et une fille, c'est tellement plus classe. Oh oui ! On pourrait faire ça ! Genre l'an prochain ou dans deux ans. Trois maxi, faut pas trop de différence d'âge pour qu'ils restent quand même unis. S'excita-t-elle.

_ Entre qui il ne faut pas trop de différence d'âge ? »

Je me retournai vers Lily qui venait de s'incruster dans la conversation, son carnet à dessin et un crayon à papier dans les mains.

« Elle est en train de dire que Cleo s'appelle Léo et elle programme les prochains. Grogna Jane en enfournant les dernières frites de mon assiette.

_ Ah non ! Tu vas pas nous faire ça ! Et puis c'est une fille, on a tous vu l'échographie. Aucune trace de petit oiseau typiquement mâle ! Et j'ai pas bossé pendant des semaines pour rien ! J'ai rien prévu pour un garçon, moi ! S'exclama Lily.

_ Dans la position qu'il est, il peut le cacher. Ça s'est déjà vu. Et j'ai déjà discuté avec le Dieu Sauvage et il m'a dit que dans sa famille, l'aîné était un garçon depuis cinq générations au moins. Donc… Cleo va s'appeler Léo ! Fit Tanya.

_ Raison de plus pour que ça change. » Répliquèrent Jane et Lily d'une même voix.

Tanya se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« On verra ça. Dit-elle en se penchant sur sa gauche pour attraper le saladier de frites.

_ Eh ! On n'en est qu'à notre deuxième tournée ! S'écria Demetri du bout de la table.

_ On a besoin de reprendre des forces ! Renchérit Baloo.

_ Depuis quand ils sont devenus super potes ces deux-là ? Nous demanda Jane en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Depuis qu'ils sont devenus couleurs professionnels. Ca créé des liens, visiblement. Ils sont en parfait osmose. Je serais Rose, je m'inquièterais. Lui répondit Tanya.

_ Repassez le saladier ! Râla Demetri.

_ Je mange pour deux ! Allez refaire une fournée ! Lui répondit Jane sur un ton sans réplique.

_ Tu veux que je le sonne pour qu'il aille le faire ? Je peux aller chercher ma clochette si tu veux. Fit Lily en montrant d'un coup de menton le bout de la table.

_ Inutile. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais voir aucun de tes modèles avant la naissance de Cleo. » Lui demanda Jane.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules et piocha quelques frites dans le saladier.

« C'est pas toi que je suis venue voir. On voudrait savoir ce qui se passe avec Rose. Entre Edward et Bella. Alors je suis partie en éclaireuse parce qu'elle n'a pas décroché un mot depuis le début du repas, même quand Emmett a demandé des nouvelles de leur mère. Rose m'a dit que c'était super rare voire que ça n'arrivait jamais qu'il aborde le sujet. Elle pense que c'était pour la faire réagir… Dit-elle.

_ Je suis venue aux nouvelles aussi. Fit Tanya avec un grand sourire, ravie d'être sur la même longueur d'onde que sa sœur.

_ Et elle n'a rien répondu ? Demanda Jane à Lily.

_ Nada. » Répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Je sentis tout à coup trois paires d'yeux se braqués sur moi et me renfrognai en détournant mon regard.

« Pour une fois, j'ai rien fait. Marmonnai-je.

_ Si on leur laissait la piscine ? Proposa Tanya.

_ Non ! S'exclamèrent ensemble Jane et Lily.

_ Je veux me baigner, ce soir. Dit Jane.

_ Le Dieu Sauvage est HS, ma chérie. Répliqua Tanya en soupirant.

_ Ça sera Jasper et moi, dans ce cas ! Fit Lily.

_ On a un cas de force majeure, là. On pourrait préparer un truc en douce… Bougies et tout le tralala. Fit Tanya sur le ton du complot.

_ Eh ! C'est super romantique ! S'exclama Lily avec un grand sourire.

_ Jane, Rose et toi, vous vous occupez de la pomponner, et avec les filles on s'occupe de la piscine et de l'ambiance.

_ Y a juste un problème. Fit Jane en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Lequel ? » Demanda Lily.

Ma meilleure amie pointa le bout de la table où Baloo éclatait de rire en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de Demetri.

« Et Dieu créa la Wii et la salle de jeux du sous-sol. On va les y enfermer, je suis sûre qu'ils vont y passer la nuit. » Fit Tanya.

Je soupirai, pas très convaincu, en regardant une nouvelle fois vers Bella qui jouait avec sa fourchette, le visage fermé alors que Rose essayait de lui arracher deux mots.

« Elle voudra pas. Marmonnai-je.

_ N'importe quelle fille sensée accepterait une soirée au bord de la piscine sous les étoiles avec son amoureux. » M'assura Lily.

J'eus un léger sourire amer et croisai soudain un quart de seconde son regard avant qu'elle ne se détourne à nouveau.

Peut-être… Mais Bella était loin d'être une fille comme les autres…

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Sans que je comprenne ce qui se passait, je fus happée par plusieurs paires de mains et me retrouvai enfermée face à un miroir et à des tonnes de produits.

Je ne vis même pas tout de suite combien elles étaient.

Alice me déshabilla sans cérémonie avant de me coller dans un bain odorant – et ce fut bien la seule partie agréable de l'après-midi.

J'ignorais qu'il existait tant de soins possibles pour les cheveux. Tant de crèmes pour le corps. Tant de sortes de maquillage différentes, que les filles testèrent toutes entre deux démaquillages pour déterminer ce qui serait le mieux.

J'essayai bien de protester, de les repousser ; mais elles n'en avaient absolument rien à cirer, continuant à agir comme si je n'étais qu'une poupée sans âme, discutant entre elles comme si je n'étais pas là.

Tanya me passa dans une robe soi-disant sublime, mais on en était à plus de quatre heures et demi de véritable torture et le soir approchait ; j'étais. Dans une humeur. Assassine.

Une fois qu'elles eurent toutes fini, elles contemplèrent leur « œuvre » avec émotion, ravies ; et moi, je pus enfin péter un câble.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PASSE PAR LA TÊTE ? »

Elles se figèrent toutes, et Alice soupira, agacée. Elle, je la détestais, clairement.

« Va au bord de la piscine, ok ? »

Je la fusillai d'un regard noir mais, bien trop heureuse qu'elles me foutent enfin la paix, j'obéis.

Je descendis donc à la piscine, et pus y reconnaître Edward de dos.

Comme toujours, cette émotion désormais familière mais toujours prenante que je ressentais quand je le voyais me prit, et je me calmai un peu, me retenant de me jeter dans ses bras pour inspirer son odeur jusqu'à l'asphyxie ; mais je restais plutôt énervée par l'après-midi que j'avais passé, et ce fut dans un grognement que je pris la parole :

« Je peux savoir ce qui m'a valu d'être prise en otage par les autres dingues ? Cette fois c'est trop, demain, tu me ramènes au bus le plus proche, s'il te plait. »

Edward se retourna et me regarda avec un air mi-blessé, mi-agacé.

Je me rendis alors compte de comment avait été arrangé le tour de la piscine ; une petite table avait été dressée pour deux, avec une jolie nappe blanche et un bouquet de fleurs dessus ; une chaîne hifi attendait dans un coin très certainement qu'on la démarre, et des bougies disposées un peu partout autour illuminaient la scène.

Vraiment adorable.

Mon cœur fit un soubresaut, et je me sentis prête à oublier l'après-midi de merde que je venais de passer ; mais avant que je ne puisse me détendre, Edward se renfrogna.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'emballes comme ça pour une connerie pareille ? »

Son ton eut le don de me hérisser le poil, et je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

_Adorable, hein ? Mais pas très longtemps !_

« Une séance de torture d'une après-midi complète, une connerie ? M'énervai-je.

_ T'exagères pas un peu ? Répondit-il sur le même ton.

_ Non, c'est vrai que je suis connue pour adorer ce genre de trucs ! » m'agaçai-je.

Il était malade ou quoi ? Il savait que la simple idée de ne passer ne serait-ce qu'une heure dans une salle de bains me filait la nausée, alors cinq ! Cinq heures, avec Alice, Tanya, et toute la clique !

« Si tu faisais plus d'efforts, peut-être te laisseraient-elles tranquille. » Lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Je me figeai, et me renfermai instantanément, blessée.

Edward devait pourtant savoir que je détestais qu'on m'attaque sur ça.

J'étais une fille naturelle, merde, et c'était déjà assez dur pour moi de ne pas avoir la beauté parfaite de sa sœur, de Jane ou même d'Alice pour mériter celle d'Edward, je ne supportais pas qu'on me fasse ce genre de remarques.

Surtout venant de_ lui_.

_Lui_, qui n'était pas censée m'aimer telle que j'étais ? Sans fard, parce que les fards, ça ne faisait pas partie de ma personnalité ?

Mais non, visiblement, il fallait que je fasse plus d'_efforts_...

« Ok. » Répliquai-je soudainement plus froidement. « Puisque l'apparence compte tellement parmi vous...

_ Ça fait plusieurs heures que tu me regardes plus, que tu me parles plus, et tu me fais tout un speech sur une « séance de torture » ! Avoue que c'est assez déplacé ! S'énerva-t-il de plus belle.

_ Ben ça te dérange peut-être pas de te faire mater en plein ébat, mais moi, ce manque d'intimité me rend dingue, désolée !

_ Et c'est moi le responsable évidemment ! Je leur ai demandé de rentrer à ce moment-là ! Tu m'as pas vu les appeler ? Ironisa-t-il.

_ Non, je ne t'en tiens pas pour responsable, mais ça me met de mauvaise humeur ! Après, si tu estimes que pour me calmer y a rien de mieux que me faire esthétiquement 'arranger', je crois qu'on s'est à peu près tout dit !

_ C'est à Tanya, Lily et Jane qu'il faut faire des réclamations. Et je te le conseille pas. Elles se sont disputées à cause de Cleo/Leo.

_ Oui ben justement, j'en ai ma claque de leurs engueulades permanentes. Tu sais que je déteste être en groupe, et que je supporte ces « vacances » à Green River entre les disputes pour savoir qui va baiser dans la piscine, les enfantillages d'Alice et l'exubérance stridente de Victoria et Jessica uniquement POUR TOI, alors désolée si pendant quelques heures je sature ! Et maintenant, une après-midi dans la salle de bains ? Je regrette, mais tu me connaitrais un minimum, tu saurais que là j'ai dépassé toutes mes limites !

_ Et tu sais que j'aime pas que tu prennes la mouche pour rien ! Que tu m'accuses d'un truc que j'ai pas fait ! Mais non ! T'en prends pas compte ? Pour quoi faire, sérieux ?

_ Je te le répète, je ne t'en tiens pas pour responsable !

_ Mais c'est après moi que tu cries ! C'est tellement plus facile de se défouler sur quelqu'un d'autre ! Lança-t-il, plus aigre.

_ Oui, parce que vois-tu cette fois tu as réussi à m'énerver. Mais t'as raison, ce serait dommage de gâcher l'œuvre de tes amies, profitons que pour une fois je sois assez bien arrangée pour baiser, histoire qu'au moins une fois t'aies l'impression de sortir avec quelqu'un qui te mérite ! » répliquai-je, sarcastique mais profondément blessée.

Il éclata d'un rire jaune.

« C'est ce que tu penses ? Alors que j'ai failli perdre mon meilleur ami à cause de toi ? »

J'eus un mouvement de recul, accusant le coup.

_À cause_ de toi. Pas _pour_ toi, mais _à cause_.

Je détournai le regard, ravalant mes larmes.

Est-ce qu'il ramènerait toujours tout à Alec ? Est-ce qu'il passerait sa vie à me rappeler combien il avait souffert qu'Alec lui en veuille ? Pensait-il vraiment que j'avais besoin de ce rappel ?

Est-ce qu'il oubliait si facilement combien moi j'avais souffert de son attitude passée, avec sa pouffiasse de bar, ses insultes et sa rupture pour 'retrouver Alec' ?

« Il y a encore quelques minutes, je ne le pensais pas, non. Mais maintenant, je me permets d'avoir un doute. Répondis-je froidement, essayant de contenir ma douleur.

_ Grandiose.

_ Ouais... En effet. Je suppose que je dois m'excuser pour les désagréments que je t'ai causés ? » Continuai-je, amère.

Il se détourna, les yeux dans le vague, apparemment blessé lui aussi.

« Sans doute oui... »

Ma mâchoire se serra, alors qu'il m'écoutait à peine. De mieux en mieux.

« Très bien. Désolée que tu aies failli perdre Alec _à cause _de moi, désolée que tu aies été le seul à en souffrir, désolée de ne pas supporter ta vie au milieu d'un groupe de personnes, et désolée que ça m'énerve de t'entendre me dire que 'si je faisais plus d'efforts...'.

Je me détournai, amère.

« C'est dingue comme tu le penses. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi sincère.

_ Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris. Je le pense vraiment, à l'exception de mon deuxième 'désolée'. En revanche, je regrette que tu ne voies que ta propre douleur. Sincèrement.

_ Ben oui. Je suis égoïste. Tu savais pas ?

_ J'apprécie ton égoïsme, au même titre que ta jalousie et ta possessivité, mais ça Edward, c'est de l'égocentrisme, et il y a une demi-heure, je ne te croyais pas capable d'en faire preuve. » Lui répondis-je, franchement déçue.

Il y eut un grand silence, et je me sentis me glacer au fur et à mesure.

« Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. » Lâcha Edward

Je déglutis, amère, laissant un nouveau silence planer.

« En effet, si tu pensais tout ça, je ne tiens pas à en entendre plus. Tu peux bien me maudire si le cœur t'en dit. Au fait, jolie déco. Ça m'aurait fait plaisir de la partager avec toi si j'avais eu le droit de rester moi-même pour ça. »

Je me détournai, une douleur incroyable me vrillant le cœur, pour aller dans la chambre que je partageais avec Edward. Peut-être ferait-il sa tête de con – comme moi – et préfèrerait dormir sur le canapé que m'y rejoindre ; mais quoiqu'il en soit, connaissant les autres, ils n'allaient pas nous lâcher jusqu'à savoir tout ce qui s'était passé – si les filles ne s'étaient pas fait un plaisir de nous observer à la piscine, et ça, j'en doutais.

Mais là, je n'aurais pas le dixième de la force qu'il me faudrait pour supporter leurs attentions.

Je sortis ma valise, et commençai à y ranger toutes mes affaires.

Quelqu'un frappa avec hésitation, et je tournai la tête alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

« Pas maintenant, Tanya. S'il te plait. » Fis-je, épuisée.

Elle hocha la tête, pour une fois ne cherchant pas à s'opposer à ce que je lui demandais, mais je supposais que je devais avoir l'air assez fatiguée, déçue et triste pour qu'elle ne vienne pas se frotter à moi.

Ou alors qu'elle allait juste chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

Une deuxième fois la porte s'ouvrit, et cette fois, ce fut Jane qui entra comme une furie dans la chambre.

« Bon, Bella, ça...

_ Non, Jane, non, STOP ! » M'énervai-je à nouveau, les larmes aux yeux cette fois. « Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ? Tu sais que je t'adore. Mais là, c'est vraiment, vraiment trop. J'en ai plus que ras-le-cul de vos combines, c'est clair ? Tu sais que je hais tous ces trucs de filles, tu sais que je hais d'être sans arrêt collée à un groupe de personnes, et par-dessus tout, tu sais que je hais qu'on se mêle de ma vie ! Alors foutez-moi la paix, parce que là je ne vous supporte plus, toutes autant que vous êtes ! »

Jane écarquilla les yeux, et devint rouge alors que la colère commençait à monter en elle. Je le savais, elle détestait qu'on la coupe, surtout pour critiquer ses idées. Mais à ce niveau, je m'en foutais. Je venais de m'engueuler avec l'homme que j'aimais, je pouvais bien recommencer avec notre meilleure amie commune.

« Mais vous allez arrêter d'être cons tous les deux ?

_ Et pourquoi, hein ? Y a des choses que je ne tolère pas, il ne veut pas lâcher le morceau, ça l'amuse de me balancer des remarques toutes plus sympa les unes que les autres et on devrait juste se calmer et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

_ Tu sais très bien qu'il ne sait pas parler !

_ C'est une raison pour ne pas juste se taire avant de blesser les gens ?

_ Je croyais que tu l'aimais tel qu'il est !

_ Et c'est le cas. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de souffrir quand je l'entends ressasser qu'il a failli perdre son meilleur ami, que je pourrais faire des efforts, et puis que finalement c'est de ma faute, je n'ai qu'à pas avoir si mauvais caractère. Alors oui, je l'aime tel qu'il est, mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais accepter ça. Finalement, c'est à lui de savoir si il m'aime comme je suis.

_ Vous êtes franchement cons.

_ Tu radotes.

_ Et toi tu fuis, c'est tout ? T'as une idée de dans quel état tu vas le laisser ?

_ Ah non, mais soyons claires hein ! C'est pas lui que je fuis, et scoop, on serait seuls dans cette baraque je serais juste partie me calmer dans un coin jusqu'à ce qu'on se réconcilie sur l'oreiller ! Ah, mais, attends... On serait seuls dans cette baraque, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Tu piges maintenant ? C'est vous que je fuis. Vous, qui venez vous mêler en permanence de notre vie, vous qui jugez qu'il faut me faire passer cinq heures dans une putain de salle de bains pour être présentable pour lui ! C'est à cause de VOTRE présence que je repars chez moi ! »

Elle se raidit, et me fusilla du regard alors que je continuais mes valises.

« C'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ?

_ Que je vous remercie ? Mais... De quoi, au juste ? De toujours vouloir venir interférer dans notre couple ? De juger que je ne suis pas assez belle pour passer une soirée avec Edward sans cinq heures de préparation préalables ?

_ Oh, allez, tu sais que ce n'est pas qu'une question de te rendre plus belle ou pas ! Un rendez-vous en amoureux, ça se prépare, c'est ce que font toutes les filles !

_ Non, pas moi, je regrette. Et je peux t'en citer au moins deux qui sont pareilles.

_ Qui ? Ta sauvage de la Push ?

_ Leah, oui, et Angela aussi.

_ C'est pas des références !

_ Belle mentalité, Jane...

_ On voulait juste que la soirée soit parfaite !

_ Et entre nous, elle l'aurait été sans votre intervention. »

Je vis clairement que je l'avais blessée, et j'en éprouvai bien sûr de la culpabilité, mais je me retins à temps de m'excuser.

Je m'excusais toujours, et finalement, c'était peut-être pour ça que je me faisais sans arrêt avoir. Si je ne voulais plus de toutes leurs manigances, il valait mieux que je le dise une fois pour toutes, et qu'elles comprennent que j'avais dépassé mon point de rupture.

Si elles étaient de vraies amies, elles comprendraient.

Je saisis Jane par le bras, et la fis sortir de la chambre d'Edward. Je claquai la porte devant elle et fermai à clef, peu désireuse de me faire encore déranger.

Puis j'entendis les filles se concerter pour passer la nuit devant ma porte s'il le fallait, mais que je ne sortirais pas d'ici.

D'accord...

Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon sac d'escalade – je le prenais toujours avec moi, l'escalade était ma deuxième passion après Edward –, puis sur ma valise à moitié faite.

Je soupirai, et saisis mon sac d'escalade avant de me pencher par la fenêtre d'Edward.

Personne en dessous. Descendre en rappel le long de ce mur allait être d'une facilité déconcertante pour peu que je trouve un bon point d'attache... La tête de lit, par exemple. Le lit était massif, et mon simple poids ne le ferait pas bouger. J'avais déjà testé le jour où j'avais voulu le déplacer pour passer l'aspirateur... A se demander s'il n'avait pas été fixé au sol.

J'y accrochai une corde, grognant de sacrifier la plus longue que j'avais ; bon, elle n'était pas perdue, mais je ne pourrais pas la récupérer sans repasser dans la chambre.

Je retirai la robe de Tanya, et passai un pantalon de toile noire, une chemise et un pull, avant d'attraper une couverture en polaire et de la rouler pour la faire entrer dans mon sac. Je vérifiai que j'avais ma lampe torche, que mon portable était chargé, et je passai mon sac avant d'enjamber prudemment le rebord de la fenêtre.

Il me fallut peu de temps pour descendre, le plus silencieusement possible ; je me sentis enfin un peu apaisée.

Il n'y avait que l'escalade pour me calmer en toute situation.

_Et une bonne partie de jambes en l'air avec Edward, aussi._

_Oui, mais là, Edward ne doit pas être très partant pour. Il doit plutôt être en train de se convaincre qu'il a raison, que j'ai tort, et que je ne suis qu'une putain d'ingrate._

Je m'enfonçai dans la forêt qui avoisinait la maison d'Edward, y voyant encore assez clair – pour une demi-heure, une heure, tout au plus – pour ne pas allumer ma lampe torche.

Je m'arrêtai sur une hauteur, captant tout juste assez pour envoyer un message à Emmett, lui disant simplement que je partais camper.

Je savais que lui et Jake comprendraient. C'est ce que je faisais déjà quand nous étions plus jeunes, et que je m'engueulais avec eux. Au début, ils étaient sans arrêt inquiets, puis ils s'étaient fait une raison, et me laissaient faire tant que j'avais un nécessaire ; eau et barres de céréales, portable chargé, lampe torche, couverture... Je rentrais toujours le lendemain en début d'après-midi.

Puis je m'enfonçai dans les bois.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, je m'arrangeai pour repartir de manière à rentrer avant une heure de l'après-midi, le cœur gros et les traits tirés ; je m'étais lavée le visage minutieusement dans un cours d'eau, n'osant pas imaginer que la tête que je devais avoir avec le maquillage ayant coulé.

Edward m'attendait, assis contre un arbre ; je me figeai, mon cœur menaçant de s'arrêter.

Je savais que notre confrontation allait être dure, mais je n'étais pas encore prête. Je serais bien restée plus longtemps dans les bois ; mais je ne voulais pas non plus inquiéter les autres, et je savais que Jake et Emmett ne seraient pas inquiets pour peu que je rentre avant 14 heures.

J'inspirai, et lançai un salut hésitant.

« T'as fini ta crise ? » Répliqua Edward.

Je me renfermai, amère.

« Gagnons du temps, j'ai tous les torts, t'as plus rien à faire avec moi, et t'es le seul qui souffre. Crachai-je.

_ Tu tiens si peu à moi ? »

J'eus un faux rire, dégoûtée.

« C'est justement parce que je t'aime que je pète un câble. Mais pourquoi tu me croirais, hein ? Je suis toujours la salope ingrate et immature dans ton histoire.

_ Est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?

_ C'est ce que tu me fais ressentir, répondis-je, fatiguée.

_ Eh bien tu te fais des films. Que tu me fasses la gueule pour une connerie deux minutes ok, mais pas trois ans.

_ Je ne te fais pas la gueule, Edward. Mais entre les manigances des autres et tes réflexions, j'ai juste besoin de faire le point.

_ Désolé de ne pas être un loup solitaire, ou un ours dans sa tanière. »

Son ton n'avait rien de méchant, et je souris amèrement.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, moi, je t'accepte comme tel. Mais il y a des choses qui font mal, et les autres vont trop loin.

_ Elles veulent pas d'embrouilles. C'est suffisamment stressant à cause du bébé. Inutile d'en rajouter avec des conneries. Tu peux aller la voir, on a passé une nouvelle nuit blanche à cause de votre dispute. »

Les larmes me brûlèrent à nouveau les yeux, et je fis mon possible pour les réfréner. L'amertume emplissait ma bouche, descendait dans ma gorge, brûlait mon estomac.

« Ouais, c'est bien ça, je suis la méchante de l'histoire. Je vais aller la voir. »

Je lui tournai le dos, lasse. Il n'y aurait donc rien à faire. Des jours comme celui-là, je me rendais compte que je ne pouvais pas faire partie de leur groupe. J'étais trop différente, et du coup, dès qu'il y avait un clash, je n'avais personne pour me défendre.

Sauf Emmett et Jake, peut-être. Je croisai leur regard en rentrant dans la maison, et je sus que eux, avaient passé la nuit à essayer de calmer les autres et de leur expliquer que j'avais besoin de m'isoler.

Je montai directement à la chambre de Jacob et Jane, où je savais que je trouverais cette dernière.

Elle me lança à peine un regard, les traits tirés.

Je soupirai.

« Ok, Jane. Je ne vais pas m'excuser, cette fois. Tu t'es inquiétée, et j'en suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas mettre l'état de ton bébé en péril.

_ Tu vas être la marraine de ce bébé, ça compte pas pour toi ? Siffla-t-elle.

_ Bien sûr que si. Tout comme notre amitié.

_ On dirait pas !

_ Ouais, c'est précisément ce que je me suis dit, hier. Je me suis dit qu'on ne dirait pas que je suis votre amie. Qu'on ne dirait pas que vous m'appréciez en tant que telle. Et qu'on ne dirait pas que vous en aviez quoi que ce soit à foutre que je n'étais pas bien.

_ Que tu n'étais pas bien ? Mais justement, on essayait de tout arranger, nous, au moins, en te préparant cette soirée avec Edward !

_ Mais vous me connaissez depuis le temps, non ? Vous savez bien ce que je supporte et ne supporte pas !

_ Et alors ? C'est une raison pour tous nous inquiéter en te barrant une nuit complète ?

_ Vous n'aviez qu'à écouter Emmett et Jake, ils savent très bien que j'en avais besoin !

_ T'as pensé à nous, quand même ?

_ Sans arrêt, depuis le début de l'été. Depuis plus longtemps que ça, même. Et j'ai voulu penser à moi quelques heures, c'est un crime ? J'aurais également pu disparaître sans laisser de message, ou encore revenir plus tard, et ça crois-moi, j'aurais bien voulu ! Mais non, même là, j'ai pensé à vous ! Donc j'en ai marre de toujours passer pour l'égoïste, ça suffit, merde ! »

Elle sursauta, et l'espace d'une seconde je vis une infime culpabilité traverser ses yeux.

Je soufflai, fatiguée.

« Merci. » Fis-je simplement, sachant qu'elle avait compris.

Elle ne répondit rien, et je sortis de sa chambre.

Je redescendis dans le salon, où tout le monde attendait dans un silence religieux... Sauf Edward, bien entendu. Je pus remarquer que tous les mecs au grand complet - une fois de plus, excepté mon petit ami – m'envoyaient un regard de soutien, ce qui me fit chaud au cœur.

« Bien. Je ne m'excuserai pas d'avoir pété un câble, perce que pour une fois je ne laisserai personne m'en faire sentir coupable. Je n'étais pas bien, vous n'en avez pas tenu compte, et ça m'a fait assez mal pour que j'aie le droit de vouloir m'isoler. »

Je voulus les planter là pour aller rejoindre Edward, dégoûtée qu'on se fasse en permanence la guerre, et prête à essayer de calmer le jeu si seulement il voulait juste comprendre que ces vacances là, c'était peut-être le pied pour lui, mais que moi, j'avais besoin de m'isoler. Mais Rosalie se réveilla, et me rattrapa avant que je ne passe la porte d'entrée.

« Bella... Attends. Je pense que tu devrais laisser Edward se calmer tout seul... Tu sais comment il est, quand il boude. »

Je la regardai un instant, et baissai la tête, découragée.

« Tu as raison... »

**oOo**

Toute l'après-midi passa sans que je ne revis Edward ; et ça me faisait mal au cœur, mais paradoxalement, cette fois, ce furent les filles qui s'appliquèrent à me remonter le moral, chacune à leur façon, et en essayant de rester discrètes.

À nouveau, je me sentis coupable d'avoir pensé qu'elles ne se comportaient pas en vraies amies ; finalement, peut-être s'étaient-elles juste laissé emporter par leurs hormones et leur folie, mais quand elles se calmaient, elles devenaient adorables.

Cela étant, Edward me manquait.

Évidemment.

Énormément.

Il n'y avait que pour lui que j'avais accepté ces _vacances_, et voilà qu'il n'était même pas là.

Il continuait vraiment à faire la gueule, et le soir venu, je me demandai si je ne devais pas aller dormir sur un canapé...

Puis j'eus peur qu'il le prenne encore plus mal et n'envenime les choses. Il y avait déjà assez à faire avec nos mauvais caractères, je n'allais pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

Si il ne voulait pas dormir avec moi, il n'aurait qu'à aller ailleurs, je serais fixée...

Je fus assez vite fixée.

Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, après m'être douchée et changée, j'aperçus la silhouette d'Edward tourné vers la vitre. Je ne dis rien, décidant que puisqu'il avait voulu bouder, il n'avait qu'à prévenir quand il en aurait terminé.

Ce fut lui qui prit la parole, plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais espéré.

« Cette maison représente beaucoup pour moi. » Fit-il d'un ton froid.

Je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir à ses paroles.

« Je le sais. Répondis-je simplement.

_ Non, je ne pense pas. »

Je serrai les dents, ayant à nouveau l'impression qu'il me crachait qu'au final, je ne le connaissais pas.

« Cette maison a été réaménagée avec amour par tes parents, et j'ose espérer le fait que cette chambre aie vu nos premiers ébats et notre dernière réconciliation y est pour quelque chose, mais t'as raison, je me trompe sûrement. » Fis-je plus froidement.

Je descendis ma valise de sur le lit pour la planter dans un coin ; je sentis Edward se retourner vers moi, mais ne le regardai pas.

« C'est exactement ça. La plupart des grandes étapes de notre relation ont eu lieu ici. Tu comprends donc bien que j'aimerais que tout s'y passe pour le mieux. »

J'inspirai profondément, amère, mais cherchant à me contenir.

« Facile. Suffit que j'oublie tout ce que tu m'as dit hier, et que tu oublies que j'ai bien failli péter un câble. »

Edward ne répondit pas tout de suite, et j'arrangeai nerveusement l'oreiller sur le lit.

« On a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre l'un sur l'autre. » dit-il enfin.

Je retins de justesse un reniflement dédaigneux, lançai un regard blessé à mon compagnon, et me couchai sous le drap, les jambes tremblantes.

« Des crises on en aura d'autres ! Et si on ne peut pas faire face à celle-là, c'est pas la peine d'aller plus loin ! » Reprit-il.

Je me redressai sur le lit, raide.

Eh bien il n'avait qu'à arrêter de se prendre pour le martyr de service, si il voulait qu'on surmonte chacune de nos crises !

« Je ne demande que ça, d'arranger les choses, et c'est pas en effaçant ce qui s'est passé hier que ça marchera !

_ Et tu veux quoi ? Que je me plie ? » Lança-t-il, sarcastique.

_C'est ça. Même pour me réconforter, tu ne ferais jamais ça._

« Non, ce serait contre ta nature ! Qu'importe ce que tu pourrais y gagner, jamais tu ne reconnaitrais que j'ai fait des efforts pour venir en vacances ici, au milieu de tout le monde, et que j'aie pu souffrir de tes remarques ! Après tout, je devrais juste me contenter de ce que tu m'offres, et croire que tu me connais aussi bien que je te connais, raillai-je.

_ Aussi bien que je te connais ? Releva-t-il.

_ Visiblement, j'ai bien répondu en ce qui concerne ce que cette maison représente pour toi. Serais-tu capable d'en faire autant et de me dire ce que le maison de mon père représente pour moi ?

_ Comment je pourrais faire, j'y suis jamais allé ! S'énerva-t-il.

_ Ben oui, Forks n'est pas vraiment une destination que tu apprécierais pour tes vacances ! Mais même sans ça, tu aurais pu calculer que c'est l'endroit qui symbolise ma rupture d'avec Alec, puisque c'est là que j'ai fui, mais également l'endroit où je me suis rendu compte que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, puisque c'est de là-bas que je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi. Et ça, à moins que tu ne l'aies oublié, tu le sais.

_ Elle a des symboles très positifs en effet. » se moqua-t-il.

Je pâlis, atteinte par son ton moqueur.

« Je vois. La fin de mon couple avec Alec et le début de mes sentiments pour toi, c'est pas des pas importants de notre couple, à tes yeux. »

Je me recouchai en lui tournant le dos, soudain plus silencieuse ; mes muscles se contractaient, alors que j'essayais de ne pas pleurer.

Je l'aimais vraiment, mais des fois, j'en avais par-dessus la tête de ses réflexions, de sa manie de me répéter que j'avais failli détruire sa si forte amitié avec Alec, et de ne pas considérer comme importants pour notre couple les moments qui ne concernaient que mes propres sentiments. En fait, de ne pas considérer comme importants mes propres sentiments tout court. Parce que les vacances en groupe à Green River, c'était lui qui avait tout prévu sans me demander ce que j'en pensais – sauf une fois qu'il avait tout organisé, alors que je me retrouvais au pied du mur. Le fait que j'avais besoin d'un minimum de calme et de solitude, il s'en était franchement foutu. Et ce que je ressentais à chaque fois qu'il me balançait une pique dont je savais qu'il ne s'excuserait jamais, là encore, ça ne lui importait... Pas du tout.

Je l'aimais vraiment, mais même si je savais que c'était quasiment impossible pour lui de reconnaître qu'il avait de quelconques torts, je n'allais pas juste oublier ce qu'il m'avait dit et tout pardonner. Je faisais des efforts en passant les vacances ici, avec son groupe, selon ses désirs, lui aussi il pouvait bien en faire quelques uns.

« Tu mélanges tout. Dit-il.

_ C'est vrai que ça n'a rien à voir avec notre couple, répliquai-je, un peu acide.

_ Je dis pas que ça n'a rien à voir. J'essaie juste d'apaiser les choses et tu veux même pas voir mes efforts, fit-il, blessé et une pointe de déception et d'énervement dans la voix.

Déception qui me fit mal et naitre une pointe de regret en moi, mais est-ce qu'il fallait que je me taise et qu'on cesse d'en parler ? Qu'on s'arrête jusqu'à la prochaine dispute ?

Je me redressai dans le lit, la colère montant en moi, encore, toujours.

« Oui, apaiser les choses... En effaçant tout ? En faisant juste comme si rien n'avait eu lieu ? Quoi, tu veux que je hausse les épaules avec un 'ok, c'est cool, on s'en fout alors' ?

_ Nan, je veux juste que tu comprennes que je suis pas parfait, que discuter c'est pas ce que je sais faire de mieux, et que j'en ai marre qu'on se prenne la tête pour des conneries. Je t'aime. Je suis raide dingue de toi. J'aurais pensé que ça suffirait. »

Je me retins de souffler de soulagement, et plaçai ma tête entre mes genoux. Enfin un amorçage de discussion plus calme...

Je me redressai pour planter mon regard dans celui de mon copain.

« Et moi, je veux juste que tu comprennes qu'aussi forts que soient mes sentiments pour toi, je peux pas mener ta vie à plein temps, et je ne peux pas supporter tes réflexions sans qu'elles me fassent mal. Je veux même pas d'excuses. Juste que tu comprennes.

_ Pourquoi t'as accepté de venir sans broncher dans ce cas ?

_ Pour toi ! Juste pour toi. J'ai même pas voulu y réfléchir, parce que tu y tenais, et... Je ne voulais pas gâcher ton plaisir. C'est ma façon d'aimer. Mais là, j'étouffe.

_ Tu savais très bien que t'allais étouffer. Et tu sais aussi qu'on est ici pour que Jane soit au calme. Elle aurait jamais dû le dire à Alec, elle savait pertinemment que Tanya le saurait et les autres aussi. Pour une fois c'est pas Rose qui vend la mèche à Lily... J't'en aurais pas voulu de me dire non. »

_J't'en aurais pas voulu de me dire non._

Ben voyons. Alors ça, j'aurais bien aimé le voir, mais je ravalai le commentaire âcre qui me vint sur la langue. On en revenait au fait qu'apparemment le superbe petit groupe d'amis n'était pas foutu de se séparer quelques semaines...

Je gardai le silence quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« Bien. C'est de ma faute. Pardonne-moi d'avoir cru que pour Jane, être au calme revenait à se dire se taper tout le groupe et leurs lubies. Tu sais quoi ? Me mets jamais enceinte parce qu'aucun d'entre vous n'appréciera la façon dont je gèrerai ma grossesse. Lâchai-je, un peu sèche.

_ Etre au calme pour elle, c'est un endroit tranquille avec les amis les plus proches. Tout le monde sait que t'es du genre ours solitaire dans sa tanière. Suffit de voir ton frère pour remarquer que c'est génétique.

_ Bref, je suis le problème dans l'affaire. J'ai compris la leçon. Suffit que je m'adapte si je veux faire partie du groupe. Répondis-je, amère.

_ Tu me gonfles. » Lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Je me figeai, le transperçant du regard, immobile.

Puis je lui fis un faux sourire, épuisée.

« Je te présente mes excuses les plus humbles. Effaçons tout. Je suis tellement désolée de tout gâcher... »

Edward soupira d'agacement, me lança un regard lourd, et finit par tourner les talons et sortir, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Je restai figée dans la chambre, ne ressentant d'abord rien ; puis l'amertume m'envahit, et je résistai à l'envie de tout casser.

Je finis par me lever, et sortis pour chercher Edward ; je n'avais pas envie d'en rester là, j'aurais tellement voulu... Qu'on se réconcilie juste. Peu importe nos divergences et son incapacité à reconnaître ses torts, peu importe mon asociabilité qui l'irritait. J'aurais juste voulu qu'on fasse se qu'on faisait de mieux. Réconcilier nos corps avant de nous réconcilier implicitement par le regard.

J'essayai d'écouter les bruits dans la maison pour savoir où il se trouvait, et n'eus pas à chercher longtemps ; la chambre de sa sœur.

Cela eut le don de m'agacer ; et voilà que, n'arrivant pas à me raisonner tout seul, il allait se réfugier chez les autres.

Pour le coup, j'abandonnai l'idée d'aller le retrouver pour initier une réconciliation au lit, et je bifurquai, attrapai mon plaid de la veille, et allai m'enrouler dedans sur le vieux rocking-chair qui trônait dans la véranda.

Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes avant qu'Alice ne rapplique, et immédiatement la colère m'envahit.

« Bon. Je suis là pour vous aider à renouer le contact, les amoureux, parce que ça va bien un temps vos disputes mais...

_ Je t'arrête là. T'es venue pour quoi ? Me dire d'aller parler avec Edward ? C'est déjà fait, merci. La coupai-je.

_ Et je sais que ça n'a pas marché. C'est pas grave. Lily est là pour faire la navette jusqu'à parfaite réconciliation, qui ne nécessitera non plus ma présence, mais vos deux corps et un lit. Ou pas forcément de lit, mais...

_ Alice ! » La coupai-je, presque essoufflée alors que c'était elle qui venait de débiter son tas de conneries d'une traite. « On n'est plus en primaire, putain ! C'est gentil d'avoir voulu aider, mais tu peux arrêter de suite, et bonne nuit. »

Je la vis devenir rouge de colère et immédiatement l'agacement m'envahit.

Puis, avant même que j'aie pu lui dire qu'elle allait se fatiguer pour rien, elle explosa.

Je n'écoutai qu'à moitié ce qu'elle me cria, et encore, si j'entendis la moitié des phrases, ce fut uniquement parce qu'elle hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Je devais bien reconnaître que cette fille m'épatait parfois.

Enfin, Alice dut reprendre son souffle, et j'en profitai pour lui répondre avec calme.

« Si mon copain n'est pas foutu de chercher une solution sans faire intervenir quelqu'un d'autre, il peut retourner se coucher tranquillement, je ne le rejoindrai pas. »

Alice ouvrit la bouche à nouveau, toujours en rage.

« Et si tu tiens vraiment à faire la navette, tu sais quoi ? T'as qu'à lui passer ce message. »

Visiblement à moitié satisfaite d'avoir un message à transmettre, elle repartit vers l'étage, et je la regardai disparaître, désabusée.

Et ça la satisfaisait vraiment, de se mêler des affaires des autres de cette manière ? Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce genre de choses.

Il ne se passa pas une minute avant que Rose ne redescende, et je soupirai.

Je l'arrêtai d'un geste avant qu'elle ne me dise quoi que ce soit, et rentrai attraper une feuille et un stylo.

Je commençai à écrire ce qui me passai par la tête... A savoir les paroles de la chanson qui, pour moi, définissait le mieux la relation que j'entretenais avec Edward.

Hot n' cold.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch, I would know_

_And you always think  
Always speak correctively  
I should know  
That you're no good for me_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, you don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go_

_You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_We used to be just like twins  
So in sync, the same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now your plain boring_

_I should know that  
You're not gonna change_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, you don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go_

_You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, you don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go_

_You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

Je relevai le stylo, réfléchis quelques secondes, et ajoutai une ligne avant de plier la feuille pour la tendre à Rose.

_T'es p't'être pas gay tous comptes faits. Mais je préfère quand même dormir toute seule. Bonne nuit !_

C'était plutôt faux. J'aurais préféré dormir avec Edward.

Mais cette lointaine soirée où j'avais allumé Edward dans sa cuisine pour vérifier mon hypothèse concernant son homosexualité défilait en boucle dans ma tête, et je ne pus m'empêcher, par ces quelques mots, d'y faire un clin d'œil.

J'espérais qu'Edward saisirait la référence.

J'espérais que comme quelques heures après cette démonstration, il descendrait me retrouver, me plaquerait contre un mur, et me prouverait par les gestes qu'il tenait à moi, quoi qu'il advienne.

Oui, j'espérais tellement qu'il allait saisir cette perche.

Je demandai simplement à Rose de porter ce papier à son frère, et attendis qu'elle disparaisse pour descendre dans le sous-sol rejoindre mon frère et Demetri qui faisaient une partie du Wii.

Ils ne firent aucune réflexion à me voir m'installer entre eux, emmitouflée dans mon plaid, et me créèrent un Mii pour jouer avec eux.

Il leur fallut une minute pour m'arracher un sourire.

Pas plus de quatre pour me faire rire.

Et dix minutes plus tard, j'étais plongée dans une folle partie de kart, et j'oubliai momentanément pourquoi j'étais mélancolique quelques minutes plus tôt.

**oOo**

L'esprit encore embrumé, je grognai, et commençai à m'étirer ; je voulus rouler sur le lit, mais le vide m'accueillit, et avant que j'aie compris quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvai par terre.

Je poussai un juron, me relevant ; et je remarquai que j'étais dans le sous-sol, et que j'avais passé la nuit sur le canapé.

La soirée de la veille me revint, et je grimaçai ; encore une nuit de froid avec Edward. Génial. On allait pouvoir baiser pendant des heures pour compenser ça, quand on serait réconciliés ; si tant était qu'on se réconcilie un jour.

Mais je n'avais pas envie d'en douter.

Je remontai à la maison avec les autres, soupirant.

Première étape, la douche.

Je pris mon temps pour me savonner, l'eau chaude dénouant mes muscles ; quand je sortis de la cabine de douche, j'attrapai mes vêtements et les reniflai, mais fis la moue.

Restant enroulée dans ma serviette, je sortis de la salle de bains ; et mon estomac se rappela rapidement à moi, aussi je déviai vers la cuisine.

Je croisai Jane, Victoria, puis Edward en passant.

Sans m'émouvoir, je saluai chacun d'entre eux de la même manière, un peu neutre.

Essayez de garder votre dignité après une nuit sur le canapé, et alors que vous ne portez en tout et pour tout qu'une serviette mouillée !

Edward ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis me marmonna un vague salut avant de se barrer et de rejoindre les autres dehors.

J'évitai de m'attarder sur le sentiment désagréable qui m'envahit et me tordit les boyaux.

_Loupé pour la placage contre le mur en bonne et due forme._

Je grignotai rapidement, ayant soudain moins d'appétit ; puis je montai m'habiller d'un short en jean et d'un débardeur blanc, attrapant mes tennis de toile au passage.

Je redescendis et rejoignis les autres, restant sur la terrasse alors qu'ils traînaient tous plus ou moins autour de la piscine.

« Je vais faire un tour, y en a qui veulent venir ? … Non ? » Continuai-je, ignorant le silence ambiant.

Les filles jetèrent toutes un regard lourd à Edward, mais il les ignora superbement, et considéra le carrelage de la piscine avec attention. « Ok. » Ajoutai-je.

Je fis demi-tour et repartis de l'autre côté pour aller rejoindre le chemin dans la forêt.

Puisque j'étais un ours solitaire notoire, je pouvais bien assumer et faire ce que j'aimais le plus... Avant de connaître Edward. Aller en solitaire me paumer dans la nature.

Puisque personne n'avait manifesté l'envie de me rejoindre, je décidai carrément de partir pour une session d'escalade. Je bifurquai vers la chambre d'Edward pour récupérer mes affaires ; et dix minutes plus tard, j'étais sur le chemin de la petite falaise sur laquelle j'avais commencé à grimper, le jour où les parents d'Edward avaient organisé une chasse au trésor durant laquelle j'avais été sa partenaire.

Comme d'habitude, l'ascension, l'effort physique, la concentration et la sensation dans mes muscles me permirent d'oublier tout le reste ; je respirai profondément, m'imprégnant de l'odeur de la forêt et de la poussière sur ces pierres dont j'étais si proche.

Puis j'arrivai en haut.

Puis je m'assis.

Puis les souvenirs et l'amertume me revinrent.

Et une heure plus tard, je soupirai en songeant que je ferais mieux de redescendre.

Et alors que j'étais à deux mètres du sol, mon œil capta une silhouette à proximité ; je tressaillis, et fis un faux mouvement avec la corde, manquant de me rétamer.

Je réussis à me rattraper avec toute la grâce dont j'étais naturellement dotée – c'est-à-dire, comme un sac de patates – et me tournai vers la silhouette.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je reconnus mon supposé petit ami.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement, et il ne réussit pas à retenir un petit rictus ; aussitôt, je me renfrognai, un peu vexée.

Puis il s'assit, et, d'un geste de la main, m'incita à en faire autant ; alors je m'exécutai.

« On avait un jeu, avec Rose. » Commença-t-il. « Tu montres le côté gauche, tu dis un truc positif. Droit, négatif. Commence. »

Je m'agaçai un peu ; génial, un jeu. Bon, si ça lui faisait plaisir...

Je montrai le côté droit, autant crever l'abcès.

Son rictus s'agrandit.

« Tu as un caractère de merde. Lâcha-t-il avant de montrer la gauche.

_ Tu dois être sacrément patient pour me supporter, alors. » Raillai-je.

Je montrai la gauche à mon tour.

« Tu m'as manqué cette nuit. S'amusa-t-il légèrement avant de me remontrer le côté gauche.

_ Je t'aime, tu le sais, et ça te rend confiant. Fis-je en désignant la droite.

_ Tu n'es pas assez franche et ça pourrait finir par nous nuire. Répondit-il en désignant la droite.

_ T'es incapable de reconnaître tes torts quand tu fais du mal aux autres, peu importe que tu risques de les perdre. »

Je désignai la gauche, alors qu'il secouait la tête, comme s'il méditait mes paroles.

« Je crois que tu peux être la femme de ma vie, fit-il en tendant le bras vers la droite, de mauvaise grâce.

_ Et t'es incapable de chercher à régler seul nos problèmes quand ça dure. Il faut toujours que les autres interviennent, à se demander si c'est que tu n'as pas coupé le cordon, ou si c'est que tu cherches leur approbation. Lançai-je en tendant le bras vers la droite.

_ T'es incapable de me comprendre par moments, alors je ressens le besoin de me confier à d'autres. »

J'eus un reniflement dédaigneux, et secouai la tête, agacée. Il tendit son bras vers la gauche.

« Tu baises très bien. » Lâchai-je en tendant le bras vers la gauche.

Il se retint visiblement de sourire.

« Tu aimes très bien. »

Son bras ne se tendant pas, je haussai un sourcil.

« Fin du jeu, Eddie ? Tu crois que ça va régler nos problèmes ?

_ T'es loin d'avoir vidé ton sac et moi aussi. Tu es fatiguée ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Rose adorait. On pouvait dire à l'autre des choses horribles en lui prouvant qu'on l'aimait malgré tout, envers et contre tout.

_ C'est pas un jeu qui va nous aider, Edward, c'est de parler franchement de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours ! »

Il me lança un regard un peu froid.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait à ton avis ?

_ On se dit des généralités. Je sais que j'ai mauvais caractère, et tu sais que tu baises bien. On n'avance pas, là.

_ Je t'ai jamais dit de dire des généralités. C'est toi qui choisis ce que tu dis. » Fit-il, renfermé.

Il tendit le bras vers la droite avec un regard de défi, et je lui cédai, une fois de plus.

« Il faudrait toujours faire selon tes désirs.

_ Non, selon les tiens. Je préfère anticiper sur la thérapie de couple, fit-il en me remontrant la droite.

_ Oui, ça a dû m'échapper qu'on est à Forks et pas parmi ton groupe d'amis. » Raillai-je. « Tu ne t'excuserais jamais de rien, de toutes manières. Fis-je en montrant la droite.

_ Tu ne m'as jamais proposé d'y aller et de me montrer où tu as grandi. J'ai jamais vu tes vrais amis. Alors remets-toi en question peut-être le ferais-je après aussi ! Lança-t-il froidement, se braquant peu à peu, avant de me remontrer la droite.

_ Toi tu n'as jamais montré le désir d'y aller ! T'avais déjà fait des plans pour les vacances qu'on n'avait même pas eu le temps d'en parler ! Fis-je en jetant mon bras vers la droite.

_ C'est à toi de me proposer et pas à moi de m'imposer. Je croyais que les filles présentaient à leurs proches quand le mec comptait. Je dois me méfier de tes paroles ? »

Je secouai la tête, dégoûtée. Est-ce qu'il avait conscience de ce qu'il faisait ? Sans doute, à en juger par son regard de défi. Mais jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller, comme ça ?

Il tendit le bras vers la droite.

« Il faudrait que t'en laisses le temps, crachai-je.

_ J'hallucine ! C'est de ma faute si tu m'as pas proposé d'aller au fin fond du pays ! Tu te rends compte des énormités que tu dis, là ? S'énerva-t-il.

_ Mais on n'a même pas eu le temps d'en parler, Edward ! T'as parlé de River Green avant même que je sois sûre d'avoir validé mes exams, donc avant de pouvoir prendre un billet pour Forks !

_ Je te parle pas de cet été mais d'avant ! On est en août ! Ça fait plus d'un mois que tu as validé tes exams, te trouve pas d'excuses parce que pour le coup t'en as pas !

_ Et ça fait presque deux mois qu'on a parlé de venir là ! Alors ça va bien, hein !

_ T'as pas dit non à ce que je sache !

_ Oui, en effet, pour te faire plaisir. Parce que comme tu l'as dit t'es pas un ours dans sa tanière, et si j't'avais dit 'ben non, je préfère qu'on aille s'enterrer à Forks, tant pis pour l'accouchement de Jane', je doute que ça t'aurait plu !

_ Ne fais pas la femme soumise, ça te va pas du tout ! J'aurais coupé la poire en deux. C'est dans ces moments-là que je me rends compte que tu me connais moins bien que tu ne le penses.

_ Ah oui ? Ben moi c'est dans des moments comme l'autre soir, où tu me sors que je pourrais faire des efforts alors que j'en ai fait jusqu'à mon point de rupture, que je me rends compte que finalement, t'es peut-être pas si amoureux de moi que ça ! »

Immédiatement après avoir prononcé ces paroles, je me figeai.

Je baissai les yeux, un peu honteuse. Mes paroles avaient dépassé ma pensée, et je savais que ça allait blesser Edward... Mais merde, pourquoi il serait le seul à avoir le droit de faire du mal à l'autre, après tout ?

Edward s'était figé aussi.

« Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. » Fit-il d'une voix froide.

Et, sans grande surprise, il se leva et se barra.

Je me redressai et courus à sa suite.

« Edward, attends ! Je regrette d'avoir remis en doute tes sentiments, mais tu crois que ça m'a fait quoi quand tu m'as balancé que je pourrais faire des efforts, hein ? La vérité, c'est que de nous deux, c'est toi qui serais le plus susceptible de me laisser tomber pour une autre, c'est pas comme si tu l'avais jamais fait. Alors excuse-moi mais là, j'ai juste l'impression que c'est quelqu'un d'autre que moi que tu veux dans ma vie.

_ Tu vas me parler encore longtemps de Cassie ? » Fit-il en continuant de marcher, ralentissant à peine. « Pourtant d'après Jane ça avance bien avec ton ancien prétendant.

_ Oh, pardon, j'oubliais que ta connasse de l'autre bar a un prénom ! Je t'en parlerais pas si tu ne me donnais pas l'impression que je devrais être plus comme elle, vois-tu ! »

Il eut un rire nerveux.

« Ben oui. Teins-toi en rousse et mets des lentilles de couleur.

_ Non, je parle pas de ça. Je parle du fait que je « pourrais faire des efforts », et que je devrais même apprécier que tes amies m'enferment cinq heures dans une salle de bain pour me rendre présentable ! Et enfin, comme elle, je ne devrais pas broncher quand on se fait surprendre pendant l'amour ! »

Ma voix se brisa, blessée, et je m'arrêtai net. Il se retourna vers moi, sarcastique.

« C'est moi qui ai tout pris ! Tu t'es même pas expliquée avec elles ! Pourquoi faire ? Eddie est là ! »

Il repartit, mais je haussai la voix.

« Si, je l'ai fait, mais c'est pas elles qui m'ont dit de faire des efforts. »

Il secoua la tête, et continua sa route.

« C'est ça, fuis ! » Lui criai-je alors qu'il disparaissait. « C'est tellement plus facile que d'admettre que tes paroles blessent les gens !

_ Ben je te fais plaisir pour une fois ! Je te laisse tranquille ! Fit-il sur le même ton.

_ C'est pas ça que je voulais, vois-tu. Mais peu importe, t'en as jamais rien eu à foutre. »

Il se retourna, et me fit un sourire cynique.

« Touché. » Fit-il simplement avant de repartir, disparaissant complètement.

Je le rattrapai en courant, et me calai à son rythme, fermée.

« Tu me raccompagnes au moins au bus le plus proche ou il faut que je demande à mon frère ? »

Il ne me lança pas un regard.

« Pas la peine. C'est moi qui pars. Fit-il.

_ Non. Après tout, c'est moi le mouton noir du groupe.

_ Tu fais comme tu veux. Mais je m'en vais.

_ Arrête. C'est tes amis. Ne leur fais pas de mal à eux.

_ Je m'en moque. Je suis égoïste, non ?

_ Et on t'aime tous malgré ça. Mais c'est pas parce que tu ne veux plus de moi que tu dois couper les ponts avec eux. »

Il ne répondit rien, et je ralentis.

« Et je suppose que c'est trop te demander de m'embrasser une dernière fois avant de me larguer ? Lâchai-je.

_ Tu me le demanderas quand je voudrai vraiment te larguer. »

Je stoppai net.

« Pourquoi tu t'en vas si c'est pas ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu me montres pas que tu m'apprécies telle que je suis, tant pis si je fais 'jamais' d'efforts ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas juste rejointe dans ton lit hier, pour me dire par les gestes ce que t'auras jamais les couilles de me dire en face. »

Il s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin, et mit du temps à se retourner.

« Me dis pas que tu peux te passer de mots. » Fit-il d'une voix sourde.

Je reculai d'un pas.

« Pour toi, j'ai pu me passer de ma fierté. Je sais que tu t'excuseras jamais verbalement de m'avoir blessée, alors en bonne droguée j'accepterais n'importe quoi si ça pouvait tout arranger, eus-je l'honnêteté de répondre, amère.

_ Tu fais encore la soumise. Fit-il remarquer, la méchanceté en moins.

_ Je suis trop conne, je sais. Mais faut bien que je le sois pour être dingue d'un salopard dans ton genre. » Le défiai-je.

Il esquissa un sourire, et son regard se radoucit un peu.

« Dingue comment ?

_ Dingue au point que même quand tu m'insultes, tout ce que je crains c'est que t'ailles retrouver ta salope ! Dingue au point que j'en viens à me détester d'être aussi dépendante de toi ! Dingue au point que s'il fallait que je m'éclate la tête à nouveau en tombant d'une paroi, juste pour que tu restes, je le ferais. C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Je fis demi-tour, direction les falaises histoire d'appuyer mes dires, mais sa voix me stoppa.

« Pourquoi crains-tu quelqu'un pour qui je n'ai jamais rien ressenti ?

_ Parce que t'as couché avec elle au lieu de sortir avec moi, et que pour le coup je ne te considèrerai jamais comme acquis. Répondis-je en me retournant vers lui.

_ C'est stupide.

_ Et pourtant tu l'as choisie elle à une époque.

_ Ta jalousie n'a aucun sens. Nous n'étions pas ensemble et je pensais que nous le serions jamais. Tu es aussi mauvaise que Jane sur ce point et elle aurait eu beaucoup plus de soucis à se faire que toi si Jacob avait eu tendance à regarder ailleurs, car il est beaucoup plus son type que moi.

_ Tu préfèrerais que je sois indifférente ?

_ Oui. Ça prouverait ta confiance en toi et moi.

_ J'ai aucune confiance en moi quand tu me fais sentir pas assez bien pour toi.

_ Tu te fais inutilement du mal. Je ne suis pas parfait. »

Je sentais son corps se tendre, comme s'il voulait s'approcher – mais il ne le faisait pas. Pourquoi le ferait-il, hein ?

« Je m'en fous de ça. Je veux juste que tu m'aimes telle que je suis.

_ C'est le cas. Mais on ne peut pas tout aimer chez une personne. Et ne me dis pas le contraire, tu ferais preuve de mauvaise foi.

_ Ben je regrette mais moi j'aime aussi tes défauts. Seulement, je ne veux plus en souffrir.

_ Y a forcément des trucs que tu m'aimes pas chez moi.

_ Oui. Ta salope de comptoir. »

Edward se renferma.

« Pourquoi t'emmerdes pas ton pote avec elle ?

_ Parce que je ne veux même pas penser au fait que je risque de la recroiser un jour.

_ Ça sera pas à mon bras mais à celui de ton pote. Jane a suffisamment les boules pour vous deux. Elle a même voulu avoir son numéro pour le mettre en garde.

_ Ça n'empêche qu'elle me rappelle de bien trop mauvais souvenirs. Et encore, si tu ne m'avais pas virée pour Alec, après... Alors tu m'excuses, hein, mais quand tu commences à me parler de faire des efforts, ça me blesse et je me méfie.

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes pas d'en faire autant dans ce cas ?

_ De faire des efforts ? Tu refuses l'idée même de reconnaître tes torts, alors t'es pas prêt d'en faire ! »

Il se renferma à nouveau.

« Et voilà, c'est reparti. Tu demandes même pas. Tu condamnes sans appel.

_ Oh, excuse-moi, désolée ! Est-ce qu'à l'avenir tu voudrais bien essayer d'être un peu plus attentif quand je vais mal, et éviter d'enfoncer le clou en me rappelant à quel point tu mérites mieux ? S'il te plait !

_ Te lance pas dans le cinéma c'est un conseil.

_ Et toi, évite tout métier nécessitant de l'humilité et de l'empathie.

_ C'est pas ce que je veux faire, ouf. »

Il tourna les talons, et la colère gronda en moi.

« Par contre, hésite pas pour les métiers où il s'agit de fuir !

_ J'y manquerai pas. Hésite pas pour les trucs où tu dois tout casser même quand c'est sur le point d'être réparé. Tu feras un malheur. Lança-t-il sans se retourner.

_ Ça fait un moment que je t'envoie des signaux pour qu'on essaie de tout recoller. Je veux bien avoir des défauts, mais j'estime ne pas être responsable, sur ce coup. »

Il s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Quand je fais un pas vers toi, tu te recules. Que veux-tu que je fasse à la fin ? Que je m'excuse ? Parfait ! Pardonne-moi d'être aussi con et d'avoir plus de caractère qu'Alec ! »

Je secouai la tête.

« Quoi que je dise j'ai toujours tort en fait.

_ Oui. Sainte Bella martyre du méchant Edward Cullen.

_ Non. Pauvre conne qui se laisserait pisser dessus par le roi Cullen si ça pouvait changer quelque chose. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour éviter la rupture, hein ? Dis-le moi !

_ Accepte que notre couple n'est pas parfait et qu'il faut du temps pour suturer certaines plaies.

_ Je l'accepte, mais je ne peux justement pas suturer ces plaies quand tu me balances des gentillesses, Edward !

_ Tu me blesses aussi si tu veux aller par là.

_ Quoi, quand je te dis que t'es tellement parfait à mes yeux, que j'ai l'impression que tu vas me tourner le dos du jour au lendemain ?

_ Je t'ai dit que tu te faisais du mal inutilement à penser à ça.

_ Facile, quand on a été jetée plusieurs fois et qu'on entend encore des remarques désobligeantes. Je regrette d'en revenir toujours à ça, mais c'est le fond du problème. »

Il garda le silence un instant, puis soupira, las.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

_ Je sais pas. Que tu ne le pensais pas. Que j'ai mal entendu et que t'as jamais dit ça. Que tu le pensais, mais que finalement si je faisais des efforts tu m'aimerais moins parce que ce ne serait pas moi. Ce que tu veux, tant que c'est la vérité. »

Il garda le silence un moment, pendant lequel il regarda autour, avant de me fixer à nouveau.

« Je t'aime. Je peux rien dire de mieux. »

Je hochai la tête, amère, et détournai le regard en ravalant la bile qui montait en moi.

_Il ne regrette pas._

_Tu t'attendais à quoi, franchement ?_

« Moi aussi. » Fis-je enfin, « Mais je ne fais que me répéter. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence – un de plus – puis Edward se redressa.

« J'ai besoin d'être seul. Cette conversation n'est pas finie, je veux trouver une solution pour qu'elle le soit. »

Il tourna les talons, me plantant dans les bois, et je décidai de ne pas le suivre.

Selon ses désirs...

J'allai m'adosser contre un arbre en soupirant.

Les choses allaient bientôt s'arranger. Je le savais, maintenant. J'avais enfin pu lui faire comprendre ce qui me gênait, il m'avait écoutée, et il m'avait rassurée à mi-mots sur le fait qu'il ne comptait pas me larguer, et on avait même réussi à se dire des mots d'amour sans se les cracher à la figure.

Il avait désormais juste besoin de temps... Si ça pouvait suffire à faire en sorte qu'il comprenne mon malaise et change de comportement, je pouvais bien lui laisser ça.

Et ce fut ce que je fis.

Je restai dans les bois jusqu'à la nuit, espérant son retour.

Puis je finis par revenir à la villa, désabusée, et une tension infernale m'y accueillit.

* * *

Ahaha, vous nous retrouvez bien avec ce sadisme, heiiiiin ? Alors, à votre avis, qu'est-ce qui a mis la villa sous tension ?

1/ Jane accouche

2/ Edward, ce con, s'est barré

3/ C'est Alice qui a disparu... Nan, ça, ça ferait du bien plus qu'autre chose. Je, Effexor, prends la responsabilité de cette remarque, car il n'y a que moi qui la trouve chiante au point de vouloir la buter dans cette fic.

4/ Obi Wan Kenobi.

A bientôt pour la suite ;D


	30. Epilogue, part 2

**Note :**

Bonjour, bonjour.

Euh non... Vous ne rêvez pas. C'est bien la deuxième partie de notre épilogue qui a trois mois de retard. Parce qu'on m'a volé mon ordi - oui, ça peut arriver... T.T - et qu'avec un déménagement en plus, bah... Il a bien fallu reporter, et reporter encore pour finalement... Le finir ! Et surtout, le refaire, parce que c'était pas du tout ce que j'avais sur mon ô combien regretté portable... La prochaine fois, on le gardera en deux exemplaires, promis.

Donc, nous arrivons à la fin officielle de notre deuxième enfant, et comme vous - du moins j'espère - je suis un peu triste... Parce que comme je l'ai dit sur notre profile pour celles - et ceux !... Soyons folles !... - qui ne l'ont pas lu, cette fic est ma préférée. Je pensais qu'on aurait autant de succès pour cette méga salade composée, en mélangeant autant les persos sans toucher aux couples principaux, à part pour les rabibocher à la fin.

Notre avis sur cette fin ?... Il y a mieux. Mais il y a pire. Il y a des moments pas trop mal et des mots moins " bien ". Mais bon, nous écrivons pour nous - soyons égoïstes un peu... - et aussi, bien naturellement, pour vous. En espérant que ça vous plaira, nous vous remercions de nous avoir suivi dans cette belle aventure, et nous vous disions à bientôt sur _Sweet, sweet Love_ qui va devenir notre priorité ;)

Bonne soirée à toutes et à tous, merci de nous lire et à une prochaine fois !

Mush et sa muse, Mumuse ;) - et en coulisse Effex' et sa muse qui attendent en se rongeant les ongles vos impressions. Bisous !

PS : Je m'excuse d'avance pour ma dernière partie qui est... ridiculement petite. Voyez le comme un bilan d'un chapitre de 39 pages ;)

* * *

_Épilogue - Part 2_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Épuisée, choquée, je regardai la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, dans le chaos le plus total.

« Mais bon Dieu Maria bougez-vous ! Il fout quoi ce bandage !

_ JAAAAAAAAAAAAANE !

_ ET DU VALIUM, MERDE, FAITES-NOUS APPORTER DU PUTAIN DE VALIUM ! »

Je poussai un profond gémissement en me cachant les yeux.

Mais vous ne devez pas comprendre ce qui se passe. Pour ça, il vaudrait mieux revenir en arrière...

Après ma dernière dispute avec Edward, j'étais restée dans les bois jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit bien avancée mais, n'ayant pas d'affaires pour y dormir, j'avais décidé de rentrer à la villa. Et le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était qu'alors, Jane paraissait bizarre.

Assez pâle, les traits tirés, et... Silencieuse.

« Tu es sûre que ça va, Jane ? Avait demandé Tanya en se penchant vers elle.

_ Oui, pourquoi ? »

La voix de Jane était trop fluette pour être honnête. Nous nous étions tous concertés du regard.

« Eh bien... Peut-être parce que je viens de te dire que tu serais magnifique dans une robe verte à pois jaunes à la rentrée et que tu n'as même pas réagi. » Avait répondu Tanya.

Jane avait haussé les épaules, et cela n'avait fait que nous conforter dans nos inquiétudes.

Puis elle s'était levée.

Puis elle avait poussé un grand cri.

Et nos yeux s'étaient écarquillés devant la flaque qui avait commencé à se former à ses pieds.

**oOo**

« Mais bon Dieu, ça fait combien de temps que tu as des contractions ? Hurla Jacob, serrant la main de Jane alors que, tous sortis de nos voitures respectives, nous nous enfournions dans le hall des urgences de l'hôpital le plus proche.

_ Depuis la sieste d'hier après-midi, mais tu dors tellement bien que ça t'a même pas réveillé, CONNARD !

_ Jane !

_ Oh ta gueule Alec ! T'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de coucher avec lui, MERDE ! »

Alec faillit répliquer mais pour une fois, Tanya le calma.

« Ça va aller, bébé, ça va aller... Scandait Jacob, en état de choc.

_ NE M'APPELLE PAS BEBE ! »

Jane poussa un nouveau hurlement, manquant de nous faire éclater les tympans.

« Je veux aller à l'hôpital... Se mit-elle à pleurer, quand la contraction fut terminée.

_ Mais, chérie, tu voulais accoucher à Green Riv...

_ J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE GREEN RIVER ! C'EST MÊME PAS MA BARAQUE !

_ Ok, ok ! Ça va ! On va à l'hôpital. »

Alec soupira.

« On n'a qu'à foutre ma sœur dans la voiture de Jake.

_ Pourquoi la mienne ?

_ J'ai pas envie qu'elle tâche ma banquette !

_ Et c'est ta femme, en plus, s'agaça Edward.

_ Oh ta gueule toi. Tu aurais ravalé ton complexe du macho, tu aurais accepté que Bella t'amène à Green River, et on pourrait foutre Jane à l'arrière de son camion !

_ JE T'ENTENDS, JAKE ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et croisai le regard désespéré de Rosalie.

« Si Jane veut aller à l'hôpital, on part MAINTENANT ! »

**oOo**

« Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs dames ? » Fit une dame d'un âge moyen s'avançant vers nous, visiblement mécontente du bruit que notre petit groupe faisait déjà dans le hall de l'hôpital.

Jane, debout mais légèrement pliée en avant, tenant la main de Jacob dans la sienne, reporta son attention sur elle, et j'eus à peine le temps de former une prière silencieuse pour cette femme qui allait très certainement connaître une descente en flammes.

« A ton avis, connasse ? On vient pour acheter un tricot !

_ Jane... Grinça Jacob.

_ Je vous prierai de vous montrer plus polie, madame ! Le personnel de cet hôpital n'a pas a subir vos...

_ MAIS C'EST QUI CETTE COINCEE ? Jake tu viens on se tire, je refuse d'accoucher dans cet hôpital !

_ Mais Jane ! »

Jane avait lâché sa main et se dirigeait à grands pas, quoique disgracieux et rendus difficiles par la situation, vers la sortie, mais nous nous mîmes à courir vers elle, et deux gaillards en blouse intervinrent soudain pour la retenir.

« Madame, que faites...

_ JE ME CASSE, BANDE DE CONS !

_ JANE !

_ Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ? »

Un homme en blouse blanche s'approcha, l'air contrarié ; je jetai un regard à l'étiquette sur sa poitrine. Un médecin ; Dieu soit loué.

« Ma copine est en train d'accoucher ! » Fit Jacob d'une voix tremblante.

Une voix tremblante ? Jacob ? Je lui regardai un regard surpris, et commençai à m'inquiéter de le voir virer de son beau teint mat habituel à une sorte de gris anxieux.

Il allait pas nous tomber sur les bras quand même !

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel, et fit signe à deux brancardiers de se ramener par là.

« Mais vous croyez quoi ? Que je vais me coucher sur cette espèce de lit à roulettes ? S'époumona Jane.

_ Madame, nous vous prierions de ne pas faire d'esclandre. Vous êtes dans un lieu public ici, et...

_ Jacob ! Je veux pas accoucher ici...

_ Je sais, Jane, mais ça fait trois quarts d'heures que tu as perdu les eaux alors tu LA FERMES et tu te COUCHES ICI ! »

Nous sursautâmes tous au son de la voix de Jacob, qui avait retrouvé une teinte plus normale.

Jane le fusilla du regard et voulut se débattre quand les deux gaillards de tout à l'heure l'aidèrent à s'allonger, mais elle obéit quand même, et les brancardiers commencèrent à pousser le chariot alors qu'elle hurlait plus fort que précédemment.

Un autre médecin arriva.

« Tu m'as bipé John ? Fit-il en s'adressant en premier.

_ Cette dame est en train d'accoucher. Je vous présente le docteur Gerandy. C'est lui qui va vous accoucher.

_ Quoi ? Mais il est vieux, il doit être myope ! Hurla Jane.

_ La myopie n'a pas grand chose à voir avec l'âge, Jane.

_ Bon courage, soupira le premier médecin à l'égard de son collègue perplexe, avant de vaillamment prendre la fuite.

_ Bon. Cela fait longtemps que les contractions ont commencé, madame ?

_ Mais arrêtez de m'appeler madame ! Vous voyez un putain d'anneau à ce putain de doigt ? » Cria Jane en levant son annulaire gauche, alors qu'Alec se cachait les yeux d'une main.

Je lançai un regard craintif à Edward, qui avait l'air tout aussi dépassé que chacun de nous, puis au médecin.

Il ne répondit rien et conserva son calme. Si un jour je devais accoucher, je crois que je voudrais que ce soit par quelqu'un comme lui.

« Bien, mademoiselle... Ces contractions ?

_ Depuis cette nuit apparemment, fit Jacob.

_ Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue plus t...

_ JE VOUS EN POSE DES QUESTION, MOI ?

_ Elle a perdu les eaux il y a près d'une heure. » intervint Rosalie, très professionnelle.

Je lui jetai un regard plein de soulagement. Elle avait été remplir les papiers d'admission, sachant mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce cas-là. Elle tendit une fiche au médecin, qui lui adressa un bref regard.

« Placez-la dans ce coin, je veux vérifier la dilatation de son col avant de l'emmener dans l'ascenseur.

_ QUEL ASCENSEUR ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas à l'étage de la maternité, là. »

Je relevai le regard, ainsi que chacun d'entre nous ; nous étions tous là, sauf Emmett, qui était censé être sur la route de New York car il allait reprendre son service, et Jess, Demetri et Vic, qui étaient partis sortir en boîte, draguer et découcher, assommés par le fait qu'ils étaient les seuls à ne pas tirer leur coup à Green River. Tous quatre n'allaient sans doute pas tarder, alertés par un message de Rose. En plein milieu du couloir des Urgences, nous étions entourés d'internes et d'infirmières, ainsi que d'autres patients qui avaient tous les yeux fixés sur la scène.

Quel cauchemar.

Je reportai mon regard sur Jane, qui vociférait contre le médecin alors que celui-ci lui retirait sa culotte par dessous sa robe ; un brancardier tira un drap blanc au-dessus des genoux repliés de notre amie, et un hurlement retentit alors qu'une autre contraction devait venir de tourmenter Jane.

« Elle va accoucher d'une minute à l'autre. Annonça le médecin d'une voix grave.

_ QUOI ? MAIS...

_ Son col est trop dilaté, nous n'aurons pas le temps de la monter en salle d'accouchement. »

Jacob vacilla, et Jasper et Alec durent se précipiter sur lui pour le retenir de tomber.

Rosalie était au téléphone. « Oui, encore aux Urgences,... A tout de suite. »

Jane agrippa sa main et la serra de toutes ses forces, le ramenant à lui.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! » Haleta-t-elle, paniquée. « Je ne peux pas accoucher ici ! Dans un couloir des Urgences !

_ Mademoiselle, il serait trop risqué que nous nous enfermions dans cet ascenseur.

_ Eh ben prenons les escal... HAAAAAAAA ! » recommença-t-elle à hurler, alors qu'Alice commençait à son tour à paniquer et à hyperventiler.

Rosalie se précipita à sa rescousse, et je sentis Tanya agripper mon bras.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? » Hurla une voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille.

Mon frère accourait vers nous, dans sa tenue de jogging spécial voyage, et j'eus le temps de voir un regard appréciateur de Rosalie.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? La maternité est au...

_ TA GUEULE EMMETT, TU CROIS QUE J'AI ENVIE D'ETRE LA ? » Hurla soudain Jane, visiblement consciente de tout.

Emmett écarquilla les yeux.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est comme ça ?

_ Bien trop, grincèrent Edward et Alec d'une même voix.

_ Putain... Finalement j'aurais pas dû faire demi-tour. Souffla-t-il.

_ Tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu ? Tu vas pas commencer avec tes grossièretés, alors que mon enfant va naître ! »

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'es bien culottée Jane !

_ Quoi ? QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu me dis, toi ? Je te signale que c'est de ta faute, tout ça !

_ De ma faute ? Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi, si tu m'as sauté dessus alors que tu ne prenais même pas la pilule !

_ Tu pouvais pas juste t'empêcher d'aller plus loin ?

_ C'est pas ce que tu me demandais de faire, quand tu me suppliais de te prendre sur le comptoir de la cuisine d'Edward !

_ QUOI ? S'écria soudain mon copain, et j'entourai sa taille de mes bras, le retenant de s'avancer au milieu de la crise de couple de Jane et Jacob. »

Puis, le sentant se raidir, je me rappelai que nous étions en froid et le lâchai, le cœur soudain plus glacé.

Mais ce qui comptait en cet instant précis était la naissance de l'enfant de mes amis. J'essayai donc de mettre de côté le fossé entre Edward et moi, et la douleur que cela me faisait ressentir, et je fis simplement semblant de ne rien remarquer quand Edward fit un pas l'éloignant un peu de moi.

« Bon, il serait temps de vous calmer. La tête de votre enfant commence à apparaître. » Fit soudain le médecin.

Il y eut un bruit mat, et je me retournai un instant vers Alice qui venait de s'écrouler, maintenue par Rose qui pestait de devoir s'occuper de son amie alors qu'un accouchement avait lieu.

Jane hurla, et planta ses ongles dans la main de Jake, qui hurla à son tour.

« POUSSEZ ! Cria le médecin, obligé de hausser le ton pour se faire entendre dans ce boucan, alors que des patients avaient tendance à se rapprocher de la scène.

Emmett, aidé de Jasper, commença à repousser les curieux, et des hommes qui devaient faire partie de la sécurité se joignit bientôt à eux et obligèrent la foule à se dissiper. Tanya sautillait partout, surexcitée.

« Le bébé apparaît, le bébé apparaît ! »

Alec poussa un soupir et alla entreprendre de la calmer, et presque inconsciemment, le cœur battant la chamade, le souffle court, je malmenai mes mains – à défaut de simplement pouvoir me serrer contre Edward pour obtenir son soutien face à tant d'émotion.

Rosalie avait enfin réussi à faire revenir Alice dans le monde des vivants, et l'avait installée sur une chaise ; elle se précipita aux côtés du médecin, qui lui lança un bref regard. Elle lui adressa quelques mots, sûrement sur le fait qu'elle était interne, et il hocha la tête, alors que les cris de Jane redoublaient d'intensité.

« Je veux une péridurale... Se mit-elle à pleurnicher.

_ C'est un peu tard... » Chantonna le médecin, et Tanya éclata de rire.

Jane eut le temps de lui adresser son regard le plus venimeux, juste avant que le médecin ce lui demande de pousser une dernière fois.

Tanya venait de perdre son début d'amitié avec Jane, à tous les coups. Mais l'heure n'était pas à s'inquiéter de ça.

Jane et Jacob hurlèrent de concert de douleur, alors que Jane poussait dans un dernier effort qui semblait inhumain, serrant si fort la main de Jake que je jurai d'avoir entendu ses phalanges craquer.

Et puis le calme revint.

Une demi-seconde.

Juste avant qu'un cri de bébé ne retentisse dans le couloir des Urgences, et toute une salve d'applaudissements s'éleva.

Je ne me rendis compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle que quand je réussis à relâcher tout l'air que mes poumons contenaient, et des larmes me brouillèrent la vue alors que je voyais pour la première fois le petit être, rapidement enroulé dans un linge propre avant d'être déposé sur le ventre de Jane, qui se mit à éclater en sanglots.

« Monsieur ? Vous voulez couper le cordon ? » Fit le médecin à Jacob.

Celui-ci, les larmes aux yeux, ne put qu'acquiescer, et fit ce simple et émouvant geste de rompre le dernier lien physique qui reliait Jane à son enfant.

Il se pencha vers Jane, et lui murmura des choses qui n'étaient que pour elle, et elle lui serra la main plus doucement, mais il se mit à hurler, et leva ses doigts.

J'écarquillai les yeux en les voyant. Violacés.

« Montrez-moi ça, monsieur... Je crois qu'il va vous falloir passer une radio. Commenta le médecin.

_ Pas maintenant ! Je tiens à rester avec ma femme et mon fils.

_ Bien... Il nous faut un bandage ! Lança le médecin à l'attention d'une infirmière qui assistait à la scène de loin.

_ QUOI ? J'ai entendu FILS ? »

Je sursautai, et me retournai vers Alice, pour reculer un peu plus vers l'entrée des Urgences, effrayée par le regard de notre amie.

« JANE ! Tu m'avais dit que ce serait une FILLE !

_ Il y avait une chance sur deux, Lice ! Et puis je suis sûre qu'il sera beau et grand et fort comme son papa ! » Fit la jeune mère avec toute l'émotion du monde, regardant son bébé comme s'il était le plus précieux trésor que la terre ait jamais porté.

Ouf. Jane la shootée aux nuages roses était de retour.

« Mais... Mais... Mais... Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

_ Mademoiselle, calmez-vous. Intervint le médecin ; mais à ce stade, Alice était sourde.

_ JANE ! Et toutes les robes que j'ai créées ? Et toutes celles que j'ai dessiné, pour les 5 ans à venir ?

_ Alice, calme toi... » Tenta de la raisonner Jasper. « On en fera un de bébé, nous aussi, tu pourras les...

_ Pardon ? PARDON, JASPER ? Mais tu crois que des robes ça se recycle comme ça ? Il nous faudra au moins NEUF MOIS, voire PLUS, avant d'en avoir une ! Et à ce moment-là, mes CREATIONS ne seront PLUS A LA MODE ! Mais tu as QUOI dans le crâne ? »

Je grimaçai, alors que Jasper nous regardait tour à tour, cherchant un quelconque soutien. Mais personne ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, à ce moment.

« JANE ! Je veux que tu le fasses opérer ! »

J'écarquillai les yeux, alors qu'un fou rire prenait de manière incontrôlable Tanya.

« Mais bon Dieu Maria bougez-vous ! Il fout quoi ce bandage ! S'énerva encore le médecin.

_ JAAAAAAAAAAAAANE ! Continuait de s'époumoner Alice.

_ ET DU VALIUM, MERDE, FAITES-NOUS APPORTER DU PUTAIN DE VALIUM ? » Hurla l'obstétricien, visiblement à bout de nerfs lui aussi.

Je poussai un profond soupir en me cachant les yeux, et entendis Tanya s'étouffer plus loin.

« Tu crois que c'est pour Alice le Valium ? Demandai-je à Edward, ayant un besoin viscéral de nouer un infime contact avec lui – même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

_ J'en suis certain. »

Je regardai, ébahie, Alice se faire entraîner par deux gorilles vers la sortie, suivie de Jasper qui tentait par tous les moyens de la calmer ; Tanya était pliée de rire dans un coin, au côté d'un Alec perplexe. Emmett et Rosalie étaient aux côtés de Jacob, qui fut soudain entraîné à l'écart pour qu'on jette un regard à sa main.

Edward et moi nous rapprochâmes du brancard sur lequel Jane reposait toujours, un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres.

Et nous le vîmes. Le petit gars. Magnifique, dans toute son innocence.

Il allait être brun, comme son père ; cela paraissait évident.

Mais ses yeux... Ils avaient la même magnifique et étrange couleur que celle des yeux de Jane et Alec.

Je soupirai de bonheur devant la sérénité et la beauté de ce visage d'enfant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un grommellement de Jane ne me tire de ma rêverie.

« Si j'ai des vergetures suite à ça, je bute Jacob... »

Nous échangeâmes un regard blasé avec Edward, puis le vacarme revint dans le couloir des Urgences.

« ILS SONT OUUUUUUU ? »

Deux furies déboulèrent en courant, et je retins à grand peine un rire nerveux.

Victoria et Jessica. Suivies d'un Demetri à peine plus discret.

« Et... Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le couloir des Urgences ? »

Jane pinça son nez, se retenant sûrement d'exploser...

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

Maman.

Jane venait de devenir maman.

Maman, maman, maman, maman...

Ce mot résonnait dans ma tête au milieu de l'effervescence dans la quelle se trouvaient nos amis.

Vic et Jess pleuraient de joie à côté de moi et je sentais bien que Jane était sur le point de faire de même, ainsi qu'à mon grand étonnement, Alec, qui ne quittait pas son neveu des yeux. _Un garçon_...

Merde.

La petite gamine blonde à qui je tirais parfois les cheveux quand nous étions petits, celle qui était devenue mon amante à l'adolescence et au début de notre majorité, venait de prendre complètement conscience du mot adulte d'un seul coup. Je me rendais compte que le monde dans le quel je vivais était loin de ces tracas-là. J'avais une vie compliquée, c'était vrai, assez bordélique sur le plan sentimental, mais pas vraiment une vie d'adulte. C'était toujours mes parents qui payaient plus ou moins mes factures, eux qui remplissaient régulièrement mon compte, eux encore qui me payaient tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé.

En regardant Jane et ce petit être qu'elle tenait si précieusement contre elle, le regard empli d'adoration et d'une sorte d'incrédulité comme si elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il venait de sortir de son ventre, je prenais une sacrée claque dans la gueule.

Je me disais que finalement, j'avais beaucoup de chance.

J'étais encore libre. Insouciant. Je pouvais encore faire tout ce que je voulais. Je pouvais agir en gamin ou, pour une fois dans ma vie, agir en adulte.

A cette réflexion, je cherchais machinalement Bella des yeux.

Nous nous étions disputés juste avant notre départ précipité, et je ne m'en rappelais même plus la cause. Encore une histoire puérile...

Je revoyais au ralenti le déroulement de la journée : la piscine avec les autres, Bella dans son bikini, une dispute farouche entre Lily et Jane pour savoir qui aurait l'aurait le soir-même avec son amoureux, Bella, la bibliothèque, une dispute, le déjeuner, Bella et son mutisme, un plan quasi militaire des filles pour nous réconcilier, la forêt, Bella et sa tristesse blessée, des mots acides dits sans y réfléchir, Bella partie...

Je soupirai en me passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux pour la énième fois depuis notre entrée dans l'hôpital.

J'avais été con. Extrêmement con.

Je me rendais tout à coup compte que j'avais failli la perdre pour des mots inconsidérés, comme ça m'était déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises par le passé.

On avait deux caractères de merde, et tous les deux une fierté mal placée. On se blessait sans vraiment le vouloir et maintenant que j'étais là, dans ce couloir désinfecté où ma meilleure amie venait d'accomplir le plus bel acte qu'elle ne ferait jamais, maintenant que je voyais les larmes couler sur ses joues, ses yeux fatigués, sa fierté évidente, les dix années qu'elle venait de se prendre d'un seul coup en responsabilité, maintenant que je la voyais devenir définitivement une adulte, je me disais que j'avais envie de faire tout ça avec Bella.

" Ca ne va toujours pas, vous deux ? "

Je me tournais vers Tanya qui se tenait nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur blanc du couloir, comme si tout à coup, elle devenait indifférente à l'évènement qui venait de se passer quasiment sous nos yeux, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt encore, elle sautillait partout, complètement surexcitée.

" Je... " Commençai-je avant de me contenter de soupirer une nouvelle fois et de secouer la tête avec lassitude.

Elle me sourit avec indulgence. C'était bien la seule personne avec Jasper qui, je le savais, ne me jugerait jamais, peu importe ce que je ferais.

" C'est encore à cause de cette histoire à la bibliothèque ?

_ J'ai envenimé les choses par la suite. Murmurai-je avec un rire amer.

_ Comme d'habitude. "

Elle me sourit, malgré le regard assez noir que je lui lançai.

" T'as jamais été très doué avec les relations. A croire que tu aurais aimé vivre sur une île déserte.

_ Avec elle, je ne dirais pas non. Souris-je, malgré moi.

_ Je pense qu'elle ne serait pas contre, non plus. Mais avoue que tu aimes ton petit confort... Ce dont elle peut se passer aisément. Tout le monde n'est pas né avec une cuiller en argent dans la bouche, mon cher. Se moqua-t-elle.

_ On ne choisit pas ces choses-là.

_ Non. Mais elle pourrait t'apprendre l'humilité. "

Je lui lançai un regard franchement noir, cette fois, piqué au vif.

" Je ne suis pas de ces fils de bourges qui pètent plus haut que leur cul, Dieu merci. Marmonnai-je.

_ Ce dépend des domaines. "

A nouveau, j'eus un rire amer, et m'adossai au mur à côté d'elle, fermant momentanément les yeux.

" Et moi ? Je pourrais lui apprendre quoi ? Lui demandai-je après un moment de silence.

_ Le plus important. A être heureuse. "

Je la regardai de biais, pas très convaincu, même si mon coeur rata un battement et que mon estomac dansa la salsa rien qu'à imaginer l'idée qu'effectivement, il n'y avait que moi pour la rendre heureuse.

" Y a que toi qui en es capable, et tu le sais au fond de toi. Elle le sait aussi. Je le sais. Alec le sait. Dem' le sait. Lily le sait. Sexy Baby le sait. Rose le sait. Le Dieu Sauvage le sait. L'heureuse Maman le sait. Les filles le sa...

_ C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris le fond de ta pensée. La coupai-je.

_ Tu sais donc ce que j'attends de toi. "

Oui, je savais ce qu'elle attendait de moi.

Elle attendait que je fasse encore une fois le premier pas, et ce n'était pas franchement ma spécialité. Pas parce que je n'en avais pas envie. Mais que je savais rarement comment aborder un sujet, qu'il soit délicat ou banal au possible.

" Tu veux que j'aille la voir. Marmonnai-je.

_ C'est un début, oui.

_ Donc, que je fasse le premier pas.

_ Tout à fait, Sherlock. "

Je grognai de dépit et reportai mon attention sur ma meilleure amie.

Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurais pu imaginer voir toute cette douceur et cet amour dans ses yeux de reine des glaces inaccessible, qui vous glaçait le sang rien qu'en un seul et unique regard ?

Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurais pu imaginer qu'elle serait la première de notre groupe à donner la vie ?

La réponse à ces deux questions était la même : non.

Est-ce que je pouvais m'imaginer à la place de Jacob, souriant à qui voulait bien regarder dans sa direction, luttant contre ses larmes, les yeux rivés sur l'être à qui il venait de donner la vie ?

La réponse à cette question était évidente : oui.

Et je voyais très bien qui était étendue dans ce même lit aux draps blancs, je voyais très bien ce sourire à la fois fatigué et exceptionnel, je sentais très bien cette fierté émaner de nous... Bella et moi.

" Je veux faire ma vie avec elle. " Fis-je, comme si cette évidence me sautait aux yeux pour la première fois.

Tanya pausa une main aérienne sur mon épaule et me sourit avec une douceur qu'elle affichait que très rarement.

" C'est pas à moi que tu dois dire tout ça... Mais à elle. Et crois-moi. Même si tu en doutes, même si tu penses qu'elle est trop bien pour toi ou une connerie dans le genre, cette fille, c'est ce qui t'arrivera de mieux sur cette fichue planète. Et heureusement pour elle, l'inverse est également vrai. C'est une évidence. C'est avec elle que tu vivras l'instant assez surréaliste qui se déroule ici. T'imagines ?... Jane ! Maman... J'avais du mal à m'y faire, même en voyant son gros ventre rond. Et maintenant regarde ! Regarde le petit Léo ! Dans quelques années, ça sera à votre tour, à Bella et à toi. "

Elle me prit doucement par le bras et m'entraîna vers le lit où était allongée Jane.

Une infirmière venait d'arriver pour laver le bébé et un sourire étira mes lèvres à la vue de la peur qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal derrière une fausse assurance.

" Il faut vraiment que je le lave, Mademoiselle. Disait-elle d'une voix un peu étouffée.

_ Hors de question ! S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit le laver, c'est moi ou son père et personne d'autre ! S'écria Jane en serrant contre son sein le bébé qui semblait dormir profondément.

_ Mais... Il faut le peser, le mesurer...

_ Montrez-moi où il faut aller ! Mais je le jure sur tout ce qui m'est le plus cher, vous ne toucherez jamais mon bébé alors que vous côtoyez quotidiennement des maladies en tout genre !

_ Jane... Essaya de la tempérer Rose.

_ Celui qui touche à mon bébé, se reçoit ma main dans la figure si c'est une femme ou mon pied dans les couilles si c'est un homme ! " Ragea-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

L'infirmière jeta un regard franchement apeuré à Rose, comme si elle cherchait un quelconque soutien.

" Il faudrait peut-être lui administrer un calment. Avec le choc de l'accouchement, ça arrive parfois que les jeunes mères soient un peu chamboulées. Lui dit-elle.

_ Vous insinuez quoi, là ? Que je suis bonne à enfermer ? S'écrira Jane d'une voix encore plus aiguë.

_ Jane... Calme-toi, tu vas réveiller Léo. L'apaisa ma soeur.

_ Pourquoi vous l'appelez tous comme ça ? C'est une idée débile de la dépravée !

_ Jane, le retour. Souffla Tanya à côté de moi, visiblement amusée par la scène qui se déroulait sous nos yeux.

_ Moi, j'aime bien. Dit Jacob.

_ Toi, tu la fermes ! C'est moi qui l'ai mis au monde, c'est moi qui choisirai comment il s'appellera !

_ Mademoiselle, vous êtes fatiguée et sans doute aussi en état de choc... Lui dit patiemment l'infirmière.

_ Approchez et vous verrez ce que ma main peut faire quand je suis en état de choc !

_ Jane, s'il te plaît, sois raisonnable... Commença alors Alec en s'approchant d'elle.

_ C'est une conspiration ! Même mon propre frère est contre moi !

_ Elle n'a pas dormi depuis combien de temps ? Demanda l'infirmière à Rose.

_ Elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours. Concéda-t-elle.

_ Arrêtez d'insinuer que je n'ai pas toutes mes facultés mentales ! Edward ! Edward, dis-leur que je ne veux pas qu'elle me prenne mon bébé ! "

A mon plus grand effarement, Jane commença à sangloter sans pour autant desserrer sa prise sur le nouveau-né qu'elle semblait même tenir plus étroitement encore contre elle.

" On ne va pas te prendre ton bébé, Jane. "

Je tressaillis en sentant tout à coup Bella se rapprocher à côté de moi.

Elle semblait tout à coup la seule personne sensée et rationnelle de notre groupe.

Jacob regardait Jane, impuissant, comme s'il était incapable de lui faire entendre raison, sans doute encore chamboulé par la concrétisation de sa paternité.

Vic, Jess et Lily se tenaient côte à côte au pied du lit, comme tétanisées par le trop plein d'émotions de ma meilleure amie.

Rose avait l'air inquiète, et parlementait avec Baloo et l'infirmière sur la meilleure façon à lui faire entendre raison.

Tanya, Jasper et Alec étaient un peu plus en retrait derrière moi, mais je sentais qu'ils suivaient la scène avec attention.

Bella posa une main maladroite sur la tête de Jane et commença machinalement à lui caresser les cheveux.

" Tu crois vraiment qu'on les laisserait te prendre ton bébé ? Faudrait d'abord qu'il nous passe sur le corps. " Lui dit-elle posément.

Jane la regarda de ses yeux rougis, toujours crispée, et commença peu à peu à se détendre au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

" Je veux que ce soit Rose qui le fasse. Finit-elle par dire d'une voix chevrotante.

_ D'accord, Jane. Lui répondit doucement ma soeur qui avait suivi la scène du coin de l'oeil.

_ C'est au troisième étage. Nous apprit l'infirmière.

_ Au troisième étage ? S'alarma Jane.

_ Tu vas venir avec moi. La rassura Rose.

_ Ce n'est pas autorisé... " Répliqua l'infirmière.

Mais ma soeur la regarda de façon si appuyée qu'elle se ravisa.

" On va vous passer une blouse. " Dit-elle à Jane.

Celle-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête lent.

" Et après, on ira dormir un peu. Enchaîna ma meilleure amie.

_ Oui, on va vous trouver une chambre et on mettra le bébé... Dans votre chambre. S'empressa de dire l'infirmière au regard orageux qu'elle lui lançait.

_ Très bien. Se résolut Jane.

_ Qu'en pense le papa ? Demanda l'infirmière, soulagée de la voir revenir à la raison.

_ Épouse-moi. "

Lily et Jess poussèrent un cri étouffé alors que tous nos regards effarés se tournaient brusquement vers lui.

De légères gouttes de sueur sur le front, de grandes cernes sous les yeux, il semblait prêt à s'écrouler sur place tant la fatigue se lisait sur son visage, mais il n'en était pas moins résolu, comme s'il avait répété cette phrase à longueur de journées dans sa tête ces dernières semaines.

" Jacob... Commença Jane d'une voix tremblante.

_ Je veux faire ma vie avec toi et ton caractère à la con. Epouse-moi. Répéta-t-il d'une voix légèrement cassée.

_ Jacob, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon... " Commença Rose anxieusement alors que Jane éclatait en sanglot. " ... Moment. "

Lily et Jess se mirent également à pleurer, sans doute sous le coup de l'émotion, alors que Vic, qui tentait désespérément de rester de marbre, chassa d'un geste impatient une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue droite.

Je regardais Jane pleurer comme je ne l'avais jamais vue pleurer auparavant, les yeux rivés sur Jacob, estomaqué.

" La première fois que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, c'était un moment complètement con, qui n'avait aucune symbolique. Je préparais mes affaires pour passer Noël chez moi, tu mangeais tes chocolats à la fraise, tu ne m'as même pas regardé dans les yeux et t'as été toute aussi pétrifié que moi quand je l'ai entendu. Et c'est l'un des plus beaux souvenirs de ma vie ! Tu viens de donner naissance à mon fils, alors je te le redemande : épouse-moi. "

Un temps interminable s'écoula, alors que tous les regards - même ceux des curieux qui avaient assisté à la scène - s'étaient braqués sur Jane qui pleurait comme si elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

" Prends Léo, Rose. Je veux embrasser mon futur mari. " Finit-elle par articuler alors que des vivats et des applaudissements fusaient en écho à travers le hall.

Rose se précipita auprès d'elle et prit précautionneusement le bébé alors que Jacob se jetait à moitié sur elle, sous nos regards choqués.

" Elle l'a appelé Léo ! Fit joyeusement Tanya.

_ Léo, Jacob, Alec, Edward Black. Articula Jane quelques instants plus tard d'une voix un peu essoufflée.

_ Léo, Billy, Alec, Edward, si tu veux. Je n'ai jamais très apprécié mon prénom. Mais j'ai beaucoup d'amour et de respect pour mon père. Rectifia Jacob.

_ Léo, Billy, Jacob, Alec, Edward Black, dans ce cas. Moi, je l'aime beaucoup ton prénom.

_ Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais... A quand les prochains ? Demanda Tanya avec un rire dans la voix.

_ Le soir de la noce, évidemment. Railla Alec.

_ Je veux des jumelles ! S'écria Lily.

_ On attendra un peu. Sourit Jasper en posant une main dans son dos.

_ Mais non, mais... Commença-t-elle en râlant.

_ Enterrement de vie de garçon ! Je m'en occupe ! Cria Baloo.

_ Pas question qu'une traînée se frotte contre lui ! S'écria Jane, catégorique.

_ Enterrement de vie de jeune fille ! Je m'en occupe ! S'exclama à son tour Tanya.

_ Je veux six chippendales ! Fit Jane.

_ Alors toi, tu y aurais droit et pas lui ? Ricana Baloo.

_ C'est qui qui a accouché sans péridurale ? C'est qui qui a porté Léo pendant neuf mois ?...

_ On va monter. La coupa Rose sur un ton décidé en se mettant derrière le lit pour la pousser.

_ C'est qui qui va te supporter toute sa vie ? Railla Baloo.

_ Rose ! Te marie pas avec un connard pareil, tu tomberais bien bas dans mon estime ! " Cria Jane du milieu du couloir.

Baloo ricana une nouvelle fois en suivant le convoie exceptionnel composé de Alec, Tanya, Jacob, et Rose alors que Jess et Vic baillaient non loin de moi.

" Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Lily.

_ Près de deux heures du matin. Marmonna Bella en s'appuyant contre le mur du couloir.

_ Eh bien... Quelle soirée. " Fit Vic.

Je regardais Jane et Jacob se tenir fermement la main et l'entendais assurer à Rose qu'elle était capable de tenir Léo en même temps, puis finis par tourner les yeux au moment où ils montaient dans l'ascenseur.

Jane... Qui venait de donner naissance... Allait... Se marier...

" Euh, pour info... La demande en mariage super pas romantique du tout à la quelle nous venons d'assister, c'est un joke ou... Demanda Jess.

_ Non. Il y pense depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Lui apprit Bella.

_ On va avoir un mariage... Continua Vic.

_ Colossal. " Achevai-je.

Je croisai un millième de seconde le regard de Bella qui s'empressa de le détourner.

" Je ne sais pas trop si c'est le voeu de Jake.

_ Lily va faire une robe sublime. S'excita Vic.

_ Elle est déjà au téléphone avec une de ses collaboratrices pour lui dire qu'elle va être prise les semaines à venir." Fit Jasper.

Je me décalai pour voir en effet Lily au téléphone qui faisait les cent pas un peu plus loin avec des grands signes de la main, les sourcils froncés.

" Elle va être intenable. Elle n'a jamais réalisé de robe de mariée. Marmonnai-je.

_ C'est un de ses plus grands rêves.

_ J'espère qu'on sera demoiselles d'honneur ! S'exclama Jess.

_ Pas moi. " Grogna Bella. " J'ai fait cinq mariages dans ma vie, j'ai toujours joué un rôle capital dans l'église. Je ne tiens pas à trébucher le jour du mariage de mon meilleur ami devant 300 personnes.

_ Oh, mais pour ça, y a les répétitions.

_ A votre avis, ça va être pour quand ? Demanda Jasper.

_ Telle que je connais Jane, elle va vouloir une date symbolique. Elle est bien capable de se marier à Noël. Marmonnai-je.

_ Oh oui ! Ca serait magnifique ! S'extasia Vic.

_ Ca sera surtout la merde pour ceux qui vont arriver en avion. On va devoir en faire des aller-retours à l'aéroport. Parce que Jake qui se marie, j'en connais plus d'un qui voudra voir ça. Marmonna Bella, déjà accablée par les kilomètres à venir.

_ C'est quand même dingue de faire une demande en mariage en plein hall d'hôpital. Fit Jess après un moment de silence.

_ Moi, je trouve ça énorme. Fis-je.

_ C'est parce que tu n'as jamais été un grand romantique. Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Je ne pense pas que le lieu ait vraiment son importance. Répliqua Bella.

_ En tout cas, ça m'a réconforté dans l'idée : je veux des enfants. Dit Vic.

_ Moi aussi. " Fis-je.

En disant ces mots, je regardai Bella droit dans les yeux.

Sans doute eut-elle compris le message que je l'incluais dans ce projet car une drôle de lueur passa dans son regard noisette avant qu'elle ne le détourne à nouveau.

" Y a que Bella qui te supporterait. Affirma Jess en ricanant.

_ Ca tombe bien... Je veux que ce soit elle la mère de mes enfants. »

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Environ 15 mois que je connaissais Edward.

Environ 14 mois depuis notre tout premier baiser, violent, juste avant ma rupture d'avec Alec.

Environ 13 mois depuis notre premier corps-à-corps à River Green.

Environ 12 mois depuis notre première fois.

Environ 11 mois que nous étions sortis ensemble pour la première fois.

Nous étions en Novembre, et cela faisait depuis fin Août que je ne l'avais plus vu. Depuis la naissance de Leo.

Edward m'avait repoussée dès le départ, me reprochant d'être l'ex d'Alec. Il avait refusé de sortir avec moi la première fois que je le lui avais proposé. Il avait couché avec une autre fille, un nombre de fois que je ne voulais même pas imaginé, après moi. Par trois fois il avait rompu notre relation, et encore, je ne comptais pas les disputes qui avaient failli nous séparer aussi...

J'avais tout pardonné. Ses insultes, Cassandra, son manque d'entrain à parler à Alec, ses paroles blessantes. Notre relation avait, finalement, plus souvent suivi son rythme que le mien – j'avais été prête avant lui à coucher avec lui, à sortir avec lui, à parler à Alec, mais j'avais dû composer avec ses craintes et ses réticences. J'avais attendu. J'avais fait ma tête de cochon aussi, bien sûr, je le reconnaissais, mais j'étais toujours revenue, toujours plus amoureuse de lui, toujours prête à beaucoup plus.

J'étais partie en lui disant encore à quel point je l'aimais. Oui, j'étais dingue de lui, quel que soit le mal qu'il me faisait, je n'essayais même pas de m'en cacher.

Sauf que maintenant, ça ne suffisait plus.

Il avait fallu River Green pour que je me rende compte que je ne voulais plus agir uniquement en fonction de ses désirs en espérant que ça lui convenait ; parce que finalement, ça ne lui convenait pas tant que ça. Même quand je prenais sur moi pour supporter son groupe d'amis et leur étouffante et permanente présence, il trouvait le moyen de me balancer que je _pourrais faire plus d'efforts_. Mais peu importe, une fois de plus, j'aurais pu passer l'éponge... S'il n'y avait pas eu la suite.

_« Mais on ne peut pas tout aimer chez une personne. »_

Ses mots m'avaient blessée au-delà de l'imaginable.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, un partie de moi avait toujours cru qu'à partir du moment où Edward m'avait avoué ses sentiments, il les pensait sans restriction. J'avais cru qu'il aimait mes défauts comme mes qualités ; moi, j'aimais ses défauts, et même s'ils m'exaspéraient parfois – souvent – je ne l'aurais changé pour rien au monde.

C'était pour ça qu'à chaque fois auparavant, je lui étais revenue sans attendre d'excuses.

Mais cette fois...

Edward avait simplement avoué qu'il y avait une partie de moi qu'il n'aimait pas. Qu'il voudrait me voir changer. _Faire des efforts..._

On ne change pas les gens pour les modeler à soi. On les aime tels qu'ils sont... Ou on ne les aime pas vraiment.

Et moi, je n'avais pas envie de continuer à m'impliquer avec Edward pour ensuite me faire virer quand il se serait lassé de moi parce que je ne 'ferais pas assez d'efforts'.

Je le voulais. Plus que tout. Je voulais porter ses putain d'enfants, je voulais qu'il m'offre une bague et même qu'il me pisse sur la jambe pour marquer son territoire, je _le_ voulais.

Mais je voulais qu'il réalise que pour être avec moi, il allait devoir me prendre telle que j'étais et cesser de me rabaisser à la moindre prise de tête. Et ça, je ne l'obtiendrais pas en m'inclinant devant lui et en disant amen à tout ce qu'il me demandait. Je ne l'obtiendrais pas en faisant comme si rien n'avait été dit à River Green.

**_Flash-back ; couloir des Urgences de l'hôpital._**

« Ça tombe bien... Je veux que ce soit elle la mère de mes enfants. » Avait lancé Edward.

Ses mots à eux seuls m'avaient presque fait courir jusqu'à lui pour me jeter dans ses bras ; mais à temps, je m'étais rappelée que tout n'avait pas encore été résolu entre nous et qu'il m'avait fait poireauter toute l'après-midi, la veille, en attente qu'il veuille bien finir notre conversation.

« Faudrait encore qu'on reste ensemble. Avais-je donc répondu d'une voix sèche, blanche de ne pas avoir assez dormi.

_ Faudrait que tu le veuilles, c'est sûr. »

Sa remarque m'avait rendue amère ; c'était _moi_ qui ne le voulais pas ? Alors que tout ce que j'attendais, c'était qu'il cesse de me rabaisser pour que je me jette à son cou ?

« J'attends toujours que tu te décides à finir notre conversation. Lui avais-je rappelé.

_ Pourquoi es-tu aussi masochiste ? » Avait-il répliqué d'une voix patiente.

Est-ce que je rêvais ? C'était lui qui m'avait dit, la veille, que notre conversation n'était pas terminée, et qui m'avait plantée !

« Tu insinues que je ne devrais plus l'être ?

_ Tu te fais du mal pour rien... Toutes nos disputes partent toujours d'une connerie, je voudrais qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases et qu'on oublie ce qui s'est passé à River Green. »

Ben voyons... Jusqu'à la prochaine.

« Eh bien non Edward. Te connaissant, ce serait précisément ça, faire preuve de masochisme. Parce que je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où j'ai effacé nos disputes, et même le fait que tu couches avec une autre pour passer à autre chose que moi... Et au final, on en est toujours au même point. Une dispute, et des mots blessants que tu n'as même pas cherché à retenir. Tu peux t'énerver, me traiter de fille immature ou dire que je ne veux pas faire avancer notre couple ; mais un jour, tu te rendras compte que c'est tout l'inverse. On a besoin de plus que de passer l'éponge, si on veut un jour aller assez loin pour faire des enfants et nous fiancer, peu importe l'ordre... »

Je lui avais répondu d'une voix posée, essayant de lui faire accepter – ou tout du moins comprendre – mon point de vue ; mais il s'était figé, et j'avais senti qu'il avait bloqué.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher quelque chose de puéril et complètement débile que j'ai faite durant une période où on était plus ensemble.

_ C'est pas ça que je te reproche, ou du moins j'essaie de tirer un trait dessus. Mais je ne veux pas effacer ce qu'il vient de se passer chez toi. Pas cette fois, là... C'est trop. J'ai attendu toute l'après-midi et le début de soirée, hier, que tu décides de revenir... Tu l'as pas fait, alors... Je ne veux pas juste passer l'éponge avant notre prochaine dispute. C'est pas comme ça qu'on ira loin.

_ Tu es à l'origine de cette dispute, une fois n'est pas coutume ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de m'expliquer. »

_Ni de t'excuser, évidemment, hein Edward ? Ni même de remettre tes propres paroles en question..._

« Il n'y a pas à s'expliquer. J'en avais marre des manigances de tout le monde, tu m'as blessée avec tes mots, et ça a empiré. Pour moi, c'est clair ; ce qui ne l'est pas, c'est à quel point tu pensais ce que tu m'as dit et du coup, quelles sont les chances que ça marche, nous deux.

_ Je veux faire ma vie avec toi, à mes yeux, c'est tout ce qui importe.

_ Moi aussi, Edward, mais je ne veux plus être un paillasson. Tu m'as quittée en me disant que tu voulais réfléchir, hier, tu l'as fait, au moins ? »

Je commençais à en avoir un peu marre de notre dialogue de sourds. Est-ce que ça le dérangerait tellement de s'arrêter deux secondes, _réfléchir_, et essayer de comprendre que j'aie pu être blessée par ses mots ?

« Non. » Avait-il répondu.

J'avais détourné le regard, essayant de contenir mes larmes.

Non.

Edward n'avait pas réfléchi. À quoi bon ; Edward n'essayait jamais de se mettre à la place des autres. Son côté égoïste, celui que j'aimais tellement d'ordinaire. Ça me revenait en pleine figure, et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à le haïr...

« Bien. Avais-je donc seulement fait d'une voix cassée, incapable de plus.

_ Je ne trouve pas qu'on doive y accorder beaucoup d'importance. À mes yeux, c'est inutile. »

Qu'est-ce qui était inutile, au juste ? D'être un minimum reconnaissant et agréable envers sa copine ?

« A tes yeux, je suis un loup solitaire, je devrais faire plus d'efforts et, ma préférée, tu n'aimes pas tout chez moi, mais ça devrait suffire... Edward, c'est pas inutile qu'on parle. Évidemment, rien que pour être avec toi, je pourrais passer ma vie à t'écouter me balancer des piques, et me consoler en me disant que tu ne sais pas parler. Mais c'est pas sain.

_ Je viens de te dire que je voulais partir sur de nouvelles bases !

_ Mais ça ne veut rien dire en soi. Qu'est-ce que tu appelles de nouvelles bases, hein ? Certains diraient qu'il s'agit de s'excuser pour toutes les erreurs commises et les mots blessants dits, avant d'essayer de ne pas recommencer. D'autres diraient que ce serait comme recommencer à séduire l'autre et réapprendre à sortir avec. Et toi, Edward ? Pour toi, j'ai l'impression que c'est juste tout oublier... C'est pas de nouvelles bases, ça.

_ Et c'est quoi ? Tu crois que je vais te tenir rancune pour toutes les fois où tes paroles m'ont blessé ou déplu ? C'est pas le cas ! Alors pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas faire de même avec moi ?

_ Parce que moi, je suis capable de m'excuser quand je dis quelque chose de blessant Edward ! Ou tout du moins, de t'expliquer pourquoi je pense ce que je te dis ! Et peut-être aussi parce que j'ai pas été celle qui a trop souvent mis le fin à notre couple, si ta mémoire est bonne. Alors j'ai juste pas envie de subir tes insultes en attendant ta prochaine rupture, même si tu dis qu'elle ne viendra pas...

_ Moi, je t'insulte ? Fit-il d'une voix sifflante « Est-ce que je t'ai déjà manqué de respect ? Non, j'ai eu une trop bonne éducation pour ça. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà demandé de faire la boniche chez moi ? Non, j'aime trop mon bordel et emmerder ma soeur, pour ça. Est-ce que je t'ai trompée ? Non, quoi que tu insinues. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà insulté ? Non, sinon je me pèterais moi-même la gueule. Alors ne dis pas que je t'insulte, sinon je vais dire des choses que je ne pense pas et tu sais très bien que je peux te détruire par de simples mots. »

Là, franchement, c'était la goutte de trop. Je restai sifflée quelques secondes, à court de mots ; un moment, j'espérai même avoir mal entendu.

En plus de ne pas chercher à réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé entre nous, Edward ne m'avait même pas écoutée, ou quoi ?

« Tu peux trouver ce que tu m'as dit normal, Edward, mais moi, je me suis sentie insultée et même rabaissée quand tu m'as demandé de faire des efforts alors que je t'ai suivi ici avec des filles que je ne supporte qu'à petites doses - désolée les filles mais on en a parlé hier -, et ça ne m'a pas particulièrement fait plaisir que tu me sortes que tu n'aimes pas tout chez moi...

_ Comme si tu aimais tout chez moi ! Je suis réaliste, je sais très bien que ça n'arrivera jamais ! Et si tu ne supportes pas mes amies, tu ne me supportes pas non plus. elles font partie de ma famille, même de moi ! Lily, c'est comme ma seconde soeur ! Jess et Vic, même si elles sont un peu connes sur les bords, sont des filles sur qui je peux compter quand j'en ai besoin, et elles savent très bien que l'inverse et vrai. donc si tu veux partir, personne ne retient ici. »

Et il s'était détourné.

Et je m'étais complètement refroidie.

_Personne ne te retient ici_... Même pas lui, visiblement.

Mais au moins, les choses étaient claires. Il avait fait son choix.

Sauf que je pouvais pas simplement partir comme ça... Je ne pouvais pas baisser les bras. Je l'aimais, merde, et il ne voulait même pas voir ça ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui, à la fin ?

« Ok. Pour ta gouverne, j'aime même tes défauts chez toi. La seule chose que je ne veux pas avoir à supporter, c'est que tu me rabaisses comme tu sais si bien le faire. Et je suis de ceux qui pensent que oui, les amis, c'est bien, mais il faut savoir s'en séparer de temps en temps. Alors c'est simple. Soit tu m'aimes vraiment et tu te rendras compte un jour que mûrir et sauver son couple, c'est pas en permanence demander à l'autre de s'adapter à son mode de vie, mais aussi s'adapter au sien ; soit tu ne m'aimes pas, et j'ai comme l'impression que notre histoire s'arrête là. T'as le ballon dans ton camp, Edward... Mais sache quand même que t'as beau être un connard égoïste, y a au moins une personne sur Terre qui est dingue de toi, même si cette fois, elle se barre. » Cette fois, je n'avais pas essayé de lui cacher les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler.

Et il n'avait rien répondu.

**_Fin du flash-back._**

Alors j'étais montée saluer Jane ; Jane qui avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Nous avions eu notre dispute avec Edward à l'écart des autres, mais je me doutais bien que quelques oreilles avaient traîné et lui feraient un rapport détaillé...

J'étais repartie directement de l'hôpital jusqu'à la gare la plus proche ; je n'avais que mon sac à mains sur moi, mais Emmett me renverrait mes affaires. J'avais pris un bus, sa correspondance, et j'étais revenue dans New-York, dans mon minable appartement, à ma minable vie quand Edward n'était pas là pour l'éclairer.

Mais avoir Edward sans avoir son amour n'était peut-être pas mieux que de ne pas l'avoir du tout. Je savais que quelle que soit la force de l'amour que je lui portais, je ne supporterais pas toute une vie de vivre selon ses désirs tout en m'entendant dire que je devrais faire plus d'efforts.

Et il n'avait jamais cherché à me recontacter, même par l'intermédiaire de nos amis communs ; même les filles restaient étrangement silencieuses sur le sujet. J'avais appris que c'était du fait de Rose, qui leur avait demandé de ne pas intervenir entre nous. J'avais même été la remercier.

Seule Jane n'avait pas écouté Rose et essayait encore de nous rabibocher ; mais quoi qu'elle manigance, j'y avais échappé en lui disant que j'avais été assez claire face à Edward, et que s'il m'avait voulue il aurait dû me prendre avec mes qualités et mes défauts. Jane avait bien essayé de me dire qu'il m'aimait sans conditions, mais qu'il n'était juste pas capable de le formuler ; je lui avais répliqué que si ça avait été le cas, il serait revenu. Il savait que je l'aimais. Moi, au moins, je lui avais dit que je prenais tout de lui avec plaisir...

Et il n'était pas venu.

Trois mois sans le voir. Trois mois sans lui, et j'avais l'impression de n'être plus qu'une ombre ; même pas l'ombre de moi-même, d'ailleurs.

Autant j'avais souffert violemment, mais m'étais remise rapidement après avoir appris qu'Alec en aimait une autre.

Autant cette fois, la peine, toute aussi violente, était également insidieuse et ne voulait plus me quitter.

J'étais en permanence glacée, comme si seule la chaleur de l'étreinte d'Edward aurait pu me réchauffer.

Je ne mangeais plus que sous l'ordre de mon frère, comme si même mes instincts primaires étaient morts si je ne pouvais pas être avec Edward.

Je ne sortais plus très rarement pour ne pas rompre le dernier lien que j'avais avec Edward : nos amis communs.

Je ne pouvais plus dormir dans mon lit sans me rappeler nos ébats, particulièrement la toute première fois que nous avions fait l'amour, après mon concours d'escalade.

Je ne souriais plus sincèrement, car désormais sans Edward je n'avais plus de raisons d'être vraiment heureuse.

Je ne pouvais d'ailleurs plus faire d'escalade sans me rappeler ses moqueries teintées d'inquiétude nerveuse quand il venait me voir, cet été, alors que tout fonctionnait parfaitement entre nous. Il avait toujours peur que je ne tombe à nouveau sur la tête ; maintenant, il s'en foutait sans doute royalement.

James s'était allié à Leah et aux gars de la Push, se faisant mon ange gardien à leur place vu qu'ils n'étaient pas là. J'étais rarement seule, finalement, parce qu'il avait peur que je fasse une connerie. Du style, prendre ma camionnette pour partir sur un road trip, aller escalader l'Everest à mains nues ou que sais-je d'autre.

Mais je ne le faisais pas. Je ne l'aurais pas fait, parce qu'une toute petite partie au fond de moi espérait qu'un jour Edward reviendrait.

Je savais qu'au point où j'en étais, il suffirait qu'il sonne à ma porte pour que je lui saute au cou.

Je savais aussi que tout ce que je désirais, c'était qu'un jour il se rende compte que finalement, il aimait bien mes défauts aussi, et qu'il vienne me le dire.

Et je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Je demandais juste brièvement de ses nouvelles, aux autres. Ils me disaient qu'il n'allait pas trop mal. Qu'il s'était renfermé, c'est vrai. Qu'il ne sortait plus beaucoup. Mais je soupçonnais que s'il ne sortait plus, c'était aussi pour ne plus risquer de me voir.

Je ne leur demandai jamais s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. S'il avait ne serait-ce que couché avec une fille d'un soir. Je savais qu'une réponse positive m'achèverait ; évidemment, il ne resterait pas célibataire toute sa vie. C'était Edward... Mais moi, la simple idée de ne serait-ce qu'accepter de me laisser draguer par un autre homme me dégoûtait.

Je ne voulais pas l'imaginer me remplaçant... M'oubliant dans le baiser d'une autre fille, caressant un autre corps comme il l'avait fait avec le mien, lui murmurant les même mots, s'enivrant de son odeur, lui faisant l'amour en la dardant de son regard intense, jouissant en elle... Je ne voulais pas imaginer cette autre fille dans ses bras, se réveillant le matin face à son visage ronchon, lui préparant le café, jouant avec ses cheveux alors qu'il l'embrassait contre le comptoir...

Mon cœur se brisa un peu plus, et une larme roula sur ma joue. Edward avait raison. J'étais masochiste, je me faisais du mal pour rien.

_Non, pas pour rien... Pour lui. Toujours pour lui._

Trois mois que nous n'étions plus ensemble, trois mois que parfois, j'avais envie de reprendre mon rôle de carpette et d'aller le supplier de me reprendre. Trois mois que je ne le faisais pas, ayant trop peur que ce soit une autre qui m'ouvre sa porte, ayant trop peur de croiser son regard méprisant et de l'entendre me dire que c'était trop tard.

Trois mois, mais dans une semaine, c'était la répétition du mariage de Jane, dont Edward et moi étions les principaux témoins...

**oOo**

Et Edward était là, toujours aussi beau dans son jean hors de prix et sa chemise noire ; son regard était posé sur moi, mais semblait me traverser sans me voir.

Je le lui rendis un moment, me rappelant douloureusement de chaque détail de son visage, auquel ma mémoire n'avait visiblement pas rendu hommage.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter quelques instants ; et je finis par rompre le pesant silence qui s'était installé.

« Salut. »

Edward sembla un instant surpris que je lui adresse la parole ; il m'adressa un simple signe de tête, et se détourna, se dirigeant vers Jane pour l'attraper par le coude d'un geste un peu brusque.

Génial.

Quoi, il n'était pas au courant que je serais là ? J'étais, avec lui, un des deux témoins principaux de Jane et Jacob. Il croyait quoi ?

Que ses amis m'avaient tourné le dos par complicité avec lui ?

Je ne vis même pas exactement quand il revint avec Jane, et je ne cherchai plus un instant à croiser son regard. La répétition se déroula sans anicroches, et même la future mariée n'essaya pas de me demander de sourire au bras de mon ex petit ami ; nous n'eûmes qu'à faire une fois, côte à côte et sans nous effleurer, le trajet jusqu'à l'autel avant de nous séparer pour nous placer de chaque côté de notre couple d'amis.

Une heure plus tard nous étions dehors, et je me permis un unique dernier regard à Edward s'éloignant, ne voyant que son dos alors qu'il semblait pianoter sur son portable.

Je haussai les épaules, et saluai brièvement nos amis avant de regagner ma camionnette ; alors que je m'y asseyais, mon portable se mit à vibrer.

Un message d'Edward. Mon cœur se mit à tressauter ; depuis combien de temps n'en avais-je pas reçu ?

_« Je ne voulais pas te parler devant nos futurs convolés, si tu veux, on peut se rejoindre au Club. »_

Je restai ébahie une ou deux minutes, fixant le message comme sans le comprendre... Un rendez-vous ? Avec Edward ?

On frappa à ma vitre, et je fis un sourire à un Alec interrogateur avant de mettre le contact.

« J'y pars. » Répondis-je simplement à Edward pour lui signifier que j'étais d'accord.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais arrivée, et avais trouvé à me garer trois rues plus loin ; à croire qu'aujourd'hui la chance était avec moi.

Quoique je ne savais pas pourquoi Edward voulait me parler. Peut-être juste pour nous mettre d'accord sur notre attitude le jour du mariage... Ouais, ça devait être ça.

Il n'était pas devant le Club quand j'y arrivai ; sachant que sa voiture était plus rapide, j'en conclus qu'il était déjà entré, et en fis de même.

Bingo.

Edward était accoudé au comptoir, discutant avec Mike ; celui-ci avait l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup de boulot. Seules quelques personnes étaient réparties aux tables, toutes servies.

J'allai m'asseoir auprès d'Edward et saluai Mike, qui sourit en me voyant. Au moins un qui était heureux de me voir...

« Sers donc la demoiselle au lieu de baver, et va voir ailleurs si on y est ensuite. » Fit Edward, un peu sèchement.

Je haussai un sourcil. De la jalousie ? Non, sûrement pas. Edward avait renoncé à son droit à être jaloux pour moi.

« Un jus de pêche, Mike, s'il te plaît. Merci. » Ajoutai-je une fois qu'il me l'eut tendu et se soit éloigné, visiblement effrayé par l'attitude d'Edward.

Je jouai quelques instants avec mon verre, sentant le regard d'Edward se poser sur moi deux secondes... Avant qu'il ne se détourne à nouveau, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« J'imagine que tu veux qu'on discute de la cérémonie ? Soupirai-je, fatiguée.

_ Je ne pense pas être devenu prêtre en trois mois. » me répondit Edward.

L'amusement dans sa voix me surprit, et je relevai le regard vers lui.

« Je pensais que tu voulais juste qu'on mette les choses au point pour que tout se passe bien dans trois semaines. » Lâchai-je, un peu curieuse.

« Non. J'ai suffisamment médité. Je pense être prêt à discuter avec toi. »

Je me raidis un peu, et me détournai vers mon verre, soudain soucieuse, le cœur un peu mort.

Mais il fallait qu'on ait cette conversation...

« Je t'écoute. Fis-je d'une voix étranglée.

_ Je te remercie d'être venue.

_ Je te remercie de ne plus m'ignorer... » Fis-je tristement.

Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions ; j'avais comme l'impression qu'Edward était prêt à me dire que nous deux, c'était irrémédiablement fini, qu'il ne faudrait plus espérer se voir après la cérémonie, ou encore qu'il avait une nouvelle copine... Je ne savais pas.

« C'est assez difficile pour moi, tu sais. D'habitude, dans ce genre de situations, je baisse les bras et j'abandonne. »

J'eus un bref sourire amer.

« Parce que c'est une situation habituelle, pour toi ?

_ Ne pas parler pendant des semaines ? C'est une habitude pour moi, oui. »

Je relevai la tête et regardai dans le vague, vers la rangée de verres étincelants.

« Pourtant, je t'ai déjà entendu dire que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de ta 'famille'. Fis-je d'une voix fatiguée, cherchant à comprendre.

_ Ça ne veut pas dire que je leur parle nécessairement tous les jours. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de temps en temps. Selon ma mère et Rose, c'est un de mes plus grands défauts. »

J'eus un nouveau sourire amer en me rappelant de notre dernière conversation sur nos défauts.

« Ceux qui je suis censée ne pas aimer, hein ? »

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis se tourner pour me regarder franchement, cette fois.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas dans ta tête. Pour moi, c'est tout à fait normal que tu n'aimes pas tout chez moi. »

Je tournai ma tête à mon tour pour planter mon regard dans le sien.

« Tu n'as pas à lire dans ma tête. Je t'ai dit ce qu'il en était de mes sentiments il y a trois mois, et je pensais que tu pourrais me croire au moins pour ça.

_ Voilà pourquoi il faudrait que tu commences par accepter nos différences. Sinon, on foncera éternellement dans un mur, peu importe le nombre de semaines nous mettons à nous remettre ensemble, il finira toujours par y avoir un clash. Ce n'est pas facile ce que je te demande. Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas une personne facile à vivre. Mais je voudrais qu'on essaye vraiment de construire quelque chose, quitte à ce que je fasse des concessions ou à mettre ma fierté de côté en te faisant des excuses et tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça. »

J'étais touchée par ses paroles, et mon cœur battait à un rythme fou, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des mois ; mais je devais garder les pieds sur terre.

« Edward, la dernière fois, tu n'as même pas voulu qu'on discute du fond du problème entre nous...

_ Tu crois que j'ai voulu prendre mes distances pendant tout ce temps pour quelle raison ?

_ Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais sans concessions et je t'ai laissé le choix de poursuivre notre relation ou non... Trois mois sans nouvelles, je n'avais plus grand espoir tu sais... »

Il y eut une longue pause, et, une fois de plus, je crus l'avoir perdu.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une inspiration, et me lâche trois mots que je n'aurais jamais plus espéré entendre de sa bouche.

« Je suis désolé. »

Passées les quelques secondes où mon cœur s'arrêta, il repartit à un rythme tel que je me demandai si je n'allais pas faire une crise cardiaque ; mes yeux s'embuèrent, et soudain tout me parut tellement futile – notre dispute, notre séparation...

Mes doigts, comme mus par une volonté propre, allèrent se perdre dans les cheveux d'Edward pour une caresse légère.

« Je t'aime... » Fis-je tristement.

Il me sourit, à la fois mal à l'aise et heureux ; et tout mon être se réchauffa d'un coup. Comme quoi, il n'y avait réellement qu'Edward pour me rendre cette chaleur...

Sa main se posa sur ma nuque.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime... »

Sa voix était serrée, empreinte d'émotions, et pendant un long moment tout ce que je pus faire, était de poser mon front contre le sien, et de caresser son visage.

Je l'aimais. Qu'y avait-il de plus évident que ça ?

« J'ai conscience d'avoir été stupide, mais les sentiments, tout ça, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal... J'ai jamais réussi à avoir une relation stable à cause de ça. La seule que ça dérangeait pas, c'est Jane.

_ Tu sais que je suis prête à t'attendre, Edward... Peu importe combien de temps, mais je ne veux plus jamais me sentir mal avec toi. PArce qu'avoir le sentiment de ne pas être assez bien à tes yeux, c'est pire que tout...

_ Je n'ai jamais compris ta tendance à te rabaisser en permanence. »

J'eus un sourire un peu vague en me dégageant de lui.

« Celui avec qui je pensais finir ma vie, il y a un siècle, en a préféré une autre. Tu as eu des tas de filles toutes plus belles et moins chiantes que moi. Le calcul est vite fait, Edward...

_ Effectivement, le calcul est vite fait quand tu vois le résultat. Tu crois que parce que j'ai une belle gueule, j'ai viré toutes les filles qui ont traversé ma vie ? En fait, sur toutes celles avec lesquelles je suis sorti, j'ai rompu deux fois. Beau palmarès, hein ? Fit-il, ironique.

_ Justement... C'est pas comme si tu avais voulu leur départ, aux autres. J'ai juste peur qu'un jour tu trouves mieux, et des disputes comme celles d'il y a trois mois ne me rassurent pas.

_ Pourquoi voudrais-je avoir mieux ? J'ai enfin trouvé mon équilibre.

_ Pourquoi ? Désolée d'y revenir mais la réponse est simple ; parce que tu n'aimes pas mes défauts et que selon toi je devrais faire plus d'efforts.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas tous tes défauts.

_ Mais le reste, tu l'as dit.

_ Et je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé... »

Je fronçai les sourcils, désarçonnée.

« Pour ton silence, oui... Commençai-je d'une voix hésitante.

_ Je suis désolé pour le mal que je t'ai fait. »

Je le regardai longuement, puis me détournai vers mon verre plein, essayant de rassembler mes derniers neurones.

« Tu le pensais, ou pas ?

_ Tu crois que je m'excuse avec tout le monde ? … Même avec mes parents ou ma sœur, j'ai du mal. »

Je le regardai à nouveau.

« Tu pensais que je ne faisais pas assez d'efforts ? »

Edward fit une longue pause, et je compris quelle était sa réponse avant même qu'il ne la formule.

« Sur certains points, oui. »

L'amertume monta en moi, et je me détournai à nouveau en hochant la tête, crispée.

« Lesquels ?

_ J'ai l'impression que tu fais pas d'efforts avec mes amies, et j'avoue que ça me blesse un peu.

_ Je fais des efforts pour traîner beaucoup plus souvent avec elles que je ne le ferais sans toi ; j'accepte qu'elles me relookent une heure de temps en temps, et même des sorties shopping entre filles, ce que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant ; je ne peux pas plus, c'est vrai. Mais je pensais que tu verrais au moins ces efforts-là... Répondis-je, déçue.

_ Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est à quel point elles sont ancrées dans ma vie. Et je l'avoue, oui, sans elles, je suis un peu perdu. C'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai prise, et maintenant, je suis largué quand je ne les ai pas à proximité. J'ai bien conscience que tu es déçue qu'elles ne soient pas toutes comme Jane, mais tout le monde ne peut pas être autant misanthrope tout en ayant besoin de son cercle d'intimes

_ Et toi ce que tu ne conçois pas c'est que je fais déjà des efforts de ce côté, alors excuse-moi si j'aimerais qu'à défaut que toi, tu en fasses, au moins tu évites de me reprocher de ne pas essayer...

_ Désolé si tes efforts ne sont pas évidents à mes yeux. »

J'eus un rictus amer.

« Tu voudrais que j'arrête d'en faire pour voir la différence ? »

Il eut un sourire en coin.

« Pourquoi pas...

_ Et toi, tu serais prêt à faire quoi, hein ? Fis-je, soudain sérieuse.

_ A faire des efforts. »

Son sourire s'accentua, et je dus m'auto-flageller pour ne pas perdre mon sérieux et simplement me jeter sur lui pour le violer ; quoi ? Trois mois sans sexe, surtout après avoir connu Edward, c'était trois mois de trop.

« Lesquels ? Parvins-je quand même à demander.

_ Demande...

_ Je ne veux rien t'imposer.

_ C'est trop facile de dire ça.

_ J'aimerais savoir ce que, naturellement, tu serais prêt à faire pour moi. Mais par exemple, j'aimerais que, parfois, on se détache du groupe pour avoir des moments rien qu'à nous deux. Et pas qu'une soirée...

_ C'est faisable.

_ J'aimerais que tu tournes sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de me balancer des choses que tu pourrais regretter... »

Il y eut un silence, et les choses redevinrent un peu moins légères.

« Je vais devoir apprendre à prendre sur moi, je sais... »

Je le scrutai un moment, cherchant à déterminer sa sincérité.

« Tu vas vraiment essayer ? »

Il me rendit mon regard, franc.

« Je vais vraiment essayer _pour toi_. »

Je lui souris largement, soudain plus légère.

« Y a un dernier truc.

_ Vas-y.

_ J'aimerais que tu t'améliores, au pieu. J'ai pas un souvenir exceptionnel de la dernière fois... Le taquinai-je.

_ Tant que c'est que la dernière fois... » Répliqua-t-il avec un rictus.

Je haussai les épaules.

« Je me souviens même pas des précédentes. »

Un étrange éclat passa dans ses yeux, et il les plissa, m'obligeant presque à me dandiner sur mon tabouret de bar pour calmer une bouffée de désir.

« Je rêve ou... Tu me dragues ? »

J'eus un rictus et me penchai vers lui, joueuse. Ma main se posa sur sa cuisse, remonta pour effleurer sa braguette, et termina sa course sur son torse.

« Choqué... Ou pas intéressé ? »

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et embrassa longuement mon poignet, m'envoyant des décharges électriques tout le long du bras.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre.

_ Alors quoi ? Fis-je en lui lançant un regard intense.

_ Intéressé... » Murmura-t-il en me couvent du regard.

Je souris à nouveau, et me penchai pour effleurer ses lèvres.

« J'ai cru un moment que j'allais devoir me rabattre sur Mike... Le taquinai-je, me souvenant de son petit éclat de jalousie quand j'étais arrivée.

_ J'aurais dû venir te chercher dans un couvent, il est connu pour dégoûter les filles... »

Je me levai, et passai mes bras autour de sa nuque pour poser mes lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant presque chastement.

« Tant que tu viens me chercher... »

Il me prit contre lui, me faisant asseoir à califourchon sur ses jambes, et me serra contre son torse ; son nez glissa dans mon cou, où il prit une grande inspiration contre ma peau, m'envoyant une série de décharges le long de la colonne vertébrale.

« Jane va être fière de moi... »

Je mordillai le lobe de son oreille.

« C'est tout ce qui t'importe ? Demandai-je joueuse.

_ Ça va dépendre de ta réaction, en fait... »

Edward se décala un peu pour fouiller dans sa poche, et je fronçai les sourcils. Il sortit soudain une clef de sa poche, et je crus reconnaître celle de son appartement. Un double, du moins.

« Tu n'es pas censée savoir que je me retrouve seul dans mon appart... Et que je n'aime pas ça... » Fit-il, un peu nerveux.

Je déglutis.

« Et ? Demandai-je un peu sottement.

_ Et j'aime pas ta colocation... Donc... Si ça te dit... Y a une place de libre dans mon lit... Et pas mal aussi dans mon armoire, Jane est venue arranger ça avec Tanya et Lily. »

Je me dandinai un peu sur lui, extrêmement gênée, les pensées défilant à toute allure dans ma tête.

« J'ai pas les moyens de te payer la moitié du loyer...

_ Je me suis toujours arrangé avec Jacob... »

Je relevai la tête soudainement, les yeux écarquillés, brièvement traversée par des images d'Edward et Jacob partageant le même lit.

« Comment ? Fis-je, faussement choquée.

_ Cet appartement est à moi. Enfin, avec Rose... C'est un cadeau de nos parents. Ils pensent qu'un investissement dans l'immobilier est important. Donc je ne te demande pas de me payer un loyer. Juste... De remplir le frigo quand tu y penses et de te coller contre moi la nuit. » Finit-il avec un léger rictus.

C'était une sorte de prostitution que je pourrais bien accepter.

« Jusqu'à quel point Jacob se collait contre toi la nuit ? Demandai-je avec une moue dégoûtée.

_ C'est la part du contrat qu'il n'a jamais voulu remplir, en fait.

_ L'idiot... » Je lui fis un sourire un peu gêné. « Je veux pas que ça gêne tes parents... Je veux dire... Qu'ils croient que je profite de toi... Ou... »

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« C'est mon appartement. »

Je finis par lui sourire pour de bon, et l'embrassai.

« Fils de riche, va...

_ Ça va te permettre de faire des économies, tu devrais plutôt me remercier. » Fit-il, taquin.

Je l'embrassai dans le cou.

« J'ai pas encore dit oui...

_ Ce qui me rassure, c'est que tu n'as pas encore dit non.

_ Si on s'engueule, j'aurai le droit d'aller dormir dans l'autre chambre ? Même si tu as un autre colocataire ?

_ Hors de question que j'aie un autre colocataire, il ne manquerait plus qu'un autre te mate dans mon propre appartement. »

J'éclate de rire.

« Je crois pourtant que j'aurais aimé voir ta jalousie à l'œuvre dans ce cas.

_ J'ai jamais aimé me battre. Tu serais obligée de soigner mes plaies après. »

Je lui souris en glissant ma main dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai un préavis de trois mois avant de rendre mon appart.

_ On trouvera quelqu'un pour te remplacer...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas dans ma coloc ?

_ … Comme si tu ne le savais pas...

_ Tyler ? Ou le fait que je sois à plusieurs rues de toi ?

_ Tyler... » Grogna-t-il.

Je souris.

« Il est inoffensif depuis la rencontre de mon genou avec ses bourses. Et de toutes manières, je n'en veux pas d'autre que toi...

_ Alors... Tu acceptes ? » Sourit-il.

Je fis mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

« Je paie les courses et l'électricité. Et j'espère qu'il y a des places de libre dans ton garage pour ma camionnette.

_ On verra ça avec mon père...

_ Oublie, alors... » Répliquai-je, gênée.

Merde... J'allais habiter avec Edward. Dans un appartement payé par ses parents... J'étais d'un coup vraiment mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'eux. Comment allaient-ils le prendre ?

Il posa sa main sur ma joue en un geste rassurant.

« C'est lui qui s'occupe de ces choses-là. Il connait le propriétaire du garage privé où j'ai ma voiture... »

Je lui lançai un regard un peu moralisateur.

« Je peux aussi chercher, Edward. »

Je caressai le haut de son dos, puis descendis le long de sa colonne vertébrale, renouant avec son contact...

« J'emménage quand ? Lançai-je.

_ Avant la semaine de la mort, si possible... C'est-à-dire la semaine avant le jour J. Jane est suffisamment nerveuse comme ça, sept jours avant, ce sera un milliard de fois pire, je veux avoir la tête vide pour affronter ça...

_ Je peux compter sur toi pour m'aider, ou tu vas te comporter comme un mufle, comme la dernière fois ?

_ On va s'organiser, répliqua-t-il avec un rictus.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Je doute de trouver un remplaçant en deux semaines, alors l'emménagement peut attendre... Annonçai-je avec une moue.

_ C'est toi qui décides... Répondit-il, visiblement pas dupe.

_ Ça dépendra de ta motivation à m'aider pour les cartons...

_ On verra ça quand t'auras établi une date, alors...

_ Mes cartons peuvent être faits dès demain... On verra quand tu seras d'attaque. Fis-je en haussant un sourcil.

_ On pourrait rentrer pour voir comment tu me convaincs de le faire rapidement... »

Je lui fis un énorme sourire, et le pris par la main en sautant de ses genoux. Il était grand temps de rentrer...

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

_8 mois plus tard..._

Étendu à côté de Bella, je passai une main paresseuse dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle dormait profondément.

La lumière du soleil filtrait à travers les persiennes et caressait son corps nu seulement recouvert d'un fin drap rouge.

On avait fait l'amour trois fois depuis le lever du jour.

Elle était insatiable.

Elle était restée.

Elle était parfaite...

Moi, j'avais arrêté d'être con... Du moins, j'avais mis un grand frein à ma connerie.

Elle avait accepté la place de mes amis dans ma vie. Du moins, en étais-je convaincu.

Je m'étais plus ouvert à elle... Du moins, j'avais essayé.

Elle ne rechignait plus lorsque tout le monde débarquait dans notre appart' à l'improviste. Elle avait même accepté deux ou trois fois de garder Léo sans poser de question lorsque Jane nous l'avait apporté comme si c'était prévu depuis déjà quelques jours et qu'elle voulait une soirée tranquille avec Jacob. Je la soupçonnais même d'être devenue accro à ce petit être qui avait déjà fêté ses un an quelques jours plus tôt.

Elle bougea dans son sommeil, se frotta inconsciemment le nez contre l'oreiller, m'arrachant un sourire attendri, se retourna et se colla contre moi avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Ma main descendant lentement le long de son dos, je me mis soudain à penser aux mois qui venaient de s'écouler, m'émerveillant une fois de plus de la douceur de sa peau, des sentiments qui grandissaient... Encore. Toujours.

Jane et Jacob s'étaient mariés le 24 Décembre de l'année précédente, sous une neige immaculée, devant pas moins 340 personnes. Le plus beau jour de la vie de ma meilleure amie.

Un souvenir incroyable.

Ca avait été exceptionnel. Splendide. Malgré la fatigue due à la préparation, au stress des aller-retours à l'aéroport que nous avions fait, Bella, Tanya, Alec, Jacob et moi, des plaques de verglas sur l'une des quelles avait glissé Jess aux sorties de l'église, malgré les blagues gravuleuses de Baloo, les rires forcés de certains invités, malgré la scène qu'avait faite Jane en découvrant Cassie et l'ex sex toy de Bella - qui n'était juste qu'un ami d'après ce qu'elle m'avait certifié... - étroitement enlacés dans un coin sombre de la salle, malgré le fait que Jacob l'avait assuré, sur la tête de Léo, qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'invité mais que son ami avait quand même insisté, malgré que Lily s'était foulée la cheville quand Jane avait jeté son bouquet dans son excitation de l'attraper la première, malgré tout ça, ce jour resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

Je l'avais vu pleurer à la naissance de son fils, et une fois de plus en jurant fidélité à celui qui allait être désormais à ses côtés pour le restant de sa vie.

Rose et Baloo avaient annoncé leurs fiançailles au retour d'un deuxième voyage à Venise en Février et la date du mariage était toujours en pourparler.

Mes parents avaient été aux anges... Je m'étais juste résolu, l'essentiel étant évidemment le bonheur de ma sœur.

Alec et Tanya avaient fini par eux aussi emménagé ensemble à la fin de notre année scolaire. " Pour les gosses et les épousailles, on verra ça plus tard " avait-elle dit en riant.

Vic et Jess avaient choisi de partir en Thaïlande pour l'été et espéraient toujours trouver leur prince charmant - Brad Pitt troyen 2, n'étant plus sur le marché à cause de Leah, elles avaient dû se résoudre, comme je l'avais fait avec mon futur beau-frère, à abandonner la partie.

Lily allait ouvrir son atelier en Septembre et travaillait d'arrache pied pour que tout soit parfait le jour J.

Seuls Jasper et Demetri n'avaient pratiquement pas changé.

Parce que moi, j'étais devenu heureux et comblé.

Je me réveillais avec elle... Je me couchais avec elle.

Je mangeais avec elle.

J'allais la regarder faire de l'escalade... Elle me regardait jouer du piano.

Je m'engueulais encore pour un rien avec elle.

Je revenais toujours le premier pour pas la blesser.

Je riais avec elle.

Je m'instruisais avec elle.

Je critiquais avec elle.

Je découvrais l'amour avec elle...

Maintenant que notre période noire et chaotique était derrière moi, maintenant que je pouvais vraiment analyser les choses, je me disais que quelque part, je ne la méritais pas. Elle était trop bien pour moi. Elle avait essuyé bien des revers de ma part... Et était malgré tout toujours revenue. L'aurait-elle fait pour Alec ? Je ne le pensais pas...

Pour moi, elle était Elle.

Pour elle, j'étais Lui.

Combien de gens sur cette planète pouvait se venter d'avoir une telle chance ?

Très peu.

Et moi, je faisais partie de ces quelques chanceux...

On pouvait me dire que la vie était vraiment injuste... J'avais tout ce qu'on pouvait désirer : un compte en banque rempli, une soeur et des parents aimants, des amis inestimables chacun à leur façon, et l'amour d'une vie...

Moi, j'avais envie de répondre que le plus dur était quand même devant moi : ma perfection s'étalait devant mes yeux, désormais il faudrait que je fasse tout pour la maintenir telle quelle.

Car le doute subsistait toujours.

Il y avait toujours des " si " insidieux dans mon esprit.

Et si finalement, elle trouvait quelqu'un de mieux que moi ?

Et si je faisais une nouvelle connerie et que cette fois, elle ne revienne pas ?

Et si la mort venait à nous séparer ?

C'était la plus terrifiante de mes questions, celle-là même qui m'obsédait quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Pourquoi une telle crainte ?

Parce qu'une vie trop parfaite n'existe pas.

Pourquoi une telle envie de se faire du mal ?

Parce qu'il me faut une façon de calmer mon orgueil à l'idée que j'ai toujours tout réussi dans ma vie et quoi de plus vif au cœur que la terreur de la mort ?

Parfois, je me forçais à imaginer une telle situation. Une vie sans elle. Une vie sans vie.

Mon cœur devenait lourd.

Je prenais conscience de mon sang qui circulait dans mes veines.

Mon estomac se tordait.

Ma gorge devenait sec.

Parfois même, mes yeux s'humidifiaient.

Savait-elle que c'était là ma plus grande frayeur ?

Non.

Le saurait-elle ?

Non.

Car sans son existence, mon existence n'était plus.

Sans ses rires et ses cris, sans ces étranges éclats qui brillaient parfois dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle réfléchissait ou que la colère ou le désir montaient en elle, sans cette manie qu'elle avait de mettre sans arrêt une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, sans son addiction à mes cookies aux trois chocolats, moi, je n'étais plus là...

Comme le cercle qui n'est plus parfait lorsqu'on le coupe en deux, moi, sans elle, j'avais perdu ma perfection.

C'était peut-être trop de dire de telles choses.

Un peu gnan-gnan, aussi.

Parce que je savais très bien qu'aux yeux de beaucoup de personnes, ma perfection - notre perfection - n'était pas.

Mais chaque perfection était unique.

Pour moi, c'était tout simplement elle.

C'était ce nous que nous avions réussi à construire malgré les épreuves, malgré les prises de tête, malgré ma première peur de blesser mon meilleur ami, malgré sa réaction emportée lorsqu'il avait découvert le pot aux roses, malgré la panique qui m'avait empli à ce moment-là, malgré l'incompréhension presque générale, mon cœur n'en faisait tout de même qu'à sa tête.

Elle serait partie à l'autre bout du monde, j'y serais à mon tour parti pour la ramener avec moi.

Et maintenant, j'étais là, étendu avec elle, coupé du monde, me souciant de rien, ne pensant à rien, qu'à elle, qu'à moi, qu'à nous, la tête dans les nuages, le nez dans son odeur, les yeux remplis d'elle, la bouche avec son goût, le corps emmêlé au sien.

J'étais là, et je ne voulais plus me lever, je ne voulais plus penser, je voulais juste savourer.

Parce que l'état de grâce était là.

Parce que je resterai désormais éternellement à fleur d'elle...


End file.
